Uchiha no Sensō
by Lexias the Sevrian
Summary: La 4e Guerre Shinobi opposant l'Akatsuki et les Grands Nations Ninjas vient de commencer. Naruto Uzumaki, toujours traqué par Madara Uchiwa, se prépare à affronter son ami Sasuke Uchiwa dans ce conflit mondial. Le monde shinobi est sur le point de changer
1. Prologue

_**Hello ! **Cette fiction est dans la continuité du manga, il y aura de l'action, de l'aventure, de l'humour et de la romance ! _

_ J'espèreque vous aimerez lire cette fiction comme j'ai aimé l'écrire !_

_Bonne Lecture ! _

_**REVIEW ! ^^**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 1 : Prologue<span>**  
><em>

_Lorsque les Kages des cinq grandes Nations Shinobi se réunirent au Pays du Fer, ces cinq puissants chef de guerre s'étaient rassemblés pour prendre des mesures face à l'organisation criminelle Akatsuki. Cependant ce sommet fut interrompu par l'intervention de Sasuke Uchiwa, très récemment devenu membre de l'organisation, qui attaqua ouvertement les cinq Kages. Le mystérieux chef de l'Akatsuki, Madara Uchiwa vint à la rescousse du jeune Uchiwa et dévoila son plan aux Kages et par la même occasion au monde Shinobi. Madara désire rassembler tous les Bijus, autrefois réunis dans un même entité : Jûbi, le démon qui fut emprisonné par L'ermite Rikudô dans la Lune. En devenant le Jinchuriki de Jûbi, Madara obtiendrait assez de pouvoir pour soumettre le monde à sa volonté. _

_Il ordonna aux Nations Shinobi de lui remettre les Jinchuriki de Hachibi et de Kyûbi, ce qu'ils refusèrent naturellement. Ainsi Madara Uchiwa annonça le début de la 4ème Grande Guerre Shinobi. Face à la puissance des Bijus que l'Akatsuki possédait déjà, les Kages se mirent d'accord pour former la plus grande alliance Shinobi que le monde ait connu. _

_Peu de temps après cet événement, alors que le Rokudaime Hokage Danzo Shimura fuyait le sommet des Kages, il fut rattrapé par Sasuke Uchiwa, qui abusa de ses pupilles et tua par la même occasion, le vieil Hokage, instigateur du massacre du Clan Uchiwa. _

_Alors que Sasuke se remettait de son combat, avec l'Hokage, l'ancienne équipe 7, composée de Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Kakashi Hatake, tenta d'arrêter le jeune Uchiwa dans sa quête de destruction de Konoha. Alors que la vision de Sasuke baissait, Naruto lui ordonna de concentrer toute sa haine sur lui. Ce jour-là, il promit à Sasuke qu'ils se battraient et mouraient ensemble. Madara vint une nouvelle fois sauver le brun et lui permit de s'échapper. Afin d'obtenir de nouveaux pouvoirs, Sasuke décida de se faire greffer les yeux d'Itachi, son frère défunt. _

_Conscient du grand rôle que lui et Sasuke allaient jouer dans cette guerre, Naruto retourna à Konoha et se prépara à la Grande Guerre qui ébranlerait le monde Shinobi..._

A la frontière entre le Pays de la Terre et du Pays de l'Herbe, les Shinobis d'Iwa avaient bâti d'immenses murailles empêchant leur ennemi d'entrer impunément dans leur territoire et ce depuis des dizaines d'années.

Cependant ces fortifications ne servaient seulement qu'a dissuader l'adversaire, aucune armée Shinobi ne s'était frotté au « mur de boue » du Nidaime Tsuchikage, préférant le contourner par des chemins plus longs et plus sûrs. Mais même dans ce cas, les Ninjas du Pays de la Terre ne faisaient pas de quartier.

Depuis la fin de la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi, la surveillance de ces frontières était devenu quasi-obsolète et banale et la réputation du Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki de la Double Balance était connue à travers le monde. Malgré son apparence vieillissante et minuscule, Oonoki était un vestige de la puissance des Shinobis de l'Ancien Temps, à cette même époque où les Senjûs et les Uchiwas se combattaient jour et nuit ….

Le vent se heurtait contre les immenses murailles de pierre. La lune illuminait les fortifications et les plaines qui s'étalaient des deux côtés. La sécurité des frontières avaient été renforcé. En effet, depuis que Madara Uchiwa avait déclaré la guerre aux cinq grands pays Shinobi, il y a deux mois, le monde vivait dans la peur. Pourtant depuis deux mois, aucune attaque, aucun combat, aucune bataille n'avait eut lieu. Les Villages Ninjas s'étaient repliés sur eux-mêmes attendant que l'Akatsuki se manifeste car le plan de Madara nécessite tous les Bijûs. Or il lui en manque deux. Et il viendra les prendre par la force...

Les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient en ligne de mire, le portrait de Madara Uchiwa tel qu'il apparu aux Kages au Pays du Fer fut placardé dans chaque village et chaque ville. Il était recherché mort ou vif à 900 millions de Yen. Le plus souvent, l'affiche de ce dernier était accompagné de celle d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux rouges sang dont la prime s'élevait à 650 millions de Yens : Sasuke Uchiwa.

La soirée était calme pour les gardes qui surveillaient les alentours du haut des murailles.

-Aaaaahhhhh ! Bâilla un des garde, c'est tellement ennuyeux la surveillance des frontières.

Son compère, adossé contre un créneau jouait avec un de ses kunaï.

-On y peut rien, ce sont les ordres.

-Les ordres ! Les ordres ! Il ne se passe rien. On est en guerre, non ? Alors pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?

Un autre garde posté sur une tour des fortifications descendit et interpella le ninja qui se plaignait :

-Crois-moi, je préfère rester ici plutôt que d'aller me faire tuer sur le champ de bataille.

Le shinobi râleur fit la grimace.

-L'Akatsuki ? Dit-il. Si ils étaient dangereux, cela fait longtemps qu'ils auraient attaqué un pays ou un village. Et puis selon les rumeurs, ils ne sont plus que trois membres. Et face à eux, ils ont les cinq grandes nations Ninjas, ils comptent faire quoi ? Ha ha ha ha !

-Ne les sous-estime pas ! Hurla une voix.

Leur supérieur apparut et les trois ninjas se mirent au garde à vous.

-Capitaine ! Dirent-ils en même temps.

-Les membres de l'Akatsuki ne sont pas des petits joueurs ! Mets-toi ça dans le crâne ! Répliqua le supérieur au ninja râleur. Sasuke Uchiwa, ce gamin de 17 ans, a tenu tête aux cinq Kages et Madara Uchiwa est une légende dn'est le genre d'homme à plaisanter.

Les trois shinobis déglutirent.

-Restez vigilants. Ordonna le capitaine, la nuit ne fait que commencer.

Leur supérieur s'éloigna et les trois hommes reprirent leur place sur la muraille. Quand tout à coup, un d'entre eux aperçut une ombre traverser la plaine. Il alerta ses camarades :

-J'ai cru voir quelqu'un ou quelque chose s'approcher des murs !

Celui posté sur la tour parcourut du regard la plaine avec ses jumelles tandis que l'autre se pencha par dessus les créneaux pour vérifier la base des murailles.

-Je ne vois rien … avoua le garde aux jumelles.

-Et rien en bas, répondit l'autre.

-J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un...

-C'était sûrement un oiseau de nuit, ne laisse pas le chef te mettre la pression, ricana le râleur. Que les Uchiwas viennent. On saura les recevoir.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire quand soudain, dans un cri étouffé, l'un des rire disparut.

Les deux autres gardes se mirent en alerte, kunaï en main.

-Eh ! T'es là ? Oh !

-Abruti ! Tu comprends pas ! On est attaqués !

Ils restèrent un moment dos à dos, tendant l'oreille à tout bruit suspect. Tout à coup, leur supérieur bondit sur un créneau du mur. Il composa quelques signes et hurla sous les yeux médusés des deux gardes :

-Katon ! Zukkoku !

Il souffla et une immense vague de flammes descendit jusqu'à la base des fortifications qui alla s'éclater sur le sol. Le capitaine borgne se tourna vers ses hommes :

-Sonnez l'alerte ! Cet adversaire n'est pas un simple shinobi !

Un long et épais serpent blanc sortit des flammes et alla s'enrouler autour du cou du capitaine. Ce dernier pâlit pendant que le serpent resserrait son emprise.

-Capitaine !

Un des gardes s'élança vers le capitaine pour lui venir en aide mais un autre serpent surgit des flammes et mordit le garde au niveau de la nuque. Le second garde tétanisé lâcha son kunai et vit l'un des serpents entrainer son capitaine dans les flammes tandis que l'autre enfonçait ses crocs dans le cou de son camarade. Dans un dernier souffle, le garde murmura à son compagnon :

-L'alerte …. Sonne l'alerte...

Le garde encore sous le choc, recula lentement et lorsque le serpent relâcha l'emprise qu'il avait sur son compagnon et se tourna vers lui, il prit ses jambes à son cou. Il se dirigea vers une immense cloche installé sur l'une des tours de gardes. Il monta à sa hauteur, s'empara du marteau et frappa violemment sur la cloche. Le son de la cloche résonna à travers les longs canyons du pays de la Terre.

Une silhouette apparut derrière le garde. Le garde se retourna et vit deux énormes yeux de serpents qui le fixaient. L'homme portait une longue cape noire avec une capuche et le garde pouvait apercevoir sous sa capuche qu'il avait une peau écailleuse, des lunettes et des cheveux gris fins.

Le garde se prépara à attaquer lorsqu'il entendit le son de différentes cloches parvenir à ses oreilles. Le garde sourit jusqu'aux oreilles et s'adressa à son adversaire :

-Maintenant tout le pays de la Terre sait que vous êtes ici !

Deux serpents blancs sortirent des manches de l'inconnu et se dressèrent près à attaquer le malheureux. L'homme fixa, de ses yeux de serpents, le ninja et sourit :

-Parfait.

* * *

><p>Bon je sais c'est court mais il fallait que je finisse le prologue à cet instant précis. Vous avez peut-être déjà reconnu la scène ?<p>

A la prochaine !


	2. Nouvelles Alliances

_Bon après un prologue assez court, je vous dresse la situation du début de l'histoire. Un chapitre qui est assez rapide au niveau de l'enchainement de l'histoire, je prendrais plus de temps à dérouler l'intrigue._

_Bonne Lecture !  
><em>

**REVIEW !**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 2 : Nouvelles Alliances<span>_**

-Quoi ?

-Vous avez bien entendu, Raikage-dono. Durant la nuit, nous avons été attaqués.

-Alors ils passent à l'action...

-L'Akatsuki...

-Attendez, Mizukage-dono, je n'ai jamais dit que l'Akatsuki avait mené cette attaque.

-Qu'insinuez-vous, Tsuchikage-dono ?

-Nos ennemis portaient le bandeau frontal du village d'Oto.

-Orochimaru serait derrière tout ça ?

-Ce n'est plus Orochimaru qui dirige ce village, c'est son ancien acolyte Kabuto qui tire les ficelles.

Dans une salle arrangée pour l'occasion, quatre postes de télévision étaient disposés de part et d'autre d'une table. Une caméra allumée était reliée ainsi que les télévisions à une immense cuve dans laquelle baignait un liquide visqueux. En face, des télévisions, une femme aux cheveux blonds et à la poitrine imposante faisait face à l'image de quatre autres personnes à travers les postes installés devant elle : un jeune homme roux avec des cernes autour des yeux et le kanji de l'amour écrit sur son front, une femme aux cheveux aubruns vêtue de bleue, un petit homme aux cheveux blancs, au gros nez et au visage abimé par le temps et un homme au torse nu musclé, à la peau noire et aux cheveux blonds courts.

-Quel est le rapport entre Kabuto et Akatsuki ? Son Maître Orochimaru a quitté l'organisation de son plein gré.

-Cependant Kabuto a été un espion d'Akatsuki et maintenant il possède les pouvoirs d'Orochimaru. Il suit sa propre volonté.

-L'Akatsuki a des espions partout, nous devons nous méfier.

-Le Tsuchikage a traité avec l'Akatsuki dans le passé, peut-on continuer à vous faire confiance ?

-Ça suffit ! Raikage-dono. L'heure n'est plus aux vieilles rancunes !

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Mizukage-dono. Notre ami a toujours eut un sale caractère.

-Cette alliance a été crée dans le but de contrer Madara Uchiwa et le pouvoir des Bijûs. Nous ne devons pas perdre plus de temps avec vos vieilles querelles. Au lieu de mener vos joutes vocales, vous feriez mieux de prendre rapidement des décisions.

Le vieil homme et l'homme à la peau noire firent une grimace. Les deux femmes du conseil prenaient un sourire satisfait. La remarque du plus jeune des cinq Kages venait de remettre à leurs places ses ainés.

-Pour être le plus jeune d'entre nous, je trouve que vous bien présomptueux, Kazekage-dono, grommela le Raikage qui se massa la moustache avec la seule main qui lui restait de son combat contre Sasuke Uchiwa, il y a deux mois.

Le Tsuchikage préféra faire la moue. Le Godaime Kazekage s'adressa au plus vieux des Kages.

-Je peux vous envoyer un cinquième de mes troupes pour protéger vos frontières et évacuer vos civils.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit nécessaire, nous pouvons tenir, répliqua Oonoki de la Double Balance. Si l'Akatsuki attaquait l'une de nos nations, elle se concentrerait sur celles qui possèdent encore un Bijû.

Le vieil homme se tourna vers Aa, le Raikage, et vers Tsunade l'Hokage de Konoha.

-J'espère que Hachibi et Kyûbi sont en sécurité, car si ils sont capturés, vous regretterez de ne pas les avoir utiliser comme je vous l'avez conseillé.

Le Raikage resta neutre mais Tsunade serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre. La blonde essayait de cacher sa gène aux autres Kages.

-Mon frère est en sécurité au village, répondit Aa. Kumo est en état de guerre depuis des mois, plus personne n'entre dans le pays sans que le sache. L'Akatsuki ne l'obtiendra pas aussi facilement.

Tsunade fixa les visages à travers les postes, elle prit une longue inspiration.

-Naruto Uzumaki est également en sécurité. La reconstruction de Konoha sera finie plus vite que prévue, dit-elle. J'ai placé de nombreux hommes aux avant-postes des frontières mais nous sommes près à vous envoyez des renforts, Tsuchikage-dono.

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher de prendre une décision, nos batteries seront bientôt mortes, conseilla Mei Terumi, la Mizukage.

Tsunade regarda les cuves derrière les postes de télévision se vider.

-Pour nous joindre plus rapidement je propose de vous envoyer à chacun d'entre vous, une des mes invocations, Katsuyu, déclara-t-elle. Elle nous permettra d'échanger des informations rapidement.

Le Raikage et le Tsuchikage restaient sceptiques mais le Kazekage et le Mizukage approuvèrent la solution.

-Faites comme vous le désirez, annonça Oonoki, mais n'oubliez pas les rouleaux de téléportation que je vous ai remis. Ils pourraient servir en cas d'urgence.

-Au final, Konoha et Suna enverront des renforts pour le village d'Iwa, Conclut le Raikage. Quant à vous, Mizukage-dono, restez sur vos gardes. Le caractère insulaire de votre village rend son accès aussi difficile pour eux que pour nous. En cas d'attaque, je ne pourrais pas promettre que nos renforts arrivent rapidement.

-Je ferais avec, répondit le Mizukage dans un sourire.

-Bien, la réunion est terminée !

Tsunade sortit de la salle, silencieuse et abattue. Devant la porte, trois personnes l'attendaient : Kakashi Hatake, l'homme au Sharingan, et les apprenties de la Sannin, Sakura Haruno et Shizune.

-Alors, Hokage-sama ? Quel est le bilan de la réunion ? Demanda Kakashi.

Tsunade reprit un air sérieux et se dirigea vers la sortie suivie par les trois ninjas.

-Le pays de la Terre a été attaqué, et par Kabuto apparemment, dit-elle.

-Je vois, reprit l'homme au Sharingan. Ainsi il utilise le pouvoir d'Orochimaru.

Sakura et Shizune frissonnèrent en pensant qu'on pouvait allier l'effroyable pouvoir d'Orochimaru à l'esprit pervers et dénué d'éthique de Kabuto.

-Mais les Kages se demandent si Kabuto agit de son propre chef ou si il est lié à l'Akatsuki, poursuivit Tsunade.

-Anko prend en chasse Kabuto depuis de mois, fit remarquer Shizune. Cependant, nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'elle et de son équipe.

Tsunade continuait de marcher rapidement toujours en regardant fixement devant elle.

-Et pour Naruto ? Que leur avez vous dit ? Questionna finalement Kakashi.

Tsunade préféra tout avouer.

-Je ne leur ai rien dit évidemment.

Sakura, attristé, repensa à son ami. Cela faisait un mois qu'il était parti, sans prévenir, au Mont Myouboku pour s'entrainer chez les grenouilles. Konoha n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter et chaque jour, le village avait peur que Madara ne le capture. Sakura angoissait chaque jour. Depuis sa rencontre avec Sasuke, elle s'était rendue à quel point le cœur de l'Uchiwa était ravagé par la haine et la revanche. Naruto et lui s'étaient promis de mourir ensemble dans un combat titanesque et Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses anciens camarades puissent perdre la vie. Mais avec la guerre qui s'annonce, auront-ils le temps de se battre ou périront-ils avant ?

-Je dois organiser une réunion avec le conseil, déclara Tsunade, afin de décider qui envoyer en renforts au village d'Iwa.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune et Sakura sortirent du bâtiment. Le soleil brillait sur Konoha qui reprenait sa forme d'origine d'avant l'attaque de Pain. Les civils et les ninjas encore présent s'activaient à la reconstruction du village afin que tous les habitants retrouvent un foyer.

-_Comment préparer une guerre dans une telle situation ?_ Pensa Tsunade.

Sur une île à l'est du Pays du Feu, l'Akatsuki avait établi son repaire principale. Creusée dans le sol, le repaire donnait sur le ciel et était relié à d'autres galeries. Une table était placé sous un immense thorax renversé. Cinq personnes étaient installés autour de la table : L'homme à la capuche et aux yeux de serpents qui avait attaqué le pays de la Terre, il y a quelque jours. Une femme brune aux yeux bleus habillée d'une armure légère grise. Un homme aux cheveux châtains et à la barbe fine, d'une quarantaine d'années, portait un long manteau noir sur une tenue de ninja. Il avait posé sur la table, une longue épée dans un fourreau aux bordures dorées. Un jeune homme brun avait les mains croisés sur la table, il portait un haut blanc orné du symbole des Uchiwas, et une tunique mauve attaché par une ceinture en corde violette. Dans son dos, un sabre était rangé dans son fourreau. Face à lui, un homme brun dont un masque orange en forme de tourbillon lui recouvrait le visage; parcourait du regard les personnes autour de la table. Madara Uchiwa, le sombre chef de l'Akatsuki, se préparait également à la guerre.

-Je vous remercie d'être venus, dit-il. Vous avez fait un long voyage depuis vos villages respectifs.

-Ne perdez pas de temps, je ne veux pas rester une seconde de plus dans votre repaire de criminels, annonça froidement la femme.

-Allons, allons, Kuroeris-dono. Laissons au moins, Madara-san si j'ai bien compris, s'expliquer. Il doit avoir une bonne raison de nous avoir fait venir ici, proposa l'homme à la barbe courte.

La jeune femme serra les dents et regarda son interlocuteur avec un regard meurtrier. Celui-ci lui sourit l'air amusé et se tourna vers Madara.

-Nous vous écoutons, Madara-san.

Madara se racla la gorge.

-Comme vous le savez déjà, il y a quelques mois, j'ai déclaré la guerre aux cinq Grandes Nations Ninjas, commença-t-il. La raison, vous la connaissez encore. L'Akatsuki depuis quelques temps collecte les Bijûs et actuellement ils nous manquent Kyûbi et Hachibi.

-Et vous voulez nous enrôlez comme simples mercenaires ? L'interrompit Kuroeris. En tant que Takikage du village de Taki, mes shinobis ne seront pas utiliser comme de vulgaires hommes de main.

-Je vous avais bien dit qu'elle ne vous laisserez pas parler, railla l'homme à la capuche.

-Silence, je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier avec toi, le Traitre, Kabuto Yakushi, poursuivit la Takikage. L'Akatsuki nous a pris notre Bijû. Notre unique Bijû. Notre village a été affaibli et attaqué par la suite par les pays de la Terre et du Vent. Et quand je pense que un de nos plus fort éléments a préférer s'allier à vous plutôt que de rester dans notre village, cela me répugne !

-Il faut juste admettre, Takikage-dono, que Kakuzu aimait trop l'argent, fit remarquer Madara. Et puis je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour trouver les Bijûs. Non, comme je vous l'ai expliqué précédemment, l'Akatsuki a déclaré la guerre aux Cinq Grandes Nations. Et je vous donne l'opportunité de nous aider. Devenez nos alliés et avec le pouvoir des Bijûs et vos armées nous seront en mesure de détruire les Cinq Grandes Nations.

L'homme à la barbe éclata de rire sous le regard meurtrier de Kabuto et d'Kuroeris.

-J'aime bien cette idée, dit-il. Le village de Kusa sera votre allié.

-Ryushin, en tant que Kusakage. Comment pouvez-vous prendre cela à la légère la vie de vos Ninjas ? critiqua Kuroeris.

-Chère Kuroeris, répondit le dénommé Ryushin. Les situations de nos villages sont similaires, nous sommes des petits pays, victimes des guerres entre les Grandes Nations. Nous avons l'occasion aujourd'hui, de prendre notre revanche et de nous libérer de leur joug. Et puis je connais votre immense aversion pour les Grandes Nations.

La Takikage prit un air grave et triste comme si on venait de lui transpercer le cœur.

-Et de notre côté, nous avons le pouvoir incroyable des Bijûs et du dernier des Uchiwas.

Le jeune homme assis en bout de table sortit de ses pensées et regarda Ryushin avec curiosité.

-Je me rappelle de vous, Sasuke Uchiwa. Poursuivit le Kusakage. Il y a sept ans, lors de la Troisième Épreuve l'examen Chunin, j'ai vu votre combat contre Gaara du Désert. J'étais alors le garde personnel du Seigneur Féodal de Taki et je fus vraiment impressionné par les talents que vous possédiez à ce jeune âge.

Sasuke Uchiwa se remémora cet infime souvenir de cette ancienne vie. La technique des Milles Oiseaux (Chidori) que Kakashi lui avait appris et qui lui avait permis de rivaliser avec Gaara du Désert. La marque maudite d'Orochimaru l'avait vidé de ses forces et Naruto et Sakura étaient arriver à son secours. Il chassa ces souvenirs de son esprit.

-Vous étiez la fierté de Konoha.

Sasuke se renfrogna et répondit froidement.

-Je n'ai que faire de Konoha.

Ryushin ne comprit pas la réaction du brun mais Madara préféra continuer la discussion.

-Le pouvoir de Sasuke n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Comme vous le savez, ce jeune homme a combattu les Cinq Kages et en est ressorti vivant. Et notre allié, Kabuto Yakushi, chef du village d'Oto possède les dernières avancées technologiques en ce qui concerne le chakra et son utilisation. Je vous promets que notre alliance vous sera bénéfique, Takikage-dono. Quelle est votre décision ?

Kuroeris parcourut du regard chaque personne assise autour de la table. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son homologue qui lui donnait un sourire plein de confiance.

-Kuroeris-chan ?

La Takikage plongea ses yeux bleus dans l'unique trou du masque de Madara.

-Le village de Taki est avec vous dans ce conflit. Mais je veux que tous les territoires conquis soient rattachés au pays de la Cascade.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Ryushin.

-Si vous m'appelez encore une fois avec le suffixe -chan. Je vous tue, dit-elle d'un air haineux et froid.

Ryushin sourit à nouveau ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune femme.

-Bien maintenant que nous nous sommes alliés, je ne vais pas retarder notre offensive plus lontemps, les Grandes Nations ne savent pas où nous frapperons en premier. Nous bénéficions de l'effet de surprise, il faudra frapper vite et fort. Mais d'abord je vais vous parler de mon plan d'attaque. Notre première cible sera ….

A Konoha, dans une immense salle, un conseil de guerre se tenait parmi les élites de Konoha.

Il y avait quasiment tous les Jonins et les chefs de clan, sauf ceux qui étaient partis aux frontières.

Les deux conseillers Koharu et Homura étaient là, disposés de chaque côté du Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

Kakashi Hatake était assis non loin de là, il avait été nommé commandant en chef des armées de Konoha. Son pouvoir était aussi puissant que l'Hokage mais Tsunade et le village avaient confiance en Kakashi. Chôze Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Gen Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka et Hiashi Hyûga étaient là mais Shikaku Nara manquait à la pelle. Il dirigeait une troupe d'hommes à la frontière du Pays du Feu et du Pays de la Cascade. Son fils unique Shikamaru le remplaçait lors de ce conseil.

Tout le monde s'installa et Tsunade commença à parler.

-Mes amis, hier soir, le Pays de la Terre a été attaqué et ce par Kabuto Yakushi.

-L'ombre d'Orochimaru ne nous laissera jamais tranquille, grogna Homura. Si seulement le Sandaime...

-Là n'est pas la question, s'écria Tsunade exaspéré que son ancien maître soit de nouveau dénigré par ses anciens compagnons. J'ai décidé que nos troupes placées à la frontière du Pays de l'Herbe iront aider les shinobis d'Iwa en traversant cette frontière et en se mettant au service du Tsuchikage. C'est la priorité de Konoha pour l'instant. Kakashi, tu prendras la tête du régiment que tu rejoindras le plus rapidement possible. Tu seras assisté, mais parmi les chefs de clans ici présents, qui serait volontaire pour cette mission ?

Une main se leva lentement, Tsunade fut surprise. Les chefs de clans se tournèrent vers celui qui avait levé la main.

-Ça va être galère, mais je suis volontaire.

Tsunade sourit, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Shikamaru faisait preuve de motivation.

-Bien, continua-t-elle. Kakashi Hatake et Shikamaru Nara vous mènerez l'équipe qui ira prêter main forte au village d'Iwa. Nous resterons en contact avec Katsuyu, chaque commandant aura une partie de Katsuyu sur lui. J'ai envoyé une partie à chaque Kage qui feront surement de même avec leurs hommes. Notre victoire repose sur notre synchronisation. Les ordres, les objectifs, les cibles peuvent changer en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Tous acquiescèrent, Tsunade se leva et s'écria :

-La séance est levée !

Au repaire de l'Akatsuki, le Takikage et le Kusakage venaient de rejoindre leurs villages grâce à un justu de téléportation. Il ne restait plus que Madara, Sasuke et Kabuto, autour de la table.

-Alors l'échiquier est en place, les pions avancent, c'est ça ? Déclara Kabuto jouissif.

-Grâce au soutien des Villages de la Cascade et de l'Herbe, nous avons maintenant les hommes nécessaires pour notre entreprise. Avec les Bijûs et tes innovations technologiques, Kabuto, nous sommes près à faire la guerre.

Kabuto eut un sourire satisfait. Sasuke regarda son ancien compagnon, jouir de sa nouvelle position dans l'Akatsuki. Quelque chose sortit du sol, une immense plante se dressa et s'ouvrit en deux. C'était Zetsu, un autre membre de l'organisation spécialisé dans l'espionnage. Il s'adressa à Madara :

-Je l'ai trouvé !

-Ah parfait ! S'écria l'intéressé.

Kabuto et Sasuke interloqués regardaient Madara et Zetsu avec insistance.

-Qu'a-t-il trouvé ? Demanda Kabuto.

-De nouvelles recrues à ajouter à nos rangs. Enfin, « nouvelles » n'est pas vraiment le mot ….

Sasuke et Kabuto se méfièrent de ce que Madara préparait.

-Pars devant, Zetsu, je te suis, déclara-t-il.

La plante s' enfonça dans la terre et disparut de la vision des autres membres de l'organisation.

Madara s'adressa une dernière fois à Kabuto et Sasuke :

-Bon, vous connaissez maintenant votre objectif, je vous laisse vous débrouillez, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Kabuto, je compte sur toi.

-Lorsque vous arriverez, il ne vous restera plus rien, plaisanta le serpent.

Madara se tourna vers Sasuke.

-C'est une occasion de tester les yeux d'Itachi, Sasuke.

Sasuke resta silencieux.

-Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas, conclut Madara.

Un tourbillon sortit du trou du masque et Madara fut aspiré par l'orifice jusqu'à disparaître complètement, laissant Kabuto et Sasuke, seuls.

Kabuto remit sa capuche et se dirigea vers l'entrée du repaire.

-Dépêches-toi Sasuke, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, le Mangekyou Sharingan activé, celui d'Itachi et le sien avaient fusionné

formant une nouvelle puissance qui se ressentait dans le chakra de l'Uchiwa.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi. Si tu n'étais pas utile à l'accomplissement de mon plan tu serais déjà mort. Menaça le brun.

Kabuto sourit de nouveau et préféra tourner le dos au jeune homme.

-D'abord tu veux tuer ton frère et quand tu apprends que tu t'es toujours trompé sur la personne responsable du massacre de ton clan. Tu décides de faire table rase sur le monde shinobi. Tu es compliqué, Sasuke, se moqua Kabuto.

Sasuke toujours le Mangekyou activé observa Kabuto disparaître dans une galerie souterraine.

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire. Il se souvint d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Madara, il y a plus de un mois.

_Dans une chambre du repaire de l'Akatsuki , Sasuke était assis sur un lit et Madara en face de lui assis sur une caisse. Le jeune homme venait de se remettre de la greffe des yeux de son frère défunt. Madara lui parlait et l'Uchiwa semblait en colère._

_-Bordel, c'est quoi cette histoire de guerre ? Et Kabuto ? Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Tu comptais me mettre au courant ?_

_-Évidemment tu es l'un des principaux acteurs de ce conflit, répondit calmement Madara. Et Kabuto va nous aider dans notre tâche._

_-Je te l'ai dit nous ne sommes pas des compagnons, tu n'es qu'un moyen d'arriver à mes fins alors ne m'embarques pas dans tes histoires !_

_Le brun se figea et toussa fortement. Il serra les dents, ses yeux lui faisait mal._

_-Même après une semaine, ça fait toujours un peu mal, hein ? Demanda Madara._

_-Fermes-là !_

_-Écoutes-moi, je suis également passé par la greffe des yeux de mon frère et sache que si tu ne sais pas comment utiliser les yeux d'Itachi, tu perdras de nouveau la lumière. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Demanda Sasuke haletant._

_-Deviens mon apprenti. Je peux t'aider à maitriser le pouvoir qui embrase tes yeux. Deviens mon apprenti et deviens un dieu parmi les mortels. Cette guerre sera un bon moyen pour te venger, Kumo, Kiri, Iwa, Suna et Konoha, ils sont tous responsable du massacres des Uchiwas. Chaque shinobi doit connaître la haine qui brûle en toi. Et je vais d'abord t'apprendre à maîtriser cette haine qui parcourt et consume tes yeux. _

_Sasuke resta silencieux, sa vision se troublait de nouveau. Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen. _

_Il s'agenouilla et s'adressa à Madara :_

_-Je suis à votre écoute, mon Maître. _

_Chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche et le blessait dans son orgueil. L'œil de Madara brilla._

_-Très bien, mon très jeune apprenti, annonça-t-il. L'entrainement commence demain. Tiens-toi prêt._

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Sasuke était dégouté par son attitude, il avait été faible et vulnérable mais à présent, il contrôlait les yeux d'Itachi et avant de combattre Naruto, la guerre serait un bon moyen de découvrir ses nouvelles capacités.

Car c'est avec la totalité de ses capacités que Sasuke comptait écraser le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

Pendant ce temps, au Mont Myouboku, une ombre filait à travers les immenses feuilles et plantes géantes. Elle sautait par dessus les falaises et faisait des bonds gigantesques. C'était un jeune homme blond habillé d'un débardeur noir et d'un pantalon orange. Sur son dos, un grenouille verte s'accrochait au sac vert du jeune homme. Le garçon avait trois marques sur chaque joue et ses yeux formaient deux yeux jaunes, comme celles d'une grenouille, entourées de cernes rouges.

Il courait sans cesse et paraissait essoufflé.

-Cela fait combien de temps, Papi Grenouille? Demanda-t-il.

-A peu près, quinze minutes, répondit la grenouille dans son dos.

-Excellent ! S'écria-t-il. Allez je tente les vingts minutes.

-Mais Petit-Naruto, l'énergie naturelle se ressent, elle se vit. Nous naissons avec la nature et nous mourrons avec la nature. Ne faire qu'un avec la nature, tu dois. Alors pourquoi cours-tu ?

-Je dois m'entrainer à rester plus longtemps en mode Sennin. Et pour cela, je dois maintenir le mode Sennin tout en étant en mouvement.

Maître Fugasaku soupira :

-Bon grâce à ton astuce sur les clones, on a pu se débarrasser de Pain. Donc on va voir ce que donne ta méthode.

-Ne vous inquiétez-pas, Papi Grenouille. Je sais ce que je fais.

La grenouille Grand-Mère Shima, la femme de Fugasaku s'affairait en cuisine à préparer un bon repas pour son mari et à leur jeune invité. Elle avait préparé une soupe d'asticots, un coulis aux scarabées, et un ragoût de milles-pattes. Elle sortit de la maison et aperçut Gama-Kichi qui bronzait au soleil.

-Gama-Kitchi, demanda-t-elle, tu n'aurais pas vu P'pa et le P'tit Naruto ?

Le crapaud ouvrit un œil.

-Ils sont pas en entrainement ? Répondit-il.

-Si mais il faut aussi manger. L'entrainement, ça creuse.

Soudain ils entendirent, quelque chose chuter dans leur direction.

-OUUUUUUAAAAAISSSSSS !

Dans un fracas, Naruto atterrit sur le sol qui se fissura sous ses pieds.

-J'ai réussi ! Vingt Minutes ! Je suis prêt ! Hurla Naruto.

Dans son dos Fugasaku essayait de ne pas vomir.

-P'pa ! hurla Grand-Mère Shima. Tu vas bien, mon chéri ?

Gama-Kitchi éclata de rire.

-La Nature est avec lui ! S'écria-t-il.

* * *

><p>Naruto s'entraine tandis que Konoha s'apprete à envoyer des renforts au Pays de la Terre.<br>L'Akatsuki possède maintenant de nouveaux alliés et part attaquer l'une des Cinq Grandes Nations.

Au prochain chapitre "Départs"

**-Reviews ? -Reviews !**


	3. Départs

Un petit chapitre où prend le temps de mettre en place l'action et l'intrigue, donc pas vraiment de surprise pour ce chapitre !  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews ! ;)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 3 : Départs<span>__  
><em>**

Devant la nouvelle prison de Konoha, deux jeunes filles patientaient devant les marches. Une jeune fille aux cheveux rose et une blonde discutaient devant le nouveau bâtiment carcéral du village de Konoha. Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'ouverture des deux grandes portes en métal du bâtiment. Trois personnes passèrent la porte : deux grands hommes habillés d'un long manteau noir escortaient une jeune fille rousse à lunettes menottée. Cette dernière semblait énervé contre l'homme qui se tenait à sa droite, un homme dont le visage était recouvert de balafres.

-J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as obligé a faire ça ! Hurla-t-elle au balafré. Pisser dans une bassine ! Putain ! T'es vraiment un connard !

L'autre garde compatit :

-C'est vrai, Ibiki. Elle en a assez bavé comme ça, c'est une jeune fille.

Le dénommé Ibiki jeta un regard noir à son collègue.

-Vous êtes tous les mêmes ! Bandes de salauds ! Et puis qu'est ce que tu m'as fait sur mon bras droit ? C'est quoi ce sceau de merde ?

Ibiki Morino, le chef de la section Torture et Interrogatoires des services secrets de Konoha, aperçut les deux jeunes filles et fit un signe de tête à son compère. Ce dernier acquiesça, ils empoignèrent le bras de la rousse qui continuait à hurler sur ses geôliers et allèrent à la rencontre des jeunes filles.

Sakura vit la rousse se débattre de l'emprise des deux hommes. Ino Yamanaka, qui avait décidé de l'accompagner, s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu m'avais dit qu'elle était gravement blessé quand tu l'as ramené ici.

-Euh ...oui, bégaya Sakura.

-On dirait qu'elle a bien récupéré ….

-Il semblerait ….

Ino et Sakura s'approchèrent de Ibiki et de sa prisonnière. Le geôlier s'adressa à elles :

-C'est Maître Hokage qui vous envoie ?

-Oui, répondit Sakura, elle a demandé qu'elle soit libérée et qu'elle soit mise sous notre responsabilité.

La rousse fit la moue et Ino semblait gênée. Ibiki relâcha l'emprise de sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, il enleva la paire de menottes de la prisonnière, qui s'empressa de s'éloigner de lui.

-Pff, c'est pas trop tôt, déclara-t-elle en se massant les poignets.

Ibiki s'approcha des deux filles.

-Si elle tente de s'enfuir ou qu'elle se montre résistante. Essayez ça.

Le balafré composa le signe du tigre et déclara :

-Torture !

Le sceau sur la main de la jeune prisonnière vira au rouge et celle-ci subit un décharge électrique qui parcourut tout son corps. Elle s'écroula à terre puis releva difficilement la tête vers Ibiki, Sakura et Ino.

-Ennn...foirééééé ….

-Vous êtes tellement cruel ! Senpaï ! S'écria le garde accompagnant Ibiki.

Ibiki resta de marbre face à la douleur de la jeune fille. Tandis que Sakura et Ino frissonnèrent face au manque de cœur d'Ibiki et à la douleur de la prisonnière.

-C'est vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda finalement Ino.

-C'est seulement une mise en garde, un moyen de dissuasion, ce n'est pas dangereux, répliqua Ibiki.

La prisonnière se releva et toucha le sceau comme si elle voulait l'effacer.

-Je vous la laisse alors, dit Ibiki.

Sakura s'approcha de la rousse et tenta d'être amicale.

-Karin ? C'est ça ? Tu veux aller manger quelque chose avant d'aller voir l'Hokage ?

Karin s'empressa de répondre.

-Tu peux m'emmener où tu veux tant que c'est loin de cette prison.

Sakura et Ino sourirent à la remarque et les trois filles se dirigèrent vers le nouveau centre ville de Konoha à la recherche d'un restaurant.

Ibiki et son collègue restèrent un moment devant les portes de la prison, observant les jeunes filles s'éloigner au loin. Le garde se tourna vers Ibiki :

-Tu étais vraiment trop cruel envers elle, Ibiki.

-Et toi, tu es trop émotif pour se métier ….

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura, Ino et Karin étaient assis autour d'une table d'un restaurant de Konoha. Elles avaient commandé des Tempuras (Beignets de légumes) que Karin dévorait depuis qu'elles avaient été servi.

Ino et Sakura la regardaient engloutir les beignets de légumes. Puis finalement Karin brisa le silence.

-Donc vos noms, c'est Sakura et Ino, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Et toi, c'est Karin, répliqua Ino. Et dis-moi de quel village tu viens ?

-Je viens du village de Kusa au Pays de l'Herbe. Enfin je venais.

-Tu es donc déserteur ? Demanda Sakura.

-Porté disparue depuis cinq ans, dit-elle entre deux bouchées.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je me suis fait approché par Orochimaru, il avait besoin de mes capacités.

Sakura et Ino se regardèrent, ainsi elle avait rencontrée le Nukenin de Konoha mais elle semblait parler de lui comme si elle le connaissait depuis toujours.

-Et quels sont tes capacités ? Questionna Sakura.

-Je suis capable de ressentir le chakra jusque dans son essence même.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Ino.

Karin croisa les bras et ferma les yeux.

-Dans ce restaurant, il y a surtout des civils, mais aux alentours je ressens des personnes à faible chakra mêlé à des personnes dont le taux de chakra est dans la moyenne, mais ils sont en infériorité numérique par rapport aux autres. Je suppose donc que on ne doit pas être loin de ce que vous appelez l'Académie où vous formez les jeunes ninjas ce qui explique la présence d'autant de faible chakra. Tandis que pour les chakras normaux, je crois qu'ils sont formés par des Chunins, non ?

Karin, satisfaite de sa démonstration, sourit à Sakura et Ino, ce qui les énerva légèrement.

Sakura préféra aller droit au but plutôt que de tourner autour du pot pendant des heures.

-C'est pour ça que Sasuke a fait appel à toi ?

Le visage arrogant et orgueilleux de Karin se transforma en visage de regret et de tristesse. Elle ne voulait plus repenser à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé il y a sept ans, lors de la Seconde Épreuve de l'Examen Chunin. Car le seul souvenir qu'elle avait maintenant de Sasuke Uchiwa, c'était celle de l'homme qu'il l'avait mortellement blessé, il y a deux mois.

-Oui, c'est surtout pour mes capacités que Sasuke m'a prise dans son équipe.

-Equipe ? Fit remarquer Ino. Tu veux dire qu'il y avait d'autre personne que toi dans l'équipe de Sasuke ?

-Deux autres personnes, un épéiste de Kiri, Hôzuki Suigetsu, et un autre dénommé Jûgo. Depuis le sommet des Cinq Kages, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Étrangement, Karin éprouva un sentiment d'inquiétude envers ses anciens compagnons mais elle préféra le chasser de son esprit et poursuivit :

-Initialement, nous devions aider Sasuke à faciliter son affrontement contre son frère Itachi, dont il est sorti vainqueur. Il avait toujours été le même Sasuke que j'avais connu : calme, posé, sûr de lui. Jusqu'à ce que Sasuke rencontre le membre de l'Akatsuki au masque orange.

Sakura se souvint de cet homme qui était apparu comme Madara Uchiwa devant les Kages, cet homme issu de la même famille que Sasuke aurait un lien avec le changement de comportement de ce dernier.

-A partir de cette rencontre, le chakra est devenu froid et mauvais. Il ne prenait plus en compte ses compagnons d'arme. Il a abandonné Suigetsu et Jûgo au Pays du Fer, sans aucun remords. Il se préoccupait uniquement de son nouveau but.

-Et quel est son nouveau but ? Demanda Ino qui avait perdu le fil de la conversation depuis un moment.

Karin prit un air grave et sérieux, elle se tourna vers Sakura qui baissait la tête, ne voulant pas entendre la réponse.

-La destruction totale de Konoha, avoua Sakaru.

Cette révélation ébranla Ino. La blonde avait déjà eu du mal à apprendre que Sasuke avait rejoint l'Akatsuki, mais maintenant elle apprenait le véritable objectif de Sasuke. Et le pire c'est que Sakura le savait mais elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit.

-Mais pourquoi Sasuke voudrait le destruction de Konoha ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Karin.

-Naruto doit le savoir, ajouta Sakura.

-Et tu ne lui as pas demandé ? déclara Ino sur le ton de la reproche.

-Il n'a pas voulu me répondre, insista la rose.

Les deux anciennes rivales restèrent silencieuses pensant à l'homme qu'elles avaient aimé. Cependant une question occupait l'esprit de Sakura.

-Mais Karin, si tu avais remarqué que Sasuke avait changé et qu'il s'éloignait de ses compagnons, pourquoi es-tu resté avec lui ?

La rousse devint rouge sous les yeux surpris de Sakura et Ino. Elle commença à tripoter ses mains et sa voix arrogante devint une voix douce et attendrissante.

-Eh bien ….. vous voyez …. Sasuke-kun ...est un homme …. qu'il n'est pas facile d'abandonner …. son regard …. ses cheveux... Enfin …. vous voyez ce que je veux dire, bégaya Karin.

Sakura et Ino échangèrent un regard compatissant, Sasuke Uchiwa faisait toujours autant de victimes chez les femmes.

Un cloche sonna, indiquant que de nouveaux clients venaient d'entrer dans le restaurant. Sakura et Ino reconnurent quatre ninjas de leur promotion : Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyûga, Saï et Kiba Inuzuka. Ino leur fit signe et les garçons allèrent en direction de la table.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Ino.

-Si on peut même plus aller manger dans un restaurant sans que ça paraisse bizarre, répondit Kiba.

-On vient de sortir de la réunion du conseil, on pensait que vous aimeriez être informé, dit Shikamaru.

Neji et Shikamaru furent tous les deux étonnés de voir une rousse inconnue assise à la table tandis que Saï et Kiba se souvinrent de la jeune femme blessé qu'ils avaient ramené du Pays du Fer. Après les présentations et certaines explications, les quatre garçons prirent place à la table et Shikamaru commanda des Takoyakis.

-Donc le but de Sasuke est de détruire Konoha, résuma Neji. Et Madara Uchiwa serait la raison de ce brusque changement.

Sakura et Ino firent oui de la tête et Karin continuait de manger ses beignets de légumes, en écoutant attentivement la discussion des shinobis de Konoha.

-Faut vraiment être con pour se mettre à dos les Cinq Grandes Nations, les Cinq Kages vont faire qu'une bouchée de Sasuke, railla Kiba.

Karin faillit s'étouffer, les autres la regardaient suffoquer jusqu'à ce que Saï lui tapota le dos. Elle avala son bout de beignet et fusilla Kiba du regard.

-J'étais au sommet des Kages, j'ai accompagné Sasuke dans tous ces combats. Il a forcé le Raikage à couper son bras gauche, il a déjà affronté le Kazekage par le passé et il a tué Danzô, le Rokudaime Hokage. Et j'ai vu les nouveaux pouvoirs de Sasuke, ils sont terrifiants.

Kiba restait sceptique tandis que Neji, Shikamaru et Saï restaient de marbre.

-En même temps, Kiba, tu ne peux pas remettre en cause que Sasuke a toujours eu une longueur d'avance sur nous, il était considéré comme un génie quand il était Genin. Des années plus tard, ça n'a pas changé.

-Tu parles du talent inné pour la guerre que possède les Uchiwas ? Demanda Neji.

-On connait tous l'histoire du clan des Uchiwas, clan de guerriers qui menait bataille sur bataille. Sasuke n'échappe pas à la règle, évoqua Shikamaru, si nous menons la guerre à l'Akatsuki. On peut être sûr que Sasuke y participera et qu'il sera aux premières lignes.

Ino et Sakura prirent un air triste, la guerre avait été déclaré et bientôt ils seraient tous à risquer leur vie sur le champ de bataille.

-Quand je pense que si Naruto l'avait tué, au Pays du Fer, on en serait pas là ! S'écria Kiba.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Reprocha Ino. Si Naruto ne veut pas tuer Sasuke c'est surement parce qu'il le considère toujours en ami.

-Sasuke est un criminel maintenant, un membre de l'Akatsuki, un type de la même espèce qui a tué ton maitre, Ino. Le même type de criminel qui a détruit le village. Comment Naruto peut-il encore considérer Sasuke comme ami ?

Saï se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Kiba :

-Imaginons que Shino devienne un criminel recensé dans le Bingo Book. Est ce que tu serais capable de le tuer, malgré la franche camaraderie que vous avez tissé au fil du temps ?

La question de Saï surprit Kiba, qui préféra répondre :

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

-Saï a raison, ajouta Shikamaru. Je ne me sentirais pas capable de tuer Chôji même s'il devenait une crapule de la pire espèce. Et je crois que ce serait la même chose entre Lee et Neji.

Neji peu convaincu, resta de marbre, les bras croisés.

-Cependant la décision de Naruto reste très égoïste, reprit Shikamaru avec un ton plus grave. Dans cette guerre, les victimes de Sasuke seront morts à cause de la décision de Naruto. Et justement, j'ai un ordre de Maitre Hokage vous concernant toutes les trois.

Karin, ayant fini ses Tempuras, tendit l'oreille et Ino et Sakura écoutèrent le brun à la coupe en ananas.

-Vous avez trois heures pour vous préparer, nous sommes les renforts que le village va envoyé au Pays de la Terre. Maitre Kakashi va mener les renforts de Konoha et de Suna au village d'Iwa, les ninjas de Suna seront là dans deux heures. Et le départ est maintenu pour dans trois heures.

-Et moi je fais quoi dans cette histoire ? Demanda Karin.

C'est à cause de tes capacités que Maitre Tsunade t'a assigné à cette mission, répondit Neji

Karin grogna, deux mois passés en prison et maintenant, elle devait assister Konoha en pleine guerre.

-Bon alors, on va se préparer, dit Ino en se levant. Sakura et Karin, vous venez ?

Sakura s'exécuta aussitôt et Karin se leva lentement en murmurant un « Moué » motivant.

Elles sortirent tous les trois du restaurant laissant les garçons seuls à la table.

-C'est rare de les voir aussi motivé d'aller en mission. Remarqua Shikamaru.

-Surtout de la part d'Ino, rajouta Kiba.

Un serveur s'approcha de la table et s'adressa aux garçons :

-Bien messieurs, je vous amène la note ?

Les garçons virèrent au pâle.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, dit Shikamaru.

-Moi non plus, déclara Neji.

-Pareil, constata Kiba. Et toi Saï ? … ?

Le jeune homme de la Racine avait disparu à la barbe et au nez de ses compères.

-Bon messieurs, j'attends …., s'énerva le serveur.

Deux heures plus tard, Shikamaru, Neji, Saï et Kiba retrouvèrent Sakura, Ino et Karin devant les portes ouest de Konoha. Ces dernières étaient en compagnie de Kakashi et de Tsunade qui semblaient les attendre. Kiba était venu avec Akamaru, son gigantesque chien sur lequel il était assis.

-Merci de nous avoir mis dans l'embarras au restaurant, se plaignit Kiba sur un ton de reproches à Ino et Sakura.

La blonde et la rose réalisèrent la bévue qu'elles avaient commise.

-Oh non ! Vous avez payé l'addition ? S'écria Ino. Je suis sincèrement désolé les garçons, tout est de ma faute. Je me suis laissé emporté par l'appel du devoir.

-Mais on a pas payé, répondit Kiba en avec un sourire.

-Comment vous avez fait alors ? Demanda Sakura qui vérifiait le contenu de sa sacoche de soin.

-Pourquoi on vous le dirait ? Fit remarquer Kiba. C'est notre combine à nous, on la garde pour nous.

Shikamaru leva les yeux au ciel.

-On a dit qu'on avait un ami aux toilettes et que c'est lui qui paierait, déclara Neji d'une voix neutre, le vendeur est parti à une autre table et nous sommes sortis du restaurant.

-Tu parles d'une combine … commenta Shikamaru.

-Putain ! Mais vous êtes dans quel camp, vous deux ? Hurla le maître chien au Nara et à l'Hyûga.

Ino et Sakura pouffèrent de rire face à la réaction de Kiba. Ce dernier se retourna vers elles.

-Et faites pas semblants, grogna-t-il, vous l'avez fait exprès de nous abandonner dans le restaurant.

-Kiba tu es en train de nous diffamer gratuitement, critiqua Sakura.

-D'ailleurs, tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait fait exprès de vous laisser payer à notre place, rajouta Ino.

-La blonde l'a avoué en sortant du restaurant, elle s'était même vanté de vous avoir bien eus. Déclara Karin.

Les deux jeunes filles se tournèrent vers la rousse, Karin remit ses lunettes sur son nez et Kiba afficha un sourire satisfait.

-Putain ! Mais t'es dans quel camp, hurlèrent Sakura et Ino à la blonde.

Karin afficha un air attendrissant et faux.

-Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de dire ça, dit-elle.

Ino et Sakura fusillèrent Karin du regard. Shikamaru soupira :

-Toutes les femmes se ressemblent. Manipulatrices et fausses.

Cette fois les trois filles fusillèrent le jeune brun qui ne prêta pas attention aux trois furies.

Tsunade s'approcha du groupe.

-Un peu de silence, ici ! Railla Tsunade, vous n'êtes plus à l'Académie !

Les shinobis se mirent en rang, excepté Karin qui n'obéit pas immédiatement. Cependant après avoir vu le regard noir et vengeur de l'Hokage, elle alla rejoindre les autres dans le rang.

-Comme vous le savez surement déjà, commença Tsunade. Le pays de la Terre a été attaqué, les sources du Tsuchikage indiquent que ce serait Kabuto Yakushi qui aurait mené l'attaque.

Les anciens Genins se souvenaient qu'il y a sept ans, cet homme leur avait appris de nombreuses informations concernant l'examen Chunin et qui les avait accompagné durant les épreuves. A cette époque, ils étaient loin de penser que cet homme deviendrai un criminel de rang S répertorié dans le Bingo Book.

-Que Kabuto soit lié ou non à l'Akatsuki a peu d'importance. Votre objectif est de fournir un soutien au Pays de la Terre en attendant qu'il renforce ses défenses. Nous travaillerons en coopération avec le village de Suna. Kakashi sera le commandant en chef des unités et Shikamaru l'assistera.

Shikamaru acquiesça et regarda Kakashi qui lui fit un signe de tête réconfortant. Même si Shikamaru le cachait, il était un peu nerveux.

-Des shinobis de Konoha menés pas Gaï sont déjà à la frontière, ils attendent nos troupes et celles de Suna, annonça Kakashi. Une fois arrivés au point de rendez-vous, nous traverserons le pays de la Cascade et rejoindrons le village d'Iwa par le chemin le plus court.

-Le village de Taki ne va pas être méfiant si il remarque que nos troupes traversent son territoire ? Interrogea Neji.

-Nous avons déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, répondit Tsunade. Le village de la Cascade préférera ignorer notre présence. Et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous inquiéter d'eux.

Partez le plus vite possible ! Conseilla-t-elle. D'après les dires du Kazekage, ses troupes ont déjà deux jours d'avance sur vous.

-Si vous êtes près, on y va. Dit Kakashi.

Ils firent tous oui de la tête sauf Karin qui soupira suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Tsunade fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit Katsuyu, son invocation : une petite limace bleue et blanche dont les antennes remuaient.

-Shikamaru et Kakashi, prenez Katsuyu avec vous. Dans cette guerre, tous les moyens de communication rapides se font par le biais de Katsuyu. Chaque Kage a une Katsuyu en sa possession, ce qui nous empêche de perde le contact, déclara l'Hokage satisfaite de son idée.

La petite limace se dédoubla pour que Kakashi et Shikamaru en prennent une chacune, qu'ils rangèrent dans leur poche.

-Bien maintenant vous pouvez partir! S'écria l'Hokage.

Les ninjas défilèrent tous devant elle, Sakura fut la dernière. Elle regarda une dernière fois son maitre. Soudain, Tsunade glissa quelque chose dans la sacoche de son apprentie assez discrètement pour que les autres ne la voient pas mais que Sakura s'en aperçoive..

Alors que Sakura allait ouvrir la bouche, Tsunade lui jeta un regard maternel et rassurant. Sakura sourit à son tour et rejoignit les autres, Kakashi s'adressa à la compagnie :

-En route, tout le monde !

Les shinobis s'élancèrent à travers les arbres sautant de branche en branche à une vitesse folle sous l'œil attentif de Tsunade, qui retourna à ses occupations d'Hokage. C'était toujours la même chose qui la tourmentait, le fait que Naruto n'ait toujours pas donné de nouvelles.

Dans l'escouade de Kakashi, on se posait également de nombreuses questions : Est-ce que c'est la dernière fois que je vois mon village, ma famille, mes amis ? Que me réserve la guerre qui se prépare ? Vais-je survivre ? Verrais-je mes amis mourir ou vivrais-je assez longtemps pour les voir tomber un à un ? Sakura chassa ces questions de son esprit et fouilla dans sa sacoche attaché à l'arrière de sa ceinture. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange et le saisit avec sa main. Elle la plaça devant elle puis l'ouvrit. Dans la paume de sa main, une petite limace bleue et blanche remuait ses antennes.

-Chut …. murmura-t-elle.

Dans une forêt, non loin de Konoha, Madara Uchiwa marchait paisiblement à travers les arbres. Il parcourait du regard tout ce qui l'entourait. Des yeux l'observaient à travers les arbres et les buissons. Ces créatures avaient d'élégants bois sur leur tête, c'étaient des cerfs. A mesure que Madara s'enfonçait dans la forêt, les cerfs s'enfuyaient. Mais cela importait peu au Chef de l'Akatsuki qui resta concentré sur son objectif.

Il arriva à un endroit où la terre était retourné et où de nombreux arbres étaient abimés.

-C'est ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, c'est bien ici. Répondit Zetsu en émergeant du sol.

-Je m'en occupe. Préviens Kabuto que j'aurais besoin de ses talents dans très peu de temps.

-Compris.

Zetsu disparut de nouveau dans le sol, Madara était seul. Ce dernier se plaça à l'endroit où la terre était retourné.

-Au travail.

Il s'enfonça dans le sol à la manière d'un fantôme, laissant la forêt dans un silence de mort.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>La guerre va commencer, mais que prépare Madara ?<br>Naruto et Sasuke où en sont-ils ?  
>La suite au prochain chapitre !<br>Chapitre 4 : Le moine et le créateur

Reviews ?


	4. Le moine et le créateur

Bon encore un petit chapitre de transition, où on revoit de vieilles connaissances. Donc je vous laisse savourer ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 4 : Le moine et le créateur<span>_**

Dans une immense salle, où trônait au centre un siège en pierre, Kabuto Yakushi, chef du village d'Oto, méditait sur le sort de la guerre qui se préparait. De simple espion il était passé criminel de rang S et chef d'un village ninja clandestin. Son ascension avait été simple et rapide et à présent toutes ses recherches aux côtés d'Orochimaru se révélaient payantes. Il parcourut la salle du regard.  
>Des ninjas d'Oto s'affairaient au bon fonctionnement d'un énorme réseau de machinerie. Face à lui, Kabuto avait une immense ouverture dans le mur qui donnait sur le ciel où les nuages défilaient rapidement.<p>

Soudain la pièce subit une secousse. Kabuto se retourna vers un de ces hommes :

-Nous sommes en manque d'énergie, vérifiez si une des batteries n'a pas lâche ! Ordonna-t-il.

Huit tables étaient disposés de chaque côté de la salle, sur lesquelles étaient disposés des corps.

Le technicien d'Oto passa hâtivement devant chaque table, puis s'arrêta devant un corps blanc et squelettique.

-C'est ici, hurla-t-il à ses subordonnés, remplacez le vite par un autre !

Deux hommes sortirent de la pièce par la grande porte tandis que deux autres allèrent chercher le corps. Celui-ci était froid et rigide, ils retirèrent des grandes aiguilles qui étaient disséminés partout sur le corps de l'individu. Ces mêmes aiguilles étaient reliés par des tubes à des pompes et des moteurs situés dans une autre pièce. Les techniciens eurent du mal à transporter le corps jusqu'à une trappe. Ils ouvrirent la trappe et jetèrent le corps qui chuta dans un long conduit obscur.

Kabuto observa le ciel au dehors, les nuages défilaient plus lentement.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes revinrent avec un homme habillé comme une loque.

Ce dernier hurlait à tout rompre :

-Lâchez-moi ! S'il vous plait !

Les deux techniciens tentaient d'amener l'homme jusqu'à la table vide, mais il se débattait farouchement. Finalement, il fut attaché sur la table et sous l'œil agacé de Kabuto.

L'homme hurlait de désespoir :

-Laissez-moi ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Ma femme … Mon fils ….

Les larmes de l'homme se déversaient sur la table. Les techniciens lui enfoncèrent les grandes aiguilles aux poignets, au torse et aux chevilles. L'homme sursauta lorsqu'on lui enfonça les aiguilles et peu à peu il sombra dans un sommeil profond.

La machinerie s'activa soudainement et Kabuto vit de nouveau les nuages défiler à toute allure.

Un tourbillon se forma devant lui, et Madara Uchiwa en sortit. Kabuto se leva de son siège et alla à la rencontre du chef de l'Akatsuki. Il remarqua que Madara portait un sac dans une main et une immense faux à trois lames dans l'autre.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demanda Kabuto.

-J'ai besoin de tes talents, j'ai un vieil ami qui aurait besoin d'être raccommodé, répondit Madara.

Kabuto ne comprenait pas. Il vit que le sac de Madara se secouait tout seul. Voyant que cela interpellait Kabuto, Madara s'expliqua :

-C'est un ami, assez bruyant, donc j'ai tout fait pour qu'il ne nous ennuie pas. Mais je te pris, pourrais-tu le remettre en état ? Avec la guerre qui s'annonce, nous aurons besoin de lui.

Madara tendit le sac et l'arme à Kabuto. Ce dernier fit signe à un de ses homme de prendre le sac et Kabuto prit la faux rouge à trois lames que lui tendait Madara.

-Je ferais mon possible, déclara Kabuto.

-Parfait, continues de faire route vers l'objectif, je vais encore aller chercher un autre allié.

-Que vas-tu me ramener cette fois ? Demanda Kabuto avec un sourire moqueur.

-Disons que c'est un ami proche, répondit Madara en disparaissant.

Kabuto vit le tourbillon s'effacer et se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle suivi par l'homme qui portait le sac.

-Mangez pendant que c'est chaud !

-Ça m'a l'air délicieux, M'ma !

Naruto avait envie de vomir. Devant lui s'étalait cloportes, milles pattes, sauterelles, grillons, hannetons et cigales. Certains étaient disposés dans des bols de bouillons, d'autres étaient embrochés sur de fins pics en bois. Les deux grenouilles se précipitèrent à manger et Naruto eut de nouveau un haut de coeur.

-Euh, j'ai un besoin urgent, bégaya Naruto. Alors je sors et je reviens dans quelques minutes, hé hé.

-Dépêches-toi, petit Naruto ou sinon tu mangeras froid, dit Grand Mère Shima, la bouche pleine.

Naruto s'empressa de se lever de table, il fouilla dans son sac à l'entrée et sortit de la petite maison.

-Oh chérie ! Ne me dis pas que tu as saupoudré le tout avec des excréments de mouches. S'exclama Fugasaku.

-Je sais que tu adores ça, répondit-elle avec malice.

-Allez s'il te plait ! Supplia Naruto.

-Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? Grogna Gama Kitchi.

-Allez juste un petit Katon ! Juste pour pouvoir réchauffer ça !

Naruto montra à la grenouille, une petite boite cylindrique.

-Des nouilles ?

-Quoi ça t'étonnes ! Répliqua Naruto.

-Tu veux que je réchauffes tes nouilles ?

-Je t'en supplie, se lamenta Naruto. Je n'en peux plus de manger ces trucs dégueulasses.

-Naruto-chan ! Hurla Fugasaku.

Naruto cacha dans son dos la boite de nouilles à réchauffer et afficha un immense sourire à Fugasaku qui venait d'apparaitre.

-Ah ! Papi Grenouille ! S'exclama-t-il plein d'entrain. Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

-Shima s'inquiétait pour toi, expliqua Fugasaku. Car même pour un humain, 45 minutes pour faire ces besoins, c'est un peu long.

-Ah ben hé hé, j'ai rencontré Gama Kitchi et puis on s'est tapé la parlotte. Et je n'ai pas vu le temps s'écouler, c'est fou que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse ! Hein, Gama Kitchi ?

La grenouille orange regarda Naruto avec ennui.

-N'est pas pas, Gama Kitchi ? Insista Naruto en jetant un regard de reproches à la grenouille.

Gama Kitchi soupira :

-Ouais.

Naruto sourit jusqu'aux oreilles à Fugasaku espérant que celui-ci le croirait.

-Bon, Naruto, il est temps de retourner à la maison. Ordonna Fugasaku. M'ma ta gardé ton assiette mais elle est froide maintenant.

Fugasaku fit demi tour et sauta entre les immenses feuilles du Mont Myouboku. Naruto regarda un dernière fois Gama Kitchi avec des yeux plaintifs mais ce dernier lui fit non de la tête. Le blond rangea la petite boite de nouilles dans sa veste, déçu et désespéré.

-Naruto ! Hurla Fugasaku au loin.

Naruto traina les pieds et répondit :

-J'arrive...

_Comment peut-on définir l'art ? _

Dans une région aux bordures du Pays du Feu, un petit village avait vu depuis quelques mois, l'apparition de phénomènes étranges. Ces phénomènes étaient apparues à différents endroits autour du village et ils terrifiaient toute la population par le mystère qui les entouraient.

_On ne fait pas de l'art avec rien._

Une nuit, plusieurs personnes virent un squelette marcher dans les rues du village puis disparaître en hurlant dans une explosion de lumière. Un jour pendant la récolte du riz, les paysans aperçurent un appareil circulatoire déambuler entre les rizières et il avait disparu de le même façon que le squelette.

_Il faut des morceaux pour faire un tout._

Les gens aux alentours du village avaient vu ce fantôme parcourir leurs terres sous différentes formes : un système nerveux pataugeant dans une rivière, un corps constitué de chair rampant sur le sol d'une maisonnette.

_On pourrait appeler ça, la Création._

Les habitants avaient pris des mesures en salant le seuil de leur maison pour éloigner les mauvais esprits ou en récitant des cantiques qui donnerait sécurité et protection à leur village mais rien n'y faisait.

_Cependant toute chose créée peut être détruite._

Le début de ces événements correspondait à un autre événement ultérieur. Les villages voisins avaient été détruits dans une immense explosion qui avaient également ravagés les forets et terres alentours.

_Détruire une chose revient à la mettre en morceaux._

Les habitants du village avaient penser à un affrontement de ninjas qui avaient mal tourné. Et que c'étaient surement les fantômes des habitants des villages disparus qui erraient dans leur contrée.

_Et grâce à ces morceaux, on recréé un tout._

Cependant les événements cessèrent lorsque une femme et sa fille recueillirent un jeune homme qu'elles avaient trouvé nu dans un fossé. Elles l'avaient ramené dans leur petite maison à l'extérieur du village et s'occupaient de lui depuis quelques jours.

_De la Destruction, résulte de la Création._

Elles n'avaient rien dit à personne et gardaient leur jeune égaré chez elle. Il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis mais son état restait stable. Pourtant un jour, alors que la petite était toute seule, l'homme se réveilla.

_Je m'étais toujours dit que l'Art n'était qu'une explosion._

La petite fille était au chevet du jeune homme blond. L'homme ouvrit les yeux et se leva brutalement ce qui fit peur à la petite qui alla se réfugier dans la pièce à côté.

_L'Art n'est pas qu'une explosion._

Le blond parcourut du regard la pièce où il se trouvait. Une pièce quasiment vide, un lit tout simple dans une maison en bois. La petite fille l'observait discrètement depuis l'encablure de la porte.

_L'Art, c'est la Création._

La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de se toucher le visage, le torse, les bras et les jambes. Il regarda la paume de ses mains et vit deux énormes bouches qui lui souriaient laissant voir leurs dents blanches. Le blond sourit à son tour et éclata de rire.

-_Mon Art, c'est l'explosion et la recréation !_

Le blond d'un air arrogant et satisfait s'étala sur sa couchette et ferma les yeux.

-_Je ne pensais pas pouvoir réussir, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me reconstituer et j'ai échoué de nombreuses. _Pensa-t-il. _Je peux détruire un corps au niveau cellulaire donc je suis en mesure de le reconstituer. Il fallait bien que je survive à ce combat afin de perfectionner mon art. Enfoiré de Sasuke Uchiwa ! Cette technique m'a vidé de tout mon chakra._

_-_Ehhh ! Monsieur !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux et constata affreusement qu'une gamine aux cheveux roux le dévisageait.

-Tire-toi. Dit-il sèchement.

-Mais c'est ma maison ! C'est vous qui devez vous tirer, Monsieur !

-Hum.

-Monsieur, vous êtes un ninja ?

-Hum.

-Hum. C'est pas une réponse, Monsieur.

-Oui. Lâche-moi.

-C'est quoi votre pouvoir de ninja, Monsieur.

-Arrête avec Monsieur ! Mon nom est Deidara ! Hum !

-Et c'est quoi alors votre pouvoir ? Monsieur Deidara ?

Un sourire se traça sur le visage du blond. Il se leva et jeta ses yeux dans ceux de la gamine.

-Tu veux voir ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Ouais ! Jubila la gamine.

Cependant la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et une voix appela :

-Bikû ! Je suis rentré !

La petite accourut vers sa mère laissant Deidara seul dans la chambre.

-Maman ! Maman ! Le ninja est réveillé ! Il s'appelle Deidara. S'écria-t-elle. Et il va me montrer ses pouvoirs !

La mère suivit de sa fille entra dans la petite chambre.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Deidara la fixa avec un regard suspicieux.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-il.

La petite Bikû alla s'installer à coté de lui et s'accrocha au bras de Deidara. Ce dernier essaya de se libérer de son étreinte ce qui amusa la mère de l'enfant.

-On vous a trouvé nu dans un fossé, ma petite Bikû et moi alors on vous a ramené à la maison, répondit la mère.

Le visage de Deidara vira au rouge.

-Nu ! Nu ! Monsieur tout nu ! Chantonna Bikû.

-Ma chérie, laisse le monsieur. Vous avez faim ?

Deidara se ressaisit et répondit sèchement.

-Non je n'ai pas faim et je dois partir le plus vite possible car …

Un grognement grave se fit entendre et Deidara vira de nouveau au rouge. La mère et sa fille sourirent.

-Mangez un peu et après vous pourrez partir, dit la mère. Je vais vous donner des vêtements et on passera à table.

La mère sortit de la chambre et revint avec une tunique marron qu'elle déposa à côté de la couchette. Puis elle emporta sa fille dans la cuisine. Deidara soupira, enfila les vêtements et partit rejoindre Bikû et sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Eh Hinata ! J'en veux d'autre !

-Calmes-toi ! Lee !

-Moi aussi !

-Chôji !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tenten, cela me fait plaisir.

Autour d'un immense feu, des ninjas étaient assis devant des tentes sur des bancs de bois. Hinata Hyuga se leva et prit des bols des mains de Chôji Akimichi et de Rock Lee. Elle s'approcha d'une grande marmite accroché au dessus d'un brasier presque éteint. Elle remplit les deux bols avec le contenu de la marmite et les donna à Lee et Chôji. Rock Lee l'engloutit d'un trait et Chôji versa le contenu du bol dans sa bouche.

-Hinata, ton bouillon est merveilleux ! Fantasma Lee avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

La brune rougit et baissa la tête gênée.

-C'est vrai, répondit Chôji entre deux bouchées. Ton bouillon est fantastique.

Hinata ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mer... Merci... dit-elle toujours aussi rouge.

-Qu'est ce que j'entends ? Quelle est cette odeur ? Hurla une voix derrière eux.

Tenten, Chôji, Hinata et Lee se retournèrent pour apercevoir Gaï Maïto, Yamato, Shino Aburame et des dizaines de ninjas marcher vers eux.

-Gaï-sensei ! Goutez-moi ça ! Dit Lee en accourant vers son maître et en lui tendant sa cuillère pleine de bouillon.

Gaï avala le contenu de la cuillère et sentit le liquide descendre le long de son œsophage. Soudain ce fut comme un choc. Les yeux de Gaï s'enflammèrent.

-Quel délice ! hurla-t-il. Qui a fait ça ?

-Maître, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre ? Demanda Tenten désespéré.

Yamato et Shino restaient gênés derrière le fauve plein d'énergie.

-Ce qu'il peut être bruyant, railla Shino.

-C'est vrai qu'il y a plus discret, plaisanta Yamato.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ce bouillon, Maitre Gaï. Répondit Hinata à voix basse.

Le Fauve de Jade de Konoha se précipita sur la jeune et la prit par les épaules ce qui rendit la jeune fille encore plus rouge.

-Tu as un vrai talent ! Hinata ! Lui dit-t-il. Ton bouillon revigore l'homme et le rend plus fort ! J'en suis certain !

Il se tourna vers les ninjas rassemblés autour du feu.

-Tout le monde en file indienne ! Distribution de bouillon pour tout le monde !

Les ninjas de Konoha s'exécutèrent et chacun reçu son bol de bouillon. Yamato grâce à ses techniques Mokuton rajouta des bancs en bois autour du feu où prirent place les shinobis.

Gaï se servit du bouillon en dernier et s'installa à côté de Yamato près des jeunes ninjas.

-Alors Gaï-Sensei, est ce qu'on a des nouvelles de Konoha concernant les mouvements de l'ennemi ? Demanda Lee.

Une petite limace sortit de la poche de Gaï et monta sur son épaule.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Tenten d'un air dégouté.

-C'est Katsuyu, répondit Shino, l'invocation de Maître Tsunade.

-Grâce à elle, on peut communiquer à distance avec les hautes instances, rajouta Yamato.

-Il n'y a toujours pas de mouvement, l'unité de Kakashi sera là dans 2 jours tandis que les troupes envoyés par Suna ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Katsuyu de sa petite voix.

-Alors, on doit encore rester là et les attendre, questionna Chôji. Pourtant, on n'a aucun mouvement de l'ennemi depuis des semaines.

-C'est comme ça, la guerre, Chôji. Répondit Gaï. Je sais ce que c'est la guerre et je préfère rester ici à surveiller des ennemis fantômes plutôt que d'aller au combat.

Les jeunes ninjas déglutirent, GaÏ était rarement aussi sombre. Soudain un Hyûga avec son Byakugan activé fit irruption dans l'assemblée et s'adressa au Fauve de Jade :

-Les ninjas de Suna sont là !

-Ah ! C'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Gaï.

Des ninjas avec les bandeaux frontaux de Suna apparurent soudainement. Ils étaient nombreux et certains étaient encore dans les arbres.

-Qui est le responsable ici ? Demanda une voix.

-C'est moi, répondit Gaï en s'approchant des ninjas de Suna. Je suis Gaï Maïto.

Un homme et une femme sortirent de la tumulte des ninjas de Suna.

-Je suis Kankurô, le frère du Kazekage. Répondit l'homme en tendant la main au Fauve de Konoha. Et voici ma sœur, Temari, dit en montrant la femme blonde aux quatre couettes.

-Nous sommes les renforts que vous attendiez, dit-elle avec un fin sourire.

Gaï sourit à son tour à Temari et Kankurô et serra la main de ce dernier tandis que les ninjas de Suna se mettaient en file indienne pour déguster le bouillon que leur proposaient les ninjas de Konoha.

Deidara sortit de la maisonnette, suivi par Bikû et sa mère.

-J'espère que vous avez bien mangez. Déclara la mère.

-Ouais, répondit Deidara. Est-ce que vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé ?

-L'argile ? Oui, elle est là. Répondit la mer en montrant une cuve près de la porte.

Deidara s'approcha de la cuve où reposait l'argile, il apposa ses mains dessus et déversa son chakra dans l'argile qui passa du marron au blanc. Il empoigna deux grandes quantités d'argile et les déversa dans les poches de sa tunique.

-A qui sont ces vêtements ? Demanda le blond.

La femme et sa fille prirent un air triste.

-Ils étaient à mon mari, répondit la mère. Il est mort, il y a très peu de temps dans l'explosion qui a ravagé le village voisin.

Deidara resta de marbre et se contenta de répondre froidement :

-Je suis désolé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il se tourna vers la mère et murmura :

-Merci.

La petite fille sortit de la maison et hurla au blond:

-Avant de partir, tu me montres tes pouvoirs ?

-Les gosses ne comprennent rien à l'Art, dit-il.

-S'il te plait !

Deidara soupira et avec ses mains il créa un petit chat et un petit chien en argile.

-Souviens-toi, gamine, s'écria-t-il en lançant ses créations dans le ciel. L'Art est une explosion !

La mère et la fille levèrent les yeux au ciel et aperçurent les deux créations s'envoler. Deidara s'écria:

-_Katsu !_

Les deux créations du blond volèrent en éclats, et explosèrent de milles feux qui émerveillèrent Bikû et sa mère.

-C'est génial ! Dit Bikû.

Elle baissa les yeux et chercha Deidara du regard mais il avait disparu. Bikû sourit et leva de nouveaux la tête pour voir la fumée des explosions se dissiper.

-C'était un garçon étrange, avoua la mère.

Bikû continuait de regarder la poussière argileuse des créations de Deidara redescendre. La poussière retomba doucement comme de la neige. La fillette n'en croyait pas ses yeux et la poussière se posait délicatement sur ses pupilles.

-Ah ! Ça pique ! Grogna la petite.

Un peu plus loin d'ici, Deidara marchait lentement à travers la forêt.

-_Bon, c'est l'occasion de lâcher l'Akatsuki. _Pensa-t-il._ Ils doivent me croire mort et comme ça je peux me concentrer sur Sasuke Uchiwa. Je dois aussi faire quelque chose pour mon argile et l'améliorer._

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons à côté du blond. Deidara aux aguets avait déjà mis ses mains dans les poches remplies d'argile et elles commençaient déjà à mâcher l'argile pour la modeler. Une personne sortit du buisson, une personne que Deidara reconnut immédiatement.

-Toi !

-Holà ! Deidara-senpaï !

-Tobi ! hurla Deidara. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas mort dans l'explosion ?

-Non, mais j'ai eu chaud aux fesses, hé hé. Et je voulais vous retrouver.

-Et comment, as-tu su que j'étais vivant ?

-Je suis aller voir le site de l'explosion, Deidara-senpaï et j'ai vu que vous tentiez de vous reconstituer au niveau cellulaire.

Deidara regarda avec suspicion son ancien partenaire au masque orange.

-Je t'aurais pas cru aussi malin, Tobi.

-Hé hé, je sais me débrouiller. Mais vous m'avez manquer, senpaï ! Se lamenta Tobi.

-Hum.

-Bon il faut que vous veniez avec moi, senpaï. Je dois vous expliquer quelque chose.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Prenez ma main, senpaï ! Dit Tobi en tendant sa main à Deidara.

-Attends, Tobi ! Je quitte l'Akatsuki !

-Prends ma main, Deidara, ordonna Tobi d'une voix sombre.

Deidara n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Tobi qui s'était révélé inoffensif et ignare était maintenant menaçant et perspicace. Dans l'unique trou du masque de Tobi, Deidara crut apercevoir un reflet rouge. Il préféra ne pas contredire son compagnon et prit le bras de Tobi.

-Okay, senpaï, on y va ! S'exclama Tobi. Let's go !

Et les deux anciens coéquipiers disparurent dans un tourbillon.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>L'Akatsuki augmente ses rangs et se prépare à attaquer mais qui ?<br>Ou en est rendu l'entrainement de Naruto ?

La prochaine fois : "La cible"

**REVIEWS !**


	5. La cible

De nouveaux personnges font leur apparition dans ce chapitre, et la guerre se met en place ! Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

**Reviews ?**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 5 : La cible<span>_**

Cela faisait deux jours que les shinobis du Sable avaient rejoints les troupes de Konoha postés à la frontière et attendaient à présent l'unité de Kakashi qui devait les rejoindre, avant que la totalité des renforts ne traverse le Pays de Taki pour rejoindre le village d'Iwa.

L'unité de Kakashi arriva en fin de journée, elle n'avait fait que très peu de pauses durant le voyage et ses membres étaient épuisés.

-Kakashi, je pensais que tu n'allais jamais arriver ! Vociféra Gaï en apercevant son éternel rival.

-Je ne voulais pas trop les pousser à bout, répondit Kakashi en montrant les membres de son unité.

-Ha ha ! Ils ont surement faim ! S'exclama Gaï. Venez, Hinata a préparé son fameux bouillon de légumes.

L'unité de Kakashi suivit Gaï entre les tentes pour arriver à un immense feu de camp où se réunissait autour shinobis de Suna et de Konoha.

-Ah, ils sont arrivés ! Constata Rock Lee en voyant Neji, Shikamaru, Saï, Kiba et Akamaru s'approcher du feu de camp. Sakura, Ino et Karin se dirigèrent vers Tenten et Hinata qui discutaient sur un banc en bois. Plus loin, Kankurô et Temari conversaient avec Yamato.

Plus tard, plusieurs feu de camps s'étaient organisés et les Shinobis s'étaient regroupés autour pour manger. Autour du plus imposant des brasiers, Kakashi avaient réuni Gaï, Yamato, Shikamaru, Temari et Kankurô pour mettre en place leur formation de demain. Les autres étaient regroupés autour du même feu mais ils ne préféraient pas interrompre la réunion des chefs.

-Nous avons reçu les mêmes ordres, déclara Temari. Dès l'instant où nos troupes se sont rejoints, les unités du Sable sont sous vos ordres, Kakashi Hatake.

-Bien, alors nous pourrons nous mettre en route demain, conclut Yamato.

-As-tu des nouvelles de Naruto ? Demanda Gaï.

-Aucune. Répondit Kakashi.

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Kankurô.

Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaï et Yamato se regardèrent, ils avaient fait une erreur. Suna n'était pas au courantNaruto n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis un mois. Les autres ninjas de Konoha tendirent l'oreille.

-Autant ne pas vous le cacher, soupira Kakashi. Konoha n'a plus aucun contact avec Naruto depuis un mois. Il est parti s'entrainer au Mont Myoboku et nous n'en savons pas plus.

-Mais vous aviez dit qu'il était en sécurité, dit Kankurô.

-Nous avons dit qu'il est en sécurité, se permit de répondre Yamato, mais nous n'avons pas dit que nous savions où il était.

-Vous vous rendez compte ? Il est peut être déjà entre les mains de l'Akatsuki ! Et il peut être mort à l'heure qui l'est ! déclara Temari en montant le ton.

Sakura sentit ses angoisses monter en elle, Hinata tentait de chasser cette éventualité de son esprit. Tenten et Ino voyaient bien que leurs deux amis étaient affecté par cette absence. Les garçons quant à eux restaient de marbre.

-Je ne pense pas.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Karin, qui remettait ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle n'avait pas parlé depuis toute à l'heure et était passé quasiment inaperçue.

-C'est qui elle ? Demanda finalement Tenten.

-C'est la fille qui était avec Sasuke, au Sommet des Kages, non ? Supposa Kankurô.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi un ancien membre d'Akatsuki est ici ? En compagnie des troupes de Konoha, Questionna Temari en posant son regard suspect sur Karin.

-Akatsuki a failli la tuer et elle a été ramené à Konoha. Maitre Hokage estime qu'elle pourrait nous être utile mais elle reste encore sous notre surveillance.

-Tu as vite retournée ta veste, se moqua Temari tandis que Karin la fusilla du regard.

-Suna aussi a retournée rapidement sa veste, il y a quelques années. Fit remarquer Shikamaru à l'adresse de Temari.

La blonde se tourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir ce qui fit sourire le brun. Pendant que sa sœur fulminait de plus en plus, Kankurô demanda à Karin :

-Et comment peux-tu affirmer que le Bijû de Naruto n'a pas été extrait ?

-Eh bien, d'après ce que j'en sais, l'Akatsuki n'extrait pas les Bijû n'importe comment. Ils respectent un ordre. Actuellement cet ordre inclut que le Jinchuriki de Kyubi doit passer en dernier. Et donc la capture de Hachibi est prioritaire, expliqua Karin.

-Et donc c'est pour ça que l'Akatsuki avait chargé Sasuke de capturer Hachibi ? Questionna Kakashi.

-Oui nous devions prendre en chasse Hachibi et l'Akatsuki devait s'occuper du Kyubi. Continua Karin. Après avoir cru que nous l'avions capturer, nous avons pris la route de Konoha sur les ordres de Sasuke mais Madara est apparu pour nous apprendre que votre Naruto avait vaincu les membres envoyés à Konoha et que Hachibi nous avait bernés.

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais est-ce que ce Hachibi est en sécurité.

-Si tu veux savoir, le Jinchuriki de Hachibi sait contrôler son Bijû. S'énerva Karin. Lors de notre combat contre lui, Sasuke a frôlé la mort deux fois et nous avons tous été gravement blessé. L'Akatsuki aura fort à faire avec lui.

-Et dernièrement, lui et son frère le Raikage ont tué Kisame Hoshigaki, un autre membre d'Akatsuki. Commenta Yamato. La liste de nos ennemis diminue.

-C'est bizarre, mais je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Réfléchit Gaï à voix haute.

Tenten et Neji rougirent de honte.

-Cependant l'Akatsuki déclare la guerre aux Cinq Grandes Nations, ce n'est pas un acte irréfléchi. Ils doivent avoir un atout dans leur poche, suggéra Shikamaru.

-Ah ça me fait penser ! Se rappela Kankurô en fouillant dans sa sacoche.

Le marionnettiste en sortit un rouleau rouge sang.

-Tu vas encore exposer ton trophée, se plaignit Temari.

-Attends je veux juste demander quelque chose à Kakashi et à Sakura.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent. Kankurô ouvrit le parchemin et l'étala près du feu. Dans un nuage de fumée, une silhouette vêtue d'un manteau à capuche apparut devant l'assemblée.

-Vous le reconnaissez ? Demanda le marionnettiste.

Kakashi fit non de la tête, Sakura était sans voix. Face à elle, un homme maigre aux cheveux roux la regardait avec un regard neutre et sans vie. Son torse était nu, et possédait un orifice au niveau du cœur qu'on avait rempli avec une pièce de bois différente. Cet homme effrayait Sakura mais ce qui paralysa la rose, c'était le sourire aux coins des lèvres qu'avait l'homme. Cela le rendait inhumain.

-Oui, répondit en déglutissant. C'est Sasori du Sable Rouge.

-Exact, approuva Kankurô fier de lui. Sasori du Sable Rouge, l'ancien membre de l'Akatsuki.

-C'est un ancien membre d'Akatsuki ? Demanda Chôji.

-Oui, lors du sauvetage du Kazekage, Grand-Mère Chiyo, un ancien de Suna et moi l'avons affronté.

-Et comment l'as tu obtenu, Kankurô ? S'interrogea Shino.

Ce fut Temari qui répondit :

-Après que Gaara soit revenu à Suna, nous avons été envoyés pour recueillir des informations sur le repaire détruit de l'Akatsuki. Nous avons trouvé des marionnettes éparpillés un peu partout et Kankurô a trouvé celle-ci.

-C'est incroyable, c'est comme si il était toujours en vie, déclara Sakura encore sous le choc.

-Honnêtement, je n'aimerais pas que ces types soient toujours en vie et dans la nature, répondit Shikamaru froidement.

Le Pays du Fer était connu pour ses températures glaciales et pénibles, ses samouraïs, guerriers braves et imposants, et ses mines de minéraux qu'il commercialisait à l'ensemble des Villages Ninjas.

Cependant le Pays du Fer possédait un avantage certain. Depuis des décennies, le Pays du Fer ne fut jamais utilisé comme champ de bataille durant les Grandes Guerres Shinobi. En effet, elle rendait service aux Nations Shinobis et le Pays du Fer était écarté de tout conflits mondiaux. Or dans ces jours de guerre, même le Pays du Fer n'était pas intouchable aux actions d'Akatsuki.

Dans un massif où se hissait les montagnes les plus élevés de ce pays, le Pays du Fer avait construit une immense prison. Dans cette prison, on y retrouvait des criminels de tout genre : voleurs, meurtriers, ninjas déserteurs, leaders d'organisation criminelle, des terroristes, etc ….

Les Cinq Grandes Nations confiaient la garde de leurs prisonniers les plus redoutables à la prison et en échange le Pays du Fer bénéficiait d'une immunité face aux guerres entre ninjas.

Si un Kage jugeait un criminel trop dangereux, il demandait qu'on l'enferme dans une des tours spéciales de la prison : la Tour des Damnés. Ceux qui pénétraient dans ce secteur de la prison étaient destinés à ne voir plus jamais la lumière. Ils mourraient dans leur cellule et leurs corps étaient incinérés dans l'heure et leur nom tombait dans le silence.

Le Pays du Fer l'avait appelé la Prison de Khamra ou la Prison dans les Montagnes.

Dans un couloir pénitencerie de la prison, un garde patrouillait sous les hurlements des prisonniers qui s'agrippaient aux barreaux de leurs cellules.

-Laissez-moi sortir !

-Enfoiré de garde !

-Non ! Non ! Non !

-Allez, mec ! Passe nous les clefs et on va te récompenser avec l'argent qu'on a planqué. Il croisa un garde qui lui donna un casque qu'il enfila immédiatement sur les oreilles, l'autre fit de même et sortit quelque chose qui s'apparentait à un sifflet. Il souffla dedans et un son aigu en sortit qui résonna dans tout le couloir. Les prisonniers se recouvrirent les oreilles et hurlèrent de douleur.

-Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! Arrêtez !

-Une fois que je sortirais, je me ferais un plaisir de t'enfoncer ton sifflet dans ton .. Argh !

Le garde venait de souffler dans le sifflet de nouveau. Après cinq minutes où le garde siffla à plusieurs reprises, le couloir était silencieux comme un cimetière.

-Restez tranquilles les raclures ! Hurla un garde. Je préférais vous voir vous geler dehors plutôt que vous profitiez du confort de la prison !

-Enfoiré ! Murmura l'un des prisonniers.

Soudain un corps vola à travers le couloir en hurlant, le garde eut juste le temps de l'éviter pour le voir s'écraser contre le mur en face.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Paniqua le garde.

Il se retourna et aperçut un homme vêtue d'une longue robe noire avec des nuages rouges brodés dessus. Il portait également un masque orange en forme de tourbillon.

-Salut !

-Hein ? Dit le garde.

Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, le garde reçut un coup de pied au ventre et fut projeté contre le mur où son collègue reposait inanimé. Les prisonniers avaient observé la scène avec intention et à l'instant où l'inconnu avait étalé les deux gardes. Les prisonniers explosèrent de joie :

-Ouais ! Putain, on va être libres !

-Merci ! T'es le meilleur ! Passe les clés !

-Non, donnes les moi ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras !

-Les écoute pas, c'est rien que des connards ! Moi je suis quelqu'un de confiance !

L'individu ne les écoutait, il s'approcha d'un garde, lui prit un trousseau de clés et se dirigea vers un cellule isolé. Il tourna la clé dans la serrure et dans un son sinistre, la porte s'ouvrit.

Dans la cellule, deux hommes étaient attachés par des chaines au mur.

-Vous voulez sortir, demanda Madara.

-A vrai dire, on a trouvé cela très long, répondit un jeune homme fin aux cheveux blancs. Pas vrai, Jûgo ?

-Suigetsu, j'ai longtemps été enfermé alors je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé le temps long, répondit calmement le grand homme à côté de l'autre.

Madara s'approcha des deux prisonniers et ouvrit leurs menottes. Ils sortirent tous les trois de la cellule sous les plaintes des autres captifs.

-Il faut que je finisse quelque chose ici, accrochez-vous à moi. Ordonna Madara.

Suigetsu et Jûgo s'exécutèrent.

-Faites nous sortir d'ici ! Bandes d'enfoirés ! Hurlaient les gardes.

Suigetsu, exaspéré, s'empara des clés encore sur la porte de sa cellule et la jeta à travers les barreaux de la cellule des prisonniers.

-Au lieu de chialer, libérez tout le monde et faites la plus grosse émeute que cette prison ait jamais vue.

-Bon allons-y, finit par dire Madara.

Et le trio disparut sous les acclamations des prisonniers.

Les trois criminels réapparurent dans une tour circulaire, où étaient disposés des cellules à différents étages. Jûgo et Suigetsu parcoururent la salle du regard. Elle était immense et la température dans cette salle était glaciale. Vêtus de leur tenue de prisonniers, les deux anciens membres de Taka, frissonnaient. Cela n'avait aucun effet sur Madara qui passa devant chaque cellule avant de s'arrêter devant l'une d'elles.

-Alors tu étais là, Jûroki ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ah, c'est toi ? Répondit une voix au fond de la cellule. Ha Ha ! Madara, je ne pensais plus te voir.

-Le temps passe vite, n'est-ce pas ? Vingts ans, c'est cela ?

-Oui, notre association a depuis pris fin. Mais j'ai appris que tu avais déclenché une guerre, contre mon frère et les autres Nations Ninjas. Je te tire mon chapeau. Tu as de l'audace.

-Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho ! rugit une voix dans une cellule non loin de celle de Jûroki. Ainsi, c'était donc vrai ? La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja a été déclaré ? Ho Ho Ho ! Quand je pense que je suis la à pourrir alors qu'il y a tant à faire en dehors de ces murs.

Suigetsu et Jûgo restaient silencieux tandis que le rire grotesque de cet homme résonna dans toute la tour.

-Alors tu serais Madara Uchiwa ? C'est un honneur de te rencontrer ! Ho Ho Ho ! Je me présente moi aussi, Aburami le Boucher ! Si tu me libères moi et mes hommes sont à votre service !

-Ha ha ha ! Nous sommes tous des déchets ici, vous pensez encore que vous avez des choses à accomplir en dehors de ces murs, répliqua une autre voix. Aburami, tu n'es qu'un gros lard qui n'arriverait même pas à se lever si on l'aidait pas. Tandis que toi Jûroki, ton entreprise est vaine depuis des décennies.

Jurôki resta calme mais Aburami secoua les barreaux de sa cellule en maudissant le vieil homme qui venait de parler :

-Comment oses-tu ? Ordure, si je sors d'ici ! Je te découperais morceau par morceau et je mangerais chacun d'entre eux !

-Ha ha ha ! Éclata de rire le vieil homme. Ma chair serait trop ferme pour toi, boucher !

Madara se téléporta jusqu'à la cellule du vieil homme. Ce dernier était un homme aux cheveux longs blancs et aux yeux noirs. Il avait gardé un corps robuste mais sur son visage, on pouvait apercevoir les ravages du temps. Madara et lui se fusillèrent du regard. Le vieil homme lui lança un regard de défi plein d'arrogance.

-Tu sais autant que moi, pourquoi tu es ici, Ookami. Annonça Madara. Je sais des choses sur toi et tu sais des choses sur moi. Mais si tu les révélais, cela te mettrait plus en danger que moi. Toi aussi, ton époque est révolue, vieil homme. Alors que la mienne ne fait que commencer.

Ookami baissa la tête et Madara revint devant la cellule de Jûroki. Suigetsu et Jûgo suivirent du regard les déplacements de Madara sans broncher.

-Te rallierais-tu à moi, Jûroki, si je te faisais sortir d'ici ? Demanda le leader de l'Akatsuki.

-Je préférais mourir plutôt que de t'aider, répliqua Jûroki. Nos objectifs sont différents et je ne veux pas être sous les ordres d'un Uchiwa.

Madara ne répondit rien et se téléporta à un étage supérieur. D'en bas, Aburami hurlait :

-Moi je veux bien t'aider ! Madara !

Aburami était un homme à la barbe rousse et aux grands yeux noirs mauvais. C'était un homme très gros mais imposant.

-Libère-moi et je te promets de t'emmener sur L'archipel de l'Etoile !

Madara réapparut devant la cellule de Jûroki et lança quelque chose à travers les barreaux.

-Tu me donnes la clé ? Demanda Jûroki étonné.

-Malgré le fait que tu ne veux pas m'aider, je ne peux pas oublie le passé où nous avons travaillé ensemble. Tout ce que je demande, c'est que tu restes hors de mon chemin et que tu ne me gènes pas.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du prisonnier.

-Soit. Je te remercie mon vieil ami. Mais nous risquons un jour de nous affronter de nouveau, déclara-t-il.

-Et moi ? Vociféra Aburami. Donne moi ma clef ! Je te serais utile !

-Libère qui tu voudras, excepté ce vieil homme, annonça Madara en montrant la cellule de Oogami.

C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé ici et je veux qu'il y reste.

Jûroki sortit de sa cellule c'était un homme âgé mais il gardait une certaine prestance. Ses cheveux étaient longs et soyeux et ses yeux étaient marrons.

-Après ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, je ne peux rien te refuser. Remarqua Jûroki.

-Et moi ! Merde ! Je peux vous aider !

Jûroki jeta une clé dans une cellule d'Aburami qui se jeta dessus. Madara tourna les talons pour rejoindre Suigetsu et Jûgo qui suivaient la scène avec attention.

-Libérez autant de prisonniers que possible. Cela facilitera votre fuite, conseilla Madara.

Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules de Suigetsu et Jûgo et ils disparurent tous les trois.

Jûroki regarda Madara disparaître tandis que Aburami sortit de sa cellule en hurlant :

-Je suis libre !

Jûroki monta les escaliers pour atteindre la cellule d'Oogami; il ouvrit la porte de la cellule et plongea son regard dans celui d'Oogami avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Si en te faisant sortir d'ici, j'arrive à mettre des bâtons dans les roues des plans de Madara, alors je le ferais autant qu'il le faudra, mon ami.

Oogami sourit à son tour et soudain des gardes entrèrent dans la tour, armés de lances à chakra et de boucliers en minéraux résistants.

-Ne bougez plus ! Hurla le chef des gardes.

Aburami les aperçut et un sourire pervers s'afficha sur son visage.

-Enfin ! Je vais pouvoir manger ! s'écria-t-il.

Le Pays de la Foudre disposait de merveilleuses plages de sable fin sur ses côtes alors que l'intérieur des terres étaient parsemés de monts qui touchaient le ciel et les nuages. Cependant ces plages de sable avaient été les lieux de nombreuses batailles, en effet de nombreux envahisseurs tentèrent d'accéder au village de Kumo par le biais de la mer. Malheureusement les troupes ennemies s'éclataient contre les murailles installés en haut des plages, avant d'être rejetés à la mer par la marée haute.

Kumo n'avait jamais eu peur des attaques et tout cela grâce à la complexité de son terrain montagneux. Sur une muraille, un shinobi à la peau mat observait la mer avec des jumelles.

-Toujours rien à signaler, Ray ? Demanda un autre guetteur.

-Non, la mer est calme et aucun bateau suspect à l'horizon. Répondit Ray.

Cependant, les guetteurs entendirent peu à peu un long bourdonnement grave passer au dessus d'eux.

-Qu'est ce que s'est ?

Ils levèrent la tête mais ils ne virent qu'un immense nuage qui cachait le ciel bleu.

-Il n'y a rien en ha...

Le guetteur ne put finir sa phrase car un épée parcourue de chakra Raïton venait de la transpercer par derrière. Le guetteur vit l'épée émettre un son suraiguë, avant de mourir, le garde pensa que ce son ressemblait au cri de milles oiseaux. L'homme qui venait de poignarder le guetteur, retira sa lame du corps du malheureux. Ray appela ses coéquipiers à l'aide qui accoururent pour encercler l'assaillant.

Celui-ci était habillé d'une longue robe noire parsemée de nuages rouges. C'était un jeune homme brun, au visage fin et aux yeux rouges. Ces yeux formaient une étoile sur un autre étoile à trois branches. Ces yeux rendaient les gardes nerveux et effrayés, dans les yeux du jeune homme, on pouvait lire la haine et l'envie de tuer.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, rends-toi ! Tenta Ray. Les Kages pourront être indulgent avec toi !

Sasuke plongea son regard noir dans les yeux de Ray, une masse de chakra apparut derrière Sasuke. Cette masse prit forme et fit apparaître un énorme guerrier en armure armé d'une lourde épée et d'un bouclier. Une fois que le guerrier de chakra prit forme, les soldats de Kumo reculèrent de peur. Sasuke utilisa l'épée de Susanoo et les gardes furent projetés en dehors des murs. Ray retomba sur le sable de la plage, il cracha du sang. L'épée lui avait perforé le thorax et il se vidait de son sang. Avec le peu de forces qui lui restait, il sortait de sa sacoche, une fusée éclairante et la tira en direction du ciel. Ray vit la petite lumière rouge monter vers le ciel et exploser. Il sourit et reposa sa tête sur le sable pour apercevoir des shinobis du Son avancer vers lui.

L'un des ninjas d'Oto vit Ray sourire, il avait réussi à avertir Kumo de leur présence. Par vengeance, le shinobi d'Oto s'approcha de Ray et lui asséna un coup de pied en plein visage. Ce coup acheva Ray. Susanoo disparut et Sasuke tua les quelques gardes qui restaient.

-Seigneur Uchiwa ! hurla un shinobi d'Oto. Les renforts devraient bientôt arriver.

Sasuke se tourna vers le ninja et répondit froidement :

-Je m'en occupe.

Le ninja d'Oto posa ses doigts sur son oreille pour parler dans son oreillette :

-Couleuvre à Léviathan, le voie est dégagée. Vous pouvez amorcer votre descente. Terminé.

Dans le ciel, quelque chose émergea des nuages. C'était une immense et longue structure en pierre qui produisait un son bourdonnant. C'était le Léviathan, un gigantesque vaisseau à tête de serpent qui était un ancien vestige du Pays du Ciel que Kabuto avait récupéré. Sur chaque côté de ce vaisseau était disposé des canons à chakra, arme dévastatrice mise au point par Kabuto. Il avançait grâce à des énormes réacteurs alimentés par le chakra, qu'Oto récupérait de façon inhumaine. Les canons firent feu sur une muraille. Après que le nuage de poussière retomba, la muraille, les troupes d'Oto passèrent en lignes par l'ouverture faite dans la muraille. La voie serait maintenant libre pour les troupes de Taki et de Kusa. C'était avec cet arsenal que l'Akatsuki, Kusa, Taki et Oto comptaient faire la guerre aux Cinq Grandes Nations. Et c'est ainsi que l'armée d'Oto entra dans le Pays de la Foudre.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>La guerre débute et les prisonniers s'échappent !<br>Belles choses en perspective !

Au prochain chapitre : Vieux camarades

**REVIEWS ?**


	6. Vieux Camarades

_La guerre a débuté ! Les pièces de échiquier avancent. Que puis-je vous souhaiter à part, une bonne lecture ! ; )_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapitre 6 : Vieux Camarades<span>_**

Dans le bureau du Raikage, l'ambiance était tendue. Aa le Yondaime Raikage avait brisé une nouvelle fois son bureau. Il l'avait brisé de son unique bras et les morceaux de bois étaient éparpillés des quatre côtés de la pièce.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? S'écria le colosse de Kumo. L'Akatsuki a détruit l'avant poste de la plage des Saumons Argentés !

Une femme à la peau noire et aux cheveux blancs coiffés en chignon, habillé d'une petite tunique noire lui répondit calmement :

-C'est ce que rapporte les survivants de l'attaque. Elle semble avoir été mené par l'Akatsuki et les ninjas d'Oto.

-Alors le pays du Son s'est allié à l'Akatsuki ? En déduisit le Raikage en s'asseyant sur un sofa. Cela explique les récentes activités de Kabuto.

-Apparemment selon nos éclaireurs, en ce moment même, des ninjas de Taki et de Kusa débarquent sur nos plages.

-Quoi ! hurla le Raikage en jetant le canapé par la fenêtre. Eux-aussi !

-Malheureusement, oui. Et ils disposeraient d'une artillerie lourde ….

Le Raikage se calma et se frotta le bouc.

-Cela ne relève plus de Kumo, désormais. Il faut faire évacuer les civils et rassembler toute nos forces au village. Ce village n'a subit aucune attaque pendant trente ans. En tentant d'atteindre nos sommets, ils se bruleront les ailes !

-Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ! Frérot ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Hachibi et Killer-Bee les exploseront ! Nous les éclaterons, ces bouffons !

-Ta gueule ! Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes rimes à la con ! Railla Aa.

-Ces rimes sont celles d'un génie ! Abruti !

Adossé contre un mur, Killer-Bee, le petit frère du Raikage, écrivait avec son crayon, ses rimes sur son petit carnet. Posé près de lui, Samehada, le dernier trophée du Jinchuriki d'Hachibi. L'épée de Kisame Hoshigaki, membre de l'Akatsuki contre qui Bee avait mené un combat acharné non loin du pays du Fer, trônait près de son nouveau maître.

-Il faut prévenir les autres Kages, déclara le Raikage. Shizuka ! Hurla-t-il à l'adresse de sa secrétaire. Où est la limace que l'Hokage nous a envoyé.

Shizuka pointa avec son doigt les débris du bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le Raikage prit un air hagard et sua à grosses gouttes comme un gamin qui venait de faire une bêtise. Killer-Bee fredonnait un air tout en écrivant sur son carnet.

-Je vais bien …., dit une petite voix à travers les débris. Je vais bien...

A bord du Leviathan, le vaisseau de guerre du village d'Oto, les principaux acteurs de l'attaque de Kumo étaient réunis autour d'une immense table en marbre. Deidara, le déserteur d'Iwa avait retrouvé son uniforme noir aux nuages rouges. Kabuto était toujours dans sa longue cape dont la capuche avait deux yeux de serpents brodés. Kuroeris et Ryushin, les chefs respectifs des villages de Taki et de Kusa observaient la scène. Un homme aux cheveux gris courts coiffés en arrière, dont la voix résonnait dans la pièce, s'agitait à sa place. Il portait un uniforme de l'Akatsuki ainsi qu'une grande faux rouge à trois lames. Un autre membre de l'Akatsuki à l'aspect d'une plante se tenait près d'un siège en bout de table. Son corps était divisé en deux parties, une partie blanche et une partie noire, toutes les deux surmontées par des cheveux verts courts. Zetsu regardait l'homme aux cheveux gris hurler :

-Putain ! Quelqu'un va-t-il m'expliquer ce que je fous là ?

-Ta gueule ! Hidan ! Ce que tu peux être saoulant ! Hum. Sortit Deidara à son compère.

-On n'aurait pas dû le déterrer, se lamenta le Zetsu blanc.

-Ouais, grogna le Zetsu noir.

Kuroeris semblait exaspéré par les jérémiades des membres de l'Akatsuki, tandis que Ryushin avait un immense sourire sur son visage et regardait Hidan se plaindre avec amusement.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir réunis ici. Dit une voix de nulle part.

Madara Uchiwa sortit de l'obscurité et s'assit à la place en bout de table à côté de Zetsu.

-Oh, Madara-san ! Dit avec euphorie Ryushin. Vous êtes enfin arrivés !

Deidara et Hidan se turent et jetèrent un regard interrogatif à Ryushin.

-Madara, c'est qui ce mec ? Demanda Hidan.

Ryushin interloqué, montra le membre de l'Akatsuki au masque orange en forme de tourbillon.

-Madara Uchiwa. Le leader de l'Akatsuki, répondit le Kusakage.

Deidara et Hidan se regardèrent, observèrent l'homme en bout de table. Ils jetèrent un regard moqueur à Ryushin.

-Te fous pas de notre gueule. Ce mec, c'est Tobi. Railla Deidara.

Kabuto éclata de rire et s'adressa à Madara :

-Même les membres de l'Akatsuki ne savent pas qui est leur véritable chef ?

-Peuh, c'est pathétique. Critiqua Kuroeris d'un air froid. Vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas. Parlons plutôt de notre plan d'attaque pour détruire le village de Kumo.

-Je suis désolé de vous l'avoir caché, Hidan, Deidara, annonça Madara d'une voix froide et sombre. Je dirige l'Akastuki dans l'ombre, j'en suis même le fondateur.

-Alors on s'est fait avoir ! s'écria Hidan humilié.

Deidara croisa les bras et serra les dents, vexé.

-Tu nous a tous trompé. Enfoiré, tu cachais bien ton jeu à faire l'imbécile continuellement. Et pourquoi Madara Uchiwa se cacherait derrière le masque de Tobi ? Hum ? S'interrogea le déserteur d'Iwa.

-Pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, fit remarquer Kabuto avec un sourire moqueur.

Madara toussa à travers son masque.

-Ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai amenés, mes anciens compagnons. Commença-t-il. J'ai déclaré la guerre aux Cinq Grandes Nations car elles refusaient de me céder Hachibi et Kyubi. Et j'ai besoin de vos talents car nos rangs ont diminué depuis la dernière fois où nous étions tous rassemblés.

-Une guerre ? Hein ? Cela devient intéressant, jubila Hidan avec un sourire sadique. Tous ces infidèles à Jashin que je vais lacérer en son honneur. Mon sang bouillonne.

-C'est vrai que mon art ne s'exprime et prend toute son ampleur en présence d'un grand public. Je reste avec vous pour l'instant. Hum. Sortit Deidara.

-Ils se sont vite calmés, plaisanta le Zetsu blanc.

-Bien maintenant que tout le monde est réuni ici, nous pouvons commencer.

-Où est Sasuke Uchiwa ? Demanda Kuroeris sur un ton froid.

Deidara écarquilla les yeux et Hidan ne comprit pas.

-Quoi ? Sasuke Uchiwa ? S'exclama Deidara. Où est ce fils de p...

-Sasuke nous a rejoints, dit calmement Madara. Ce n'est plus l'ennemi d'Akatsuki. Et pour répondre à votre question, Takikage-dono. Sasuke Uchiwa mène nos troupes avec l'aide de ses anciens coéquipiers. Quant à notre plan d'attaque, je viens de libérer des centaines de prisonniers de la prison de Khamra. Cela devrait servir nos intérêts, tous ces criminels de rang S échappés vont mettre les pays à feu et à sang et nous pourrons agir librement alors que les Cinq Grandes Nations tenteront de les arrêter. Mon objectif est Hachibi, c'est le prochain Bijû qui doit être extrait, j'ai déjà un homme infiltré à Kumo mais nous devons acculer leurs shinobis afin qu'ils utilisent Hachibi et qu'il se montre.

-Le village de Kumo n'a subi aucune attaque en trente ans, fit remarquer Kuroeris. Et vous pensez que vous pourrez réduire leurs défenses à néant.

-Grâce à la technologie de Kabuto, ici présent, nous serons en mesure d'atteindre Kumo en son cœur, poursuivit le leader de l'Akatsuki. Et avec les ninjas de Taki et de Kusa, notre victoire est assuré. Tenez vos troupes prêtes, nous atteindrons Kumo dans cinq jours et nous balaierons tout ce qui se trouvera sur notre chemin.

-Quoi ! Karin nous a trahis ?

-Oui, elle a rejoint Konoha.

-La garce ! Je savais qu'elle était pas nette.

Sasuke était entouré de nouveau par ses compagnons de voyage. Suigetsu et Jûgo contemplaient le leader de Taka qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Suigestu et Jûgo étaient apparus avec Madara de nulle part alors que l'Uchiwa était seul assis dans sa tente. Le leader de l'Akatsuki ne lui avait donné qu'un ordre : Tiens toi prêt.

La guerre allait alimenter sa haine et l'heure de sa vengeance avait sonné.

_Il y a quelques jours, il était avec Madara sur une immense plage, parsemée de rochers. Le soleil se couchait lentement au delà de l'horizon._

_-Tu regardes toujours à l'Ouest, Sasuke. Pourquoi ? Demanda Madara._

_Le brun fixait l'horizon._

_-Mon avenir est à l'Ouest._

_Madara resta silencieux face à l'énigme du brun._

_-Konoha est à l'Ouest. Poursuivit Sasuke. _

_-Tu penses toujours à ta revanche. Tu as tué Danzô, il ne reste plus que les deux conseillers. _

_-Les tuer serait trop facile. _

_Madara ne comprit pas._

_-J'ai tué Danzô, certes. Mais Konoha ignore la raison pour laquelle je lui ai porté le coup fatal. Konoha est encore dans l'ignorance. Le monde ninja ignore. Si je veux faire reconnaître mes raisons, je dois montrer à Konoha qu'il ne survit que par le sacrifice infâme des Uchiwas. Ce qu'ils ont fait vivre à Itachi, ce qu'ils m'ont fait vivre, je ne peux pas l'accepter. Mon frère m'a épargné alors que Konoha voulait ma mort. Ils voulaient le massacre des Uchiwas, il voulaient l'extinction de notre clan, mais je ne les laisserais pas oublier les Uchiwas. _

_-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Questionna Madara._

_-Faire éclater la vérité. Répliqua Sasuke. Pour eux, j'ai tué Danzô sans aucune raison, comme un animal, une bête assoiffée de sang prête à être abattue dans sa folie meurtrière. Mais si je dévoile la vérité, tout ce que j'accomplirais sera en honneur des Uchiwas._

_-Comment penses-tu que Konoha réagira ?_

_-Konoha tremblera, jubila Sasuke, elle qui pensait pouvoir se débarrasser de mon clan en montant mon frère contre nous et le bannir à l'exil par la suite. Les dirigeants, heureux de l'accomplissement de leur complot, trembleront face à ma colère. Et enfin ils sauront. Oui ils sauront quelles sont mes raisons. _

_-Et que feras-tu par rapport à Naruto ? _

_Sasuke se renfrognât._

_-Libre à lui de vouloir mourir, il désire son combat. Et je l'écraserai avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs._

_-Le temps de ce combat n'est pas encore venu, Sasuke. C'est toi qui captureras le Kyûbi mais avant cela nous devons nous occuper du Hachibi. _

_Sasuke se tourna vers Madara et le regarda avec suspicion. _

_-Notre première cible sera Kumo et j'aurais besoin de toi à mes côtés. Déclara Madara. Tu iras avec Kabuto et tu entreras dans le Pays de la Foudre avec nos troupes. Et tu attendras mes ordres._

_-Et que feras-tu pendant ce temps ? Demanda Sasuke._

_-Je dois aller voir d'autres vieux compagnons qui nous épauleront dans la bataille. En attendant, prends la mer et va vers le Nord-Ouest. Tu auras de nouveaux ordres quand tu auras atteint les côtes du Pays de la Foudre. _

Il avait reçu ces ordres mais ils ne le satisfaisaient pas.

-Si Karin est passé du côté de Konoha, expliqua Jûgo. Alors à notre prochaine rencontre, nous la considérerons comme notre ennemi.

-Je me doutais qu'elle était pas honnête, maugréa Suigestu.

Sasuke se leva.

-On s'en moque de Karin. Il y a plus important. Dit-il en sortant de la tente tout en prenant sa tunique d'Akatsuki.

_-_Rien ne te perturbe, hein Sasuke ? Plaisanta Suigestu qui suivait le brun et prit lui aussi la même tenue.

A l'extérieur, des centaines de tentes étaient installés sur les plages. Des barges du pays de Taki et d'Oto mouillaient au large. Le Leviathan, l'immense vaisseau de Kabuto flottait sur l'océan. Trois shinobis attendaient l'Uchiwa. Une femme blonde de Kusa à la tenue légère et frivole, un homme massif de Taki en armure à la peau mât et un ninja d'Oto au visage caché dans une cagoule. Sasuke enfila sa tenue et réajusta sa capuche.

-Suigestu, ordonna-t-il, va prévenir Kabuto. Nous partons immédiatement, on a perdu une journée. Il ne faut pas perde plus de temps.

Le ninja d'Oto s'approcha de lui :

-Seigneur Uchiwa, quels sont vos ordres ? Demanda-t-il.

-Préparez vos hommes, on lève le camp. Je veux qu'ils soient prêts à me suivre dans une heure. Ordonna le brun.

La kunoichi de Kusa interpella l'Uchiwa.

-Nous venons à peine de débarquer. Laissez nos hommes se reposer au moins.

-Vous aviez assez de temps. Les shinobis de Kumo vont revenir avec des renforts. Il faut être plus rapide qu'eux. Transmettez mes ordres à vos maîtres. Railla Sasuke.

Le ninja de Taki grogna et se dirigea vers le campement de Taki. La ninja blonde déçue fit de même pour son camp et le ninja d'Oto disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Suigestsu s'exécuta et se dirigea vers l'océan et plongea la tête la première dans la mer afin de rejoindre le Leviathan.

Madara apparut à côté de Sasuke et de Jûgo.

-Ah tu es enfin sorti ? Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Nous avons perdu assez de temps. Répliqua froidement Sasuke.

-Je suis d'accord et j'avais déjà préalablement ordonné la mise en route des troupes. Se félicita Madara.

Au loin, le Leviathan commençait à s'élever dans le ciel. Suigestu sortait de l'eau, l'air mécontent.

-Putain, j'ai servi à rien moi. Maugréa-t-il.

Les tentes disparurent dans des nuages de fumée pour laisser place à des rouleaux d'invocation déroulés sur le sol. Les ninjas les ramassèrent et ils se mirent en rang prêts à partir.

-Hn, se contenta de dire Sasuke.

-Saches-le, Sasuke. Je ne fais rien à moitié. Déclara Madara.

-Mettons-nous en route, annonça Sasuke à Jûgo et Suigetsu.

Madara disparut de nouveau tandis que Taka suivie de ninjas d'Oto s'enfonçait dans les terres.

Dans la salle de commande du Leviathan, Kabuto observait les troupes d'Oto, de Taki et de Kusa pénétrer dans les terres.

-_Sasuke prend des initiatives. _Pensa-t-il.

Madara apparut à ses côtés et parcourut la salle du regard.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ils se sont retirés dans leur appartement, dit Kabuto. L'un pour prier et l'autre pour faire du l'argile. Ton plan marche à merveille à ce que je vois.

-C'est vrai que Sasuke commence peu à peu à devenir un vrai Uchiwa.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-C'est dans la tumulte de la bataille qu'un Uchiwa réveille ses instincts.

-Nous avons reçu de nouvelles informations, annonça Kakashi.

Les shinobis de Konoha et de Suna étaient rassemblés autour de la tente principale. Les chefs des unités s'étaient rassemblés pour recevoir des nouvelles instructions de Konoha et de Suna. Kakashi, Yamato, Gaï, Temari, Shikamaru et Kankurô étaient debout sur une estrade faite par Yamato afin que tout le monde les voit.

-Nous avons appris par le Kazekage et par l'Hokage que l'Akatsuki aidé par les villages d'Oto, de Taki et de Kusa a envahit le Pays de la Foudre, clama Kakashi à voix haute.

Des murmures traversèrent les rangs de Konoha et de Suna.

-Silence ! Hurla Temari.

Tous les shinobis se turent.

-Flippante, hein ? Souffla Kankurô à Shikamaru.

Kakashi poursuivit :

-Nos objectifs ont changé, nous allons nous diriger vers Kumo afin de porter assistance à nos alliés. Nous partons dans une heure, je veux que tout le monde soit prêt car une fois que nous serons en route, il n'y aura pas de haltes.

Alors que tout le monde allait se disperser, Yamato appela quelques personnes :

-Neji Hyûga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Saï et Karin, restez ici.

Les personnes concernés attendirent tandis que les autres se dispersaient.

-Maître Hokage et le Kazekage ont assigné une mission spéciale pour vous. Déclara Gaï.

Les cinq interpelés furent surpris.

-Selon les ordres du Kazekage et de l'Hogake. Vous allez partir immédiatement pour Kumo afin de les assister en cas de bataille. Déclara Kakashi.

Shikamaru, Temari et Kankurô restèrent silencieux.

-Votre unité va prendre route sous les ordres de Shikamaru et Kankurô. Avec Neji et Temari, cela fait quatre Jônins sachant que Shikamaru a été promu il y a peu de temps. Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard avec le reste des troupes.

Ino leva la main pour poser une question, Kakashi lui donna le droit de parler.

-Cependant pourquoi nous envoyer nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

Yamato se racla la gorge.

-C'est simple. Ino et Sakura, vous êtes toutes les deux des ninjas initiés aux techniques médicales. Expliqua l'utilisateur du Mokûton. Et la dénommé Karin a des capacités de ninja traqueur et une technique médicale bien supérieur à la votre. Neji est un utilisateur du Byakugan en plus d'être un Jônin. Temari et Kankurô sont l'élite de Suna tandis que Shikamaru, nous dirons qu'il a une tête bien faite.

Shikamaru fit un sourire gêné et vexé.

-Vous n'avez que ça en tête à propos de moi ? Dit-il.

Yamato sourit au brun et Kakashi poursuivit :

-Pour Saï, c'est une idée de l'Hokage. Et il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Tu vois ce que je veux dire Saï ? Demanda l'homme au Sharingan.

Le jeune homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux bruns courts sortit de son sac un immense parchemin qu'il étala de long en large sous l'œil étonné de Sakura, Neji, Ino et Karin.

-Nous voyagerons de façon rapide et sûre... argumenta Shikamaru.

Saï dessina deux créatures aux ailes blanches avec son pinceau et son encre, il effectua quelques mudras.

-Chojû Giga !

Les créatures noirs et blancs sortirent du dessin pour former deux immenses oiseaux qui atteignaient presque le cime des arbres.

-Nous voyagerons par la voie des airs. Finit Shikamaru.

Kakashi examina rapidement tout le monde.

-Vous vous êtes tous préparer préalablement, c'est parfait. Vous partez immédiatement.

-Quoi ! S'exclama Karin, je monte par sur ce machin !

Sakura et Ino échangèrent un sourire sadique, la blonde joignit les mains.

-Torture !

Karin tomba sur le sol et hurla de douleur. Elle eut de nombreuses convulsions et de grognements.

-Salope ! Vociféra-t-elle.

Ino lui tira la langue pendant que Neji et Kankurô montaient sur l'oiseau où s'était installé Saï.

Ino et Sakura se dirigèrent vers l'oiseau qui n'avait encore personne sur son dos, Karin se releva difficilement. Temari s'approcha d'elle.

-Dépêches-toi de monter, cracha-t-elle. On va pas perdre du temps à cause de toi

Karin s'empressa de monter mécontente sur l'oiseau et de s'assoir à côté de Sakura et d'Ino. Temari observa les deux oiseaux et leurs occupants.

-Les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, on dirait que c'est toi qui a fait la répartition, Nara. Se moqua la blonde aux quatre couettes.

-Je ne savais pas que tu voulais être sur le même oiseau que moi. Répondit-il.

-Non. En fait , je suis plutôt contente de ta répartition. Car justement je ne suis pas avec toi. Rectifia-t-elle.

-C'est également pour ne pas te supporter que je t'ai mis sur l'autre oiseau. Déclara Shikamaru.

-Bon Papa et Maman ! Il serait temps d'arrêter de s'engueuler de partir ! Hurla Kankurô.

Temari vira au rouge et Shikamaru préféra ignorer la remarque du marionnettiste.

-Toi, ta gueule ! Hurla-t-elle à son frère.

-C'est qu'ils sont mignons, déclara Kakashi d'un ton neutre.

-Je trouve ça insultant. Sortit Yamato.

-C'est la fougue de la jeunesse, les enfants ! s'écria Gaï.

-Vos gueules ! vociféra Temari toujours rouge de honte.

Sakura et Ino tentèrent de ne pas rire à l'infortune de la blonde de Suna quand elle grimpa à son tour sur l'oiseau. Tout le monde était à présent près à partir. Kakashi, Gaï et Yamato s'apprêtaient à faire leurs adieux. Les shinobis de Suna et de Konoha étaient assemblés autour des immenses oiseaux.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ? demanda Saï à ses camarades.

Ils firent tous oui de la tête. Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi.

-Maitre Kakashi ! Pourriez-vous me prévenir si vous avez des nouvelles de Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne pense pas le rencontrer, dit calmement Kakashi. Et avec la guerre qui s'annonce ….

-Mais Naruto ne peut pas mourir, se rassura Sakura.

-Ce n'est pas pour Naruto que j'ai peur, avoua Kakashi.

-Quoi ?

A cet instant les deux volatiles d'encre prirent leur envol sous l'œil admiratif des shinobis présents. Kakashi regarda les oiseaux disparaître dans les nuages et se tourna vers ses compagnons d'armes.

-Allez ! Il ne faut pas perdre de temps ! Hurla-t-il à travers son masque.

Les shinobis retournèrent ranger le campement pendant que Kakashi rentra dans sa tente. Il connaissait la guerre, elle lui avait volé ses deux amis. Et maintenant, ses élèves et ses compagnons qui n'avaient jamais connu la guerre allaient connaître l'enfer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Bon ça bouge ! Mais toujours pas de Naruto... T-T<p>

Dans le prochain chapitre: Vol au dessus des nuages !  
>L'unité volante fait route vers Kumo mais au sol l'Akatsuki reste sur ses gardes.<p>

**REVIEWS !**


	7. Vol au dessus des nuages

_Ah un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui là vous plaira !_

_ Bonne Lecture ! _

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapitre 7 : Vol au dessus des nuages<span>**_

Dans les montagnes du Pays du Fer, une immense fumée s'échappait de la prison de Khamra, dont les murs d'enceinte étaient maintenant en ruines et le feu avait presque envahi deux tours du bâtiment. La panique régnait dans le centre pénitencier, les prisonniers des étages inférieures se dispersaient et fuyaient sous la neige dans leurs tenues d'incarcération. Ils avaient été libérés par les prisonniers de la Tour des Damnés qui avaient provoqué le chaos dans la prison. Ces criminels étaient maintenant bien loin dans la montagne à l'abri des gardes tandis que la piétaille faisait diversion.

Les gardes s'étaient déjà mis à leur poursuite sur le dos de leurs ours de guerre pouvant traquer durant plusieurs jours dans les climats les plus glacials. Presque la moitié des prisonniers avaient été rattrapés et ramenés mais les plus dangereux criminels étaient toujours en fuite.

Les gardes avaient prévenu le dirigeant du Pays du Fer, Mifune, qui arriva sur les lieux avec son bataillon de chevaucheurs d'ours bruns. Sur son immense ours blanc, Mifune s'adressa au vice-directeur de la prison qui contrôlait le nombre de prisonniers que les gardes avaient rattrapé :

-Quelle est la situation ?

-Seigneur Mifune, répondit le vice-directeur, la Tour des Damnés a quasiment été vidé. Les cellules des prisonniers ont été ouvertes et ils se sont entretuer. Au final, on a plus d'une dizaine de criminels incarcérés dans la Tour des Damnés qui se sont échappés. Les autres ont péri et sont toujours dans la tour.

Mifune réfléchit un moment et observa le feu se propager sur la partie centrale de la prison.

-Et concernant les autres prisonniers ? Demanda-t-il.

-Près d'un millier de prisonniers se sont échappés, nous avons rattrapé deux cent vingt quatre mais les autres sont en cavale.

Le chef du Pays du Fer se tourna vers les montagnes qu'on apercevait à peine à cause de la neige.

-Et le directeur ? Où est-il ? S'interrogea-t-il.

Le vice directeur fit un sourire ironique.

-Il s'est mit lui-même à la poursuite des fuyards. Il risque de les traquer durant des jours.

-Toute à l'heure, vous avez dit que les cellules des prisonniers ont été ouvertes. Par qui ?

-Les caméras de surveillance ont enregistré une séquence, avant d'être détruites par les évadés, montrant un individu de l'Akatsuki libérer les prisonniers. Selon les avis de recherche, il s'agirait de Madara Uchiwa.

-Je souhaite visionner les cassettes de surveillance, je dois vérifier si c'est bien cet individu qui a libérer les prisonniers, ordonna Mifune. En tout cas, cette évasion ne doit pas être dissimulé. Je m'occupe de prévenir les Nations Ninjas, commencez à faire des avis de recherche !

Mifune tira les rênes de son ours et alla en direction de la prison suivi par son escorte.

Une fois que Mifune fut loin de lui, le vice-directeur soupira :

-Pfouu, on va encore avoir une tonne de travail...

Les troupes de Konoha et de Suna faisaient route vers Kumo depuis deux jours. Les unités avançaient rapidement à travers les arbres, sautant de branche en branche et évitant toute halte inutile. Kakashi était en tête et menait la troupe. Bien qu'il se considérait comme quelqu'un de confiant, l'angoisse lui serrait le ventre. Les derniers événements l'avaient fait douter de lui-même.

-_Kakashi ? _

_Il était dans le bureau de Tsunade, il y a quelques jours avant qu'il parte pour le front. L'Hokage plongeait ses yeux noisettes dans l'unique œil visible de Kakashi._

_-Tu sembles préoccupé. Remarqua la Sannin._

_L'homme au Sharingan reprit ses esprits._

_-Non, ce n'est rien, répondit-il gêné._

_Tsunade s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés._

_-Si quelque chose te tracasse, tu peux m'en parler, dit-elle d'un air sérieux._

_Kakashi soupira et mit sa main devant ses cheveux._

_-C'est juste que je ne pense pas être un bon maître ou un bon meneur._

_Tsunade regarda Kakashi d'un air curieux._

_-Je me pose la question, suis-je un bon maître ? Suis-je un bon chef ? continua Kakashi. J'ai l'impression que mon parcours en tant que ninja a été marqué par des échecs. _

_Tsunade ferma les yeux._

_-Tu penses toujours à ce qui s'est passé durant la Troisième Guerre Ninja ? Demanda Tsunade. La guerre prend des vies, nous le savons tous les deux, toi et moi. Rin et Obito sont morts mais ils n'aimeraient pas que tu vives dans le regret. A moins que ce qui te ronges soit lié à Sasuke Uchiwa ?_

_Kakashi resta silencieux et prit la parole._

_-Je suis également entièrement responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ce gamin. Déclara-t-il. J'ai pris son désir de vengeance à la légère et maintenant il est une immense menace pour Konoha. Lorsque j'étais le chef de l'équipe 7, je m'étais beaucoup consacré à lui car je pensais l'aider à améliorer ses techniques et son Sharingan. Mais peu à peu, j'ai aperçu que son désir de vengeance prenait le dessus sur sa vie. Je me suis contenté à le sermonner et je n'ai pas vu l'homme qu'il risquait de devenir. J'ai perdu mon élève et j'ai passé tellement de temps avec lui que je ne me suis pas rendu compte que Sakura et Naruto avaient des talents que je n'avais pas exploité._

_Lorsque Kakashi eut fini de parler, Tsunade se leva et tourna le dos à l'homme au Sharingan pour observer Konoha endormie._

_-Dis-moi Kakashi. L'équipe 7 est la seule équipe de genins que tu ai pris sous ton aile. Pourquoi eux ? S'interrogea l'Hokage._

_Kakashi sourit sur son masque._

_-Sasuke était un génie à cet âge, on pensait qu'il ne pourrait que s'améliorer avec moi. Dit Kakashi._

_Sakura avait des aptitudes dans le contrôle du chakra que je trouvais intéressantes et pour Naruto, tout simplement car son père avait été mon maître et que je pensais faire du raté qu'il était un excellent ninja._

_Tsunade se retourna vers lui et sourit à son tour._

_-Tu n'as pas échoué de ce côté là, Kakashi. Naruto est devenu un ninja aussi doué que son père, affirma-t-elle. Et c'est grâce à l'entrainement que tu lui as donné en amont que Sakura n'a pas eut de difficultés à acquérir mes techniques médicales._

_-C'est vrai qu'avec le temps, j'ai fini par apprécier ces deux là comme mes seuls et uniques élèves. Mais ils continuent à s'inquiéter pour Sasuke et moi également. Si Naruto veut mourir en combat contre Sasuke, je ne peux pas le laisser faire, Sakura ne s'en remettrait pas et je me sentirais responsable d'avoir laisser payer Naruto pour mes erreurs._

_Le silence s'installa dans le bureau de l'Hokage._

_-Ecoutes-moi, Kakashi Hatake. Ordonna l'Hokage. Si toi et moi sommes encore en vie, c'est grâce à Naruto. Il a risqué sa vie pour le village contre l'Akatsuki. Il a ramené des ninjas à la vie par je ne sais quel moyen. Tu vas survivre à cette guerre, Kakashi Hatake, pour voir Naruto Uzumaki devenir Hokage. Tes inquiétudes sont normales et compréhensives. Si Naruto ne se montre pas actuellement c'est surement qu'il doit attendre son heure._

_Tsunade essaya de rassurer Kakashi avec un sourire éclatant._

Mais il doutait toujours de lui. Il chassa ses idées noirs de son esprit et se concentra sur l'objectif présent.

-_J'espère qu'elle a raison, _tenta de se persuader Kakashi.

La troupe de Kakashi continua de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la forêt vers le nord-est, et vers la guerre.

Dans le ciel de Kumo, deux volatiles d'encre faisaient route eux aussi vers le nord-est. La nuit les avait rattrapé et maintenant ils se déplaçaient sous les rayons de la pleine lune. Deux oiseaux silencieux qu'on ne pouvait pas discerner de la terre ferme. Tout était silencieux, tout ce que l'on entendait, c'était le bruit du vent contre les ailes des oiseaux.

-Pouah ! Ces biscuits sont dégueulasse !

Neji croqua dans un biscuit, mâcha lentement et avala.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très bon, dit-il.

-C'est infect, tu veux dire ! Hurla Kankurô.

-Les biscuits ninjas n'ont jamais été exquis, lança Shikamaru. Mais si on veut tenir jusqu'au village de Kumo, il va falloir s'en contenter.

Saï était à l'avant de l'oiseau, les yeux fermés, concentré et serein.

-Tu ne veux rien manger ? Proposa Neji en tendant un biscuit au brun.

-Non merci. Répondit-il d'un air calme.

Kankurô cracha de nouveau son biscuit et grogna :

-On dirai de la merde compacte !

-Si tu n'en veux pas, au lieu de les jeter, donnes-les nous ! Hurla Ino.

Les quatre filles, assises en cercle sur l'autre oiseau, observaient Kankurô qui était près à lâcher son paquet de biscuits dans le vide. Un clone de Saï était assis près des filles et se concentrait sur le vol de sa création.

-Si vous les voulez alors prenez-les, annonça Kankurô en jetant le paquet à sa grande sœur. Elle le rattrapa en plein vol et elle le vida au centre du cercle des filles. Karin se forçait à manger mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était meilleur que ce qu'on lui servait en prison. Ino n'avait manger que deux gâteaux et elle s'en contentait bien. Sakura avait pris des pullules énergétiques de temps à autre mais cela ne lui avait pas coupé l'appétit. Temari, quant à elle, avait emporté depuis Suna, de la nourriture du Pays du Vent. Dans une sacoche, elle avait de petites pêches juteuses qui conservaient leur saveur pendant des jours, des biscuits à l'orange et une mixture énergisante à la racine de cactus. Elle avait partagé cela entre ses camarades de voyage, ce qui ne déplaisaient pas aux trois autres. Les nuits étaient froides et les kunoichis avaient enfilés leurs longues capes de voyage sur leurs tenues courtes de ninja.

Ils avaient dépassé les frontières du Pays de la Foudre depuis longtemps et survolaient les nuages et les montagnes brunes depuis des heures. Neji activait son Byagukan de temps à autre et Karin veillait activement en balayant les zones alentour afin de révéler toute présence de chakra ennemi.

Pendant que tout le monde dormait, Neji et Temari restaient éveillé en cas d'attaque. Saï et son clone était toujours en pleine concentration sur le vol, si bien que ses compagnons de voyage se demandaient comment il pouvait tenir sans dormir.

Après quelques heures de vol, Karin se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Temari regarda la rousse étonnée.

-_Serait-ce ..? _pensa Karin.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Temari alors que Karin ferma les yeux et chercha aux alentours une source de chakra.

Neji regarda les occupantes de l'autre oiseau se réveiller une à une.

-Bon alors tu me répond ? S'énerva la blonde.

Sakura, Temari et Ino fixèrent Karin jusqu'à ce qu'elle rouvre les yeux.

-Sasuke est dans les parages, annonça-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Sakura et Ino furent surprises de cette nouvelle. Temari s'adressa à Neji sur l'autre oiseau.

-Réveilles-les !

Karin continua de sonder la zone.

-Et il n'est pas seul, il y a Suigestu et Jûgo. Ce type qui se fait appeler Madara et plusieurs personnes dont le chakra est puissant, _un d'entre eux m'est assez familier d'ailleurs, _pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est toute une armée, je ressens des milliers et des centaines de chakra et ils sont tous différents donc ce ne sont pas des clones.

-Vous avez entendu ? Demanda Sakura aux garçons.

-Ouais, dit Shikamaru en baillant. On doit survoler l'armée ennemie qui fait route vers Kumo.

Neji activa son Byagukan. Il vit sous les nuages, une immense ombre qui planait au dessus des montagnes. Aux alentours, ils voyaient de très nombreuses sources de chakra qui avançaient lentement.

-Shikamaru a raison, nous sommes sur leur position mais il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Répliqua Neji. On dirait qu'une immense structure vole au dessus du sol, propulsés par des réacteurs à chakra.

La quantité de chakra utilisé est phénoménale.

Les autres en avaient froid dans le dos, les révélations de Neji avaient jeté une ambiance glaciale parmi les ninjas.

-Est-ce qu'ils nous ont repéré ? Demanda Ino.

-Je ne pense pas, répondit Neji en vérifiant avec son Byakugan. Les troupes ennemis ne s'agitent pas et continuent lentement leur route.

-Tant mieux, finit Temari. On passe sans se faire remarquer et on évite les ennuis.

Sur la coque du Leviathan, Deidara essayait la nouvelle lunette que lui avait fourni Kabuto. Placé sur son œil gauche, le déserteur d'Iwa scrutait les horizons et appuyait sur les différents boutons afin de régler son appareil. Une fois que la lunette fut opérationnelle, il balaya tous les horizons. Au moment où il leva les yeux, il vit deux oiseaux blancs voler très haut dans le ciel. Deidara sentit en lui une poussée d'excitation, après des jours entiers sur ce vieux vaisseau, l'action allait enfin commencer.

A l'intérieur du Leviathan, Kabuto finalisait les préparations pour la future bataille autour d'une table où était étalé une carte du Pays de la Foudre, quand soudainement une voix parla par les hauts-parleurs du vaisseau :

-Eh ! Y a quelqu'un ? Hum !

Le seigneur d'Oto reconnut la voix de Deidara et s'approcha d'une table de commandes sous les yeux interrogatifs des techniciens. Kabuto poussa un bouton et répondit :

-A ce que je vois, tu as réussi à utiliser la radio que je t'ai donné, que veux-tu ?

-Eh bien, annonça Deidara, je me demandais si ton gros caillou volant pouvait détecter le chakra aux alentours.

Kabuto, curieux, demanda :

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Observes les cieux à dix heures et deux heures.

Kabuto fit un signe à un technicien qui consulta un écran placé devant lui.

-Tu as vu quelque chose ? Continua Kabuto.

-Deux oiseaux qui transportent des shinobis, peut-être des renforts pour Kumo. Hum.

Le technicien hurla :

-Il a raison ! Nous avons huit sources de chakra non identifiés.

Kabuto fit la moue tandis que la voix arrogante de Deidara résonnait de nouveau à travers les enceintes :

-Si tu veux, je m'en occupe, à moins que ton caillou puisse se débarrasser de ses gêneurs.

-Non. Ordonna Madara qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de commande.

Kabuto le regarda s'approcher de la table de commande et lui laissa la place. Le chef de l'Akatsuki appuya sur le bouton et déclara :

-Deidara, restes où tu es. Le Leviathan s'occupera de ces moucherons. Si tu interviens tu auras affaire à moi.

Madara eut un silence pour réponse jusqu'à ce que Deidara rajouta :

-Peuh, arrête de te la ramener.

Madara coupa le contact et se tourna vers Kabuto.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Kabuto fit un sourire fin et s'approcha de nouveau de la commande.

-A tous les hommes présents dans le Leviathan, des ennemis ont été détecté. A vos postes, soyez prêts à tirer à dix heures et deux heures. Faites feu dès que vous apercevez l'ennemi.

Dans le ciel, l'équipe de Suna et de Konoha étaient aux aguets, ils balayaient du regard chaque angle d'attaque. Neji gardait son Byagukan activé et fixait le vaisseau ennemi. Saï restait serein toujours les yeux fermés, concentré sur le vol de ses créations. Alors que le silence régnait parmi l'assemblée, un sifflement se fit entendre. Les shinobis tendirent l'oreille pour tenter de situer d'où venait le bruit qui devint de plus en plus strident.

-Attention ! hurla Neji.

Une détonation eut lieu entre les deux oiseaux et le souffle de l'explosion creusa l'écart entre les deux oiseaux.

-Ils nous ont repéré ! S'écria Neji.

D'autres détonations survirent et les oiseaux furent pris entre plusieurs feux. A chaque explosion, les oiseaux étaient ébranlés et leurs passagers risquaient à chaque fois de tomber.

-Il faut qu'on prenne de l'altitude ! Vociféra Shikamaru.

-Non, on reste une cible facile dans les airs, répondit Temari. Si on arrive à descendre au niveau des montagnes, on pourra échapper à leur tirs.

-Il faudra être rapide, alors. Remarqua Sakura. Saï, fais nous descendre ! S'adressa-t-elle au brun.

Le brun ne bougea pas ne répondit pas. Les tourelles du Leviathan faisaient toujours feu sur eux.

-Saï, il faut perdre de l'altitude ! reprit Sakura.

-...

-Saï !

-...

-SAÏ !

-Zzzzz …..

-REVEILLES-TOI ! Hurlèrent en cœur Sakura, Ino, Karin et Temari en abattant leurs poings sur le crâne du brun.

-Hein, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Dit Saï en émergeant du sommeil.

Il vit quatre filles le fusiller du regard avec pour fond des explosions qui menaçaient de les atteindre.

-Il dormait ? Dirent Shikamaru et Kankurô.

Sur la terre ferme, les ninjas de Taki, Kusa et Oto regardaient les tourelles du Leviathan faire feu sur une cible cachée derrière les nuages. Ils s'étaient arrêté et levaient les yeux vers le ciel.

Sasuke, Suigestu et Jûgo qui étaient en tête, s'étaient retournés pour apercevoir les explosions dissimulés derrière les nuages.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jûgo.

Un ninja d'Oto lui répondit le doigt sur son oreillette :

-Le commandement nous dit qu'ils ont détecté, des ennemis qui survolaient la zone.

-Bah, ils sont en train de déguster ! Ironisa Suigestu. Rien à craindre d'eux.

Sasuke fixait les nuages d'un œil suspicieux. Aucun mouvement de l'ennemi, on voyait seulement les explosions à travers les cumulonimbus. Soudainement deux formes sortirent des nuages et descendirent en piqué vers le sol.

-Accrochez-vous ! hurla Saï.

Les shinobis se tenaient fermement au plumage d'encre de leur monture. Les oiseaux piquaient maintenant vers la terre ferme tout en esquivant les tirs ennemis. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu de l'altitude du vaisseau et les tirs s'intensifiaient.

-Il va falloir redresser au moment où on passera sous les feus ennemis, dit Shikamaru à Saï. Tenez vous prêts !

Tous acquiescèrent.

Le Leviathan survolait les montagnes et les troupes avançaient sur les cols, dans les vallées ou sur les cours d'eau. Afin d'échapper aux tirs du vaisseau, les shinobis de Suna et de Konoha devaient voler au niveau du sol et disparaître entre les montagnes. Mais la partie la plus ardue du plan était de planer aux dessus des indénombrables troupes ennemis. Et ces dernières étaient déjà prêtes à les recevoir.

Au moment où les oiseaux avaient dépassé le Leviathan, ils se redressèrent et continuèrent de planer au dessus des troupes ennemies.

-Tirez sur les oiseaux ! Hurlèrent les shinobis de Taki et de Kusa.

Sur les oiseaux, les jeunes ninjas étaient déjà près à riposter. Les volatiles d'encre se rapprochaient peu à peu du sol et des ennemis. Alors qu'ils étaient les plus vulnérables, ils passèrent à l'attaque.

-Okamai Itachi, La Grande Lame du Vent, hurla Temari en frappant dans le vide avec son éventail.

Des rafales de vent passèrent à travers les ninjas d'Oto, de Kusa et de Taki, écorchant et projetant les corps des shinobis ennemis.

Sur l'autre oiseau, Kankurô avait invoqué la marionnette de Sasori et des paumes de cette dernière sortaient des flammes qui brulaient les ninjas que l'oiseau survolait.

Les oiseaux traçaient leurs chemins entre les lignes ennemis espérant sortir de la mêlée. A l'avant garde, Sasuke, Suigestu et Jûgo fixèrent l'oiseau qui fonçaient vers eux.

-On est bientôt sortis d'affaire, hurla Ino.

Karin sentit que les chakra de Sasuke, Jûgo et Suigetsu n'étaient pas loin. Les ninjas de Taki et de Kusa lançaient des kunaï, des shurikens et différentes techniques Katon, Suiton et Fûton mais les oiseaux étaient bien trop rapides et ils arrivaient bientôt à la hauteur de Sasuke et des autres.

Sasuke activa son Sharingan et à ses yeux les mouvements de l'oiseau furent ralentis, il put alors apercevoir les différents occupants dont une fille aux cheveux roses et une autre aux cheveux roux qui avaient des lunettes.

-_Konoha ! _pensa-t-il stupéfait.

-Sasuke ! Hurla Suigestu. Ils vont s'échapper !

Les oiseaux passèrent au dessus d'eux. Sasuke serra les dents et s'écria :

-Je m'en occupe.

Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

-Amaterasu !

Le Mangekyou Sharingan dans ces yeux libéra un filet de flammes noires qui pourchassaient les deux oiseaux. Les passagers des volatiles virent avec effroi les flammes noires les poursuivre. Temari et Kankurô reconnurent une technique qu'ils avaient vu au Pays du Fer et Karin connaissait parfaitement à qui était cette technique.

-L'Amaterasu, vociféra Kankurô. C'est la technique de Sasuke !

A l'évocation du nom de Sasuke, ses anciens camarades furent stupéfaits.

-Il ne faut pas que ces flammes nous touche, s'écria Temari. Saï ! Accélères !

Sasuke suivait du regard les volatiles et les flammes se rapprochaient peu à peu des oiseaux.

-On ne va pas y arriver, désespéra Karin.

Alors que les flammes allaient atteindre la queue de l'oiseau des filles, Saï fit virer de bord ses oiseaux afin qu'ils disparaissant du regard de Sasuke derrière une montagne.

Lorsqu'ils virent que l'Amaterasu ne les poursuivait plus et qu'ils étaient hors de portée du Leviathan, les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna soufflèrent.

-On est hors de danger, dit Sakura avec soulagement.

-On a échappé de peu à la mort, quant même. critiqua Karin.

-C'est vrai qu'on aurait pas fait long feu face à Amaterasu. Avoua Kankurô.

-Cette technique est effrayante, dit Ino avec stupeur. Ces flammes nous traquaient comme si elles étaient vivantes ….

-L'important c'est qu'on s'en soit sorti, fit remarquer Temari.

-Maintenant on peut continuer notre route vers Kumo, sortit Shikamaru. Mais restons tout de même sur nos gardes.

Les oiseaux slalomaient maintenant entre les montagnes et survolaient les rivières. Ils arriveraient à Kumo en moins de quarante huit heures.

Sakura regarda derrière elle. De nouveau, elle l'avait vu et de nouveau, il avait tenté de la tuer.

-_Sasuke …_

Sasuke fixait encore l'endroit où les oiseaux avaient disparu. Les flammes de son Amaterasu attaquaient la paroi de la montagne derrière laquelle les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna avaient disparu. Il restait debout les yeux froncés et l'air mauvais à fixer ses flammes noires brûler.

-Viens Sasuke, on peut les rattraper ! Vociféra Suigestu qui était près à s'élancer à la poursuite des oiseaux avec Jûgo.

-Non.

Suigetsu et Jûgo regardaient Sasuke. Sa réponse avait été nette et précise.

-Nous les reverrons à Kumo...

Ses yeux revinrent à la normale.

-...et là je les écraserai tous.

Le jour suivant, l'unité des ninjas de Konoha et de Suna arrivèrent à Kumo, la Cité des Nuages. L'immense cité était surtout constitué d'infrastructures en bois, fixés sur les monts les plus hauts du Pays de la Foudre. Sous eux, une immensité d'eau reposait entre les montagnes. Ils étaient tous en extase devant la beauté du lieu.

-C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla Ino.

Les volatiles volaient entre les monts et les tous sous l'œil amusé des ninjas et des civils.

Les ninjas de Kumo avait donné l'autorisation de laisser passer deux oiseaux blancs.

L'équipe de Shikamaru devait atterrir à la Tour du Raikage. C'était la tour la plus grosse et la plus haute de Kumo. Elle siégeait parmi les nuages avec une hauteur de plus de deux cent mètres et les oiseaux commencèrent l'ascension de la tour.

Les oiseaux devaient atterrir sur une des nombreuses plates-formes qui étaient accolés à la tour. On leur avait dit que quelqu'un les attendrait pour les escorter.

-Bon alors, il où est le mec qui doit nous emmener voir le Raikage ? Demanda Kankurô.

Ils cherchèrent tous du regard la plate forme où l'envoyé du Raikage les attendait.

-Je crois que je le vois, dit Saï.

Un homme à la peau mat et aux lunettes noires faisaient de grands signes aux passagers des deux oiseaux. Les oiseaux descendirent dans sa direction. A mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, ils entendirent l'envoyé chantonner :

-Salut, les p'tits shinobis ! Pour vous accueillir voici le grand et l'unique Killer-Bee. Les forces de Kumo, Suna et Konoha, tous réunis pour le même combat !

Les ninjas regardèrent l'individu avec des yeux étonnés.

-C'est qui ce mec ? demanda Shikamaru.

Karin quant à elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de peur à l'entente de cette voix.

-_Oh non ! Pas lui ! _pensa-t-elle.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Les armées ennemis approchent de Kumo et la haine ronge de plus en plus Sasuke.<br>Mais que fait Naruto ?

La prochaine fois : Un doux calme ...

La bataille s'amorce ...


	8. Le doux calme

Je vous livre le chapitre des prémices de la bataille de Kumo. J'espère que vous aimerez !  
>Bonne Lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 8 : Le doux calme ...<span>  
><strong>

Les oiseaux amorcèrent leur descente vers le mystérieux individu. Karin sentait son cœur battre très rapidement dans sa poitrine, la puissance qu'émanait cette homme était étouffante et lourde. Les autres, intéressés par le messager du Raikage, le fixait avec des yeux interrogatifs et amusés. Les volatiles d'encre atterrirent et leurs passagers, retrouvèrent la terre ferme avec soulagement.

Kankurô posa les yeux sur l'étrange individu, une peau mate, des lunettes de soleil, un bandeau blanc et la fine armure des ninjas de Kumo. Le marionnettiste de Suna aperçut alors les huit épées que le ninja portait et deux cornes de bœuf tatoués qu'il arborait sur sa joue.

-Vous êtes Killer-Bee, non ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

-Oh tu me connais ! S'enthousiasma le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi. C'est vrai que mon nom est connu par delà les montagnes de cette contrée et mon talent d'artiste résonne à travers les îles de l'Est !

Killer-Bee regarda l'assemblée et surtout les quatre jeunes filles qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

-Je suis heureux de voir arriver à Kumo de telles beautés ! Bientôt les combats seront acharnés ! Mais je serais heureux de mourir à vos côtés ! Oh Yeahhh ! Chantonna-il.

Sakura et Ino regardèrent le ninja de Kumo avec amusement tout en rougissant, Temari le regardait avec pitié et Karin essayait de se cacher du Jinchuriki.

-_Une déclaration en chanson, seul un vrai homme peut se lancer dans une tirade romantique comme ça, songea_ Ino.

-_Il nous fait quoi là ? _Se demandèrent Kankuro et Shikamaru.

-_D'apparence, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il était à ce point si passionné et romantique, _pensa Sakura.

_-Pourvu qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas ! _Paniqua intérieurement Karin.

-_Macho de merde_, railla Temari.

-J_e vois, on peut également faire des compliments en chanson pour se rapprocher des personnes_. Remarqua Saï en observant le comportement de Ino et de Sakura qui jetaient des regards d'admiration au Ninja de Kumo. Neji jetait un coup d'œil intéressé au dos du Jinchuriki car quelque chose l'intriguait. Parmi les huit petites lames qui constituaient les armes de Killer-Bee, Neji avait remarqué une immense épée entourée de bandages dont l'extrémité de la garde ressemblait à un crâne. Le jeune homme ne pouvait l'affirmer mais cette épée lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs.

Bee fixa Karin et celle-ci se figea de peur. Elle transpirait à grosses gouttes, espérant que le Jinchuriki de Kumo ne la reconnaisse pas. Bee parcourut le visage de la rousse avec ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses lunettes noires. Karin sentit son corps défaillir et ses mains tremblaient tandis que Bee la fixait plus intensément.

-Bon, il faut pas trainer les branleurs, il faut que je vous emmène jusqu'à mon brother ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant le dos à Karin.

La rousse faillit tomber dans les pommes lorsqu'elle vit qu'avec soulagement que le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi s'éloignait d'elle. Les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna suivirent le messager du Raikage dans l'immense bâtiment attiré par l'aura qu'il dégageait.

-Fûton – Shinkûgyoku – Les balles d'air !

Naruto souffla de toutes ses forces et des projectiles de vent s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Avec un bruit strident, ils fendirent l'air et s'enfoncèrent dans l'immense rocher en face du blond. Ils traversèrent le roc et allèrent finir leur course dans la falaise située derrière le rocher.

Naruto observa les dégâts de son attaque. Ses balles d'air avaient pénétrer dans le bloc de roche comme si c'était du beurre. Les attaques avaient été propres et précises. Fugasaku, le papi grenouille, descendit du haut d'une plante d'où il observait l'entrainement du blond.

-Bien joué, petit ! S'exclama-t-il. Je ne m'étais pas trompé lorsque je t'avais conseillé de perfectionner tes techniques Fûton.

-Maintenant je peux ajouter d'autres techniques Fûton à mon répertoire, répondit Naruto.

-Des techniques que tu pourras utiliser sans le Mode Sennin. Fit remarquer Fugasaku. C'est un avantage si tu te fais prendre en embuscade et que tu n'as pas eu le temps de malaxer le chakra Senjustu.

Naruto acquiesça.

-_Je dois me focaliser sur mon attribut Fûton, surtout si je dois me battre contre Sasuke. _Pensa-t-il.

Un silence s'installa entre la grenouille et le ninja de Konoha. Le blond fixait le bloc de pierre sur lequel il avait lancé son attaque. Ses nouvelles techniques seront-elles suffisantes pour faire jeu égal avec Sasuke ? Ou bien aura-t-il besoin de « lui », se demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur son ventre.

-Excuse-moi, petit Naruto. L'interpella Fugasaku gêné, est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que t'as dis Gerotora et le vieil ermite ?

Naruto se tourna vers Fugasaku. Oui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec le vieil ermite, il y a quelques jours.

_Il était dans une salle où une immense grenouille à la peau pâle et ridée. Le vieil ermite du Mont Myoboku jetait un coup d'œil intéressé au jeune homme blond qui était devant lui._

_-Ah ! Alors tu es enfin là, jeune … euh … mmmhh … dit le vieil ermite._

_-Uzumaki Naruto ! Vieux Crouton ! Hurla Shima, la femme de Fugasaku qui était assis à côté de l'ermite. Uzumaki Naruto !_

_-Chérie … sois plus gentille, supplia Fugasaku à la droite de l'ermite._

_Naruto, les mains dans les poches, regardait la scène. Il désirait simplement s'entrainer et il se demandait pourquoi cet ermite voulait le voir._

_-Bien passons, je te laisse la suite, Gerotora. Annonça l'ermite. _

_Une grenouille sortit de la bouche de l'ermite et atterrit devant Naruto. Quelque chose intrigua Naruto. Cette grenouille avait entre la partie haute et la partie basse de son corps, un immense parchemin qui servait de jonction entre ces deux parties. _

_-C'est quoi ça ? Une grenouille papier toilette ! S'indigna le blond en constatant l'aspect ridicule de Gerotora._

_-Un peu de respect pour l'héritage que t'ont laissé tes aînés ! Hurla la grenouille-parchemin. _

_Naruto regarda Gerotora avec étonnement. L'héritage ? Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?_

_-Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda l'ermite._

_-Rien, rien d'important, déclara Fugasaku._

_-Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux, hein ? Railla Naruto à l'attention de la grenouille. J'ai pas toute la journée. Et qui t'es d'abord ? _

_Gerotora souffla et reprit la parole :_

_-Mon nom est Gerotora et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une clé. _

_-«Une Clé ?» pensa Naruto._

_-Le Quatrième Hokage m'a crée dans le but qu'un jour, tu arriverais à contrôler le Kyûbi._

_-Contrôler Kyûbi … bégaya Naruto sans y croire._

_-Ouep, c'est ça en gros, finit Gerotora. _

_-Et pourquoi, on me dit ça, maintenant ? _

_-Parce que la dernière personne qui m'a eu entre les mains durant ces seize dernières années était Jiraiya. Reprit Gerotora._

_A l'entente du nom de son ancien maître, l'estomac de Naruto se serra._

_-Il était au courant mais pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Pendant 3 ans, il ne m'en a même pas parlé, remarqua le blond. _

_Gerotora fit la moue. _

_-Évidement tu ne t'en souviens pas, se moqua la grenouille._

_Naruto ne voyait pas où Gerotora voulait en venir. Ce dernier soupira et commença à expliquer :_

_-Ma capacité en tant que clé est de permettre de rompre ton sceau ce qui permet au chakra de Kyûbi de se mélanger au tien et ce jusqu'à la libération totale du démon. Et lors de ton entrainement avec Jiraiya, ce dernier m'invoqua pour affaiblir le sceau dans le but que tu tentes de maitriser ton Bijû. Mais cela s'est très mal passé, Kyûbi ne s'est pas laissé faire et par ton intermédiaire, il a gravement blessé Jiraiya._

_Naruto se souvint finalement de son maitre adossé contre un mur avec une plaie béante sur le torse. _

_-Cela te revient ? Demanda Gerotora. Jiraiya croyait tout comme le Quatrième que tu arriverais à dompter ton Bijû. Mais cela n'a pas fonctionné. Je l'ai toujours mis en garde et il ne m'écoutait jamais. En tout cas, conformément à se dernière volonté, je me remets à toi.  
>Gerotora tourna sur lui même et le parchemin autour de son corps se déroula laissant apparaître un immense paragraphe en forme de clé et d'autres écrits relatifs à l'art des Sceaux. <em>

_-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Questionna Gerotora. Vas-tu te lancer dans ce projet où Minato et Jiraiya ont risqué leur vie ?_

_Naruto hésitait. C'était l'occasion pour lui de puiser dans le chakra du plus puissant des Bijûs et d'acquérir une force titanesque mais en même temps cela le terrifiait d'effroi. L'ermite se permit de parler. _

_-Avec la guerre qui se prépare sur les terres Shinobis, le contrôle du Kyûbi sera un atout pour les cinq Grandes Nations. Minato et Jiraiya désiraient que tu atteignes la maîtrise de ton Bijû. _

_Naruto ne savait plus quoi dire. Ces derniers temps, puiser dans le chakra du Kyûbi devenait dangereux et il ne se contrôlait plus quand ce dernier avait pris le dessus sur lui. Ce pouvoir avait déjà blessé Sakura et contre Pain, le Kyûbi s'était montré très destructeur. Le collier du Premier Hokage avait été brisé par le démon à neuf queues, il était presque maintenant impossible à Naruto de revenir à la normale après avoir succombé au pouvoir du démon. _

_-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il finalement. Ce pouvoir ne peut entrainer que mort et destruction. Je ne peux pas compter sur lui et comment pourrais-je arriver à maitriser le Kyûbi si mon père et l'Ermite Pervers n'y sont pas arriver. _

_-Es-tu sûr ? Demanda l'ermite. _

_-Je ne peux compter sur moi en ce moment, avoua-t-il._

_Le grand ermite se frotta le menton puis un mince sourire apparu sur son visage.  
>-Bien si c'est ton choix, jeune homme. Termina-t-il. Emmène Gerotora avec toi si tu changes d'avis.<em>

_-Emmener ? Dit Naruto avec un air niais. Comment ça ?_

_-Ouvre la bouche ! Hurla Gerotora en se précipitant sur Naruto._

_La grenouille parchemin pénétra dans la bouche de Naruto et non sans mal, elle s'y engouffra. Naruto eut le souffle coupé et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux._

Le blond avait encore le goût affreux de la grenouille dans la bouche. Fugasaku voulait une réponse et Naruto hésitait encore.

-Oui, j'ai pensé à ce qu'ils m'ont dit mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse à leur fournir alors en attendant je vais me concentrer un maximum sur le mode Sennin. Expliqua-t-il.

Fugasaku sourit.

-Bien, alors nous devrions rentrer, il se fait tard et M'ma doit s'inquiéter. Déclara la vieille grenouille.

-Attendez, un instant, s'empressa de dire Naruto.

Il se tourna vers le rocher où ses attaques de vent avaient percé de nombreux trous. Naruto composa quelques signes et inspira un énorme quantité d'air, qu'il relâcha sur le champ.

-Fûton – Shinkûdaikyoku – La Grande Sphère du Vide.

Une immense vague de vent se dirigea vers le rocher et le percuta en plein fouet, entrainant une montagne de poussière qui empêchait à Naruto et à Fugasaku de voir ce qu'il était advenu du rocher.

Une fois la poussière retombée, on put apercevoir que le rocher avait disparu et que la falaise avait été érodé par l'attaque du blond. Celui-ci sourit et s'adressa à Fugasaku.

-Maintenant, on peut rentrer.

-Je vous remercie à tous d'être venus. Annonça Madara.

Le Leader de l'Akatsuki était assis autour d'une table en pierre circulaire et il s'adressait aux quatre personnes qui étaient tout comme lui assises. A la droite de Madara, Sasuke Uchiwa était assis et parcourait du regard les autres participants de ce conseil de guerre. Suigestu Hôzuki et Jûgo, les anciens membres de Taka se tenaient près du jeune Uchiwa. A la gauche de Madara, Kabuto Yakushi, le chef d'Oto, entourés de deux de ses hommes, attendait les bras croisés que le Leader de l'Akatsuki reprenne la parole. En face de lui, Ryushin Kizoku, le Kusakage somnolait sur sa chaise et baillait de temps à autre. Il était accompagné par deux femmes blondes. La plus grande aux cheveux longs portait une robe à manches longues et tombantes de couleur orange. Elle était jeune, belle, sulfureuse et elle ne semblait pas apte à se battre. Elle ressemblait plutôt à une princesse féodale. La plus petite était très jeune, elle avait l'apparence d'une gamine. Ses cheveux étaient courts, sa tenue était légère : un simple bustier de couleur rouge et une jupe noire qui s'arrêtait au dessus des genoux. Par rapport à l'autre femme, elle était banale, ses membres fins et musclés la rendaient ridicule pour son petit corps. Cependant elle était bien armée, une petite lame dans un fourreau accroché à sa ceinture. A cette ceinture la petite avait des sacs d'apothicaires où étaient entassés des petites fioles. Les deux femmes regardaient Ryushin avec des yeux rancuniers. Elles n'étaient pas les seules, à la droite du Kusakage, Kuroeris Hakuhen, la Takikage lui rejetait des yeux plein de mépris. La dirigeante du village de la cascade était accompagnée de deux hommes en armure tout comme elle. L'un d'entre eux était chauve, des cicatrices ornaient son visage, ses yeux étaient blancs et il dégageait une aura menaçante. Il faisait deux plus de deux mètres et sur lui, on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs armes en plus de son armure lourde. L'autre garde du corps de la Takikage était un homme assez fin avec une armure légère. Son visage était neutre mais il n'était pas aussi menaçant que Kuroeris ou son camarade. Il portait une épée et un arc dans son dos. Ses cheveux était châtains et courts.

-Bien ne perdons pas de temps, poursuivit Madara. Notre assaut sur Kumo est proche et je vous ai rassemblé afin de mettre en place un plan d'attaque. La cité de Kumo n'a pas subi d'attaques depuis des années et ce plan ne doit pas être pris à la légère.

-Vous devez comprendre, Madara-san, dit Ryushin avec indifférence. Nous n'avons pas fait la guerre depuis longtemps. Il faut comment dire, … nous remettre dans le bain.

Kuroeris et les deux blondes qui entouraient le Kusakage le regardèrent avec désapprobation. Ryushin répondit à ces yeux méchants par un sourire en coin.

-Eh bien, on dirait vraiment que vous êtes sérieux, plaisanta-t-il.

-Ceux qui sont assis à cette table sont parfaitement conscients de l'enjeu de cette bataille et du danger que nous encourons, reprocha Kabuto. Et il semble que ce ne soit pas votre cas.

-Qu'est ce que tu insinues, Kabuto-kun ? Demanda Ryushin. Je suis irresponsable ?

-Vous n'avez pas votre place parmi nous. Railla le leader d'Oto agacé par le caractère indifférent du Kusakage.

-Eh bien, Kabuto-kun ? Veux-tu vérifier ce que tu avances ? Proposa Ryushin en touchant la garde de son épée.

-Cela ne sera pas long, annonça Kabuto en se léchant les babines de son immense langue.

-Arrêtez ces chamailleries !

Tout la salle se tourna vers Kuroeris qui venait de hurler de colère. Ces yeux reflétaient la rage et l'agacement.

-Je me moque de vos conneries d'hommes et de vos règlements de compte. L'important actuellement de mettre à genoux les Cinq Nations Shinobis afin que nos villages ne soient plus persécutés par ces derniers. Si vous voulez vous battre, confrontez-vous aux Cinq Kages !

La tirade du Takikage avait ramené Ryushin et Kabuto à leurs places. Sasuke se contenta de d'emettre un «Hum» dégouté. Madara jubila sous son masque.

-_Cette femme a énormément de rage et de rancune en elle, c'est fou ce que quelqu'un peut faire pour la vengeance. _Pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Sasuke.

Madara reprit la parole :

-Bien, après cette interlude inutile, nous pouvons reprendre. Kumo est une cité dont les structures ont été bâtis sur les monts qui constituent le plus haut plateau du pays de Kumo. Vous comprenez donc qu'une attaque terrestre est quasiment inutile.

-On le sait tous ça mais cela n'explique pas comment on va s'y prendre ? S'impatienta la gamine blonde de Kusa.

-Laisse Madara-san finir, s'il te plait, Kazan-chan, reprocha gentiment Ryushin qui ne voulait plus faire de problèmes.

La gamine grogna, vexé d'être ignorée et Madara poursuivit :

-Nous atteindrons ce plateau par la voie des airs, via le Leviathan d'Oto. Les troupes de Taki, d'Oto et de Kusa prendront position sur le vaisseau et une fois que nous aurons atteints le plateau, elles passeront à l'attaque. Kabuto commandera du Leviathan tandis que Kuroeris et Ryushin mèneront les troupes. Notre objectif est de détruire la tour du Raikage.

Les chefs des trois factions écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Détruire cette immense structure ? S'écria l'homme fin en armure derrière Kuroeris. Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible.

-Il faudrait déjà atteindre cette tour, grogna l'homme chauve de Taki.

-Ils n'ont pas tort, approuva Kabuto.

-La destruction de cette tour sera l'objectif principal de l'Akatsuki. Sasuke Uchiwa et son équipe se chargeront de cette tâche. Quant à vous, éliminez tout ninja qui se dressera devant leur route.

-Vous envoyez trois gamins pour accomplir cette tâche ? Dit Kuroeris avec un regard désapprobateur.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Tss, fit Suigetsu entre ses dents.

-J'ai confiance en Sasuke et j'ai d'autres atouts dans mes manches, finit Madara. Si tout est clair, alors la séance est levé. Nous commencerons l'attaque demain à l'aube. Dès ce soir, toutes les troupes doivent être montés à bord du Leviathan.

Les chefs des villages se levèrent et sortirent de la salle tandis que Taka et Madara étaient restés dans la salle. Sasuke s'approcha de Madara et lui demanda :

-Alors est-ce que tu l'as ramené ?

Madara fut surpris de la question et sortit un sac de dessous la table.

-Tu as de la chance quand je suis arrivé sur les lieux, le bras avait repris sa forme initiale, déclara-t-il.

-Et pour le reste ?

-Sois rassuré, Sasuke. Elle est aussi dans le sac. Répondit Madara en tendant le sac à Sasuke.

-Parfait et l'Hokage ? Tu penses qu'elle participeras au conflit ? Questionna le brun.

-Konoha est tout aussi impliqué dans le conflit que Kumo, expliqua l'homme au masque. L'usage de jutsus spatiotemporels est fréquent pendant les guerres. Le Raikage ne sera pas seul dans cette bataille et tu peux compter sur la Princesse Tsunade pour soigner les blessés.

Sasuke accrocha le sac à sa ceinture et s'adressa à Madara :

-Bien alors on se reverra demain sur le champ de bataille.

Madara sourit sous son masque :

-Je suis déjà impatient d'être à demain, ironisa-t-il.

Sasuke tourna le dos à Madara.

-Allons-y Suigetsu, Jûgo, ordonna-il.

Les trois garçons sortirent de la salle mais Suigestu faisait la tête.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu nous donnes des ordres ?

Le Bureau du Raikage était situé au sommet de l'immense tour de Kumo. Les Ninjas de Konoha et de Suna étaient fatigués de la longue ascension. Killer-Bee continua à les guider jusqu'à une grande porte.

-C'est par là ! Frappez et entrez ! Chantonna-t-il.

Shikamaru n'osa pas et frappa doucement sur la grande porte en bois.

-Entrez ! Gronda une voix rauque.

Shikamaru tourna la poignée et le groupe rentra dans la petite pièce. Ils découvrirent une pièce ovale, donnant sur un panorama du village de Kumo. Au milieu de la pièce, deux sofas se faisaient face et une table les séparaient. Assis à son bureau, le Raikage à la carrure imposante lisait les rapports des éclaireurs. Sa secrétaire à la peau noire et aux cheveux blancs noués dans un chignon tenait dans ses main, d'autres rapports.

Le Raikage parcourut les nouveaux arrivants du regard et se leva.

-Vous êtes les émissaires de Konoha et de Suna ? Demanda-t-il. Vous êtes plutôt jeunes. Bien, asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

De son unique main restante, il désigna les deux canapés. Les Jônins étant plus concernés par la situation, Neji, Temari, Kankurô et Shikamaru s'installèrent sur un des canapés alors que les autres restèrent debout derrière eux. Le Raikage prit place en face d'eux et son frère et sa secrétaire se postèrent derrière lui.

-Alors que m'apportez-vous comme nouvelles ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je pense que nous n'allons révéler aucune information supplémentaires que ce que vous fournit vos éclaireurs, répondit Kankurô. L'Akatsuki, Oto, Taki et Kusa sont à votre porte et nos chefs nous ont mis à votre service, Maître Raikage.

-J'accepte votre soutien. Quels sont les renforts que Konoha et Suna m'apportent ?

-En ce moment, deux cent shinobis d'élite font route vers Kumo mais nous ne savons pas s'ils seront là à temps pour la bataille, dit Shikamaru.

-Et que peux-tu me dire sur ceux qui constituent les forces ennemis.

-Eh bien, il semblerait …., commença Shikamaru.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, déclara-t-il d'un ton froid et menaçant. C'est à elle !

Il posa son regard sur Karin qui était terrifiée.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas te reconnaître ? Ton sort a longtemps été débattu par les Cinq Kages. Estime-toi chanceuse que la majorité des Kages désiraient que tes pouvoirs soient utilisés car si c'était mon choix, tu ne serais même pas ici. Maintenant, répond à ma question, reprit le Raikage qui la regardait avec des yeux injectés de sang

Karin suait à grosses gouttes, déglutit et répondit :

-J'ai relevé les chakra de Sasuke Uchiwa, Suigestu Hozûki et de Jûgo « Double Face », c'est tout ce que je sais.

-Suigestu Hozûki et Jûgo « Double Face » sont actuellement retenus à la prison de Khamra. Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproches.

-Je connais leur chakra par cœur, dit-elle. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus.

Le Raikage gratta sa barbiche blonde.

-Évidemment qu'elle les connait frérot ! S'écria Killer-Bee. Elle et ces trois là ont tenté de m'enlever et je peux te dire que l'Uchiwa était balèze ! Enfin bon je crois que tu gardes un assez mauvais souvenir de ton combat avec lui.

Le Raikage tata la manche de son manteau vide et serra les dents ce que remarquèrent les ninjas de Konoha. Temari et Kankurô savaient évidemment que le Raikage avait sacrifié son bras dans le but d'achever Sasuke mais que celui-ci fut sauvé par Gaara lors du conseil des Cinq Kages. Son sacrifice avait été vain et Sasuke Uchiwa courait toujours.

-Là n'est pas la question, il faut mettre en place un plan d'attaque, conseilla la secrétaire.

-Tout repose sur la protection de Bee. Affirma le Raikage. En tant que Jinchuriki de Hachibi, tu seras la cible de l'Akatsuki. Je parie que leur attaque ne sera qu'une diversion pour que l'Akatsuki ne s'empare de toi dans l'ombre de la bataille. Tu resteras dans cette tour et elle déterminera ton champ d'action. Quant à vous, shinobis de Suna et de Konoha, vous resterez également dans cette tour et vous assurez sa défense. L'Hokage m'a affirmé que certains d'entre vous étaient doués dans les jutsus médicaux. Je compte sur vous pour nous aider dans la bataille.

-Nous ferons au mieux, Maître Raikage. Annonça Temari.

Ils se levèrent tous et le Raikage ordonna à sa secrétaire.

-Hibana, emmènes-les à leur chambres.

-Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna sortirent de la salle en compagnie d'Hibana, laissant le Raikage avec son frère.

Ils descendirent de quelques étages et Hibana les menèrent à travers un couloir. Elle désigna deux portes.

-Voilà pour les hommes et voici pour les femmes. Vous avez des lits individuels et des douches pour vous détendre. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne nuit, dormez bien ! Dit-elle amicalement.

Elle tourna les talons laissant le groupe de Shinobis dans leurs chambres.

-Ah enfin ! Un vrai lit et un vrai toit cela va changer de nos nuits mouvementées, déclara Kankurô en s'allongeant sur un lit.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Shikamaru.

-Il faudrait mieux se tenir près à intervenir au cas où l'ennemi attaquerait. Conseilla Neji.

-Je suis d'accord avec Neji. Déclara Saï en se changeant.

-Vous êtes galères, les gars. Grogna Shikamaru en somnolant sur son lit.

Dans la chambre des filles, elles s'étaient d'abord doucher avant de se changer en kimono de nuit. Avant que celles-ci ne s'endorment, Temari expliqua à Sakura et Ino pourquoi le Raikage avait perdu son bras. Karin parla de sa tentative ratée de capture du Hachibi avec Sasuke, Suigestu et Jûgo.

-Il contrôlait son Bijû ? Demanda Sakura étonné.

-Apparemment, vu que nous avons dû nous frotter à la vraie forme du Bijû et que ce rappeur n'arrêtait pas de se vanter de contrôler Hachibi. Répondit Karin.

-Contrôler son Bijû, c'est possible ? Questionna Temari.

-Ce sont d'immenses sources de chakra, si il est possible de les contrôler, il faut que les Jinchurikis aient une forte source de chakra eux aussi. Supposa Karin. Mais ne vous fiez pas à son allure grotesque, le Hachibi est fort.

-Si le Bijû prend le dessus sur le Jinchuriki. Celui-ci ne répond plus de lui-même. Il tuerait tout ceux qu'il verrait. C'est arrivé à Naruto lors de l'attaque du village par Pain, déclara Sakura.

-C'est exactement ce qui s'était passé avec Gaara, cependant depuis qu'il est devenu Kazekage, il a réussit à inhiber le chakra de Shukaku, ajouta Temari. Mais ce n'est pas chose facile. Je comprends pourquoi l'Akatsuki veut s'en emparer, c'est une puissance de feu colossale.

Ino qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début de la conversation s'adressa à Karin :

-Et comment avez-vous réussi à échapper au Hachibi ?

Karin souffla, Taka avait frôlé la mort ce jour là.

-Sans Sasuke, nous serions morts en ce moment. Affirma-t-elle. Il a utilisé l'Amaterasu sur la forme complète du Hachibi et ce taureau enragé subit de graves blessures. Il a ensuite repris sa forme initiale et nous l'avons emmené mais apparemment il nous avait berné.

-L'Amaterasu ? S'interrogea Ino.

-C'est l'une des techniques suprêmes des Uchiwas, des flammes noires qui ne peuvent s'éteindre et qui enflamment tout ce que le Sharingan peut voir. Répondit la blonde de Suna. Lorsque nous étions sur les oiseaux et que nous avons rencontré les troupes ennemis, Sasuke a utilisé cette technique contre nous.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que Sasuke a contre Konoha. Se désespéra Ino. Il a tué son frère, non ?

-C'est ce Madara. Répondit Karin. Quelque chose s'est passé entre lui et Sasuke.

-Et apparemment Kakashi et Naruto seraient au courant, rajouta Sakura.

Soudain Sakura se rappela d'une chose, elle se leva et chercha quelque chose dans ses affaires. Elle ne sortit finalement une petite limace blanche avec des rayures bleues sur le dos. Temari et Karin la regardèrent avec étonnement alors qu'Ino comprit immédiatement.

-Sakura ! Maitre Tsunade t'en a donnée une ? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, répondit Sakura. Dame Katsuyu ! S'adressa-t-elle à la limace. Dame Katsuyu !

-Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la limace.

-Est ce que je peux parler à Maitre Kakashi ?

-Je suis sincèrement désolé mais Kakashi se repose. Les unités de Suna et de Konoha ont rattrapé leur retard, mais Kakashi et les autres commandants ont préféré reprendre des forces avant de rejoindre Kumo, je suis désolé.

Sakura ne cacha pas sa déception.

-Et à Konoha ? Avez-vous des nouvelles de Naruto ? Demanda encore la rose.

-Aucune malheureusement, répondit Katsuyu.

Sakura était encore plus abattue.

-Merci quant même, Dame Katsuyu.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre à vos espérances, finit la limace alors que Sakura la plaça dans ses affaires.

-On aura pas encore la réponse. Se lamenta Sakura.

-Tout ce que vous devez comprendre Ino et Sakura, c'est que Sasuke est maintenant votre ennemi. Annonça Temari d'un ton grave. Il n'hésitera pas à vous tuer alors ne lui faites pas de faveurs.

Sakura fit oui de la tête et Karin toucha sa blessure au torse qui lui faisait toujours mal. Ino acquiesça, elle savait aussi qu'elle serait incapable de tuer Sasuke.

-Bien sur ce, bonne nuit ! Lança Temari amicalement.

-Fais attention, Temari. Le gros front ronfle quant elle dort. Se moqua Ino.

-Au moins, moi je ne bave pas, Ino la Truie, répliqua Sakura.

Les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée peu de temps après. La prochaine bataille les obnubilait tous. Ce serait leur première bataille de leur première guerre. Un jour sombre s'annonçait demain alors que au pied de la montagne, le Leviathan commença son ascension portant avec lui danger et mort.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>J'espere que cela vous a plus !<br>Laissez vos reviews !

La prochaine fois :  
>"...avant la tempête"<br>La bataille est proche !


	9. avant la tempête

La bataille commence et j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 9 : ... avant la tempête<span>**

Sur la coque du Leviathan, les ninjas de Taki, de Kusa et d'Oto attendaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit que le vaisseau atteigne le plateau où trônait le village caché de Kumo. Kuroeris et Ryushin patientaient avec leurs hommes. Le silence régnait sur le vaisseau, on entendait seulement le vent glisser sur les parois.

-Il fait froid, plaisanta Ryushin en se tournant vers les deux femmes blondes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Ta gueule ! Hurla la petite blonde au caractère bien trempé. On va se faire remarquer si tu continues à parler !

-C'est toi qui fait le plus de bruit, petite sœur, répondit l'autre blonde aux courbes voluptueuses.

-Ta gueule, toi aussi ! Vous ne servez vraiment à rien ! Surtout toi, Kawa ! Tu fais tâche dans le paysage ! C'est quoi cette tenue ? Une robe et tu comptes faire la guerre avec ça ? T'es trop conne !

-Je suis peut-être conne, mais moi au moins, je ne suis pas plate, avoua Kawa en détournant le regard de sa jeune sœur.

-Quuooii !

-Kawa-chan. Kazan-chan. Vous faites trop de bruit. On va vous entendre, murmura Ryushin.

Kazan, agacée, continua de s'égosiller sur Ryushin sous l'œil désintéressé de Kawa. Sur une autre partie du vaisseau, Kuroeris et ses hommes surveillaient le ciel pour tenter d'apercevoir le sommet.

Kuroeris entendit Kazan qui hurlait sur son Kusakage.

-Qu'ils sont navrants, annonça-t-elle.

-Je vois que le caractère frivole du Kusakage n'est pas une superstition, déclara l'homme aux cheveux châtains et à l'épée qui accompagnait le Takikage.

-Il fait honte au titre de Kusakage, grogna l'homme chauve en armure, toujours collé à Kuroeris.

-Nous nous moquons de Kusa, déclara Kuroeris. Si nous nous battons aujourd'hui, c'est pour le village de Taki uniquement.

-Et pourtant vous écoutez Madara, Madame. Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes, ni dans votre caractère de vous plier devant les ordres de quelqu'un, remarqua l'homme à l'épée.

-Sois rassuré, Seika, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'agir selon son plan. Dès que nous atteignons le sommet, tu prends le commandement des forces de Taki. Pendant ce temps, Testu et moi irons nous attaquer directement au Raikage.

L'homme chauve fit un signe de tête lorsqu'il entendit son nom.

-Vous ne perdez jamais la face, n'est pas Madame ? Demanda Seika en souriant.

-Tais-toi, Seika. Je souhaite être au calme maintenant, ordonna le Takikage.

Seika ne répondit pas et sourit de nouveau. Kuroeris avait toujours été la même inflexible, têtue, et déterminée.

Le Leviathan continua son ascension jusqu'à ce que le sommet fit son apparition.

-Soyez prêts ! Hurla Kuroeris à ses hommes.

Le vaisseau atteignit le plateau et le village de Kumo s'étendit à leurs pieds.

Le plateau était parsemé de montagnes stoïques et escarpées qui emmargeaient d'une grande étendue d'eau. Ces montagnes étaient plus ou moins éloignées les unes des autres, des plateformes étaient incrustées sur les versants ou des structures étaient construites sur les sommets. Certains monts avaient été creusés et étaient habités par les villageois. Au loin, une immense montagne traversait les nuages et dépassait les autres. Un immense bâtiment était incrusté dans la roche. Il avait la forme d'une immense sphère et occupait la partie haute de la montagne laissant le sommet toucher le ciel. Sur la partie haute du bâtiment, une forêt d'arbres se tenait fière sous le souffle du vent. La tour du Raikage surplombait la ville de Kumo.

Les shinobis de Kumo,en patrouille sur les plateformes, aperçurent l'immense vaisseau se hisser haut dans le ciel et se dépêchèrent de donner l'alerte. Sur la coque du vaisseau, les shinobis ennemis étaient prêts à sauter et à se lancer dans la bataille.

-Attendez le signal ! Ordonna Kuroeris à ceux qui s'apprêtaient à sauter.

Dans la salle des commandes du Leviathan, Kabuto et Madara observaient le déroulement de l'attaque depuis le balcon. Une fois que le vaisseau fut à la hauteur des bâtiment, Kabuto hurla dans la salle de commandement :

-FEU !

Immédiatement, les canons du Leviathan tirèrent leurs balles de chakra sur l'un des bâtiments qui explosa et tua sur le coup tous les ninjas qui s'y trouvaient.

-Allez-y ! Hurla Kuroeris.

Les shinobis de Taki, Oto et Kusa débarquèrent sur les plateformes et commencèrent le combat contre les forces de Kumo.

Les forces de Taki et de Kusa se séparèrent sous les ordres de leurs propres Kages.

-On fait comme j'ai dit, Seika, ordonna Kuroeris.

-Bien, Madame, répondit-il.

Kuroeris et Testu sautèrent entre deux monts et atterrirent sur l'eau. En appliquant du chakra sous leurs pieds, ils prirent la direction de la tour du Raikage.

Ryushin menait ses troupes de front, il avait dégainé son sabre et passait rapidement entre les ninjas de Kumo tout en les lacérant avec son épée.

Pendant ce temps, Kabuto et Madara observaient l'évolution de la situation depuis le pont du Leviathan qui faisait feu sur les ninjas de Kumo.

-Bien, il est temps de lâcher tes traqueurs, conseilla Madara.

-Je pense aussi,c'est le meilleur moment, ils sont encore sous la surprise de l'attaque. Ouvrez les portes ! Ordonna le serpent blanc à lunettes.

De chaque côté du Leviathan, de gigantesques portes en pierre s'ouvrirent. Des shinobis,équipés d'un équipement avec deux ailes rétractables, sortirent à la lumière et sautèrent du vaisseau. Lorsqu'ils atteignaient une bonne altitude, en déversant une partie de leur chakra dans les ailes, les shinobis d'Oto parvenaient à voler. Les ailes se déployaient dès qu'elles étaient chargées en chakra. C'était les même équipements utilisés par les ninjas du Ciel lorsqu'ils attaquèrent Konoha, il y a un an. Kabuto les avait modifié pour que les shinobis d'Oto puissent exécuter des mudras tout en se déplaçant dans les airs.

Quelques instants plus tard, une centaine de traqueurs survolaient Kumo et lâchaient sur le village des bombes incendiaires, des attaques Katon ou Fûton ou des kunaïs explosifs détruisant tout sur leurs passages.

Dans la tour du Raikage, celui-ci montait rapidement les escaliers en colimaçon vers les étages supérieurs. Il était suivi de sa secrétaire Hibana et de Shii, un des deux ninjas qui avaient accompagné le Raikage au pays du Fer pour la conférence des Cinq Kages.

Le ninja aux cheveux blonds et à la peau blanche et Hibana suivaient le Raikage qui énonçait une multitude d'ordres :

-J'espère que les invocateurs sont prêts et que tu as prévenu les autres Kages, la limace !

Katsuyu sortit de la poche du Raikage et grimpa sur son dos pour atteindre son épaule.

-Oui j'ai prévenu mon maître et le Kazekage, répondit la petite limace.

-Alors il faut qu'ils se tiennent près ! S'écria le Raikage. A chaque seconde, des shinobis de mon village meurt !

-Il semblerait que les ennemis possèdent également une force aérienne, déclara Shii son doigt posé sur une oreillette.

-Que l'escadron Kamome parte au combat immédiatement ! Je veux qu'ils fassent chuter ce vaisseau ! Continua le Raikage. Et où sont les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna ?

-Darui est parti les chercher, fit remarquer Hibana.

-Et où est Bee ? Demanda le Raikage. Où est cet imbécile quand on a besoin de lui ?

Le Leviathan se rapprochait lentement du centre du village et les troupes de Taki et de Kusa gagnaient du terrain. Ryushin, Kazan et Kawa se battaient dans un bâtiment dont le dôme avaient été détruit par un kunaï explosif. Ils combattaient une vingtaine de ninjas sur les débris du toit, Kawa et Kazan tranchaient des gorges et lacéraient des torses avec des kunaïs dans chaque main. Kazan était peut-être jeune, elle était redoutable, agile et rapide. Sa sœur Kawa tuait avec la plus grand indifférence. Dans sa longue robe orange, elle bougeait comme si elle était guidée par le vent.

Ryushin lui se retenait énormément. Il combattait avec une main et baillait parfois en plein combat.

Le dernier ninja de Kumo en vie attaqua Kazan exécutant une frappe horizontale avec sa hache. Celle-ci sauta pour éviter l'arme, sortit de son fourreau sa petite lame et abattit sa lame sur le malheureux. Celui-ci s'écroula devant Kazan qui le regarda déçue.

Les trois combattants jetèrent un œil autour d'eux, ils ne restaient aucun ninja de Kumo apte à se battre.

-Bon, Kawa-chan, Kazan-chan, on bouge. Il n'y a vraiment personne d'intéressant ici, se désespéra le Kusakage.

-Je suis d'accord. Approuva Kawa.

-Allons-y ! s'écria Kazan.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du bâtiment, une voix résonna :

-Vous n'irez nulle part !

Deux personnes descendirent du toit pour atterrir dans le bâtiment. Ryushin et les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers leurs nouveaux opposants. C'était un homme et une femme. L'homme avait des cheveux blonds courts, la peau noire et il avait un sucette dans sa bouche. Celle qui l'accompagnait était une femme aux cheveux longs et roux avec une peau noire. Ils portaient tous les deux, le bandeau frontal de Kumo et avaient leurs sabres dégainés.

-On ne vous laissera pas faire ! C'est la dernière fois que vous tuerez des ninjas de Kumo, s'écria la femme.

-Laisse les moi, Karui. Demanda le jeune homme. J'ai envie qu'ils paient.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais rester assis à regarder ? Tu peux te brosser, Omoï. Balança la jeune femme à son partenaire.

Ryushin souffla.

-Bon, les deux là. Qui est le plus fort d'entre vous ? Demanda Ryushin lassé.

-C'est moi ! hurlèrent en cœur Omoï et Karui.

Ryushin se frotta les yeux tandis que les deux ninjas de Kumo se chamaillaient. Kawa était amusé par la situation et riait derrière la manche de sa robe, Kazan, quant à elle s'impatientait.

-Bon au lieu de vous disputer, conclut Ryushin vous allez m'attaquer tous les deux. Et comme ça cela sera vite réglé.

-Te fous pas de nous, railla Karui.

-C'est parti Karui ! S'écria Omoï.

Les deux sabreurs s'élancèrent vers Ryushin. Celui-ci se tourna vers les deux sœurs et leur fit un clin d'œil.

-N'intervenez pas, les filles, je m'en occupe, demanda-t-il. Ce sera vite finit.

Karui et Omoï se placèrent de chaque côté de Ryushin et exécutèrent tous les deux un coup d'épée horizontal. Ryushin bloqua les deux attaques avec sa lame mais sous le choc de l'attaque des sabreurs, il recula.

-_Oh, ils ne se sont pas si mauvais,_ pensa Ryushin.

Karui et Omoï enchainèrent les bottes sur le Kusakage mais celui-ci parvint à les contrer assez facilement. Après quelques échanges, les combattants se séparèrent.

-Vous n'êtes pas mauvais, avoua Ryushin. Mais je vais devoir m'y mettre à fond maintenant.

Le Kusakage plaça son épée devant lui et fixa son sabre.

-Bankaï !

Karui et Omoï écarquillèrent les yeux et se mirent en position de garde.

-Kaze no Tsurugi ! Prononça Ryushin.

Les deux sabreurs reculèrent d'un pas. Ils croyaient qu'avec cette incantation quelque chose aurait changé chez Ryushi ou chez son sabre. Un ange passa sur le champ de bataille.

-Ça a foiré ? S'interrogea Omoï.

-Merde, cela fait vraiment rien à l'épée ? Se demanda Ryushin en examinant attentivement son épée. Bon comme d'habitude j'aurais essayé.

-Arrête de te foutre de nous et bats-toi ! Hurla Karui en s'élançant vers le Kusakage.

Ryushin se mit en garde et au moment où Karui allait frapper, il plaça son épée pour la contrer.

Dès que l'épée de Karui s'abattit sur l'épée de Ryushin, la lame de la kunoichi se brisa. Avec des yeux médusés Karui observa la lame de son épée tomber au sol.

-Dommage, murmura Ryushin en soupirant.

Le Kusakage asséna un coup de poing à la kunoichi avec sa main libre. Elle fut projeté contre un mur. Profitant de la diversion de Karui, Omoï tenta d'attaquer son ennemi dans le dos mais lorsqu'il abattit son sabre, il fut bloqué dans sa course. Ryushin venait d'arrêter le sabre d'Omoï à mains nues. Ryushin avait sa propre épée dans sa main droite et dans la main gauche, il empêchait la lame d'Omoï de le transpercer. Le ninja de Kumo écarquilla les yeux, son ennemi bloquait son attaque avec sa main et même si il avait mit toute sa force dans l'attaque, l'épée n'avait pas traversé la chair de Ryushin.

-Tu comptes trop sur ton sabre, petit. Déclara Ryushin en rangeant son épée dans son fourreau tout en gardant son emprise sur l'épée d'Omoï. Cela pourrait t'être fatal.

Le Kusakage leva sa main droite, tendit ses doigts et les aligna pour former une lame avec sa main.

Omoï tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme à la fine barbiche mais même en tirant la garde de son épée avec ses deux mains, toute tentative était vaine.

-Tu as du potentiel, gamin. Mais la puissance et la force d'un sabreur ne se résume pas à son épée.

Annonça Ryushin.

Il abattit finalement sa main droite et elle entailla Omoï de l'épaule droite à la hanche gauche. Karui qui revenait à elle, vit Omoï vaciller et perdre énormément de sang. Ce dernier avait des yeux livides et ses mains tremblaient. Ryushin fit un tour sur lui même et asséna un coup de pied dans la ventre ensanglanté d'Omoï. Celui-ci gémit de douleur et cracha un filet de sang et alla s'écraser près de Karui. Celle-ci s'apprêta à retourna à la charge mais Ryushin l'en dissuada.

-N'essaie pas de nous retenir, je vous ai laissé la vie pour que vous ayez une seconde chance et que vous ne commettiez pas les mêmes erreurs. Votre maitrise du sabre n'est pas parfaite mais elle peut s'en approcher si tu te souviens de ce que je vais te dire.

Karui fixa l'individu qui lui lançait un regard sévère.

-L'arme est les prolongement de l'individu. Comment voudrais-tu trancher quelque chose si ce que tu prolonges ne coupe même pas ?

Ryushin tourna la dos à Karui qui s'agenouilla près d'Omoï qui sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Le Kusakage s'adressa aux deux sœurs qui avaient observé le combat dans le silence :

-Allez on bouge ! dit-il avec entrain.

Les trois ninjas du village caché de l'Herbe sortirent du bâtiment laissant Karui avec Omoï gravement blessé. Elle se mordit les lèvres, humiliée.

-Merde.

Dans la tour du Raikage, à l'intérieur d'une vaste salle, des invocateurs étaient assis en rond autour d'un cercle d'invocation tracé avec du sang. Le Raikage accompagné de Shii et d'Hibana observait le rituel avec intérêt. Les invocateurs étaient concentrés et rien ne pouvait les perturber même pas le bruit des canons du Leviathan. De nouveaux arrivants firent leur entrée dans la salle, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Karin, Kankurô, Neji et Saï. Ils étaient accompagnés par Darui, un jeune homme noir à la petite coupe afro blonde qui avait tout comme Shii accompagné le Raikage au Conseil des Cinq au Pays du Fer.

-Vous arrivez à temps, on allait commencer, annonça le Raikage. Darui, as-tu trouvé Bee ?

Le jeune homme à la coupe afro, rougit et se gratta la tête gêné.

-Il n'est pas dans ses appartements, finit par dire Darui.

-Rahh ! Qu'il m'énerve ! Je veux être prévenu si on l'aperçoit en dehors de la Tour, s'agaça le Raikage.

Il s'adressa de nouveau aux shinobis de Konoha et de Suna.

-Bien il est temps de commencer l'invocation, poursuivit le Raikage. Sont-ils prêts ? Demanda-t-il à Katsuyu qui était toujours sur son épaule.

-Oui, les deux sont en position, répondit la limace.

Sakura posa une question à l'ensemble du groupe :

-De quelle invocation, ils parlent ?

-C'est une invocation d'urgence en cas de conflit immédiat, expliqua Kankurô. Durant les mois qui ont suivi le Conseil des Kages, on a trouvé le moyen de faire intervenir plusieurs Kages en cas d'attaques sur un village.

-Sachant que chaque Kage défendrait son village et qu'on ne savait pas quelle serait la première cible de l'Akatsuki, on a mit en place ce système, continua Shikamaru. La possibilité pour chaque Kage d'invoquer un ou plusieurs de ses homologues.

Le Raikage s'approcha du cercle d'invocation, il mordit son doigt et laissa couler un peu de sang sur sa paume, il l'apposa au sol dans un cadre du cercle d'invocation et hurla :

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Invocation.

Un nuage de fumée apparut au centre du cercle et à travers, on put apercevoir des personnes à travers des nuages de fumée.

-Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas participé à une bataille, je me sens rouillé, déclara une voix féminine.  
>-S'il vous plait, n'en faites pas trop Tsunade-sama. Reprit une autre voix.<p>

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. Tsunade apparut aux côtés des deux conseillers Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane. Derrière eux, Shizune accompagnée de Genma Shiranui et de Raidô Namiashi servaient de gardes du corps.

Les ninjas de Konoha se sentirent rassurés de voir Tsunade apparaître pleine de détermination.

Tsunade fit un petit sourire aux jeunes shinobis et sortit du cercle suivie par les autres.

-Tout c'est bien passé pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mais la bataille qui s'annonce risque d'être couteuse en pertes humaines. Heureusement que vous êtes arrivée, Maitre Hokage. Répondit Shikamaru rassuré.

Pendant ce temps, le Raikage apposa de nouveau son sang sur sa paume et appliqua sa main dans le cadre.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Invocation.

Un nuage de fumée réapparut puis se dissipa pour laisser apparaître sept personnes.

Gaara du Désert se tenait les bras croisés aux côtés de son ancien Maître Baki et du vénérable Ebizô. Ils étaient accompagnés par quatre jônins de Suna.

-Gaara ! S'écria Temari heureuse de revoir son petit frère.

La Kazekage regarda son frère et sa sœur avec des yeux affectifs puis sortit du cercle d'invocation.

-Bien nous sommes maintenant rassemblés ! Annonça le Raikage. L'ennemi possède une force aérienne importante, j'ai lancé l'escadron Kamome s'occuper de cette force. Étant donné que vous êtes là, Hokage-dono je pensais que vous pourriez rester ici pour soigner les éventuels blessés ou que vous pourriez garder cette tour où se trouve le Hachibi. Tandis que le Kazekage et moi, nous nous occuperons des forces terrestres.

-Cela ne me pose pas de problème, répondit Tsunade.

-Je suis d'accord avec votre plan mais comment allez-vous combattre, Raikage-dono ? Demanda Gaara en regardant le vide laissé par l'avant bras manquant du Raikage dans son manteau.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kazekage, assura le Raikage. Darui, tu l'as ?

Le ninja à la coupe afro sortit d'une valise, un avant-bras en acier avec un poing refermé au bout. Le Raikage enleva son manteau, son bras se prolongeait en une vis sur laquelle Darui vissa le bras en acier.

-Je n'ai pas encore dit mon dernier mot, répondit le Raikage. Bien si tout le monde est prêt …

Subitement, un des murs de la salle vola en éclats et projeta d'immenses débris sur les ninjas.

-Alors Sasuke, tu es prêt ? Demanda Suigetsu.

-Oui et vous savez ce que vous devez faire ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Ouais, ouais. C'est bon...

-Suigetsu tu prends trop ça à la légère. Ajouta Jûgo.

-Bon on y va, finit Suigetsu agacé.

Sur le Leviathan, Suigetsu et Jûgo avançaient jusqu'au bord du vaisseau et le ninja de Kiri plongea dans l'eau suivi par son camarade qui sauta à sa suite. Sasuke s'approcha du bord et baissa les yeux pour les voir émerger. Suigetsu fut le premier à sortir la tête de l'eau et Jûgo émergea peu de temps après.

-Brr, elle est froide, dit Jûgo.

-Tu vas t'y habituer. Allez on se dépêche avant de se faire remarquer.

Sasuke vit ses deux coéquipiers disparaître sous l'eau. Le brun se mordit le doigt laissant couler un peu de sang et composa quelques signes.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! - Invocation, dit le brun en apposant sa main au sol.

Un faucon apparut dans un nuage de fumée. Son plumage était de couleur marron nuancé avec des plumes noires. Son bec était jaune et ses yeux étaient dorés. Sasuke grimpa sur son dos, l'oiseau se laissa faire. Alors que Sasuke s'apprêtait à décoller, un homme apparut dans le dos de l'oiseau.

-Alors tu es toujours aussi déterminé ? Demanda Madara.

-Rien ne pourra me faire changer d'avis, répondit Sasuke, Sharingan activé.

-Tu as ce que je t'ai donné ?

-Elle ne m'a pas quittée, ironisa Sasuke en observant le sac attaché à sa ceinture que Madara lui avait passé la veille.

-Tâche de ne pas te faire tuer avant le grand final. Termina Madara.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, le faucon avait pris son envol. Madara regarda le volatile planer au dessus de Kumo.

-Quant à vous, ordonna-t-il. Suivez-le et essayez de trouver le Hachibi.

Un autre oiseau se posa devant Madara. Sur ce volatile blanc, Deidara et Hidan étaient prêts à se lancer dans la bataille.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on fait si Uchiwa nous voie ? Demanda Deidara.

-Tant que vous capturez le Hachibi et que vous protégez les arrières de Sasuke, le reste m'importe.

Deidara sourit, ses poches étaient pleines d'argile explosive qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée.

-Vois, tout puissant Jashin ! Jubila Hidan. Je m'en vais convertir tous ces hérétiques !

-Évite de gueuler, Hidan ! Hmm, lança Deidara. Sinon je vais te virer de cet oiseau.

-Je m'en fous, je suis immortel et toi non !

-Hum !

L'oiseau prit son envol emportant les deux membres de l'Akatsuki sur les traces de Sasuke. Madara tourna les talons pour rentrer dans la salle des commandes du Leviathan.

-Tout se passe comme tu l'avais prévu, ajouta Kabuto.

-J'adore qu'un plan se passe sans accrocs, sourit Madara derrière son masque.

Au sol, les combats entre les forces de Kumo et ceux de Taki et de Kusa faisaient rage. .

-Les ennemis avancent trop rapidement ! Hurla Samui à un subordonné équipé d'une radio. Il faut que l'escadron Kamome se ramène rapidement pour éliminer les forces aériennes.

Du haut d'une plate-forme, Samui, une femme blonde à la poitrine forte, commandait les troupes du village de la Foudre. L'homme à la radio répondit à Samui :

-L'escadron vient de décoller, il sera là dans très peu de temps.

Samui acquiesça à son subordonné, elle se tourna vers le vaisseau et vit un oiseau au plumage brun prendre son envol vers la tour du Raikage. Elle s'empara d'une paire de jumelles et observa le volatile. C'était un rapace, plutôt un faucon qu'un aigle, il était monté par un jeune homme habillé avec la tunique d'Akatsuki. Cet homme avait un visage fin et des cheveux bruns. Ce visage, elle le reconnut immédiatement car elle l'avait déjà vu sur des avis de recherche.

-Envoie ce message au Raikage, dit-elle à l'homme à la radio.

Pendant ce temps, dans la tour du Raikage, un mur de sable avait bloqué les débris de l'explosion qui avait percé la salle où étaient les trois Kages. Le Kazekage avait eu le réflexe de lever un mur de sable pour bloquer les débris.

-C'était pas loin, déclara Raidô.

-On peut toujours compter sur le Kazekage dans les coups durs, fit remarquer Darui se souvenant comment Gaara l'avait sauvé au pays du Fer.

Le mur de sable s'effondra et le sable reprit sa place dans la jarre de Gaara. L'attaque avait fait une énorme ouverture dans la tour. Maintenant les ninjas pouvaient apercevoir, le Leviathan au loin et les traqueurs qui apparaissaient comme des mouches.

-Alors c'est ça, l'immense vaisseau en pierre qui fend les cieux ? S'interrogea Homura.

-C'est un avantage pour l'ennemi, c'est indéniable, ajouta Ebizô.

-Ne nous laissons pas impressionner par leurs gadgets, déclara le Raikage.

-Je pars devant, tous les ninjas de Suna avec moi, annonça Gaara. Temari et Kankurô vous restez là sous les ordres de l'Hokage.

-Bien, comme le Maitre Kazekage le demande. Se moqua Kankurô avant de recevoir un coup de coude réprobateur de Temari.

Gaara créa un support de sable sous ses pieds et il le souleva pour léviter dans les airs. Le Kazekage sortit par la brèche suivi de Baki, d'Ebizô et des autres jônins de Suna.

-Attendez moi, se plaignit Ebizô qui fermait la marche. Je ne suis plus tout jeune.

Shii avait sa main sur l'oreillette. Tout en écoutant la transmission, il prit un air grave.

-Maitre Raikage, je viens de recevoir un message important de Samui, dit-il finalement.

Tous les ninjas dans la salle se tournèrent vers le ninja de Kumo. Le Raikage lui demanda :

-Quel est le message ?

Shii déglutit, craignant la réaction de son maitre.

-Sasuke Uchiwa fait route en ce moment vers cette tour, il survole Kumo sur un faucon, surement une invocation.

A l'entente du nom de Sasuke, les ninjas présents dans la salle eurent différentes réactions. Sakura, Ino et Karin frémirent à l'entente de son nom. Homura et Koharu restèrent stoïques et impassibles, Tsunade resta neutre tandis que les garçons de Konoha, Kankurô et Temari étaient déterminés à affronter l'Uchiwa. A l'évocation du nom Uchiwa, le Raikage vit rouge.

-A toutes les unités ! Hurla-t-il. Transmettez les informations de Samui et donnez l'ordre à tous les escadrons que l'élimination de Sasuke Uchiwa est une priorité ! Je veux avoir son cadavre à mes pieds avant la fin de la journée !

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke volait au dessus de Kumo tout en fixant du regard la tour du Raikage. Soudain au loin, il aperçut une nuée d'oiseaux qui se rapprochaient peu à peu dans un bruit de mouettes rieuses.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Quel est cette vague d'oiseaux qui s'approchent de Sasuke ?<br>Quel est le plan de Madara et où est Hachibi ?

La prochaine fois : Coeur de Glace

Lâchez vos commentaires ! ;-)


	10. Coeur de glace

_Vous pensez peut-être que j'écris ces chapitres au jour le jour mais non ! Cette fiction est écrire depuis longtemps (19 chapitres à ce jour). Je posterais petit à petit sur pour que vous saliviez à l'idée d'attendre la suite ^^_

_La bataille continue !_  
><em> J'espère que ce chapitre plein d'action vous plaira !<em>_ =D_

_ Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 10 : Coeur de glace <span>**

La bataille de Kumo faisait rage sur terre et dans les airs tandis que le Takikage et Tetsu son second arrivaient au pied de la Tour du Raikage. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun ennemi en chemin comme l'avait prévu Kuroeris. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la paroi de la montagne dans laquelle était incrusté la Tour. La Takikage observa la hauteur de la tour. Elle faisait bien dans les quatre cent mètres. La brune posa les yeux sur l'immense surface d'eau sur laquelle elle marchait.

-Vous êtes sur que cela suffira, Madame ? Demanda Tetsu.

Un sourire discret apparut sir le visage du Takikage.

-Avec cette quantité d'eau, je serais même capable de me faire une armée mais cela serait trop complexe d'en contrôler autant.

Elle composa quelques signes.

-Hyoton Yama Kito no Moriayaku - Les gardiens des Monts du Nord !

L'eau sur laquelle les deux ninjas évoluaient s'éleva vers le ciel et forma deux grosses masses d'eau qui se transformèrent en glace. Deux immenses blocs de glace se tenaient face aux ninjas.

Elles se brisèrent soudainement dévoilant deux géants de glace. Ils s'éveillèrent et marchèrent lentement jusqu'à la paroi de la montagne. Leurs immenses mains gelées s'agrippèrent à la paroi et commencèrent leur ascension. Kuroeris ordonna à Tetsu.

-Prends position sur l'autre !

-Bien, Madame !

Ils sautèrent jusqu'à leurs géants respectifs qui continuaient à gravir la montagne pour atteindre la Tour du Raikage.

Au Mont Myoboku, sur une terrasse en plein air, le vieil ermite parcourait de ses maigres yeux sa boule de cristal. Il faisait la moue et se frottait le menton. Puis des silhouettes apparurent à côté de lui.

-Ah ! Vous voilà, dit-il lentement.

Naruto, avec Fugasaku et Shima, sur ses deux épaules regardait le vieil ermite avec curiosité.

-Que se passe-t-il, vénérable ermite ? Demanda Fugasaku.

-Ouais, pourquoi vous m'avez fait appeler ? Questionna Naruto.

Le vieil ermite se tourna vers eux et commença à parler :

-Eh bien, cela fait quelques temps que j'observe avec ma boule de cristal les choses de l'extérieur et les prémices de la guerre. Et je dois t'annoncer que la guerre a commencé.

Naruto parut soudainement très intéressé.

-Comment ça « la guerre a commencé » ? demanda le blond. Expliquez-vous !

-Les forces de Taki, d'Oto et de Kusa mènent une attaque sur le village de Kumo en ce moment. Et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que ces villages mineures se soient alliés à l'Akatsuki.

-Et quelle est la situation actuelle de la bataille ? Questionna Shima.

-Beaucoup de pertes pour Kumo, malheureusement, répondit le vieil ermite d'un air grave.

-Alors il faut que j'y aille ! S'écria Naruto.

-Tu veux te joindre à la bataille alors que tu es un Jinchuriki ? Tu es une de leurs cibles, je te rappelle, railla Shima.

-Je suis venu m'entrainer ici pour me préparer aux futures batailles, je dois y aller !

-Nous n'avons qu'à l'accompagner, chérie ! Ajouta Fugasaku.

Le vieil ermite sourit.

-C'est bien ce que j'attendais de toi, Uzumaki Naruto.

-Et encore tu n'as rien vu, le vieux ! Répondit le blond en lui rendant son sourire.

Shima descendit de l'épaule de Naruto et sauta jusqu'à la porte de sortie en hurlant :

-Je vais préparer le jutsu d'invocation. Quant à vous, tenez-vous prêts !

-Nous comptons sur toi, ma chérie !

-Pas de temps à perdre, Papy Grenouille ! Ordonna Naruto en s'élançant vers la rambarde de la terrasse et en sautant dans le vide.

Le vieil ermite plongea de nouveau son regard dans sa boule et vit l'ampleur de la bataille. Un immense vol de mouettes venait de faire son entrée dans le ciel de Kumo.

Sasuke Uchiwa planait au dessus de Kumo sur le dos du faucon qu'il avait invoqué. Au loin, une formation d'oiseaux rieurs fonçaient vers lui.

-Tu les as vus comme moi, n'est ce pas Sasuke ?

Le brun baissa la tête et croisa les yeux dorés de son invocation qui le fixaient. Sasuke releva la tête et fixa les oiseaux.

-Je veux être discret, Washi. Si tu peux les éviter, fais-le.

-Bien, répondit le faucon en s'envolant vers les nuages pour se cacher des ennemis qui approchaient.

En effet l'escadron Kamome* avait pris son envol. Une trentaine de ninjas de Kumo chevauchaient

des mouettes armés de lances à chakra. Ces invocations et leurs cavaliers constituaient la force aérienne de Kumo. A l'unisson, les mouettes volaient au dessus de Kumo vers les combats. Les ninjas avaient pour équipement un lunette sur l'œil droit qui leur permettait d'observer les combats au sol. Face à eux, un faucon monté par un homme d'Akatsuki venait de disparaître dans les nuages

-Cela ressemble à la description qu'on nous a fait, dit par son oreillette l'un des meneurs.

-C'est lui, tu veux dire Atsushi ! T'en vois beaucoup des mecs qui montent des oiseaux a part nous ? Répondit un autre.

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla une voix féminine. J'essaie de réfléchir.

-Hiromu, on fait quoi ? Demanda Atsushi. Tu as entendu le Raikage ? On s'occupe de lui ou on va porter main forte à ceux en bas ?

Un silence passa dans les radios de l'escadron. Finalement la kunoichi meneuse Hiromu reprit la parole :

-Hiro, Atsushi, suivez-moi avec vos hommes! On s'occupe de l'Uchiwa et les autres vous continuez votre route sous les ordres d'Akira.

-Bien compris, répondit le dénommé Akira.

-On brise la formation ! Ordonna Hiromu.

Neuf mouettes sortirent de la formation et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où l'Uchiwa avait disparu tandis que les autres plongeaient vers le sol s'engageant dans la bataille.

Survolant les nuages, Washi et Sasuke restaient attentifs à toute attaque pouvant provenir de leurs angles morts. Mais Sasuke, Sharingan activé ne perdait pas de vue la Tour du Raikage.

Soudain, Washi remarqua des silhouettes à travers les nuages.

-Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine d'être discret, ironisa-t-il.

Sasuke réagit en plongeant son regard vers le sol.

Tout à coup à une vitesse folle, des mouettes émergeaient des nuages par tous les côtés. Washi les évita facilement et Sasuke s'accrocha au plumage du faucon. Les membres de l'escadron se remirent en formation et piquèrent droit sur Sasuke.

-Plonges vers le sol, ordonna Sasuke.

Washi s'exécuta et fonça vers le sol à une vitesse fabuleuse. Les mouettes le suivirent, bien déterminés à le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Ne le laissez pas filer ! Ordonna Hiromu.

-Je m'en occupe ! Hurla Atsushi.

Le cavalier aux lunettes carrées et aux cheveux bruns courts rangea sa lance dans sa selle et composa quelques signes.

-Raiton ! Inazuma Hoisoi – L'Eclair fin !

De ses mains sortit de l'électricité qui se changea en fines lances. Lorsqu'elles se solidifièrent, Atsushi les saisit et les lança en direction de Sasuke. Grâce à ses yeux, Sasuke prévint à temps Washi qui les évita immédiatement en virant légèrement à gauche. Atsushi continua d'attaquer l'Uchiwa avec ses attaques Raiton mais celui-ci les évitait toutes et les lances d'Atsushi finissaient par s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Washi se rapprochait rapidement du sol et au moment où il allait percuter le toit d'un bâtiment, d'un coup d'ailes, il se redressa et s'enfonça entre les bâtiments de Kumo. Hiromu ayant vu ça dans sa lunette avertit ses compagnons :

-Il évolue entre les structures, on se sépare !

-Ok ! Répondit Hiro.

Le groupe d'Hiro était sur les talons de Sasuke tandis que les groupes d'Hiromu et d'Atsushi essaieraient de couper la route à Sasuke plus loin. Hiro et son groupe passait entre les habitations très rapidement mais à un certain moment, ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient perdu Sasuke.

-Vous le voyez d'en haut ? Demanda-t-il à ces compagnons.

-Non, répondit Atsushi gêné.

-Moi non plus, je m'engage dans les passages je cherche de mon côté. Dit Hiromu.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre dans l'oreillette de l'escadron. Hiro se retourna vers ses subordonnés. Washi avait attaqué la mouette en fin de file en la mordant au cou et avait éjecté son cavalier. Le second subordonné était encore sous le choc de la surprise et ne vit pas l'attaque Katon que lui lança Sasuke.

-Katon - Goukakyû no Jutsu – La Boule de Feu Suprême !

La gigantesque boule de flammes percuta la mouette de plein fouet et elle émit un cri strident tout comme son cavalier. Hiro regarda ses subordonnées tomber l'un après l'autre. Washi relâcha son étreinte sur la mouette dont un filet de sang sortait du cou. Elle alla s'écraser dans l'eau sous l'œil rancunier de Hiro. Sasuke se mit aux trousses d'Hiro dont la monture s'était retournée pour faire face à lui.

-Tu aimes le feu, enfoiré ? Hurla Hiro fou de rage. Alors mange ça !

Le ninja roux aux cheveux en pétards fit des mudras avec ses mains et s'écria :

-Katon – Hôsenka – Technique de la Balsamine.

Des petites boules de feu s'échappèrent de la bouche d'Hiro et se dirigèrent vers Sasuke. L'Uchiwa sourit et déclara à son invocation :

-Tu sais quoi faire.

Le faucon fit un sourire et s'exécuta. Il se redressa, bomba le torse et battit de nombreuses fois des ailes envoyant de puissantes rafales vers Hiro. Celui-ci vira au blanc. Ses attaques étaient bien trop faibles face à une attaque Fûton de cette envergure. Les termes de supériorité et d'infériorité entre les éléments ne signifiaient rien lorsque les attaques avaient une énorme différence de puissance. Hiro ne s'en rendit compte que trop tard. Ses boules de feu revinrent vers lui encore plus puissantes et le frappèrent. Hiro gémit de douleur, la mouette hurla lorsque ses plumes furent brûlés. Lui et sa monture furent précipités dans l'eau. Dans sa chute, le cavalier roux regarda Sasuke s'éloigner et pria pour que ses compagnons l'arrêtent.

Sasuke continua sa course et rencontra deux autres cavaliers. Ces deux là se précipitaient sur lui avec leurs lances dégainées prêts à frapper l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier ne fut guère impressionné. Il fit deux lames de foudre avec ses mains et trancha les deux mouettes avec chacune. Il les toucha au ventre et du sang tâcha les murs des bâtiments. Il poursuivit sa route, il restait encore quatre assaillants à ses trousses et aucune trace d'eux.

Soudain Washi émit un puissant cri et vacilla un instant. Une lance venait de se planter dans son aile gauche. Sasuke se retourna et deux de ses assaillants les suivaient au dessus d'eux.

-Je l'ai eu ! Jubila un des ninjas.

Washi perdait de l'altitude et beaucoup de sang coulait de sa plaie. Alors que l'autre cavalier visait l'autre aile de Washi, Sasuke ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit laissant apparaître le Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Amaterasu – Lumière céleste.

Des flammes noirs firent leur apparition sur l'une des mouettes des assaillants. Celle-ci hurla de douleur tandis que les flammes se répandirent sur son corps. Le cavalier perdit le contrôle de sa monture qui percuta par la même occasion, l'autre mouette laissant l'Amaterasu se propager sur son compagnon. Les deux mouettes gémirent face à la douleur et s'écrasèrent dans l'eau avec les deux ninjas de Kumo. Sasuke s'empressa de retirer la lance de l'aile gauche de Washi. Celui-ci gémit lors du retrait de l'arme. Ils se rapprochaient de la Tour du Raikage.

Soudain, Atsushi fit son apparition sur sa monture au croisement d'une rue et fonça droit sur Sasuke lui lançant encore ses lances de foudre. L'Uchiwa toujours avec la lance qui avait blessé Washi en main la chargea de chakra Raiton et la lança sur Atsushi. Malheureusement pour celui-ci, il aurait pu facilement l'éviter si il était doté des pupilles des Uchiwa. L'arme s'enfonça dans son thorax et il fut projeté hors de sa monture. La mouette plongea vers le sol afin de rattraper son cavalier laissant Sasuke et Washi avancer.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, avoua Washi. J'ai été gravement touché.

-Nous y sommes presque. Déclara Sasuke. Prends de l'altitude jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la tour.

-Bien, répondit le faucon surmontant la douleur.

Washi s'éleva vers le ciel quand soudainement une balle d'eau éclata près de l'aile droite du faucon. Hiromu poursuivait Sasuke et crachait des balles d'eau à forte pression.

-Suiton – Mizu Shizuku – Les gouttes d'eau ! S'écria-t-elle.

Les balles d'eau explosèrent de part et d'autre de Sasuke menaçant de le toucher lui et Washi. Il était si près de la Tour mais il devait d'abord se débarrasser de ce cavalier gênant.

-Continues de prendre de l'altitude ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Je vais essayer, répliqua Washi en battant des ailes difficilement.

Hiromu continuait de bombarder Sasuke avec ses attaques Suiton.

-Je te pardonnerais pas ce que tu as fait, Uchiwa ! Hurla-t-elle en pensant à ses compagnons tombés au combat.

Les deux oiseaux et leurs cavaliers montaient toujours vers le ciel et ils avaient dépassé la Tour du Raikage. Hiromu ne lâchait pas Sasuke et Washi redoublait d'efforts. L'Uchiwa composa quelques signes et de la foudre se forma dans sa main.

-Merci pour ton aide, je me débrouille seul maintenant. Dit-il à Washi.

-Bien, bonne chance Sasuke, répondit le Faucon alors qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage de fumée. Cette fumée obscurcit la vue d'Hiromu qui continuait à tirer ses balles d'eau. Sans prévenir, Sasuke sortit du nuage de fumée en fonçant vers Hiromu. Dans sa main, un chakra de foudre produisait un son strident comme un vol d'oiseau. Sous la surprise, elle ne put rien faire et Sasuke perfora la poitrine de la jeune fille avec son attaque.

-Chidori !

Hiromu cracha du sang et tomba de sa monture, elle avait perdu. Sasuke retira rapidement sa main du torse de la kunoichi et se laissa tomber en chute libre jusqu'à la Tour du Raikage. La monture d'Hiromu réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe dans l'eau et l'amena dans un endroit sûr.

Sasuke continuait de chuter vers la Tour. Une fois qu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il continua à se rapprocher de la paroi. Il sortit son épée de son fourreau et la planta dans la paroi. Avec sa vitesse de chute, l'épée fendit la paroi sur plusieurs mètres. Sasuke restait accroché à la garde avec ses deux mains jusqu'à ce que le sabre se bloque dans la paroi.

Après s'être totalement arrêté Sasuke souffla et observa la situation. Il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer.

Le Raikage se tenait debout devant la brèche à observer la bataille au loin. Shii et Darui restaient près de lui. Tsunade était avec ses ninjas, Temari et Kankurô. Homura et Koharu étaient silencieux comme des tombes. Le Godaime Hokage avait ordonné à Shizune, Raïdo et Genma d'aller soutenir les troupes de Kumo. Après un long silence entre les Kages de Kumo et de Konoha, Tsunade brisa le silence.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller prêter main forte à vos shinobis, Raikage-dono ?

-Je fais confiance à mes shinobis, ils n'ont pas besoin d'être secourus pour l'instant. Répondit-il. Et si Sasuke Uchiwa s'approche d'ici alors je veux être là pour l'écraser moi-même.

Sakura, Ino et Karin déglutirent tandis que Kankurô sourit.

-Il est tellement remonté que je suis sûr qu'on aura même pas à bouger le petit doigt si Sasuke s'amène. Le Raikage va l'éclater, plaisanta le marionnettiste.

-Tais-toi, Kankurô ! Il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Tu le sais mieux que quiconque. Railla sa sœur.

-Nous sommes plus nombreux que lui, confia Neji. Cela nous donne un avantage.

-Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec Sasuke Uchiwa, répliqua Tsunade .

-C'est là le problème Tsunade, reprocha Homura. Tu ne sais rien des techniques secrètes des Uchiwa.

Tsunade jeta un regard noir à son conseiller.

-Je n'ai jamais vécu dans la méfiance et le soupçon. Les Uchiwa étaient les alliés de Konoha. Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que nous aurions à combattre des membres de ce clan.

-Tu n'avais pas prévu cela, n'est ce pas ? Gronda Koharu. Si le Sandaime avait pris plus de disposition par rapport à eux, nous n'en serions pas là.

Tsunade ne préféra pas s'énerver et ignora les remarques des deux conseillers.

Tout à coup, Karin et Shii sentirent deux énormes masses de chakra s'approcher.

-Maitre Raikage, ils arrivent ! S'écria le blond de Kumo.

-Konoha ! Hurla le Raikage. Tenez-vous prêts !

Neji activa son Byakugan et observa les alentours. Il se figea devant une paroi intacte.

-Ils sont déjà là ! Alerta le jeune homme au Byakugan.

Un énorme poing de glace passa au travers du mur est de la salle et créa une autre brèche dans la paroi. Tous les ninjas reculèrent et lorsque la poussière retomba, ils purent apercevoir deux géants de glace sur lesquelles trônaient deux shinobis : une femme brune, le regard plein d'orgueil et un homme chauve avec de fines moustaches. La brune baissa la tête pour observer les rats qui grouillaient à ses pieds. Deux d'entre eux attirèrent son attention.

-Tsunade, le Godaime Hokage et Aa, le Yondaime Raikage, je touche enfin au but. Déclara Kuroeris avec un sourire satisfait.

Aa et Tsunade levèrent les yeux vers Kuroeris. A la vue du Takikage, le Raikage eut un sourire moqueur tandis que Tsunade resta de marbre.

-Alors comme ça, vous vous êtes mis à la botte de Madara Uchiwa. Se moqua Aa. Les shinobis de Taki sont enrôlés comme de simples mercenaires, c'est misérable.

Kuroeris fit la moue et prit un air de dédain.

-Je n'ai que faire de votre pitié. Répondit-elle. Taki prend part à cette guerre de son plein gré. Je suis venu détruire ce que les Cinq Grandes Nations ont construites au détriment des petits pays comme le mien.

-Vous agissez par vengeance, Kuroeris, réprimanda Tsunade. Votre conduite est indigne d'un chef de village.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de vous, Tsunade. Votre alliance est pathétique. Vous agissez pendant des années en égoïstes. Vous faites la guerre, vous ravagez, pillez et tuez. Et vous n'avez aucune idée des conséquences sur nos pays : famine, misère, guerre civile...

Tsunade ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les paroles de Kuroeris étaient similaires à celles énoncées par Pain lorsque celui-ci attaqua le village de Konoha. Les shinobis de Konoha et Suna continuaient d'écouter le Takikage qui commençait à hausser la voix.

-Puis nous avons perdu Fû et par le même occasion notre démon à queues. L'Akatsuki nous a pris notre seul moyen de dissuasion face aux autres nations. Notre pays a subi les attaques de shinobis renégats et nous avons essuyé de lourdes pertes. J'ai demandé à chaque Kage de l'aide pour arrêter ces ninjas mais vous avez tous fait la sourde oreille.

Kuroeris sentit un énorme sentiment de rage envahir son cœur, ainsi qu'une profonde rancœur qui baignait dans du désespoir.

-Et maintenant, vous avez rejoints ceux qui étaient autrefois vos ennemis, conclut Tsunade peu convaincue.

-Je m'allierais à tous ceux qui cherchent à renverser les Cinq Grandes Nations ! S'écria Kuroeris. Et aujourd'hui, Kumo va tomber et Iwa, Suna, Konoha et Kiri seront les prochains !

La vengeance et la rancœur animait Kuroeris. Elle était prête à tout pour accomplir son but. Sakura reconnut la détermination de Sasuke à travers Kuroeris, la même colère et la même haine.

Soudain le corps du Raikage s'enveloppa d'un manteau d'électricité jaune, il avait perdu patience.

-Je n'ai que faire de tes caprices d'enfant gâtée ! Amène-toi ! hurla-t-il.

-Vous ne pouvez rien face à moi ! S'écria-t-elle.

Le Raikage chargea le géant de la glace de Kuroeris et frappa avec son poing la jambe du géant. La glace se fissura mais se reforma immédiatement après sous les yeux surpris du Raikage. Celui-ci ne vit pas l'attaque de Tetsu qui le frappa à la tête. Aa recula et évita le coup de pied du géant de glace. Tetsu se mit entre lui et le colosse. L'attaque de Tetsu avait laissé une plaie sur le crane du Raikage.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à Maitre Takikage ! Grogna Tetsu.

Le Raikage disparut et réapparut à la gauche de Tetsu prêt à lui asséner un puissant coup de coude.

-Dégages ! Menaça Aa.

Testu para avec ses avant-bras ce qui étonna encore plus le Raikage.

-Tu dois être fort si tu arrives à bloquer mes attaques quand je suis dans cet état, dit-il en montrant ses dents. Je vais m'occuper de toi et après ce sera le tour de ta maitresse.

-Vous ne toucherez pas à Maitre Takikage ! Se répéta Tetsu en fronçant les sourcils.

Kuroeris se concentra sur l'Hokage pendant que Tetsu et le Raikage échangeaient des coups. L'un des deux s'approcha de Shii et Darui, ils le bombardèrent de kunaï explosifs et de jutsus Raiton.

Kuroeris et son géant se dirigèrent vers Tsunade et les autres. Celle-ci s'empressa d'enlever sa veste verte sur laquelle était écrit au dos « jeu de hasard » en hurlant :

-Je m'occupe de la séparer de sa monture. Une fois que c'est fait, détruisez moi ce tas de glaçons !

Les shinobis de Suna et de Konoha acquiescèrent tandis que Tsunade s'élança vers son ennemi.

Elle courut jusqu'au pied du géant et sauta vers l'épaule où trônait Kuroeris. Le géant tenta de l'attraper avec sa main droite mais d'un coup de pied, Tsunade la détruisit. Kuroeris était en difficulté, avec la glace du géant elle forma une épée et un bouclier qu'elle mit devant elle pour bloquer le coup de poing dévastateur de la Sannin. Le poing droit de Tsunade s'enfonça dans le bouclier de glace et le fissura. Mais Kuroeris avait déjà pensé à la prochaine attaque. De la glace venait de recouvrir le bras droit de Tsunade l'empêchant de se dégager du bouclier. La Takikage, satisfaite, leva son épée de glace et l'abattit sur la blonde.

Mais son attaque fut avortée par Saï qui avait volé à la rescousse de l'Hokage en bloquant le sabre de glace avec sa propre lame. Les deux femmes furent surprises de l'intervention du brun. Neji arriva sur le côté droit de Kuroeris, il avait les paumes ouvertes prêts à lancer son attaque.

-Hakke Kûshou – La Paume du Hakke ! Dit-il en expulsant du chakra de sa paume gauche.

Kuroeris préféra abandonner son bouclier pour éviter de peu l'attaque de Neji. Shikamaru, Ino et Karin lançaient des kunaï explosifs vers la torse et la tête du géant de glace pour le distraire. Pendant ce temps, Sakura fonçait vers le colosse de glace près à frapper sur une de ses jambes. Kankurô avait sorti la Marionnette de Sasori et arrosait l'autre pied du géant avec des jets de flammes. Sakura frappa avec toute sa force sur différents endroits de la jambe du colosse et celle-ci se brisa sous les différents coups. Kankurô avait fait fondre suffisamment de glace pour que le géant perde l'équilibre. Le colosse chancela, Neji, Tsunade et Saiï descendirent de son épaule, Sakura et Kankurô reculèrent et Temari balança une énorme rafale vers le géant de glace.

-Kamaitachi no Jutsu – La grande lame du vent, s'écria la blonde de Suna.

Les rafales de vent firent basculer le colosse en arrière qui tomba dans le vide par la suite. Kuroeris remonta sur le géant suivant qui était aux prises avec Shii et Darui. Elle le fit reculer pour prendre ses distances avec ses adversaires. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son subordonné qui se livrait à un vrai pugilat avec le Raikage. Les deux hommes frappaient coup sur coup, du sang coulait de leurs bouches et leurs poings étaient ensanglantés. Tetsu s'échappa et se réfugia sous le colosse de glace en arrière. Kuroeris reconnut son erreur, Konoha et Kumo avaient l'avantage actuellement. Tetsu et elle n'allaient pas tenir longtemps si le combat se prolongeait.

-On dirait que vous êtes en difficulté, Takikage-sama, ironisa le Raikage en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche avec sa main.

Tous les ninjas de Kumo, Konoha et Suna sourirent, comme l'avait dit Neji, ils avaient l'avantage du nombre et leurs ennemis ne pourraient pas leur faire face tous en même temps.

Soudain Karin sentit un chakra familier qui approchait. Elle s'écria :

-Attention ! Il arrive !

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle, surpris. Shii balaya la zone et eut la même sensation.

-Elle a raison, dit-il, c'est ….

Avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase, une ombre se faufila par l'ouverture crée par le colosse de Kuroeris et atterrit à coté du colosse de glace restant. L'assistance regarda le jeune homme se relever. Ses yeux rouge sang reflétaient une colère sans nom. Tsunade reconnut immédiatement ses yeux et le Raikage sentit la rage fulminer en lui. Tous les anciens genins ressentirent de la peur face à l'aura dégagée par ces yeux. Homura et Koharu qui étaient restés en retrait sentaient l'angoisse monter en eux. Sasuke Uchiwa regardait ses anciens compagnons avec un regard froid. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de ramener ses yeux à la normale.

-Je ne suis pas venu me battre, annonça-t-il.

L'assemblée écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? s'étonna le Raikage.

Tsunade se sut rien répondre. Kuroeris demanda au jeune homme :

-A quoi joues-tu, Uchiwa ?

Ce dernier l'ignora et se concentra sur le Godaime Hokage et sur les deux conseillers qui l'accompagnaient.

-Que viens-tu faire ici alors ? Questionna finalement Tsunade.

Sasuke répondit sur un air sérieux et calme :

-Je suis venu parler ….

Sur une plate-forme de Kumo, des shinobis d'Oto venaient de massacrer des troupes de Kumo. Le chef du groupe s'adressa à ses soldats :

-Bien les gars ! Nous avançons rapidement depuis le début de la bataille ! Nous serons le premier bataillon à atteindre la Tour du Raikage ! Ne faiblissez pas !

-Vive Fukurô ! Notre chef ! Hurlèrent en cœur les ninjas d'Oto.

-Allons-y !

Quant tout à coup, quelque chose chuta du ciel et s'écrasa dans un fracas sur Fukuro sous les yeux ébahis de ses soldats.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas laisser ce vieux sénile nous envoyer là-bas ! Hurla une voix.

-Ouah !

-Mais il voulait se rendre utile, je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Répondit une autre voix.

-Bon on s'en fout ! Répliqua une troisième voix. On est où là ?

Naruto leva tourna la tête, un immense bloc de pierre flottait dans les airs et des silhouettes volaient autour de lui. Shima et Fugasaku se mirent en place sur ses épaules. Naruto portait sa cape rouge aux bordures en forme de flammes noires et en dessous sa tenue orange habituelle accompagnée de son bandeau frontal noir. Le blond avait enclenché le mode Sennin, ses yeux avaient viré au jaune et étaient entouré de cernes rouges. Finalement ils aperçurent les shinobis d'Oto qui les défiguraient toujours surpris. Leur chef Fukurô gisait à terre, évanoui.

-C'est le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi ! Clama un des ninjas d'Oto, je reconnais ces marques sur son visage !

-Quoi ? Vous savez qui je suis ? Demanda Naruto.

-Apparemment, ils ont reçu de nombreuses informations sur toi, conclut Fugasaku.

-Capturez-le vivant ! S'écria le second de Fukurô. C'est un ordre !

Grâce au chakra Senjustsu, Naruto repéra immédiatement Sakura, Tsunade et les autres, il repéra aussi un chakra plus sombre mais il le reconnut immédiatement.

-_Sasuke_ ! Pensa-t-il.

-Chopez-le les gars, vociférèrent les shinobis d'Oto.

Naruto se tourna vers eux et se mit en position de garde.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors vous allez me laisser passer, déclara-t-il avant de se lancer dans la bataille.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_*Kamome (équivaudrait à mouette en japonais)_

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke face à Tsunade !<em>  
><em> Naruto arrive à Kumo !<em>

_ La prochaine fois : "La vérité"_

_Reviews ?_


	11. La vérité

_Un chapitre plein de révélations pour certains personnages et une bataille qui va bientôt atteindre son apogée ...**  
><strong>_

_Sur ce bonne lecture et à la prochaine !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 11 : La vérité<span>  
><strong>

-De quoi, veux-tu parler, Uchiwa ? Grogna la Raikage.

-C'est à Konoha que je veux parler, restez en dehors de ça, répliqua Sasuke avec un regard noir.

Le Raikage croisa les bras et serra les dents, vexé, que ce gamin le rembarre comme cela.

En face de Sasuke, Tsunade inspira profondément et s'adressa à l'Uchiwa :

-Alors, Sasuke, de quoi veux-tu parler ?

Sasuke sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation ce qui étonna les ninjas qui concentraient leurs regards sur lui.

-Vous savez que mon but dorénavant est la destruction totale de Konoha.

A l'entente des paroles de Sasuke, Ino déglutit et Sakura sentit son cœur se soulever en elle. Les autres restèrent silencieux prêts à écouter la suite.

-Je veux que vous connaissiez mes raisons, continua Sasuke. Celles qui m'ont poussé à vouloir anéantir Konoha.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot ! Vermine ! Hurla le Raikage.

-Itachi est mort, Sasuke. L'assassin des Uchiwa n'est plus de ce monde, parla calmement Tsunade. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas retourné à Konoha ?

-J'ai appris dernièrement quelque chose d'intéressant sur le massacre des Uchiwa qui m'a fait changé d'avis sur Konoha, dit Sasuke avec un air grave.

Tsunade parut soudainement curieuse ainsi que les shinobis de Konoha, Suna et Kumo. Homura et Komura restaient imperturbables. Sasuke poursuivit :

-Mon frère Itachi a bel et bien tué la quasi-totalité du clan Uchiwa mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est qu'il obéissait aux ordres de Konoha.

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux, malgré son poste d'Hokage, elle n'avait jamais eu la mention de l'implication de Konoha dans le massacre des Uchiwa. Les anciens camarades de Sasuke ne pouvaient pas croire cela. Le Raikage fronça les sourcils.

-Qui t'a raconté ces conneries ? Hurla Tsunade furieuse. Les Uchiwa faisaient partis de Konoha. Pourquoi Konoha aurait voulu leurs morts?

-L'homme qui me l'a raconté est Madara Uchiwa. Répondit Sasuke.

-Tu crois un homme qui cherche à se venger de Konoha et des Uchiwa depuis des années ? Répliqua Tsunade. Je te croyais plus intelligent pour quelqu'un qui a tué Orochimaru.

-Vous n'avez qu'a demander aux vieillards qui se cachent derrière vous, dit Sasuke avec un sourire ironique.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Homura et Koharu, les deux conseillers qui suaient à grosses gouttes. Tsunade leur jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Alors qu'avez vous à dire ? S'impatienta le Raikage.

Les deux conseillers baissèrent la tête, honteux. Tsunade sentit ses convictions se briser.

-Impossible, murmura-t-elle.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? s'écria le Raikage indigné.

Sakura sut maintenant pourquoi Naruto et Kakashi n'avaient rien dit. Eux-mêmes n'étaient pas sûr du véritable rôle de Konoha dans ce massacre. Mais la vérité venait d'éclater et les ninjas de Kumo, Konoha et Suna étaient encore sous le choc. Kuroeris et Tetsu écoutaient la conversation depuis le début et ils étaient également horrifiés d'apprendre la vérité sur le massacre du célèbre clan Uchiwa.

Sasuke affichait un sourire victorieux. Toujours sous le choc, Tsunade demanda à ces deux conseillers :

-Comment le Sandaime a-t-il permis cela ?

-La situation était devenue trop tendue et Danzô …, commença Homura.

-Danzô ! S'indigna le Raikage. Je savais que ce vieux rapace serait impliqué dans cette histoire !

-Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point, Danzô était impliqué, ajouta Sasuke alors qu'il affichait à l'assistance la tête de Danzô qu'il venait de sortir du sac que Madara lui avait remis. Dans son œil droit, la pupille ornée de trois virgules du Sharingan était livide. Des filets de sangs étaient sortis de la bouche de Danzô et le sang s'était presque incrusté dans sa peau. L'assemblée fixa l'ancien chef de la racine avec assistance. L'homme qui semblait garder tous ses secrets apparaissait maintenant comme un homme démasqué et désabusé. Sasuke lança la tête au pied de l'Hokage. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de plonger son regard dans les yeux livides de Danzô et de constater le Sharingan dans son œil droit. Sasuke sortit de son sac, un bras orné de Sharingan aux pupilles livides et le lança aux pieds de l'Hokage.

-Cela vous suffit comme preuves ? Demanda Sasuke froidement.

Au milieu de la bataille qui se déroulait au pied de la Tour du Raikage, le Kusakage Ryushin Kizoku s'élançait vers la tour en sautant d'un bâtiment à l'autre.

-Alors les sœurs Dokû ? Vous êtes à la traine ! Lança-t-il à celles qui le suivaient.

-Ta gueule ! hurla Kazan. J'ai des petites jambes !

-Pourquoi se diriger vers la Tour maintenant ? Demanda Kawa. Nos ordres étaient de faire diversion pour laisser l'Akatsuki se charger de la Tour.

-Oui c'est vrai, mais tu n'es pas assez observatrice, Kawa-chan. Répondit Ryushin.

Les deux sœurs ne comprirent pas les paroles de leur Kusakage.

-Vous n'avez pas vu les géants de glace qui sont montés sur la paroi de la Tour ? Demanda Ryushin.

C'est sûrement un coup de Kuroeris-chan. Son affinité avec le Hyoton est presque unique. Je le reconnaitrais entre mille.

-Comment t'arrive à voir ça le vieux ? Répliqua Kazan en plissant les yeux pour apercevoir quelque chose sur la paroi de la Tour.

-Et vous n'avez pas vu non plus, le jeune Uchiwa voler au dessus du village avec un faucon comme invocation ? Rajouta Ryushin.

-Non ! Grogna Kazan.

-Donc vous allez là-bas parce que vous pensez qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? Questionna Kawa.

-C'est sûr qu'il va se passer quelque chose ! Jubila Ryushin. C'est pourquoi je veux y aller !

Soudain quelqu'un apparut devant le trio de Kusa. C'était un vieil homme fin avec une petite moustache blanche sous un nez abimé. Il portait un ensemble noir avec des protections en cuir au torse et aux épaules. Il arborait le bandeau de Kusa sur son front.

-Alors comme ça vous allez à la Tour du Raikage, Maitre Kusakage ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Oui et je te laisse le commandement de nos troupes, Haro. Répondit le Kusakage.

-Bien, Kawa et Kazan. Faites attention à Maitre Kusakage, conseilla Haro.

-C'est bon, Papy ! Fais gaffe plutôt à toi, t'es plus tout jeune ! Railla Kazan.

-Insolente ! S'indigna Haro. Comment oses-tu dire ça à ton propre grand-père, espèce de morveuse !

-Morveuse ? Tu t'es pas vu, vieux crouton !

-Crouton ? Espèce de planche à pain !

-Quuuuuooooooiiiii ?

-Bon on y va, finit Ryushin en prenant Kazan sous son bras alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur son grand-père. Merci Haro.

-Lâche moi ! Je vais te tuer, Papy ! hurla Kazan.

-Tu es vraiment bruyante, railla Kawa.

Les trois de Kusa continuèrent leur course tandis que Haro partit dans la direction opposée.

Sur le Leviathan, Kabuto et Madara observaient la bataille. Leurs troupes avaient bien avancés et entouraient maintenant la Tour du Raikage. Les forces de Kumo se regroupaient autour de celle-ci.

-Ton plan se déroule comme prévu, déclara Kabuto.

-Sasuke a du atteindre la Tour. Deidara et Hidan le suivent de près. Je dois me préparer à les rejoindre. Le Leviathan ne doit pas s'approcher de la Tour avant que le Hachibi soit neutralisé.

-A condition qu'il se montre.

Madara devint silencieux.

-Si ce n'est pas le cas, répondit-il finalement. Nous détruirons totalement le village de Kumo.

Sur un versant de la montagne sur laquelle reposait Kumo, un individu grimpait la paroi en chantonnant :

-Une petite randonnée au début de la matinée ! Que c'est vivifiant ! Que c'est enivrant ! Maintenant il est temps de rentrer et d'aller pioncer.

Killer-Bee escaladait la montagne avec Dent de Sabre, l'épée de Kisame Hoshigaki sur son dos. Il arriva finalement au sommet et aperçut Kumo ravagée par un énorme vaisseau flottant dans les cieux.

-Merde, c'était pas là quand je suis parti.

-C'est surement un coup de l'Akatsuki, affirma Hachibi. Ils sont toujours à ta recherche, je te rappelle. Et toi, tu sors sans prévenir pour flâner dans les montagnes.

-C'est normal pour un artiste comme moi de sortir pour s'imprégner de la nature surtout si je veux m'améliorer en Enka.

-Pour l'instant, il faudrait mieux rejoindre le Raikage.

-Okay ! Mais avant ça ! Killer-Bee et Hachibi vont éliminés leurs ennemis. Hurlez ! Fuyez ! Le Jinchuriki est arrivé !

Il sortit Dent de Requin de son dos et glissa sur la paroi en l'agitant furieusement avant de se jeter dans la bataille.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Tsunade à ses deux conseillers.

Homura et Koharu avaient relevé la tête et regardaient Tsunade avec des regards plaintifs.

-Les Uchiwa tentaient de faire un coup d'état et celui-ci aurait pu ébranler les fondements de Konoha et entrainer une guerre civile puis une guerre totale. Répondit Koharu. C'était une nécessité, le Sandaime a voulu s'y opposer mais nous avons agi avant lui.

-Vous aviez peur, répondit Sasuke. Peur des Uchiwa et du danger qu'ils représentaient. Et vous envoyez mon frère exécuter sa famille et ses proches sans vous mouiller les mains. Vous êtes écœurants !

-Après l'attaque du Kyûbi sur Konoha, il y a dix-sept ans, il était évident que les Uchiwa en voulaient à Konoha, expliqua Homura.

-Arrêtez de justifier vos actes, le Kyûbi était un accident, une catastrophe non liée aux Uchiwa ! s'écria Sasuke.

Le Raikage s'adressa à Konoha :

-Vous êtes pitoyables ! Konoha a été bâti sur des mensonges alors ? Tout ce qui arrive est de votre faute !

Kuroeris rajouta :

-Quel déshonneur, Konoha est prête à tout pour sa survie même à tuer les siens.

Tsunade ne se sentait pas bien. Tout ce que son grand-père avait construit s'écroulait et pourtant, elle était l'Hokage et n'avait jamais eu vent de ce complot des Uchiwa. Elle se sentait trahie. La réputation de Konoha venait de chuter dans l'estime de tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène.

-Les dirigeants ont exercé une pression sur mon frère car il ne désirait pas la guerre et ils ont exploité cette faille. Il a donc tout renié pour tuer sa famille et son clan car il désirait la paix. Mais Itachi m'a délibérément laissé en vie car il considérait que ma vie était bien plus importante que le village tout entier. Poursuivit Sasuke. Il ne voulait pas que s'apprenne la vérité. Il voulait que je le tue et être un héros aux yeux de Konoha. Mais j'ai appris la vérité et je me suis rendu compte que durant toute mon enfance, j'ai été la cible de Konoha. Vous disiez avoir de l'estime pour le dernier des Uchiwa alors que dès le début vous vouliez ma mort.

-Pour Konoha, tu représentais le digne clan des Uchiwa, expliqua désespérément Tsunade. Le village avait une réelle estime pour toi. Ces vieillards ont eu tort et le Sandaime a surement été affligé de cette décision.

-C'est trop tard, je ne veux pas de Konoha qui vit en paix à cause du sacrifice de ma famille et de mon clan. Termina Sasuke.

Il se tourna vers ses anciens camarades.

-Hyûga, Yamanaka, Aburame, Inuzuka, Nara, Akimichi, Haruno. Tous les autres clans ont bénéficié de cette paix obtenue par le massacre des Uchiwa. Je ne peux tolérer cet affront.

Shikamaru déglutit et s'adressa à Sasuke :

-Ton frère a agit pour le bien de Konoha et toi tu vas à l'encontre de ce pourquoi il a combattu. Il voulait la paix et toi tu sèmes la guerre. Il voulait que tu apparaisses comme un héros aux yeux de Konoha et tu agis comme un criminel. Tu dois faire honte à ton frère.

-Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, Shikamaru. Ton clan n'a pas été massacré, tu n'as jamais été seul.

-Peu importe ce que tu diras, Sasuke, dit une voix. Cela ne légitimera pas tes actes.

Gaara du Désert venait de revenir du champ de bataille et flottait sur un amas de sable et jetait un regard froid sur l'Uchiwa.

-Il y a quelques années, tu n'étais pas seul mais tu t'es enfoncé dans la solitude et les ténèbres. Et aujourd'hui tu veux détruire tout ce que tu jurais de protéger. Tout comme moi, il y a longtemps.

-Tu n'as jamais perdu ta famille, Gaara. Tu t'es seulement éloigné, railla Sasuke.

-Gaara ! Ne te mets pas au même niveau que lui ! S'écria Temari.

-Ouais, aujourd'hui tu es devenu Kazekage et tout cela grâce à toi et à Naruto, expliqua Kankurô.

Gaara ne pouvait exprimer ses remerciements envers Naruto. Autrefois, sa famille et son village le craignaient et le détestaient mais maintenant en tant que Kazekage, il était aimé et respecté.

Tsunade reprit son souffle après ce déluge de révélations et plongea ses yeux noisettes dans ceux de Sasuke :

-Tu aurais pu rester à Konoha et vivre comme un ninja respecté et admiré mais tu as choisi une autre voie. Tu aurais suivi les convictions de ton frère et prôner la paix mais tu as fait un autre mauvais choix et nous ne tolérerons plus tes actes.

-Vous pensez que je suis mon instinct en tuant ceux qui se dressent sur ma route comme un animal. Mais je suis mes convictions et si vous pensez que je suis gouverné par mes émotions et que mes décisions sont contestables alors je tuerais vos proches un à un et vous comprendrez mieux la haine qui brûle en moi !

Sakura sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue, elle n'aurait jamais pu deviner que les intentions de Sasuke étaient aussi meurtrières et que ses raisons étaient légitimes. Sasuke activa son Sharingan et les ninjas autour de lui se mirent en position pour riposter.

-Commençons, Shinobis de Kumo, Suna et Konoha, annonça Sasuke en dégainant son épée.

Naruto asséna un coup de poing sur le dernier ninja d'Oto encore debout et celui-ci fut projeté par delà les rambardes de la plate-forme. Le blond regarda autour de lui, les corps blessés et évanouis des shinobis d'Oto pullulaient sur le sol.

-Ils nous ont fait perdre beaucoup de temps, grogna Shima sur l'épaule droite du blond.

-Maintenant, que fais-tu, petit Naruto ? Demanda Fugasaku.

Naruto ferma les yeux et chercha le chakra de Sasuke.

-Il est par là, dit-il à haute voix en se tournant vers la grande tour qui trônait parmi les nuages.

-Qui ? Le garçon que tu cherches ? Questionna Shima.

-Oui, il faut le rejoindre au plus vite.

Naruto sauta de la plate-forme et atterrit sur une autre en contrebas. Les combats continuaient mais Naruto ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Il devait avancer rapidement. Après une dizaine de minutes, il arriva devant la Tour.

-Je vais mettre une plombe pour grimper ça ! Se plaignit le blond. Il faudrait trouver un autre moyen pour monter.

Naruto se frotta le menton faisant mine de réfléchir.

-J'ai une idée, déclara Fugasaku.

Quelques instants plus tard.

-C'est l'idée la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, dit Shima avec difficulté.

-C'est le seul moyen, chérie, assura Fugasaku.

-Et ça pourrait être marrant ! Répliqua Naruto en souriant.

-Bon vas-y, petit ! Hurla Shima.

Naruto s'approcha du bord du toit d'où il se tenait et grimpa sur la rambarde. Les langues de Fugasaku et de Shima crapauds étaient tendus de chaque côté du blond, enroulées autour de la rambarde. Naruto se tourna vers la Tour et tomba en arrière. Les langues se tendirent et Naruto descendit en rappel jusqu'à l'eau qui reposait sous les bâtiments. Arrivé sur l'eau, il se fixa à la surface du liquide avec son chakra sous la paume de ses pieds et il recula pour tendre encore plus les langues des deux ermites.

-C'est bon, Gamin, lâche ! S'écria Fugasaku.

Naruto relâcha le chakra à ses pieds et il fut catapulté sous la tension des langues de Fugasaku et de Shima vers la Tour du Raikage.

Le Raikage chargea Sasuke. Grâce à ses Sharingan, le brun évita le poing du molosse et un chakra violet entoura l'Uchiwa. Le Raikage ne vit pas la main à l'aspect fantomatique qui sortit de l'enveloppe de chakra violette qui entourait le brun. Le poing transparent frappa Aa qui fut projeté dans un mur à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Maitre Raikage ! Hurla Shii.

-Ne t'occupes pas de moi ! Répliqua Aa en émergeant des débris du mur.

Tetsu arriva soudainement devant le Raikage.

-C'est moi votre adversaire, dit-il.

Le ninja de Taki se mit en garde et deux lames sortirent des brassards de son armure comme un prolongement de ses mains. Kuroeris, sur son géant de glace, se plaça derrière son subordonné se détachant totalement de l'Uchiwa.

-Hors de mon chemin, grogna le Raikage.

Aa et Tetsu se chargèrent l'un et l'autre et un combat acharné s'engagea entre les deux ninjas. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke tentait d'éviter les vagues de sables que Gaara lançait sur lui. Grâce à ses Sharingan le brun esquiva facilement les attaques du Kazekage et se rapprochait peu à peu de l'Hokage et de ses deux conseillers. Devant Tsunade, prêts à la protéger, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Karin, Saï et Neji formaient une défense pour l'Hokage face à l'Uchiwa. Tsunade se retourna vers Homura et Koharu qui semblaient être les cibles de Sasuke. Ces derniers avaient mordus dans leur doigt et un filet de sang coula sur leurs mains. Sasuke se dirigea immédiatement vers les deux conseillers et ne se préoccupa pas de l'Hokage. Il arriva dans leurs dos avec dans ses deux mains deux Chidori qu'il allait abattre sur eux. Homura appliqua sa main ensanglantée sur celle de Koharu et tous les deux s'écrièrent :

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! - Invocation.

Ils disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Sasuke arriva trop tard et fulmina de rage :

-Merde !

Sakura et Ino furent étonné de la colère de Sasuke et de la rage qu'il animait, lui qui était si calme autrefois.

-Les lâches, grommela Tsunade.

Sasuke reprit son calme.

-Je n'ai qu'à m'occuper de vous, lança-t-il à Tsunade, un Senjû en moins.

-Je ne te laisserais pas faire, déclara Gaara alors qu'il était dans le dos de Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa, surpris, s'éloigna de Gaara tandis que des griffes de sable le recouvraient. Mais c'était trop tard, Sasuke fut emprisonné dans une sphère de sable. Gaara leva sa main droite vers la sphère sous les yeux des Shinobis de Konoha puis murmura :

-Naruto, je suis désolé... Sabaku Kyû – Le Sarcophage du Désert.

La sphère s'écrasa sur elle-même et du sang jaillit du sarcophage. Gaara relâcha son emprise sur la sphère mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Gaara ! hurla Temari.

Derrière le Kazekage, Sasuke Uchiwa s'apprêtait à transpercer Gaara avec sa technique du Chidori dans la main gauche.

-Un genjutsu ? Réalisa Gaara.

Il eut juste le temps de mettre entre lui et Sasuke, un mur de sable. Mais l'attaque de Sasuke perça le mur et toucha Gaara à la hanche. Un filet de sang s'échappa de la blessure de Gaara qui tomba au sol en grimaçant. Shikamaru vola à la rescousse du Kazekage. Alors que Sasuke était prêt à abattre son sabre sur Gaara, Shikamaru lança une des lames d'Asuma, son ancien maitre, sur l'Uchiwa. Ce dernier para l'arme avec son épée. Shikamaru s'était approché à mi-distance de Sasuke, il composa quelques signes :

-Ninpô Kagenui ! - L'entrelacement des Ombres.

L'ombre de Shikamaru se divisa et forma des branches acérés qui sortirent du sol et se dirigèrent vers Sasuke. Le brun évita chaque ombre et s'élança vers Shikamaru prêt à frapper. Il frappa le manipulateur d'ombre au visage qui n'eut pas le temps de bloquer l'attaque. Shikamaru fut projeté près des gravats de la brèche du mur.

-Shikamaru ! Hurla Ino.

Sans laisser de temps à Sasuke, Temari effectua une puissante attaque grâce à son éventail.

-Okamai Itachi no Jutsu - La Grande Lame du Vent, lança la blonde de Suna.

Des bourrasques de vent entourèrent Sasuke. Kankurô arriva entre Temari et Sasuke. Il avait sorti la marionnette de Sasori et lançaient de puissantes flammes sur Sasuke. Combinés aux rafales de Temari, les flammes de Kankurô étaient dévastatrices. Sasuke était maintenant pris au piège dans un immense brasier. Les shinobis reculèrent sous la puissance dévastatrice des flammes.

Soudain un chakra mauve s'échappa du brasier jusqu'à le dissiper totalement. Ce chakra prit la forme d'un guerrier casqué armé d'une épée et d'un bouclier. Sasuke venait de faire apparaître Susanô et le terrible guerrier enveloppait l'Uchiwa de son chakra protecteur.

-Peuh, comme la dernière fois, railla Kankurô.

Sasuke tourna son regard vers Temari et se concentra sur elle.

-Amaterasu.

Une petite flamme noire apparut sur l'éventail de la blonde. Dès qu'elle vit que les flammes se propageaient sur son arme, Temari le lança au loin. Sasuke se tourna ensuite vers Kankurô , Susanô attaqua Kankurô avec son immense épée. Le marionnettiste de Suna se protégea avec sa marionnette mais celle-ci fut détruite par l'épée du Susanô. Kankurô se fit éjecter jusque au bord de la brèche faite par le géant de glace de Kuroeris. Alors qu'il allait tomber, il s'agrippa au rebord mais au moment où il allait se hisser, une lame de foudre transperça son épaule. Il gémit de douleur et regarda d'où venait l'attaque. Sasuke avait lancé de sa main droite, une lame de chakra Raiton avec laquelle il avait blessé Kankurô et de sa main gauche, il menaçait avec son épée la gorge de Temari qui était sans défense face au brun. Gaara se releva avec des difficulté et regarda avec effroi, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sakura, Ino, Karin, Neji et Saï ainsi que Tsunade s'apprêtèrent à se lancer à leur secours, Sasuke s'adressa à eux :

-N'intervenez pas, sinon ils meurent tous les deux !

Temari lançait au brun, un regard noir, Kankurô, quant à lui, malgré la douleur, faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour rester accroché au rebord. Sasuke annonça au Kazekage de Suna :

-Nous voilà dans une situation intéressante, Gaara. Ta sœur ou ton frère ? Lequel des deux meurt ? Lequel des deux vit ?

Les ninjas de Suna écarquillèrent les yeux et ceux de Konoha étaient abasourdis. Dans les yeux de Gaara, on pouvait lire de l'angoisse et de la peur.

-C'est la seule famille qu'il te reste, non ? Demanda Sasuke. Nous allons voir si tu peux comprendre la haine qui m'habite. Alors qui va tu sacrifier ?

Gaara ne put répondre.

-Eh Gaara, c'est bon. Annonça Kankurô en serrant les dents pour résister à la douleur. Laisses-le me tuer !

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! S'indigna Temari. C'est moi qui doit mourir, je suis la grande sœur, je suis sensé vous protéger. Prends-moi à sa place !

-Tu ne nous protèges plus depuis longtemps, plaisanta Kankurô. Argh !

Sasuke venait d'enfoncer encore plus sa lame de foudre dans l'épaule du marionnettiste. De son autre main, l'Uchiwa appuyait avec son épée sur la fine gorge de la blonde et un peu de sang descendit du cou de la jeune fille.

-Arrête, Sasuke ! hurla Tsunade.

-Il est toujours aussi froid et sans pitié, pensa Karin avec tristesse.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller aussi loin, Sasuke, clama Sakura aux bords des larmes. C'est envers Konoha que tu veux te venger. Ils ne sont pas responsables du massacre de ta famille, laisses-les !

-Je veux me venger du monde ninja, enragea Sasuke. Toutes les Cinq Grandes Nations Ninjas sont coupables de n'avoir rien faits et d'avoir vécu en paix grâce au sacrifice de mon clan ! Alors Gaara qui vas-tu sauver ?

Gaara regardait son frère et sa sœur au bord de la mort. Malgré son titre de Kazekage, il n'avait pas réussi à protéger sa famille.

-Décide-toi, ordonna Sasuke.

Gaara plongea son regard dans les yeux de Temari et de Kankurô. La blonde affichait un sourire gêné mais confiant à son petit frère. La marionnettiste fit un sourire maladroit à son frère. Gaara ferma les yeux puis répondit à Sasuke :

-Je ne peux sacrifier ni l'un ni l'autre mais prends ma vie à la place. Ils comptent plus que tout pour moi.

Kankurô et Temari écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Non, Gaara ! S'écria Temari. Le village a besoin de toi !

Gaara ne répondit pas et lança à Sasuke, un regard de défi. Les lèvres de Sasuke formèrent un sourire fin.

-Ce sont les derniers membres de la famille et tu donnerais ta vie pour eux, dit calmement Sasuke. C'est très honorable de ta part. Mais ton choix ne me satisfait pas.

La lame de foudre s'enfonça totalement dans l'épaule de Kankurô qui lâcha prise et tomba dans le vide.

-Kankurô ! S'écria Gaara.

Sasuke prit Temari par la gorge, la souleva et la transperça avec son épée Mais avant que l'épée de Sasuke ne pénètre le torse de la blonde, le brun s'immobilisa dans son mouvement.

Des débris de la brèche, une ombre venait de se faufiler jusqu'à celle de Sasuke. Quelqu'un émergea des gravats. Sasuke regardait l'individu avec des yeux de déments tandis que Temari le regardait avec un regard soulagé.

-C'est pas passé loin, déclara Shikamaru en dépoussiérant sa veste de ninja avec sa main.

Son ombre avait fusionné avec celle de Sasuke et par son intermédiaire, il libéra Temari de l'emprise du brun. La blonde de Suna alla se réfugier aux côtés du manipulateur d'ombre.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher Kankurô, dit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous avions déjà tous prévus. Répondit Shikamaru.

A l'endroit où Kankurô avait chuté, un oiseau d'encre s'éleva du vide. Sur son dos, Saï soutenait Kankurô haletant. Tsunade expira soulagée. Saï fit disparaitre son oiseau d'encre. Temari et Gaara s'approchèrent de leur frère. Sakura accourut également par la suite près à soigner le Kazekage et le marionnettiste.

-Je vais tout de suite appliquer les premiers soins, annonça la rose.

Karin arriva derrière Sakura et s'interposa.

-Non, déclara Karin d'un ton grave en relevant sa manche, je vais m'en occuper. Mordez-moi, ordonna-t-elle à Gaara et Kankurô.

Les deux frères étonnés se regardèrent puis s'exécutèrent. Leurs blessures se refermèrent à vue d'œil. Sasuke regarda la scène avec mépris. Shikamaru se plaça dans le dos de Sasuke.

-Tu avais déjà tout planifié à l'avance ? Demanda Sasuke.

-Non en fait, nous avons improvisé pendant que les shinobis de Suna s'occupaient de toi, répondit Shikamaru.

-Et pourquoi, est ce que tu ne me parles pas de face ?

-Je ne souhaite pas croiser tes Sharingan et je connais les aptitudes de Dôjutsu des Uchiwa. Ma première mission en tant que chef était de te ramener à Konoha, j'ai échoué et maintenant j'ai une seconde chance de t'arrêter. Si tu n'as pas encore été stoppé c'est à cause de Naruto qui a été bien trop tolérant avec toi.

Sasuke répondit avec mépris :

-Cet imbécile poursuit des chimères, je n'ai que faire de sa tolérance. Il ne comprendra jamais ce qui me motive.

Sakura se souvint de ce que Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient promis lors de leur dernière rencontre, après le sommet des Cinq Kages.

_-Sasuke, on n'arrivera pas à se comprendre en discutant. dit Naruto. Je l'ai compris le jour où je t'ai rencontré, on n'y peut rien ! Le seul moyen de se comprendre c'est sans nul doute avec nos poings... Si on continue comme ça et qu'on meurt ensemble …. Fini les Uchiwa, le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi et tout le toutim. Il n'y aura plus rien à assumer, on se comprendra véritablement une fois dans l'autre monde !_

_-Je ne changerai jamais ! Je ne veux pas te comprendre … ! déclara avec hargne Sasuke. Je ne vais pas mourir contrairement à toi._

_(...)_

_-On ne peut pas devenir Hokage si on laisse tomber ses amis. Si Sasuke doit se battre c'est contre moi !_

_Sasuke ferma les yeux un moment puis les rouvrit avec un sourire satisfait._

_-Comme tu voudras..., dit-il déterminé. Ta mort sera ma priorité._

Sakura ne pouvait oublier cette conversation entre ses deux coéquipiers.

-Que fais-tu de ce que tu as dis Naruto ? Demanda la rose à Sasuke. Naruto comprend tes raisons. Il sait la vérité sur ton frère. Il est allé supplier le Raikage pour qu'il te laisse la vie sauve. Vous vous êtes promis de vous battre en duel. Que fais-tu de cette promesse ?

Sasuke sortait peu à peu de l'emprise de la Manipulation des Ombres de Shikamaru. Il tourna sa tête vers Sakura et lui jetait un regard froid.

-Si il veut se battre avec moi alors où est-il ? Demanda le brun. Si ce lâche a peur de m'affronter, qu'il le dise. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les ratés.

-Tu te trompes, déclara Neji.

Le jeune homme au Byagukan qui avait gardé le silence plongea son regard blanc dans les yeux rouges de Sasuke.

-Naruto n'est pas un raté, loin de là. Il est bien plus fort que tu ne le penses.

Neji repensa à son combat contre l'Uzumaki lors de la phase finale de l'examen Chûnin. Il lui avait démontré que le destin peut être changé et que rien ne peut être déterminé à la naissance. Neji était bien trop fier pour l'avouer mais Naruto lui avait sauvé la vie en le faisant sortir des ténèbres et des remords qui le rongeait.

-Naruto a combattu l'Akatsuki, il a protégé Konoha de ces terroristes, ajouta Ino. C'est un héros pour tous.

-Naruto est bien plus puissant que tu ne le seras jamais, Sasuke, annonça Tsunade avec un air grave.

Sasuke grimaça et lança un regard de défi à l'Hokage.

-Ne sous-estimez pas les Uchiwa.

La Manipulation des Ombres de Shikamaru avait de moins en moins d'emprise sur Sasuke. L'Uchiwa se débattait. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas retenir Sasuke plus longtemps.

-Ino ! A toi de jouer ! Dit-il en maintenant difficilement sa technique.

La blonde plaça ses deux mains devant elle et joignit ses doigts. Elle visa Sasuke avec l'espace entre ces mains et s'écria :

-Shintenshin no Jutsu – Technique de transfert de l'esprit !

Sasuke baissa la tête et le corps d'Ino s'écroula mais il fut rattrapé immédiatement par Saï.

Plus loin, le combat opposant le Raikage à Tetsu était à son apogée. Kuroeris tenait Shii et Darui à distance du combat de son subordonné grâce à son géant de glace.

Ino avait transféré son esprit dans le corps de Sasuke et elle s'apprêtait à en prendre le contrôle. Shikamaru relâcha sa technique et le corps de Sasuke retrouva sa mobilité.

-Bien joué, Shikamaru. Félicita Tsunade. Maintenant il faut imposer le sceau d'emprisonnement et nous aurons un ennemi en moins.

Pendant ce temps dans l'esprit de Sasuke, Ino était dans un espace vide et noir. Le néant total.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Se demanda la blonde. Ce n'est pas normal.

-Sors …

-Hein ?

Ino regarda autour d'elle pour trouver d'où provenait la voix. Mais elle vit seulement des centaines de Sharingan qui la fusillaient du regard. Ils avaient la forme d'une étoile rouge à six branches sur une hélice à trois lames rouge et fond noir. Ino prit peur. Ces yeux étaient agressifs et oppressants.

-Sors …

Soudain une main immense saisit Ino qui gémit sous le coup. La main serra la fine silhouette de la blonde, et du sang coula de sa bouche. Elle fut soulevée devant la plus grande paire de Sharingan qui la fixaient intensément. Ino ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces yeux qui la terrifiaient  
>-Sors d'ici !<p>

La main écrasa Ino et le corps de la blonde implosa sous la pression.

Ino se réveilla en sursaut dans son corps soutenue par Saï. La tête de Sasuke était baissée.

-Shikamaru !

Sasuke releva soudainement la tête et s'élança vers Shikamaru avec un Chidori à la main. Le manipulateur d'ombres qui n'était pas loin de l'Uchiwa ne vit rien venir. Du sang fut projeté sur le sol. Les shinobis de Konoha restèrent bouche bée. Ino écarquillait les yeux. Sakura eut le souffle coupé. Du sang coula de la bouche de Shikamaru. L'attaque de Sasuke avait atteint le torse de Shikamaru. L'Uchiwa avait touché un point vital et le sang du manipulateur d'ombre coulait abondamment sur le sol. Shikamaru tremblait, il sentait que ses yeux se fermaient.

-Je vous ai prévenus … annonça Sasuke.

L'Uchiwa releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans le regard livide de Shikamaru.

-... ne sous estimez pas les Uchiwa.

Sasuke retira sa main parcourue de foudre du torse de Shikamaru. Le corps du Nara vacilla et tomba au sol.

-Shikamaru ! Hurla Ino les larmes aux yeux.

Sasuke tourna le dos à Shikamaru et s'adressa aux spectateurs de la scène macabre :

-C'est ce qui arrivera à tous ceux qui se dresseront sur mon chemin.

Soudain quelqu'un surgit derrière l'Uchiwa.

-Okamai Itachi no Jutsu - La Grande Lame du Vent !

Une bourrasque de vent projeta Sasuke à l'autre bout de la salle. Temari venait de se mettre entre Shikamaru et Sasuke, avec un éventail qu'elle venait d'invoquer, elle se tenait prête à repousser l'Uchiwa.

Temari jeta un regard en biais à Shikamaru. Le brun ouvra un œil et aperçut la silhouette de la blonde de Suna avant de perdre connaissance.

-Sakura ! Karin ! Shikamaru a besoin d'aide ! Bougez-vous ! S'écria Temari.

Les deux concernées rejoignirent Temari et s'attellèrent sur les blessures de Shikamaru. Tsunade s'approcha aussi du blessé pour observer les blessures. Neji, Saï, Ino, Gaara et Kankurô s'alignèrent près de Temari prêts à protéger le manipulateur d'ombres.

-Tu vas payer, Uchiwa ! Annonça la blonde de Suna

-Si tu veux me tuer, je t'attends ! Lança Sasuke à Temari.

Alors que la blonde allait charger le brun, Gaara la retint.

-Non, Temari c'est moi qui m'en occupe, dit le Kazekage.

Tsunade examina la blessure de Shikamaru.

-Sakura, ordonna-t-elle. Soigne les blessures de Shikamaru jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience et par la suite Karin tu le laisseras te mordre.

Sakura s'exécuta sur le champ. Karin grimaça, elle n'aimait pas que l'Hokage lui donne des ordres.

Tsunade se leva et s'avança près du Kazekage.

-Tes crimes n'ont que trop duré, Sasuke. C'est entre toi et moi. Annonça-t-elle en se faisant craquer les mains.

A l'autre bout de la salle, le Raikage venait d'asséner un puissant coup de coude à Tetsu qui fut catapulté près de l'Uchiwa. Aa, le Raikage rejoignit le Kazekage ainsi que l'Hokage et constata que Sasuke était toujours en vie.

-Vous n'en avez toujours pas fini avec lui ! Reprocha Aa aux autres.

-Votre adversaire est également toujours en vie, notifia Gaara en désignant Tetsu.

-Plus pour longtemps, affirma le Raikage.

En effet, Tetsu mit du temps à se relever, son bras droit était cassé et du sang coulait de sa bouche.

Sasuke regarda Tetsu avec mépris. Kuroeris et son géant de glace se placèrent derrière l'Uchiwa et le ninja de Taki.

-Où sont Shii et Darui ? s'interrogea le Raikage.

-On n'envoie pas des brebis tuer un loup, répondit Kuroeris avec un sourire mauvais.

Aa jeta un regard à l'endroit où Kuroeris se battait avec les deux ninjas de Kumo. Darui était enseveli sous des gravats et Shii gisait inanimé sur une immense surface gelée.

-Sale garce ! S'énerva Aa. Tu vas crever pour ça !

Kuroeris regarda avec dédain le Raikage.

-Je peux m'en sortir seul, répliqua froidement Sasuke aux deux ninjas de Taki. Restez en dehors de ça.

-Tu parles trop, Uchiwa ! Dit une voix provenant de la brèche derrière Sasuke, Kuroeris et Tetsu.

Deux personnes habillés en tenue d'Akatsuki atterrirent aux côtés de Sasuke. L'un était blond avec de longs cheveux dont une mèche qui lui cachait l'œil gauche. L'autre était fin avec des cheveux gris plaqués en arrières et tenait dans sa main une faux rouge à trois lames. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond.

-Toi ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Tu pensais t'être débarrassé de moi, Uchiwa ? Ironisa Deidara. C'est pas quelqu'un comme toi qui parviendra à me tuer.

Gaara et Kankurô reconnurent immédiatement l'homme qui avait enlevé le Kazekage il y a quelques mois. Neji et Sakura qui avaient participé à la mission de sauvetage de Gaara reconnurent également le déserteur d'Iwa.

-C'est qui ce gosse ? Demanda Hidan en regardant Sasuke intrigué.

-C'est le petit frère d'Itachi, répondit Deidara.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble.

Deidara se tourna vers les ninjas qui faisaient face à Sasuke.

-Eh mais c'est Maître Kazekage ! Se moqua Deidara. Alors ça fait quoi de vivre sans son bijû ? Hum.

-C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda Temari en montrant Deidara du menton.

-C'est l'homme qui a enlevé Gaara en s'infiltrant dans le village du Sable, répondit Kankurô.

-Mais je croyais que Sasuke l'avait éliminé ! Affirma Karin.

-Il semble que lui aussi le croyait, finit Tsunade.

Sasuke regardait toujours avec insistance Deidara comme si il voyait un revenant, ignorant Hidan.

Ino posa ses yeux sur l'homme aux cheveux gris et des frissons parcoururent tout son corps.

-C'est lui qui a tué Asuma, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix.

Les ninjas de Konoha se retournèrent vers la blonde.

-L'immortel ? Questionna Tsunade.

-Mais Shikamaru ne s'en était pas occupé personnellement ? Demanda Saï.

-C'est ce qu'il nous avais assuré, dit Sakura en continuant à soigner Shikamaru qui avait perdu connaissance.

-Ils vont tous débarquer comme ça un à un ? Grogna le Raikage.

Finalement, Sasuke s'adressa à Deidara :

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire là ?

-C'est Madara qui nous envoie pour t'épauler, gamin. Répondit Hidan.

-Quoi ? Il m'a caché ça. Pensa Sasuke se sentant trahi.

-Même si ça me dégoute, on va devoir travailler ensemble, Uchiwa. Annonça Deidara.

Gaara demanda au Raikage.

-Où est le Hachibi ?

-Quelque part je ne sais où, répondit Aa exaspéré par l'attitude de son frère.

-Je suis ici frérot !

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'homme qui entra par la porte de la salle. Samehada (Dent de Requin), l'épée de Kisame Hoshigaki sur l'épaule, Killer-Bee fit son entrée devant tout le monde.

-Lorsque Hachibi fait son entrée, les femmes se mettent à hurler. Lorsque Killer-Bee est dans l'action, les ennemis n'ont qu'une seule option, la reddition ! Oh yeah !

-Arrête de dire des conneries, hurla le Raikage. Et pourquoi tu es venu ? Ils sont là pour toi, abruti. Killer-Bee alla rejoindre son frère et les autres shinobis. Il agita son épée dans tous les sens.

-T'inquiètes pas maintenant on va les éclater, les exploser, les … Argh !

Le manche de Samehada venait de se transformer en lames acérés et Killer-Bee lâcha l'épée sur le coup qui alla se réfugier aux pieds de Sasuke, Hidan et Deidara. Sous les yeux étonnés de l'assemblée, le bout de la lame s'ouvrit comme une bouche avec des dents et un homme rampa en sortant de l'épée. Il était grand, la peau bleu, de petits yeux blancs et des marques au visage comme des branchies. Il portait la tenue d'Akatsuki et les autres membres n'eurent aucun problème pour le reconnaître.

-Je croyais que vous étiez crevés tous les deux, dit-il à l'attention de Deidara et Hidan.

-Alors c'était toi l'homme infiltré dont parlait Madara, Kisame ? Questionna Deidara.

-Il avait tout planifié dès le début ? S'interrogea Sasuke.

-Grâce à ça Sasuke, tu as pu te concentrer sur ton objectif, dit une voix.

Madara apparut à côté de Sasuke avec son ninjutsu spatio-temporel.

-Tu m'avais dissimulé des choses, reprocha Sasuke à Madara avec un regard mauvais.

Tetsu qui se tenait le bras, monta sur le géant de glace de Kuroeris.

-La situation s'améliore, Tetsu, déclara Kuroeris satisfaite de l'arrivée des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Prends du repos, tu en as assez fait.

-Bien, Madame.

Devant le géant de glace, l'Akatsuki était presque au complet face au Hachibi et à trois Kages accompagnés par quelques Shinobis.

-Nous sommes en difficultés, dit calmement Gaara.

-Nous ne devons pas leur céder Hachibi, ordonna Tsunade.

-Je ne le permettrai pas ! S'écria le Raikage avec détermination. Restez en arrières et protégez mon frère, les mioches !

-On n'est pas des mômes … grogna Kankurô.

-C'est eux qu'on devrait chaperonner ! Et c'est pas moi qu'on doit protéger ! Chantonna Killer-Bee.

Madara Uchiwa se tourna vers les ninjas de Konoha, Suna et Kumo. Le Sharingan brillait dans l'ouverture de son masque

-Gardons les explications pour plus tard, annonça-t-il à ses compagnons d'armes. Notre objectif est la capture d'Hachibi.

-L'Hokage est pour moi, déclara Sasuke.

-Maitre Jashin, regarde moi ! Hurla Hidan. Je vais massacrer tous ces mécréants !

-L'Akatsuki redevient animé avec le retour de ces agitateurs, affirma Kisame en ramassant Samehada au sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par agitateurs, hum ? Demanda Deidara avec un regard de reproches.

Les Kages et leurs subordonnées se mirent en position tandis que Sakura et Karin s'occupaient toujours de Shikamaru.

-Soyez prêts ! Ordonna le Raikage.

Alors que les deux camps allaient s'élancer l'un contre l'autre, quelque chose explosa un mur de la salle prêts des membres d'Akatsuki, la poussière recouvrit les shinobis qui se protégèrent les yeux.

-Tu aurais pu viser, une des brèches au lieu de foncer dans un mur ! Grogna Shima.

-Avec le mode Sennin, on ne craint rien, chérie ! Argumenta Fugasaku.

A travers la poussière, l'Akatsuki et les ninjas de l'Alliance Shinobi, aperçurent trois paires d'yeux jaunes comme ceux des grenouilles. La poussière retomba et les ninjas purent voir le nouvel arrivant niché sur un tas de gravats. Un jeune homme habillé d'une cape rouge bordée en bas par des flammes noires. En dessous, une tenue orange et noire. Son visage avait six moustaches et ses cheveux étaient blonds comme le blé. Deux grenouilles étaient assis sur ses épaules.

Les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna le connaissaient mais depuis un mois, il n'avait donné aucune nouvelle. Sakura sentit un immense soulagement quand elle vit la tignasse blonde de son coéquipier.

Beaucoup des membres de l'Akatsuki l'avaient déjà vu et s'étaient frottés à lui. Il avait réussi à triompher de deux d'entre eux. Sasuke connaissait très bien cette personne.

-Naruto, murmura Sakura en souriant.

Sasuke leva les yeux vers le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Son Mangekyou Sharingan activé, il regardait le blond avec froideur.

-Naruto … dit-il.

Le ninja de Konoha croisa le regard de son ami et répondit en souriant :

-Ça fait un bail, Sasuke ….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Les deux amis se retrouvent !<em>  
><em> L'Akatsuki est réuni et l'apogée de la bataille approche !<em>

_ La prochaine fois : La Bataille de Kumo_

_Reviews ?_


	12. La Bataille de Kumo

_Ce chapitre marque la fin du premier arc et donne les bases pour le second._  
><em> J'espère que vous aimerez ! =D<em>  
><em> Lâchez vos reviews !<em>

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 12 : La Bataille de Kumo :<span>**

Regroupés autour de la Tour du Raikage, les shinobis de Kumo résistaient tant bien que mal aux assauts des troupes de Kusa, Taki et Oto. Sur un des bâtiments, la kunoichi de Kumo, Samui menait ses hommes dans une défense acharnée.

-Ils ne doivent pas traverser ce pont ! Hurlait la kunoichi blonde à ses subordonnés.

Un large pont en bois séparait deux bâtiments sur une vingtaine de mètres. Il était le cœur de la bataille. Les ninjas de Kumo repoussaient constamment leurs ennemis, les empêchant de pénétrer l'épicentre de la cité. Les shinobis ennemis tentaient d'enfoncer la défense du pont par des attaques répétés.

-Une nouvelle vague arrive ! s'écria un shinobi de Kumo qui était en première ligne.

Des ninjas d'Oto s'élançaient vers la troupe qui bloquait l'entrée du pont.

-Tenez-vous prêts à riposter !

Les ninjas de Kumo exécutèrent des signes et lancèrent leurs techniques sur les assaillants. Des boules de feu, des rafales de vent et des éclairs se dirigèrent vers les ninjas d'Oto. Ces attaques percutèrent leurs ennemis et un nuage de poussière s'éleva à l'endroit du point d'impact. Alors que les shinobis de Kumo pensaient être hors de danger, des silhouettes sortirent de la nappe de poussière. Les ninjas d'Oto émergèrent du nuage comme si les attaques ne les avaient pas touché. Cependant à la différence de toute à l'heure, leur peau était devenue sombre et leurs yeux virèrent au noir et au jaune. L'un d'entre d'eux avait des épines qui lui sortaient du dos et ses doigts s'étaient allongés pour former de fines griffes. Un autre avait des bras gigantesques disproportionnés et des cornes de béliers avaient poussé sur son front. Les autres ninjas d'Oto étaient tous aussi métamorphosés et les shinobis de Kumo restèrent sous le choc après l'apparition de ces monstres.

Ceux d'Oto en profitèrent pour charger les défenseurs du pont. Leur vitesse était décuplé ainsi que leur force. Sous l'œil médusé de Samui, à l'autre bout du pont, les monstres d'Oto massacrèrent les shinobis de Kumo et commencèrent la traversée du pont. Samui se ressaisit et s'apprêta à donner des ordres.

-Attendez mon signal !

Les ninjas d'Oto s'élancèrent tour à tour sur le pont. Les monstres en tête tuaient tous les shinobis ennemis sur leur passage.

-Attendez encore un peu !

Les ninjas proches de Samui eurent des frissons dans le dos en pensant affronter les démons d'Oto.

Ces derniers avaient presque atteint l'autre côté du pont.

-Maintenant ! Ordonna Samui.

Un jeune shinobi à côté de la blonde forma le signe du tigre avec ses mains et un sceau s'activa sous le pont. Des parchemins explosifs s'activèrent sous le pont et explosèrent les uns après les autres détruisant le pont et entrainant les démons d'Oto dans le vide.

-Qu'est ce que s'était que ces monstres ? Demanda Samui à haute voix.

-C'était le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru, dit une voix.

Samui se retourna et Shizune accompagnée de Raïdo et de Gemna atterrirent aux côtés de la blonde.

-Le sceau maudit d'Orochimaru ? Répéta Samui troublée.

-Oui, expliqua Gemna avec son aiguille dans la bouche, une enzyme capable de décupler les aptitudes des combattants que Orochimaru, ancien leader d'Oto, avait développé.

-Le chef actuel de ce village, poursuit Raïdo, Kabuto Yakushi a surement continué les recherches de son maitre et transféré cette enzyme a tous ses soldats. Ils ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

-Vous êtes les renforts de l'Hokage ? Demanda finalement Samui. Votre aide est de la plus précieuse.

-Nous sommes là pour apporter un soutien médical à vos hommes. Dit Shizune. Où sont les blessés ?

-Par là, dit Samui en montrant un escalier qui descendait dans le bâtiment.

Soudain un ninja de Kumo hurla :

-Les shinobis volants sont de retour !

Tout le monde leva les yeux au ciel. Des shinobis d'Oto équipés d'ailes à chakra plongeaient sur vers les ninjas de Kumo. Grâce à des fusils à kunaï, ils arrosaient leurs assaillants de kunaïs explosifs qui faisaient des ravages parmi les shinobis sur la plateforme. Des utilisateurs Doton créaient des dômes de terre sous lesquels se réfugiaient les shinobis de Kumo.

Les traqueurs reprirent de l'altitude avant d'entamer une nouvelle descente vers leurs ennemis. Un cri aigu perça le ciel et de puissants oiseaux au plumage blanc plongèrent sur les traqueurs d'Oto.

-L'escadron Kamome !

Une mouette de l'escadron de Kumo agrippa avec ses serres une des ailes métalliques d'un traqueur et l'arracha sauvagement entrainant ce qui restait du traqueur dans l'étendue d'eau en contrebas.

Le groupe mené par Akira mit en déroute les traqueurs d'Oto à coup de lances, de ninjutsu et de coups de becs.

-Il faut lancer une contre-attaque ! Ordonna Samui à ses troupes. Repoussez l'ennemi dans ses derniers retranchements !

-C'est parti, déclara Gemna. La vraie bataille commence.

Naruto regardait l'assemblée à ses pieds. D'un côté, Sasuke entouré de Madara et de l'Akatsuki ainsi qu'une femme brune accompagnée d'un mec baraqué. De l'autre, le Raikage, le Kazekage et l'Hokage faisaient face à leurs ennemis. Naruto voyait ses amis lever les yeux vers lui comme si ils voyaient un revenant.

-C'est qui ce môme ? Demanda Hidan.

-C'est le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, grogna Deidara.

-Quoi, tu le connais ? s'interrogea Hidan.

-Tu es le seul à ne pas l'avoir rencontré, dit Kisame. C'est normal que tu ne le reconnaisse pas.

-C'est l'homme qui a éliminé Kakuzu, ajouta Madara. Ainsi que l'ancien leader. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère.

Hidan, Kisame et Deidara furent soudainement intéressé par le blond. Sasuke continuait de fixer Naruto avec ses Sharingan.

-Alors c'est toi qui a crever cette raclure de Kakuzu ? Jubila Hidan en léchant sa faux. Tu commences à m'intéresser.

-Ce gamin a battu le leader ? Il est vraiment devenu fort. Dit Kisame à Madara.

-Il est certes devenu plus fort, mais il ne l'est pas assez pour moi. Nous avons les deux Jinchuriki restants dans la salle, leur capture est notre seul objectif, annonça Madara avec un sourire victorieux sous son masque.

Naruto se tourna vers Shima et Fugaku sur ses épaules.

-Je m'occupe de tout maintenant, je préférais que vous rentriez, dit-il.

-Tu... tu es sûr ? Demanda Shima.

-Oui, je suis capable de rappeler mes clones tout seul à présent. Et je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger comme la dernière fois.

Fugaku ferma les yeux pour réfléchir, prit une bonne respiration et répondit :

-Bien, allons-y M'man. Fais bien attention à toi, petit Naruto et reviens-nous vivant.

-Je vous le promets, assura Naruto dans un sourire.

Les deux grenouilles disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto descendit du tas de gravats et se plaça à côté du groupe de Konoha, Kumo et Suna.

-Yo ! Salua le blond.

-Naruto ! Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ! Hurla Tsunade. Ils sont là pour toi.

-Imbécile ! S'égosilla le Raikage. Tu veux leur mâcher le boulot !

Naruto regarda ses amis. Il vit Sakura accroupie à côté d'un corps. Il sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui et s'avança rapidement vers le corps. Shikamaru était allongé, on lui avait enlevé son gilet et il baignait dans du sang. Le Nara respirait faiblement alors que Sakura continuait de stopper l'hémorragie. Naruto, dont les yeux étaient redevenus bleu azur, regardait terrifié le corps de Shikamaru sur le sol.

-Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle se mordit les lèvres et continua de donner les soins au brun.

-C'est Sasuke, répondit Temari qui était resté à côté de Sakura pour surveiller les soins de Shikamaru.

-Il l'attaquait pour le tuer, dit Ino avec amertume.

-Shikamaru l'avait bien dit, répliqua Neji. Sasuke est une menace pour le monde Shinobi.

Les Kages ne s'étaient pas détourné des membres de l'Akatsuki. Gaara pivota légèrement la tête et regarda Naruto. Avait-il réfléchi à leur discussion du pays du Fer ? Naruto croisa le regard du Kazekage et il se remémora ses paroles :

_-En tant qu'ami de Sasuke, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. _

Naruto détacha ses yeux de Shikamaru et se tourna vers Sasuke.

-Sakura, est-ce que Shikamaru va s'en sortir ? Questionna le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

-Oui, il va s'en sortir, dit Sakura, il nous faut juste un peu de temps.

Naruto sourit de soulagement. Neji, Saï, Temari, Kankurô, Ino se placèrent aux côtés du blond.

Killer-Bee se tourna vers son frère.

-Vieux ! C'est qui ce gamin ? Je pige rien ! Chantonna-t-il.

-C'est le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, grogna Aa. Et arrête les rimes, c'est plus le moment !

Killer-Bee observa le Jinchuriki de Konoha de la tête aux pieds.

-Pour le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, je le trouve un peu trop petit ! Yeah !

Le Raikage, agacé, préféra ne pas répondre à son petit frère.

-Nous devons les empêcher de s'approcher de Naruto et de Killer-Bee, expliqua Tsunade. Nous connaissons la plupart des techniques de nos adversaires ainsi que leurs modes de combat, nous allons agir en conséquences.

-Faites comme vous voulez, déclara Naruto. Mais Sasuke est pour moi.

-Et je veux me faire le poisson pané bleu, vieux ! S'écria Bee.

Tsunade et Aa firent une grimace de désapprobation.

-Poursuivez, Maitre Hokage, annonça Gaara qui n'émettait aucune objection.

-Deidara utilise de l'argile explosive et combat sur de longues distances.

-Je peux m'en charger, dit le Kazekage. J'ai un vieux compte à rendre avec lui.

-Saï, tu épauleras le Kazekage, ordonna Tsunade. Tes aptitudes au combat à distance seront utiles face à lui. Pour Hidan, il faut le tenir à distance et éviter qu'il ne vous blesse ou qu'il s'empare d'un peu de votre sang. Il est immortel, les attaques ne lui font rien.

-Et comment on fait alors ? Demanda Kankurô.

-Il faut l'immobiliser, expliqua Ino. Shikamaru est le seul à l'avoir vaincu, il saurait quoi faire.

Sakura était toujours penché sur le torse de Shikamaru afin de lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Karin était à ses côtés, prête se faire mordre dès que Shikamaru aurait repris conscience.

-Ino, tu étais dans la même équipe qui a neutralisé Hidan, poursuivit Tsunade. Tu vas l'occuper avec Temari en attendant que Shikamaru soit rétabli.

-Le subordonné de Kuroeris est hors course, railla le Raikage.

Tetsu était couvert de bleus et de sang. Mais il se tenait debout à côté de Kuroeris comme si ses blessures ne l'affectaient pas.

-Oui, approuva l'Hokage, mais pas Kuroeris. Je m'en occuperais. Maitre Raikage, pouvez-vous vous occupez de Madara ?

-Cette enflure va déguster, grogna le Raikage en faisant craquer ses phalanges.

-Neji, tu assisteras le Raikage, ordonna Tsunade.

-Kankurô, tu feras de même, ajouta Gaara.

Les deux jônins firent oui de la tête pour approuver.

Au même moment, les membres de l'Akatsuki préparaient eux aussi leur attaque.

-Je vais faire payer au Kyûbi ce qu'il m'a fait, annonça Deidara alors que les langues dans ses mains se léchaient les babines.

-Hors de question, répondit Madara. Sasuke doit s'occuper du Kyûbi.

-Encore lui, railla Deidara en fusillant Sasuke du regard.

Ce dernier ne portait aucune attention sur les autres membres d'Akatsuki et se concentrait sur les ninjas de l'Alliance Shinobi.

-Avec toutes ses victimes, Jashin sera content ! Jubila Hidan.

-J'ai un compte à régler avec l'homme poulpe. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients ? Demanda Kisame à Madara.

-Aucun, répondit le leader de l'Akatsuki. Kuroeris, pouvez-vous vous occupez les Kages ?

Sur son géant de glace, le Takikage répondit :

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous.

-Toujours aussi fière ? Demanda Madara derrière son masque. Bien faites comme vous voulez, mais ne restez pas sur notre chemin.

Kuroeris baissa les yeux vers Testu.

-Tu vas devoir passer au niveau supérieur. Dit-elle.

Testu acquiesça et composa quelques signes.

A présent, les deux camps se faisaient face à face. Un long silence s'installa dans la salle dévastée. On entendait au loin, les explosions de la bataille et les combats qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur.

Chaque camp attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas. Naruto se figea pendant un instant, ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils étaient jaunes et brillants. Il se jeta dans la bataille suivi par Sasuke puis par le reste des autres shinobis. Deidara créa deux oiseaux explosifs qui implosèrent contre un mur de sable. Le nukenin d'Iwa créa un hibou qui lui servit de monture. Il s'éleva vers le plafond de la salle pour sortir du nuage de poussière. Il fut suivi par Gaara et Saï. Le Kazekage porté dans les airs par son sable et l'homme de la Racine par un oiseau issu de sa technique du Chojû Giga.

-On est un peu à l'étroit ici. Remarqua Deidara.

Le blond sortit par une brèche dans le mur, Gaara et Saï se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il nous échappe, annonça Gaara.

-Bien compris, répondit Saï.

Hidan, perdu dans le nuage de poussière, balançait sa faux dans tous les sens en espérant qu'il toucherait quelqu'un.

-Cet enfoiré de Deidara, il faut toujours qu'il fasse tout péter ! S'énerva le disciple de Jashin.

Soudain, un coup de vent propulsa Hidan hors du nuage de poussière. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il grommela quelques injures et se releva avant de recevoir un autre coup de vent.

-Si je tiens l'enflure qui m'envoie ces rafales, je vais me le …

Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de finir sa phrase, un kunaï explosif se planta devant ses yeux. Hidan regarda le papier explosif se consumer totalement.

-Et mer …

L'explosion secoua la salle et son souffle balaya le nuage de poussière.

-Il a sûrement eu son compte. Annonça Temari armée de son immense éventail.

A ses côtés, Ino tenait dans ses mains des kunaï explosifs.

-Non, on ne peut pas le tuer, même la plus puissante des explosions n'en viendrait pas à bout. Insista Ino. Il faut le garder à distance.

Hidan sortit calmement du nuage de fumée, sa tenue d'Akatsuki déchirée de toute part. Il aperçut Temari et Ino qui se tenaient devant le corps de Shikamaru entouré de Karin et Sakura. Temari déploya son éventail et Ino s'arma de kunaï explosif dans chaque main.

-Alors c'est ça mes adversaires, des femmes ! Se lamenta-t-il en se craquant la nuque.

Temari et Ino, irritées par la remarque du nukenin, lui lancèrent un regard noir et haineux.

-Un peu de combativité ? Remarqua Hidan, ravi. J'aime ça !

Les deux blondes étaient prêtes à le repousser encore une fois, lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix dans leur dos.

-Sakura ?

Temari et Ino se retournèrent, Shikamaru avait ouvert les yeux. Sakura soupira de soulagement tandis que Karin tendit son bras parcouru de morsure au manipulateur d'ombres.

-Mords-moi sans hésitation, déclara Karin, et tu seras totalement soigné.

Le brun s'exécuta lentement. Les deux blondes, enfin soulagées par le rétablissement de Shikamaru, purent se concentrer de nouveau sur leur ennemi.

Kisame et Killer-Bee avaient sortis leurs épées et se battaient ardemment.

-Tu n'utilises plus ton Bijû ? Demanda Kisame ironiquement.

-Avec ta saloperie d'épée, il n'est plus d'aucune utilité, répliqua Bee. Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'éclater !

Neji et Kankurô faisaient face à Madara qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

-Où est le Raikage ? Demanda Kankurô étonné que le colosse de Kumo ne soit pas avec eux.

-Je suis occupé ! Grommela le Raikage.

Les deux jônins n'avaient pas remarqué que Aa avait été bloqué par Tetsu. Ce dernier bloquait les bras du Raikage et l'empêchait d'avancer.

-Dégage pauvre raclure, murmura le Raikage. Tu n'as pas assez dégusté toute à l'heure ?

Soudain, Aa réalisa que la peau de Tetsu avait changé, elle était grise et lisse. De plus elle était maintenant dure comme de la pierre et aussi froide que la glace.

-Koutestu ! L'armure d'acier ! Dit Testu à mi-voix.

-Un don héréditaire !

-Votre Raïton ne pourra rien face à cette armure.

-Maitre Raikage ! s'écria Kankurô.

-Débrouillez-vous sans moi ! Hurla Aa.

Neji et Kankurô se tournèrent de nouveau vers Madara. Mais celui-ci avait disparu, Neji activa son Byakugan et Kankurô se tint prêt à attaquer avec la marionnette de Sasori.

-Pour des jônins, on peut facilement vous distraire.

Madara était apparu derrière Neji par surprise et celui-ci recula de justesse avant que le leader de l'Akatsuki ne l'aspire grâce à sa technique. L'Hyûga se plaça aux côtés du marionnettiste de Suna.

-C'est entre lui et nous, déclara Kankurô.

-On va devoir travailler en parfaite coordination, ajouta Neji.

-Couvres mes arrières.

-J'y veillerai.

Madara croisa les bras et annonça à travers son masque :

-Je vous attends.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Tsunade se tenait devant le géant de glace de Kuroeris. Le Takikage regardait l'Hokage comme une simple fourmi sur le sol.

-Je vais t'écraser comme la limace que tu es ! Répliqua-t-elle.

-Tu me prends de haut ? Ironisa Tsunade. Ça ne m'étonne pas de ta part.

Le géant de glace abattit son pied sur Tsuande mais celle-ci concentra son chakra dans son poing et frappa le dessous de pied du colosse. Ce dernier fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse. Tsunade sauta pour exécuter un coup de pied marteau sur le torse du géant. Mais des stalagmites de glace acérées se formèrent sur le torse du géant et Tsunade ne put avorter son attaque.

Vers le centre de la salle, Naruto et Sasuke menait un combat acharné. Naruto, armé de deux kunaïs chargés de chakra Fûton, ripostait aux attaques de Sasuke avec son épée de Raïton. Leurs lames s'entrechoquaient dans un fracas assourdissant.

-Tu ne devais tuer personne avant notre combat ! Protesta Naruto.

-Tu croyais que j'aillais t'attendre ! Répliqua Sasuke. Ce n'est plus Konoha ou mon frère qui me dicte ma conduite. Je prends mes propres décisions maintenant !

-Je sais ce que ton frère a subi mais Danzô est mort, ta vengeance est accomplie !

-Danzô n'est que la première pierre de ma vengeance. Konoha est l'accomplissement final de mon projet.

Naruto, excédé, donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de Sasuke et l'Uchiwa fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. A son grand étonnement, il venait de découvrir le mode Sennin. Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke toujours à terre.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ton frère voulait pour toi ! Clama le blond.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? s'écria Sasuke activant son Mangekyou Sharingan.

Un bras de Susanô sortit de l'aura mauve de Sasuke et frappa Naruto de plein fouet. Le blond rentra de plein fouet dans une colonne de pierre qui s'écroula sur lui.

A l'extérieur de la Tour du Raikage, Saï et Gaara faisaient face à Deidara. Le Kazekage gardait une certaine amertume envers le nukenin de l'Akatsuki pour l'avoir capturé. Quant à Saï, cela n'avait pas d'importance, les ordres étaient les ordres. Deidara jubila en voyant le Kazekage lui faire face de nouveau.

-Sabakû no Gaara, notre dernier affrontement ne t'a pas suffi ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la moquerie.

-J'ai beaucoup appris depuis notre dernière rencontre, répondit Gaara. Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement et je ne suis pas tout seul cette fois, dit en se tournant vers Saï.

Le garçon de la Racine croisa le regard du Kazekage. Naruto respectait beaucoup le Kazekage, c'était son compagnon. Saï en était convaincu, Gaara devait être un bon compagnon pour que Naruto le respecte. Deidara soupira.

-Cela ne changera rien.

-Nous verrons, termina Gaara.

Le Kazekage s'élança vers Deidara sur son nuage de sable. Deux mains ensablées se dirigèrent vers le blond. Le hibou, qui servait de monture à Deidara, piqua du nez vers le sol, mais le sable le poursuivait ainsi que Gaara. Le nukenin modela deux oiseaux d'argile et les lança dans son dos. Ils s'agrandirent et comme des rapaces foncèrent sur Gaara. Deidara regarda par dessus son épaule. Le Kazekage devra contrer son attaque avec son sable et à ce moment là, il passera à l'action.

Soudain deux oiseaux d'encre se jetèrent sur les créations de Deidara, et les firent exploser prématurément dans un nuage de fumée. Deidara écarquilla les yeux, il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il fut ramené à la réalité par le sable qui émergea du nuage de fumée. Gaara était toujours à ses trousses. Deidara chercha du regard l'autre ninja qui accompagnait le Kazekage lorsqu'une ombre blanche passa juste sous le nez de sa monture. Deidara baissa les yeux mais ce qu'il avait vu n'était qu'un oiseau d'encre qui avait visiblement raté sa cible.

-C'est en haut que ça se passe, dit une voix.

Deidara releva les yeux et aperçut une ombre tomber du ciel, Saï s'était jeté dans le vide et le brun atterrit sur le nukenin tout en lui enfonçant sa petite lame dans l'épaule gauche. Deidara tomba sur le dos et du sang coulait de sa bouche. Il devait l'avouer, il s'était fait avoir. Sa monture ralentit l'allure jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête tout en continuant à battre des ailes. Gaara se rapprocha de l'oiseau pendant que Saï se releva et rangea sa lame dans son fourreau. Deidara serrait les dents et se tenait l'épaule gauche.

-L'oiseau n'était qu'une diversion ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Oui, répondit Saï. Ainsi tu regardais en bas et je pouvais frapper d'en haut.

-C'est malin, ricana Deidara.

-C'est fini, annonça Gaara. Abandonnes.

Deidara releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder le Kazekage.

-Mais je n'ai pas encore perdu, dit-il calmement.

Les pieds de Saï s'enfoncèrent dans la monture en argile. Deidara arborait un sourire victorieux et dément. Gaara et Saï n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser lorsque Deidara s'écria :

-Katsu !

La monture de Deidara explosa de toute part emportant avec elle, Gaara et Saï. Peu de temps après, le nuage de fumée laissa apparaître une sphère de sable. Grâce à son sable, Gaara était intact mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Saï et Deidara qui avaient disparu dans l'explosion.

-Bien c'est entre nous, maintenant.

Gaara leva les yeux vers le ciel. Deidara se tenait debout sur un aigle d'argile et il lançait au Kazekage un sourire moqueur. Gaara comprit immédiatement.

-Depuis toute à l'heure, tu utilisais un clone ? Demanda-t-il.

-Exact, un clone d'argile explosif. Je voulais que ce soit entre toi et moi comme la dernière fois. C'est pour ça que j'observais les techniques de ton camarade en retrait mais apparemment je m'étais inquiété pour rien.

-Je suis toujours là, dit Saï.

Le Kazekage et le nukenin regardèrent étonnés l'oiseau d'encre, utilisé par Saï comme diversion, revenir vers eux. Le jeune homme de la Racine émergea de son oiseau comme de l'encre et reprit sa position aux côtés du Kazekage. Celui-ci déclara :

-Je suis soulagé que tu n'ai rien.

-Merci de vous être inquiété, répondit Saï en souriant.

-Tu étais dans l'oiseau de diversion alors que ton clone d'encre attaquait ? Demanda Deidara agacé. Mon plan tombe à l'eau grâce à toi.

-Je suis désolé, déclara Saï avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Mais tu as des techniques intéressantes, des techniques d'artistes ! Tout comme moi, tu crées l'art éphémère et majestueux. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un tel duel d'artistes !

-Allez finissons-en ! S'écria Gaara.

_-_Hakkeshō Kaiten – Le tourbillon divin !

Madara sauta pour éviter l'attaque tourbillonnante de Neji. Kankurô activa un rouleau de Sasori et deux jets de flammes sortir des mains de la marionnette. Les flammes se firent emporter par le tourbillon divin de Neji ce qui combina les deux attaques en une immense colonne de feu engloutissant Madara. Le rouleau de Sasori fut complètement consumé et les flammes se stoppèrent. Neji acheva sa technique et rejoignit le marionnettiste de Suna. Aucune de trace de Madara, ils s'attendaient au pire.

-Cette ordure joue avec nous, s'énerva Kankurô.

-C'est le mieux que nous puissions faire pour l'instant, dit Neji. Gagner du temps pour que le Raikage en finisse avec le shinobi de Taki.

-On pourrait attendre longtemps, ironisa Kankurô.

Les deux jônins jetèrent un coup d'œil au combat du Raikage. Ce dernier se livrait à un vrai pugilat contre Tetsu. Ses techniques Raïton ne venaient pas à bout de l'armure d'acier du garde du corps de Kuroeris. Le combat ressemblait plus à de la boxe qu'à un combat de shinobis. Aa avait de nombreux bleus et du sang coulait de sa bouche et de son nez. Grâce à son armure d'acier, Tetsu avait renversé l'issue de leur combat et le Raikage était au plus mal. Neji et Kankurô durent se résoudre à ne pas espérer d'aide de la part du leader militaire de Kumo.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Tsunade était poursuivie par le géant de glace de Kuroeris. Elle utilisait son ninjutsu médical sur ses blessures. Kuroeris et son affinité avec le Hyoton était redoutable au corps à corps.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'échapper éternellement, vieille limace rampante ! s'écria Kuroeris.

Tsunade examina la situation, ce géant de glace était le principal obstacle entre elle et le Takikage.  
>Elle devait trouver un moyen de neutraliser ce colosse givré. L'Hokage tourna en direction d'un pilier de la salle. Le géant la suivit sans hésitation. Tsunade chargea son poing de chakra et grimpa sur la colonne. Grâce au chakra à ses pieds, elle grimpa rapidement et se prépara à passer à l'action. Le géant de glace frappa le pilier avec son poing droit mais rata Tsunade de peu qui continua sa course. Alors que la colonne s'affaissait sur elle-même, Tsunade prit son appui sur le pilier, se propulsa en direction du géant et le frappa en plein torse avec son poing chargé de chakra. Le colosse se fissura de tout part, Kuroeris sentit sa créature chanceler sous ses pieds. Finalement, le géant de glace se brisa et le Takikage sauta de son épaule. Elle atterrit face à l'Hokage au milieu des morceaux de glace.<p>

-Sans ton guerrier de glace, tu me prends moins de haut, déclara Tsunade.

-Avec ou sans lui, je t'écraserai. Répliqua la brune de Taki.

Elle exécuta des mudras et les morceaux de glace éparpillés fondèrent. Ils se rassemblèrent en une immense flaque d'eau qui convergea vers Kuroeris. L'eau se transforma puis se divisa en deux parties, l'une forma une épée et l'autre se changea en bouclier. Elles se placèrent dans les mains de Kuroeris et se solidifièrent en glace. La Takikage se mit en garde face à Tsunade.

-Approches, que je t'écorches ! Annonça Kuroeris avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu fais preuve d'une telle cruauté, dit l'Hokage avec un sourire sarcastique.

Les deux femmes s'élancèrent l'une vers l'autre. Tsunade donna un coup de pied que Kuroeris bloqua avec son bouclier. Neji et Kankurô regardèrent les deux chefs de village échanger des coups mais ils furent interrompus par un sifflement à leurs pieds. Une boule explosive faisait des étincelles et crépitait dans un petit sifflement aigu. Neji et Kankurô écarquillèrent les yeux avec stupeur. La boule explosa. Neji et Kankurô sortirent du nuage de fumée. A l'endroit où ils étaient précédemment, il y avait un trou béant.

-Merde, c'était pas loin ! Grogna Kankurô.

-Madara joue avec sa capacité à disparaître pour nous troubler, expliqua Neji.

Madara sortit du sol à la manière d'un fantôme et se plaça face aux deux jônins.

-Je le maintiens, pour des jônins, on peut facilement vous distraire, se répéta Madara.

Neji et Kankurô n'ajoutèrent rien aux paroles de Madara. Il ne jouait pas dans la même cour qu'eux.

-Bon, je me suis bien amusé avec vous, poursuivit le leader de l'Akatsuki. Mais j'ai des Bijûs à capturer et une guerre à mener.

-Ça tu peux toujours compter ! S'écria Kankurô en faisant bouger sa marionnette.

La marionnette de Sasori se lança sur Madara avec ses ailes métalliques qui tournoyaient prêt à déchiqueter le leader de l'Akatsuki. L'œil rouge de Madara s'illumina à travers son masque.

-Minable ….

-Shikamaru, tu vas bien ! Déclara Ino. Je suis rassurée.

-Concentres-toi ! S'écria Temari. Le type de l'Akatsuki est toujours là !

La blonde de Suna balança son éventail et des rafales de vents percutèrent Hidan le projetant quelques mètres plus loin.

-Raaah ! Tu vas arrêter, pouffiasse blonde ! s'égosilla Hidan qui se prenait les techniques de la kunoichi de Suna pour la dixième fois. Je peux pas crever, tu comprends !

Shikamaru se releva difficilement, sa veste de jônin était ouverte et Sakura avait relevé son haut noir laissant dévoiler sa fine musculature. Shikamaru était désorienté.

-Qu'est … Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? … Sasuke …. Kumo ….Temari ?

La blonde de Suna regarda le brun à l'énonciation de son nom. Mais elle préféra se tourner de nouveau vers son adversaire lorsqu'elle vit le torse du brun à découvert. Elle cacha sa gêne et le fait qu'elle rougissait et se concentra sur Hidan. Ce dernier s'était encore relever et fusillait la blonde du regard.

-Tu as été attaqué par Sasuke, Shikamaru, expliqua Sakura. Il t'a blessé gravement et tu as perdu connaissance mais nous t'avons soigné avec Karin.

-Si il est en vie, c'est surtout grâce à moi, répliqua Karin froidement.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, railla la rose. L'important, c'est que tu sois en vie, Shikamaru.

-C'est trop demandé un merci ? Déclara la rousse.

Shikamaru se frotta les yeux, c'est comme si il venait de se réveiller après un long sommeil.

-Merci, murmura-t-il calmement.

-Shikamaru, on a besoin de toi. Annonça Temari. L'Akatsuki a reçu des renforts pendant ton sommeil. Et nous avons affaire à un adversaire peu commun. Si j'ai bien compris, tu l'aurais déjà affronter par le passé ?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas, tout était embrouillé dans sa tête. Son esprit n'était pas clair.

-C'est l'homme qui a tué, Maitre Asuma, Shikamaru. Dit Ino d'un air triste.

L'esprit de Shikamaru redevint clair et précis. Dans sa tête résonnait le rire dément d'un homme qui avait pris la vie de son maitre. Il espérait en jamais le revoir. Il s'en était assuré.

-Quoi ? C'est … c'est impossible.

Hidan bailla de fatigue et s'approcha lentement du groupe en portant sa faux sur l'épaule.

-Bon ça devient fatiguant là, grogna le nukenin d'Akatsuki,. Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer mais moi oui, alors laissez-vous faire les filles !

Shikamaru se mit debout pour faire face à son ancien adversaire. Ces deux derniers écarquillèrent les yeux, estomaqués de leurs découvertes. Shikamaru commença à trembler tandis que Hidan affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Toi ! s'écria Hidan. Cet enfoiré de manipulateur d'ombre ! Jashin m'offre l'occasion de me venger de toi, immonde petite merde ! Je vais te lacérer, te trancher, répandre tes boyaux sur le sol ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'a fait !

-Comment … comment peux-tu être là ? S'interrogea Shikamaru. Tu étais en plusieurs morceaux et enterré.

-Mais pas mort ! Hahahahaha ! Jubila Hidan. Un peu de couture et me revoilà d'attaque !

Les kunoichis observèrent les deux ennemis fêter leur retrouvailles jusqu'à ce qu'Hidan lança sa faux en direction du groupe de shinobis.

-Crève ! Espèce d'enflure ! s'écria le nukenin.

Shikamaru eut la réaction la plus vive. Il s'accroupit et utilisa sa manipulation des ombres pour atteindre Hidan. Il profita de la longue corde qui reliait Hidan et sa faux pour allonger son ombre. Hidan vit impuissant l'ombre de Shikamaru se mêler à la sienne et il pesta contre lui-même pour s'être fait avoir encore une fois. Cependant la faux continuait sa course et Shikamaru ne pouvait la bloquer. Temari frappa la faux avec son éventail replié et la faux se planta aux pieds de la blonde.

-C'est normal que je suis toujours là pour te protéger ? Demanda Temari.

Shikamaru fit un sourire gêné tout en maintenant sa technique. Hidan ne se laissait pas faire et résistait à l'emprise du Nara de toute ses forces.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? Questionna Ino.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il touche à la moindre goutte de votre sang ! Insista Shikamaru. Sinon c'est la mort assurée. Et …

Shikamaru s'affaissa et mit un genou à terre. Il transpirait et avait du mal à respirer.

-Shikamaru ! S'inquiéta Sakura.

-Même si tes blessures se sont refermés et que tu as recouvert tout ton chakra, ton corps a besoin de repos. Expliqua Karin. La régénération accélérée qu'a subie ton corps t'as vidé de tes forces.

Hidan pouvait à présent bouger son pied droit. L'étreinte de Shikamaru diminuait peu à peu.

-Tu vas pouvoir tenir ? Questionna Temari.

-Oui, je crois mais je peux avoir besoin de tes techniques pour le tenir à distance au cas-où. Répondit le brun.

-Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire, nous ? Demanda Ino.

-Les techniques au corps à corps de Sakura seront inutiles contre notre ennemi. Les capacités d'Ino en ninjustu médical seront amplement utiles pour nous trois et dans tous les cas, je ne compte pas le laisser nous toucher. Expliqua Shikamaru. Sakura et Karin, vous devriez aller voir si quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas besoin de soins.

Sakura et Karin acquiescèrent.

-C'est toi qui va avoir besoin d'aide, une fois que je me serais libéré de ta foutue ombre ! Répliqua Hidan.

-Soyez prudentes. Conseilla Temari.

Sakura et Karin s'éloignèrent d'Ino, Temari et Shikamaru. Hidan pouvait bouger sa jambe gauche. Shikamaru faiblissait à chaque instant. Il s'adressa à Temari et à Ino :

-Quand je relâcherais mon emprise, il va falloir que vous agissiez très rapidement.

-Tu peux comptez sur nous ! Le rassura Ino.

-Tu as toujours besoin de moi, pleurnichard, déclara Temari.

Shikamaru, gêné, sourit bêtement tandis qu'Hidan contemplait avec dégoût cette scène.

-T'es encore plus misérable que je le pensais, raclure de bidet ! Grogna-t-il.

Sakura et Karin se placèrent sur un tas de gravats où elles pouvaient voir les combats qui se déroulaient dans la salle.

-Alors à qui comptes-tu prêter main forte ? Questionna Karin.

-C'est tout indiqué, répondit simplement Sakura.

Sasuke avança vers le tas de gravats sous lequel reposait Naruto. La poussière retombait lentement et des débris de pierre se détachait du plafond pour atterrir bruyamment devant l'Uchiwa. Naruto n'avait pas redonner signe de vie jusqu'à ce qu'à travers le tas de gravats, un son se fit entendre.

-Fûton – Shinkûdaikyoku – La Grande Sphère du Vide !

Une vague de vent propulsa les débris de pierre en direction de Sasuke, qui sur le coup de la surprise, prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Cependant, la cage thoracique de Susanô était apparue et l'Uchiwa n'avait rien reçu de l'attaque. Il chercha Naruto du regard mais le blond avait disparu. Sasuke leva les yeux, Naruto avait un immense Rasengan dans la main droite et s'apprêtait à lui asséner un coup fatal.

-Chō Oodama Rasengan - Méga-orbe tourbillonnant géant !

Sasuke eut un rictus, sa défense était impénétrable, Naruto ne pourrait rien y faire. Il bloqua simplement l'attaque du blond avec la main fantomatique de Susanô. Au moment de l'impact, à la grande surprise de Sasuke et de Naruto, la main de Susanô se brisa et le Rasengan géant se rapprocha dangereusement de Sasuke.

-_Comment ? _Pensa Sasuke.

-Prends ça ! S'écria Naruto d'un air victorieux.

Sasuke n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'avoir recours à cette technique.

-Amaterasu – Lumière céleste !

Des flammes noires apparurent sur le torse de Naruto. Le blond sentit son corps s'enflammer et hurla de douleur, le Rasengan géant disparut et Naruto tomba sur le sol. Les flammes noires se propagèrent à l'ensemble du corps du Jinchuriki. Sasuke se sachant hors de danger, désactiva sa technique. Le corps brulé du blond resta inerte sur le sol. Sasuke s'approcha lentement tout en déclarant :

-Je dois avouer que tu m'as surpris, Naruto. Je ne te croyais pas capable de briser ma défense. Mais comme toujours mes yeux ont fait la différence.

Il retourna le corps de Naruto avec son pied. Le visage de Naruto était calciné et sa peau était devenu rouge et sombre. Ses yeux étaient entre-ouverts et de sa bouche sortait un souffle faible et saccadé.

-Et comme toujours, murmura Naruto, tu parles beaucoup trop.

Le corps disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant derrière lui une bombe fumigène.

-Merde ! S'écria Sasuke.

La petite boule libéra une fumée dense et jaunâtre. Le nuage de fumée piquait les yeux à Sasuke et il dut les fermer. Naruto avait réussi à neutraliser sa vison mais Sasuke avait toujours Susanô et son bouclier. L'aura mauve engloba l'Uchiwa prêt à le protéger en cas d'attaque. Quelque chose perça le nuage de fumée dans un son strident. Sasuke ne pouvait le voir mais c'était une boule de chakra ayant la forme d'un shuriken qui tournait sur elle-même. Lorsque le Rasen-Shuriken entra en contact avec le bouclier de Susanô, il y eut une forte détonation. Les deux techniques s'effritaient l'une sur l'autre, le bouclier de Susanô disparaissait peu à peu et le Rasen-Shuriken perdait de son ampleur. La technique de Naruto s'étendit jusqu'à former une immense sphère de chakra destructive.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux, Sasuke ressentait la puissance de l'attaque et il sentait que sa défense diminuait. Il résista tant bien que mal et lorsque le Rasen-Shuriken s'évanouit et la fumée retomba, Sasuke put ouvrir ses yeux. La seule chose qu'il vit, ce furent les phalanges du poing droit de Naruto.

_-_Mange ça ! S'écria le blond.

Sasuke reçu le coup en plein visage et sous l'effet du mode Ermite, l'Uchiwa fut projeté contre un pilier de la salle. Naruto avait profité que son Rasen-Shuriken ait brisé une partie du bouclier de Susanô pour s'élancer et asséner un coup puissant à l'Uchiwa. Sasuke sortit du tas de gravats en jurant, du sang coulait de sa bouche.

-Tu parlais d'une défense impénétrable ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton moqueur. J'ai réussi à trouver la faille et mes coups ne te réussissent pas.

Sasuke essuya le sang prêt de sa bouche.

-Ne pousses pas ta chance trop loin, Naruto. Grogna le brun. Je ne connais pas cette technique qui fait que tes yeux ont changé, mais je sais que cela augmente ta force et tes techniques. Et même avec ça, tu n'as pas mes yeux.

Naruto se remit en garde. Sasuke fit de même. Le blond de Konoha fixa Sasuke dans les yeux prêt à anticiper son moindre mouvement. Mais soudainement il se sentit comme intrigué, il ne savait plus quelle distance il y avait entre Sasuke et lui. Parfois, il lui semblait qu'il était si éloigné de lui qu'il ne pouvait distinguer sa silhouette et d'autres fois, il était si proche de l'Uchiwa qu'il pouvait entendre sa respiration. Enfin le blond ressentit comme quelque chose qui le traversait. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. Une épée chargée de chakra Raiton lui traversait la poitrine, et Sasuke à quelques centimètres de lui enfonçait l'épée dans le torse.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bon qu'Itachi lorsqu'il s'agit de Genjutsu, avoua Sasuke. Mais face à toi, ce sera suffisant.

Naruto posa sa main sur sa blessure ouverte, Sasuke enfonça de nouveau son épée dans le torse de son ami. Naruto put voir la haine qui habitait les yeux de Sasuke. Le rouge de son Sharingan appelait au sang. Naruto cracha du sang, le sabre de Sasuke lui brulait les entrailles. Mais dans un effort surhumain, il agrippa les bras de Sasuke et les serra fort. Sasuke essaya de se retirer mais Naruto était toujours en mode Ermite et de ce fait, il conservait sa force.

-Comme ça on va pouvoir parler, Sasuke. Annonça Naruto à mi-voix.

-Parler de quoi ? Railla Sasuke.

-Itachi désirait de tout son cœur que tu reviennes au village. Il a vécu et il est mort dans ce but. Avant de mourir, il m'a parlé de toi, il a dit que tu pourrais te faire corrompre et te retourner contre Konoha. C'était l'une de ses craintes.

Naruto resserra son emprise et plongea ses yeux d'or dans les pupilles de l'Uchiwa.

-Mais je lui ai fait une promesse, je te ramènerais et je défendrais Konoha par la même occasion.

Sasuke sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Arrête avec tes conneries ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Pourquoi mon frère t'aurait raconté ça ! Hein ! Dis-moi pourquoi !

Naruto baissa la tête, Sasuke eut un rictus victorieux.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu vois Naruto, c'est la différence entre toi et moi. Tu connais les questions mais pas les réponses. Moi je me forge mes propres réponses. Mais maintenant c'est terminé, Naruto.

Naruto sourit et répondit simplement :

-Ce n'est que partir remise, Sasuke.

Dans l'œil de Naruto, Sasuke crut voir quelque chose bouger dans son dos. Sasuke pivota légèrement la tête. Sakura lui asséna un coup de poing puissant sur la joue gauche et un filet de sang sortit de la bouche de l'Uchiwa. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et donna un coup de tête à Sasuke. Le brun retira son épée du torse de Naruto et s'éloigna de Sakura. Le sang du Jinchuriki se vidait sur le sol et Sakura se plaça entre lui et Sasuke. Elle fusillait le brun du regard. Karin s'approcha de Naruto et lui tendit son bras.

-Dépêches-toi, mords-moi !

-Hein ?

-Poses pas de questions !

Naruto mordit le bras de Karin à pleines dents. Celle-ci émit un petit cri aigu et les plaies de Naruto se refermèrent. Naruto avait perdu le mode Ermite et ses yeux étaient passés de dorés à bleus. Sasuke ne pouvait cacher sa surprise, il ne se doutait pas que Sakura s'attaquerait à lui. Il connaissait ses sentiments à son égard mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait s'en prendre à lui.

-Sasuke ! Essaies de t'en prendre à Naruto et c'est moi qui te tues ! Menaça Sakura en jetant un regard noir à l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke et Naruto écarquillèrent les yeux d'étonnement.

-Sakura …. murmura Naruto.

-Écartes-toi, Sakura ! Ordonna Sasuke. C'est entre Naruto et moi ! Tu es pressé de mourir ?

La rose, agacée, serra les dents et se lança vers l'Uchiwa tandis que Sasuke récupéra son épée. Sakura tenta d'asséner quelques coups au brun mais ce dernier les évitait tous grâce à son Sharingan. Sasuke riposta avec son épée en essayant de transpercer la rose. Les coups de l'Uchiwa étaient précis et imprévisibles, Sakura eut beaucoup de difficultés à les éviter.

-Sakura ! S'écria Naruto qui se leva pour aller prêter secours à sa coéquipière.

Cependant, il se plia de douleur.

-Arrêtes, tu n'as pas encore récupérer totalement ! Expliqua Karin.

Sakura frappa l'épée de Sasuke et réussit à lui faire lâcher prise. Le sabre vola dans les airs et se planta dans le sol. Alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à le frapper dans les côtes, Sasuke prit la rose par la gorge et la lança à terre. Elle toussa grassement et se releva mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sasuke s'était faufiler derrière elle prêt à la décapiter avec une épée de foudre.

-C'est terminé.

La rose tourna la tête. La lame de foudre crépitait et Sasuke n'avait plus qu'à l'abattre.

-Non ! Sasuke ! hurla Naruto.

La lame fendit l'air. Pour Sakura, c'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Naruto hurlait de désespoir et Karin tremblait de peur. Sasuke avait stoppé son mouvement. Les yeux verts de Sakura se plongèrent dans les yeux rouges et noir de l'Uchiwa. Des yeux appelant la pitié. Sakura espérait que cela serait rapide. Mais la lame était stoppé et la foudre crépitait toujours. Sakura était vivante, quelqu'un s'était interposé. Il avait bloqué la lame de Sasuke avec sa main imprégné de chakra Raïton. Sasuke et l'homme se regardèrent. L'Uchiwa faisait face à son ancien maître, l'homme au Sharingan, Kakashi Hatake.

-Maitre Kakashi ! S'écria Naruto.

-J'arrive à temps, on dirait. Déclara Kakashi en apercevant le visage terrifié de Sakura.

Sasuke recula. Kakashi et Sakura rejoignirent Naruto et Karin tout en gardant Sasuke en vue.

-Ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu vas bien, Naruto. Avoua Kakashi.

-Même chose, dit Naruto en souriant.

-Karin, c'est ça ? Questionna Kakashi. Je crois que le Raikage et l'Hokage auraient besoin de soins.

La rousse toujours estomaqué par l'intervention de l'homme au Sharingan, reprit ses esprits.

-Euh … Bien ! J'y vais ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle s'éloigna de l'ancienne équipe 7 en courant.

-Mais Maître qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Sakura.

-Les ninjas senseurs nous ont dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide alors les renforts sont là.

Le Raikage fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par Tetsu. Il stoppa sa course en entrant dans un mur. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il était à côté de Tsunade essoufflée et couverte de blessures. Face à elle, Kuroeris dans son armure semblait épuisée. Finalement Tsunade remarqua Aa, dont le corps était presque recouvert totalement de sang.

-Il vous a bien amoché, dit-elle.

-Taisez-vous ! S'énerva le Raikage.

Tetsu rejoignit sa maitresse. Les deux ninjas de Taki menaient la dance et les deux Kages étaient en difficulté.

-Vous pouvez me soigner ? Demanda Aa.

-Mon chakra est presque épuisée, affirma Tsunade.

-Et merde.

-Deux Kages éliminés, jubila Kuroeris. C'est un jour faste pour le village de Taki.

-On aurait bien besoin d'aide, maintenant, grogna le Raikage.

Soudain, un cri se fit entendre :

-Dynamic Entry !

Un silhouette verte frappa Tetsu au visage avec son pied. Le ninja de Taki fut envoyé quelques mètres plus loin. Kureoris, Aa et Tsunade, tétanisés de surprise, virent le nouvel arrivant prendre une pose suggestive. Il montrait son pouce à Tsunade et au Raikage ainsi que son sourire le plus éclatant.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu frapper cet homme ? S'indigna le Raikage. Je n'ai même pas pu le faire vaciller ! Avec quelle force, te bats-tu ?

-Avec la Force de la Jeunesse ! Répondit Gaï.

-A trois, Temari, Ino. Ordonna Shikamaru.

Les deux blondes s'apprêtèrent à attaquer Hidan.

-Et ouais ! A trois, t'es mort ! Pauvre con ! S'écria ce dernier.

Shikamaru ignora le nukenin d'Akatsuki.

-Trois.

Ino sortit deux kunaï.

-Deux.

Temari tint fermement son éventail.

-Un.

L'ombre de Shikamaru se détacha de celle d'Hidan.

-Maintenant ! Hurla Shikamaru.

-Trop tard ! Jubila Hidan en jetant deux pieux noirs en direction de Temari et d'Ino.

Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent leurs attaques sur Hidan mais les pieux continuèrent leurs courses. Shikamaru regarda impuissant les deux pieux se diriger sur les deux jeunes.

Pourtant les pieux noirs se stoppèrent soudainement devant leurs cibles.

Sous les yeux étonnés de Shikamaru, Temari et Ino, des masses noires et grouillantes enveloppèrent les pieux dans un bourdonnement d'insectes. Un homme à capuche rejoignit les trois shinobis.

-Je crois que vous devriez me dire, merci. Déclara Shino d'un ton neutre.

-Shino, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir, soupira Ino.

-Tu tombes à pic, avoua Shikamaru.

Le shinobi maître des insectes ordonna à ses petites créatures de relâcher les pieux qui retombèrent sur le sol dans un fracas. Hidan s'élança vers Shikamaru en hurlant de rage.

-Crèves !

Shino envoya ses insectes sur Hidan. L'essaim engloutit le nukenin et celui-ci se débattit à l'intérieur du nuage d'insectes en gémissant et en injuriant.

-Tu peux l'occuper longtemps comme ça ? Demanda Temari à Shino.

-Toute la journée, répondit l'Aburame.

-Si tu avais été là depuis le début, cela nous aurait éviter plein d'ennuis, déclara Shikamaru.

Shino se tourna vers Shikamaru.

-J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas lorsque tu devras choisir tes compagnons pour les missions à l'avenir, dit-il.

Shikamaru et Ino firent la grimace.

-Tu n'as pas oublié, hein ?

Kankurô et Neji faisaient toujours face à Madara. Ils étaient épuisés. Toutes les offensives qu'ils avaient menés contre le leader de l'Akatsuki n'avaient rien donné. Au contraire, ils vidaient leur chakra inutilement. Madara observaient les deux jônins comme des jouets qu'il torturait physiquement et mentalement.

-Il te reste du chakra ? Demanda Kankurô haletant.

-Très peu. Répondit Neji.

-On peut vous aider. Déclara une voix derrière eux.

Shi et Darui se joignirent aux deux jônins face à Madara. Après leur défaite face à Kuroeris et Tetsu, les deux ninjas de Kumo désiraient se rattraper.

-Votre aide est la bienvenue, dit Kankurô.

Un tremblement secoua le bâtiment et le sol explosa entre Madara et les shinobis. Ces derniers reculèrent alors que l'homme au masque ne bougea point. Suigetsu et Jûgo sortirent du trou dans le sol et rejoignirent Madara.

-Elle est immense cette tour, s'étonna Suigestu. On a eut du mal à trouver.

-Vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé ? Questionna Madara.

-Oui, c'est fait. Répondit Jûgo.

-Bien maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à ….

Il fut interrompu par une explosion dans son dos. Deidara fit un roulé-boulé et s'étala à plat ventre devant Madara.

-On dirait qu'ils t'en font voir de toutes les couleurs, répliqua Madara.

-Oh ta gueule ! S'écria Deidara.

Gaara et Saï arrivèrent dans le dos de Madara et ils allèrent rejoindre les autres ninjas.

-Est-ce que tu as eut le temps de tout préparer de ton côté ? Demanda le leader de l'Akatsuki.

Deidara sentit le Sharingan de Madara le regarder avec insistance.

-Oui, c'est quand tu voudras pour le grand spectacle, répondit le nukenin d'Iwa.

Les ninjas de Kumo, Konoha et Suna écoutèrent la conversation, intrigués.

-De quoi parlent-ils ? S'interrogea Shi.

-Aucune idée, répondit Kankurô.

Neji activa les dernières réserves de son chakra pour activer son Byakugan. Il rechercha dans la Tour du Raikage, quelque chose qu'il pouvait trouver suspect. A plusieurs endroits, il trouva des sculptures d'argile. Le style de ses sculptures lui rappela, celui de Deidara lorsqu'il l'avait affronté avec Lee, Gaï et Tenten.

-Ils veulent faire sauter la Tour ! S'écria Neji.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Darui.

-Dans ce cas, il faut vite évacuer le bâtiment, dit Gaara.

-On dirait qu'ils ont découvert le pot au rose, remarqua Suigestu.

-Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Annonça Madara. Deidara, préviens tout le monde. On bat en retraite.

Tout le monde était abasourdi par la remarque du leader. Il ordonnait à tout le monde de battre en retraite alors que la victoire lui était assuré.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'écria Deidara. Je reste me battre !

-C'est un ordre, conclut Madara, Rassemble tout le monde.

Madara disparut dans un tourbillon et Deidara cracha de colère. Le blond d'Iwa créa une nouvelle monture et parcourut la salle à la recherche des autres membres de l'Akatsuki.

-Bon, allons chercher Sasuke ! Décida Suigetsu en s'éloignant des ninjas.

Jûgo le suivit de près tandis que sous les ordres de Gaara, les shinobis préparaient l'évacuation.

Kisame et Killer-Bee échangeaient des coups avec leurs épées. Samehada fendait l'air bruyamment alors que Bee jonglait avec ses lames.

-Ça commence à s'éterniser, se plaignit Kisame.

-Ça devient relou, vieux fou ! Rima Bee.

Kisame fut distrait par l'arrivée de Deidara sur un aigle d'argile.

-Kisame, on se replie ! Annonça le blond.

-Quoi ? Qui l'a décidé ?

-Tobi. Grommela Deidara.

-Si c'est lui, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, abandonna Kisame.

-Quoi ? T'abandonnes ? S'indigna Bee.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le poulpe, assura le propriétaire de Samehada. Je reviendrais te chercher !

Kisame sauta sur l'oiseau d'argile de Deidara et disparurent laissant Bee seul parmi les gravats.

-Maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'a trouver, mon grand frère adoré ! Yeah !

-Enlève-moi ces putains de bestioles ! Hurla Hidan.

Le nukenin continuait de se débattre dans le nuage d'insectes sous le regard indifférent de Temari, Ino, Shikamaru et Shino.

-Temari ! Interpella Kankurô qui arrivait en courant.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda sa sœur.

-L'Akatsuki a piégé le bâtiment, il peut sauter à tout moment. Il faut sortir d'ici immédiatement !

-Bien, on te suit. Déclara Ino.

Les shinobis s'éloignèrent d'Hidan qui gesticulait toujours parmi les insectes. Deidara et Kisame arrivèrent sur les lieux. Hidan hurla en les voyant :

-Merde ! Aidez-moi !

-Pfft, soupira Deidara en créant un oisillon qui alla disperser le nuage d'insectes en explosant.

-Arrgh ! Gémit Hidan. Pourquoi tu règles tout tes problèmes avec des explosions !

-Tais-toi et montes, ordonna Kisame.

-L'Akatsuki a placé des bombes dans la Tour, questionna le Raikage.

-Oui, il faut sortir au plus vite d'ici, insista Darui.

-Kuroeris, est-ce que vous étiez au cour... ?

Alors que Tsunade s'était tourné vers les deux ninjas de Taki. Ces derniers disparaissaient dans des flammes grâce à une technique spatio-temporelle.

-Bande de lâche, lâcha le Raikage.

-Vite, il ne faut pas tarder, conseilla Gaï.

Alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie, Karin arriva en courant en direction de l'Hokage et du Raikage pour leur donner les premiers soins.

L'équipe 7 était de nouveau au complet. D'un côté, Sasuke et de l'autre, Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura.

Naruto ferma les yeux et annula son dernier clone au Mont Myobokû. Le senjutsu coula à travers lui et ses yeux d'or fixèrent l'Uchiwa. Le Mangekyou Sharingan de Sasuke était toujours activé, il offrait un regard haineux à ses anciens coéquipiers. Sakura et Kakashi regardaient Sasuke avec pitié et colère. Naruto s'avança vers le brun en craquant ses phalanges.

-Bon, continuons le combat, Sasuke, commença Naruto.

Kakashi le retint par l'épaule.

-Désolé, Naruto, déclara son maître. Mais nous combattrons Sasuke tous ensemble.

-Non restez en retrait, je m'occupe de lui, répondit Naruto.

-Naruto, protesta Sakura. Il a failli te tuer ! Et tu n'as pas totalement récupéré.

-Grâce au Kyûbi, je récupère vite ! Et puis, il a profité d'un moment d'inattention.

-Cela m'importe peu que vous soyez seul ou plusieurs, nargua Sasuke. Dans tous les cas, je vous tuerais !

Soudain Suigetsu et Jûgo apparurent aux côtés de Sasuke.

-Yo Sasuke ! Alors tu te débrouilles ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Vous avez fait votre part du travail ? Interrogea le brun.

-Oui, on attend plus que toi. Répondit Jûgo.

Sasuke prit un parchemin à sa ceinture et le lança à Suigetsu.

-Invoquez-le et partez ! Je vous rejoindrais, annonça-t-il.

-Mais Sasuke …., clama Jûgo.

-Viens, Jûgo. Quand Sasuke est comme ça, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre.

Les deux membres de Taka partirent en direction de la sortie laissant Sasuke seul face à ses adversaires.

-Que manigances-tu, Sasuke ? Demanda Kakashi à haute voix.

-L'Akatsuki a piégé le bâtiment, avoua Sasuke en souriant. Je vais devoir finir ce combat rapidement.

Il s'élança dans le combat, un Chidori à la main. Kakashi se lança armé lui aussi d'un Raikiri. L'impact entre les deux techniques offrit un grésillement assourdissant. Mais le choc des deux techniques brulait les mains de leurs utilisateurs. Kakashi et Sasuke annulèrent leurs techniques et commencèrent à se battre au corps à corps. Sakura alla prêter main forte à son maitre et Sasuke dut affronter les deux shinobis en même temps. Pendant ce temps, Naruto attendait le bon moment pour attaquer. Sasuke frappa Sakura au ventre et avec le bras de Susanô, il asséna à Kakashi un coup redoutable. Et Naruto passa à l'action.

-Rasen Rengan – Furie de l'Orbe.

Les deux Rasengan de Naruto furent bloqués par les Chidori de Sasuke. Les techniques crépitaient, hurlaient tandis que les deux anciens coéquipiers tentaient de prendre l'avantage sur l'autre. Saï arriva sur un oiseau d'encre et atterrit à côté de Sakura.

-Saï ? S'étonna la rose.

-Il faut partir la Tour va exploser, montes vite !

-Attends, il faut aller aider Maitre Kakashi, annonça Sakura.

L'homme au Sharingan avait été sonné par le coup que Susanô lui avait asséner et se remettait peu à peu parmi les gravats. Avec l'aide de Sakura, il grimpa sur l'oiseau de Saï tandis que Naruto et Sasuke confrontaient leurs techniques.

-Ta force n'est rien face à ma haine, Naruto !

-Ta haine te consumera et c'est pour ça que je dois te battre !

Une fois qu'ils furent installés sur l'oiseau, Sakura s'adressa à Naruto :

-Naruto, abandonnes le combat ! La Tour va exploser !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura ! Répondit le blond toujours en fixant les yeux rouges de Sasuke. J'en finis avec Sasuke et je vous rejoins !

-Non ! S'écria Sakura. Tu viens avec nous !

-Saï, pars ! Ordonna Naruto.

Le jeune garçon de la Racine ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter et qui devait-il soutenir.

-Naruto, je ne partirais pas sans toi !

-Saï ! Tire-toi d'ici !

L'oiseau d'encre décolla lançant les deux anciens compagnons dans la tumulte de leurs techniques.

En dehors de la Tour, l'oiseau d'argile de Deidara surplombait le champ de bataille. Le nukenin d'Iwa fit un signe alors que des oiseaux d'encre sortaient rapidement de la Tour pour s'élever dans les airs.

-Que le spectacle commence !

L'oiseau de Saï rejoignit deux autres oiseaux d'encre où étaient installés les autres Shinobis de Kumo, Konoha et Suna.

-Saï ! Fais demi-tour ! Hurla Sakura les larmes aux yeux.

-Non.

Sakura empoigna Saï par le col.

-Fais demi-tour !

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Naruto m'a demandé de te protéger toi et Kakashi.

Sakura ne sut quoi répondre, elle n'avait pas compris les paroles de Naruto alors que Saï les avait parfaitement interprétés.

-_Saï, pars ! Saï, tire-toi d'ici ! _Répéta Saï. Il voulait vous protéger.

Les larmes de Sakura coulèrent sur ses joues. Tsunade vit qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

-Où est Naruto ? Demanda-t-elle.

Soudain une explosion retentit.

Naruto et Sasuke confrontaient toujours leurs techniques. Les Rasengan et les Chidori crépitaient et hurlaient de rage tandis que les premières explosions se firent entendre.

-Tu dis aux autres de partir, tu veux vraiment un face à face avec moi, remarqua Sasuke.

-C'était pour les protéger, répondit Naruto. Et de toute façon, je peux te vaincre seul.

-La Tour s'écroule. Si tu veux mourir, je ne t'empêcherais pas mais moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire avant de mourir.

Sasuke augmenta la charge de ses Chidori et les shinobis furent propulsés aux deux côtés opposés de la salle. Sasuke amortit sa chute avec les mains de Susanô tandis que Naruto s'écrasa contre un mur. Naruto se releva alors que Sasuke se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Sasuke ! s'écria le blond.

Une partie du plafond s'écroula et un énorme cochon d'argile atterrit devant Naruto. Sasuke sauta dans le vide alors que la bombe d'agile commença à briller sous les yeux tétanises de Naruto.

-Naruto ! s'écria Sakura de désespoir.

Les ninjas de Kumo, Konoha et Suna virent Sasuke sortir de la Tour échappant à une explosion dans son dos. Il tomba dans le vide pendant quelques instants avant d'être rattrapé par Wakui qui portait Suigetsu et Jûgo. L'aigle avait un bandage sur son aile blessé mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de voler. Après avoir récupéré Sasuke, l'aigle reprit de l'altitude et arriva à la même hauteur que les oiseaux d'encre et l'oiseau de Deidara.

Le Raikage hurla de rage :

-Vous me le paierez ! Akatsuki ! Je vous traquerais à travers la Terre entière et je vous massacrerais un par un !

Sasuke et les autres membres de l'Akatsuki ignorèrent les menaces du Raikage et se dirigèrent vers le Léviathan qui trônait toujours dans le ciel de Kumo. L'Uchiwa accorda un dernier regard à Sakura et Kakashi. La rose pleurait à chaudes larmes alors que Kakashi et Saï la consolaient. Elle leva les yeux vers Sasuke, et celui-ci vit la haine qui habitait la jeune femme. Sasuke détourna le regard et Wakui continua sa course.

-Eh Sasuke ? Demanda Suigetsu. C'est normal que tu saignes de l'œil gauche ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et toucha son œil, du sang coulait lentement.

-Madara n'avait pas dit que cela n'allait plus arriver ? Questionna Jûgo.

Sasuke serra les dents comme si il se sentait trahi.

-Si il l'avait dit. Dit l'Uchiwa à mi-voix.

La Tour de Raikage explosa de toute part projetant des morceaux de bois et de roc. Les fondations avaient été détruites et la structure s'affaissa sur elle-même. Les parties détruites de la Tour tombèrent dans l'eau provoquant de puissantes vagues qui ravagèrent les bâtiments alentour.

Dans la salle des commandes du Leviathan, Kabuto observait satisfait la destruction de la Tour de Kumo. Madara apparut dans son dos.

-Je vois que vous avez fait du bon travail, déclara Kabuto.

-Tu doutais de mes capacités ? Demanda le leader de l'Akatsuki.

-Que nenni ! Assura le chef d'Oto.

-Bien, fais sonner la retraite, nous rentrons.

-Comment ? Demanda Kabuto abasourdi. Mais pourquoi se retirer alors que notre victoire est assurée ?

-Tu n'as pas fait beaucoup de guerre, répliqua Madara. Je sais reconnaître lorsqu'une bataille est gagnée ou perdue. Et la bataille de Kumo est notre victoire.

C'est ainsi que se termina la bataille de Kumo, la première grande bataille de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Les troupes d'Oto, de Taki et de Kusa, alliées à l'Akatsuki avaient frappé la plus grande place forte de l'Alliance Shinobi. La bataille avait été longue et dure mais elle s'est aboutie sur la destruction de la Tour du Raikage et de la moitié du village de Kumo. Aux yeux des chroniqueurs cette bataille restera dans les annales comme la pire défaite des Shinobis de Kumo.

Quelques heures après la bataille, sur le versant du plateau qui soutenait le village de Kumo, une rivière dégringolait le long de la montagne pour emmener l'eau du lac sur lequel reposait Kumo vers la mer. Une multitude de cascades et de petits bassins parsemaient le chemin du cours d'eau vers la grande étendue bleue. Plus en contrebas, au pied d'une cascade, quelque chose émergea du bassin.

Naruto cracha de l'eau et rejoignit la rive en gesticulant. Ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus et sa tenue était déchiré à plusieurs endroits. Il rampa sur le rocher et regarda les vallées et les montagnes qui s'étendaient devant lui. Soudain, quelque chose apparut dans son champ de vision.

-Salut petit ! S'écria la tête d'un homme mal rasé.

Naruto se releva immédiatement prêt à se défendre contre le nouvel individu. Mais ce dernier n'était pas seul, trois autres personnes entouraient Naruto assis sur des rochers.

L'homme qui il l'avait surpris était corpulent, poilu et affichait un sourire mal intentionné.

-C'est lui ? Demanda l'homme.

-Oui, c'est bien lui, seigneur Aburami. Répondit un homme maigre aux cheveux dissimulés sous une espèce de petit turban.

-Bien joué, comme toujours Mori, déclara Aburami en se rapprochant peu à peu de Naruto.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Naruto.

-C'est ce que tu représentes qui m'intéresses, expliqua Aburami.

-Tu peux toujours te brosser ! S'écria Naruto en se jetant sur Aburami.

Il lui asséna un puissant coup de poing pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter à cause de sa corpulence. Mais au contraire, Aburami l'évita facilement et prit Naruto à la gorge.

-Argh ! Gémit le blond.

-Tu es un peu remuant, remarqua Aburami.

Il assomma le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi en le frappant au visage avec sa main libre. Il lâcha le corps de Naruto qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Mori, enlèves-lui son bandeau frontal. Ordonna-t-il.

Celui-ci s'exécuta tandis que les deux autres qui les accompagnaient s'approchèrent du corps.

-Je ne vois pas ce que cela va t'apporter. Annonça l'homme aux cheveux blancs en bataille portant une fine épée dans son dos.

-Ce gamin va me donner tout ce dont j'ai besoin, s'exprima Aburami. Nanco, portes-le. On changera en cours de route.

Le dernier homme était un géant balafré et musclé avec des cheveux roux coupés très courts. Il mit Naruto sur son épaule. Mori fit un clone et lui donna le bandeau frontal de Naruto.

-Tu sais quoi faire, annonça Aburami.

Le clone acquiesça et commença à grimper sur la montagne en direction de Kumo alors que l'original suivit Aburami et sa bande.

-Nous allons à l'archipel de l'Etoile ? Demanda Nanco.

-Exact, c'est là que nous nous rendons. Répliqua le chef de la bande. Zhahaha, tout se déroule comme je le voulais !

Les quatre hommes descendirent le long de la montagne en direction de la mer et des nuages sombres qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Au prochain chapitre : Les Prémices de la Guerre<em>

_ J'espère que cela vous a plus ! C'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant._  
><em> N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires pour donner votre avis ! =)<em>


	13. Les Prémices de la Guerre

_La suite de l'arc de la Bataille de Kumo, avec de nouveaux personnages et de nouveaux ennemis !_  
><em> J'espère que vous aimerez ce second arc qui débute !<em>

_ Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 13 : Les Prémices de la Guerre<span>  
><strong>

Dans un coin reculé du continent des Shinobis, Oogami marchait d'un pas assuré sur un sentier de montagne. Au pied de cette montagne, une immense forêt touffue s'étendait à perte de vue. Oogami regarda le paysage avec nostalgie, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds dans cette partie reculée du monde. Au loin, un banc d'oiseaux s'envolait de la masse verdoyante et s'élevait dans le ciel. Oogami prit un profonde inspiration et expira lentement.

-Cela fait du bien de rentrer, pensa le vieil homme en souriant.

Il entra dans un passage étroit entre deux parois rocheuses et déboucha sur une grande étendue d'herbes. Au milieu de cette étendue, une maison en bois avait été construite. Un lac à l'eau calme reposait à côté de la petite habitation. Oogami remit en place son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la maison. Il arriva devant la porte et frappa. Oogami attendit impatiemment qu'on lui ouvre. Finalement, ce fut une jeune fille qui lui ouvrit la porte. Elle était brune et avait des yeux sombres.

La jeune fille portait une jupe bleue sur des collants noirs et un débardeur bleue marine. Quelques mèches brunes recouvraient son front alors que ses cheveux descendaient jusqu'au haut de son dos.

Elle dévisagea Oogami jusqu'à ce que sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ces bras.

-Grand-père ! S'écria-t-elle en enlaçant Oogami.

Le vieil homme, encore surpris, enlaça sa petite fille tendrement. Elle laissa couler une petite larme qu'elle essuya très vite et s'écarta lentement d'Oogami. Celui-ci put l'examiner plus distinctement, un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Oh ! Tu as bien grandi depuis que je suis parti, Keiko. Remarqua Oogami ravi.

-Tu croyais que j'allais rester une naine pendant quatre ans ? Ironisa la brune.

-Non, non, rectifia le vieil homme en se grattant les cheveux blancs.

Quelque chose bougea dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Kujira ! Devines qui vient de rentrer ! Hurla Keiko.

-Kujira ? S'étonna Oogami. Elle est toujours vivante ?

Oogami se reçut en plein visage une énorme poêle qui le sonna. Elle fut jetée par une grosse femme qui sortait de la pièce proche de l'entrée.

-C'est maintenant que tu rentres, Kagami ? S'égosilla Kujira. Tu me laisses ta gamine pendant quatre ans sans prévenir et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était ! !

-Non mais ça va pas, vieille folle ! S'écria Keiko outré. On lance pas des poêles sur Grand père ! C'est un homme fragile !

-Ton grand-père est tout sauf fragile, gamine !

-C'est pas une raison, vieille peau !

-Tu veux te battre, petite ?

-Je vais t'éclater !

-C'est bon tout va bien. Affirma Kagami en se relevant. Je saigne juste un peu du neezzzzzzz !

Il venait de recevoir une deuxième poêle en pleine face et s'écroula une seconde fois devant l'entrée.

-Enfoiré ! Insista Kujira.

-Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ? S'énerva Keiko.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois autour de la table basse du salon. Kagami se délectait d'un bon bol de ramen chaud tandis que Keiko et Kujira se fusillaient du regard. Dans les narines de Kagami, deux petits bouts de papier emperchaient le sang de couler. Cela donnait au vieil homme un aspect stupide.

-Alors on va peut-être enfin savoir pourquoi tu étais parti. Demanda finalement Kujira.

Kagami regarda sa vieille amie. A la différence de Keiko, celle-ci n'avait pas changé. Elle avait toujours ses cheveux aubrun qui lui descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et ses yeux noisettes sévères. Elle portait son habituelle tenue noire qui recouvrait un pantalon gris ainsi que son torse et ses bras.

Toujours son col blanc qui cachait une gorge puissante et son énorme nez ridicule. Kagami but le bouillon et s'essuya la bouche avec un serviette.

-Je ne vais rien vous cacher, j'étais à Khamra, répondit simplement Kagami.

-Khamra ? S'écria Kujira en écarquillant les yeux.

Kagami acquiesça et but une nouvelle gorgée de son bouillon.

-Euh, c'est quoi Khamra ? Demanda Keiko intrigué.

Kujira regarda la jeune fille avec sévérité.

-C'est la plus grande et la plus sécurisée prison du monde shinobi. Expliqua-t-elle. Les personnes qui entrent dans cette prison n'en sortent jamais.

-Et pourtant, grand-père est là. Jubila Keiko pleine de fierté. Comment es-tu sorti de la prison ?

-Et surtout comment as-tu été envoyé là-bas ? Rajouta Kujira.

Kagami reposa son bol et croisa les bras.

-Il y a quatre ans, j'ai senti que des ennemis s'approchaient de cette maison grâce à mes pièges dans la forêt. Expliqua Kagami. Alors pour ne pas vous inquiéter, je suis sorti sans prévenir pour m'occuper de nos intrus. C'étaient les unités spéciales du village caché de Kiri. Ils étaient en grand nombre et je n'aurais pu me débarrasser d'eux. Ils venaient pour me capturer vivant sur ordre du Mizukage alors je me suis rendu pour qu'ils ne viennent pas vous chercher.

-Tu as passé quatre ans en prison pour nous ? Demanda Keiko gênée et triste.

-Oui, mais tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Keiko. Rassura le vieil homme. Je suis de retour et je ne vous quitterais plus jamais.

Keiko regarda Kagami avec affection, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée après quatre ans. Kujira réfléchissait aux paroles de son ami.

-Le Mizukage a ordonné ta capture, dit-elle. Je ne comprends pas. Tu t'es retiré de la société il y a plus de dix ans. Pourquoi le chef d'un village shinobi aurait-il ordonné ta capture ?

-C'est le Yondaime Mizukage qui a ordonné ma capture, avoua Kakami. Et j'ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs de la part des prisonniers de Khamra.

-Des rumeurs ? S'interrogea Keiko.

Kagami marqua un silence. Keiko et Kujira attendirent impatiemment la réponse du vieil homme.

-Le Yondaime Mizukage aurait été manipulé par Madara Uchiwa. Déclara Kagami.

Les deux femmes écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Le Madara Uchiwa ? Questionna Keiko.

-Encore ses conneries ! S'agaça Kujira. Tu ne vas jamais admettre que ce type est mort ?

-Je sais qu'il est vivant tout simplement parce que c'est lui qui m'a permis de m'évader de Khamra, dit-il calmement.

Kujira n'était pas convaincue alors que Keiko buvait les paroles de son grand-père.

-Et pourquoi, Madara Uchiwa t'aurait-il aider à t'échapper ? Se moqua la femme enrobée.

-Je devrais dire plutôt qu'il m'a libéré indirectement en même temps que les autres prisonniers. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important, Kujira.

La tutrice et la petite fille regardèrent le vieil homme avec intérêt.

-La Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi a commencé.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent les deux femmes.

-J'ai appris énormément de choses à ma libération. Expliqua Kagami. Notre vie d'ermite nous a éloigné de la civilisation shinobi. Mais avec ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, je me dois d'intervenir dans ce conflit. Les enjeux sont bien trop grands.

-De quels enjeux parles-tu ? Demanda Kujira.

-L'Akatsuki a entre ses mains la puissance de sept Bijû. Il lui en manque deux pour acquérir un pouvoir qui pourrait ravager le monde. Les Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobi se sont alliés pour s'opposer à l'Akatsuki. Les villages cachés de Taki et de Kusa ainsi que le récent village d'Oto se sont ralliés à la cause de l'Akatsuki pour éradiquer les Grandes Nations Shinobi.

-Les Grandes Nations se sont unies ? S'étonna la tutrice. Je n'aurais jamais pensée ça possible.

C'est une véritable conflit à l'échelle mondiale !

-Oui, la plus grande guerre de notre temps.

Les deux adultes conversaient alors que Keiko essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle n'avait jamais entendue parler d'Akatsuki et de Bijû.

-Et quels sont les Biju qui manquent à l'Akatsuki ? Demanda vivement Kujira.

-Le Hachibi et le Kyûbi, répondit Kakami.

Kujira se mordit les lèvres avec amertume et tristesse.

-Merde, ils l'auraient pris ! Pensa-t-elle.

Kujira mit ses inquiétudes de côté et se concentra sur l'instant présent.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

-Je compte me battre mais pas sur le champ de bataille. Répondit le vieil homme. Cette guerre je l'ai attendue toute ma vie car elle permettra de laver les fautes de notre clan. Il avait raison du début jusqu'à la fin. Si l'Akatsuki est éparpillée et que son leader est tué, alors le monde shinobi sera libéré d'un de ses plus grands périls. Mais tout d'abord, je dois le faire revenir. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de tout, je peux sacrifier quelque chose pour lui.

Keiko et Kujira observèrent le vieil homme parler. On sentait de la colère et de la tristesses dans ses paroles. Une mélancolie qui l'habitait depuis des années.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Se répéta Kujira.

-Nous partons tous les trois pour le pays du Feu, annonça le vieil homme. Avant de commencer à nous battre, je dois accomplir quelque chose.

-Attendez ! Se manifesta Keiko qui n'avait rien compris de la discussion. C'est quoi ces histoires ? Akatsuki ? Kyûbi ?

Kagami regarda sa petite fille avec tendresse. Il se leva de son siège.

-Je vous expliquerais plus attentivement en route, expliqua Kagami. Vous avez une heure pour faire vos affaires, ensuite nous partirons.

Keiko s'empressa de disparaître dans sa chambre pour faire son sac tandis que Kujira ruminait dans le salon face à Kagami.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasses ? Demanda finalement Kagami.

-Voilà plus de dix ans que nous nous cachons du monde, retournez à la société n'est pas une chose aussi abordable qu'on le pense.

-C'est surtout pour Keiko que je fais ça. Déclara Kagami. Depuis sa naissance, je la cachais ici pour la protéger mais maintenant elle doit découvrir le monde et s'y faire une place.

-Elle découvrira un monde en guerre, tu prends quand même ce risque ?

-Je me fais vieux et je ne peux laisser mes petits enfants dans un monde de chaos ainsi que mon clan dans la ruine.

Kujira souffla comme signe de défaite et se leva.

-Je ne pourrais pas te raisonner mon vieil ami, dit-elle. Je vais me préparer.

Kagami resta seul devant son bol de ramen. Il se sentit comme prêt à accomplir sa destinée. Il était né pour cette guerre et il mourrait pour ses descendants et son clan.

Le lendemain de l'attaque du village caché de Kumo, tous les ninjas de l'Alliance Shinobi s'étaient réunis pour établir une nouvelle stratégie après leur première défaite. Kumo était en ruines. Les ninjas senseurs cherchaient encore des survivants sous les décombres. Des tentes furent montés pour les shinobis venus épauler les secours.

Dans un immense chapiteau, les shinobis étaient réunis autour des Kages pour écouter leurs décisions. Au centre du chapiteau, une longue table était entourée de gradins. Ces derniers étaient pleins de shinobis qui parlaient et s'agitaient.

-Silence ! Hurla le Raikage.

Au centre de la table, Aa s'était levé pour calmer l'assemblée. A sa droite, l'Hokage Tsunade, le Mizukage Mei Terumi parcouraient la du regard. A l'autre bout de la table, étaient assis le Kazekage Gaara, le Tsuchikage Oonoki de la Double Balance et Mifune, dirigeant du pays du Fer.

Une fois que le calme fut revenu, le Raikage se rassit et s'adressa aux personnes devant lui :

-Poursuivez.

Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, les deux conseillers de Konoha, étaient face à l'assemblée, enchainés et entourés d'ANBU. Les vieux conseillers étaient mal à l'aise et angoissés. Homura poursuivit calmement :

-Les Uchiwa menaçaient de renverser Konoha par un coup d'État alors nous avons décider d'éliminer les Uchiwa avant qu'ils ne passent à l'action.

Les shinobis de l'assemblée commencèrent à murmurer et à chuchoter.

-Qui a pris cette décision ? Demanda le Raikage imperturbable.

-Danzô Shimura, Koharu et moi-même, dit Homura d'un trait.

-Hizuren Sarutobi n'a pas été mêlé à cette histoire ? Demanda Tsunade.

-Il préférait continuer les négociations mais elles ne menaient à rien. Alors nous avons utilisé un agent double parmi eux.

-Itachi Uchiwa, annonça Tsunade.

-Il devait éliminer la totalité du clan en une nuit mais il n'a pas pu tuer son petit frère Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous avons alors exiger son exécution immédiate mais Itachi avait demander une faveur au Sandaime. Celui-ci assura que Sasuke serait protéger tant que Hizuren resterait en vie.

Dans l'assemblée, Kakashi se tourna vers Gaï.

-Tu te souviens qu'Itachi est revenu au village après la mort du Sandaime ? Demanda le fils du croc blanc.

-Oui, répondit la panthère de jade. Alors, il voulait montrer aux dirigeants qu'il veillait encore sur Sasuke. Il nous a tous tromper, il n'a jamais cessé d'être fidèle à Konoha.

-Alors la version que Madara nous a raconté au pays du Fer est bien correcte, pensa Kakashi.

-Je savais que Danzô était une ordure prête à tout mais je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à éliminer un clan de son même village, continua le Raikage.

-Nous parlons tout de même des Uchiwa, se manifesta Oonoki. Un clan puissant qui disposait de shinobis redoutables et étonnants.

-C'est pour cela que nous avons dû y mettre un terme ! S'exclama Koharu. Le sacrifice des Uchiwa a permis la paix à Konoha alors qu'une guerre civile l'aurait ravagé.

Le silence se fit sous le chapiteau.

-Sasuke Uchiwa est maintenant du côté de notre ennemi. Il y a quelques années, il était l'un des meilleurs espoirs de Konoha et aujourd'hui, il est son pire ennemi. Votre caprice a coûté de nombreuses vies, expliqua Gaara. Nous ne pouvons plus légitimer vos actes.

-Vous êtes démis de vos fonctions. Annonça le Raikage. Vous allez être ramener à Konoha et nous déciderons de votre sort plus tard.

Les deux conseillers restèrent silencieux alors que les ANBU de Konoha les entourait.

-Je vous laisse vous en occuper. Déclara Tsunade.

Le leader des ANBU s'inclina puis les deux conseillers et les forces spéciales disparurent dans un nuage de fumée.

Dans l'assemblée de shinobis, l'agitation était à son comble.

-Putain ! Je pige plus rien ! S'énerva Kiba. Itachi c'était un ennemi ou un allié ?

-Il semblerait que c'était un allié, répondit Chôji qui ne comprenait pas non plus.

-Mais comment Konoha a pu permettre ça ? S'indigna Tenten.

-C'était la Racine et les deux conseillers de Konoha. dit Yamato. Les opposants au Sandaime Hokage, des radicaux, ils agissaient dans l'ombre et ils ont bien dissimulé la véritable affaire durant toutes ces années.

Le Raikage se frotta les yeux et se tourna vers Tsunade.

-Nous ne pouvons ignorer la vérité, Hokage-dono. Dit-il. Vous n'étiez même pas au courant de cette affaire et qui sait, si ses vieux fous vous ont caché d'autres choses.

Tsunade resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Danzô, Homura et Koharu étaient prêts à tout mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'ils iraient jusqu'à utiliser Itachi Uchiwa pour l'obliger à entretuer sa propre famille.

-Qu'allez vous faire ? Demanda Mei Terumi.

-Nous devons faire éclater la vérité, annonça Tsunade sur un ton d'échec. Je veux tourner cette page macabre de l'histoire de Konoha.

-C'est une décision difficile, déclara Oonoki. Êtes-vous sûr que c'est la bonne ?

-Le monde shinobi doit être au courant pour la vérité sur le massacre Uchiwa. Dit Tsunade. Pour honorer leurs mémoires, le monde doit savoir.

La révélation du massacre faisait son effet parmi les shinobis.

-Le clan Uchiwa voulait renverser Konoha ?demanda Chôjurô, le jeune épéiste de Kiri.

-Ouais, ils n'étaient pas blancs comme neige. Répondit froidement Ao, le borgne du village de Kiri.

-Sasuke Uchiwa aurait peut-être dû mourir ce jour là, dit Shii. Cela nous aurait évité de nombreux ennuis.

-Qui sait ? Répliqua Darui.

Le Raikage exaspéré hurla de nouveau :

-Silence !

Le silence s'installa immédiatement parmi les rangs de l'assemblée. Personne ne voulait tenir tête au leader de Kumo.

-La situation est grave ! Annonca Aa. Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant, Naruto Uzumaki, le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi a disparu pendant la bataille !

Les shinobis s'agitèrent de nouveau sous le chapiteau.

-Il n'avait pas déjà été porté disparu avant la bataille ?

-L'Akatsuki a frappé ! Hachibi est le prochain !

-Qui te dit qu'il est pas mort ?

-Impossible, Naruto est le héros de Konoha, il ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement.

Parmi l'assemblée, au milieu des shinobis de Konoha, Sakura,entourée de Saï et Ino, se lamentait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle avait gardé le silence depuis la disparition de Naruto ce qui inquiétait ses amis de Konoha.

-Où en est l'équipe de recherche ? S'écria le Raikage ce qui mit fin au brouhaha.

Inoichi Yamanaka se leva et s'adressa au colosse.

-Toujours aucune trace de lui, les équipes de senseurs balaient les zones alentour de Kumo mais cela ne donne rien.

Tsume Inuzuka, la mère de Kiba, chuchota à l'oreille de son voisin, Shikaku Nara.

-J'étais arrivée à la même conclusion, mon nez ne m'avait pas trompé.

-Continuez les recherches ! S'écria le Raikage. Il faut retrouver ce gamin !

Complètement ailleurs, Killer-Bee griffonnait sur son bloc-notes des vers.

-Mifune, vous aviez quelque chose à vous annoncer. Dit Aa en se tournant vers le chef du pays du Fer.

-Oui, répondit l'intéressé. Mais c'est une nouvelle de mauvaise augure.

L'assistance se tut un instant pour entendre le vieil homme.

-Il y a eut une importante évasion à la prison de Khamra, il y a cinq jours. Déclara Mifune. De nombreux prisonniers se sont échappés et courent aujourd'hui dans la nature.

-Comment ça ? S'exclama le Tsuchikage sous le coup de la surprise.

-Les prisonniers de la Tour des Damnés se sont tous évadés en tout cas, ceux qui ne sont pas entretués. Poursuivit Mifune.

-La Tour des Damnés s'est vidée ? S'inquiéta la Mizukage. La situation est plus que grave, elle est critique ! Nous devons avoir la liste de tous les évadés et placarder des avis de recherche.

-C'est une idée judicieuse, s'écria une voix qui venait du haut du chapiteau.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers le ciel et des bandages tombèrent au milieu de l'assemblée. Sous les yeux médusés des ninjas, ces bandages s'animèrent pour former deux pieds en s'enroulant dans le vide. Les bandages continuèrent de s'enrouler pour former des jambes, un bassin puis un torse, des bras et enfin une tête. Les bandages se confondirent pour former un homme maigre, portant un manteau beige et un turban. Tous les shinobis se levèrent prêts à attaquer.

-Je ne viens pas me battre, déclara l'homme. Je viens ici pour transmettre un message.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda Aa.

-C'est Mori Keita, répondit Mifune. C'est un des criminels de la Tour des Damnés.

-Oui, c'est exact, avoua Mori. Je viens vous adresser un message de la part de mon maître.

-Ton maitre ? S'interrogea le Raikage.

-Nous vous écoutons, déclara Gaara.

Mori afficha un sourire satisfait et s'éclaircit la gorge alors que l'assemblée shinobi avait les regards rivés sur le criminel.

-Mon Maitre le Grand Ryuk Aburami a capturé le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

La salle eut le souffle coupé.

-Quoi ! S'écria le Raikage.

-Ryuk Aburami ? S'exclama Oonoki.

Mori sortit de sa tunique un bandeau frontal noir de Konoha et il le présenta à l'assemblée.

-Voici la preuve de ce que j'avance, dit-il en jetant le bandeau sur la table des Kages.

Dans l'assemblée, Sakura écarquilla les yeux en apercevant le bandeau frontal. Elle aurait reconnue celui de Naruto parmi des milliers. Les gens de Konoha étaient prêts à se jeter sur Mori pour lui soutirer toute information sur le blond.

-Qu'est que tu veux ? Demanda Gaara qui avait garder son calme.

-Je lance les enchères, dit Mori. Mon maître exige dix milliards de Ryôs en échange du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

-Du chantage ? S'indigna Tsunade.

-C'est le seul moyen pour vous de revoir Naruto Uzumaki, annonça Mori.

-On ne négocie pas avec les terroristes. Déclara le Raikage. Nous arracherons Uzumaki Naruto des griffes de ton maitre et vous allez tous retourner en prison.

L'assemblée shinobi applaudissait le Raikage pour sa réplique et des acclamations résonnaient sous le chapiteau. Mori soupira :

-Bon, très bien. Je m'en vais. Peut-être que l'Akatsuki se montrera moins difficile.

La joie dans l'assemblée retomba et les Kages réalisèrent leur impuissance.

-On dirait que vous êtes plus enclin à suivre mes indications. Répliqua Mori. Ryuk Aburami veut que la somme de dix milliards de Ryôs soient déposés à son palais dans l'archipel de l'Etoile dans six jours. L'Akatsuki est aussi dans la course également. Celui qui donnera le plus, récupéra le Jinchuriki.

Mori détourna le regard vers une paroi du chapiteau puis se tourna de nouveau vers les Kages.

-Vous avez reçu le message, ma mission est terminée. Conclut Mori. A bientôt !

Il disparut en laissant de longs bandages derrière lui. L'assemblée resta silencieuse. Mori avait laisser une ambiance morbide sous le chapiteau.

-Que tout le monde sorte ! S'écria le Raikage aux shinobis sous le chapiteau.

Ces derniers manifestèrent leur mécontentement d'être écartés des décisions mais quelques minutes plus tard les Kages étaient seul dans le chapiteau.

-Nous devons faire quelque chose contre ses criminels, insista Mei Terumi, et rapidement avant que l'Akatsuki ne nous devance.

-Si c'est Ryuk Aburami qui tire les ficelles, déclara le Tsuchikage, il n'est pas à prendre à la légère. C'est un homme très dangereux.

-Ryuk Aburami le Boucher, répliqua Mifune. C'est un des évadés de Khamra, il y avait été envoyé par le Yondaime Hokage, il y a vingt ans.

-Quels sont ses capacités ? Demanda Gaara qui n'avait jamais entendu parler du criminel.

-C'est un homme venant du pays d'Iwa, expliqua Oonoki. Son histoire est entouré de mystère. Il y a une trentaine d'années, c'était un jeune étudiant dans un Monastère d'Iwa spécialisé dans le Ninshû, l'ancêtre du Ninjutsu. Le Ninshû était l'étude du chakra dans son essence et ce savoir venait selon les dires de l'ermite Rikudô. La Bibliothèque du Monastère disposait d'un immense et unique savoir que les moines gardaient jalousement. Mais en même temps, les moines protégeaient le monde des techniques interdites que renfermait la Bibliothèque. Cependant, une nuit, le Monastère fut rayé de la carte. Le Nidaime Tsuchikage m'envoya enquêter. Les habitants des villages voisins au monastère avaient vu un halo lumineux entourer le Monastère puis une immense explosion. En arrivant sur place, le Monastère avait disparu et à la place, il y avait un immense cratère. Il n'y avait qu'un seul survivant : le jeune Ryuk Aburami. Je l'ai amené à Iwa pour qu'il puisse être examiné. Nous avons découvert que sa réserve de chakra avait été multiplié par cinquante et on a découvert qu'il possédait des dons héréditaires qui appartenaient aux moines du Monastère.

-Attendez, interrompit Gaara. Vous voulez dire que …

-Exactement, Aburami a utilisé une technique interdite pour sceller tous les moines du monastère en lui. Par la même occasion, il a acquis leurs chakras et leurs techniques. Nous allions l'arrêter mais il s'est échappé à travers la nature.

-Le Yondaime Hokage l'avait capturé alors qu'Aburami avait lancé une attaque sur Konoha mais même à cette époque nous n'avions pas conscience de son pouvoir, ajouta Tsunade.

-Cela ne nous dit pas ce que nous devons faire concernant Naruto Uzumaki. Répéta Gaara.

-Il va falloir se décider vite, assura le Raikage.

Alors que les Kages débattaient, quelqu'un les observait dans la paroi du chapiteau.

-Ce Mori, il nous a vu ! Il a senti notre présence. Murmura le Zetsu Blanc.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important, répondit Zetsu Noir. Il faut aller prévenir Madara.

Dans une des innombrables structures en bois construites par Yamato pour accueillir les shinobis et les réfugiés, les compagnons de Naruto attendaient avec impatience le retour des jônins. Ces derniers avaient été rappelés par les Kages afin de leur faire part de leurs décisions. Les amis de Naruto étaient rassemblés dans un des dortoirs où s'étendaient des dizaines de lits. Sakura était assise sur l'un d'eux. Elle ne pouvait cacher son impatience. Naruto était vivant. Entre les mains de criminels mais il était vivant. Il fallait qu'elle aille le sauver ! Dans le dortoir, tout le monde essayait de passer le temps en attendant le retour des jônins. Sur le lit en face de Sakura, Saï griffonnait sur un parchemin des souris et des colibris qu'il animait puis les laissait gambader et voler dans le dortoir. Kiba et Shino attendaient les bras croisés, adossés contre un mur. Au pied de l'Inuzuka, Akamaru dormait sur le sol, la tête entre les pattes avant. Lee faisait des pompes sur un doigt tandis que Tenten s'occupait en faisant tourner un kunaï sur son index comme une toupie. Chôji était assis à côté de Saï et suivait du regard les souris qui se faufilaient entre les lits. Ino et Hinata étaient assises sur le même lit que Sakura. La blonde s'étirait et baillait d'ennui alors que la brune avait retrouver son ancien tic avec ses index.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, Neji et Shikamaru entrèrent dans la pièce avec un air grave suivi par Yamato, Kakashi et Gaï. Les shinobis se précipitèrent sur leurs compagnons pour obtenir des informations.

-Maitre Kakashi ! Annonça Sakura. Je veux faire partie de l'équipe de sauvetage !

-Il n'y qu'un seul problème, Sakura. Déclara Yamato.

Neji et Shikamaru restèrent silencieux.

-Lequel ? Demanda Sakura sur un ton sec.

-Il n'y aucune équipe de sauvetage, lâcha Shikamaru.

Les shinobi furent abasourdis.

-Quoi ? S'écria Lee.

-Ils ne vont rien faire ? Dit Ino.

-Les Kages ont décidé de ne rien faire pour l'instant. Poursuivit Neji. Ils préfèrent attendre avant de se précipiter.

-Comment Maitre Tsunade a-t-elle pu permettre ça ? Déclara Tenten.

-Disons que Maitre Hokage n'a plus autant d'influence qu'auparavant, expliqua Kakashi. Avec l'affaire du massacre des Uchiwa, les autre Kages ont vu que Maitre Tsunade ignorait de nombreuses choses concernant la politique de Konoha. Elle ne peut aisément aller à l'encontre des autres Kages avec cette affaire et la disparition de Naruto.

-Je m'en moque ! s'écria Sakura exaspérée. Je vais sur l'archipel de l'Etoile le sauver moi-même !

-Cela ne servira à rien, répliqua son maitre en s'agrippant au bras.

-Lâchez-moi ! Se débattit la rose. Je vais aller chercher Naruto que ça vous plaise ou non ! J'ai perdu Sasuke, il y a longtemps, je ne veux pas perdre Naruto.

-Calmes-toi. Conseilla Kakashi. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner Naruto. De plus, j'ai déjà pris des dispositions.

Les compagnons de Naruto regardèrent Kakashi avec étonnement.

-Et qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? Demanda Shikamaru qui n'était visiblement pas au courant.

-Nous allons mettre en place notre propre escouade de secours, répondit Gaara dans l'encablure de la porte. Le Kazekage entra dans le dortoir sous les yeux stupéfaits des shinobi de Konoha.

-Maitre Kazekage …, dit Neji.

-Je croyais que les Kages avaient décider de ne pas prendre de décisions pour le moment, répliqua Shikamaru.

Gaara plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du manipulateur d'ombres.

-Ce n'est pas en tant que Kazekage que je suis ici mais en tant qu'ami de Naruto, répondit-il simplement.

Il marqua une pause. Dans le dortoir, tout le monde savait que les deux Jinchurikis possédaient un lien très fort, malgré ce qui les avait opposés dans le passé.

-Les Kages ne feront rien pour l'instant, poursuivit Gaara. Mais ça je ne peux l'accepter. Si l'Akatsuki savait que Naruto n'était plus sous notre protection, ils se précipiteraient pour s'emparer de lui. Et je veux agir avant eux. Nous allons créer une escouade de sauvetage qui se rendra sur l'archipel de l'Etoile pour sauver Naruto.

-Je serais de cette unité, affirma Sakura.

-Je veux en être moi aussi, dit Hinata à mi-voix.

L'Hyûga se mit aux côtés de Sakura et lui lança un sourire plein d'espoir.

-Je viens également, annonça Saï.

-Il faut toujours qu'il fasse parler de lui, ce Naruto. Se moqua Kiba. Vous aurez besoin de mon flair.

-Je suis aussi de la partie. Déclara Shino. Pour une fois qu'on pense à moi pour une mission importante.

-Je suis sûr que Lee et Tenten seront d'accord avec moi, exposa Neji. Nous sommes avec vous. L'apprenti de Maître Gaï fit une pose « Nice Guy » avant de se prendre une baffe par Tenten.

-Chôji et moi prenons par à cette mission, s'écria Ino.

-Shikamaru ? Demanda Chôji.

Le brun croisa les bras et soupira :

-Comme si j'avais le choix, dit-il en souriant.

Gaara regarda l'unité. Sur son visage, on pouvait distinguer un petit sourire satisfait.

-Temari et Kankurô vous accompagneront ainsi que la rousse qui était avec l'Akatsuki, annonça le Kazekage. Cependant en tant que Kage, je ne peux pas vous suivre et vos maitres ont été assignés à d'autres missions. Votre unité compte quatorze shinobis, je vais vous donner un ordre de mission de reconnaissance vers le sud du village. Un bateau vous y attend, les autres membres de l'unité sont déjà sur place, ils n'attendent plus que vous.

-Voilà les différents dossiers concernant l'Archipel de l'Etoile et les différents prisonniers qui se sont échappés de Khamra, dit Yamato en tendant un dossier à Shikamaru.

-Personne ne doit être mis au courant concernant cette mission, déclara Gaara. Voilà, l'ordre de mission factice qui vous permettra de sortir du village.

Il tendit un document au manipulateur d'ombre.

-Vous vous engagez dans une mission dangereuse, étant donné qu'elle est cachée aux autres Kages, ne vous attendez pas à recevoir d'autres renforts. Mais je suis sûr que pour sauver un être cher, vous saurez montrer la véritable force d'un shinobi. Sauvez Naruto, sauvez le monde shinobi.

Les shinobis de Konoha se rendaient à présent compte pourquoi Gaara était devenu Kazekage. Naruto avait réveillé en lui les plus nobles attentions. Le kanjî de l'amour de Gaara sur son front était devenu son nindô.

-Bonne chance. Termina le Kazekage en tournant le dos aux shinobis de Konoha.

Il sortit de la pièce laissant les élèves avec leurs maitres.

-Que la flamme de la jeunesse soit avec vous ! S'écria Gaï.

-Soyez prudents. Déclara Yamato.

-Bonne chance, revenez-nous vivants avec Naruto ! Les salua Kakashi.

Le fils du Croc Blanc s'approcha de Sakura et il lui donna dans le bandeau frontal de Naruto. Elle croisa son regard, il était tout aussi inquiet comme la dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'envole pour Kumo. Kakashi referma délicatement les doigts de Sakura sur le bandeau du blond. La rose put distinguer un sourire sous le masque de son maitre. Les maitres sortirent du dortoir puis traversèrent le couloir.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'ils sont à la hauteur ? Demanda Yamato. On les envoie accomplir une mission dans un archipel où la loi n'existe plus, affronter l'un des plus grands criminels de notre temps.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, Yamato. Ce ne sont plus des gosses, c'est ce qu'aurait dit Asuma. Assura Gaï.

-Gaï a raison. Expliqua Kakashi. Ce n'est pas un Jinchuriki que ces gamins vont sauver, c'est un ami. C'est ce qui fera la différence dans cette mission.

Plus tard dans la nuit, les compagnons de Naruto se mirent en route. Ils passèrent les surveillances du village du Kumo grâce à l'ordre de mission et descendirent les pentes escarpés de Kumo par des sentiers secrets. Puis ils arrivèrent à un petit port, près d'une plage de sable fin. Un navire les attendait. Les shinobis de Konoha montèrent sur le pont du navire et entendirent des personnes qui discutaient dans la cale.

-Torture.

-Arrrgghhh ! Arrête Salop …

-Torture !

-Arrrghhh ! Pétasse !

-Temari, tu devrais arrêter de la torturer, je crois que les autres shinobis de l'unité sont arrivés, dit Kankurô en ouvrant la porte de la cale.

Il déboucha face au groupe de shinobis et écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi tant que ça ! S'étonna le marionnettiste.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demanda Shikamaru. A Konoha, on fait les choses en grand.

Soudain Karin emergea de la cale en hurlant.

-Je vous en supplie ! Protégez-moi de cette sadique ! S'écria la rousse en se réfugiant derrière Sakura.

Temari émergea de la cale affichant un sourire gêné.

-Je suis désolé mais son sceau de torture, une fois qu'on l'a essayé on ne peut pas s'en empêcher de l'utiliser, expliqua la blonde de Suna.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, répondit Ino avec un regard sadique.

Les deux blondes échangèrent un sourire complice. Karin sentit que le voyage allait être long.

-Tu vois dorénavant je partage l'avis de Shikamaru, murmura Kiba à l'oreille de Lee. Les femmes sont vraiment des plaies.

-Bon on est tous là ? Demanda Kankurô.

-Oui, répondit Sakura. On peut mettre les voiles.

Les shinobis se répartirent les tâches sur le bateau et une fois les voiles déployées et les amarres larguées, le navire prit la mer. La lune illuminait la mer et son reflet renvoyait une image fantomatique du navire sur la mer calme. A la proue du navire, Sakura observait l'horizon, elle serrait le bandeau frontal de Naruto contre sa poitrine. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour murmurer une requête au vent.

-Nous venons te chercher, Naruto.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Les amis de Naruto sont en route pour l'archipel de l'Etoile pour sauver le Jinchuriki !<em>  
><em> Quel est le but du mystérieux prisonnier Kagami ?<em>

_ Au chapitre prochain : L'archipel de l'Etoile_

**! Bétisier !**

** Gaara regarda avec satisfaction l'unité de sauvetage, il annonça :**  
><strong> -Quatorze shinobis, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous serez la Communauté de l'Anneau !<strong>  
><strong> -Je crois qu'il s'est trompé de réplique ...<strong>


	14. L'Archipel de l'Etoile

_On continue avec le nouvel arc de l'Archipel de l'Etoile avec un chapitre de transition. On en apprend plus sur notre nouvel ennemi et sur ce fameux archipel._  
><em> Bon je ma tais et je vous laisse avec ce 14e chapitre ! On se revoit pour le vrai début de l'arc, pour le chapitre 15 !<em>  
><em> Bonne Lecture !<em>

_ Et surtout lâchez vos com's !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 14 : L'Archipel de l'Etoile<span>**

-Ryuk Aburami ?

-Oui, répondit le Zetsu Blanc. Il a capturé le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi et a demandé une rançon à l'Alliance contre le Kyûbi.

Dans le Leviathan, forteresse volante d'Oto, Madara Uchiwa et Kabuto faisaient face à Zetsu qui revenait de le réunion des Kages à Kumo.

-Je ne pensais pas que cet imbécile viendrait se mêler de mes affaires, déclara l'Uchiwa derrière son masque. Je l'avais pourtant mis en garde.

Kabuto se tourna vers Madara avec des yeux pleins de curiosité.

-Alors que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas t'occuper de cette affaire ? Demanda le chef d'Oto.

-Je vais envoyer quelqu'un traquer Aburami car j'ai une autre tâche à accomplir.

-Laquelle ?

Madara fixa Kabuto avec un regard méfiant.

-Ce n'est pas de ton ressort. Répondit l'Uchiwa sèchement. Mais j'aimerais que tu rassembles tes meilleurs shinobis, j'ai donné le même ordre au Takikage et au Kusakage.

-Et tu ne peux pas m'expliquer pourquoi ? Questionna Kabuto.

-J'ai besoin d'une unité d'intervention d'élite pour accomplir certaines missions. En clair, j'ai besoin de nouveaux membres d'Akatsuki. Quant à notre armée, elle s'agrandit chaque jour. Tous les clans qui s'opposaient depuis des années à la suprématie des Kages rejoindront bientôt notre cause.

Quant à la prochaine attaque contre l'Alliance, elle peut attendre. Je serais de retour dans quelques jours

Madara disparut laissant Kabuto et Zetsu seul. Le Serpent s'adressa au shinobi végétal avec un sourire moqueur.

-Il t'a demandé de me surveiller, n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda le Zetsu Noir.

Kabuto ferma les yeux et se détourna de Zetsu.

-Vous êtes bien trop méfiants à mon égard, dit-il. Je ne tenterais rien contre vous.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Répondit le Zetsu Blanc en s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Kabuto sortit de la salle et croisa un de ses subordonnés dans le couloir.

-Alors Misumi ? As-tu des nouvelles de Yoroï ? Demanda le Serpent.

Le shinobi d'Oto qui lui répondit était un homme aux cheveux bruns portant des lunettes avec un air sévère. Il faisait parti de l'équipe de Kabuto lors de l'examen Chûnin à Konoha mais une fois éliminé lors de l'épreuve éliminatoire, il rejoignit définitivement les troupes d'Oto lors de l'attaque de Konoha par Orochimaru.

-Ils sont arrivés dans l'Archipel et ils ont commencé leurs recherches, répondit Misumi Tsurugi.

-Bien, tiens-moi au courant de l'avancement de leurs recherches.

-Ce sera fait.

Misumi partit dans la direction opposé tandis que Kabuto était plongé dans ses pensées :

_-J'ai également besoin d'augmenter les rangs d'Oto. Si Kansû et Yoroî parviennent à les retrouver, ils pourraient m'être utile pour surveiller l'Akatsuki ainsi que Madara. Dans tous les cas, j'ai bien assez de techniques interdites pour obtenir une importante puissance de feu dans cette guerre. Laissons les choses suivre leurs cours. _

Sur le bateau emmenant les shinobis de Konoha et de Suna vers l'archipel de l'Etoile, tout le monde tentait de se trouver une occupation pour la traversée. Lee faisait le tour du bateau sur les mains et s'arrêtait parfois pour faire quelques pompes. Tenten le regardait avec lassitude.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Demanda la jeune fille lorsque son coéquipier passa devant elle.

-L'entrainement, il n'y a que ça de vrai, c'est ce que dirait Maitre Gaï ! S'exclama Lee.

-Il n'y a pas que l'entrainement dans la vie. Répondit Tenten adossé contre le bastingage du navire. Tu devrais te reposer.

-Lorsque nous serons arrivé sur l'île, nous allons affronter de puissants ennemis. Et nous devrons les battre si nous voulons sauver Naruto.

Tenten resta silencieuse. Lee avait marqué un point.

-Cependant si tu te fatigues trop en entrainement, tu seras un poids dans les combats. Répliqua Shino suivie d'Hinata.

La timide Hyûga alla se mettre à côté de son ami, la manieuse d'armes tandis que Shino resta stoïque, les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

-Le repos, c'est également très important pour le corps et l'esprit, expliqua Hinata d'une voix douce.

Lee stoppa sa marche et se remit sur ses pieds.

-Tu veux dire que le repos rend plus fort ? Demanda-t-il intéressé. Comme un entrainement ?

-Ou...oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Hinata.

-Bien ! S'écria Lee. Je vais me reposer jusqu'à ce que nous soyons arrivés !

Il s'adossa contre le bastingage à côté de Tenten avec un sourire satisfait sous l'œil amusé d'Hinata et sous l'œil navré de Tenten

-Tu es irrécupérable, termina-t-elle en se frottant les yeux avec ses doigts.

Shino leva les yeux et s'adressa à la personne qui occupait le poste de vigie.

-Toujours rien en vue ? Demanda le manipulateur d'insectes.

-Non, aucune terre et aucun navire aux alentours. Répondit Neji avec son Byagukan activé.

-Bllleuuuarrgggg …!

-Ki ..Kiba ? Balbutia Hinata.  
>Le maitre chien était de l'autre extrémité du bateau collé au bastingage et la tête hors du bateau. Akamaru était à ses côtés et émettait des petits couinements plaintifs quant à l'état de son maitre.<p>

-Tout va bien Kiba ? Demanda sa coéquipière inquiète.

L'Inuzuka regarda par dessus son épaule l'héritière des Hyûga. Son visage était pâle et ses yeux paraissaient fatigués.

-C'est bon, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Répliqua-t-il. Ce n'est rien mais j'ai parfois le mal de mer.

_-_Tu aurais dû nous le dire, affirma Hinata. Sakura ou Ino ont peut-être un médicament contre le mal de mer.

-Qui aurait cru que Kiba ait le mal de mer ? S'interrogea Lee à haute voix.

-Moi, je le savais. Répondit Shino.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Réprimanda Tenten. On aurait pu lui donner quelque chose dès le début.

Shino se tourna vers Tenten, elle sentit son regard à travers les lunettes sombres de l'Aburame.

-Je me suis intéressé aux particularités de Kiba, déclara-t-il. Mais ce dernier ne semble pas s'être intéressé à mes préférences ou caractéristiques. Alors je n'ai pas trouvé nécessaire de signaler son mal de mer. Apparemment je suis le seul à m'intéresser à ses compagnons d'armes.

Il laissa une grande ambiance de gêne parmi les shinobis avant que Kiba ne réponde :

-Tais-toi, Shino ! Je vous dis que tout va bBllllleeeuuuuuarrrrrrrggggg !

Il passa sa tête par dessus le bastingage tandis qu'Akamaru tapotait avec sa patte la jambe gauche de son maitre. Saï, imperturbable, peignait sur la proue du bateau. Son pinceau parcourait le parchemin laissant sur son chemin de l'encre noire et fine.

Une porte s'ouvrit et Ino en sortit portant une grosse marmite remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre. Elle était suivie de Chôji qui portait une petite table sur laquelle était empilé des bols et des cuillers en bois. La blonde posa la marmite sur la table et frappa avec force sur le bord du récipient avec une louche.

-A la soupe ! Hurla-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

Tout le monde accourut vers Ino, et tous prirent un bol que Chôji leur distribuait. Tenten s'arrêta devant la marmite et renifla le liquide jaune.

-On ne devait pas manger des Sashimi (assiette de tranches de poisson ou coquillages crus) ? Demanda la brune.

-Non, car quelqu'un les a tous mangé, répondit la blonde en jetant un regard assassin à Chôji.

L'Akimichi voulut se cacher dans la cale mais Ino changea de ton en s'adressant à tout le monde :

-Dans tous les cas, j'ai mit tout mon talent dans cette soupe alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

-Neji, tu ne descends pas ? Demanda Lee à son compagnon d'armes dans la vigie.

-Non, je n'ai pas faim pour le moment, répondit le Jônin.

-Kiba, tu en veux ? Je suis sûr que ça va te revigorer ! Déclara Ino avec détermination.

Le maitre chien la regarda avec des yeux malades et pleins d'ennuis avant de refaire fasse à la mer. Saï continuait de dessiner sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Une fois que tout le monde fut servi, ils se souhaitèrent tous en cœur : Itadakimasu avant de gouter à la fameuse soupe de la fille d'Inoichi. Les réactions furent diverses et variées : Hinata prit une expression de dégoût que personne n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de l'innocente Hyûga. Lee écarquilla les yeux au point où ils pouvaient sortir de leurs orbites. Le visage de Tenten prit une teinte violette et elle accourut aux côtés de Kiba pour s'étaler sur le bastingage et faire ressortir la soupe. Dès que Shino gouta le liquide jaunâtre, il vida discrètement le récipient dans la mer. Chôji fut moins discret, il cracha littéralement la soupe devant les yeux d'Ino. Celle-ci jeta de nouveau un regard noir et assassin à l'Akimichi qui se demanda soudainement pourquoi le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Elle regarda la moue grimaçante sur le visage d'Hinata ainsi que le teint pâle de Tenten qui s'était détaché de la balustrade.

-Alors comme ça elle est pas bonne ma soupe ! s'écria Ino furieuse.

-Elle est MERVEILLEUSE ! hurla Lee avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Tout le monde regarda avec stupeur le jeune élève de Gaï engloutir la soupe sans rechigner ou montrer des signes de dégoût.

-Ino, ta soupe est incroyable ! Elle est tellement revigorante ! J'ai l'impression de revivre ! Je peux en reprendre d'autre ?

La blonde resta bouche bée puis reprit ses esprits en présentant la marmite à Lee avec un faux sourire :

-Mais bien sûr, ça fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui aime la bonne cuisine, répondit-elle avec un ton de reproches pour ses autres camarades.

Shikamaru et Kankurô sortirent sur le pont inférieur. Ils étaient habillés de leurs sweats et pantalons noirs, ils avaient enlevé leurs sandales de shinobi et marchaient pieds nus. Kankurô avait enlevé son maquillage et sa coiffe tandis que Shikamaru arborait un air détendu. Sur leurs épaules, deux cannes à pêche en bois se balançaient de droite à gauche. Les deux jônins passèrent devant les autres shinobis sans leur porter attention, s'assirent sur le bastingage les pieds relâchés et ils accrochèrent les appâts qu'ils avaient trouvé dans une malle du bateau, à leurs longues cannes à pêche. Ino dévisagea son coéquipier et le marionnettiste. Elle pensait qu'ils venaient pour la soupe mais ils l'avaient tout simplement ignorée. Agacée, elle se plaça dans leurs dos et s'adressa à Shikamaru :

-J'ai appelé à la soupe, tu es sourd ?

-Non, répondit Shikamaru, mais je connais tes talents de cuisinière donc j'ai préféré anticiper alors j'ai cherché du matériel du pêche pour que nous ayons quelque chose de mangeable ce soir.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes talents de cuisinière ! S'écria-t-elle enragée. Et qu'est ce qu'il fait lui ? Demanda la furie en désignant le marionnettiste de Suna.

-Je lui apprends à pêcher, poursuivit le Nara.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas pêcher ? Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu connais le Pays du Vent, l'immense désert de sables, Suna, répondit Kankurô d'un ton ironique. L'activité nationale chez moi, c'est pas la pêche.

Ino soupira d'agacement une dernière fois et laissa les deux jônins à leur partie de pêche.

Sur le pont supérieur, Sakura, Karin et Temari discutaient autour d'une table sur laquelle était disposée une carte maritime.

-Nous avons quitté Kumo, il y a deux jours, nous devrions être à peu près ici, annonça Sakura en désignant une zone sur la carte.

-Si nous continuons à cette allure, nous atteindrons l'archipel demain matin, continua Temari. Nous aurons alors trois jours pour retrouver Naruto avant la fin de l'ultimatum.

Karin resta sceptique devant l'optimisme des deux kunoichis.

-Apparemment, vous ne connaissez pas l'Archipel de l'Etoile, répliqua le rousse. Ce ne sera pas si facile.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Sakura.

Karin remit ses lunettes sur son nez et commença son explication :

-L'Archipel de l'Etoile est à l'origine un Royaume constitué d'une vingtaine d'îles qui sont sous l'égide d'un seul Roi. L'archipel est nommé ainsi car il est formé d'une grande île centrale autour de laquelle sont rassemblées, cinq îles allongées comme les branches d'une étoile. Il faut également prendre en compte les autres petites îles regroupées autour de l'ensemble. Le Royaume de l'Etoile fut crée par le Roi Osa, qui, après la Première Guerre Shinobi, horrifié par les combats meurtriers entre les Cinq Nations, décida de quitter le continent avec son peuple pour s'installer autre part. Ils découvrirent l'Archipel, s'y installèrent et s'y développèrent. Le Roi Osa était profondément contre les shinobis et leur violence, il a donc rompu tout lien avec les villages cachés mais pour développer l'économie de son pays, il créa de nombreuses alliances commerciales avec les Cinq Nations. Cependant peu à peu, l'Archipel devint un véritable repaire pour les déserteurs, les ninjas renégats et pour tout criminel qui voulait échapper aux lois shinobi. Certaines zones de l'Archipel échappèrent peu à peu au contrôle royal et devinrent des zones de non-loi.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Fais vite au lieu de tourner autour du pot, s'impatienta Temari.

-J'y arrive ! Répliqua Karin en grognant. Cependant, il y a une vingtaine d'années, un groupe de criminels menés par Ryuk Aburami s'est emparé du Royaume de l'Etoile.

Les deux kunoichi écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

-Mais comment es-tu au courant de tout ça ? Questionna Temari.

Karin prit un air orgueilleux et répondit :

-J'ai travaillé au service d'Orochimaru et j'ai été envoyé de nombreuses fois dans l'Archipel de l'Etoile pour rechercher des mercenaires ou pour trouver des shinobis aux techniques héréditaires. Donc je sais énormément de choses sur cet Archipel.

Sakura et Temari regardèrent Karin avec des yeux pleins de ressentiment. Les deux kunoichi n'oublieraient jamais ce qu'Orochimaru leur avait fait. Pour l'une, il lui avait enlevé son père et pour l'autre, il lui avait enlevé son camarade. Karin poursuivit :

-Il a renversé le Roi Osa II et s'est installé dans son château. Les partisans du Roi se sont réfugiés dans deux des cinq îles principales alors que le reste de l'archipel tomba dans les mains de Ryuk Aburami. Ainsi de nombreuses activités criminelles se sont multipliés dans l'archipel comme le meurtre, le rapt et la piraterie ….

Pendant ce temps, un bateau naviguait sur les flots. Il fendait les vagues comme une flèche et ses voiles gonflaient au gré du vent. Sur le pont, des hommes attendaient patiemment leur chef. A première vue, ses hommes ne semblaient pas très recommandables. Certains portaient des caches œil, d'autres arboraient des jambes de bois, ils manquaient des dents à certains et la plupart avaient des balafres sur leurs visages ou sur leurs corps. Au dessus de la vigie, accroché au mat, un drapeau noir, sur lequel était représenté un crâne transpercé par un sabre, flottait au vent. Un drapeau pirate.

Sur le pont, les pirates hurlaient leurs impatiences, se bousculaient et se battaient. Un homme apparut sur le pont supérieur et les pirates se turent pour porter leurs attentions sur l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre. C'était un grand homme trapu aux cheveux oranges, au front dégarni et à une barbe épaisse portant une longue tunique marron. Un long sabre était accroché à sa ceinture.

-Mes amis ! S'écria le capitaine du navire. Nous avons quitté l'Archipel de l'Etoile, il y a deux jours et nous avons déjà pillé trois navires !

-Ouaaaiiiissss ! S'écrièrent sauvagement les pirates dévoilant leurs dentitions pourries.

-Et encore, nous avons assez de provisions pour tenir des semaines et des mois ! Imaginez tous les navires, galères et bateaux de commerces que nous allons piller ! Les bateaux de touristes remplies de jolies pucelles qui n'attendent plus que nous !

-Ouaaaiiissss ! Vive le Capitaine Tyh-Pyak !

-Nous allons amasser tellement de richesses et d'or que lorsque nous reviendrons dans l'Archipel, nous serons tellement riches que nous engagerons des mercenaires et des nukenins pour renverser Ryuk Aburami ! Cet enfoiré doit payer pour nous avoir chasser de l'Archipel !

-Ouaaaaiiisss !

-Capitaine, un bateau est en vue à bâbord ! S'écria la vigie.

-Quoi ?

Le Capitaine Tyh-Pyak accouru au bastingage bâbord du navire et plongea son regard dans la longue vue. Il vit un vaisseau simple sur lequel évoluait de jeunes personnes. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage. Il s'adressa à ses hommes !

-Les gars ! J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ! La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que ce navire ne contient sûrement que dalle. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il y a des femmes !

L'équipage se manifesta par des cris de joie et de sauvagerie et par des ricanements et des rires mauvais. Le Capitaine Tyh-Pyak s'adressa à l'homme qui tenait la barre.

-Garçon ! Droit sur le navire à bâbord !

-On a un navire pirate en vue. Annonça Neji le Byakugan activé.

-Des pirates ? Demanda Sakura qui descendit du pont supérieur suivie par Temari et Karin.

-Oui. Répondit Hinata qui avait également activer son Byagukan. Et ils se dirigent vers nous.

Tout le monde excepté Kankurô et Shikamaru regardèrent le bateau pirate se rapprocher peu à peu à l'horizon.

-Des pirates ! Jubila Lee. J'avais besoin d'un vrai combat.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'ennuyait un peu ! Continua Chôji. Kiba, tu te joins à nous ?

L'Inuzuka se détacha lentement du bastingage et se dirigea de la marmite de soupe préparée par Ino. Sous les yeux des autres, il prit la marmite et la vida dans l'océan. Kiba la traina derrière lui et entra dans la cale en disant :

-Je vais m'allonger, je vous laisse vous occuper d'eux.

-Tu étais obligée de vider la marmite ! S'égosilla Ino enragée.

-Ça va me servir de seau … conclut le maitre-chien.

La blonde fulminait intérieurement lorsque Kankurô s'adressa à Shikamaru :

-Je crois que la partie de pêche est terminée, on pêchera jamais rien de vivant ici.

En effet, la soupe formait maintenant une tâche jaunâtre à la surface de l'océan. Et des poissons remontaient à la surface avant de flotter morts dans la soupe de la Yamanaka. Pour la blonde, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Elle arracha le tablier à sa taille et monta sur le bastingage en hurlant au navire pirate :

-Venez bandes de raclures ! Je vous attends ! Je vais tous vous massacrer ! Une fois que j'en aurais fini avec vous, même votre mère ne vous reconnaitra pas !

-Ca fait plaisir de la voir comme ça. Se moqua Temari.

-C'est la Ino qu'on connait. Répliqua Tenten en souriant.

Tyh-Pyak regarda une nouvelle fois à travers sa longue vue et aperçut une blonde debout sur le bastingage du navire dévoilant sa fine silhouette de jeune fille. Tyh-Pyak sentit son cœur s'élever soudainement et pas seulement son cœur. Il se tourna vers ses hommes qui avaient dégainés leurs sabres, leurs massues et leurs haches prêts à l'abordage.

-Les gars ! Il y a une petite blonde sur le bateau et je me la réserve, je vais « m'occuper » d'elle en premier et après vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez d'elle !

Des ricanements sordides parcoururent l'assemblée de pirates tandis que le vaisseau pirate se rapprochait peu à peu du navire des shinobis. L'agitation dans le bateau pirate était à son comble. Les quarante flibustiers hurlaient à la mort, faisaient résonner le fracas de leurs sabres et frappaient à grand coups sur le bastingage. Ils attendaient le moment où leur navire croiserait l'autre vaisseau pour pouvoir l'aborder. Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres en les deux navires.

-Soyez prêts les gars ! Hurla Tyh-Pyak qui avait dégainé son sabre.

Les pirates lancèrent des grappins qui s'accrochèrent au bastingage du navire des shinobis. Les hommes tirèrent avec les cordes rattachées aux grappins pour rapprocher les deux bateaux. Lorsque les coques des navires se heurtèrent, le Capitaine Tyh-Pyak hurla :

-Allez les gars ! A l'a...

-A l'abordage !

Ino, Chôji, Lee, Sakura, Tenten, Shino, Neji et Hinata sortirent de derrière le bastingage pour s'élancer sur le navire pirate sous les regards stupéfaits des criminels des mer.

-Comment ça « A l'abordage » ? s'écria Tyh-Pyak ahuri.

La bataille fut courte mais intense. Des corps blessés et meurtris de pirates étaient projetés violemment dans la mer. Chôji avait appliqué sa technique de décuplement à ses poings et chargeait l'ennemi comme un berseker enragé. Lee enchainait les techniques de Taijutsu alors que Tenten frappait les pirates avec une immense batte en fer incrustée de pointes. Shino envoyait ses insectes sur les flibustiers qui hurlaient de peur et de dégoût en sentant les petites immondices monter sur leurs corps. Sakura assénait des coups puissants avec ses poings chargés de chakra, elle envoyait ses ennemis à des dizaines de mètres et ses attaques endommageaient grandement le navire pirate. Hinata et Neji agissaient de concert, passant d'une phase offensive à une phase défensive continuellement. Ino, quant à elle, était une véritable furie, elle passait entre les pirates comme un éclair et frappait là où ça fait mal.

Sur le bateau des shinobi, Temari et Karin observaient la bataille avec un brin d'amusement. Les pirates préféraient se jeter à l'eau plutôt que d'affronter Ino. Saï s'était placé face à la bataille pour retranscrire les combats sur le parchemin. Kankurô et Shikamaru continuaient de pêcher sans se préoccuper de ce qui se déroulait dans leurs dos.

Lorsque la bataille fut terminée, le plancher du navire était jonché de pirates mutilés, de sang et de dents arrachées. Ino continuait de frapper le Capitaine Tyh-Pyak au visage alors qu'autour d'elle, les combats s'étaient arrêtés.

-C'est bon, Ino. Tu peux le lâcher, il a eu son compte, déclara Neji.

-Non, je continue, ça me défoule !

Tyh-Pyak avait perdu la moitié de ses dents, son œil droit avait un énorme coquard et du sang ruisselait de sa bouche et de son nez. Chôji sortit de la cale du bateau pirate et annonça à tout le monde.

-Il y a énormément de provisions dans la cale, de la viande, du poisson, du riz et il y a même des ustensiles et du matériel pour cuire les aliments.

-On prend tout ! Dit Temari sur l'autre navire. Ce ne sera pas du luxe.

Tyh-Pyak marmonna quelque chose pour manifester son désaccord mais Ino répliqua en donnant un énorme coup de poing dans la joue du capitaine.

-Ta gueule ! S'écria la blonde qui poursuivit ses soins du visage.

Les shinobis commencèrent à transporter la nourriture d'un bateau à l'autre sous le regard impuissant des pirates qui étaient étalés sur le sol. Peu de temps après, lorsque toutes les provisions furent chargés sur leurs navires, les shinobis détachèrent les grappins et reprirent leur route laissant le navire pirate dériver sur l'océan. Le Capitaine Tyh-Pyak rassembla ses forces pour se hisser sur le bastingage du navire. Il regarda le bateau des shinobis s'éloigner au loin avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Dans son dos, ses hommes l'interpellaient.

-Ce qu'elle vous a mit la blonde, Capitaine !

-Elle s'est bien occupée de vous !

Tyh-Pyak cracha une de ses dents arrachées dans l'océan et marmonna dans sa barbe :

-Pirates ….

Lorsque le soleil fut couché, les shinobis se sont rassemblés en cercle sur le pont supérieur pour dîner. Le grill volé aux pirates était disposé au centre du cercle sur lequel grillait des morceaux de viande et de poissons. Pendant le repas, Shikamaru se leva pour s'adresser à ses compagnons :

-Demain, nous arriverons à l'Archipel de l'Etoile, il nous restera trois jours pour retrouver Naruto.

D'abord, nous devons exposer toutes les informations que nous avons sur l'Archipel et sur Ryuk Aburami. Karin, s'est rendu plusieurs fois sur l'Archipel, elle va nous dire tout ce qu'elle sait. Saï a également des informations sur Aburami qui proviennent des dossiers de la Racine.

Karin se leva à son tour alors que Shikamaru se rassit entre Ino et Temari. La rousse se racla la gorge commença ses explications.

-La première chose que vous devez savoir concernant l'Archipel de l'Etoile c'est que ses habitants n'aiment pas les shinobis. Donc, il va falloir que nous soyons discret pour qu'on ne nous chasse pas de l'Archipel avant d'avoir pu retrouver votre ami.  
>L'Archipel de l'Etoile se compose d'une île centrale où se trouve le palais du Roi qui règne sur l'ensemble des îles ainsi que de cinq îles secondaires disposés autour de l'île centrale comme les branches d'une étoile d'où le nom de l''archipel. Cependant l'Archipel compte des zones où la loi du Roi ne s'applique pas, où les criminels font leur propres lois et depuis l'arrivée d'Aburami sur l'Archipel, ces zones se sont étendues.<p>

Elle sortit de sa sacoche, une carte de l'archipel et traça une ligne horizontale invisible avec son doigt, divisant la carte en deux.

-Les trois îles au nord de l'île centrale sont considérés comme des zones de non-loi. On peut y trouver des mercenaires, des chasseurs de primes, des déserteurs et des nukenins ayant fui leurs villages. Les deux îles restantes au sud sont celles qui sont encore sous l'autorité du souverain. Malheureusement depuis que Aburami a mit la main sur le palais royal, il n'y a officiellement pas de Roi gouvernant sur l'Archipel. Il reste le Prince mais il est caché par ses partisans quelque part dans l'Archipel.

-C'est pour ça que nous allons accoster à l'ouest de l'île centrale, l'interrompit Shikamaru. Nous aurons alors plus de facilités pour enquêter que ce soit sur une zone soumise à la loi ou non.

-Nous serons proches du palais, remarqua Neji. Tu n'as pas peur que les hommes d'Aburami nous repère ?

-Non, répondit Shikamaru, car j'ai prévu de nous diviser en quatre groupes : deux pour enquêter et deux pour surveiller. Les groupes de surveillance seront chargés de chercher un moyen d'entrer dans le palais d'Aburami pour l'un et de veiller à ce qu'on ne découvre pas notre navire pour l'autre.

Le premier groupe d'enquête se rendra sur l'île au nord tandis que le second se rendra au sud. A la fin de la journée, nous nous retrouverons au bateau pour échanger nos informations sur Aburami et comment entrer dans le palais.

-En espérant qu'on puisse trouver des informations … murmura Temari.

-Maintenant, Saï, parles-nous de Ryuk Aburami. Déclara Kankurô.

Le jeune homme de la Racine se leva pour s'adresser à tout le monde. Bien qu'au niveau social, il ne s'était jamais adressé devant autant de personnes, il savait que son témoignage aiderait pour sauver Naruto.

-Eh bien, commença Saï, tout ce que je sais provient des archives de la Racine. Et je les ai consultés il y a longtemps alors certaines choses ne me reviennent pas concernant cet homme.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tout ce qu'on saura sur lui nous saura utile. Assura Sakura.

-Bien, vous savez déjà qu'Aburami fut arrêté après avoir attaqué Konoha, il y a dix-neufs ans. C'est après ce combat que la Racine avait rédigé un rapport sur l'individu et ses capacités. Cependant ses pouvoirs restent très mystérieux. Aburami serait capable de copier les techniques et de les exécuter parfaitement.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Hinata intriguée.

-Maitre Kakashi aussi est capable de copier les techniques grâce à son Sharingan. ajouta Sakura.

-Pourtant Aburami ne dispose d'aucun dôjutsu et il est capable d'utiliser les cinq éléments.

-Si il a attaqué le village, il y a dix-neufs ans, nos parents devaient être présents, fit remarquer Shino.

-Et pourtant, ils n'ont rien voulu nous dire. Poursuivit Chôji, la bouche pleine de viande.

-Ils n'ont rien voulu vous dire car l'attaque d'Aburami a été meurtrière. Continua Saï. La Racine avait compté des centaines de morts et Konoha avait été en partie détruit.

-Et pourquoi Maitre Tsunade n'a-t-elle pas eu connaissances de ces informations malgré la mort de Danzô ? Demanda Sakura.

-Les archives de la Racine ont été détruites pendant l'attaque de l'Akatsuki, on n'a rien pu récupérer.

Répondit le brun de la Racine. Pour Aburami, le rapport parlait d'une grande résistance à toutes les techniques comme si il était invulnérable.

-Putain, j'ai du mal à croire que ce mec existe. Lâcha Kankurô.

-C'est tout ce que je sais … termina Saï.

-Quand je pense qu'on va affronter un type pareil, j'en ai froid dans le dos, murmura Ino à Hinata.

-Notre objectif est de sauver Naruto, affirma Shikamaru. Nous voulons éviter à tout prix le combat avec Aburami ou ses hommes.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, lui reprocha Temari.

-Demain, nous serons fixés et il ne faudra pas perdre de temps, termina le Nara.

Le lendemain, l'Archipel de l'Etoile fut en vue. A mesure que le navire se rapprochait des îles, l'eau devenait turquoise et transparente. On pouvait apercevoir les poissons aux multiples couleurs nager autour du navire avant de disparaître plus loin. Le bateau s'enfonça vers l'île centrale en passant entre les deux longues îles. A leur gauche, l'île s'allongeait sur des kilomètres et possédait une colline sur laquelle des maisons blanches étaient construites à la manière d'un escalier. Ces habitations montaient jusqu'au sommet de la colline et descendait jusqu'à la plage où de nombreux chantiers navals s'étaient installés. On pouvait apercevoir des ouvriers s'afféraient sur des coques de bateaux et de nombreux bruits de chantier. Des énormes bateaux de marchandise sortaient d'un port crachant la vapeur et fendant les flots. A l'autre extrémité de île s'étendait une immense forêt constituée de palmiers, d'acajous d'immenses arbres aux troncs énormes. Sur la route longeant la plage et reliant les deux extrémités de l'île, des chariots portant des troncs faisaient la navette entre les chantiers navals et la forêt.

-Chaque île secondaire correspond à une activité ou à un quartier de l'Archipel. Par exemple, pour l'île à gauche, il s'agit du quartier industriel. Les ouvriers travaillent dans les chantiers navals pour construire des bateaux de commerce transportant des ressources au Pays des Neiges et au Pays de la Lune. Expliqua Karin. Cependant depuis l'arrivée d'Aburami, la corruption et la pauvreté règne dans ce quartier.

Sakura se remémora ses anciennes missions avec Naruto et Kakashi, ils s'étaient rendus avec Sasuke au Pays des Neiges pour ramener la princesse Koyuki. Puis après le départ de l'Uchiwa, ils étaient partis avec Lee pour remettre sur son trône, le Roi du Pays de la Lune.

A leurs droite, l'autre île était plus plate, on voyait de grandes habitations en majorité, parsemée par des arbres aux tailles diverses. Le sable blanc rayonnait au soleil et la plage s'étendait au loin. Au delà des plages, il y avait un petit port de pêche où des petits bateaux et des barques mouillaient sous l'astre doré.

-Cette île est toujours sous le contrôle de l'héritier du Roi. C'est un quartier résidentiel, de nombreuses personnes fortunées viennent passer leurs vacances ici, on peut y trouver des casinos et des salles de jeu. De ce fait le quartier est très sécurisé. Poursuivit la rousse.  
>Le navire passa sous un long pont qui reliait les deux îles. Et à l'entrée de l'île fortunée, une unité d'une vingtaine d'hommes en armes patrouillaient sur le pont.<p>

Lorsque le bateau sortit de dessous le pont, les shinobis purent apercevoir des reflets dorés qui émanaient de l'île centrale. Au dessus de la canopée d'arbres tropicaux, des tours émergeaient de la marée verte. Les tours du palais de l'Etoile se dessinait dans le ciel bleu peu à peu alors que le navire se dirigeait vers l'île centrale. Au sommet des cinq tours du palais, il y avait des coupoles en or qui reflétait le soleil à des lieux à la ronde.

-C'est magnifique, avoua Temari.

-C'est tout même le palais de notre ennemi, rajouta Kankurô.

Le navire était à la portée de l'île centrale et les shinobis cherchaient une plage où accoster. Après dix minutes où ils longèrent l'île, ils découvrirent une plage de sable blanc coincé entre deux falaises et la forêt vierge devant eux. Le bateau accosta, Kiba se jeta sur le sable et s'y allongea, heureux de retrouver la terre ferme. Shikamaru les rassembla tous pour qu'ils puissent passer à l'action.

-Bon je vais vous énoncer les différentes équipes que nous allons constituer, commenta le brun. Écoutez-moi bien.

Dans le quartier industriel de l'archipel, Yoroi Akadô, le troisième ninja de l'équipe de Kabuto qui avait participé à l'examen Chûnin, marchait lentement dans les rues à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Le ninja d'Oto que Sasuke avait vaincu lors de la phase préliminaire de l'examen fulminait de l'intérieur.

-Ou est cet imbécile de Kansû ? Pensa Yoroi. La discrétion n'est pas son fort et il va nous faire remarquer si il continue à faire cavalier seul.

Un peu plus loin dans un bar, le propriétaire tentait de réveiller un jeune homme endormi sur le bar.

-Monsieur ! Monsieur ! Il faut payer et partir maintenant !

Le jeune homme murmura dans son sommeil :

-J'ai pas d'argent ….

Le barman serra les dents et fit un signe de tête à deux gorilles à l'entrée du bar. Ces derniers s'approchèrent du jeune homme et d'un coup rapide il le firent tomber du tabouret sur lequel il était installé.

-Si tu veux pas t'attirer des ennuis avec la Gin Company, t'a intérêt à payer ! Hurla l'un des colosses.

-Ohhh, les gars. Un peu de douceur ! Se lamenta l'homme à terre sur le dos.

-Ta gueule ! Répliqua le propriétaire. Tu me payes et maintenant !

Le jeune leva lentement ses bras en direction des deux gorilles. Il les pointa avec ses indexes et leva le pouce pour former un « L » avec ses deux doigts.

-Surtout ne bougez pas ! Déclara-t-il en souriant.

Soudain les deux colosses remarquèrent qu'au bout des doigts de l'homme, il y avait des petits orifices aux bords en métal. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et les deux gorilles s'écroulèrent morts avec un trou entre les deux yeux. Le propriétaire hurla et se cacha derrière le bar alors que le jeune homme se rassit sur un tabouret laissant les deux gorilles se vider dans leur sang. Le barman leva les yeux du comptoir pour examiner plus attentivement le jeune homme. Il avait les cheveux bruns en pétards et un visage fin et des petits yeux sournois. Il portait une tunique beige sur un polo noir et des sandales de la même couleur. Le barman pensa que cet homme ne pouvait être qu'un shinobi, il avait tué en un éclair les deux colosses sans lever la main sur eux. Le jeune homme chercha du regard la bouteille de saké sur le comptoir et but au goulot une longue rasade.

-Qui … qui es-tu, étranger ? Et qu'est tu viens chercher ici ? Demanda finalement le barman terrifié.

Le jeune homme reposa la bouteille, s'essuya les lèvres avec sa langue et répondit dans un sourire.

-Je suis Kansû Abumi et je suis à la recherche de trois shinobis ….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition !<em>

_ Dans le prochain chapitre : Alliés et ennemis !_  
><em> De nouveaux personnages feront leur apparition dans le prochain chapitre !<em>

_ J'espère que vous avez aimez ! Lâchez vos commentaires !_


	15. Alliés et Ennemis

_On continue avec l'arc de l'Enlèvement de Naruto. Les shinobis de Konoha et de Suna sont enfin arrivés sur l'île._  
><em> Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !<em>

_ Bonne lecture et lâchez vos com's !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 15 : Alliés et Ennemis<span>**

Le Palais de l'Etoile était une des merveilles de ce monde. Ses immenses tours blanches surmontées de coupoles dorées touchaient le ciel de leurs grandeurs. Construit par le Roi Osa Ier après que celui-ci se soit installé dans l'Archipel avec son peuple, il a fallu trente ans pour l'achever. Concernant les coupoles en or, on dit que c'est lors de son voyage en mer que le Roi Osa combattit des pirates et les pilla de leurs trésors. Il décida alors de faire fondre l'or pour en faire des coupoles pour son palais. Malheureusement la réalité était tout autre, c'est en travaillant dans la carrière que ses sujets ont déterré des immenses montagnes d'or. L'extraction de l'or coûta la vie de centaines de mineurs mais pour enjoliver l'histoire, Osa préféra que les chroniques se souviennent de son combat héroïque en mer contre les pirates plutôt que l'exploitation de ses sujets. Comme quoi, en creusant l'histoire, on peut découvrir de nombreuses choses.

Le Palais de l'Etoile n'était pas une forteresse de par sa conception. Ce qui protégeait le palais, c'étaient des murs de fortifications qui englobaient une majeure partie des terres alentour. Il y avait cinq portes dans les murailles qui donnaient sur de longues routes pavées et des ponts reliant le palais aux autres îles secondaires. Le Palais disposait de magnifiques jardins fleuris et de somptueuses fontaines dans l'arrière cour. A l'avant du palais, une immense cour s'étendait jusqu'à la porte principale. Actuellement cette cour servait à des manœuvres militaires. Des centaines de soldats en armure défilaient en formation organisées. Leurs bottes frappaient le pavé de la cour à l'unisson d'un bruit sec résonnant dans les murs d'enceinte. Au delà de ces murs, il y avait une véritable foret vierge avec des arbres pouvant atteindre la centaine de mètres et qui surplombaient la cour du palais avec leurs épaisses touffes de feuilles.

Justement au sommet de l'un d'entre eux, trois personnages observaient la parade militaire qui se déroulait dans la cour. Sur une branche, Neji, son Byakugan activé, scrutait la zone, Saï restait concentré sur un rouleau ouvert tandis que Shino attendait le dos adossé contre un arbre.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là, Neji ? Demanda Shino.

-Je n'arrive pas à voir à travers les murs du Palais. Répondit l'Hyûga. Et je ne peux même pas voir des sources de chakra à l'intérieur. Mon Byagukan est inefficace, comment est-ce possible ?

Une nuée d'insectes s'approcha de Shino dans un ronronnement assourdissant. L'Aburame tendit le bras et les insectes s'engouffrèrent dans sa manche excepté un seul qui resta sur son doigt. Shino l'approcha de son visage pour l'examiner et après quelques secondes déclara :

-J'ai peut-être une explication à ton problème, Neji.

L'Hyûga tendit l'oreille tout en restant concentré sur ce qui se déroulait à ses pieds.

-D'après mes insectes, les murs sont composés d'un minerai inconnu. C'est peut-être la raison de ton

incapacité à voir au travers de ces murs.

-Peut-être … dit Neji, vexé que ses yeux soient devenus soudainement inutiles.

Peu de temps après, Saï rouvrit les yeux, il avait fini sa quête d'informations avec ses oiseaux et ses souris d'encre.

-Alors qu'as-tu trouvé Saï ? Demanda Neji.

-Il y a énormément de soldats, répondit le garçon de le Racine. On ne pourra pas s'y infiltrer sans se faire repérer.

-Toujours aucune traces de Naruto ? Questionna Shino.

-Non, mais le palais est rempli de soldats. Il y a plusieurs garnisons aux abords du palais. Si on engage le combat, il y a peu de chances que nous en sortions vivants.

-Attendez, fit Neji. Il se passe quelque chose dans la cour.

Deux chariots tirés par des bœufs venaient de sortir des écuries. Sur les chariots deux immenses coffres étaient installés. Trois hommes sortirent du palais. Les shinobis reconnurent l'homme au turban qui était venu à Kumo pour annoncer l'ultimatum aux Kages mais ils ne connaissaient pas les deux autres. Il y avait un homme petit, au visage grimaçant et râleur tandis que l'autre était obèse aux cheveux gras portant un uniforme de soldat. Le nain partit avec l'homme au turban avec un chariot tandis que le soldat obèse prit le deuxième chariot. Ils se séparèrent pour prendre différentes directions avec l'unité d'hommes qui les accompagnaient. Le nain et l'homme au turban partirent vers le nord alors que l'autre chariot prit la direction du sud. Ils passèrent les portes des enceintes et poursuivirent leurs chemins sur les routes pavées qui menaient aux autres îles.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda Shino.

-Je n'en sais rien mais ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, répondit Neji.

Sur le bateau des shinobis qui avait accosté sur une plage de sable fin proche du Palais de l'Etoile, Hinata regardait attentivement la forêt vierge qui la séparait du palais. Kiba se reposait allongé sur le sable tandis qu'Akamaru se dorait au chaud sur un rocher, un peu plus loin. L'Inuzuka voyait que l'Hyûga n'était pas dans son assiette, il se leva et la rejoignit sur le bateau.

-Eh Hinata !

La brune ne répondit pas. Le Byagukan d'Hinata était activé et pourtant elle semblait ne pas avoir remarquée ou entendue Kiba.

-Hinata !

Elle eut un petit sursaut et les nerfs sur ses tempes disparurent.

-Ah, c'est … c'est toi, Kiba. Dit-elle en rougissant. Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Hinata ?

-Mais, … mais tout va bien, répondit-elle en prenant une immonde teinte rouge.

Kiba eut un rictus faisant apparaitre une de ses canines.

-On est dans la même équipe depuis longtemps, Hinata. Répliqua-t-il avec arrogance. Je sais quand quelque chose te tracasse.

La brune devait bien reconnaître que Kiba l'avait percée à jour. Elle baissa la tête vaincue et répondit à mi-voix :

-Je suis inquiète pour Naruto.

Kiba haussa les sourcils et soupira :

-Ah c'est juste ça, dit-il. Je pensais que c'était quelque chose de grave.

-Mais … bégaya l'Hyûga qui ne comprenait pas.

-Tu angoisses pour rien, affirma Kiba en souriant. Même si ça me gène de le dire, Naruto est très fort. Il va pas mourir aussi facilement.

-Mais il est peut-être déjà entre les mains de l'Akatsuki …

-Si l'Akatsuki l'avait repris, on le saurait depuis longtemps, tu ne crois pas ?

Le maitre chien avait clôt ce débat avec clarté et il balaya les doutes dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci baissa de nouveau la tête et son visage prit de nouveau une teinte rouge.

-Merci, Kiba.

Karin, Ino, Tenten, Chôji et Lee marchaient dans les rues du quartier industriel à la recherche d'informations. Ils avaient enlevé leurs bandeaux de ninjas, leurs étuis à kunaï et leurs rouleaux pour ne pas dévoiler leurs véritables identités. Le quartier industriel était bondé d'ouvriers, de bucherons, de charpentiers et d'ingénieurs qui faisaient la navette entre leurs domiciles et leurs lieux de travail. Des maisons s'étendaient le long des rues ainsi que des tavernes, des infrastructures où on entreposait les troncs d'arbres servant à la fabrication de navires. Les cinq shinobis ne passaient pas inaperçus. Dans le quartier industriel tout le monde se connaissait et les étrangers se faisaient facilement remarquer mais on ne leur cherchait pas des ennuis car on avait toujours du travail à faire.

-Alors Karin ? Tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda Tenten.

La rousse se concentrait depuis quelques minutes pour rechercher un chakra particulier qu'elle connaissait.

-Non, toujours pas. Il ne doit pas être sur cette île. Répondit-elle.

-Si on doit se faire toutes les îles, on est pas rendu … se plaignit Ino.

-On fera tous les efforts qu'il faut pour sauver Naruto, assura Lee.

Karin ressentit soudainement une perturbation de chakra.

-Il se passe quelque chose. Dit-elle.

Les quatre autres regardèrent autour d'eux. Les passants rentraient tous dans les maisons affolés et terrifiés.

-Vite, il ne faut pas rester là, déclara Karin.

Les autres la suivirent sans poser de question dans une ruelle où ils se mirent à observer ce qui se déroulait dans la rue.

-Tu vas nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Questionna Tenten.

-Chut !

A l'autre bout de la rue, une vingtaine de soldats escortait un chariot surmonté d'un lourd coffre et tiré par des bœufs. Le cortège était mené par un homme assez grand portant une tunique beige et un turban accompagné d'un nain à l'aspect assez bourru et mauvais, arborant une barbe rousse et des cheveux broussailleux.

-C'est un des hommes d'Aburami, réalisa Chôji en reconnaissant celui au turban.

-Silence, répéta Karin.

Les deux hommes qui menaient la troupe semblait discuter entre eux.

-Tu as perdu la confiance du maitre, Janbon. Dit l'homme au turban. Et ce depuis que tu l'as abandonné à Konoha.

Le nain afficha un visage grimaçant et railleur.

-Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Mori. Dit-il. Si je n'avais pas été là, cet archipel ne serait plus sous notre contrôle mais sous celui de cet enfoiré de Gin.

-Le maitre n'a pas peur de ce fils de riche, il l'a d'ailleurs invité à la réception de ce soir.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va lui faire ?

-Les décisions du maitre lui appartiennent, dans tous les cas, je les respecterais.

-Comme le misérable petit chien que tu es, se moqua Janbon.

-N'essaies pas de m'irriter pour que je me mette en colère, cela ne marchera pas. Maintenant, mets-toi au travail.

Janbon grogna et fit une geste pour stopper le convoi et ordonna aux soldats :

-Allez-y et récupérez tout ce qui a de la valeur !

Les soldats s'exécutèrent et défoncèrent les portes des habitations. Ils entrèrent dans les maisons et par la violence, ils sortirent tous les occupants. Alors que certains enlevaient les bijoux aux femmes et les bourses d'argent aux hommes, d'autres fouillaient la maison et sortaient de petits coffres remplis de pièces qu'ils vidaient dans le plus gros coffre sur le chariot. Les soldats continuèrent ce manège avec les autres maisons sous les regards de Janbon, Mori et des shinobis.

-Arrêtez vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! Se plaignit un des ouvriers dont on venait de fouiller la maison.

-Maitre Aburami dirige cet archipel, ce qui est à vous, est à lui, trancha Mori.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire ! S'écria un homme qui venait de sortir de sa maison agitant un sabre prêt à défendre sa maison et son argent. Le salaire que nous recevons pour travailler est bien trop maigre pour que nous mangions à notre faim ! Alors vous ne prendrez pas ce qui nous reste !

Sa femme et ses deux enfants étaient restés dans la maison tandis que l'homme brandissait son sabre sur son seuil. Janbon et Mori s'avancèrent vers l'homme.

-Si tu veux te plaindre, tu n'as qu'à aller voir Gin et réclamer ton argent. Cet homme n'est pas notre problème.

-Vous n'entrerez pas dans cette maison ! S'écria-t-il prêt à attaquer.

-Tant pis pour toi, lâcha Janbon.

Le nain fit quelques signes et cracha quelque chose de marron et flasque. Cette chose atterrit sur le visage de l'homme qui sous la surprise lâcha son sabre. La chose s'agita sur son visage et s'engouffra en lui par sa bouche et ses narines. Les shinobis et la famille de l'homme regardèrent avec horreur celui-ci se tordre sur le sol. Il émettait des petits cris étouffés, crachait et toussait mais rien n'y faisait cette chose obstruait ses poumons.

-Les enfoirés, grogna Chôji, on va pas le laisser crever comme ça !

-Chôji, on ne doit pas se faire remarquer ! Expliqua Ino à contre-cœur.

-Dans tous les cas, c'est déjà trop tard. Termina Karin.

En effet, l'homme avait arrêté de se débattre et d'émettre des convulsions. Son corps s'était figé dans une pose grotesque avant qu'il ne rende l'âme. Mori le regarda avec indifférence alors que Janbon se délectait de voir le cadavre reposer à ses pieds. La substance marron sortit du cadavre par les yeux, les narines, les oreilles et la bouche et glissa jusqu'à Janbon. Elle s'accrocha à sa jambe et disparut sous le pantalon de ce dernier. Derrière les portes et les fenêtres de leurs maisons, les habitants avaient assisté à ce spectacle sordide.

-Souvenez-vous ! Hurla Janbon. Si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est parce que nous le voulons bien ! Votre vie n'est rien pour nous ! Alors donnez-nous tout ce que vous avez et vous aurez la vie sauve !

Après un long silence où l'on entendait que les pleurs et les larmes de la famille de l'homme assassiné, les habitants sortirent peu à peu de chez eux pour amener tout ce qu'ils avaient aux hommes d'Aburami. La femme et les enfants de l'homme au sabre s'assemblèrent autour du corps pour se lamenter alors que les soldats avaient déjà commencé à piller leur maison.

-Quelle bande d'ordures ! Railla Tenten.

-Ils vont le payer ! Poursuivit Lee.

-Nous ne devons pas rester là ! Dit Karin. Nous partons pour l'autre île, mon contact n'est pas là.

Les shinobis s'enfoncèrent dans la ruelle alors que le rituel pathétique se poursuivait dans la rue.

-Si ils se montrent aussi coopératifs sur les deux autres îles, ça ne sera pas long, fit remarquer Mori. De son côté, Gerosuke ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes.

-Cet imbécile va surement s'attirer les foudres de la Rébellion, railla Janbon. Mais bon rien à craindre de ces rebelles, maintenant qu'Aburami est revenu, ils ne tenteront rien.

L'île la plus grande, au nord de l'Archipel de l'Etoile, était surnommée par ses habitants, la Dent de Requin, à cause de sa forme allongée et des prédateurs marins qui ont l'habitude d'évoluer autour de l'île. On appelait également comme cela car la plupart de ses habitants étaient des criminels qui échappaient à la loi, des mercenaires, des chasseurs de primes et des nukenins qui cherchaient du travail et des déserteurs échappant à la guerre. C'était une île où la loi du plus régnait en maitre.

Parfois des criminels s'opposaient dans des guerres sanglantes mais elles restaient constamment confinées sur la Dent de Requin.

Lorsque le Roi Osa II apprit que des luttes intestines entre criminels se déroulaient sur la Dent de Requin, il avait ordonné : Laissez-les s'entretuer, Kami (Dieu) fera le tri.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que deux ans plus tard Aburami le renverserait avec une armée de rebuts de justice. Par la suite, l'île fut assez calme sous le joug d'Aburami, ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'ils se liguent contre lui et il l'avait fait savoir en tuant tous les grands chefs de gangs.

L'île était en grande partie composée d'une épaisse forêt vierge alors que le reste correspondait à des habitations, des tavernes et des bordels.

Un homme marchait lentement dans la forêt portant un sac d'un poids important. Il était dissimulé sous une cape et une capuche qui le cachait totalement de la vue des autres. Sous le poids du sac, son dos était courbé mais il continuait à avancer sans se plaindre ou faiblir. Il marcha pendant une trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment délabré. C'était une maison en pierre avec un dôme de la même matière perdue au milieu des arbres. Les fenêtres étaient brisées et un arbre sortait d'une partie du dôme. L'homme alla jusqu'à la porte en bois et actionna la poignée.

Il entra dans une immense pièce sombre à cause de l'ombre des arbres et de leurs feuillages. Les murs de la pièce étaient remplis de bibliothèques et de tableaux recouverts de poussière. Au centre de la pièce, deux canapés en mauvaise état se faisaient face. Un escalier collé au mur menait à une mezzanine avec un lit deux places, des armoires fracassése et des sièges qui tenaient à peine sur leurs pieds.

-Ah, tu es rentré ?

L'individu portant le sac se retourna pour regarder l'homme qui l'avait interpellé. C'était un homme à forte carrure, avec un visage rond et des petits yeux rapprochés. Sur son crâne, une petite touffe de cheveux orangés trônait sur ce visage bouffi. Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'un bermuda blanc. Sous le capuche de l'homme au sac, un sourire apparut.

-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille l'homme qui ramène les provisions ? Demanda-t-il. « Ah, tu es rentré ? »

-Si c'est la même merde que tu nous as ramené la dernière fois, je te promets que je t'y renvois à coups de pieds dans le cul.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux rouges descendre les escaliers avec des yeux énervés et une bouche mécontente. Elle portait un kimono usé, bleu et délavé sous lequel elle ne devait rien porter. Sur son visage, on lisait de l'agacement à travers ses yeux marrons séparés par une épaisse mèche rouge. L'homme au sac enleva sa cape et sa capuche dévoilant une peau brune et trois paires de bras. Des cheveux noirs descendaient le long de sa nuque et recouvraient ses oreilles. Son sourire et ses petits yeux noirs avaient quelque choses de malsain et pervers. Il posa son sac à terre et l'ouvrit dévoilant des fruits, des légumes, de la viande, du poisson et des sacs de riz.

-Tu veux vérifier, Tayuya ? Invita celui aux six bras.

La jeune femme arriva au rez de chaussé et examina le contenu du sac du regard. Elle fouilla avec sa main droite et sortit une tomate éclaté dont le jus rouge sang s'était répandu à travers le sac.

Elle observa le fruit qui coulait dans sa main, et regarda les deux autres avec un air lassé.

-Kidômaru, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Ben, c'est une tomate, répondit celui au six bras.

Il reçu le fruit en pleine figure, dont le jus coula sur le polo marron qu'il portait.

-Ça, c'est de la merde ! S'écria Tayuya. Alors tu y retournes et Jirôbo, tu vas avec lui ! Tes putains de six bras te servent à rien !

Kidômaru et Jirôbo firent la grimace, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils subissaient les caprices de Tayuya mais ils redoutaient plus que tout sa fureur massacrante.

-J'en ai marre de tes conneries, Tayuya ! Si tu veux manger, trouves ta bouffe toi-même ! S'énerva Kidômaru.

-Oublies-là, et allons-y. Répliqua Jirôbô. On perd du temps à discuter ….

-Ah enfin ! Je vous ai trouvé !

Les trois anciens ninjas d'Oto regardèrent le silhouette qui venait d'apparaitre dans l'encablure de la porte : Un homme assez grands aux cheveux bruns en pétard aux petits yeux mauvais qui affichait un sourire satisfait et portant une tunique beige sur un pantalon noir avec des sandales.

-Vous êtes pas faciles à trouver les gars ! Dit-il. Mais vous voilà !

Les trois shinobis examinèrent le nouvel arrivant avec dédain.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? On se connait ? Demanda Tayuya avec mépris.

-Moi, je vous connais mais vous vous souvenez peut-être pas de moi. Répondit l'intéressé. Je suis Kansû Aburami.

-Connais pas. Déclara Jirôbô.

-Moi non plus, poursuit Kidômaru.

-Dégages ! Termina Tayuya.

Kansû regarda la maison avec curiosité.

-Le Quartet d'Oto est tombé bien bas. Dit-il en souriant. Depuis que Sakon, Ukon et Kimimarô sont morts et que vous avez fui Oto, vous êtes vraiment devenus des rebuts de la société.

Suite à ces paroles, l''atmosphère changea soudainement. Les trois shinobis jetèrent à Kansû un regard assassin ce qui semblait l'amuser.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, qu'est que tu sous-entend ? Demanda Kidômaru.

-Les mecs dans ton genre, on les éclate. Menaça Jirôbô.

-On va se le faire, les gars ! Ordonna Tayuya.

Les shinobis se placèrent face Kansû en garde tandis que ce dernier les regarda avec amusement en croisant les bras. La tension était à son comble lorsque Tayuya, Kidômaru et Jirôbô s'apprêtaient à se lancer sur Kansû. Mais soudain, quelque chose se produisit. Tayuya tomba à genoux, Jirôbô mit un genou à terre tandis que Kidômaru serrait les dents comme si sa mâchoire voulait s'arracher de son crâne. La marque maudite recouvrait la quasi-totalité de leurs corps mais elle entrainait une immense et insupportable douleur physique. Les trois shinobis du Quartet d'Oto étaient incapables de bouger à cause de la douleur qui parcouraient l'ensemble de leurs corps.

-Ça fait mal, hein ? Demanda Kansû toujours impassible. La marque maudite, ça peut vous tuer …

-Enfoiré ! Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? S'indigna Tayuya.

-Parce que, il a également reçu la marque, répondit une voix.

Le trio d'Oto leva vers les yeux vers Yoroï qui venait d'entrer à la suite de Kansû.

-Yoroï ..., grommela Kidômaru.

-Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé depuis un an. Dit-il. Un an que vous vous êtes échappés. Kabuto a tout fait pour vous remettre d'aplomb après votre combat contre Konoha. Deux ans de convalescence : une nouvelle ossature pour l'une, des organes internes pour un autre et réparer quelques dommages pour que le troisième puisse malaxer à nouveau du chakra.

Et pourtant, vous vous êtes enfuis ….

-On a arrêté Orochimaru, Oto, toute cette merde ! On veut tourner la page ! S'écria Tayuya.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes toujours ensemble, déclara Kansû. Tu veux tourner la page, Tayuya ? Alors pourquoi tu restes avec ces deux là ? Dit-il en montrant Jirôbô et Kidômaru. Vous avez toujours été ensemble et de ce fait même après votre échappée, vous n'avez pas voulu vous séparer. Tu n'as aucune envie de tourner la page, tu veux simplement ne pas crever seul.

Le trio écouta Kansû et Yoroï, tout en résistant à la douleur et en serrant les dents.

-Votre marque maudite échappe à votre contrôle, elle vous tue à petit feu. Remarqua Yoroï. Dans un an, vous serez tous les trois morts et enterrés.

-Autant nous achever maintenant ! S'écria Tayuya. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, non ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Répondit Kansû en ricanant.

-Beaucoup de choses se sont déroulés après votre départ, continua Yoroï, Orochimaru est mort.

A cette réplique, le trio d'Oto écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise.

-Mort … murmura Jirôbô.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Demanda Kidômaru.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, Kabuto Yakushi a pris les rênes d'Oto et il voudrait que vous retourniez au village pour reformer le Quartet d'Oto.

-Et qui serais le quatrième membre ? Questionna Tayuya sur un ton suspicieux.

-Ce serait moi, dit Kansû avec un ton victorieux.

-Pourquoi on accepterait ! On a quitté Oto pour de bon et on ne reviendra pas sur notre décision. Répondit Kidômaru.

-Tu peux te la foutre où je pense ta proposition à la con ! Lâcha la rousse.

Un silence s'installa avant que Yoroï déclara dans un soupir :

-C'est bien dommage, Kabuto pourrait arranger votre problème avec votre marque maudite.

Un éclair de surprise parcourut les visages des trois ninjas d'Oto.

-Plus aucune douleur, une puissance décuplée sans aucune contrepartie ! Expliqua Kansû alors que sa marque maudite se déployait sur son propre corps par des vaguelettes noires et fines. Plus aucun inconvénient pour la vie de l'utilisateur.

-Kabuto vous sauvera une nouvelle fois si vous revenez à Oto, il a une mission pour vous. Déclara Yoroï. Une fois, cette mission accomplie vous serez libres, c'est le marché que Kabuto vous propose.

Les trois ninjas d'Oto se regardèrent comme pour essayer de se concerter par la pensée. Kidômaru souriait jusqu'aux oreilles comme si on le libérait d'un poids. Jirôbô restait neutre, la douleur perdurait tandis que Tayuya se releva en se tenant le cou où était apposé la marque maudite. Son regard avait changé, elle ne maitrisait plus la situation.

-Tu dois avoir plein de choses à nous dire, Yoroï, dit-elle calmement. Racontes-nous tout ce qui s'est passé, ton offre nous intéresse …

Un rictus apparut sur le visage de l'ancien coéquipier de Kabuto, Kansû montra la totalité de ses dents avec un sourire de carnassier :

-Content que vous coopériez les gars …

L'île la plus au sud-ouest de l'Archipel de l'Etoile était surtout connue pour son quartier huppé où des personnalités importantes venaient profiter du soleil, des plages et des boutiques chics. C'est ainsi que l'on le nomma le Quartier des Comètes. Ce quartier qui était le plus important de l'Archipel vivait sous le surveillance de la Rébellion rassemblée sous la bannière du dernier descendant des rois de l'Archipel. L'arrivée d'Aburami n'avait pas entamée le moral des vacanciers qui continuaient à s'amasser dans les avenues larges du Quartier des Comètes et qui envahissait les casinos et salles de jeux. La plupart des personnes passant leurs vacances sur cette île étaient des seigneurs féodaux, des chefs d'entreprises, de riches nobles et parfois de jeunes mariés en lune de miel.

-Oh amour, tu as été merveilleux de nous offrir ces vacances !

-Tu … tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser ….

-Je t'aime, amour ….

-Je … Je t'aime aussi ….

Habillés dans des kimonos traditionnels, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurô et Sakura déambulaient dans les rues du Quartier des Comètes. Temari était accrochée au bras de Shikamaru alors que Sakura était accrochée à celui de Kankurô qui avait enlevé son maquillage. La blonde de Suna avait apposé sa tête sur l'épaule gauche du brun qui était assez mal à l'aise. Derrière eux, Kankurô et Sakura regardaient la scène avec amusement et gêne.

-Amour, ce kimono te va si bien, déclara Temari.

-Mer … merci .. chérie … , répondit Shikamaru embarrassé et dont le visage virait peu à peu au rouge.

Les deux « couples » se mirent à la même auteur et Kankurô murmura à sa sœur :

-Tu en fais un peu trop, on va se faire remarquer.

-Je joue l'épouse qui vient juste de se marier et qui est en lune de miel. Expliqua Temari à mi-voix. C'est vous qui n'en faites pas assez.

-Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait trouver des informations concernant Naruto et Aburami avec cette mascarade, lâcha Kankurô.

-Pour l'instant, on joue la comédie. Trancha Temari. On suit le plan de Shikamaru car c'est le meilleur mon amour. Dit-elle d'un air hypocrite et faux.

-Je commence à regretter ce plan, murmura le manipulateur d'ombres.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda la blonde de Suna en souriant.

-Selon le plan, tu devais être avec ton frère et moi avec Sakura, dit-il.

-Mais je sais que tu adores être avec moi, affirma Temari en collant Shikamaru et en serrant fort son bras jusqu'à lui griffer la peau avec ses ongles.

Ils croisaient des miliciens qui n'étaient pas des hommes d'Aburami mais qui appartenaient à la rébellion. Ils croisaient également de riches familles qui sortaient avec les serviteurs et leurs enfants. Des marchands ambulants venaient les aborder pour leur vendre des bricoles et des babioles.

-Je n'aime pas ce plan. Déclara Kankurô en grimaçant. On ne peut pas enquêter librement et il fait vachement chaud avec ses kimonos.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très pratique, répondit Sakura.

-Écoutez, expliqua Shikamaru, on n'aurait pu franchir le barrage de soldats à l'entrée de l'île si je n'avais pas inventé ce truc de jeunes mariés.

-Maintenant qu'on a passé le barrage, on peut donc enlever ces tuniques ! Exposa Kankurô.

-Pourquoi tu veux les enlever ? Moi j'aime bien cette tenue et puis ce rôle de jeune marié, je trouve cela très amusant, répliqua la blonde en souriant à son mari qui se sentait encore plus ennuyé par la situation.

Un cri se fit entendre dans l'avenue parallèle. En passant par une ruelle, les quatre shinobis débouchèrent sur la place de l'hôtel de ville où un véritable scandale se déroulait. Des hommes en armes, regroupés autour d'un coffre installé sur un chariot tiré par des bœufs, dévalisaient les passants. Ces soldats portaient un plastron en cuir ainsi que des épaulettes et des brassards. Sous leurs armures, ils avaient des pantalons kaki et des hauts de la même couleur. A leurs pieds, ils portaient des sandales et sur leurs têtes, ils avaient des casque en cuivre qui ne dévoilaient que le bas de leurs visages. Une fente horizontale au niveau des yeux leur permettait de voir.  
>Les soldats menaçaient avec leurs sabres et leurs lances les passants, les obligeant à donner leurs bourses et leurs bijoux. Un homme obèse, debout sur le chariot, vociférait des ordres à ses hommes.<p>

-Prenez tout ! S'écria-t-il avec une voix ridicule. Si vous ne voulez pas mourir, vous avez intérêt à tout nous donner !

Tout ce qu'amassait les soldats finissaient dans le coffre où s'empilaient les pièces et une grande partie du travail des joaillers de l'île.

-On devrait aller aider ses villageois, déclara Sakura.

-Je n'aide personne dans cette tenue, affirma Kankurô.

-Ce sont des hommes d'Aburami d'après ce que Karin nous a raconté sur leurs uniformes, remarqua Temari.

Alors que les shinobis observaient de la ruelle, des hommes portant des capes sortirent de certaines maison armés d'épées, de masses, d'arc et des lances. Ils étaient menés par un homme armé d'une longue épée à la peau noire et au regard sévère.

-Gerosuke ! hurla-t-il.

L'obèse portant l'uniforme des soldats et ses hommes se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants. Le chef des soldats d'Aburami sourit à la vue des ennemis en cape qui venaient d'apparaitre.

-Ushi ? Hohoho ! Tu as du culot de venir à notre rencontre alors que Maitre Aburami est de retour. Ton combat pour la Rébellion est vain. Lâcha le dénommé Gerosuke.

-Ton maitre a régné depuis trop longtemps sur cet archipel, hurla Ushi. Cela a suffit !

Alors que les deux camps se faisaient face, prêts à se lancer dans la bataille, toutes les personnes sur la place avaient pris leurs jambes à leurs cous. Gerosuke sortit son arme, un boulet incrusté de pics relié à une chaine, et se jeta sur Ushi suivi par ses hommes. Le combat s'engagea et on n'entendait plus que le fracas des armes qui s'entrechoquaient et les cris de douleur qui accompagnaient les blessures et les coups fatals. Gerosuke faisait tourner son boulet autour de lui pour empêcher les ennemis de s'approcher. Il le lança sur les hommes d'Ushi qui le reçurent en plein torse, brisant la majorité de leurs côtes et endommageant leurs organes internes. Ushi évitait avec difficulté le boulet et attendait le bon moment pour attaquer et frapper mortellement son adversaire.

Gerosuke lança son boulet vers Ushi qui sauta pour l'éviter. Alors que, le capitaine rebelle allait se jeter sur son ennemi, ce dernier tira sur la chaine pour ramener le boulet vers lui. Ushi vit avec horreur, le boulet arriver dans son dos. Il l'évita de justesse mais son bras fut frappé et il perdit don épée sous le coup de la douleur. Il tomba à terre en tenant son bras ensanglanté alors que Gerosuke leva son boulet au dessus de sa tête pour l'abattre sur Ushi.

-Crèves ! Sale Rebelle !

Ushi serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Malgré tous les combats qu'il avait mené sa vie allait s'arrêter ici. Il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir été plus utile au Prince. Il attendit la mort sereinement mais elle ne venait pas. Ushi rouvrit les yeux, Gerosuke, son boulet entre ses deux immenses mains, tremblait comme une feuille.

-Je ne peux pas … bouger, grommela le subordonné d'Aburami.

Ushi vit derrière Gerosuke un homme brun avec un catogan accroupi qui souriait avec un air satisfait. Une ombre reliait Gerosuke à cet individu mystérieux.

-Manipulation des ombres réussie. Dit-il à mi-voix en effectuant de nouveaux signes. L'entrelacement des ombres !

Des ombres s'échappèrent du sol et immobilisèrent Gerosuke sous l'œil étonné de Ushi.

-A toi de jouer, Sakura ! Lança Shikamaru.

La rose avait enlevé son kimono dévoilant sa tenue habituelle. Elle sauta vers Gerosuke et le frappa dans la mâchoire avec son poing imprégné de chakra. Gerosuke perdit quelques dents sous le coup qui le sonna mais Sakura pivota sur elle même et le frappa une nouvelle fois avec son talon. Sur le coup, Gerosuke fut éjecté contre un pilier de l'hôtel de ville. Ushi regarda son ennemi évanoui son les décombres du pilier, il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit que tous les soldats de Gerosuke étaient étalés à terre. Temari et Kankurô avaient mit fin au combat, ils étaient debout au milieu des corps meurtris alors que les rebelles les fixaient fascinés. Ushi se releva immédiatement et ordonna à ses hommes :

-Saisissez-vous d'eux !

Les rebelles entourèrent les shinobis avec leurs lances.

-Woh woh, c'est comme ça qu'on remercie ceux qui vous ont sauvé la vie ? Demanda Kankurô.

-La ferme, shinobis ! Ordonna Ushi en les menaçant avec son épée. Vous ne partirez pas d'ici avant que je sache exactement pourquoi vous êtes venus sur cette île !

-Nous ne venons pas chercher le conflit, expliqua Sakura.

Un rebelle sortit de l'hôtel de ville et murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Ushi. Les sourcils de ce dernier se froncèrent encore plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'hôtel de ville par dessus son épaule et s'adressa aux shinobis :

-Suivez-moi ! Quelqu'un veut vous parler …

Les quatre shinobis ne firent aucune objection et suivirent le capitaine Ushi dans l'hôtel de ville.

-Il a vite changé de comportement à notre sujet. Ajouta Temari.

-Ce quelqu'un doit être important. Déclara Sakura.

-Si ce quelqu'un peut nous donner des infos je suis preneur. Affirma la marionnettiste de Suna.

-Taisez-vous ! Hurla Ushi. Dans tous les cas, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans que vous n'ayez dit tout ce que vous voulez faire sur cette île.

-Nous n'avons pas l'intention de résister, répondit Shikamaru.

Ils traversèrent le hall et montèrent des escaliers pour atteindre le premier étage. Ils suivirent Ushi dans un long corridor qui les mena à une salle coupée en deux par un rideau rouge. Des fauteuils et un sofa étaient installés en carré autour d'une table basse. La pièce était faiblement éclairé, une fenêtre, donnant sur la place, était dissimulée derrière des rideaux bleus. Ushi referma la porte derrière eux.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise, dit une voix calme derrière le rideau rouge.

-C'est pas trop tôt, jubila Kankurô. J'étouffais sous cette tunique.

Ils jetèrent leurs tuniques dans un coin de la pièce et arborant maintenant leurs tenues de shinobis.

-Installez-vous, poursuivit la voix à travers le rideau.

Ushi montra du nez le sofa et regarda les shinobis s'asseoir sous un mauvais œil.

-Que venez-vous faire dans cet archipel ? Demanda la voix.

Les quatre shinobis étaient très intrigués par cette voix si sereine et calme et qui pourtant dégageait une certaine autorité. Shikamaru se racla la gorge et répondit :

-Nous sommes à la recherche d'un de nos amis, il a été enlevé par Ryuk Aburami et nous supposons qu'il est surement caché dans le Palais de l'Etoile.

La voix ne répondit pas immédiatement et marqua une pause.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez sur Ryuk Aburami ? Demanda de nouveau la voix.

-Sûrement autant de choses que vous. Ironisa Shikamaru.

-Pourquoi votre ami a-t-il été enlevé par Aburami ?

-Disons qu'il est spécial, répondit Shikamaru.

La voix n'en rajouta pas et continua son interrogatoire.

-Vous comptiez vous infiltrez dans le Palais ? Si oui par quel moyen ?

-C'est pour ça que nous cherchons des informations dans les autres parties de l'Archipel, je vous le redis, nous n'avons aucune intention de porter préjudice à vos compatriotes.

-Je vois ….

-Cela ne mène à rien, votre Altesse ! S'écria Ushi. On ne peut pas faire confiance à des shinobis, ils sont de la même trempe qu'Aburami et sa clique !

-Il suffit, Capitaine !

-Qui êtes-vous exactement ? Questionna Temari.

Ushi se calma tandis que la voix avait baissé d'un ton.

-Jusqu'où seriez-vous prêts à aller pour sauver votre ami ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous serions prêts à tout. Sortit Sakura sans prendre la peine réfléchir.

Un ange passa. Les shinobis se demandèrent quelle serait la réaction de la voix. Tout à coup, des doigts sortirent à travers du rideau rouge et d'un geste lent, ils tirèrent le tissu rougeâtre pour dévoiler une silhouette. C'était un jeune homme un peu plus âge et plus grand que les quatre shinobis. Un visage fin et délicat avec des yeux mauves effacés sous des cheveux gris en bataille.

Il portait un une tenue verte pâle sur laquelle était brodée cinq étoiles d'argent regroupées autour d'une grande étoile d'or. Il portait une ceinture en cuir à la taille à laquelle était attaché un cimeterre.

Il jeta aux shinobis un regard plein d'assurance et d'autorité.

-Je suis le Prince Sarhtorian, dernier descendant des Rois de l'Archipel et le chef de la Rébellion, dit-il. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas m'être présenté.

Temari et Sakura eurent des frissons jusque dans l'échine, ce quelqu'un était un prince et il était incroyablement beau et séduisant.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligés de vous montrez, votre Altesse. Grommela Ushi mais le Prince l'ignora.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être présenté immédiatement, cela nous aurait évité de perdre du temps, reprocha Kankurô.

Sarhtorian sourit et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face des shinobis.

-J'ai vu ce que vous avez fait dans la rue. Vos capacités ne pouvaient être que l'œuvre des arts shinobis. Expliqua-t-il. Il est rare de rencontrer des personnes comme vous aussi charitables sur cette île surtout si vous savez qui la dirige dorénavant. Mais à la différence de ce que m'a dit le Capitaine Ushi, vous semblez différents et c'est pourquoi, je voulais vous rencontrer.

-Tout ce que nous sommes venus chercher, ce sont des informations et des indications pour entrer dans le Palais de l'Etoile. Se répéta Shikamaru. La vie de notre ami est en jeu et nous ne voulons pas perdre de temps.

-Je comprends et c'est pour ça que je me suis montré à vous, répondit le Prince. Je veux vous aider à rentrer dans le Palais.

Les shinobis regardèrent le Prince étonné. Il y a quelques instants, ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils pourraient obtenir une telle aide et surtout de la part de l'héritier des Rois de l'Archipel qui exécraient l'art shinobi.

-Et qu'est ce que vous demandez en échange ? Demanda automatiquement Shikamaru.

-Vous êtes intelligent, déclara Sarhtorian à mi-voix avec un petit sourire gêné. Je veux que vous m'aidiez à renverser Ryuk Aburami.

-Ryuk Aburami est bien plus dangereux que vous ne le croyez, répliqua Temari. Nous ne voulions même pas nous frotter à lui.

-Vous êtes des shinobis, il faut combattre le feu par le feu. Si vous voulez sauvez votre ami, vous avez besoin de moi et j'ai besoin de vous pour ramener la paix sur cet Archipel. C'est donnant donnant. Les shinobis accomplissent des missions contre des récompenses ou de l'argent. Disons que je vous donne une mission et que la récompenses est votre ami. Alors est-ce que vous acceptez ma proposition ?

Shikamaru fit la grimace, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il voulait absolument éviter de se frotter à Aburami mais maintenant les informations du Prince lui semblaient plus primordiales que la vie de ses camarades. Après tout, ses camarades auraient sûrement tous fait la même chose pour avoir une occasion de sauver Naruto. Il regarda ses compagnons : Sakura lui lançait un regard insistant, Temari compatissait à son choix difficile et Kankurô soupirait en silence.

-Bien, nous marchons avec vous. Termina Shikamaru.

-Parfait, conclut Sarhtorian dans un sourire, je suis heureux de l'entendre.

-Parlons de choses sérieuses, reprit Temari. Quand et comment comptez-vous nous faire entrer dans le Palais ?

-Dès ce soir.

-C'est rapide … sortit Kankurô.

-Pourquoi dès ce soir ? Demanda Sakura.

Ce fut Ushi qui répondit :

-Pour célébrer son retour sur l'île, Aburami a organisé un banquet dans le Palais. De nombreux criminels et individus véreux sont invités.

-La sécurité du Palais va être maximale, continua Sarhtorian, Des centaines, peut-être des dizaines de centaines de soldats forment la force armée d'Aburami. Nous disposons des plans du Palais ainsi que des positions des différents passages secrets. L'assaut direct n'est cependant pas envisageable et les passages secrets ne s'ouvrent que par l'intérieur du Palais. Les seuls personnes qui pourront entrer dans l'enceinte du Palais sont les soldats, les courtisanes et les danseuses.

-Les courtisanes ? Demanda Sakura.

-Et les danseuses ? S'interrogea Temari.

-Disons que Aburami aime la compagnie des femmes, plaisanta Sarhtorian. La Rébellion, dont je suis le leader, est prête à se soulever et à frapper au moindre de mes ordres. Tout d'abord vous vous infiltrerez déguisés avec mes hommes pour nous ouvrir les portes. Alors que tout le monde y compris Aburami dormira, vous l'assassinerez et nous nous occuperons de son armée. Je suis sûr qu'après avoir tué Aburami, trouver votre ami sera plus aisé.

-Je pense que c'est un bon plan, répondit Shikamaru. Mais nous avons oublié de vous dire que nous avons d'autres compagnons sur l'Archipel qui sont également à la recherche d'informations. Donc nous devons les inclure dans le plan.

-Combien êtes-vous ?

-Plus d'une dizaine.

-Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié, déclara le Prince Sarhtorian.

-Avec les soldats que vous venez d'étaler devant l'hôtel de ville, la question des uniformes ne se pose plus. annonça le Capitaine Ushi.

-Pour le reste des uniformes, laissez-nous faire. Termina Sarhtorian.

Les shinobis étaient bluffés. Alors qu'ils pensaient ne rien trouver dans cette partie de l'île, ils venaient de se faire de nouveaux alliés et ils avaient trouver un moyen de s'infiltrer dans le Palais.

-Bien, je vous fais confiance mais j'aimerais que vous partagiez vos informations avec nous et que vous me montriez ses plans. Avanca Shikamaru.

-Évidemment, répondit Sarhtorian en se levant de son siège, je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Il disparut derrière le rideau rouge suivi par Kankurô et Shikamaru.

-Temari, tu as remarquée ? S'interrogea Sakura.

-Oui, il est plutôt beau gosse ….

-Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi !

-Gueuh ?

-Réveille-toi, Oden ! S'écria Karin.

Le groupe de Karin avait atteint l'île de la Dent de Requin et la rousse avait enfin pu trouver son informateur qui dessaoulait dans un bar-restaurant « Aux Cent Sushi » où les pires raclures de l'île venaient se souler, manger et prendre du bon temps. Certains chantaient des chansons paillardes d'autres buvaient et mangeaient en silence. Dans un coin du bar, des hommes jouaient au jeu du couteau et leur partie était agrémentée de petits grognements sourds. Des hommes étaient assis au bar face au propriétaire qui essuyait des verres avec un chiffon alors que d'autres braillaient et rigolaient à gorges déployées. Karin, Chôji, Ino, Tenten et Lee étaient au fond de la pièce et tentaient de réveiller un homme habillé de loques et aux cheveux sales.

-Réveilles-toi Oden ! Hurla Karin en secouant l'homme par les épaules.

-Hein ? Bafouilla l'homme.

-Je dois te parler ! Continua la rousse.

-Est-ce que je te dois de l'argent ?

-Non !

-Alors laisses-moi dormir !

Oden remit sa tête entre ses mains et s'endormit aussitôt alors que Karin fulminait intérieurement.

-Bravo, quelle force de persuasion, se moqua Ino agacée.

Au bar, on venait de servir un plat de sushis à un homme. Il mit un sushi à son nez pour sentir la fraicheur des algues puis en mordit une partie. Il mâchonna lentement l'aliment avant de le recracher avec une grimace. L'homme rejeta le plat et hurla au propriétaire :

-Apportes-moi d'autres sushis, ceux-là sont dégueulasses.

-Il y a un problème mon bon monsieur ? Demanda le propriétaire.

-Ouais, tes sushis, ils sont pas frais, répondit l'homme.

-Je peux vous assurer que mes produits sont issus directement de la mer et servis pour votre bon plaisir, insista le propriétaire.

-Te fous pas de moi, on dirait que tu t'es assis sur tes sushis.

-Il a raison, rajouta un homme à une table, tes plats le plus souvent c'est pas le top concernant la fraicheur.

-Quoi ! S'écria le barman. Toi, tais-toi et retournes à ton saké, poivrot !

-Je ne dis que la vérité.

-Conneries ! La bouffe est toujours excellente ici ! Affirma à voix haute un homme qui mangeait dans son coin.

-C'est la pire nourriture de l'île, si je viens ici c'est seulement pour la bibine.

-Tu n'as qu'a te tirer, si la bouffe te convient pas ! Répondit le barman enragé.

Dans leur coin, les shinobis sentaient que la situation allait déraper dans le bar.

-Il faut le faire sortir d'ici, conseilla Tenten. On va l'interroger en dehors du bar.

-Bien reçu, je m'occupe de le faire sortir du bar, annonça Lee en passant sa tête sous le bras droit d'Oden. .

-Chôji, aides-le ! Ordonna Ino. Cet homme empeste ! Chôji ?

Le rejeton des Akimichi s'était approché du bar et avait gouté un des fameux sushis alors que dans le bar, l'agitation était à son comble.

-Je te dis qu'ils sont pas frais tes sushis !

-Et moi je te dis qu'il n'y a pas plus frais !

-C'est vrai que ça manque de fraicheur, répondit Chôji la bouche pleine.

-Tu vois !

Le propriétaire asséna un puissant coup de poing à l'homme qui tomba de son siège.

-Chic une bagarre ! S'écria un homme qui roupillait dans un coin.

On balança une chaise à travers la salle qui atterrit sur le barman. Tous les habitués du bar s'étaient lancés dans une bagarre de bar tumultueuse. On frappait avec les chaises, les bouteilles et pour les plus forts, les tables. Parfois un ivrogne traversait la salle éjecté et atterrissait en dehors du bar ou contre un mur. Les shinobis se frayèrent un chemin à travers la bagarre pour sortir du bar.

Dans le bar régnait à présent le chaos parsemé de cris de douleur et de hargne.

-Chôji ! Hurla Ino. On sort ! Rejoins-nous tout de suite !

L'Akimichi les rejoignit en évitant les coups de poings et les coups de pied. Lorsqu'il fut sorti, les shinobis emmenèrent Oden dans une ruelle pour l'interroger.

-Oden ! Oden ! répéta Karin.

Les shinobis n'eurent comme réponse que les ronflements d'Oden adossé contre un mur ainsi que les hurlements de la bagarre dans le bar au loin. Tenten fit un signe à Chôji et à Lee qui jetèrent deux seaux d'eau sur l'ivrogne. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut accompagnant son réveil d'insultes et de grognements.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Railla Oden.

-C'est moi, Karin. Déclara la rousse. J'ai besoin de te parler.

-Oh Karin …. dit-il. Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, tout va bien. Répondit Karin. Mais j'aimerais que tu me renseignes sur Ryuk Aburami.

-Ah ben, il est rentré sur l'île, il y a pas longtemps. Déclara Oden en grattant sa joue mal rasé.

-Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre sur lui ? Demanda Tenten.

-Rien du tout, avoua Oden. Ce mec sort rarement de son Palais. Il envoie toujours ses hommes faire le sale boulot.

Les shinobis se souvinrent de la triste scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté plus tôt dans le quartier industriel.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'entrer dans le Palais ? Questionna Lee.

-Faut pas trop y compter, il y a toute une armée là-dedans. Répondit Oden.

-Et pourquoi on devrait te faire confiance ? Demanda Ino suspicieuse.

-Je connais cet Archipel comme ma poche, se vanta-t-il. J'ai de bonnes informations de personnes qui sont déjà entrés dans le palais. Les soldats viennent boire dans les bars et ils parlent beaucoup quand ils boivent. Et vous savez ce que j'ai appris ?

Les shinobis restèrent accrochés aux lèvres d'Oden attendant sa réponse. L'ivrogne regarda de gauche à droite pour voir si quelqu'un l'observait.

-Il fait une petite sauterie ce soir à son Palais. La plupart des pires ordures de l'Archipel seront là. Toutes les danseuses et les courtisanes ont été appelés au Palais pour servir les invités et divertir Aburami. Le Palais va être rempli de jeunes femmes et de soldats. Croyez-moi, je ferrais tout pour entrer à cette fête surtout qu'il risque d'avoir de l'ambiance.

Oden se tut laissant les shinobis à leurs propres réflexions.

-Je crois qu'on a ce qu'on voulait, termina Karin.

-Oui, on pourra rien en tirer d'autre, ajouta Tenten.

-Merci Oden, annonça Karin en lançant une pièce à son informateur. Tiens voilà quelque chose pour ta prochaine beuverie.

Oden tendit la main et récupéra la pièce et la regarda avec attention alors que les cinq shinobis quittaient la ruelle.

-C'est pour ça que je t'aime bien ma petite Karin ! Interpella Oden alors que les ninjas s'éloignaient peu à peu. Tu sais exactement ce qui m'intéresses.

Au crépuscule, les shinobis se retrouvèrent au bateau pour partager leurs informations. Karin et son groupe étaient rentrés alors que les deux unités de surveillance discutaient de la manière dont ils allaient s'infiltrer dans le Palais. Tout le monde attendait le groupe de Shikamaru. Ils arrivèrent alors que le soleil se couchait, en compagnie de trois barques remplis d'hommes portant des capes.

-C'est qui ces mecs ? S'interrogea Kiba.

-Qu'est ce que Shikamaru nous ramène ? Questionna Ino.

Lorsqu'ils accostèrent à la plage, tout le monde alla à leur rencontre.

-Shikamaru qu'est ce que ça signifie ? Demanda Neji.

Le manipulateur d'ombres alla dans le vif du sujet :

-Nous allons nous infiltrer ce soir dans le Palais avec l'aide du Prince Sarhtorian et de la Rébellion.

-Ce soir ? S'étonna Hinata.

-C'est la seule occasion que vous ayez de sauver votre ami, il vous faut la saisir, insista Sarhtorian. Nous avons discuté avec Shikamaru et nous avons élaborer un plan.

-Si nous le suivons à la lettre, nous pourrons sauver Naruto et mettre finaux agissements d'Aburami.

-Nous avons aussi récupérés des informations, annonça Chôji.

-Et notre mission de surveillance a donné quelques informations intéressantes. Ajouta Shino.

-Bien, ne perdons pas de temps. Conclut Shikamaru, je vais vous brifer concernant notre plan et nous écouterons vos informations.

Ils montèrent sur le navire puis se réfugièrent dans la cale où ils mirent un point final au plan qui leur permettrait de sauver Naruto.

Aburami montait lentement les escaliers avec une torche à la main. Il arriva devant une porte en fer, qu'il ouvrit avec une clef en argent. Le shinobi renégat entra dans la pièce sombre et déposa la torche dans un anneau fixé au mur.

-J'ai eu énormément de chances de te trouver, dit-il en avançant vers le centre de la pièce. A vrai dire, j'étais simplement venu observer la bataille de Kumo. Mais un de mes hommes t'a détecté et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas ? Un bijû, c'est une réserve de chakra incroyable et ça peut renforcer mon registre de techniques.» Hein ? Tu ne dis rien, Naruto Uzumaki ?

Le blond de Konoha était accroché à chacun de ses membres par des chaines qui le maintenaient en l'air sous la tension de ces dernières. Il avait sa veste d'ouverte et un visage pâle.

-Tu fais peine à voir, petit. Se moqua Aburami.

-Qu'est … qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Bégaya le blond épuisé.

-La puissance et l'argent, voilà ce que je veux. Toi tu représentes les deux. Répondit Aburami. Mais je ne suis pas là pour discuter avec toi.

Du chakra sortit du bouts des doigts de sa main droite. Aburmai les approcha du torse de Naruto, le sceau retenant Kyûbi apparut à la lueur bleuté du chakra du renégat. Aburami appliqua une pression au niveau du sceau et remonta sa main le long du torse de Naruto. Le blond sentit ses forces lui abandonne à mesure qu'Aburmai atteignit le haut du corps. Aburami remonta au cou de Naruto et tira sa main lorsqu'elle fut au niveau de la bouche. Un liquide bleu et flasque avec une teinte de rouge en son sein sortit de la bouche du blond. Ce liquide était étrange car il volait dans les airs maintenus par la main d'Aburami. Le renégat examina le liquide qui flottait dans les airs au dessus de sa main et le goba totalement. Il avala le liquide et fit une grimace.

-Un peu amer sur la fin, ton chakra. Plaisanta le renégat. Du Fûton, je dirais. Mais maintenant, il est temps de connaître tes techniques.

Aburami plaça sa main droit sur le front de Naruto et ferma les yeux. Le blond sentit son cerveau fulminer dans sa boite crânienne et fondre de l'intérieur. Aburami retira sa main soudainement avec un sourire sadique.

-Tu … tu es son fils ? Demanda-t-il sous la surprise.

Naruto ne répondit pas et Aburami lui asséna un puissant coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

-Quelle coïncidence ! Jubila-t-il en hurlant de rire.

Le rire machiavélique de Aburami résonna à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce que ce dernier sortit de la cellule et ferma la porte laissant Naruto dans l'obscurité.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Au prochain chapitre : L'invitation au banquet !<em>  
><em> Le sauvetage de Naruto commence !<em>

_ J'espère que cela vous a plu !_  
><em> Lâchez vos commentaires !<em>


	16. L'invitation au Banquet

_Cela fait un an que j'écris cette fiction, depuis le 1er Avril 2010. Seize chapitres, ce n'est pas extraordinaire mais j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction. C'est grâce à vous que je prends du plaisir à écrire la suite de cette fiction. Et j'aimerais m'excuser car je sais que certains d'entre vous attendent la suite de Birth of Heroes et de Kingdom of Ninjas, mais je ne les abandonnes pas._  
><em> Bien je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !<em>

_ Bonne Lecture et Merci encore !_

_ Lâchez vos commentaires !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 16 - L'invitation au Banquet :<span>**

Sur la grande voie pavée qui menait au Palais de l'Etoile, un chariot recouvert d'une bâche orange tiré par des chevaux avançait lentement entouré par une vingtaine de soldats portant casques et armures. Le silence régnait sur la voie pris au piège entre deux pans de forêt vierge. Au loin, on distinguait le Palais de l'Etoile, derrières ses murailles, éclairé de tout part . On pouvait distinguer la musique, les chants et les railleries des soldats qui fêtaient le retour de leur chef.

A mesure que le chariot se rapprochait des murailles, la tension se faisait plus pesante.

L'homme qui menait le chariot à bâche se retourna. Il passa la tête sous la bâche orangée et murmura :

-On arrive.

A l'intérieur du chariot, six silhouettes acquiescèrent et le meneur détourna son regard pour se concentrer sur les murailles. Les portes des murs étaient gardées par une cohorte de soldats mécontents car ils manquaient la grande fête. A la vue du chariot, l'un des soldats se plaça devant les chevaux et hurla :

-Halte ! Qui va là ?

-C'est moi ! Répondit une voix rauque.

Les soldats virent Gerosuke apparaître derrière le chariot.

-Capitaine Gerosuke ! Laissa échapper un soldat qui gardait la porte.

-Euh … oui ! C'est bien moi, répondit-il avec un instant d'hésitation.

Les soldats accompagnant Gerosuke restèrent silencieux.

-Vous êtes enfin revenus capitaine ? La fête a déjà commencé et on craignait qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose, expliqua le soldat à la porte.

-Je suis revenu avec l'impôt pour Aburami, laissez-moi entrer ! C'est un ordre !

-Bien, capitaine. Répondit le soldat par un salut militaire. Ouvrez les portes !

Des gardes disparurent derrière les créneaux des murailles et dans un bruit de rouages, les portes s'ouvrirent. Le chariot entra dans la cour du Palais éclairée par les brasiers autour desquels étaient rassemblés des soldats qui buvaient et dansaient avec des courtisanes issues des différents quartiers de l'Archipel. Les portes se refermèrent derrière la cohorte qui escortait le chariot à bâche.

-Ils se sont fait avoir comme des bleus, murmura le cocher dans un sourire. Bien joué Chôji ! Dit-il à Gerosuke qui marchait à côté de lui.

-Je paniquais tellement, souffla Gerosuke.

-Tais-toi, Kiba. Répliqua une voix dans le chariot.

-Eh Gerosuke ! hurla quelqu'un.

Les soldats du convoi tourna la tête vers l'escalier menant au Palais. Un colosse descendait les marches assez rapidement pour se diriger vers le Capitaine Gerosuke. Ce colosse faisait deux têtes de plus que Gerosuke, avait des cheveux courts orangés en brosse, un collier de barbe de la même couleur et une carrure de muscles, surdimensionnée. Il portait de grosses bottes noires, un pantalon marron et un haut orangé compressé sous les muscles de l'homme. Dans son dos, une immense hache était accrochée à un harnais en cuir qui entourait son torse. Il émanait une puissance de ce personnage ce qui effrayait les soldats du convoi.

-C'est maintenant que tu décides de te montrer ? Demanda le colosse à Gerosuke sur un ton grave. Le maitre est mécontent.

Chôji sous l'apparence de Gerosuke ne savait pas quoi répondre. De la transpiration coulait sur ses temps alors qu'il tendait de mettre bout à bout des mots sous le regard intrigué du colosse.

Soudain une voix mielleuse coupa le silence :

-Eh ! Mais c'est le commandant Nanco ! Nanco Heiki ! Grommela un soldat ivre qui titubait dans la cour tout en se dirigeant maladroitement vers le colosse.

Il se mit entre Gerosuke et Nanco et lâcha quelques mots :

-Vous savez commandant ? Ben … ben je vous aimes bien !

Avec une indifférente totale, Nanco frappa l'ivrogne avec le dos de sa main qui alla s'étaler quelques mètres plus loin sous les cris étouffés des soldats dans la cour.

-Alors Gerosuke ? Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps pour revenir ? Demanda Nanco.

Chôji prit son courage à deux mains et répondit :

-J'ai pris du temps pour trouver quelque chose pour égayer notre soirée.

-Comment ça ? S'interrogea Nanco.

Le commandant alla à 'arrière du chariot suivi de Gerosuke et écarta les pans de la bâche. A l'intérieur, six jeunes filles habillées légèrement de voiles transparents, de petit bustiers, de soutiens-gorges et de robes en soie affublées de bijoux en or souriaient d'un air aguicheur et charmeur au commandant Nanco. Elles gloussaient et riaient assises sur le coffre de pièces sous les yeux attristés de Nanco qui restait indifférent à leurs charmes.

-Ah ce n'est que ça … dit-il en détournant le regard du chariot.

Il s'adressa à Gerosuke :

-Les femmes sont la pire des tentations pour l'homme, ne te laisses pas distraire. Surtout que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment pour cette soirée.

-Tu … tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! Répliqua Chôji avec un sourire maladroit. Personne n'osera prendre ce palais.

-Si tu le dis. Ramène le coffre à l'arrière du palais, le maitre veut son argent. Termina le commandant en quittant Gerosuke.

Chôji regarda Nanco retourner dans le palais et Shikamaru posa sa main sur son épaule.

-C'était moins une, Chôji, murmura le Nara. Tu as été parfait.

A l'intérieur du chariot, Karin, Tenten, Sakura, Temari, Ino et Hinata soufflaient.

-Quand je pense qu'on a accepté d'être habillé comme ça … se plaignit Tenten.

-C'était le seul moyen pour nous de rentrer dans le palais, déclara Sakura.

-On aurait pu être déguisé en soldats, nous aussi, fit remarquer Temari.

-Ça fait partie du plan, prenez un peu sur vous, s'agaça Sakura.

Karin regarda Sakura avec attention. Depuis l'enlèvement de Naruto, elle avait toujours été sérieuse et sa détermination n'avait jamais faillie. Et pourtant tous ces ninjas avaient désobéi aux ordres des Kages et risquaient des peines majeures. Cela rappela à la rousse, une discussion qu'elle eut il y a peu de temps dans la journée lors du briefing pour la mission de sauvetage.

_Dans la cale du navire, les shinobis et les rebelles mettaient au point leur plan d'attaque du Palais de l'Etoile. _

_-Aburami organise une grande fête au Palais de l'Etoile, ce soir. Expliqua Sarhtorian. Les femmes et l'alcool seront au rendez-vous donc ce sera le meilleur moyen pour nous de frapper. _

_-Les seuls personnes qui n'éveilleront pas les soupçons dans le Palais, ce sont les soldats et les courtisanes, poursuivit Shikamaru. Alors nous allons nous déguiser pour entrer dans le Palais. _

_-Attends, Shikamaru ! L'interrompit Ino. Tu veux dire que …._

_-Oui, tu as parfaitement compris Ino, répondit Temari compatissante. _

_-Impossible, ne comptez pas sur moi, déclara Karin. _

_-Les shinobis sont expert en déguisement, vous devez avoir l'habitude. Lâcha Ushi. Vous voulez vraiment sauver votre ami ? _

_-D'abord, je me laisse embarquer dans cette aventure et maintenant je dois me saper en danseuse du ventre. C'est hors de question, conclut Karin. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas toujours pas ce qui vous motive tous à désobéir aux ordres des Kages et risquer la désertion ou des sanctions encore plus graves. _

_Les shinobis restèrent silencieux face aux arguments de Karin. Même si ils voulaient sauver de toutes leurs forces Naruto, ils n'arrivaient pas à enlever de leurs esprits les risques qu'ils encouraient à désobéir aux ordres pour aller le sauver._

_-On ne peut plus reculer maintenant Karin, dit Shikamaru. Nous voulons sauver Naruto au plus vite avant qu'il ne tombe aux mains de l'Akatsuki._

_-Les Kages n'auraient jamais pris la bonne décision à temps. Ajouta Kankurô. Et nous perdons du temps à en discuter. _

_-Un jour, commença Sakura, quelqu'un m'a dit que dans le monde des ninjas ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais il a ajouté que ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires. Si vous sentez coupables depuis tout ce temps, remémorez-vous ces paroles car elles ne m'ont jamais fait faillir. Je les tiens d'un homme extraordinaire. _

_Sakura se souvint de Kakashi lors de leur épreuve des clochettes lorsqu'il formait l'équipe sept avec Sasuke et Naruto. Son maitre n'avait jamais abandonné son nindô et elle le respecterait car c'est ce qu'elle avait hérité de son apprentissage. _

_Ceci mit fin au débat et Shikamaru poursuivit son explication : _

_-Pour entrer dans le Palais, Chôji tu te métamorphoseras en Capitaine Gerosuke. _

_Son camarade le regarda avec étonnement alors que l'un des rebelles donna une photo du capitaine Gerosuke à Chôji toujours étonné. _

_-Si votre ami peut prendre l'apparence du Capitaine Gerosuke, il pourra tromper les gardes et nous pourrons entrer sans problème dans le Palais. Expliqua Sarhtorian. Pour la suite du plan, lorsque la nuit sera bien avancée, Ushi et moi irons activer le passage secret pour permettre à nos troupes d'infiltrer le palais. _

_-Avant que vous ne continuiez, votre Altesse, l'interrompit Neji. J'aimerais vous poser une question. _

_-Laquelle ? _

_-Comment est-ce possible que je ne puisse voir à travers les murs du Palais de l'Etoile ? _

_-C'est une de vos capacités shinobi ? Vous pouvez voir à travers les murs ? Demanda à son tour le Prince, intéressé. Cela expliquerait vos yeux immaculés. _

_Sarhtorian se racla la gorge discrètement et essaya de trouver une explication au phénomène : _

_-Ce château a été bâti par mon arrière grand-père, le Roi Osa Ier, qui était très intolérant envers les shinobis. Non, il les exécrait totalement. Il craignait qu'un jour, il se fasse assassiner par des ninjas et il a fabriqué son palais avec un minerai provenant d'une météorite tombée sur l'Archipel, il y a des années. Il a découvert que ce minerai brouillait certains pouvoirs senseurs des shinobis alors il a ajouté des morceaux de ce minerai à différents endroits du Palais. Voilà pourquoi vos pouvoirs se sont révélés inefficaces face aux murs du Palais. _

_Neji ne répondit rien, il resta pensif à réfléchir sur les conséquences de l'impossibilité de voir à travers les murs lors de la prochaine mission de sauvetage._

_-Pendant que le Prince et le Capitaine Ushi laisserons entrer les rebelles, nous enquêterons sur l'endroit où est gardé Naruto, rajouta Temari. Et une fois qu'on aura trouver Naruto, il faudrait appuyer les troupes rebelles et assassiner Aburami. _

_Les shinobis écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise._

_-Comment ça l'assassiner ? Répliqua Tenten. Mais il est bien trop fort pour nous, c'est un ninja de rang S !_

_-Normalement, on devait trouver Naruto et se tirer le plus loin possible de cette île ! S'écria Kiba. _

_-Cela fait partie du marché que Shikamaru a conclut avec le Prince. Répondit Sakura. _

_-La Rebellion nous offrait son aide pour entrer dans le Palais et nous l'aidons à tuer Aburami. C'était le marché. Conclut Shikamaru. _

_Les shinobis ne voyaient pas ça d'un bon œil mais le Prince Sarhtorian semblait entièrement satisfait et il ne le cachait pas. _

_-Bien maintenant, il est temps de se mettre en tenue et de lancer le plan, ordonna Shikamaru. _

Dans le chariot bâché, Karin repensa également à ce marché conclu entre eux et les rebelles. Ryuk Aburami était redouté par les Kages et selon les dires, il avait ravagé Konoha, il y a des années. Pour la rousse, il était improbable qu'ils pourraient mettre un terme à la vie d'Aburami ainsi qu'a ses sbires.

Le chariot bâché continua d'avancer sous les cris de joie et de beuverie des soldats jusqu'à atteindre un entrepôt près de la caserne. Les portes étaient déjà ouvertes et un deuxième chariot était installé là avec le même coffre en fer sur lequel étaient assises les kunoichis. Une fois à l'arrêt, les jeunes femmes descendirent une par une du chariot. Avant de sortir en dernière, Hinata ouvrit le grand coffre et libéra Akamaru de sa prison de fer. Le chien s'empressa de sortir du chariot et gambada de joie dans l'entrepôt.

-Kiba, ne le laisses pas Akamaru attirer l'attention, râla Ino.

-Il n'est pas le seul chien ici, il passera inaperçu parmi tous les autres, répliqua sèchement Kiba.

Au loin, on entendait des molosses se disputer un bout de viande ce qui amusait un groupe de soldats. Les ninjas et les rebelles se rassemblèrent dans l'entrepôt où Shikamaru leur donnait les dernières instructions.

-C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent, votre Altesse, dit-il à Sarhtorian. Soyez prudents et attendez le dernier moment pour lancer l'assaut.

-Je vous remercie, Maitre Nara. Répondit-il. Je vous en supplie, achevez-vite Aburami et j'espère que vous retrouverez votre ami.

Le Prince Sarhtorian fit un sourire à l'assemblée de shinobis puis les salua, suivi par le Capitaine Ushi toujours aussi froid.

Les shinobis déguisés en soldats et en courtisanes regardèrent Sarhtorian et Ushi s'éloigner vers le palais. Shikamaru réagit immédiatement en annonçant à ses compagnons d'armes :

-Écoutez-moi attentivement. Nous n'allons pas suivre le plan.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Chôji.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Lee.

-Notre objectif est de retrouver Naruto, insista Shikamaru. En aucun cas, nous ne devons approcher Ryuk Aburami et encore moins se confronter à lui ! Cet homme est bien trop dangereux.

-Mais alors ce que tu as dit au Prince … , déclara Hinata incrédule.

-Je lui ai raconté ce qu'il voulait entendre. Poursuivit le Nara. Il n'a aucune idée du danger qu'Aburami représente.

Shikamaru se remémora une conversion qu'il eut quelques jours plus tôt avec son père.

_Shikamaru attendait devant le chapiteau que son père sorte de la réunion des Jônins suite à l'annonce de l'enlèvement de Naruto. Soudain, des shinobis sortirent de l'immense tente, le Nara scrutait la tumulte de personnes pour apercevoir le visage de son père. _

_Finalement, Shikaku Nara sortit de la tente en silence en compagnie de ses compagnons d'amres, Inoichi Yamanaka et Chôza Akimichi. Shikamaru s'empressa de le rejoindre. _

_-Eh ! Interpella le jeune Nara. Ce Ryuk Aburami ? C'est qui ce mec ? Est-ce que tu le connais ? _

_Les trois hommes du trio Ino-Shika-Chô restèrent silencieux et graves. _

_-Cet homme a attaqué Konoha, il y a une vingtaine d'années. Déclara finalement Shikaku. _

_-Et qu'est ce que tu sais d'autre sur lui ? Demanda Shikamaru insatisfait. _

_Son père le fusilla du regard ainsi que Chôza et Inoichi. Sentant qu'il avait posé la question de trop, Shikamaru préféra abandonner. _

_Chôza et Inoichi dépassèrent Shikaku et son fils et s'éloignèrent sans se retourner. Le chef du clan Nara regarda son fils droit dans les yeux puis pivota sur lui-même emboitant le pas de ses compagnons. Shikaku répondit à mi-voix :_

_-Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cet homme est un monstre. _

-Nous devons absolument éviter, Ryuk Aburami. Répéta le jeune Nara.

-Shikamaru, tu sais quelque chose à propos d'Aburami ? Demande Temari d'un air suspicieux.

-Ça n' a aucune importance ! Une fois que nous aurons trouvé Naruto, on fiche le camp d'ici !

-Tu laisses le Prince et les Rebelles se battre contre des ennemis qu'ils ne peuvent vaincre ? S'interrogea Neji. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi ignoble de ta part, Shikamaru.

-Appelez-ça comme vous voulez, s'énerva le Nara. Mais le plus important est de sauver Naruto. Il est plus important que cet Archipel. Si l'Akatsuki met la main sur Naruto, c'est le monde qui court à sa perte !

-Naruto n'aurait jamais voulu que l'on sacrifie des personnes pour le sauver, il aurait tout fait pour éviter ça ! Lâcha Sakura.

Une certaine tension s'installa dans l'entrepôt. Certains refusaient de trahir le Prince Sarhtorian et les autres se ralliaient au plan drastique de Shikamaru.

-L'important reste que nous devons sauver Naruto, fit remarquer Shino en brisant le silence. Nous pourrions parfaitement supprimer Aburami dans son sommeil lorsque la fête sera finie. Pour l'instant, tâchons nous de le surveiller et de rassembler des informations sur l'endroit où est caché Naruto.

-Shino a raison. Conclut Kankurô. Maintenant ne perdons pas de temps et rendons-nous à cette fête, Shikamaru.

Le Nara soupira un « galère » et jeta un regard noir à Neji. L'Hyûga fit de même et sortit de l'entrepôt suivi par les ninja qui le soutenaient.

Les garçons entourèrent les kunoichis pour qu'aucun des soldats ne les approche. Chôji avait annulé sa technique de transformation en Gerosuke et ressemblait grâce à son déguisement en n'importe quel soldat. Les kunoichis étaient mal à l'aise dans des tenues aussi légères, sous les regards et les sifflements des autres soldats dans la cour.

-Restes ici, Akamaru. Ordonna Kiba, je t'appellerais plus tard pour que tu nous rejoignes.

Le chien au pelage immaculé couina de tristesse et s'allongea non loin des marches. Les shinobis montèrent les escaliers menant au Palais et passèrent les grandes portes. Ils débouchèrent dans une grande salle éclairée par des brasiers dans des énormes coupes accrochées au plafond. A leurs pieds, un immense tapis rouge séparait la salle en deux. De chaque côté, des rangées de coussins étaient disséminées sur le sol. Des soldats buvaient et chantaient affalés sur les cousins tandis que des femmes dansaient d'une manière sensuelle devant eux. Des courtisanes servaient de l'alcool et de la nourriture aux soldats. Ces derniers les faisaient s'asseoir à côté d'eux et ils partageaient la nourriture et la boisson en se murmurant des choses qui les faisaient sourire. Mais il n'y avait pas que des soldats dans la salle, des criminels et des malfrats borgnes, manchots ou balafrés s'adonnaient à la fête dans leurs coins avec leurs subordonnés. Des soldats ivres morts se battaient au milieu de la pièce sous les encouragement de certains supporters.

Un rire grossier envahit la salle et les shinobis déguisés virent d'où provenait ce son horrible.

Au bout du tapis rouge, après quelques marches, Ryuk Aburami siégeait sur un trône entouré d'une multitude de coussins sur lesquels étaient assis ses lieutenants. Mori Keita, son plus fidèle lieutenant buvait dans une coupe en or tandis que Janbon Daiji, le nain perfide, flirtait avec deux jeunes femmes qui le faisaient boire et manger. Le chef des mercenaires, Nanco Heiki mangeait une cuisse de poulet sauvagement tout en scrutant la salle d'un œil attentif. Un quatrième homme aux cheveux blancs bouclés somnolaient dans un coussin. De chaque côté du trône, deux escaliers longeaient le fond de la salle et menaient à un étage.

Les shinobis regardèrent autour d'eux. La salle était gardée par des soldats armés d'arbalètes et de hallebardes.

-Il est temps de jouer à la bimbo, déclara Ino en s'accrochant au bras de Kiba.

Les autres kunoichis firent de même avec les garçons puis gloussèrent et ricanèrent tandis que ces derniers jouèrent l'ivresse et l'allégresse. Ils arrivèrent à un coin au fond de la salle non loin d'Aburami et de ses hommes. Les ninjas s'assirent sur les coussins et observèrent les évadés de Khamra. On venait leur servir des fruits, des beignets sucrés et de la viande. Et toujours pour jouer le jeu, les femmes devaient amener la nourriture et les boissons à leurs bouches.

-Sur le long terme, je crois que ça me plairait. Affirma Shikamaru.

-La ferme ! Répliqua Temari en lui collant une pomme dans la bouche pour le faire taire.

-Bon, puisqu'il faut jouer le jeu, dit Lee en prenant une bouteille de Saké.

-Le Saké, ce n'est recommandé pour toi, Lee. Répondit Tenten en enlevant la bouteille des mains de son coéquipier.

-Chut, murmura Sakura, écoutez !

Aburami et ses hommes discutaient et les shinobis tendirent l'oreille pour entendre leur conversation.

-Zwahahahaha ! S'égosilla Aburami. Alors Nanco ? Pourquoi Gerosuke est-il arrivé en retard ?

-Il est allé chercher des femmes dans un quartier chic de l'Archipel. Répondit le mercenaire. Mais je me demande pourquoi il n'est pas encore là.

-Hahahahaha ! Connaissant Gerosuke, il doit être dans une chambre du palais avec deux putains ! Hahahaha ! Ria à gorge déployée Aburami.

-Maitre, vous n'aviez pas parlé d'un invité d'honneur pour cette soirée ? Demanda Mori d'un ton léger.

-Justement, répondit le nukenin, je l'attends toujours. J'espère qu'il va se montrer.

-Quand on parle du loup … grogna Janbon entre ses dents.

En effet, un homme mince en costume venait d'entrer dans la salle suivi par une dizaine d'hommes.

Le cinquième homme qui somnolait dans le groupe d'Aburami ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager les nouveaux arrivants. Tous les regards dans la salle se tournèrent vers l'homme mince s'accompagnant de messes-basses et de murmures. Aburami se leva et se fraya un chemin entre ses subordonnés pour accueillir à bras ouvert l'homme en costume.

-Gin ! Gin ! Gin ! S'écria-t-il. Bienvenue ! Je suis ravi que tu aies répondu à mon invitation !

Le dénommé Gin était un homme mince aux joues creusées, aux cheveux blonds en brosses et ses yeux étaient cachés par de petites lunettes noires rondes. Dans son costume noir, Gin restait stoïque et regardait les invités dans la salle avec un air hautain.

-Je ne pouvais refuser, répondit Gin avec un sourire faux.

Tenten, Ino, Chôji, Lee et Karin avaient déjà entendu ce nom lors de leurs recherches d'informations mais les autres ignoraient totalement qui était cet individu.

-Mes chers invités ! Annonça Aburami à haute-voix. Voici Gin, le président de la Gin Company ! C'est surement la pire ordure sur cet Archipel. Après moi, évidemment ! Hahaha ! Mais je tiens à préciser que Gin n'est pas n'importe qui. C'est le fils de Gatô de la Gatô Company que beaucoup connaissent car il avait établi une filiale sur cet archipel.

Les murmures continuèrent dans la salle tandis que le nom de Gâto revint à la mémoire de Sakura. Lors de leur première mission au Pays des Vagues, ce magnat véreux du transport maritime avait engagé Haku et Zabuza pour éliminer Tazuna et empêcher la construction d'un pont qui reliait le Pays des Vagues au continent. Maintenant Sakura remarquait que Gin avait en effet de nombreux points communs avec son père.

-Uri ! Uri ! Appela Aburami.

Le cinquième homme releva la tête avec un air lassé tandis qu'Aburami mit son bras autour du cou de Gin.

-Uri ! Le père de cet homme a été tué par Zabuza Momochi alors qu'il l'avait engagé pour éliminer un simple artisan.

-Zabuza-senpai n'a jamais été très conciliant, se moqua Uri en souriant.

-Tout ce qui concerne mon père n'a plus aucune importance aujourd'hui, railla Gin. Voilà ce qui en coute à ceux qui s'associent impunément aux shinobis.

Aburami regarda Gin avec une surprise non dissimulée.

-Tu parles à des shinobis, gamin ! Tu as du cran ! J'aime ça ! Assura le nukenin. Bien je voulais que nous parlions de notre partage de l'Archipel. Je propose de te céder le quartier industriel entièrement et en contre-partie, tu me donnes une somme d'argent mensuelle et tu as le droit de tout faire dans l'Archipel.

Gin se détacha d'Aburami ainsi que de l'emprise de son bras et dans un sourire, il s'éloigna du nukenin.

-Je ne pensais pas que notre arrangement serait aussi vite baclé, dit Gin d'une voix sifflante. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais pensé partager quoi que ce soit avec toi.

Soudain sans prévenir, les hommes de Gin sortirent des arbalètes et formèrent un mur derrière leur patron. Certains parmi les invités et des gardes du Palais rejoignirent le mur d'arbalétriers.

Aburami resta de marbre et leva les mains tout en déclarant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Oh, oh ! On se calme, Gin ! Tu es bien organisé, tu as soudoyé certains de mes gardes et de mes invités pour qu'ils se retournent contre moi. Bien joué !

Gin ne réagissait pas, il affichait toujours le même sourire pervers alors que tous les arbalètes étaient pointées sur le gros nukenin. Dans la salle, les spectateurs retenaient leurs souffles.

-Allez Gin, poursuivit Aburami, on fait la paix ?

-Non.

Les traits d'arbalètes fendirent l'air et frappèrent le torse et le cou d'Aburami sous les cris d'effroi des courtisanes. Les shinobis virent Aburami chanceler et tomber sur le dos dans une pose grotesque. Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa langue sortait de sa bouche, rendant son visage répugnant.

-Cet imbécile obèse n'est plus qu'un immonde tas de viande ! Annonça Gin. Vous avez le choix, vous tous, vous ralliez à moi ou mourir comme lui.

Les invités étaient bouche bée tandis que les hommes de Gin dévisageaient le cadavre d'Aburami.

-Il n'était pas si invincible que ça, murmura Saï.

-Ses hommes n'ont pas bronché, c'est étrange. Fit remarquer Karin.

En effet, Mori, Nanco, Uri et Janbon étaient restés sur leurs coussins et continuaient à manger et à boire. Un rire strident envahit la salle. Gin regarda le cadavre stupéfait. Il riait de toutes ses forces.

Le visage de Gin passa au blanc et ses hommes reculèrent de peur. La stupeur parcourut la salle et les invités alors qu'Aburami se releva lentement toujours transpercé par les traits d'arbalète.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, gamin. Dit-il avec des yeux et un sourire dément. Tu viens de faire la pire boulette de ta vie.

-Il est en vie ? S'étonna Chôji.

-Le vieux avait bien raison, pensa Shikamaru. Ce mec est un monstre.

Gin recula de quelques pas alors que ses hommes lâchèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à s'enfuir.

-Uri ! Hurla Aburami. A toi de jouer !

L'homme aux cheveux blancs s'était déjà posté à la porte de la salle pour empêcher les subordonnés de Gin de s'échapper. Il sortit son arme de son fourreau et dévoila un sabre de trente centimètres de long ridiculement court pour la taille du fourreau.

-Un wakizashi ? S'étonna un des hommes de Gin.

Uri posa sa main sur la lame et d'un geste rapide sur le long du sabre, il l'allongea sous l'œil stupéfait des hommes de Gin.

-C'est parti, Nagare (Ruisseau) ! Murmura Uri.

L'épéiste passa entre ses ennemis les lacérant avec son sabre qui s'allongeait et se courbait comme un long jet d'eau.

-Comment une épée peut-elle se courber ? Demanda Ino perplexe.

-Eh bien, déclara Hinata qui avait activé son Byagukan derrière son voile transparent. Il a ajouté de l'eau autour de sa lame tout à l'heure et sous la pression, elle devient aussi tranchante qu'un vrai sabre. Il peut allonger son sabre et courber sa lame d'eau comme il le souhaite. Le wakizashi n'est que la base de sa lame.

Uri élimina un par un tous les traitres et les hommes de Gin. La salle qui auparavant était effrayée devint maintenant enjouée devant l'élimination des traites à leur hôte. Pendant ce temps, Aburami retirait chaque trait d'arbalète qui perçait son torse. A chaque fois, qu'il enlevait un flèche, la plaie se refermait sur elle-même et se cicatrisait immédiatement.

Gin, tremblant de peur, regarda ses hommes se faire massacrer. Alors qu'Aburami avançait lentement vers lui, il récupéra un cimeterre au sol et le pointa sur le nukenin obèse.

-Pourquoi tu es toujours en vie ? S'écria le fils de Gatô. Encore ton maudit ninjustu ! Sale monstre !

Aburami faisait deux têtes de plus que lui et le regarda comme une vulgaire fourmi.

-Erreur, petite merde ! C'est du ninshû. Rectifia le nukenin. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu veux savoir pourquoi, je suis encore en vie ? Je vais te le dire. J'ai une capacité, j'absorbe la vie des autres et je les accumule. Ainsi si je suis touché, blessé ou tué pendant un combat, ces vies en réserves meurent à ma place. Mais ma réserve n'est pas illimitée, il faut que je fasse le plein de temps en temps et avec ton coup en traitre, j'ai dû en perdre une dizaine. Alors, je vais prendre ta vie.

Gin serra les dents de terreur et hurla :

-Ne t'approches pas de moi !

La main droite d'Aburami s'illumina d'une lueur rouge et avant que Gin ne puisse se manifester, le nukenin plongea sa main droite littéralement dans le torse du président de la Gin Company. La main avait traversé le torse à la manière d'un fantôme. Gin sentit ses forces le quitter alors qu'Aburami lui aspirait tout ce qui lui restait de vie. Les joues de Gin se creusèrent, ses muscles se vidèrent et le peu de graisse qu'il avait disparut. Son corps ne tenait plus sur ses jambes et il nageait dans un costume trop grand. Aburami retira finalement sa main et Gin tomba au sol, vidé de toute consistance. Son corps s'effrita et tomba en poussière.

-Il y a de la poussière sur le tapis et un peu de sang aussi ! Ordonna Aburami d'un ton moqueur.

Des gardes prirent une pelle et un balai pour enlever la poussière du tapis rouge alors que d'autres emmenaient les cadavres des traitres et des hommes de Gin hors de la grande salle. Uri rejoignit sa place et rangea son petit sabre dans son fourreau.

-Bien mes amis, après ce petit interlude. Lança Aburami. Il est temps que les danseuses nous montrent leurs talents !

Toutes les femmes dans la grande salle se levèrent pour rejoindre le centre de la pièce. Elles se mirent en place alors que les kunoichis restaient sur les coussins sous le coup de la surprise.

-Il fait qu'on danse ? Paniqua à mi-voix Hinata.

-Dépêchez-vous de les rejoindre ou sinon on va se faire repérer. Ordonna Kankurô.

-Cela ne sert à rien, expliqua Temari. Dès qu'ils verront qu'on ne connait pas la chorégraphie, ils nous repéreront.

-Faites comme moi, murmura une voix.

Les shinobis regardèrent derrière eux. Une femme blonde aux yeux bleus habillée comme une danseuse leur lançait un regard pressant.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Murmura Shikamaru.

-On a pas le temps, faites comme moi ! Pressa la blonde.

Elle tira les bras d'Hinata et de Sakura ce qui obligea les autres kunoichis à les suivre.

Elles se mirent en place avec les autres danseuses. La blonde se plaça devant elles pour que les filles puissent suivre la chorégraphie. Dans un coin des musiciens commencèrent à jouer et la danse suivit. Les ninjas déguisés regardaient tendus la danse de leurs partenaires féminins en espérant qu'elles ne feraient pas de bavure. La mystérieuse blonde dansait merveilleusement bien et les kunoichis tentaient tant bien que mal de suivre ses mouvements. Hinata et Ino se débrouillaient bien, l'Hyûga dans sa maitrise du Poing Souple savait comment enchainer des mouvements propres à la danse. Ino avait toujours été gracieuse et élégante donc la danse ne lui posait aucun problème. Sakura était un peu maladroite sur certains mouvements comme Tenten. Temari était un peu en retard sur les autres quant à Karin, ses talents en danse étaient navrants.

Mais la danse plut aux spectateurs qui applaudirent à tue-tête a la fin de la musique. Les courtisanes et les danseuses rejoignirent leurs « clients » à chaque coin de la salle. Les kunoichis revinrent vers les shinobis en compagnie de la mystérieuse blonde.

-Merci pour votre aide, déclara Ino. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Lizaado et je suis une allié du Prince. Répondit la blonde. Je suis avec vous. Restez ici jusqu'à la fin de la fête et muez vous dans le décor. Je reviendrais vous chercher toute à l'heure.

Sur ce, Lizaado monta les escaliers et disparut. Les shinobis toujours intrigués par la mystérieuse femme ne virent pas qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée venait d'entrer dans la salle.

Sous une cape noire, ce quelqu'un marcha droit vers le trône sous les regards intrigués des invités.

-Maitre, on dirait que vous avez un nouvel invité, fit remarquer Mori.

Aburami finit sa coupe et avec étonnement vit l'homme encapuchonné se stopper devant les marches.

-Pourtant, je n'attendais personne d'autre, dit-il. Mais bon ce n'est pas grave, tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour être entré ici sans te faire repérer. Qui es-tu ?

La silhouette enleva sa capuche exposant sa chevelure brune.

-Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa et je viens au nom de l'Akatsuki pour chercher le Kyûbi.

Les shinobis de Suna et de Konoha n'auraient jamais cru le revoir si tôt et pourtant Sasuke se tenait là face à Aburami et demandait qu'on lui cède Naruto.

-Ah enfin, je me demandais qui serait le premier à réagir ! S'exclama le nukenin. L'Alliance ne la toujours pas réclamé. Tu es le premier, Uchiwa ! Donc je suppose que tu as l'argent ?

Dans leur coin, les shinobis voyaient leurs possibilités de sauver Naruto se réduire à néant.

-Merde, c'est pas possible, enragea Kiba, on va pas le laisser emmener Naruto !

-Attends Kiba, regardons comment cela évolue, murmura Neji.

Sasuke fit un soupir orgueilleux à Aburami :

-Hum, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais l'argent. Répondit Sasuke. J'ai seulement dit que je venais chercher le Kyûbi.

-Hahaha ! Le cran ! J'adore ça ! S'esclaffa Aburami. Allez viens Uchiwa, on va discuter !

Sasuke suivit le nukenin jusqu'aux coussins et il s'assit entre Mori et son maitre. On lui donna un verre et on lui servit du vin.

-Alors comme ça c'est Madara qui t'envoie ? Demanda Aburami.

Sasuke but son verre d'un seul trait sans répondre à la question.

-Il a honte de voir que le prisonnier balourd qu'il a libéré est venu lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Zhehahahahahaha !

-C'est possible, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Oui, car je vais t'expliquer Uchiwa, commença Aburami. Pendant toutes ses années, je me suis fait discret, j'ai colporté des rumeurs comme quoi j'étais un simple bandit décérébré. Le simple surnom d'Aburami le Boucher faisait pisser les morveux dans leurs lits. A côtés des Madara et des Jurôki, Aburami n'était rien et pourtant aujourd'hui je suis en train de faire chanter Uchiwa Madara et je le surpasse surement grâce à mes pouvoirs. Dans ce monde, le clou qui sort du lot appelle le marteau ! Fais qu'ils te croient sans défense et frappe les où ça fait mal. J'ai toujours fait comme ça. Et j'ai toujours réussi.

-Tu parles trop, s'agaça Sasuke. Je suis simplement venu chercher le Kyûbi.

Janbon ria à la remarque du brun et Aburami le fusilla du regard. Mori, Uri et Nanco ne quittaient pas l'Uchiwa du regard.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles le Kyûbi ? Demanda Aburami. Naruto Uzumaki, c'était un de tes potes, non ?

Sasuke plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux d'Aburami. Comment était-il au courant de tout ça ?

-Oui il y avait toi, lui, une fille aux cheveux roses et un mec aux cheveux blancs.

Cette fois, ce sont les shinobis qui s'étonnèrent de tout ce que savait le nukenin.

-Tu les as tous abandonné, déclara Aburami sur un ton larmoyant. Ce mec Naruto, il tient beaucoup à toi d'après ce que j'en sais. Des amis qui s'entredéchirent dans un combat fraternel, c'est tellement triste.

Sasuke ne répondit pas et continua de boire en baissant les yeux.

-Cette fille aux cheveux roses tenait à toi également. Continua Aburami. Ce Naruto lui a même promis de te ramener à Konoha. Ils sont si naïfs à cet âge là.

Sakura sentit son coeur se pincer lorsque le nukenin évoqua cette promesse.

-Arrêtes …. ordonna à mi-voix Sasuke.

-Qu'est ce qui y a ? Tu ressens quoi de la honte ? Jubila Aburami. Tu te crois meilleur que nous mais au final tu n'es qu'un nukenin de bas étage. Un assassin, un criminel, un meurtrier. Tu es exactement comme moi. Tes parents doivent être fiers.

Tout d'un coup, le verre de Sasuke tomba au sol. L'Uchiwa se jeta sur Aburami, un Chidori à la main et le visage rempli de rage. Mais il fut stoppé dans son élan par des bandages blancs qui s'enroulèrent autour de ses pieds, de ses bras et de sa tête. Les bandages sortaient de la tunique de Mori et recouvraient maintenant tout le corps de l'Uchiwa excepté la bouche.

-Il est impulsif, ce gamin. Railla Janbon.

-C'est un chien enragé, lâcha Nanco.

-Oui mais j'aime bien les mômes comme lui. Répondit Aburami.

-Que fait-on de lui, Maitre ? Demanda Mori.

-Tes bandages l'empêchent d'utiliser ses Sharingan. Enferme-le dans les cachots, je m'en occuperai demain. Ce soir, c'est la fête !

-Bien, je m'exécute. Termina Mori.

-Ne pense pas que c'est terminé, Aburami. Annonça Sasuke en souriant à travers l'ouverture entre les bandages.

Mori l'emmena du bout de ses bandages au dessus de sa tête avant qu'Aburami ne réponde à l'Uchiwa. Les shinobis regardèrent Mori disparaître avec Sasuke dans un escalier.

-Tu crois qu'il nous a reconnu ? Demanda Shino.

-Cela m'étonnerait, il ne nous a même pas regardé. Ajouta Saï.

-Attendez, si Sasuke est ici alors il n'est pas tout seul, répliqua Karin.

-Alors dès que la fête est finie, il faudra passer rapidement à l'action, conclut Sakura.

Aburami souffla et retourna à son siège. Nanco jeta un coup d'œil à son maitre et vit un sourire apparaître autour de sa barbe de quelques jours.

-Pourquoi souris-tu Aburami ? S'interorgea Nanco.

Le nukenin but une gorgée de Saké et lui répondit :

-Je sens que la nuit va être longue ….

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em> La mission de sauvetage de Naruto commencera dans le prochain chapitre !<em>

_ Au prochain chapitre : Combats au clair de lune_  
><em> J'espère que vous avez aimé et surtout je ne le répète jamais assez : LACHEZ VOS COM'S !<em>


	17. Combats sous la pleine lune

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je vous rajoute en plus des fiches personnages à la fin du récit pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver avec les personnages. Un long chapitre pour vous et l'histoire continue. _

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _  
><em> Et je ne le dirais jamais assez : Reviews ! Reviews ! Reviews !<em>  
><em> Bonne Lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 17 : Combats sous la pleine lune<span>  
><strong>

La lune avait atteint son zénith au dessus du Palais de l'Etoile qu'elle illuminait d'une lumière blanchâtre. Dans la cour du palais, la fête continuait. Les soldats buvaient et chantaient tandis que les courtisanes charmaient et dansaient. Dans le Palais, les invités d'Aburami avaient rejoint leurs chambres ou leurs appartements où ils profitaient de la fête en privé avec les délicieuses courtisanes. Les salles et les couloirs étaient vides, on entendait les serviteurs dans les cuisines et les gardes qui patrouillaient. Dans un coin reculé du Palais, huit soldats en armure étaient postés devant une porte en bois.

-Elles ont fini ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux à travers la porte.

-Attendez, encore quelques instants de patience, répondit une voix féminine. Ce sera bientôt votre tour.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, six jeunes femmes se déshabillaient sous les yeux d'une septième femme plus âgée adossée à la porte..

-Ce ne sont pas eux qui doivent porter ces tenues qui ne cachent rien, grogna Karin.

-Je me sentais toute nue, murmura Hinata en rougissant.

Sakura remit son haut rouge et se tourna vers Lizaado.

-Dame Lizaado, qui êtes-vous exactement ? Demanda la rose.

-Vous disiez être un allié du Prince Sarhtorian ? Rappela Ino.

-Oui, je suis, d'une certaine manière, membre de la Résistance. Répondit la blonde.

-Et qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ? S'interrogea Temari en refaisant ses quatre couettes blondes.

Lizaado sourit et ricana.

-Si je n'étais pas dans votre camp, dit-elle, pourquoi vous aurais-je aider dans la grande salle ?

Temari ne semblait pas convaincue mais cela suffisait pour les autres.

-Ah voilà, une tenue confortable, déclara Tenten en arborant son haut blanc et son pantacourt rouge sombre.

A l'extérieur de la pièce, les huit garçons commençaient à s'impatienter.

-On perd du temps à se changer, répliqua Kiba.

-Nous ne sommes plus dans la phase d'infiltration, expliqua Sai. On va devoir partir à la recherche de Naruto. Et ces armures ne sont pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour se déplacer en silence et rapidement.

-Épargne nous tes remarques, cracha Kiba. On a aucune idée où Naruto est gardé prisonnier.

-C'est là que j'interviens, déclara Lizaado.

-Vous savez où il se trouve ? Demanda Hinata plein d'espoir.

-Non, mais je peux vous donner les endroits où ils peuvent l'avoir enfermé.

-Et comment en savez-vous autant ? Demanda Temari toujours suspicieuse à l'égard de la blonde.

-J'ai servi le Roi Osa III, le père du prince Sarhtorian, en tant que général de l'armée rebelle. Répondit Lizaado. A sa mort, j'ai réussi instaurer un important réseau d'espionnage parmi les troupes d'Aburami. Et en préparation d'une attaque comme celle-ci, j'ai placé plusieurs de mes subordonnées dans le palais depuis des mois.

-Et pourquoi n'êtes vous pas intervenus avec vos troupes ? Demanda Sakura.

-Car nous n'étions pas de taille face à la puissance d'Aburami, lâcha la blonde. Et c'est pour ça que vous êtes là.

En dehors de la pièce, Neji se rapprocha de Shikamaru et murmura à son oreille :

-Elle est ici pour vérifier que nous nous occuperons d'Aburami. Ton plan semble plus que compromis. Que vas-tu faire, Shikamaru ?

-J'y réfléchis …, pesta le brun dont les neurones bouillonnaient.

-Vous allez vous diviser en groupe, annonça Lizaado en sortant de la pièce avec les filles dans leurs tenues habituelles. Mes hommes vous guideront, dit-elle. En attendant, allez-vous changer, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit.

Les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce laissant Lizaado et les filles à l'extérieur.

-Surveillez les couloirs, mesdemoiselles. Ordonna le général rebelle. Mes subordonnées ne devraient pas tarder.

Les jeunes hommes sortirent peu de temps après en tenues et remarquèrent que trois courtisanes avaient rejoint Lizaado et les kunoichis.

-Voici Fue, Gita et Tsuzumi, annonça Lizaado. Elles vont vous guider à travers le palais.

-Dites-nous déjà où Naruto peut être enfermé. Déclara Shino.

-Il y a trois possibilités : les cachots, la tour Est et la tour Ouest. Nous allons nous diviser en quatre groupes.

-Et pourquoi un quatrième groupe ? Demanda Kankurô.

-Ce groupe viendra avec moi, répondit la blonde, nous irons prêter main forte aux nôtres pour ouvrir les portes du Palais et éliminer les troupes ennemis.

-Cela ne faisait pas partie du plan que j'avais élaboré avec le Prince, répliqua Shikamaru.

-Vous perdez du temps à vous plaindre, vous voulez sauver votre ami ? Alors écoutez-moi et formez vos groupes. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

-Shikamaru, répliqua Temari. Tu es le chef d'équipe, décides-toi. Elle a raison, on perd du temps.

-Merde, pensa Shikamaru. Je me suis fait doubler. Le Prince n'a pas confiance en nous, il veut nous diviser et pour cela il a fait appel à cette Lizaado. Si cela se trouve, elle sait parfaitement où se trouve Naruto. Mais impossible de les raisonner, on doit leur servir la tête d'Aburami sur un plateau. Laissons les choses se poursuivre.

Il regarda ses compagnons avec attention. Neji lui jetait un regard qui signifiait « Je te l'avais dit, mentir ne servait à rien ». Les autres voyaient bien que le vent avait pris une autre tournure. Les shinobis devaient se soumettre à toutes les obligations des rebelles. La donne avait changé.

Shikamaru baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Plongé dans ses pensées, il rouvrit ses yeux quelques instants.

-Sakura, Sai et Lee, vous allez avec Lizaado dans la cour pour aider les rebelles.

-Quoi ? Pensa Sakura.

Le visage de la rose ne cachait pas son étonnement et tout le monde le remarqua.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Sakura ? Demanda Shikamaru.

La rose resta silencieuse un instant et répondit.

-Non, tout va bien. Poursuis.

-Kiba, Ino, Chôji et Tenten, vous vous chargerez de la tour Ouest tandis que Moi, Shino, Karin et Temari, nous nous chargerons de la tour Est. Kankurô, Hinata et Neji, vous irez dans les cachots.

-Très bien, les groupes sont formés, termina Lizaado. Une dernière chose, Aburami se trouve dans la tour Ouest. Le groupe désigné sera chargé de l'éliminer. Tu as des derniers changements à faire dans tes groupes, gamin ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Shikamaru.

Kiba, Tenten, Chôji et Ino déglutirent lorsqu'ils entendirent que le nukenin que tout le monde craignait se trouvait dans la tour Ouest.

-Non, je n'ai rien à dire, conclut Shikamaru sans broncher.

-Bien, pour la tour Est et la tour Ouest, suivez-nous ! Dirent en cœur Fue et Gita.

-Les cachots, vous venez avec moi, répliqua Tsuzumi.

Les groupes se formèrent et les shinobis se regardèrent tous les uns les autres. C'était peut être la dernière fois, qu'ils étaient réunis tous ensemble. Ils avaient désobéi aux lois shinobi. Ils avaient déserté la guerre. Ils avaient pris la mer. Ils allaient se confronter à l'un des plus dangereux nukenin de ces trente dernières années. Mais ils allaient se battre pour sauver leur compagnon.

-Revenez-tous en vie ! Ordonna Shikamaru.

-Et avec Naruto. Rajouta timidement Hinata.

Ils acquiescèrent tous avec des regards pleins de courage et de détermination avant de partir chacun de leurs côtés avec leurs guides respectifs.

Dans les cachots froids du Palais de l'Etoile, Sasuke Uchiwa était enfermé dans une cellule aux épais barreaux. Des dizaines de cellules humides s'étendaient de chaque côté de ce couloir de désolation. Le dernier des Uchiwa était momifié dans les bandages de Mori qui bloquait ses mains ainsi que le pouvoir de ses yeux. En effet, au niveau des bandages sur sa tête, un sceau neutralisait le pouvoir de ses Sharingan et l'immobilisait. Allongé de tout son long sur le sol crasseux de la cellule, seule sa bouche était à l'air libre.

Dans la cellule voisine, deux prisonniers observaient le nouvel arrivant. Une ombre s'approcha des barreaux qui séparaient les deux cellules.

-Tiens, un autre pauvre malheureux vient se joindre à notre supplice carcéral, dit-elle.

-Ah, si tu pouvais te taire ! J'essaie de dormir … répondit l'autre.

-Il n'a pas l'air comme nous autres, prisonniers. On l'a enroulé dans des bandages.

-Si il est comme ça, c'est qu'il a cherché des problèmes à Mori. Aburami vient juste de revenir et les cachots se remplissent

-Et il a une sorte de bout de papier sur lui.

-Un bout de papier ?

Le deuxième prisonnier se leva et rejoignit le premier devant les barreaux pour examiner le prisonnier.

-Ça c'est un sort shinobi. Répondit-il. Ce mec n'est pas n'importe qui.

Le premier se racla la gorge et s'adressa à Sasuke.

-Dites-moi, pourquoi-êtes vous ici ?

L'Uchiwa, bien qu'il ait entendu la question, ne répondit pas.

-Bien si vous ne voulez pas parler, je vais parler de moi. Je m'appelle Histu, j'ai été capturé, il y a de ça un an.

-Tu crois que tu vas le faire parler en lui racontant ta vie ? Cracha l'autre. Tu es toujours aussi naïf.

-Lui c'est Etsu. Rajouta Hitsu. Il est enfermé ici depuis aussi longtemps que moi.

-Hé, tu n'étais pas obligé de lui dire mon nom ! Enragea le dénommé Etsu.

Soudain une femme dans une autre cellule poussa un cri et montra du doigt quelque chose dans le corridor séparant les cellules. Tous les prisonniers regardèrent avec stupeur un liquide se déplacer rapidement sur le sol. Le liquide s'arrêta devant la cellule de Sasuke et se regroupa pour former une silhouette.

-On dirait que tout a marché pour toi, déclara Suigetsu avec ironie.

-Libère-moi, ordonna Sasuke d'un ton froid.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Hitsu alors que Suigetsu dégainait son sabre qu'il portait sur le dos.

Suigetsu abattit sa lame et trancha les barreaux de la cellule de Sasuke sous les yeux effarés des prisonniers. Les barreaux tombèrent sur le sol dans un tintement tandis que le nukenin de Kiri râla :

-Cette épée est vraiment nulle ! Rien à voir avec le Hachoir de Kiri !

-Libère-moi. Répéta Sasuke.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Déclara Suigetsu, un sourire moqueur en regardant l'Uchiwa prisonnier de ces ridicules bandages.

Le bretteur s'accroupit près de l'Uchiwa et aperçut le sceau qui retenait son compagnon, prisonnier.

-Ce n'est pas un sceau très compliqué, et tu as de la chance que je m'y connaisse dans ce domaine. Même Jûgo n'aurait pas pu …

-Tu parles trop, s'impatienta Sasuke.

-Oh, oh ! On se calme ! Répondit Suigetsu. C'est pas toi qui est venu nous sauver à la prison du Pays du Fer.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. La remarque de Suigetsu avait jeté un froid dans la cellule mais cela n'empêcha pas le bretteur de libérer l'Uchiwa du sceau neutralisant. Celui-ci disparut et les bandages se détendirent, Sasuke émergea de la liasse et se remit debout. Tous les prisonniers étaient subjugués par l'évasion du nouveau prisonnier des geôles d'Aburami.

-Tu l'as amené ? Demanda Sasuke.

Suigetsu enleva de sa ceinture une plus petite épée dans un fourreau noir.

-Tiens, voilà ta Kusanagi, dit Suigetsu en tendant le sabre au brun. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne l'as pas gardé avec toi.

-Cet homme, Aburami, je n'ai pas envie de gaspiller mon temps avec lui. Expliqua Sasuke. Je me suis fait capturer pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon de sa part. Il peut donc dormir sur ses deux oreilles et moi je peux chercher Naruto sans tomber sur lui ou ses acolytes.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu trop simple ? S'interrogea Suigetsu. Surtout pour un mec comme cet Aburami.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, il ne peut rien face à moi. Si il se met sur mon chemin, je l'élimine. Maintenant allons-y, il ne faut pas trainer ici.

Les deux nukenin tournèrent le dos aux prisonniers toujours médusés par l'évasion de l'Uchiwa.

-Attendez ! Clama une voix.

Sasuke reconnut la voix du dénommé Hitsu et se retourna. Il aperçut enfin les deux prisonniers voisins à son ancienne cellule. Hitsu était grand et maigre avec un visage serein, ses longs cheveux blancs, salis par son incarcération tombaient sur ses épaules. Un collier de barbe entourait son visage et il portait une chemise sale et un pantalon troué. Son compagnon de cellule, Etsu, était son parfait opposé, petit et enveloppé à l'aspect bourru. Sur son crâne, il n'y avait que quelques cheveux blancs et des rides profondes. Une épaisse moustache ébouriffée frétillait sous son nez lorsqu'il faisait la moue.

-Histu, tais-toi ! Railla Etsu.

-Attendez, libérez-nous ! Poursuivit Histu.

-Ne dis pas de sottises ! Je reconnais leurs sortilèges ! Déclara Etsu. Ce sont des shinobis ! On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

-Mais nous avons le même ennemi, Aburami ! Rappela Hitsu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes ici mais libérez-nous ! Nous voulons la mort d'Aburami ! Et nous serions une parfaite diversion pendant que vous chercher ce Noruto.

-C'est Naruto, je crois, rectifia un prisonnier du fond de sa cellule.

-Peu importe ! Gronda Etsu. Ce sont des shinobis ! Les pires créatures qui soient sur cette terre !

-Nous voulons être libres ! Rendre la gloire d'antan à notre Archipel ! Et pour cela, nous sommes prêts à nous battre ! Je vous en supplie ! Libérez-nous !

Histu s'agenouilla et s'étala sur le sol. Etsu le regarda avec dégoût tandis que d'autres prisonniers adoptèrent la même posture que le premier. Sasuke et Suigetsu regardèrent ce spectacle d'un air neutre.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Questionna Suigetsu amusé.

-Libère-les. Répondit Sasuke.

-C'est encore à moi de tout faire ? S'agaça Suigetsu.

-Merci beaucoup ! Merci ! Déclara Hitsu en se relevant.

-Peuh, grogna Etsu. J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas cette alliance.

Des cris de joie sortirent des cellules alors que Suigetsu annonça aux prisonniers :

-Écartez-vous tous des barreaux !

Les groupes de Fue et Gita progressaient toujours à travers le Palais. Shikamaru et les autres avaient monté de nombreux escaliers, ils étaient passés dans d'innombrables couloirs. Et ils n'avaient croisé aucun garde. Gita et Fue leur avaient expliqué qu'elles s'étaient occupées de la plupart des soldats d'Aburami en les emmenant autre part ou en les distrayant. Le moment, où les deux groupes allaient se séparer pour rejoindre respectivement les tours Est et Ouest, approchait et Shikamaru sentait l'angoisse monter en lui. Fue et Guita, leurs guides guerrières menaient, la troupe en tête tout en faisant attention de ne pas croiser un ennemi à chaque tournant. Shikamaru se rapprocha d'Ino et Kiba qui marchaient côte à côte.

-Je vous le répète, murmura-t-il à leurs oreilles, si vous pouvez sauver Naruto sans combattre Aburami, saisissez cette occasion.

-Oui, Shikamaru, on ferra attention. Répliqua Ino agacé par l'entêtement de son camarade.

-Tu ne dois pas prendre ça à la légère ! Insista le Nara.

-Je pense qu'on se fait trop de soucis à propos d'Aburami. Déclara Kiba. On est assez fort pour le tuer et nous sommes plus nombreux.

-Tu l'as vu toute à l'heure dans la grande salle. Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas normaux. Comment comptes-tu le tuer ? Demanda Shikamaru.

-Je lui couperai la tête, répondit Kiba dans un sourire carnassier. On verra ce qui se passera ensuite.

-Ne te conduis pas comme un gamin, s'énerva Shikamaru en haussant la voix. Cet homme est extrêmement dangereux. Si nous nous frottons à lui, je ne peux pas garantir que nous en sortions vivants !

-Qu'est ce qui a fait de toi le leader ? Commença Kiba. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été Chûnin avant tout le monde qu'il faut que tu prennes la grosse tête.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est vous garder tous en vie et ramener Naruto ! Fulmina Shikamaru. Je dois …

Soudain quelqu'un agrippa l'épaule de Shikamaru et le fit retourner. Le Nara vit deux yeux verts se plonger dans son regard. Une main se posa sur sa joue et il sentit le temps d'arrêter.

-Eh le pleurnichard, calme-toi, déclara Temari d'une voix douce.

La blonde de Suna concentrait ses yeux ceux du brun tout en affichant un sourire rassurant. Shikamaru était paralysé par la main douce et tiède apposée contre sa joue et par les yeux pénétrants de la blonde.

-Personne ne mourra aujourd'hui. Rassura Temari. Alors cesse de te morfondre.

Elle détacha sa main du visage du brun. Celui-ci rougit soudainement ce qui amusa Temari.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda Fue qui se retourna vers les shinobis.

-Non, tout va bien. Répondit Temari. On peut continuer.

-Héhé, elle t'a calmé, ricana Ino en s'adressant à Shikamaru.

Le brun ne répondit pas, son cerveau venait de refroidir et il pouvait penser plus distinctement.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shikamaru. Rassura à son tour sa coéquipière. La priorité reste Naruto.

-Merci, répondit-il enfin.

Le groupe arriva à un croisement où le couloir se divisait en deux chemins opposés.

-C'est ici que les deux groupes vont se séparer, annonça Gita. Ceux pour la tour Est, vous venez avec moi.

-Et pour la tour Ouest, suivez-moi ! Déclara Fue.

Les deux groupes se reformèrent comme Shikamaru les avait désignés auparavant.

-Bonne chance, lança Tenten à l'autre groupe.

-On trouvera Naruto avant vous et on éliminera Aburami par la même occasion, se vanta Kiba.

-Il se croit vraiment assez fort pour ça ? S'interrogea Shino à haute-voix.

-Pourquoi je suis là moi ? Se lamenta intérieurement Karin.

Shikamaru croisa les regards de Chôji et Ino. Il n'avait rien à dire à ses coéquipiers car ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient accomplir. Le Nara leur fit un simple signe de tête que lui rendirent l'Akimichi et la Yamanaka.

Et sur ce le groupe se sépara. Shikamaru, Temari, Shino et Karin prirent la direction de la tour Est menés par Gita tandis que Kiba, Ino, Chôji et Tenten suivirent Fue pour la tour Ouest.

-Alors Hinata ?

-Rien de mon côté, répondit la brune. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à voir à travers les murs.

-C'est pareil pour moi, ajouta Neji.

Le groupe d'Hinata, Neji et Kankurô étaient descendus dans les cachots en compagnie de leur guide Tsuzumi. Les couloirs menant aux cachots étaient humides, éclairés par quelques torches et envahis par les rats. Neji et Hinata avaient activé leurs Byakugan et observaient ce qui les attendaient au bout du couloir. Tsuzumi regardait attentivement le garçon et la fille aux yeux immaculés comme une enfant qui voyait une merveille.

-Vos yeux, ils sont étranges. Dit-elle naïvement.

-On nous le dit souvent, répondit Neji.

-Pour ma part, ils me font un peu flipper, rajouta Kankurô.

-Il n'y a personne derrière nous. Déclara Hinata.

-Je ne vois rien devant nous non plus. Annonça son cousin.

-Je vous avais dit que c'était inutile, rappela Tsuzumi. Nous ne sommes pas encore rendus aux cachots. Et la plupart des gardes sont postés là-bas.

-Nous voulions juste vérifier que, même à l'intérieur du palais, nos yeux n'étaient pas totalement inutiles. Expliqua Hinata.

-Bien c'est fait alors continuons avant qu'une meute de rats en colère ne nous tombe dessus, sortit Kankurô.

Tsuzumi émit un petit rire et prit la tête du groupe suivi par les trois shinobis. Ils parcourent les sombres et humides recoins menant aux cachots jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent à une grande salle.

Elle était éclairée par une lumière orangée provenant d'une grande grille au plafond qui donnait sur une autre pièce du château. Le groupe aperçut à l'autre bout de la pièce un passage éclairé par des brasiers accrochés aux murs.

-Quelle pièce se situe au dessus de nous ? Demanda Kankurô.

-Ce sont les cuisines, mais elles doivent être vides à cette heure-là. Répondit Tsuzumi. Mais il vaut mieux être prudent. Je vais passer avant et je vous dirais lorsqu'il faudra me rejoindre.

Elle s'élança à pas légers à travers la pièce et se stoppa dans un recoin sombre de la salle. Elle leva son regard vers la grille. Bien que le brasier servant à cuire la viande n'avait pas faibli en puissance, elle ne vit pas une ombre bouger. Elle fit signe aux trois shinobis de la rejoindre. Kankurô, Neji et Hinata se lancèrent à la suite pour rejoindre Tsuzumi. La jeune Hyûga porta son regard vers la grille et remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

-Attention ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Neji et Kankurô se stoppèrent et regardèrent au dessus de leurs têtes. Une étrange substance brune commençait à couler de la grille et soudainement, elle tomba lourdement devant les shinobis.

Les deux shinobis et la kunoichi reculèrent pour prendre leurs distances avec la substance tandis que Tsuzumi resta dans l'ombre à observer la scène. La matière étrange semblable à de la boue continua de tomber de la grille jusqu'à former une énorme tas. La substance grouilla et se concentra pour constituer une petite silhouette. C'était un homme de petite taille, à la barbe et aux cheveux roux en bataille. Il portait un pantalon bouffant rouge et une veste noire avec des spartiates. Janbon apparut devant eux.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on a là ? Demanda-il avec amusement.

Les shinobis restèrent silencieux, ils jaugeaient leur futur opposant.

-Vous voulez rien dire ? S'interrogea le sbire d'Aburami en observant les bandeaux frontaux que portaient les trois intrus. Vous êtes là pour votre pote ?

-Où est-il ? Demanda fermement Hinata.

-Du calme. Répondit Janbon. On est entre adultes, on peut discuter, petite.

-Petite ? Tu t'es pas vu ? Se moqua Kankurô.

-Vous êtes des shinobis, n'est-ce pas ? Continua le nain. On peut faire un marché ?

Les shinobis regardèrent le nain avec surprise.

-Quel marché ? S'interrogea Neji.

-Votre copain, il n'est pas dans les cachots et je peux vous dire où il est enfermé mais à une seule condition.

-Laquelle ? Demanda Hinata.

-Il faut que vous éliminiez Ryuk Aburami.

Kankurô, Neji et Hinata restèrent figés. Même Ryuk Aburami avait des traitres dans ses propres rangs prêts à l'assassiner dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Tsuzumi profita de l'obscurité pour se diriger vers le passage menant aux cachots.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu ? Annonça le nain à l'attention de la guerrière.

Tsuzumi se stoppa paralysé par la peur, Janbon l'observa par dessus son épaule.

-Si vous voulez savoir où se trouve votre ami, tuez cette fille et Aburami. Ensuite vous pourrez repartir de cet Archipel avec votre ami, proposa Janbon.

Le cœur de Tsuzumi se serra. L'angoisse et l'effroi la paralysait. Elle vit que la jeune fille et le garçon avaient activé leurs yeux immaculés.

-Désolé mais nous devons refuser votre marché, annonça Neji. Nous avons déjà des engagements envers quelqu'un d'autre.

Tsuzumi sentit son cœur se soulever de soulagement. Elle aperçut Hinata lui adresser un fin sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête. La guerrière lança un dernier regard aux shinobis et s'élança dans le passage menant aux cachots. Janbon grogna entre ses dents et s'écria :

-Voilà pourquoi, je déteste les shinobis !

-Hinata ! Lança Neji.

-Oui !

Les deux Hyûga se placèrent côte à côte et frappèrent l'air avec la paume de leurs mains en direction de Janbon.

-Hakke Kuuhekishou – Mur de Paumes

La pression exercée par Hinata et Neji frappa Janbon de plein fouet cependant ce fut différentes parties du corps qui furent propulsés contre le mur. Son bras gauche et sa jambe droite allèrent s'éclater sur le mur comme de la boue. Janbon était toujours devant les deux Hyûga médusés. Il était difforme avait pris la couleur brune de la matière étrange.

-Alors étonnés ? Se moqua le nain alors que son visage coulait sur son torse.  
>-Neji, Hinata ! Reculez ! S'exclama Kankurô.<p>

En effet, deux bras de boue étaient sortis des manches de Janbon prêts à attraper les Hyûga. Neji et Hinata esquivèrent à temps et rejoignirent Kankurô. La boue sortit à profusion des manches de Janbon pour créer un immense monstre de boue difforme sans jambes et aux bras gigantesques. Le torse de Janbon émergea en haut du monstre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose ? S'interrogea Hinata.

-Il s'agit de mon pouvoir ! S'écria Janbon. Je ne fais qu'un avec la boue ! Et bientôt, elle sera votre tombeau !

La boue forma une immense vague prête à s'abattre sur les trois shinobis.

-Vous n'avez plus d'issus pour vous échapper ! hurla le nain ivre de son pouvoir.

-Dans le passage, vite ! S'écria le marionnettiste de Suna.

Les shinobis rebroussèrent chemin à travers le passage alors que la vague de boue s'engouffra à son tour dans le passage. Neji regarda lui pour voir la boue se propager le long du couloir engloutissant tout sur son passage. Les trois shinobis se mirent à courir pour échapper au raz de marée de boue qui les coursait.

-Comment peut-on le toucher ? S'interrogea Neji.

-Nos attaques ne lui font rien. Lâcha Hinata.

-Il a bien dit que son pouvoir provenait de la boue. Alors j'ai une idée, annonça Kankurô.

La mer de boue se rapprochait peu à peu des ninjas. Janbon sortit sa tête de la tumulte de boue et regarda les shinobis détaler devant lui.  
>-Vous aurez beau courir, vous ne vous échapperez pas ! S'écria le nain.<p>

Kankurô, Hinata et Neji disparurent au tournant d'un couloir et Janbon s'empressa de les suivre. Cependant lorsqu'il prit le tournant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.

-Allez Sanshôuo ! Montre-lui un avant-goût de l'enfer ! S'écria Kankurô.

La marionnette à l'aspect de salamandre ouvrit la bouche et déversa un flot de flammes sur le tas de boue. D'immenses flammes percutèrent la boue et envahirent le couloir. Sanshôuo cracha des flammes pendant une vingtaine de secondes jusqu'à ce que sa réserve soit vide. Dissimulés derrière le bouclier sur le dos de la marionnette, les shinobis sortirent de leur cachette pour apercevoir que la boue avait été solidifié. Sous l'effet des flammes, elle formait à présent un mur de boue qui bloquait le passage aux cachots.

-Et voilà, ça devrait nous donner un peu plus de temps. Déclara le marionnettiste.

-Il est bloqué à l'intérieur ? Demanda Hinata peu rassurée.

Neji examina la boue avec son Byakugan, le chakra de Janbon parcourait toujours la boue.

-Il est toujours à l'intérieur, remarqua Neji.  
>Soudain des fissures apparurent sur le mur de boue solidifié.<p>

-Il force le passage ! S'exclama Hinata.

-Il faut vite sortir d'ici ! Conseilla Kankurô.

Les shinobis s'enfuirent devant le mur de boue qui se fissura de toute part. Sous la pression de la boue, le mur éclata en plusieurs débris et la substance brune se déversa de nouveau à travers le passage. Janbon émergea de la tumulte boueuse et hurla :

-Plus vous fuyez, plus vous retardez l'heure de votre mort !

Tsuzumi arriva enfin devant les grandes portes en fer des cachots. Elle observa discrètement les portes collée à un mur. D'habitude, il y avait toujours des gardes devant l'entrée des cachots mais devant elle, Tsuzumi ne voyait aucun soldats. La guerrière s'avança lentement vers les portes et remarqua qu'elles étaient ouvertes. Elle passa sa tête près de l'ouverture pour voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Une immense salle éclairée par des brasiers constituait le cœur des cachots. Il y a avait plusieurs étages sur chaque côté de la pièce. Sur ces étages, des portes donnaient sur de longs couloirs où s'alignaient des cellules. Le spectacle que vit Tsuzumi la paralysa sur place. Les cachots étaient plongés dans le chaos. Les prisonniers avaient trouver un moyen de s'échapper de leurs cellules et s'étaient attaqués à leurs geôliers. Les prisonniers fraichement libérés étaient menés par deux individus : un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns armés d'un sabre parcouru d'éclairs et un autre aux cheveux blancs maniant une immense épée.

Deux geôliers fuirent devant l'importante masse de prisonniers mais ils furent rattrapés par les étranges individus qui les achevèrent. Tous les soldats étaient morts et un immense cri de joie envahit les cachots. Les prisonniers fêtaient leur libération. Suigetsu et Sasuke restèrent neutres alors que Hitsu et Etsu laissèrent éclater leur joie. Tsuzumi reconnut les deux hommes et sortit de sa cachette puis passa les portes des cachots qui s'ouvrirent dans un grincement métallique. Tous les prisonniers regardèrent la jeune femme entrer dans la pièce.

-Tsuzumi ! S'écria Hitsu, c'est bien toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ben, j'étais venu pour vous libérer, répondit la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

-Elle comptait s'occuper de tous les gardes à la fois ? Se moqua Suigetsu.

-Tu arrives trop tard, annonça Histu enjoué. Ces deux jeunes hommes nous ont permis de nous échapper.

Tsuzumi croisa le regard de Suigetsu et de Sasuke.

-Ce sont ….

-Des shinobis. Coupa Etsu. Mais je dois bien le reconnaître que sans eux nous serions toujours dans nos cellules crasseuses.

La guerrière ne fit pas attention à Etsu et s'adressa aux deux nukenins :

-Dites-moi ! Est-ce que vous êtes avec les autres ninjas ?

-Les autres ninjas ? Demanda Suigetsu.

-Explique-toi, ordonna Sasuke.

-Il y a d'autres shinobis dans ce Palais !

-Oui, Aburami et ses sbires ! Lâcha Etsu.

-Non, c'étaient des shinobis avec des yeux blancs vides ! Insista Tsuzumi.

Sasuke et Suigetsu écarquillèrent les yeux, un sourire se forma sur le visage de l'Uchiwa.

-Attends, Tsuzumi, tu peux nous expliquer ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hitsu qui se sentait perdu.

-Le prince Sarhtorian est ici et il est en train de mener une attaque contre Aburami avec l'aide de shinobis.

-C'est une invasion, railla Etsu.

-Ils sont à la recherche d'un de leur ami capturé par Aburami. Poursuivit Tsuzumi. Et nous avons conclu un accord avec eux. Nous les aidons à le retrouver et ils nous débarrassent d'Aburami.

-Sarhtorian a conclu un accord avec les shinobis ? S'étonna Hitsu.

-Ce môme est toujours aussi étonnant. Sortit Etsu.

-Le général Lizaado m'a chargé de vous libérer pour nous aider dans notre attaque.

-Comme d'habitude, Lizaado est toujours là où on l'attend pas ! Se rassura Hitsu.

-Vous autres ! S'écria Etsu en s'adressant aux prisonniers. Prenez toutes les armes que vous pourrez ! Vous n'êtes pas encore libres tant que Aburami est toujours en vie !

Les cris de rage des prisonniers résonnèrent dans les cachots et ces derniers récupérèrent les armes des soldats.

-Il est temps d'aller prêter main-forte à ce morveux ! Annonça Etsu.

Hitsu se tourna vers Sasuke et Suigetsu.

-Messires shinobis, est-ce que ….

Les deux nukenins avaient disparu aux yeux et à la barbe de tous.

Plus loin dans les sous-sols du Palais, Suigetsu et Sasuke avançaient à vive allure.

-Alors des shinobis de l'Alliance sont déjà infiltrés dans le palais ? S'interrogea le bretteur de Kiri.

-Il semblerait … répondit Sasuke.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a personne de Kiri. Il y a vraiment des personnes que je détesterais revoir.

-L'important c'est de trouver Kyûbi.

-Ah ! Où est-ce qu'elle est Karin, quand on a besoin d'elle ?

-Atchoum !

-Chut, tu vas nous faire repérer, murmura Temari.

-Pardon, s'énerva Karin.

Le groupe de Shikamaru mené par Guita était passé sur une passerelle en pierre séparant la tour Est du reste du château. La cour était toujours occupée par les soldats d'Aburami. Le groupe de Sakura et les Rebelles n'avaient pas encore ouverts les portes du palais pour laisser déverser la Résistance dans le Palais de l'Etoile. Ils traversèrent la passerelle et entrèrent dans la tour Est. Le groupe emprunta un escalier en colimaçon qui les mena à un couloir donnant sur une grande porte. Gita leur fit signe de s'arrêter. La jeune femme jeta à un coup d'œil à travers le couloir.

-Il n'y a pas de gardes ! Dit-elle. C'est à vous de jouer, la voie est libre.

-C'est pas un peu suspect ? Questionna Karin peu convaincue.

-Mon boulot était de vous amener jusqu'ici ! Répondit Gita. Vous êtes assez fort pour vous occuper de quelques gardes. Ils vous attendent surement derrière la porte.

-Et si Naruto n'est pas enfermé dans cette tour ? Demanda Shino sur un ton froid.

-Hé bien, c'est facile vous allez aidez vos amis à la tour Ouest.

-Et comment on s'y rend sans guide ? Demanda Karin agacé par l'attitude de Gita.

-C'est simple, la tour Ouest est celle la plus à l'ouest du Palais, expliqua la guerrière.

Elle descendit les escaliers jusqu'à disparaître totalement de la vue des shinobis.

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle se foutait de nous, remarqua Shino.

-Finement observé ! s'écria Karin.

-Arrêtez de tergiverser, coupa Temari. Naruto ne va pas se sauver tout seul.

Shikamaru soupira. Cette mission de sauvetage le mettait à bout de nerfs.

-Karin, dis-nous si tu détectes quelqu'un derrière cette porte, déclara le manipulateur d'ombres.

La rousse se concentra et ferma les yeux.

-Non, je ne sens plus rien. Mon pouvoir est brouillé.

-Les murs continuent de neutraliser nos capacités sensorielles. Déduisit Shino.

-Il va falloir y aller à la bonne vieille méthode, soupira Shikamaru.

Les shinobis s'approchèrent silencieusement de la grande porte. Ils se collèrent à elle et Shikamaru la poussa légèrement. Il découvrit une salle, éclairée par un intense brasier suspendu au dessus d'eux, où était entreposée des coffres remplies d'or, des bijoux et des tas de pièces réparties à différents endroits. Des armures en or se tenaient droits avec des armes étincelantes ainsi que de nombreuses babioles plaquées or qui ne servaient que pour décorer.

-Cela doit être la salle du trésor, pensa Shikamaru.

-Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Temari.

Karin se faufila dans l'encablure de la porte et utilisa son pouvoir sensoriel.

-Il n'y a personne dans cette salle, répondit la rousse.

Shikamaru ouvrit en grand les portes de la salle et les shinobis entrèrent dans la chambre du trésor.

-Étrange que la salle du trésor ne soit pas gardée, se méfia Shino.

-Je n'aime pas ça non plus. Déclara Temari.

-Je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a personne ici. Annonça Karin. Je ne peux peut-être pas détecter quelqu'un au delà de ces murs mais à l'intérieur mon pouvoir est intact.

-C'est intéressant tout cela, fit une voix. Mais vous êtes tombés dans la gueule du loup.

Les shinobis se retournèrent et levèrent les yeux. Au dessus de la porte, Mori Keita les regardait avec amusement. Les shinobis reculèrent à l'intérieur de la salle tandis que Mori descendit au sol.

Deux longs bandages sortirent de ses manches et refermèrent les portes de la salle.

-Merde, on s'est fait avoir, jura Temari.

-C'est dommage jusque ici, c'était un sans faute, répondit Mori.

-Mais comment je n'ai pas pu le sentir ? Se demanda Karin à voix-haute.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul shinobi senseur ici, jeune fille. Annonça le sbire d'Aburami.

Shikamaru sentit que tout dégénérait. Ils ne devaient pas perdre leur temps avec ce Mori. Naruto était toujours introuvable et l'attaque des rebelles était imminente.

-Depuis quand saviez-vous que nous nous sommes infiltrés dans ce château ? Questionna Shikamaru.

-Depuis que vous êtes entrés dans la Grande Salle, affirma Mori. Mais vous êtes chanceux, je n'ai pas prévenu le Maitre. J'ai mi au courant un des mes compagnons d'armes qui est parti s'occuper des autres membres de votre groupe.

-Merde, je n'avais pas prévu que Aburami avait un ninja senseur parmi ses sbires, réfléchit Shikamaru.

-Vous êtes venus pour Naruto Uzumaki, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le nukenin.

-C'est exact, répondit Shikamaru. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour intervenir dans les affaires de votre maitre. Laissez-nous Naruto et nous quittons cet archipel.

Mori ricana dans sa barbe ce qui étonna les quatre shinobis face à lui.

-Tu ne comprends pas, Ryuk Aburami n'a pas enlevé le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi pour rien. Il a un plan derrière la tête, expliqua le shinobi aux bandages. Et c'est pour ça que c'est hors de question de vous laisser repartir avec notre invité d'honneur.

-Dommage … sortit Shikamaru. Kage Nui – L'entrelacement des ombres !

Des ombres s'enroulèrent autour des bras et des jambes de Mori et le bloquèrent.

-Temari ! Shino !

Alors que Shikamaru donnait ses ordres, Temari avait invoqué son éventail et les mains de Shino étaient enveloppées des nuées d'insectes volants.

-Renkûdan – Les missiles de l'air !

-Mushidama – La sphère d'insecte !

Les boules d'air de Temari et la nuée d'insectes se dirigèrent vers Mori toujours incapables de bouger. Les missiles d'air frappèrent le shinobi de plein fouet et de puissantes rafales de vent envahirent la salle. La nuée d'insectes à la suite des attaques de Temari entoura le nukenin et Shino commença à drainer son chakra.

-Il y a un problème, déclara soudainement Shino en ramenant ses insectes vers lui.

A mesure que les insectes revenaient vers Shino, les shinobis aperçurent avec étonnement que le corps de Mori était totalement enveloppé dans des bandages.

-Shikamaru, as-tu relâché ton étreinte sur lui ? Demanda Temari.

-Non, ma technique est toujours active, répondit le Nara.

-Alors comment est-ce possible ? S'interrogea Shino.

Soudain deux bandes se détachèrent du corps de Mori et se lancèrent sur Shikamaru. Le Nara annula sa technique et évita avec une roulade sur le côté. Les deux bandages retournèrent vers Mori comme deux tentacules vivantes. Les bandes qui entouraient le nukenin se détachèrent et s'élevèrent dans les airs comme des serpents prêts à fondre sur leur proie. Ces bandages sortaient des manches et de la veste du nukenin qui affichait un sourire satisfait.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans ces bandages, remarqua Karin dans ses pensées.

-Karin, reste derrière nous, conseilla Temari. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de tes capacités curatives.

-Il faut à tout pris mettre de la distance entre lui et nous, insista Shikamaru.

Les trois shinobis se tinrent prêt à attaquer alors que les bandages de Mori s'agitaient.

-Si vous voulez sortir d'ici, il va falloir nous passer sur le corps !

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire pourquoi on est de garde alors que tout les autres font la fête ?

-Parce que tu es le seul abruti qui a tenté de voler des bouteilles de saké à Aburami.

-Mais tu étais avec moi !

-C'est pour ça que je suis avec toi, imbécile ! Et encore on a eu de la chance que ce soit Nanco qui nous ait découvert, Aburami nous aurait surement tué.

Deux gardes discutaient dans un des couloirs du château. Postés devant une porte, les soldats se reposaient sur leurs hallebardes tentant de résister aux appels de Morphée.

-J'aurais échanger toutes les bouteilles de saké pour passer la nuit avec une de ces divines créatures.

-Tu parles de ces courtisanes ? Demanda le garde railleur. Tu es bien mieux sans ces foutues femmes ! Elles ne sont bonnes qu'à pomper ton fric comme elles pompent ….

Le garde se stoppa car son camarade venait de tomber à genoux et s'étala à terre, une dague plantée dans la nuque.

-Mais qu'est ce que …

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un lui enfonça une épée dans le ventre. Le garde eut la respiration coupée jusqu'à ce que son assaillant retire son arme de son torse. Il s'écroula sur le sol froid du palais le regard vide. Lizaado, son cimeterre ensanglanté, regarda le corps inerte du garde et dit à mi-voix :

-De la part d'une foutue femme.

La blonde se tourna vers la porte entrebâillée que les soldats gardaient et annonça :

-C'est bon la voie est libre.

Sakura, Lee et Saï passèrent la porte tout en évitant les cadavres des gardes. Sakura déclara d'un ton froid :

-Nous aurions pu nous en occuper.

-Je suis désolé mais je voulais m'échauffer avant le combat, répondit Lizaado en rangeant son cimeterre dans son fourreau.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas cette femme et puis elle n'avait pas apprécié que Shikamaru l'assigne au soutien de l'armée rebelle. Plus elle suivait Lizaado, plus elle sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de Naruto. Le visage de Sakura affichait l'angoisse qu'elle ne retrouve pas Naruto mais aussi une profonde colère envers les Rebelles qui les avaient séparés.

Lizaado remarqua que la jeune fille n'allait pas bien, elle s'approcha de la rose et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les pupilles vertes de Sakura.

-Écoutez, je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, déclara Lizaado. Nous vous utilisons à nos fins alors que vous ne vouliez que retrouver votre ami. Mais je vous assure que cet Archipel vaut le coup d'être sauvé. Votre ami passe après cet Archipel.

Ce fut la parole de trop pour Sakura.

-Qu'est ce que vous savez de lui ? S'écria-t-elle. Il vaut bien plus que cet Archipel ! Si il venait à tomber entre les mains de nos ennemis, plus rien n'empêcherait cet Archipel d'être rayé de la carte ! Vous nous mettez tous en danger !

Lizaado resta estomaqué tandis que Sai et Lee demeurèrent silencieux. Sakura serra les poings et prit une forte inspiration. Elle passa à côté de Lizaado et annonça :

-Allez, on a assez perdu de temps ! On doit aller aider le Prince, non.

Lizaado se ressaisit et répondit :

-Oui, il ne faut pas trainer.

-Et que fait-on des corps des soldats ? Demanda Lee.

-Laisse tomber, je crois que la discrétion n'est plus de mise, expliqua Sai.

Le groupe de Lizaado continua à se diriger vers l'extérieur. Ils émergèrent enfin dehors par une petite poterne.

-Il faut que nous ouvrons la porte Est des murailles du Palais, expliqua Lizaado. Sarhtorian et Ushi vont ouvrir les portes Ouest et Sud. Il faut nous dépêcher !

Les shinobis et Lizaado rejoignirent les murailles du Palais et les longèrent pour atteindre la porte Est. La cour du Palais était toujours remplie par des soldats d'Aburami qui buvaient et ripaillaient sans se soucier de ce qui se tramait.

Le groupe arriva à un escalier qui menait au haut des murailles. Le mécanisme pour ouvrir les portes étaient placés sur les fortifications et le groupe évolua sur les murs déserts du Palais.

Du haut de ces murs, Sakura, Sai, Lee et Lizaado aperçurent des silhouettes disparaître et apparaître dans la forêt qui entourait le Palais. Lizaado se tourna vers la porte Sud et aperçut des points lumineux se rassembler devant la porte Sud à l'extérieur des murailles.

-Ça a déjà commencé, annonça la blonde.

Les shinobis se tournèrent vers la porte Sud. Ils apercevaient des silhouettes sur les murailles.

Le prince Sarhtorian surplombait les rebelles depuis les murailles. Armé d'un cimeterre dans sa main droite et d'un étendard dans la main gauche. Deux résistants s'activaient pour ouvrir la porte Sud. A mesure que les portes s'ouvraient, les soldats d'Aburami à l'intérieur des murailles sentaient que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Sarhtorian, le torse bombé, la tête haute, s'adressa à ses sujets :

-Mes amis ! Durant des années, nous avons subi en silence le régime de ce sinistre criminel ! Nos pères ont donné leurs larmes et leur sang pour combattre ce tyran. Mais aujourd'hui, le règne d'Aburami prend fin !

Les portes Ouest et Sud étaient presque ouvertes. Les soldats d'Aburami désorientés avaient repris leurs armes.

-Nous nous sommes relevés ! Après toutes ces humiliations, ces enlèvements et ces meurtres, nous nous sommes rebellés. Mes amis ! Aujourd'hui, nous reprendrons la terre de nos aïeux !

Un immense cri parcourut toute la forêt et se répandit à l'intérieur des murailles. Les rebelles étaient armés d'épées, de boucliers, de lances et pour certains de fourches et de pelles. On y trouvait des femmes, des vieillards et des hommes.

-Mes amis ! Battons-nous ! Battons-nous ! Battons-nous contre l'oppression ! Battons-nous contre la tyrannie ! Battons-nous pour la liberté !

Le prince agita l'étendard blanc sur lequel était brodé cinq étoiles argentées autour d'une étoile dorée. Les portes Ouest et Sud étaient grandes ouvertes.

-L'Archipel de l'Etoile brillera de nouveau ! Au combat ! Mes amis ! C'est la dernière bataille !

Il pointa son épée vers le Palais et planta le drapeau dans le mécanisme bloquant le système permettant d'ouvrir et de fermer les portes. Le prince lança l'assaut :

-A l'attaque !

Les rebelles s'élancèrent à travers les portes se ruant sur les soldats d'Aburami désemparés.

Sarhtorian se mêla à la tumulte des combats, tranchant et éviscérant les sbires d'Aburami avec son cimeterre.

Le même spectacle se déroulait à la porte Est, Ushi suivi par ses soldats se jeta vaillamment dans le combat avec son épée.

-Souvenez-vous ! S'écria le capitaine. Pas de pitié !

-Maitre Nanco ! Maitre Nanco !

Devant une immense porte rouge, un garde frappait nerveusement contre le bois de la porte.

-Maitre Nanco ! Maitre Nanco !

-Quoi ? Répondit une voix rauque.

-La Resistance attaque ! Ils ont ouvert les portes Ouest et Sud.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Qu'est ce que ça signifie ? S'écria Nanco.

-Les rebelles ont infiltré des agents dans le palais qui leur ont ouvert les portes ! Expliqua le garde.

-Et vous n'êtes même pas capables de les arrêter ! Ragea le colosse. Faites sonner le cor, rappelez toutes les troupes et les garnisons réparties sur l'Archipel ! Il est hors de question de laisser la Rébellion pénétrer dans le Palais !

Lizaado regarda en souriant les rebelles s'élancer au combat pleins de courage et de détermination.

-Ne perdons pas plus de temps, il faut ouvrir la porte Est ! Hurla la blonde.

A l'extérieur des murs, les résistants devant la porte Est réclamaient du sang devant des portes fermées. Lee, Sakura et Sai couraient en direction du mécanisme de la porte Est. Au même moment, deux soldats d'Aburami s'acharnaient avec leurs épées sur la chaine du mécanisme pour briser le système et laisser la porte Est close.

-Lee ! Sai ! S'écria Sakura, il faut les empêcher de casser le mécanisme de la porte !

-Bien, répondit Sai.

-Tout de suite, Sakura ! s'écria Lee.

Le jeune garcon à la coupe au bol sauta en direction des gardes et lança :

-Dynamic Entry – Entrée dynamique !

Un des deux gardes se baissa et évita l'attaque tandis que l'autre se prit le pied de Lee en plein face. Ce dernier fut éjecté des murailles et disparut dans les tréfonds de la forêt. Le second garde se releva et frappa une dernière fois sur la chaine du mécanisme ce qui la brisa. Sai sortit sa lame et trancha le corps du second garde de haut en bas. La clameur des rebelles à l'extérieur augmentait alors que la porte restait toujours close.

-Le mécanisme est brisé, lança Sai. Les rebelles sont bloqués à l'extérieur.

-Merde ! Ragea Lizaado. Il faut à tout prix ouvrir cette porte !

-Sakura ?

Lee regarda avec étonnement Sakura à l'extérieur des murailles au milieu des résistants.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle …, s'interrogea Lizaado.

-Écartez-vous ! S'écria Sakura à l'attention des résistants.

Elle recula et arma son poing qui devint d'une couleur bleu. Les rebelles s'écartèrent et Sakura s'élança vers la porte.

-Mange ça ! hurla la rose.

Elle frappa les portes avec son poing. Le bruit de l'impact parcourut tout le palais. Les portes se déformèrent et furent littéralement arrachées avant de retomber à l'intérieur des murailles. Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant la force de la rose.

-Incroyable, Sakura, pensa Lee émerveillé.

-Dire qu'elle aurait pu me frapper avec cette force, soupira Sai.

-Je ferais mieux d'éviter de la contrarier. Réfléchit Lizaado.

Les rebelles à l'extérieur étaient devenus silencieux face à la démonstration de force de Sakura. Celle-ci se tourna vers eux et s'écria :

-Allez à l'attaque !

Les résistants reprirent immédiatement leurs esprits et se lancèrent à l'assaut du Palais. Sakura s'adressa à Lizaado toujours sur les murailles :

-Nous avons rempli notre part du marché ! Vous n'avez plus besoin de nous ! Je vais aller aider mes camarades !

Lizaado eut un petit rire et répondit :

-Tu es libre, jeune fille ! Vous nous avez bien aidé ! Merci pour tout !

Sakura passa la porte Est en courant rejoint par Lee et Sai.

-Où allons nous ? Demanda Sai.

-La tour Ouest ! Répondit Sakura. Si Aburami veut garder un œil sur lui, c'est là-bas qu'il est emprisonné.

Parmi les troupes d'Aburami, la défense du Palais de l'Etoile s'organisait. Les soldats s'étaient rassemblés autour du Palais et formaient un mur de vouges avec leurs lances.

-Ne laissez passer personne ! Ordonna un lieutenant ennemi.  
>Cependant c'était une marée bruyante et armée jusqu'au dents qui se déversaient par les portes Ouest, Sud et Est. Les rebelles hurlaient de rage et de colère en s'élançant sur les troupes d'Aburami. Le Prince Sarhtorian, le Capitaine Ushi et le Général Lizaado étaient en première ligne.<p>

Le choc entre les deux armées fut sanglant mais les rebelles avaient l'avantage du nombre. Sakura, Lee et Sai se frayèrent un chemin parmi les rebelles et sautèrent par dessus les lignes ennemis. Ils se frottèrent à des soldats d'Aburami mais Sakura les ramena à la raison :

-Il ne faut pas perdre du temps avec eux ! Suivez-moi vers l'entrée du palais !

Sai acheva un ennemi tandis que Lee frappa une douzaine d'hommes avec la combinaison de la tornade de Konoha. Ils suivirent Sakura qui commença à monter les escaliers menant à l'entrée du Palais.

Soudain quelque chose devant juste devant elle. C'était un colosse aux cheveux orangés en brosse avec un collier de barbe. Dans sa main, une immense hache à double tranchant reflétait la lueur de la Lune.

-Vous ne passerez pas ! Bandes de vermines ! enragea Nanco Heiki.

-Il y a deux gardes, annonça Fue.

-Ouhhh, glapit Akamaru.

-Chut ! Je sais Akamaru, moi aussi, je le sens, répondit Kiba.

-Qu'est ce qu'il sent ? Demanda Ino.

-Aburami.

Dans la tour Ouest, le groupe mené par Fue était caché au tournant d'un couloir pour observer deux gardes postés devant une porte.

-Il faut avant tout se débarrasser d'eux, annonça Tenten. Je m'en occupe.

La brune aux macarons sortit un parchemin de sa sacoche et l'ouvrit. Des dizaines de kunai émergèrent du parchemin et fusèrent sur les deux gardes. Ils moururent sur le coup alors que les kunais les transpercèrent de toute part. Le groupe sortit de sa cachette et Fue déclara :

-Voilà, c'est la porte donnant sur la chambre d'Aburami. Je vous laisse ici.

-Quoi ? S'étonna Ino. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur d'Aburami. Répondit Fue gênée.

-Bon alors restez pas là, déclara Kiba. Je m'occupe de cette ordure !

-Euh, moi aussi j'ai peur d'Aburami. Lâcha Chôji.

-Bonne chance, soyez prudents, leur souhaita Fue qui descendit les escaliers.

Le groupe de shinobis se cala à la porte et l'ouvrit lentement. La salle était éclairée par des torches aux murs. Il y avait des tapisseries et des tableaux sur les parois ainsi que des sculptures.

Au centre de la pièce, un lit à baldaquin rouge dominait la pièce. Les shinobis entendirent un ronronnement qui arrivait à leurs oreilles. Dans le lit, Aburami dormait profondément sur le dos et ronflait fortement.

-Il dort, annonça Ino, alors pas un bruit.

-Il faut s'approcher un maximum de lui si on veut lui porter le coup fatal, expliqua Kiba.

-Attends, coupa la Yamanaka, je pourrais profiter de son sommeil pour sonder son esprit et connaître l'endroit où est enfermé Naruto. Tenten, tu viens avec moi. Tu le tues si il fait mine de se réveiller.

-Bien, répondit Tenten en invoquant un sabre.

-Et pourquoi, on n'intervient pas Chôji et moi ? Demanda Kiba. Tu veux jouer en solo ? Je t'ai dit qu'on allait éclater Aburami.

-Tu n'as pas écouter Shikamaru ? Insista Chôji. On ne doit pas le prendre à la légère.

-Bien, lâcha Kiba agacé. Faites comme vous voulez.

Tenten et Ino entrèrent dans la chambre à pas de loups. Aburami émettait des grognements dans son sommeil ce qui faisait sursauter les filles par moment. Kiba, Chôji et Akamaru étaient restés devant la porte de la chambre à observer Tenten et Ino.

-Tiens-toi prêt Akamaru, ordonna Kiba à son compagnon poilu.

Tenten et Ino se plaçait de chaque côté du lit. Aburami dormait comme un bébé avec un sourire niais sur le visage. Tenten et Ino montèrent lentement sur les bords du lit. La brune plaça son sabre sur la gorge du nukenin et le leva prêt à l'abattre. Ino approcha lentement sa main du visage d'Aburami. Elle la posa sur le front et se concentra pour lire les pensées du nukenin.

-Je compte sur toi, Tenten. Murmura la blonde.

La brune acquiesça et resserra son sabre. Ino sentit son esprit être aspiré par celui d'Aburami. Elle arriva devant des portes coulissantes. Elle posa sa main dessus et celle-ci s'ouvrit ainsi que des centaines d'autres. La blonde avança et arriva devant une immense bibliothèque de parchemins.

Ino prit un parchemin situé au centre de la bibliothèque, il se déroula et Ino sentit les souvenirs d'Aburami émerger.

Elle vit les longues années en prison, la capture de Naruto, le voyage vers l'Archipel de l'Etoile soudain elle aperçut la chambre d'Aburami. Aburami s'approcha d'une tapisserie placée au fond de la salle. Il poussa la tapisserie pour dévoiler une porte dissimulée. Il monta les escaliers en colimaçon derrière la porte et arriva devant une seconde porte. Il l'ouvrit pour dévoiler à Ino le corps de Naruto Uzumaki retenu prisonnier par de lourdes chaines.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! Murmura Ino.

-Tu t'amuses ? Fit une voix.

Ino se retourna et vit Aburami installé sur une chaise qui l'observait. Soudain quelque chose lui broyait la gorge. La blonde fut immédiatement ramenée dans la chambre du nukenin. Ce dernier l'étranglait avec sa main gauche. Tenten avait lâché son sabre car tout comme Ino, Aburami l'étranglait avec son autre main. Il les souleva jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes filles ne touchent plus le sol.

-Salut les filles ! S'écria-t-il.

-Ino ! Tenten ! S'écria Chôji en entrant dans la chambre suivi par Kiba et Akamaru.

-Allons-y, Akamaru ! Lança Kiba. Gatsûga – Les doubles crocs lacérants !

Akamaru et Kiba tournèrent sur eux-même et se lancèrent sur le nukenin. Aburami relâcha les filles en les balançant à l'autre bout de la pièce puis hurla :

-Amènes-toi !

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Fiche des personnages :

Le Prince Sarhtorian :

Age : 21 ans

Taille : 1m82

C'est le dernier héritier de la couronne de l'Etoile. Son père était Osa III qui est mort lorsqu'il leva une armée pour récupérer le Palais de l'Etoile. C'est un grand homme aux cheveux gris en bataille avec des yeux mauves. Il manie un grand cimeterre qui appartient aux grands guerriers de l'Archipel. Il n'a jamais grandi dans le Palais de l'Etoile à cause de l'insurrection de Ryuk Aburami.

Mais il a eu un entrainement militaire et une éducation de noble pour le préparer au jour où il libérera son pays et montera sur le trône.

Le Capitaine Ushi :

« Ushi » en japonais veut dire boeuf

Age : 40 ans

Taille : 1m93

C'est un grand guerrier qui a servi les Rois Osa II et Osa III. C'est un homme noir chauve, fort et sérieux. Son expérience et son talent militaire font de lui un précepteur et un garde du corps parfait pour le jeune Sarhtorian. Il a vécu la mort de Osa II et la chute des Rois de l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Dans un grand esprit de chevalerie, il a juré à Osa III qu'il se battra jusqu'à ce que le Prince Héritier Sarhtorian reprenne la couronne à Ryuk Aburami. Il a de nombreux différents avec le général Lizaado, preuve d'une grande rivalité et également d'une grande complicité.

Le Général Lizaado :

« Rizaado » en japonais veut dire « Lézard »

Age : 38 ans

Taille : 1m80

Une jeune fille née dans une familles noble destinée tout d'abord à la diplomatie et à la politique, l'insurrection d'Aburami a modifié la vie de la jeune femme. Usant de ses relations et de ses ruses dans l'Archipel, elle a réussi à devenir une stratège nécessaire pour la Rébellion au fil des années.

Elle a de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus profonds. Elle a élevé Sarhtorian dès son plus jeune âge et lui a appris la bienséance, les bonnes manières et la diplomatie. Elle été nommé général par le Roi Osa III dans ses derniers jours bien qu'elle n'ait jamais participé à une bataille. De plus, elle aime taquiner le Capitaine Ushi avec son titre de général bien supérieur à celui de capitaine.

Hitsu et Etsu :

Age : 51 ans

Taille : Etsu – 1m69 / Histu – 1m79

Deux hommes que tout opposent. Etsu est un homme petit et enveloppé tandis que Histu est grand et maigre. Etsu provient des quartiers modestes de l'Archipel alors que Hitsu provient de la haute aristocratie de l'Archipel. Pourtant ces deux hommes ont lié une profonde amitié lorsqu'ils devinrent tout deux conseillers du Roi Osa II. Après l'insurrection d'Aburami, ils se lancèrent dans la Rebellion usant de leurs talents pour rallier tous les habitants de l'Archipel contre l'occupant. Malheureusement un an avant le retour d'Aburami sur l'Archipel, les hommes de Janbon les ont arrêté dans un bar et les deux hommes ont finis dans les cachots du Palais de l'Etoile.

* * *

><p><em>Le combat pour l'Archipel de l'Etoile commence ! <em>  
><em> Naruto est localisé mais Aburami et ses sbires passent à l'attaque !<em>

_ La prochaine fois :_  
><em> Les deux bretteurs de Kiri !<em>

_ J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ! _

**_Par ailleurs, je fais de la publicité pour un confrère auteur qui est sur ce site ! _**

**_Je vous conseille de lire la fiction :" Les possesseurs" par Sarhtorian_**

_**Je suis sûr que vous allez aimer !** _


	18. Les deux bretteurs de Kiri

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_Un chapitre un peu court selon moi, mais c'est nécessaire pour le découpage des chapitres et pour l'histoire ! _

_Sinon j'espère que vous aimerez la suite ! N'hésitez pas à commentez ! _

_Et Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 18 : Les deux bretteurs de Kiri<span>**

-_On devrait se séparer pour trouver Kyûbi_, déclara Sasuke.

-Trouver le Kyûbi, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Grogna Suigetsu.

L'élève de Zabuza se remémora les paroles de Sasuke avant que les deux membres de Taka ne se séparent. Il parcourait les couloirs du Palais à la recherche du Jinchûriki de Kyûbi mais il semblait perdu dans les méandres du Palais.

-Comment je vais pouvoir retrouver ce Naruto dans ce labyrinthe ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble ce mec ! S'énerva Suigetsu.

Soudain derrière lui, une porte s'ouvrit et un homme sortit portant un sac sur le dos et une cuisse de poulet bien grasse dans la bouche. Suigetsu se retourna et aperçut l'homme avec des cheveux blancs bouclés, une tunique blanche et une épée accrochée à sa ceinture. Suigetsu écarquilla les yeux en voyant cet individu tout droit sorti de son passé.

-Uri ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs réagit à l'appel de son nom et regarda le jeune bretteur.

-Chuigetchu ? S'écria-t-il la bouche pleine.

-Uri Chomei ? Mais … mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est bien toi ? Le petit Suigetsu ? S'interrogea Uri. Ouah tu as vachement grandi depuis la dernière fois !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On nous avait dit que tu étais mort ! S'étonna le bretteur.

Uri fit la grimace et répondit :

-Hé bien, on t'a menti. Je me sens bien vivant et d'ailleurs, j'ai très faim, dit-il en arrachant à pleines dents un morceau de la cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Les forces spéciales du Quatrième Mizukage avaient dit que suite à votre tentative de coup d'État, ils avaient exécuté tous les membres des sept épéistes à l'exception de Kisame Hoshigaki et de Zabuza Momochi.

Uri fit de nouveau une grimace et ajouta :

-Ce sont des mensonges, certains d'entre nous sont tombés ce jour-là. Et d'autres ont simplement été capturés puis emmenés à la Prison de Khamra.

-Donc tu t'es échappé lors de l'émeute qui s'est produit il y a quelques jours ?

-C'est exact mais comment tu sais ça ?

-J'étais également enfermé dans cette prison mais je me suis échappé tout comme toi. Se vanta Suigetsu.

-Ah oui ? Mangetsu et moi, nous dormions lorsque l'émeute a commencé.

Suigetsu regarda Uri dans les yeux. Son visage avait pâli.

-Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'interrogea le jeune bretteur.

-Hé bien, ton frère et moi …

-Mangetsu est ….

Uri comprit enfin et sourit bêtement.

-Désolé, j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par là.

Les yeux de Suigetsu pétillèrent en attendant la réponse de Uri.

-Ton frère est en vie …

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Suigetsu laissant apparaître ses dents acérés.

-Haha, je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas crever aussi facilement, déclara le petit frère de Mangetsu.

-Mangestu et moi sommes les seuls à avoir été emmenés à Khamra. Expliqua Uri. Nous avons été enfermés dans la cellule mais lors de l'émeute, nous nous sommes séparés.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est ce qu'il peut être maintenant ? Demanda vivement Suigetsu.

-Je me souviens qu'il a suivi un homme nommé Jûroki.

Suigetsu avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il se remémora l'homme grand et mince aux longs cheveux blancs que libéra Madara à la prison de Khamra.

-Et toi, tu as suivi Ryuk Aburami ? Demanda Suigtesu moqueur.

-Hé ! Rigola Uri. Je ne voulais pas retourner dans cette prison sordide alors j'ai suivi le plus fort.

Suigetsu observa l'épéiste de Kiri en face de lui, il portait un sac rempli de nourriture et comptait faire un départ discret.

-Et tu comptais te faire la malle ? Questionna le frère de Mangetsu.

-Aburami n'était que ma porte de sortie et mon assurance-vie jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse dans la nature, expliqua Uri. De plus, il n'a pas besoin de moi. Viens marchons un peu, il ne faut pas rester là.

Les deux bretteurs marchèrent à travers les couloirs à la recherche de la sortie.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Questionna Suigetsu.

-Je vais rejoindre ton frère. Je vais d'abord devoir le trouver, cela va me prendre du temps. Grogna Uri. Nous avons quelque chose à faire, quelque chose que nous avons planifié en prison.

-Et c'est quoi ce plan ?

Uri jeta la cuisse de poulet par terre et avala le morceau de blanc qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il prit un air grave.

-Il y a cinq ans, notre attaque n'avait pas pour but d'assassiner le seigneur féodal et le quatrième Mizukage mais celui qui tirait les ficelles dans l'ombre.

Suigestu parut interloqué.

-Les sept épéistes avaient eu de nombreux doutes concernant Yagura, le Quatrième Mizukage. La période du « village sanglant de Kiri » n'aurait été qu'un prétexte pour que le manipulateur puisse faire tout ce qu'il veut dans le village. Et c'est ainsi que nous avons décider d'agir en s'attaquant directement au Mizukage. Nous espérerions qu'il se manifesterait et que nous pourrions le démasquer. Mais il a été plus malin que nous, il nous a piégés, notre opération a échoué nous rabaissant à de simples criminels qui avaient tenté de prendre le pouvoir par un coup d'État.

-Mon frère ne m'a jamais parlé de ça, déclara Suigetsu.

-Ce n'est pas sorti du cercle des sept épéistes, répondit Uri. Nous avions peur que l'homme qui manipulait le pouvoir apprenne nos intentions de le dévoiler au grand jour. Mais cela ne fut pas suffisant.

-Je sais toujours rien sur votre plan … , rappela Suigetsu.

-J'y viens, s'empressa de répondre Uri. Ton frère veut retrouver cet homme qui a manipulé le Quatrième Mizukage et je partage le même but.

Uri avait prononcé de telles paroles solennelles que Suigetsu ne reconnaissait pas l'homme toujours enjoué qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que Uri demanda :

-Je parle de moi, mais toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-C'est compliqué, répondit Suigetsu embêté. Je bosse pour une organisation nommée Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki ? S'interrogea Uri.

-Oui, je dois retrouver pour eux le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ah le gamin qu'Aburami a capturé ?

-Ouep. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ? Peux-tu invoquer le parchemin des sept épéistes ?

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Uri intrigué.

-J'ai perdu le Tranchoir de Kiri au Pays du Fer et j'aimerais le récupérer. Expliqua Suigetsu gêné.

-Zabuza a trépassé ? S'interrogea Uri surpris.

-Oui, il y a trois ans face à une seule équipe de Konoha.

-Quand je pense que celui-ci répétait qu'il ne se ferait jamais rattraper par la mort, déclara Uri en mordant son doigt et en écrivant le kanji de sept sur sa paume.

Le shinobi bretteur de Kiri apposa son paume sur le sol et dans un nuage de fumée, un parchemin déroulé apparut devant les deux hommes. Sept cercles étaient disposés sur tout le parchemin. Au dessus de chaque cercle, le nom des sabres des légendaires épéistes de Kiri étaient inscrits. Le nom du sabre de Uri, Nagare, était inscrit ainsi que celui de Zabuza : Le tranchoir de Kiri. Toujours avec la même main ensanglantée, Uri posa sa main dans le cercle correspondant au Tranchoir de Kiri et la garde de l'ancienne épée de Zabuza apparut devant Uri et Suigetsu. Ce dernier récupéra immédiatement l'épée tout en jetant le sabre minable qu'il avait en remplacement. Le tranchoir de Kiri était toujours brisé, Suigetsu n'avait que la garde et une infime partie de la lame. Le jeune bretteur prit l'épée à deux mains et la plaça en face de lui.

-Quel plaisir de retrouver cette épée ! Jubila Suigetsu.

-Tu ne vas pas te battre avec un sabre brisé ? Connais-tu la capacité de cette épée ? Demanda Uri.

-Évidemment, Zabuza-senpai me l'a montré, il y a longtemps. Affirma Suigetsu. Quelques combats avec les soldats d'Aburami et j'aurais récupéré le Tranchoir de Kiri au complet.

Uri eut un rictus en voyant l'assurance du « petit » Suigetsu.

-Je crois que nos chemins vont se séparer là, annonça le bretteur. J'ai un long voyage qui m'attend

et tu as une mission à accomplir.

-Ouais, je dois me dépêcher ou sinon ce Naruto va nous filer entre les doigts.

-Je dirais à ton frère que tu te portes bien, termina Uri.

-Dis-lui que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il me cherche car c'est moi qui le trouverait. Annonça Suigetsu avec un sourire en coin.

-A la prochaine, petit Suigetsu ! Salua Uri avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie du Palais.

Suigetsu se retourna et partit dans la direction opposé. Avant que Uri disparaisse de sa vision, il s'adressa une dernière fois au sabreur :

-Au fait, est-ce que tu sais où se trouve Naruto Uzumaki ?

Sans se retourner, Uri répondit :

-Dans la Tour Ouest ! Mais méfies-toi, c'est la chambre d'Aburami. Si tu tiens à la vie, ne te frottes pas à lui !

Puis Uri disparut au tournant d'un couloir et Suigetsu armé du sabre de son ancien mentor s'élança à travers les couloirs à la recherche de la Tour Ouest.

-Amènes-toi ! s'écria Aburami.

Kiba et Akamaru se jetèrent sur Aburami en tournant sur eux-mêmes.

-Gatsûga – Les doubles crocs lacérants !

L'Inuzuka et sa bête percutèrent le nukenin de plein fouet. Celui-ci fut éjecté contre la paroi en face

Ino et Tenten reprirent leurs respirations après avoir été étranglé par Aburami. Chôji rejoignit Kiba et Akamaru, prêts à attaquer de nouveau le criminel.

-Tenten ! Ino ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda l'Akimichi.

Ino se tenait la gorge et crachait de la salive.

-Ça peut aller. Répondit difficilement la blonde.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Tente s'était relevé et toussait grassement.

-Vous en avez mi du temps pour intervenir, railla la brune aux macarons.

-Tu parles ce mec va pas se remettre de notre attaque, il est totalement sonné, ricana Kiba.

Aburami était adossé contre le mur et semblait étourdi par l'attaque du maitre chien. Ino se racla la gorge et s'adressa aux deux shinobis :

-Nous allons chercher Naruto, faites en sorte qu'il ne nous gênera pas.

-C'est ça, se vanta Kiba. Ce sera expédié en deux secondes.

-Ne te montes pas la tête, gamin. Lâcha Aburami qui se releva. Tu me prends pour qui ?

Le nukenin était bien plus grand que la plupart des hommes. Il dominait les shinobis par sa taille et sa corpulence. Ino, Tenten et Chôji étaient effrayés par ce nukenin plus proche d'un monstre que d'un simple déserteur. Le jeune Inuzuka n'avais pas changé d'attitude. Aburami n'était pour lui qu'un criminel obèse.

-Viens te battre, espèce d'ordure ! S'écria Kiba.

Akamaru couinait de peur alors que Chôji ravala sa salive.

Ryuk Aburami fixait intensément l'Inuzuka le sourire aux lèvres ce qui intrigua le shinobi de Konoha.

Soudain quelque chose tomba derrière Kiba. Ce dernier se retourna et prit un coup de pied en pleine figure. Sous les regards médusés de ses compagnons, Kiba vola à travers la pièce et alla s'écraser contre le mur.

-Kiba ! S'écria Chôji.

Le clone d'Aburami était descendu du plafond pour surprendre l'Inuzuka sous le regard amusé du véritable Aburami. Akamaru surmonta sa peur et se prépara à mordre le clone. Mais celui-ci fut plus rapide que le chien et l'écrasa à terre. La bête glapit de douleur tandis que Aburami s'écria :

-Couché le clébard !

Soudain le clone d'Aburami fut frappé par un boulet hérissé relié par une chaine. Tenten n'avait pas attendu et avait invoqué son arme pour frapper le clone du nukenin. Celui-ci disparut dans un nuage de fumée et la kunoichi brune s'adressa à Chôji :

-Attention, il vient vers toi !

L'Akimichi vit une silhouette traverser le nuage de fumée et s'empressa d'exécuter des mudras.

-Bubun Baika no Jutsu – Décuplement partiel.

Les mains de Chôji se gonflèrent et il plaça ses mains devant lui pour se protéger. Aburami sortit du nuage de fumée et frappa l'Akimichi avec son poing gauche.

L'Akimichi bloqua mais ses mains percutèrent son torse sous l'attaque du nukenin.

-Mince, il est vraiment fort, pensa Chôji en résistant à la pression exercée par Aburami.

Le shinobi de Konoha referma sa main sur celle du nukenin et le serra pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe.

-Je te tiens ! S'écria Chôji victorieux.

-Non, c'est moi qui te tiens, répondit calmement Aburami le sourire au lèvres.

Dans la main droite d'Aburami, une boule de chakra bleue se forma sous les yeux ébahis d'Ino, Chôji et Tenten.

-Qu'est ce que … ? s'interrogea Ino.

Chôji restait bouche bée devant cette technique qui lui semblait si familière et pourtant si intrigante.

-Cette technique … réalisa l'Akimichi.

-Chôji ! Hurla Tenten.

Le shinobi se ressaisit et se prépara à frapper le nukenin avec son poing gauche. Mais Aburami se baissa pour éviter l'attaque et prenant appui sur ses jambes, il souleva Chôji qui maintenait encore son emprise sur le poing du nukenin.

-C'est terminé ! Annonça Aburami en faisant tourner la sphère de chakra dans sa main.

Le nukenin frappa le torse de l'Akimichi avec le sphère en hurlant :

-Rasengan – L'orbe tourbillonnant.

Tenten et Ino regardèrent avec effroi Chôji se faire emporter vers le plafond par la puissance de la sphère de chakra. L'Akimichi percuta et passa à travers le plafond. Aburami se retourna vers les deux kunoichis qui étaient pétrifiées de peur. Comment cet homme connaissait la technique de Naruto et comment pouvait-il l'utiliser avec autant de facilité ? Ino et Tenten avaient compris pourquoi Shikamaru avait tant redouté leur confrontation avec Aburami. En quelques secondes, le nukenin avait mit hors de combat Chôji, Kiba et Akamaru. Le maitre chien était étalé au fond de la chambre, inanimé. Akamaru gémissait de douleur au sol alors que Chôji retomba lourdement au centre de la chambre inconscient. L'orbe d'Aburami avait creusé l'armure de Chôji et l'avait partiellement brulé au torse.

Tenten invoqua une batte en fer avec des pointes hérissées tandis que Ino sortit des kunai explosifs de sa sacoche. Elles savaient qu'elles ne ferraient pas long feu face à Aburami mais elles étaient si proches du but qu'elles renoncèrent de fuir. Elles espéraient que leurs camarades d'armes soient toujours en vie ….

Aburami était à quelques mètres des deux kunoichis, il affichait un sourire pervers prêt à se frotter à de nouveaux adversaires.

-Est-ce que vous serez plus résistantes que vos copains ? Demanda Aburami à voix haute.

Dans la cour du Palais de l'Etoile, l'armée rebelle et les soldats d'Aburami s'affrontaient dans des combats sauvages et sanglants. Menés par le Prince Sarhtorian, la Général Lizaado et le Capitaine Ushi, les rebelles se déversaient dans la cour alors les soldats d'Aburami tentaient de les contenir.

Sarhtorian avançait aux côtés de Ushi, arme au poing, vers la porte d'entrée du Palais. Les deux hommes furent rejoints par Lizaado. Parmi les rangs des rebelles, on reconnaissait facilement l'amazone à sa crinière blonde qui flottait dans les airs à sa suite. La blonde afficha un sourire au Prince et au Capitaine.

-Votre Majesté ! Salua Lizaado à l'adresse de Sarhtorian. Ushi !

-Ce serait mieux avec un Capitaine ! Grogna Ushi vexé.

-On est grognon ? Demanda Lizaado amusé.

-La ferme !

-Un peu de sérieux, déclara le Prince. Quelles nouvelles concernant les shinobis ?

-Nous les avons séparé comme convenu, répondit Lizaado. Ils n'ont pas du tout apprécié ….

-Je m'en serais douté, répondit Sarhtorian gêné. Je voulais mettre tous les atouts de mon côté. Où sont les shinobis qui étaient avec vous ?

-Ils sont retournés au Palais, je n'avais plus besoin d'eux et il nous avait déjà bien rendu service.

-Dès que nos troupes ont franchi les portes de la muraille, notre victoire fut assurée. Ajouta Ushi.

-Je sais bien que ces shinobis m'en voudraient pour avoir tourner l'arrangement en ma faveur, avoua Sarhtorian.

Lizaado se remémora les paroles de Sakura par rapport au garçon que les shinobis devaient sauver.

_-Il vaut bien plus que cet Archipel ! Si il venait à tomber entre les mains de nos ennemis, plus rien n'empêcherait cet Archipel d'être rayé de la carte ! Vous nous mettez tous en danger !_

La blonde chassa ces souvenirs de sa tête et répondit au Prince.

-L'Archipel passe avant tout, votre Altesse. Insista Lizaado. Nous aiderons les shinobis lorsque le Palais sera à nous et que la tête d'Aburami sera à vos pieds. Les prisonniers des cachots seront bientôt libérés et ils se joindront à nous. Les shinobis s'occuperont d'Aburami et il ne sera plus une menace.

-Vous devez mener nos troupes à la victoire comme un vrai souverain, ajouta Ushi.

Sarhtorian resserra la garde de son épée et accéléra l'allure.

-A la bataille, dit-il à mi-voix alors qu'Ushi et Lizaado l'encadraient de chaque côté.

Devant la porte principale du Palais, Sakura, Lee et Sai s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec l'un des bras-droits de Ryuk Aburami : Nanco Heiki. Cet homme armé d'une massive hache leur bloquait la route sur les escaliers menant au Palais. Le commandant regarda tour à tour les trois jeunes gens devant lui. Leurs bandeaux fronteaux se reflétaient à la lueur de la Lune mais ce qui attira Nanco, ce fut la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Il se souvenait avoir vu cette chevelure colorée quelques heures plus tôt dans un chariot de courtisanes.

-Toi ! Lâcha Nanco. Je te reconnais, tu es entré en tant que danseuse dans le Palais. Combien d'autres shinobi sont infiltrés dans ce Palais ? Répondez !

Les shinobis se murèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Saï intervienne :

-Il ne nous laissera pas passer …

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre mon temps avec lui, s'impatienta Sakura. On passe en force.

-Bien ! Répondit Lee en se craquant les phalanges.

Saï sortit sa dague et Sakura déroula un long parchemin sur lequel était inscrit le kanji pour Haruno. Elle passa sa main dessus et une immense hache au manche rose apparut. Dans le fer de la lame, on pouvait y voir inscrit le nom de Sakura Haruno. La rose porta la hache à bout de bras et se lança sur l'ennemi suivi de Lee et de Saï.

-Vous ne passerez pas ! S'écria le commandant Nanco.

Sakura frappa avec sa hache sur le flan du colosse. Celui-ci bloqua en abattant sa propre hache sur l'arme de la rose. Sakura, son arme bloquée au sol, tenta de la dégager de la pression exercée par Nanco mais en vain.

Mais Saï et Lee s'étaient déjà élancés sur Nanco. Celui-ci ne pouvait relâcher son emprise sur la hache de Sakura. La rose sourit, il était piégé. Lee fut le premier à attaquer le seigneur de guerre.

-La Tornade de Konoha !

Saï arriva dans le dos de Nanco et s'apprêta à l'attaquer à la nuque.

Nanco vit les deux shinobis se rapprocher dangereusement de lui alors que Sakura, confiante en ses deux compagnons, essayait toujours de dégager son arme. Nanco avait toujours ses deux mains sur la garde de son arme, il ne pouvait bloquer qu'une attaque des trois, Sakura en était certaine.

Cependant avant que Lee ne touche le commandant, Nanco saisit la jambe du jeune élève de Gaï l'immobilisant en l'air.

Nanco avait libéré une de ses mains pour bloquer Lee et avec l'autre, il avait assez de force pour bloquer la hache de Sakura au sol.

Saï, armé de sa petite lame, sauta pour trancher la nuque de Nanco.

Sans prévenir, le seigneur de guerre pivota sur lui-même et envoya Lee sur Saï. Les deux ninjas se rentèrent dedans et furent éjectés un peu plus loin. Sakura profita d'une dernière chance, elle lâcha sa hache, ajouta du chakra dans son poing et s'approcha de Nanco pour lui asséner le coup fatal.

Malheureusement, elle reçut le poing de Nanco en plein torse et cracha une gerbe de sang avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

-Sakura ! S'écria Lee en se relevant et allant au secours de la rose.

La rose se releva difficilement, le coup que lui avait asséné Nanco avait surement causé des blessures internes.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Lee lorsqu'il arriva près de la rose suivi par Saï

-Oui, murmura la kunoichi.

Sakura essuya le filet de sang qu'elle avait au coin de la bouche et fusilla du regard le seigneur de guerre.

Nanco regarda les trois shinobis qui avaient osé s'attaquer à lui. Il récupéra la hache de Sakura et la lança au loin puis il descendit les escaliers.

-Ce ne sera pas aussi simple de passer, fit remarquer Saï.

Sakura injecta du chakra dans sa main et elle l'apposa sur son torse pour soigner ses blessures.

-Tu vas te remettre, Sakura ? Questionna Lee en s'accroupissant près de la rose.

-Donnez-moi un peu de temps pour récupérer. Répondit la kunoichi. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller sans moi pour le moment.

Nanco entendit la conversation des ninjas et s'écria :

-Tout ce que vous tenterez ne servira à rien, shinobis ! Vous ne passerez pas ! Renoncez ou mourrez !

Les shinobis ne répondirent pas à la provocation de Nanco, Saï s'approcha de Lee et lui murmura :

-J'ai une idée pour en finir rapidement. N'attaques que lorsque je te le dirais.

Le jeune élève de Gaï acquiesça et tous deux firent face à Nanco alors que Sakura continuait de soigner ses blessures.

Saï prit appui sur ses jambes et sauta en direction de Nanco. Il lança au colosse une nuée de kunais que celui-ci bloqua avec sa hache. Cependant Nanco n'avait pas vu la petite bombe fumigène accrochée à l'une des armes blanches.

-Quoi ?

La bombe explosa et un nuage de gaz engloba le guerrier. Nanco retint sa respiration mais ses yeux le piquaient.

-Je vois, pensa le guerrier; ils neutralisent mes sens.

Il ferma les yeux et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit des petits bruits de pas qui l'entouraient mais il resta immobile, tentant de suivre l'ennemi à l'ouïe.

Soudain deux tigres d'encre se jetèrent sur Nanco. Celui-ci balança sa hache autour de lui et trancha les deux fauves qui rugirent de douleur. Un troisième tigre d'encre sauta sur le dos de Nanco et lui mordit l'épaule. Le colosse saisit le fauve en résistant à la douleur et le plaqua à terre. Les trois créatures se liquéfièrent en encre noire, Nanco resta immobile malgré sa blessure à l'épaule.

Il entendit une nouvelle fois des bruits de pas, Saï venait de s'élancer les yeux fermés à travers le nuage de gaz.

Nanco ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits de pas. Il frappa Saï dans le ventre avec son poing et s'écria :

-Pauvre imbécile, tu te lances dans ton propre piège ?

Mais à la surprise de Nanco, le corps qu'il avait frappé s'était transformé en encre.

-Un clone ?

Le véritable Saï arriva dans le dos de Nanco, yeux clos, l'attaqua de nouveau avec sa lame. Le guerrier réalisa trop tard. Saï abattit son arme et le colosse eut le temps de se protéger avec son bras. La lame de Saï pénétra dans la chair du guerrier mais le jeune homme de la Racine fut stoppé dans son mouvement par le coup de poing que lui asséna Nanco. Saï fut éjecté du nuage de gaz et s'écrasa au sol.

-Saï ! S'écria Lee.

-Arrête ! Il va t'entendre ! Hurla le brun de la Racine en se relevant.

En effet, en se fiant à son ouïe, Nanco avait localisé Lee lorsqu'il hurla. Il sortit du nuage de gaz en trombe et s'attaqua à l'élève de Gaï. Ce dernier recula tout en esquivant les coups mortels de la hache du seigneur de guerre. Sakura finissait d'appliquer ses soins tandis que Saï se remettait lentement du coup que lui avait infligé Nanco. Lee était seul face à son adversaire.

-Tes espoirs sont vains ! Railla le guerrier. Je ne laisserais personne passer les portes de ce palais !

Lee sortit un kunaï de sa sacoche et se prépara à contrer les attaques.

-Je vais vous éliminer, un par un. Et je vais commencer par cette fille !

Nanco se détacha soudainement de Lee et s'élança à pleine vitesse vers Sakura, hache à la main. La rose était toujours en train de se soigner lorsque Nanco passa à l'attaque. Lee coursa le seigneur de guerre en espérant arriver à sauver la rose.

-Sakura ! Désespéra le jeune fauve de jade.

-C'est ça, pensa Saï en se relevant. J'ai compris.

Nanco leva sa hache au dessus de sa tête lorsqu'il arriva devant Sakura. Lee et Saï arriveraient trop tard pour la sauver, elle tenta de se relever pour esquiver mais la douleur l'en empêcha.

-C'est fini, gamine !

Le guerrier abattit sa hache sur Sakura incapable de bouger. Mais quelqu'un s'interposa devant la kunoichi et bloqua avec son sabre. Nanco et Sakura furent étonnés de l'apparition du sauveur : le Prince Sarhtorian.

-Ushi ! Lizaado ! C'est le moment ! Ordonna le prince alors qu'il sentait que son sabre faiblissait sous la hache de Nanco.

Le Capitaine Ushi apparut avec une dizaines de ses hommes et s'écria :

-A l'attaque, tous sur lui !

Lizaado, quant à elle, était suivie par ses amazones guerrières. Nanco s'éloigna du Prince et de la kunoichi pour rejoindre les escaliers du palais. Les subordonnés de Lizaado et d'Ushi entourèrent le seigneur de guerre. Lee et Saï accourent auprès de Sakura.

-Tout va bien, Sakura ? Tu n'as rien ? S'empressa de demander l'élève de Gaï.

-Non, je n'ai rien. Merci Lee. Répondit-elle à mi-voix.

Le visage du shinobi aux gros sourcils s'illumina tandis que Saï prit la parole :

-Je crois avoir compris certaines choses.

-Lesquelles ? S'interrogea Sakura intrigué.

-J'ai compris que Lee a des sentiments pour toi, répondit Saï.

-C'est pas le moment pour comprendre ça ! S'énerva Sakura.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? Demanda Sarhtorian aux shinobis.

-Non, nous sommes indemnes, répondit sèchement Sakura.

Un silence de gêne s'en suivit. Sakura en voulait toujours au Prince d'avoir rompu les termes du marché qu'ils avaient conclu. Sarhtorian avait bien ressenti cette gêne. Ushi et Lizaado se battaient contre Nanco en compagnie de leurs subordonnés. Le chef des mercenaires se défendait vaillamment en repoussant et tranchant les rebelles qui s'attaquaient à lui.

-Vous devez m'en vouloir pour avoir rompu notre marché, commença sur le Prince sur un ton larmoyant. Je suis désolé de vous avoir trahi. Je ne voulais pas recourir à cette méthode. Mais ce pays compte sur moi, je ne pouvais pas échouer, je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner. Je vous supplie de pardonner mon égoïsme.

Sakura regarda le Prince dans les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de mensonges dans ces yeux. Seulement un ressentiment qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui depuis des années.

-Nous sommes tout près du but et sans vous nous n'aurions jamais pu y arriver. Votre aide a été plus que précieuse. Vous avez rempli votre part du marché, maintenant il est temps pour moi de faire de même.

Sakura continuait de fixer Sarhtorian. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans les émeraudes de la rose.

-Allons chercher votre ami.

Les shinobis ne répondirent pas. Autour d'eux, la tumulte de la bataille se propageait : les armes qui s'entrechoquaient, les cris de douleur et les cris de rage. Le Prince attendit la réponse des shinobis. Soudain Lee prit la parole :

-Seul un homme empli de passion peut parler ainsi ! S'exclama-t-il aux bords des larmes. On ne peut que lui pardonner.

Sakura restait de marbre, Saï voulait voir comment allait réagir la rose.

-Sakura …. pensa le brun.

Elle serra les dents d'agacement et répondit en dépassant le Prince :

-On perd trop de temps à discuter, allons chercher Naruto.

Alors qu'elle passa à côté de Sarhtorian, celui-ci entendit Sakura murmurer :

-Merci.

Le Prince eut un rictus de satisfaction tandis que Saï et Lee suivirent Sakura jusqu'au pied des marches ou les rebelles tentaient toujours d'éliminer le commandant Nanco.

-Tant qu'on en aura pas fini avec lui, on ne pourra pas passer. Annonça Saï.

En effet, Nanco avait toujours l'avantage sur les rebelles. Sur les marches du palais reposaient les corps blessés et meurtris des rebelles sous les coups du seigneur de guerre. Ushi et Lizaado maintenaient la cadence d'attaque.

-Encerclez-le ! Ordonna Ushi.

Le commandant fut entouré par une dizaine de soldats.

-Vous pensez pouvoir me piéger comme ça ? Cracha Nanco.

Des femmes soldats se mirent en ligne armées d'arcs et de flèches et prirent pour cible le seigneur de guerre.

-En joue, mesdemoiselles ! Annonça Lizaado.

Nanco resta immobile, défiant du regard tous les soldats rebelles. La général Lizaado abattit son sabre.

-Décochez !

Les flèches fusèrent sur Nanco qui restait impassible. Il esquiva certaines flèches et bloqua d'autres avec sa hache. Une seule flèche atteint sa cible et transperça la cuisse droite du colosse. Ce dernier ne broncha pas. Aucun signe de douleur sur son visage ou dans ses gestes. Il retira soudainement la flèche de sa cuisse et la broya dans sa main comme une vulgaire brindille.

-C'est tout ce que vous avez ? S'écria-t-il.

La crainte envahit les soldats rebelles encerclant le seigneur de guerre.

-Bon sang, ce mec est invincible ! S'énerva un rebelle.

-Plus ce combat dure et plus nous perdons des hommes, fit remarquer une femme. Il faut vite en finir.

-Ne relâchez pas vos efforts ! Lâcha Ushi à ses subordonnés.

Les soldats rebelles s'élancèrent une nouvelle fois sur Nanco en vain.

Du côté des shinobis, Saï s'adressa à ses compagnons :

-J'ai compris quelque chose par rapport à notre ennemi.

-Qu'est ce que tu as compris ? Explique-nous. Demanda Sakura.

-Lorsque cet homme était dans le nuage de fumée, il ne pouvait plus voir, respirer et pourtant il a parfaitement senti mon clone se déplacer à ses côtés et il l'a frappé sans hésitation. Il est resté immobile dans le nuage de fumée, attentif, prêt à contrer. J'en ai conclu qu'il l'avait entendu mon clone et c'est comme cela qu'il a pu sortir du nuage de fumée en suivant les cris de Lee.

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir …. déclara Lee perplexe.

-Notre ennemi a surement développé ses sens à son paroxysme. Expliqua Saï. Il voit les attaques dans son dos. Il peut se battre les yeux fermés grâce à son ouïe et également grâce à son odorat. Malgré toutes les blessures qu'il a reçu il n'éprouve aucune douleur. Il maitrise parfaitement tout ses sens ainsi il ne ressent aucune douleur et il peut localiser ses ennemis et les attaques en utilisant ses autres sens.

-Je vois, dit Sakura à mi-voix.

-Maintenant, il faut établir une stratégie pour le vaincre en suivant cette possibilité, termina le jeune homme de la Racine.

-Nous pouvons vous donner le temps qu'il vous faut, ajouta Sarhtorian qui s'était avancé près des shinobis.

Le Prince dépassa les trois ninjas et rejoignit ses subordonnés face à Nanco. Ce dernier, toujours aux aguets, aperçut le Prince Sarhtorian se frayer un chemin entre les rebelles.

-Alors tu es tombé aussi bas, Prince Sarhtorian ? Demanda le seigneur de guerre. Tu bafoues le nom de tes nobles ancêtres en t'alliant avec leurs ennemis.

-C'est en laissant Aburami tyranniser cet archipel que je bafoue l'honneur de mes ancêtres. Ajouta le Prince en se mettant en garde. Mais ce soir, l'Archipel de l'Etoile va renaitre de ses cendres.

-C'est ce que nous verrons.

Alors que Sarhtorian et les rebelles tentaient d'abattre Nanco, les shinobis essayaient de trouver une stratégie.

-J'ai une idée.

-Comment ça Sakura ? Questionna Lee.

-Je vais vous expliquer, soyez attentifs.

Ushi et Nanco échangeaient de puissants coups d'épée, Sarhtorian alla l'épauler. Les deux hommes mettaient le commandant en difficulté. Lizaado apparut dans le dos du colosse près à le transpercer avec son sabre. Mais le colosse sauta pour éviter l'attaque de Lizaado qui fonça subitement sur Ushi. Le capitaine bloqua la lame de la blonde en vociférant :

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais !

-Reculez ! Ordonna le Prince.

Nanco abattit lourdement sa hache sur les trois guerriers qui évitèrent ce coup à temps.

Le Prince, Ushi et Lizaado prirent de la distance entre eux et Nanco.

-Il est vraiment tenace, lâcha Lizaado.

-Et les ninjas ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? S'impatienta le Capitaine Ushi.

-Nous prenons le relais à présent, annonça Saï suivi de Sakura et Lee.

-Très bien, laissez les shinobis s'occuper du commandant Nanco ! Hurla Sarhtorian à ses hommes.

Les rebelles reculèrent laissant Sakura, Lee et Saï face au guerrier.

-Alors vous tentez de nouveau de m'éliminer ? Demanda Nanco aux shinobis dans un sourire moqueur. C'est peine perdue ….

-A toi, Saï ! s'écria Sakura.

-Chojû Giga – Toile aux monstres fantomatiques.

Pendant que Saï dessinait sur son parchemin, des panthères et de grands oiseaux d'encre émergèrent du parchemin et foncèrent sur Nanco.

Le commandant, armé de sa hache, trancha les créatures d'encre avec sa hache comme si c'était de la simple mauvaise herbe. Saï continuait d'envoyer une ménagerie d'encre sur le seigneur de guerre mais celui-ci arrivait à contrer sans problèmes les assauts des bestiaux. Le torse et les bras de Nanco étaient recouverts d'encre. Alors que celui-ci continuait à trancher et découper les créatures de Saï, il décida de provoquer les shinobis :

-Arrêtez de jouer avec moi, misérables ninjas ! Et venez vous battre !

Alors qu'il était trop occupé à trancher les créatures de Saï, Nanco n'avait pas remarqué que Sakura s'était mêlé à la meute. Les rebelles observaient avec attention le combat entre les shinobis et Nanco.

-Ils utilisent ces créatures d'encre comme diversion en focalisant l'ennemi sur elles, pensa Sarhtorian, et ensuite ils comptent donner le coup final. C'est risqué, mais ça pourrait marcher.

Cependant Nanco avait bel et bien aperçut, la kunoichi s'élancer vers lui dissimulée derrière les animaux d'encre.

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai entendu arrivé, sale petite garce ! S'écria-t-il.

-Merde, lâcha Ushi, il l'a vu !

Nanco trancha les tigres derrière lesquels se dissimulait Sakura. La rose avait évité le coup en se laissant glisser sur le sol. Malheureusement elle glissa juste devant le colosse qui ne tarda pas à lever sa hache pour l'abattre sur la rose.

-Bien tenté.

La hache de Nanco fendit l'air tandis qu'aux pieds du seigneur de guerre, Sakura fit des mudras. L'arme de Nanco trancha net la rose.

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas, le corps de la rose fut bien fendu en deux et pourtant il se dématérialisa et se changea en une multitude de feuilles roses. Les feuilles roses semblables à des feuilles de cerisiers s'envolèrent dans les airs pour former une tornade rose entourant Nanco.

Ce dernier était subjugué par ce qu'il se passait. Parmi le bruissement des feuilles et l'odeur de pétales de cerisiers, il entendit une voix :

- Haruno Tsumujikaze – Le Tourbillon du Printemps

-Quoi, que s'est-il passé ? S'interrogea Nanco désorienté. Serait-ce …

Les rebelles regardèrent stupéfaits le seigneur de guerre qui avait baissé sa garde et qui marmonnait des mots.

-Lee à toi ! s'exclama Sakura.

-Hachimon Tonkou – Sei Mon – Ouverture des huit portes célestes – Porte de la Vie !

Le visage de Lee devint rouge, ses yeux pâlirent et des veines apparurent sur ses tempes. Il s'élança comme un fou sur Nanco qui avait le regard hagard et restait immobile. Sakura n'avait pas bougé de place, toujours allongée sur le sol devant le colosse. Son genjutsu avait fonctionné. Rock Lee frappa Nanco sous la mâchoire ce qui projeta le colosse dans les airs. Sous les yeux enjoués des rebelles et de ses compagnons shinobis, Lee continua de frapper Nanco dans le ventre et au visage pour le projeter toujours plus haut. Avec l'ouverture de la troisième porte, la puissance de Lee était décuplée, Nanco ne pouvait plus réagir.

Lee enchainait coup sur coup, lui et Nanco prenaient peu à peu de l'altitude surplombant la bataille.

Soudain le jeune fauve de jade se stoppa dans sa combinaison de coups de poings et de pieds et se plaça à la même hauteur que le corps de Nanco qui semblait flotter dans les airs.

L'élève de Gaï pivota sur lui-même et s'écria :

-Konoha Shippû – L'Ouragan de Konoha

Lee asséna un puissant coup de pied au seigneur de guerre qui l'envoya s'écraser directement sur un bâtiment à l'autre bout de la cour du Palais.

Lee retomba au sol près de Saï et de Sakura; il était revenu à la normale. Les rebelles autour d'eux qui avaient assisté au combat hurlèrent de joie et acclamèrent les shinobis.

-Ils sont géants ces shinobis ! Ils ont étalé ce colosse ! S'étonna un rebelle.

-Je préfère les avoir dans mon camp, on est sûr de gagner cette bataille, répondit un autre.

Sarhtorian rattrapa les trois ninjas qui s'étaient déjà élancé en direction de la porte du Palais.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour le désorienter ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Sa faculté d'avoir de très bons sens, c'était ça le point faible, répondit Saï.

-Comment ça ?

-Ses sens sont surdéveloppés donc il est encore plus sensible à nos techniques d'illusion. Expliqua Sakura. C'était aussi simple que ça.

-Je vois, dit à mi-voix le Prince, fasciné.

-Maintenant, nous devons nous rendre à la Tour Ouest pour aider les autres, annonça la kunoichi.

-On va faire de notre mieux pour vous y amener ! Ajouta Lizaado qui les avait rejoint. Ouvrez les portes !

Les subordonnées de Lizaado ouvrirent les portes du Palais. Les shinobis entrèrent dans le Palais et arrivèrent finalement devant les portes de la grande salle du trône.

-Ouvrez les portes ! Ordonna Ushi impatient.

-Elles sont bloquées, répondit un soldat rebelle. Impossible de les ouvrir.

-Les hommes d'Aburami ont surement dû les fermer de l'intérieur. Énonça une guerrière.

-Je peux peut-être la défoncer. Proposa Lee.

L'élève de Gaï recula pour prendre de l'élan. Les autres s'écartèrent tandis que Lee frappa la porte de toutes ses forces. Son poing fit une ouverture dans la porte en bois mais tout à coup une substance brune engloutit le bras de Lee.

-C'est quoi ce truc ? S'étonna Ushi.

-Ça va m'arracher le bras ! S'écria Lee en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise de la boue.

-Aidez-le ! Ordonna Sarhtorian.

Le Capitaine Ushi, Saï et deux rebelles tentèrent de libérer Lee de la substance marron. Ils le dégagèrent finalement et la substance brune se solidifia pour combler le trou fait par Lee.

-Quel est ce sortilège ? Demanda le Capitaine de la garde.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel, remarqua Sakura. Mais maintenant nous sommes bloqués.

-Pas forcément, lança Lizaado.

La guerrière s'approcha d'une torche accrochée à un mur et la fit pivoter de quatre vingt dix degrés. Une partie du mur de pierre près de la torche s'ouvrit telle une porte pour laisser apercevoir un sombre escalier.

-Un passage secret ? Dirent les rebelles surpris.

-Vous voulez vous rendre à la tour Ouest ? Questionna Lizaado. Cet escalier vous conduira jusqu'à l'aile Ouest du Palais.

Le visage de Sakura s'illumina tandis que Sarhtorian s'adressa à elle :

-Vous devez vous hâter. Votre ami vous attend.

-Et vous ?

-Nous avons encore des combats à terminer dans la cour, expliqua Ushi.

-Nous n'arrêterons que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus aucun soldat ennemi dans la cour, ajouta Lizaado.

-Quant à vous, nous vous laissons le soin de vous occuper d'Aburami et de sauver votre ami.

Bonne chance !

Sur cette phrase, les rebelles firent demi-tour pour sortir du palais laissant les trois ninjas seuls.

-Allons-y, Saï ! Lee ! Annonça la rose.

Ils disparurent tous les trois dans l'escalier tandis que la porte du passage se refermait dans un bruit sourd.

Le Prince Sarhtorian, Ushi et Lizaado descendirent les marches du Palais pour rejoindre leurs soldats dans la cour. A la vue de Ushi, un soldat s'approcha du Capitaine.

-Monsieur, nos hommes ont poussé l'ennemi dans ses derniers retranchements. Ils tiennent toujours la porte Nord.

-Bien, il faut intensifier l'attaque ! Ordonna Sarhtorian. Il faut les repousser en dehors du Palais.

Sur le front, les hommes d'Aburami tentaient de défendre la porte Nord tandis que les rebelles prenaient en tenailles les dernières troupes du Nukenin.

-En avant, soldats de l'Etoile. S'écria un gradé rebelle. La victoire est proche.

Dans l'autre camp, la plupart des soldats étaient en déroute.

-Battez-vous ! Ordonna un mercenaire à la solde d'Aburami. Bandes de lâches.

La victoire était à portée des rebelles lorsque soudain un cri perça le tumulte de la bataille :

-Les renforts sont là !

La porte Nord s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les bandits, les scélérats, les pirates et les déserteurs qui occupaient la Dent de Requin, l'île la plus au nord de l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Les rebelles furent sous le choc de voir les renégats du quartier le plus mal famé de l'Archipel se joindre à la bataille.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font là ?

-Ils viennent nous aider à renverser Aburami ?

-Ne soyez pas stupides, hurla Lizaado qui avait rejoint le front. Restez sur vos gardes.

Parmi les nouveaux arrivants, les soldats rebelles reconnurent certains criminels qui s'élevaient au dessus de la masse.

-Regardez ! C'est Naifu la reine des voleurs !

Une femme brune à la silhouette squelettique habillée de noir et portant un bandana de la même couleur lécha un long couteau. Elle s'adressa à ses subordonnés qui la suivaient :

-Ouh ! Les gars ! Imaginez les beaux trésors qu'il doit y avoir dans ce palais !

Les voleurs ricanèrent tandis que d'autres bandits s'agitaient.

-Là-bas c'est le redoutable Hatora le Pirate Bestial ! Il parait qu'il est impitoyable !

-Pourquoi on l'appelle le Pirate Bestial ?

Les rebelles continuaient d'observer avec attention les différents scélérats tandis que le dénommé Hatora, un homme blond barbu et obèse portant un long manteau rouge et une lourde masse dévoila sa dentition.

-Cet homme s'est fait implanté les dents de plusieurs animaux !

En effet, la bouche du pirate rassemblait des canines de différentes formes et tailles et semblait appartenir à une horrible bête. Sa peau et son visage étaient recouverts de cicatrices, vestiges de ses batailles sauvages.

-Allez les gars ! S'écria Hatora. Ramenez-moi des têtes !

-A vos ordres, Capitaine ! S'écria l'équipage.

Un peu plus loin, un homme sortit de la masse de bandits et se montra devant les troupes rebelles.

-Cet homme ! C'est Murasaki, le chef des ninjas déserteurs !

Habillé comme un shinobi, Murasaki était à la tête des différents nukenins qui s'étaient réfugiés sur l'Archipel. C'était un homme aux longs cheveux mauves avec le kanji de « Survie » tatoué sur la joue gauche. Sur son bandeau frontal, le symbole d'Iwa était rayé.

-J'espère que Aburami tiendra ses promesses, pesta Murasaki.

Derrière lui, des ninjas déserteurs de tous les villages attendaient ses ordres. A la vue des renforts, les soldats d'Aburami retournèrent au combat.

-Vous arrivez à temps, annonça un mercenaire à Hatora.

-Ouais, dites à vos mecs de pas nous gêner ! Répondit le pirate.

Les rebelles prirent peur devant la charge imminente des pirates et des bandits de l'Archipel.

-Ne reculez pas ! Mes amis ! Hurla Sarhtorian. Nous sommes près du but ! Nous n'avons jamais été aussi près ! La libération de l'Archipel de l'Etoile est proche !

Les encouragements de leur Prince redonnèrent confiance aux rebelles qui répondirent par un hurlement de rage et de détermination.

-Jusqu'à la mort ! S'écria Sarhtorian.

Les rebelles chargèrent les troupes ennemis et dans le fracas des deux armées, la bataille qui détermina le sort de l'Archipel de l'Etoile reprit.

Un peu plus loin dans la garnison des soldats d'Aburami, quelque chose avait fracassé le toit.

-Commandant Nanco ! Commandant Nanco !

Le seigneur de guerre ouvrit les yeux. Un de ses mercenaires le regardait alors qu'il était au milieu des débris du plafond de la garnison.

-Commandant ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda le soldat.

-Ce shinobi, il va … me le … payer ! Marmonna Nanco en se relevant.

Il traversa la salle et défonça une porte pour sortir dans la cour de la caserne. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le stupéfiât. Des mercenaires et des rebelles aux visages ensanglantés reposaient inanimés ou morts sur le sol. Le sable de la cour était mélangé avec le sang des soldats et lui donnait un aspect rougeâtre.

Ces soldats étaient les meilleurs hommes de Nanco. Le soldat qui avait réveillé le guerrier arriva à ses côtés et lui annonça terrifié :

-Il a débarqué de nulle part et il s'est mit à massacrer nos hommes ainsi que les rebelles.

-Qui ? Demanda vivement Nanco.

Soudain un rire effrayant se fit entendre dans la cour. Nanco ne put reconnaître cette chose. Il avait un corps d'humain mais sa peau était sombre et des flammes sortaient de son dos par six orifices.

La créature se retourna et aperçut les deux hommes. Il avait les cheveux oranges et des yeux noirs avec des pupilles jaunes. Sa tunique violette était déchirée dans le dos et aux bras tandis que son pantalon noir était intact. Jûgo, déchainé s'adressa à Nanco d'un cri dément :

-Gwah ! Vous voulez vous faire éclater !

Nanco le fusilla du regard.

-Je vais te tuer, sale monstre.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Pendant ce temps, Uri sort du Palais en sautant par une des fenêtres. Il atterrit sur les marches du palais et découvre le spectacle épique qui se déroule dans la cour.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

><p><em>La bataille fait rage et Aburami se déchaine ! <em>  
><em> Comment vont s'en sortir Ino et Tenten ? <em>  
><em> Et du côté des autres combats ? <em>

_ La prochaine fois : Le fidèle et le traitre _

_ J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !_

_ COMMENTAIRES !_


	19. Le fidèle et le traitre

_La suite de l'arc "Archipel de l'Etoile" avec du combat en perspective. On entre dans la phase finale de cet arc alors tenez-vous prêts : le meilleur arrive bientôt. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 19 : Le fidèle et le traitre : <span>

Ryuk Aburami se rapprochait peu à peu de Tenten et d'Ino. Derrière le nukenin, Kiba était adossé contre un mur inconscient, à ses côtés Akamaru gémissait de douleur et attendait avec espérance le moment où son maitre se réveillerait. Chôji était allongé de tout son long au milieu de la chambre après avoir été touché par le Rasengan d'Aburami.

Tenten s'élança avec sa batte hérissé en fer sur Aburami prêt à le frapper avec hargne. Celui-ci bloqua facilement avec sa main gauche. Il arracha la batte des mains de Tenten et la balança derrière lui où elle atterrit près de Chôji. Tenten, surprise, rejoignit Ino près de la porte des escaliers menant à la cellule de Naruto.

-Alors c'est tout ? Se moqua Aburami. Zwahahaha !

-On ne pourra rien faire contre lui, murmura Tenten. Comment peut-il être aussi fort ?

-Il faut gagner du temps, dit Ino à mi-voix.

La blonde s'adressa immédiatement à Aburami :

-Comment avez-vous pu utiliser cette technique ? Demanda Ino.

Ino parla de la première chose qui lui passa par la tête. En effet, le fait que le nukenin puisse utiliser la technique fétiche du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi semblait intriguer les deux kunoichis. Aburami regarda la Yamanaka avec étonnement.

-Attends petite, ça marche pas comme ça ! répondit le nukenin en prenant sa tête dans sa main. Tu crois que je vais te dévoiler toutes mes techniques ?

Aburami serra les dents soudainement et regarda derrière lui. Des kunaïs étaient plantés dans son dos, il grinça des dents et grogna :

-Ca fait mal, gamin ….

Kiba s'était relevé et avait lancé une nuée de kunaïs dans le dos d'Aburami.

-Kiba ! s'écria Ino Les deux kunoichis furent soulagées de voir le maitre-chien sur pied tout comme Akamaru qui aboyait joyeusement.

-J'en ai pas fini avec toi, pauvre con, railla l'Inuzuka.

Bien qu'il fût blessé, Kiba attaqua le nukenin en hurlant avec rage prêt à prendre sa revanche. Toutes griffes dehors, le maitre chien se jeta sur Aburami. Mais ce dernier l'évita et le saisit à la gorge puis le souleva dans les airs sous l'œil inquiet de Tenten et d'Ino. Kiba se débattit alors que les kunoichis allèrent lui porter secours.

-Stop ! s'écria Aburami. Un pas de plus mesdemoiselles et votre ami meurt.

Ino et Tenten s'arrêtèrent net. Kiba essayait toujours de s'échapper de l'emprise du nukenin.

-Ne vous occupez pas de moi, les filles. Je vais me charger de ce type, répliqua Kiba avec arrogance.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, répondit Tenten. Tu vas te faire massacrer !

Aburami se tourna vers Ino.

-Tu veux savoir comment j'ai pu utiliser la technique de ton copain ? Alors regarde bien !

La main libre du nukenin fut envahie par un halo bleu et il la plaça sur le ventre de l'Inuzuka. Aburami la remonta jusqu'au cou du brun et il sortit une boule bleue de la bouche de Kiba. Ce dernier avait perdu la force de se débattre et Aburami avala la sphère bleutée en se léchant les babines.

Tenten et Ino regardèrent le nukenin avaler la mystérieuse sphère.

-Il vient d'avaler du chakra ? S'interrogea Ino à mi-voix.

Kiba respirait lentement, épuisé. Aburami plaça sa main sur le front de l'Inuzuka. Kiba sentit son cerveau se faire aspirer et hurla de douleur sous les yeux terrorisés d'Ino et de Tenten.

-Arrête ! s'écria Tenten prêt à utiliser sa masse de fer sur le nukenin.

-La ferme, répondit sèchement Aburami. Il ne va pas crever.

Kiba continua d'hurler jusqu'à ce qu'Aburami retira sa main du front du maitre-chien. Le nukenin balança immédiatement le shinobi vers les kunoichis. Ino le rattrapa in extremis et examina le brun plus attentivement.

-Il a seulement perdu connaissance.

Aburami s'adressa aux deux kunoichis sur un ton intéressé :

-Alors Ino et Tenten ? Vous avez bien vu ce que j'ai fait à ce pauvre Kiba ? Vous avez compris comment j'ai pu infliger cette technique à Chôji ?

Les deux kunoichis se figèrent. Comment pouvait-il savoir leurs noms et leur parler comme si il les connaissait depuis des années.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? S'égosilla Ino, agacé, qui avait toujours le corps inanimé de Kiba dans les bras.

-On va te faire payer ce que tu leur as fait et on sauvera Naruto, poursuivit Tenten en s'armant deux faucilles.

Le nukenin ricana dans sa barbe. Sous l'œil étonné des kunoichis, il se mit à quatre pattes. Les mains et les pieds au sol, le corps surdimensionné d'Aburami donnait à la scène un aspect grotesque.

-Vous pouvez vous battre mais vous ne ressortirez pas de ce Palais vivant et encore moins avec Naruto Uzumaki.

L'ambiance dans la salle avait changée, Tenten et Ino le remarquèrent immédiatement. Les ongles d'Aburami se transformèrent en griffes et ses dents s'affinèrent pour former des canines.

-C'est la technique de …. , commença Tenten.

Les yeux noirs d'Aburami ne formaient plus qu'une fente verticale. Il sourit aux deux jeunes femmes et s'écria en tournant sur lui-même :

-Gatsûga – La morsure de l'homme-bête !

Dans la tour Est, le groupe de Shikamaru faisait toujours face à Mori Keita, le fidèle serviteur d'Aburami.

-Shikamaru. Annonça Shino sur un ton sérieux. Laisses-moi m'occuper de notre ennemi.

-Tout seul ? S'étonna Shikamaru.

-Nous ne devons pas trainer ici dans des combats futiles. C'est toi-même qui l'as dit. Je vais tout donner pour écraser rapidement cet homme d'Aburami et ensuite nous irons chercher Naruto.

-Tu es sûr de pouvoir t'en occuper tout seul ? répéta le manipulateur d'ombres.

A travers les lunettes noires de Shino, Shikamaru vit que des yeux accusateurs le fusillaient.

-Tu ne me connais pas assez, Shikamaru Nara. Si tu avais fait plus de missions avec moi, tu saurais que je ne suis pas un simple shinobi lambda

-D'accord, d'accord …. Répondit Shikamaru gêné par le ton accusateur de l'Aburame.

Temari avait sorti son éventail pour parer à toute éventualité d'attaque tandis que Karin restait en arrière.

Mori Keita ne bougeait pas. Il observait les shinobis en souriant alors qu'une dizaine bandages sortait de sa tunique beige serpentait dans les airs.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Demanda Temari agacée par le visage enjoué du nukenin.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, jeunes gens. Répondit Mori. Il y a eu un malentendu.

-Quel malentendu ? Questionna Shikamaru.

-Je n'ai aucune intention de me battre avec vous. Je vais vous capturer et vous livrer au seigneur Aburami comme un présent pour son retour sur l'Archipel.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? s'indigna Karin en retrait.

Une nuée d'insectes sortit des manches du manteau de Shino.  
>-Tu sous-estimes les shinobis. On ne se laissera pas capturer aussi facilement, dit l'Aburame.<p>

Les insectes se répandirent sur le sol tel une marée grouillante. Temari et Shikamaru s'éloignèrent de Shino pour ne pas être pris dans le tumulte de la nuée d'insectes. Celle-ci se rapprocha dangereusement de Mori qui porté par quatre bandages se souleva dans les airs bien à l'abri des insectes. Cependant les bestioles remontèrent le long des bandages pour envahir le corps de Mori. Quatre autres bandages s'enfoncèrent avec fracas dans le plafond portant le nukenin a la barbe blanche comme une marionnette. Les bandages, rattachant Mori au sol, étaient envahis par les insectes de Shino mais ils se détachèrent d'eux-mêmes du nukenin et retombèrent au sol, laissant Mori hors d'atteinte des insectes.

-Tes insectes sont assez amusants mais tu comptes vraiment me battre avec tes minuscules créatures rampantes ? demanda Mori à Shino.

-Muchiyose – Invocation d'insectes, répondit l'Aburame.

Des insectes sortirent de sous les portes de la salle et des fissures sur les murs. Par les fenêtres des essais de mouches, d'abeilles, de moustiques allèrent se joindre à la bataille.

-Je vois. Annonça Mori. Tu manipules les insectes et tu peux appeler tous les insectes environnants pour te prêter main-forte. Mais cela ne sera pas suffisant.

-Ce n'est pas uniquement cela. Rétorqua Shino. Mushi en'chû – La colonne d'insectes.

Les insectes entourèrent Mori et un immense cylindre d'insectes se referma sur le nukenin. Du sol au plafond les insectes formaient une colonne qui emprisonnait Mori. Celui-ci s'était abrité des insectes en se recouvrant de bandages. Shino pénétra dans la colonne. A l'intérieur les insectes volants vrombissaient et grouillaient. Une tempête d'insectes se déferlait autour du corps embaumé de Mori.

Shino se sentait parfaitement à l'aise dans cette tornade grouillante. Il aperçut le cocon de bandages dans lequel s'était réfugié le nukenin.

-Tes actions n'ont aucune utilité, répliqua Mori dans son cocon pour que Shino l'entende.

Les insectes s'agrippèrent sur le cocon et Shino répondit au nukenin :

-Il existe différentes sortes d'insectes en ce monde et certains ont des caractéristiques très intéressantes mais les insectes ne plaisent pas à tout le monde. Les insectes qui sont sur ton cocon de bandages sont des teignes. Les entomologistes étudient ces insectes car ils ont la capacité de creuser dans différents matériaux. Et c'est le cas de tes bandages. Ils sont déjà en train de grignoter les bandages qui te protègent et ils ne s'arrêteront que lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de bandages. Et une fois que ce cocon sera percé, tous les autres insectes se jetteront sur toi et le combat touchera à sa fin.

Le silence se fit suite à l'explication de Shino. A l'extérieur de la colonne d'insectes, Shikamaru, Temari et Karin observaient avec un air soucieux la colonne d'insectes tout en gardant les distances avec elle.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe à l'intérieur ? demanda la kunoichi de Suna à Karin.

La rousse se concentra et examina ce qui se passait dans la colonne.

-Il y a quelque chose de bizarre au sol, répondit Karin.

Shino attendait toujours une réponse de la part de Mori. Soudain elle se fit entendre :

-Tu es bien présomptueux, jeune ninja.

Shino sentit que le comportement de ses insectes avait changé. Leur sixième sens les avait avertis d'un danger imminent. Shino n'y fit pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Shikamaru hurler :

-Shino ! Recule !

Il y eut quatre détonations dans la colonne d'insectes. L'explosion dissipa la technique de Shino car la déflagration emporta la plupart des minuscules créatures. Shino, grâce à Shikamaru, sortit à temps pour éviter de prendre l'explosion de plein fouet. Le souffle de l'explosion propulsa l'Aburame qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

Shikamaru rejoignit son compagnon d'armes et l'aida à se relever.

-Tu veux bien accepter notre aide maintenant ? demanda Shikamaru d'un ton sarcastique.

-Qu'est ce qui a explosé ? demanda Shino.

-C'étaient les quatre bandages qui se sont détachés de lui toute à l'heure. Expliqua Karin. Il restait du chakra à l'intérieur et il les a activés lorsqu'il s'est senti en danger.

-Sur ce coup, il t'a bien eu. Conclut le Nara.

-Hmm. Grogna Shino.

Au sol, les insectes carbonisés entouraient le corps intact de Mori qui suite à l'explosion était sorti de son cocon. Ses bandages serpentaient autour de lui comme pour narguer les shinobis.

-Je ne m'y connais pas trop en insectes, rétorqua Mori. Mais il est une chose indéniable, c'est que tout les insectes craignent le feu. Je me demande ce que tu vas faire maintenant que tes précieux insectes ont perdu la vie.

Shikamaru s'adressa à Mori :

-Ses bandes, elles t'obéissent n'est-ce pas ? Elles te protègent et elles réagissent en conséquence pour te protéger.

Mori baissa la tête en souriant.

-Tu as bien compris. Chaque bandage est comme un homme prêt à se sacrifier pour me protéger ou pour que je gagne un combat.

-C'est pour cela que les quatre bandages que tu as laissé tomber ont explosé lorsque tu étais en danger, continua Shikamaru.

Mori soupira :

-Même après plus de quinze ans, je reconnais les techniques du clan Nara. Les techniques de tes aïeuls m'ont donné du fil à retordre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par là ? demanda Temari au brun.

-Cet homme a été capturé à Konoha avant d'être emprisonné à Khamra. Mon clan a dû se frotter à lui à ce moment là.

-Mais pourtant toute à l'heure, il s'est fait prendre par ta technique de manipulation de l'ombre, l'interrompit Shino, alors qu'il connaissait surement la technique et ses effets.

-Il l'a dit lui-même, poursuivit le Nara. Ses bandes sont comme des alliés à ses côtés. Ma technique d'immobilisation peut englober plusieurs personnes mais cela dépend énormément du nombre pour éviter que je gaspille du chakra ou que je perde mon étreinte sur mes cibles.

Shikamaru se gratta la tête en soupirant.

-C'est tellement galère. Pesta-t-il. Je n'ai aucune idée comment ces bandages peuvent échapper à mon emprise et cela m'énerve au plus haut point.

-Son corps est tout ce qu'il y a plus de vulnérable, il suffit d'immobiliser ses bandages-tentacules pour asséner le coup final, termina Temari.

-Oui mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire, répliqua Mori qui commença à avancer vers les shinobis. Les bandages le portaient et se plantaient dans le sol l'un après l'autre pour le faire avancer.

-Préparez-vous ! ordonna Shikamaru.

Shino et Temari se placèrent de chaque côté du Nara. Il restait à l'Aburame des insectes et la blonde plaça son éventail devant elle. Mori attaque et une dizaine de bandages taillés en lame se lancèrent sur les shinobis. Shikamaru exécuta des mudras et son ombre s'allongea pour atteindre l'ombre d'une des bandes.

-Kageyose no Jutsu – Invocation des ombres.

Des ombres sortirent de celle du Nara et s'enroulèrent autour des bandages qui se dirigeaient sur le jeune homme. Celles-ci s'immobilisèrent dans leur attaque comme l'avait prévu Shikamaru.

-Je ne les lâcherais pas, annonça Shikamaru qui maintenait son emprise sur les bandes de Mori.

Alors que le Nara avait exécuté sa technique, Shino et Temari avaient contourné Mori de chaque côté : le shinobi à droite et la kunoichi à gauche. Ils chargèrent le nukenin en même temps. Mori riposta en envoyant ses bandes filé sur les deux ninjas. Temari fut la première à réagir.

-Futôn – Kakeami – Filet suspendu !

Elle balança son éventail et des rafales de vent tranchèrent les bandes qui attaquaient la kunoichi. Les bandes retombèrent sur le sol.

Shino se fit transpercer par les bandages ce qui fit ricaner Mori devant l'incompétence de l'Aburame. Mais à sa surprise ce n'était pas du sang qui coula des blessures du shinobi mais une nuée d'insectes.

Le corps entier de Shino se transforma en insectes pour se reformer face à Mori prêt à lui asséner un direct du droit.

-Un clone d'insectes ? S'étonna Mori.

Temari replia son éventail et s'apprêta à l'abattre sur Mori. Le nukenin était coincé entre deux feux.

Shikamaru, qui maintenait toujours sa technique, sourit satisfait de leur travail d'équipe. Ils avaient réussi à improviser une stratégie qui allait leur offrir la victoire. Shino et Temari avaient parfaitement su utiliser les informations de l'adversaire pour briser sa défense. Shikamaru se félicita intérieurement de les avoir choisis comme coéquipier. Derrière lui, Karin jubilait en regardant Mori en difficulté :

-Allez-y ! Explosez-le !

Mori fronça les sourcils. Il enleva son kimono beige et afficha aux yeux de tous son corps enroulé et recouvert de bandages Seul le visage était à découvert.

-C'est fini de jouer ! Grogna le nukenin.

Les bandages qui le recouvraient s'animèrent et en un instant, ils partirent dans tous les sens comme des lances acérées et transpercèrent tout sur leur passage.  
>Shikamaru n'avait rien vu mais il sentit avec douleur un bandage lui transpercer l'épaule gauche et le projeter contre le mur. L'impact fut douloureux, le brun serra les dents en gémissant. Il se sentit vacillé, il baissa les yeux pour voir la bande tachetée de sang qui l'avait empalé au niveau de l'épaule.<p>

Il entendit quelque chose couiner à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête et vit Karin, terrorisée, coincée entre des bandes qui lui avaient fait des coupures aux jambes, aux bras et au visage.

Shikamaru parcourut du regard la salle. Les bandages de Mori n'avaient presque épargné aucun angle. Chaque bande s'était plantée dans le mur en face d'elle, un immense réseau de bandages envahissait la salle. Au centre, Mori d'un air confiant, observait son œuvre.

Shikamaru regarda au fond de la salle. Son compagnon de Konoha avait été transpercé à la cuisse gauche et à l'avant bras droit et tout comme le Nara, les tentacules de lin le retenaient contre le mur. Shino respirait difficilement mais surmontait la douleur. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Temari. La kunoichi de Suna avait été transpercé au ventre et le brun pouvait entendre les petits cris et les gémissements que la blonde émettait alors qu'elle était empalée contre le mur à quelques mètres du sol.

Shikamaru sentit son esprit faillir, ses espoirs s'étaient écroulés. Son épaule le brûlait. Les cris de douleur de Temari l'effrayaient. Sa respiration saccadée l'angoissait. Les gémissements de Karin le larmoyaient. Et le regard victorieux de Mori l'enrageait.

Tout à coup, les tentacules de papier se retirèrent des murs et des corps qu'il avait transpercés. Le corps de Temari retomba lourdement au sol et Shikamaru entendit un long cri d'agonie. Shino ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse, il se leva difficilement, surmontant la douleur tandis que son bras droit pendait près de sa hanche. Shikamaru grogna lorsque son épaule fut libérée du bandage acéré. Karin retint ses larmes et resta immobile.

Les bandages de Mori retournèrent vers celui-ci. Certains s'enroulèrent autour des bras, des jambes et du torse du nukenin alors que d'autres s'élevaient dans les airs pour parader et fêter leur victoire.

-C'est amusant, remarqua le nukenin en plongeant son regard dans celui de Shikamaru. Il y a un instant tes yeux étaient pleins de fierté et de supériorité et maintenant tu sais ce que je vois dans tes yeux ?

Shikamaru ne répondit pas.

-Le désespoir. Jeune Nara. Le désespoir.

Mori remit son kimono beige et dit à lui-même :

-Maintenant, je dois vous amener au seigneur Aburami.

-Attention Hinata ! s'écria Kankurô.

La jeune Hyûga sauta du mur pour échapper à deux mains boueuses qui voulaient l'attraper.

Janbon avait poursuivi Neji, Hinata et le marionnettiste de Suna jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le subordonné d'Aburami avait bloqué toutes les issues par de la boue. Les shinobis étaient enfermés dans cette salle avec ce nain boueux qui les poursuivait jusqu'à l'épuisement. L'immense mer de boue dans laquelle Janbon s'était immergé se démenait à pourchasser les shinobis dans toute la salle comme si il s'agissait d'un jeu de chat à la souris.

Hinata rejoignit Kankurô qui échappait à la boue.

-Tu sais, mes Byakugans me permettent de voir dans mon dos. Expliqua timidement Hinata au marionnettiste. Tu n'es pas obligé de m'avertir quand je suis menacé.

-J'oublie toujours que vous avez vos yeux pour vous aidez, se plaignit Kankurô. Qui va m'aider moi ?

-Attention ! hurla Hinata.

En effet, une immense main de boue venait de s'abattre sur l'endroit où se trouvait les deux shinobis. Heureusement, ils avaient esquivé à temps ce qui exaspéra Janbon dont le torse ressortait de la substance brune.

-Merde ! Vous allez arrêter de bouger !

Neji lança un kunaï explosif dans le dos du nukenin. L'explosion envoya de la boue aux quatre coins de la salle et lorsque le nuage de poussière se dissipa, le corps de Janbon avait de nouveau pris la consistance de la boue. Il n'avait pris aucun dégât et semblait fulminer intérieurement suite à l'attaque fourbe de Neji. Il se tourna vers le jônin, les veines étaient apparentes sur son front et son visage était rouge. Le nain grogna :

-Espèce de petit …. !

Et la mer de boue changea de cible pour se mettre aux trousses de Neji.

-Comment peut-on l'atteindre, si son corps est fait de boue ? Réfléchit le jeune Hyûga.

La boue de Janbon poursuivit le jônin de Konoha jusqu'à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. En effet, Neji fut pris au piège dans un coin de la salle. Janbon créa une véritable barrière de boue empêchant le shinobi de s'échapper.

-Je vais t'écraser, sombre merde ! Jubila Janbon immergé dans sa boue.

Alors que Neji allait être englouti, deux jets d'eaux frappèrent la masse de boue et projetèrent cette substance à l'autre bout de la pièce. Kankurô avait sorti la marionnette de Sasori et les paumes des mains cette dernière projetait deux puissants jets d'eaux qui repoussaient la boue pour l'éloigner de l'Hyûga.  
>Janbon émergea de la mer boueuse face à Kankurô et railla :<p>

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

La pression de l'eau était trop forte et Kankurô diminuait la taille en la projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Neji rejoignit Kankurô ainsi qu'Hinata. La mer de boue reculait vers le fond de la salle.

Finalement, l'eau s'arrêta et le parchemin dans le dos de la marionnette disparut en fumée.

-Merci, dit Neji en s'adressant à Kankurô.

-Plus tard, les politesses. Clama le shinobi de Suna. Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ce type.

-Nous n'avons aucun moyen de l'atteindre physiquement et je n'ai rien vu avec mes Byakugans, déclara Hinata.

-C'est la même chose pour moi, rajouta son cousin.

De l'autre côté de la salle, la masse de boue avait fusionné avec ses différentes parties qui avaient été éparpillées par l'attaque de Kankurô. Janbon sortit de la masse boueuse et fusilla du regard les shinobis.

-J'en ai marre de vous. Je vais en finir vite !

La boue s'étendit sur tout le long de la salle faisant une barrière entre le nain et les ninjas. Le nain s'assit sur le trône et posa ses bras sur les accoudoirs.

-Vous ne pourrez pas éviter cette attaque, se vanta Janbon.

La boue grouilla et fit des vagues avant de s'élever vers le plafond tel une gigantesque vague pour déferler vers les shinobis. Ces derniers furent stupéfaits de voir le tsunami de boue se rapprocher très rapidement d'eux.

-Hinata, fais comme moi et Kankurô suis-nous ! ordonna Neji.

-Quoi ! s'écria Kankurô.

-Faites ce que je dis !

Neji courut en direction du tsunami avec Hinata à ses côtés. Derrière eux, Kankurô les suivit tout en gardant l'immense vague de boue qui se dirigeait vers eux, prête à les écraser.

-Allons-y, Hinata, annonça Neji.

-D'a…. D'accord ! répondit la brune.

Ils sautèrent vers la vague et se mirent côte à côte avant de s'écrier :

-Hakke kūhekishō _- _Mur de paumes du Hakke !

Ils frappèrent avec leurs paumes en direction de la vague de boue tout en relâchant l'impulsion de chakra. Grâce à cette technique, les deux utilisateurs créent un passage dans la vague de boue dans lequel ils s'engouffrèrent suivi de Kankurô et de sa marionnette Sasori.

Ils émergèrent de l'autre côté de la vague devant Janbon, écarquillant les yeux, qui descendit de son trône. La vague de boue s'éclata contre le sol dans un fracas. Hinata et Neji remarquèrent quelque chose d'anormal par rapport à Janbon qui prenait ses jambes à son cou.

-Son flux de chakra a changé depuis toute à l'heure ! remarqua Hinata.

-Kankurô, c'est à toi, il doit être vulnérable ! répliqua Neji.

-Je ne t'ai pas attendu ! répondit le marionnettiste. Aka higi - Kiki san kaku no Jutsu – Arcanes Rouges - Le triangle mécanique!

La tête de Sasori sauta et des kunais rouges sortirent de ses mains et de sa tête pour filer sur Janbon. Malgré sa taille, le nain courrait vite et chaque tir de Kankurô passait près de sa cible avant d'exploser contre un mur. La salve de kunais s'arrêta et Janbon alla se refugier derrière un pilier soutenant l'étage qui donnait sur la salle du trône.

-Merde, il est rapide ! Cracha Kankurô.

-Il a tenté d'échapper à ton attaque alors que jusque là, il n'avait esquivé aucune attaque. Expliqua Neji. Il doit être vulnérable à présent.

Mais avant que les shinobis puissent charger le nain, la boue les recouvrit et ils furent emprisonnés dans la substance brune. Janbon regarda avec satisfaction les shinobis se faire engloutir puis sortit de sa cachette en éclatant de rire.

-Ha Ha Ha ! Qui aurait cru que ce serait si facile ?

Le nain fit émerger les têtes des trois shinobis à la surface qui crachèrent de la boue et toussèrent. Alors que Neji, Kankurô et Hinata reprenaient de l'air, Janbon s'approcha de la boue puis s'immobilisa pour se moquer de ses captifs :

-Je vous ai surestimé, apparemment.

-On était si proches du but, s'agaça Kankurô.

-C'est dommage, ajouta le subordonné d'Aburami, juste au moment où vous avez découvert mon point faible ….

-Tu es donc vulnérable lorsque tu n'es pas en contact avec cette boue ? demanda Hinata.

-C'est exact. Mais je crois que cela s'arrête là. Maintenant, la boue va s'infiltrer en vous et vous bloquez les poumons.

Un éclat de perversité et de sadisme apparut dans les yeux de Janbon.

-Je vais vous regarder agoniser et je me délecterais de vos couinements et de vos gémissements.

Kankurô et Neji sourirent ce qui intrigua le nain.

-C'est terminé, conclut Kankurô.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, ajouta Neji.

Venu de nulle part, Hinata arriva au dessus de Janbon et l'écrasa au sol avec deux lions de chakra qui entouraient ses mains :

-Jûho sôshiken – Les paumes jumelles des lions agiles !

L'impact de l'attaque créa un véritable cratère. Janbon cracha une gerbe de sang et hurla de douleur. Hinata avait touché les points vitaux du subordonné d'Aburami et ce dernier resta cloué au sol par la douleur. La boue perdit toute sa consistance et se liquéfia, libérant par la même occasion les trois shinobis. La Hinata qui était restée coincée dans la boue disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

-Un clone ? Enragea intérieurement Janbon.

La jeune Hyûga resta à proximité du nukenin, sa technique toujours active au cas où il voudrait se relever. Kankurô et Neji secouèrent leurs vêtements qui étaient couverts de boue.

-Bien joué, Hinata. Félicita Neji. Tu as bien fait de préparer ton clone lorsqu'il ne regardait pas.

-Juste à temps. Tu as bien choisi ton moment. Déclara Kankurô.

-Me…Merci mais ce n'était rien. Rougit la brune.

Elle annula finalement sa technique et le chakra en forme de lions sur ses mains disparut.

-Son chakra ne circule plus, expliqua Hinata. Il est neutralisé.

-Tant mieux, j'en avais marre de courir partout en échappant à sa saloperie de boue. Termina Kankurô.

Janbon gémissait et couinait au sol et crachotait du sang.

-Je ne peux pas finir comme ça ! dit d'un ton déterminé. Pas avant d'avoir fini avec lui !

Alors que la douleur l'harassait, Janbon se souvint de ce qu'il s'était promis, il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années.

_La pluie tombait à torrents dans la cour du château en ruines. Le ciel gris déversait ses eaux sur les bâtiments incendiés de la forteresse. Des dizaines d'armures vides, de cottes de mailles, d'épées, de lances et de boucliers reposaient dans la cour. La pluie tombant sur ces pièces d'armurerie, donnait une légère mélodie métallique. Un individu sortit du château avec un sac en lin rempli de bijoux et d'or. C'était un individu grand et obèse portant un long manteau noir avec une longue chevelure noire et sale. Ryuk Aburami traversa la cour du palais en sifflotant. _

_-Arrêtes-toi ! s'écria une voix. _

_Aburami se retourna et baissa les yeux. Dans une flaque de boue, un homme de petite taille aux longs cheveux roux lissés et à la fine moustache était allongé sur le ventre. L'homme habillé d'un kimono précieux blanc tenta de se relever mais ses bras faillirent et il retomba dans la boue. Il leva la tête vers Aburami et le fusilla du regard._

_-Tu ne partiras pas d'ici avec mon trésor ! Cracha l'homme dans la boue._

_-Oh ? Et c'est toi qui va m'en empêcher ? demanda Aburami d'un ton sarcastique. _

_-Tu as tout détruit ! Tu as vaincu mon armée ! Tu as brûlé mon palais ! Tu m'as humilié mais tu n'emporteras pas les richesses que j'ai su accumuler au cours des années ! _

_-Les richesses que tu as volées plutôt. Les villageois qui habitent en contrebas de ta forteresse m'ont raconté que tu les avais dépouillés de tous leurs biens et que parfois tu déguisais tes gardes en bandits pour attaquer et piller les villages voisins. _

_L'homme baissa la tête. _

_-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, même pour un « grand » seigneur comme toi. Se moqua Aburami._

_-Je ne te pardonnerais jamais ce que tu m'as fait ! Enragea l'homme. Je te poursuivrai jusqu'au bout du monde ! Même si je dois connaitre la maladie, la faim, la pauvreté et la mort, je n'aurais de répit que lorsque tu seras mort étendu à mes pieds ! _

_Aburami regarda le petit homme amusé, il s'approcha et s'accroupit face à lui. _

_-Quel est ton nom, seigneur ? demanda-t-il d'un ton solennel. _

_Le seigneur du château tarda à répondre, il déglutit :_

_-Janbon. Je suis le seigneur Janbon. _

_-Tu veux me pourchasser autour du globe pour pouvoir m'achever, c'est ça ? Alors je te propose de me suivre dans mon périple._

_Janbon écarquilla les yeux, étonné par la proposition du nukenin. _

_-Utilise toutes les occasions pour m'abattre, m'assassiner, me brûler, m'empaler ! Mais en contre partie, tu m'aideras dans mes entreprises !_

_-Imbécile, je ne suis pas ton laquais ! S'égosilla Janbon. Jamais je ne te suivrais ! _

_-Il ne te reste plus rien, Janbon ! Hormis ton honneur ! Rétorqua Aburami. Failliras-tu à ta parole ? _

_Le seigneur méprisa de ses yeux sombres le nukenin._

_-Tu vois ? L'honneur est tout ce qu'il te reste ! expliqua Aburami. Mais il faut que tu te souviennes de cette promesse, alors je vais te faire un don. _

_Le gros nukenin posa sa main dans la flaque de boue et y injecta du chakra._

_-Cette boue, annonça-t-il, elle ne te quittera plus. Elle deviendra l'arme de ta vengeance mais elle sera également ta malédiction. Tu me dois ce pouvoir et tu me dois la loyauté jusqu'à ce que tu accomplisses ta vengeance. _

_La boue dans laquelle baignait Janbon bouillonna et grouilla. Tout à coup, elle s'engouffra dans la bouche du nain ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Aburami éclata de rire alors que Janbon convulsait et pataugeait dans la boue. _

Janbon se remémora cette horrible journée, émit un dernier râle puis ses yeux se fermèrent.

Un long silence passa dans la salle du trône.

-Il est mort ? demanda timidement Hinata.

-Non, répondit Kankurô. Mais il n'est plus une menace.

Tout à coup, une des portes s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre un vieil homme armé d'une épée qui hurlait :

-Prends garde, Aburami ! Hitsu et Etsu sont là pour te chasser du Palais ! Crains notre colère !

Hitsu agitait son épée comme un grand guerrier devant les trois shinobis dubitatifs. En effet, avec la défaite de Janbon, la boue qui bloquait les portes de la salle du trône avaient disparu.

-Oy ! Calmes-toi, grogna Etsu. Tu te fatigues pour rien.

Les deux hommes venaient juste d'entrer dans la salle, qu'une multitude de prisonniers leur emboitèrent le pas. Parmi eux, les shinobis reconnurent la guerrière Tsuzumi.

-Les shinobis aux yeux blancs ! S'écria-t-elle en les voyant.

Elle alla directement à leur rencontre. La guerrière se stoppa devant le corps étalé de Janbon.

- Vous … vous l'avez eu ? Questionna Tsuzumi.

-Ouep, répondit Kankurô.

La guerrière n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Vous êtes formidables ! s'exclama Tsuzumi.

-Qui sont ses gens ? demanda Hitsu qui se joignit à la conversation.

-Ce sont les shinobis dont je vous ai parlé, maitre Hitsu.

-Oh, je vois ! Vous êtes nos précieux sauveurs !

Etsu rejoignit son compère et examina le corps de Janbon.

-On dirait que le Prince Sarhtorian a bien choisi ses alliés, déclara-t-il.

Au fond de la salle, Gita et Fue descendirent d'un escalier pour découvrir le rassemblement des prisonniers. Tsuzumi aperçurent ses sœurs de combat et elle s'adressa à elles :

-Vous avez mené vos groupes à leurs destinations ? S'interrogea Tsuzumi.

-Mon groupe a atteint la tour Est, dit Gita.

-Le groupe avec le chien est arrivé à la chambre d'Aburami, déclara Fue. Mais pour ce qui est du combat, je ne sais pas du tout comment ça se passe.

-Il est donc temps pour nous tous de nous joindre au combat, annonça Hitsu à l'assemblée.

-Notre part du contrat est rempli, dit Neji. Maintenant, il faut que nous rejoignions nos compagnons.

-Où se trouve la chambre d'Aburami ? demanda Hinata à Tsuzumi.

-Elle se trouve dans la tour Ouest, expliqua Gita. Prenez les escaliers et suivez toujours les couloirs de gauche.

-Merci ! répondit la Hyûga en souriant.

-Allons-y ! s'exclama Kankurô. On ne doit pas perdre de temps !

-C'est la même chose pour nous aussi, mes amis. A la bataille ! ordonna Hitsu.

Les prisonniers acclamèrent le vieil homme et la compagnie passa la grande porte pour rejoindre le champ de bataille tandis que les shinobis montaient quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'aile Ouest.

-Shikamaru ! Interpella Karin.

Le Nara vit la rousse lui présenter son bras nu marqué par de profondes traces de morsure.

-Mords-moi ! Dépêches-toi !

Le brun ne se fit pas attendre et mordit dans le bras de la kunoichi qui émit un petit gémissement. Mori s'arrêta pour observer ce rituel étrange. A cet instant, Shikamaru sentit une forte chaleur envahir toutes les parties de son corps. La douleur dans son épaule disparaissait petit à petit. Il examina sa blessure et elle ne saignait plus, totalement cicatrisé. Shikamaru se releva et fit face au nukenin. Ce dernier fit avec surprise que le brun n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur et que ses yeux étaient pleins de détermination.

-Je vois. Dit Mori. Tu as un pouvoir très intéressant, jeune fille. Tes capacités seront utiles à mon maitre.

-Karin, ordonna Shikamaru à mi-voix. Prends Temari avec toi et fuyez.

-Quoi ?

-Fais ce que je dis.

Karin obéit en se dirigeant vers la kunoichi de Suna tout en se méfiant de Mori et de ses tentacules de papier qui ondulaient dans les airs. Cependant ce dernier laissa la rousse partir, se concentrant sur le Nara.

-Tu comptes toujours te battre ? Demanda le nukenin.

Shino rejoignit lentement son compagnon de Konoha qui restait de marbre. Karin arriva près de Temari. La blonde avait les mains posées sur son ventre pour empêcher le sang de sortir de sa blessure.

-Mords-moi, déclara Karin en approchant son bras de la bouche de la blonde.

Temari mordilla lentement dans le bras de Karin. Shikamaru regarda avec soulagement la kunoichi de Suna reprendre des forces : sa respiration était redevenue régulière et elle avait repris des couleurs. Shikamaru porta son regard sur Shino, qui malgré ses blessures, l'avait rejoint.

-Tu vas pouvoir supporter ça ? demanda le Nara.

-Tu me sous estimes grandement, railla l'Aburame. Je peux supporter quelques blessures.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas blesser ton orgueil.

Karin aida Temari à se relever mais la blonde ressentit encore une douleur dans son ventre.

-Ta blessure était plus grave, expliqua Karin, donc mon pouvoir mettra plus de temps pour te guérir complètement. Il faut vite partir.

-L'éventail, murmura Temari. Prends mon éventail.

Karin récupéra l'arme de la kunoichi de Suna puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle tout en soutenant Temari.

-Non, interpella Temari. Par la fenêtre. On sort par la fenêtre.

-D'ac … d'accord.

Les kunoichis partirent en direction de la fenêtre sous l'œil amusé de Mori.

-La fuite n'est pas une solution, raisonna le nukenin.

-Elle ne sert qu'à préparer les futures victoires, répondit Shikamaru.

Mori rit dans sa barbe.

-Les shinobis de Konoha sont des gens intelligents et courageux mais cela ne suffira pas pour me battre.

Shino posa un genou à terre. La souffrance l'harassait. Shikamaru prit le bras de Shino et le mit autour de son cou.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, répliqua Shino.

-Même moi, je vois que tu n'es pas insensible à tes blessures. J'ai un plan alors laisse-moi faire. Expliqua Shikamaru.

Karin et Temari étaient devant la fenêtre. Shikamaru porta l'Aburame jusqu'à la fenêtre où il laissa son compagnon aux mains des kunoichis.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Temari au Nara.

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. Répondit le brun.

-Hors de question de te laisser seul. S'indigna la kunoichi de Suna.

-Tu comptes te sacrifier pour nous permettre de nous enfuir ? S'interrogea Shino. Tu es trop intelligent pour faire ça.

-Faites-moi confiance, termina le brun. Partez !

Temari déploya son éventail à contrecœur et ordonna aux deux autres de se placer dessus.

-Sois prudent, lança-t-elle au Nara avant de tomber de la fenêtre pour planer vers le pont reliant la Tour Est au reste du Palais.

Shikamaru resta seul dans la tour face à Mori et à ses tentacules.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas interposé pour empêcher leur fuite ? demanda le Nara.

-Ce n'est qu'un jeu pour moi, rétorqua le nukenin. Je vais te capturer puis j'irais à la poursuite des autres.

Shikamaru se rapprocha de la fenêtre et sortit un parchemin qu'il déroula devant le nukenin.

-Serait-ce encore un de tes mauvais tours ?

-Tu jugeras par toi-même, déclara le Nara.

Il plaça le parchemin devant lui et il en sortit un boulet qui tomba lourdement sur le sol pour rouler jusqu'aux pieds de Mori. Ce dernier le bloqua avec son pied lorsque qu'il aperçut soudain avec stupeur que le boulet était recouvert de parchemins explosifs. Il leva la tête vers Shikamaru mais le brun avait déjà sauté par la fenêtre.

-Et me…

La Tour Est explosa envoyant des débris et des gravats aux alentours. Temari, Karin et Shino regardèrent le brun chuter alors que la Tour explosait en morceaux. Shikamaru retomba sur le pont en faisant une roulade et arriva face à ses compagnons.  
>-C'était ça ton plan ? s'écria Temari. Faire sauter la tour !<p>

Shikamaru soupira et répondit à la blonde :

-On est tous en vie, non ?

-Arrête de te la jouer ! S'énerva la kunoichi. Tu aurais pu y laisser ta peau !

-Tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ? demanda le Nara avec sarcasme.

La blonde rugit.

-Non … mais …. Je …. Balbutia-t-elle.

-Il est toujours en vie, s'écria Karin en pointant du doigt le nuage de poussière soulevé par l'explosion.

Mori Keita émergea du nuage porté par ses tentacules de papier. Il avait enlevé son manteau et descendait le long du mur pour rejoindre le pont.

-Me piéger comme ça, c'est déloyal de ta part, jeune Nara. Rétorqua Mori.

-Galère, il n'a rien ? Railla Shikamaru.

-Tu as fait beaucoup de bruit pour rien, Shikamaru. Déclara Shino.

-Il faut fuir ! hurla Karin.

Les quatre shinobis partirent en courant en direction du palais. Derrière eux, Mori arriva sur le pont et envoya ses bandages pour rattraper les ninjas. Ces derniers s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles des shinobis et les retinrent. Alors que Shikamaru et les autres résistaient, les tentacules les tirèrent vers le nukenin.

-Ses bandages, grogna Temari. Ils sont forts !

Les shinobis tombèrent sur le sol et furent trainés jusqu'à Mori.

-Fini de jouer, mes jeunes amis ! annonça-t-il.

Karin planta ses ongles dans le sol pour empêcher les tentacules de papier de l'emmener. Soudain devant elle, un individu s'avança sur le pont. Les bandages de Mori cessèrent de trainer les shinobis sur le sol. Le nukenin et les shinobis observèrent le nouvel arrivant.

Maigre, yeux violets et aux dents pointus, Suigetsu Hozûki regarda autour de lui.

-Pfou ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ? Soupira le bretteur.

-Suigetsu ! s'écria Karin.

-Oh ! Karin. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

-Qui est ce type ? Questionna Shikamaru.

-C'est un compagnon de Sasuke, expliqua Temari. Il était là lors du conseil des Cinq Kages.

Mori observa des pieds à la tête le nouvel arrivant et s'adressa à lui :

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?

-Moi ? demanda Suigetsu. Eh bien, je cherche la Tour Ouest. C'est ici ?

-Tu t'es trompé. C'est la Tour Est, ici. Ce serait trop te demander de nous aider ? Insista mièvrement Karin.

-Pourquoi cela ? demanda Suigetsu du même ton mièvre que son ancienne coéquipière.

-Parce que nous avons le même objectif : Aburami ! clama Shikamaru qui voyait le bretteur comme une échappatoire.

Mori resserra son emprise sur la cheville du Nara ce qui le fit gémir de douleur.

-Vous n'arrivez pas à me blesser alors n'espérez pas vaincre le Seigneur Aburami ! Rétorqua le nukenin. Quant à toi, dit-il en s'adressant au bretteur de Kiri. Je n'ai pas de temps à perde avec toi.

Deux bandes de papier sortirent du dos de Mori et allèrent transpercer Suigetsu.

Cependant, à la surprise du nukenin, le corps du bretteur était constitué d'eau. Ses bandages, mis au contact avec l'eau, s'effritèrent et tombèrent au sol. Mori pâlit devant les deux tentacules de papier humides paralysés au sol et relâcha son étreinte sur les shinobis.

Les autres shinobis furent surpris de voir Mori s'éloigner d'eux et de Suigetsu. Ils réalisèrent.

-Son point faible … commença Temari.

-C'est l'eau, termina Shino.

Une vingtaine de tentacules de papiers se placèrent entre Mori et les ninjas, prêtes à défendre leur maitre. Suigetsu sortit l'épée de Zabuza toujours brisée.

-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, déclara le bretteur. Mais bon j'ai besoin de me réhabituer à cette épée, alors tu veux bien me servir d'échauffement ?

-Allez vas-y Suigetsu, l'encouragea Karin. Détruis-le.

-Lâche-moi, c'est pas pour te sauver toi et tes potes que je vais réduire au silence ce mec. Rétorqua Suigetsu.

Mori avait perdu toute son assurance, Shikamaru le voyait dans ses yeux : le désespoir.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé tomber sur un shinobi comme toi, annonça le nukenin en parlant de Suigetsu. Mais je ne mourrais pas maintenant.

Il enjamba la rambarde et se jeta dans le vide. Les ninjas se pressèrent contre la rambarde pour observer Mori descendre la Tour Est comme une araignée avec l'aide de ses tentacules de papier.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ? s'écria Suigetsu.

Le bretteur sauta à son tour dans le vide à la poursuite de Mori. Ce dernier à la vue de Suigetsu fonçant sur lui, envoya une vingtaine de bandes pour contrer le nukenin de Kiri.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! hurla Mori.

Les bandes passèrent à travers Suigetsu constitué d'eau. Le bretteur cracha une grande quantité d'eau qui entoura Mori pour l'enfermer dans une sphère d'eau. Cette sphère se colla à la paroi du mur de la tour et Suigetsu se mêla à la masse d'eau.  
>A l'intérieur de la sphère créée par le bretteur, les tentacules de papier s'effritaient, sous les yeux médusés de leur maitre, incapables de se mouvoir dans l'eau. Alors que l'oxygène lui manquait, Mori entrevit la silhouette de Suigetsu dans l'eau armé de l'épée de son ancien maitre. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage du bretteur de Kiri. Mori tenta de se défendre mais les bandages qu'il portait lui collaient à la peau. Suigetsu trancha le nukenin et l'eau de la sphère prit une teinte rouge. Pour Mori, le temps s'était ralentit. Son ventre avait été ouvert de long en large et ses bandages ne pourraient pas panser cette blessure. Suigetsu dissipa sa technique de sphère d'eau. Le corps de Mori chuta entouré de gouttes d'eau et de ses bandages désarticulés. Il tomba sur les gravats de la Tour Est sous le tumulte de la bataille qui se déroulait toujours dans la cour. L'eau retomba au sol comme une légère pluie.<p>

Le nukenin usa ses dernières forces et ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour observer le ciel étoilé.

-Pardonnez-moi, maitre. Murmura-t-il. Mon rôle s'arrête ici.

_Dans une sombre forêt coincée entre deux montagnes, deux voyageurs marchaient sur un petit sentier de poussière orange. _

_-Zwahahaha ! M'assassiner pendant que je dormais ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire ? Plaisanta Aburami. _

_-Comment peux-tu être en vie ? Je t'ai tranché la gorge ! S'énerva Janbon. _

_-Zwahahahaha ! Riait aux éclats le gros nukenin. _

_Soudain Aburami se stoppa dans son rire et s'arrêta dans sa marche. Au loin, parmi les arbres, il vit quelqu'un adossé contre un arbre la tête baissée. _

_-Qu'est ce que tu as vu ? demanda Janbon. _

_Aburami ne répondit pas et quitta le chemin pour s'enfoncé dans la forêt vers le mystérieux individu. Il marcha entre les troncs des arbres pour arriver devant l'homme adossé contre un tronc. C'était un homme maigre au torse recouvert de bandages, portant un pantalon noir mais pas de sandales. Ses mains et ses bras étaient gravement brulés et reposaient sur le sol, inertes. _

_-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le blessé._

_-Nous sommes des déserteurs et toi ? répondit Aburami._

_Le blessé baissa la tête vers le sol. Un bandeau frontal reposait devant lui mais le signe du village était rayé. _

_-Je suis comme vous, répondit à mi-voix l'homme aux bandages. J'ai quitté mon village car je n'étais pas d'accord avec ses idéaux et j'ai tenté de reverser mon chef de village. Mais quelle désillusion …. _

_Janbon rejoignit Aburami et découvrit le mystérieux individu. _

_-Mes complices, mes amis se sont retournés contre moi, poursuivit l'homme. Ils m'ont trainé devant le chef de mon village et ils m'ont banni._

_-Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ces blessures ? Questionna Aburami en montrant les bras de l'homme._

_Janbon jeta un dernier regard de mépris et de pitié à l'homme et s'éloigna. _

_-Reprenons notre route, railla le nain. _

_-Ils ont brulé mes bras et mes mains pour que je ne puisse pas malaxer du chakra et exécuter des mudras. Expliqua l'homme. Ainsi, je suis devenu inoffensif et on m'abandonné dans ces montagnes pour que j'y meurs._

_L'homme commença à sangloter. _

_-Moi qui pensais que j'étais entouré d'amis et de compagnons d'armes, je me suis retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain. Non, j'ai toujours été seul. _

_Il ravala ses larmes alors qu'Aburami restait de marbre. _

_-Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort, dit l'homme, je l'ai senti à votre chakra. Je vous en prie, achevez-moi. Je n'ai plus rien à faire en ce monde. _

_Aburami répondit immédiatement :_

_-Hors de question. _

_-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger, s'empressa de dire Janbon qui sortit une dague. _

_-Non, l'arrêta Aburami. _

_Le nukenin se baissa pour se mettre face à l'homme. _

_-Je te propose de nous rejoindre dans notre aventure. Annonça Aburami. _

_L'homme et Janbon écarquillèrent les yeux sous la surprise. _

_-Tu veux l'emmener avec nous ! S'indigna Janbon._

_-Comment pourrais-je vous suivre, se lamenta l'homme. Je suis incapable de mouvoir mes bras, je ne serais qu'un fardeau pour vous. _

_-Cela peut s'arranger, dit Aburami. _

_Le nukenin injecta du chakra dans sa paume et l'apposa sur le torse du blessé. Ce dernier sentit ses bandages s'enrouler autour de ses jambes et de ses bras. Un sceau apparut sur le ventre du bléssé. _

_-Essaie de lever tes bras. Déclara Aburami. _

_-Je ne peux pas, frémit le blessé, mes bras sont …_

_Alors que l'homme avait commencé sa phrase, ses bras s'étaient levés comme contrôlés par un marionnettiste invisible. _

_-Comment est-ce possible ? _

_-Je t'ai fait un don, expliqua le nukenin obèse. Tu as toujours été seul ? Alors ces bandages, symboles de ta souffrance, seront ta force. Ils seront ton armée. _

_Des tentacules de papier serpentèrent sur le sol et se retournèrent vers le blessé pour observer leur maitre. Ce dernier regardait avec stupeur ses bras et ses mains se bouger. _

_Il se remit debout pour remercier son sauveur. _

_-Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, dit-il toujours sous la joie de retrouver la motricité de ses bras._

_-Je te l'ai déjà dit ! S'agaça Aburami. Viens avec nous !_

_-Je vous dois la vie, s'inclina l'homme. J'ai une dette envers vous. Je vous suivrais jusqu'à la fin de votre périple ou jusqu'à ce que la Mort me prenne. _

_-Peuh, cracha Janbon devant l'attitude servile du nouvel arrivant._

_-Quel est ton nom ? demanda le gros nukenin. _

_-Je me nomme Mori Keita. _

_-Je suis Ryuk Aburami et le nain à côté, c'est Janbon. _

_-Enfoiré d'obèse, siffla Janbon. Ce voyage est déjà assez pénible sans que tu rameutes les laissés pour comptes dans notre groupe. _

_-Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses, mon cher Mori, termina Aburami. _

Mori ferma ses yeux et rendit son dernier souffle. Son corps reposa entre les débris de la Tour Est sous le ciel étoilé.

Suigetsu se reforma grâce à l'eau éparpillée sous les gravats de la Tour. Il craqua son cou et regarda le corps inerte de Mori puis son épée.

-Mon épée n'a toujours pas récupéré assez de sang pour se reformer complètement, dit me bretteur à lui-même. Maudite Karin, je lui aurais bien fait la peau pour reformer l'épée de Zabuza.

Il leva les yeux vers la passerelle reliant la Tour Est au Palais.

-Je vais devoir trouver un autre moyen de trouver des gens à saigner. Je me demande comment s'en sorte Sasuke et Jûgo.

Sur le pont, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru et Karin virent le corps de Mori au sol et soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Il l'a eut, souffla Karin. Suigetsu a son utilité pour une fois.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, répliqua Temari. Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé Naruto.

-Galère, soupira Shikamaru. Cette soirée ne se finira jamais …. Shino es-tu remis de tes blessures ?

-Oui, j'ai mordu Karin tout comme vous. Où se dirige-t-on ?

-On va à la Tour Ouest. Annonça Shikamaru. Si Aburami est là-bas alors Naruto aussi.

Dans l'aile Ouest, un mur s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Sakura, Sai et Lee.

-Allez dépêchez-vous ! S'énerva la rose.

-Il ne faut pas agir avec précipitation, Sakura, déclara Sai.

-Nous avons perdu assez de temps, s'indigna Sakura. J'espère qu'Ino et les autres ont éliminé Aburami.

-J'espère aussi qu'ils auront retrouvé Naruto ! ajouta Lee.

Ils coururent dans un long couloir à chaque fenêtre, ils aperçurent la tour Ouest ainsi que les combats que menaient les rebelles contre les forces d'Aburami.

Soudain un mur de la Tour Ouest éclata en morceaux. Une partie de l'édifice s'écroula alors que le haut de la tour menacait de céder lui aussi. Les trois shinobis regardèrent ce spectacle avec effroi. Les débris de la tour retombèrent sur les rebelles et brigands qui se battaient au pied de celle-ci.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'écria Sakura.

-Il faut vite rejoindre Ino et les autres, ordonna Sai.

L'attaque d'Aburami avait dévié de sa trajectoire pour foncer dans le sol. De ce fait, il avait traversé le mur et fragilisé grandement l'édifice.

Sur le versant encore intact de la tour, Tenten et Ino se tenaient à un fil accroché in-extremis par la manieuse d'armes alors qu'elles tombaient dans le vide.

-On l'a échappé belle, répliqua Tenten. Il nous a manqués et il s'est écrasé en bas.

-Il faut profiter de cette chance, expliqua Ino. Mais je n'ai pas pu rattraper Kiba. Il est tombé dans le vide.

-Allons nous occuper de Naruto, lâcha la manieuse d'armes. Nous irons les chercher plus tard.

En marchant sur le versant de la tour, les kunoichis rentrèrent dans ce qui restait de la chambre d'Aburami. La moitié du sol s'était effondré et les deux jeunes filles ne virent pas les corps d'Akamaru et de Chôji.

-Ils sont également tombés dans le vide, soupira Tenten.

-Il faut vite sortir Naruto d'ici, se pressa Ino. Après on ira tous les chercher en espérant que les autres nous rejoignent vite.

Tenten posa un parchemin explosif sur la porte dissimulé derrière une tapisserie puis une fois, la porte défoncé, elles montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon pour atteindre la cellule de Naruto. Elles ouvrirent la porte et découvrirent à la lumière de faibles torches, Naruto suspendu au plafond et au sol par de lourdes chaines.

-On l'a trouvé, se réjouit Tenten.

Ino trouva la clef des menottes du blond accroché à un mur et libéra l'Uzumaki de ses chaines. Le corps du blond tomba littéralement sur les kunoichis qui l'allongèrent sur le sol.

-Il est inconscient, remarqua Ino. Il faut le réveiller.

Tenten secoua le blond tandis qu'Ino injecta de son chakra à Naruto pour qu'il reprenne connaissance.

-Allez réveilles-toi ! Siffla Tenten en donnant des petites claques sur les joues de l'Uzumaki.

-Il faut que tu te réveilles ! Naruto ! Insista Ino.

Le bras de Naruto sursauta.

-Naruto !

-Allez ! On se réveille !

Le blond fronça les sourcils et ouvrit les yeux.

-Hum … Ino … Tenten ?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Naruto Uzumaki est libre !<br>Mais le combat des rebelles continue !_

_La prochaine fois : La libération de Naruto Uzumaki_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
>N'hésitez pas à commenter ! <em>


	20. La libération de Naruto Uzumaki

**_Voici la suite de l'arc de l'Archipel de l'Étoile ! Elle a tardé et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! _**

**_Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à commentez ! _**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 20 : La libération de Naruto Uzumaki :<span>

-Hum … Ino … Tenten ?

Le jinchuriki de Kyûbi ouvrit ses grands yeux azur et parcourut du regard les deux jeunes filles qui souriaient de soulagement.

-Enfin, soupira Ino.

-Où … où suis-je ?

-Tu es sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile, expliqua Tenten. Dans le Palais d'Aburami.

Le blond se mit la tête entre les mains. Il avait une intense douleur au crâne qui le martelait.

-Hein … quoi ? demanda Naruto.

-L'Archipel de l'Etoile, répéta Tenten. Ryuk Aburami, l'homme qui t'a enlevé.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? demanda Ino.

-Tout ce dont je me souviens, répondit Naruto. C'est de ce gros type ….

Tenten et Ino n'eurent aucun doute, il parlait bien de Ryuk Aburami.

-Bien, il ne faut pas rester ici. S'empressa de dire la manipulatrice d'armes aux macarons. Il faut rejoindre les autres.

-Les autres ?

-Oui, tout ceux de notre promotion sont venus à ton secours. Répondit Ino.

Sur le visage du blond, un fin sourire apparut. Alors que tout était brouillé dans ses souvenirs, l'Uzumaki se réconforta en apprenant que les autres étaient l'arracher des mains de ses ravisseurs. Bien qu'il ne savait pas exactement qui étaient ses ravisseurs.

-Tu peux marcher ? demanda la Yamanaka.

Naruto tenta de se mettre debout mais ses jambes flanchèrent et il retomba au sol.

-Mes jambes sont faibles, je suis exténué, remarqua le blond, comme si on m'avait vidé de toutes mes forces.

Ino et Tenten firent le lien entre les paroles de Naruto et les capacités d'Aburami mais elles préférèrent ne pas en débattre pour s'échapper au plus vite de la tour Ouest qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Tenten mit le bras de Naruto autour de son cou pour le soutenir alors qu'Ino s'approcha de la partie de la tour qui s'était écroulée et posa ses yeux vers les gravats au sol quelques étages plus bas.

-Je ne vois pas Kiba, Chôji et Akamaru, s'inquiéta la blonde.

-Quoi, ils étaient ici ? demanda Naruto.

-Pour l'instant, on retrouve les autres et ensuite on ira chercher Kiba et Chôji, ordonna Tenten qui se dirigeait vers la porte de la chambre soutenant le jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

Ino regarda une dernière fois les ruines de la tour Ouest qui étaient étalés dans la cour. La blonde espérait de tout son cœur que les deux garçons soient encore en vie. Après un long moment d'angoisse et de contemplation, elle se dépêcha de quitter la salle pour rejoindre Tenten et Naruto qui descendaient l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour.

Dans l'aile ouest du Palais de l'Etoile, Sakura, Lee et Sai couraient en direction de la Tour Ouest dont une partie venait de voler en éclats. Sakura frémissait à l'idée que ses amis soient morts face à Aburami. Elle pensait également à Naruto. Arriveraient-ils trop tard ? Sakura chassa cette inquiétude de son esprit et accéléra sa course. Elle fixait la tour Ouest sans détourner le regard alors qu'elle traversait un couloir ouvert sur la bataille qui se déroulait dans la cour.

Cependant à un croisement de corridor, quelqu'un les interpella.

-Sakura !

Le groupe de la rose se stoppa dans sa course. Kankurô, Neji et Hinata débouchèrent de l'autre couloir et rejoignirent les autres.

-Vous avez libérés les prisonniers ? demanda Sai.

-Oui. Répondit Neji. Maintenant on peut se concentrer sur Aburami et Naruto.

-Alors on doit se dépêcher, s'écria Sakura. Il s'est passé quelque chose dans la tour Ouest, elle a volé en éclats.

-Naruto …. S'inquiéta Hinata.

-Bien ! Allons-y ! ordonna Kankurô.

Les shinobis reprirent leur course à travers le palais.

-Vous avez rencontré des problèmes dans les cachots ? Questionna Lee.

-On était aux prises avec un des subordonnés d'Aburami, le nain. Expliqua Neji. Nous nous sommes vite débarrassés de lui.

-Mais maintenant on va avoir affaire avec Aburami, rappela Kankurô d'un air sévère. Lors de la réunion des Kages à Kumo, ils ont bien précisé que cet homme était dangereux. Shikamaru nous a également mise en garde !

-Mais pour Kiba, Ino, Tenten et Chôji …. Murmura Hinata anxieuse.

-Si quelque chose s'est produit dans la tour, il faudra s'attendre à tout ! Insista le marionnettiste de Suna.

Les paroles du jônin du Sable avaient jeté un froid parmi les shinobis. Ils redoutaient ce qu'ils allaient trouver dans cette tour mais ils continuaient toujours d'avancer avec dans l'espoir de retrouver Naruto.  
>Enfin, le groupe atteignit le pont reliant la Tour Ouest au reste du Palais. Quelques débris de pierre retombèrent devant la porte de Tour quand soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit.<p>

Les shinobis stoppèrent leur course et se placèrent immédiatement en position de garde pour se protéger de ce qui sortirait par cette porte. La menace d'Aburami n'avait jamais été aussi présente dans leurs esprits et dans leurs cœurs.

Alors que les portes de la Tour s'ouvraient lentement, les shinobis découvrirent Ino Yamanaka précédant Tenten qui soutenait le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Le blond releva lentement la tête pour apercevoir ses compagnons de Konoha et de Suna le regarder avec surprise. Naruto regarda ses amis avec étonnement et joie alors que Sakura et Hinata s'étaient déjà élancées vers lui.

-J'étais sûr que tu serais encore en vie. S'écria la rose alors qu'elle arracha Naruto à Tenten et le prit dans ses bras.

-Naruto …, murmura Hinata à mi-voix en versant de petites larmes de bonheur.

Le blond se laissa serrer par la rose et posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa coéquipière. Il vit Lee, Sai, Kankurô et Neji s'avancer vers lui.

-Tu n'as rien ? demanda le jônin au Byakugan.

-Ca peut aller, plaisanta l'Uzumaki alors qu'il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes. Vous êtes tous venus me sauver ?

-Il faut toujours que tout tourne autour de toi, ironisa Kankurô. Une vraie cohorte de shinobis rien que pour te sauver.

Sakura relâcha son étreinte sur le blond et à la place de Tenten ce fut Sai qui soutint Naruto.

-Tu nous as fait des frayeurs, dit Sai d'un ton rassurant.

Naruto afficha un sourire sincère au jeune homme de la racine. Ino et Tenten soufflèrent un peu avant que Lee ne mettent une conclusion aux retrouvailles.

-Où sont Chôji et Kiba ?

A la suite de la question de Lee, les visages se décomposèrent. Hinata eut le souffle coupé tandis qu'Ino se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas céder à l'angoisse. Tenten s'empressa de répondre :

-Aburami a fait sauter la tour Ouest grâce à la technique de Kiba. Lui et Chôji sont surement en vie, ils sont sûrement bloquer sous les gravats au pied de la tour.

-Bien, Kankurô et Lee, venez avec moi. Ordonna Neji. On va aller les chercher et on vous rejoindra plus tard.

-Faites attention à vous, Aburami doit être surement dans le coin, ajouta Ino.

Les trois shinobis grimpèrent sur le muret du pont, prêts à se laisser tomber.

-Une fois qu'on aura récupéré Chôji et Kiba, demanda le marionnettiste de Suna, où est-ce qu'on se retrouve ?

-Nous allons rejoindre Shikamaru et son groupe puis nous vous attendrons dans les jardins du Palais qui se trouvent au Nord, expliqua Sakura.

Lee, Kankurô et Neji regardèrent par-dessus leur épaule. En contrebas, ils distinguèrent à travers l'obscurité, des bosquets de plantes et des fontaines dans un milieu sylvestre.

-Okay ! s'exclama Lee en faisant sa pose _nice guy_. On se retrouve là-bas !

-Soyez prudents ! déclara Hinata avant que les trois shinobis ne disparaissent dans le vide.

Alors qu'il y a quelques instants, Naruto était plein de joie de retrouver ses compagnons, c'était maintenant le remords et l'angoisse qui l'envahissait. Ses amis étaient venus le sauver mais ils avaient probablement traversé de rudes épreuves et ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour lui. Chôji et Kiba avaient disparus et Naruto se sentait parfaitement inutile, inapte à aider ceux qui étaient venus le secourir.

-On se dirige vers la tour Est pour rejoindre le groupe de Shikamaru ! Ordonna Sakura.

-Qui a fait de toi le chef ? Demanda Ino agacée.

Les quatre kunoichis, ainsi que Sai soutenant Naruto, rentrèrent dans le Palais pour retrouver le groupe de Shikamaru qui devait être dans la Tour Est. Le jinchuriki de Kyûbi restait plongé dans ses pensées et muré dans son silence alors que les lames des Rebelles et des forces d'Aburami s'entrechoquaient dans la cour du Palais.

-Ne les laissez pas vous submergez ! Hurla Ushi à ses hommes.

Le capitaine de la garde dirigeait ses soldats sur le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la cour du Palais de l'Etoile. L'arrivée des gredins, des malfrats ainsi que des nukenins pour assister l'armée d'Aburami avait ramené l'équilibre des forces entre cette dernière et les Rebelles.

Naifu, la fatale reine des voleuses et ses sbires tuaient les rebelles de façon rapide et directes Ils attaquaient pour tuer tout le contraire d'Hatora et de ses pirates qui utilisaient toute la barbarie et la sauvagerie pour ravager les lignes ennemies. Les soldats d'Aburami avaient regagné en hargne depuis l'arrivée des renforts et les rebelles, pour la plupart des simples artisans et paysans, qui prenaient peur face à la vermine qui venait d'arriver sur le champ de bataille. Hatora braillait à ses hommes :

-Celui qui me ramènera le plus de têtes aura droit de devenir un de mes lieutenants ! Alors massacrez-moi ces minables ! Haha !

Les pirates hurlèrent de rage et s'élancèrent avec plus d'ardeur dans les combats. Hatora saisissait des rebelles ça et là pour les mordre à la gorge et leur déchiquetait les membres. Sa dentition constituée de plusieurs dents d'animaux lui avait donné le surnom de « Pirate Bestial » et alors qu'il arrachait et déchirait les corps des rebelles sur son chemin ses dents ruisselaient de sang. Il hurla de rire qui emplit les troupes rebelles d'effroi.

Un peu plus loin, Naifu et sa bande de voleurs se frayaient un chemin parmi les rangs rebelles en direction du Palais de l'Etoile.

-Cet Hatora est une vraie brute sanguinaire ! S'étonna un bandit dissimulé sous une capuche.

-Ouh ! Ne vous occupez pas de lui, s'exclama Naifu à ses fidèles. Pensez plutôt aux trésors qui nous attendent dans ce palais !

-Attention, Dame Naifu ! S'écria un voleur.

La Reine des Voleurs dégaina ses dagues et bloqua la lame qui allait s'abattre sur son crâne. Une lame fine maniée par une silhouette élégante aux cheveux blonds.

-Ouh ! Lizaado ! Pourquoi cette attitude si menaçante ? Demanda Naifu avec moquerie.

-Tu savais, Naifu ? Lorsque deux femmes se battent, c'est soit pour un homme soit pour des bijoux ! Répondit la générale rebelle.

Alors que les deux femmes se fusillaient du regard, les guerrières de Lizaado et les voleurs de Naifu se firent face dans la bataille.

-Ouh ! On dit que ta famille possède de nombreuses richesses, Lizaado. Après t'avoir tué, j'irais te délester de ton or !

Les renforts ennemis commençaient à investir les murs d'enceinte du Palais. Des arbalétriers et des archers pilonnaient la cour avec leurs flèches et leurs carreaux. Les rebelles reculaient sous la contre-attaque ennemie. Hatora, le « Pirate Bestial » poursuivait son carnage sur le champ de bataille alors que les rebelles fuyaient devant ce déchainé.

-Tenez vos positions ! S'égosilla Ushi devant la déroute des rebelles. Ne faiblissez pas !

Soudain le capitaine sentit la chair de son épaule se déchirer. Une flèche venait de s'y planter et Ushi étouffa un râle de douleur. Il retira d'un coup sec la flèche et dut se résigner à battre en retraite. Une seconde flèche transperça son genou gauche et le capitaine vacilla. Un genou à terre, Ushi regarda autour de lui. De nombreux cadavres de rebelles jonchaient le sol de la cour. Tant de morts. Ushi avait connu ces hommes et ces femmes en tant que pères, mères, fils, filles, frères, sœurs, amants et aujourd'hui ils étaient morts en tant que soldats, pour leur pays. Ushi tenta de se relever lorsqu'une troisième flèche lui transperça le flanc pour le clouer à terre. Sa joue contre le sol froid de la cour, Ushi voyait les rebelles s'enfuirent sous les hurlements guerriers des pirates et des soldats d'Aburami. Sa vision se troubla alors qu'au loin, il parvenait à entendre :

-Le Capitaine est à terre ! Avec moi ! Il faut sauver le Capitaine !

Alors que les soldats rebelles s'apprêtaient à venir au secours d'Ushi, ils se stoppèrent dans leur élan. Face contre terre, Ushi sentit quelque chose de puant dans l'air, une odeur de sang, d'alcool et de sueur. Il ressentit quelque chose qui le retourna. Hatora, le regardait avec amusement en souriant montrant ses dents animales recouvertes de sangs. Avec son pied, le pirate commença à écraser le torse du capitaine qui gémit de douleur.

-Crève sale charogne ! Eclata de rire le pirate.

Le torse d'Ushi ployait sous le poids du pirate et le capitaine hurlait à la mort.

-Allez, il faut aller sauver le capitaine ! s'écria un soldat qui voulait se lancer au secours de son supérieur.

-Tu veux te frotter à ce monstre ? dit un autre soldat en montrant de la tête le bourreau d'Ushi.

Hatora se délectait de chaque cri de douleur.

-Je ne vais pas user de mes dents pour te tuer, je ne lacère pas de viande morte. Expliqua Hatora. Regarde tes soldats, ils ne viendront même pas à ton secours. Tu crèves seul ….

Ushi tourna son regard troublé vers la cohorte de soldats. Il ne leur en voulait pas. Il savait ce qu'il l'attendait en venant ici. Son maitre, le Roi Osa III avait perdu la vie lors d'un de ces combats désespérés contre Aburami. Et il avait laissé son fils Sarhtorian grandir dans la clandestinité. Il l'avait su depuis toujours. Le Prince Sarhtorian ne monterait jamais sur le trône.

Hatora regarda une dernière fois sa proie agonisante au sol avant de lever son pied au-dessus de la tête d'Ushi prêt à l'écraser.

-C'est terminé … Murmura le pirate.

-Capitaine ! S'écrièrent les soldats.

Une ombre s'échappa du groupe de rebelles pour se diriger vers Hatora. Cet homme avait dégainé son épée en chargeant le pirate. Une longue épée courbée à la garde dorée que seul possédait les héritiers au trône de l'Archipel de l'Etoile.

-Prince ! s'écrièrent les subordonnées d'Ushi surpris.

Sarhtorian s'élançait vers Hatora, inflexible et sans peur, prêt à en découdre. Ushi regarda avec étonnement son élève alors que Hatora se retourna vers le Prince pour jouer avec sa nouvelle proie.

-Alors c'est toi, le Prince ? s'écria Hatora. Viens jouer, petit Prince !

Sarhtorian était maintenant assez prêt d'Hatora pour attaquer. Ce dernier voulu lui asséner un coup de pied mais le Prince esquiva en sautant. Hatora réussit à saisir le Prince entre ses poings gigantesques et ouvrit grand la bouche pour lui déchirer la chair avec ses dents.

Sans hésiter, Sarhtorian plongea son épée dans la bouche du pirate. Son sabre transperça le pirate alors que ses dents se refermèrent sur le bras du Prince.

Sarhtorian resta silencieux face à la douleur des dents acérées du pirate qui se plantaient dans son avant-bras. Hatora cracha du sang entre ses dents, sa tête parti en arrière, il relâcha son étreinte sur Sarhtorian et tomba à la renverse sous les yeux ébahis des combattants. Les pirates d'Hatora hurlèrent de rage tandis qu'Ushi et les autres restèrent stupéfaits par l'intervention de Sarhtorian. Ce dernier retira son épée du cadavre d'Hatora puis la leva fièrement vers le ciel toujours imprégnée du sang du Pirate Bestial.

-Souvenez-vous ! Ce ne sont que des hommes ! Hurla le Prince. Ce jour est celui de notre victoire ! Ne faiblissez pas ! La victoire est proche ! Suivez-moi !

Les rebelles hurlèrent de joie et de hargne puis reprirent courage pour se jeter au combat auprès de leur Prince.

Pendant que la bataille reprenait de plus belle, des soldats allèrent auprès d'Ushi.

-Il faut que vous receviez des soins immédiatement, on va vous évacuer temporairement du champ de bataille, déclara un médecin.

-Bien, faites ce que vous avez à faire, répondit Ushi en tentant de se relever. Je ne suis plus nécessaire dans cette bataille. Quelqu'un d'autre mène nos troupes à la troupe.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Sarhtorian qui se faisait un chemin parmi les troupes ennemies en déroute. Le capitaine se dit alors qu'il s'était peut-être trompé. Son élève avait grandi.

-Où ... où-suis-je ?

Jûgo regarda à droite et à gauche. Il était dans ce qu'il semblait être une cour. Autour de lui, il y avait des cibles pour des archers et des mannequins portant épées et boucliers en bois. Cela devait être une caserne. Il vit également une multitude de corps blessés et meurtris, éparpillés aux alentours.

Jûgo entendit un grognement à ses pieds. Il baissa les yeux et vit le visage tuméfié et ensanglanté de Nanco qui tentait de marmonner quelque chose. Le membre de Taka examina ses mains pleines de sang.

-Mince, j'ai laissé mes pulsions me contrôler à nouveau, se lamenta Jûgo.

Nanco émit de nouveau un grognement étouffé alors que Jûgo le mit sur son épaule.

-Tu dois être le seul survivant, je vais t'emmener dans un lieu sûr où tu pourras recevoir des soins. C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire après ce que je t'ai fait.

Nanco répondit par un nouveau râlement alors que Jûgo sortait de la caserne.

-Il faut aussi que je retrouve Sasuke et Suigetsu au plus vite.

Le groupe de Naruto poursuivait toujours son chemin vers la tour Est où il devait retrouver le groupe de Shikamaru.

-Donc ce gros mec, c'est ce Ryuk Aburami ? demanda Naruto.

-Oui, c'est cela. Répondit Saï.

-J'étais dans les vapes pendant combien de temps ? Où on est ? J'émerge totalement. Ajouta Naruto gêné.

-Dans un palais situé sur un Archipel éloigné du Pays de la Foudre.

-Merde, mais pendant combien temps j'ai été dans les vapes ?

-On en discutera plus tard, s'énerva Sakura. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'on doit vite partir d'ici.

Naruto se tut devant l'air agacé de Sakura mais un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Hinata scrutait la zone avec son Byakugan tandis que Tenten assurait les arrières du groupe. Ino et Sakura escortaient Sai et Naruto en restant attentives à toute chose suspecte. Soudain elles entendirent des bruits de pas et se figèrent, alertées. Sakura enfila ses gants, Hinata et Ino se mirent en position défensive et Tenten commença à dérouler un parchemin d'invocation. Les bruits de pas se rapprochaient et la tension se faisait plus pressante. Au détour d'un couloir, Shikamaru, Shino, Karin et Temari émergèrent pour apparaitre devant les kunoichi et Saï qui portait Naruto. Les kunoichis soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que le groupe de Shikamaru fut rassuré de voir le blond en vie.

-Tu nous as donné du fil à retorde, annonça Shikamaru quand il s'approcha du blond.

-Hé hé ….

-Et vous ? demanda Ino. On dirait que vous en avez bavé ? S'inquiéta Ino.

En effet, les tenues de Shikamaru, Temari et Shino étaient déchirées à plusieurs endroits et certaines parties étaient imprégnées de sang séché.

-On s'est frotté à des adversaires plus nombreux que nous mais avec l'intervention d'un tiers nous avons pu l'emporter. Résuma Shino.

-Un ancien membre de mon équipe est ici et il s'est occupé de l'homme aux bandages lorsque nous étions en mauvaise posture. Expliqua Karin essoufflé.

-Karin, pourrais-tu remettre Naruto sur pied avec ta capacité ? Demanda vivement Hinata.

-Vous pouvez pas me laissez cinq minutes tranquille ? S'agaça la rousse haletante.

Hinata afficha son visage embarrassé devant le refus de la rousse. Temari prit la parole devant le désarroi de l'Hyûga :

-Sa capacité consomme du chakra et nous en avons beaucoup usé durant notre combat. Laissez là souffler un instant.

Alors qu'Hinata allait s'excuser devant Karin, l'Uzumaki l'interpella :

-Ne t'en fais pas Hinata, je vais bien. Je serais bientôt d'attaque !

La Hyûga regarda le blond dans les yeux et détourna la tête en rougissant mais elle était rassurée que sa détermination n'avait pas disparu.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Il faut qu'on aille dans les jardins au nord du Palais. Poursuivit Ino.

-Ils nous rejoindront plus tard là-bas, répondit Tenten.

Les shinobis se dirigèrent vers les premiers escaliers qu'ils aperçurent. Ils les descendirent quatre à quatre et essayèrent de trouver une porte menant sur l'extérieur. Après quelques minutes de recherche, ils découvrirent une grande porte menant à l'arrière-cour qui donnait sur les jardins.

Une fois, l'extérieur, ils remarquèrent avec surprise que malgré le règne despotique d'Aburami, les jardins du Palais de l'Etoile étaient toujours bien entretenus : des hautes haies bien taillées, des massifs de fleurs intactes et des petites fontaines qui ruisselaient. Les shinobis se réfugièrent sous un porche du palais où ils attendraient le retour des autres.

Saï posa Naruto au sol et l'adossa au mur. Le jeune homme de la Racine se plaça en face du blond et s'adossa contre un pilier. Sakura s'assit à côté du blond en soupirant et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond. Naruto fut étonné par la rose mais cette affection particulière ne le gênait pas. Il dit naïvement :

-Tu t'inquiétais pour moi, Sakura-chan ?

La rose se redressa et donna un coup dans l'épaule de l'Uzumaki qui gémit de douleur.

-Abruti ! Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Elle n'a pas tort, déclara Shikamaru en se mêlant à la conversation. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce qu'on a fait pour te retrouver.

Naruto posa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il était en danger et ses amis étaient tous venus le sauver. Ils avaient tous risqué leurs vies pour le délivrer. Naruto n'aurait jamais imaginé, il y a quelques années, que s'il venait à être enlevé, quelqu'un serait venu le sauver.

Il expira profondément et dit à mi-voix :

-Merci.

Saï afficha un sourire sincère tandis que Naruto eut un petit rire de satisfaction. Sakura regarda son coéquipier avec affection. Elle l'avait cru mort mais il était toujours là et c'est à ce moment précis où l'Uzumaki ria qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point il lui avait manqué.

Shikamaru ricana et annonça :

-Galère, tu pourras nous remercier lorsqu'on aura quitté cette île. On n'en a pas encore terminé ici.

-On les a retrouvés ! S'écria Lee en descendant les ruines de la tour Ouest avec le corps de Kiba sur le dos.

Derrière lui, Kankurô et Neji portaient le corps de Chôji à bout de bras. Ils déposèrent les corps des deux chunins sous le porche de chaque côté de Naruto.

-Ils ont besoin de soin. Expliqua Neji. Ils ont perdu connaissance et leur niveau de chakra est très bas.

-On va s'en occuper, répondit Ino en commençant à attribuer les premiers soins à Chôji.

Sakura fit de même et se plaça à côté de Kiba. Shikamaru observa son camarade de toujours inanimé et interpella Tenten :

-Ils se sont frottés à Aburami ?

-Oui, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Expliqua la manieuse d'armes d'un air grave.

-Comment avez-vous pu lui échapper alors ? S'étonna Lee.

-Eh bien, justement ! Continua Tenten. Aburami il peut …

-C'est quoi cette trace sur l'armure de Chôji ? Coupa Naruto.

Depuis que le corps de Chôji avait été placé devant lui, Naruto ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette trace en forme de tourbillon qui avait creusé le plastron de Chôji. C'était une forme que Naruto connaissait, il l'avait vu se creuser sur des centaines d'arbres lorsqu'il y a trois ans, il tenta de maitriser une technique de niveau A.

-C'est Aburami qui lui a fait ça. Poursuivit Ino. Il connait ta technique, Naruto.

-Il maitrise le Rasengan ? S'interrogea le blond.

-Il copie les techniques ! S'empressa de dire Tenten. Il a utilisé la morsure de l'homme bête de Kiba sur nous. Il lui a pris du chakra et c'est à ce moment-là que Kiba a perdu connaissance.

-Mais c'est quoi ce type ? S'énerva Kankurô. Comment vous vous êtes débarrassés de lui, au final ?

-Avec la technique de Kiba, il a fait s'écrouler la tour et il est tombé dans le vide, continua Tenten.

-Il faudrait mieux se tirer maintenant alors avant qu'il nous retrouve, conseilla Temari.

-Faut pas trop compter là-dessus !

Les shinobis se retournèrent tous pour voir le visage satisfait de Ryuk Aburami qui les observait depuis les Jardins. Ils réagirent rapidement et ceux placèrent en ligne droite pour défendre Naruto, Kiba et Chôji. Karin était restée en retrait près de Naruto et ils observaient leurs compagnons qui faisaient bloc pour séparer le Jinchuriki du Nukenin renégat. Naruto ressentit un profond ressentiment en regardant son ravisseur.

-Ouh là ! On se calme les enfants ! On peut discuter ? demanda Aburami en haussant les épaules.

- On va mettre de la distance entre lui et Naruto. On doit absolument forcer le passage, expliqua Shikamaru.

-Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, commenta Aburami.

-Tous ceux qui attaquent à distance, vous ne le lâchez pas, poursuivit le Nara ignorant les remarques d'Aburami.

-Sérieusement Shikamaru, tu crois que ça va suffire pour me battre ?

Le Nara se figea et tous regardèrent le renégat qui croisa les bras et défia les shinobis de ses yeux sombres.

-Co… comment connait-il son nom ? Demanda Lee à haute voix.

-Je connais chacun d'entre vous, répondit Aburami. Lee, Kankurô, Neji, Saï, Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Hinata, Tenten. Et là-bas au fond, il y a Karin, Chôji et Kiba ainsi que mon otage que vous allez me rendre.

-Hors de question ! clama Sakura.

-Allons ne soyons pas si hâtifs, déclara le nukenin. Shikamaru est le chef de cette unité. C'est à lui de décider. Que vas-tu faire Shikamaru Nara ?

Le brun ne répondit pas et toisa du regard Aburami qui continua :

-Tu sais bien que vous ne pourrez rien faire face à moi. D'ailleurs c'était ton plan avant tout, vous ne deviez en aucun cas vous frottez à moi. Et pourtant, regardes ton ami Chôji, il n'a pas apprécié son dernier combat contre moi. Tes amis vont-ils quitter cette île en vie ? Cette mission va-t-elle encore se conclure en un échec comme il y a trois ans lors de ce sauvetage ?

Shikamaru se sentait soudainement percé à jour et vulnérable. Troublé et fatigué, il garda son sang-froid alors que tous fixaient le brun. A l'évocation de la mission de sauvetage de Sasuke, les shinobis se rappelèrent de l'impact qu'avait eu cette mission dans leurs vies. En tant que Chunin, Shikamaru avait fait face à l'échec et il s'était promis en larmes d'être un meilleur leader pour protéger son équipe mais en vain. Il chassa ses pensées et se ressaisit pour se concentrer sur Aburami.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Questionna le Nara.

-Alors maintenant tu veux qu'on discute ? Se moqua le renégat.

-Ta capacité c'est de copier les techniques, c'est ça ? Tu voles du chakra à tes cibles et ainsi tu peux utiliser leurs techniques ?

Aburami acquiesça en souriant et s'assit en tailleur sous les yeux surpris de ses opposants.

-Ah ce que je vois la télépathe et la manieuse d'armes n'ont pas tenu leurs langues. Dit-il.

Tenten et Ino grincèrent les dents devant le dédain d'Aburami tandis que celui-ci poursuivait ses explications :

-Oui, à la base c'est ça. Je prends une part de la nature du chakra de ma cible et je l'assimile à ma propre nature. Les techniques que je peux assimiler sont nombreuses mais mes victimes n'apprécient pas cette opération comme vos compagnons. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ils s'en remettent, d'ailleurs je n'en ai toujours pas terminé avec toi, Naruto Uzumaki !

Le blond ne répondit pas et se mit en tailleur en gardant les yeux sur ses camarades.

-Tes capacités, d'où proviennent-elles ? Questionna Temari. Tu étais un moine étudiant le Ninshû dans un Monastère situé au Pays de la Terre. Chaque moine disposait d'un don spécifique qu'on leur conférait à la naissance et pourtant même aujourd'hui après ta captivité et ton attaque sur Konoha, l'origine de tes pouvoirs reste un mystère.

-C'est compliqué ! Je ne peux pas tout vous raconter ! Se plaignit Ryuk Aburami. Disons que le Ninshû est un savoir qui n'est plus à la portée des shinobis d'aujourd'hui. Le temple où j'ai vécu et étudié cet Art a disparu mais il disposait d'une importante quantité de connaissances sur le Ninshû grâce à sa Grande Bibliothèque. Ce savoir était transmis aux élèves par le Grand Sage du Monastère qui donnait un don unique à chaque nouvel étudiant.

-Tu te répètes, lâcha Kankurô. Pourquoi nous dévoiler toutes tes capacités alors que tu les as dissimulés pendant de longues années ?

-C'est là, l'intérêt, jubila Aburami. Mes …

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, une stalactite de pierre transperça le dos d'Aburami et la pointe ressortit par son ventre déchirant la tunique du renégat. Sous les yeux médusés des shinobis, Aburami eut la respiration saccadée alors que son torse venait d'être déchiqueté par l'énorme pic de pierre. Tous regardèrent derrière le nukenin renégat pour apercevoir un homme aux longs cheveux mauves portant un uniforme de shinobi couvert de sang. Sur son front, les ninjas de Konoha et de Suna aperçurent un bandeau du village d'Iwa dont le symbole était rayé.

-Murasaki ! Je croyais t'avoir tué, répliqua Aburami en riant.

-Sale enfoiré, tu nous as trahis ! S'écria le chef des nukenins de l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Tu nous as massacré moi et mes hommes mais je vais en finir avec toi, monstre !

Murasaki dégaina son katana et s'approcha du corps meurtri d'Aburami pour l'achever.  
>Celui-ci releva la tête vers les shinobis qui eurent la surprise de voir le shinobi renégat leur faire un clin d'œil avant de se relever de briser de ses mains la stalactite de pierre qui lui traversait le torse. Il se jeta sur Muraski, qui avait déjà subi de nombreuses blessures, le prit à la gorge pour le soulever dans les airs. Les shinobis, toujours silencieux, virent, à travers le manteau déchiré d'Aburami, la peau arrachée par le morceau de pierre se régénérer pour se reformer complétement.<p>

-Regardez les mômes, vous allez tout comprendre ! Hurla Aburami tandis que Murasaki tentait de s'échapper de la poigne du renégat qui lui écrasait la gorge.

Comme il l'avait fait pour Kiba, le renégat effectua son rituel en arrachant une part de la nature du chakra de Murasaki avant de l'avaler pour l'assimiler.

-Tout d'abord, l'assimilation des techniques ! Expliqua le renégat.

Ce dernier plaça sa main sur le front de Murasaki qui se mit à gémir.

-Ensuite ! Je parcours les pensées de ma victime pour savoir comment utiliser ses techniques ainsi que toutes leurs particularités !

Muraski arrêta de geindre et Aburami passa à la dernière étape. Sa main prit une teinte rouge et il l'a plongea dans le torse de l'ancien ninja d'Iwa. Comme il l'avait fait à Gin, lors du banquet, Aburami vola toute l'essence de vie de Murasaki dont le corps d'effrita et disparut en poussière sous les cris d'horreur. Ryuk Aburami frappa dans ses mains pour enlever la poussière et revint face aux shinobis qui avaient observé attentivement ce qui venait de se dérouler.

-Enfin, la dernière étape, l'absorption de vie. Conclut Aburami. Mais vous la connaissez cette étape, vous étiez là lorsque je l'ai utilisé sur Gin.

-Tu accumules les vies et à chaque blessure mortelle, ce sont elles qui meurent à ta place, essaya de résumer Neji. Mais cela n'explique pas tes pouvoirs.

-Son ventre …, dit à mi-voix Ino.

Tous regardèrent le ventre bedonnant du nukenin qui était maintenant visible à cause des vêtements déchirés lors de l'attaque de Murasaki. De nombreuses marques de sceaux parcouraient le torse d'Aburami.

-C'est ce sceau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Laissez-moi finir mon histoire ! S'écria Aburami.

A mesure qu'ils en apprenaient plus sur Aburami, les shinobis prirent conscience de la vraie menace que représentait le nukenin.

-Vous vous souvenez de la bibliothèque du Monastère dont je vous ai parlé, poursuivit Aburami. Elle contenait une immense quantité de techniques relatifs au Ninshû mais aussi des techniques interdites que les sages du temple dissimulaient au monde. Et un jour, je suis allé consulter ces textes interdits et j'ai trouvé une technique que j'ai exécutée en toute innocence. Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme je l'avais prévu. Le monastère fut rayé de la carte et tous les moines disparurent sans laisser de traces.

Les shinobis purent percevoir un peu de mélancolie dans les paroles du nukenin.

-Je fus le seul survivant de ce tragique évènement, dont je fus également la cause. La technique que j'ai utilisée m'a fait transformer en l'être obèse que vous voyez devant vous. Mais ce que j'ignorais à cet instant, c'est que cette technique avait scellé tous mes compagnons et mes ainés moines en moi. Leurs natures de chakra s'étaient mélangées à la mienne, tous leurs souvenirs étaient incrustés dans mon esprit tandis que leurs essences vitales s'étaient regroupées autour de la mienne pour la protéger. Vous devez comprendre à présent ! s'écria Aburami enjoué. Tous les dons octroyés aux moins ont fusionné en moi !

Force décuplée, télépathie, absorption de vie, célérité. Je suis un être quasi-parfait !

Les shinobis restèrent toujours silencieux à moitié effrayés par la réalité du pouvoir du renégat. Aburami conclut ces explications en répondant à Kankurô :

-Tu voulais savoir pourquoi je dévoilais toutes mes capacités alors qu'elles sont restées un mystère pendant si longtemps ? Tout simplement parce que vous emporterez mon secret dans vos tombes.

Aburami avait repris son air menaçant et monstrueux et les shinobis se replacèrent en garde pour contrer toute attaque.

-Konoha t'a déjà battu, il y a longtemps, précisa Shikamaru. Ce sera la même chose aujourd'hui !

-Ne sous-estime pas la fougue de la jeunesse des shinobis de Konoha ! s'écria Lee.

-Ne vous montez pas trop la tête, les mômes ! Répondit Aburami. Ce n'est pas Konoha qui m'a vaincu, c'est le Yondaime Hokage et parmi vous, aucun n'a sa vitesse et sa technique.

Naruto comprit alors la réaction d'Aburami après qu'il ait lu les pensées du blond. Les paroles du renégat résonnaient dans son esprit : « _Tu … tu es son fils ? _». Son père avait donc vaincu Aburami mais lui et ses compagnons étaient-ils capables de le vaincre de nouveau ? Le blond ferma les yeux et se concentra.

-Ino, tu restes près de Karin. Ordonna Shikamaru. Il faut à tout prix réveiller Chôji et Kiba, on aura besoin d'eux. Temari, Saï, Shino et Kankurô en première ligne. Les autres, je vais vous parler de ma stratégie.

Ino retourna sous le porche aux côtés de Karin.

-Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? Demanda la blonde.

-Oui, mais je n'ai toujours pas regagné entièrement mon chakra. Avant qu'ils puissent utiliser mon pouvoir, tu dois les réveiller.

Kiba et Chôji étaient toujours allongés au sol, inconscients tandis que Naruto restait immobile en tailleur.

Face à Aburami, la défense s'organisait. Shino, Kankurô et Temari séparaient le renégat des autres shinobis qui préparaient leur stratégie. Aburami n'avait pas bougé et restait les bras croisés à attendre que ses ennemis frappent les premiers.

-Est-ce que vous êtes prêts les mômes ? Je m'impatiente ! Répliqua Aburami impatient.

-Shikamaru, vous avez bientôt fini ? Il va pas vous attendre tranquillement pendant des heures ! S'énerva Kankurô.

-C'est bon ! Termina Shikamaru. Vous avez tous compris votre rôle ?

Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sakura et Lee acquiescèrent et le groupe se sépara pour passer à l'attaque.

Les shinobis formèrent un arc de cercle pour entourer Aburami et une fois ses opposants en place, il s'écria :

-Vous êtes prêts ?

Le renégat effectua quelques mudras et annonça :

-Chô Baika no Jutsu – Décuplement Supra !

Le nukenin tripla de taille en utilisant la technique de Chôji puis baissa les yeux au sol pour regarder les fourmis qui grouillaient à ses pieds.

-Alors c'est parti !

Les shinobis n'affichaient aucune peur ou surprise car Shikamaru avait déjà prévu ce mouvement.

-Allez-y ! s'écria le Nara.

Tous les shinobis se dispersèrent autour du colosse qui bougea dans tous les sens pour tenter

de les retrouver.

-Sakura ! lança Shikamaru.

La rose s'élança entre les bottes du nukenin et rassemblant une immense quantité de chakra dans son poing et frappa à l'arrière du genou d'Aburami. Le nukenin tomba sur les rotules en grognant.

-Tu vas me le payer, sale garce ! Hurla de rage le nukenin.

Alors qu'il allait se relever, Aburami fit face à Tenten qui déroulait un immense parchemin d'invocation duquel fut propulsé un énorme kunai qui se planta dans le torse du nukenin.

Du sang gicla au sol et Aburami serra les dents avant de retire l'énorme ustensile ninja de son torse. Sa récupération accélérée fit son œuvre et le corps du nukenin redevint comme si il n'avait subi aucune blessure.

Hinata et Neji se faufilèrent près des bras d'Aburami et enroulèrent de puissantes chaines autour des avants bras du colosse. Les deux Hyuga tirèrent les chaines pour bloquer les avants bras du nukenin. Ils furent soutenus par Shino et Tenten alors qu'Aburami se débattait comme une bête sauvage.

-Tenez bon ! Encouragea Shikamaru qui commença à faire des mudras. Kagemane no Justu – Manipulation des Ombres !

L'ombre du Nara s'étendit jusqu'à celle du nukenin dont elle immobilisa les jambes.

-Parfait, pensa le brun, si on arrive à l'immobiliser totalement, on pourra l'affaiblir en lançant technique sur technique.

Aburami continuait à essayer de s'échapper de l'emprise des shinobis. Lee grimpa le long du bras du nukenin qui tourna la tête vers lui pour entendre le jeune élève de Gaï hurler :

-Konoha Dai Senpu – La grande tornade de Konoha !

Aburami reçut deux coups de pieds dans la mâchoire qui lui cassèrent une dent. Temari se plaça devant le colosse, se mordit le pouce et apposa une trainée de sang sur son éventail avant de lancer :

-Kuchiyose - KiriKiri no Mai - Invocation - La Danse du Faucheur !

Kamatari, la belette faucheuse apparut dans un nuage de fumée entourée de petites faucilles. Elle se lança au combat et fendit l'air lacérant Aburami de toute part. Le nukenin avait maintenant des yeux de dément. Ses hurlements de rage ne faisaient que de renforcer sa force. Hinata, Tenten, Neji et Shino avaient de plus en plus de difficulté pour maintenir les bras du shinobi renégat immobiles.

-Shikamaru ! On va pas tenir très longtemps ! répliqua Neji.

Le Nara avait également du mal à maintenir sa technique. Les jambes d'Aburami tremblaient, Shikamaru n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Sakura et Lee allèrent porter secours à ceux qui tiraient sur les chaines alors qu'Aburami éclata de rage :

-Fûton – Shin Kûdaigyoku – La grande sphère de vide !

Une puissante vague de vent sortit de la bouche du nukenin et déferla vers Shikamaru et Temari. Les deux jonins prirent l'attaque en plein fouet qui les envoya vers le palais.

Cela annula la technique de Shikamaru et Aburami put se relever, libre de toute contrainte. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et força sur ses bras pour se libérer des shinobis qui le retenaient.

-Comment a-t-il pu utiliser sa technique sans faire des mudras ? S'interrogea Hinata à haute-voix.

-Tenez ! Répliqua Neji alors que les shinobis glissaient peu à peu vers l'avant, lâchant prise.

-C'est du Ninshû, petite ! Pas besoin de faire des mudras !

D'un geste rapide, Aburami lança ses bras vers le sol et les chaines d'échappèrent des mains des shinobis.

-Vous allez déguster ! Jubila Aburami.

Il retrouva sa taille normale et les shinobis se lancèrent sur lui. Le nukenin toujours avec les chaines autour de ses avant-bras les fit tourner dans les airs. Le premier à se frotter à Aburami était Lee. Ce dernier évita les chaines qui balayaient la zone autour d'Aburami. Mais le nukenin saisit le crâne de Lee à une vitesse fulgurante. Le jeune fauve de jade ne put rien faire, Aburami lui écrasa le crâne au sol sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres.

-D'où vient cette vitesse et cette agilité ? S'étonna Neji.

-Ninpô - Chôjû Giga – Toile aux monstres fantomatiques !

Deux samouraïs d'encre sortirent du parchemin de dessin de Saï et s'élancèrent vers Aburami. Ce dernier évita les quelques passes d'armes des samouraïs d'encre puis il fit éclater les deux créatures avec un coup de pied balayé. Avant que Saï ait pu utiliser une nouvelle technique, Aburami l'avait saisi aux épaules et lui asséna un puissant coup de tête qui mit K.O. le jeune homme de la racine.

Kankurô et Tenten rejoignirent rapidement l'endroit où avait été envoyé Temari et Shikamaru. La technique Fûton du renégat avait détruit une partie de la façade du Palais et les deux jonins devaient ensevelies sous les gravats.

-Viens, aide-moi ! dit Tenten à Kankurô qui commençait à soulever des gravats.

Sous ce qui restait du porche, Ino et Karin tentaient de réveiller Chôji et Kiba alors que Naruto restait immobile, en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

Face à Aburami, il restait Sakura, Shino, Neji et Hinata. Les corps inconscients de Lee et de Saï étaient étendus près du nukenin alors que celui-ci commença à s'étirer avec un air vaniteux devant les quatre shinobis.

-Vous semblez moins sûr de vous, hein ? Se moqua le shinobi renégat.

Bien qu'elle était en position défensive et prête à en découdre, Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembloter. Neji et Shino savaient qu'ils étaient dans une mauvaise position. Sakura tentait de garder son calme face à l'individu qui les narguait.

Aburami effectua quelques mudras et cracha de multiples boules de feu :

-Katon - Hôsenka no Jutsu – Technique de la Balsamine !

Les deux Hyûga réagirent rapidement en effectuant un Tourbillon du Hakke pour contrer les différentes boules de feu. Sakura et Shino tentèrent d'éviter les projectiles enflammés. Une fois la rafale terminée, Hinata et Neji stoppèrent leurs techniques c'est à ce moment-là qu'Aburami décida de frapper. Profitant de la fin de la rotation du Tourbillon du Hakke, il attaqua par surprise Neji qui par chance parvint à dévier le coup de poing du nukenin. Le jonin et le nukenin échangèrent quelques coups avant qu'Hinata intervienne. La jeune Hyûga arriva dans le dos d'Aburami et s'apprêta à frapper.

Le nukenin réagit assez rapidement et agrippa le bras d'Hinata et la jeta brutalement sur son cousin.

Shino entouré d'un nuage d'insectes passa à l'attaque. Le shinobi renégat frappa le manipulateur mais ce dernier disparut dans une nuée d'insectes sous l'étonnement d'Aburami.

-Tu crois être le seul qui puisse berner son ennemi ? demanda le vrai Shino dans le dos du nukenin.

L'Aburame s'éloigna de son opposant sur lequel il avait déposé un parchemin explosif.

-Ne sous-estime pas le Clan Aburame.

Une violente explosion engloutit le renégat et un puissant grondement secoua les jardins.

Hinata, Neji et Sakura rejoignirent l'Aburame alors que le nuage de l'explosion se dissipa peu à peu.

-Bien joué, Shino, déclara calmement Hinata.

-Soyez prêts, répondit-il. Cela ne l'a surement même pas égratigné.

-T'as bien raison, le binoclard ! Ajouta Aburami en sortant du nuage de poussière avec seulement ses vêtements déchirés. Chô Baika no Jutsu – Décuplement Supra !

Le nukenin tripla de nouveau sa taille et d'un coup de poing furieux, il attaqua les shinobis. Ils esquivèrent rapidement mais il réussit par la suite à attraper Hinata. La jeune fille se débattait dans l'énorme poing de l'Aburami. Le nukenin fermait peu à peu le poing et celle-ci commença à hurler de douleur.

-Lâche-là ! s'écria Sakura en s'élançant vers le colosse.

Aburami réagit en assénant un coup de pied dans la rose comme si elle n'était qu'une minuscule créature. Sakura fut éjectée vers le palais et se cogna contre un pilier du porche et perdit connaissance, sonnée par le coup.

Hinata hurlait toujours de douleur dans la poigne d'Aburami. Dans l'espoir de sauver l'Hyûga, Neji et Shino arrivèrent dans le dos du nukenin mais en sautant vers le colosse, celui-ci d'un revers de main, plaqua au sol et assomma les deux shinobis.

Aburami relâcha finalement Hinata qui retomba lourdement dans ce qui restait dans les massifs de fleurs des jardins du palais. Le nukenin reprit sa forme initiale et se dirigea de nouveau vers le proche où reposaient Kiba et Chôji. Ino et Karin tentaient toujours de les reveiller. Elles avaient vu les autres tomber les uns après les autres face à Aburami et la force de Kiba et de Chôji serait cruciale. Kankurô et Tenten avaient retrouvé les corps de Temari et de Shikamaru mais les deux jônins étaient blessés. Ils les placèrent aux cotés de Kiba et de Chôji et firent tous deux face à Aburami pour lui bloquer la voie.

-Tu ne passeras pas ! lança Tenten en invoquant une puissante masse à pointe.

-On ne te laissera pas faire ! répliqua Kankurô armé de ses marionnettes.

Aburami se stoppa devant Kankurô et Tenten puis éclata de rire.

-Zwhahahahahahaha ! Regardez autour de vous ! Tous vos camarades sont vos vaincus. Vous avez perdu.

Ino et Karin étaient pétrifiés. Kiba et Chôji ne se réveillaient pas. Les autres shinobis ne donnaient plus signes de vie. Leurs corps étaient éparpillés sur ce qui restait des jardins du Palais de l'Etoile. Kankurô et Tenten ne pourraient surement rien faire à Aburami mais ils devaient gagner du temps jusqu'à ce qu'Ino et Karin puissent réveiller leurs compagnons.

-Kankurô ! Tenten ! Laissez-moi faire !

Les deux shinobis regardèrent par-dessus leurs épaules. Naruto sortit de sous le porche et descendit les quelques marches. Ses yeux bleus azur étaient maintenant jaunes lumineux barrés d'une barre noire. Le mode ermite activé, Naruto rejoint ses compagnons tout en gardant les yeux sur Aburami.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller, Naruto ? demanda Tenten. Tu n'arrivais pas à tenir debout, il y a quelques instants.

-Ne t'en fais pas, répondit le blond. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Tu es sûr ? Ce type n'est pas un rigolo. Répliqua le marionnettiste de Suna.

-Occupez-vous des autres, je vais finir ce combat.

-On peut t'aider ! Conseilla la manipulatrice d'armes. A trois, on peut surement y arriver à le battre !

-Non, répondit Naruto. C'est à moi de régler ça. Vous êtes venus me sauver mais maintenant c'est à moi de vous sauver de cette situation. Laissez-moi faire.

Tenten et Kankurô se regardèrent, ils ne pouvaient lutter face à l'entêtement du blond.

-Bien ! Termina Kankurô en posant sa main sur l'épaule du blond. Tu as intérêt à gagner.

-Merci !

Le marionnettiste et la brune repartirent vers le porche où les attendait nerveusement Ino et Karin. Kankurô récupéra le corps de Sakura inconsciente au bord des marches et l'amena sous le porche avec les autres.

-Sérieux, on vient sauver ce type et on va le laisser se faire enlever de nouveau ! S'agaça Karin.

-Naruto a battu Pain, déclara Ino. Il est devenu fort et il se battra jusqu'au bout. C'est ce que Sakura répète toujours sur lui et il l'a démontré à de nombreuses reprises.

-Restons sur nos gardes, néanmoins, conclut Kankurô en déposant le corps de Temari à côté de sa sœur ainée. On doit se préparer à intervenir à tout moment.

Naruto faisait face à son kidnappeur, neutre et droit. Aburami affichait toujours son sourire narquois et provocateur.

-Tu crois pouvoir me battre à toi tout seul ? Questionna le nukenin. Tu n'es pas ton père.

-La ferme.

-Oh oh ! C'est parce que j'ai malmené tes amis ? Lors de notre dernier affrontement, je t'ai lamentablement écrasé.

-C'est différent aujourd'hui. Expliqua Naruto. Je ne vais pas te prendre à la légère.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Le blond passa à l'attaque, il tenta d'asséner plusieurs coups à Aburami mais celui-ci contra chacun de ses coups. Naruto fut étonné qu'il puisse encaisser ses coups sans broncher alors que le blond avait décuplé sa force grâce au mode Sennin.

-Alors c'est ça le mode Ermite ? Demanda Aburami alors que les deux opposants enchainaient des coups. Malgré le fait que je peux utiliser tes techniques, il y en a certaines qui me restent inaccessibles mais ma force vaut largement ce Senjutsu.

Le nukenin vit une ouverture dans la défense du blond et tenta de lui asséner un coup de poing. Naruto évita en sautant vers son ennemi et le frappa au visage avec un puissant coup de pied.

Aburami s'étala au sol alors que Naruto avait sauté en l'air un rasengan à la main pour l'abattre sur le nukenin.  
>Le shinobi obèse se releva rapidement et recula pour esquiver la technique du blond. Il effectua des mudras et tripla sa taille avec la technique de décuplement de Chôji.<p>

Naruto s'élança vers le colosse toujours son orbe de chakra à la main. Aburami arma son bras et asséna un puissant coup de poing en direction de Naruto. Celui-ci ne tenta pas d'esquiver, il augmenta la taille du rasengan et l'utilisa contre l'énorme poing d'Aburami.

-Senpô - Odama Rasengan – L'Orbe Tourbillonnant Géant !

Les deux hommes reculèrent sous le choc de leurs attaques. Les phalanges d'Aburami avaient été creusées par l'orbe du blond mais ils reprirent rapidement forme grâce à la régénération accélérée du nukenin.

-Tu auras beau t'efforcer, déclara Aburami. Toutes tes attaques ne me feront rien. J'ai une immense réserve de vies en moi. J'ai fait le plein d'essences vitales parmi les rangs de Murasaki alors il te faudra me blesser de nombreuses fois avant que je plie l'échine.

Naruto avait activé son mode Sennin depuis longtemps. Il n'allait pas tarder à reprendre sa forme normale. Il devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Sous le porche, Sakura reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle ressentait une forte douleur dans la hanche droite.

-Tu es réveillé. Soupira Ino de soulagement. Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

-Je crois que j'ai une côte fêlée mais je vais m'en occuper.

La rose commença à se soigner avec du ninjutsu médical puis elle regarda aux alentours. Kankurô et Tenten observaient le combat contre Aburami, Ino s'affairait toujours à réveiller Kiba et Chôji et Karin donnait de petites claques sur le visage de Shikamaru pour le faire réagir. Quelque chose frappa la rose.

-Où est Naruto ? Questionna-t-elle.

-C'est lui qui se bat contre Aburami, répondit Tenten.

-Quoi !

Sakura sentit son cœur se soulever. Il combattait seul Aburami alors qu'il était incapable de marcher tout seul, il y a quelques minutes.

-Comment s'en sort-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je ne saurais dire, pesta Kankurô. Avec Aburami, on est jamais certain de l'issue du combat.

Sakura se déplaça sur le côté pour pouvoir regarder le combat de Naruto.

Le blond jeta deux boules fumigènes devant lui pour bloquer la vue de son ennemi.

-Tu te caches pour élaborer une stratégie ? Railla le nukenin. Ou tu vas fuir ? Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir, quelque chose fusa à travers le nuage de fumée dans un sifflement aigu.

Le Rasen-Shuriken se dirigeait vers la tête d'Aburami qui ne tarda pas à réagir. Il annula la technique de Chôji et retourna à sa taille normale. La technique de Naruto rata le nukenin. Aburami pouffa de rire lorsque la technique Futon explosa au-dessus de sa tête en déchainant une vraie tempête. Mais sous le bruit strident du déferlement du Rasen-Shuriken, Aburami ne réalisa pas qu'un second Rasen-Shuriken très proche du sol se dirigeait vers lui.

Le nuage de poussière avait disparu. Naruto, avec l'envoi de ses deux techniques, avait vidé toute sa réserve de chakra Senjutsu et ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus.

Aburami jeta un coup d'œil au blond pour le narguer sur l'échec de sa technique mais il vit le second Rasen-Shuriken. D'un son strident sans nul autre pareil, la technique frappa de plein fouet l'Aburami et l'engloutit dans un déferlement de chakra Futon.

Sous le porche, Tenten, Ino et Kankurô étaient ivres de joie. Sakura expira de soulagement.

-Bien joué, Naruto ! lança Kankurô. Ça l'a fini !

Le blond, bien qu'affaibli par son retour à l'état normal, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait dû agir vite pour battre Aburami. C'était risqué, tout ou rien mais il avait réussi. Le déferlement du Rasen Shuriken se stoppa pour laisser apparaitre le corps brisé du nukenin qui retomba au sol.

-Hé hé, c'est fini. Lâcha Naruto. Cette technique est la plus dévastatrice que je connaisse. Tu ne te relèveras pas.

-Etonnant, tu n'as même pas vu la supercherie.

-Naruto ! s'écria Tenten.

Le blond regarda derrière lui pour croiser les yeux sombres d'Aburami qui se tenaient derrière lui, un rasengan dans son main droite.

-Rasengan – L'orbe tourbillonnant !

Naruto encaissa sa technique fétiche en plein torse qui l'envoya s'écraser dans des débris un peu plus loin. Le nukenin rejoignit le corps du blond allongé au sol qui, incapable de se lever, était proche de l'évanouissement.

-Il faut aller l'aider ! s'écria Kankurô en invoquant la marionnette de Sasori.

Sakura se mit debout et avec Tenten, elles se préparèrent à suivre le marionnettiste pour sauver le jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

-Attendez ! Les interpella Karin. Il y a de puissants chakras qui approchent. « _Je les reconnais, ce sont eux ! » _pensa la rousse.

Aburami baissa les yeux sur le corps inerte de Naruto avec mépris. Il saisit le blond par la gorge et le leva pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

-Toi et tes amis avez affronté un clone depuis le début. Dit-il. Le véritable moi était caché dans les environs à observer le combat tout en dissimulant mon chakra.

Naruto avec les yeux entrouverts, fusilla du regard Aburami.

-Tu auras beau tenter, répliqua Aburami. Tu n'as pas la force de ton père. Tu es impuissant face à moi.

-Lâche Naruto Uzumaki.

Aburami se retourna et vit au-dessus d'un tas de gravats, le dernier des Uchiwa le dévisager avec ses Sharingans activés.

-Sasuke Uchiwa ! annonça Aburami. Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu t'es échappé de mes geôles ? Après tout, cela devait être simple pour toi. Je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu t'étais fait captif pour pouvoir infiltrer mon palais et chercher par toi-même le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

Sasuke descendit du tas de gravats et rejoignit Aburami qui détenait Naruto en son emprise.

-Sasuke ? S'interrogea Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?

-Oh Sasuke ! Tu es là !

Jûgo arriva sur les talons de Sasuke en portant le corps de Nanco.

-J'avais vu un puissant éclat lumineux dans le ciel, expliqua l'homme de Taka. Je me disais bien que tu devais être lié à tout ça.

-Jûgo, laisse tomber ce que tu portes sur ton dos et viens me rejoindre.

Il lâcha le corps de Nanco sur le tas de gravats et alla se poster aux côtés de Sasuke qui ne quittait pas du regard Aburami.

-Est-ce que tu sais où est passé Suigetsu ? demanda Jûgo.

-On s'est séparé pour rechercher la cible, il est surement quelque part dans le Palais.

-Enfin, je vous trouve ! grogna Suigetsu qui émergea de l'endroit opposé où arrivèrent Sasuke et Jûgo.

Le Tranchoir de Kiri avait retrouvé sa forme initiale. L'élève de Zabuza avait pu nourrir son épée de sang afin qu'elle recouvre sa forme complète. Il rejoignit ses deux compagnons et Jûgo lui demanda intrigué :

-Tu as retrouvé ton épée ?

-Ouais, c'est une longue histoire. Répondit fièrement l'Hôzuki.

-Sérieusement, Uchiwa ! Grogna Aburami. Tes potes vont débarquer les uns après les autres ?

Sous le porche du palais, les autres shinobis voyaient l'arrivée de l'équipe de Sasuke d'un mauvais œil.

-On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué notre présence. répliqua Tenten

-Comme si on avait déjà pas assez d'ennemis sur les bras, railla Kankurô. C'est à ce moment que Sasuke débarque.

-Justement, il faut en profiter ! déclara Sakura. Ils vont nous faire gagner du temps en affrontant Aburami. On va en profiter pour rassembler nos blessés et se préparer pour contre attaquer.

En effet, les corps de Saï, Lee, Shino, Hinata et Neji reposaient toujours sur le champ de bataille où ils avaient été miraculeusement épargnés.

-Néanmoins, il faut s'assurer qu'ils ne repartent pas avec Naruto. Ajouta la rose.

L'équipe Taka faisait maintenant face à Aburami. Suigetsu aperçut le blond pris à la gorge par le nukenin obèse.

-C'est lui, notre cible ? Demanda le bretteur.

-Hm.

-C'est pas une réponse, ça ! Sortit Suigetsu à la réaction du brun.

-Il ressemble à ce qu'on nous avait décrit. Ajouta Jûgo.

-Vous voulez Naruto Uzumaki ? dit Aburami d'un ton moqueur. Alors venez le chercher !

Naruto n'avait plus la force de garder les yeux ouverts, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil aux trois membres de Taka puis perdit connaissance épuisé. Sasuke dégaina son épée et la pointa vers le nukenin et ses Sharingans croisèrent les yeux sombres de son ennemi et répondit à sa provocation

-Je suis venu pour le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi mais je l'arracherais des mains de ton cadavre.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Naruto et ses amis mis en échec !<br>Sasuke, Suigetsu et Jûgo se mesurent au terrifiant Aburami !  
>Seront-ils à la hauteur ?<strong>_

_**Au prochain chapitre : La Front Uni !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter !**_


	21. Le Front Uni

_Un long chapitre qui poursuit le combat des shinobis contre Ryuk Aburami! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! Je suis à l'écoute de toute critiques pouvant m'aider à m'améliorer. De plus, cela me motive à écrire la suite ! ;)_  
><em> J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !<em>

_ Sur ce Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 21 - Le Front Uni :<span>  
><strong>

**-_Naruto …_**

Le nom du blond résonna comme un long écho dans une caverne profonde.

_**-Naruto …**_

Il ne ressentait plus rien des pieds à la tête. Son corps flottait sur une vaste surface aqueuse dans un lieu baigné d'une lumière couleur ambre.

_**-Tu es désespérant, Naruto …**_

Sa tête totalement repoussée en arrière et son regard vide faisaient face à une grande grille aux longs barreaux qui le séparait d'une immense créature aux yeux rouges. Cette même créature s'approcha des barreaux pour observer de ses pupilles rouges, Naruto étendu, inanimé.

_**-Comment peux-tu laisser ton ennemi utiliser ton chakra impunément ?**_ Grogna Kyûbi.

Le blond ne répondit pas, toujours figé, au regard hagard.

Shikamaru commença lentement à émerger. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son corps était engourdi. Il releva le torse et soutint sa tête qui lui semblait très lourde. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que nombre de ses amis était étendus à ses côtés. Il était placé entre Hinata et Temari, un peu plus loin, Sakura donnait des soins à Neji tandis que Kankurô arriva sous le porche avec le corps inanimé de Shino sur les épaules, suivi par Tenten qui portait Lee.

-Ça va, Shikamaru ?

Le Nara se tourna vers la voix et vit Chôji, son meilleur ami, adossé contre le mur, le teint blême.

-Tu es enfin réveillé, dit le brun à mi-voix en soufflant. Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais ?

-Hé hé …

Ino était toujours préoccupé avec Kiba qui ne se réveillait toujours pas. Soudain, un couinement se fit entendre et les shinobis virent Akamaru courir vers eux en boitant et en aboyant.

-Chut ! Akamaru ! Déclara Ino agacée. On doit rester discret !

Dans leur fuite, les shinobis avaient totalement oubliés Akamaru. La monture de l'Inuzuka s'était échappée des débris sous lesquels elle était bloquée et grâce à son odorat avait retrouvé la troupe de shinobis. Karin s'avança vers le chien et lui bloqua la mâchoire pour empêcher tout glapissement. Elle lui jeta un regard noir à travers ses lunettes et menaça.

-Si tu veux toujours avoir tes attributs à la fin de la journée, tu as intérêt à la fermer …

Akamaru répondit par un gémissement qui ressemblait à un « oui ». Le chien alla lentement au chevet de son maitre et commença à lui lécher le visage.

-Akamaru, laisse le tranquille, lâcha Ino fatiguée. Il a besoin de soins.

Contre toute attente, Kiba ouvrit lentement les yeux alors qu'Akamaru imprégnait sa joue de salive canine. Il grogna comme si on le sortait d'un sommeil trop court.

-Akamaru, c'est bien toi … murmura-t-il.

L'Inuzuka se tourna vers son chien et le caressa sous le menton. Il se releva pour s'adosser contre le mur comme Chôji et observa les mines déconfites d'Ino et de Karin.

-Quoi ?

-C'est le chien qui te réveille ?! Enragèrent la rousse et la blonde outrées.

Kiba porta son attention sur la patte ensanglantée d'Akamaru et fit la moue.

-Eh toi la rousse ! dit-il à l'attention de Karin. En te mordant, on guérit nos blessures c'est cela ? Laisse Akamaru te mordre !

Le chien aboya pour appuyer son maitre et Karin put apercevoir sa dentition acérée.

-Hors de question, répliqua-t-elle.

-Laisse-moi faire, pesta Ino en s'approchant d'Akamaru qui lui tendit sa patte blessée. Je peux surement m'occuper de ça.

Les autres shinobis se sentirent gênés du fait qu'ils auraient pu partir dans la panique sans le compagnon canin de Kiba. Ils préférèrent agir comme s'il avait été toujours là aux côtés de son maitre de peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'Inuzuka. Karin s'approcha de Kiba et retroussa sa manche pour lui afficher devant les yeux un bras marqué par des traces de dents.

-Mords si tu veux récupérer rapidement, dit-elle.

L'Inuzuka s'exécuta en grognant alors que Karin se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de gémir. Elle alla ensuite face à Shikamaru qui fit de même mais elle ne s'arrêta pas devant l'Akimichi.

-Et toi, Chôji ? demanda Shikamaru étonné.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai mes pilules, déclara-t-il en sortant un sachet en lin dans lequel il entreposait les pilules propres à son clan. Il prit deux pilules de chakra et les croqua comme si c'étaient des bonbons.

-Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin, murmura Neji qui sortit de son sommeil.

L'Hyûga releva le torse et tendit sa main vers l'Akimichi qui lui donna deux pilules. Neji le remercia, les avala sans tarder et demanda à voix haute :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Aburami, on a tous été vaincus ?

-Ouais, répondit Kankurô. Et Naruto a attaqué Aburami mais il a été vaincu lui aussi.

-Vous avez retrouvé Naruto ? Questionna vivement Kiba qui avait manqué le combat des shinobis avec Aburami. Et il est où maintenant ?

-C'est Aburami qui l'a en son possession, avoua Tenten.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ?! s'indigna Shikamaru en se levant suivi par Kiba. Il faut qu'on récupère Naruto !

-Attends, Shikamaru ! L'interpella Chôji.

-Sasuke est là-bas. Répliqua Neji, Byakugan activé. Il est prêt à se battre contre Aburami qui détient Naruto.

Shikamaru et Kiba se stoppèrent dans leur mouvement, étonnés de la tournure qu'avait pris leur combat. Ils regardaient les autres en quête de réponses.

-Sasuke n'est pas seul, poursuivit Neji. Il est accompagné par deux shinobis que Kankurô et moi avons déjà vus à Kumo.

-Ce sont Suigetsu Hozûki et Jûgo, répondit Karin. Ils faisaient partis tout comme moi de l'équipe de Sasuke. Je me doutais bien que si Sasuke était ici, les deux autres ne devaient pas être loin.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? Grogna Kiba. On les laisse se disputer Naruto et on regarde sans rien faire ?

-Saï les surveille, Sasuke et Aburami n'ont même pas commencé à se battre. Fit remarquer l'Hyûga avec ses Byakugans.

C'est à ce moment que certains remarquèrent l'absence de Saï. En effet, le garçon de la Racine avait récupéré mieux que les autres. Et après qu'on lui ait expliqué la situation s'était élancé vers le combat pour surveiller ce qu'il advenait de Naruto. Shikamaru comprit comment les autres avaient prévu de récupérer Naruto.

-Vous voulez que pendant que Sasuke et Aburami se battent, on récupère Naruto et on s'enfuie au plus vite ? C'est de la folie.

-C'est le mieux qu'on a pour l'instant, Shikamaru, expliqua Tenten. Sasuke et sa clique vont occuper Aburami pendant que nos rangs récupèrent.

-C'est risqué, déclara le brun. Sasuke est également là pour ramener Naruto à l'Akatsuki. Nous n'avons que des ennemis là-bas.

Face à la remarque de Shikamaru, les shinobis se murèrent dans le silence. Tout ce qu'ils devaient faire c'est était attendre et observer comment la situation évoluerait.

Parmi le champ de ruines et de végétations arrachées, Ryuk Aburami, soutenant le corps inanimé de Naruto, faisait face à ses nouveaux opposants. Sasuke Uchiwa continuait de toiser du regard le nukenin avec ses Sharingans. Suigetsu Hozûki affichait le même sourire arrogant alors qu'il faisait sauter le plat de son sabre Kubikiribôchô / « Trancheuse de têtes » sur son épaule. Jûgo ne quittait pas sa cible des yeux d'un air calme, tout en faisant craquer ses phalanges. L'équipe Taka s'apprêtait à arracher le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi des mains d'Aburami.

-Tu veux récupérer ton pote, c'est cela ? Demanda Aburami à l'encontre de Sasuke.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Il ne détournait pas ses yeux rouge sang du nukenin.

-C'est le Kyûbi qui t'intéresse, toi aussi. Depuis ma sortie de taule, j'ai pu apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur votre organisation, Akatsuki. Votre but est de rassembler les Bijûs pour obtenir une puissance inégalée.

-Je n'ai que faire des Bijûs, lâcha Sasuke. Je dois ramener capturer le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, ce qu'il advient de lui par la suite, je m'en moque.

-Et pourtant, Naruto c'est un vieux copain ! annonça Aburami d'une voix mielleuse. Non ? L'académie et l'équipe 7 ? Tu n'as pas oublié tout cela ? Alors que tu avais déserté, il a tout fait pour te retrouver et te faire revenir à Konoha et même aujourd'hui, il ne démord pas pour accomplir son objectif.

Sasuke ne réagissait toujours pas alors que Jûgo et Suigetsu semblaient très intéressés par ce que le nukenin venait de dévoiler sur les liens entre Sasuke et leur cible.

-Tu étais ami avec le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi ? Demanda naïvement Jûgo.

-Hé, hé, pouffa Suigetsu. Peu à peu, le mystérieux Sasuke Uchiwa se dévoile.

Le brun observa par-dessus son épaule, l'épéiste et le fusilla du regard. Le jeune élève de Zabuza afficha son sourire acéré à l'Uchiwa pour le provoquer et ce dernier préféra l'ignorer.

-Tout ça, c'est du passé. Termina le brun. Mais comment sais-tu tout cela ? C'est Naruto qui t'a raconté ces foutaises ?

-Non, répondit Aburami. J'ai lu ses souvenirs. Ce gamin a eu de mauvais moments dans sa vie mais depuis toujours il fait preuve d'une grande ténacité. Je dois avouer que malgré quelques ressentiments, j'ai commencé à l'apprécier ce gamin ….

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Suigetsu. Tu vas le protéger alors que toi aussi tu veux le pouvoir du Kyûbi ?

- Tu ne perds pas le nord, toi ! Plaisanta le nukenin obèse. Oui, on ne mélange pas les sentiments et les objectifs. Et je veux obtenir la puissance colossale du Kyûbi. Donc ce gamin y passera même si j'apprécie son caractère.

-Arrêtons de déblatérer, cracha Sasuke. Jûgo, Suigetsu, tenez-vous prêts.

Le bretteur de Kiri s'éloigna de l'Uchiwa par la droite et Jûgo fit de même de l'autre côté. Ils commencèrent à encercler Aburami. La marque maudite de Jûgo recouvrit son bras droit et fit apparaitre une lame de hache sur son avant-bras. Suigetsu fendit lentement l'air avec son Kubikiribôchô pour s'échauffer. Aburami recula peu à peu pour s'éloigner des trois membres de Taka qui se jetèrent immédiatement sur lui.

Un peu plus loin, dans un arbre qui surplombait les jardins du palais, une petite silhouette observait le combat de Taka accrochée à une branche. Elle n'avait pas forme humaine mais une forme animale. En effet, cette créature était accrochée à la branche de l'arbre avec une longue queue touffue. Elle balançait ses longs et fins avant-bras de droite à gauche, la tête à l'envers. D'une pirouette, le singe s'élança vers le fin fond de la forêt. Sautant de branche en branche avec une agilité propre à son espèce, le primate poursuivit sa course dans la cime des arbres en direction de la plage. Elle arriva finalement dans une clairière où attendait dans l'ombre une dizaine de personnes. Le singe se posa à terre alors qu'une silhouette s'avança vers elle.

-Alors est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? Demanda une voix féminine.

-Oui ! Hi ! Hi ! Couina l'animal. Mais il est en mauvaise posture, il va falloir agir rapidement.

-Bien joué, Yaen ! dit une voix proche d'un buisson.

-Bravo le singe ! Se moqua une voix rauque parmi la cohorte. Mais assez perdu de temps, il faut y aller.

Le primate grogna à la remarque de l'individu massif qui était assis sur un rocher un peu plus loin. La silhouette féminine élancée qui s'était adressée au singe à son retour, annonça à la troupe :

-Préparez-vous à l'attaque.

Jûgo abattit ses deux poings sur Aburami qui évita avec un simple saut. Le nukenin atterrit sur un tas de gravats. Suigetsu arriva dans le dos d'Aburami et trancha. Avant que l'épée ne goûte à la chair du nukenin celui-ci avait déjà disparu.

-Merde ! Pesta Suigetsu. Comment un gros lard comme lui peut se déplacer aussi vite !?

Jûgo et Suigetsu ne l'avaient pas remarqué mais les mains d'Aburami avaient pris une apparence semblable à une bête. Ses ongles s'étaient allongés pour devenir des griffes, ses pupilles s'étaient fendues et sa dentition était devenue plus acérée.

-_La voie de la bête_, pensa Aburami. _Je me souviens d'avoir copié cette technique, il y a longtemps. Mon agilité a augmenté ainsi que tous mes sens._

Aburami avait le corps inanimé de Naruto sur son épaule et il maintenait le blond avec une main alors qu'il se déplaçait comme les Inuzuka, à quatre pattes, comme une bête. Sasuke avait remarqué le changement d'apparence du nukenin obèse. Suivant le combat de ses comparses avec ses Sharingans, il avait constaté son changement de posture et une augmentation de sa vitesse.

Suigetsu enfonça son épée dans le sol et composa des mudras :

-Suiton - Suiryûdan no Jutsu – Le Dragon Aqueux !

Le corps du bretteur se liquéfia et se transforma en un puissant et sinueux serpent d'eau qui fonça sur le nukenin. Celui-ci se remit sur ses deux pieds et fit à son tour des mudras.

-Katon – Karyû Endan - L'embrasement infernal du dragon !

Un jet de flammes sortit de la bouche d'Aburami et fit barrière à la technique aqueuse de Suigetsu. Jûgo arriva dans le dos du nukenin et avec son poing envahi par sa marque maudite, lui asséna un coup. Aburami ferma la bouche pour mettre fin à sa technique et pivota pour pouvoir contrer l'attaque de Jûgo avec sa paume. L'homme de Taka étendit sa marque maudite sur l'ensemble de son corps. Ses yeux devinrent noires et ses pupilles d'or. Son avant-bras se déforma et des trous apparurent au niveau de son coude. Des flammes bleues sortirent par ces cavités propulsant le poing de Jûgo et lui donnant un puissant impact.

Aburami encaissa mal le coup et fut éjecté dans un tas de gravats. Naruto retomba non loin de là dans ce qui restait d'une haie des jardins royaux. Jûgo sauta en direction du nukenin. Il joignit ses mains et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête pour les abattre sur son ennemi. Du tas de gravats où s'était écrasé Aburami s'échappa une voix :

-Tsûga – Le Croc Lacérant

Aburami utilisa la technique de Kiba et frappa Jûgo de plein fouet. Malgré sa marque maudite, la force d'Aburami était plus forte que celle Jûgo qui fut envoyé un contre un arbre qu'il déracina sous le choc.

-Enfin débarrassé de ce gêneur, pesta Aburami en retombant sur ses pieds. Où est donc le blond ?

Sasuke fendit sur lui silencieux, précis, épée en main, ses Sharingans activés. Aburami eut pour réflexe de faire un coup de pied circulaire que le brun évita en sautant. Sasuke dominait Aburami en hauteur, il avait l'avantage. Le nukenin l'avait bien compris, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le brun essaie de l'attaquer en retombant pour contrer ou bien qu'il soit à sa portée pour frapper. Sasuke n'en fit rien, il observa Aburami avec ses Sharingans alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement du nukenin dans sa chute.

Aburami arma ses deux bras prêts à écraser l'Uchiwa comme un morceau de fer rouge entre l'enclume et le marteau. Sasuke ne réagissait pas, aucune anticipation de parade ou d'esquive. Ses yeux rouges restaient plongés dans les pupilles noires du nukenin. Le nukenin sourit à sa victoire et abattit ses bras sur Sasuke. Mais au lieu de la sensation des os brisés entre ses bras, il ressentit une douleur intense dans son bras gauche.

L'Uchiwa avait planté son sabre Kusanagi dans le bras du nukenin pour éviter le coup. Sa main droite sur la garde de son épée, Sasuke s'appuyait sur son arme pour se maintenir au niveau de la tête de son ennemi. Avant qu'Aburami ait pu réagir, la main libre de Sasuke imprégnée de chakra de foudre trancha le nukenin à la gorge.

Aburami hurla de douleur et posa ses mains à sa gorge d'où giclait une grande quantité de sang. Sasuke retira son épée du bras de son ennemi qui tomba à genoux en gémissant et répandant du sang sur le sol. Le nukenin haletait tandis que l'Uchiwa se rapprochait de lui pour le narguer avec ses yeux rouges vifs.

-On m'avait dit que tu étais redoutable, grinça l'Uchiwa. Il faut croire que l'on t'a grandement surestimé ….

-On ne t'a pas mentit, susurra Aburami.

Il releva la tête et Sasuke put apercevoir la gorge imprégnée de sang du nukenin obèse mais sa blessure avait disparu. Aburami créa deux clones qui s'élancèrent sur l'Uchiwa qui activa par réflexe son Mangekyoû Sharingan. La cage thoracique de Susanôo enveloppa Sasuke. Les deux clones d'Aburami martelèrent le brun de coups. A chaque coup qu'encaissait le thorax, l'Uchiwa reculait peu à peu.

Une douleur parcourut l'œil gauche de Sasuke. Celui-ci plaqua sa main sur son œil comme pour tenter d'arrêter la douleur. Les assauts des clones ne cessaient pas et Sasuke grinça des dents alors que la douleur l'étreignait. Des fissures apparurent sur la défense du Susanôo et avant que sa protection ne vole en éclats, Sasuke se détacha de ses deux assaillants.

La douleur ne se faisait que plus forte, son œil le brulait. L'Uchiwa reprit son souffle et un filet de sang coula de son œil gauche. Aburami et ses clones se placèrent sur un même front face au brun. Le dernier des Uchiwa vit distinctement que la blessure qu'il avait faite au nukenin avait disparu.

-_Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? _pensa-t-il_. Je lui ai tranché la gorge mais la plaie s'est refermée. Régénération instantanée ? Pas à cette vitesse. Ça doit être autre chose._

Aburami fit un signe de tête à un de ses clones qui partit vers un bosquet d'arbres arrachés.

Voyant que Sasuke était en mauvaise posture, Jûgo accourut pour l'aider.

-Tout va bien ? Ton œil, il te fait encore mal ?

-Ce type n'est pas normal, répondit Sasuke ignorant la question de Jûgo.

-Alors ? Demanda Aburami, l'original. On continue ou tu te débines, Uchiwa ?

Parmi les gravats, Saï surveillait le champ de bataille d'un œil attentif. Sasuke avait porté un coup fatal au nukenin mais celui-ci était toujours protégé par sa capacité à se régénérer. Combien de vies, Aburami avait-il accumulé au cours des années pour pouvoir encaisser toutes ces attaques ? Saï se posait tellement de questions sur cet homme. Etait-il invincible ? Non. Saï le savait depuis toujours. Son ancien maitre Danzô le répétait à tous les membres de la racine : Personne n'est invincible.

-Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Saï se retourna. Shikamaru venait d'arriver dans son dos, toujours aux aguets suivi de ses compagnons d'armes tous remis sur pied grâce aux soins d'Ino et de Karin ainsi qu'aux pilules de Chôji.

-Je parie que tu as élaboré un plan, Shikamaru. Commença le jeune homme de la Racine.

-Non, je sens que tout ce qu'on tentera contre Aburami sera vain. Expliqua le Nara. Il faut simplement qu'on mette la main sur Naruto et qu'on mette le plus de distance entre nous et Aburami.

Les shinobis s'étaient tous accroupis pour observer le combat derrière des tas de gravats.

-On dirait que Sasuke est en difficulté, murmura Temari.

-Il a dû réaliser qu'Aburami n'est pas un adversaire comme les autres, dit Shino.

-Où est Naruto ? demanda à mi-voix Hinata en balayant la zone avec son Byakugan.

Au moment, où la Hyûga finissait sa phrase, le troisième clone d'Aburami revint avec Naruto sur son épaule. Il donna le blond à l'original qui s'éloigna de ses doubles.

-Putain, on est obligé de rester là à regarder ? J'ai envie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce gros lard, railla Kiba.

- Si tu veux aller te faire trucider, on ne va pas te retenir, dit Karin.

-Hé hé ! Mais qui voilà !

Les shinobis s'éloignèrent du tas de gravats pour se mettre en garde. Entre les débris, une substance liquide s'éleva pour prendre forme. Une silhouette manchote apparut devant les shinobis. Des dents acérés et des cheveux immaculés, Karin ne pouvait pas oublier ce sourire arrogant.

-Je croyais que vous étiez que quatre mais vous êtes bien plus nombreux, lâcha Suigetsu.

La technique Katon d'Aburami n'avait pas épargné le bretteur de Kiri. Sa reconstitution était plus lente et il lui manquait ses deux bras qui devaient trainer çà et là.

-Suigetsu ! Depuis combien de temps, tu nous écoutes ! s'écria Karin.

-Silence, tu vas nous faire repérer. Lâcha Ino.

Une mare d'eau glissa sur le sol jusqu'à Suigetsu où elle se mélangea à l'individu pour se reformer un petit peu plus haut en bras gauche. Le bretteur l'étira son bras retrouvé alors qu'un petit peu plus loin, une autre substance liquide soutenant le sabre de Zabuza se dirigeait vers Suigetsu.

-Alors vous comptez partir la queue entre les jambes avec Naruto Uzumaki ? Vous êtes une dizaine et pourtant vous évitez le combat avec Aburami ? Se moqua Suigetsu alors qu'il récupérait son bras droit et son sabre. Je ne savais pas que les shinobis de Konoha et de Suna étaient des lâches.

-Enfoiré … dit à mi-voix Kiba alors qu'Akamaru dévoila ses crocs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Shikamaru.

-Quoi ? Dit le bretteur intrigué.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te dévoiles volontairement devant nous, tes ennemis, alors que nous sommes en supériorité numérique. Nous pourrions te tuer facilement. De plus tes compagnons se battent contre Aburami, tu aurais tout intérêt à les rejoindre. Leur opposant n'est pas un tendre, expliqua Shikamaru.

Suigetsu regarda le Nara avec ses yeux moqueurs.

-Bah, je ne crains rien car je ne suis pas un tendre non plus, dit-il en enfonçant son immense tranchoir dans le sol. Et puis il y a Sasuke et Jûgo. Vous devez le connaitre Sasuke, non ? Il va écraser Aburami et ensuite ce sera votre tour.

-Arrête de te la jouer, grinça Karin. Ce type, Aburami, il n'est pas commun. Sasuke pourrait très bien perdre face à lui.

-C'est déjà le cas, coupa Neji qui observait toujours le combat avec ses Byakugans.

Suigetsu tourna la tête et vit Sasuke essoufflé qui gardait sa main à l'œil gauche face à Aburami et ses clones. Il aurait préféré voir Jûgo devenir fou et attaquer Aburami mais à cet instant, le jeune homme était inquiet et sain d'esprit. Le sourire du bretteur disparut derrière une mine renfrognée. Lorsqu'il se tourna de nouveau vers les shinobis, ils comprirent que les certitudes de Suigetsu venaient de disparaitre.

-Alors ? Sasuke se débrouille bien ? Ironisa Karin.

-Peuh, pesta le bretteur de Kiri. Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire vous pour arriver à prendre le Kyûbi à ce mec ?

Karin sortit de la ligne de défense des shinobis de Suna et Konoha pour se rapprocher de son ancien coéquipier de Taka.

-Nous voulons tous sortir d'ici en vie et nous avons un ennemi commun : Aburami. Annonça la rousse. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous allier ?

_-Tu disais qu'une fois que tu m'aurais implanté les yeux d'Itachi, la douleur devait cesser et elle est toujours là !_

_Madara_ _ne répondait toujours pas. Le leader de l'Akatsuki continuait d'observer les nuages, pensif. _

_-Tu m'as menti lorsque tu m'as promis un pouvoir qui ne s'éteindrait jamais ! _

_La bataille de Kumo venait de se terminer et Sasuke avait rejoint le leader de l'Akatsuki sur un des ponts latéraux du Léviathan, la forteresse volante d'Oto. _

_-Réponds-moi ! S'écria le brun alors que sa joue gardait une trace de sang séché du saignement de l'œil de son frère. _

_Madara_ _se tourna enfin vers le jeune Uchiwa. _

_-Calmes-toi. Répliqua-t-il. Le Mangekyou Sharingan éternel est infaillible. Ton implantation s'est déroulée parfaitement bien. Ce sont surement les yeux de ton frère qui sont à l'origine de cette douleur. _

_-Comment ça ? Lança le brun. Expliques-toi. _

_-Te souviens-tu de notre rencontre après ton combat contre Itachi ? demanda Madara en croisant les bras. Ton frère avait scellé son Amaterasu dans tes yeux pour éviter que nous nous rencontrions et que je te raconte la vérité sur notre clan. Il t'avait cédé une partie de ses pouvoirs et il est possible qu'il ait partagé une partie de ses pouvoirs avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Ce qui veut dire que les yeux que je t'ai implantés sont incomplets._

_Sasuke resta silencieux devant l'explication du leader de l'Akatsuki. Il fronça les sourcils et ajouta :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? A qui, Itachi aurait-il cédé une partie de ses pouvoirs ? C'est insensé. _

_-Ton frère est quelqu'un d'intelligent. Il doit l'avoir fait pour une bonne raison. Je vais enquêter là-dessus et tenter de trouver cette personne. Pendant ce temps, je te déconseille d'utiliser ton Mangekyou Sharingan. _

_Madara_ _tourna de nouveau le dos au brun avant d'ajouter :_

_-De plus, j'ai une mission pour toi …_

-Sasuke !

La voix de Jûgo fit sortir Sasuke de ses pensées. Les clones d'Aburami le dévisageaient avec un sourire narquois alors que l'original s'était placé derrière ses deux doubles avec le corps de Naruto.

-Alors Uchiwa, tu sembles moins vif que toute à l'heure ? Meugla Aburami.

-Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Questionna Jûgo.

L'Uchiwa ne répondit pas. Il avait sous-estimé l'adversaire et avait abusé de ses yeux. Après avoir repris sa respiration, il s'adressa au nukenin :

-Tu es fort et je t'ai sous-estimé mais ne pense venir à bout de moi après un simple pugilat.

Aburami éclata de rire.

-Tu es fier, gamin. Ça se voit que tu es essoufflé. On dirait que tu as trop puisé dans tes forces.

-Sasuke ! Interpella Suigetsu.

Les regards des combattants se tournèrent vers le bretteur de Kiri qui les surplombait sur un tas de débris.

-On ne pourra pas le vaincre à nous trois ! poursuivit Suigetsu.

Sasuke et Jûgo dévisagèrent Suigetsu d'un air surpris. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du bretteur de Kiri d'être aussi pessimiste.

-Qu'est ce tu veux dire, Suigetsu ? S'interrogea Jûgo.

-Aburami est trop fort pour nous mais si nous nous allions avec Konoha et Suna, on a nos chances de le battre ! Termina Suigetsu.

Alors que le nukenin de Kiri finissait sa phrase, les shinobis de Suna et de Konoha, compagnons de Naruto, émergèrent des gravats pour se poster aux côtés de Suigetsu au sommet du tas de débris.

Sasuke sentit un profond ressentiment lui envahir la poitrine.

-Hors de question, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile, Sasuke ! Dit Karin. On peut arriver à le battre tous ensemble !

-Je ne m'allierais pas à Konoha et Suna ! Vociféra Sasuke. Leurs vies m'importent peu, je préfèrerais m'allier avec Aburami pour pouvoir les crever.

-Sois raisonnable, expliqua Shikamaru. Laisse ta fierté et ta haine de côté. Tu dois rester en vie pour te venger de Konoha, non. Tu ne veux pas mourir ici !

Aburami regarda avec amusement, les anciens camarades se chamailler avant de les couper :

-Mettez-vous d'accord ! En attendant, je vais continuer mes affaires avec Naruto.

Le nukenin obèse commença son rituel pour extraire le chakra du blond. Sa main placée sur le ventre du blond, il lui fit remonter le torse jusqu'à la bouche où il fit glisser la sphère de chakra qui était cette fois de couleur orangée. Sasuke reconnut ce chakra. Un chakra grouillant, ardant et haineux : le chakra de Kyûbi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de lui faire ? demanda Suigetsu à voix haute.

-Il lui vole du chakra et ainsi il peut copier certaines des techniques de sa victime, répondit Tenten.

Aburami mordit à pleine dents dans la sphère de chakra et fit la grimace lorsqu'il l'avala. Naruto, toujours prisonnier de la poigne du nukenin obèse, était inconscient. Aburami se délecta jusqu'à la fin du chakra de Kyûbi. Il sentit des picotements à ses doigts, une puissante chaleur envahit son ventre et ses poils se hérissèrent.

-Quelle puissance dans ce chakra ! Jubila-t-il. Je me sens revivre ! C'est …

Soudain, une douleur envahit son bras gauche. Naruto venait d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras d'Aburami. Ses ongles ? Ses griffes plutôt. Les cheveux du blond commencèrent à s'hérisser. Une enveloppe de chakra orangée entoura le blond pour former un manteau compact. Naruto enfonça plus profondément ses griffes dans la chair du nukenin qui grinça des dents sous la douleur. Le blond releva la tête et dévoila des yeux rouges avec une fente noire comme pupille et des dents acérées. Il ouvrit la bouche et émit un puissant hurlement qui entraina de puissantes bourrasques. Des rafales de vent balayèrent les ruines des jardins du Palais. Les shinobis se protégèrent les yeux alors que la poussière et des débris volaient autour d'eux.

-Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri ! Hurla Sakura. Naruto ne se contrôle plus lorsqu'il est dans cet état !

-C'est le Kyûbi ! Son chakra filtre à travers celui de Naruto, expliqua Neji en examinant le blond avec ses Byakugans.

-Merde ! Pesta Suigetsu. Cette forme ! C'est exactement la même que celle de cet abruti de rappeur.

Sasuke reconnut également cette forme. Un souvenir lointain lui rappela son combat contre Naruto, il y a trois ans dans la Vallée de la Fin. Un souvenir ravivé par le récent combat qui l'avait opposé à Killer-Bee et à son Bijû Hachibi.

Aburami tenta de résister à la masse de chakra brulante et grouillant dans sa main. Naruto émit de nouveau un cri de déflagration qui éjecta Aburami au loin et libéra le blond. Il retomba au sol avec ses bras et ses jambes arqués comme les pattes d'un renard. Quatre queues de chakra apparurent au bas de son dos. Sa peau commença à s'effriter et à disparaitre pour faire apparaitre une chair rouge vive et brulante. Les rafales de vent avaient disparu et les shinobis de Konoha et Suna s'étaient réfugiés derrière une colonne étendue au sol. Sasuke et Jûgo étaient restés sur le champ de bataille ainsi que les deux clones d'Aburami qui restaient concentrés sur le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

De derrière la colonne, les camarades de Naruto et le bretteur de Kiri gardaient un œil sur le champ de bataille.

-Comme si la situation n'était pas assez grave, railla Shikamaru qui sentait que la migraine le guettait.

-Comment faire pour que Naruto redevienne normal ? demanda naïvement Chôji.

-Kyûbi a pris le contrôle de Naruto. Expliqua Sakura. Il ne fera aucune différence entre alliés et ennemis. Il y a une technique pour le faire redevenir normal mais seul le Capitaine Yamato peut l'exécuter.

-Shikamaru a raison, plaisanta Kankurô d'un rire nerveux. La situation ne peut pas être pire.

Une nouvelle déflagration s'en suivit et le vent balaya les jardins, arrachant les arbres et les bosquets. Une sphère orange et rouge avait enveloppé Naruto et un long faisceau lumineux de la même couleur partait de celle-ci pour illuminé le ciel sombre au-dessus du Palais de l'Etoile.

Le vrai Aburami sortit des décombres où il fut éjecté et écarquilla les yeux devant la puissance du Jinchuriki.

-C'est encore plus extraordinaire que je ne le pensais ! s'écria-t-il. Toute cette masse de chakra !

La sphère entourant Naruto disparut et tous purent apercevoir une bête à quatre queues recouverte d'un manteau de chakra rouge. Les yeux ronds blancs du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi fusillaient Aburami tandis que ses longues oreilles frémissaient. Naruto ouvrit sa gueule pour afficher ses crocs et une haleine chaude en sortit.

-C'est ce que je voulais voir, Naruto Uzumaki ! s'écria Ryuk Aburami. Maintenant ! Voyons voir si tu tiendras plus longtemps que toute à l'heure !

Naruto grogna de rage et Aburami passa à l'attaque. Ses deux clones arrivèrent dans le dos du Jinchuriki et d'un simple balancement de ses quatre queues, Naruto les trancha.

L'original fonça sur Naruto et lui asséna un puissant uppercut qui envoya la bête dans les airs. Sans attendre, celle-ci étendit ses bras et s'agrippa aux épaules du nukenin. Puis Naruto tira sur ses membres et comme pour un élastique, ses bras le propulsèrent sur le sol, droit sur le nukenin.

L'impact fut violent et détruisit une partie des pavés des jardins.

Sasuke et Jûgo reculèrent en direction du pilier pour ne pas être pris dans le combat. Les shinobis de Konoha et de Suna se méfièrent de l'approche de l'Uchiwa. Il se tourna vers eux et leur demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que vous savez au sujet des capacités de l'obèse ?

Plus loin, Naruto écorchait Aburami à grands coups de griffes. Du sang giclait du bout des griffes du Jinchuriki. Aburami repoussa son adversaire par un violent coup de pied. Le blond fit quelques tonneaux et se remit sur pied. Le nukenin se releva. Son visage et son corps étaient marqués par les coups de griffes du Jinchuriki et du sang dégoulinait de ses blessures. Aburami crut entendre Naruto émettre un grognement moqueur alors que les plaies de l'obèse se refermaient.

-Tu es devenu plus rapide avec cette transformation, remarqua Aburami. Même ta force a augmenté. Le combat devient plus excitant.

Un grondement sortit des entrailles de Naruto. Il ouvrit sa gueule et l'atmosphère changea sur le champ de bataille. De fines particules de chakra rouges, bleues et noires convergèrent vers la gueule du Jinchuriki. Elles se rassemblèrent pour créer un orbe sombre et grouillant de chakra que les queues du Jinchuriki englobaient. Aburami regarda la sphère se former avec des yeux émerveillés devant tout ce chakra concentré.

Un peu plus loin, les autres shinobis voyaient cet amas de chakra d'un mauvais œil.

-Tout le chakra qui est concentré dans cette sphère ! S'étonna Neji avec son Byakugan.

-Il ne faut pas rester là ! Lança Sai. Cette attaque peut raser tout le palais !

Une fois la sphère de chakra parfaitement formée, Naruto avala celle-ci et gonfla subitement. De sa bouche légèrement ouverte, de la vapeur brulante s'échappait. Aburami ne tenait plus en place.

-Incroyable ! Le Kyûbi est un être extraordinaire ! Hahahaha ! Voyons voir ce que je peux encaisser ! Alors ?! Tu vas la cracher ta technique ?!

Les shinobis commencèrent leur repli vers le Palais.

-Cela va détruire tout qui se trouve dans un grand périmètre. Si on veut espérer continuer le combat, il faut partir le plus loin possible, s'écria Sai.

-Elle est si terrible que ça cette technique ? S'interrogea Kiba à voix haute.

Jûgo saisit l'épaule de Sasuke et le pressa :

-Il ne faut pas rester ici, si cela se passe comme avec le Hachibi …

Sasuke ne répondit pas, il continuait d'observer les deux monstres s'affronter. Comment pouvait-il espérer éliminer Aburami et emporter Kyûbi ?

-Sasuke ! Lança Suigetsu. Il faut se bouger !

-Tss, pesta l'Uchiwa avant de ravaler sa fierté et de suivre le groupe en direction du Palais.

Aburami vit d'un œil furtif le retrait des shinobis vers le Palais. Naruto allait relâcher sa technique en plein sur lui. Le nukenin le sentait, la tension était à son comble.

-Allez vas-y ! Hurla-t-il d'un air provocateur en agitant les bras. Essaies de me toucher !

Naruto répondit par un long grognement et Aburami se déplaça latéralement pour se placer dos au Palais et aux shinobis qui fuyaient.

-Allez ! Tire ! s'écria-t-il.

Le Jinchuriki relâcha tout le chakra accumulé en une sphère dense qui fila vers Aburami. Ce dernier esquiva rapidement et la bombe bijû fila à travers les débris du jardin balayant tout dans son souffle. Ryuk Aburami éclata de rire en pensant aux shinobis pris dans l'attaque de leur ami. Malheureusement, il déchanta lorsqu'il vit Naruto foncer sur lui avec sa patte gauche qui avait triplé de volume. Il reçut le coup en pleine figure et éjecté contre un rempart du Palais de l'Etoile.

La bombe bijû poursuivait sa course vers les shinobis qui ne se doutaient pas qu'Aburami avait orienté l'attaque de Naruto droit sur eux. Temari regarda par-dessus son épaule. Son cœur se souleva lorsqu'elle vit la sphère de chakra foncer vers eux.

-La sphère, elle vient vers nous ! S'écria-t-elle.

Les shinobis tournèrent la tête et se rendirent à l'évidence.

-On ne pourra pas l'éviter ! Hurla Kankurô.

-Je ne veux pas mourir ! Se lamenta Karin.

-Merde, trop tard ! Finit Shikamaru.

La sphère était bien trop rapide et personne ne pourrai t la stopper. Les shinobis de Konoha et Suna devaient se faire une raison. Ils étaient venus pour libérer Naruto et c'était lui qui allait mettre fin à leurs vies. Ils étaient au courant qu'Aburami était d'un autre niveau que les simples shinobis et cela ne les avait pas empêchés d'oser se mesurer à lui. Mais plus rien n'importait, plus maintenant.

Le temps s'était ralenti pour eux. La sphère de chakra lancée par Naruto fendait l'air s'approchant peu à peu des ninjas.

Sasuke se mit face à la bombe bijû. Il se figea et prit une profonde respiration. Il ne mourrait pas ici.

L'ombre menaçante de Susanô apparut autour du brun. Ses deux mains fantomatiques s'accolèrent pour faire front à la bombe bijû qui fonçait sur lui. L'impact de la sphère de chakra et des paumes mauves déforma la forme squelettique de Susanô. La sphère de chakra s'effrita dans un grondement sourd entre les mains du Susanô. Les shinobis plissèrent les yeux pour distinguer Sasuke retenant la bombe bijû avec sa créature fantomatique. D'un geste sec, les mains du Susanô dévièrent la course de l'orbe de chakra pour l'orienter vers le ciel. Comme une comète rouge, elle fila vers les nuages sombres qui survolaient le Palais. Quelques instants plus tard, cela survint.

La bombe bijû éclata au-dessus du Palais de L'Etoile écartant les nuages qui empêchaient les étoiles d'éclairer la demeure des Rois de l'Etoile. Dans un souffle dévastateur, la sphère avait soudainement explosé et en doublant de volume et balaya le Palais et les forêts alentour de puissantes rafales.

Les shinobis levèrent les yeux au ciel, éblouis par la lueur rouge de la technique qui avait failli leur couter la vie. Suigetsu souffla de soulagement et fut le premier à parler :

-C'est pas passé loin, merci Sasuke !

-Mouais, pas mal, grommela Kiba qui refusait de remercier le traitre à Konoha.

Le Susanô disparut et Sasuke tomba sur ses deux genoux en crachant du sang.

-Sasuke ! Hurla Jûgo.

Naruto fonça vers les shinobis en hurlant sa rage. Il sauta en direction de l'Uchiwa toutes griffes dehors. Sasuke eut juste le temps de croiser les yeux du Jinchuriki avec ses Mangekyou Sharingan.

Il fut transporté dans un endroit, avec des murs gris et des tuyaux noircis, baigné d'une lumière ambrée. Sasuke était agenouillé sur une surface liquide. Il vit son reflet dans l'eau sur laquelle il se tenait. L'Uchiwa entendit un râle devant lui. Il leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Kyûbi. Le Démon Renard reçut l'Uchiwa avec des yeux rouges pleins de haine et des babines retroussées. Mais ce n'était pas le vrai corps du Kyûbi, il était fait de bulles oranges rassemblées les unes aux autres qui émanaient de la grande surface d'eau. Plus loin, Sasuke crut voir une forme bouger derrière de solides barreaux au fond dans la salle.

-_**Que viens-tu faire ici !?**_ Gronda le Démon.

Sasuke ignora le Kyûbi. Ses yeux le brulaient toujours.

-_**Tes yeux ont changé depuis la dernière que je t'ai vu. Tu te rapproches de ce qu'était le Madara Uchiwa à son apogée. **_

Sasuke haletait, il ne pouvait pas se relever sans éprouver une intense douleur.

- _**Tu dois souffrir affreusement. **_Dit Kyûbi avec moquerie.

- La ferme, répliqua Sasuke.

Un croassement se propagea dans la salle. Sasuke leva les yeux et fit une fine ombre située sur un tuyau sortant du mur. En regardant avec plus d'attention, il aperçut deux ailes noires, celles d'un corbeau. Un corbeau avec un œil rouge sang avec pour pupille un shuriken à trois branches.

Sasuke reconnut la forme du Mangekou Sharingan de son frère. A cet instant, il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Il voulait à tout prix récupérer cet oiseau pour comprendre ce pourquoi il se trouvait ici avec cette pupille.

_**-Tu viens ici pour m'empêcher de m'emparer de Naruto ? Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser faire !**_

Kyûbi ouvrit grand sa gueule et s'élança sur l'Uchiwa pour l'engloutir. Sasuke mit sa main en avant et ses yeux croisèrent ceux du Kyûbi.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi ! lança le brun.

Il ferma le poing et le Démon Renard éclata en une multitude de bulles. L'explosion de Kyûbi libéra Naruto dont le corps retomba sur l'eau. Mais Sasuke n'y portait aucune importance. Il restait concentré sur le corbeau qui agita ses ailes en croassant. L'Uchiwa tendit la main et appela :

-Itachi. Est-ce toi mon frère ?

Le corbeau au Sharingan répondit par un long croassement et un bruissement d'ailes.

-Tu as partagé le pouvoir de tes yeux avec Naruto. Pourquoi ?

L'oiseau agita de nouveau ses ailes et ses cris se firent plus rauques.

-Viens à moi ! Ordonna Sasuke en tendant la main vers le corbeau.

Après un long croassement, l'oiseau se détourna Sasuke et prit son envol pour disparaitre dans l'obscurité.

-Reviens ! Hurla l'Uchiwa. Reviens !

Sasuke fut sorti de sa transe par le corps inanimé de Naruto qui retomba sur lui. Le manteau de Kyûbi avait disparu et Naruto avait de nouveau perdu connaissance. Sasuke, toujours envahi par la douleur, laissa le corps de Naruto chuter devant lui. Son esprit était toujours obnubilé par le corbeau de son frère. Tant de questions sans réponses. Ce corbeau était le remède pour ses yeux. Mais pourquoi Itachi aurait-il confié une partie de ses pouvoirs à Naruto au lieu de les confier à son propre frère.

Sasuke désactiva ses Sharingans, la douleur disparut mais l'épuisement envahit le brun.

-Qu'est ce qui a ramené Naruto à la normale ? Demanda Tenten.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, balbutia Sakura.

-Les Uchiwa disposent de nombreuses capacités. Dit Sasuke avec arrogance. Le contrôle de Kyûbi en fait partie …

Shikamaru s'approcha de Kiba et de Chôji et leur murmura à l'oreille :

-Lorsque je donnerais un signal, vous prenez Naruto et vous partez, nous vous rejoindrons plus tard.

Tout à coup, Shikamaru sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tempe.

-Vous essayez de nous doubler, déclara Suigetsu avec son doigt sur la tempe du Nara. C'est pas super sympa alors qu'on vous a sauvé la vie.

Shikamaru sentit bien une aura meurtrière émaner du bretteur de Kiri. Neji, Temari, Kiba, Chôji et Kankurô se préparèrent à riposter en cas d'attaque de Suigetsu sur le rejeton Nara. Jûgo aida Sasuke à se relever tandis que Sai et Lee firent de même avec Naruto.

-Arrêtes Suigetsu, répliqua Karin. Tu étais d'accord pour coopérer avec nous !

-Coopérer pour vaincre Aburami ! Rappela Suigetsu. Vous oubliez que nous aussi, nous voulons repartir avec le Kyûbi.

-Je ne m'allierai plus jamais avec Konoha, poursuivit Sasuke en reprenant son souffle.

-Si on coopère on peut être assuré d'éliminer Aburami, une bonne fois pour toute. Argumenta l'ancienne membre de Taka.

-Elle a raison … murmura Naruto.

-Tu es réveillé ! Annonça Lee avec soulagement.

-Ouais, hé hé. Plaisanta Naruto.

Il pouvait parler mais il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Naruto pivota légèrement la tête vers l'Uchiwa.

-Notre combat, on doit le finir. Tu te souviens ? dit-il. Si on meurt, cela n'aura plus d'importance, que ce soit ma promesse ou ta vengeance. Bas-toi avec moi et finissons-en avec ce mec !

Un silence passa entre les deux anciens coéquipiers. Naruto avait un regard rassurant alors que Sasuke lançait des éclairs méfiants avec ses yeux sombres. Les autres attendaient la réponse de l'Uchiwa.

-Ça c'est du combat ! hurla Aburami alors qu'il revenait en direction du Palais en s'étirant.

Le nukenin aperçut les shinobis et constata avec déception que Naruto était revenu à la normale.

-Ohhh ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça Naruto !? On s'amusait tellement bien !

-Faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'ai un compte à régler avec cet enfoiré ! Grogna Kiba en se dirigeant vers son ennemi suivi par Akamaru.

-Attends-moi, Kiba ! Lança Chôji en allant à la suite de ce compagnon.

-Qu'est-ce que vous espérez ?! déclara Tenten énervé. Vous allez vous faire étaler, ça ne manquera pas !

-Allez viens, Tenten ! On va aller les soutenir ! S'exclama Lee plein d'entrain en filant devant elle pour foncer au combat.

-Quoi !? S'étonna la manieuse d'armes. Mais … on ….

-Il faut bien des personnes comme toi et moi pour les surveiller, se vanta Ino en suivant le groupe.

-C'est surtout pour éviter qu'ils se fassent tuer que j'y vais, dit Neji.

Tenten dut se résoudre à suivre ses compagnons à la bataille. En arrière, Sasuke n'avait toujours pas donné ta réponse. Jûgo déposa l'Uchiwa au sol et lui annonça :

-Je vais aller aider les autres, ils vont avoir besoin de bras pour venir à bout d'Aburami.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux devant le changement de camp soudain de son camarade de Taka. Karin et Suigetsu virent que cela avait déstabilisé l'Uchiwa.

-Maintenant que Jûgo est parti nous aider, il est impossible que tu refuses notre coopération, affirma Karin en affichant un sourire faux.

-Sasuke, on trucide Aburami et ensuite on s'occupe de Konoha, lui promit Suigetsu en partant au combat, son épée sur l'épaule.

La dernière remarque de Suigetsu laissa un froid silence parmi les shinobis restés en arrière. Sasuke finit par prendre la parole d'un ton grave :

-Karin. Tends ton bras. Sans moi, ils n'arriveront jamais à tuer l'obèse.

-Je n'ai plus le chakra nécessaire pour te soigner, répondit sèchement Karin.

Sasuke se tourna vers Sakura et l'interpella :

-Sakura, tu es medeci-nin, non ? Alors fais ce qu'on t'a appris ….

La rose grimaça, cela ne l'enchantait de soigner un homme dont elle avait voulu la mort il y a quelques jours. Elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard indifférent du brun et donc se mit dans son dos pour appliquer les premiers soins.

-Sai ! Demanda Naruto. Place-moi assis dos au pilier.

- Tu ne veux pas recevoir de soins ? S'étonna le shinobi de la Racine.

-Il faut croire que ma transformation en Kyûbi m'a fait récupérer, déclara le blond.

-Il est temps pour nous d'aller rejoindre les autres, annonça Kankurô. Eh Shino, tu viens ?

L'Aburame se racla la gorge et répondit :

-J'arrive. Hinata ?

La jeune Hyûga préférait rester auprès de Naruto mais elle sentit le devoir l'appeler. Elle regarda une dernière fois Naruto avant de suivre le marionnettiste et le shinobi aux insectes. Shikamaru s'assit contre un débris du Palais pour se reposer mais avant que ses fesses ne touchent le sol, Temari l'empoigna par le col et le tira devant elle.

-Tu ne vas pas échapper aux combats, espèce de flemmard ! Dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

-Femme galère, répliqua le Nara en soupirant.

Le manipulateur d'ombres et la kunoichi rejoignirent les autres shinobis qui s'étaient rassemblés face à Aburami.

-Tu as peut-être réfléchi à un plan, Shikamaru ? demanda Kankurô.

-Actuellement, j'essaie de ne plus penser, souffla le brun. Au vu de ses capacités, il faut lui faire perdre les vies qu'il a engrangées.

-Donc, on lui balance nos techniques les plus dévastatrices ! Ça marche pour moi ! S'écria Kiba. Chôji, on y va ensemble !

L'Akimichi fit un signe de tête à l'Inuzuka.

-Laissez-nous faire, lança Kiba aux autres. On n'a pas besoin de gêneurs.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Demanda Shino. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras gérer ça.

-La fermes et regarde ! Allez Akamaru, on y va !

Le chien jappa pour acquiescer et laissa son maitre prendre place sur son dos. Kiba fit quelques signes et s'écria :

-Jinjyû Konbi Henge – Soutourou - Métamorphose combinée – Le loup bicéphale !

A leurs côtés, Chôji exécuta quelques mudras.

-Chô Baika no Justu – Décuplement Supra ! Annonça l'Akimichi.

Kiba et Akamaru se transformèrent en une espèce canine géante à poil blanc avec pour particularité deux têtes. Chôji tripla de taille ce qui rendait la transformation d'Akamaru et Kiba assez dérisoire. On croyait voir un géant et son animal domestique. Les deux titans baissèrent les yeux vers Aburami qui les provoqua en s'esclaffant :

-Vous en redemandez ? Je connais vos techniques et vos styles de combat. Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Chô Baika no Justu !

Aburami et Chôji étaient maintenant à la même taille et se toisaient du regard tandis que Kiba et Akamaru grognèrent d'un seul râle rauque. Chôji attaqua le premier, il fonça tête baissée sur le nukenin prêt à le frapper. Aburami évita le poing et saisit le bras de l'Akimichi. Il tira Chôji de toutes ses forces pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête et l'étaler au sol.

L'Akimichi retomba lourdement au sol en détruisant une partie des remparts du Palais.

Le loup bicéphale en profita pour passer à l'attaque.

-Garouga – La morsure du Loup !

Le chien à deux têtes tourna sur lui-même et fonça sur le nukenin qui se prépara à la parade.

-Amènes toi ! Sale clébard ! Provoqua-t-il sûr de son coup.

-Kiba va encore gaspiller du chakra pour rien, Aburami va le contrer. Affirma Shino. Ce caractère fonceur et tête brûlée, c'est désespérant.

Aburami allait esquiver mais il fut stoppé dans son mouvement. Chôji s'était relevé et avait bloqué les bras du nukenin pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Toi ! Pesta Aburami.

-Oui ! Se réjouit Ino. Tiens bon Chôji !

-Bien joué. Souffla Neji.

L'attaque de Kiba et Akamaru perça le torse de l'obèse comme une foreuse. Ce dernier hurla de douleur alors que Chôji ressaierait son étreinte. A la fin de leur technique qui avait creusé le ventre du nukenin jusqu'au sang, Akamaru et Kiba retournèrent à leur forme initiale. Alors que sa régénération accélérée n'avait pas fait effet, Aburami se détacha de l'étreinte de l'Akimichi, le saisit aux épaules et le balança par-dessus en direction du Palais. La carcasse géante de Chôji vola au-dessus des jardins et son ombre gigantesque menaça de s'écraser sur les ninjas.

-C'est pas bon ça …. lança Shikamaru.

Avant de s'écraser au sol, Chôji annula sa technique et atterrit en faisant quelques tonneaux avant de finir étalé sur un tas de gravats. Shikamaru et Lee allèrent à sa rencontre.

- On n'est pas passé loin du désastre, déclara Lee en relevant son compagnon.

-C'est vrai que je l'aurais mal pris de mourir écrasé sous ton énorme cul. Plaisanta Shikamaru avec son air habituel.

Chôji ne répondit que par un rire gêné et les trois shinobis repartirent au combat. Kiba et Akamaru s'éloignèrent du nukenin pour rejoindre les autres shinobis.

-Beau coup, Kiba, félicita Tenten.

-Cet enfoiré a dégusté ! Grogna l'Inuzuka alors qu'Akamaru aboya de joie.

-N'espères pas avoir deux fois la même occasion ! s'écria Aburami de sa voix grondante.

Il fit un mudra et un deuxième Aburami apparut à ses côtés. L'original et son double baissèrent les yeux vers leurs ennemis miniatures.

-Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vous ! C'est Kyûbi qui m'intéresse ! Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Alors que les deux Aburami s'apprêtaient à abattre leurs poings sur les shinobis, une voix retentit :

-Shinranshin no Jutsu – La Grande Confusion !

Incapable de se contrôler, Aburami asséna un puissant coup de poing à son clone. La même chose se produisit pour son double et son poing alla trouver sa cible dans la mâchoire de son original. Ino avait utilisé la technique de son clan, ses index et pouces formaient un cadre ou plutôt un viseur et elle l'avait orienté vers les deux géants. Aburami et son clone, toujours sur le coup de la surprise, offrirent un spectacle ridicule aux shinobis avant de basculer en arrière dans un fracas.

L'héritière des Yamanaka posa ses mains sur ces genoux pour souffler. Contrôler deux esprits de cette corpulence était difficile. Elle ne maitrisait pas parfaitement cette technique et elle consommait énormément de chakra.

-Merci Ino, tu nous as tous sauvés, remercia Hinata avec un sourire.

-Ouais, bien joué. Déclara Kiba d'une voix morne.

-Tu pourrais être plus reconnaissant envers quelqu'un qui vient de sauver ta foutue vie ! Râla la blonde.

-Restes pas là, tu vas nous gêner. Termina l'Inuzuka en se détournant de la blonde.

Ino s'éloigna du champ de bataille en fulminant alors que le clone d'Aburami disparut dans un nuage de fumée. L'original avait repris sa taille normale mais il ne bougeait pas, toujours allongé sur le sol.

-C'est à mon tour de combattre …, annonça Hinata. … _et de protéger Naruto_. Finit-elle d'ajouter dans ses pensées.

-Je vais me lancer, moi aussi. Dit Shino en s'approchant de l'Hyûga.

-Attaquez en groupe ! Conseilla Shikamaru. On doit lui faire de gros dégâts sans lui laisser le temps de riposter. Ne vous laissez pas attraper !

-Ouais, on s'en souviendra ! Grogna Suigetsu en rejoignant Hinata et Shinobi avec son Kubikiribôchô en main. Prêt Jûgo ?

-Je te couvre. Termina le second dont la marque maudite commença à recouvrir son corps.

Au loin, Aburami venait de se remettre debout. L'agacement se lisait dans ses yeux noirs.

-Vous commencez à m'emmerdez !

Les seules personnes restantes sous les ruines du porche étaient Karin, Sai et l'ancienne équipe 7. Le silence régnait. Sakura soignait les blessures de Sasuke sous les regards attentifs de Sai et de l'ancienne coéquipière de l'Uchiwa. Naruto avait créé deux clones qui emmagasinaient du chakra Senjustu. Pendant ce temps, le blond récupérait, adossé au pilier. Les anciens compagnons se toisaient du regard. Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser au corbeau. Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi avait bien pu dire à Naruto. Itachi accordait-il une certaine importance à Naruto pour lui avoir confié une partie de son pouvoir. Naruto ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un léger rictus.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais rire ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on s'est battus ensemble, côte à côte ? S'interrogea le blond. Je crois que c'était contre Gaara.

Sakura se souvint de ce combat. Sasuke était parti à la poursuite des shinobis de Suna. Elle et Naruto étaient arrivés pour le sauver et la rose s'était interposée pour protéger l'Uchiwa. Une époque bien lointaine pour Sakura. Sasuke se rappelait bien de ce combat. Ce jour-là, il avait dit : _Une fois déjà, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne veux plus voir mourir sous mes yeux des amis qui comptent pour moi. _Aujourd'hui, il se rendait compte que ses paroles ne valaient rien. Depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, tout ça s'était du passé.

-Qu'est ce ça peut te faire ? Railla Sasuke.

-Non, rien. Répondit l'Uzumaki. Ça me rappelait l'époque où on formait encore l'équipe 7.

-Cette époque est révolue. Ne penses pas espérer que je change d'avis. Cette alliance est temporaire. Lorsqu'Aburami aura rendu son dernier souffle, tu n'auras aucune pitié de ma part.

Cela jeta un froid parmi le groupe. Karin déglutit tandis que Sai resta de marbre. Sakura avait arrêté de soigner le brun. Naruto gardait toujours ses yeux azurs fixés sur les pupilles noires de Sasuke.

-Tu n'as pas oublié notre promesse ? demanda Naruto. Notre dernier combat. Ce combat est au-delà de cette guerre. Au-delà de Konoha et des Uchiwa. Lorsqu'on sera débarrassés d'Aburami. Nous aurons le droit à notre combat.

Sakura sentit son cœur se soulever. Non, pas maintenant. La nuit n'avait pas été assez dure. Après ce cauchemar, elle devra voir ses deux compagnons lutter jusqu'à la mort et lorsque viendrait l'aube, elle allait pleurer le perdant.

-Bien, nous en finirons au plus vite, se mit d'accord l'Uchiwa.

-Non !

Tout le monde regarda la rose qui venait d'intervenir.

-Votre combat peut attendre ! Clama Sakura. Pourquoi accélérer les choses !?

-Je dois revenir avec le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi en vie, poursuivit Sasuke. Je n'aurais qu'à t'écraser et te ramener avec moi.

- Je ne suis pas aussi faible que tu le penses. Annonça Naruto.

-Vous êtes irrécupérables, dit-elle en se levant. Je ne veux pas être complice de votre folie.

-Peuh, comme si tu avais un rôle à jour, dit à mi-voix l'Uchiwa.

Sasuke ne vit pas arriver le coup que lui réserva Sakura. Il chuta en amortissant sa chute avec ses mains. Sa joue le brulait et sa tête était lourde. La rose était dans un état second. Elle saisit le brun par le col qui n'opposa aucune résistance.

-A Kumo, je t'aurais tué. Enragea Sakura. Toutes les cellules de mon être t'auraient tué pour avoir laissé Naruto dans cette Tour.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer le sentiment de désespoir qui l'a envahi lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Sasuke quitter la Tour du Raikage laissant Naruto à l'intérieur lors de l'explosion.

-Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas maintenant ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton austère.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'en empêche, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

-Arrêtes, Sakura. Ordonna Naruto d'un ton calme alors qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rose.

Sakura se retourna et croisa les pupilles de Naruto. Elles étaient jaunes ornées d'un trait noir horizontal. Un de ses clones avait disparu et le chakra Senjustu bouillonnait en lui.

-Je ne me laisserai pas capturer aussi facilement, Sakura. Dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Je t'en supplie, dit-elle à voix basse en relâchant le col du brun. Je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau. Je ne vois pas comment vivre si tu n'étais plus là.

-Tu m'as dit que tu comprendrais, continua Naruto. Ce combat est le nôtre.

-Je ne veux plus que ça arrive. Il y a surement un autre moyen !

-Non, c'est le seul moyen, l'unique solution, termina Naruto en se détachant d'elle.

Naruto présenta sa main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever. Le brun l'accepta et se remit debout. Les deux ennemis se regardèrent dans les yeux. Sasuke avait activé son Mangekyou Sharingan et les yeux jaunes du blond ressortaient dans l'obscurité.

-Tu te sens prêt ? demanda Naruto.

-Allons vérifier. Répondit Sasuke en montrant de la tête l'endroit où se tenait la bataille.

Les deux anciens coéquipiers partirent en direction du champ de bataille laissant Sakura, ses inquiétudes et ses peines derrière eux. Sai et Karin s'approchèrent d'elle et la rose s'adressa à eux :

-Il va falloir être très prudent. Nous nous ne pouvons pas laisser Naruto se faire capturer.

-Ha ha ! Tu es moins courageuse soudainement !

Hinata suffoquait littéralement, la poigne d'Aburami écrasait sa gorge. Un peu plus loin, un clone d'Aburami avait immobilisé Neji en plaquant sa tête au sol et en utilisant tout son poids sur les jambes de l'Hyûga.

- Lâche-moi !

-Tiens-toi tranquille ! Réprimanda Aburami en appuyant sur la tête de son prisonnier.

Un peu plus loin, Tenten gémissait en tenant son bras gauche.

-D'où te viens la douleur ? demanda Ino qui venait de la rejoindre.

-Il … il m'a brisé le bras, je crois.

Un deuxième clone d'Aburami frappa Kankurô dans le ventre et l'envoya valser dans un tas de gravats à côté de sa marionnette Karasu en morceaux.

-En voilà un qui ne me gênera plus. Constata le nukenin en tournant le dos au shinobi de Suna.

Kankurô toujours conscient bougea son index et son majeur toujours reliés par un fil de chakra à Karasu. Deux lames fusèrent sur le clone d'Aburami et transpercèrent son dos. Sans éprouver la moindre douleur, il se retourna et dévisagea le marionnettiste.

-Pathétique.

Chôji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Suigetsu et Jûgo étaient tous disséminés autour du champ de bataille à cours de chakra ou bien incapables de bouger à cause de leurs blessures. Les seuls encore debout étaient Shikamaru et Temari. Hinata restait captive d'Aburami et les deux jonins devaient tout tenter pour la sauver.

-Lorsque je te le dirais, tu utilises ta technique d'ombre sur l'original et je te protège des deux clones, ordonna la blonde.

-Ma technique ne durera pas très longtemps, répondit Shikamaru.

-Gardes la active le plus longtemps possible.

-Shikamaru, Temari ! Laissez-nous faire ! annonça Naruto qui arrivait dans leurs dos, suivi par Sasuke. Shikamaru reconnut les yeux jaunes du mode Sennin et les Sharingans rouges haineux de l'Uchiwa.

A la vue du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, Aburami sentit sa soif de combat renaitre.

-Enfin, te revoilà ! J'espère que ton bijû réapparaitra vite pour que je m'amuse avec lui, lâcha Aburami.

-Restez à l'écart, conseilla Naruto à Shikamaru et Temari. Il faut rassembler les blessés, Sasuke et moi on va vous donner du temps.

-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? demanda la blonde de Suna.

-Tant que le mode Sennin reste activé. Je tiens sur mes jambes. Poursuivit l'Uzumaki.

Temari intriguée s'interrogea à haute voix :

-Le mode Sennin ?

-Laissons les faire, dit Shikamaru en prenant Temari par le bras pour la faire reculer. _Je veux voir ce mode ermite par mes propres yeux. _Pensa-t-il en se remémorant l'éloge que son père avait fait concernant le mode Sennin de Jiraiya.

Sakura, Karin et Sai rejoignirent Shikamaru et Temari alors que Sasuke et Naruto avançaient vers Aburami.

-On doit surveiller Naruto, déclara la rose. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Sasuke et les autres l'emporter avec eux.

-J'y compte bien, assura Shikamaru. Sasuke n'est pas aussi fort que la dernière fois, il y a quelque chose de différent. Il abuse de ses pouvoirs et cela a des répercussions. Si nous avons la possibilité de le tuer, nous le ferons, peu importe l'avis de Naruto.

-Ils ne tenteront rien tant qu'Aburami est en vie. Poursuivit Sai. Allons récupérer nos blessés et nous préparer pour le prochain assaut.

Aburami faisait face à ses deux nouveaux ennemis : le dernier des Uchiwa et le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Hinata était toujours sa captive et ses deux clones venaient de le rejoindre.

-Lâches Hinata. Menaça l'Uzumaki en fusillant avec ses yeux jaunâtres le nukenin.

-Viens la chercher !

Les doubles d'Aburami se placèrent entre l'original et les deux shinobis. Naruto créa deux clones et Sasuke dégaina son épée.

Naruto et ses clones passèrent à l'attaque. Les clones d'Aburami et ceux de Naruto s'échangèrent des coups alors que Sasuke et Naruto fusèrent sur le nukenin. Le sabre Kusanagi de Sasuke s'anima de chakra Raiton et l'Uchiwa sauta en direction de l'Aburami. Aburami voulut contrer Sasuke avec sa main libre mais le Sharingan était un énorme atout. D'une simplette pirouette en l'air, l'Uchiwa évita le coup du nukenin et trancha le bras qui retenait Hinata captive. Naruto récupéra Hinata avant qu'elle ne touche le sol et l'éloigna du champ de bataille.

Aburami hurla de douleur lorsque son avant-bras lui avait été ôté. Sasuke en profita pour enfoncer son sabre dans le torse du nukenin. Le chakra Raiton qui imbibait la lame de l'Uchiwa se répandit dans le corps d'Aburami. Les cris de douleur et les grognements de l'obèse se poursuivirent tandis que Naruto amenait Hinata en lieu sûr.

-Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit elle d'une voix faible alors que ses joues commencèrent à rougir et que ses yeux fuyaient ceux du blond.

Il l'a déposa non loin des autres shinobis.

-Tu peux marcher ?

-Oui, tu ferais mieux d'y retourner vite.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais l'éclater, lança Naruto en faisant un clin d'œil à Hinata.

La jeune Hyûga se sentit flotter dans les airs. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche du blond de ses rêves. Il l'avait sauvé et il s'était inquiété pour elle. Finalement, elle rejoignit les autres qui s'organisaient pour rassembler les leurs.

Les clones d'Aburami étaient toujours en combat avec les doubles de Naruto lorsque l'original les rejoignit. Le blond arriva dans le dos de son clone et l'utilisa comme appui.

D'un simple coup de pied, il étala le clone d'Aburami qui disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

Sasuke retira son Kusanagi du torse d'Aburami et le laissa se vider de son sang. II utilisa sa lance de chakra Raiton pour transpercer le dernier clone d'Aburami.

Aburami était maintenant seul contre Naruto, ses deux clones et Sasuke. Son bras avait recommencé à pousser de son moignon et la chair recouvrait peu à peu sa main squelettique.

-Vous allez me le payer ! Cracha-t-il alors qu'il se tordait presque de douleur.

-Il va se régénérer comme ça pendant encore longtemps ? S'agaça Sasuke.

-Pas si on continue à enchainer nos techniques ! Précisa le blond. On doit lui faire le plus de dégâts possible.

-Ca peut s'arranger, dit-il en agitant son sabre d'un coup sec pour faire partir le sang sur sa lame.

Aburami se releva et fit rapidement des mudras. Sasuke vit quelle technique le nukenin allait utiliser, il rangea son sabre dans son fourreau avant de l'imiter. Les deux ennemis finirent leurs séries de mudras avant de prendre leur inspiration et de s'écrier :

-Katon - Gôkakyû no jutsu – La Boule de Feu Suprême.

Les deux flammes s'entrechoquèrent créant un brasier grondant qui illumina les jardins d'une lueur orangée. Les techniques Katon s'effritaient tentant de prendre le dessus l'une sur l'autre. Aburami commençait néanmoins à prendre l'avantage sur l'Uchiwa. Sa boule de feu consumait peu à peu celle du brun. Sasuke aurait pu utiliser Amaterasu pour prendre l'avantage mais si la douleur revenait, il manquerait d'attention et il se ferait consumer par la flamme d'Aburami.

Naruto voyait bien que l'Uchiwa faiblissait. Mais que pouvait-il faire, il ne connaissait pas de techniques Suiton pour affaiblir la technique d'Aburami.

Soudain, il eut une illumination. Il se remémora une conversation avec le Capitaine Yamato concernant les hiérarchies avec les différentes affinités de chakra. Naruto composa des mudras et se posta aux côtés de Sasuke.

-_Seul le vent peut amplifier la puissance du feu._

-Futôn- Shin kûdaigyoku - Sphère géante du vide !

Naruto cracha une puissante boule d'air qui propulsa la flamme de Sasuke. Elle engloutit celle d'Aburami avant de foncer droit sur lui. Le nukenin fut pris dans le brasier. Sa peau et ses vêtements brulèrent et parmi les flammes, les shinobis n'entendirent plus que les cris d'Aburami. Cependant un son strident se fit entendre et à travers les flammes, Aburami vit une lueur bleue fuser vers lui.

-Prends ça ! Hurla Naruto en lançant son Rasen-Shuriken vers le brasier.

L'impact du brasier et de la technique Futon se transforma en une gigantesque sphère stridente. La déflagration balaya la zone de combat de violentes bourrasques de vent. Même les shinobis restés en arrière purent apercevoir la déflagration qui mêlait le Futon et le Katon.

-Ils ont réussi ! Jubila Karin. Il a dû déguster ce connard d'Aburami !

-_Impressionnant_, pensa Shikamaru. _C'est ce Naruto qui a battu Pain ?_

La technique de Naruto avait maintenant disparu laissant un profond cratère dans ce qui restait des jardins du Palais.

-C'est terminé ? Demanda Naruto.

Soudain un long hurlement se fit entendre et une violente déflagration éjecta Naruto et Sasuke. Ils furent propulsés sur une centaine de mètres avant de retomber sur le sol. La cage thoracique de Susanô empêcha Sasuke de recevoir des dégâts dus au choc tandis que le mode ermite de Naruto le rendait presque insensible. Ils se relevèrent tous les dents et tentèrent d'apercevoir ce qui avait provoqué cette explosion.

Au travers de la poussière qu'avait soulevé la déflagration, Sasuke et Naruto virent quelque chose émerger du cratère.

-Vous m'avez fait perdre patience !

Aburami ressortit du cratère recouvert d'un manteau de chakra orange. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'étaient hérissés, ses yeux avaient virés au rouge et ses canines s'étaient développées. Au niveau de ses mains, le manteau de chakra avait la forme de griffes et trois queues de chakra se balançaient au bas de son dos. Il ouvrit sa gueule pour hurler un cri sauvage.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, annonça Hinata.

-Il a assimilé les pouvoirs du Kyûbi ! S'étonna Sakura.

_-Merde ! Il peut même faire ça ?!_ Enragea intérieurement Shikamaru. _Ce type est impossible !_

Naruto n'arrivait pas à réaliser alors que Sasuke restait impassible.

-Comment c'est possible ? S'énerva Naruto. Mes techniques, mon Rasengan et maintenant Kyûbi ! Pourquoi il peut utiliser ces pouvoirs ?

-Cet Aburami peut copier les techniques en prenant une part de la nature de chakra de ses victimes ? Questionna Sasuke. Toute à l'heure, il a pris une partie du chakra de Kyûbi. De ce fait, il doit pouvoir utiliser ce chakra mais il n'a pas assimilé la masse de chakra qu'est le Kyûbi.

-Tu veux dire que c'est temporaire ?

-J'espère, grommela l'Uchiwa.

-Rahhh ! Je vais vous crever ! Vociféra Aburami en avançant en direction des deux shinobis.

-Attention ! Prévint Naruto en se mettant en garde. Il arrive !

Aburami se rapprochait peu à peu dégageant la même aura meurtrière que dégageait le Kyûbi. Tout à coup, de fines feuilles de papier tombèrent sur le nukenin. Poussés par le vent, elles voletaient autour d'Aburami sous les regards intrigués de ce dernier et des deux shinobis. Lentement les feuilles de papier s'enroulèrent autour du bras de l'obèse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?! S'interrogea à voix haute Aburami en secouant son bras pour faire partir les feuilles de papier.

Puis quelque chose changea, des symboles apparurent sur les feuilles de papier qui se révélèrent être des parchemins explosifs. Le nukenin voulut sortir de ce nuage de papier mais l'explosion survint.

Les détonations s'enchainèrent et un panache de flammes se créa pour englober Aburami.

Des feuilles de papier se rassemblèrent devant Naruto et Sasuke qui reculèrent pour éviter toute menace. Les morceaux de papiers rassemblés commençaient à prendre forme. C'était une silhouette de papier blanc. Une silhouette fine, une silhouette féminine. Les feuilles de papier s'unirent s'animèrent. Naruto et Sasuke virent une robe noire avec un col de la même couleur. Ainsi qu'une chevelure bleue surmontée d'un chignon et d'une feuille d'origami immaculée.

Le nuage de poussière qu'avaient soulevé les explosions se dissipa et Aburami, dont la peau calcinée venait de se régénérer, put enfin apercevoir ce nouvel arrivant.

-Qui es-tu ? Cracha-t-il.

Naruto avait reconnu ce pouvoir et ces cheveux bleus.

-Toi … tu es … balbutia le blond.

La jeune femme tendit le bras et des centaines de papier volèrent dans sa direction et virevoltèrent autour d'elle et des deux ninjas comme pour créer une barrière entre eux et Aburami.

-Eloignes-toi de Naruto Uzumaki ! Ordonna Konan d'une voix menaçante.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>La fin de l'arc approche ! <em>  
><em> Au prochain chapitre : Le dernier assaut<em>

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_Laissez un commentaire si vous voulez la suite au plus vite !_


	22. Le dernier assaut

_Après un long moment d'absence, je suis de retour avec le début de la fin de cet arc ! C'est pas clair, je sais !_  
><em> Mais la lecture de ce chapitre vous éclairera surement ! Surtout que ce chapitre est long et qu'on y crois de nombreux personnages ! Ne vous perdez pas en route !<em>  
><em>J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à commentez !<em>

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 22 : Le dernier assaut !<span>**

La jeune fille aux origamis d'Ame se tenait face à Aburami dont le corps venait d'effectuer une énième régénération. Konan, entourée d'une nuée de papiers, toisait du regard le nukenin qui avait enlevé le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Derrière elle, Naruto et Sasuke restèrent surpris par l'intervention de la kunoichi d'Ame. Le manteau orangé de Kyûbi recouvrait toujours Aburami et ses brûlures se régénéraient en disparaissant comme si le nukenin muait.

-Je t'ai posé une question : Qui-es-tu ? grogna Aburami.

-C'est … c'est toi ! s'écria Naruto ravi de voir cette nouvelle aide inattendue.

Sasuke observa la jeune femme, intrigué, tandis que celle-ci regarda par-dessus son épaule les deux shinobis. Aburami examina plus attentivement la jeune femme. Il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait.

-Comment s'était déjà …, s'interrogea Naruto. Kana ? Ko… Kon ? Kony ?

-Tu es cette fille de l'Akatsuki. Maugréa Aburami.

-Konan ! C'est ça ! Konan !

Le fait que la kunoichi soit d'Akatsuki éveilla les soupçons de Sasuke. Madara avait-il chargé cette fille de le suivre afin de s'assurer qu'il capture Naruto et ressorte vivant d'un combat avec Aburami. Mais le plus étonnant pour lui, c'était que Naruto semblait la connaitre. Qui était-elle ? Allié ou ennemi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le blond.

-Je suis venu pour te libérer, répondit-elle. Mais apparemment je ne suis pas la seule.

Les yeux jaunes de la kunoichi croisèrent les pupilles brunes de l'Uchiwa. Par ce simple regard, Sasuke comprit qu'elle n'était pas dans son camp.

-Héhé ! Ricana Naruto mal à l'aise. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu viendrais me sauver simplement pour ce qui s'est passé avec Nagato.

-Nous en discuterons plus tard, dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous occuper de ton ravisseur.

Ryuk Aburami était toujours debout, même après toutes les techniques qu'il avait encaissées. Sa capacité de régénération semblait sans limites. Combien de vies avait-il emmagasiné durant toutes ces années ? Combien de capacités avait-il assimilées ? Le chakra de Kyûbi, qu'il avait puisé en Naruto, lui avait permis d'utiliser le manteau écarlate du bijû. A cet instant, le nukenin semblait plus enragé que jamais.

-Hors de mon chemin, femme. Cracha-t-il. Je n'ai plus la patience de poursuivre ce combat. Je vais le conclure dès maintenant.

-Tu ne t'approcheras plus de Naruto Uzumaki. Annonça Konan en s'éparpillant lentement en fines feuilles de papiers.

-Attention ! Il est très dangereux, lâcha Naruto. Il faut éviter tout contact avec lui sinon il peut absorber et utiliser tes techniques.

-Reste calme, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attaquer à lui au corps à corps.

-Tu penses pouvoir m'abattre avec tes simples bouts de papier de faible femme ? Pesta Aburami.

Soudain une ombre apparut au-dessus d'Aburami. Une lame fendit l'air et pénétra dans la chair. Un colosse avait tranché le torse du nukenin de haut en bas. Mais Aburami bloqua son attaque suivante avec sa gigantesque main qui fut traversé par la lame de son ennemi. Avec sa main libre, il tenta de frapper l'épéiste mais ce dernier encaissa le poing du nukenin dans sa paume. Le bretteur referma le poing sur la main d'Aburami et les deux adversaires purent se fusiller du regard.

L'homme qui avait tenu tête à Aburami était très grand et de forte carrure. Ses cheveux grisonnants étaient attachés en un chignon attaché par une fine cordelette rouge et une fine barbiche ornait son menton.

Aburami put apercevoir les cicatrices profondes sur le visage de son adversaire. L'une d'entre elles traversait le haut de son nez. Les autres étaient creusés dans ses joues, son front et son cou parmi ses rides apparentes. Ses yeux gris fusillaient le nukenin qui affichait son sourire devant le visage meurtri de son opposant.

-Tu fais peur ! Lâcha-t-il.

A sa surprise, Aburami réalisa que le bretteur était manchot. La lame qui lui traversait la main était emboitée dans une partie métallique qui entourait son moignon.

-Moche et manchot ? Tu collectionnes les tares ? demanda Aburami.

Lorsque que le mutilé grimaça, ses cicatrices le rendaient encore plus repoussant.

- Tu ne t'es pas vu, gros lard ? Cracha-t-il.

-Tu es avec la gamine aux cheveux bleus ?

-En quoi ça te concerne ?

Aburami regarda par-dessus l'épaule du manchot, Konan était toujours impassible.

-A toi de jouer, Yaen !

Tout à coup, un gorille au poil jaune d'or atterrit sur les épaules d'Aburami. Hurlant et grognant, il abattit ses deux dagues enfermées dans ses pattes sur le dos du nukenin. Le gorille poignarda de nombreuses fois Aburami qui couinait de douleur et se débattait pour se débarrasser du primate.

L'épéiste manchot s'était dégagé à temps alors qu'Aburami gesticulait dans tous les sens. Il s'élança vers le palais et croisa Konan.

-A toi de jouer, petite. Lâcha-t-il.

La kunoichi d'Ame ne lui adressa aucune parole, aucun regard et avança lentement vers Aburami. Le manchot s'adressa à Naruto et Sasuke :

-Vous deux ! Bougez-vous ! On se tire !

-Quoi, mais Ko …

-On dégage le blond ! T'as compris ?! On doit te tenir éloigner de ce mec !

Naruto et Sasuke s'élancèrent sans poser de question aux côtés de l'épéiste.

-Comment compte-t-elle vaincre Aburami ? Osa demander Naruto.

-Elle n'aucune intention de le battre, grogna le manchot. Elle veut seulement le ralentir pour qu'on fiche le camp.

-Aburami n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire, ajouta Sasuke.

-Laissez faire la gamine, elle sait s'y prendre ! Conclut l'épéiste.

Lorsque Konan arriva à proximité d'Aburami, elle fut rejointe par une dizaine de ninjas d'Ame habillée de la même tenue noire que la kunoichi. Le nukenin parvint enfin à arracher le primate de son dos et le balança violemment dans un tas de gravats.

-Maintenant ! s'écria Konan.

Les shinobis d'Ame s'étaient placés autour d'Aburami. Ils composèrent des mudras et s'écrièrent en apposant leurs mains au sol :

- Orijûkabe – La Prison aux dix murs.

Dix barrières de chakra enfermèrent Ryuk Aburami dans un petit espace confiné. Dix barrières de chakra séparaient Aburami des autres shinobis d'Ame. A travers les nuances orangées des barrières, Konan observa Aburami frapper sur les parois avec frénésie.

-_Cela ne le retiendra pas très longtemps_, songea la kunoichi.

Les shinobis d'Ame enfoncèrent dans le sol des bâtons noirs récepteurs de chakra qui maintinrent les barrières en place. Celles-ci tremblaient sous les martellements des poings d'Aburami.

Lorsque Sasuke et Naruto arrivèrent à l'endroit où leurs compagnons s'étaient retranchées, l'épéiste manchot d'Ame s'adressa à eux :

-Vous êtes tous là ? Personne ne manque ? Alors on bouge !

-C'est qui ce mec ? Demanda sèchement Kiba.

-Poses pas de questions, il faut que vous foutiez le camp d'ici !

-C'est un allié ! Lança Naruto. Il est venu en renforts avec d'autres shinobis.

-Des renforts ? S'interrogea Sakura. De quel village ?

-Nous venons du village caché d'Ame, annonça Konan lorsqu'elle arriva devant les jeunes shinobis.

Les ninjas d'Ame, qui la suivaient, arboraient le bandeau front de la Pluie et de longues robes noires semblables à celles que portaient Akatsuki. L'arrivée de ces renforts inespérés laissa les rookies de Konoha, les jonins de Suna et les membres de Taka, sceptiques.

-Mais pour le moment, il vous faut quitter cet endroit au plus vite, poursuivit Konan. Les entraves d' Aburami ne tiendront pas éternellement. Il faut

-Ces cheveux bleus … commença Temari à mi-voix.

-Cette femme est un membre d'Akatsuki. Coupa soudainement Shino d'un ton calme. Elle a fait partie de ceux qui ont attaqué Konoha.

L'étonnement parcourut les rangs des shinobis alors que Konan et les ninjas d'Ame restèrent impassibles.

-Je me souviens bien d'avoir déjà vu ce visage dans le Bingo Book, fit remarquer Kankurô.

-Même chose pour moi, répliqua sa sœur.

-Qu'est-ce que ça cache ? s'écria Sakura. Le village d'Ame est lié à l'Akatsuki, vous voulez juste enlever Naruto !

-Non ! Non ! Non ! Ils sont venus nous aider ! Tenta d'argumenter Naruto. Ce sont nos alliés !

-J'ai fait partie de l'Akatsuki, c'est vrai. Expliqua Konan d'une voix calme mais j'ai décidé de la quitter après l'attaque de votre village.

-Foutaises ! lança Kiba. On ne peut pas faire confiance à des gens comme vous !

-Je te dis que c'est une amie, s'agaça Naruto. Faites leur confiance.

Malgré les paroles du blond, ses amis n'étaient pas convaincus et semblaient prêts à tout moment à s'attaquer aux ninjas d'Ame.

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette femme, lâcha soudainement Sasuke. Je ne sais pas quel est son véritable but mais elle n'est pas de mon côté.

La kunoichi parcourut le brun d'un regard méfiant. L'Uchiwa sourit. Oui, il était un ennemi pour elle.

-Elle ne ment pas, déclara Karin. Je peux détecter les mensonges en ressentant le chakra des shinobis et son chakra ne s'est pas troublé. Ils sont réellement venus nous aider.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu cette femme, lâcha Suigetsu. Si elle était dans l'Akatsuki, on le saurait non ?

-Probablement, termina Jûgo.

-Le village d'Ame va protéger Naruto Uzumaki et le ramener à Konoha. Continua la kunoichi d'Ame. Nous le protégerons aussi des pions de Madara Uchiwa.

Son regard se porta sur Sasuke qui posa lentement sa main sur la garde de sa Kusanagi.

-Si tu veux en découdre avec moi, alors approches. Provoqua l'Uchiwa.

Alors que Suigetsu et Jûgo s'apprêtaient à porter soutien à Sasuke, Naruto mit fin au conflit :

-On se calme ! Notre ennemi à tous, c'est Aburami !

-Le môme a raison ! Ragea le manchot épéiste. Pendant qu'on discute, la barrière de ce monstre faiblit. Si on se grouille pas, il sera de nouveau libre.

Konan ne répondit pas. Sasuke et la kunoichi se toisaient du regard. Les compagnons de Naruto ne savaient plus à qui ce fier. Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi essayait tant bien que mal d'attiser les tensions.

-Sasuke et ses compagnons vont nous aider pour battre Aburami, dit Naruto. Avec votre aide, Konan, notre victoire est assurée !

-Yudachi !

Un jeune shinobi d'Ame aux cheveux bruns s'avança près de la kunoichi.

-Emmènes Naruto et ses amis jusqu'au bateau.

-Bien, répondit le jeune homme.

-Tu crois que cela suffira à le protéger d'Aburami ? Se moqua Sasuke.

-Cela le protégera de toi, répondit sèchement Konan.

-La seule façon d'en finir avec Aburami, c'est de le combattre tous ensemble, continua d'insister Naruto.

Shikamaru posa sa main sur l'épaule de Naruto.

- Nous devions te sauver des mains d'Aburami et c'est fait, répliqua le brun. Ce n'est plus notre combat, Naruto.

Le blond regarda autour de lui. Ses compagnons étaient épuisés. Cette nuit avait été une rude épreuve pour eux. Leurs corps étaient parsemés de blessures et d'ecchymoses, vestiges de leurs combats.

Shikamaru s'adressa au dénommé Yudachi.

-Nous te suivons.

-Tu crois qu'on va laisser partir notre cible ? Menaça Suigetsu en brandissant son sabre.

-Pose ton cure-dent, morveux, ordonna l'épéiste en présentant la lame qui lui servait de main.

La marque maudite commença à s'étendre sur le corps de Jûgo et les ninjas d'Ame s'agitèrent pour soutenir leur leader féminin face à la furie de Taka.

Tout à coup, le gorille au pelage d'or arriva au sommet d'un tas de gravats en hurlant à l'assemblée :

-Il a brisé la huitième barrière !

Cette annonce raviva la peur dans le cœur des compagnons de Naruto. Les ninjas d'Ame se mirent en posture de défense, se préparant au pire. Konan et les trois membres de Taka n'avaient pas bougé. Yaen, le gorille descendit jusqu'à ses camarades d'armes avant de sautiller sur place en agitant ses poings. Yudachi se plaça à ses côtés et invoqua comme armes deux parapluies.

-Je vous avais prévenu ! Enragea l'épéiste manchot. La barrière n'a pas tenu longtemps !

-Chûryû ! Ordonna Konan. Emmènes Naruto au bateau !

-Trop tard ! lança Neji, Byakugan activé. Il arrive !

Un fracas se fit entendre et tous se retournèrent vers le tas de gravats qui sur lequel trônait Ryuk Aburami, haletant de rage.

-Ça suffit, dit-il. Ça a assez duré. Je vais en finir dès maintenant.

Il arqua ses genoux et étira ses bras au bout desquels scintillaient des griffes. Le chakra de Kyûbi suintait autour du nukenin. Sa peau s'effritait lentement et partait en lambeaux avant de se consumer contre le manteau de chakra du renard.

Tous les shinobis firent front à Aburami, même les blessés de Konoha et de Suna, harassés par la douleur. Konan s'était quasiment éparpillé en papier, Sasuke avait dégainé sa kusanagi et ses Mangekyou Sharingans étaient activés.

-Je vais vous massacrer !

Quelque chose attira soudainement le regard d'Aburami. Il réagit rapidement pour éviter une coulée de lave qui allait l'engloutir. Le nukenin s'éleva dans les airs et surplomba le groupe de shinobis.

Ses yeux balayèrent les ruines du jardin pour trouver d'où provenait cette coulée de lave. Une silhouette apparut dans son dos. Il tourna légèrement la tête et deux énormes poings de pierre le frappèrent. Aburami retomba au sol dans un fracas. Les shinobis d'Ame, de Konoha et de Suna avaient observé la scène avec étonnement jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette arriva dans leur dos.

C'était une femme élégante portant une robe bleue foncé. Ses cheveux étaient aubrun et longs tandis que ses yeux verts rassurants parcoururent le groupe de shinobis.

-Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mizukage-sama … lâcha Temari à mi-voix.

La Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi était bien devant eux. Un peu plus loin, le shinobi d'Iwa, Kitsuchi atterrit sur des gravats. Ses avants bras étaient constitués de pierre brute avec lesquels il avait assommé le nukenin obèse.

Ce dernier était étalé au sol dans une substance visqueuse blanche.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette saloperie ? Grogna le nukenin en se débattant alors que la substance le collait au sol.

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire aussi facilement !

Aburami leva les yeux, c'était une kunoichi brune aux yeux pâles portant le bandeau frontal d'Iwa. A ses côtés se tenait une autre kunoichi aux cheveux blonds courts et pâles, à la forte poitrine et portant la tenue des ninjas de Kumo. La brune regardait le nukenin se débattre dans la mélasse avec un plaisir coupable.

-Toi ! Siffla Aburami en se relevant. Lorsque je sortirais d'ici ! Je …

-La ferme !

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, une furie blonde asséna un puissant coup de pied dans le dos du nukenin le plaquant de nouveau au sol. L'Hokage de Konoha Tsunade prit appui sur le corps d'Aburami pour rejoindre Kurotsuchi.

-Encore une fois, Kurotsuchi ! Samui !

-Yôton – Sekkaigyô no Jutsu – Chaux vive durcissant.

-Suiton – Mizu Rappa –Vague du chaos.

La technique Yôton de Kurotsuchi se mélangea avec la technique Suiton de Samui pour créer un ciment prise rapide qui recouvrit Aburami et le cloua au sol.

-Pas un geste ! Sinon tu meurs !

La voix d'Anko était perçante et claire. Elle s'était placée dans le dos de Jûgo avec un kunaï à la main. Des serpents sortaient de ses manches et entouraient les pieds et les mains de Jûgo. Chojûrô, le jeune épéiste de Kiri, menaçait avec son sabre Hiramekarei son comparse Suigetsu. Sasuke, quant à lui, avait une lame faite de cristal rouge sous la gorge. L'individu qui le maniait avait la tenue des chasseurs de déserteurs de Kiri ainsi que le masque inexpressif qui parachevait la panoplie.

Les membres de Taka gardaient un air passif, peu impressionnés par ces menaces.

-Eloignez-vous tous de ces trois-là ! ordonna Mei Terumi aux shinobis.

L'œil de Sasuke continuait de saigner et le brun essayait de contrôler les tremblements de ses mains. Il ne devait pas montrer la douleur. Un peu plus loin, Konan et les shinobis d'Ame s'étaient rassemblés dos à dos alors que des shinobis de l'Alliance les tenaient au respect. Mais la leader, Konan, restait impassible et calmait ses subordonnés. Le soulagement se lisait sur les visages des rookies de Konoha et Suna. Des renforts inespérés étaient arrivés.

-Est-ce qu'il y a des blessés ? demanda une voix apaisante.

Une kunoichi aux cheveux sombres ondulés et aux yeux rouges sang rejoignit le groupe de shinobis. Akamaru jappa lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Shino et Kiba échangèrent un sourire tandis qu'Hinata tenta de retenir ses larmes.

-Kurenai-sensei !

-On dirait que vous avez traversé de rudes épreuves. Déclara-t-elle.

L'Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de son ancien maitre qui, bien que surprise, l'enlaça à son tour, tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Shikamaru, était plus mitigé devant l'arrivée du jônin.

-Vous ne devriez pas être là, Kurenai-sensei. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

-Je sais parfaitement où je dois être, Shikamaru. Répondit-elle calmement.

Elle fit un hochement de tête au manipulateur d'ombres ce qui fit apparaître un sourire sur le visage du brun.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas mécontent de voir arriver un peu de soutien. Lâcha Shikamaru.

-On aurait quand même préféré qu'il arrive un peu plus tôt. Ajouta Ino.

-Vous excellez en ce qui concerne de désobéir aux ordres !

Tsunade venait d'atterrir à côté du groupe et affichait déjà un air grave. Les shinobis de Konoha ravalèrent leur salive, ils avaient désobéi en allant au secours de Naruto. La Princesse des Limaces n'était pas connue pour être pleine de miséricorde. Naruto était le mieux placé pour le savoir.

-Yo ! La vieille ! C'est sympa d'être venu pour nous aider !

-Toi ! Hurla-t-elle au blond. Tu la fermes !

Le blond se renfrogna tandis que tous les regards se posèrent sur l'Hokage dont la colère se lisait sur son front et dans ses yeux. Alors que Sakura allait se mettre à parler, Tsunade la stoppa :

-Ne perdons pas de temps, dit-elle d'un ton sec. Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti d'affaire. Les réprimandes pourront attendre.

Ses yeux noisette croisèrent les lueurs rouges sang de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. La lame de cristal sous sa gorge ne l'impressionnait pas. Ses yeux étaient redevenus les Sharingans aux trois virgules des Uchiwa mais son torse se soulevait, preuve qu'il peinait. Du sang coulait toujours de son œil droit.

-L'Akatsuki était donc belle et bien au courant de l'enlèvement de Naruto. Annonça Tsunade.

-Pourquoi gardez-vous vos distances ? Siffla l'Uchiwa avec un sourire. Je suis à votre merci, vous ne risquez rien.

L'Hokage avait bien gardé quelques mètres entre elle et l'Uchiwa.

-Cesse de faire l'idiot. Ordonna Mei Terumi. Tu es affaibli, Uchiwa. Tu ne peux pas t'échapper et encore moins tenter quelque chose contre nous.

-Nous verrons, répondit-il alors qu'il sentait ses jambes chanceler.

-Hokage-sama !

Tsunade et Mei tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille d'Ame aux cheveux bleus. La Godaime Hokage fut soudainement ramené des années auparavant. Une époque lointaine où se mêlaient le sang et les cendres. Ses cheveux azur et ses yeux dorés lui rappelaient la pluie, le gout des biscuits et l'élégance d'un origami.

-Tu es la petite fille aux origamis, réalisa Tsunade.

-Elle fait partie de l'Akatsuki selon nos données, ajouta Mei Terumi.

-Faisait, insista Konan. Je n'ai plus aucun lien avec cette organisation.

Naruto en profita pour se rapprocher de ceux d'Ame et d'expliquer à Tsunade :

-Oui, elle était dans l'Akatsuki mais c'est le passé. Aujourd'hui, Konan est notre allié !

-Nous ne pouvons pas leur faire confiance si aisément. Dit la Mizukage.

-Ils nous ont aidés lorsqu'on combattait l'obèse ! C'est pas une preuve suffisante ? Commença à s'énerver Naruto. Elle voulait nous protéger de Sasuke et des autres.

-Vous étiez les apprentis de Jiraiya, déclara Tsunade. Il vous considérait comme ses propres enfants. Votre disparition l'a anéanti.

La jeune fille d'Ame sentit les yeux marron de l'Hokage la jauger.

-Et pourtant vous l'avez tué.

Pour la première fois, Konan baissa légèrement la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de l'Hokage. Même cette sentence désarçonna Naruto dans son ardente défense. Un petit moment passa avant que Konan puisse croiser de nouveau le regard de la blonde.

-C'est aujourd'hui, en ces temps troublés et difficiles que je réalise à quel point nous avions besoin de lui et que je regrette notre geste.

-Tu n'arriveras peut-être pas à leur pardonner pour la mort d'Ero-Sennin, Tsunade Baa –chan. Mais lui, il l'aurait fait ! Ero-Sennin croyait à la paix. Il croyait en un monde où tous pourraient se comprendre.

Quelque chose s'illumina dans les pupilles de Konan.

-Nagato partageait cet idéal de paix avec le maitre. Commença-t-elle. Cependant, des choses l'ont éloigné du chemin que nous avons tracé, Jiraiya-Sensei. Nous avons été éloignés de ce chemin. Mais la rencontre entre Naruto et Nagato lui a rappelé ce que désirait ardemment notre maitre.

-Nagato s'est sacrifié pour ressusciter les villageois morts durant son attaque. Expliqua Naruto. Il a placé ses espoirs en moi tout comme Ero-Sennin.

Les shinobis de Konoha furent surpris par cette révélation. Quelque chose s'était produit après l'attaque de Pain qui avait ramené à la vie les villageois et shinobis tués. Suite aux évènements qui survirent rapidement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à l'origine de ce miracle.

-Ce jour-là, j'ai abandonné l'Akatsuki et j'ai moi aussi placé mes espoirs en Naruto. Annonça Konan avec clarté. J'ai promis que le village d'Ame ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour accomplir ce rêve de paix, celui de Jiraiya, de Nagato et de Naruto.

-Vous veniez sauvez Naruto Uzumaki ? S'interrogea la Mizukage suspicieuse.

-On est venus d'Ame spécialement pour ça ! s'écria Yaen, le gorille jaune parmi les ninjas d'Ame.

-Nous sommes venus ici dans le seul but de secourir Naruto et de le protéger d'Aburami ou d'Akatsuki, conclut Konan en croisant le regard de Sasuke. Tout comme vous.

Tsunade resta un instant silencieuse face à Konan et ses hommes. Puis elle se tourna vers Naruto :

-Tu leur fais confiance ?

Naruto répondit immédiatement.

-Elle a été l'élève d'Ero-Sennin. Evidemment que je lui fais confiance.

Tsunade resta noyée dans les yeux azur du blond avant de soupirer :

-Bien, nous vous avons à l'œil. Nous n'en avons pas fini avec Aburami alors tâchez de vous rendre utile.

-Enfin, on se comprend, la blonde ! grogna Chûryû, le manchot d'Ame en étirant son bras où était insérée une épaisse lame.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles à l'Hokage, papa ? Réprimanda Yudachi.

-C'est quelqu'un d'important, ajouta Yaen.

Préférant ignorer les shinobis d'Ame, Tsunade s'adressa aux rookies :

-Nous avons de quoi soigner les blessés alors restez en dehors de ça ! Nous allons ralentir Aburami et couvrir votre fuite.

Akamaru aboya et Kiba s'exclama :

-Hors de question que je parte, j'ai un compte à régler avec ce type !

-Chacun son tour, répliqua Naruto en resserrant son bandeau frontal.

-Arrêtez de vous la jouer, vous deux ! Railla Anko Mitarashi qui enserrait Jûgo. Vous n'avez rien pu faire face à lui jusqu'à maintenant.

-De plus, il a assimilé le chakra de Kyûbi, expliqua Sakura.

Tsunade regarda son élève avec étonnement.

-Assimilé ? demanda-t-elle à haute voix.

Shikamaru se racla la gorge.

-Nous connaissons certaines de ses capacités, commença le manipulateur d'ombres. Il a une aptitude qui lui permet de copier les techniques de ses adversaires.

-De la même manière que Kakashi ?

-Non, répondit Sai, il faut éviter tout contact avec lui.

-Il faut qu'il y ait contact pour qu'il puisse assimiler le chakra de sa victime. Ajouta Kankurô. De plus, il peut « aspirer » l'essence vitale des êtres vivants.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type !? Dit Tsunade.

Un shinobi de Kumo apparut près du groupe totalement affolé en hurlant.

-Il faut dégager, il va se libérer !

Les leaders s'organisèrent pour préparer leur fuite. L'Hokage s'adressa à ses subordonnées :

-Emportez Naruto aux bateaux !

-Bien, Hokage-sama ! répondit Kurenai.

-Gardez à votre merci ses trois-là ! Ordonna Mei Terumi en désignant Sasuke, Suigetsu et Jûgo. Nous allons les emmener pour les interroger.

Chojurô , le shinobi au masque et Anko menaçaient toujours le trio de l'Akatsuki qui observait le dialogue des shinobis d'un oeil attentif.

-Il faut couvrir leur fuite ! s'exclama Konan en se dispersant en feuille de papier.

Les shinobis d'Ame se placèrent aux côtés de leur chef prêts à intervenir alors que les autres se rassemblaient pour partir.

-Il est là ! s'exclama un shinobi.

Aburami avait décuplé sa taille. Le manteau orangé de Kyûbi luisait à travers l'obscurité et ses pupilles rouges haineuses regardaient les shinobis qui grouillaient à ses pieds. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, la peur au ventre.

-Il … il … a absorbé le chakra de Chôji, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'Hokage.

L'Akimichi avala sa salive et murmura :

-Désolé ….

-Vous n'irez nulle part !

Les mains d'Aburami triplèrent de taille et s'abattirent brutalement sur les shinobis. Une secousse ébranla le palais et un panache de poussière s'éleva au centre des jardins. Un hurlement bestial retentit sur l'île. Aburami devenait de plus en plus sauvage et le manteau de Kyûbi consumait peu à peu sa peau.

Les shinobis avaient esquivé in extremis et étaient maintenant dispersés dans les ruines. Naruto était proche du palais de l'Etoile avec les forces d'Ame et leur leader.

-C'était pas loin, lâcha Naruto.

-Il faut vite t'éloigner de lui, insista Konan. Nous allons te mener aux bateaux.

-Non, ce type est une menace alors il faut le tuer ! Si on le laisse en vie, rien ne nous dit qu'il n'attaquera pas Konoha pour se venger.

-La seule personne qui a pu battre Ryuk Aburami était le Yondaime Hokage. Ajouta Chûryû dans un râle.

-Raison de plus pour moi d'en finir avec lui ! dit le blond en souriant.

Dans un autre coin des jardins, Tsunade et Mei rassemblaient leurs unités.

-Merde, ce salaud d'Uchiwa en a profité pour s'enfuir ! Enragea Anko.

-Je suis désolé, Mizukage-sama. Dit à mi-voix Chojûrô.

-Vous êtes en vie, Chojûrô. C'est tout ce qui importe. Répliqua-t-elle.

Sakura regarda autour d'elle : Shino recevait des soins de la part des Eisei-nin (médecins ninjas) tout comme Tenten et Neji. Hinata était aux côtés d'Akamaru qui couinait de peur tandis que son maitre essayait de le rassurer. Chôji et Ino soufflaient dans un coin et Lee venait de rejoindre le groupe en soutenant Sai, blessé.

-Attendez, où est Naruto ?! S'exclama la rose.

-Il faut le retrouver au plus vite! ordonna Tsunade.

Près d'un rempart écroulé du palais, un autre groupe de shinobi avait échappé à la fureur d'Aburami.

Karin tendait son bras marqué par les traces de dents à un shinobi aux longs cheveux blonds adossé à une pierre. Il mordit à pleine dents et la rousse s'effondra au sol.

-Plus … de ... chakra…, murmura-t-elle. Je suis … vidée.

-Pas étonnant, déclara Shikamaru. Nous n'avons pas arrêté d'user de ton pouvoir.

-Ouh, c'était chaud ! Soupira le shinobi blond de Kumo. Merci, c'est sympa !

-Fais moins de bruit, répliqua Temari. Il est toujours dans les parages.

Derrière des gravats, Kankurô observait Aburami qui creuser sous les débris à la recherche de corps.

Malheureusement, ses fouilles s'avéraient sans résultats. Aucune trace du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

-UZUMAKI NARUTO ! Hurla-t-il à la Lune. OU ES-TU !?

Les hurlements du nukenin avait parcouru toute l'île et surement celles alentour. Kankurô retourna discrètement auprès des autres.

-Il en a uniquement après Naruto, il faut qu'on aille rejoindre les autres au plus vite et qu'on se tire de cette île, dit le marionnettiste.

-Enfin, te voilà Atsui !

Une kunoichi de Kumo aux cheveux blonds et à forte poitrine atterrit aux côtés du groupe. Elle était suivie par le fils du Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi et sa fille Kurotsuchi.

-Tu t'es encore fourré dans des ennuis par possible, siffla Samui.

-Heureusement que ces types étaient là, sœurette. Répondit l'intéressé.

Le colosse qu'était Kitsuchi commença à parler de sa voix grave et profonde :

-Nous devons rejoindre le groupe de l'Hokage et du Mizukage et emmener le Jinchuriki loin d'ici.

-L'attaque d'Aburami nous a séparés, expliqua Temari. Et notre shinobi sensoriel est hors service.

Karin continuait d'haleter au sol quand une silhouette féminine arriva derrière Shikamaru.

-Il faut vous dépêchez, annonça Kurenai. Nous devons partir en vitesse.

-On vous suit, termina Kitsuchi.

Kankurô prit Karin sur son dos et le groupe partit rejoindre Tsunade et le reste des shinobis tout en longeant les remparts surmontés par des tours en ruines. Et parmi, une des seules qui avaient survécu aux attaques d'Aburami, les trois membres de Taka se cachaient d'Aburami et des autres shinobis.

Sasuke était toujours mal en point. Ses yeux le torturaient et Karin n'était plus là pour le soigner. Jûgo l'avait sauvé de l'attaque d'Aburami et l'avait emmené ici avec Suigetsu. Le bretteur regarda par-dessus le mur brisé de la tour et aperçut l'immense silhouette d'Aburami qui remuait les gravats des jardins.

-Bon, on va dire que ça nous dépasse tout ça. Déclara Suigetsu. Tant pis pour le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. On l'aura une autre fois.

-Non …, siffla Sasuke haletant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama le bretteur en fronçant les sourcils. Tu ne peux pas te lever sans Jûgo pour t'aider ! Entre l'obèse et les ninjas de l'Alliance, on est déjà chanceux de s'en être sortis.

-Il a raison, Sasuke. Affirma calmement Jûgo.

-Aidez-moi. Murmura l'Uchiwa. Je dois simplement … Naruto.

Pendant ce temps, les deux unités de shinobi s'étaient regroupés et se préparaient à partir à la rechercher de Naruto.

-Tous ceux qui ne peuvent plus se battre retournent aux bateaux ! ordonna Tsunade.

-Les autres restent ici pour chercher Uzumaki Naruto et les shinobis d'Ame. Poursuivit Mei Terumi.

-Vous pensez qu'ils aient pu emporter Naruto avec eux ? Demanda Sakura.

-Rien n'est moins sûr, ajouta Ino. Nous n'aurions pas dû leur faire confiance.

-NARUTOOOO !

Aburami continuait de s'égosiller à la recherche du blond.

-OU TE CACHES-TU !?

-Dépêchez-vous les filles, ordonna Kurenai aux deux kunoichis. Les shinobis s'étaient divisés en deux groupes et se préparaient à partir alors qu'Aburami ravageait ce qu'il restait des jardins du Palais. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre :

-ABURAMI ! JE SUIS LA !

Devant le palais s'était amassé un tas de gravats sur lequel trônait Naruto, les bras croisés. Le blond souriait devant le gigantesque Aburami qui afficha un sourire cruel à la vue de celui qu'il cherchait ardemment.

-Tu décides enfin de m'affronter !? S'interrogea le nukenin.

-Nan, répondit Naruto. Je me suis simplement préparé.

-Préparé à quoi ? demanda Aburami en se baissant pour se mettre au niveau du Jinchuriki. Tu crois encore pouvoir me battre ? Je suis tout puissant !

-Peuh, tu parles beaucoup !

Les shinobis de l'Alliance regardèrent Naruto tenir tête à Aburami, estomaqués. Tsunade n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Les camarades de Naruto et Sakura étaient étonnés à moitié, c'était typiquement ce qu'aurait fait l'Uzumaki.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce demeuré ! Enragea l'Hokage. On vient le sauver et il se jette dans la gueule du loup !

-C'est culotté, déclara Mei Terumi avec un sourire gêné. Débile, mais culotté.

Aburami se releva et écrasa Naruto par sa taille tout en ricanant.

-Enfin, après de nombreuses années, je vais pouvoir mettre la main sur le plus puissant des bijûs.

-Tu crois que tu peux contrôler Kyûbi à ta guise ? S'interrogea Naruto. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas du même avis.

-Je vais terminer ceci en extrayant la moindre essence de chakra qu'il y a en toi, menaça Aburami en montrant ses dents acérés. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je t'autoriserais à mourir.

-Hors de question ! s'écria Naruto. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre contre toi, ni de mourir ici ! J'ai de nombreuses choses à accomplir avant de mourir ! Alors je vais te battre ! Comme mon père, autrefois !

Une grimace parcourut le visage d'Aburami et des centaines de voix s'élevèrent de nulle part :

- Vas-y petit ! Même pas peur !

- Eclate-lui la tronche à cet enfoiré !

- On est de tout cœur avec toi !

Les rebelles s'étaient amassés sur les remparts, les balcons et aux portes du palais. Ils étaient sortis victorieux de la bataille dans la cour et encourageaient le jeune garçon qui faisait face à Ryuk Aburami. Au sommet des remparts, parmi les archers, la chevelure blonde de la générale Lizaado illumina la nuit. Les deux conseillers Hitsu et Etsu hurlaient de rage avec le reste des soldats et le Prince Sarhtorian se joignit à ses sujets pour soutenir le jeune Uzumaki.

- A mort, Aburami ! A mort le tyran !

- Vive le shinobi blond ! Shinobi blond !

Les shinobis de l'Alliance parvenaient à entendre les cris de soutiens des rebelles. Shikamaru sentit que la situation dégénérait.

-Tsunade-sama, prévint le Nara. On ne peut pas laisser ces gens se faire tuer !

L'Hokage, déjà sur les nerfs, lui demanda sèchement :

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?!

-Aburami aspire l'essence vitale des personnes et les utilise pour se protéger des attaques. Les vies qu'il a emmagasinées meurent à sa place, si vous voulez.

-Ou veux-tu en venir, gamin ? Questionna Kitsuchi.

-Si on l'oblige à utiliser toutes les vies qu'il garde en réserve, on pourra le battre !

Un léger silence passa parmi les shinobis avant que Samui prenne la parole.

-C'est risqué, très risqué. Nous n'avons aucune certitude que ça marche.

-C'est la seule chose qu'il reste à faire, pourtant, déclara Kurenai en appuyant le Nara.

Un essaim de papier blanc s'interposa entre les shinobis, au centre on pouvait distinguer le visage de Konan qui s'adressa aux shinobis :

-Naruto veut également pousser Aburami à bout mais pour cela il a besoin de soutien.

Kiba et Akamaru furent les premiers à se manifester.

-Il peut compter sur nous ! Annonça le maitre-chien accompagné par les aboiements d'Akamaru.

-On est trois alors ! Répliqua Lee en se craquant les phalanges.

-Vous oubliez qu'il a le manteau de Kyûbi qui le protège. Dit sèchement Tsunade. Vous ne pourrez pas le blesser aussi facilement.

Les cris d'encouragement continuaient du côté du Palais de l'Etoile. Devant l'exaltation des rebelles, Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Hé hé ! Merci c'est sympa, mais vous êtes qui les gars ?

-Assez ! S'écria Aburami.

Il abattit son poing sur Naruto mais le blond l'esquiva sans difficulté. Il monta sur le bras gigantesque du nukenin et s'élança vers son épaule. Il remonta rapidement sur le bras et créa deux clones de lui-même. Aburami les vit rapidement arriver à sa tête. Les yeux de Naruto étaient devenus jaunes et barrés d'une pupille noire.

Le premier clone frappa la joue d'Aburami et le nukenin chancela. Le deuxième donna un puissant coup de pied et le nukenin chuta et lorsque l'original, son rasengan géant à la main, l'asséna au visage d'Aburami, celui-ci s'écrasa au sol.

-Pour un mec tout puissant, tu viens de déguster ! Jubila le blond.

Les rebelles hurlèrent de joie devant la mise au tapis du nukenin. Cependant Aburami se releva avec hargne, l'attaque n'avait laissé aucune blessure ou plaie sur son corps. L'enveloppe de chakra de Kyûbi avait pris tous les dégâts.

-Sale vermine ! S'énerva Aburami. Je vais éparpiller tes restes aux quatre coins de cet archipel !

Le nukenin ouvrit la bouche et des sphères de chakra blanches et noires s'amoncelèrent pour former une immense boule de chakra. La sphère grandissait petit à petit qu'à l'inverse les encouragements des rebelles diminuaient.

-Prince ! Interpella le conseiller Etsu. Je crois qu'il faudrait mieux se mettre à l'abri. Cette boule ne me dit rien qui vaille.

Sarhtorian prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa à ses conseillers :

-Courage, fuyons !

Les rebelles réalisèrent enfin le danger que constituait la sphère bijû et se réfugièrent dans le palais dans le chaos. Naruto était également beaucoup moins confiant.

-Merde ! J'avais oublié qu'il pouvait aussi faire ça ! Railla le blond.

Naruto s'éloigna le plus possible du nukenin et du palais. Il ne voulait pas que l'attaque d'Aburami touche le palais et les rebelles à l'intérieur. Il sauta de gravats en gravats tout en gardant en vue le nukenin. La sphère de chakra devenait de plus en plus massive, elle était aussi grosse que la bedaine du nukenin.

-Tu te la joues moins, hein ! s'écria Aburami alors que la bombe Bijû était prête à imploser.

Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi vit la sphère de chakra dans sa direction, le nukenin avait totalement chargé l'attaque. Elle allait être lancée directement sur lui.

-Merde ! Merde ! Enragea Naruto. C'est pas bon !

-CREVES !

Aburami propulsa la bombe Bijû en direction de Naruto et celle-ci implosa dans un «plop ».

Sous les yeux étonnés de tous, la sphère s'effrita rapidement et les petites boules de chakra qui la composaient s'évaporèrent dans le ciel.

-Eh ? S'interrogea Naruto intrigué. Ca a foiré ?

-Comment c'est possible !? S'énerva l'obèse.

Naruto remarqua soudainement quelque chose chez le nukenin. Ses yeux étaient redevenus normal ainsi que sa dentition, il n'y avait plus de griffes à ses mains et l'enveloppe de chakra orangée du Kyûbi avait disparu. A son tour, Aburami se rendit compte que le chakra de Kyûbi l'avait quitté.

-J'ai utilisé tout le chakra du Kyûbi !?

-Et ouais gros machin ! S'égosilla Naruto. Le chakra de Kyûbi est colossal. Tu n'en as pris qu'une infime partie !

Le manteau de Kyûbi avait consumé la peau plusieurs parties du corps du nukenin et avait laissé la chair à vif. Cependant grâce à ses pouvoirs, ses blessures se régénérèrent rapidement.

-Je n'ai qu'à te mettre la main dessus ! Menaça Aburami. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je te viderai de tout ton chakra !

-Tu crois que je vais me laisser faire ! Provoqua le Jinchuriki.

-Archers ! Bandez arcs !

Les rebelles s'étaient replacés sur les remparts du palais et tendaient leurs arcs prêts à lancer leurs traits sur le colosse. Lizaado tendit son épée vers le ciel et l'abattit en hurlant :

-Décochez !

Aburami ne se donna pas la peine d'éviter les flèches ennemies et ricana dans sa barbe devant l'inutilité des forces rebelles.

-C'est avec cette armée que tu comptes me tuer ? Questionna Aburami avec un sourire moqueur.

Tout à coup, une intense douleur parcourut le nukenin. Chojûrô avec Hiramekarei venait de trancher le tendon gauche d'Aburami et Chûryû , le manchot d'Ame, avait lacéré le tendon droit.

L'obèse tomba à genoux et le palais et ses jardins tremblèrent sous son poids. Tsunade arriva dans le dos du nukenin et asséna un puissant coup de poing à sa nuque. Aburami s'étala de tout son corps au sol. Placé de chaque côté du nukenin, Kurotsuchi et son père exécutèrent des mudras.

-Doton - Kekkai Dorôdômu – La geôle de terre.

Un immense dôme de roc se forma pour recouvrir le corps d'Aburami. Celui-ci se retrouva dans l'obscurité, mais il aperçût une petite ouverture. Ses tendons s'étaient régénéré, il reprit sa taille normale et se dirigea sans tarder vers la sortie avant que le piège ne se referme. En faisant cela, il venait simplement de refermer le piège sur lui-même.

Au bout du tunnel, Atsui et Yudachi se tenaient côte à côte et firent exactement les mêmes mudras.

- Katon - Karyû Endan – L'embrasement du dragon de feu.

Un panache de flammes entra dans l'ouverture et percuta le nukenin de plein fouet. La technique Katon se répandit dans le dôme. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leurs techniques, Yudachi et Atsui laissèrent place à la Godaime Mizukage qui utilisa son kekkei genkai.

-Futton – Komû no jutsu – Brume acide.

Mei Terumi libéra le nuage d'acide par l'ouverture que Kitsuchi referma immédiatement après avec une paroi de pierre. Naruto rejoignit les rookies de Konoha qui observaient le combat d'un peu plus loin avec Kurenai et Anko.

-J'ai pensé que j'allais devoir m'occuper de lui tout seul ! Plaisanta le blond.

-Imbécile ! Enragea Sakura. On aurait pu s'enfuir et toi tu te jettes au combat !

-C'est le moment d'en finir avec lui. Affirma Naruto. De finir ce qu'avait commencé le Yondaime.

-Un homme avec un tel pouvoir est mieux mort que vivant. Appuya Neji.

-Lorsqu'il a attaqué Konoha, il y a dix-sept ans, cet homme a fait énormément de ravages, expliqua Anko avec un ton acerbe.

-Nous venions juste de sortir de la Troisième Guerre et nous n'étions pas préparés à une attaque directe. Poursuivit Kurenai. Le raid d'Aburami sur Konoha reste un immense choc pour le village.

-Les membres de vos clans s'en souviennent, dit Anko en croisant les bras.

Shikamaru se souvint de la fois où il avait demandé à l'ancienne génération du trio Ino-Shika-Chô comment s'était déroulée l'attaque d'Aburami sur Konoha. Il n'avait eu comme réponse de la part de son père : « _Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cet homme est un monstre »._

-Il faut que notre plan marche ! Se convainquit Shikamaru. Si on tue toutes les vies qu'il a assimilées, on le tue lui !

Devant le dôme, Mei Terumi, Atsui, Yudachi, Tsunade et Kitsuchi attendait une intervention quelconque d'Aburami.

-Si ça se trouve, il est crevé à l'intérieur. Supposa Atsui. Personne ne survivrait à ça.

-Sauf qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui ! rappela Tsunade. Il faut rester vigilant.

Soudain une détonation se fit entendre et quelque chose fusa hors du dôme. Aburami avait utilisé la technique de Kiba pour s'échapper du dôme. Il s'arrêta de tourner sur lui-même et fonça sur les Kages.

-Vous pensiez que ce truc me stopperait ! s'écria-t-il.

Avant qu'il ait atteint, les Kages, il fut intercepté par le mystérieux ninja au masque de Kiri. Celui-ci planta deux lames de cristal dans le ventre de l'obèse. Aburami tenta de l'attraper mais le shinobi masqué prit appui sur les lames de cristal et esquiva les poignes du nukenin. Il arriva au-dessus de son ennemi et fit des mudras pour créer deux nouvelles lames de cristal avec lesquelles il trancha le dos d'Aburami de part en part. Exaspéré par ce nouvel adversaire, Aburami concentra toute son attention sur lui.

-Tu as un pouvoir intéressant, n'est-ce pas ? Siffla-t-il. Le Shôton, l'art d'utiliser le cristal. Tu ne voudrais pas le partager ?

Le shinobi au masque ne répondit pas et prit une pose défensive devant Aburami, joueur.

-Tu ne te laisseras pas faire, alors ?

Une volée de papier blanc entoura Aburami et forma une véritable tornade blanche autour de lui.

-Tu combats plusieurs adversaires, tu dois en être conscient. Déclara la voix de Konan à travers le tumulte du papier. Ces derniers étaient acérés et laceraient le nukenin à chaque passage. La tornade comprimait peu à peu Aburami qui fit des mudras.

-Suiton - Suijin Heki – La barrière d'eau.

Des murs d'eau entourèrent le nukenin et imbibèrent les papiers de Konan. La tornade ralentit et se dispersa alors qu'Aburami s'extirpa de celle-ci avant de se faire charger par Kistuchi. L'homme d'Iwa avait renforcé ses avants bras en pierre et commença une lutte au pugilat avec le nukenin. Après quelques échanges, Aburami avait repris le dessus et envoya voler Kitsuchi d'un seul coup de pied.

Quelque chose émergea alors derrière le nukenin, une ombre qui recouvrit Aburami et masqua la lune.

-Chô Baika no jutsu - Chô Harite – Décuplement Supra - La grande claque

Chôji abattit ses paumes parcourues de chakra sur Aburami. Le fracas et la poussière s'élevèrent des jardins ainsi que les hurlements de joie des rebelles. Sur les épaules de Chôji, Tenten et Ino exprimaient également leur joie.

-Tu l'as eu ! Chôji ! S'écria Ino.

-Il ne l'as pas vu venir celle-là ! Se moqua la manipulatrice d'armes.

Chôji ricana bêtement devant l'enthousiasme des kunoichis jusqu'à ce que des éclairs s'échappèrent d'entre ces doigts et se propagèrent dans tout son corps. L'Akimichi et les deux kunoichis furent pris d'hurlements et de spasmes. Chôji reprit sa forme normale et les kunoichi tombèrent dans le vide.

Kitsuchi rattrapa l'Akimichi tandis que Chûryû et Yudachi firent de même pour Ino et Tenten.

Aburami sortit du cratère formé par les mains de Chôji et de la foudre sortait de ses mains.

-Ne croyez pas en avoir fini avec moi ! Provoqua le nukenin.

Son pouvoir de régénération n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Malgré, les attaques consécutives des shinobis, Aburami était indemne. Les shinobis devenaient de plus en plus sceptiques concernant le plan de Shikamaru et de Naruto. La plupart des shinobis s'était rassemblée près du palais et surveillait la situation du nukenin obèse.

-Merde ! Ce mec encaisse nos attaques sans broncher, s'agaça Kurotsuchi.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait repenser à une autre stratégie, répliqua Samui.

-C'est la seule stratégie qui doit s'appliquer à Aburami. Insista Shikamaru. On doit poursuivre les assauts et éviter de se faire attraper.

Pendant ce temps, d'autres shinobis étaient placés autour de la zone de combat et guettaient les mouvements d'Aburami. Ce dernier s'immobilisa un moment et chargea immédiatement en direction d'un duo de shinobis qui l'observaient depuis derrière des buissons déracinés.

-Je vous ai repérés ! Cracha le nukenin. Vous ne pouvez plus vous cachez !

Les deux shinobis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir qu'Aburami les saisit tous deux à la gorge et en un instant, il aspira leurs essences vitales. Les corps des shinobis se replièrent sur eux-mêmes avant de disparaitre en poussière.

Tous assistèrent à ce macabre spectacle et ils comprirent pourquoi il fallait éviter tous les contacts avec Aburami.

-C'est comme ça qu'il gagne des vies ! expliqua Kankurô. Il vient d'en rajouter deux à sa réserve !

-Je me lance, annonça Kurenai d'une voix calme.

La kunoichi de Konoha s'élança vers Aburami sous les yeux surpris des shinobis.

-Kurenai-sensei ! hurla Hinata.

-Il ne faut pas aller au contact ! répéta Temari.

Aburami courut à la rencontre de la brune, prêt à goûter à une nouvelle vie.

-Quelle imprudence ! Lâcha-t-il.

Ses mains encerclèrent Kurenai et se refermèrent sur des centaines de pétales de fleurs. Le corps de la kunoichi s'était transformé en de fins pétales roses et rouges. Aburami était inondé dans ce halo rouge quand il vit quelque chose fuser vers lui. Il tenta d'esquiver mais il était incapable de bouger.

Sa gorge s'ouvrit en une plaie béante et tout fut noir autour de lui.

Kurenai était face à lui, la gorge d'Aburami ruisselait de sang et ses yeux étaient crevés. A terre, Aburami toussait et crachait du sang tout en tâtonnant le sol avec ses mains.

-C'est pour tous ceux de Konoha que tu as sauvagement assassiné, déclara la Jônin.

Aburami cracha une immense quantité de sang qui ruisselait aux pieds de Kurenai.

-Rien que pour ça, ma jolie. Dit le nukenin. Tu seras l'une des premières à mourir.

Des morceaux de papier recouvrirent le corps d'Aburami pour englober sa silhouette. Chaque partie de son corps était recouvert de papiers blancs. Konan apparut aux côtés de Kurenai et la prévint :

-Je m'en occupe, éloignez-vous.

De nouveaux morceaux de papier recouvrirent encore et encore Aburami jusqu'à faire d'Aburami, une gigantesque momie difforme. Le nukenin se releva mais il était déjà trop tard. Les papiers blancs s'enflammèrent et au coup par coup ces derniers détonèrent et explosèrent. Les explosions se poursuivirent pendant trente secondes et un épais nuage de fumée cacha la lune.

Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, ce fut un véritable cadavre que découvrit Konan. Il avait perdu une partie du visage et un bras. Sa peau était brûlée sur plusieurs endroits et on pouvait voir sa mâchoire et quelques côtes. Son pantalon était en lambeaux tandis que son manteau était totalement consumé.

-Vous m'aurez poussé à bout, déclara-t-il.

Sa peau commença à se régénéré que la Mizukage lança sa technique.

-Yôton – Yôkai no jutsu – Technique de la dissolution monstrueuse.

Mei cracha une immense coulée de lave sur Aburami mais celui-ci esquiva à la dernière minute. Son corps se régénérait lentement tandis qu'il était poursuivi par les boules de lave que lui lançait la Mizukage. Temari se plaça à côté de la chef du village de Kiri et balança des rafales de vent avec son éventail. Les rafales de la kunoichi fusèrent sur le nukenin qui les évita tant bien que mal. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé et sa peau s'était totalement régénérée. Le nukenin composa des mudras :

-Katon - Gôkakyô no jutsu – Technique de la boule de feu suprême.

Aburami cracha une gigantesque boule de feu sur les shinobis qui lui faisait face. La Mizukage s'empressa de répliquer avec une technique Suiton.

-Suiton – Mizu Rappa – La vague du chaos.

Les deux jutsus se rencontrèrent au milieu des débris et de l'épaisse vapeur en résulta. Mei et Aburami n'entendaient faiblir face à l'autre. Kurotsuchi et Samui allèrent aider la Godaime Mizukage pour submerger le nukenin. Elles exécutèrent la même technique et la boule de feu d'Aburami disparut sous des torrents d'eau. Les ruines furent quasiment inondées et une couche d'eau s'installa dans les jardins. Aburami avait du mal à respirer. Tous les shinobis étaient maintenant sortis de leur cachette. Autour de lui, les guetteurs shinobis gardaient leurs distances mais devant lui, Naruto, ses amis, les deux Kages et les forces d'Ame ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Aburami reprit son souffle et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fais sortir de votre cachette ? Vous pensez que vous allez en finir ?

Naruto se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers son ennemi.

-J'aimerais te poser une question ! Annonça le blond. Toutes les vies que tu absorbes, lorsque tu les auras toutes utilisés tu mourras, n'est-ce pas ?

Aburami fronça les sourcils devant cette question.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? S'interrogea le nukenin. Cela ne suffira pas.

-Il …il ment …

Dans l'assemblée des shinobis, Karin sur le dos d'un shinobi venait de murmurer ces quelques mots avec un sourire. Ce sourire et ce soulagement parcourut tous les rangs des shinobis.

-Son chakra … a été perturbé un moment … poursuivit Karin. Il faut le tuer … encore et … encore … et on l'aura.

Lee fit une pose « nice guy » et Naruto le vit par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire passa sur le visage du blond et il se reconcentra sur Aburami.

-Tu n'es pas invincible. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait mais d'une certaine manière tu nous as donné les armes pour de te vaincre. Termina Naruto. Nous allons te vaincre comme l'a fait mon père autrefois.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que tu pourras me tuer aussi facilement ! Explosa le nukenin. J'ai absorbé des centaines de vies, voire des milliers !

-Même avec un millier de vies, tu n'aurais pas pu nous battre. Affirma Naruto. Même avec un millier de vies, tu combats seul !

Le regard d'Aburami resta un instant dans le vide. Ces paroles l'avaient ramené à une époque lointaine trop lointaine. Il se reprit immédiatement et chargea le blond.

-Je vais en finir, maintenant ! S'écria le nukenin.

Quelque chose fusa à côté de Naruto et s'interposa entre le Jinchuriki et Aburami. Avec la vitesse de l'éclair, Rock Lee frappa avec son pied sous le menton du nukenin. Naruto reconnut cette technique : l'ombre de la feuille morte. Le corps d'Aburami se souleva dans les airs et Lee enchaina sa technique en assénant plusieurs coups de pieds pour élever le corps d'Aburami dans les airs.

Akamaru et Kiba sautèrent en direction du nukenin et tournoyèrent sur eux-mêmes.

-Gatsûga – La morsure de l'homme bête !

Ils percutèrent le nukenin au torse et celui-ci cracha une immense gerbe de sang. L'obèse se ressaisit et d'un coup de poing, il renvoya le maitre et son chien au sol. Aburami atterrit lourdement au sol. Il réalisa trop tard que cette substance était collante. La même substance dans laquelle il a été piégé par Kurotsuchi et Samui. Autour de lui, on avait placé des bombes explosives hérissées.

Dans les airs, un oiseau d'encre portait Sai, Ino et Tenten. La brune déroulait ses parchemins d'outils au-dessus du nukenin.

-C'est fini, annonça la manipulatrice d'armes. Il est temps de déchainer une tempête de feu.

Ino fouilla dans sa sacoche et en sortit une sphère explosive qu'elle lâcha dans le vide.

La sphère tomba lentement et atterrit à côté d'une boulé hérissée. Aburami la regarda s'enflammer et la tempête commença. L'explosion balaya les débris des jardins contre les remparts et secoua les fondements du palais.

Naruto créa un clone et aida Akamaru et Kiba à revenir vers le groupe. L'Inuzuka et sa bête avait tous les deux des membres cassés suite à leur atterrissage forcé et bougeaient difficilement.

-Désolé, Naruto, avoua Kiba. Mais là je suis hors-jeu. Il falloir t'occuper de lui tout seul.

-Peuh, tu parles, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour en finir ! répliqua Naruto.

-T'es vraiment trop chiant, soupira Kiba en souriant.

Akamaru appuya son maitre en aboyant et ils rejoignirent le reste des shinobis. Sai atterrit près du groupe avec Ino et Tenten.

-Il a montré des signes de fatigue toute à l'heure, expliqua Naruto.

-Alors on doit continuer l'assaut, dit Sakura.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va poursuivre ça pendant encore longtemps, s'agaça Kurotsuchi. Ça peut durer des heures comme ça. On n'a pas d'immenses réserves de chakra !

-Elle a raison, répondit à contre cœur Tsunade. Si on ne peut pas le battre, il faut revenir à notre plan de fuite.

-Hokage-sama ! Interpella Shikamaru. Vous étiez là lorsqu'Aburami a attaqué Konoha. Si vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait au village et à ses habitants, vous devez comprendre le danger qu'il représente.

La Godaime Hokage ne répondit pas, elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Mei Terumi reprit :

-C'est bien parce qu'elle connait le danger que représente Aburami que l'Hokage désire vous éloigner d'Aburami.

-Je ne partirai pas d'ici, conclut Naruto.

-Tu n'es pas en mesure de choisir, gamin, railla Kitsuchi qui s'approchait de Naruto.

-Attendez ! s'écria Hinata.

Le nuage de l'explosion avait disparu et Aburami était toujours debout, l'explosion n'avait laissé aucune trace sur lui. Cependant Hinata avait discerné quelque chose avec son Byakugan. Sous l'œil gauche du nukenin, une plaie ne s'était pas refermée.

-Sous… sous son œil, annonça Hinata. Une plaie est toujours ouverte, son pouvoir ne doit plus agir.

Tout le monde regarda la jeune Hyûga avec intérêt.

-Tu es sûr, Hinata ? Questionna Kurenai.

Neji activa son Byakugan, lui aussi, et examina le nukenin.

-Elle a raison. Répondit Neji. Une plaie sous l'œil. Elle ne s'est pas refermée après l'explosion.

-Alors, il faut se lancer ! s'exclama Naruto.

-Attention, il arrive ! S'écria Neji.

Ryuk Aburami fondit sur les shinobis à une vitesse inouïe. Ils mettaient ses dernières forces dans la bataille. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas Naruto. Une barrière de shinobis se plaça entre Naruto et le nukenin. Aburami composa des mudras et inspira profondément.

-Futon – Daitoppa – La grande percée !

Il souffla dans sa main et tous les shinobis entre lui et Naruto furent balayés par une puissante rafale. Plus rien ne se mettait entre lui et Naruto, hormis les Kages et leurs unités. Aburami créa trois clones et les lâcha sur les gardes de Naruto. Mei Terumi reçut un coup de poing en plein ventre. Kitscuhi tenta d'encaisser un maximum les coups du clone. Avec un coup d'épaule, Aburami balaya Samui et Kurotsuchi. En essayant de stopper le nukenin, Tsunade reçut un uppercut de la part de l'original. Naruto était prêt à esquiver les coups de l'obèse mais le chakra Senjutsu l'avait quitté. En un instant, Aburami le prit à la gorge et éclata de rire.

-ZWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! On dirait que le vent vient de tourner !

Naruto essaya de se débattre mais rien n'y faisait. Au loin, il pouvait entendre Sakura hurler son nom. La peur parcourut les yeux de Tsunade étendue au sol. Aburami plaça sa main sur le ventre de Naruto et le blond sentit un feu lui brûler les entrailles.

-_Merde, si proche du but !_ pensa Naruto.

La face d'Aburami était victorieuse et hilare quand un éclair d'argent passa devant les yeux du nukenin et du Jinchuriki. Chojûrô était sorti de nulle part avec Hiramekarei et avait tranché le bras d'Aburami qui retenait Naruto prisonnier.

Naruto retomba au sol avec le membre amputé à ses côtés alors qu'Aburami hurlait à la mort en tenant son moignon qui se vidait de son sang.

-Merci, dit Naruto au bretteur en se touchant la gorge pour se soulager. C'était moins une.

-De … de rien, répondit calmement Chojûrô.

Les clones d'Aburami disparurent dans un nuage de fumée et les shinobis purent se regrouper. Les rebelles étaient descendus dans le jardin, le Prince Sarhtorian, Lizaado, Hitsu et Etsu assistaient à la souffrance du nukenin. Celui-ci regarda autour de lui, tous les regards étaient braqués sur sa personne. Son bras ne se régénérait pas et son membre amputé disparut en poussière devant les yeux de tous.

-Je n'en ai pas encore fini ! répondit-il en se jetant sur un membre des rebelles.

Il fut stoppé dans son action par Tsunade qui l'envoya volé vers les remparts du palais. Après être atterri dans des gravats, le nukenin se leva difficilement. Face à lui, des shinobis de Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, les rebelles de l'Archipel de l'Etoile et Uzumaki Naruto.

-Je t'ai dit que j'allais finir ce que mon père a commencé, déclara le blond.

Aburami ne pouvait se détacher de ces yeux bleus qui le fascinaient et le hantaient. Aucune peur dans ces yeux.

-Archers ! Décochez vos flèches !

Une nuée de flèches rebelles fendit le ciel et une dizaine de flèches transpercèrent le nukenin. Sa respiration fut coupée et un long râle sortit de sa bouche.

-Tu n'as nulle part ou t'échapper ! Avertit Tsunade.

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! répliqua Aburami en usant ses dernières forces pour se relever d'un bond.

Il pouvait s'enfuir en sautant par-dessus les remparts et disparaitre dans la forêt.

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! s'écria Naruto en créant un clone.

Aburami allait s'élancer vers la forêt quand il sentit quelque chose lui traverser le ventre. C'était une immense flèche spectrale mauve qui dégageait une certaine aura. Le nukenin regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçût au-dessus des remparts, une silhouette mauve entourée par deux autres formes. Du haut des remparts, Sasuke lui jeta un regard méprisant et sourit d'un air cruel.

Naruto vit au loin, la masse violette de Susanô, Sasuke venait de lui permettre d'en finir. Le blond tendit la main à son clone et celui-ci forma un rasengan.

Aburami détourna le regard de l'Uchiwa. Face à lui, le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi se rapprochait peu à peu et son orbe grandissait. La flèche gigantesque qui lui traversait le corps immobilisait le nukenin de tout mouvement. Bientôt, il put voir les pupilles azur de Naruto, des yeux qui le ramenaient loin en arrière. Des yeux qui l'avaient défié autrefois. Le clone de Naruto disparut et l'orbe percuta Aburami.

_Il y a dix-sept ans, le village caché de Konoha :_

_Le vent soufflait sur les feuilles des arbres entourant le village caché de Konoha. Une légère brise faisait virevolter les feuilles dans les airs avant de les faire atterrir lentement sur le sol. Sous un ciel bleu parsemé de fins nuages, Konoha prospérait comme toujours depuis des années. _

_Cependant les remparts du village étaient parcourus par des guetteurs qui surveillaient minutieusement les forêts alentours. Au pied des remparts, près des portes du village, des campements s'étaient installés. Des tentes et des abris grossièrement montés s'étaient rassemblés autour de braseros. Ces campements de fortune étaient composés de vieillards enroulés dans des couvertures trouées, de bandes d'enfants qui se chamaillaient entre les tentes ainsi que des familles brisés qui échappaient à la guerre. _

_Du haut des remparts, une kunoichi avec deux crocs rouges tatoués sur ces joues observait le campement avec ses yeux avertis. A côté d'elle se tenait un grand chien au pelage sombre. Les réfugiés du camp craignaient de lever le regard vers ces remparts pour croiser les yeux jeunes de la bête et ceux de sa maitresse. Celle-ci huma l'air bruyamment et se retourna. Un shinobi avec une paire de lunettes noires et des rouflaquettes atterrit à ses côtés. _

_-Pardonne-moi, Tsume-san. Je ne voulais pas te gêner dans durant ta garde. _

_Tsume eut un rictus et se détourna du shinobi pour poser de nouveau ses yeux vers le campement._

_-Je sentais ton arrivée à des kilomètres, Shibi. Annonça l'Inuzuka. A vrai dire, l'odeur de tes insectes n'est pas un réel plaisir pour mon nez si délicat. _

_-Navré pour cela, dit-il en s'approchant du bord des remparts. Mais je ne pensais pas te trouver ici en pleine garde. Je pensais que tu serais chez toi à t'occuper de ta fille. _

_-Son père s'occupe d'elle, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. Je ne te savais pas si attentionné envers les autres, Shibi. _

_-Je sais toujours porter mon attention sur mes camarades, tu devrais le savoir, non ? demanda l'Aburame._

_Tsume ne répondit pas. Ses yeux en fentes restaient concentrés sur les hommes et les femmes à leurs pieds. Shibi s'approcha du bord pour observer à son tour le campement._

_-Quelque chose semble te préoccuper, fit remarquer l'Aburame. _

_-Ces gens, ils sont venus ici pour échapper à la guerre et à la famine et pourtant nous leurs fermons nos portes sur le simple fait qu'ils pourraient représenter une éventuelle menace. Mais lorsque je les regarde, je ne vois aucun espion, aucun criminel. Je vois seulement des personnes affamés, malades et faibles._

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux shinobis. Kuromaru, le compagnon canin de Tsume se gratta derrière l'oreille et Shibi prit la parole : _

_-Nous vivons des temps troubles. Cette guerre a laissé des cicatrices incurables dans notre monde. Nous avons tous été victimes de cette guerre. Mais nous avons survécu pour que cela ne se reproduise plus. Ces personnes tout comme toi et moi aspirent à la paix. D'ailleurs, l'Hokage ne laissera pas mourir ces gens. Il a envoyé des escouades cherché la nourriture gardée dans les réserves de l'arrière-pays. Espérons qu'ils ramèneront suffisamment de nourriture pour tout le monde._

_Un peu plus loin, Tsume aperçut un groupe de réfugiés qui s'affairait à creuser une tombe pour enterrer l'un des leurs qui avait surement succombé à la fièvre._

_-Espérons que tu aies raison …. _

_Pendant ce temps devant les portes à moitié close de Konoha, s'étendaient de longues files de personnes qui attendaient de pouvoir passer le contrôle qui leur permettrait peut-être de rentrer dans Konoha. Les réfugiés avaient amenés tous leurs biens : bestiaux, nourriture, meubles, denrées précieuses. La file s'allongeait sous les meuglements des bœufs tirant les chariots et sous les cris des marmots pleurant. Aux portes, des shinobis tentaient de réguler cet afflux massif. _

_-Poussez pas ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux. Ou sinon personne ne rentrera ! _

_Assis derrière une table, Homura Mitokado remit ses lunettes sur son nez alors qu'il examinait un homme affublé d'un baluchon et d'un sugegasa.*_

_-C'est votre première venue à Konoha ? demanda le shinobi aux cheveux grisonnants._

_Aux côtés d'Homura, un Hyûga examinait l'individu de haut en bas avec ses Byakugans. Sentant le regard froid du shinobi, l'homme répondit grossièrement :_

_-C'était il y a plus de cinq ans. J'étais déjà venu vendre des bijoux et des bracelets que je fabriquais moi-même._

_-Désolé mais nous n'acceptons pas les colporteurs à l'intérieur du village. Trancha Homura. _

_Avant que celui-ci ne réprimande ce refus, deux shinobis l'entourèrent et le colporteur comprit que l'entretien était terminé._

_-Suivant ! Hurla un garde des portes._

_Une femme d'âge mûr se présenta suivie d'une jeune fille portant un nourrisson dans un linceul. _

_-Je suis Madame Kago, commença-t-elle. Je vends des paniers dans une boutique non loin du manoir du Hokage. Je suis partie, il y a deux ans à la recherche de ma fille qui vivait dans un village proche de la frontière avec Kusa. _

_Homura accorda un regard à la jeune fille qui enserra le bébé dans ses bras._

_-Où est le père de l'enfant ? Demanda-t-il. _

_La mère de l'enfant prit un air grave, et madame Kago répondit : _

_-Il a péri en défendant le village contre des pillards._

_-Avez-vous conservez le laisser passez que l'on vous a remis lorsque vous avez quitté le village ? _

_Madame Kago prit un air surpris puis commença à fouiller sa sacoche. _

_-Celui-ci ? s'interrogea-t-elle en présentant un papier froissé au quinquagénaire. _

_Homura consulta le laisser passez et le remit à madame Kago en l'avertissant : _

_-Bon retour chez vous, madame Kago. Conservez ce papier et surtout restez dans l'enceinte du village._

_-Merci ! dit-elle en s'esquivant avec sa fille vers la grande rue du village._

_Le suivant fut un vieil homme accompagné d'un jeune garçon. _

_-D'où venez-vous ? _

_Le vieil homme se racla la gorge et répondit : _

_-Je … je viens d'un village du Pays de la Terre et après l'incendie de mon village, j'ai décidé de m'installer au Pays du Feu. J'étais maçon dans mon ancien village. Je ne suis peut-être plus aussi jeune mais je peux encore enseigner mon savoir à de jeunes apprentis. Je viens donc ici à Konoha pour mettre mon talent à votre disposition._

_Derrière ses lunettes, les yeux d'Homura se plongèrent dans ceux du vieux maçon. L'Hyûga concentra son regard sur le vieil homme et le garçon qui l'accompagnait. _

_-Et le garçon ? Demanda Homura._

_-C'est un petit que j'ai trouvé sur le bord d'une route, expliqua le maçon. Il n'a pas de parents pas de famille alors je l'ai pris avec moi._

_Le garçon baissa les yeux devant Homura et ses joues se tinrent en rouge. _

_-Il ne parle pas beaucoup, ajouta le maçon amusé. Il est très timide. _

_Homura n'eut pas un rictus et déclara : _

_-Je suis désolé mais pour le moment nous n'acceptons aucun étranger d'au-delà nos frontières. Vous pouvez vous installer dans les campements autour du village en attendant que la situation au village se stabilise. _

_-Mais le petit. Coupa le vieil homme. Le petit peut rentrer, non ?_

_-Nous avons suffisamment d'orphelins dans nos murs. Dit Homura. Il est préférable pour l'enfant que vous restiez avec lui._

_Le maçon afficha une grimace de déception puis s'éloigna en compagnie du garçon. Homura fit un signe aux veilleurs sur les remparts. Les deux shinobis sur les murs comprirent que le maçon et son jeune ami devait être surveillés._

_Un peu plus loin dans la forêt, sur un des nombreuses routes qui menait au village de Konoha, un convoi de nourriture faisait route vers le village caché. Deux chariots remplis de riz, de blé et de nouilles suivies d'une demi-douzaine de bœufs formaient ce convoi escortés par des shinobis de la feuille. _

_L'escorte avait subi un contrôle à quelques kilomètres du village pour vérifier la cargaison et maintenant le convoi pouvait poursuivre sa route en espérant ne rencontrer aucun problème. Cependant ce voyage sans encombre ne semblait pas plaire à tout le monde._

_-Aahh ! Je m'ennuie ! _

_Sur un des chariots, une tornade aux cheveux rouges venait de se lever brusquement et étira ses bras tout en baillant._

_-Cette mission est de loin la plus ennuyeuse de toute ma vie. _

_-Je crois que tu exagères un peu, Kushina, plaisanta la kunoichi aux longs cheveux bruns à ces côtés. _

_Au milieu des caisses, des tonneaux et des sacs remplis de nourriture, les deux kunoichis se reposaient après une longue mission. L'une des deux avait des cheveux rouges sombres attachés en une longue queue de cheval ainsi que deux mèches qui descendaient de chaque côté de son visage. Sous les mèches, brillait le bandeau frontal de Konoha. Elle portait une veste de shinobi sur une simple tunique blanche à manches courtes et un short avec de longs collants noirs._

_La kunoichi brune portait la veste kaki classique des ninjas de Konoha avec un tee-shirt noir et un corsaire sombre._

_-Durant la guerre, je n'avais pas le droit de sortir du village et maintenant qu'elle est finie, je pars sur une mission aussi longue qu'ennuyeuse. Se plaignit la femme aux cheveux rouges. _

_-Tu sais, commença la brune, je crois que je préfère ces missions tranquilles aux missions à risques. _

_-Je ne te comprends pas Mikoto, soupira Kushina en s'adossant à un sac de riz. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour avoir quelque chose à dérouiller. _

_-Amener ce convoi de nourriture est important pour le village. Expliqua Mikoto. Bien plus important que tu pourrais le penser. _

_-Je le sais, soupira de nouveau Kushina. Je le sais très bien._

_Mikoto s'appuya contre la rambarde du chariot et plongea ses yeux sombres dans les yeux bleus azur de Kushina._

_-Lorsque tu auras des enfants, je suis sûr que même l'indomptable Kushina saura apprécier les missions tranquilles, déclara-t-elle dans un sourire. _

_A la surprise de la jeune Uchiwa, les joues de l'Uzumaki se tinrent en rouge._

_-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi et Minato essayiez d'avoir un enfant ? _

_-C'était le cas mais la guerre est passé par là. Expliqua la rousse. Avec lui sur le front et moi enfermée dans Konoha, nous n'avons pas pu en reparler. Et je crois que cela va être tout aussi compliqué maintenant. _

_-Cela viendra. Rassura d'une voix douce Mikoto. La guerre est derrière nous, il est temps de nous consacré à notre famille. _

_Un sourire malicieux apparut sur le visage de Kushina._

_-Et ton petit Itachi ? Tu l'as laissé tout seul ou c'est Fugaku qui s'occupe de son chérubin ?_

_-A vrai dire, Fugaku a de nombreuses choses à faire au département de police, c'est surement son grand-père qui s'occupe de lui._

_-Il ne va pas tarder à entrer à l'Académie ? S'interrogea la rouquine._

_-Oui, son grand-père et son oncle disent qu'il est très doué pour son âge. _

_-Hé hé ! Nos enfants seront des génies, Mikoto. Ricana Kushina avec un air mesquin. Ils deviendront Genin à cinq ans, Chunin à huit ans et Jonin à dix ans et ils se battront tous deux pour le poste d'Hokage ! _

_-Ne dis pas de choses pareilles, déclara l'Uchiwa gênée. D'ailleurs, les génies de cet acabit ne courent pas les rues._

_-Pourtant, la troisième guerre a donné naissance à un nouveau héros. Riposta Kushina avec un sourire. Il est jeune et redoutable et, en plus, c'est un élève de Minato. _

_Mikoto prit un air grave que Kushina remarqua immédiatement. _

_-Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta l'Uzumaki._

_-Tu parles du fils du Croc Blanc. Disons cela me rappelle la mort de mon neveu. _

_Kushina comprit la gêne de son amie. _

_-Il était également un élève de Minato, ajouta la rousse. Il m'a raconté les tourments qu'ont dû traverser ces enfants. Obito est mort vaillamment pour protéger ses coéquipiers et …_

_-Non, coupa Mikoto calmement, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La mort d'Obito fut bien plus que la perte d'un membre de notre clan. Par sa mort d'Obito, le clan Uchiwa s'est senti dépossédé._

_-Dépossédé ? Questionna Kushina intriguée. Dépossédé de quoi ?_

_-Dépossédé du Sharingan gauche d'Obito Uchiwa que celui-ci a cédé avant sa mort. Les membres du clan ne voient pas d'un bon œil que leur attribut génétique soit partagé avec des shinobis de basse naissance comme …._

_-Kakashi Hatake !_

_Le jeune jônin sortit de sa somnolence, il était toujours adossé au tronc d'un arbre, assis sur l'une de ses plus hautes branches. Il regarda autour de lui, il était au village, il était rentré ce matin après avoir escorté un convoi de nourriture pendant toute la nuit. A son retour, il était allé se recueillir sur la stèle des shinobis disparus. Puis exténué par sa mission, il s'était posé au grand air sur la branche d'un arbre et s'était endormi._

_-Kakashi ! _

_Il baissa les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avec deux marques violettes sur ses joues qui lui faisait de grands signes avec ses bras. Le jeune Hatake se laissa tomber de l'arbre et atterrit aux pieds de la femme._

_-Tu es finalement rentré ! Lâcha Rin. _

_-Oui, je pensais que cette mission ne finirait jamais. Dit-il. _

_Rin était plus grande que lui. La puberté l'avait fait pousser en un rien de temps. Elle le dépassait de quelques centimètres et cela amusait la jeune fille de voir le puissant Kakashi Hatake lever le regard vers elle. Kakashi était totalement indifférent à ce changement. _

_Kakashi bailla sous son masque et Rin pouffa silencieusement._

_-Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi on dirait. _

_-Non, nous avons dû voyager de nuit mais j'ai vu pire. _

_-Tu as besoin de repos, insista Rin. Tu es peut-être jônin mais tu n'es pas encore un adulte. _

_-Peuh, pesta le garçon. _

_Un silence s'installa entre les deux shinobis. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans ce coin du village ? demanda Kakashi._

_-Je suis allé à la stèle et j'ai déposé une offrande pour Obito. Est-ce que tu as vu le Maitre dernièrement ? _

_-Je crois qu'il est parti il y a deux jours, expliqua Kakashi en s'étirant. On n'a pas voulu me dire en quoi consistait sa mission._

_-Connaissant le maitre, sa mission doit être très importante._

_-Sans doute._

_Les deux compagnons d'armes baissèrent les yeux et le silence reprit._

_-Je dois aller déposer quelque chose à l'hôpital, dit-elle. Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner ? demanda timidement Rin._

_-Pourquoi pas, répondit le jônin derrière son masque._

_Peu de temps après, le convoi de Kushina et Mikoto arriva aux portes du village de Konoha. Les shinobis repoussèrent la file d'attente des réfugiés pour laisser passer le convoi de nourriture. Le leader de l'escorte shinobi était Kôzô Umino, un chunin de moyenne stature avec de petits yeux et des fines moustaches sous un nez aquilin. Il se présenta devant Homura Mitokado. _

_-Nous sommes l'équipe de ravitaillement douze, annonça Kôzô. _

_-On nous avait prévenus de votre arrivée, expliqua Homura. Avez-vous eu des ennuis durant le trajet ? _

_-Nous avons voyagé de nuit et nous nous sommes relayés à la garde du convoi. Nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème pendant le trajet._

_-Bien, faites entrer le convoi dans le village, ordonna Homura en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Un autre groupe s'occupera de stocker les ressources. Votre unité peut disposer._

_Une fois le convoi de nourriture en sécurité entre les murs du village des feuilles, les ninjas commencèrent à se disperser. _

_-Wahoou ! Enfin ! La mission est finie ! S'écria Kushina en étirant ses membres engourdis. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ? demanda Mikoto._

_-Oh je ne sais pas, répondit l'Uzumaki en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête avec un air pensif. Minato n'est pas encore rentré, et j'ai encore oublié de faire les courses pour la bouffe. Donc comme d'habitude, je vais finir dans un restaurant du village !_

_Kushina fit un clin d'œil à son amie tandis que Mikoto se racla la gorge._

_-Pourquoi ne pas venir déjeuner au domaine ? Proposa la brune. Tu es la bienvenue. Tu n'es jamais venu chez moi si je me rappelle bien. En plus, tu pourras voir Itachi, il a grandi depuis que tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois. _

_-Puisque c'est aussi gentiment demandé, j'accepte ! Lâcha Kushina avec un sourire. _

_Les deux kunoichis s'éloignèrent des portes du village pour se diriger vers le domaine Uchiwa, où résidait le chef du fameux clan. Après quelques minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent dans un endroit reculé du village. La végétation était beaucoup plus présente que dans le centre du village. Des bosquets d'arbres et des arbustes s'étalaient le long du chemin et Kushina pouvait entendre les oiseaux chantonner et les créatures grouiller dans les buissons. Les kunoichis longèrent un mur sur lequel était gravé dans la pierre l'éventail des Uchiwa. _

_Les grandes portes en bois du domaine impressionnèrent l'Uzumaki. Mikoto poussa les lourdes portes sans difficulté et Kushina se glissa à sa suite. Un fin gravier blanc recouvrait la cour du domaine et dans un coin, un arbre solitaire surplombait un petit étang entouré d'un tapis de verdure. Le domaine Uchiwa était une bâtisse très traditionnelle sur un seul étage. Les bases de la bâtisse étaient en pierre tandis que sa structure était en bois. Mikoto et Kushina traversèrent la cour puis grimpèrent les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. _

_Alors qu'elles enlevaient leurs sandales de kunoichi, Kushina crut entendre des bruits provenir des jardins. _

_-Bien joué ! Mais fais attention à ta position._

_-D'a… d'accord. _

_Mikoto invita Kushina à entrer et la rousse pénétra timidement dans la bâtisse ancestrale du chef du clan Uchiwa. _

_-Je crois qu'ils sont tous dans les jardins, fit remarquer Mikoto. Suis-moi._

_-Je te lâche pas d'une semelle, je suis sûr que je serais capable de me perdre ici._

_Les kunoichis traversèrent un corridor avant de déboucher sur un couloir ouvert sur les jardins. Un homme aux cheveux noirs-gris était assis sur le parquet en tailleur dans une longue tunique sombre. Une barbe brune couvrait en partie ses joues et son menton tandis qu'une épaisse moustache la rejoignait. Il fumait une longue pipe en bois et regardait avec amusement ce qui se déroulait dans le jardin. _

_Un peu plus loin, deux enfants se battaient sous l'œil aiguisé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux courts noirs. Les coups que s'échangeaient les petits étaient maladroits mais leurs esquives et leurs parades étaient assurées pour de jeunes enfants. Mikoto et Kushina s'approchèrent de l'homme à la pipe et celui remarqua leur arrivée. _

_-Oh Mikoto-chan ! Tu es rentré ? demanda-t-il en se levant. Comment s'est passé ta mission ? _

_-Très bien, Kagami-san. Tout s'est bien passé, sans encombres. Et de votre côté ? Comment va Itachi ?_

_Kagami montra les deux jeunes gens avec sa pipe. L'un des deux garçons avait bien les cheveux raides d'Itachi alors que l'autre avait des cheveux sombres bouclés._

_-Mais vous les laissez se battre ? S'étonna Mikoto. A leur âge, on devrait simplement les initier aux lancers de Kunaï ou de Shurikens. Ils ne sont même pas entrés à l'Académie._

_-Ils ont insisté pour qu'on les entraine à se battre au corps à corps et à esquiver des coups. Répondit son beau-père. Rassures-toi, ils font ça depuis deux jours et ils sont résistants pour leur âge. Ils sont très déterminés pour leur entrainement et c'est Kitsui qui les supervise. Il n'y aura pas de débordement. _

_Mikoto regarda Itachi contrer un coup de poing de l'autre garçon avec son bras frêle. La jeune Kitsui s'écria sévèrement : _

_-Tu aurais pu facilement esquiver cette attaque !_

_-Par…pardon, répondit Itachi de sa petite voix._

_Mikoto questionna Kagami d'un air inquiet alors que Kushina regardait les petits Uchiwa d'un air intéressé._

_-Mais pourquoi cet engouement soudain pour l'entrainement ? _

_Kagami sourit alors qu'il expirait de la fumée._

_-Leurs yeux se sont éveillés. _

_-A leur âge ? Tous les deux ? demanda Mikoto._

_-Etonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Shisui et Itachi ont un bel avenir devant eux. La génération suivante est assurée._

_Kushina remarqua la grimace de Mikoto. _

_-Ne les poussez pas trop, je vous en prie. Dit-elle. _

_-Ces enfants connaissent leurs limites, répondit Kagami. Et Kitsui n'est pas facile à supporter comme instructrice, elle les épuisera vite._

_De loin, ils pouvaient entendre la jeune Uchiwa critiquer ses jeunes apprentis : _

_-Trop mou ! Des mouvements directs ! _

_Puis Kagami remarqua finalement la kunoichi rousse qui accompagnait sa belle-fille. _

_-Je ne crois pas connaitre ton amie, Mikoto. Déclara-t-il amusé. _

_Mikoto sortit de ses pensées inquiètes pour son fils pour présenter son invitée._

_-Pardonnez-moi, je vous présente Kushina Uzumaki, dit-elle en s'écartant pour laisser la rousse s'avancer._

_-Enchantée de vous rencontrer, balbutia Kushina maladroitement en s'inclinant._

_-C'est un plaisir réciproque. Répondit le chef des Uchiwa en portant sa pipe à sa bouche. Vous êtes la jeune fille d'Uzu no Kuni._

_-Oui … oui, c'est cela. _

_-J'ai connu de nombreux shinobis du Pays des Tourbillons. C'était tous des gens valeureux et talentueux. Je suis sûr que vous n'échappez pas à la règle. _

_La rousse sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. _

_-Hé hé ! Arrêtez de me flatter, répliqua Kushina en se grattant la tête, gênée. _

_Kagami ricana dans sa barbe tandis que Mikoto soupira. Son beau-père trouvait toujours les bons mots pour parler aux femmes. Fugaku n'avait pas hérité de ce talent à la différence de Kesshino._

_-Maman ! _

_Mikoto et Kushina tournèrent la tête pour voir Itachi accourir vers la bâtisse, suivi par le petit Shisui et la sévère Kitsui. _

_-Maman ! Tu es rentrée ! s'écria le gamin en enlaçant les jambes de sa mère avec amour. _

_La brune caressa gentiment les cheveux de son fils sous l'œil attentif de Kushina. Cette dernière s'imaginait très bien être accueilli par un petit être aux cheveux rouges ou blonds lorsqu'elle rentrerait de mission et qui la couvrirait d'amour._

_Mikoto se mit à la hauteur de son fils et l'étreignit tendrement. _

_-Est-ce que tu as été sage pendant mon absence ? _

_-Evidemment, répondit le brun d'un air naturel._

_Itachi aperçut par-dessus l'épaule de sa mère la chevelure rouge de Kushina. _

_-Vous êtes qui ? S'interrogea-t-il naïvement._

_-C'est une amie de Maman, répondit Mikoto. Elle s'appelle Kushina. _

_La rousse s'agenouilla pour que ses yeux bleus soient au même niveau que les pupilles sombres du brun. _

_-La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé. Lui fit remarquer Kushina. Pas étonnant que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi._

_Itachi continua à observer l'Uzumaki avec curiosité._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Itachi ? demanda sa mère devant son grand intérêt pour la rousse._

_-Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec des cheveux rouges. Lâcha Itachi. C'est bizarre …._

_Kushina sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle détestait qu'on critique ses cheveux et surtout leur couleur._

_-Espèce de … ! S'écria-t-elle en levant le poing._

_-Mais j'adore le rouge, c'est la plus belle des couleurs. Déclara Itachi._

_-… Petit amour ! Termina Kushina avec une moue affectueuse et en tapotant gentiment la tête du jeune Uchiwa._

_-Evidemment que le rouge est la plus belle des couleurs ! s'écria Shisui qui était resté silencieux jusque-là. Le rouge, c'est la couleur de nos Sharingans ! La couleur des Uchiwa ! _

_-Trop d'accord ! clama Itachi en rejoignant Shisui._

_-Si jeune et pourtant tellement d'orgueil. Répliqua sèchement Kitsui en observant les deux garçons frapper leurs poings. _

_Des gargouillements se firent entendre et Itachi et Shisui se regardèrent tous les deux. Kagami éclata de rire et annonça : _

_-Les Uchiwa aussi ont besoin de manger. Shisui, veux-tu manger avec nous ?_

_Shisui attendit un peu avant de répondre._

_-Ma mère est peut-être rentrée. Dit-il. Je devrais aller voir si elle a fini sa mission. _

_-Je l'ai croisé à l'avant-poste, expliqua Mikoto. Elle sera encore absente pendant deux jours. _

_Tous purent apercevoir le visage toujours enjoué de Shisui s'effacer pour laisser placer à un masque de tristesse. _

_-Je vais pas m'incruster, déclara-t-il. Je vais rentrer, j'ai déjà passé trop de temps chez vous. _

_-Reste ici, répliqua sèchement Kitsui en agrippant le col de Shisui. Tu manges ici, j'ai fait suffisamment de nourriture pour six. _

_-Mer... merci ! Balbutia Shisui avec son plus beau sourire. _

_Itachi et Shisui retournèrent dans le jardin pour jouer. Kagami se tourna vers Kushina._

_-Vous vous joignez à nous ? _

_-Evidemment je suis là pour ça ! Lâcha l'Uzumaki. _

_-Bien qu'elle ne le parait pas comme ça, commença le chef de clan. Kitsui est une excellente cuisinière. Derrière cette façade dure et sévère, se cache une jeune femme délicieuse. D'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie pour être mon assistante. Et je … _

_-Venez avec moi, ordonna l'intéressée en tirant l'oreille de Kagami. J'ai besoin d'aide pour la cuisine et comme ça on évitera que vous racontiez des conneries à tout le monde. De plus, éteignez-moi cette pipe. Vous fumez beaucoup trop._

_Une fois que Kagami disparut derrière une porte coulissante avec Kitsui, les deux kunoichi s'assirent sur le parquet pour observer Itachi et Shisui se poursuivre à travers les branches des arbres au fond du jardin._

_Rin et Kakashi s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant de bentôs fermé, quasiment abandonné. _

_-Je pensais qu'il était revenu, se plaignit Rin. Le propriétaire de cet établissement fait les meilleurs bentôs du pays._

_-Il est parti depuis combien de temps ? demanda Kakashi._

_- Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le début de la guerre. _

_-Il reviendra surement mais maintenant on ne sait toujours pas où manger._

_Rin se frotta le menton tout en réfléchissant. Kakashi s'adossa à un mur et ferma les yeux pour somnoler quelques instants. Soudain, il entendit un cri au loin :_

_-KA KA SHI ! _

_Une tornade verte déboula devant Rin et Kakashi. Habillé d'une combinaison moulante verte, le nouveau venu avait une coupe au bol sombre, des gros sourcils et un sourire immaculé._

_-Je te retrouve mon rival ! s'exclama Gai. Le destin nous rassemble de nouveau ! Nous sommes deux forces de la nature. Des aimants qui s'attirent continuellement et qui s'entrechoquent avec fracas. Il est donc normal que nos affrontements soient titanesques ! Mais aujourd'hui, tous attendent de savoir lequel d'entre nous l'emportera sur l'autre ! La bête de Jade ou le Shinobi au Sharingan ?! C'est ce que nous allons décider maintenant ! Viens te battre, Kakashi Hatake ! _

_-Non. _

_-Mais pourquoi !? Se lamenta Gai._

_-La flemme, répondit simplement Kakashi. _

_L'apparition soudaine de Gai avait perturbé les réflexions de Rin. La kunoichi se replongea dans ses souvenirs pour trouver un endroit agréable où déjeuner mais d'autres personnes vinrent troubler ses pensées._

_-Qu'est ce qui te prend à hurler comme ça, Gai ? S'énerva une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et ondulés._

_-Arrête de t'égosiller, il ne changera jamais. Répliqua un garçon aux cheveux sombres. Ce qui lui rentre par une oreille ressort par l'autre._

_La jeune fille avait un gilet épais bleu aux longues manches sur un short noir. Elle faisait la même taille que Kakashi alors que l'autre garçon avait une tête de plus qu'elle et des cheveux raides en pétards. Celui-ci avait un gilet de chunin, un pantalon ample et un tee-shirt noir. Il était de la même taille que Rin et dominait Gai de quelques centimètres. Elle avait des yeux rouges vifs et lui des yeux marrons clair. La feuille de Konoha trônait sur leurs bandeaux frontaux._

_-Asuma, Kurenai ! Vous êtes rentrés ! S'exclama Rin. _

_-Ouep, on est rentrés et exténués. Répondit Asuma. _

_-Exténués ? Demanda Rin._

_-Gai a insisté pour que toute notre unité ne prenne aucune pause pendant le retour au village, expliqua Kurenai._

_-C'est une épreuve que nous avons traversé ensemble, s'exclama Gai en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Kurenai et d'Asuma. Cela a resserré nos liens d'équipe ! Des liens de franc-camaraderie que rien ne pourra briser !_

_-Donc au final, on n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Soupira la kunoichi aux yeux rouges. Donnez-moi un lit et je m'écroule !_

_-Tu es bien vite fatiguée, Kurenai. Répliqua Kakashi. _

_La kunoichi remarqua le ton méprisant du jeune Hatake._

_-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-elle en fusillant du regard Kakashi. _

_-Je dis simplement que pour quelqu'un qui aspire à devenir Jônin, commença le gamin au masque, tu n'as peut-être pas la carrure, tu te fatigues très rapidement. Tu devrais te limiter au rang de Chunin avec des missions simples et sûres. Peut-être que Jônin ce serait trop dur pour toi …._

_Kurenai bouillait intérieurement. Les trois autres pouvaient le voir parfaitement avec les lèvres pincés de la brune et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs en direction de Kakashi._

_-Arrête avec ton numéro ! Explosa la kunoichi du clan Yuhi. Tu te crois supérieur par ce que tu as simplement un rang au-dessus de nous ? Ou parce que tu es un génie qui est devenu Jônin à l'âge de 13 ans ? Si tu veux prouver que tu es le plus fort, alors bats-toi avec moi et on verra qui est le plus fort. _

_Kakashi regarda Kurenai avec dédain. Elle semblait déterminée suite à la pique de l'Hatake. Peut-être qu'elle a ce qu'il faut pour être Jônin, pensa Kakashi. Rin et Asuma voulaient à tout prix éviter d'être mélé à cette affaire. Gai, quant à lui, était médusé devant la scène._

_-Mais Kurenai ! s'écria-t-il. Tu ne peux pas lancer des défis comme ça à Kakashi ! C'est mon rival ! Pas le tien !_

_-Ta gueule ! Lâcha la brune. Alors Kakashi, est-ce que tu acceptes ? _

_Le jeune garçon au Sharingan regarda les poings de la jeune fille se serrer puis il baissa les yeux en soupirant à travers son masque._

_-Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder. Ni à toi, ni à Gai. _

_-Dis plutôt que tu n'es pas sûr de l'emporter ! Insista Kurenai tout en affichant un sourire de victoire._

_Asuma fit un signe à Kakashi dans le dos de sa coéquipière pour qu'il cesse de la provoquer. Le shinobi masqué soupira une nouvelle fois et garda le silence. Asuma relança immédiatement la conversation._

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant que Gai vienne vous interrompre ? Questionna le fils du Sandaime Hokage._

_-Je cherchais un endroit où déjeuner avec Kakashi, expliqua Rin. Mais avec les établissements abandonnés ou fermés, je ne sais pas où nous pourrions aller. _

_-Yakinu-Q vient de rouvrir, annonça Asuma. Nous sommes passés devant en rentrant. L'odeur de viande grillée nous a suivis jusqu'au manoir de l'Hokage où nous avons dû rendre notre rapport._

_-C'est une excellente idée ! Se réjouit Rin. Mais je crois que les tarifs sont assez élevés._

_-Pas grave, insista l'héritier du clan Sarutobi. C'est moi qui régale ! Je vous invite ! _

_Rin et Gai hurlèrent de joie. Le fauve de Jade voulait presque étreindre son coéquipier mais Asuma le repoussa vivement. Kakashi resta neutre comme à son habitude. Kurenai se tourna vers son coéquipier et l'interpella : _

_-Et avec quel argent tu comptes payer ? Tu as presque dépensé entièrement ta solde._

_-Je n'aurais qu'à mettre la note sur le compte de mon père. Dit-il en affichant un sourire narquois._

_-Je rêve. Siffla la kunoichi. Tu n'as vraiment aucun scrupule. Tu es le fils d'un Hokage et tu te conduis comme un gamin profitant de la renommée de ton père pour en abuser._

_-Et si je paye ta part avec le reste de ma solde ? Questionna Asuma en donnant un coup de coude à la jeune Yuhi. _

_Etrangement, celle-ci rougit lorsqu'elle sentit le coude d'Asuma la percuter. Mais finalement elle reprit sa moue._

_-Merci mais je paierais ma part ! Et vous trois ? s'indigna-t-elle. Ça ne vous dégoute pas d'être complice de sa magouille ?_

_Rin, Gai et Kakashi répondirent l'un après l'autre : _

_-Eh bien, je trouve ça très gentil de la part d'Asuma de nous inviter. Et puis, je ne pense pas que le seigneur Sarutobi sera en offensé._

_-Nous sommes la jeunesse et la fougue de Konoha ! Le Sandaime sera ravi de voir des liens de camaraderie aussi étroits se lier entre de jeunes shinobis !_

_-Resto gratuit._

_-Ce ne sont pas des arguments ! Cracha Kurenai._

_A la porte Ouest du village, la file d'attente n'avait pas diminué et les abris réfugiés s'accumulaient aux murs du village. Les shinobis qui s'occupaient de la porte devaient veiller jour et nuit pour réguler l'arrivée de nouveaux réfugiés et empêcher certains d'entrer par effraction dans l'enceinte du village. Entre les attaques de malfrats dans les camps de réfugiés et les longues gardes de nuit, les nerfs des veilleurs ninas s'usaient._

_-Rahhhh ! Vous ne rentrerez pas ! _

_Un shinobi aux favoris noirs était debout sur une table et hurlait à la foule de réfugiés. Gigotant sous les yeux de la foule, il secouait une feuille de papier avec frénésie. _

_-Raahhh ! Regardez ! s'écria le shinobi aux favoris. Laissez-passer ! Un laissez-passer ! Raahhhh ! C'est simple ! Laissez-passer ! Vous entrez ! Pas laissez-passer ! Vous dégagez ! _

_-Rah-san, dit à mi-voix une kunoichi assis à la table en lui tirant son pantalon. Un peu de calme._

_-Personne n'entrera ici sans mon accord ! Rahhhh !_

_Un cri résonna parmi la foule : _

_-Espèce d'ordure ! On a des malades et des blessés ! Laissez-les entrez !_

_La file d'attente fut prise d'agitation. Les réfugiés tentèrent de passer en force mais les shinobis formèrent une barrière les empêchant d'entrer dans le village. Une fois l'ordre revenu, Rah s'adressa de nouveau à la foule :_

_-Vous n'entrerez pas sans autorisation alors dispersez-vous ou nous utiliserons la force ! _

_Un autre cri émana de la masse de réfugiés :_

_-Sac à merde ! _

_-Viens me le dire en face ! Rahhh !_

_Alors que Rah haranguait de nouveau la foule, quatre individus encapuchonnés se détachèrent de la masse. Le plus massif d'entre eux renversa deux shinobis qui bloquaient le passage et fit quelques pas dans l'enceinte du village suivi par les trois autres. En un clin d'œil, les shinobis des remparts apparurent._

_-Halte ! Pas un pas de plus !_

_Les quatre hommes étaient maintenant entourés par une ribambelle de ninjas. Ils s'immobilisèrent alors que les shinobis n'arrêtaient pas de les fixer intensément. Rah descendit de sa table et s'approcha du groupe d'obstinés qui avaient tenté d'entrer._

_-Bien. Bien. Bien. Bien. Qu'avons-nous là ? _

_Le shinobi aux favoris se plaça devant le gros et le plus grand de tous, celui qui avait forcé le passage. Il faisait bien trois fois sa taille et pourtant il ne cilla pas lorsque Rah commença à lui poser la question : _

_-Dites-moi, gros balourd. Est-ce que vous avez le laissez-passer ou une autorisation quelconque pour pouvoir entrer dans le village caché de Konoha ?_

_Le colosse à capuche ne répondit pas, il baissa la tête vers le papier que tendait le shinobi devant lui. Derrière lui, ses trois compagnons restaient silencieux. Rah demanda :_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu réponds à cela ? Hein ?_

_Sous la capuche de l'individu, Rah put apercevoir un sourire et entendre un léger ricanement. _

_-Raaahhh ! Efface-moi tout de suite ce sourire de ta tête de con ! Ou bien je te …_

_Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'encapuchonné l'écrasa violemment au sol avec son pied. Le fracas se fit entendre aux alentours et attira l'attention de tous. L'individu retira sa capuche._

_-Moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait éviter de se faire remarquer, dit-il à mi-voix._

_Devant le corps mutilé de Rah, les autres shinobis réagirent et se jetèrent sur les hommes encapuchonnés armés de kunais et de naginatas._

_En un clin d'œil, ils furent tous empalés par de longs bandages blancs acérés. Ceux-ci remuaient comme si ils étaient vivants et provenaient de sous la cape d'un des comparses du colosse._

_-Bon timing, siffla un des encapuchonnés._

_-J'en ai plein le dos de cette cape ! s'écria le plus petit des quatre. _

_Les réfugiés et les habitants qui avaient assisté au massacre commencèrent à se disperser. La panique s'installa accompagné de cris et d'hurlements. Le colosse exécuta quelques mudras._

_-Doton ! Déchirement de la terre !_

_A cet instant, en plusieurs endroits du village, des surfaces de terre s'ouvrirent sur de longs et ténébreux tunnels. Alors que les villageois s'approchèrent pour observer ce curieux phénomène, des hurlements se firent entendre au tréfonds des crevasses. Des hommes en armes, des brigands, des déserteurs, des nukenins et des soldats sortirent des ouvertures dans la terre et se déversèrent dans le village semant mort et destruction. _

_Pris de surprise, les villageois se réfugiaient dans les échoppes avoisinantes ou fuyaient en direction du manoir du Hokage où ils espéraient trouver un quelconque secours. Cela n'empêchait pas les assaillants de massacrer les habitants de Konoha sur leur passage. Car c'était bien pour ça qu'ils étaient là. Ils s'y étaient préparés depuis longtemps. Tout cela faisait parti de son plan. Tous ces hommes, ces malfrats, ces meurtriers, ces bandits avaient rassemblés sous l'égide d'un seul homme :_

_Ryuk Aburami._

_Il se tenait là à la porte Ouest du village. Ses cheveux sombres, sa corpulence et sa taille démesurée, ses yeux mauvais fixés sur le Mont des Hokage. A ses côtés, Mori Keita, de sa fine silhouette et de ses bandages mortels, éliminait ce qu'il restait des gardes de la porte Ouest. Le nain, Janbon, partiellement transformé en tas de boue, engloutit deux shinobis agonisants avec un air sadique. Le troisième comparse d'Aburami n'était autre que Nanco, le célèbre chef de mercenaires._

_-Maitre, mes hommes attendent vos ordres, annonça le guerrier._

_A la porte Ouest, près de la route principale, les mercenaires de Nanco sortirent d'entre les arbres pour se masser à la porte du village. C'était une véritable petite armée à la tête de l'énorme nukenin._

_-Rasez-moi ce village !_

_A l'ordre d'Aburami, les mercenaires répondirent par un cri de rage et pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du village. Les commerces étaient pillés et incendiés tandis que de la fumée sombre s'élevait à différents endroits de Konoha. _

_Mori et Janbon avaient déjà disparus, ils se souvenaient du plan. Nanco menait ses hommes. Ryuk Aburami avança lentement entre les cadavres de shinobi avant de disparaitre dans une ruelle sombre._

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !<em>

_Au prochain chapitre : Les tourments du passé !_

_N'oubliez pas ! Le commentaire est la DROOOGGGUUUEEE de l'auteur !_


	23. Les vestiges du passé

_J'ai été absent un long moment, et cela explique le fait que je n'ai plus le même rythme d'écriture qu'avant. Cela ne m'empêche pas de finalement vous livrer le chapitre 23 qui poursuit le flashback centré sur Konoha et l'attaque d'Aburami._

_ Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à commenter et surtout bonnes fêtes !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 23 - Les tourments du passé :<span>**

Shisui prit sa baguette dans sa paume et le lança dans les airs avant de le rattraper dans une pose guerrière.

-Je suis Madara Uchiwa devant le pont Ryûketsu !

Itachi se saisit de ses propres baguettes et agita les bras dans les airs comme pour trancher des ennemis invisibles.

-Et moi je suis Izuna !

-Tu peux pas être Izuna ! Il n'était pas à la bataille du pont Ryûketsu !

Itachi regarda son ami et fronça les sourcils.

-Izuna était à la bataille du pont Ryûketsu.

-Non ! Le frère de Madara était pas à la bataille. Il était seul face au clan Fûma !

Shisui et Itachi se fusillèrent du regard alors qu'autour de la table, Kushina, Mikoto et Kagami attendaient que la jeune Kitsui vienne servir le déjeuner. Kushina observa les deux gamins se chamailler. Shisui venait d'empoigner le tee-shirt d'Itachi.

-Je te dis qu'il n'y était pas !

-Et moi, je te dis que tu as tort !

Itachi avait également saisi le col de son ami et les deux enfants se jaugèrent. La rivalité entre les deux enfants était évidente pour la rousse. C'était surement pour ça que Kagami les entrainait ensemble et les confrontait. Leur rivalité les poussant à se dépasser dans leur apprentissage. Mais malgré cela, les deux Uchiwa partageaient une profonde amitié, ce que l'Uzumaki avait pu voir lorsque les deux enfants jouaient dans les jardins du domaine Uchiwa comme deux frères inséparables. Ainsi alors qu'il semblerait qu'Itachi et Shisui allaient s'entretuer sur la table du repas, Mikoto n'accorda aucun regard aux deux garçons et devant leur chamaillerie, elle eut un petit rictus discret. Kagami caressait sa barbe et avait la tête ailleurs. Devant l'indifférence du grand père et de la mère d'Itachi, Kushina comprit que ces disputes d'enfant étaient courantes entre les deux garçons et qu'elles ne duraient que très peu de temps.

En effet, Kitsui arriva de la cuisine avec un plat de brochettes de poulet recouvert de sauce, et les jeunes Uchiwa s'écrièrent : « Yakitori ! » avant de se relâcher tous deux et de trépigner face à la table, prêts à déguster les succulentes brochettes.

Une fois que le plat fut posé sur la table, les petits s'empressèrent de se saisir d'une brochette et d'engloutir les morceaux de poulet. Mikoto invita Kushina à se servir tandis que Kitsui s'installa non loin des enfants qui mangeaient bruyamment. Kagami s'adressa à la jeune Uzumaki alors qu'il se servait un bol de riz.

-Kushina, parlez-nous un peu de vous. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au village ?

La rousse allait répondre lorsqu'elle vit Itachi et Shisui lorgner vers elle. Kitsui l'observait discrètement derrière ses mèches de cheveux noires.

-Je … je suis à Konoha depuis mon enfance, dit-elle alors qu'elle soutenait les yeux de tous les convives. Je ne connais que ce village comme mon chez-moi.

-Vous n'avez pas connu la vie à Uzushio ? Demanda le patriarche des Uchiwa.

-Malheureusement non, nous sommes partis très rapidement d'Uzu no Kuni, expliqua l'Uzumaki. Ma mère et mon père ont eu peur de la situation du village au Pays des Tourbillons et comme beaucoup avant nous, nous avons fui vers Konoha.

-Vous chêtes une Uchumaki. Vous devez avoir des techniques de chceau géniales, s'interrogea Shisui en mâchant la viande de poulet.

Il reçut un coup de baguette sur sa main de la part de Kitsui qui rétorqua :

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

-Décholé.

Il reçut cette fois, une gifle sur la nuque et faillit s'étaler sur la table. Alors que Shisui soulageait sa nuque meurtrie, Itachi ricana avant de recevoir lui aussi un coup de baguette.

-Uzumaki-san, demanda poliment Itachi. C'est vrai que les Uzumaki sont doués dans l'art des sceaux ?

Kushina se sentit gêné par cette question. Bien que le clan Uzumaki excellait dans l'art du Fûinjutsu, la rousse n'avait pas la rigueur nécessaire pour l'art des sceaux. Au contraire, elle connaissait un homme qui, bien qu'il ne fût pas du clan Uzumaki, excellait dans l'art des sceaux. Elle avala son morceau de viande et répondit au jeune garçon qui attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

-Les Uzumaki sont connus pour leur maitrise du Fûinjutsu, c'est vrai. Malheureusement, les membres de mon clan sont éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde ainsi que nos techniques.

- Pourquoi les Uzumaki ne sont pas tous ensemble dans un village ? Enchaina Shisui. Comme les Uchiwa ?

-Vois-tu, commença Mikoto. Il y a longtemps, les Uzumaki avaient leur propre village à eux mais ils ont dû fuir ce village qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui.

-Pourquoi, vous avez dû fuir ? demanda naïvement Itachi à Kushina.

-La guerre, dit sèchement Kitsui. Ils ont fui la guerre.

La notion de guerre n'était pas inconnue aux deux jeunes garçons. Ils avaient grandi en écoutant les chroniques des grands ninjas de leur clan pendant l'âge sombre des clans. Les guerres étaient alors synonymes de gloire, de combats épiques et des héros pour Itachi et Shisui. Mais avec la Troisième Guerre Shinobi, ils apprirent aussi que les guerres signifiaient défaites, douleur, larmes et morts. Combien d'Uchiwa étaient partis en guerre et n'étaient jamais revenus ? La guerre ne faisait aucune différence entre les jônins, les chunins et les genins. Itachi l'avait réalisé lorsque son cousin Obito n'était pas revenu de mission, il y a quelques mois.

Alors qu'une ambiance morbide s'installait dans la salle à manger, Kagami s'exclama :

-Ces Yakitori sont délicieuses, Kitsui-chan ! Tu dis tout le temps que tu détestes cuisiner. Mais pour quelque chose que tu détestes faire, tu le fais merveilleusement bien.

La jeune kunoichi resta impassible et répondit d'un ton mou :

-C'est peut-être cuisiner pour vous ce que je déteste.

Kagami éclata de rire devant la remarque de son aide de camp, bientôt suivi par Kushina et Mikoto ainsi que les deux garçons.

Des pas rapides se firent entendre sur le parquet du couloir longeant la salle à manger. La porte coulissant s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser entrer un Uchiwa en tunique de combat. Il s'inclina et s'écria :

-Kagami-sama ! Le village est attaqué !

Le patriarche se leva en lâchant sa yakitori, hébété.

-Comment ?!

-L'ennemi est apparu de nulle part ! Nous n'avons eu aucune alerte de la part du service de surveillance !

Kagami se tourna vers son aide de camp.

-Vas me chercher mon armure ! Et toi, rassemble tous les Uchiwa que tu trouveras !

Kitsui s'exécuta sans discuter et l'Uchiwa acquiesça avant de disparaitre. Kushina et Mikoto s'étaient relevés et attachaient leurs cheveux pour se joindre aux forces du village.

-Quel village peut bien nous attaquer ? S'interrogea Kushina. La guerre est finie.

-Nous verrons cela en temps voulu, termina Mikoto. Dépêchons-nous.

Mikoto sentit quelque chose tirer son pantalon, elle se tourna vers Itachi qui affichait un air apeuré et des larmes pleins les yeux.

-Ma…man, reste avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Maman va revenir, tu vas rester avec Shisui et vous allez tous les deux à l'abri du domaine, répondit calmement Mikoto. Vous allez tous les deux retrouver d'autres enfants et on vous mettra à l'abri. Je reviendrais vous chercher, d'accord.

La kunoichi s'était accroupie pour regarder dans les yeux son fils qui commençait à sangloter. Elle lui caressait ses petites mains pour le rassurer et essuyait ses larmes.

-Tout va bien se passer.

Kushina s'accroupit aux côtés de Mikoto et s'adressa à Itachi :

-Je te promets que tant que ta maman est à mes côtés, il ne lui arrivera rien. Elle va revenir, on va tous revenir. Je te le promets.

Devant le sourire et les yeux bleus sombres de la rousse, Itachi ravala ses larmes et murmura en se frottant les yeux :

-Promis ?

-Promis ! Répondit la rousse.

-Allez viens ! s'écria Shisui qui prit Itachi par la main pour le tirer hors de la salle.

Mikoto et Itachi échangèrent un dernier regard avant qu'il disparut derrière la porte et que seul leurs petits pas sur le parquet de la maison se fassent entendre.

Aux portes du domaine, Kushina et Mikoto avaient remis leurs sandales de shinobis et avaient vérifié leurs équipements puis se préparèrent à partir au combat quand elles furent interrompues par trois hommes.

-Kushina Uzumaki, tu dois venir avec nous.

Ils s'agissaient de deux ANBU qui étaient accompagnés d'un homme plus vieux aux cheveux noirs dont la moitié du visage était caché par des bandages.

-Et pourquoi cela ? s'indigna la rousse.

-Le village est attaqué. Déclara Danzô. Nous devons te mettre en lieu sûr, hors de portée de nos ennemis.

-Non, je veux me battre pour le village ! répliqua Kushina.

-Que te veulent-ils ? demanda Mikoto intriguée.

Kushina ne pouvait pas lui dire. Elle était une de ses plus proches amies, mais on lui avait interdit d'en parler. Elle devait garder ça pour elle sur ordre des grandes instances du village.

Elle devait garder ça secret pour la sauvegarde du village et également pour sa propre survie.

-Nous pouvons avoir recours à la force si tu résistes, Kushina, déclara un des ANBU.

-Pour le bien du village, tu dois venir avec nous. Termina Danzô.

Mikoto ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il fallait à tout prix protéger la jeune Uzumaki.

Et cette dernière ne voulait pas que la jeune Uchiwa se pose trop de questions sur son importance au sein du village.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? demanda Kagami qui sortit du domaine suivi par Kitsui.

Son armure rouge ressemblait à celle des shinobis de l'ancien temps, un plastron en plaques et des spallières hautes. Dans son dos, un katana était accroché par des lanières en cuir.

Danzô et Kagami échangèrent un regard.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, Danzô ? demanda le patriarche des Uchiwa.

-Je suis venu emporter Uzumaki Kushina en lieu-sûr. Tu as surement dû être mis au courant mais le village est attaqué.

Kagami s'approcha plus près de son ancien compagnon de guerre. Ils n'avaient jamais été très proches malgré toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Et les années n'avaient rien arrangé.

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues, Kagami ? Demanda Danzô à voix-basse.

-Comment cela ? répondit l'intéressé.

-Sache que je n'aime pas voir la jeune Uzumaki fréquenter le domaine Uchiwa surtout avec ce qu'elle représente. Et sache également que je ne suis pas le seul de voir ça d'un mauvais œil.

Kagami jeta un regard de défi au chef de la Racine.

-Malgré ce qu'elle est, elle a le droit de se battre pour le village. Je la tiendrais à l'œil pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Je me tiens garant.

-Cela ne me rassure nullement, soupira Danzô. Elle va venir avec pour le bien du village et je te conseille vivement de me laisser faire.

Kagami fixa encore un instant l'unique œil du chef de la Racine mais s'avoua vaincu. Il se retourna vers l'Uzumaki.

-Vous n'allez pas les laisser faire ! Kagami-san ! Insista Kushina. Laissez-moi me battre.

-Je suis désolé, affirma le patriarche. Il faut agir pour le bien du village.

Il savait. Kagami siégeait au conseil du village donc il savait parfaitement ce que dissimulait Kushina. La rousse se résolut à suivre Danzô et ses hommes. Lorsqu'elle passa devant Mikoto, toujours silencieuse et perdue dans ces échanges, Kushina murmura ces quelques mots avant de disparaitre avec les ANBU de la Racine :

-Reste en vie. Pour ton fils.

* * *

><p>Sur le toit d'un immeuble de Konoha, un membre du clan Hyûga examinait avec ses Byakugans les alentours à la recherche des envahisseurs. A ses côtés, un autre shinobi tentait lui aussi de repérer les adversaires.<p>

-Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait eu aucune alerte de l'équipe sensorielle concernant ses envahisseurs ? Si quelqu'un a traversé la barrière de détection, on le saurait !

-Ils sont nombreux, déclara l'Hyûga. La plupart ne sont pas des shinobis, ce sont des soldats en armure, des samouraïs et des shinobis renégats. Ils n'appartiennent à aucun village.

Au loin, des bâtiments en flammes se consumaient et de sombres nuées noires s'élevaient vers le ciel. On entendait des cris dans les rues et la clameur des envahisseurs qui incendiaient et pillaient les habitations et les boutiques.

-Il faut évacuer un maximum de civils ! s'écria l'Hyûga en se jetant dans les rues.

Son compagnon le suivit dans l'avenue où une jeune fille tentait d'échapper à deux bandits.

-Viens ma mignonne ! On ne va pas te faire de mal ! Grogna l'un d'entre eux.

Elle continuait toujours à courir, les larmes aux yeux, harcelée par les sifflements et les ricanements de ses poursuivants. Deux kunai fusèrent aux oreilles de la jeune fille, l'un transperça la gorge d'un bandit et l'autre s'enfonça entre les yeux du deuxième.

Elle se retourna pour voir ses agresseurs s'écraser au sol et une fine trainée de sang accompagner leur chute. L'Hyûga s'adressa à la jeune fille :

-Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les abris et surtout ne vous retournez pas !

La jeune fille ravala ses larmes et reprit sa course dans l'avenue suivie par quelques villageois qui sortirent de leur cachette.

-Si ce ne sont que de simples bandits, on devrait pouvoir s'en occuper facilement, déclara le chunin.

Une ombre s'étira sur les shinobis et engloba la rue. Les deux shinobis levèrent les yeux au ciel. Une masse visqueuse les submergeait peu à peu et avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir, elle les engloutit. La monstrueuse masse de boue se mouvait dans le village en dévastant tout sur son passage. Au sommet de celle-ci, le nain Janbon scrutait les visages de pierre des Hokage qui trônait sur le flanc de la montagne. Parmi les trois sculptures, celle du Sandaime attira son attention.

-Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage. Un homme de son âge se fait vieux, espérons que cet obèse achèvera ce vieillard rapidement et trouvera ce qu'il cherche. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer à servir comme cible humaine pour tous les shinobis du coin.

Des détonations retentirent sur son flanc droit, des ninjas l'assaillaient de kunai explosifs cependant rien n'affectait la masse de boue.

-Vous pensez me battre, misérables insectes ? Lâcha Janbon en s'enfonça dans la masse de boue.

Deux mains émergèrent de l'immense tas de boue et aplatirent le bâtiment sur lequel étaient les shinobis.

* * *

><p>Dans une autre zone du village, le commandant Nanco, le chef des mercenaires, à la botte d'Aburami se battait avec une unité de shinobis de Konoha. Un ninja s'élança vers lui, un kunai à la main. Nanco saisit la main du shinobi et l'enserra. Ce dernier lâcha son arme sous la douleur. Nanco plaqua le shinobi au sol et le trancha au ventre avec sa lourde épée. Un filet de sang éclaboussa son visage et il parcourut le visage des shinobis autour de lui avec un air impassible.<p>

-Il y en a d'autres qui veulent tenter leur chance ?

-Moi !

D'un coup d'œil, Nanco vit apparaitre de nouveaux opposants. C'était un groupe appartenant au même clan, portant le même plastron gris orné du kanji « nourriture » en rouge. Ils étaient six shinobis corpulents et massifs mené par leur leader dépassant tous les autres d'une tête et portant un grand bonnet qui imitait des cornes de taureau.

Les shinobis qui étaient pétrifiés devant la force eurent un sursaut d'espoir en voyant arriver l'un des shinobis les plus réputés du village.

-Torifu-san ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

-Restez en arrières ! ordonna l'Akimichi à la barbiche et aux grands yeux. Il vous a assez malmené !

Nanco essuya son épée pleine de sang sur la tenue du shinobi mort devant lui.

-Alors ce sera un gros tas comme toi qui sera le prochain à mourir,? demanda le mercenaire.

Aux côtés de Torifu Akimichi, un membre de son clan serra ses poings et s'apprêta à se jeter sur le mercenaire. Le chef du clan Akimichi bloqua son apprenti avec son bâton et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Ne laisses pas les provocations t'atteindre Chôza, déclara-t-il. Sinon cela pourrait être ta perte.

L'Akimichi à la crinière rouge se mordit la lèvre de honte. Devant la gêne de son condisciple, Torifu sourit et s'avança lentement vers Nanco tout en avertissant ces camarades :

-Je m'occupe de lui, seul.

Les membres du clan Akimichi restèrent de marbre alors que Torifu avançait lentement vers Nanco. Tous les shinobis avaient les yeux rivés sur le mercenaire armé de son épée et du colosse shinobi armé de son bâton.

-Tu aurais dû accepter l'aide de tes compagnons, interpella Nanco en chargeant le shinobi.

Torifu se stoppa et se mit son bâton en garde. Nanco abattit sa lame et Torifu contra l'attaque. Dans un sifflement, l'épée fendit l'air et alla se planter dans le sol près de deux ninjas de Konoha. Le bâton tournoya dans les airs jusqu'à ce que Chôza le rattrape en plein vol. Chôza avait emprisonné les poings du mercenaire dans ses propres paumes et les deux ennemis se fusillaient du regard.

-Tu es fort, balourd. Siffla Nanco. Mais pas assez pour me battre.

Les doigts du mercenaire s'entremêlèrent avec ceux de Torifu et un vrai duel de force commença. Nanco maintint son emprise sur les poignes de l'Akimichi et le faisait ployer petit à petit.

-Pitoyable gros lard. Termina le mercenaire alors que Torifu allait être étalé au sol.

Tout d'un coup, l'Akimichi enserra son emprise sur les mains du mercenaire, le repoussa et ramena le duel à l'équilibre. Torifu dominait à présent Nanco dont le visage s'était décomposé.

-Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer les gros-lards. Répliqua Torifu alors que Nanco sentait ses phalanges se briser.

-On nous attaque ! Il faut évacuer les civils et prévenir l'Hokage !

-Ils sont déjà au courant, tu n'entends pas les cloches et les sirènes ?

Alors qu'ils venaient de sortir du Yakinu Q, Kakashi, Rin, Gai, Kurenai et Asuma entendirent les cloches retentir au loin. Le tintement des cloches annonçait une attaque imminente ou une menace en approche. Mais les cloches étaient accompagnées par les sirènes grondantes propageant l'ordre d'évacuation immédiate des civils vers les zones de protection et la mobilisation complète de toutes les forces armées de Konoha dans la défense du village.

-Qui peut bien nous attaquer ? s'interrogea Gai. Kumo ? Iwa ? Suna ? Kiri ? La guerre est finie !

-Plus tard les questions, répliqua calmement Kakashi. Il faut agir.

-Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, on a surement besoin d'aide pour soigner les blessés. Expliqua Rin.

-On devrait rejoindre le manoir de l'Hokage, déclara Asuma. Ils auront surement des informations sur nos ennemis et mettront en place une contre-offensive efficace.

-Je suis d'accord, appuya Kurenai.

Il fallait agir vite. Autour d'eux, des civils commençaient à fuir vers le mont Hokage. C'étaient des femmes apeurées portant en leur sein leur nourrisson en larmes accompagné d'un second enfant qu'elles tiraient par la main dont le visage trahissait l'ignorance de la situation. Des civils soutenaient des shinobis blessés et des chunins portaient sur leur dos des personnes trop âgées pour se rendre rapidement aux zones de protection. Gai se tourna vers Kakashi :

-Tu viens avec nous ?

Le fils du croc blanc ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir.

-Je vais escorter Rin jusqu'à l'hôpital ensuite je vous rejoindrais, dit-il en resserrant ses brassards en plaques de fer.

Sa coéquipière le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Je peux me débrouiller toute seule Kakashi, déclara la jeune fille. Tu seras plus utile à défendre le village.

L'Hatake lui fit face et son œil sombre plongea dans les pupilles noisette de Rin.

-C'est ce qu'aurait voulu Obito.

La réplique de Kakashi mit fin aux discussions. Rin se mordit la lèvre supérieure et alors qu'elle tentait de faire un vague sourire sur son visage, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle tourna le dos à Kakashi.

-Allons-y, dit-elle. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent dans des directions différentes sous les hurlements des sirènes.

-Soyez prudents ! s'écria Kurenai.

Kakashi n'entendit rien avec le son des alarmes, il fit un signe de tête aux trois autres et accourut à la suite de Rin. Les deux coéquipiers continuèrent de suivre l'avenue où ils croisèrent des shinobis qui escortaient des classes d'écoliers de l'Académie et toujours des civils qui fuyaient les combats en périphérie du village. En levant les yeux, ils virent des shinobis se déplacer sur les toits. Kakashi crut apercevoir l'éventail blanc et rouge sur une étoile noire dans le dos d'un shinobi, symbole de la police de Konoha.

Bientôt, ils ne croisèrent plus personne, la rue et les échoppes étaient désertes. Plus un bruit hormis les sirènes et les cloches. Rin s'adressa à Kakashi :

-Il faut couper par la ruelle, on arrivera à l'hôpital plus rapidement.

Kakashi acquiesça et la kunoichi vira subitement à gauche pour s'engouffrer dans une ruelle. L'Hatake la suivit de près mais lorsqu'il entra dans la ruelle, il vit Rin percuter un grand individu à la stature imposante. La kunoichi retomba lourdement sur les fesses en gémissant puis leva les yeux vers son obstacle. C'était un homme grand et obèse avec un long manteau noir sur les épaules sur une tunique blanche et un pantalon gris avec des bottes. Ses cheveux noirs s'effaçaient dans l'ombre de la ruelle. Ses yeux obscurs se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui se releva rapidement et recula de trois pas. Kakashi et Rin purent observer la stature de l'individu, c'était à se demander comment il avait pu se glisser dans l'étroite ruelle avec sa masse corporelle. En examinant la ruelle dans la pénombre, les jeunes shinobis crurent apercevoir des vêtements qui trainaient au sol : des vestes de chûnin, des robes et des habits d'enfants.

Kakashi releva son bandeau pour laisser apparaitre le don d'Obito. Il dégaina aussi sa lame tandis que Rin se rapprocha de lui.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sèchement Kakashi.

L'homme se détacha de Rin et croisa le regard de Kakashi. Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il distingua le Sharingan dans l'œil gauche du shinobi.

-Alors c'est vrai ? dit-il à mi-voix.

Kakashi se mit devant Rin qui avait sorti un kunai pour se défendre.

-Je n'arrive pas à le croire mais les rumeurs disent vraies, poursuivit l'obèse. L'enfant borgne au Sharingan de Konoha. On parle de toi dans tous les tripots entre Iwa et Konoha, gamin.

Kakashi susurra quelque chose à Rin derrière son masque :

-Je vais le distraire. Pendant ce temps, tu fonces à l'hôpital.

-Bien. Murmura-t-elle.

L'intérêt d'Aburami pour le jeune jônin au Sharingan s'était animé. Il s'immobilisa dans la ruelle et ne quitta pas des yeux les jeunes shinobis.  
>Kakashi lança une nuée de shurikens sur le nukenin qui les évita en pivotant la tête. Kakashi sauta vers le shinobi. Sa lame fendit l'air et perfora le bras de l'obèse qui s'était protégé. Avec son autre bras, le brun tenta d'asséner un coup à Kakashi mais le Sharingan lui permit d'anticiper le coup. Avec une pirouette, Kakashi arriva sur le bras du nukenin et le frappa avec son pied.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Rin sauta de mur en mur pour dépasser son coéquipier et le nukenin et ainsi traverser la ruelle. Elle atterrit dans le dos de l'obese et courut en direction de la sortie de la ruelle. Alors que Kakashi observa avec soulagement Rin s'échapper de la ruelle, il sentit quelque chose saisir sa jambe. Le colosse venait de l'agripper au niveau de la cheville et en rassemblant toutes ses forces, il le lança avec un long râle vers la kunoichi.

Kakashi vola à travers la ruelle, percuta violemment RIn et tous deux allèrent s'écraser dans une échoppe.

Le fils du Croc Blanc se releva sous une avalanche de pots en argile fissurés. Il regarda autour de lui en espérant trouver sa coéquipière. Celle-ci émergea de sous une étagère à côté de récipients en terre cuite brisés.

-Tu vas bien ? S'empressa de demander le jônin.

-Je crois que ma cheville est cassée.

Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue pour apercevoir Aburami sortant de la ruelle et qui se dirigeait vers la boutique.

-Peux-tu soulager la douleur de ta cheville ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Il va me falloir un peu de temps, répondit la kunoichi qui commençait à appliquer du chakra sur sa blessure.

-Je vais te faire gagner du temps. Dès que tu peux marcher, tu t'enfuis.

-Et toi ?

Kakashi fouilla parmi les débris de la boutique et récupéra son sabre qu'il rengaina dans le fourreau placé dans son dos. Il tiendrait cette promesse. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que cette promesse soit tenue. Il mettrait sa vie en jeu. Tout comme son ami l'avait fait pour lui.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Kakashi sauta par la vitrine éclatée de l'échoppe et fit de nouveau face à Aburami. Le jeune jônin se mit en position de garde. Son Sharingan rougeoyait à l'ombre des bâtiments. Aburami ne pouvait se détacher de cette pupille rouge éclatante.

-Je suis chanceux d'être tombé sur toi, annonça le nukenin. Ton œil gauche est un don précieux, je me demande comment tu as pu l'acquérir.

La remarque toucha Kakashi qui commença à faire des mudras.

-Mais au final, ce n'est pas important vu que je vais te l'arracher de mes propres mains.

Des éclairs s'échappèrent de la main gauche du jonin dans un cri strident.

Aburami resta de marbre devant la technique de Kakashi qui se propagea sur la main et l'avant-bras du shinobi. Celui-ci déclara à mi-voix :

-Cet œil ne t'appartiendra pas. Cet œil ne m'appartient pas.

Le shinobi se mit en position et Aburami l'imita. Les éclairs sortaient et crépitaient de sa main gauche alors que l'écho des cris de la technique résonnait dans les ruelles alentour.

-Cet œil est le précieux souvenir d'un ami.

Les deux shinobis se chargèrent. La technique des milles oiseaux de Kakashi crépita et hurla alors qu'il s'élança sur son ennemi. Aburami intercepta le shinobi par un coup de pied. Mais le jeune shinobi avait esquivé le coup avec son Sharingan. Il sauta sous le bras du nukenin, arriva à la hauteur du torse de son ennemi et frappa. Le Chidori de Kakashi perça Aburami au niveau de la poitrine. Kakashi avait fait rentrer son bras jusqu'à son épaule dans le torse d'Aburami. Le jeune shinobi reprit son souffle et soupira de soulagement. C'en était terminé de son ennemi.

-S'il te plait, petit, arrête. Ca chatouille !

Kakashi croisa le regard du nukenin. Aburami affichait une grimace amusé avec des yeux de déments.

-Tu croyais que ça allait me tuer ? demanda l'obèse. Désolé je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

Kakashi n'en croyait pas ces yeux. Il avait transpercé son ennemi à la poitrine, aux organes vitaux et pourtant il était toujours debout, des yeux malins et un sourire malsain.

Aburami broya la gorge de Kakashi et le souleva dans les airs. La profonde blessure crée par Kakashi se régénéra peu à peu. D'un coup d'œil, le jônin le remarqua alors que sa gorge était comprimée par la paume géante du nukenin. Il fut plaqué au mur et Aburami lui apposa un sceau sur le torse. Le nukenin relâcha Kakashi mais celui-ci resta collé au mur par le sceau qui l'empêchait de bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es ? demanda Kakashi en reprenant son souffle.

Il tenta de se débattre mais le sceau s'était propager au mur et le maintenait collé le dos au mur et les mains le long du corps.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'en discuter avec toi, répliqua le nukenin.  
>Kakashi resta concentré sur son ennemi. Il fallait qu'Aburami se préoccupe uniquement de lui pour que Rin puisse avoir l'occasion de s'échapper.<p>

-Alors finissons-en.

Aburami haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer. En tout cas, pas maintenant. J'ai quelque chose en cours, je te laisse là et je reviendrais prendre ton œil.

Un fracas se fit entendre dans la boutique de poterie. Aburami tendit l'oreille et un sourire mesquin apparut sur son visage.

-Par contre, ta copine ne m'est d'aucune utilité.

Perdant tout sang-froid, Kakashi hurla à travers son masque :

-Rin ! Fuis !

La kunoichi s'extirpa maladroitement de la fenêtre de la boutique en retombant sur sa cheville blessée. Sans perdre de temps, elle s'élança à travers la rue pour échapper à l'obèse qui regarda sans broncher la jeune fille s'enfuir. Surmontant sa douleur, elle commença à grimper le mur du bâtiment en face l'échoppe. Elle arriva au sommet du bâtiment alors qu'Aburami n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Kakashi put un cours instant espérer que son amie s'échapperait, mais une ombre lui bloqua la route.

Un second Aburami frappa la kunoichi avec un puissant coup de pied et Rin chuta dans la rue et dans la poussière. Son dos percuta le sol et elle cracha une gerbe de sang. Kakashi se débattit pour essayer de se démettre de l'emprise du sceau. Rin se traina vers l'échoppe alors qu'Aburami s'approchait lentement d'elle. La respiration de la jeune fille était saccadée, le coup que lui avait asséné Aburami lui avait coupé la respiration. L'ombre de l'obèse commençait à englober la silhouette de la kunoichi.

-Ne la touche pas ! S'égosilla Kakashi derrière son masque.

Aburami saisit Rin à la gorge et la souleva dans les airs. Ses gros doigts enserrèrent peu à peu la kunoichi qui cracha une nouvelle gerbe de sang.

-Laisse là ! Enragea le fils du Croc Blanc.

-Kakashi …

D'un simple murmure, Rin concentra ses yeux noisette dans l'œil sombre de Kakashi et dans l'œil pourpre d'Obito.

-Tout … tout va … bien. Dit-elle. Je … pars … rejoindre …

Aburami regard Kakashi par-dessus son épaule.

-J'ai besoin de toi et de ton œil. Mais elle. Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité.  
>Le cou de Rin se brisa sous la force d'Aburami. La tête de la kunoichi tomba sur le côté. Kakashi sentit son cœur se soulever et un long frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps.<p>

Il aperçut les yeux de sa coéquipière, ses yeux habituellement marrons et vifs étaient maintenant vides.

* * *

><p>-Ce type n'est pas … normal…. Ses bandages … comme des … tentacules …<p>

La tête du shinobi tomba en arrière. Shikaku déposa lentement le torse du shinobi au sol. Le corps du chunin avait été percé en plusieurs endroits du torse et il s'était vidé de son sang alors qu'on l'extirpait du bâtiment.

Shikaku expira longuement. Autour de lui, les shinobis s'agitaient. L'un des intrus s'était réfugié dans deux bâtiments abandonnés liés par une passerelle en métal. Les immeubles étaient cernés mais il avait réussi à tuer trois shinobis qui s'étaient lancés à sa poursuite. La police de Konoha était entrée dans les bâtiments pour le traquer et les shinobis qui cernaient le périmètre retenaient leur souffle.

Shikaku se remit debout, il était devenu jônin depuis peu ainsi que le leader de son clan. Il s'était marié et était sorti de la Troisième Guerre Shinobi sans aucunes blessures ou cicatrices. Il pensait qu'après la guerre la vie serait comme un long fleuve tranquille. Mais voilà la vie n'est pas aussi simple. Trois shinobis de son clan étaient morts dans cette immeuble et malgré tout il avait réussi à en sortir indemne.

Les trois cadavres reposaient aux pieds du brun. Shikaku connaissait ces hommes, il avait grandi avec eux, partagé des repas avec eux. Il avait vécu l'enfer de la guerre avec eux, il avait combattu avec eux. Il avait survécu avec eux mais, il était rentré au village avec eux mais c'est finalement pour y mourir que ces trois-là étaient rentrés chez eux. Que pouvait-il avoir de spécial pour qu'il survive et les autres, non.

Des silhouettes atterrirent aux côtés du Nara. Il s'agissait trois shinobis portant les vestes de Konoha cependant ils avaient sur leurs tuniques noires un éventail rouge et blanc brodé au niveau de l'épaule.

-Shikaku, aurais-tu vu mon frère ? demanda l'un d'entre eux.

L'homme qui venait de s'adresser au Nara avait un visage creusé, des cheveux raides noirs et une silhouette fine. Un katana dans son fourreau était accroché dans son dos.

-Ton frère est à l'intérieur avec ses hommes, Shayou. Répondit Shikaku. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je dois aller rejoindre le manoir de l'Hokage.

Le dénommé Shayou s'arrêta devant les cadavres du clan Nara et murmura quelques paroles avant de déclarer à haute-voix :

-Malgré la fin de la guerre, les morts continuent ….

Shikaku ne répondit rien, son esprit était embrouillé, chamboulé. Il devait tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête et ferma les yeux un instant. Après une grande inspiration, Shikaku les rouvrit et répondit :

-Nous sommes des shinobis. Nous côtoyons la mort chaque jour. Ils le savaient. Ton fils le savait aussi.

Shikaku dépassa les Uchiwa et s'élança dans une ruelle du village. Shayou baissa la tête tout en gardant un visage neutre et s'éloigna lentement vers le bâtiment suivi par ses deux compagnons d'armes.

A l'intérieur d'un des bâtiments abandonnés, trois hommes dos à dos aux cheveux noirs étaient aux aguets dans le centre d'une pièce. La salle dans laquelle, ils étaient postés, était déserte. Les deux immeubles étaient d'anciens appartements qui avaient désaffectés avant la guerre et qui attendaient d'être détruits. Tout avait été vidé et les bâtiments partaient en ruine. A certains endroits, les murs, le sol et le plafond s'étaient écroulés donnant plus de sinistre à cet endroit délabré.

-Cet enfoiré se joue de nous. Grommela un des Uchiwa. Ça me bouffe.

Alors que des planches de bois bloquaient les fenêtres de l'immeuble, seul les Sharingans rouges des trois Uchiwa se distinguaient dans l'obscurité.

-Calmes-toi. Rétorqua le second. C'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

Le leader porta sa main sur son oreillette pour communiquer avec la seconde équipe dans l'autre bâtiment grâce à sa radio.

-Ici Fugaku, quelle est votre situation ?  
>Après un instant de silence, des bruissements se firent entendre puis vint la réponse :<p>

-On a évacué les blessés de l'immeuble, on inspecte le bâtiment mais aucune trace de l'intrus dans le bâtiment.

-Toshi, pourrais-tu m'envoyer Shô ou Iroh dans l'autre bâtiment ? demanda Fugaku. Nous aurions bien besoin de leur Byakugan ici.

-Je le fais …

Une détonation résonna et ébranla le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait Fugaku et ses hommes. Des hurlements provinrent l'extérieur et un énorme grondement se fit entendre. La terre se secoua et les trois hommes eurent du mal à tenir debout. L'Uchiwa impatient se détacha du groupe et s'approcha d'une fenêtre pour observer ce qui se passait. A travers les planches de bois, il aperçut le second immeuble s'effondrer sur lui-même.

-Ce fils de pute a saboté l'autre bâtiment ! s'écria-t-il.

Le grondement continua jusqu'à ce que l'immeuble ne forme plus qu'un tas de gravats. Le bâtiment dans lequel s'était réfugié Fugaku et les autres avait échappé à l'effondrement de l'immeuble jumeau. Après que le bâtiment cessa de trembler, Fugaku porta sa main à son oreillette.

-Toshi ! Répondez ! Toshi ! Toshi !

-On a besoin de renforts. Déclara le plus proche de Fugaku qui gardait son calme.

-Ici Fugaku Uchiwa, à toutes les unités présentes dans la zone 3B de Konoha, je demande assistance. Un intrus a fait sauter une des vieilles tours du district. Sommes retranchés dans l'autre tour. Répondez.

Le rookie s'agitait devant la fenêtre en essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les planches de bois qui obstruait la fenêtre.

-Ici équipe Miki. On se dirige vers votre position. Entendit le chef de la police à travers son oreillette. Vous devriez sortir de là au plus vite. Terminé.

Fugaku enleva sa main de son oreillette et ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur le jeune Uchiwa proche des fenêtres.

-Reviens ici Yugo, en dos à dos.

Le jeune homme ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, son visage reflétait la peur.

-Vous comptez rester ici ? Il a surement déjà piégé ce bâtiment aussi ! Il faut qu'on sorte !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant et obéis aux ordres ! S'énerva Joori, le plus âgé des trois, qui s'était déjà accolé derrière Fugaku surveillant ses arrières avec son regard pourpre.

La main du jeune shinobi tremblait tandis que son kunai semblait vouloir s'échapper de ses mains.

-Dépêches-toi, Yugo. Répliqua Fugaku sur le même ton.

Le jeune Yugo se décida finalement à obéir. Soudain un sifflement se fit entendre dans la salle. Fugaku fut plaqué au sol par Joori tandis que Yugo fut transpercé par une longue bande blanche. Fugaku et Joori levèrent les yeux pour voir la bandelette acérée se retirer de la plaie béante dans le thorax du jeune Uchiwa. Celui-ci cracha une gerbe de sang et s'écroula au sol. Fugaku et Joori esquivèrent vite les deux tentacules de bandages qui voulurent les clouer au sol. Ils se regroupèrent autour du corps meurtri d'Yugo.

-Merde, gamin. Je t'avais dit d'écouter. Grogna Joori.

Yugo tremblait à nouveau et le sang ruisselait sur sa tunique de shinobi. Ses yeux passaient de Fugaku à Joori alors que les deux Uchiwa s'étaient de nouveau placé dos à dos pour contrer les attaques de leur agresseur. Fugaku concentra son regard sur l'entrée de la pièce ou avait surgi les bandages acérés. La pièce était mal adaptée face à leur ennemi. Il y avait un trou béant vers l'étage inférieur dans un coin de la pièce et le plafond était parsemé d'ouvertures pouvant laisser passer les bandages mortels.

-Tiens bon, on va te faire sortir de là. Déclara Joori.

Yugo se vidait toujours de son sang. Il était incapable de prononcer quelque mot avec le sang qu'il crachait et bavait continuellement. Fugaku parcourait la salle avec ses Sharingans en gardant son sang-froid. Le tentacule de papier qui avait transpercé Yugo était parcouru de chakra, il avait pu le voir avec ses yeux. Joori l'avait surement remarqué également mais avant d'espérer contre attaquer contre cet ennemi invisible, il fallait faire sortir Yugo et attendre les renforts.

-Oï ! Tiens bon Yugo ! Accroches-toi ! Les renforts arrivent !

Aux paroles de Joori, il y eut une profonde réponse en écho :

-Pourquoi ne pas le laisser mourir ? Laissez-moi abréger ses souffrances.

Fugaku et Joori laissèrent un silence s'écouler avant que le chef de la police ne réponde :

-Montrez-vous.

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Répondit l'adversaire. Qui suis-je pour oser tenir tête à des membres du Clan Uchiwa en face à face ?

-Espèce d'ordure ! Jappa Joori. Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

-J'étais comme vous un shinobi, mais mon maitre m'a transformé en une autre forme de guerrier. Répondit l'homme.

Fugaku essaya de distinguer l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix mais l'écho rendait cela impossible.

-Je frappe dans l'ombre, je suis une armée à moi seul. Je suis Mori Keita.

-Votre nom ne me dit rien, répliqua Fugaku.

-Bientôt, il sera connu aux quatre coins du monde shinobi grâce à mon puissant maitre.

-Qui est-il ? S'interrogea Joori.

Avant que l'ennemi réponde, les planches de bois bloquant les fenêtres se brisèrent et laissèrent entrer plusieurs silhouettes. Joori et Fugaku ne réagirent pas car ils savaient que ceux qui venaient d'arriver étaient des leurs. Il s'agissait pour la plupart à des hommes bruns portant la même tunique de police que Joori, Yugo et Fugaku. Mais parmi eux, il y avait également des shinobis aux yeux vides immaculés et à la peau pâle.

-Pas mécontent de voir arriver les Hyûga, déclara Joori.

Le chef du clan Hyûga, Hôten, un homme plus petit que tous les autres Hyûga et à l'Age mûr s'avança parmi ses subalternes.

-Ne perdons pas de temps, Uchiwa. Nous avons encore un adversaire à vaincre. Déclara le leader des Hyûga alors que les shinobis de son clan activèrent leurs Byakugans.

Shayo arrivé avec les autres Uchiwa se plaça à côté de Fugaku et leurs Sharingans se croisèrent.

-Est-ce que le domaine a été touché par l'attaque, mon frère ? demanda Fugaku.

-Je ne peux te répondre. Répondit Shayo d'un ton morne. Je n'étais pas là-bas lorsque les combats ont débuté.

-Tout le monde est en sécurité, assura une voix à travers la fenêtre.

Kagami Uchiwa entra à son tour dans le bâtiment, armé de son long katana et équipé de sa vieille armure rouge des shinobis de l'ancien temps. Alors que ses fils jetèrent un simple regard par-dessus leurs épaules en sa direction, Kagami s'approcha d'eux et dit à mi-voix :

-Les nôtres sont en sécurité.

Les deux frères n'exprimèrent aucune émotion, ils étaient seulement concentrés sur leurs objectifs. Kagami s'adressa à Joori :

-Prends Yugo avec toi. Et amène-le aux équipes de secours.

Joori acquiesça sans dire un mot, prit le corps tremblant de Yugo et disparut par l'une des fenêtres défoncées.

Hôten Hyûga prit la parole :

-Notre ennemi échappe peut-être à vos Sharingans mais nous pouvons le suivre avec nos Byakugans.

La voix reprit de nouveau et elle résonna à travers tout le bâtiment :

-Vous ne pourrez rien face à un aussi grand pouvoir qu'est le nôtre.

-Chaque Uchiwa avec un Hyûga, protégez-vous mutuellement. En travaillant en équipe notre vision est totale. Ordonna Kagami.

Sous les consignes des leaders des clans, Uchiwa et Hyûga formèrent rapidement des binômes. Fugaku Uchiwa se retrouva avec le second fils d'Hôten, Hizashi membre de la Bunke. Alors qu'Hiashi, membre de la Sôke, le premier né d'Hôten allait se placer aux côtés de Shayo, le patriarche Hyûga le stoppa dans son geste et y plaça un membre de la Bunke à la place. Kagami observa cette mascarade avec indifférence. Les histoires de la Sôke et de la Bunke du clan Hyûga ne le concernaient en rien bien qu'il trouvait cet usage parfaitement inutile et réducteur. Six binômes se créèrent rapidement, l'Uchiwa en tête suivi de l'Hyûga qui surveillait leurs arrières. Kagami se mit en duo avec Hôten et les binômes formèrent un cercle qui entoura Hiashi et les deux autres membres de la Sôke que Hôten avait écarté des binômes.

La pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient les Uchiwa et les Hyûga avaient trois ouvertures, ils allaient bientôt se mettre en mouvement.

-Cherchez toute chose suspecte, ordonna Hôten. Dans les murs, les étages et le sol.

Les Hyûgas commençaient à examiner de fond en comble le bâtiment quand soudain une voix leur parvient.

-_Hôten-sama, Kagami-sama. C'est Inoichi Yamanaka. Je vous parle par télépathie. _

Alors que les jeunes shinobis du groupe semblaient intrigués par cette voix qui résonnait dans leurs têtes, les autres restèrent de marbre.

_-Je peux vous parler à tous aisément par la pensée et vous pouvez faire de même. _

_-Comment pouvez-vous créer un aussi grand champ télépathique à vous seul, Inoichi ?_ demanda Kagami.

-_Moi et les miens avons créé un relais autour du bâtiment. Ainsi nous pourrons communiquer plus aisément et ordonner en secret afin que notre ennemi ne devine pas nos mouvements._

-_Bonne initiative, _répliqua Hizashi.

-_De nouveaux renforts sont arrivés sur les lieux,_ continua Inoichi. _Avec les Byakugans, nous allons pouvoir localiser facilement notre ennemi et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Des escouades se sont placées autour du bâtiment et vont bientôt aller le traquer._

-_Nous allons aussi nous mettre en route._ Annonça Fugaku.

-_Nous l'avons trouvé,_ déclara Hiashi._ Il est au sous-sol mais ses tentacules de papier imprégné de chakra se sont étendus à d'autres pièces du bâtiment._

-_S'il s'agit bien de papier, alors nous le brûlerons sur notre passage_, conclut Kagami en dégainant son long sabre.

Les escouades se mirent enfin en route par binôme dans les différentes sorties de la pièce. Kagami et Hôten firent bientôt face à des bandes de papier qui foncèrent sur les deux chefs de clan. Grâce à son Sharingan, Kagami anticipa l'attaque et composa des mudras. Il expira des flammes qu'il porta à son sabre pour que les flammes s'étendent sur toute la lame. Il trancha avec son épée enflammée les bandes de papier qui partirent en fumée sur son passage.

Dans un autre coin du bâtiment, l'Hyûga qui faisait équipe avec Shayo évita in extremis une bande acérée qui aurait pu lui perforer le crâne. Fugaku et Hizashi ne rencontrèrent aucun obstacle sur leur route et s'enfoncèrent prudemment dans les entrailles du bâtiment. Les groupes repoussèrent bientôt les bandages dans leurs derniers retranchements, une grande salle située au sous-sol de la structure où se trouvait Mori Keita. Le nukenin était debout au milieu de la pièce tandis que ces tentacules de bandages balayaient l'air autour de lui. Les shinobis bloquèrent les trois portes de la salle, gardèrent leurs distances avec l'adversaire et restèrent aux aguets sur les mouvements des tentacules. Le nukenin était encerclé et pourtant il ne bougeait pas. Hôten et Kagami rejoignirent les autres équipes devant la salle. Une énorme tension parcourait la salle.

-Vous avez enfin trouvé votre ennemi. Annonça Mori lorsque tous les shinobis eurent convergé vers la salle.

Les bandages continuaient de balayer l'air comme des serpents sous l'emprise d'une musique envoutante.

-Rendez-vous. Ordonna Fugaku. Vous êtes encerclés, il n'y a aucun moyen de vous en sortir.

-Mais j'ai déjà réussi ma mission. Répondit-il. Je ne suis qu'un simple pion. Mon maitre a pu l'atteindre.

Les paroles du nukenin semèrent le trouble et l'intrigue dans les rangs des shinobis alors que les tentacules acérés de Mori s'élevèrent au-dessus de sa tête.

-Qui est votre chef ?! demanda Hôten Hyûga. Quel est votre plan ?!

-Je n'ai pas à en discuter avec vous, répliqua d'un ton morne le nukenin. De toute manière, personne ne sortira vivant d'ici.

Des dizaines de tentacules de papier fondirent sur les ouvertures de la salle prêtes à déchiqueter les shinobis. Sans perdre une seconde, les utilisateurs Dôton firent des mudras et bloquèrent les entrées avec d'énormes murs de roc. Les bandages se plantèrent dans la pierre sans la traverser et Mori se trouva enfermé dans la salle.

-_Nous avons besoin de cet homme pour l'interroger_, déclara Hiashi par l'intermédiaire télépathique des Yamanaka.

-_Il mourra avant de parler_, coupa Fugaku. _C'est une diversion, il se donne en pâture pendant qu'un deuxième homme risque de frapper au cœur du village._

_-S'il n'est qu'un simple pion alors inutile de nous embarrasser avec lui. _Insista Hôten.

A l'intérieur, les tentacules de papier frappaient les murs pour tenter de les percer mais elles ne laissaient qu'une petite empreinte dans le roc.

-Mori Keita ! Hurla Kagami à travers le mur. C'est votre dernière chance ! Rendez-vous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal !

Les tentacules cessèrent de marteler les murs et revirent au milieu de la pièce autour de leur maitre.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, dit Mori dans un sourire.

Un silence passa dans la salle lorsque soudain les murs de pierre s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaitre des Uchiwa le torse bombé. Mori comprit immédiatement mais avant qu'il puisse réagir et que ses tentacules puissent fondre sur l'ennemi, le brasier se referma sur lui. Les techniques Katon le frappèrent par trois côtés. D'immenses flammes envahirent la salle. Les Uchiwa continuèrent de cracher leur feu alors qu'il s'étendait à toute la pièce. Les Uchiwa sortirent de la salle avant d'être pris dans le tumulte du brasier et les utilisateurs Dôton refermèrent de nouveau les entrées de la salle par des murs de pierre encore plus larges.

-_Nous devons vite nous rendre au Manoir de l'Hokage,_ annonça Kagami par télépathie. _Je crains qu'il ne soit en danger._

* * *

><p>Il y était enfin. Trois visages de pierres sculptées à même le versant de la montagne. Les trois Hokages, le regard porté sur le village des feuilles qui s'étendait à l'ombre de leurs visages de roc. Ces sculptures étaient le symbole de la puissance de Konoha. En immortalisant leurs leaders dans la pierre, les shinobis avaient donné une plus grande signification au rôle d'Hokage. Il n'est pas un seigneur de guerre qui mené des conflits meurtriers sur l'ensemble du contient à la tête de redoutables armées shinobis assoiffés de sang. L'Hokage est un shinobi qui par son pouvoir protège et guide son village et ses habitants à travers le cours du temps. Et c'est ainsi que ces faces de pierre veillaient sur Konoha depuis des années laissant le village prospérer sous leur regard.<p>

Au pied de ce mont, le manoir rouge et gigantesque de l'Hokage se distinguait de tous les bâtiments de Konoha. Le pouvoir du village était concentré en cette unique et énorme bâtisse. Le manoir comportait les appartements de l'Hokage, de grandes salles pour les assemblées et les conseils de guerre ainsi que toute l'administration du village et du système shinobi du pays du Feu. Mais ce bâtiment possédait de nombreux secrets détenus par les Hokages eux-mêmes et ceux qui avaient côtoyés le plus longtemps le pouvoir. On ignore combien de sections secrètes contient la structure où se trouveraient des cellules pénitentiaires, des salles de torture, d'interrogatoire, de laboratoire de recherche et d'expérimentation ou de caveaux contenant des techniques secrètes et interdites ou des informations connus seulement de l'Hokage.

Il allait bientôt le savoir. Aburami regarda autour de lui. Les corps brisés et meurtris d'ANBU qui s'étaient mis sur son chemin l'entouraient ainsi que certains membres du clan Akimichi et du clan Nara. Des membres du clan Inuzuka et leur compagnon canin avaient également été de la bataille mais ils furent tous balayés et Aburami put utilisé son pouvoir sur eux pour s'accaparer les capacités de leur clan. Ses yeux étaient maintenant ceux d'un animal et ses ongles s'étaient allongés pour former de redoutables griffes. Le sang des shinobis coulait encore entre les doigts de ses mains acérées. Alors qu'il allait se mettre en mouvement, il fut soudainement immobilisé. Une ombre s'était mêlée à la sienne et elle s'étirait jusqu'à un individu blessé et épuisé qui s'était joint à la bataille alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le Palais de l'Hokage. Shikaku Nara, abattu et blessé tentait de garder son emprise sur l'ombre du nukenin. Celui-ci pivota sans difficulté pour faire face au Nara. Shikaku avait le bras luxé et pourtant il surmontait la doleur en maintenant le mudra lui permettant d'effectuer sa manipulation. Il soutint le regard de son adversaire et les yeux sauvages du nukenin s'illuminèrent d'une rage féroce. Shikaku sentit ses forces l'abandonner.

Tout se passa en un instant, Aburami chargea le Nara et Shikaku se jeta en arrière pour l'esquiver. Malheureusement pour lui, l'obèse avait une meilleure allonge. Ses griffes fendirent l'air et tranchèrent la chair. Shikaku hurla de douleur en retombant au sol et le sang ruissela des deux plaies béantes autour de son œil droit. Il se tordit avec souffrance sur le sol poussiéreux alors que le sang troubla sa vision. Aburami sourit victorieux devant l'image pathétique du Nara sanglotant de douleur. Pris par la pitié, il se détourna de lui, alors que les cris du Nara s'étaient mués en gémissements, ses griffes disparurent, ses dents et ses yeux revirent à la normale. Il reprit la direction du manoir où étaient jonchés les shinobis qu'il avait écrasé.

Parmi eux, Torifu Akimichi, adossé contre le mur d'enceinte du manoir, commença à se relever. Il s'appuya sur ses jambes chancelantes et bloqua l'entrée du manoir à Ryuk Aburami. Ce dernier continua d'avancer en marchant sur les cadavres d'ANBU sur son passage.

-Vous n'irez nulle part, balbutia Torifu peinant à tenir debout.

Chôza Akimichi, à demi-inconscient; allongé au sol, entrouvrit les yeux pour voir son chef de clan bloquer la voie à cet invincible ennemi. La main de Torifu tremblante menaçait de relâcher le bâton d'arme du clan Akimichi. Le vieux chef accorda un regard soutenu à son élevé puis laissa apparaitre un sourire maladroit et gêné. Chôza tenta de rassembler ses forces pour aller au secours de son maitre mais son esprit lâcha et il sombra dans l'obscurité. Torifu, armé de son bâton, bloquait toujours la voie avec souffrance, surmontant la douleur et défiant du regard le nukenin qui ne cessait d'avancer parmi les corps des shinobis qu'il avait écrasés et vaincus.

Trois silhouettes observaient avec la plus grande discrétion, du haut d'un bâtiment de la grande avenue de Konoha, ce qui se déroulait devant le manoir de l'Hokage.

- Nous devons l'aider ! s'écria Gai.

-Abruti, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait aux ANBUS ?! répondit Kurenai en le retenant par le bras. Tu te ferais massacrer.

Asuma resta silencieux, observant ce qui se passait par la fenêtre du bâtiment où s'était réfugié les trois chûnins. Torifu Akimichi faisant face au mystérieux envahisseur. Asuma ne se fit pas d'illusion. Torifu n'avait rien pu faire face à lui auparavant et faire preuve de courage n'y changerait rien. Même eux, ne pourrait rien faire face à un individu qui élimina une section d'ANBUS avec tant de facilité. Le jeune Sarutobi se demandait surtout où se trouvait son père. Il l'avait cherché partout dans le manoir mais aucune trace de lui. Que pouvait-il bien faire alors que le village était en danger ? Ou était-il alors que l'adversaire avait massacré des shinobis ? Savait-il que l'ennemi était déjà au seuil de sa porte ? Asuma fut sorti de ses pensées par la main légère de Kurenai qui se posa sur son épaule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

L'angoisse l'envahissait. Un énorme nœud lui serrait le ventre et son pouls s'affolait. S'ils étaient découverts, leur ennemi ne tarderait pas à les éliminer sans qu'ils puissent résister un instant. Devant cette mort certaine, ils ne pouvaient que frémir en attendant du renfort. Il tenta de ne pas montrer sa détresse à ses deux coéquipiers mais ils semblaient dans le même état que lui. Les yeux de Gai étaient pleins de rage et de frustration. Il aurait dû se jeter au combat prêt à se sacrifier pour le village mais son sacrifice aurait été vain. La différence de niveau avec l'ennemi était trop grande et cela ne faisait qu'augmenter la frustration que pouvait ressentir Gai. Dans les yeux de Kurenai, Asuma vit la même qui l'animait. Ils craignaient tout deux pour leurs amis, leurs familles et leurs vies. Asuma ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche d'elle à cet instant. Il resta un long moment plongé dans les pupilles rouges de sa coéquipière avant d'avaler la salive et de répondre.

-Nous … nous devons attendre et observer. Rassemblons le maximum d'informations sur notre ennemi, c'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent et se callèrent près des fenêtres avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus le rebord. Aburami arriva au niveau de l'Akimichi et en un instant, il le prit à la gorge avant de soulever le colosse dans les airs. Torifu hurla de douleur alors que sa chair semblait fondre littéralement. Il maigrit à vue d'œil avant de se dessécher totalement sous les yeux horrifiés des trois chûnins. Une longue plainte s'échappa de Torifu comme une ultime supplique avant que son corps ne disparaisse en poussière et que ces vêtements retombent lentement sur le sol. Asuma, Kurenai et Gai ne purent détourner leurs yeux de cet horrible spectacle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? demanda Gai.

-Il … il l'a tué ?! Balbutia Kurenai.

Aburami sentit une présence derrière lui et il regarda par-dessus son épaule en direction du bâtiment des trois chûnins. Ces derniers s'empressèrent de se cacher sans dire un mot et espérèrent de tout leur cœur qu'Aburami ne les ait pas vus. Le nukenin avait bien senti la présence des trois shinobis mais il préféra les ignorer car il avait touché au but. Devant le manoir de l'Hokage, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s'écrier :

-HOKAGE ! VIENS M'AFFRONTER !

Asuma, Kurenai et Gai frémirent au son du cri du nukenin qui n'eut aucune réponse. Personne ne se montra et un profond silence parcourut les alentours du palais de l'Hokage.

-MONTRE-TOI ! HOKAGE ! VIENS ME COMBATTRE !

Les trois shinobis s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin de la pièce. Ils tendirent l'oreille espérant que le shinobi le plus talentueux du village puisse venir répondre à cette provocation du nukenin. Malheureusement, le silence fut la seule réponse à l'appel d'Aburami. Le nukenin regarda autour de lui. Personne ne se manifesta et perdant impatience, il hurla plus fort :

-HOKAGE ! VIENS SALE COUARD ! VIENS AFFRONTER TON DESTIN !

-Je suis ici.

Aburami leva les yeux vers l'endroit d'où provenait cette voix solennelle. Les trois chunins se précipitèrent à la fenêtre et examinèrent le toit du palais de l'Hokage. Une silhouette était apparue et se tenait debout sur la rambarde du toit avec ses yeux sombres et sévères fixés sur le nukenin en contrebas. Aburami observa plus attentivement le nouvel arrivant. Il portait une tenue légère noire protégé par de fines épaulettes, des protections aux avants bras et des jambières en métal. Il portait un casque long et noir qui était ornée d'une plaque avec le symbole de feuille de Konoha. Ses cheveux et sa barbiche autrefois châtains commençaient à pâlir et le temps avait creusé lentement les traits de son visage. Pourtant, sur celui-ci se reflétait toujours la force et la détermination comme le jour où il fut immortalisé sur le Mont Hokage, il y a fort longtemps. Armé d'un puissant bâton sombre aux bordures d'or, Hiruzen Sarutobi, le Sandaime Hokage, connu sous le nom du « Professeur » dans le monde shinobi, n'avait rien perdu de sa superbe.

-Ton père est venu ! dit à mi-voix Gai enjoué.

Asuma se sentit de nouveau respirer comme si on avait desserré l'emprise sur son cœur. A présent, ils n'avaient plus peur de se cacher du nukenin, ils se mirent aux fenêtres, regardèrent silencieusement le nukenin et attendirent que le Professeur commence sa leçon.

Le Sandaime se laissa tomber au sol et atterrit devant la porte du manoir à quelques mètres du nukenin qui ne pipa mot. Il observa l'homme mûr et jeta un coup d'œil aux sculptures sur la falaise.

-Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Hiruzen sur le ton de la menace.

Aburami haussa les épaules et répondit naïvement :

-Je suis simplement venu vous voir, Hokage-sama.

Le front du Sandaime se plissa et son regard devint plus dur.

-Cesse de jouer avec moi ! s'écria-t-il. Réponds à mes questions !

-Bien ! Bien ! Lâcha Aburami. Je vais vous répondre.

Pour faire continuer la comédie, le nukenin se racla la gorge et prononça distinctement à forte voix :

-Je me prénomme Ryuk Aburami et je suis venu m'emparer de Konoha !

Le Sandaime resta de marbre devant la réponse. Il observa les corps des shinobis au sol. Il reconnut des ninjas qu'il avait connu alors qu'ils étaient de jeunes et insouciants membres de l'académie ou de simples genin. Il revoyait le visage de certains alors qu'ils venaient rendre leurs rapports de missions. Ou encore, ceux dont le regard était fier lorsqu'on leur remettait leurs vestes de Jonin ou de Chunin. Il reconnut la tenue de son compagnon d'arme, Torifu, étalée au sol vide avec le bâton ancestral des Akimichi gisant à ces côtés. Hiruzen, bien que la colère envahisse peu à peu son cœur, garda son sang-froid et se mit en position d'attaque face à son ennemi.

-Et pour pouvoir m'emparer de ce village, il me faut vous tuer, Hokage-sama. Poursuivit Aburami.

-Dans ce cas, déclara Hiruzen, pouvons-nous commencer ?

La tension fut à son paroxysme entre le vieil homme et l'obèse. Chacun attendant que l'autre fasse la première attaque afin qu'il puisse riposter efficacement. Asuma, Kurenai et Gai n'entendirent qu'un long silence pendant quelques instants avant que le combat ne commence.

Le Sandaime lança une dizaine de shuriken en direction de son ennemi et effectua des mudras.

-Kage Bunshin Shuriken – Multiclonage Shuriken.

Les étoiles shinobis se dédoublèrent pour créer une véritable nuée fonçant sur Aburami. Celui-ci ne se donna même pas la peine d'esquiver, se protégeant uniquement le visage avec son avant-bras. Il n'afficha aucun signe de douleur lorsque les shurikens lui transpercèrent la peau. Aburami chercha son adversaire du regard mais le Sandaime avait disparu de son champ de vision pour arriver dans son dos prêt à frapper le nukenin avec son arme à la dureté adamantine. D'un revers de poignet, Aburami envoya le bâton virevolté en l'air. Il tenta d'attraper Hiruzen mais malgré son âge le vieil homme recula à temps pour maintenir une distance entre le nukenin et lui. Aburami rattrapa le bâton en plein vol et l'afficha devant l'Hokage comme un trophée.

-Ce bâton est lourd et dur comme un roc. S'étonna le nukenin. Vous devez être fort pour parvenir à le manier.

Le Sandaime ne répondit pas alors qu'Aburami sous-pesait l'arme et l'observait attentivement. Une griffe s'échappa du bâton et vint griffer le nukenin au visage. Devant cette soudaine attaque, Aburami recula sous la surprise et l'arme s'échappa de sa main pour revenir dans celle du vieil Hokage. Hiruzen ne put retenir un léger rictus de satisfaction. En réalité, ce bâton était tout sauf une arme ordinaire, c'était une invocation, Enma, le Roi Singe. Il pouvait se transformer en un puissant bâton solide comme le diamant qui pouvait grossir et grandir à volonté. Enma était considéré comme un ninja de Konoha et à ce titre partageait un grand lien d'amitié avec Hiruzen, son invocateur. Aburami l'avait appris à ses dépens, on n'apprend pas aux vieux singes à faire des grimaces.

-Restons aux aguets, Enma, murmura Hiruzen.

-Oui, répondit simplement l'invocation d'une voix rauque.

Aburami rit à gorge déployée. Il regarda le vieil homme face à lui et éclata de rire. Hiruzen vit avec étonnement que les plaies profondes faites par Enma se régénéraient instantanément.

-Vieux singe ! s'écria le nukenin. Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu. Tu m'as bien eu.

-J'ignore tes capacités propres mais tu sembles bien trop sûr de toi. Répliqua le Sandaime.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, vieil homme. Je ne t'ai pas tout dévoilé.

Aburami effectua rapidement des mudras et son poing décupla de taille.

-Bubun Baika no jutsu - Décuplement Partiel.

Aburami arriva à une vitesse folle vers l'Hokage prêt à le frapper. Hiruzen, surpris, bloqua l'énorme poing avec son bâton mais sous le choc, il fut projeté sur le mur d'enceinte du manoir. Hiruzen percuta avec violence le mur et s'étala au sol en grognant de douleur. Sans attendre, Aburami arriva à portée du vieil homme et joignit ses deux mains. Il les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, elles avaient doublés de taille et il était prêt à les abattre sur le vieil homme. En réaction, Hiruzen fit quelques signes et prit une grande inspiration :

-Katon - Karyû Endan – L'embrassement infernal du dragon.

Un panache de flammes s'échappa de la bouche du Sandaime et frappa le nukenin au visage.

Hiruzen roula sur le sol pour échapper au nukenin qui se débattait de douleur alors que les flammes lui consumaient le haut du torse et la tête. Hiruzen récupéra Enma au sol et plaça dans le dos du nukenin.

Alors qu'il voyait la chair rouge du crâne du nukenin fondre et sa barbe et ses cheveux totalement consumé, il lança une autre technique.

-Doton **- **Doroheki - Le mur de boue.

Il cracha une gerbe de terre qui entoura Aburami dans un grand périmètre et un instant, des parois de terre s'élevèrent du sol pour former une gigantesque prison de roc.

Asuma soupira de soulagement. Son père était toujours aussi redoutable. Le Professeur avait encore d'autres leçons à donner à des impudents comme Aburami.

-Le Sandaime est vraiment impressionnant ! Déclara Gai. Il l'a rétamé.

-Ne t'avances pas trop, répliqua Kurenai. Vous avez vu ? Toute à l'heure, il a utilisé une technique du clan Akimichi. Vous pensez qu'il pourrait être un de ses membres ?

-Qui sait ? Termina Asuma.

Le rejeton du Sandaime espérait de tout son cœur que cette histoire soit finie mais le comportement de son père ne le rassurait point. Il était resté debout, son bâton à la main, face à la prison de pierre d'Aburami.

-Qu'est ce qui te tracasses, Hiruzen ? demanda Enma alors que son œil jaune simiesque apparut sur un versant du bâton.

-Cet homme, il est spécial. Il a un don de régénération avancé.

-Tu veux dire que ta technique n'aurait eu aucun effet ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

Les deux compagnons restèrent silencieux un instant alors qu'il n'y eu aucune réaction du côté de la prison de pierre.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda finalement Enma.

-J'ai gagné du temps. Mais je crains de l'avoir mal utilisé.

Soudain quelque chose perça une paroi de la prison et un torrent d'eau s'en échappa. L'eau s'étendit à la zone de combat et bientôt une épaisse particule d'eau la recouvrait. Le Sandaime planta son bâton dans le sol et s'installa sur son sommet pour échapper à la décharge électrique qui parcourut l'immensité d'eau sur laquelle il se trouvait. Le son strident de la foudre s'éleva de la surface du liquide et des éclairs bleus crépitèrent. L'attaque Raiton se stoppa et Aburami put sortir de sa prison. Comme l'avait pensé Hiruzen, le pouvoir de régénération du nukenin avait fait son effet. Ses cheveux et sa barbe avaient repoussé et sa peau ne montrait aucune trace de cicatrices ou brûlures. Sa veste noire semblait brulée à certains endroits mais son corps ne présentait aucune blessure.

-Ce type, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est ? S'énerva Gai.

-Il doit disposer d'un Kekkai Genkai assez rare, supposa la Yuhi.

-Merde ! Il faut qu'on lui trouve une faille ! S'impatienta Asuma qui craignait plus pour la vie de son père à mesure que le combat s'éternisait.

-On devrait le rejoindre ! Lâcha le fauve de Jade.

-On le gênerait. Répliqua le jeune Sarutobi. Nous ne serions que des fardeaux pour lui.

Dans l'avenue, devant le manoir de l'Hokage, les deux adversaires n'échangèrent aucune parole. Hiruzen créa un clone qui s'élança sur l'eau vers son ennemi. L'original jeta le bâton Enma à son clone qui commença à échanger des coups avec Aburami. Hiruzen savait que le corps à corps ne donnerait rien face à cet ennemi et qu'il était bien plus fort que lui. Seul Enma pourrait tenter de rivaliser avec lui mais il ne voulait pas mettre en danger le Roi Singe. A chaque coup de poing du nukenin, le clone d'Hiruzen bloquait par une contre-attaque d'Enma. Le clone avait simplement pour but de l'occuper pendant que le Sandaime original menait à bien sa technique.

-Doton – Yomi Numa – Le marécages des limbes.

L'étendue d'eau se mélangea avec la terre pour former une gigantesque mare de boue dans laquelle commencèrent à s'enfoncer les deux Hiruzen Sarutobi et Ryuk Aburami. Alors que la boue arriva à la taille de l'original, il effectua quelques mudras et un monticule de pierre émergea en dessous de lui pour le faire sortir de la boue. Le clone s'empressa de lui lancer Enma avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée. Aburami s'enfonçait rapidement dans les limbes et essayait de s'en dégager. Il se débattit comme un damné mais bientôt il disparut dans la substance brune sous les yeux du Sandaime et d'Enma. L'œil jaune du Roi Singe émergea du bouclier et observa avec son ami l'endroit où avait sombré l'obèse.

-Tu crois que cela va suffire ?

-Même avec sa capacité de régénération, expliqua le Sandaime, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de respirer. Ainsi on peut supposer qu'il peut mourir étouffé.

Une secousse fit trembler la terre et tout comme le Sandaime, Aburami émergea de la mare de boue soutenue par un monticule de roc.

-_Encore une fois, il s'en sort._ Pensa le Sandaime. _Il maitrise le Suiton, le Raiton et le Doton. Qui-est-il réellement ?_

Le vieil Hokage annula sa technique et les limbes de boue se solidifièrent et la zone de combat recouvra son état initial. Immédiatement, le nukenin contre attaqua :

-Katon - Gôryûka no jutsu- Le feu du dragon suprême !

Aburami cracha trois boules de feu ayant la forme de dragons qui filèrent sur le Sandaime.

- Doton **- **Doroheki - Le mur de boue.

Un mur de pierre s'éleva entre les deux adversaires et les trois boules de feu le percutèrent dans un panache orangé.

-Sa capacité de régénération doit avoir une faille ! Commença Enma.

-Il maitrise également le Katon. Déclara Hiruzen. Il contrôle quatre natures de chakra. Je ne dois pas le prendre à la légère.

-Fûton – Atsugai – Le souffle destructeur

La bourrasque de vent balaya le mur et pierre et Hiruzen fut projeté parmi les gravats dans l'avenue. Le coup de vent brisa les fenêtres et les établis de la rue. Asuma, Gai et Kurenai se protégèrent des éclats en se cachant derrière le rebord des fenêtres. Hiruzen Sarutobi gisait étourdi au milieu des débris de son mur de pierre.

Enma reprit sa forme de grand singe pour protéger son compagnon. Le Sandaime était encore sonné lorsqu'il essaya de se relever. Aburami chargea le vieil homme et le Roi Singe s'interposa. Le nukenin asséna un puissant coup de pied au simien. D'une simple acrobatie, l'invocation esquiva l'attaque, lacéra et frappa le nukenin à coups de griffes et de pattes. Le Sandaime reprit ses esprits et sortit un parchemin d'invocation. Il fit apparaitre un sabre qu'il lança à Enma. Le singe attrapa l'arme avec une de ses pattes et continua d'harceler le nukenin à coups de griffes et de lame. Le nukenin n'était pas aussi agile que l'animal, ni aussi rapide, mais sa force surpassait bien celle du Roi Singe.

Le Sandaime profita de la diversion que lui offrait Enma pour passer dans le dos du nukenin. Après quelques mudras, Hiruzen créa un demi-dôme qui engloutit Enma et Aburami. Alors que le dernier comprit que le piège allait se refermer sur lui, un cri retentit :

-Katon - Karyû Dan – Le souffle du dragon de feu !

Le vieil Hokage cracha un immense brasier tandis qu'Enma disparut dans un nuage de fumée, annulant l'invocation. Les flammes envahirent le dôme et engloutirent Ryuk Aburami. Le Sandaime maintint sa victime pendant de longs instants alors que la température dans le dôme de pierre devenait insoutenable. Après une minute de crémation, Hiruzen stoppa sa technique et laissa les flammes se disperser. Mais hormis de la terre brulée, aucune trace du nukenin. Sans qu'il puisse réagir, le sol se déroba sous les pieds de l'Hokage et Aburami s'en échappa en donnant un puissant uppercut à son adversaire.

Le Sandaime sentit sa mâchoire se décoller tandis que son corps s'élevait lentement dans les airs. L'obèse le frappa au ventre et il cracha une gerbe de sang. Aburami agrippa le Sandaime et sous la pression de ses bras, il commença à briser les os du vieil homme. Celui-ci serra les dents tandis que les deux hommes entamaient leur chute. Aburami jeta le vieil homme au sol qui retomba sur le haut du mur d'enceinte. Il chuta devant la porte du manoir, brisé et gravement blessé.

Sa chute fut si violente que le Sandaime resta à terre, le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillés comme s'il se noyait. Le nukenin avait brisé son bras droit qui pendait lamentablement sur le sol. Aburami s'approcha lentement de lui, les mains sur les revers de sa veste d'un air victorieux.

-Tu te bats comme un jeune homme. Répliqua l'obèse avant de le frapper au ventre avec son pied.

Le Sandaime gémit de douleur et roula sur le côté avant de finir sur le dos, face au ciel.

-Mais ce ne sera pas suffisant face à moi.

Hiruzen n'avait plus la force de continuer le combat mais il parvient à dire d'une voix rauque :

-Pourquoi ? Qu'espères-tu en t'emparant de Konoha ?

Aburami s'accroupit à la hauteur du vieil homme.

-Je n'ai aucune attache avec un quelconque village shinobi. Mais je sais que Konoha est le plus puissant des Cinq Villages. Comparé avec les autres villages, vous avez subi le moins de dommages. Ainsi devenir le chef de ce village et soumettre ses habitants à sa volonté semble un bon motif. Mais ce village a également quelque chose qui attire toute mon attention. Une source de pouvoir inégalée parmi les shinobis.

Hiruzen perçut finalement quel était le véritable objectif du nukenin.

-Le Kyûbi … c'est donc cela que tu veux …

Aburami dévoila son sourire carnassier à l'Hokage et répondit :

-Une telle puissance attire toutes les convoitises et Konoha se garde bien de la cacher. Tu ne me diras surement pas l'endroit pour respecter un quelconque code de l'honneur. Mais ça m'est égale, je vais simplement aller chercher l'information où elle est.

La main d'Aburami s'approcha dangereusement de la tête du Sandaime Hokage jusqu'à ce qu'une intervention inespérée apparaisse. Une lame de chakra fusa aux yeux du nukenin et perça son œil droit. Asuma Sarutobi armé de ses deux lames imprégnées de chakra Futon faisait maintenant face à Ryuk Aburami.

-Tu ne tueras plus personne dans ce village ! Ragea le chûnin.  
>Gai s'empressa de le rejoindre ainsi que Kurenai. Le fauve de jade se plaça aux côtés du fils du Sandaime tandis que le jeune fille du clan Yuhi vint au secours du Sandaime et l'aida à se relever.<p>

-Im… Imbéciles ! Fuyez pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Cracha le vieil homme.

Kurenai enserra son emprise sur le bras démis du Sandaime pour lui montrer qu'elle ne le laisserait pas ici à la merci de l'obèse. Gai et Asuma se mirent en position d'attaque alors qu'Aburami enleva la main qui cachait l'œil qu'Asuma lui avait percé. La régénération du brun avait fait son effet et son œil droit s'était reformé sans aucune trace de blessures.

-Combien de personnes vont-elles mourir avant que tu me révèles ce que je veux savoir ? S'interrogea Aburami.

Mais leur acte de bravoure ne les sauverait pas. Seul le père d'Asuma pouvait rivaliser avec lui et il n'était plus en mesure de se battre.

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre lui. Déclara Hiruzen fatigué.

-On ne vous abandonnera pas ! Hokage-sama ! s'écria Gai.

Aburami profita de cet interlude pour étirer ses bras et faire craquer ses phalanges.

-A présent, j'ai assez joué. Qu'importe, Hokage-sama. Je vais vous tuer maintenant et je trouverais le Kyûbi par moi-même.

Le Sandaime vit quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule du nukenin et ce qu'il aperçut réchauffa son cœur.

-Tu t'es trompé sur une chose, Ryuk Aburami. Dit-il à mi-voix.

L'expression victorieuse sur le visage de l'obèse changea en une mine intriguée.

-Et qu'elle est-elle ? Demanda le brun.

-Je ne suis plus l'Hokage depuis peu de temps. Répondit Hiruzen Sarutobi. J'ai choisi mon successeur, il y a peu de temps.

-Et où se trouve ce mystérieux Yondaime Hokage ? Questionna Aburami.

-Derrière toi.

Aburami se retourna et aperçut au sommet d'un des bâtiments de l'avenue une grande silhouette. Il portait une tunique de jônin sur un ensemble bleu sombre. C'était un grand homme aux cheveux blond dorées et aux yeux azur.

-Alors c'est toi le Yondaime ? Répliqua le nukenin. C'est toi qui me révéleras ou se trouve ce que je cherche ?

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Le flashback touche bientôt à sa fin ainsi que l'arc actuel.<em>

_ Au prochain chapitre : Le menace dans l'ombre_

_ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Et j'ai toujours pas décroché des commentaires. Sérieux, vous auriez pas des commentaires ? Allez j'en ai besoin, sérieux ! J'en ai pas eu depuis trois mois, je suis en manque ... D=_


	24. La menace dans l'ombre

_Le chapitre 24 est arrivé, il est long, il est chargé en actions, en flashbacks, en rebondissements ! Un bon chapitre en somme ! _  
><em> Avec ce chapitre, je clos un arc qui me tenait à cœur et que j'ai commencé, il y a deux ans. C'est long et vous avez été nombreux à me suivre et à me lire. J'aimerais vous remercier pour votre patience et votre fidélité ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté la fiction : <strong>The Masked Shinobi, noctus, Gab, HT, Giu, demonangel59, AliceInTheSky, flower black, Nounours-cherie, Maya31, Loulouve, Yuuki Momoru, Artifiz et Shade the caranage<strong> ! La liste est longue mais je devais le faire, sachez que tout vos commentaires me vont droit au coeur et me motivent à avancer !_  
><em> Au prochain chapitre, nous allons aborder un nouvel arc qui sera surement assez complexe mais pas forcément plus long que le dernier. Nous allons revenir à la Guerre (car c'est bien le titre de la fiction, hein !), c'est tout ce que je peux vous dire !<em>

_ Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24 – La menace dans l'ombre<strong>

Minato Namikaze posa ses yeux bleus sur l'homme qui avait envahi Konoha pendant son absence. Ryuk Aburami ricana dans sa barbe mal rasée. Finalement, il allait probablement tuer deux Hokages aujourd'hui et entrerait ainsi dans l'histoire shinobi.

Trois shinobis rejoignirent le Sandaime soutenu par Kurenai et protégé par Asuma et Gai.

-Papa. Lâcha Kurenai.

Kondô Yuhi était un homme mince et stoïque, aux yeux rouges et aux joues creusés portant un long katana dans son dos. Il avait dégainé son arme et s'était placé aux côtés du fils du Sandaime et du jeune fauve de jade. Les deux autres shinobis prirent le relais de Kurenai pour mettre en sécurité le vieil Hokage.

L'un des deux était une kunoichi blonde aux longs cheveux attaché par deux queues de cheval dans son dos et deux franges plus courtes qui encadraient ses yeux noisette. Elle portait une tenue de jônin avec les manches retroussés et sa veste étouffait sa grande poitrine. Le second était un homme portant la même tenue, plus grand qu'elle, à la carrure plus imposante et à la crinière blanche avec de petits yeux malins sous lesquels coulaient deux fines trainées rouges.

-Sensei ! Vous allez bien ? s'écria Jiraiya.

Hiruzen Sarutobi grommela lorsque son apprenti le souleva dans les airs.

-Il a des côtes et le bras cassé. Surement une hémorragie interne. Dit Tsunade.

-Je vais bien. Grogna le vieil homme. D'autres ont besoin de tes talents médicaux.

-Arrêtez de vous plaindre, vieux fou. Répondit la Sannin. Ce combat n'est pas fini, nous pourrions avoir encore besoin de vous.

Certes, l'ennemi était toujours debout. Minato sauta du bâtiment pour atterrir dans la rue face à Aburami.

Le nukenin n'avait pas détaché son regard du blond. Il avait totalement oublié le Sandaime et ses jeunes protecteurs. Ses yeux mauvais ne quittèrent pas les pupilles azur du Yondaime.

-Alors c'est toi le nouvel Hokage ? demanda le nukenin.

Minato ne répondit pas. Il jaugeait son adversaire du regard et l'examina sur toutes ses coutures. Le silence du Yondaime déplut à Aburami.

-Tu n'es pas un peu jeune pour un tel poste ?

Le Yondaime ne répondit toujours pas et Aburami, lassé par la non réaction du blond se tourna vers le Sandaime.

-Pourquoi avoir choisi ce gamin pour te succéder ? L'âge t'a-t-il rendu si impotent que n'importe quel shinobi peut te remplacer ?

-N'insulte pas Konoha.

Aburami se retourna vers le blond qui n'avait pas détourner le regard.

-Finalement, tu peux parler. Répliqua l'obèse.

-Qui es-tu pour cracher sur le nom et la fonction d'Hokage et sur ce qu'il représente pour le village ?

Aburami sentit une pointe de colère dans les paroles du jeune Yondaime Hokage.

-Je suis Ryuk Aburami, celui qui dirigera ce village après toi ! Énonça finalement le brun.

-Alors, tous ces morts, toute cette dévastation, tout ce sang versé. C'est simplement pour que tu prennes la tête du village. S'indigna le Yondaime.

Sentant que le jeune Hokage bouillonnait de rancune envers lui, Aburami poursuivit avec provocation :

-C'est exact et tu es le dernier obstacle sur ma route étant donné que le Sandaime n'est plus apte à me tenir tête. J'espère que tu seras un défi plus intéressant que le vieil homme.

L'attitude du Yondaime changea. Les traits de son visage se radoucirent pour devenir neutre.

-Inutile de créer de nouveaux conflits dans ce village, Ryuk Aburami. Tu veux ce village ? Eh bien, en tant que Yondaime Hokage. Je te propose un défi.

Les paroles de l'Hokage éveillèrent en Aburami un intérêt particulier, non seulement ce Yondaime semblait moins rigide qu'Hiruzen Sarutobi mais peut-être qu'il avait aussi un côté joueur.

-Je t'écoute, Hokage. Répondit le nukenin.

L'annonce de Minato avait laissé Jiraiya et les autres sans voix. Les chunins espéraient une réaction plus vive, plus agressive du nouvel Hokage. Avec toutes les horreurs que le nukenin avait commises, il n'avait plus le pardon d'aucun shinobi de Konoha. Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude, s'interrogeait les autres ?

Jiraiya et le Sandaime observèrent avec attention. Minato avait probablement quelque chose en tête.

-Un duel en un contre un. Uniquement toi et moi. Pas d'intervention extérieure. Un défi pour déterminer celui qui dirigera Konoha. Si tu l'emportes alors Konoha se rendra à toi. Si je l'emporte, tu quitteras le Pays du Feu pour ne jamais y revenir.

-Mais à quoi il joue ? S'interrogea Tsunade interloquée.

Aburami dévoila ses dents et éclata de rire.

-Zwahahahahaha ! On est sur la même longueur d'onde, Hokage !

-Alors est-ce que tu acceptes ? demanda vivement Minato.

-Evidemment ! s'écria le nukenin

Un long silence s'écoula après la réponse d'Aburami et cette fois ce fut au Yondaime de sourire.

-Peux-tu me permettre quelques minutes avant le combat ? Je reviens d'un long voyage et j'aimerais souffler un peu avant de commencer notre duel.

-Seulement quelques minutes, grogna le nukenin en croisant les bras.

Minato passa lentement aux côtés du nukenin et rejoignit les autres shinobis à l'entrée du manoir. Aburami ne le quitta pas des yeux. Sarutobi et les autres ninjas eurent peur d'un coup traitre du nukenin obèse au moment où le jeune Hokage le frôlerait. Cependant, le nukenin ne fit rien et laissa le Yondaime atteindre les portes du manoir.

-Vous allez bien, Sarutobi-sama ? demanda Minato.

Le vieil homme était soutenu par les hautes épaules de Jiraiya alors que Tsunade continuait de lui appliquer les premiers soins.

-Tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ton combat. Lui répondit le Sandaime. Cet adversaire ne doit pas être sous-estimé.

-Vous l'avez combattu, que savez-vous de lui ?

La jeune Kurenai répondit à la place d'Hiruzen Sarutobi, d'une voix calme et distincte.

-Toute à l'heure, il a saisi Torifu Akimichi à la gorge et il semble qu'il l'ait aspiré totalement. Il ne restait plus rien de lui, uniquement ses vêtements.

Kondô, Tsunade, Jiraiya et Minato regardèrent la kunoichi brune avec des yeux ronds. Aussi stupide que cela puisse paraitre, le Sandaime ainsi qu'Asuma et Gai ne réagirent pas aux remarques de Kurenai. Hiruzen avait beau tenter de trouver une explication optimiste sur la disparition de Torifu, il savait au plus profond de lui que l'Akimichi n'était plus de ce monde.

-Cet homme, d'une façon ou d'une autre, a un très grand pouvoir de récupération. Déclara Hiruzen à mi-voix pour que le nukenin ne l'entende pas. Il est capable de maitriser la plupart des éléments du ninjustu.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il vous ait mis dans cet état. Dit Jiraiya.

Minato sembla pensif un instant tandis que Tsunade regarda plus attentivement Ryuk Aburami attendant le début du combat en croisant les bras tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le Yondaime Hokage.

-S'il est aussi puissant comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait aucune donnée sur lui ? demanda la blonde.

-Cet homme est une énigme, répliquer Asuma.

-Un homme qui doit être arrêté. Rappela vivement Hiruzen.

Les paroles du Sandaime Hokage ramenèrent toute l'attention des shinobis sur lui. Le vieil homme reprit son souffle et plongea ses yeux fatigués dans les pupilles azur de son jeune successeur.

-Cet homme menace le village et entend tyranniser ses habitants. En tant qu'Hokage, tu te dois de le protéger avec ta propre vie, Yondaime. Annonça Hiruzen. Si tu échoues alors personne ne pourra s'opposer à lui.

Minato ne répondit rien et garda l'air impassible et déterminé alors que les autres observèrent l'échange des deux Hokages en silence.

-Sache également, poursuivit Hiruzen discrètement, qu'il est venu ici pour s'emparer d' « elle ».

Minato écarquilla les yeux de surprise alors que seul les shinobis mis au secret purent comprendre la portée des paroles du Sandaime.

-Elle ? demanda Kurenai du bout de ses lèvres alors que Gai et Asuma étaient tout aussi intrigués qu'elle.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Minato.

Le vieil homme fit oui de la tête.

-Il me l'a dit pendant notre combat. Poursuivit le vieil homme.

-Comment peut-il être au courant ? répliqua le Yondaime.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, conclut le vieil Hokage en haussant le ton. Il y a quelqu'un dans l'ombre qui a organisé tout ceci pour pouvoir subtiliser des informations.

Aburami resta longuement à observer le groupe de shinobis comploter dans leur coin alors qu'il se languissait en attendant le combat. Des shinobis étaient apparus sur les toits des bâtiments de l'avenue et constatèrent avec étonnement que quelque chose se tramait entre l'obèse et les shinobis rassemblés autour des Hokages. Une équipe d'ANBU survint dans l'avenue et encercla le nukenin obèse en sortant leurs armes et préparant leurs techniques.

-Ne l'attaquez pas ! Hurla Kondô Yuhi à l'unité spéciale. Occupez-vous des blessés !

L'unité d'ANBU ne baissa pas les armes immédiatement et après un moment, elle se dirigea vers les blessés et les cadavres étalés devant les portes du manoir qui étaient tombés sous les coups du nukenin. Celui-ci n'avait pas bronché lors de l'intervention des ANBUS et les regarda disparaitre avec les corps pouvant encore recevoir des soins dont Shikaku Nara et Chôza Akimichi.

Petit à petit, les spectateurs arrivèrent autour de l'avenue tout en gardant leurs distances avec où patientait Ryuk Aburami. Sur un immeuble au coin de la rue, on vit apparaitre Hôten Hyûga et ses deux fils Hiashi et Hizashi ainsi que des membres du clan aux Byakugans. A leurs côtés, Fugaku et Shayo Uchiwa et leur père Kagami, chef du clan à l'éventail suivis par des membres de la Police de Konoha, des Uchiwa, des Yamanaka menés par leur chef Inoichi Yamanaka. De chaque côté de l'avenue les shinobis s'amoncelèrent sur les hauteurs des bâtiments. Il y avait là la plupart des clans de Konoha : les Nara, les Aburame, les Inuzuka, les Akimichi, les Yamanaka, les Uchiwa, les Sarutobi, les Hyûga. Tous étaient rassemblés autour de l'avenue, prêts à assister au combat pour Konoha. Kurenai, Asuma et Gai emmenèrent le Sandaime rejoindre une équipe médicale sur un des bâtiments surplombant l'avenue suivie par Tsunade. Kondô Yuhi et Jiraiya ordonnèrent aux shinobis de rester en dehors de l'avenue laissant Minato Namikaze, seul dans la rue, face au nukenin.

Kagami Uchiwa et Homura Mitokado rejoignirent le Sandaime Hokage toujours soigné par Tsunade.

-Hiruzen ! s'exclama l'Uchiwa inquiet. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Comme un sac d'os brisés ….

-Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attaquer à lui, seul. Déclara Homura.

-Et laisser des nôtres mourir inutilement alors que déjà trop d'entre eux nous ont quittés ? Souffla Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Homura ne répondit pas à la pique de son ancien coéquipier qui toussa grassement et cracha quelques gouttes de sang.

-Arrêtez de parler ! Siffla Tsunade. Vous aggravez les choses.

Les mains imbibées de chakra de Tsunade se posèrent sur le torse brisé de l'ancien Hokage. Alors que la douleur tenaillait le vieil homme et qu'il voyait que son ancienne élève faisait toujours preuve de son sale caractère, il tourna sa tête vers Homura et Kagami.

-J'ai mené mon combat contre l'ennemi, j'ai récupéré de nombreuses informations sur lui, maintenant c'est à Minato de mener son combat en tant que Yondaime Hokage.

Hiruzen ferma les yeux et s'allongea sur le sol en respirant calmement tandis qu'un autre Eisei Nin venait apporter de l'aide à Tsunade pour traiter le cas des blessures du Sandaime. Homura et Kagami s'éloignèrent de l'équipe médicale pour retourner assister au combat de l'Hokage contre le nukenin obèse.

-Espérons que Hiruzen n'a pas surestimé le garçon en lui accordant sa confiance, répliqua Homura.

-Il ne peut pas perdre, dit Kagami. Non, il ne doit pas perdre.

Un peu plus loin, Mikoto venait de rejoindre les spectateurs du combat après avoir aidé les unités médicales à amener les blessés au centre médical de Konoha. Elle se fraya un passage parmi les rangs de shinobis jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne son époux et son beau-frère. Elle posa les yeux sur l'avenue pour voir un mystérieux individu qui se tenait devant Minato Namikaze.

-C'est un des intrus ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Oui, répondit calmement Shayo Uchiwa. Qu'en est-il des autres intrus ?

-Ils ont été stoppés mais des soldats ont pris la fuite, expliqua Mikoto. Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Il semblerait que cet homme soit le leader de nos ennemis, répliqua Fugaku. Le Sandaime s'est confronté à lui mais apparemment il est plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air.

Mikoto vit de loin la chevelure du blond et pensa immédiatement à Kushina qui avait été emmené par Danzô et les hommes de la Racine. D'ailleurs, ils avaient dit qu'ils devaient l'emmener en sécurité. Mais pourquoi les hommes de la Racine se déplaçaient expressément pour mettre une simple kunoichi sous protection. Cela l'intriguait fortement.

-Qu'attend-t-on pour l'arrêter ? S'interrogea Mikoto en désignant Aburami.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, intervint Kagami qui avait rejoint son clan. Le Yondaime a défié notre ennemi dans un duel et l'enjeu de ce duel est Konoha.

La plupart des Uchiwa s'indignèrent devant la révélation faite par leur leader.

-S'il ne remporte pas ce duel alors Konoha est perdu !

-Quel inconscient !

-C'est notre Hokage ! Il faut lui faire confiance !

-Ce titre ne lui donne pas le droit de jouer avec nos vies !

Les murmures se propageaient parmi les membres du clan Uchiwa tandis que Shayo s'approcha de son frère aîné.

-Peut-il gagner, c'est cela la question. Déclara-t-il d'un ton morne.

Fugaku ne répondit pas car il savait ce qui animait son frère dans ces paroles.

-Minato Namikaze est fort. Il a fait ses preuves pendant cette guerre et il a largement contribué à nous en faire sortir. Répondit calmement son ainé.

Shayo claqua sa langue et répondit sèchement :

-S'il est si fort alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sauvé mon fils ?

Au milieu de l'avenue, le Yondaime avait gardé sa tenue de Jonin mais avait enlevé son manteau blanc d'Hokage. Sa sacoche était remplie de ses kunais à trois lames portant un parchemin scellé sur sa garde. Il resta neutre et impassible face à son ennemi. Les spectateurs avaient les yeux rivés sur celui qui avait été immortalisé dans l'histoire shinobi comme l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha.

-Alors ! Tu es prêt ? Commença Aburami. On peut débuter ?

Le Yondaime ajusta ses manchettes et s'arma de ses kunais avant de se mettre en garde.

-Commençons. Annonça distinctement Minato.

A l'instant, ou Minato prononça ces mots, l'assemblée de shinobis tomba dans un silence profond et les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard. Les pupilles sombres contre les yeux azur, la crinière noire et les cheveux blonds, le criminel et le héros, l'ombre et la lumière.  
>Aburami fut le premier à attaquer et chargea l'Hokage. Minato prit appui sur le sol et esquiva le poing du nukenin en sautant au-dessus de son épaule. D'un geste vif, il trancha la carotide de son adversaire avec son kunai. Une giclée de sang d'échappa du cou du nukenin. Aburami plaqua sa main sur la plaie et repartit à l'assaut. Minato lança une volée de kunais dans la direction du brun qui se contenta de légèrement pencher la tête pour n'en éviter qu'un seul tandis que les autres se plantèrent dans son torse et ses bras. Le Yondaime fit apparaitre une sphère de chakra bleu dans sa main et s'élança vers Aburami. Les deux ennemis fonçaient à présent l'un sur l'autre. Le rasengan dans la main de Minato débordait de chakra tandis que les bras de Ryuk Aburami avaient doublé de taille dû à l'utilisation du Décuplement partiel qu'il avait volé aux Akimichi. Les deux poings d'Aburami s'armèrent pour écraser Minato coincé comme le fer entre le marteau et l'enclume. Aburami jubila à sa victoire. Son jeune adversaire ne serait jamais assez rapide pour éviter d'être écrasé. Les bras d'Aburami se percutèrent l'un et l'autre sans que le nukenin ressente la présence du blond qui avait disparu. En un instant, il aperçut quelques étincelles jaunes avant d'être percuté de plein fouet par l'orbe de chakra du Yondaime. La technique le frappa au ventre et le propulsa contre une échoppe.<p>

Voir le nukenin mit à terre ravit les shinobis qui observaient le combat. Certains avaient eu des sursauts de joie, d'autres applaudissaient ou lançaient des cris d'encouragement à l'Hokage. Ce dernier resta insensible au soutien des shinobis et ne quitta pas des yeux l'échoppe ou avait été éjecté le nukenin. La poussière soulevée par la mise au tapis du nukenin disparut pour laisser place à Aburami de nouveau debout avec la trace du rasengan tracé sur le ventre.

-Tu te débrouilles bien ! s'exclama le nukenin. Mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé !

Minato resta de marbre et se remit en position de garde.

-Si tu continues à parler tu vas perdre le combat, répliqua le Yondaime.

La marque du rasengan sur le ventre du nukenin disparut peu à peu grâce au pouvoir de régénération. Parmi les clameurs des shinobis, certains remarquèrent que les blessures d'Aburami avaient disparu. Avec une certaine rapidité, le nukenin effectua des mudras.

-Katon – Hôsenka no jutsu – Technique de la balsamine.

Aburami cracha d'ardentes boules de feu qui convergèrent vers le Yondaime inflexible. D'un geste vif, Minato plaça ses mains devant lui pour se protéger de la technique du nukenin. Les sphères de feu s'évanouirent au contact du Yondaime et réapparurent devant Aburami pour le frapper de plein fouet à la surprise de tous. La déflagration rejeta l'obèse dans la boutique dont l'étal partit en feu. La foule de spectateurs exulta tandis que leur Hokage tenait entre ses mains, un kunai à trois lames.

De puissantes mains s'échappèrent du sol pour se saisir des chevilles de Minato qui lâcha son kunai. Aburami émergea de la terre et resserra son emprise sur les jambes du Yondaime pour l'emporter avec lui quand soudain il sentit sa proie s'évaporer. Minato apparut en un clin d'œil, rattrapa son kunai avant qu'il ne touche le sol et planta son kunai dans le crâne du nukenin. Celui-ci hurla de douleur alors que le Yondaime s'éloigna de son ennemi. Aburami retira le kunai du sommet de son crâne afin que son pouvoir de régénération puisse faire effet. Il chargea son ennemi en beuglant tandis que le Yondaime sortit un second kunai spécial de sa poche. Les deux ennemis s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre. Aburami usa de son pouvoir pour utiliser le pouvoir des Inuzuka, allongeant ses ongles en griffes et transformant ses dents en longues canines acérées. Minato lança un kunai dans la direction du brun qui se planta dans son thorax. Aburami asséna un coup de genou lorsque le blond fut à sa portée. Cependant il n'atteint pas sa cible qui disparut en un instant. Surpris, le nukenin le vit réapparaitre tenant le kunai planté sur son torse. Minato frappa Aburami au visage avec son pied et retira son kunai du corps du nukenin. Toujours désarçonné par le coup de Yondaime, le nukenin ne vit pas le Yondaime faire un saut arrière au-dessus de ses épaules. Il y planta deux kunais dans chaque épaule et en retombant dans le dos de son adversaire il plaça sur ses omoplates deux parchemins explosifs qui étaient déjà pratiquement consumés. Alors qu'Aburami allait se retourner pour donner un coup de poing enragé à l'Hokage, l'explosion survint.

Deux détonations et une puissante déflagration plaquèrent Aburami au sol. L'explosion engloba une grande partie de la rue et de nombreux shinobis hurlèrent de surprise devant sa déflagration. Aucune structure ne fut touchée par la force de la détonation mais de nombreuses fenêtres éclatèrent sous le choc. Cependant, un frisson parcourut les spectateurs du combat, l'explosion fut soudaine et le Yondaime avait disparu dans son souffle.

Heureusement lorsque la fumée se dissipa, les shinobis purent constater que Minato Namikaze se tenait immobile bien éloigné de l'épicentre de l'explosion. Les cris de joie et d'encouragements reprirent.

-Hokage-sama ! Ecrasez-le !

-Pour nos morts ! Pour Konoha !

Le nuage de fumée laissa apparaitre Aburami toujours percé par les kunais de Minato. Son corps était enveloppé de fumée et son dos se s'était déjà régénéré suite à la déflagration de l'explosion. La rage et l'agacement se lisait sur son visage. Ses yeux sombres fusillèrent le Yondaime Hokage.

-_Il n'est pas Hokage pour rien,_ songea le nukenin. _Il est rapide. Trop rapide._

Le regard du nukenin se posa sur le kunai que tenait l'Hokage.

-_La forme de son arme n'est pas commune._

Au pied de l'Hokage, il y avait le kunai qu'Aburami avait retiré de son crâne. Le nukenin observa plus attentivement le sceau enroulé autour de l'outil ninja.

-_Ce sceau … Je n'en ai jamais vu de cette sorte. Et pourtant, j'ai longuement étudié le Fuinjutsu au monastère. Ce type serait parvenu à créer son propre style de Fuinjustu ?_

Aburami se racla la gorge et interpella son adversaire :

-Tu caches bien ton jeu, Hokage … Tu es un duelliste bien plus intéressant que le vieux singe.

Une voix s'éleva derrière le nukenin.

-C'est l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, ton adversaire !

C'était de jeunes chunins, des bleus qui n'avaient connu que les triomphes de la fin de la Troisième Guerre et non les larmes qui avaient marqué les débuts du conflit.

-Le Yondaime est le héros de Konoha !

-Tu vas perdre ce duel et payer pour ce que t'as fait à Konoha, gros lard ! s'écria une kunoichi.

Aburami fulmina d'agacement. Il désirait écraser le jeune Hokage devant ceux qu'il était censé protéger, pas être vaincu sous les railleries des shinobis de la feuille. Il composa quelques mudras et ses mains se chargèrent de chakra Raiton.

-Redis-moi ça en face, espèce de raclure ! Menaça le nukenin alors que la foudre dans ses paumes crépita.

Sans prévenir, il reçut un double rasengan de Minato qui le projeta contre le mur d'une boutique. Il fracassa le mur et l'édifice s'écroula sur le nukenin. Sous les décombres, un cri se fit entendre et Aburami émergea en hurlant de rage des gravats.

-Enfoiré ! Grogna le nukenin à l'encontre de l'Hokage.

-Ce duel ne concerne que toi et moi ! rappela Minato. Hors de question que tu t'attaques à un habitant ou un shinobi de ce village tant que notre duel n'est pas terminé !

-Je vais … je vais te briser …

Dans les rangs des shinobis, Jiraiya observait le combat aux côtés d'Asuma, Kurenai et Gai.

-C'est ça alors la célèbre vitesse de la technique de l'Hiraishin ? Commenta le jeune fauve de Konoha. In…incroyable…

-Son adversaire ne peut pas le suivre. Déclara Kurenai.

-L'obèse commence à perdre patience. Se réjouit l'Ermite des Crapauds. Il va faire des erreurs et Minato en profitera pour l'achever.

Du côté des Uchiwa, Shayo et Fugaku restèrent silencieux tout comme l'ensemble des membres des clans qui avaient déjà vu l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha pendant la Troisième Guerre Shinobi.

-La vitesse l'emporte toujours sur la force. Annonça Kagami. C'est connu.

-Mais l'endurance peut très bien défaire la vitesse. Répliqua Hôten Hyûga. Le combat n'est pas encore fini.

Aburami haletait de rage alors que Minato conservait un semblant de sang-froid. Il gardait l'avantage

Soudain quelqu'un fusa dans l'avenue où se déroulait le combat. Aburami évita de peu son attaque qui laissa une profonde blessure de l'épaule au bas ventre. Le nukenin fut surpris de voir qu'il avait déjà rencontré son attaquant inopiné.

-Alors tu as finalement réussi à te libérer du sceau, gamin au Sharingan.

Kakashi Hatake se tenait entre son maitre et le nukenin, extenué et blessé avec sa lame imprégnée du sang d'Aburami. L'étonnement parcourut l'assemblée de shinobis suite à l'arrivée du fils du Croc Blanc. Même son ancien maitre Minato écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que son élevé s'était mêlé au duel.

-Hé ! Restes pas là, gamin ! s'écria un shinobi.

-C'est le fils du Croc Blanc ! Pourquoi intervient-il ?

-Kakashi ! Hurla Asuma.

Le jeune jonin tenait fermement la lame de son père reforgée après son affrontement contre Kakkô le shinobi d'Iwa durant la Troisième Guerre Shinobi. Il n'avait plus son bandeau frontal et le Sharingan d'Obito rougeoyait sous une mèche de cheveux gris.

-Kakashi, tu ne dois pas rester ici. Cet homme est dangereux. Alerta Minato.

-Hors de question. Fit son élève sous son masque.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kakashi. S'étonna son ancien maitre.

-Cet homme est à moi.

Les protestations et les cris des shinobis n'attinrent pas les oreilles du fils de Sakumo Hatake dont les pupilles bicolores n'avaient pas quitté le nukenin. Aburami n'avait pas lâché son sourire vicieux et mauvais tout en baissant les yeux vers Kakashi qui bouillonnait de rage.

-Tu as bien vu Hokage ? Ce gamin m'a attaqué. Déclara Aburami Notre duel « mano à mano » s'en trouve troublé.

D'un mouvement rapide, Aburami s'avança sur l'Hatake et frappa. Malgré son Sharingan, Kakashi fut pris de vitesse et bloqua avec son avant-bras mais sous la puissance, celui-se brisa. Kakashi gémit de douleur alors que son corps fut projeté au sol par la force de son adversaire.

-Zwahahahahahaha !

Le rire d'Aburami inonda l'avenue alors que des sursauts d'effroi s'échappaient parmi la foule de shinobis. Le nukenin saisit le corps du jeune jonin qui tenta de se débattre en vain. Minato n'avait pas bougé un cil mais sur son visage, Aburami voyait bien que le Yondaime était soucieux. Le jeune shinobi au Sharingan était un de ses proches, l'obèse ne voyait que cette explication pour l'inquiétude du blond.

-Débarrassons-nous de ce gêneur et poursuivons notre duel.

Aburami jeta Kakashi dans les airs et forma des mudras un clone apparut à ses côtés. Son clone fit quelque mudras et prit une profonde inspiration. Minato comprit en un instant. Il s'élança vers un bâtiment et grimpa jusqu'au toit.

-Raiton – Gian - Obscurité factice.

Le clone d'Aburami cracha une grande décharge de foudre qui s'éleva en direction de Kakashi. Minato prit appui sur le rebord du bâtiment et sauta en direction de Kakashi. Cependant, il remarqua trop tard que l'Aburami original l'avait imité et qu'en sautant le nukenin était plus bien proche de Kakashi que lui. Son poing était armé, un seul coup et la cage thoracique de Kakashi terminait en poussière d'os. La décharge électrique du Raiton sous lui, Aburami prêt à achever son élève, Minato était dépassé. Les shinobis restèrent silencieux le ventre et la gorge serrée. Certains se sentaient impuissants, d'autres désiraient intervenir mais on les avait mis en garde sur le pouvoir d'Aburami et les cadavres rassemblés sur les toits ne faisaient que leur rappeler.

La décharge électrique fusait vers Kakashi, Aburami et Minato et dégageait une lueur bleue sur l'avenue. Le plan d'Aburami avait fonctionné, le Yondaime avait foncé dans son piège. Non seulement, il n'arriverait pas à sauver son élève mais si tout se passait bien il serait pris dans la technique Raiton de son clone. Aburami croisa les yeux azur du blond et afficha un sourire victorieux. Minato jeta un regard appuyé sur le nukenin et s'évanouit en fines étincelles jaunes.

Aburami sentit quelque chose dans son dos. Minato apparut sur les épaules du nukenin et prit appui sur lui pour sauta en direction de son élève. Il rattrapa son élève et se laissa tomber avec lui. Malheureusement la technique Raiton était à leur portée et ils allaient tous les trois être touchés par la décharge. Aburami se tourna vers Minato mais celui-ci avait disparu et la technique Raiton le frappa. Les éclairs fusèrent et crépitèrent de tous les côtés autour du corps convulsé du nukenin.

Minato réapparut au sol avec Kakashi dans ses bras sous les cris de joie des shinobis. Le clone du nukenin annula sa technique en jurant contre le Yondaime et s'apprêta à charger son ennemi. Minato avait le dos tourné, c'était le moment de frapper. Les clones étaient toujours un bon moyen pour surprendre l'adversaire. C'était une des bases à l'Académie et pour tous les novices dans l'art du ninjustu. Aburami n'était pas le seul qui pouvait en jouer.

Le clone d'Aburami fut lacéré deux fois dans le dos par un second Minato et d'un seul bond, il arriva au-dessus du clone du nukenin et d'un seul rasengan il l'écrasa au sol avec fracas.

Les clones de Minato et Aburami disparurent tandis que la technique Raiton s'arrêta et le corps carbonisé de l'original retomba au sol dans un grondement sourd. Kakashi se débattit dans les bras de son maitre.

-Lâchez-moi, répliqua-t-il alors qu'il serrait les dents pour résister à la douleur.

-N'agis pas bêtement Kakashi tu ne peux pas le vaincre ! répliqua le Yondaime.

-Je dois le tuer ! Il le faut !

-Pourquoi ?

Un silence passa. Les bras et les jambes de Kakashi se relâchèrent. Il trembla et Minato ressentit les tressaillements de son élève à travers tout son corps. Il répondit d'une voix saccadée, des perles de larmes s'amoncelant sous ses pupilles.

-Il… Il … Il a … Il a tué Rin.

Minato écarquilla les yeux et son cœur se souleva. Kakashi étouffa un sanglot avant de continuer.

-Comment … comment pourrais-je être digne de l'œil d'Obito si je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse.

A travers les deux pupilles de son élève, Minato vit à sa gauche l'œil sombre de Kakashi pleurant son échec et son impuissance et à droite le Sharingan rouge d'Obito ruisselant de larmes salées, la mort de l'être qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Minato se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux alors que Kakashi fondit en sanglots. Une profonde tristesse passa dans le regard de Minato lorsqu'il les rouvrit. Le Yondaime et le fils du Croc Blanc croisèrent les yeux et leur souffrance furent partagée.

Minato emporta Kakashi effondré auprès de Jiraiya et des autres chunins. Il confia son élève à Gai et Asuma et donna un parchemin d'invocation à l'Ermite des Crapauds. Ce denier comprit les instructions de son élève et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. L'assemblée de shinobis observa le retour de Minato dans l'avenue en silence. Aburami se remit debout difficilement alors tant ses membres avaient été engourdis par l'attaque Raiton. Le visage de Minato n'était plus impassible comme auparavant, Aburami y décela de la gravité et de la colère.

-J'en ai terminé de jouer, Aburami ! Annonça l'Hokage.

Aburami cracha, secoua et étira ses bras pour se dégourdir.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Répondit le nukenin en dissimulant sa rage dans ses paroles. On va pouvoir élever le niveau de ce combat.

Sa vantardise n'avait aucun effet sur son adversaire. En effet, Aburami se faisait dominer sur tous les tableaux par le Yondaime. Il devait renverser la situation en sa faveur et rapidement. Avant qu'il puisse réengager le combat, une pluie de Kunais s'abattit sur lui. Le nukenin fit trois pas en arrière pour les éviter avant d'esquiver une nouvelle salve lancée dans son dos. Les shinobis de Konoha de chaque côté de l'avenue l'avaient pris pour cible et de tout côté volaient les kunais à trois lames du Yondaime Hokage. Jiraiya avait invoqué les ustensiles de son élève avec le parchemin d'invocation et il s'était empressé de les passer parmi les rangs des shinobis.

-_Ces kunais, ils sont bel et bien la clé de son ninjustu !_ Réalisa le nukenin.

Deux outils ninjas transpercèrent le bas de son dos, trois dans le torse et un dans chaque bras. Lorsque tous les shinobis eurent finis de lancer leurs kunais, c'était un cimetière de fer qui ornait l'avenue où se déroulait le combat.

Aburami est entouré de kunais. Non, il était encerclé. Il était piégé. Alors qu'il commençait à retirer un kunai planté dans son torse, Minato passa à l'action.

En une fraction de seconde, il apparut sous le bras gauche du nukenin et une giclée de sang s'échappa de la profonde blessure allant du ventre jusqu'à l'aisselle. Aburami voulut riposter mais le blond avait de nouveau disparut. Immédiatement, le nukenin ressentit une intense douleur aux pieds. Le Yondaime venait de trancher ses tendons d'Achille. Le nukenin tomba à genoux et l'Hokage disparut de nouveau. Il réapparut sur le dos d'Aburami et rassembla du chakra dans sa main en se remémorant les indications données par le Sandaime avant le début du combat :

_-Notre ennemi dispose d'une manière ou d'une autre d'un pouvoir de régénération accéléré. Ce type de pouvoir est intimement lié à la quantité de chakra du shinobi. Plus il utilisera son chakra, moins son pouvoir aura de l'efficacité. Pour gagner ce duel, Minato, il faut que tu le fasses utiliser son chakra. Il faut que tu pousses son pouvoir de régénération dans ses derniers retranchements ! _

-Rasengan !

L'orbe tourbillonnant plaqua le nukenin au sol qui grogna de douleur. Après quelques instants sur le dos meurtri du nukenin, Minato planta un de ses kunais dans la trace laissée par le rasengan. Aburami se releva d'un bond en serrant les dents. Ses blessures s'étaient soignées d'elles-mêmes comme la marque du rasengan qui avait absorbé le kunai du Yondaime se régénérant autour et ne laissant que la garde du kunai à l'extérieur. Minato s'était évanouit laissant derrière lui de fines étincelles jaunes. Aburami vit le jeune Hokage réapparaitre un peu plus loin, récupérant un kunai planté dans le sol.

_-Cette ordure est douée. Ces kunais lui servent de relais, il se téléporte d'un kunai à un autre !_ Ce style de Fuinjutsu ! Siffla Aburami. D'où provient-il ? Réponds-moi !

-Cela ne te concerne pas, répondit gravement le blond.

De rage, le nukenin retira deux kunais à trois lames de son torse et effectua des mudras.

Doton – Yomi Numa – Les marécages des Limbes

Le sol de l'avenue se transforma en boue brune et les deux ennemis commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la substance. Minato constata avec tous ses kunais au sol furent bientôt engloutis par la technique Doton de son ennemi et disparurent dans les méandres des limbes boueuses. Aburami créa un monticule de roc pour s'élever de la mare de boue et observa avec un plaisir coupable le Yondaime s'enfoncer. Il enleva tous les kunai qui étaient plantés dans son corps et le s jeta dans la mer de boue pour qu'ils disparaissent dans les profondeurs.

-Qu'importe ton Fuinjutsu, répliqua l'obèse. Au final, tu n'es rien sans tes jouets.

Le blond leva les yeux vers le nukenin. Bien qu'il s'enfonçât plus profondément dans la boue, le blond eut un petit rictus et disparut une nouvelle fois.

-Comment peut-il … ?!

Minato arriva soudainement devant les yeux d'Aburami. Et d'un geste rapide, le Yondaime aveugla son ennemi. Aburami hurla de douleur cachant ses yeux crevés alors que Minato sauta par-dessus le nukenin. Le blond empoigna le kunai à trois lames implanté dans le dos du nukenin et le retira de toutes ses forces.

Pendant ce temps, Jiraiya avait rejoint l'avenue, fit quelques signes et plongea ses mains dans la boue. La substance brune disparut et le sol émergea de la boue avec tous les kunais du Yondaime dissimulés çà et là.

-Merci Jiraiya-sensei !

-Finis-le Minato ! s'écria l'Ermite.

Le pouvoir de régénération accéléré d'Aburami avait fait son œuvre et le nukenin, qui avait retrouvé la vue, donna un furieux coup de coude au blond. Avant qu'il se soit retourné, Minato avait repris sa dance de façon effrénée. A chaque disparition, une nouvelle entaille sanglante et profonde apparaissait sur le corps du nukenin. D'un rythme soutenu et calculé, le blond disparaissait, frappait, s'évanouissait de nouveau avant de réapparaitre pour toucher les points vitaux du nukenin. Incapable de rivaliser avec la vélocité du Yondaime, Aburami subissait chaque lacération de son ennemi au point au il semblait pour les shinobis qu'il se battait contre un fantôme. La foule de shinobis hurlait et exaltait de joie alors que le Yondaime tranchait Aburami de toute part.

Bientôt, le nukenin fut couvert de profondes blessures et le sang ruisselait sur son corps et ses vêtements déchirés. Il était percé en plusieurs endroits par les kunais à trois lames. Minato avait finalement stoppé sa ruée et était réapparu devant le nukenin haletant et exténué. Le nukenin suintait le sang et la chair mais il avait également le sourire aux lèvres. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur le front du Yondaime et sa respiration était saccadée.

L'assemblée de shinobis avait le souffle coupé. Les blessures d'Aburami étaient béantes et elles le resteraient, Minato avait réussi à pousser le pouvoir de régénération du nukenin dans ces derniers retranchements. Mais le Yondaime avait également usé de toutes ses forces et sa technique de l'Hiraishin l'avait vidé de son chakra. De son côté, le nukenin était encore debout, rempli de colère et de rage. Minato sentait ses chevilles chanceler et son souffle était lourd.

-Zwa … ha … ha. On dirait que tu te fatigues, Hokage. Déclara Aburami tout sourire en avançant vers Minato.

Minato reprit son souffle et rendit son sourire au brun.

-Tu as raison. Je crois que je ne peux plus combattre.

Les shinobis s'offusquèrent devant les paroles du jeune Hokage. Le nukenin arriva à portée du blond et la tension était à son apogée.

-Dommage que tu abandonnes. Grogna le nukenin. Tu es fort, je dois le concéder. Mais au final, comme toujours, je l'emporte.

-Je n'ai plus à combattre … souffla Minato.

Le poing du nukenin se leva au-dessus de la tête du Yondaime.

-C'est fini ! Lâcha Aburami.

- … car j'ai gagné … Fuinjutsu – Jûni Shinshô - Les douze généraux célestes.

Un silence de mort traversa l'avenue. Minato était agenouillé faisant un mudra avec sa main droite. Le poing d'Aburami était figé devant lui tandis que le nukenin restait immobile, inerte. Aucun bruit, aucun son, seulement le vent qui soufflait les feuilles des arbres. Les shinobis étaient tétanisés. Des sigles noirs étaient apparus sur le corps du nukenin et s'entrecroisaient sur ses boursouflures comme des chaines ou des cordes l'étreignant. Seuls les yeux du nukenin se mouvaient. Ils tourbillonnèrent à la recherche de quelque chose examinant successivement, son bras figé, son adversaire, le sol, sa jambe gauche.

Minato leva les yeux vers Aburami qui le fusilla du regard.

-Tu pensais que je ne faisais que de te blesser durant notre combat. Expliqua le blond. Mais j'en ai profité pour imposer à plusieurs endroits sur ton corps des sceaux spécifiques.

Le nukenin à la bouche ouverte figée en une grimace émit un son grotesque pour protester.

-Douze points spécifiques pour chaque gardien céleste. Ce sceau t'immobilise totalement et va aspirer continuellement ton chakra pour le maintenir à un niveau misérable. Notre duel était un combat à mort mais je n'ai aucune raison de te tuer. Ce duel est terminé, Ryuk Aburami. Tes exactions sur le village sont terminées. Tu as perdu.

L'assemblée de shinobis hurla de joie. Des exaltations et des cris s'élevèrent devant le Mont Hokage alors que Minato tomba sur les fesses pour souffler sous les cris des villageois et des shinobis hurlant :

-YONDAIME ! YONDAIME !

-VIVE L'ECLAIR JAUNE !

-KONOHA ! KONOHA !

Bientôt les shinobis envahirent l'avenue à la rencontre de leur héros.

* * *

><p><em>Aburami se goinfrait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dégusté un aussi bon porc au caramel. Il était installé avec Mori Keita et le nain Janbon autour d'une table dans un tripot désert avec un barman terrifié qui frottait depuis des heures le même verre et qui ne cessait de zieuter en direction des trois phénomènes. Aburami ravala une bouteille de saké et éructa de manière à faire sursauter le propriétaire du tripot. Il laissa tomber le verre qu'il nettoya et s'empressa de ramasser les miettes en sanglotant.<br>Aburami éclata de rire et envoya plusieurs morceaux de porc dans l'assiette de Janbon qui grogna de dégout._

_-Tu pourrais arrêter de te comporter comme un porc. Maugréa-t-il._

_-Zwahahaha ! Tu sais ce qu'on te dit mon p'tit Janbon, nous sommes ce que nous mangeons !_

_Il rit de nouveau et plus fort ce qui eut pour effet d'agacer encore plus le nain. Mori Keita dégustait lentement et calmement ses ramens avec un petit sourire amusé et satisfait. Deux soldats de Nanco émergèrent d'une porte transportant de gros barils de bière. Sous les yeux emplis de larmes du barman, ils passèrent en ricanant les bandes de tissus qui les menaient à l'extérieur ou s'éleva soudainement une huée de bonheur. Les soldats de Nanco, le mercenaire, laquais d'Aburami, avaient pris position autour du tripot et dégustaient tout ce qu'ils avaient pillé dans les cuisines et les caves. _

_Cela faisait quelques années qu'Aburami et sa bande avaient quitté l'Archipel de l'Etoile pour mettre à sac les villages et les villes entre le Pays de la Terre et le Pays de l'Eau et amasser des richesses. Pendant la guerre, ils n'étaient pas recherchés et leurs pillages étaient souvent mis sur le dos d'un des camps shinobis belligérants. Mais avec la fin de la Troisième Guerre Shinobi, ils décidèrent de se la jouer discret avant d'attirer l'attention des Grandes Nations. La bande avait pris la direction du Pays de la Foudre pour embarquer pour l'Archipel de l'Etoile et s'était arrêté à ce tripot du pays du Feu pour célébrer la fin de l'âge où ils pillaient et tuaient sans se soucier des conséquences._

_-Penses à notre hôte, Janbon ! S'écria Aburami. Il se donne un mal de chien pour satisfaire tout le monde en viande et en bière mais toi tu fais la tête et tu grognes à tout bout de champ !_

_Le barman se tenait derrière son comptoir en tripotant son chiffon et en essayant de ne pas se faire dessus._

_-Tu sais, Janbon ? Commença l'obèse. Tu pourrais le remercier en faisant une petite danse sur le comptoir._

_Ça doit être comique un nain qui danse._

_Janbon, exaspéré, repoussa violemment son assiette et le porc au caramel s'étala au sol. Il sauta de la chaise et trottina nerveusement vers le comptoir alors que le barman se cacha derrière. _

_-Il va le faire ! Regarde-le ! Il va le faire ! Jubila le nukenin._

_Janbon sauta sur une chaise du comptoir. Le propriétaire leva légèrement les yeux en direction du nain qui ordonna : _

_-Toi ! Du saké ! Vite !_

_Le barman hurla d'effroi et s'élança vers un placard et sortit un petit verre et une bouteille blanche. La nain retira la bouteille des mains du tenancier du tripot et commença à boire au goulot._

_-Ooooohhh ! Tu n'es pas drôle, Janbon. Déclara Aburami d'un ton déçu. J'y croyais vraiment à ta danse !_

_-La ferme ! Cracha-t-il en réponse._

_-C'est nul, je suis sûr que c'est drôle un nain qui danse, soupira le nukenin. Tu penses pas, Mori ?_

_-Assurément, répondit celui-ci en buvant lentement le bouillon de ses nouilles._

_Le commandant Nanco entra en écartant les tissus blancs de l'entrée. Il resta sur le seuil de la porte alors que tous les regards se posèrent sur lui._

_-Ku'est ze kui y a Nango ? demanda Aburami la bouche pleine de viande._

_Nanco se racla la gorge et répondit :_

_-Quelqu'un demande à vous voir, Aburami-dono._

_Les trois compères écarquillèrent les yeux alors que le tenancier du tripot observa par un trou dans le comptoir. Aburami avala goulument sa bouchée._

_-Eh bien qu'attends-tu ? Fais-le entrer ! _

_Suite aux ordres de son maitre, Nanco s'écarta et un individu encapuchonné entra dans le tripot. Un homme de grande taille dans une tunique noire et dont la capuche recouvrait l'ensemble du visage. Nanco, Mori et Janbon examinèrent l'individu d'un œil suspicieux alors que leur leader s'empressa de dire :_

_-Viens prendre un truc à grailler et tu me diras ce que tu me veux ! _

_L'homme baissa légèrement la tête en guise de salut et s'avança lentement vers la table ou était installé Mori et Aburami. Il évita le porc au caramel renversé et s'assit sur l'ancienne chaise de Janbon. Il posa ses mains devant lui et les joignit. Les autres purent remarquer que ses mains étaient d'une pâleur sans nom._

_-Alors que veux manger ? Questionna Aburami. Notre ami tavernier se fera un plaisir de te le préparer.  
>Le tenancier se releva d'un bond, se cognant contre le comptoir et répondit en bégayant : <em>

_-Oui … oui … oui … oui … bien sûr._

_-Je n'ai pas faim, siffla l'individu encapuchonné._

_-Bière ? Saké ? demanda Aburami en tendant une choppe et une bouteille._

_-Je n'ai pas soif._

_Aburami grimaça de déception alors que ses subordonnées ne quittèrent pas le mystérieux homme des yeux._

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit finalement Aburami._

_-J'ai entendu dire qu'un brigand très puissant débarqué de l'Archipel de l'Etoile, avait pillé de nombreux villages depuis des années dirigeait par ici avec son armée. Répondit l'individu encapuchonné._

_-Une armée ? S'esclaffa le nukenin. Nous sommes plus d'une centaine simplement, Nanco a laissé la plupart de ces hommes sur l'Archipel. Mais tu as raison sur une chose ! Je suis véritablement un homme très puissant._

_L'individu sourit sous sa capuche._

_-C'est un honneur de rencontrer un homme de votre envergure, Ryuk Aburami. Déclara-t-il._

_-Et qui es-tu ? demanda vivement Janbon._

_La capuche se tourna vers le nain un instant, le dévisagea, puis se reconcentra sur Aburami. _

_-Mon identité n'a aucune importance. _

_La réponse de l'homme laissa dubitatif toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle. _

_-Je vous suis depuis quelques jours, expliqua l'individu. Vous prenez la direction du nord depuis que vous avez appris la fin de la guerre par ce crieur public._

_Les sourcils d'Aburami se froncèrent._

_-Je me demande maintenant pourquoi un homme aussi puissant que vous décide de prendre la fuite alors qu'il n'y a pas de meilleurs moments pour attaquer les grands villages shinobis._

_-Impossible ! Coupa Mori. Ce serait de la pure folie !_

_-Mori a raison. Seul un fou irait attaquer un village shinobi avec un peu plus d'une centaine d'hommes, rajouta Nanco. _

_Janbon ravala une gorgée de saké et reposa lourdement la bouteille sur le comptoir._

_-On dirait que vos hommes doutent de leurs propres forces. Fit remarquer le mystérieux individu. Qu'en est-il de vous ?_

_Aburami ne répondit pas à la question de l'homme. Il saisit sa bouteille de saké et rebut une gorgée._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu crois, gars ? Répliqua le nukenin. Evidemment que c'est pour la sauvegarde de mes hommes que la cohorte évite les grands villages shinobis. Pour ma part, cela ne me gênerait pas d'aller faire tomber un des cinq Kages. _

_Janbon recracha une partie du saké sur le barman. Mori déglutit lentement et ses nouilles eurent soudainement un goût fade. Ils avaient connaissance de la puissance d'Aburami mais les forces shinobis des Cinq Grandes Nations, dont les armées avaient retourné tout le continent durant leurs conflits mondiaux, étaient connues pour être redoutables._

_-Un homme puissant et ambitieux, déclara l'individu. Je vois._

_-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? S'impatienta l'obèse._

_-Je suis venu pour vous proposer de mener une attaque contre Konoha._

_Sa réplique laissa un profond silence dans le tripot jusqu'à ce que Janbon jappe : _

_-Aburami, tue ce pauvre imbécile et finissons cet horrible repas._

_L'encapuchonné ne bougea point d'un cil alors qu'Aburami coupa :_

_-Non, j'aimerais en entendre un peu plus._

_Il se concentra de nouveau vers son invité et lui fit signe de poursuivre._

_-Je suis un nukenin de Konoha. Déclara l'individu. Je connais tous les moyens pour éviter les systèmes de sécurité du village. Si vous suivez et appliquez mes conseils alors vous pourrez frapper le village rapidement et efficacement. _

_-Konoha est le seul village à sortir victorieux de la Troisième Guerre, une attaque sur le plus puissant des villages serait un massacre pour notre groupe._

_-Vous vous trompez sur un point, répondit l'homme. Konoha a remporté la guerre mais cette guerre fut lourde en pertes pour tous les villages et Konoha n'échappe pas à la règle. Ils ne s'attendront pas à votre assaut. _

_Nanco, Mori et Janbon restaient sceptiques alors que leur chef buvait les paroles de son invité._

_-Si vous arrivez à tuer l'Hokage de Konoha, poursuivit l'homme. Vous serez craint et respecté par tous les villages shinobis. C'est une occasion à ne pas rater._

_Aburami eut un sourire malsain et frémissait d'impatience sur sa chaise._

_-D'abord, tu as éveillé ma curiosité mais maintenant tu as toute mon attention ! Annonça le brun. _

_Un raclement de gorge s'échappa de la capuche de l'individu qui questionna Aburami : _

_-Que savez-vous des Bijûs, Aburami-dono ?_

_-Ce sont des créatures au chakra monstrueux. Répondit-il simplement. Ils sont au nombre de neuf. Les shinobis les utilisent pour se battre en les scellant dans des réceptacles afin qu'ils en prennent le contrôle. Mais ces derniers sont plus des geôliers pour la bête que leurs véritables maitres._

_-Vous êtes bien informé sur le sujet, concéda l'individu._

_-Malheureusement, je n'en ai jamais vu de mes yeux. Soupira Aburami._

_-Cela je peux y remédier … _

_Les yeux d'Aburami pétillèrent. Le mystérieux nukenin le remarqua et dans l'ombre de sa capuche apparut un rictus._

_-Konoha dissimule en secret le plus puissant des Bijûs, le démon-renard à neuf queues, le Kyûbi. Si vous vous décidez d'attaquer Konoha, vous pourrez mettre la main sur une quantité gargantuesque de chakra. _

_Il sépara ses mains et haussa les épaules pour ouvrir ses paumes au plafond._

_- Si vous tuez l'Hokage, Konoha sera à votre botte et vous pourrez vous saisir du Kyûbi. Vous y gagniez une renommée à travers tout le continent et la plus puissante des bêtes à queues et son incommensurable réserve de chakra. Toutes les opportunités sont là, vous n'avez que les saisir._

_Aburami s'enfonça dans sa chaise et se gratta le menton. Mori reposa son bol de ramen sur la table et croisa les bras en attendant la réponse de son maitre. Nanco s'était rapproché du comptoir et Janbon qui continuait de tourner le dos à tout le monde. _

_-Ce que je ne comprends pas dans ta proposition, c'est qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes, toi ? annonça l'obèse. _

_L'individu eut un petit rire amusé._

_-Je vous l'ai dit, je suis un ancien shinobi de Konoha. Tout ce qui peut nuire au village des feuilles peut compter sur moi. Je vous offre mes conseils pour rentrer dans Konoha et vous mettez le village à sac. La déchéance de ce village sera ma seule satisfaction._

_-Qu'est-ce que ce Konoha a bien pu te faire pour que tu souhaites avec tant d'ardeur sa chute ? demande Janbon à vive voix._

_La capuche se tourna vers le comptoir et Janbon et Nanco purent entre apercevoir le visage de l'individu : une peau pâle cernée par des longs cheveux noirs et raides où brillaient deux pupilles jaunes semblables à celles d'un serpent._

_-Disons que j'ai mes raisons …_

Inoichi retira sa main du front du nukenin. Celui-ci était attaché aux murs par des puissantes chaines qui retenaient ses membres antérieurs et postérieurs. Ces chaines étaient tendus au point où Aburami était écartelé au milieu de la salle et flottait dans le vide. La salle était éclairée faiblement par des lanternes rouges qui laissaient quelques zones d'ombres dans la cellule où régnait le silence. Dans deux loges situées vers le plafond de la salle, deux ANBU veillaient sur le captif jour et nuit se relayant jour et nuit. Une passerelle séparait la salle et reliait une porte au captif. Inoichi tourna le dos à Aburami inconscient et se dirigea vers la porte. Des silhouettes l'attendaient : le Yondaime et le Sandaime Hokage, Danzô Shimura, Kagami Uchiwa, Hôten Hyûga et le Sannin Jiraiya.

-Alors qu'avez-vous trouvé ? demanda Minato.

Inoichi se gratta la tête.

-Il a protégé sa mémoire avec des sceaux que je n'ai jamais vu, expliqua-t-il. La seule chose que j'ai pu lire, ce sont ses souvenirs les plus récents mais rien sur la façon dont il a obtenu ses pouvoirs.

Les membres du conseil de Konoha ne cachèrent pas leur déception.

-Cependant, il semblerait que vous ayez raison Sandaime-sama. Dit Inoichi.

Le vieil Hokage déglutit et claqua sa langue.

-L'attaque d'Aburami a été orchestré par Orochimaru.

-Comment ? S'étonna Jiraiya.

-Ce sale serpent … cracha le chef de clan des Hyûga.

Minato resta silencieux tout comme Kagami et Danzô.

-Il a poussé Ryuk Aburami à attaquer Konoha et il l'a aidé, lui et ses hommes à passer nos systèmes de sécurité. Il a également parlé à Aburami de la bête.

La plupart des conseillers écarquillèrent les yeux, excepté Hiruzen et Sandaime qui surent enfin comment Aburami avait-il pu avoir cette information.

-Alors, son plan a fonctionné à merveille. Dit le Sandaime. Orochimaru a profité de l'attaque de Ryuk Aburami pour s'infiltrer dans le village, tuer les gardiens de la salle des archives et voler une dizaine de techniques interdites.

-Il a récupéré les parchemins de technique qu'il avait laissé dans sa fuite, grommela vieil Hyûga.

-Si Orochimaru est prêt à donner de telles données à nos ennemis et à voler impunément les techniques de nos ancêtres alors il faut le faire taire sur le champ. Annonça Danzô.

-Je suis d'accord, ajouta Kagami.

-De même, répliqua Hôten.

Minato maintint toujours son silence tandis que Jiraiya intervint :

-Je vais partir à sa recherche ! Je pourrais peut-être …

-Tu te fais des illusions, Jiraiya. Déclara solennellement le Sandaime.

L'ermite des crapauds se tourna vers son ancien maitre et toute l'attention se porta sur le vieux singe.

-Tu penses encore pouvoir le raisonner, dit-il à son élève. Mais s'il a recourt à de telles bassesses pour abattre son village natal alors personne ne peut le sauver. S'il est prêt à tout pour mettre à bas le village alors l'Orochimaru que nous connaissions n'est plus.

-Alors envoyons nos ANBUS à ces trousses. S'impatienta Danzô. Je peux envoyer le meilleur de mes hommes sous peu.

-Cela, c'est à l'Hokage de décider, termina Hiruzen en pivotant vers Minato.

Le blond n'avait toujours rien dit. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants sous le regard soutenu des shinobis.

-Tout d'abord, commença le Yondaime, je remercie Danzô-san d'avoir placé le Kyûbi en sécurité dès le début des évènements.

Le borgne fit un signe de tête à l'Hokage et celui-ci lui rendit.

-Ensuite, nous allons ordonner qu'Orochimaru soit traité comme un nukenin à part entière. Nous allons envoyer son profil à toutes les grandes nations shinobis afin qu'elles puissent nous aider dans notre traque.

La surprise fut totale dans l'assemblée.

-Comment ? S'étonna Danzô. Vous comptez laisser des shinobis d'Iwa et de Suna abattre un nukenin de Konoha et récupérer son corps ainsi que tous les Kekkai Genkai de la feuille.

-Vous avez perdu la tête, mon garçon ! S'écria Hôten.

-Cela faisait partie de l'accord que j'ai conclu avec Suna, Iwa et Kumo. Expliqua Minato. Chaque village constituera un Bingo Book où seront rassemblé tous les nukenins de chaque village. Ces Bingo Book seront partagé et nous nous aiderons les uns et les autres à arrêter les nukenins de nos villages.

-Tu ferais confiance à des individus comme Oonoki Ryûtenbin et à Aa Yotsuki ? Demanda Kagami. Leurs rancœurs sont grandes suite à la guerre. De plus, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce nouveau Kazekage qu'ils ont choisi à Suna, c'est un No Sabaku.

Minato fronça les sourcils.

-L'âge des guerres est révolu. Pendant les temps à venir, dit-il d'un ton ferme, nous allons tenter de construire un monde shinobi où la paix sera la seule motivation de tous les ninjas. Grâce à mes récentes rencontres avec les autres Kages, je tente de mettre les bases de cet avenir où aucun enfant sorti de l'Académie n'aurait à se battre sur le champ de bataille pour protéger son village, où aucun parent ne verrait son enfant mourir loin de chez lui, où la haine entre les shinobis n'existerait plus. Cette paix est un défi que je lance au destin. Et si pour que ce monde de paix se réalise, je dois tendre la main à ceux qui autrefois juraient ma perte alors je le ferais.

Hôten et Danzô restèrent sans voix, la bouche figée désapprobatrice. Le leader de la Racine fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Hôten lui suivit sous peu en annonçant :

-Tu joues un jeu risqué, Yondaime.

Seul restaient Inoichi, Jiraiya, Kagami et Hiruzen. Le chef des Uchiwa ne pouvait cacher ses doutes sur le plan du jeune Hokage.

-Hôten a raison, dit-il. Tu fais prendre des risques au village mais ces risques valent le coup pour ce que tu vises.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, il passa la porte.

-Je te remercie, Inoichi, déclara Minato en se tournant vers le Yamanaka. Tu nous aidé à y voir plus clair avec les intentions d'Aburami.

Le jeune chef de clan s'inclina légèrement et souffla un léger « Hokage-sama » avant de s'en aller.

Jiraiya, Hiruzen et Minato restèrent bientôt seul dans la cellule de Ryuk Aburami.

-Vous n'avez toujours pas parlé, Sandaime-sama. Fit remarquer Minato alors que le vieux singe avait le regard dans le vide.

-J'ai vécu deux guerres, Minato. J'ai vu d'innombrables morts. J'ai vu des atrocités qui ne me quitteront jamais. On m'avait préparé pour ça. J'ai été élevé, éduqué, formé pour la guerre. J'ai mené des hommes et des femmes mourir pour un idéal, pour leur village. Je suis venu à l'ennemi. J'ai vu. J'ai vaincu au point au le monde m'appelle le Professeur mais qu'ai-je-enseigné de nouveaux à part ce que mes ainés m'ont appris. Je me demande ce que penseraient Hashirama et Tobirama-sensei s'ils me voyaient. La recherche de la paix est un lourd fardeau. Il faut avoir de larges épaules pour suivre et supporter cet idéal de paix. Celui qui la recherche peut-être traité de fou, de marginal, d'hypocrite. Mais cet idéal est le plus beau de tous.

Le Sandaime eut un rictus et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu sais que ce ne sera pas facile. Tu sais que cet objectif ne sera peut-être jamais atteint. Tu pourrais mourir avant même de voir une partie de ce rêve se réaliser.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner mon objectif. Même si cela doit être le crédo du reste de ma vie.

Les paroles de Minato résonnèrent dans la cellule. Jiraiya baissa lentement les yeux d'un air gêné tandis que le vieux singe acquiesça :

-Peut-être que si j'étais moins vieux. Peut-être qu'il y a quelques années, j'aurais aussi tenté de réaliser ce rêve de paix cependant aujourd'hui c'est toi qui engage ce combat. Aussi je te soutiendrais dans cette tâche aussi longtemps que tu auras à l'accomplir.

L'approbation du Sandaime Hokage avait totalement conforté dans son plan. Avec le vieux singe de son côté, il sera plus facile de faire plier les autres membres du conseil ainsi que les autres villages shinobis.

-Merci Sandaime-sama, dit Minato à mi-voix.

- Tiens-moi au courant de ta prochaine réunion avec les autres Kages, déclara Hiruzen avant de sortir de la cellule. J'aimerais beaucoup y participer.

Le maitre et l'élève furent bientôt seuls à la lueur rouge des lanternes. Jiraiya souffla et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Tu t'es bien débrouillé face aux autres Kages. Aucun n'était prêt à se joindre à ton idée et pourtant ils se sont tous engagés à tes propositions.

-Ils sont conscients que la guerre a entrainé de lourdes pertes. Expliqua Minato. La paix est aussi favorable pour eux que pour nous. Nous devons aussi lentement mais surement démilitariser nos villages pour empêcher toute possible menace de guerre future.

-Ils seront plus réticents à cette idée. Rien ne dit qu'ils ne vont pas préparer leurs revanches pendant la période de paix qui va suivre.

-Nous devons les surveiller afin que cela ne se reproduise pas. Le Mizukage de Kiri ne s'est toujours pas manifesté malgré trois réunions entre les Kages. Je crains ce que dissimulent les brumes de Mizu no Kuni.

-Tu dois te concentrer sur ton objectif. La paix entre les Grandes Nations Shinobis n'est pas une simple entreprise. Kumo, Iwa et Suna te donneront suffisamment de fil à retordre.

-Oui, pouffa Minato. Vous avez raison, j'ai suffisamment de choses à traiter.

Jiraiya jeta un coup d'œil à Aburami enchainé et une question lui vint :

-Que vas-tu faire de lui ?

Minato regarda le gros nukenin avec mépris.

-Danzô aimerait le disséquer pour connaitre d'où proviennent ses pouvoirs mais je n'ai aucun intérêt dans ces futilités. Le Pays du Fer dispose d'une prison dans ses montagnes enneigées prévue pour emprisonner toute sorte de criminels qu'ils soient shinobis ou non. Nous y enverrons Aburami et ses hommes.

-Sage décision, répliqua Jiraiya.

-J'en profiterais pour demander à Mifune-sama si la Prison de Khamra pourrait accueillir les nukenins capturés par l'ensemble des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobis.

-Hahaha ! Ricana son maitre. Tu penses vraiment à tout, Minato-kun. Tu peux aussi compter sur moi pour accomplir ton objectif. Tu n'as pas à affronter ça seul ! Même le vieux singe l'a dit.

Alors que Jiraiya sortit de la salle, un sentiment réconfortant réchauffa son cœur. Depuis la fin de la guerre et la nomination de son élève comme Yondaime Hokage, il voyait peu à peu que Minato se devait d'être l'Enfant de la Prophétie annoncé par la prophétie de l'Ogama Sennin que l'ermite entendit il y a fort longtemps. L'Enfant de la Prophétie, celui qui amènera la paix à ce monde.

La porte de la cellule se referma. Minato traversa lentement la passerelle menant à Aburami. Il s'approcha du nukenin qui ouvra lentement les yeux sentant la présence du blond. Le Yondaime apposa sa main sur le ventre du brun et il put utiliser sa bouche pour parler.

-Tu penses pouvoir m'emprisonner comme ça ? Lâcha Aburami.

-J'ai réussi, répondit le blond. Et je pourrais toujours recommencer.

-Rien ne peut m'arrêter je suis une force inébranlable.

-Tu dois payer pour tous tes forfaits. Tu es responsable d'innombrables morts et de crimes impardonnables, s'énerva l'Hokage.

-Alors tu aurais dû me tuer après notre duel quand tu m'avais à ta merci ! Tu aurais dû me tuer, Yondaime !

-Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne te tuerais pas pour accomplir une vulgaire vengeance envers tous les hommes et femmes que tu as assassinés aujourd'hui. Tu pourriras en prison jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Là tu auras du temps pour réfléchir à tes actes.

Minato se prépara à apposer de nouveau un sceau pour faire taire le nukenin quand celui-ci hurla :

-REGARDE-MOI !

Les yeux azur sévères du blond croisèrent les yeux sombres et enragés du nukenin. Les anciens adversaires restèrent quelques secondes immobiles à se jauger du regard quand Aburami déclara :

-Sache que je ne resterai pas en prison bien longtemps. Un jour prochain, je serai de nouveau libre et ce jour-là, je te ferais payer.

Les yeux bleus océans de l'Hokage ne quittèrent pas les pupilles sombres du nukenin. Le regard déterminé d'un conquérant, d'un homme inébranlable dans ses convictions. Ses yeux montraient le calme de la mer pouvant déchainer la tempête.

* * *

><p>Durant toutes ces années en prison, Aburami attendit patiemment en se remémorant les yeux azur du Yondaime, ruminant sa vengeance.<p>

A ce jour, Ryuk Aburami ne connut la défaite que sous les coups du Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, Minato Namikaze.

Le nukenin n'aurait jamais cru que dix-sept ans plus tard, le destin lui amènerait de nouveau un ennemi aux yeux bleus suffisamment fort pour le défier et le vaincre.

* * *

><p>-Odama Rasengan !<p>

L'orbe tourbillonnant géant de Naruto percuta le corps mutilé. Le Jinchuriki et son clone poussèrent la technique sur leur ennemi jusqu'à ce que la technique se détache de leur paume et englobe totalement leur ennemi. Dans un grondement, l'orbe doubla de taille jusqu'à engloutir le nukenIn. La flèche fantomatique mauve qui transperçait Aburami s'évapora tandis que les rafales de chakra de l'orbe lui arrachèrent des hurlements.

D'une pression sur leur attaque, Naruto et son clone expulsèrent la technique de leurs paumes. Le rasengan traversa la cour détruisant tout sur son passage emportant Aburami dans sa rotation. Elle se stoppa au mur d'enceinte du Palais de l'Etoile. Elle creusa une profonde marque dans les murailles puis la technique s'évanouit, laissant l'obèse retomber lourdement au sol.

Le clone de Naruto disparut en un nuage de fumée et celui-ci souffla un grand coup avant de se relever. Derrière lui, se levèrent les clameurs.

-RYUK ABURAMI EST VAINCU !

-L'ARCHIPEL DE L'ETOILE EST LIBERE DU TYRAN !

Les rebelles de l'Archipel de l'Etoile laissèrent éclater pleinement leur joie. Sur les ruines du Palais, ils s'adonnaient aux rires et aux hurlements de victoire. Certains pleuraient de bonheur et d'autres ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire

Les deux compères Etsu et Hitsu exultèrent en compagnie de la générale Lizaado qui alla jusqu'à embrasser les deux conseillers.

Du côté des shinobis, les onze de Konoha soupirèrent de soulagement. Leur combat longuement mené venait de se terminer. Shikamaru s'assit sur le sol, épuisé, et regarda autour de lui. Sur le visage de chaque shinobi qui l'avait accompagné dans sa galère, il pouvait y voir la fatigue et la satisfaction. Ils avaient échappé tant de fois à la mort depuis leur arrivée sur cet Archipel. Malgré leurs blessures, Rock Lee et Chôji sautillaient de joie. Kiba était étalé au sol rieur alors qu'Akamaru lui léchait le visage. Neji et Saï restèrent debout tout en souriant devant Tenten et Ino qui s'écroulèrent à genoux pour enfin souffler. Hinata laissa couler quelques larmes de soulagement et fut vite rejoint par Sakura qui alla l'entourer de ses bras en riant. Karin avait tellement utilisé son pouvoir qu'elle se sentit chancelante. Shino profita de ce moment d'inattention des autres pour enlever ses lunettes et frotter ses yeux fatigués. Shikamaru émit un long soupir.

-Nous avons réussi, Shikamaru. Déclara Kankurô en s'installant à côté du brun et enlevant sa capuche noire laissant dévoiler ses cheveux châtains. Naruto est sauvé.

-Et personne n'est mort, ajouta sa sœur en s'asseyant aux côtés du Nara. On dirait que tu n'auras pas à te lamenter cette fois, pleurnichard. Tu t'es bien débrouillé en tant que meneur.

Shikamaru plongea un instant ses yeux dans le regard de jade de Temari. La dernière mission de sauvetage menée par Shikamaru s'était soldée par un échec : Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru et tous ses coéquipiers avaient été gravement blessés. Seul lui s'en était sorti quasi indemne et la jeune fille de Suna l'avait piqué au vif sur son attitude de meneur. Mais aujourd'hui, la mission de sauvetage avait été un franc succès bien que leurs chances de réussites étaient terriblement minces. Et comme l'avait souligné Temari, tous en étaient sortis indemnes. Elle fit son petit sourire moqueur et le Nara, gêné, se gratta la tête en ricanant.

-Oui, tout est allé mieux que prévu, termina-t-il.

Les autres shinobis de Konoha, Iwa, Kiri et Kumo se sentirent embarrassés quand les rebelles et les soldats de l'Archipel vinrent les remercier par grands coups dans le dos, d'enlacements et de cris de célébration :

-SHINOBI ! SHINOBI ! Résonna dans toute la cour.

Konan et les shinobis d'Ame restèrent en retrait alors que la cour du palais était envahie de rebelles victorieux et enivrés de bonheur.

Un peu plus loin, Aburami se retourna sur le dos. Il avait froid. Terriblement froid. La douleur était intense. D'habitude, elle était soudaine mais courte. Sa capacité de régénération ne faisait plus effet. Si seulement, il avait quelqu'un sous la main afin de puiser son essence vitale, il pourrait réussir à s'enfuir mais il n'en avait plus la force et d'une certaine manière, cela le satisfaisait. Ses plaies et son bras coupé ruisselaient de sang. Le nukenin leva les yeux au ciel, les étoiles scintillaient.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui. Aburami pivota légèrement la tête et aperçut Naruto Uzumaki qui le regardait d'un air désolé.

-Tu viens m'achever ? murmura le brun. C'est déjà trop tard. Je serai parti sous peu.

En effet, le blond vit que les jambes du nukenin tombaient peu à peu en poussière. Naruto croisa le regard de son ravisseur. Il n'avait aucune rancœur envers son ennemi surtout à cet instant alors qu'il était au seuil de la mort. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait.

-Mon père, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Tu le connaissais. ?

Aburami se remémora en avoir parlé lorsqu'il avait parcouru les souvenirs du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

-Ton père et moi, nous nous sommes affrontés par le passé. Répondit-il avec souffrance. Il a gagné.

Les yeux bleus de Naruto ne quittèrent pas Aburami. Les mêmes yeux de défi que son défunt père. La même force, la même conviction.

-Tu as les mêmes yeux que lui, dit Aburami en riant et toussant. Et j'ai encore perdu face à ces yeux.

Aburami termina de rire avec un râle grave alors qu'il se remémorait des temps passés. Il était encore au monastère. C'était son premier cours avec le Sage Horos. Il avait commencé son cours en interrogeant les élevés sur la façon dont ils allaient utiliser leurs pouvoirs après leur formation au Ninshû. S'était alors levé un jeune garçon fort en gueule qui s'était écrié :

-Je deviendrais un puissant guerrier avec pleins de pouvoirs ! Avec mes compagnons, on sera craint par tout le contient ! Et à la fin, je mourrais dans un combat acharné contre une armée d'ennemis !

A cette réponse le jeune Aburami avait été mis au coin sous les rires des autres élèves moines. Cela lui semblait terriblement lointain et pourtant si proche. La vie au monastère ne lui avait jamais vraiment plus. Il désirait depuis toujours l'imprévisible aventure et l'agitation des batailles. Il avait passé toute son enfance à lire les chroniques des grands guerriers, leurs épopées et leurs sacrifices. Puis, il a commencé à lire les parchemins interdits de la bibliothèque du monastère. Après des années de recherche il avait finalement trouvé la technique qu'il recherchait. Un sceau permettant d'acquérir une multitude de pouvoirs, une force extraordinaire, une réserve de chakra insondable et une rapidité hors normes. Cette technique rasa le monastère ainsi que tous ses occupants. Il fut le seul survivant. Par la suite, il parcourut le monde, rassembla des subordonnées, combattit de nombreux adversaires et frôla la mort. Toute sa vie l'avait mené à cet instant.

Les jambes du nukenin n'étaient plus que des cendres alors que sa décomposition se poursuivait. Son bras gauche et ce qu'il restait de son bras droit s'effritaient en de fines particules. Bientôt son torse s'effondra sur lui-même. Ryuk Aburami ricana d'un grondement rauque et porta sur son regard vide sur Naruto.

-C'était … c'était … un beau combat.

Il referma les yeux et son corps disparut totalement en poussière balayé par le vent. Naruto regarda ce qu'il resta d'Aburami disparaitre dans l'obscurité. Tant d'interrogations sur cet ennemi dont il n'aurait jamais les réponses.

Le Jinchuriki sentit l'air froid de la nuit lui souffler au visage. Il inspira un grand coup et il s'effondra sur le dos.

Sa tête était lourde et ses membres engourdies. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait passé en captivité sans manger attaché par des chaines aux murs sans pouvoir dormir. Le chakra régénérateur de Karin s'était totalement consumé en lui. Le fait que Kyûbi avait pris momentanément pris le contrôle sur lui n'avait en rien arrangé les choses.

Son corps ne pouvait plus suivre et son esprit s'embrumait. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas flanché durant le combat, cette pensée lui fit sourire et il ferma les yeux, apaisé, en entendant les cris de victoire des rebelles qui parvenaient à ces oreilles.

Mais son repos fut de courte durée car une forte pression s'exerça sur son torse et l'immobilisa au sol. Naruto ouvrit les yeux et découvrit une main fantomatique mauve qui le plaquait au sol. Des os décharnés de la même substance le reliait à une silhouette enveloppée d'un halo violet. Sasuke dévisageait Naruto avec ses Mangekyô Sharingan.

-Sasuke, souffla l'Uzumaki qui tenta de se relever. Qu'est-ce que tu …

L'Uchiwa resserra son emprise sur le blond puis il plongea son regard dans les pupilles bleus de Naruto. Ce dernier crut voir les pupilles rouges et noires s'illuminer et tourner dans leurs orbites. Naruto sentit quelque chose grouiller dans son ventre. Quelque chose qui remonta jusqu'à sa gorge puis sa bouche. Un corbeau à l'œil rouge et aux plumes noires en sortit en croassant. Sasuke grinça des dents sous la douleur alors que l'oiseau vola jusqu'à lui. Il fonça sur l'œil droit de l'Uchiwa et plongea dans l'œil. Il disparut comme si l'œil l'avait totalement aspiré. Sasuke tomba à genoux. La souffrance était insoutenable et il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

La main du Susanô s'évapora relâchant Naruto de son étreinte. Le Mangekyô Sharingan disparut et le dernier des Uchiwas retrouva ses pupilles sombres.

-Plus un geste, Uchiwa Sasuke.

Le brun releva la tête. Trois silhouettes se tenaient entre Naruto et lui. Ils connaissaient deux d'entre elles. La première était une femme à forte poitrine, blonde avec deux queues de cheval dans son dos et des yeux noisette à l'air sévère dans une tenue de shinobi. La seconde portait une longue robe bleue, des cheveux auburn et des yeux verts pénétrants tandis que la troisième avait une robe noire, des yeux jaunes et une chevelure bleue dans laquelle trônait une fleur de papier en origami. Mei Terumi, Tsunade et Konan faisaient bloc entre le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi et le membre d'Akatsuki. Autour de lui, virevoltaient des morceaux de papier contrôlés par la kunoichi d'Ame. Des shinobis s'étaient également assemblées autour de l'Uchiwa, prêts à l'abattre. Sasuke reprenait lentement son souffle alors que ses adversaires le fusillaient du regard.

-Ne crois pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Naruto, lança Tsunade.

Sasuke posa les yeux sur le blond qui arrivait à peine à se lever. Celui-ci hissa sa tête au niveau de son torse alors que Sai et Sakura arrivèrent derrière lui pour l'aider à se relever. Sasuke peinait à respirer, haletant. La douleur dans ses yeux s'était légèrement atténuée mais Sasuke sentit quelque chose de différent en lui. Quelque chose qui ne devait pas l'avoir quitté.

-J'en ai fini ici … dit le brun.

-Oi … Sasuke…

Naruto venait de déclarer quelques mots alors que ses yeux étaient à moitié clos.

-Je suis … désolé. Dit-il. Notre combat devra attendre … Je ne suis pas vraiment en forme pour l'instant. Et … tu n'as pas l'air en superforme non plus …

Entre deux respirations, l'Uchiwa se surprit à sourire.

-Vu ton état, il ne serait pas plus simple pour moi que de t'achever. Soupira le brun.

Les shinobis et les trois kunoichis se rapprochèrent du brun anticipant une possible attaque.

-Hahaha … tu dois avoir raison, concéda le blond.

-Mais nous aurons notre duel, annonça Sasuke. Cette guerre nous donnera l'opportunité et les conditions pour nous affronter. De plus, il y a des choses que j'aimerais savoir concernant l'homme qui t'a donné ce pouvoir.

Naruto repensa à ce corbeau qui avait soudainement émergé de lui et il se remémora qu'auparavant, il avait vécu quelque chose de semblable lors de sa dernière rencontre avec Itachi. Sai et Sakura observaient l'échange entre les deux anciens coéquipiers avec grande attention tout comme les autres shinobis.

-On se retrouvera sur le champ de bataille, alors. Conclut Naruto.

Sasuke se releva et fit un discret signe de tête en acquiescement.

-Hors de question que tu nous échappes ! s'écria Tsunade à l'attention de l'Uchiwa.

-Baa-chan ! lança Naruto. Laisse-le partir ! C'est à moi de m'en occuper !

-L'occasion de le capturer ne se représentera pas, répliqua la Godaime Mizukage.

Konan commença à se disperser en une multitude de papiers lorsque qu'une infime boule shinobi éclata entre les pieds de l'Uchiwa et aveugla l'ensemble des shinobis. En un instant, Jugô et Suigetsu atterrirent au niveau de Sasuke et s'échappèrent avec lui en sautant par-dessus les murs d'enceinte du Palais de l'Etoile.

Après quelques secondes et après avoir récupéré leur vision, Tsunade jura contre l'Uchiwa et envoya des shinobis à ses trousses. Mei Terumi ordonna de même avec ses hommes tandis que la voix rauque de Kitscuhi menait la troupe à la traque. Naruto avait fermé les yeux et sembla ne vouloir les rouvrir. Exténué, il relâcha tous ses muscles et se détacha de son corps. Son esprit s'égara et le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi tomba dans l'inconscience le sourire aux lèvres sous les cris de joies des rebelles et les étoiles du firmament.

* * *

><p>Le Pays de l'Eau était un véritable mystère pour la plupart des continentaux. Pendant les temps sombres du continent Shinobi alors que les conflits entre les clans gangrénaient les terres, l'immense archipel situé à l'Est du continent fascinait et intriguait les habitants. Les marins et les pécheurs rapportaient dans les tavernes que lorsque la brume se levait quand ils s'approchaient de l'archipel, ils pouvaient entendre des grondements ou voir des lumières flotter à travers le brouillard. Des légendes couraient sur des monstres marins, des démons des abysses et des naïades assassines qui avaient fait des eaux de l'Archipel leur territoire. Les navigateurs qui atteignaient les côtes des iles de l'archipel s'estimaient chanceux ou bénis. Même certains refusèrent de repartir pour le continent de peur que leur chance les abandonne ou qu'ils succombent aux abominations de la mer. Des marins préféraient rester à terre pour y poursuivre leur vie par la culture de la terre.<p>

Les autochtones de l'île avaient fait de ces légendes, un moyen de se protéger eux-mêmes des conflits du continent. Des clans de shinobis vivaient dans l'archipel mais les conflits qui les opposaient allaient de l'assassinat, à l'espionnage, à la corruption mais l'Archipel n'avait jamais été mis à feu et à sang. Les habitants des iles vivaient de culture, d'élevage et de pèche. Cependant cela n'empêchait pas certains villageois lors de longues nuits de brouillard de se rassembler sur les falaises des iles et de faire de grands feux. Durant la nuit, les bateaux attirés par les feux, croyant à la lumière d'un phare, s'échouaient sur des récifs et le lendemain, on retrouvait les navires sans équipage et sans marchandises. Les pirates, les naufrageurs et les monstres marins avaient fait il y a longtemps de cet Archipel, un lieu redouté.

Cependant avec l'apparition des Grandes Nations Shinobis et la fin des temps sombres, l'Archipel s'était vu unifié pour devenir le Pays de l'Eau sous l'égide d'un Daimyo protégé par le village shinobi de Kiri et son Mizukage. Bien que cette dualité du pouvoir créa de nombreux conflits par la suite, le Daimyo avait toujours réussi à maintenir un certain pouvoir sur la contrée. Les expériences passées avaient rendu les Daimyo suspicieux et paranoïaques concernant tout ce qui touchait aux shinobis de Kiri ainsi qu'au monde shinobi en général.

Ainsi lorsqu'on annonça à l'actuel Daimyo de Kiri qu'une Quatrième Guerre Shinobi avait été déclaré entre l'Akatsuki et les Cinq Grandes Nations, il commença à faire des cauchemars. Il avait toujours détesté les conflits. Il avait succédé à son père lors de l'attentat contre le Daimyo par les Sept Epéistes de Kiri. A la suite de cet évènement, et la disparition du Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, le Conseil du village de Kiri avait assuré au jeune fils du Daimyo décédé que les shinobis de Kiri ne tenteraient plus jamais aucune action contre le Seigneur du Pays de l'Eau.

Cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune Daimyo de toujours se méfier des shinobis et de ne leur accorder que peu de confiance. Une fois, la guerre déclarée et ses nuits parsemées de mauvais rêves, le Daimyo avait passé ses journées à s'inquiéter sur une possible attaque sur le Pays de l'Eau. Puis il avait appris que le Pays de la Foudre avait été envahi et le village de Kumo presque détruit. Si le plus puissant pays shinobi avait essuyé de tels dégâts, le Daimyo de l'Eau redoutait que la guerre vienne ravager son lointain archipel. Depuis, il ne dormait plus du tout.

Lorsqu'on lui annonça que des shinobis viendraient le chercher pour l'escorter ainsi que les Daimyo des autres pays dans un lieu sécurisé pour le reste de la guerre, il se sentit encore plus angoissé.

Bien qu'il n'accordait pas d'attention aux shinobis de Kiri, il se sentait impliqué dans sa tâche de Daimyo à l'égard des habitants du Pays de l'Eau. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il abandonnait son peuple à une guerre qu'il ne pourrait supporter. Les ordres avaient été clairs, il ne pouvait rester, cette guerre dépassait les Cinq Grandes Nations.

Il se retrouvait donc dans une longue cabine accroché au dos d'un gigantesque vautour percnoptère au plumage blanc-gris, à la tête et au bec jaune. Il fut bien effrayé lorsque deux invocations de ces oiseaux du désert étaient apparues à travers la brume pour l'emmener lui et sa famille hors du Pays de l'Eau. Ils avaient pris place dans la plus petite cabine transportant les familles des Daimyo tandis que lui avait dû se séparer d'eux pour aller sur l'autre vautour. La cabine était plus grande et permettait aux Daimyo, un meilleur confort et une meilleure sécurité de la part des shinobis qui les accompagnaient.

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient partis et le Daimyo de l'Eau était le dernier que les shinobis devaient récupérer. L'ambiance dans le compartiment des Daimyo était oppressante. Les Daimyo de la Foudre et la Terre étaient graves et sévères. En effet, devant l'attitude vagabonde du Daimyo du feu et celle désintéressé du Daimyo du Vent, la Terre et la Foudre étaient consternés devant tant d'insouciance en temps de guerre. Le Daimyo du Feu regardait par la fenêtre d'un air penseur tandis que le Daimyo du Vent dormait et ronflait au rythme de son ventre bedonnant qui se soulevait à chaque respiration. Le Daimyo de l'Eau, discret, voyait bien qu'il était au milieu de la tempête entre ces quatre homologues.

Soudain, le Daimyo du Vent se réveilla en sursaut et la nacelle se secoua sous son poids. Il se lécha les babines et cligna rapidement les yeux.

-Où … où … suis-je ? Balbutia-t-il.

Le Daimyo de la Terre soupira d'exaspération.

-Est-ce que vous êtes conscient de la situation ? demanda-t-il.

-Bwwaaahhh ! Pardon ? Bailla le Seigneur du Vent en plaçant sa main potelée devant sa bouche.

-Espèce d'imbécile, comment pouvez-vous dormir paisiblement dans ce contexte ?

-Plait-il ? demanda le Daimyo encore assoupi.

-La guerre, Seigneur du Vent. Déclara calmement le Daimyo de l'Eau. Nous sommes évacués vers un lieu sécurisé.

-Oh oui ! Pardonnez-moi je m'assoupis souvent lorsque je voyage. Expliqua le Daimyo du Vent.

Le Daimyo de la Foudre dévisageait le Seigneur du Vent, sa main droite soutenant sa tête. Sous ses yeux fatigués et mornes étaient marquées de profondes cernes et ses lunettes tombaient nonchalamment sur son nez.

-Tellement de légèreté ! Tellement d'inconscience ! grommela le Seigneur de la Terre. Votre tête serait-elle remplie de sable, Daimyo du Vent ?

Les petits sourcils du Seigneur Féodal du Pays du Vent se froncèrent et il se mit à frotter ses fines moustaches.

-J'ai confiance en le Godaime Kazekage de Suna. Répliqua-t-il. Bien qu'il soit jeune, il a su montrer un grand talent dans la fonction. De plus, cette guerre implique les forces shinobis de nos pays, soit les plus puissants shinobis assemblés en une seule armée contre une seule organisation terroriste. Cette guerre se terminera rapidement par une victoire totale des shinobis.

-Vous semblez oublier que les forces de Taki et de Kusa ont rejoint l'Ennemi. Siffla le Daimyo de la Foudre. Et que nos ennemis ont envahi, il y a environ une semaine, le Pays de la Foudre et ont détruit à moitié le Village caché de Kumo avant de disparaitre du pays en laissant derrière eux des ruines et des terres pillées et brûlées.

Les Daimyo du Vent et de l'Eau déglutirent alors que celui du Feu semblait ailleurs, transporté par les nuages qu'il apercevait au travers de la vitre.

-Est-ce que vous savez où est-ce qu'on nous emmène ? S'interrogea naïvement le Daimyo du Feu en ne détachant pas les yeux des nuages.

-La destination n'est connue de personne parmi nous. Déclara le Daimyo de la Terre.

Un shinobi de Suna aux tatouages faciaux jaunes entra dans la cabine des Daimyo et répondit simplement :

-Pour votre sécurité aucune information n'a été transmise sur notre destination. Nous avons lâché plusieurs de nos invocations de vautour percnoptères qui vont servir de leurres. Vos familles aussi voyagent grâce à nos oiseaux mais elles vont être dirigées directement vers un lieu sûr et elles vous rejoindront plus tard.

-Sauf les nombreuses femmes du Seigneur du Vent avec qui nous partageons la même invocation. Grommela le Daimyo de la Terre.

-Malheureusement Daimyo-sama, c'est la seule cabine suffisamment grande pour accueillir les épouses du Seigneur du Vent dans ces nombreux compartiments.

Le Daimyo du Vent était un homme aimant la compagnie des femmes. Et détestant le simple fait de voir ses dames de compagnie se battre pour décider laquelle serait sa favorite, il décida alors de toutes les épouser. Au fil des années, la liste de ses épouses continua d'augmenter. Bien qu'elles aient le titre d'épouse, le Daimyo du Vent n'accomplit son devoir conjugal avec aucune d'entre elles. Peut-être parce qu'il préférait la compagnie des femmes plutôt que celle des marmots ou bien il savait que s'il devait en satisfaire une, il devait faire de même pour toutes les autres et cela il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de toutes les satisfaire.

-Comment vont-elles, mes fleurs du désert ? S'inquiéta le Seigneur du Vent en se levant brusquement de son sofa. Sont-elles bien installées ? Est-ce qu'elles m'ont réclamé ? Est-ce qu'elles se sont battues ?!

-Tout va bien Daimyo-sama, dit le shinobi gêné. Elles ne manquent de rien. La plupart lisait, dormait ou jouait aux cartes quand j'y suis allé il y une heure.

Le Daimyo se rassit sur son sofa et souffla de soulagement. De l'autre côté du compartiment, les Daimyo de la Foudre et de la Terre étaient affalés sur des chaises fatigués de leur si long voyage. A la table accolée à la paroi, le Daimyo du Feu collait son nez à la fenêtre pour essayer de distinguer la mère sous les nuages. En face de lui, le Seigneur Féodal du Pays de l'Eau gardait la tête entre ses mains et tentait d'étouffer son angoisse en silence. Deux shinobis étaient placés à chaque entrée de leur compartiment, à l'avant et à l'arrière. Le shinobi de Suna qui dirigeait l'opération restait adossé à un mur sans quitter des yeux les cinq Daimyo.

Après quelques minutes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte arrière du compartiment. Le shinobi de Suna alla ouvrir et vit trois silhouettes féminines vêtues de longues tenues rouges et de voiles cachant leurs visages.

-Nous souhaiterions parler avec notre époux. Dit l'une d'entre elles d'une voix fluette.

Alors que la première épouse tenta d'entrer dans le compartiment, le chef de l'opération lui bloqua le passage.

-Navré mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer ici. Répliqua-t-il. Question de sécurité. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire à votre mari, dites-le moi je lui transmettrais.

Le Daimyo du Vent se leva pour tenter d'apercevoir la personne qui désirait entrer. En voyant les tuniques rouges, il sut immédiatement.

-Laissez-les entrer ! Laissez-les entrer ! Il doit y avoir un problème !

Le shinobi de Suna laissa passer les trois épouses à contre cœur. La première s'approcha lentement vers son époux tandis que les deux autres restèrent à l'entrée du compartiment sous la surveillance des deux gardes. Le shinobi de Suna se plaça derrière la première épouse qui s'agenouilla devant son bien-aimé et lui prit sa gigantesque main sous les yeux curieux de tous les autres Seigneurs Féodaux.

-Que se passe-t-il, ma tendre ? demanda le Daimyo du Vent d'un ton aimant. Les autres épouses t'embêtent ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?

-Tout va bien, mon seigneur. Dit-elle à mi-voix. Tout va bien.

Deux cris étouffés se firent entendre. Le shinobi de Suna se retourna et vit les deux épouses transpercer les gardes avec des kunais dissimulés dans leurs manches. Pris par surprise, les yeux révulsés, les gardes s'écroulèrent dans une mare de sang. Le shinobi de Suna sortit son kunai sous l'étonnement mais quelque chose de froid le transperça dans le dos. Il baissa les yeux sur son torse et vit une fine lame de glace fumante et couverte de sang.

-Qu'est … qu'est ce …

Il bredouilla quelques paroles étouffées par le sang avant que la première épouse ne retire sa lame de glace et qu'il s'affale au sol, mort. Le Daimyo de l'Eau hurla d'effroi et les Seigneurs de la Foudre et de la Terre se levèrent en sursaut. D'un geste vif, la troisième femme lança des couteaux qui fusèrent sur les deux gardes à l'avant. Ils s'écroulèrent morts, tandis que le Daimyo du Vent en larmes agrippait le bras de la première épouse.

-Vous n'êtes plus mes épouses ! Qu'avez-vous fait mais qu'avez-vous fait !?

-Lâche-moi, gros tas ! Pesta la jeune femme en frappant son époux à la tête.

La seconde épouse, la plus fine, bondit sur un fauteuil et plaça sur le plafond du compartiment, un parchemin explosif. Deux shinobis entrèrent dans le compartiment, mais ils furent abattus sur le champ, par la première épouse, percés par des stalactites de glace. Au même instant, le parchemin explosif détona et laissa une ouverture béante dans le toit du compartiment. Le vent et le froid s'infiltrèrent dans la cabine engloutissant les appels à l'aide du Daimyo de l'Eau. Les pans des tuniques rouges des trois femmes virevoltèrent alors que l'une d'entre elles souffla dans un petit sifflet accroché à son cou. Aucun son n'en sortit, mais que pouvais bien entendre les Daimyo avec le vent qui fouettait leurs oreilles et l'air froid qui les submergeait.

Soudain quelque chose secoua la cabine et des câbles descendirent de la plaie béante dans le plafond. Attrapant chacune un câble, elles attachèrent les Daimyo qui tentèrent de se débattre. Le Seigneur de l'Eau s'était évanouit, le Daimyo du Vent était inconscient après le coup reçu par la première épouse. Les Seigneurs de la Foudre et de la Terre émirent plus de résistance mais après quelques coups, ils se résignèrent.

La première femme qui sembla être le leader scruta la cabine à la recherche du Seigneur du Feu. Elle le trouva tremblant sous la table de la cabine. Elle le fit sortir avec violence quand celui-ci supplia :

-Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Que voulez-vous ?!

La jeune femme retira son voile et dévoila ses longs cheveux noirs, ses yeux d'or, son teint pâle.

-Nous sommes l'Ennemi, répondit-elle en laissant échapper un sourire cruel.

Les Daimyo furent solidement attachés avec les câbles. Pour le Daimyo du Vent, deux câbles furent nécessaires afin de s'assurer qu'ils puissent supporter son poids. D'un signe de tête, la leader enclencha la dernière phase de leur plan. La seconde épouse sauta à travers l'ouverture et tira sur un des câbles. Les Daimyo encordés s'élevèrent dans les airs tirés par les câbles. Les trois jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent sur le toit de la cabine alors que les Daimyo s'élevaient dans les cieux ou volaient de sombres silhouettes. Deux shinobis s'interposèrent alors que les ailes du vautour invoqué continuaient de battre.

-Vous n'irez nulle part ! s'écrièrent les shinobis en brandissant leurs katanas.

Le vent soufflait sur les jeunes filles laissant trainer les pans de leurs robes. Même dans ces tenues inconfortables, elles devaient résister à la force du vent qui les repoussait lentement.

-Kaji ! ordonna la leader.

La plus petite des trois s'échappa en direction des deux shinobis. Ses avants bras et ses poings s'enflammèrent brulant les pans de sa robe. Les shinobis lancèrent des shurikens mais elle les évita dans un panache orangée.

D'un coup de poing ardent, elle envoya voler un ninja qui tomba dans le vide. Elle joignit les mains et souffla entre ses paumes et une trainée de flammes frappa le second shinobi qui prit feu. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements et sa peau se consumèrent et il hurla de douleur et de désespoir jusqu'au ce qu'il se jeta dans le vide pour disparaitre dans la mer des centaines de mètres plus bas.

Une fois débarrassée de ses opposants, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la tête du rapace invoqué. C'était un percnoptère au plumage blanc et à la tête jaune. L'invocation poursuivait son vol malgré les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Elle arriva au niveau de son coup et ses poings s'enflammèrent d'un brasier rouge.

Le vautour vit d'un œil, ce qui se déroula. L'ennemie lança deux boules de feu sur les ailes du percnoptère et appliqua ses paumes sur le plumage du rapace. Ses plumes prirent feu et l'oiseau émit un cri perçant de douleur. Il perdit soudainement de l'altitude et son vol était instable.

Du côté des Daimyo, le leader et la troisième épouse avait pris place en s'agrippant aux cordes et attendaient la plus jeune du groupe alors que les flammes envahirent les plumes du volatile. Elle arriva soudain laissant derrière elle un immense brasier. Elle saisit une corde et la leader souffla dans le sifflet. Les créatures auxquelles étaient attachés les câbles reprirent leur battement d'aile et s'élevèrent alors que l'invocation au plumage carbonisé perdit connaissance et chuta vers l'immensité bleue de l'océan. Le Daimyo de l'Eau reprit connaissance en sentant le vent sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux et hurla de sursaut lorsqu'il vit qu'il flottait dans les airs. Alors que son cœur battait à la chamade, il se débattait mais de puissants liens l'enserraient. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les autres Daimyo dans la même situation. Les trois jeunes femmes étaient là, accrochées aux câbles et flottant avec eux dans les yeux. Il entendit de puissants battements d'ailes. Il leva les yeux et vit une dizaine de chauves-souris géantes au poil noir et velues. Devant l'apparence de cette créature, un frisson parcourut son dos et il osa de nouveau baisser les yeux vers le bas.

La nuée de chauves-souris venait de sortir de la brume et il parvint à distinguer clairement les reflets de l'eau bien des lettres plus bas. Le vertige lui fit tourner la tête et il sentit l'angoisse le traverser alors que des gouttes commencèrent à couler sur son front. Il serra les dents et concentra son regard devant lui. La leader du groupe le dévisageait avec un sourire malin et ses yeux jaunes se délectaient du désespoir du vieil homme.

-Vous … vous … vous allez nous tuer ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune fille détourna du regard et pouffa de dédain.

-Chaque chose en son temps …

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Enfin la fin du chapitre qui clôt l'Arc de l'Archipel de l'Étoile !<br>J'espère que le chapitre et l'arc vous ont plu !_

_On se retrouve pour le chapitre 25 : Ramens !_

_A la prochaine ! Et rappelez-vous ! Le commentaire est la DRRRRROOOOOGGGGGUUUUEEEEE de l'auteur !_


	25. Ramens

_Salutations ! _

_ Le chapitre 25 est arrivé et comme toujours depuis ces derniers temps, il est très long (sans vous déplaire, je l'espère). _  
><em> Ce chapitre comporte beaucoup de nouveaux personnages et j'espère que vous vous y retrouverez.<em>  
><em> J'ai amélioré la mise en page comme ne l'avait conseillé ikari-uchiha, l'auteur de "la volonté du feu" qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de présenter. <em>

_ J'en profite également pour vous conseiller de lire "Les possesseurs" et sa suite "Les possesseurs 2" de Sarhtorian, un auteur talentueux à suivre !_

_ Sur ce je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre !_

_ N'hésitez pas à commentez ! Toute critique est bonne à prendre !_

_ Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 25 – Ramens<strong>

Le lendemain de l'attaque du Palais de l'Etoile, la défaite de Ryuk Aburami et le retour sur le trône de l'héritier des Rois de l'Etoile, Sarhtorian, firent le tour de l'archipel. Une clameur parcourut toutes les iles de l'Archipel pour célébrer le retour du roi et la mort de l'usurpateur. Le Quartier des Comètes, l'île la plus riche de l'archipel, retrouva en une seule matinée, sa beauté d'antan. Les commerçants rouvrirent leurs boutiques et les enfants retournèrent sur les plages de sable blanc pour se jeter dans l'eau turquoise et faire voler des cerfs-volants multicolores. Partout dans l'archipel, les taverniers ouvraient leurs échoppes et offraient de grandes tournées d'alcool qu'ils dissimulaient dans leurs plus profondes caves. Les chants et les rires de joies envahirent les rues pour célébrer la nouvelle ère qui commençait pour le royaume.

De nombreux habitants avaient fait le déplacement jusqu'au Palais de l'Etoile pour acclamer le retour du Prince. Les rebelles et les soldats avaient repris ce qui restait des défenses du palais et tentaient comme ils le pouvaient d'empêcher les éventuels débordements. La cour du palais était occupée par cette immense foule qui acclamait le futur roi et la fin de leurs temps de malheurs. Les plus pauvres vinrent réclamer de la nourriture et la générale Lizaado sortit avec ses subordonnées pour distribuer une partie de la nourriture emmagasinée par Janbon pendant l'absence de son maitre. Ils furent accueillis par des cris de joie et de hourra et des sourires dansaient sur les figures de tous.

A travers une fenêtre, Sarhtorian observait son peuple amassé devant les portes qui baignait dans un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer. Il avait enfilé le long manteau rouge sombre que portaient ses ancêtres avant lui. Etrangement, il reconnut une bride d'odeur qui lui rappelait son père lorsqu'il portait cette tunique.

-Qui aurait cru que ce jour viendrait ? demanda Etsu à ses côtés.

Le conseiller enrobé affichait un petit sourire sous son épaisse moustache alors qu'il regardait le peuple sous les fenêtres.

-Certains n'ont jamais perdu l'espoir de voir ce Royaume renaitre de ses cendres. Des hommes et des femmes braves qui ont versé sur leur sang pendant ces longues années de résistance. Dit solennellement le Prince.

-Le peuple attend quelque chose de votre part pour votre retour. Hitsu a pris quelques initiatives, votre Altesse. Il prépare une grande fête pour la libération de l'Archipel et votre retour. D'après ce que j'ai entendu cela se passera sur la grande place du Quartier des Comètes.

-Il ne perd vraiment pas de temps, rit le Prince.

-Hé ! Hé ! Il est incorrigible ! répondit le conseiller sur son compère. Dès que le soleil avait fait son apparition, il avait déjà disparu pour accomplir tous les préparatifs.

-N'oublions pas les shinobis sans quoi tout cela n'aurait pas été possible. Ajouta Sarhtorian.

-Evidemment, évidemment, ils sont conviés à la fête. Nous leur devons beaucoup. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de l'ami qu'ils étaient venus récupérer ? A-t-il récupérer de ses blessures ?

Sarhtorian se frotta le menton et répondit :

-Je crois plutôt qu'il doit récupérer des forces avant qu'ils puissent repartir pour leur long voyage.

* * *

><p>-Raaaahhh ! J'ai tellement faim !<p>

-La ferme ! On le sait depuis le nombre de fois que tu l'as dit depuis que tu es réveillé ! Explosa Sakura.

Dans une chambre du palais, les trois membres de l'équipe sept profitaient d'un repos matinal. Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte, Sai peignait la forêt et la mer qui s'étendaient au-delà des murailles sous les cris de la foule. Sakura s'impatientait sur une chaise tandis que le ventre du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, allongé dans un lit, émit un long gargouillement.

-Faim …. Terriblement faim … ! Cracha Naruto.

Alors que Sai ne prêtait pas attention au blond et se concentrait sur sa peinture, la rose tapotait nerveusement sur les accoudoirs de la chaise et semblait fulminer à l'intérieur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une silhouette féminine.

-Tsunade-sama, lâcha Sakura à l'entrée de son maitre.

La Godaime Hokage de Konoha entra vivement dans la pièce suivie par Tsuzumi, la subordonnée du général Lizaado.

-Oh ! Baa-chan ! s'écria Naruto. Laisse-moi sortir d'ici ! J'ai suffisamment été enfermé, tu ne trouves pas ?

Une veine apparut sur le front de Tsunade et celle-ci grinça les dents.

-Je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu resteras là sous notre surveillance. Répliqua l'Hokage. Nous serions déjà dans le bateau si d'autres affaires ne nous retardaient pas ici. J'ai déjà cédé pour que nous partions demain matin afin que tu puisses récupérer alors ne me fais pas regretter mon choix.

Naruto fit une moue de dégoût, s'enfouit sous sa couverte et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Le blond avait été l'otage d'Aburami pendant de nombreux jours sans manger, ni dormir et bien qu'il possédait le pouvoir du Kyûbi, son corps avait finalement lâché après son combat contre le nukenin. L'Hokage avait alors établi qui lui fallait du repos avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route pour le continent. Cela satisfaisait la plupart des shinobis qui désiraient visiter l'Archipel anciennement hostile aux ninjas.

Mais Naruto Uzumaki était coincé au lit avec pour geôliers ses deux coéquipiers. Il était évident que cette situation ne plaisait pas non plus à la rose, coincée avec son agaçant coéquipier pour lequel, elle avait traversé la mer. Sai n'en avait cure. Le soleil faisait de magnifiques reflets dans la mer et il s'interrogeait principalement comment il allait pouvoir le rendre parfaitement sur le dessin.

Devant l'attitude boudeuse du blond, Tsunade soupira avant d'afficher un sourire rassurant.

-Mais vu que je ne suis pas un monstre, je suis venu chercher Tsuzumi. Sache qu'en plus d'être une redoutable combattante, elle est une excellente cuisinière et fait office aux cuisines. Tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux comme plats, elle te les apportera.

-Comptez sur moi ! Annonça la jeune fille.

Naruto se leva d'un bond et accourut pour s'agenouiller devant la Godaime.

-Moi qui pensais …. Moi qui pensais que tu n'étais qu'une vieille emmerdeuse aigrie. Déclara l'Uzumaki en larmes. Aujourd'hui je réalise que tu n'es qu'une vieille aigrie ! Merci pour l'attention, Baa-chan !

-Cela suffit les compliments ! Ragea la blonde.

Sakura se tourna vers Tsuzumi qui avait sorti un bloc-notes et un crayon.

-Pouvons-nous commander quelque chose, nous aussi ? demanda l'Haruno.

-Evidemment ! Répondit Tsuzumi.

-Moi d'abord ! Moi d'abord ! S'imposa le blond devant la cuisinière.

Naruto se frotta les mains et se lécha les babines avant de fermer les yeux et de s'échapper dans ses pensées. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il avait quitté Konoha pour le Mont Myobokû. Un mois qu'il avait laissé les succulentes et délicieuses nouilles de chez Ichiraku. Les gargouillements de son ventre ne pourraient s'apaiser tant qu'il n'aurait pas mangé son met favori. Intérieurement, il savait que les ramens que pourrait faire cette jeune fille ne vaudraient pas celles d'Ichiraku. Et pourtant, il avait attendu. Il avait patienté. Il avait mangé les plats fait maison de la grenouille Shima qui avaient laissé de nombreuses séquelles dans les papilles gustatives du blond. Sa captivité n'avait rien arrangé aux choses et maintenant qu'il était libre à nouveau, il ne désirait qu'une seule et unique chose.

-Je veux un énorme bol de ramens !

Tsuzumi regarda un long moment le blond avec un regard intrigué avant de finalement demander :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est des ramens ?

Un ange passa dans la chambre tandis que le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi ne détacha pas son regard de la cuisinière. Après un silence pesant, Sakura tenta d'éclairer la jeune cuisinière :

-Ce sont des nouilles, des pâtes alimentaires …

-Navré mais il n'y a pas ce genre de nourriture. Les nouilles sont interdites dans notre Archipel.

Naruto resta de marbre, ses yeux rivés sur Tsuzumi. Tsunade, Sakura et Sai se fixèrent sur Naruto qui après un moment, pivota sur lui-même regagna lentement son lit et s'enfouit sous les draps en se larmoyant :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me sauver ? Vous … vous auriez dû me laissez mourir ….

-Arrête de dire des conneries ! s'écrièrent Sakura et Tsunade en chœur.

-Désolé ! Intervint Tsuzumi. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il doit bien y avoir de pâtes dans cet archipel. Je vais demander à des commis d'aller en chercher. Nous fouillerons l'archipel de fond en comble pour les trouver pour vous.

Malgré la profonde détermination dans les paroles de la cuisinière guerrière, Naruto resta sous les draps, l'air morne.

-A quoi bon, la vie n'a plus aucun sens, marmonna-t-il. Je veux mourir.

-Sois plus optimiste ! rétorqua Sakura.

Encore plus gênée qu'avant, Tsuzumi ne s'attarda pas et lâcha avant de sortir de la chambre comme une flèche :

-Nous n'aurons aucun répit tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé vos précieuses ramens.

Naruto ne répondit pas et continua à se morfondre dans son lit. Tsunade soupira de fatigue et se tourna vers la porte.

-Je vous laisse à vos affaires, j'ai des choses urgentes à traiter de mon côté. Déclara l'Hokage.

-Est-ce que ce serait trop de vous demander lesquelles, Tsunade-sama ? Osa timidement Sakura. Cela concerne la guerre ?

La blonde plongea ses yeux noisette dans les pupilles vertes de sa jeune apprentie et répondit :

-Cela ne vous concerne pas, aucune inquiétude à avoir.

Elle sortit de la chambre laissant Sakura dans ses pensées. Normalement, elle lui aurait tout dit. Son maitre avait l'habitude de partager de nombreuses informations avec son élevé car elle savait que ces informations seraient biens gardés et maintenus à la discrétion de tous. Sakura réalisa que c'était bien normal que Tsunade préféra garder ses secrets. Après tout, elle avait désobéi aux ordres pour partir au secours de Naruto avec les autres. Pouvait-elle encore lui faire confiance après ça ? La rose laissa ces pensées de côté et se reconcentra sur celui qu'elle devait surveiller.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Naruto avait quitté son lit et s'était approché de Sai toujours assis sur le rebord à peindre le paysage.

-Excuse-moi Sai je sais que tu es occupé mais pourrais-tu me laisser passer pour que je puisse me jeter par la fenêtre et mettre fin à mes jours ?

-Arrête tes conneries ! S'égosilla Sakura.

-Bien sûr, je t'en prie, répondit Sai.

-Arrête de le soutenir, toi !

* * *

><p>Suigetsu Hozûki nettoyait lentement le Tranchoir de Kiri, la lame de son maitre Zabuza Momochi, pendant que Jûgo observait les gens qui grouillaient dans la rue, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quelques oiseaux virevoltaient autour de lui et se posaient sur son épaule de temps à autre. Suigetsu leva plusieurs fois les yeux sur son compagnon d'armes. Le bretteur gardait toujours un œil sur lui car il savait qu'à tout moment les désirs de meurtres de Jûgo pouvaient réapparaitre et qu'il pourrait succomber à ses pulsions en étripant tous ceux qui croiseraient sa route.<p>

Suigetsu frottait lentement son chiffon contre la lame de son épée, Jûgo nourrissait les oiseaux avec des miettes de pain qu'il disposait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le silence régnait dans la chambre de l'auberge qu'ils occupaient depuis ce matin. Entre les deux hommes, Sasuke Uchiwa était installé sur un futon à moitié endormi.

Ils avaient été envoyés sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile pour récupérer Naruto Uzumaki, le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, mais finalement Ryuk Aburami avait été vaincu et Naruto avait été sauvé par l'Alliance Shinobi. C'était le second échec de Taka depuis qu'elle s'était liée à l'Akatsuki. Il n'avait pas réussi à capturer Hachibi et le Kyûbi leur avait également échappé.

Suigetsu n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'échec. L'échec n'était pas acceptable dans l'idéologie du village de Kiri où il avait grandi. Ses mentors ne pouvaient considérer qu'un shinobi ayant échoué dans sa mission puisse revenir au village avec bonne conscience et la tête haute. Un shinobi de Kiri devait réussir sa mission ou mourir en tentant.

Bien sûr, cela ne concernait pas Jûgo. Suigetsu ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un shinobi. C'était un type dérangé avec un pouvoir qui lui avait valu de servir de sujet de laboratoire à Orochimaru. Alors que pouvait-il ressentir de leur échec ? Il n'était redevable de personne. Il ne devait rendre aucun compte sauf à Sasuke. Jûgo n'avait intégré Hebi que pour protéger Sasuke pour lequel Kimimaro avait donné sa vie. Sasuke, que pouvait-il ressentir ? Il était le leader du groupe, l'échec de cette mission lui incombait. Il était un shinobi de Konoha, il connaissait le devoir du ninja d'accomplir la mission qu'on lui avait confié. Et pourtant, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus du palais de l'Etoile, Sasuke avait simplement demandé un peu de repos. Suigetsu connaissait les problèmes qu'avait l'Uchiwa concernant ses yeux. En tout ça, il savait peu de choses dans les détails. Sasuke avait passé énormément de temps en convalescence après avoir reçu les yeux de son frère afin qu'il puisse s'habituer à ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Depuis cela, Sasuke avait connu de nombreux incidents avec ses nouveaux yeux. Du sang coulait de ses orbites et une intense douleur traversait ses yeux lorsqu'il utilisait de manière exagérée son Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke s'inquiétait plus pour ses yeux que pour la mission que lui avait assignée Madara Uchiwa. Suigetsu stoppa son geste lorsqu'il vit l'Uchiwa s'éveiller et s'assoir sur le futon.

Sasuke se frotta délicatement les yeux. La douleur était toujours présente mais il sentait quelque chose était différent par rapport à hier. Une présence familière semblait l'habiter. Quelque chose qui lui rappelait son frère. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Auparavant, il avait trouvé une partie du chakra d'Itachi dissimulé dans celui de Naruto. Il avait pu récupérer ce chakra et grâce à Jûgo et Suigetsu, il a pu s'enfuir avant d'être capturé par l'Alliance. Mais de nombreuses questions lui parcouraient l'esprit.

Ce corbeau possédait les yeux d'Itachi et Sasuke avait réussi à l'extraire du chakra du Jinchuriki pour l'intégrer au sien. Seul Itachi aurait pu céder une partie de son pouvoir. Mais alors pourquoi aurait-il mélangé une partie de son chakra avec celui de Naruto ? Quel était le but d'Itachi en cédant une partie de son pouvoir à Naruto ? L'aîné des Uchiwa savait qu'il devait mourir dans un combat contre son petit frère alors cela se serait déroulé avant leur combat.

Sasuke ferma les yeux pour éclaircir le trouble dans son esprit. La présence qui habitait ses yeux était celle d'Itachi. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette sensation depuis la greffe. Sasuke sut que les yeux de son frère avaient recouvré la totalité de leurs pouvoirs.

-Sasuke. Comment te sens-tu ? demanda calmement Jûgo qui se leva faisant s'envoler les oiseaux posés sur son épaule.

-Mieux, répondit le brun. Bien mieux.

-Tu es sûr ?! grogna Suigetsu. Tu nous dis toujours ça et il suffit d'un combat pour que tu tombes à moitié-mort et qu'on t'emmène en urgence pour que tu reçoives des soins et du repos. Tu es plus le boulet du groupe au lieu d'être le leader. Si cela continue, je n'hésiterais pas à prendre moi-même ta place de leader ainsi que ta tête.

Sasuke et Jûgo restèrent silencieux devant les menaces du bretteur de Kiri.

-Cela ne se reproduira plus, termina l'Uchiwa. Je te l'assure.

-Tss. Pesta le nukenin de Kiri. Encore des promesses en l'air.

-Lorsque Karin était encore avec nous, son pouvoir nous permettait de récupérer plus rapidement, fit remarquer Jûgo.

-Mais elle n'est plus là. Cracha Suigetsu et on fait avec.

Devant l'humeur noire du bretteur de Kiri, Sasuke se tourna vers Jûgo.

-Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

-Peut-être neuf ou dix heures, c'est le milieu de l'après-midi. Dit Jûgo.

Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir un ciel bleu parsemé de fins nuages. L'air chaud s'infiltrait dans la chambre de l'auberge et on parvenait à entendre les habitants dans la rue vaquer à leurs occupations.

-Nous devons partir dès que possible. Déclara Sasuke. Si les Shinobis de l'Alliance sont sur cette île, ils ne tarderont pas à nous retrouver.

-Surtout que Karin est avec eux. Dit Suigetsu en se relevant. Elle peut reconnaitre la signature de nos chakras.

Soudaine une détonation quasi-sourde se fit entendre. Le serrure de la porte de la chambre fut projetée contre le mur en face et rata de peu l'Uchiwa qui ne vibra point. D'un coup direct la porte s'ouvrit et un individu fort peu commun fit irruption dans la chambre.

-J'eeeeeeeennnnnnnntttttrrrrrreeeeeee !

Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas de plus dans la pièce, il se retrouva avec l'épée de Suigetsu sous la gorge et le bras transformé en hache de Jûgo sur la nuque. L'individu les regarda d'un œil étonné et joueur alors qu'il commença à dire en raclant la gorge :

-Oh ! Oh ! Calmos ! Les gars ! Je suis avec vous !

Suigetsu et Jûgo se regardèrent avec un air suspicieux tandis que Sasuke toujours installé sur son Futon restait de marbre.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu, déclara Sasuke.

-Moi non plus, reprit Suigetsu.

-De même, ajouta Jûgo.

-Oi ! Oi ! Oi ! Je suis Kansû Abumi, je viens d'Oto ! Je suis avec vous les gars !

-N'importe qui pourrait dire ça. Siffla Suigetsu.

-Et pourtant, il ne ment pas, fit une voix.

Une silhouette émergea derrière Kansû Abumi et Jûgo. Il s'agissait d'un homme dans une cape de voyage noire avec des petits yeux dissimulés derrière des lunettes rondes noires. Sasuke ne pouvait oublier son adversaire lors de la phase préliminaire de l'Examen Chunin.

-Yoroi Akadô, souffla le brun.

-Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois, Uchiwa. Répliqua Yoroi.

Jûgo et Suigetsu reconnurent l'un des shinobis d'Oto qui avaient participé à l'examen chunin il y a trois ans et surtout celui qui fut leur tortionnaire. Il avait la capacité d'aspirer le chakra par simple contact mais cela n'avait pas empêché le jeune Uchiwa de le battre en usant de la technique de la feuille morte qu'il avait assimilée en observant Rock Lee.

Suigetsu et Jûgo retirèrent leurs lames de la gorge et de la nuque du shinobi d'Oto alors que Yoroi les rejoignit dans la chambre. Il fut stoppé dans son geste par l'épée de Suigetsu qu'il avait pointé sur lui.

-Yoroi, je me souviens de toi, sale enflure. Cracha Suigetsu. Tu as été mon tortionnaire pendant plus d'un an.

-Suigetsu, laisse-le parler, déclara Sasuke d'un ton calme.

Le bretteur hésita un instant puis écarta sa lame du chemin du shinobi d'Oto.

-Comment as-tu fais pour nous retrouver ? S'interrogea l'Uchiwa.

Yoroi s'installa à une chaise près d'une table et répondit simplement.

-Kabuto a de nombreuses oreilles sur l'Archipel et il a appris également la mort d'Aburami. Je ne pense pas que tu aies caché le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi sous ton matelas. Je dois en conclure que la mission confiée par Madara est un échec.

Les yeux noirs de l'Uchiwa lancèrent des éclairs vers son ancien ennemi.

-Cet échec est le mien, dit-il sèchement. J'en répondrais devant Madara seul. Je n'obéis pas à Kabuto.

La tension entre les deux était palpable. Yoroi Akadô resta un instant silencieux, jaugeant Sasuke du regard.

-Peu m'importe, dit-il enfin. Sache que je ne suis ici avec Kansû depuis plusieurs jours à la recherche de potentiels recrues pour Oto.

-Kabuto continue d'agir dans la clandestinité tout comme Orochimaru, fit remarquer Jûgo.

-Oto a toujours été un village fantôme, c'est ce qui fait sa force. Aucun shinobi du Son ne désirera agir autrement surtout maintenant où nous commençons à être craint.

-Et lui ? Qui c'est ? Questionna finalement Suigetsu en montrant de la tête l'homme qui accompagnait Yoroi.

Le jeune homme brun aux cheveux noirs en pétard et aux yeux malins s'était installé à la fenêtre de la chambre à la place qu'occupait auparavant Jûgo.

-Moi je suis Kansû Abumi. Dit-il. Je suis d'Oto comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Tu connaissais surement mon petit frère, Uchiwa. Il se prénommait Zaku.

A l'entente de ce nom, Sasuke revit le gamin vaniteux et cruel qui avait participé à l'examen Chunin de Konoha, il y a trois ans. C'était un pion d'Orochimaru et après cela même dans les rangs d'Oto, il n'avait plus revu le garçon. Il avait supposé qu'il avait péri.

-Tu te souviens de lui, Uchiwa ? poursuivit Kansû. Tu devrais. Après tout, tu lui avais cassé le bras.

La dernière réplique de Kansû sonna avec un ton menaçant. Le regard du ninja d'Oto ne quittait pas l'Uchiwa qui soutint le regard appuyé du frère de Zaku.

-Pourquoi ce regard ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu ? Plaisanta Kansû. Je sais que tu n'es en rien dans la mort de mon petit frère.

Sasuke fut pris d'une certaine curiosité à l'encontre du shinobi.

-Tu cherches à venger ton frère ?

Kansû fut surpris par le changement du ton de l'Uchiwa.

-Oui, tout comme toi. Je souhaite venger la disparition de celui qui était tout pour moi.

L'Uchiwa eut une empathie pour le shinobi d'Oto qui partageait le même objectif que lui. Et il s'étonna d'éprouver une sympathie pour lui.

-Assez de sentiments, déclara froidement Yoroi. J'ai avec moi un parchemin d'invocation inversée pour le continent. Voulez-vous faire partir du voyage ?

Les trois membres de Taka avaient rejoint l'Archipel de l'Etoile grâce au pouvoir de Tobi mais ils n'entendaient pas lui demander de l'aide surtout avec l'échec de leur mission. La proposition de Yoroi tombait à pic bien qu'ils se méfiaient des plans et des intrigues de Kabuto. Yoroi n'était pas un shinobi redoutable aux yeux de Sasuke, il connaissait la plupart de ses capacités. Pour ce qui est de Kansû, il ne savait rien de lui.

-Nous acceptons ton invitation. Termina Sasuke. Quand comptes-tu partir ?

Yoroi s'adossa à la porte et remit ses lunettes sombres sus son nez.

-Nous devons encore attendre trois autres personnes qui doivent elles aussi faire partie du voyage.

-Ce sont les nouvelles recrues ? demanda naïvement Jûgo.

-Mhm … Plus ou moins. Répliqua Yoroi. Ils ont autrefois combattu pour Oto avant de déserter. Nous avons pu les convaincre de revenir se battre. Vous devez les connaitre. Sasuke, ils t'ont permis de rejoindre Orochimaru alors que Konoha était sur tes traces.

* * *

><p>Les shinobis s'étaient installés sur une plage de l'île centrale, à l'endroit même où Shikamaru et les autres avaient débarqué. Les forces de Kumo, Iwa, Konoha et Kiri avaient établis un campement à l'orée de la forêt où le sable et l'herbe verte se mélangeaient. Une cinquantaine de ninjas formaient le corps de sauvetage de Naruto Uzumaki avec à sa tête la Godaime Hokage Tsunade et la Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi. Le bateau leur servait de baraquements pour soigner les blessés de la bataille de la veille. Par miracle, personne n'avait été tué et face à un ennemi comme Ryuk Aburami ce n'était pas rien. Les plus âgés des shinobis de Konoha se souvenaient de la force du nukenin. Naruto avait été sauvé et aucun shinobi n'avait perdu la vie dans ce combat, un constat comme celui-ci, Shikamaru ne l'aurait pas espéré il y a quelques jours.<p>

Et pourtant, il était bien en vie ainsi que ceux qui avaient désobéi aux ordres des Kages pour aller au secours du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que lui et ses compagnons recevraient de l'aide dans leur quête. Mais il avait pu compter sur le Prince Sarhtorian et les Rebelles pour entrer dans le Palais de l'Etoile. Shikamaru s'était grandement méfié d'eux au prime abord mais ils s'étaient révélés de fidèles alliés. Quel combat inespéré, pensait-il. Et même alors que le combat avait atteint son apogée, les renforts étaient venus de nulle part. Même si ces renforts n'étaient pas ceux auquel il se serait attendu : Sasuke et son équipe ainsi que des shinobis d'Ame. Leur coopération avait néanmoins permis la chute d'Aburami cependant le combat était terminé. Sasuke et ses compères s'étaient enfuis et les shinobis d'Ame menés par un ancien membre d'Akatsuki s'était rendu à l'Alliance.

Shikamaru étala ses bras sur le bastingage du navire. La fatigue le harcelait, le sauvetage de Naruto lui avait pris une nuit, et le combat, l'angoisse ainsi que les sensations fortes de la veille ne l'avaient pas arrangé. Il désirait une seule et unique chose : un lit ou un endroit confortable pour s'allonger. Le bruit reposant des vagues s'échouant sur la plage semblait une berceuse à ces oreilles.

Malgré tout cela, sa curiosité lui disait de rester éveillé. Il gardait ses yeux concentrés sur la mer où il distinguait trois silhouettes sur l'eau entre l'ile centrale et celle du Quartier des Comètes. A sa droite, Neji avait activé ses Byakugans et fixait la même chose que le Nara. Cela faisait quelques minutes que le silence régnait entre les deux garçons. Shikamaru savait que Neji n'était pas bavard mais il n'avait pas la chance d'avoir des yeux permettant de distinguer les choses ou les personnes à très longue distance donc il demande :

-Alors comment ça se passe ?

Neji attendit un instant avant de répondre :

-Elles parlent toujours. Je ne vois aucune animosité dans leur discussion.

-Tu ne saurais pas lire sur les lèvres, par hasard ?

-Non, malheureusement. Répondit-il.

Le Nara tourna légèrement la tête et baissa les yeux sur la plage. D'autres shinobis observaient avec intérêt la conversation. Parmi eux, il y avait Atsui et Samui, le frère et la sœur de Kumo, et non loin d'eux, Kitscuhi et sa fille Kurotscuhi patientaient sur des rochers à demi ensevelis par le sable. Shikamaru leva le regard vers un petit escarpement rocheux au bout de la plage. Sur celui-ci, les shinobis d'Ame restaient immobiles, le regard porté sur les silhouettes au loin sur l'eau.

-Ils attendent également le dénouement de cette conversation, fit remarquer Shikamaru.

-L'enjeu de cette conversation est déterminant. Fit une voix.

Shikamaru regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Kurenai se placer à sa gauche. Elle croisa les mains et tout comme les deux garçons, ses yeux rouges vifs se portèrent sur les trois silhouettes au loin. Shikamaru soupira de fatigue, ses pupilles étaient lourdes. L'arrivée de la compagne de son ancien maitre le mit mal à l'aise. L'une des trois personnes dont ils surveillaient la conversation était un membre d'Akatsuki. Un membre de cette organisation avait tué Asuma et avait privé l'enfant de Kurenai de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Kurenai-sensei ? S'interrogea à haute voix Shikamaru.

-A propos de quoi ? dit-elle.

-Vous savez parfaitement quel a été le rôle cette femme dans l'attaque de Konoha. Elle avait une place importante dans l'Akatsuki.

-Ou veux-tu en venir ? demanda la kunoichi.

Shikamaru se frotta les yeux. Il aurait préféré demander ça à Kurenai en privé mais comme Neji semblait ne pas écouter, il se lança.

-Je m'interrogeais sur votre ressentiment vis-à-vis de la perte d'Asuma.

La jeune femme regarda Shikamaru avec un air étonné et se détourna en souriant. Elle posa ses mains sur la bastingage et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu aimerais savoir si je ressens de la rancœur envers cette femme ?

Shikamaru ne répondit point et son silence valu comme un « oui » pour la kunoichi.

-Elle s'est présentée elle-même comme une kunoichi d'Ame. Les personnes qui l'accompagnent semblent compter sur elle. Face à notre ennemi, les anciennes rancœurs doivent cesser. Regarde ces shinobis autour de nous, je suis certaine qu'au travers de générations précédentes, leurs ancêtres se sont rencontrés et combattus sur des champs de bataille pour leurs villages ou clans respectifs. Ils se sont tués et entretués durant les guerres et pourtant aujourd'hui ils coopèrent faisant table rase sur le passé.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de finalement reprendre :

-Asuma a déjà été vengé. Aujourd'hui je dois me concentrer sur ce qu'il m'a légué.

La réponse de Kurenai laissa Shikamaru sceptique. Pouvait-on oublier les exactions du passé ? Comment s'organiserait le monde shinobi, une fois cette guerre terminé et cette alliance shinobi rompue ? Enfin, s'ils gagnaient cette guerre.

Kurenai changea de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres ? J'ai vu Hinata, Ino, Tenten et les garçons partir du campement en direction du Quartier des Comètes.

Neji lui répondit :

-Le Godaime veut nous parler et elle nous a interdit de quitter le campement avant que ce ne soit fait.

-Apparemment les Kages veulent nous punir de notre insubordination même le Kazekage qui était dans la confidence a eu des réprimandes. Poursuivit Shikamaru. Et en tant que jônin, nous prenons toute la responsabilité de la chose.

Kurenai vit que cela affectait plus le Nara que le jeune Hyûga.

-Vous ne devriez pas y penser, votre mission de sauvetage a été un succès, Naruto est sain et sauf comme le reste d'entre nous.

-Depuis le temps, Kurenai-sensei, coupa Shikamaru en ricanant, je pensais que vous me connaissiez. Je ne redoute pas cette sanction. On m'a donné le grade de jônin car j'étais compétent et parce qu'il fallait des officiers dans nos rangs mais je n'ai même pas passé le même examen que Neji et les autres jônins. Cela m'est bien égal s'ils m'enlèvent ce grade. Tout ce qui m'inquiète pour le moment, c'est le rendu de cette conversation.

Il émit un long et bruyant bâillement.

-Quand je pense que Naruto est allongé dans un lit douillet au palais, pesta-t-il.

* * *

><p>Les trois femmes s'étaient éloignées du campement afin de pouvoir discuter à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Konan avait dit aux deux femmes Kages qu'il fallait se méfier de la terre car Madara avait parmi ses alliés des créatures pouvant se mêler à la roche et au bois. Tsunade, Mei et Konan s'étaient donc déplacés sur l'eau entre les deux iles de l'archipel et une fois qu'elles n'arrivaient plus à distinguer les silhouettes des ninjas sur le campement, elles débutèrent leur conversation.<p>

-Pourquoi t'être rendu à nous ? Commença Tsunade.

Le soleil de midi frappait de son ardente chaleur les trois femmes. Konan avait ouvert son long manteau noir laissant dévoiler un long justaucorps bleu sans manches mettant en valeur sa poitrine et sa silhouette et qui laissait voir son bas ventre et son nombril entouré par quatre piercings. La chaleur la harassait. Elle n'était pas habitué aux régions chaudes et ensoleillés, elle qui avait grandi dans le pays froid et humide d'Ame.

-Je souhaite m'entretenir d'affaires importantes avec l'Alliance Shinobi. Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

-Konan, vous étiez dans les affaires d'Akatsuki. Rappela Mei. Pourquoi devrions-nous entendre une requête de notre ancien ennemi ?

-Je suis ici en tant que dirigeante du village caché d'Ame. Répondit Konan. Je ne suis plus mêlé aux affaires d'Akatsuki et mon village et moi-même sommes prêt à coopérer avec vous afin de faire chuter Madara Uchiwa.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici, poursuivit la Mizukage. L'Archipel de l'Etoile n'est régi par aucun ninja de l'Alliance. Etes-vous venus pour le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi ?

-Nous avons appris qu'il avait été capturé et emmené sur cet archipel et j'ai décidé que de sauver Naruto Uzumaki serait le meilleur moyen de montrer notre bonne foi à l'Alliance Shinobi.

-Ou vous auriez très bien pu le livrer à Madara Uchiwa, supposa Mei d'un ton doux mais ferme.

La remarque de Mei fit un froid entre les deux femmes. Tsunade garda son attention sur Konan. Naruto avait défendu la kunoichi d'Ame lors du combat contre Aburami et Tsunade ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler de la petite fille affamée, accompagnée par deux autres garçons, qui avait fait une fleur de papier blanc avec l'emballage de biscuits. Jiraiya avait traité et aimé ses gamins comme ses propres enfants.

-Nous t'écoutons, déclara Tsunade.

Konan reporta son attention sur l'Hokage et commença ses explications.

-Madara Uchiwa était l'éminence grise de l'Akatsuki. Il avait placé à sa tête l'homme aux rinnegans, mon ami Nagato. Il était connu sous le nom de Pain. Nagato avait pacifié le Pays d'Ame grâce à son pouvoir notamment en éliminant Hanzô et tous ses proches. Il était devenu aux yeux des gens du Pays d'Ame comme un véritable dieu. Mais Nagato a perdu la vie après son attaque sur Konoha. Il s'est sacrifié afin de ressusciter les villageois qui avaient péri suite à son raid.

Konan marqua une pause. Malgré sa convalescence, Tsunade avait entendu que Pain, suite à une entrevue avec Naruto, avait finalement usé de son pouvoir pour ramener les villageois morts à la vie. Tsunade avait beau tenté de ne pas y croire mais Naruto avait ardemment défendu les deux shinobis d'Ame.

-Malheureusement, poursuivit la kunoichi aux cheveux bleus, les shinobis d'Ame se sont rendus compte de la disparition de Pain. J'ai pris sa tête à la tête du village mais je n'ai pas pu empêcher d'anciens ennemis de refaire surface.

-Lesquels ? demanda Mei à mi-voix.

-D'anciens partisans d'Hanzô, la Salamandre, qui vivaient dans la clandestinité depuis la chute de celui-ci. Mais avec la disparition de Pain, ils sont sortis de leur cachette et ont décidé de reprendre la Pays d'Ame et ils sont nombreux à rejoindre leur cause.

Tsunade se rappela du combat acharné qu'elle mena avec Orochimaru et Jiraiya contre Hanzô. Ils avaient gagné plus qu'un titre lors de cette bataille, ils avaient gagné une renommée, celle des Légendaires Sannins. Mais cette renommée ne fut jamais aussi grande que celle d'Hanzô la Salamandre. Un homme charismatique et redoutable qui aurait monté une armée de shinobis à sa cause uniquement en clamant son nom et son titre.

-Qui mène ces partisans ? Osa questionner Tsunade.

-Hanzô avait de nombreuses femmes et une multitude d'enfants. Il avait également adopté de nombreux orphelins de guerre pour les former au combat et en faire un corps armé redoutable qui lui serait totalement dévoué. Nagato s'était attelé à tous les éliminer afin qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse rallier les partisans de la Salamandre. Quant à ses lieutenants, la plupart avait péri avec lui mais certains ont préféré prendre la fuite et se cacher. Les derniers évènements à Ame nous ont prouvé le contraire. Un homme du nom de Teinou a rallié les shinobis qui autrefois combattaient sous l'égide de la Salamandre.

-Qui est-il ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Déclara Tsunade. Comment un simple inconnu pourrait faire un tel soulèvement ?

-Cet homme a avec lui, un des derniers orphelins de guerre adoptés par Hanzô, le seul qui ait survécu à la purge orchestrée par Pain. Il a présenté cet enfant comme le successeur d'Hanzô celui qui vengerait son père et reprendrait les rênes du pays d'Ame. Teinou rassemble des troupes en utilisant ce « fils » d'Hanzô. Et selon mes craintes, il y a de fortes chances que ces partisans d'Hanzô s'allient avec l'Akatsuki et rejoignent les rangs de vos ennemis.

Mei resta pensive et Tsunade baissa les yeux sur l'immensité bleue et mouvante sur laquelle elles tenaient toutes debout. La Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, son apparition dans un monde calme et en paix depuis une vingtaine d'années, était inopportun et elle savait que celle-ci allait s'étendre à l'ensemble du monde shinobi. C'était inévitable à ses yeux. Comme la goutte qui tombe dans une flaque d'eau et dont les remous s'étendent sur sa surface. La guerre qu'ils avaient déclenchée était une énorme goutte et les remous qu'elle formerait en tombant sur le monde shinobi seraient immenses et destructeurs. Plus celle-ci se poursuivait, plus le continent sombrerait dans le chaos.

Konan déglutit alors que quelques perles de sueur coulèrent sur sa nuque et annonça :

-Voilà ce qui explique tout d'abord ma présence ici. En tant que dirigeante du Pays d'Ame, je voudrais que nos forces rejoignent l'Alliance Shinobi.

Les deux Kages ne furent pas étonnés car elles avaient deviné ce qui motivait la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas une décision que nous pouvons prendre entre nous, les autres chefs de l'Alliance doivent être mis au courant de votre proposition, expliqua la Mizukage. Mais en tant qu'ancien membre d'Akatsuki, vous devez savoir que votre passé ne joue pas en votre faveur. Je ne suis pas très enclin à cette idée.

-Il n'est pas question de moi, répondit-elle. Il est question d'Ame. Un pays qui a autrefois été la victime collatérale de vos guerres. Nous avons souffert de vos conflits et nous en avons payé le prix fort. Aujourd'hui, nous voulons nous battre comme l'égal des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobis et mater les dissensions qui menacent notre contrée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'y opposerais, coupa Tsunade.

Mei et Konan se tournèrent vers la Sannin. Celle-ci avait un petit rictus qui surprit les deux autres femmes.

-Si le plan de Madara s'accomplit, il touchera tout ce qui est vivant en ce monde. Notre conflit se résume à combattre et vaincre ou succomber à son illusion. Kiri a également eu des rapports nébuleux avec Akatsuki et malgré cela, le doute ne plane pas sur vos intentions, Mizukage.

Le village de Kiri avait toujours été le plus mystérieux des villages shinobis. Il n'avait pris part à aucune guerre depuis la Seconde Guerre Shinobi et la mort du Nidaime Mizukage contre le Nidaime Tsuchikage qui s'entretuèrent sur le champ de bataille. Le village avait quasiment vécu en autarcie sous les régimes du Sandaime et Yondaime Mizukage bien que de nombreuses rumeurs parvinrent aux autres villages shinobis. L'arrivée de Mei au poste de Mizukage avait permis à Kiri de s'ouvrir de nouveau au monde shinobi et d'afficher une certaine transparence dans les affaires du village. Malgré cela, le passé sombre du village de Kiri ne pouvait disparaitre en un claquement de doigt et Mei Terumi devrait encore payer pour les erreurs de ses ainés. Elle réalisa que la situation de Konan et la sienne n'étaient pas si différentes.

-Cette alliance est envisageable, dit Mei Terumi. Le Kazekage et Mifune pourront être d'accord. Mais il reste encore à convaincre le Raikage et le Tsuchikage, ils sont bornés et méfiants.

-Pour que nous ayons une chance, il va falloir que Konan leur démontre sa bonne foi et celle des siens. Lâcha l'Hokage.

L'étonnement se lut sur le visage de la jeune fille d'Ame et sur celui de la Mizukage. Tsunade affichait un air malicieux comme si elle avait une idée en tête.

-Konan, tu iras avec nous voir les dirigeants de l'Alliance seule et sans tes hommes. A leurs yeux, tu montreras ta volonté de rejoindre l'Alliance en te présentant comme un otage.

-Il y aurait peut-être une autre solution … interrompit Mei.

-Tes hommes sont-ils prêts à rejoindre les nôtres sur le champ de bataille ? demanda la Sannin en se tournant vers Konan.

-Ils sont sur le pied de guerre, Hokage-sama. Mais je ne vous ai pas tout dit. J'ai une nouvelle inquiétante pour l'Alliance.

Un vent soudain balaya la surface bleuté de l'eau et les femmes frissonnèrent sous sa morsure.

-Il y a quelques jours, le caveau qui renfermait le corps de Nagato avait profané. Son corps a été emmené et je suis certaine que Madara Uchiwa est pour quelque chose dans cette affaire. Je crains qu'il ne mette la main sur les rinnegans et cela devrait être aussi votre crainte.

* * *

><p>Naruto jeta un œil en biais sur Sai qui, assis sur une chaise, veillait à son chevet tout en dessinant. Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi mourrait de faim et son estomac ne réclamait qu'une seule chose : ses précieux ramens. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de ce met délicieux sur l'archipel car il avait été interdit, banni du royaume. Naruto ruminait sa peine. Il déprimait tant sa faim et sa fatigue étaient grandes. Il soupira tout en observant son camarade dessiner sur un parchemin avec un air insouciant.<p>

-Sai. Dit-il d'un ton morne.

Le jeune garçon de la Racine stoppa son fusain et leva les yeux vers le blond.

-Est-ce que tu me considères comme ton ami ? demanda Naruto.

Les yeux de Sai s'écarquillèrent de surprise tant la question de Naruto sortait de nulle part.

-Oui, tu es un membre de l'équipe 7, répondit-il. un coéquipier, un ami, un confident.

-Sache que je te considère aussi comme un ami proche. Alors tu comprends que je ne peux te demander ça qu'à toi.

Le brun fut encore plus intrigué par les propos du blond.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?

-Lorsqu'un homme est déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout, il a besoin d'un véritable ami pour l'assister.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? S'interrogea Sai.

-Mes forces m'abandonnent Sai. Sans mes ramens, j'ai perdu la volonté de vivre. Répondit-il alors que des larmes montèrent à ses yeux.

Le trouble s'installa dans le cœur de Sai.

-Qu … qu'attends-tu de moi ? Balbutia le brun.

-Je veux me faire seppuku. Mettre fin à mes souffrances. Continua Naruto alors des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et que son visage se transformait en une grimace grotesque et pathétique.

-Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Tu as dit être mon ami ! Je ne peux compter que sur toi pour cette lourde tâche !

Sai sentit un poids peser sur les épaules et resta en émoi devant les larmes pitoyables de Naruto.

-Passe-moi un kunai pour que je m'ouvre le ventre et si tu es un véritable ami tu mettras fin à mon agonie en me décapitant.

Sai sentit son cœur se serrer alors que Naruto s'était déjà préparé en se mettant à genoux sur son lit de convalescence en dévoilant son torse nu, prêt à recevoir l'entaille fatale. Sai ne pouvait se résoudre à aider Naruto à mettre fin à ses jours mais c'était une demande qu'on ne pouvait faire qu'à un très proche ami. Il avait lu cela dans un livre et il serait un bien mauvais ami s'il ne tenait pas un tel engagement. Sai déglutit et posa son parchemin et son fusain au sol. Il sortit un kunai de sa poche et le posa sur le lit face à Naruto. Il se plaça debout dans le dos du blond et dégaina son tantô. Naruto se saisit du kunai et le pointa sur son ventre. Le silence régna dans la chambre alors que les deux shinobis n'entendirent que les hurlements des gens de l'archipel dans la cour du palais.

-Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda Sai.

-Je n'ai plus le goût à rien, déclara Naruto. Je ne tiendrais pas un jour de plus sans manger de ramens et vu qu'ils sont interdits ici alors autant en finir avec la vie.

Naruto tenta de retenir ses larmes et bégaya :

-Tu expliqueras ça à Sakura. Et … et …. Tu diras à Teuchi et Ayame que … que je n'ai pas pu le supporter. Que je suis désolé.

-Ils le sauront. Je te le promets. Répliqua à mi-voix Sai alors que les larmes lui venaient aux yeux.

-Tu es un véritable ami, Sai.

-Merci, Naruto. Mon ami.

Ce fut à cet instant que Sakura entra.

-Naruto, tu vas pouvoir sortir car … MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ !?

Deux énormes gnons plus tard, Sai était assommé contre un mur et Naruto ne voyait plus rien de l'œil droit tant le coup de la rose avait laissé sa marque.

-VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER VOS CONNERIES, MAINTENANT ?

Naruto couvrit sa tête meurtrie sous les draps et marmonna :

-Oui, Sakura-chan mais les ramens …

-JE NE VEUX PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER ! C'EST COMPRIS ?!

Sakura fulminait de rage et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs meurtriers sur le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi.

-JE T'AI AMENE KARIN POUR QUE TU PUISSES TE REMETTRE D'APLOMB ET TOI TU DECIDES DE FAIRE LE MARIOLLE AVEC SAI ?! MA PATIENCE A DES LIMITES, NARUTO !

-Dé… dé … désolé, bégaya le blond.

La rose se radoucit et expira longuement.

-Franchement, pesta-t-elle. Faire tout ça pour des ramens. Penses un peu à ceux qui ont risqué leurs vies pour te sauver.

La remarque sembla déplaire à Naruto qui baissa les yeux et soupira et murmura un « ouais » désintéressé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Sakura vivement car elle avait remarqué que quelque chose le troublait.

-Non … rien. Merci de te préoccuper pour moi, Sakura-chan. Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Naruto se retourna sur son lit en évitant le regard de Sakura. Celle-ci resta quelques instants devant le lit de Naruto, en espérant que celui-ci vide son sac mais après aucune réaction de la part du blond, elle quitta silencieusement la chambre en trainant le corps inanimé de Sai.

Karin fit son entrée dans la chambre et Naruto regarda par-dessus sa couverture, l'arrivée de la rousse. Celle-ci remit ses lunettes sur son nez et retroussa sa manche.

-Bon dépêchons-nous, j'ai énormément de temps de sommeil à rattraper. Dit-elle. Si tu penses être le seul à te remettre du combat d'hier soir tu te trompes.

Elle s'avança vers le lit et tendit son bras marqué par des traces de morsure sous les yeux dubitatifs de Naruto.

-Allez mords, ordonna-t-elle.

Naruto pencha la tête et mordit timidement la rousse à l'avant-bras. Soudain une chaleur envahit toutes les parties de son corps, comme si on avait mis son sang à ébullition. Il sentit son chakra vibrer en lui et ses muscles se compresser. Son œil au beurre noir disparut et sa fatigue disparut tout autant. Une sensation qu'il avait déjà ressentie la veille.

Lorsqu'il finit de mordre la jeune fille, il s'exclama :

-Oui, je me souviens, tu es la fille d'hier soir. Tu m'as déjà remis sur pieds.

-Bravo, gros malin, cracha Karin. Tu aurais pu me remercier pour ça.

Alors qu'elle allait s'écarter du lit pour sortir de la pièce, quelque chose la retint. Naruto la retenait par le bras et Karin ne put cacher la surprise qui se lut sur son visage.

-Attends ! dit-il. Tu faisais partie du groupe de Sasuke, c'est bien ça ?

Les lunettes de Karin retombèrent sur le bout de son nez. Ses yeux orangées montraient bien à quel point, elle se sentait gênée par la question de Naruto. Son attitude était fuyante mais les yeux azur de Naruto la fixaient de manière appuyée. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-J'aimerais que tu me parles de Sasuke, annonça Naruto.

* * *

><p>-Ahhh ! Cet Archipel est un paradis !<p>

Cela faisait deux heures que des shinobis de Konoha parcouraient les rues du Quartier des Comètes. Ino et Tenten étaient en tête de file allant d'échoppes en boutiques. Hinata suivait timidement ses amies alors que Shino, Chôji et Lee fermaient la marche. Le groupe parcourait l'ensemble des galeries marchandes, des bazars et des armureries du Quartier des Comètes et à chaque fois se déroulait le même manège. Ils entraient dans une boutique ou une échoppe, l'un des clients ou des habitants les reconnaissaient comme les shinobis qui ont aidé la Rébellion à renverser Ryuk Aburami et ils repartaient du magasin avec énormément de choses offertes par le commerçant en guise de remerciements.

Ainsi Tenten et Ino trouvèrent leur compte lorsqu'elles repartirent avec des nouveaux vêtements, des bijoux, des friandises locales ou des armes en ce qui concernait la manipulatrice d'armes. Hinata était tiraillé entre ses deux amies qui la baladaient d'une boutique à une autre, suivi par leurs trois porteurs. Chôji, Shino et Lee tentaient de se frayer un chemin entre les passants portant les nombreux paquets des achats des trois kunoichis. Plus le soleil descendait vers l'ouest, plus la pile de paquets s'empilaient dans les bras du trio, obstruant leur vue. Hinata essayait parfois de les guider mais elle aggravait souvent la direction en menant les trois garçons à l'aveugle.

Le seul répit qu'ils eurent, fut lorsque les kunoichis décidèrent de s'arrêter sur une petite place avec une fontaine en son centre. Ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la fontaine et posèrent la pile de paquets au sol. Ils soufflèrent un peu profitant de l'air frais porté par l'eau qui tombait de la bouche de deux poissons de marbre, trônant au centre de la fontaine. Hinata les rejoignit pendant qu'Ino et Tenten s'étaient éclipsées dans un autre magasin au coin de la place.

-Vous n'êtes pas trop fatigués ? demanda-t-elle soucieuse.

La chaleur avait été suffocante et le trio suait à grosses gouttes. Lee avait ouvert sa veste de chûnin, Shino avait enlevé sa capuche et Chôji haletait comme un chien.

-Il fait chaud, dit Shino à mi-voix.

-Très chaud …, ajouta Chôji.

-Nous pourrions aller boire quelque chose de frais, proposa timidement Hinata.

-Je ne pense pas qu'Ino et Tenten voudraient perdre du temps à s'asseoir pour boire un coup, expliqua l'Akimichi.

-L'après-midi est déjà bien avancé, continua Lee. Elles veulent faire tous les recoins de l'île.

Hinata se sentait mal pour eux, ils avaient trimé depuis la fin du déjeuner sous la chaleur accablante portant les nombreux cadeaux et achats que les commerçants accordaient aux kunoichis. Elle avait remarqué que Shino et Lee n'avaient rien pris pour eux-mêmes et elle avait surpris Chôji à mettre des friandises et des gâteaux dans sa poche lorsqu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à la pâtisserie de la plage.

-Mais pourquoi-êtes-vous venu avec nous ? S'interrogea l'Hyûga. Shino, tu n'aurais pas préféré aller en balade dans la forêt avec Kiba et Akamaru ? Tu n'aurais pas trouvé de nouvelles sortes d'insectes ?

L'Aburame se racla la gorge et remit ses lunettes sombres sur son nez.

-Non. Pour une fois que je fais partie des activités du groupe et que je n'en ai pas été exclu …

-Tu … tu n'as toujours pas tourné la page, Shino, se lamenta Rock Lee.

-Et toi, Chôji ? demanda Hinata.

-Shikamaru semblait occupé et il est resté avec Neji car ils devaient voir l'Hokage. Répondit-il en s'essuyant le front avec sa manche. Je ne voulais pas l'attendre alors je suis venu avec vous.

Ino et Tenten arrivèrent soudainement avec les mains vides.

-On vient d'avoir une discussion intéressante avec le teneur d'un bar à saké. Expliqua Tenten. Apparemment, il y aurait une forêt dans la prochaine île à l'est appelée le Jardin des Météores.

-Elle est célèbre car il y aurait de nombreuses espèces de fleurs et d'animaux exotiques dans cette réserve et c'est donc notre prochaine destination. Annonça la Yamanaka.

Le trio de garçons soupira de désespoir en silence tandis qu'Hinata, voyant la détresse des shinobis, déclara :

-Peut-être que nous pourrions retourner au campement pour déposer vos achats et ensuite nous irons voir ce Jardin.

-Nous avons peu de temps libre sur cet archipel, il faut en profiter pour faire un maximum de choses. Argumenta la blonde.

-Mais … Chôji, Lee et Shino n'en peuvent plus. Ils ne pourront pas aller très loin avec cette chaleur et la tonne de paquets qu'ils doivent porter.

Tenten fit une grimace et se tourna vers son coéquipier.

-Lee, je te croyais plus endurant que ça. Dit-elle dépitée.

-C'est qu'il fait très chaud, on a pas l'habitude de ces températures à Konoha, répondit simplement le jeune fauve de Jade.

Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux de Tenten.

-Je sais exactement ce que Gai-sensei ferait dans ce cas-là. Dit-elle.

Cela attira l'attention de son coéquipier qui leva les yeux vers elle et demanda :

-Que ferait-il ?

-Il prendrait ça comme un challenge et irait jusqu'au bout de l'épreuve pour prouver la force de sa jeunesse et sa détermination. Répondit-elle avec un sourire malin.

Ni une, ni deux, Lee se releva et saisit tous les paquets au sol et les rassembla en un immense tas qu'il souleva et porta à bout de bras.

-Tu … tu as raison, Tenten ! S'exclama-t-il. C'est exactement ce que ferait Gai-sensei !

-Il serait tellement fier de toi, déclara Tenten avec un sourire faux.

-Tu lui fais honneur, rajouta Ino en minaudant.

Les deux kunoichis échangèrent un clin d'œil tandis qu'Hinata, Chôji et Shino observèrent la scène douloureuse résultant de la naïveté de l'apprenti de Gai et du machiavélisme des kunoichis.

-_Elles sont diaboliques_, pensèrent-ils.

-Allez ! Assez perdu de temps, on se dirige vers la prochaine île, s'écria Ino en pivotant sur elle-même.

Alors qu'elle tournait le dos à la fontaine, elle percuta quelqu'un d'autre qui émit un grognement. C'était une femme aux longs cheveux rouges portant un léger pantalon noir sur un tee-shirt marron. Ses yeux noisettes, pleins de colère, étaient séparés par une mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage jusqu'à sa bouche qui affichait une moue furieuse.

-Putain ! Regarde où tu vas, grosse truie !

Ceux qui connaissaient Hinata Hyûga sauraient que dans cette situation, elle aurait été profondément embarrassée, se serait excusée un millier de fois et se serait éclipsée en rougissant hors de la vision de l'autre personne. Mais il s'agissait d'Ino ici. Elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche et n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser marcher dessus.

Surtout par les personnes qui la traitaient de grosse truie.

-Qui c'est que tu traites de grosse truie ?!

La blonde fixa de ses yeux bleus la fille aux yeux noisette et les deux femmes se lancèrent des éclairs. Ino avait la lèvre tremblante de rage tandis que la rouge eut un rictus d'amusement.

-C'est toi que je traite de grosse truie, cracha-t-elle. Ça te pose un problème ?

-Tu t'es regardé, laideron ?!

La fille aux cheveux rouge se pinça les lèvres et répliqua avec ironie :

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? Bravo, tu es très intelligente. Hors de mon chemin !

La rouge poussa Ino d'un geste brut mais la blonde la rattrapa et la saisit par l'épaule.

-Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?! s'écria la blonde.

-Calme-toi, Ino. Laisse courir. Dit à mi-voix Tenten qui ne voulait pas laisser les choses s'envenimer.

-C'est ça, écoute donc l'autre. J'ai plus rien à faire avec les pleureuses, railla la fille.

Hinata se fit toute discrète en se calant entre Shino et Chôji qui ne voulaient pas plus qu'elle se mêler à l'accrochage. Cependant Chôji eut un certain moment d'absence car il lui semblait reconnaitre cette voix et ces cheveux rouges.

-Tayuya ! Ou est-ce que tu es ?!

La fille et les shinobis virent accourir deux énormes sacs portés par deux paires de pieds. Une fois, qu'ils furent assez prêts, les shinobis purent voir qu'ils s'agissaient de deux personnes portant des sacs pleins à craquer. L'une d'entre elle était assez forte pour porter un sac gigantesque qui obstruait sa vue. Le deuxième avait trois paires de bras, et chacune servait à porter un gros sac de lin. Une paire de bras portait un sac dans son dos, un autre sac était maintenu sur sa tête par une autre paire de bras tandis que la troisième paire entourait le sac qu'il portait devant lui, cachant son visage. Le porteur trapu avait de longs cheveux orangés tandis que celui aux bras multiples avait une chevelure frisée et touffue.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ! S'égosilla celle qu'ils appelèrent Tayuya. Trainez-pas !

-Guide-nous au lieu d'agresser les passants. Répliqua celui-ci à trois bras.

-Abrutis, vous êtes vraiment bons à rien sans moi.

Ino et Tenten continuèrent de défier du regard la fille rouge alors que Shino, Lee, Hinata et Chôji observèrent les deux porteurs d'un œil discret. Chôji semblait bien avoir déjà entendu les voix des trois individus mais il n'arrivait plus à se remémorer où et quand. La dénommée Tayuya de sa voix rauque, se tourna de nouveau vers Ino et Tenten.

-J'ai d'autres choses à foutre que te descendre, la blonde alors tu me lâches ou je te brise.

Tenten posa sa main sur l'épaule pour la forcer à abandonner. La blonde se renfrogna et tourna le dos à Tayuya pour rejoindre les autres sur la fontaine. Tayuya passa devant eux avec un rictus victorieux et moqueur à l'encontre de la Yamanaka et fut suivi par les deux autres porteurs.

-Tachez de suivre les deux merdes ! s'écria-t-elle à l'encontre de ces derniers.

Lorsqu'elle fut assez loin, Ino put rompre le silence et cracha :

-Quelle garce !

-Bah laisse là ! Coupa Tenten. Tu veux toujours qu'on aille au Jardin des Météores.

-Et comment ! On y va. Si vous comptez rentrer au campement, les garçons, est-ce que vous pourriez déposer nos affaires ?

-Cela doit être dans nos cordes, dit Shino d'un ton morne.

Lee continuait de porter à bout de bras l'immense tas de paquets et d'affaires, qui tanguait de gauche à droite menaçant de se renverser. Chôji continuait de se creuser la tête pour se rappeler où il aurait entendu ces voix mais il abandonna vite lorsqu'une voix les interpella :

-Oh, vous êtes là ?

Kiba arriva aux côtés d'Akamaru qui se dirigea vers Hinata pour se laisser caresser le dos par l'Hyûga.

-Alors comment était la balade ? demanda Hinata comme si elle parlait au chien blanc.

-Plus courte que prévue, expliqua Kiba. J'ai senti de vieilles odeurs et elles étaient associées à un mauvais souvenir. J'ai suivi la trace jusqu'à ici mais incapable de me rappeler à qui appartient ces odeurs nauséabondes.

-Alors comme ça mon odeur est nauséabonde ? répliqua Shino sur un ton de reproche.

-Mais non, dit Hinata. Il ne parlait pas de …

-Rah, laisse-le Hinata. Coupa Kiba. Ce type me fatigue vraiment …

Les deux coéquipiers se jetèrent un regard noir alors qu'Hinata et Akamaru tentaient de les réconcilier. Lee souffrait toujours sous le poids des paquets d'Ino et de Tenten et Chôji continuait de manger les biscuits et pâtisseries qu'il avait gardés dans sa poche.

-Bon, annonça Tenten à l'assemblée. Qui veut aller au Jardin des Météores ?

Ino se joignit aux côtés de la kunoichi aux macarons et après avoir vu le regard insistant de ses deux amies, Hinata vint les rejoindre. Aucun des garçons ne montra un certain enthousiasme à vouloir suivre le trio de femmes.

-C'est tout ?

-On va retourner au camp pour ramener vos affaires, dit Chôji pour éviter de suivre les filles jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'Archipel.

-Très bien, on se revoit ce soir à la fête ! Termina Tenten.

Les trois kunoichis s'évanouirent dans la foule alors que les garçons restèrent aux abords de la fontaine. Lee avait finalement déposé la tonne d'affaires pour souffler un peu avant de repartir pour le campement des shinobis sur l'île centrale de l'Archipel.

Alors qu'ils étaient prêts à repartir, ils furent interpellés par un jeune homme à haute stature plus âgé qu'eux :

-Excusez-moi mais vous êtes des shinobis de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

Il portait un manteau beige et fin fermé et un petit sac en bandoulière dans son dos ainsi que des mitaines sombres. Sur la bandoulière, ils virent une plaque de fer portant les quatre lignes verticales parallèles du village d'Ame et Kiba se renfrogna :

- Oui, on est de Konoha et on ne fait pas confiance aux shinobis d'Ame.

-Et pourquoi cela ? dit-il en grattant ses cheveux bruns en bataille.

-Le chef de l'Akatsuki était d'Ame et il a détruit notre village. Alors tu ferais mieux de te tirer et ne plus t'adresser à nous. Pesta l'Inuzuka.

-L'Akatsuki a attaqué Konoha, rectifia le shinobi. Pas le village d'Ame.

-Cela ne change rien, ajouta calmement Shino. Votre chef, la femme aux origamis, elle faisait partie de l'Akatsuki. Ame et Akatsuki sont indissociables pour nous.

Chôji et Lee restèrent silencieux alors que la tension devenait de plus en plus tendue entre les trois hommes. Kiba et Shino semblaient les plus remontés. Mais au lieu de se rallier à son maitre, Akamaru observa avec curiosité le shinobi d'Ame.

-Je ne suis pas ici en tant que shinobi d'Ame. Déclara le shinobi d'Ame en gardant son sang-froid devant l'animosité des ninjas de la feuille. J'ai une amie qui désire parler à un membre du clan Inuzuka.

Alors que l'étonnement se dessina sur le visage de Kiba, une petite forme jaune sauta d'un arbre au loin et se faufila avec rapidité entre les jambes des passants jusqu'à la fontaine. Akamaru se mit en position de garde et grogna en direction de l'animal.

-Yudachi, tu l'as trouvé !

Un macaque au poil jaune escalada le dos du shinobi d'Ame et se plaça sur son épaule.

-Merci ! Tu es le meilleur, dit l'animal en embrassant la joue du brun.

Celui-ci fit une grimace amusé alors que les autres furent écœurés et intrigués par cette affinité entre le simien et le shinobi.

-Il est à toi, dit Yudachi.

-Je voulais te rencontrer, déclara le singe à l'attention de Kiba.

Akamaru aboya en direction du singe qui sauta de l'épaule de Yudachi. L'animal jaune explosa en un nuage de fumée sous les yeux perplexes des shinobis. Une jeune femme blonde émergea de la fumée. Ses yeux étaient verts vif et de fines marques rouges coulaient de ses joues jusque sous sa lèvre inférieur. Elle portait un plastron fin en cuir bouilli avec des épaulettes ainsi qu'un pantalon de couleur brune dans des bottes noires. Une longue tresse de cheveux descendait dans son dos tirant ses cheveux en arrière dévoila son front et de petites oreilles.

-Je m'appelle Yaen de l'ancien clan Kozue. Ravi de rencontrer un membre du clan Inuzuka.

Shino, Lee et Chôji se tournèrent vers le maitre-chien qui n'avait toujours pas réagi. Akamaru tournait autour de la jeune fille, renfilant avec intérêt.

-Je cherche depuis longtemps un autre membre d'un clan descendant des Jûnishi. Déclara Yaen.

-Les … Jûnishi ? Balbutia Kiba perplexe.

Yaen regarda Kiba intriguée. Elle était un peu plus grande que lui, elle devait avoir la vingtaine tout comme Yudachi.

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des Jûnishi ou bien des Kozue ? dit-elle en caressant le chien blanc.

-No … non, mais j'ai l'impression que … ce truc me dit quelque chose, avoua Kiba. Mais je ne souviens pas où je l'aurais entendu.

La blonde fit une grimace de déception ce qui mit mal à l'aise Kiba.

-Tu es bel et bien un membre du clan Inuzuka, cela se reconnait à tes marques de crocs sur les joues. Déclara-t-elle. Mais je suis étonnée que tu ne connaisses pas l'histoire du clan Jûnishi. Tant pis, tu n'aurais aucune explications de moi la dessus.

-Tu peux te transformer en singe, c'est ça ? Questionna le maitre-chien. Tu étais le gorille au poil jaune d'hier soir qui s'est battu avec nous.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ?

Bien que l'Inuzuka se sentait perdu dans cette histoire, il lui semblait que la blonde le menait littéralement en bateau, répondit simplement :

-Ki … Kiba.

-Eh bien, Kiba, je te conseille d'aller consulter les anciens de ton clan sur les Jûnishi, termina-t-elle en rejoignant Yudachi. Ils en sauront surement plus que toi, je t'expliquerais tout après ça. Nous nous reverrons d'ici là plus vite que tu ne le penses !

Puis elle posa sa main sur la hanche de Yudachi et tous les deux s'éloignèrent de la fontaine sous les yeux intéressés des autres shinobis et laissant Kiba à ses interrogations.

* * *

><p>Temari et Kankurô étaient partis tous les deux du campement pour tenter de rejoindre le groupe d'Ino. Ils étaient tous les deux préoccupés par ce que venait de leur dire la Godaime Hokage.<p>

-Il n'aurait jamais dû dire que c'était son initiative. Pesta Kankurô.

-Tu le connais aussi bien que moi, j'étais sûr qu'il prendrait tout sur lui. Répondit sa sœur.

Kankurô avait enlevé la capuche noire de sa tête pour laisser apercevoir sa chevelure brune en bataille. Il avait enlevé ses marques mauves car la chaleur le faisait transpirer et cela faisait couler son maquillage. Sa tenue noire et ample était forte utile contre les vents violents des déserts du Pays du Vent mais sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile, sous le soleil brulant, elle était parfaitement inutile et étouffante. Le marionnettiste avait remonté ses manches et avait ouvert sa tenue pour pouvoir respirer. La tenue de sa sœur lui permettait de supporter la chaleur, elle n'était pas de nature frileuse et avait toujours sa tenue violette courte sans manches et remontant au-dessus des genoux avec un plastron gris fin couvrant sa poitrine et son bas ventre. Elle se rafraîchissait avec une réplique réduite de son éventail avec lequel elle balayait l'air.

-Il aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

-Le mal est fait cela ne sert à rien de le ressasser.

Il venait d'apprendre par Tsunade que Gaara, leur petit frère, le Kazekage de Suna, avait avoué aux autres Kages qu'il était à l'initiative de la mission de sauvetage officieuse de Naruto. Le Raikage était devenu enragé. Il était furieux qu'en tant que Commandant Généra de l'Armée Shinobi, on puisse désobéir à ses ordres. Ônoki Ryûtenbin le Tsuchikage avait infligé à Gaara mille et une réprimandes alors que Mifune et Mei Terumi s'étaient contentés de rester silencieux. Tsunade lui avait rapporté que leur frère était resté très calme et fier. La sanction du Raikage était implacable. Le poids du Kazekage et ses avis dans les décisions seraient maintenant réduit pour avoir désobéi et agi dans le dos des autres Kages. L'Hokage avait expliqué à Kankurô et Temari qu'elle aurait bien défendu leur frère dans son épreuve mais elle avait elle-même perdue de l'influence auprès des autres Kages pour avoir laissé Naruto, Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, disparaitre pendant un mois et réapparaitre en pleine guerre avant de se faire capturer par l'ennemi. De plus, l'affaire du massacre des Uchiwa restait encore dans l'esprit de tous. Les deux ainés No Sabaku ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de penser à leur petit frère. Il devait affronter les autres Kages seul. Mais Temari et Kankurô devaient reconnaitre qu'il avait changé. Il s'était ouvert aux autres, avait muri et avait atteint le poste qu'occupait autrefois son père. Tout cela encore grâce à Naruto. C'est bien pour ça que les trois enfants du Yondaime Kazekage avaient tout fait pour aller à son secours pour payer la dette qu'ils avaient envers le jeune Uzumaki.

-Rah, ça m'énerve, cracha Kankurô. Quel imbécile ce Gaara, pourquoi il n'a pas mis ça sur notre dos ! Et il fait tellement chaud !

-Arrête de te plaindre, s'agaça sa sœur. Cherchons plutôt un endroit pour boire ou manger quelque chose de frais.

Les rues du Quartier du Comètes étaient animées en ce début d'après-midi. Bien que le soleil assommait les avenues avec ses rayons ardents, les enfants jouaient et couraient entre les ruelles à l'ombre avant d'aller se rafraichir à la plage. Les marchands et les échoppes avaient exposés leurs marchandises et leurs produits sous leurs auvents pour les protéger du soleil. Depuis la libération de l'Archipel, les deux jônins de Suna avaient remarqué que les habitants étaient bien plus sereins et que l'Archipel transpirait d'une nouvelle joie de vivre retrouvée.

Temari et Kankurô marchèrent longtemps à la recherche d'une échoppe de glace ou d'un vendeur de confiseries mais tous ceux qu'ils croisèrent étaient bondés. Soudain, ils aperçurent une petite silhouette qu'ils reconnurent par l'immense arme qu'il portait dans son dos.

-Chôjûrô ! Regarde ces masques ! Ils sont magnifiques !

Un garçon portant une immense et large épée dans son dos accompagnait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds raides qui descendait jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Elle portait le plastron gris sans épaulettes de Kiri sur un tee-shirt noir ainsi qu'un pantalon moulant bleu sombre. Un long morceau de tissu rouge foncé ceinturait sa taille et ses avants bras étaient entourés par des bandages. On pouvait voir dans le bas de son dos, un masque d'oinin, celui des ninjas traqueurs du village de Kiri, ainsi qu'une courte épée dans un fourreau.

Temari et Kankurô reconnurent le jeune épéiste de Kiri qui accompagnait la Godaime Mizukage lors du sommet des Cinq Kages au Pays du Fer. D'un simple signe de tête, le frère et la sœur décidèrent de l'approcher. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa portée, la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait avait disparu et il se retrouvait seul devant un magasin de masques ou et d'autres jouets pour enfants.

-Tu es bien Chôjûrô de Kiri ? annonça simplement Temari.

Le garçon aux cheveux courts bleus et aux lunettes noirs eut un moment de surprise suite à l'approche des deux shinobis de Suna.

-Ou … Oui. Dit-il. Vous … Vous êtes la sœur du Kazekage ?

-Oui c'est exact. Répondit Temari.

-Par contre, je ne pense pas vous connaitre, monsieur.

Kankurô fit une grimace d'étonnement et sa sœur répondit à sa place :

-Il s'agit de mon frère, Kankurô.

-Ah … oui. Le marionnettiste, réalisa Chôjûrô. Je dois avouer que vous êtes méconnaissable sans votre maquillage et sans vos pantins.

Kankurô expira d'exaspération et grogna alors que sa sœur ricanait et jubilait.

-Alors … vous … vous promenez ? Osa timidement demander l'épéiste de Kiri.

-Chôjûrô ! Regarde celui que j'ai pris !

La jeune fille sortit du magasin en trombe en présentant le masque qu'elle avait déniché. Les jônins de Suna purent l'observer plus attentivement. Elle avait des yeux jaunes or avec un visage pâle et fin. Ses cheveux d'une blondeur sombres partaient de chaque côté de son front et cachaient ses épaules. Le masque qu'elle présentait était celui qu'un chat aux yeux jaunes et au long sourire malin. Elle avait une brochette dans la bouche avec une boulette de dango rose qui menaçait de tomber par terre.

La kunoichi de Kiri rejoignit les trois shinobis et dévisagea les deux Suniens avec étonnement.

-Bonjour, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Chôjûrô écarquilla les yeux et s'écria très rapidement.

-Ce sont des shinobis de Suna, Aoki ! Ils ne sont pas censés connaitre ton identité ! Ton masque !

Elle laissa tomber son dango et s'empressa de mettre son masque. Temari et Kankurô se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un masque de chat au sourire rusé qui les observait avec ses grosses pupilles jaunes. Chôjûrô en resta bouche bée.

-Pas celui-ci, Aoki ! Ton vrai masque ! Paniqua l'épéiste.

-Ils sont pas censés connaitre mon nom non plus ! Alors arrête de le dire ! S'égosilla-t-elle derrière le masque de chat.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sous un auvent, autour d'une table et d'un plat de délicieux dangos frais.

-C'était la chose la plus pitoyable que j'ai vu dans toute vie. Annonça Kankurô en buvant une gorgée de thé frais.

Aoki et Chôjûrô baissèrent la tête, honteux et gênés. Ils s'étaient donnés en spectacle d'une manière ridicule et c'était là le summum de la honte pour un oinin de dévoiler son visage et son nom. Temari reprit une boulette de dango et commença la conversation :

-Allez, ça suffit. Oublions ce que nous venons de voir et repartons du début. Je suis Temari et voici mon frère Kankurô, nous sommes le frère et la sœur du Kazekage de Suna.

-Enchantée, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis Aoki, un oinin de Kiri. Et apparemment vous connaissez déjà Chôjûrô.

-Nous nous sommes déjà vu au sommet des Cinq Kages au Pays du Fer, expliqua Chôjûrô.

-En tout cas merci de nous avoir indiqué cette échoppe de dangos, déclara Temari. Ils sont délicieux.

Les jônins de Suna se délectaient. Kankurô enchainait les verres de thé tandis que sa sœur avalait à la chaine les brochettes de dangos tant cette confiserie était rare à Suna. Lorsqu'elle voyageait et notamment à Konoha, elle s'arrêtait souvent à une échoppe du village caché des feuilles où elle avait dégusté pour la première fois cette confiserie délicieuse. La première fois qu'elle y avait gouté, c'était grâce à Shikamaru qui lui avait proposé un repas-dégustation après une journée longue et épuisante à préparer l'examen chunin.

-Vous étiez parmi ceux qui ont désobéi aux ordres et qui sont allés au secours du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi, c'est bien ça ? demanda Aoki.

-Ouais, c'est ça, répondit immédiatement Kankurô d'un ton bourru en mâchonnant un dango. Ça vous pose un problème ?

-Pas du tout, pas du tout. Répliqua Chôjûrô.

-Tout le monde est en vie et nous avons pu arracher le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi à notre ennemi, ajouta Aoki.

-C'était toi le shinobi masqué avec l'épée en cristal, c'est ça ? fit remarquer marionnettiste.

La kunoichi de Kiri rosit des joues, fronça les sourcils et détourna les yeux.

-L'art de maitriser le cristal, continua Kankurô. Le Shôton. J'en ai entendu parler dans de vieux parchemins. C'est une affinité héréditaire très rare et peu répandue parmi les shinobis. Mais si mes yeux ne m'ont pas joué des tours, je t'ai bien avec vu ton masque de chasseur de déserteur hier soir et tu tenais entre tes mains une épée de cristal.

Les jônins de Suna avaient reconnu le masque d'oinin posé sur la table. Un masque avec les quatre sigles de Kiri sur le front et deux fines ouvertures pour les yeux avec pour couleur un bleu foncé, séparé en son milieu par une bande blanche. Ce même masque porté la veille par le mystérieux shinobi lorsqu'ils combattaient Ryuk Aburami.

-Est-ce que je me trompe ? déclara Kankurô en se délectant de l'embarras de la jeune fille.

La bouche d'Aoki se tordit en une grimace. Elle ne se remettait toujours pas du fait que son identité ait été dévoilée ainsi que son affinité. Chôjurô voyait bien que son amie était gênée mais lui-même il ne savait pas quoi répondre ou comment relancer la conversation.

-Cesse de la tourmenter. Ordonna Temari venant au secours des shinobis de Kiri. Avez-vous des nouvelles du front ? Est-ce que l'Ennemi a attaqué nos positions ?

Chôjûrô se racla la gorge et remit ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Nous sommes partis peu de temps après vous, lorsque votre conspiration a été découverte. Expliqua l'épéiste. Nous savons très peu de choses mais apparemment l'Ennemi est resté tranquille. Et les Kages ont décidé que ce serait à nous de riposter.

-Tu ne sais rien d'autre ? Questionna Kankurô.

-Malheureusement, non. Je suis désolé.

Le marionnettiste fit une moue de déception et se renfonça dans sa chaise. Bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas, sa sœur partageait la même déception. Sentant que l'ambiance devenait morose, Aoki relança la conversation.

-Est-ce que vous saviez que les gens de l'Archipel préparent un grand festin dans le Quartier pour tous les habitants ? Les émissaires du palais sont venus toute à l'heure au campement pour nous annoncer que nous étions tous conviés à la fête.

-Je crois que ça nous changera les idées, avoua Temari. Peut-être que ce sera notre dernière fête avant bien longtemps.

-Vous ne devriez pas être aussi sombre, Temari-san. Dit à mi-voix Chôjûrô.

Kankurô pouffa de rire en avalant un dango et il appela une serveuse pour en commander d'autres brochettes.

* * *

><p>Au grand malheur de Naruto, les Rois de l'Archipel avaient interdit les nouilles dans le Royaume de l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Tout cela remonte lorsque le premier Roi de l'Archipel Osa Ier reçut à sa cour un fameux chef cuisinier venant du continent. Ce dernier était un grand spécialiste des nouilles et apprenant que son hôte n'avait jamais goûté à ce met, il décida de préparer pour lui le meilleur et le plus succulent plat de nouilles. Cependant, bien que le plat soit le meilleur qu'ait confectionné le cuisinier, le Roi se serait étouffé avec les nouilles du plat. Osa Ier survécut à cet incident avec les nouilles mais pas le cuisinier qui fut condamné à mort pour tentative d'assassinat sur le roi. Il fallait savoir que le Roi Osa Ier était très rancunier et paranoïaque concernant ses éventuels ennemis du continent. Ainsi il interdit la consommation, la culture, la vente, l'import et l'achat de nouilles sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Vous vous rendez compte ? Tout ça pour une fausse route.<p>

Cela n'empêcha pas un marchand de décharger sa cargaison sur les quais en toute inconscience et de se placer à un étal pour y vendre ses denrées et ses marchandises.

-Approchez ! Approchez ! s'écria-t-il. Venez admirer mes produits du continent ! Je suis Yoshi le marchand ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance sur la qualité de la marchandise !

Un homme des quais s'approcha du marchand avec un livre de comptes.

-Excusez-moi mais c'est la première fois que vous vendez ici, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il. Je ne vous ai jamais vu auparavant.

-C'est exact mon bon monsieur, je suis Yoshi le marchand ! Je viens vous vendre les meilleurs produits du continent !

L'employé des quais regarda Yoshi avec suspicion et commença à examiner plus attentivement la marchandise.

-Vous comptez amenez des produits frais du continent alors qu'il faut au minimum deux jours pour relier l'archipel au continent ? Questionna l'employé.

-Malheureusement, mon cher monsieur, commença Yoshi, la guerre fait rage sur le continent ! Les shinobis se querellent et mes récoltes en subissent les conséquences. Mes fruits et les légumes ont été ravagés et pillés par des ninjas. Si je veux faire vivre ma famille, je dois me tourner vers de meilleurs acheteurs comme les habitants de cet archipel. Heureusement, il me reste une denrée que je peux encore vous vendre !

-Laquelle ?

-J'ai pu conserver malgré la guerre, ce qui fait ma fierté ! Mes nouilles ! Mes délicieuses nouilles qui vous retourneront le palais ! J'en ai plein pour le monde ! Continua Yoshi pour attirer les femmes qui passaient à côté de l'étal.

L'employé souleva le couvercle d'une caisse en bois et vit la précieuse marchandise fine et dorée entreposée les unes sur les autres.

-Les nouilles sont interdites dans ce royaume. Je suis désolé, vous allez devoir remettre ces caisses sur votre navire.

-Vous … vous plaisantez ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai en cargaison ! Je ne peux pas revenir bredouille sur le continent ! J'ai besoin d'argent pour nourrir ma famille !

-Navré mais c'est contre la loi …, déclara l'employé des quais mettant fin à la conversation.

Yoshi dû se résoudre à abandonner devant l'impassibilité de l'employé. Il regarda les nombreuses caisses qu'il devait charger de nouveau dans son navire pour prendre le chemin du retour vers le continent. Ses lombaires lui faisaient encore mal et il s'arma de courage. Alors qu'il s'abaissait pour récupérer une des caisses, une jeune femme l'interpella :

-Excusez-moi ! Je me nomme Tsuzumi, je viens d'entendre votre conversation avec le teneur des quais. Je crois que c'est une aubaine que je sois tombé sur vous, j'achète toute votre cargaison.

* * *

><p>-Cette journée appartient à tous les habitants de l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Aujourd'hui, les jours sombres de notre royaume sont terminés et une nouvelle aube s'ouvre pour nous. Une nouvelle ère qui verra notre archipel s'ouvrir aux autres nations car notre libération du joug du tyran fut possible grâce aux nôtres qui se sont battus et qui sont tombés pour la liberté mais également à nos anciens ennemis : les shinobis. Sans eux, notre victoire n'aurait pas été possible. Leur bravoure et leur courage doivent être célébrés aujourd'hui et pour l'avenir. Alors faisons la paix et buvons un verre pour ceux qui sont combattu pour une terre qui n'est pas la leur.<p>

-Shinobis ! Shinobis ! Résonna au loin.

-Mes loyaux et nobles sujets ! Ce soir, nous pensons au futur radieux de notre royaume ! Buvez ! Mangez ! Chantez ! Notre contrée est libre à nouveau !

-Vive le Prince ! Vive le Prince ! Hourra !

Le discours du Prince Sarhtorian fut concret et simple. La place s'anima sous les cris de joie et les hourras des sujets du futur roi de l'Archipel de l'Etoile. La grande place du Quartier des Comètes se composait d'une partie surélevée devant le grand hôtel de ville qui surplombait une étendue de dalles de marbre gris. Des escaliers menaient à la terrasse devant l'hôtel de ville où avaient été installées des tables en U pour le Roi et ses convives. Le soleil avait disparu pour laisser place à la lune et des lampadaires éclairaient le contour de la place et un immense brasier se consumait au centre de la partie inférieure où se rassemblait la majorité du peuple. Hitsu avait tout préparé minutieusement. Les gardes mangers de Janbon et d'Aburami avaient été vidés et étalés sur de longues tables au plaisir du peuple affamé. Les cuisiniers s'étaient affairés toute la journée avec l'aide de nombreux habitants pour composer les plats servis. La table du prince était la mieux servie car il se devait d'honorer les shinobis qui avaient permis la libération de son royaume.

Le Prince Sarhtorian s'éloigna de la rambarde de marbre donnant sur le bas de la place sous les acclamations et rejoignit ses convives en s'installant sur la grande chaise du milieu de la table en U. Il leva son verre de vin à ses convives qui répétèrent « Vive le Prince ! » et le banquet put débuter.

Celui-ci était déjà bien avancé que peu à peu des bols s'empilaient dans un coin de la table, Naruto dégustait (enfin !) ses ramens et de chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues à chaque bouchée.

-C'est un pur bonheur, lâcha-t-il la bouche pleine.

A ses côtés, Sakura et Sai furent satisfaits de voir Naruto enjoué et comblé. L'agitation était totale autour des tables. Entre les serviteurs qui faisaient transiter les plats et les tonneaux de bière ou de vin, et les shinobis et convives qui passaient d'une table à l'autre, ce banquet n'avait rien de protocolaire mais avant tout d'un grand festin populaire.

En face d'eux, Chôji arrachait à pleine dents, le blanc d'une cuisse de poulet en compagnie de Kiba, Lee et d'Akamaru qui rongeait un os. Tenten était avec eux et buvait une petite coupe qui semblait être du saké.

Un peu plus loin, Sakura aperçut le fils du Sandaime Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi, qui partageait une coupe d'alcool avec Ushi le capitaine de la garde encore blessé. A leurs mines réjouies et enivrées, la Haruno sut qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu le discours de Sarhtorian pour entamer la boisson. Bientôt, la bruyante Anko Mitarashi les rejoignit avec deux bouteilles pleines et les trois s'exclamèrent de bonheur.

Bien que la Godaime Mizukage ne fût pas de la fête, les shinobis de Kiri s'étaient laissés entrainés dans la célébration de la libération de l'île et commencèrent à chanter une chanson très répandue dans les régions de l'est du continent surtout dans les iles qui constituaient le grand océan :

_Il était, en ces terres, un jeune garçon_

_Errant sur des chemins dangereux_

_Qui traversait le pays jusqu'à la mer_

_Armé d'un bâton et de pierres_

_Il était robuste, téméraire et impétueux_

_Impétueux comme un tourbillon_

Sakura avait déjà entendu cette chanson au pays des Vagues (Nami no Kuni) lors de sa première mission avec Kakashi, Sasuke et Naruto. Elle se souvint d'une taverne où ils avaient séjourné avec Tazuna avant d'embarquer pour Nami no Kuni. La balade chantée par des marins de retour d'un long séjour en mer avait plu à ses oreilles et elle avait demandé au vieux charpentier quelle était la signification de cette chanson. Tazuna lui avait expliqué que cette histoire racontait la légende d'un simple garçon qui s'aventura jusqu'à l'océan et comment il rencontra un village de pécheurs soumis au joug d'un terrible monstre marin. L'enfant avait affronté le monstre et le tua. En récompense, le chef du village lui permis d'épouser sa fille et le jeune garçon devint le plus grand chef que le village ait connu.

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient prêté aucune attention à l'explication du charpentier tant ils se chamaillaient mais Sakura fut marqué par cette chanson et aujourd'hui encore elle s'en souvenait clairement.

Des habitants de l'Archipel de l'Etoile reprirent la chanson de « L'enfant tourbillon » aux cotés des ninjas de Kiri mais leurs voix disparurent sous la clameur des cris de joie.

Soudain, entre tous les convives, le jeune épéiste de Kiri, Chôjûrô, passa devant Sakura avec un bol brûlant de ramens, un met qu'il affectionnait tout comme le coéquipier de la rose. La chaleur dégagée par le bol fit apparaitre de la buée sur les verres des lunettes du garçon, lui obstruant la vue. Sans crier gare, Hinata se trouva sur le chemin de Chôjûrô, portant un plateau de fruits de mer qu'elle comptait amener pour ses amis. Les deux se percutèrent avec un cri de surprise et les aliments qu'ils transportaient, se retrouvèrent au sol. Les lunettes de Chôjûrô chutèrent de son nez et se retrouvèrent sur ses nouilles au sol. Hinata vit le jeune épéiste ramasser ses binocles et s'empressa de déclarer en rougissant :

-Je suis … je suis désolé. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Non, non, non. C'est moi, répondit Chôjûrô en nettoyant ses lunettes pleines de bouillon de nouilles. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

-J'ai renversé votre bol, je suis navré.

-Vous aviez aussi un plat que j'ai renversé dans ma maladresse. Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

-Comment … comment puis-je acceptez vos excuses, alors que c'est entièrement ma faute ?

-Je vous demande pardon pour ma maladresse.

Sakura étouffa un rire devant le comique de la situation. Tenten se leva de son banc pour mettre fin à la mascarade, presque sans fin, entre les deux introvertis et emmena Hinata à sa table où ils furent rejoints par Shino, Neji et Yamanaka fit un signe à Sakura et Sai de venir les rejoindre à la table d'en face. Naruto continuait de dévorer ses ramens pour reprendre des forces.

-On rejoint les autres ? Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Sakura.

-Je finis tout ça et j'arrive ! répondit Naruto en montrant la demi-douzaine de bols de ramens qui lui restait.

Sakura et Sai rejoignirent les autres à la table opposée au blond qui resta seul un instant dans ses pensées. Tous les shinobis ici présents étaient venus sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile pour le sauver d'Aburami. Mais combien étaient venus pour récupérer le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi et combien étaient venus pour sauver Naruto Uzumaki. Etait-il accouru pour ramener le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi ou pour sauver Naruto Uzumaki, le shinobi de Konoha. Naruto savait bien que concernant ses amis, il s'agissait bel et bien de secourir un ami en péril mais au fond de lui persistait un doute, un douloureux doute.

-Est-ce que je peux … m'asseoir, Naruto ?

Le blond pivota la tête vers sa droite pour voir Hinata debout à ses côtés, les joues rouges et ses yeux blancs qui le fixaient tendrement.

-Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Naruto en se décalant sur le banc pour laisser une place à l'Hyûga.

-Tu sembles … soucieux ? dit-elle.

-Ha ha, tu trouves ? Tenta de plaisanter le blond.

-Ta captivité a dû être éprouvante, je suis vraiment soulagée que tu sois sain et sauf.

Naruto ne répondit pas, ses idées noires n'avaient pas totalement disparues de son esprit.

-Disons, commença-t-il. Que maintenant je m'interroge.

Hinata regarda Naruto avec étonnement et hésita avant de demander :

-Qu'est … ce qui te préoccupe ?

-Je suis une cible pour l'Akatsuki. Si je tombe entre les mains de Madara Uchiwa, tout est perdu. C'est bien pour cela que j'ai été sauvé n'est-ce pas, pour empêcher la résurrection du Jûbi.

Hinata prit un air intrigué. Ses yeux immaculés ne quittèrent pas le blond.

-Je ne … comprends pas, Naruto. Dit-elle en rougissant honteuse tandis que son regard se détourna du blond.

-Désolé, dit-il à mi-voix. Je me perds moi-même dans mes interrogations.

Hinata et Naruto restèrent silencieux pendant quelques instants. Le blond tourna ses baguettes dans son bol de nouilles alors que l'Hyûga regardait leurs amis rire et manger.

-Je crois que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. Naruto détacha son regard du bol de nouilles et pivota la tête vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci continua de fixer leurs amis sur l'autre table.

-Tu es devenu primordial pour tous les shinobis de ce monde, dit finalement Hinata. Les shinobis de l'Alliance, ils te considèrent comme la cible de l'Ennemi, quelque chose qu'ils doivent protéger pour pouvoir survivre aux plans de l'Akatsuki. Ils te défendent et te protègent dans leur propre intérêt.

Les paroles d'Hinata ne firent que confirmer ce que redoutait le Jinchuriki au fond de lui et le blond soupira comme pour laisser s'échapper sa peine.

-Mais parmi ces shinobis, il y a les gens de Konoha. Et ils te considèrent comme un héros, celui qui a sauvé le village de Pain. Ils ne te voient pas comme une chose à protéger mais comme un des leurs, un compagnon, un ami, un frère. Ils savent que si un d'entre eux avait été capturé, tu serais venu à la rescousse peu importe les risques encourus. C'est exactement ce qu'a fait le Kazekage pour toi.

Naruto ne dit mot devant les paroles de l'Hyûga qui continuait de fixer son regard à l'autre table.

-Que veux-tu dire par rapport à Gaara ?

-Après ton enlèvement, le Raikage a interdit à tout shinobi toute tentative de sauvetage. Et pourtant, le Kazekage a tout fait pour que tu sois secouru jusqu'à désobéir aux ordres. Il a organisé une mission de sauvetage et nous avons tous été complices.

-Gaara …

-Lorsqu'il nous a fait part de son plan, nous avons tous accepté de désobéir aux ordres sans nous poser de questions. Nous savions que ton ravisseur était redoutable mais nous avons pris tous les risques pour pouvoir te sauver.

Naruto sentit le doute dans son cœur se consumer petit à petit.

-C'était notre choix, celui de Temari, de Kankurô, d'Ino, de Kiba, de Shino, de Neji, de Lee, de Tenten, de Sai, de Shikamaru, de Chôji, de Karin, de Sakura et aussi le mien.

Il sourit, Hinata venait de lui enlever un poids du cœur.

-Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Naruto, termina l'Hyûga. Tu as énormément de personnes qui tiennent à toi.

Naruto vit les teintes rouges qui envahissaient les joues d'Hinata tandis que ses yeux immaculés pénétraient les pupilles bleus du blond.

-Merci, Hinata.

Le blond fit un immense sourire à la kunoichi qui tenta de murmurer quelque chose mais qui gênée, détourna le regard en souriant. Naruto s'étira et bailla longuement avant de repousser les bols de nouilles devant lui.

-J'ai bien envie d'aller rejoindre, les autres. Dit-il. Ça te tente ?

-Ou … oui.

Naruto traversa la table en tenant Hinata par la main et arriva à l'autre tablée où il fut accueilli par ses amis.

-Naruto ! s'exclama Lee.

-Voilà le meilleur d'entre nous ! ajouta Tenten.

-A voir, nuança Kiba en buvant sa coupe.

-Alors à qui je dois m'adresser pour avoir quelque chose à boire ? demanda Naruto.

-Suffisamment rassasié ? Questionna Sakura.

-Tiens voilà ton verre, dit Ino en présentant une coupe.

Le blond saisit la coupe et monta sur le banc pour que ses compagnons puisse le voir et il s'adressa à eux suffisamment fort pour qu'ils puissent l'entendre sans que tous les convives ne puissent l'écouter.

-Tout d'abord, dit-il en levant sa coupe. J'aimerais vous remercier, vous tous ! Merci d'être venu me sauver !

-Bah, il faut bien que quelqu'un veille sur toi, plaisanta Kiba tout de suite appuyé par un aboiement d'Akamaru.

Chôji, Tenten et Sakura rirent à la remarque de l'Inuzuka et même Naruto esquissa un sourire amusé.

-Je sais que vous en avez bavé, poursuivit le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Que vous avez pris des risques ! Je m'en souviendrais et vous pourrez compter sur moi si un jour vous êtes dans le pétrin !

Neji, Shino, Tenten, Chôji, Lee, Kiba, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Hinata, tous levèrent leur coupe au-dessus de leur tête. Et d'un geste, ils trinquèrent renversant quelques gouttes de leurs coupes sur la table de l'amitié.

* * *

><p>-Alors c'est ton plan, petite ?<p>

La cendre de la pipe de Chûryû rougeoyait dans le noir d'un rythme lent à chaque inspiration. Le colosse manchot d'Ame était assis sur une lourde pierre entourée les autres membres de l'escouade et au-dessus d'eux, Yaen et Yudachi sur une branche. Konan avait annoncé à ses subordonnés qu'elle partirait avec les troupes de l'Alliance pour essayer de convaincre les autres Kages de laisser Ame rejoindre leurs rangs.

Chûryû n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il montrait par ces longs grognements qu'il laissait échapper en tirant des bouffées de sa pipe. Il plongea ses yeux dans les pupilles orangées de la kunoichi devant lui.

-Est-ce que tu leur as dit pour Nagato ?

-Oui, répondit Konan.

-Et ça n'a pas suffi ? Et pour Teinou ? Et Ikazuchi ?

-Je leur ai tout dit, continua-t-elle calmement. L'Hokage voit le risque que nous encourrons. Mais il faut que j'aille l'exposer également aux autres Kages afin que nous puissions coopérer et devenir leur allié.

Chûryû se leva et cracha au sol.

-Ils n'ont pas confiance en toi. Dit-il. Tu as fait partie de l'Akatsuki et il te renvoie ça constamment à la gueule. Mais ils ne sont pas irréprochables non plus. Je peux te dresser une liste de toutes les horreurs qu'ont fait Suna, Iwa et Konoha à notre peuple.

Konan repensa à Nagato et Yahiko. Qu'auraient-ils fait à sa place ? La dernière fois que les trois apprentis de Jiraiya tentèrent de former une alliance, les négociations s'étaient terminées avec la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Danzô Shimura de Konoha avait participé au complot d'Hanzô la Salamandre visant à détruire l'organisation de Yahiko. Et leur plan s'était déroulé à merveille. Elle était la prisonnière, l'appât et ne put empêcher ce qui se produisit. Yahiko mourut, s'empalant sur le kunai de Nagato, et celui-ci prit la tête de l'organisation et déchaina son jugement divin sur Hanzô et les siens. Mais aujourd'hui, Nagato n'était plus et le fantôme de l'ancien régime de la Salamandre venait hanter le Pays d'Ame. La guerre civile grondait et en tant que leader, elle devait prendre des décisions pour l'avenir et la prospérité d'Ame.

-Je vais me tenir au plan de l'Hokage, même si cela ne te plait pas. Dit-elle sans animosité dans la voix. Nous avons suffisamment d'ennemis, il est inutile de nous en créer d'autres et il en est de même pour l'Alliance.

Chûryû expira de la fumée par ses narines avant de se réinstaller sur sa pierre entouré par ses semblables.

-Alors que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? demanda-t-il.

-Vous allez rentrer le plus vite possible à Ame et vous mettrez nos troupes sur le pied de guerre. Il faut être prêt à intervenir dès que possible, dès que j'aurais ma réponse.

-Et s'ils te disent non ? Questionna une dernière fois Chûryû.

-Ils ne doivent pas refuser ma requête, termina Konan.

Les paroles de Konan mirent fin solennellement au débat. Tous savaient quels était les enjeux d'un accord avec l'Alliance Shinobi. Et tous redoutaient l'éventuel refus des Cinq Kages. Entre les troncs des arbres, l'escouade d'Ame avait vu sur le Quartier des Comètes et pouvait percevoir et entendre les festivités en son sein.

-Pourquoi on ne peut pas rejoindre les autres shinobis à la fête ? demanda innocemment Yaen.

-Tu veux nous afficher encore plus ? grogna Chûryû. Nous sommes venus pour conclure un accord de guerre pas pour nous engraisser.

-On a quand même aidé les autres à sauver le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. S'énerva la blonde.

-Ça ne change rien. On ne peut pas se mêler facilement à ces gens et oublier ce qu'ils nous ont fait et vice et versa.

Konan commença à se dématérialiser en fines feuilles de papiers lorsqu'elle fit ses adieux à ses compagnons.

-Rentrez vite à Ame, et préparez-vous. Si la réponse qu'on me donne est positive, rassemblez nos troupes et partez me retrouver vers le Nord.

Elle s'éparpilla entre les arbres et la nuée de papiers se dirigea vers le Quartier des Comètes.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru arriva finalement à la fête au beau milieu du banquet. Il s'était accordé une très longue sieste qui ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux. Il s'était retourné longtemps sur sa couchette avant de finalement s'endormir et à son réveil, il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'auparavant.<p>

Il se frotta les yeux et se dirigea vers la table des convives lorsqu'il fut harangué par quelqu'un :

-Tu en as mis du temps avant de sortir de ta tanière, j'ignorais que les cerfs hibernaient.

Shikamaru reconnut la voix de Temari et il la vit à une table en compagnie de son frère et de Karin. Il arriva vers eux en soupirant et s'installa aux côtés de la blonde sur le banc avec en face de lui, le marionnettiste et la rousse.

-J'ai encore l'impression de dormir, dit-il avec un rictus. Tout est encore flou dans mon crâne.

-Moi aussi, tout commence à devenir flou dans ma tête, déclara Kankurô, mais pas pour la même raison.

Il montra sa chope de bière en riant et l'a porta à sa bouche en renversant de la mousse alors que Karin levait les yeux au ciel en faisant la grimace.

-Prends un verre, ou quelque chose à manger, conseilla la blonde de Suna. Cela va peut-être te permettre de tenir jusqu'à minuit sans t'écrouler

La nuit était bien avancée car le soleil avait disparu depuis fort longtemps pour laisser apparaitre une ribambelle d'étoiles sur le firmament. Shikamaru se saisit d'un verre et Temari lui servit du vin à la robe rouge sous la lumière des chandelles. Le Nara but une gorgée du liquide fruité et reposa le verre sur la table. Il prit une brochette de boulette de bœuf et croqua dans l'une d'entre elles.

-Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il eut avalé sa bouchée.

Karin montra par-dessus son épaule la table d'en face sur laquelle Naruto et Lee dansaient d'une façon plus qu'étrange et Shikamaru soupçonna que l'alcool devait y être pour quelque chose. Chôji, Sakura et Ino rirent aux larmes devant la dance stupide et grotesque de leurs compagnons. Neji et Tenten observèrent leur coéquipier avec méfiance car ils savaient plus que quiconque que Rock Lee et l'alcool ne faisaient pas bon ménage et voulaient éviter tout incident. Shino et Sai se contentaient de regarder la scène avec amusement en souriant tandis que Kiba riait aux éclats et renversant son verre sur la table.

Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la joie de ses compagnons.

-C'est dur de croire que la veille nous nous étions tous lancés dans une mission quasi-suicidaire, déclara à mi-voix le Nara. J'ai encore l'impression que c'était un mauvais rêve.

-Et pourtant, c'est arrivé. Dit Karin avec morosité.

-Sans ton pouvoir, cela aura été impossible, avoua Shikamaru en regardant la rousse au travers des verres de ses lunettes.

-Evidemment, soupira Karin. Mais personne pour me remercier.

-Je sais que Gaara t'a obligé de venir avec nous, répliqua Temari. Mais merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

-En tout cas, vous ne m'emmènerez plus jamais dans vos plans foireux ! Pesta la rousse.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, dit Kankurô en avalant une autre gorgée.

Shikamaru parcourut les autres tables installées de tel qu'elles formaient un U. Anko buvait en compagnie de Kitsuchi, et d'Ushi ainsi que d'Atsui, le shinobi de la Foudre et frère de Samui. Celui-ci cracha sa bière sur le shinobi de Suna en face de lui lorsque Kitsuchi, le colosse d'Iwa lui donna une forte tape dans le dos. Kurenai discutait justement avec Samui dans un coin loin de l'émulation générale. Gita, Fue et Tsuzumi, les subordonnées du général Lizaado, se livraient à un concours de boisson entre elles et cette dernière arbitrait le tout. Les shinobis de Kiri étaient restés entre eux et chantaient de nombreuses chansons de leur pays. Le Prince Sarhtorian se trouvait assis sur son imposant siège de bois, pris en Etsu et Hitsu qui débattaient sur la politique de l'Archipel. Le prince tentait tant bien que mal à tempérer les arguments des deux parties. Shikamaru eut beau chercher, il ne vit aucune trace de l'Hokage et de la Mizukage.

La joie et l'euphorie régnait sur la place de même que les chants et le bonheur avait envahi l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Shikamaru ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la situation sur le contient.

-C'est dur de croire que la guerre nous attend de l'autre côté de l'océan. Lâcha le Nara.

Kankurô soupira à la remarque du brun comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour l'instant et Karin fit l'indifférente.

-C'est peut-être notre dernier moment de pure euphorie, déclara Temari. Tâchons d'en profiter.

-Ca n'aide pas du tout à se sentir mieux, railla Kankurô.

-Alors dis-toi qu'il faut te battre pour finir victorieux de cette guerre et que la fête de la victoire ressemble à celle-ci. Dit-elle.

-Tu viens de me rappeler que je ne suis plus jônin, galère ! Souffla Shikamaru en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

Kankurô et sa sœur rirent devant le désarroi du Nara.

-Alors c'est ça ta sanction ? demanda le marionnettiste.

-Disons que c'est surtout symbolique, sourit le Nara. Konoha a besoin d'hommes compétents et j'en fais partie.

-Dommage, j'aurais adoré te donner des ordres, plaisanta Temari.

Ils rirent tous les trois mais furent interrompus par une personne qui s'assit sur la table où ils parlaient.

-On dirait que ça ricane tout aussi bien ici, railla Kurotsuchi.

La petite fille du Tsuchikage porta son regard plein d'arrogance sur les trois jônins qui regardèrent avec intérêt la nouvelle arrivante.

-Tu es bien la petite fille du Sandaime Tsuchikage ? Questionna Shikamaru à haute voix.

-Exact, dit-elle en saisissant un verre de vin sur la table. J'ai entendu votre conversation depuis toute à l'heure et je l'ai trouvé risible.

-Risible ? S'étonna Kankurô en haussant un sourcil.

Kurotsuchi but le vin contenu dans la coupe et répondit :

-Temari, c'est bien cela ?

La blonde fixa la brune avec un œil de défi.

-Tu penses vraiment que lorsque la guerre se terminera tout ne sera que joie et bonheur ? Tu es surement plus maligne que ça. Tu pourras tenter de rassurer les autres comme tu veux mais lorsque cette guerre se terminera, il ne restera que des larmes et du sang. Et il faudrait encore que nous gagnions cette guerre.

Temari toisa du regard la brune sans flancher. Elle n'était pas naïve mais elle préférait se bercer d'illusions plutôt que de sombrer dans un pessimisme obscur.

-Même ton père profite de cette soirée, pourquoi n'en fais-tu pas autant ? demanda la blonde de Suna.

-Mon père boit et rit mais il n'a pas oublié que son combat est ailleurs, riposta la kunoichi d'Iwa.

-Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup Kurotsuchi, remarqua Shikamaru. Parle-nous des futurs plans de l'Alliance.

La brune sourit et croisa les bras.

-**Si cela peut vous ramener à la réalité du conflit, c'est d'accord …**

Dans une contrée intérieure du continent shinobi, une immense forêt s'étendait sur une longue plaine entourée par de lointaines montagnes. Sous la cime des arbres, se mouvaient des silhouettes. De nombreuses formes, des centaines de d'individus se déplaçaient sous l'ombre des feuillages.

_-__**Pendant que vous nous perdons notre temps ici, commença Kurotsuchi, les Kages n'ont pas attendu notre retour.**_

Les ombres se déplacèrent sur de nombreuses distances jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la fin de la forêt. Le leader leva le poing pour faire signe aux troupes de s'arrêter. Cinq silhouettes sortirent à l'orée de la forêt. Le plus grand d'entre eux avait la peau mât et des cheveux blonds or.

-Nous y sommes enfin, annonça le Yondaime Raikage de sa voix profonde.

-Ce fut une longue marche, ajouta le vieil Oonoki qui vola à la hauteur de son homologue de la foudre.

_**-Ils ont mis un place un plan d'attaque pour riposter à l'assaut subi par Kumo, poursuivit-elle.**_

_-_Nous devons les empêcher de communiquer, dit Gaara.

Kakashi Hatake émergea de la forêt suivi par Ao du village de Kiri.

_-_Je crois qu'ils savent déjà que nous sommes là, Kazekage-sama. Dit le jônin au Sharingan.

-Alors il faut déployer nos unités ANBU pour qu'ils puissent intercepter les messages ou les tentatives de sorties de l'ennemi. Ordonna Aa. Le borgne de Kiri, tu te chargeras de ça.

-Bien, Raikage-sama. dit le borgne au Byakugan.

_**-Nos troupes ont été rassemblées et elles se préparent à porter un coup fatal à notre ennemi. Dit Kurotsuchi.**_

Kakashi et Ao retournèrent dans les bois où des centaines de shinobis se tenaient prêts et attendaient les ordres laissant les trois Kages au seuil de la forêt.

Devant eux, s'étendaient une grande plaine aux hautes herbes qui dansaient dans le vent. Et au loin, ils pouvaient distinguer les murs gris et imposants d'une citadelle qui trônait au milieu de la prairie herbeuse.

_**-L'Alliance Shinobi va attaquer le village de Kusa. **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p>Konan arriva enfin au lieu de rendez-vous fixé par Tsunade. C'était un grand bâtiment avec de nombreux néons et lumières ainsi qu'une très grande enseigne.<p>

-Un … casino ?!

A l'intérieur, deux femmes étaient assises devant une machine à sous.

-Argh ! Encore perdu ! Mei ! Allez chercher d'autres jetons ! Je suis sûr que cette fois, ce sera la bonne !

-Mais … mais je n'ai plus de monnaie, Hokage-sama …

**TO BE CONTINUED ?**

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain arc est amorcé ! Mais il faut encore développé de nombreuses chose avant de retourner à la guerre ! <em>

_ J'espère que cela vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_ Le titre du prochain chapitre est : Ceux qui agissent dans l'ombre_


	26. La lumière au bout de l'obscurité

_Salut à tous ! _  
><em> On amorce lentement mais surement le nouvel arc avec un retour sur des personnages que nous avions aperçut il y a une dizaine de chapitre. Ça remonte assez loin donc n'hésitez pas à retourner en arrière (Chapitre 13) si vous êtes paumé ! ;)<em>

_ Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! _

_ Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 26 – La lumière au bout de l'obscurité<strong>

Trois jours après leur départ, Kagami, Kujira et Keiko arrivèrent enfin dans une vallée encastrée entre deux montagnes. Ils avaient longuement parcouru cette contrée profonde et sauvage du Pays du Feu et ils avaient enfin trouvé ce que Kagami recherchait. C'était un ancien village en ruines construite au cœur de la vallée avec de la pierre, de l'argile et le bois.

Ces ruines dataient de bien avant l'âge sombre des clans qui bataillaient entre eux et mettaient le continent à feu et à sang. Les lieux avaient été depuis longtemps abandonnés par ses habitants et les pillards avaient dépouillé tout ce qui restait de valeur dans les temples et les habitations. La nature avait repris ses droits. L'herbe poussait entre les dalles de pierre et les arbres émergeaient des toits démolis. Les racines serpentaient le long des marches des temples. Les fontaines du village étaient remplies d'eau de pluie verte et sale et quelques batraciens en avaient fait leur repaire. Les oiseaux s'installaient dans des trous aux murs avec tout ce qu'ils avaient pu récupérer aux alentours afin de faire prospérer leurs petits.

Keiko ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par ce lieu antique. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs ne connaissait que la forêt aux alentours de la maison dans la montagne où elle avait vécue sous l'autorité de l'imposante Kujira. Ce voyage de trois jours l'avait enchanté. Elle regardait chaque habitation et tentait de s'imaginer les gens qui y vivaient leurs histoire, leurs passions, leurs peines, leurs combats. La jeune fille tenta d'examiner chaque recoin des ruines mais la grosse Kujira la réprimandait à chaque fois qu'elle s'éloignait trop.

Car Kagami avait un objectif en tête en venant dans cet ancien village. Il ne s'éloigna pas de l'avenue principale et poursuivit son chemin entre les hautes herbes jusqu'au temple principal situé sur le versant de la montagne qui fermait la vallée. Il monta les longs escaliers qui menaient au temple surplombant le village perdu. Le temple ne ressemblait pas à ce dont il se souvenait.

C'était un temple fort simple et humble, un toit et deux parois de bois abimées. L'édifice semblait chancelant aux yeux du vieil Uchiwa. Les poutres le soutenant étaient rongés par les termites et le toit était parsemé de trous. Il se réfugia sous le toit du temple et vit un nid de rouges gorges coincés dans un coin du plafond. Il entendit le gazouillement d'oisillons et en profita pour s'assoir sur l'autel du temple qui n'était plus qu'un vulgaire bloc de pierre ébréché.

Keiko et Kujira vinrent le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard après une dispute forte animée.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on est venu faire ici ? demanda la jeune fille.

-On n'est pas venu faire du tourisme, en tout cas, maugréa sa tutrice.

Les deux kunoichis croisèrent le regard et les éclairs jaillirent de leurs yeux. Kagami eut un petit ricanement et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière.

Avant leur départ, Kujira lui avait coupé ses longs cheveux gris. Ils étaient maintenant plaqués en arrière dévoilant le front plissé du vieil homme. Ils descendaient sur sa nuque en ondulant. Sa longue barbe avait été raccourcie en un collier de barbe et une fine moustache Il aimait gratter la petite barbe qu'il avait gardé sur son menton.

-Kujira sait pourquoi nous sommes ici, commença Kagami. Je ne t'ai rien dit, Keiko, pour un seul motif.

La petite sembla soudainement très attentive et intéressée.

-Il faut que tu obéisses à mes ordres à partir de maintenant, dit-il. Si je te demande quelque chose, tu t'exécuteras sans te poser de questions.

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, surprise par le ton sérieux soudain de son aïeul.

-Tu me le promets ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

La jeune fille hocha la tête en pinçant les lèvres et le vieil homme sourit en prenant appui sur ses genoux pour se lever.

-Bien, suis-moi. Ordonna Kagami.

Il passa au-delà de l'autel et se dirigea vers l'arrière du temple et arriva devant un mur encastré dans le flanc de la montagne. Keiko s'empressa de le rejoindre tandis que Kujira s'installa sur l'autel et sortit de sa poche, une longue pipe en bambou et une tabatière.

Keiko observa le mur devant lequel s'était arrêté son grand père. Il était envahi par la végétation qui l'envahissait. Les feuilles et les plantes empêchaient de voir la totalité du mur et des sculptures travaillées par les anciens artisans du village. Au centre du mur avait été sculptée la statue d'un individu de grande taille tenant un bâton de sage et une longe cape. Dans son autre main, la sculpture faisait un mudra mais ce qui attira l'attention de Keiko, ce furent les yeux de la statue : ses pupilles étaient formées par six cercles concentriques. Bien qu'elle fût de pierre, le regard de la statue était saisissant et Keiko eut un frisson dans le dos en croisant les yeux de la statue.

-Est-ce que Kujira t'as raconté l'histoire du Rikudô Sennin ? Questionna Kagami.

-No… non, répondit-elle. Qui-est-il ?

- Selon la légende, il aurait été celui qui a créé l'art du ninjustu. Il possédait un puissant dôjutsu appelé : les Rinnegans, des yeux qui surpassaient les Byakugans et les Sharingans.

Keiko en déduisit que la sculpture représentait le Rikudô avec ses fameuses pupilles.

-Les gens de ce village vénéraient le Rikudô et c'est pourquoi ils ont édifié ce temple mais ils ignoraient que cet endroit cache un grand secret.

Kagami ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses pupilles étaient noires avec un carré rouge en son centre qui encadrait une fine hélice noire à quatre pales. Keiko ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle venait d'apercevoir le Mangekyou Sharingan de son grand-père lorsque celui-ci se placa face à la statue du Rikudô Sennin. Kagami affronta le regard de la statue. Celle-ci trembla soudainement et les Rinnegans de pierre de la statue rougeoyèrent.

La partie du mur où était sculpté le Rikudo s'enfonça dans le sol sous les yeux étonnés de Kujira et de Keiko alors que Kagami resta impassible. Elle disparut pour laisser place à une ouverture sombre à travers le mur. Kagami se tourna et fit un signe de tête à sa petite fille.

-On y va.

-Ou…oui. Acquiesça la jeune fille.

Elle s'approcha du mur et entendit la voix rauque de Kujira derrière elle.

-Soyez prudents !

La grosse kunoichi fumait sa pipe au coin de sa bouche et observait avec un regard soutenu les deux Uchiwa qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? S'étonna Keiko.

-Non, répondit Kujira.

-Elle doit rester en arrière, au cas où. Dit Kagami en pressant la jeune fille d'entrer.

Keiko sentit son cœur battre très vite lorsqu'elle entra dans la cache secrète ne sachant pas quel danger allait l'accueillir dans l'obscurité. L'Uchiwa fit un signe de tête à sa vieille amie qui le lui rendit, ils se comprenaient parfaitement sans dire le moindre mot. Kagami pénétra dans la montagne à la suite de sa petite fille. L'ouverture se referma immédiatement après, laissant Kujira seule avec son tabac.

L'obscurité régnait dans le passage. Keiko tendit les bras pour tenter de trouver la paroi mais elle ramena vite ses bras près de son corps, par peur de toucher quelque chose d'étrange dans le noir.

-Grand-père, appela-t-elle à mi-voix.

Elle pesta que les Sharingans ne permettent pas de voir dans le noir lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose qui frôla son bras. Elle sursauta et entendit :

-C'est moi.

Kagami saisit la main de sa jeune fille et Keiko toucha la barbe du vieil homme pour le reconnaitre. Aucun son ne parvenait à leurs oreilles, le silence et l'obscurité régnaient.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna Kagami. Il devrait y avoir un moyen de faire la lumière.

Il lâcha la main de sa petite fille et disparut. Keiko entendit les pas de Kagami s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entendit que des tâtonnements sur une surface dure. Un cliquetis aigue se fit entendre et quelques instants plus tard une lueur rouge éclaira le passage. Keiko vit Kagami revenir avec une lanterne rouillée qu'il portait devant lui. La kunoichi put enfin apercevoir ce qui les entourait. C'était un passage taillé et aménagé dans la roche. De la faible lueur de la lanterne, elle vit des murs avec des motifs gravés à même la roche de la montagne. La plupart étaient simplement des ornements mais certains motifs lui faisaient penser à une écriture. Le plafond était haut et le passage assez grand pour laisser passer cinq hommes côte à côte.

-Le danger est droit devant nous, annonça Kagami à la lumière de la lanterne. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis ?

La lueur ardente rendait le visage de Kagami profondément sévère. La kunoichi acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

-Reste derrière moi et écoute.

Kagami mena la kunoichi à travers l'obscurité du passage

-Tu connais le chemin de cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as bien repéré la route depuis ce temple au refuge ? S'interrogea Kagami à voix basse.

-Oui.

Il ne répondit pas alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus long dans le tunnel. Les parois du passage ne changeaient pas. Keiko crut apercevoir de vieux braseros accrochés au mur mais Kagami, avec la lanterne, poursuivait sa route dans les profondeurs de la montagne et la kunoichi dut le suivre de près à moins de rester seule dans les ténèbres. Ils arrivèrent enfin à une grosse porte de pierre. Kagami posa sa lanterne au sol et fixa sa petite-fille avec ses Mangekyou Sharingans.

-Il te faut avoir les Mangekyou Sharingans pour arriver à cet endroit. Dit-il. Tu dois confronter tes yeux à la statue du Rikudo pour entrer dans ce sanctuaire. Mais maintenant, il te faut fermer les yeux. Tu ne t'es pas éveillée au Mangekyou Sharingan alors tu dois garder tes yeux absolument fermés. Quoi qui se passe dans cette salle, peu importe, ce que tu sens, ce qui bouge autour de toi, tu ne dois rien voir de ce qui se passe de l'autre côté. Tu feras tout ce que je te dis sans réfléchir.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je sois là, si je ne dois rien faire ou rien voir, demanda-t-elle en faisant la grimace.

-Je veux que tu écoutes, car il est possible que tu doives revenir ici, tôt ou tard.

Kagami et Keiko s'observèrent pendant un long moment. La jeune fille n'avait pas vu son grand père depuis sa petite enfance et maintenant ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans un endroit secret. Les yeux rouges vifs du vieil homme le rendaient menaçant. Une facette que la jeune fille n'aurait jamais voulu connaitre de son grand père, qui contrastait avec l'attitude rieuse et enjouée dont elle avait souvenir dans son enfance

-Allons-y. Termina-t-elle en fermant les yeux avec tant de force que cela fit apparaitre un sourire sur le visage de Kagami.

Il ouvrit en grand la double porte de pierre qui laissa déverser une lumière bleutée dans le passage. Il prit Keiko par la main et l'emmena dans la grande salle. L'endroit était gigantesque et ressemblait à un amphithéâtre souterrain. L'entrée surplombait la grotte ainsi que ce qui s'étendait plus bas. La crypte était éclairée par un gigantesque trou à au plateau inférieur qui éclairait les parois avec une lueur bleutée. Sur celles-ci, il aperçut de nombreuses inscriptions gravé dans le roc. Un ancien langage qui appartenait à un autre temps. Surplombant, cette ouverture bleue, il vit la forme imposante d'une statue du Rikudô Sennin qui dominait la salle du regard avec ses Rinnegans. Kagami s'approcha du rebord et vit un escalier qui serpentait le long des gradins de pierre brute pour arriver en bas où se trouvait le puits de lumière.

Il accompagna Keiko jusqu'à l'escalier et lui fit descendre lentement et surement les marches de pierre. Keiko voulut ouvrir les yeux mais alors qu'elle tenta d'ouvrir les paupières, elle fut rappelée sévèrement à l'ordre par son aïeul :

-Ferme les yeux et garde-les fermés.

Ils arrivèrent en bas où le sol était constitué de grandes dalles de pierre et Kagami put voir plus clairement le puits de lumière. Il ne se rappelait plus quel effet il avait ressenti lorsqu'il s'était approché de ce puits pour la première fois. Il se souvenait cependant de l'air froid qui s'en dégageait. A l'intérieur, il lui semblait voir des reflets d'une eau bleue pure, ou bien des éclairs silencieux. A certains instants, il crut voir des flammes qui bougeaient et ondulaient au fond du trou. Les reflets bleus du puits illuminaient les contours de la salle et le regard de la statue fut plus pesant lorsque Kagami fut au seuil du puits. Il amena Keiko contre une paroi et l'adossa au mur lui ordonnant d'attendre, de ne pas bouger et surtout de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Au moment il se détacha d'elle, une voix profonde résonna dans la grotte :

-Qui ose entrer dans ce sanctuaire ?

Kagami chercha du regard d'où provenait la voix mais il ne répondit pas à sa question. Ses yeux s'illuminaient toujours des reflets rouges de ses Mangekyou Sharingans. Il s'approcha du puits bleue et en examina le fond. Il ne pouvait le distinguer car les flammes et les ondes bleues ondulaient sur des dizaines de mètres en dessous de lui.

-Qu'espère-tu voir au fond de ce trou, toi aux yeux puissants ?

Kagami leva le regard et il le vit. Un grand oiseau au pelage immaculé se tenait au pied de la statue du Rikudô Sennin et le dévisageait avec des Rinnegans. Il rayonnait d'une lueur blanche, son regard était agressif et sa voix, froide et pleine d'arrogance.

-Qui es-tu ?

Kagami resta un instant à dévisager le rapace au plumage de lumière. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait le Gardien. Il n'avait pu affronter son regard la dernière fois mais aujourd'hui à la moitié de sa vie, il sentait son cœur se serrer alors que l'oiseau aux Rinnegans pivota légèrement la tête.

-Tu es déjà venu, ici. Dit-il alors que sa voix parcourut tous les recoins de la grotte. Tu n'étais qu'un vulgaire enfant.

-Aujourd'hui, je peux enfin affronter ton regard, répondit-il sur un ton de défi ou de simple inconscience.

-C'est exactement ce qu'aurait dit un enfant. Répliqua le Gardien.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Kagami et aperçut Keiko qui se collait au mur en se forçant à fermer les yeux.

-Et elle ? Peut-elle affronter mon regard ?

D'un battement d'aile, il dépassa le vieil homme et se posa sur l'épaule de la kunoichi. Elle sentit les serres de l'oiseau entrer dans son épaule et émit un gémissement de surprise et de douleur.

-Garde les yeux fermés ! ordonna Kagami.

-Pourquoi ça ? Siffla le Gardien. Je ne te ferais aucun mal.

L'oiseau approcha son bec du visage de la kunoichi. Ses serres s'enfonçaient dans la peau de la jeune fille qui sentait la chaleur oppressante se dégager de l'animal.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! hurla Kagami. Il veut te tromper !

-Ouvre les yeux, juste un petit peu … souffla le Gardien.

-Non, ne le fais pas !

-Juste un peu, Keiko.

D'un geste rapide, la kunoichi repoussa l'animal qui émit un cri aigu puis elle se laissa tomber au sol avec le visage face contre terre. Elle gémissait et répétait à mi-voix :

-Les yeux fermés, les yeux fermés, les yeux fermés …

Le Gardien atterrit à côté d'elle et tapota avec son bec le dos de la jeune fille comme tenter de la faire réagir mais elle ne cessait pas de répéter la même chose.

-Les yeux fermés, les yeux fermés, les yeux fermés …

L'oiseau continua de frapper Keiko avec son bec jusqu'à ce qu'il fut lassé de la chose et porta de nouveau ses Rinnegans sur Kagami.

-L'histoire se répète comme la dernière fois. Dit le Gardien. Tu as bien appris de celui qui t'avait emmené ici, il y a fort longtemps.

-Je ne suis pas là pour discuter du passé, répondit Kagami.

Le Gardien vola jusqu'à un perchoir en pierre situé près de l'autel sur lequel trônait la statue du Rikudô.

-Le Puits des Âmes est un lieu sacré, dit l'oiseau au plumage immaculé. Seuls ceux possédant la puissance des yeux Rikudô peuvent y pénétrer et aujourd'hui, ton destin te ramène ici Kagami Uchiwa avec des yeux emplis de puissance.

-Je souhaite ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts. Annonça Kagami.

Le Gardien dévisagea le vieil Uchiwa avec un regard amusé.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à être venu me demander la même chose, ces derniers temps. Répliqua l'oiseau.

Kagami porta son intérêt sur le Gardien et demanda vivement :

-Qui est venu ?

L'oiseau détourna ses Rinnegans du vieil homme et répondit solennellement en picorant sous son aile blanche.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu la question alors que tu en connais la réponse ?

-Quand est-il venu ? Insista Kagami.

Le gardien battit des ailes sur son perchoir de pierre et fixa de nouveau les pupilles rouges de Kagami.

-Il est venu, il y a deux jours.

Kagami réalisa qu'il avait encore de l'avance sur lui. Il ne devait plus perdre de temps. Il fallait agir rapidement et discrètement. Il sortit de sous sa cape de voyage grise, un parchemin qu'il déroula devant lui. Il se mordit le pouce et du sang goutta sur le parchemin blanc. Il y traça une marque et appliqua sa main dans un cercle tracé sur le papier.

Un nuage de fumée se dégagea du parchemin pour laisser apparaitre ce qu'avait invoqué Kagami. C'était un corps enveloppé dans un linceul blanc qui ne laissait rien voir au travers. Kagami inspira un bon coup et commença à soulever le corps. Ses genoux le faisaient atrocement souffrir, signe que le temps avait bel et bien fait des ravages sur lui. Il avança en direction du puits aux lueurs bleues et sembla présenter le corps au Gardien qui gardait le silence.

-Tu es certain de ton acte ? demanda le rapace aux Rinnegans. Te souviens-tu de ce que cela entraine ?

-Je connais les conséquences, dit-il avec gravité.

Le Gardien descendit de son perchoir et se posa de l'autre côté du puits.

-Dépose le corps dans le Puits, déclara l'oiseau du bec en montrant le trou béant dans le sol.

Kagami resta un instant troublé par les paroles du rapace. Comment pouvait-il déposer le corps alors qu'il ne voyait pas le fond du puits. Des ondes et des reflets bleus ondulaient à l'intérieur. L'Uchiwa s'agenouilla et mit le corps sur l'ouverture. Kagami toucha avec le dos de sa main ce qui s'échappait du puits et sentit un froid profond envahir tout son corps. Etonnamment, il eut l'impression de toucher de l'eau mais lorsqu'il ressortit la main, elle n'était pas mouillée. Le corps flotta à la surface du puits et dériva jusqu'au milieu du puits.

Tout à coup, il s'enfonça dans le puits et les lueurs calmes et bleutées se transformèrent en des ondes rouges ardentes et agitées. Kagami recula sous la surprise alors que le Gardien resta impassible. Un sifflement semblable à un feu qui se consumait envahit la salle qui fut parcouru par un souffle chaud et apaisant. Keiko tourna la tête sur le sol pour pouvoir demander :

-Qu'est ce qui passe ?

L'Uchiwa regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir se petite fille, toujours au sol avec les mains plaqués sur ses yeux.

-Tout va bien, assura Kagami. Puis il s'approcha lentement du puits et des lumières rouges. Il vit une silhouette au loin dans les profondeurs, le linceul avait mystérieusement disparu ou bien avait été consumé par le puits. Kagami ne pouvait expliquer cela. Cela ne faisait pas parti de ce qu'il avait vécu auparavant.

Quelques moments passèrent avant que les lueurs du puits redeviennent bleues et que les ondes ne retournent un flux normal. Kagami vit le corps remonter lentement à la surface.

-C'est fait, Kagami Uchiwa, annonça le Gardien.

L'oiseau dont le plumage illuminait le sanctuaire s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans l'ombre de la statue du Rikudô. Le corps s'approcha peu à peu de l'ouverture du puits. Il était nu mais sa peau n'était pas celle d'un cadavre. Ses cheveux mi- courts et raides n'avaient pas changé tout comme les deux traits qui se dessinaient de chaque côté de son nez. Lorsque le corps émergea du puits, le corps reprit soudainement sa respiration. Il se débattit dans le liquide proche de la noyade. Sa respiration s'apparentait à des cris.

Kagami s'approcha du bord et essaya d'attendre l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Par ici, calme-toi ! s'écria-t-il.

L'homme suivit les paroles du vieil homme jusqu'au bord du puits. Kagami le saisit par les épaules et le tira hors du puits pour l'allonger sur la pierre froide. Il haletait, son torse se soulevait à rythme soutenu alors que l'air envahissait ses poumons. Kagami vit les deux orbites vides que le jeune homme tentait de cacher. Il prit les mains du jeune homme et dit d'un ton calme :

-Tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité ici.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs tourna la tête vers le vieil homme et reconnut sa voix, bien qu'il ne pouvait le voir.

-Grand … père, murmura-t-il.

-Oui, Itachi, répondit-il en soupirant de soulagement. C'est moi. Tu es revenu …

* * *

><p>Le matin de leur départ, Naruto avait merveilleusement bien dormi. Le banquet d'hier l'avait rassasié et il se sentait d'aplomb. Tsunade ne voulait pas s'attarder une seconde de plus sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Elle avait passé la nuit dans un casino à se ruiner en machine à sous et s'était réveillé avec un mal de crâne insoutenable. L'humeur de la Sannin était massacrante et elle poussa les shinobis à s'activer pour rejoindre le continent au plus tôt.<p>

Une troupe de Kumo partit tôt dans la matinée pour ramener le navire utilisé par Shikamaru et ses amis pour atteindre l'archipel. Ils prirent la mer alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Pour les autres, ils devaient voyager avec rapidité et discrétion. Suna avait laissé l'Hokage et la Mizukage utiliser les rapaces voyageurs, les percnoptères géants qui servaient de transport grâce à des nacelles fixées sur leurs dos.

Naruto regarda le premier rapace prendre son envol. C'était un magnifique animal aux plumes blanches comme les nuages et au bec jaune et doré comme le soleil. Après plusieurs battements d'ailes, le gigantesque rapace disparut au-dessus des cumulonimbus.

Naruto avait été séparé de ces compagnons. Tsunade voulait garder personnellement un œil sur lui et depuis la disparition du blond avant la Bataille de Kumo, elle s'était juré qu'elle ne le laisserait plus s'échapper à sa vigilance. Ainsi elle avait ordonné qu'il prenne place dans le second percnoptère avec elle et la Mizukage tandis que ses amis de Konoha et Suna partiraient avec le premier.

L'oiseau attendait patiemment dans le port du Quartier des Etoiles, les pattes dans l'eau bleutée et l'aile allongée sur la terre pour permettre aux shinobis de rejoindre la nacelle. Naruto patientait, proche de l'oiseau, assis sur un banc entre le colosse d'Iwa, Kitsuchi, et le gringalet épéiste de Kiri, Chôjûrô. Autant, il trouva le fils du Tsuchikage fort impressionnant et imposant autant il trouva Chôjûrô effacé et chétif. Tsunade les avait assignés à la surveillance du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi et celui-ci le regretta. Ils n'étaient pas bavards malgré les efforts de Naruto qui tentaient d'engager la conversation. Il s'étirait longuement en inspirant profondément pour s'imprégner de l'air marin alors que les mouettes piaillaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Le percnoptère femelle qui allait les ramener sur le continent était quant à elle plus bavarde.

-Il fanfaronne, il fanfaronne. Dit-elle en observant le premier rapace disparaitre dans les nuages. Il se fait vieux, mon mari. Il devrait ralentir son battement sinon il va se fatiguer.

Naruto ne faisait pas attention au rapace qui parlait toute seule. Elle lui rappelait les petites vieilles de Konoha qui donnaient à manger aux oiseaux dans les parcs alors qu'il jouait seul sur la balançoire. Elle émit de petits roucoulements de désapprobation et continua :

-Furui ! Fais attention à ton cœur d'oiseau ! Ne vole pas trop près du soleil, ou tu vas te brûler les ailes !

Tsunade, accompagnée par Konan et Mei Terumi, arriva enfin suivi par d'autres shinobis haut gradés. Naruto voyagerait avec l'élite et aurait ainsi les meilleurs protecteurs et geôliers. Tout était une question de point de vue.

-Hokage-sama ! Mizukage-sama ! s'écria l'invocation ailée. Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Quand allons-nous partir ?

-Très bientôt, Toki. Répondit Mei avec un sourire amical.

Le Prince Sarhtorian, futur souverain de l'Archipel de l'Etoile, arriva également avec sa garde : Ushi, toujours blessé et Lizaado tous les deux en armures parcourues d'étoiles scintillantes. Etsu et Histu suivaient la cour dans leurs longues robes colorées de conseillers. Sarhtorian était dans une tenue brune avec des étoiles brodées en or sur le torse. Ses cheveux gris foncés autrefois en bataille étaient peignés et ses yeux mauves pétillaient. Sa silhouette élancée arriva jusqu'aux shinobis pour leur faire leurs adieux.

-Ainsi vous nous quittez. Annonça-t-il solennellement.

Tsunade salua le jeune homme et répondit :

-Nous n'avons que trop profité de votre hospitalité. De plus, des affaires importantes nous attendent sur le continent.

Les shinobis n'avaient pas mis les dirigeants de l'Archipel de l'Etoile au courant du gigantesque conflit qui grondait sur le continent. Bien sûr, des rumeurs s'étaient répandues dans l'archipel mais les habitants n'y prêtaient aucune intention car les shinobis avaient toujours été selon eux de stupides belliqueux. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que l'issue de cette guerre déterminerait également le salut de l'Archipel de l'Etoile et de toutes les personnes qui s'endormaient sous la pâle lueur de la lune.

Les deux Kages avaient décidé d'épargner au peuple de l'Archipel de vivre de nouveau dans la peur et l'angoisse d'un funeste destin. Le régime d'Aburami et de Janbon les avaient terrifiés et les deux kunoichis de Konoha et de Kiri ne désiraient pas faire subir une nouvelle épreuve pour le Prince et ses sujets.

-Nous avons une dette éternelle envers les shinobis. Vous serez éternellement les bienvenus sur cet archipel. Dit le Prince.

Ce fut alors à Sarhtorian et à sa garde de s'incliner devant les shinobis. Parmi tous les passants et les curieux qui assistaient au départ des shinobis, attroupés sur le port, la plupart observait avec curiosité et méfiance, le gigantesque oiseau qui baignait dans les eaux moyennement profondes du port. Des enfants s'approchaient suffisamment pour l'examiner de plus et les plus courageux tentèrent de toucher les plumes de l'invocation qui ne prêtait pas attention à tout ce qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Toki gardait les yeux au ciel et émit de petits cris aigus comme pour se gratter la gorge qui surprirent les curieux autour du port.

Un shinobi de Suna sortit de la nacelle et s'adressa à la troupe de shinobis :

-Tout est chargé, Hokage-sama ! Mizukage-sama ! Nous sommes prêts à partir !

La Godaime Mizukage fit un signe au shinobi et celui-ci retourna à son poste.

-Il est temps. Dit-elle en rejoignant l'Hokage.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le Prince et sa cour.

-Votre peuple est libre, votre majesté. Déclara la Sannin. Maintenant, il est temps de rebâtir votre royaume. Les Nations Shinobis feront tout ce qu'elles ont en leur pouvoir pour vous assister.

-Vous avez suffisamment fait, coupa Histu précipitamment. Vous …

Sarhtorian fit taire son conseiller en levant la main et répondit :

-Un lien vient de se créer entre nos nations et je ferai tout pour le préserver pour honorer votre aide inespérée. Faites bon voyage et que les étoiles vous guident dans vos épreuves futures.

La cour du Prince et les deux Kages se saluèrent une dernière fois. Les kunoichis leur tournèrent le dos pour atteindre leur transport. Alors que les shinobis se dirigeaient vers le percnoptère, les habitants de l'archipel commencèrent à les acclamer et à les applaudir. Surpris, les ninjas se sentirent un peu gênés mais alors que les applaudissements se propageaient autour du port, ils se mirent à sourire et à saluer de la main discrètement ceux qui les célébraient comme leurs sauveurs.

Naruto s'embarqua dans la nacelle le sourire aux lèvres sous les acclamations de la foule au dehors. A l'intérieur de la nacelle, il y avait suffisamment de places pour trente personnes avec des banquettes, des sièges et des tables pour le voyage. Pourtant, de nombreuses places resteraient vides car la majorité des shinobis étaient partis avec la première invocation, la seconde ne transportait qu'une quinzaine de personnes. Le blond put s'échapper à la surveillance de ses deux geôliers et alla s'installer sur une banquette où il pouvait voir les habitants les saluer par une fenêtre.

Une fois, la porte de la nacelle refermée, les acclamations des habitants de l'Archipel de l'Etoile diminuèrent et tout à coup, le percnoptère prit son envol. Naruto vit alors les silhouettes des habitants rétrécirent peu à peu avant de disparaitre totalement après quelques battements d'ailes. Il vit alors la totalité de l'archipel. Cinq longues bandes de terres qui émergeaient de l'océan atour d'une grande île centrale où il aperçut le Palais où il avait enfermé. L'ensemble formait à s'y méprendre une étoile à cinq branches et l'Uzumaki comprit pourquoi cet archipel avait été nommé ainsi. Du ciel, il put observer la beauté de l'archipel dans l'immensité bleue où se reflétait la lumière du soleil. Il ne put admirer le panorama qu'un seul instant, l'oiseau entra dans la mer de nuages et l'Archipel de l'Etoile disparut dans le tumulte blanc.

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient partis de l'archipel et Naruto en avait déjà assez. Tous ses amis étaient partis avant lui dans l'autre invocation et Tsunade était la seule personne à qui il voulait parler. Il ne connaissait aucun des shinobis qui avaient embarqué avec lui et il semblait qu'il passerait le voyage dans le silence. Bien qu'il fût seul sur la banquette, il sentit le regard soutenu de Kitsuchi. Un peu plus loin, le Jônin d'Iwa était assis à une table avec sa fille Kurotsuchi. Celle-ci semblait assoupie tandis que le colosse gardait toujours un œil sur le Jinchuriki. Naruto n'en fut pas étonné. Tsunade avait été claire, Naruto serait sous haute surveillance dorénavant. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer cela.

L'Akatsuki était à sa recherche. Elle était même venue le trouver sur l'Archipel où il était retenu. Si Sasuke était présent sur l'archipel c'était pour l'enlever pour le compte de l'organisation. Il devait poursuivre son entrainement, son combat avec Sasuke à Kumo ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Aucun des deux n'en était sorti victorieux et il avait été capturé par Ryuk Aburami. Mais il avait été sauvé et se retrouvait de nouveau au centre de la guerre. Tout ce qu'il redoutait commençait à prendre forme. On allait le cacher aux yeux de l'Ennemi. Il ne serait plus libre de ses mouvements. Et cela ne lui convenait pas. Il voulait se battre pour mettre fin à cette guerre dont il était le déclencheur. Il ne laisserait pas ses amis mourir alors qu'il serait dissimulé à l'autre bout du monde.  
>Il avait fait la promesse qu'il affronterait Sasuke en combat singulier et il était le seul rempart entre l'Uchiwa et sa vengeance dévastatrice contre Konoha.<p>

Tant de choses qui lui trottaient en tête et ce voyage semblait s'éterniser. Il s'enfonça dans la banquette et soupira longuement en fermant les yeux.

-Puis-je m'assoir ?

Naruto vit alors Konan devant lui. Elle avait retiré son long manteau noir pour être plus à l'aise pendant le voyage. Elle portait seulement une tunique bleue sans manches mettant en valeur ses formes et un pantalon noir moulant. Le blond, quelque peu surpris, fut troublé par les yeux jaunes or de la kunoichi d'Ame et lui répondit :

-Oui … bien sûr.

La kunoichi aux cheveux bleus s'assit aux côtés de Naruto et celui-ci dit dans l'embarras :

-J'ignorais que tu faisais partie du voyage.

-C'est à la demande de l'Hokage que je suis parti avec vous, dit-elle.

Naruto regarda par-dessus-son épaule et vit Kitsuchi qui l'observait d'un œil alors que sa fille somnolait contre son bras.

-Je dois t'avouer, Naruto, Commença Konan, que je ne suis pas venu sur cet archipel uniquement pour te sauver des mains d'Akatsuki et de ton ravisseur. J'avais également une autre arrière-pensée.

Le blond fut un peu étonné par la déclaration directe de la kunoichi mais il sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer ça, dit-il. Je te suis déjà reconnaissant d'être accouru pour me sauver. Mais alors qu'est-ce que tu avais en tête ?

-Je désirais m'entretenir avec les Kages pour que moi et les miens puissions entrer en guerre à vos côtés.

La bouche de Naruto se tordit. Il se remémora les paroles de Nagato lors de leur dernière rencontre.

_-Dans la guerre, le malheur frappe d'ordinaire tous les camps avec son lot de morts et de blessés. Un contact réel avec la mort ouvre dans l'âme une plaie qui ne se refermera jamais … Une douleur qui ne passera jamais. Voilà ce qu'est la guerre. Voilà le fléau qu'il te faudra combattre, Naruto._

Avant de mourir, Nagato avait placé ses espoirs en Naruto. Ses espoirs de paix que désirait ardemment leur maitre à tout deux, Jiraiya. Mais la guerre s'était déclenchée et Naruto n'avait pu rien y faire. Les Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobis s'étaient unies et le conflit prenait une dimension mondiale. La nouvelle de Konan lui déplut et celle-ci le remarqua :

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-La promesse que j'ai faite à Nagato. Soupira le blond. Avec la guerre qui prend de l'ampleur, j'ai peur que ce conflit s'éternise. J'aimerais faire tout ce qui est possible pour pouvoir y mettre fin mais (le blond se rapprocha de la kunoichi) ils voudront me garder à distance des combats. Ils me cacheront, ils me protégeront mais pendant ce temps, des personnes mourront pour empêcher Akatsuki de s'emparer de moi.

A l'entente du nom du Nagato, la kunoichi se mordit la lèvre. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à conclure rapidement un accord avec l'Alliance Shinobi. Le corps de Nagato avait disparu de son caveau et elle redoutait que ce soit une conspiration de Madara. Elle avait quitté Akatsuki et s'était attendue rapidement à des représailles de l'homme au masque. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il frapperait en utilisant Nagato. Ses Rinnegans s'étaient effacés quelques jours après sa mort pour devenir gris et vides. Elle avait su que ses redoutables pupilles venaient de disparaitre à jamais. Mais Madara Uchiwa n'était pas n'importe quel homme et ses plans ne concernaient que lui.

Konan vit Kitsuchi, par-dessus l'épaule du blond, qui les observait. Son visage était maintenant sévère. Il n'aimait pas voir un ancien membre d'Akatsuki s'approcher trop près du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Elle comprit alors ce qui inquiétait Naruto. Ils étaient sous étroite surveillance dans cette nacelle et les voir discuter ensemble ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Un shinobi de Suna s'installa sur un siège non loin d'eux et un jônin de Kiri venait de rejoindre Kitsuchi et sa fille pour observer la kunoichi d'Ame et l'Uzumaki.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, dit-elle à mi-voix. Dès lors que Nagato a placé ses espoirs en toi. Il en va de même pour moi. Les shinobis d'Ame lutteront pour réaliser ce rêve. Nous t'aiderons à mettre fin à cette guerre, quoi qu'il en coûte.

La kunoichi sourit et ses yeux dorés s'illuminèrent. Naruto sut à cet instant, qu'il pourrait avoir confiance en elle. Ils avaient tous deux été les élèves de l'ermite des Crapauds.

-Cependant notre alliance avec les Cinq Grandes Nations n'est pas conclue pour autant. Dit Konan. Mon passé avec Akatsuki les a rendu méfiant et l'Hokage veut que j'aille défendre ma cause devant les autres Kages.

-Ils ne te font pas confiance ?

-L'Hokage et la Mizukage semblent en ma faveur mais il reste à convaincre le Raikage, le Tsuchikage et le Kazekage.

-Comment comptes-tu faire ?

-Le corps de Nagato a disparu de son caveau. Et je soupçonne Madara d'être à l'origine de cet acte. Expliqua-t-elle. Les Rinnegans sont de pupilles puissantes et même si elles se sont éteintes avec la mort de Nagato, j'ai peur que Madara puisse percer le secret de ces yeux et de les utiliser contre vous. J'espère que cette menace les convaincra, les amènera à la prudence et qu'ils accepteront notre aide.

Naruto ne put cacher la colère qui survint à cette nouvelle. L'homme masqué qui se faisait appeler Madara avait traité Nagato et Konan comme de simples pions dans son plan. Lors de leur entretien au Pays du Fer, il l'avait explicitement dit au blond. Nagato avait été sa marionnette, manipulé dans l'ombre depuis le début. Les deux élèves de Jiraiya avaient été trompés par cet homme qui avait utilisé leurs peines et leurs blessures pour parvenir à ses fins. Et aujourd'hui encore, il continuait à se jouer d'eux.

-L'homme au masque, Madara, déclara le blond. C'est lui qui est derrière tout ça.

Il se remémora la conversation qu'il eut avec Karin dans sa chambre du Palais de l'Étoile, la veille.

_La rousse était assise sur le lit et le blond lui posa la question : _

_-Tu faisais partie du groupe de Sasuke. Depuis quand a-t-il soudainement changer ?_

_Karin ne voulait pas parler de Sasuke. Il l'avait mortellement blessé et son changement d'attitude au fil des mois l'avait profondément peinée tant elle ne reconnaissait plus l'homme qu'elle avait connu lors de l'Examen Chûnin. Mais les yeux azur pénétrants de Naruto la poussèrent à parler._

_-Lorsqu'il était chez Orochimaru, il était moins sombre, moins cruel. dit-elle. Il voulait se venger de son frère Itachi mais sa haine s'arrêtait là. Il avait formé une unité dont je faisais partie pour l'aider dans la traque de son frère. Il restait le Sasuke que j'avais connu, peu bavard, calme, avec un chakra réconfortant parfois. Mais dès qu'il eut tué son frère et après sa rencontre avec l'homme au masque, poursuivit-elle tristement, il devint froid, distant et obnubilé par sa revanche envers Danzô et Konoha pour le massacre de son clan. _

_Naruto restait silencieux à l'écoute des paroles de la rousse. Elle remit ses lunettes noires sur son nez et croisa de nouveau les yeux de Naruto qui l'invitèrent à poursuivre._

_-Lors du conseil des Kages, son chakra était devenu glacial et menaçant et il alla jusqu'à abandonner les membres de son équipe et à m'achever pour pouvoir tuer Danzô et accomplir sa vengeance. _

_Elle termina son explication, le cœur lourd et Naruto l'assaillit d'une nouvelle question :_

_-Alors sa rencontre avec l'homme masqué est responsable ce changement ?_

_Karin fit oui de la tête et ajouta : _

_-Depuis leur rencontre, Sasuke est guidé par les conseils de cet homme. Il le manipule pour arriver à ses fins._

Il ne faisait plus aucun doute au Jinchuriki de Kyûbi. Sasuke, tout comme Nagato, n'était qu'un simple instrument entre les mains de Madara. Un pantin qu'il guidait sur la voie de la haine et de la vengeance contre Konoha. S'il voulait mettre fin à la guerre, il devrait s'occuper du leader de l'Akatsuki. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux jaunes de Konan.

-Je t'aiderais à les convaincre, répliqua Naruto. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Konan salua de la tête le blond et le remercia pour son soutien. Profitant d'avoir la kunoichi avec lui, il demanda :

-Le voyage risque d'être long. Pourrais-tu me parler de vous et de Jiraiya-sensei ?

Konan eut un petit sourire gêné ce qui amusa le blond.

-Il y a tant de choses que je pourrais te raconter à propos de lui …

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de deux autres personnes qui se figèrent devant Naruto et Konan. Le Jinchuriki reconnut Chôjûrô, l'épéiste de Kiri qui était accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds sombres du même village.

-Vas-y demande-lui, déclara la blonde en donnant un coup de coude à son ami.

Chôjûrô semblait embarrassé et ne voulait même pas croiser le regard de Naruto. Ses joues prirent une teinte rouge et il se gratta le bras, gêné.

-Excusez-moi, Naruto-senpai. Dit-il à mi-voix. Mais moi et mon amie, Aoki, nous aimerions savoir si vous faisiez bien parti de l'unité de Konoha qui s'est battu contre Zabuza Momochi ?

Naruto fut fort étonné qu'on l'appela « senpai ». Il rit intérieurement et répondit simplement le sourire aux lèvres.

-Oui, j'ai bien fais partie de cette mission.

-Vous étiez alors un élève de Kakashi Hatake ? interrogea Aoki.

Naruto acquiesça et la jeune kunoichi blonde reprit :

-Pourrions-vous nous raconter comment s'est déroulé le combat contre Zabuza ?

Les deux shinobis regardèrent le Jinchuriki avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Naruto montra les sièges libres derrière eux.

-Bien sûr, asseyez-vous. Dit-il. Ça pourrait être plus long que vous ne le pensez.

Naruto commença son récit devant Chôjûrô et Aoki très attentifs. Cela ne les empêcha pas de poser de nombreuses questions sur son histoire auquel Naruto tenta de répondre en cherchant dans sa mémoire alors que Konan les écoutait toute aussi attentive. Finalement, le voyage fut beaucoup plus léger que Naruto aurait pu le penser.

* * *

><p>Les rumeurs sur les implications de Konoha dans le massacre des Uchiwa se répandirent très rapidement dans les contrées shinobis. Homura Mitokado et Koharu Utatane, les deux conseillers de Konoha avaient avoué devant les Cinq Kages qu'ils étaient responsables avec Danzô Shimura du massacre des Uchiwa et qu'ils avaient utilisé Itachi Uchiwa pour accomplir cette lourde tâche. Les habitants des Cinq Grandes Nations connaissaient les Uchiwa car leur réputation était fameuse depuis les Temps Sombres. La nouvelle de leur alliance avec le clan Senjû avait parcouru le monde shinobi de long en large et avait marqué la fin de l'âge sombre des clans. De nombreux shinobis furent surpris par cette révélation. Personne n'aurait pensé que certains dirigeants de Konoha auraient comploté contre l'un de leurs propres clans fondateurs pour les mener à leur perte.<p>

Certains citoyens du Pays du Feu n'y prêtaient aucune attention. Pour eux le plus important était de se protéger des menaces comme les brigands ou les mercenaires qui profitaient que les shinobis soient occupés à la guerre pour piller et incendier les villages. Lors des précédents conflits mondiaux, les civils allaient se réfugier dans les villages shinobis qui étaient alors les lieux les plus protégés et sûrs du continent. Mais lors des derniers évènements, Konoha avait été détruit par Pain. Le village des feuilles avait été reconstruit mais la réputation de la sécurité de Konoha en fut dégradée. Les civils préférèrent se réfugier dans la ville principale du Pays du Feu, Akari, protégée par de grandes murailles et les troupes du Daimyô qui y résidait habituellement.

Certains clans shinobis refusèrent de rejoindre le village de Konoha à la fin des temps sombres. Ils désiraient garder leur indépendance et leur autonomie malgré les rapports qu'ils avaient avec certains clans fondateurs du village. Malheureusement pour eux, les années furent dures pour ces clans. Les demandes de mission étaient redirigées vers Konoha et les petits clans se trouvèrent sans demande. Leur économie, qui reposait sur ce système, s'effondra et bon nombre d'entre eux furent contraints soit de se reconvertir soit de rejoindre Konoha. Leur reconversion ne les empêchait pas d'exercer les arts shinobis pour se défendre contre leurs ennemis et de perpétuer les traditions de leur ninjutsu. Ils bénéficiaient cependant de la protection du village qui gardait les personnes hostiles à l'écart des petits clans.

Le clan Hametsu vivait dans les montagnes, plus précisément dans l'ancien cratère d'un volcan éteint. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les versants des monts alors que le village du clan semblait en pleine ébullition. Sur la place du village, ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une statue de pierre représentant un homme en armure aux longs cheveux noirs qui maniait un puissant éventail. Autour de la place, des étendards avec la feuille de Konoha virevoltaient sous la brise du soir. Les habitants murmuraient et piaillaient alors que leur chef sortit de la foule, se plaça devant la statue de pierre et demanda le silence. Au socle de la sculpture était accroché un drapeau rouge avec la feuille de Konoha.

-Mes frères ! s'écria leur chef.

C'était un homme nommé Gôhô, trapu et de moyenne taille. L'âge avait fait son œuvre sur lui et son front dégarni et ridé le prouvait. Il frotta sa moustache brune et commença à parler :

-Nous avons entendu de nombreuses choses, de nombreuses rumeurs ! Des révélations que nous avons longuement considérés mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus raison de douter !

Le silence se fit dans l'assistance.

-Le clan Uchiwa a été exterminé sur ordre des hauts dirigeants de Konoha !

Les gens attroupés se révoltèrent et s'indignèrent. Beaucoup soulevaient leurs armes mais leur chef leur demanda de nouveau le silence.

-Nous sommes les Hametsu ! Notre clan n'est plus ce qu'il était autrefois ! Nous avons survécu à la guerre et au temps. Nous sommes un clan fier et honorable. Nous n'avons pas oublié les anciens temps ! Nous n'oublions pas les vieilles alliances qui furent !

Il montra la statue devant laquelle il clama :

-Nous n'oublions pas ceux envers qui nous sommes redevables !

Il fut acclamé et applaudi par les membres de son clan. Il leva les mains au ciel.

-Que devons-nous à Konoha ?!

Une clameur répondit :

-Rien !

-Ils disent qu'ils peuvent nous protéger ! Nous n'avons jamais voulu leur protection ! Comment pourrais-je me sentir protéger par eux alors qu'ils ordonnent l'éradication de tout un clan, hommes, femmes et enfants compris ! En les trahissant, ils nous ont trahis !

Les hurlements des Hametsu continuèrent et formèrent une gigantesque huée enragée. Les étendards sur lesquels était tracée la feuille de Konoha furent arrachés, piétinés et brulés.

-Assassins ! Meurtriers ! s'écrièrent-ils.

-Nous sommes les Hametsu ! Nous sommes un clan fier et honorable ! Nous n'oublions à qui nous avons autrefois fait allégeance !

Gôhô se retourna, fit des mudras et cracha une gerbe de feu sur le drapeau de Konoha accroché au socle de la statue. Le tissu partit en fumée en quelques instants et dévoila, gravé à même la pierre, l'éventail du clan Uchiwa.

* * *

><p>-Ton corps te fait défaut, il faut te reposer.<p>

Un bandeau de tissu noir recouvrait les orbites vides d'Itachi Uchiwa. Son corps affaibli et amaigri avait été habillé et enveloppé dans de chaudes couvertures et allongé sur une couchette. Kujira se tenait à ses côtés et vérifiait l'état de l'assassin des Uchiwa.

Celui-ci avait très peu parlé depuis sa sortie du puits. La résurrection avait laissé son corps en stase et son esprit restait encore embué. Ses forces ne lui étaient toujours revenues, Kagami lui avait avoué qu'il lui faudrait du temps. Itachi avait alors acquiescé. Sortir du Puits des Âmes avait été une épreuve qui l'avait encore plus affaibli.

-Moins tu bougeras, plus tu recouvreras ta force. Déclara Kujira en pliant en tissu pour faire un oreiller au jeune homme.

Itachi acquiesça de façon mécanique et Kujira retourna auprès de Kagami et Keiko.

Après être sortis du sanctuaire avec Itachi, ils étaient redescendus vers le village en ruine et s'était installé dans une habitation délabrée. Il avait fait un feu dont le panache de fumée s'échappait par une ouverture dans le toit. Le sol était de pierre et n'avait pas été recouvert par la mousse verte et humide. Le soleil était depuis longtemps descendu par-delà l'horizon pour laisser la lune s'élever. La lumière du feu de camp éclairait la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité ou s'était installé le groupe.

Keiko observa par-dessus son épaule Itachi qui reposait près du mur. Elle était à moitié curieuse et à moitié intimidée. Kagami gardait ses yeux sur le feu de camp plongé dans ses pensées. Kujira s'assit sur une pierre à la gauche du vieil Uchiwa et cela le fit sortir de sa transe.

-Je dois t'avouer, commença la grosse kunoichi aux cheveux auburn et raides. Je ne t'avais pas cru au début mais maintenant je suis convaincu.

Kagami eut un rictus satisfait mais néanmoins nuancé.

-Je dois également t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tout se passerait aussi bien. Expliqua le vieil Uchiwa.

-Son corps est affaibli comme s'il avait été privé de nourriture ou d'eau pendant des jours. Dit Kujira en regardant le corps du petit fils de Kagami. Mais il est en parfait état et sain hormis pour ses yeux.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, coupa le vieil homme.

Keiko qui n'avait pas quitté Itachi des yeux se retourna vivement vers ses deux compagnons pour demander à voix basse :

-C'est bien beau tout ça mais qui-est-ce ?

Kujira prit ses distances avec Kagami pour signifier à la jeune fille qu'elle devait s'adresser à son aïeul. Celui-ci se gratta la fine barbe de son menton et commença calmement :

-Ton père avait un frère ainé nommé Fugaku. Et celui-ci a eu deux fils. Voici l'aîné Itachi. Dit-il en montrant le jeune Uchiwa du menton.

-Revenu d'entre les morts, ajouta Kujira en bourrant sa pipe.

Keiko regarda de nouveau le corps étendu près du mur. Elle avait du mal à avaler le fait qu'il ait été ramené à la vie mais, elle fut troublée par l'apparition soudaine de ce cousin dont elle n'avait jamais entendue parler.

-Je croyais que nous étions les seuls survivants du clan ? dit-elle.

Le vieil homme dut ravaler sa salive. Voici l'un des moments qu'il redoutait le plus dans ce qui restait de sa longue vie.

-L'homme assis derrière toi est celui qui a massacré le Clan Uchiwa tout entier sous les ordres de Konoha.

L'annonce fut un couperet pour la jeune fille. Kujira, sa tutrice, avait toujours refusé de lui dire de ce qu'il était advenu des autres membres de son clan. Elle avait laissé la question en suspens en déclarant qu'elle ne saurait pas lui donner complément une réponse satisfaisante. Mais ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Médusée, elle plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son grand-père.

-C'est lui … lui qui a tué …

-Je veux te dire la vérité, insista Kagami. Même si je sais qu'elle ne te plaira pas.

Kagami raconta alors tout ce qui touchait au massacre du Clan Uchiwa perpétré par Itachi, il y a une dizaine d'années. Il expliqua le rôle de Konoha dans cette purge ainsi que le sacrifice d'Itachi. La jeune Uchiwa resta silencieuse durant tout le récit. Kujira avait déjà entendu l'histoire de la bouche du vieil homme et continuait de fumer sa pipe tout en jetant un coup d'œil au visage désemparé de la jeune fille. Kagami termina son récit d'un ton funeste :

-Tu aurais dû mourir ce jour-là.

Keiko sentit son cœur s'étreindre à l'entente de ses mots. Le visage éclairé par les flammes de Kagami était plein de tristesse tandis que Kujira tirait sur sa pipe, le regard dans le vide.

-Tu n'étais qu'un nourrisson lorsque le massacre a eu lieu. Itachi est celui qui t'a sauvé, poursuivit Kagami. Il t'a confié à moi, il y a très longtemps.

Suite à cette révélation, la jeune fille ne sentit plus aucune animosité envers son cousin. Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour voir le corps inerte presque assoupi d'Itachi.

-Pourquoi Konoha a-t-elle voulu notre mort ? Les Uchiwa ont toujours été les alliés de Konoha, non ? demanda la jeune fille.

-C'est une histoire plus compliquée encore, dit Kagami. Sache que ce sont certains dirigeants de Konoha qui ont ordonné cet ordre à Itachi. Cet ordre provenait d'une minorité et fut fort regrettable. Et je ne t'en dirais pas plus pour l'instant.

Keiko baissa la tête, déçue et troublée. Cette révélation arrivait au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins et l'avait bouleversé plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

-Que ressens-tu ? demanda le vieil homme en voyant Keiko encore sous le choc.

-Je me sens mal, dit-elle. Mal pour mes parents et tous les autres membres de notre clan. Je devrais être en colère pour leur meurtrier mais …

La jeune fille déglutit et regarda par-dessus son épaule le cousin qu'elle n'avait jamais connu et auquel elle devait tout.

- … il est également mon sauveur. Ce que je ressens ? Je crois que je suis en colère. En colère envers Konoha.

Kagami vit une lumière passer dans le regard de sa petite fille. Il craignait qu'elle éprouve un profond ressentiment envers le village caché des Feuilles. Une rancune et une haine qui pourrait germer en son cœur et qui la dévorerait de l'intérieur. Il venait d'en distinguer les bribes naissantes dans les paroles de sa petite fille. Il toussa et dit d'une voix douce :

-Cet ordre a été donné par trois des dirigeants de Konoha. Même le Hokage était contre cette solution, la population n'est même pas au courant des vraies raisons de ce massacre. Les gens de Konoha ne sont pas responsables de cette horreur. Tu ne dois pas t'en préoccuper. Tu ne dois pas regarder vers le passé. Tu es jeune et tu dois te tourner vers l'avenir.

Keiko regarda son grand-père avec des yeux persistants comme pour espérer d'autres réponses. Mais Kagami se mura dans le silence. Elle alla donc porter son regard sur Kujira. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils, surprise :

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? N'attends aucune réponse de moi. Je ne viens pas de Konoha … Je n'ai aucun rôle dans cette histoire.

-Ah … ah, mais je croyais …, bégaya la jeune fille.

Keiko réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé d'où provenait sa tutrice. Et ce malgré les années qu'elles avaient passés ensemble dans la maison sur la montagne.

-Mais alors d'où viens-tu ? demanda la petite.

-Je viens de Suna. Répondit sèchement Kujira en expirant de la fumée.

Kagami fut soulagé de voir que la conversation venait de prendre une tournure plus sereine. Parler du massacre de son clan le peinait tant il avait perdu d'amis et de proches. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et vit Itachi remuer légèrement le bras.

-Suna, c'est bien le village shinobi du Pays du Vent ?

-Ouais, un pays désertique et aride.

-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.

-Tu n'as jamais demandé, grogna Kujira.

-De quel clan proviens-tu ?

La kunoichi de Suna expira de la fumée par son nez.

-Ma mère était une Sabaku, du clan du Désert. Et mon père était un simple marchand ambulant.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce clan. Dit Keiko en se grattant la tête.

-A croire que tu oublies tout ce que je t'enseigne, répondit la tutrice entre ses dents.

Le vieil homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à quel point l'éducation aux arts shinobis de sa petite fille par sa fidèle amie fut difficile. Comment avaient-elles pu vivre ensemble pendant si longtemps ? Elles s'appréciaient, sans se le dire. Kujira n'était pas maternelle et Keiko avait été élevée par une femme qu'elle n'avait jamais considérée comme sa mère. L'emprisonnement de Kagami avait laissé les deux femmes seules et il y avait surement eu des hauts et des bas. Peut-être que le plus dur serait à venir pour elles. Mais la petite gardait encore le sourire.

-Le clan Sabaku est un clan très important à Suna. Il est à l'origine de la construction du village caché. Expliqua Kagami en se mêlant à la conversation.

-Racontez-moi. Demanda vivement Keiko.

Kujira souffla de la fumée noire et ne répondit pas. Kagami comprit que c'était à lui de conter ce récit. Il se gratta la gorge et commença :

-C'était durant les Temps Sombres, les clans régnaient en maitre sur le continent qui était en proie au chaos. Le désert du Pays du Vent était parcouru par de nombreux clans shinobis nomades qui pillaient les caravanes marchandes, les oasis et les villages. Les guerres entre ces différents clans et les attaques qu'ils menaient contre la population ont appauvri la région en richesses et en ressources. Les shinobis du désert s'entredéchiraient. Jusqu'à ce qu'un chef de clan, seigneur de guerre, décida d'unifier tous les ninjas de la région sous sa bannière. Ce shinobi s'appelait Raion No Sabaku.

Le ton dans la voix de Kagami avait changé dès qu'il avait prononcé le nom du seigneur de guerre. Keiko sentit un frisson remonter du bas de son dos jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle prit une couverture qu'elle enroula autour d'elle et attendit la suite du récit.

-En quelques mois, il écrasa tous les autres chefs de clan et les rallia tous à sa cause. Son ardeur, sa force et sa sauvagerie au combat lui valurent le nom de Lion du Désert. Et c'est encore ainsi qu'il est nommé par les chroniqueurs et les anciens. C'était un colosse à la chevelure rouge tel un fauve et à la cruauté bestiale. Il excellait dans l'art de la guerre. Et selon la légende, il alla jusqu'à se battre avec le démon tanuki, Shukaku, l'esprit du sable. On raconte également qu'il réussit à tuer la bête, qu'il la dévora pendant dix jours et dix nuits et que grâce à cela, il put imposer au sable sa propre volonté.

Keiko ne ratait aucun détail de l'histoire tandis que Kujira écoutait indifférente comme si elle avait entendu cette histoire un nombre incalculable de fois.

-L'histoire ne l'a peut-être pas retenu mais le Pays du Vent fut la première contrée où fut construit un village shinobi. Raion No Sabaku décida d'installer une forteresse au centre du désert pour maintenir son emprise sur toute la région. Avec son Dôton, il créa un gigantesque mur de roc en pour protéger le village du sable traitre porté par le vent ainsi que de l'envahisseur. Il expulsa le sable à l'intérieur des murailles qu'il avait édifiées et ainsi il creusa dans la roche les premières habitations du village. Les habitants du Pays du Vent se rassemblèrent en cette nouvelle cité qu'ils nommèrent Suna, le Sable, et prospérèrent sous l'égide de Raion.

Kagami marqua la fin de son histoire alors que Kujira toussa de sa voix grave.

-Mais si tu dis que Suna a été le premier village shinobi, pourquoi tout le monde raconte que Konoha fut le premier construit ? demanda Keiko.

Un vent glacial passa par l'ouverture de la maison qui fit trembler les flammes du brasier. Kujira vida les cendres de sa pipe sur le sol tandis que Kagami remit son manteau sur ses épaules pour se réchauffer.

-La période qui vient après la construction du village de Suna est trouble que ce soit pour Suna ou le monde Shinobi. Nombreux Suniens comme Kujira préfèrerait oublier ce qui s'est déroulé car ce furent de heures sombres.

La kunoichi de Suna fit la moue. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et elle regarda au loin dans le vide.

-Raion No Sabaku était un homme ambitieux. Poursuivit-il. Il voulait étendre sa domination à tous les autres grands clans. Et son plus proche et redoutable rival était le clan Uchiwa. Notre clan était parmi les plus puissants à cette époque. Madara le dirigeait avec à ses côtés, son frère Izuna. Ils s'étaient établis dans une vallée cachée, tenue secrète où avait été construite une gigantesque forteresse où nous pouvions garder en sécurité les femmes et les enfants pendant que les autres partaient au combat. Notre clan vivait une longue période paisible depuis le dernier combat qu'il avait mené. Un âge où notre clan put prospérer sans penser aux dangers qui les menaçaient.

Mais Raion en avait décidé autrement. Il se jura qu'il éradiquerait la lignée des Uchiwa et conspira contre nous.  
>Usant de ruses et de stratagèmes, il parvint à découvrir l'emplacement de la vallée cachée. Il attendit que Madara et Izuna partent avec la plupart des membres du clan pour servir de mercenaires dans la guerre entre deux seigneurs. Puis il attaqua la forteresse des Uchiwa avec la force de ses alliés. Il prit par surprise, le peu d'Uchiwa qui étaient restés de garde ainsi que les femmes et les jeunes enfants. Raion massacra tous les Uchiwa qui croisèrent sa route, qu'ils soient armés ou non. Les portes de la forteresse furent abattues et les shinobis du désert poursuivirent leur carnage dans nos murs. Le salut de notre clan vint grâce à l'intervention de courageux Uchiwa qui cachèrent des innocents dans les nombreux souterrains sous la forteresse pour leur permettre d'échapper à une mort funeste.<p>

Cependant, Raion ne comptait pas en finir ainsi. Après avoir tué plus de la moitié des Uchiwa qui se trouvaient dans la vallée cachée et dans la forteresse, il sonna la retraite et ses troupes abandonnèrent les lieux pour retourner au Pays du Vent. Il voulait ouvertement déstabiliser et provoquer les Uchiwa par son infamie.

L'histoire nous révèle qu'il a bel et bien réussi. Lorsque Madara et Izuna revinrent victorieux avec leur armée, ils découvrirent avec horreur et effroi leur foyer saccagé et les cadavres de leurs frères et leurs sœurs. Les corps des jeunes Uchiwa baignaient dans leur propre sang alors qu'ils étaient la proie des charognards.

Kagami marqua une pause alors que Keiko restait, pétrifiée, sans voix, accrochée aux paroles de son grand-père.

-Cette tragédie a marqué notre clan à jamais et nous avons souvent été terrifiés par les histoires que nos aïeuls racontaient à propos de Raion, monstre de Suna. Au point que certains avaient peur qu'il vienne les dévorer dans leur sommeil.

Keiko déglutit. A l'écoute du récit, elle avait l'impression que Raion de Suna attendait dehors dans l'obscurité, prêt à fondre sur la maison et ses occupants. Elle resserra la couverture autour de ses épaules et écouta Kagami poursuivre le récit :

-Madara réclama vengeance pour tous les Uchiwa massacrés lors de l'attaque sournoise du maitre de Suna. Le Sabaku avait laissé sa marque en traçant le sablier, signe de Suna, avec du sang sur les portes défoncées de la forteresse. Madara rassembla alors ses alliés et il partit en guerre avec une grande armée à l'assaut du village caché de Suna. Mais tout ceci faisait partie du plan du Sabaku. Ce dernier plaça ses troupes devant l'entrée principale de Suna, prêt à accueillir l'armée des Uchiwa.

Madara et ses alliés marchèrent sur Suna avec célérité, animés par la haine et le désir de vengeance. Alors que le soleil descendait vers l'ouest, ils arrivèrent enfin au village de Suna où les attendaient les armées de shinobis du désert. La bataille s'engagea alors entre les deux armées menées par Raion No Sabaku et Madara Uchiwa. Le fracas des armes se mêla au sable ensanglanté du désert. Le feu et l'eau s'entrechoquèrent sur les grondements de la terre et sous les bourrasques du vent. La bataille se poursuivit jusqu'au crépuscule. Madara était apparu sur le champ de bataille et se frayait un chemin entre les shinobis de Suna. Son Mangekyô Sharingan paralysait sur place tous ceux qui croisaient son regard dans la mêlée. Il faisait chanter son katana, faisait danser son gigantesque éventail et envoya de puissantes rafales sur les rangs ennemis. Sa défense reposait sur une armure fantomatique aux reflets bleus qu'il invoquait grâce à ses yeux pour se protéger. En plein champ de bataille, Madara était invincible et terrifiait ses adversaires par sa force. Il perça les rangs de Suna pour arriver jusqu'aux portes de la cité. Les Uchiwa et leurs alliés avaient pris l'avantage sur les shinobis de Suna et la victoire était proche.

Et c'est là, que Madara le vit. Raion sortit du fin ravin servant d'entrée du village. Il était fort, très grand et sa stature était terrible. Alors que Madara arborait une lourde armure en plaques rouges, Raion présentait son torse musclé à toute lame qui voudrait l'écorcher. Sa barbe et sa crinière avaient la même couleur que le sang. Ses yeux verts étaient sévères et orgueilleux. D'un simple hurlement, il attira l'attention de toute la bataille sur lui et le silence régna sur le désert durant quelques instants. Raion et Madara croisèrent le regard, s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et la bataille reprit.

Depuis l'arrivée de leur leader, les shinobis de Suna avaient repris du terrain, exaltés par l'apparition du redoutable shinobi qu'était Raion. Madara esquivait toute charge du Lion du Désert que ce soit des blocs de rocs ou des vagues de sables. Le shinobi de Suna était impétueux et ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à tuer l'Uchiwa. Sa force et sa vitesse, conjuguée à sa maitrise du Dôton et du Sable, rendaient Raion redoutable. Cependant la haine de Madara pour cet homme le rendait sans pitié. Il le bombardait de techniques Katon, ne prenant pas compte d'éventuelles victimes collatérales, et des rafales de Vent qui déchiquetaient les ninjas de Suna. Le Mangekyô Sharingan de Madara le sauva à maintes reprises. Le duel entre les deux adversaires avait presque atteint son paroxysme et Madara avait lentement repris le dessus. Alors qu'il allait porter un coup fatal à Raion, l'Uchiwa sentit une intense douleur parcourir ses yeux. Il lâcha son katana et profitant de cette occasion, Raion s'empressa pour le frapper avec son propre sabre. Le colosse brisa l'armure rouge, fendit son adversaire de l'épaule à l'aine et son sang se répandit sur le sable.

A cet instant, tous les combattants virent Madara Uchiwa chuter à terre. Raion contempla de haut son ennemi qui était au seuil de la mort, et les Uchiwa tremblent encore aujourd'hui en repensant à cet instant. Le Sabaku allait écraser l'Uchiwa mais c'était sans compter l'intervention inespérée du jeune frère de Madara.  
>Rapide comme l'éclair, Izuna s'interposa entre les deux adversaires et planta sa lance Yari dans l'abdomen du colosse de Suna. Raion hurla de douleur. Son cri secoua les montagnes et fut entendu dans tout le Pays du Vent. Le Lion du Désert comprit alors qu'il ne lui serait pas si facile d'exterminer le clan Uchiwa.<p>

Le colosse chancela alors qu'Izuna remit le corps meurtri de Madara à des membres de leur clan pour qu'il l'éloigne du champ de bataille. Les shinobis de Suna firent de même avec le corps agonisant de Raion qu'ils ramenèrent à l'intérieur des murs du village sous les cris de rage des Uchiwa.

Izuna brandit l'éventail de son frère et mena la charge contre les troupes désorganisées de Suna. Hurlant vengeance, répandant la mort, il parvint à repousser les troupes ennemies jusqu'aux murailles où elles furent massacrées. Les portes de Suna se renfermèrent devant l'armée des Uchiwa, et Izuna préféra donc mettre fin à la bataille plutôt que de risquer une attaque trop couteuse en hommes. De plus, ils avaient essuyé de nombreuses pertes et l'état de son frère l'intriguait. La douleur que ressentait Madara provenait de ses yeux, une douleur telle qu'il dût être ramené jusqu'à la vallée cachée pour y recevoir des soins. Izuna décida alors de faire le siège de Suna afin d'affamer leurs ennemis et de les obliger à se rendre.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur des murs, les shinobis de Suna s'entredéchiraient au lieu de se préparer à repousser leurs assaillants. Raion No Sabaku était entre la vie et la mort et les anciens chefs de clan sentirent que le vent avait tourné pour lui. Profitant que le Lion du Désert était vulnérable, les chefs de clan soumis se rebellèrent et chassèrent Raion et les siens de la cité pour les laisser mourir hors des murs dans le désert aride.

Etrangement aucun Uchiwa ne comprit comment les Sabaku purent s'échapper de Suna. Mais Izuna maintint le siège pendant des semaines empêchant toute sortie et entrée dans le village. A l'intérieur des murs, les chefs de clan du désert s'affrontèrent pour déterminer qui serait le futur maitre de Suna. Et leur folie du pouvoir les poussa à commettre les pires atrocités laissant la famine, la misère et la mort envahir la cité.

Après un mois de siège, les chefs de clan survivants aux luttes intestines du village, décidèrent de se rendre à leurs assaillants. Izuna réalisa trop tard que Raion n'était plus dans la cité et qu'il ne pourrait réclamer vengeance pour les Uchiwa que le Lion du Désert avait assassinés. Les clans du désert se soumirent aux Uchiwa et Izuna céda Suna au clan Wabuchi, un des clans vassaux des Uchiwa, en récompense de leurs hauts faits pendant la bataille. L'armée d'Izuna retourna victorieuse à leur Forteresse où son frère se remit difficilement de ses blessures.

-Et Raion ? Coupa Keiko. Qu'est-il advenu de lui ?

-Il est mort depuis longtemps, grogna Kujira en rangeant sa pipe. Enterré dans le sable au fin fond du désert.

-Et les Sabaku ? demanda la petite.

Kagami toussa et reprit :

-Les clans du désert ne supportèrent pas la domination des Wabuchi et bientôt ils se révoltèrent aussi contre eux. Les Sabaku en profitèrent pour revenir dans le village de Suna et reprendre leur place dans la politique de la cité. Les Wabuchi furent persécutés et chassés par les armes du Pays du Vent. Suna et ses clans s'unirent alors contre leurs anciens ennemis et participèrent à la Grande Bataille où ils furent de nouveau vaincus. Ils retournèrent dans leur pays et on leur imposa un nouveau chef choisi parmi les clans du désert : Heiwa Mizuhebi. C'était un homme pacifique et influençable qui prit le nom de Shodaime Kazekage, peu de temps après. Mais depuis le retour des Sabaku au pouvoir, les shinobis de Suna ont honoré Raion No Sabaku comme leur Premier Kazekage bien qu'il n'ait jamais été nommé ainsi, et que ses crimes furent nombreux. Heiwa Mizuhebi ne fut considéré que comme le Second Kazekage, car nombre de ses contemporains furent en grand désaccord avec sa politique.

Kagami ferma les yeux et soupira. Le récit venait de se terminer et Keiko restait encore accrochée à ses paroles comme si elle avait oubliée tout ce qui s'était déroulé auparavant sur la révélation du massacre des Uchiwa. Un long silence passa où ils entendirent le feu crépiter. Kujira décida de briser le silence.

-Il se fait tard et demain nous avons une longue route devant nous. Dit-elle. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

Kagami se tourna vers sa petite fille et l'invita à faire de même. Celle-ci fit la moue mais alla dérouler sa couchette dans un coin et s'y allongea. Keiko et Kujira s'endormirent plus rapidement que le vieil Uchiwa l'aurait pensé. Il resta quelques instants à regarder la flamme du brasier perde peu à peu en intensité jusqu'à disparaitre dans les buches fumantes. Il entendit le ronflement rauque de Kujira et la faible respiration de Keiko puis alla se placer aux côtés d'Itachi.

-Pourquoi … murmura le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi … m'as-tu ramené ?

-Economise tes paroles, répondit Kagami à mi-voix. Tu es encore trop faible.

Itachi inspira profondément alors que les buches du feu de camp se craquelèrent dans un bruit creux.

-Sache que je n'ai pas fait ça à la légère, continua l'aïeul. Je t'ai ramené pour des raisons que je t'expliquerais bientôt. J'ai besoin de toi, avec toute ta force. Alors nous allons mettre en exécution le plan que nous avions envisagé, il y a bien longtemps. J'ai prévenu Kujira, elle est prête. Demain dès l'aube, nous débuterons la greffe de tes nouveaux yeux.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Un ancien personnage refait son apparition. Alors bonne nouvelle ou mauvaise nouvelle ?<em>  
><em> J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous aura plu !<em>  
><em> N'hésitez pas à commentez ! <em>

_ A la prochaine !_


	27. Négociations

_Bonne Année 2014 ! Après une très longue attente - 6 Mois quand même - je vous donne la suite que vous espériez._

_ J'ai été occupé pas mal d'autres projets mais pour célébrer 2014, voici le 27e chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! N"hésitez pas à commenter ! _

_Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 27 – Négociations<span>**

Le voyage dura toute une journée. Lorsque le soleil se leva sous les nuages et que les passagers se réveillèrent après une longue nuit inconfortable sur les cousins des compartiments de la nacelle, le percnoptère entama sa descente.

Naruto sentit l'oiseau gigantesque piquer du nez vers le sol tandis que ce qu'il ne pouvait voir à l'extérieur qu'un immense tumulte de nuages. Les rayons du soleil percèrent enfin le manteau de cumulonimbus et le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi put enfin voir les terres qui s'entendaient sous ses yeux.

C'était un paysage sauvage avec des montagnes recouvertes de forêts touffues de très rares plaines. Un immense tapis de verdures s'étendait aux alentours. Naruto crut qu'ils arriveraient directement dans un des grands villages shinobis mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie aux alentours. Aucun village, aucune ville, aucune habitation ne se voyait à l'horizon. Et ils atterrirent au milieu de nulle part.

A l'intérieur de la nacelle, les shinobis s'activèrent et Naruto chercha du regard Tsunade afin qu'elle le renseigne sur leur position. Mais il ne voyait que des shinobis de Kiri, Kumo et Iwa qui ne lui accordèrent que des regards en biais tant ils étaient déjà fort affairés à préparer la suite du voyage. En face du blond, Konan observait en silence, les ninjas passer devant eux. Elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à l'extérieur mais contrairement à Naruto, elle ne semblait nullement inquiétée sur le lieu où ils avaient atterri.

L'invocation passa entre les arbres et ses immenses ailes blanches balayèrent l'herbe de la clairière où il posa ses serres. Les shinobis sortirent de la nacelle attachée au dos mais on ordonna à Naruto et Konan de rester à l'intérieur. Cet ordre semblait s'adresser plus au blond qu'à la kunoichi d'Ame car Naruto fut le seul à exprimer un désaccord avec cette mesure émanant directement du Mizukage et de l'Hokage. Konan resta muette comme si elle comptait rester éternellement dans la nacelle.

Tsunade et Mei vinrent les chercher, une quinzaine de minutes après que l'oiseau eut atterrît.

-Où sommes-nous ?! s'indigna Naruto lorsqu'il vit la blonde entrer dans le compartiment où ils étaient retenus.

-Nous sommes en bordure de la frontière du Pays du Feu et du Pays de l'Herbe, répondit l'Hokage.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda le blond en haussant les sourcils.

-Kusa est entrée en guerre contre l'Alliance, expliqua Mei. Nous devons rejoindre nos forces qui se préparent à porter un coup fatal au village de Kusa.

-Cet oiseau n'est pas un moyen de transport discret, rajouta Tsunade. Nous arrêtons de l'utiliser ici et nous rejoindrons les autres à pied.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend !? S'impatienta Naruto en se levant.

Il sortit de la nacelle en trombe et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe fraiche. Autour de lui, il y avait une quarantaine de shinobis. C'était principalement des jônins de Suna, Kiri, Kumo et Iwa d'un âge avancé, robustes et confiants. Etonnamment, il n'y avait aucun shinobi de Konoha hormis l'Hokage et deux membres de l'ANBU. Naruto reconnut Kitsuchi et sa fille Kurotsuchi, Chôjûrô et Aoki qui restaient dans leur coin avec les shinobis de Kiri. Plus loin, Atsui et Samui de Kumo avaient une discussion plutôt animée. Tsunade, Mei et Konan sortirent également de la nacelle et rejoignirent les autres.

Toki, l'invocation percnoptère picorait avec son bec jaune vif sous son aile et s'adressa aux deux kunoichis Kages lorsqu'elles descendirent du gigantesque volatile :

-Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama. Je vais prendre congé …

-Merci encore pour votre aide. Termina la Godaime Mizukage.

L'invocation inclina légèrement la tête et disparut dans un « plop » laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée. Les deux Kages se tournèrent vers l'escouade de shinobis sous leurs ordres. Ils portaient des paquetages et des sacs de voyage, prêt pour un long périple pour rejoindre l'armée de l'Alliance.

-Nous avons examiné les environs, Hokage-sama. déclara Samui. L'endroit est sûr, nous pouvons nous mettre en route.

Tsunade fit un signe de tête à la blonde de Kumo et commença à parler :

- Nous devons escorter Naruto Uzumaki et la kunoichi d'Ame jusqu'au campement de l'Alliance. Leur protection est notre priorité et nous ne sommes pas en territoire allié ! Attendez-vous à tout ! Et surtout au pire !

Les shinobis s'organisèrent en unité de quatre pour se déplacer. Ces différents quatuors évolueraient en formation autour une unité centrale qui formait le centre décisionnel de l'escouade toute entière. Les autres unités gravitaient tout autour de ce groupe central à différentes distances pour évaluer les dangers et les ennemis qu'ils pourraient sur leur route.

L'équipe centrale était composée des deux Kages, du Jinchuriki, de la kunoichi d'Ame, des deux ANBUS et de quatre shinobis. La Godaime Mizukage avait choisi les deux épéistes de son village : Chôjûrô et Aoki. Tsunade avait choisi les deux autres shinobis. Elle avait pris la petite fille du Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi ainsi qu'Atsui, frère de Samui sur recommandation de cette dernière qui ne voulait pas être dans la même unité que son exaspérant frère.

Les shinobis se mirent immédiatement en route. Certaines unités disposaient d'un ninja senseur qui tentait de détecter toute intrusion ennemi sur le chemin de l'escouade. Mei menait la troupe centrale épaulée par Aoki et Chôjûrô qui précédaient Naruto. Derrière le blond, Kurotsuchi et Atsui sécurisaient les arrières du Jinchuriki. En queue de file, Tsunade et Konan étaient protégés par les deux membres de l'ANBU qui fermaient la marche.

Naruto regarda aux alentours alors qu'il sautait d'arbre en arbre à travers l'épaisse forêt. Il apercevait les silhouettes des shinobis des autres unités qui filaient entre les troncs et les branches. Ils avaient établis un réel périmètre de sécurité pour le groupe du milieu. Ils étaient là pour le protéger et quiconque entrerait ou s'immiscerait dans cet espace serait abattu immédiatement par les escouades extérieures.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et vit Konan encadrée par Tsunade et les deux ANBU. Après tout, elle était l'otage des Cinq Kages. Bien que Tsunade semblait faire confiance à la kunoichi d'Ame, les autres n'étaient pas de cet avis. Ils la regardaient avec des yeux soucieux pleins de suspicion et de mépris. Mais Konan restait indifférente aux autres. Elle ne détournait pas ses yeux de la voie qu'elle suivait bien qu'elle parcourait ce chemin en simple prisonnière. Naruto se demanda s'il n'était pas lui aussi une sorte de prisonnier.

-Eh ! Le Jinchuriki ! Perds pas l'allure !

C'était Kurotsuchi qui avait parlé. Elle dévisageait Naruto avec ses pupilles noires. Son esprit s'était laissé distraire et le blond avait ralenti sa course troublant le rythme de l'escouade. Naruto grinça des dents tant cette remarque l'avait déplu :

-Eh ! Si tu es là pour me protéger, tu pourrais au moins connaitre mon nom ! Naruto Uzumaki ! NA-RU-TO !

-Je préfèrerais vite en finir avec cette soi-disante mission d'escorte! Pesta le kunoichi d'Iwa. Et un Jinchuriki reste un Jinchuriki …

Les narines de Naruto soufflèrent avec hargne. Il n'aimait vraiment pas le ton suffisant de la petite fille du Tsuchikage.

-Si tu étais un véritable Jinchuriki, c'est toi qui devrait nous protéger et non l'inverse ! poursuivit Kurotsuchi. Tu n'en as pas marre d'être un boulet !

-Et toi ? T'es qui pour me traiter de boulet ? Cracha Naruto en faisant face à la brune. Si tu cherches à m'énerver, t'as réussi !

-Tu crois que j'ai peur d'un morveux comme toi ?!

-Ouuuhhh. Dit Atsui à mi-voix. L'ambiance est chaude !

-Alors amène-toi ! On va régler ça ! s'écria Naruto.

-Assez !

Naruto et Kurotsuchi se turent comme deux enfants grondés après une grosse bêtise. Tsunade fusilla les deux shinobis du regard alors que l'attention du groupe se concentra sur le blond de Konoha et la brune de

-Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec vos stupides chamailleries. Maintenez la formation !

Naruto et Kurotsuchi se jetèrent un dernier regard haineux et le Jinchuriki reprit sa place dans l'escouade et cette dernière poursuivit sa route entre les arbres en silence.

Ils continuèrent leur course jusqu'au coucher du soleil sans aucune halte. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied d'un dévalement de pierre sous lequel s'écoulait un ruisseau. Ils purent enfin manger les provisions que les gens de l'Archipel de l'Etoile leur avaient données avant leur départ. Il y avait du porc, du bœuf, des œufs et assez de riz pour nourrir tous les shinobis de l'escouade. Ils ne le montraient pas mais cette halte était fortement espérée, ils étaient affamés et même les plus robustes souffraient de la fatigue. Ils organisèrent un petit campement avec des tours de garde et allumèrent quelques feux pour y faire cuire la viande.

Naruto se réfugia dans un coin avec un feu de camp qui réchauffait ses pieds. Il prit sa gamelle de riz avec des morceaux de bœuf et les dégusta avec appétit. Il vit deux personnes s'approcher lentement dans sa direction.

-Naruto-san. Pouvons-nous manger avec vous ? demanda timidement Chôjûrô suivi d'Aoki portant tout deux leurs gamelles de riz.

Le blond hocha la tête et avala sa bouchée.

-Tu es libre de t'installer où tu veux, dit Naruto. Qu'est-ce qui me permet de t'en empêcher ?

Le jeune épéiste fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu et s'assit en face du blond.

-Il est timide et quoi que tu dises, cela ne changera pas, souffla Aoki en se plaçant entre les deux garçons.

Chôjûrô grommela quelques mots et baissa les yeux vers sa gamelle de riz qu'il mangea lentement et calmement.

-Franchement vous deux, vous êtes drôles. Ricana Naruto.

La kunoichi blonde écarquilla les yeux et son visage prit une teinte rouge. Chôjûrô releva la tête de sa gamelle vers le Jinchuriki.

-On fait partie des Sept Epéistes de Kiri ! S'énerva la kunoichi. Tu nous prends vraiment pour des rigolos ?

-Ben oui. Vous ressemblez pas à des tueurs sanguinaires comme Zabuza ou l'homme requin de l'Akatsuki. A côté, vous êtes des … rigolos …

Aoki avait la lèvre tremblante. Elle avait envie de laisser expulser sa rage mais cependant quelque chose l'en empêchait, et ce fut Chôjurô qui l'amena à réaliser :

-Il a marqué un point.

Aoki souffla longuement en signe de défaite et plongea son regard dans le riz blanc.

-Oui, on est des rigolos …

Devant les mines dépitées des deux épéistes, Naruto tenta de rattraper la situation.

-Mais après tout … vous êtes quand même plus sympas … et surtout moins sanguinaires …

-Heureusement que ces deux-là ne ressemblent pas aux épéistes d'autrefois, souffla une voix dans l'obscurité.

Le trio vit une silhouette élancée pénétrer dans la lumière, elle portait une robe bleue marine et ses cheveux auburn étaient à demi-éclairés par le feu de camp. On pouvait apercevoir sa pupille émeraude pétiller devant les jeunes shinobis.

-Mizukage-sama, dit Chôjûrô à mi-voix en rougissant.

Mei Terumi se rapprocha du brasier sous les regards interloqués des adolescents puis elle s'installa sur une pierre qui débordait de la paroi de la grotte.

-Les jours sombres de Kiri sont derrière nous et c'est la dissolution des Sept Epéistes de la Brume a marqué la fin de cette ère sanglante.

Naruto savait bien qu'il avait affaire au Godaime Mizukage. Elle était du même rang que Tsunade et le blond devait reconnaitre qu'elle ressemblait à la Princesse des Limaces de Konoha, en moins vieille, bien sûr. Il avait appris énormément de choses sur le village caché de Kiri durant son voyage au Pays des Vagues du temps de l'équipe 7 avec Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura. Leur rencontre et leur affrontement avec Haku et Zabuza n'avaient en rien entamé sa curiosité sur ce mystérieux village. Il avait appris les méthodes drastiques de Kiri pour former des shinobis, ou plutôt de sombres machines à tuer comme Zabuza ainsi que l'Ordre des Sept Epéistes.

-J'aimerais savoir. Commença Naruto à l'attention de la jeune Mizukage.

Les shinobis de Kiri dévisagèrent le blond avec curiosité lorsqu'il croisa l'œil de jade de Mei Terumi.

-Vous avez dit que les Sabreurs de Kiri se sont séparés mais pourquoi, pour quelle raison ?

Mei pesa les paroles du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi et plongea son regard dans le feu.

-Ils ont tenté de renverser mon prédécesseur, Yagura, le Yondaime Mizukage. Leur plan échoua et ceux qui ne moururent pas durant la tentative quittèrent le village pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

-Et pourquoi voulaient-ils renverser le Mizukage ? Ils voulaient simplement prendre le pouvoir ? isnsita Naruto.

-Les Epéistes de la Brume et le village de Kiri sont intimement liés, expliqua Aoki. Le Shodaime Mizukage était le leader des Epéistes de son temps et il fonda le village en ralliant les autres clans grâce à l'appui des autres épéistes. Mais peu à peu, les Epéistes furent éloignés du pouvoir par les chefs des clans qui revinrent sur le devant de la scène. Donc je pense qu'ils voulaient simplement récupérer le pouvoir qu'on leur avait enlevé …

-C'est plus compliqué que ça n'y parait … répliqua doucement la Godaime Mizukage en ne quittant pas le brasier des yeux.

Mei Terumi semblait profondeur plongé dans ses pensées. Son seul œil visible semblait voir à travers les flammes orangées et jaunes. De questions restées sans réponse qui la hantaient toujours même aujourd'hui. Le trio resta silencieux devant la transe de la Mizukage jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle et interpella la shinobi de Konoha :

-Naruto Uzumaki, connais-tu la légende des Sept Epées de la Brume ?

-Non, jamais entendu parler, répondit-il avec une moue à demi-désolée.

-Aoki, tu connais très bien cette histoire, tu l'adores, dit la Mizukage en souriant à la kunoichi, pourrais-tu la raconter à Naruto-kun ?

Les joues de la blonde s'empourprèrent.

-Mei-cha … Mizukage-sama, bégaya-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si …

-Aoki-chan sait bien raconter les histoires ! dit Chôjûrô d'un air candide.

-Elle adorait entendre ces contes et légendes quand elle était petite, ajouta Mei. Elle en réclamait tous les soirs.

-C'est vrai ? demanda Naruto en riant.

-Oui, elle ne pouvait s'endormir sans avoir …

-C'est bon ! Je vais la raconter, s'exclama Aoki rouge de honte et de colère.

Elle se racla la gorge et reprit son calme avant de commencer le récit qu'elle aimait écouter étant petite.

-_C'était il y a fort longtemps, bien avant que le village de Kiri ne soit fondé et que les Cinq Grandes Nations ne soient créés. Le pays de l'Eau restait une terre de mystère pour les gens du continent et les luttes intestines entre les différents clans du pays mettaient la région à feu et à sang._

_Mais les îles qui gravitaient autour du Pays de l'Eau vivaient en paix loin des guerres et des rivalités. Le commerce florissait entre les poissonniers, les artisans, les pécheurs, les fermiers, les tanneurs et les gens des îles prospéraient. _

_Sur une petite île vivait un forgeron. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un simple forgeron. Bien que son âge était avancé, il était fort, robuste et vivait de son commerce depuis des dizaines d'années. Il s'était installé sur une île déserte avec sa femme pour y fonder une famille. Il avait trouvé un gigantesque gisement de riches minéraux et de pierres précieuses sur cet îlot et comptait l'exploiter pleinement pour son commerce. Il y trouva de l'or, de l'argent, de l'émeraude, du saphir, des rubis et des richesses qui des pierres qui dépassèrent l'imagination du commun des mortels. Il forgea des sabres, de nombreuses armes affutées, des armures impénétrables et des bijoux d'une splendeur jamais inégalés. _

_Pendant des années il forgea de merveilleux ouvrages que sa femme revendait à travers les îles du Pays de l'Eau. Il s'enrichit progressivement et gagna en notoriété, si bien que toutes les contrées alentour eurent connaissance de la grandeur du forgeron et de son œuvre._

_De grands et nobles seigneurs accostèrent sur son île et lui firent des commandes d'armes, d'armures, de heaumes, de panoplies luxueuses pour leur fils ainsi que de ravissantes boucles d'oreille et de somptueux colliers pour leurs filles contre une part de leur fortune. Aux plus humbles et respectueux, le forgeron accepta leurs requêtes quant aux mauvais, aux vaniteux, il les renvoya sans tarder. Car il s'était fait de nombreux détracteurs, jaloux de son travail et de sa renommée. Ces derniers tentèrent de pénétrer dans sur son île afin d'y voler ses secrets._

_Mais à chaque fois, le forgeron et ses fils parvinrent à les renvoyer au large car tout comme leur père, ils étaient forts et redoutables. Le forgeron avait bien un secret. Il savait manipuler le chakra, le modeler et le façonner afin de perfectionner tous ses ouvrages. Il avait appris la maitrise du chakra à ses fils afin qu'ils puissent poursuivre son œuvre bien longtemps après que son heure soit venue._

_Les années passèrent et le forgeron devint plus célèbre que jamais, si bien que par orgueil, il se vantait d'être le meilleur forgeron qui ait foulé la Terre. Et un soir, alors qu'il creusait dans les sombres tunnels et les profonds recoins de sa mine, il y découvrit un trésor caché : un immense bloc d'un minerai encore inconnu. Ce minéral avait une couleur noire, il était lisse et polie et surtout, il ne put creuser ou ébrécher cette mystérieuse pierre. Et pourtant, il parvenait seulement à entrevoir toutes les possibilités qu'il pouvait obtenir en exploitant cette fantastique découverte. Hilare et excité, il courut jusqu'à chez lui pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa famille qui s'empressa de l'aider à extraire cette merveille de la roche. Ils sortirent un bloc compact de douze tonnes de la mine et ils le cachèrent dans la forge en attendant que le forgeron se décide de se mettre à l'œuvre. _

_Ce dernier quitta en dernier la forge, fier de sa découverte et enthousiaste sur les futures créations qu'ils façonneraient avec cette pierre. Alors qu'il quittait et fermait à clef sa forge, il sentit une puissante ombre s'élever dans son dos et cacher la lumière de la lune._

_C'était Fukami, le démon des profondeurs, une entité maléfique qui vivait dans les sombres abysses. Il avait entendu parler du forgeron et de son talent par les marins qui naviguaient sur l'océan et il s'était mis en tête d'aller observer cet extraordinaire artisan. Le destin voulut qu'il assiste à la découverte du mystérieux minerai par le forgeron et sa famille, alors qu'il se dissimulait dans les vagues. A partir de cet instant, il élabora une intrigue malsaine pour arriver à ses fins. Il se montra donc au forgeron avec toute sa prestance. Son manteau était semblable aux déferlantes de l'océan fait d'écumes et d'algues blanches et ses longs cheveux s'illuminaient comme les écailles des poissons à la lumière du soleil. Son corps était fait d'eau et elle vibrait à chacun de ses mouvements et ses yeux étaient d'un jaune vif. _

_Le forgeron n'en crut pas ses yeux lorsque le démon se présenta devant lui, tel un géant dont l'ombre parvenait à cacher la lumière de l'astre lunaire sur la petite île. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il prit peur._

_-Bonsoir à toi, forgeron ! Commença le démon avec sa voix caverneuse. Qu'est ce qui t'occupe à cette heure de la nuit ?_

_Le forgeron hésita à parler mais sa langue se délia alors que ses entrailles se nouèrent de peur devant la diabolique aura du démon. Il ne craignait pas les hommes, mais il savait qu'il y avait bien plus puissant dans ce monde._

_-Rien, seigneur, dit-il. J'ai une longue journée de travail qui m'attend demain alors je devais nettoyer mes outils pour cette tâche._

_-Cette tâche serait-elle liée à la pierre noire et polie que toi et ta famille avez extraits de la mine ? _

_Le forgeron vit les yeux jaunes de Fukami s'illuminer alors qu'il lorgnait sur la forge où le minerai était caché. Il sut que le démon en avait trop vu et qu'il avait surement quelques manigances qui lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos._

_-Je suis venu ici pour te faire une requête, poursuivit Fukami. Une entité de ma stature devrait avoir une panoplie digne des plus grands guerriers. Et celle-ci devrait être forgée par le meilleur forgeron. Utilise donc la pierre noire que tu as trouvée dans ta mine pour me façonner le plus beau heaume, le plus redoutable des katana, les épaulettes les plus solides et le plus impénétrable des plastrons. Voici ma requête._

_Le forgeron vit le piège se refermer lentement sur lui._

_-Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-il en bégayant._

_Fukami laissa apercevoir ses dents fines et acérées alors qu'il sourit au vieux forgeron._

_-Si tu refuses, je ferai disparaitre cette île de la carte et je t'emmènerai tout et les tiens dans les tréfonds où vous ne reverrez plus jamais la lumière du jour._

_Le vieil homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Sa famille était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux et il ne se résolut pas à la perdre. Il accepta la requête du démon et scella ainsi son destin._

_Fukami voulut que le travail soit accompli en quatre jours mais le forgeron supplia le démon de lui laisser quatre semaines pour accomplir sa lourde tâche. Le démon accorda cela au vieil homme. A la fin de chaque semaine, il reviendrait à la tombée de la nuit chercher une des pièces de son armure. Et si le forgeron n'accomplissait pas le travail dans les délais alors son île serait engloutie sous les eaux. Le démon disparut dans la mer et laissa le forgeron à son profond désespoir._

_Il décida de cacher la requête faite par le démon à sa famille et s'enferma dans sa forge pour se mettre au travail. Il donna à ses fils la tâche de rechercher d'autres traces de la pierre noire dans la mine mais cependant après six jours de recherche, ils ne trouvèrent aucun autre gisement du mystérieux minerai. Pendant ce temps, le vieil artisan s'affairait ardemment à forger les épaulettes du démon. Il fit fondre le minerai et le travailla jour et nuit pour enfin obtenir un résultat à la hauteur des espérances du démon._

_Exténué, il se rendit sur la plage, une fois le premier délai écoulé et le démon apparut pour se saisir de la pièce d'armure. Il fut satisfait du résultat et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs satisfait de la tournure de son plan. Le forgeron se remit alors immédiatement au travail le jour suivant alors que ses fils retournèrent à la mine à la recherche d'autres gisements de la pierre noire. _

_Les semaines passèrent et le forgeron se tuait à la tâche alors que ses fils revenaient chaque jour bredouille de la mine. Ces derniers s'inquiétaient grandement de l'état de santé de leur père qui passait toutes ses journées enfermé dans son atelier. Finalement, le forgeron parvient à achever le heaume et le katana du démon qui put en disposer à chaque fin de semaine. Son heaume et ses épaulettes étaient sombres comme les abysses profonds sur lesquels ils régnaient. Sur son heaume rayonnait un gros rubis bien plus gros que ses yeux et son sabre gigantesque avait une lame aussi noire que l'âme du démon des tréfonds. Le troisième délai était arrivé à son terme et le forgeron avait gagné vingt ans en trois semaines. Il avait grandement maigri et son visage avait été ravagé par la fatigue et l'angoisse._

_Lorsqu'il commença le plastron de Fukami, il fut forcé de constater que cette dernière tâche serait impossible à accomplir. Il lui restait trop peu de pierre noire pour pouvoir forger le plastron gigantesque du démon de l'eau.  
>Mais il n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Il fila à la mine et creusa, creusa, creusa durant des heures et des heures pour tenter de retrouver un autre gisement de pierre noire. Mais tout cela fut vain. Lorsque sa pioche se brisa et qu'il ne put plus creuser avec ces mains tant elles ruisselaient de sang, il prit son visage entre ses paumes et pleura. Ses sanglots se répercutèrent sur les parois de la caverne tant il se lamenta de son impuissance. <em>

_Alors qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses sept fils le rejoignirent dans la mine, intrigués par les hurlements désespérés de leur père étendu seul dans le noir. Là devant ses enfants, il dévoila enfin le pacte qu'il avait passé avec le démon des profondeurs et ses fils comprirent enfin que ce qu'il devait endurer pendant les semaines précédentes. Mais le démon reviendrait dans sept jours et s'il n'avait pas son plastron, il les tuerait tous sans exception. Ils n'avaient plus le choix. Ils devaient combattre le démon pour échapper à leur funeste sort ou abandonner et espérer la miséricorde de Fukami. _

_Soudain le vieux forgeron eut une idée, il fit part de son stratagème à ses fils dans la mine puis ils remontèrent à la surface pour retourner à la forge où ils se mirent tous au travail. Usant de tout son art et son talent, avec le peu de pierre noire qui lui restait, le forgeron façonna sept épées pour ses sept fils. Or ce n'était pas des lames ordinaires, il y déversa son chakra dans chacune d'elles et elles y gagnèrent des capacités étonnantes et redoutables. Le forgeron se vida totalement de son chakra et conféra à ses dernières créations le pouvoir de fendre le démon Fukami._

_Ainsi lorsque la dernière semaine fut écoulée, le forgeron, abattu, et affaibli par son œuvre, se rendit sur la plage pour son dernier face à face avec le démon. Lorsque celui-ci émergea de l'eau, il fut fort contrarié de ne pas voir le plastron et se mit à tourmenter le pauvre forgeron amoindri par de tant de travail. _

_C'est à ce moment précis que les sept fils armés de leurs puissantes épées se jetèrent sur le démon. Pris sous le coup de la surprise, Fukami riposta avec son immense katana et s'en suivit une lutte sanglante. La mer se déchaina, d'obscurs nuages assombrirent le ciel et cachèrent la lune. Le vent souffla et la tempête déracina les arbres de l'île. Durant plus d'une heure, la petite île subit un véritable cataclysme alors que la lutte des sept frères et du démon de la mer devenait de plus intense, sauvage et apocalyptique._

_Le forgeron reprit ses esprits alors que la bataille avait touché à sa fin. L'île avait été dévastée de part en part. Sa maison et sa forge étaient toute deux détruites et la mine s'était écroulée sous les tremblements de l'affrontement. Le démon gisait non loin de lui et la vie le quittait lentement alors que la lueur jaune de ses yeux commençait à disparaitre. Mais autour du gigantesque corps aqueux, gisaient également les corps de ses fils morts au combat contre un adversaire bien plus puissant qu'eux. Désespéré devant la ruine de sa famille et de son foyer, le forgeron fondit en larmes et se maudit d'avoir prétendu être le meilleur forgeron qui ait foulé ce sol. La fatalité lui avait fait payer son orgueil et sa vanité. Ses fils innocents vainquirent l'ennemi au prix de leur vie. Et tout ce qu'il restait était ces armes, ses dernières créations, forgées avec la pierre noire. Il s'agissait des derniers artefacts qu'il avait forgés ces dernières semaines. Le sabre et les épaulettes du démon avaient été brisés par les épées de ses fils tandis que son heaume reposait brisé aux côtés de son démoniaque possesseur. _

_Le démon était aux portes de la mort lorsqu'il s'adressa une dernière fois au vieil homme : _

_-Pauvre fou que tu es, forgeron, dit-il. Qu'espérais-tu en te mesurant à moi ? Tu as perdu tout ce pourquoi toi et tes fils avez combattu. Quelle piètre fin ! _

_-Maudit soit ces épées ! Et maudit sois-tu ! s'écria le forgeron en larmes. Tout cela n'a plus aucune importance, ma maison et ma famille ont failli ! Ecoute et accepte ma requête, seigneur des eaux ! Exerce ton pouvoir sur cette île et engloutis-là dans les profondeurs ! _

_Alors, avant de rendre son dernier souffle Fukami étendit ses bras et de puissantes vagues déferlèrent sur l'île et celle-ci s'enfonça profondément dans l'océan. _

_On n'entendit plus jamais parler du forgeron et du démon Fukami. Son île ne réapparut plus à la surface et son œuvre fut oubliée. Et pourtant, quelques temps après que le forgeron et son île disparurent dans les flots, à certains endroits du Pays de l'Eau, on vit s'échouer des épées sur le bord des plages. Les sabres forgés par le vieux forgeron avaient été ramenés du fond de l'océan. Ces lames furent ramassées par des individus qui portèrent le poids de leur créateur qui avait insufflé son chakra et une partie de son âme dans ces ultimes œuvres. _

_On raconte qu'un jour, maintes années après ces évènements, le porteur d'une des épées rêva de l'histoire du forgeron et du pacte funeste qu'il passa avec le démon. A son réveil, il entendit son sabre lui ordonner de retrouver les autres épées à travers le Pays de l'Eau. _

_Ainsi l'épéiste partit à l'aventure, sa quête fut longue et périlleuse mais il parvient à rassembler les sept épées et créa l'ordre des Sept Epéistes de la Brume. Cet ordre joua un grand rôle dans l'unification du pays et la fondation du village caché de Kiri. _

-Cet épéiste, c'était le Shodaime Mizukage. Coupa Naruto.

-C'est cela, reprit Mei Terumi.

Après le récit d'Aoki, la tension retomba autour du feu. Naruto était toujours transporté dans l'histoire et Chôjûrô semblait dans le même état, presque endormi, rêvant de ce passé lointain.

-Ouah ! Souffla Naruto. C'est vrai qu'elle est belle cette histoire.

Il était déçu qu'elle se soit terminée si vite. On ne lui avait jamais raconté d'histoire, de contes ou de légendes lorsqu'il était petit. Enfant, avant de se coucher, il aimait trainer dans les rues à la recherche de bêtises ou de petits forfaits à commettre ou lorsqu'il était exténué, il aimait regarder les étoiles sur le toit de son appartement en pensant à une vie meilleure. Aujourd'hui, cela lui semblait si lointain.

Chôjûrô bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux en soulevant légèrement ses lunettes.

-Mon histoire était si soporifique que ça ? demanda Aoki en croisant le regard de son comparse.

-No … non, répondit-il en baillant longuement. Mais je me sens tout flapi …

-Pas moi, répliqua Naruto. Je crois que je pourrais écouter ces histoires toute la nuit. C'est bizarre, je ne connais pas tant de légendes ou d'histoires par rapport à Konoha et au Pays du Feu.

-Chaque village a ses mythes et ses légendes, termina Mei Terumi en se relevant. Mais pour l'instant, vous feriez mieux de dormir, nous avons encore une longue route demain.

La Mizukage se leva et laissa le trio autour du feu qui perdait en intensité. Chôjûrô fut le premier à s'enrouler dans sa couverture tandis qu'il ne restait plus que des braises fumantes entre eux. Naruto et Aoki firent de même. Cependant après quelques instants, le jeune épéiste à lunettes se mit à respirer calmement par le nez, preuve qu'il s'était endormi.

Naruto n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il avait toujours en tête l'histoire contée par Aoki et il voulait en entendre d'autres. Il pivota sur la droite et vit le dos d'Aoki , entourée d'une chaude couverture brune avec pour seul oreiller, sa tenue de pluie pressée en boule.

-Aoki … murmura le blond. Aoki …

La kunoichi de Kiri ne fit aucun geste alors que le Jinchuriki persévérait :

-Aoki … Aoki …

Après une minute d'essais qui ne donna aucun résultat, le blond s'accorda que la jeune femme s'était endormie. Naruto tira sa couverture sur lui et ferma les yeux, en essayant de vider son esprit alors qu'il était rempli de shinobis légendaires, de démons et de sabres extraordinaires.

* * *

><p>Le groupe reprit la route dès que les lueurs de l'aube percèrent à travers les feuilles des arbres. Ils poursuivirent leur formation et traversèrent de longues distances jusqu'à ce que le soleil atteigne son zénith. En début d'après-midi, l'escouade fut stoppée par le groupe de tête. A cet instant, le groupe central et ceux alentour redoublèrent d'attention et de prudence. Soudain, des silhouettes se dirigèrent vers l'escouade centrale mais elles n'avaient rien d'hostiles.<p>

Naruto reconnut la panthère de Jade de Konoha, Gai Maïto, avec son horrible panoplie verte. Derrière lui, suivaient cinq Hyûga dont le leader était Hiashi Hyûga, le chef du clan au Byakugan. Tsunade et Mei furent surpris de voir cette unité inattendue, l'Hokage alla directement à leur rencontre car il s'agissait d'hommes de son village.

-Que faites-vous ici ? S'est-il passé quelque chose ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Les autres Kages ont jugé bon de renforcer votre escorte, expliqua Hiashi.

-Mais il y a bien quelque chose d'alarmant qui mérite votre attention. Nuança Gai. Nous avons été informés hier soir.

Hiashi et Gai s'élevèrent dans la cime des arbres suivis par Tsunade et Mei puis ils s'entretinrent quelques instants alors que l'escouade attendait le retour de ses leaders dans l'angoisse et l'inquiétude.

-De quoi peuvent-ils parler ? demanda Kurotsuchi à haute voix en espérant que son père pourrait l'éclairer.

Le shinobi d'Iwa garda le silence. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'il se passait. Il en savait assez pour deviner de quoi il en retournait. Aoki et Chôjûrô restèrent aussi murés dans le silence, les yeux levés vers les quatre silhouettes dans les branches supérieures. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil vers les quatre Hyûga qui accompagnaient Hiashi et Gai mais ils ne connaissaient aucun d'entre eux. Il aurait voulu tomber sur Hinata, Neji ou Hanabi pour leur soutirer des informations sur cette affaire si importante que le Mizukage et l'Hokage devaient être mis au courant prestement. Il n'aurait rien pu tirer de ces quatre Hyûga au visage sévère et à la bouche close d'où ils ne laissèrent échapper aucun mot.

Tsunade et Mei redescendirent suivis des deux jônins. Les kunoichis étaient sombres, l'inquiétude de l'Hokage semblait être fondée.

-On repart sans plus tarder ! s'écria-t-elle.

L'escouade s'élança à nouveau à travers la forêt avec vélocité afin qu'elle puisse rejoindre le campement de l'alliance avant la tombée de la nuit.

Le Jinchuriki tenta bien que mal de glaner des informations çà et là auprès de Gai et d'Hiashi mais ils ne dévoilèrent rien au blond.

-Ce n'est pas de ton ressort, Uzumaki Naruto, parla gravement le chef des Hyûga. Reste concentré sur ton allure, nous n'avons point le temps de parler.

-Navré Naruto, expliqua Gai. Mais nous ne pouvons pas parler librement.

-Comment ça ? demanda Naruto.

-Cette information n'est pas encore vérifiée !

-Quelle information ? reprit le blond sentant que le rival de Kakashi déliait peu à peu sa langue.

-J'en ai trop dit !

Naruto grimaça devant ce nouvel échec et porta son attention sur sa course en redoublant d'efforts. Plus vite, ils seraient arrivés au campement, mieux ils seraient fixés.

Quelques heures passèrent et ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce que Gai fasse signe à l'escouade de descendre au sol. Les shinobis se laissèrent tomber entre les branches des arbres et filèrent entre les troncs sur des chemins de poussière et de terre. Naruto remarqua qu'à mesure qu'ils suivaient les chemins tracés sur le sol par les passages des voyageurs, il se sentait observé à travers les feuillages des chênes et des bouleaux qui les entouraient. Au début, il ne ressentait que des présences dans les arbres, presque guidé par un instinct. Puis ils avancèrent sur une distance et là il vit des silhouettes qui les surveillaient dans les hautes cimes. Gai et les Hyûga, qui les guidaient, ne relevèrent pas les guetteurs et bientôt l'escouade aperçut au loin ce qui avait tout de tentes blanches et de fortifications.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au campement de l'Alliance Shinobi. Parmi les arbres, les ninjas avaient érigés des fortifications de bois sur de solides fondations de terre. Sur ces murailles, des gardes attendaient la venue du groupe de la Mizukage et de l'Hokage. Les gardiens des portes les laissèrent passer sans se manifester. Lorsque Naruto passa les portes, il remarqua à quel point le bois des fortifications était lisse et compact, sans aucun défaut. Le blond crut reconnaitre la patte de Yamato et de son art du Mokutôn. Les fortifications s'enfonçaient loin dans la forêt de chaque côté des portes et en entrant Naruto sentit soudain l'ampleur du campement. Des tentes et des baraquements cohabitaient sous un épais camouflage fourni par le feuillage de puissants et robustes arbres qui parsemaient le camp. En levant les yeux, Naruto n'aperçut qu'une infime lumière qui passait à travers les feuilles. Personne ne pouvait les épier des cieux.

Le camp était agité entre les ninjas qui s'affairaient à transporter des caisses remplies d'armes et de nourriture et ceux qui tenaient des tours de garde sur les murailles ou parmi les grands chênes. Certains étaient rassemblés en groupe autour de feux pour manger leurs maigres portions et d'autres discutaient sous des arbres. Des shinobis de chaque village avaient été rassemblés et leurs tenues respectives formaient un intense patchwork de couleurs en contraste avec le blanc fade des tentes. L'escouade commença à se diviser. Tsunade et Mei Terumi ordonnèrent à Naruto et Konan de les suivre. Deux Anbus encadrèrent la kunoichi d'Ame et le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi qui vit ces compagnons de voyage partirent rejoindre des shinobis de leur village respectifs. Aoki et Chôjûrô partirent en faisant un dernier signe de tête au blond. Kurotsuchi d'Iwa et son père rejoignirent des ninjas d'Iwa autour d'un feu tandis que Samui et Atsui de Kumo suivirent l'escorte pendant quelques instants et se séparèrent du groupe sans dire un mot.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre du campement et Naruto regarda autour de lui en quête de visages familiers. Il ne vit aucune connaissance. Il aperçut des shinobis de Konoha qu'ils avaient auparavant croisé mais aucun membre de sa promotion. Ses amis étaient partis bien avant lui dans une autre invocation ailée. Ils étaient censés arriver au campement de l'Alliance bien avant lui. Les shinobis se retournaient au passage des Kages et les saluèrent avec respect. Ils portaient tous des regards intrigués sur la kunoichi d'Ame, prisonnière, sous la surveillance de ses deux gardes d'élites. Soudain, quelqu'un interpella le groupe :

-Oh ! Naruto est de retour ! Il a été libéré !

-Bon retour parmi nous, Naruto !

C'était un groupe de shinobis de Konoha qui s'était retourné au passage du Jinchuriki. Le fils du Yondaime Hokage restait un véritable héros aux yeux des ninjas de la Feuille, suite à son combat contre Pain. Sa disparition avait affecté les siens et son retour leur redonnait espoir dans ces temps de guerre. Le blond salua le groupe de la main en souriant alors que Tsunade le poussa à continuer à marcher. Au loin, un grand chapiteau s'élevait et dépassait les autres tentes du camp et son toit semblait toucher la cime des arbres qui protégeait la base des alliés de leurs ennemis. Au-dessus de la base, parmi les arbres, des ninjas d'élite guettaient tout danger potentiel.

Devant la tente principale, Naruto vit enfin un visage familier.

-Kakashi-sensei !

Le fils du Croc Blanc de Konoha était installé proche de l'entrée du gigantesque pavillon. Il n'avait pas sa lecture habituelle à portée de main et avait attendu leur venue.

-Yo ! dit-il à travers son masque. Ça fait plaisir de te voir en entier, Naruto.

-Je suis bien content de vous revoir aussi !

Le blond nota que son maitre n'était pas étonné de voir Konan, ancien membre d'Akatsuki. Il avait été mis au courant de la venue de la Kunoichi d'Ame et de la proposition qu'elle allait faire aux Kages.

-Tu as dû en baver, déclara Kakashi.

-Ryuk Aburami n'est pas un ennemi à prendre à la légère. Ajouta Gai qui les rejoignit.

-J'ai eu la chance que les autres soient venus à mon secours. Dit le Jinchuriki. Sans eux, je n'aurais jamais pu m'en sortir. Ryuk Aburami n'a pas eu la moindre chance face à nous. Il était seul contre une armée de shinobis et il a payé pour ses crimes.

Kakashi se remémora un souvenir douloureux et lointain qu'il n'avait pas partagé avec son élève. Cela resterait son fardeau à jamais mais cependant à partir de maintenant il fut plus léger.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous tous. Termina Kakashi en affichant un sourire malheureusement dissimulé sous son masque.

-Vous avez été remarquables, dit Gai.

-Nous avons eu les meilleurs professeurs. Répondit Naruto en riant.

Tsunade mit fin à la discussion entre les trois shinobis :

-Les retrouvailles pourront attendre, Kakashi.

-Vous avez raison, Hokage-sama. On se verra plus tard, Naruto.

Son élève acquiesça et il entra dans le pavillon principal sur les pas de Tsunade, Mei et Konan. A l'intérieur, il vit une table au centre du chapiteau proche qui mât qui maintenait l'ensemble. Autour de celle-ci, quatre hommes étaient installés sur de hautes chaises : le Raikage, le Kazekage, le Tsuchikage et le Seigneur des Samouraïs. Les Cinq Kages étaient à nouveau réunis. Ils restèrent neutres lors de l'arrivée du Jinchuriki et de la chef d'Ame. Tsunade et Mei ne les rejoignirent pas et attendirent que Naruto et Konan s'avancer. Dans un coin de la tente, le blond reconnut un shinobi de Kumo, allongé de tout son long sur une banquette, qui dormait. Killer-Bee, le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi s'était endormi en pleine composition de vers, son carnet et son crayon reposaient au sol.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut le Raikage. Son visage semblait plus dur et marqué que d'habitude. La fatigue et la colère l'accompagnaient constamment depuis la Bataille de Kumo.

-Vous avez été plus longs que prévu.

-Nous avons fait notre mieux pour arriver à temps, expliqua Mei.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Pour les Daimyo ? Coupa Tsunade.

-Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de la part de l'équipe qui était chargé du transport, répondit Aa.

Tsunade jura entre ces dents tandis que Mei resta silencieuse. La nouvelle de l'enlèvement des Kages avait apporté une certaine tension au sein des chefs de l'Alliance.

-Nous avons cependant retrouvé Naruto Uzumaki. Rappela Gaara. L'enlèvement des Daimyo ne doit pas nous distraire de leur objectif principal.

Aa souffla des narines avec dédain et se tourna vers Naruto.

-Ton enlèvement nous a fait perdre un temps précieux, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mifune, le chef des Samouraïs du Pays du Fer, toussa pour attirer l'attention et d'une voix sereine, il essaya de calmer le Raikage :

-Je dois assumer la responsabilité de cet enlèvement, ce sont mes hommes qui devaient tenir Aburami enfermé à Khamra. Nous avons échoué dans notre tâche.

-La libération de ces prisonniers n'était pas un fruit du hasard ! Se manifesta le Tsuchikage. Nos ennemis ont tout intérêt à voir nos Pays mis à feu et à sang par ces criminels.

-L'enlèvement des Daimyo. La libération des prisonniers de Khamra. Notre ennemi a plusieurs coups d'avance sur nous. Reprit Gaara.

Tous se tournèrent vers Naruto. Au début de la guerre, il avait disparu du village pour aller s'entrainer au Mont Myobokû auprès des maitres crapauds. Son absence avait inquiété les autorités de Konoha ainsi que l'Alliance.

-Naruto, à partir d'aujourd'hui. Tu dois rester sous une surveillance constante, déclara Tsunade.

-Hors de question, je ne veux pas être mis à l'écart ! s'indigna le blond.

-Inutile de te rappeler que tu es une cible de l'ennemi. Maugréa Aa.

-Me cacher ne servira à rien !

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu proposerais, Uzumaki Naruto ? demanda Ônoki.

Le blond ne perdit pas de temps à répondre :

-Je veux mettre fin à cette guerre. Laissez-moi combattre !

Mei Terumi exprima immédiatement son désaccord :

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela. Ce serait nous exposer à de trop gros risques.

-Je suis d'accord avec la Mizukage. Appuya Gaara.

Naruto croisa le regard de l'ancien Jinchuriki de Shukaku. Les yeux de son ami étaient neutres. Il ne changerait pas sa décision. Le Kazekage n'allait pas laisser son ami batailler à la vue de ses ennemis qui désiraient plus que tout mettre la main sur lui et sur le fantastique pouvoir scellé en lui. Mifune resta silencieux car pour le vétéran samouraï, cette question relevait des shinobis.

Tsunade et Ônoki n'émirent aucune objection. A vrai dire, ils avaient été plutôt d'accord pour utiliser les deux derniers Jinchurikis dans ce conflit. Killer-Bee faisait partie des rares individus qui contrôlaient parfaitement le monstre qui l'habitait. Pour Naruto, le problème était que Kyûbi pouvait être une menace pour leurs ennemis mais rien ne leur garantissait que le pouvoir du démon renard ne se retournerait pas contre eux. Tsunade espérait qu'un jour, Naruto ferait sien le pouvoir du bijû scellé par son père et le Yondaime. Et vu la tournure que prenait la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi, ce jour devait venir au plus vite.

L'Hokage et la Tsuchikage se tournèrent vers le Raikage. Il était le chef de l'Alliance. C'était à lui de trancher ce débat. Aa ferma les yeux pour se plonger dans ces pensées. Depuis la bataille de Kumo il avait tant à supporter et à penser. Et pourtant, il endurerait sa tâche et protégerait le monde shinobi quoi qu'il en coûte.

-Je l'accorde … termina-t-il en ouvrant les yeux.

Naruto ne put cacher la satisfaction sur son visage. Il afficha un sourire victorieux puis il entendit la fin de la phrase du Raikage.

- … mais sous certaines conditions. Tu devras être sous constante surveillance de Kages ou de jônins. Tu ne seras pas mis à l'écart des combats. Tu pourras te battre. Mais sous notre direction et nos ordres.

La mine satisfaite de Naruto se transforma en moue suspicieuse. Mais connaissant le tempérament du Raikage, il décida de ne pas insister et de se plier à ces conditions.

-C'est déjà mieux que rien, dit-il à mi-voix.

Mei et Gaara ne cachèrent pas leur désapprobation alors que le Raikage ignora leurs yeux accusateurs. Ônoki et Tsunade restèrent muets tout comme Mifune.

-C'est une mauvaise idée, répliqua Gaara pour que Aa puisse clairement l'entendre.

-Dans l'immédiat, nous avons un problème plus urgent à régler, coupa le Raikage en posant ses yeux sur Konan.

La kunoichi d'Ame supporta le regard assassin du Raikage. On aurait dit une bête enragée assoiffée de sang prête à sauter sur une proie sans défense. Les deux ANBUS qui entouraient la femme d'Ame ne la quittaient pas des yeux à travers les trous obscurs de leurs masques.

-Qu'avons-nous là ? demanda sarcastiquement Aa. Une vipère dans une bouteille de saké ? Une louve qui se fait passer pour une brebis ?

Konan resta impassible tandis que Tsunade et Mei observaient l'ancien membre d'Akatsuki subir les railleries du Raikage. Gaara resta neutre devant la jeune femme. Il avait été l'otage d'Akatsuki qui lui avait enlevé son bijû lui coutant la vie. Son salut, il le devait à Grand-mère Chiyo et il ne pouvait pas pardonner si aisément à ces mercenaires. Mifune examinaient minutieusement la kunoichi avec ses yeux attentifs et Ônoki croisait les bras.

-Je suis venu proposer un accord entre le pays d'Ame et l'Alliance Shinobi. Annonça Konan d'un ton neutre.

-J'ai entendu votre proposition. Répliqua Aa sèchement. Rien ne m'oblige à l'accepter.

-Soyez raisonnables … commença Tsunade.

-Raisonnables ! C'est à cause de son organisation que nous menons cette guerre ! Que des gens sont morts et vont mourir ! Que Kumo est quasiment détruite !

Le Raikage cracha sa haine à Konan et qui la laissa de marbre. Naruto s'interposa pour soutenir la kunoichi :

-Elle a quitté l'Akatsuki ! Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec eux ! Elle veut simplement nous aider.

-Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance aussi facilement. Déclara Gaara montrant qu'il était du côté du Raikage.

-Vous êtes notre otage et je compte bien vous soutirer autant d'informations sur Akatsuki que je peux ! Grogna le Raikage.

-Elle nous a aidés à sauver le jeune Uzumaki, expliqua la Mizukage. Elle s'est rendue à nous. Vous devez considérer sa proposition !

Le Raikage fulminait de l'intérieur. Il manquait l'étincelle qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Konan continua de défendre sa cause :

-J'ai été manipulé par l'homme au masque qui se faisait appelé Madara tout comme le chef de l'organisation Pain. Il n'était qu'un pantin aux mains de cet homme qui avait un objectif allant bien plus loin que notre propre vision. Je suis venu mettre à votre disposition les forces d'Ame dans ce conflit.

Les narines du Raikage soufflèrent d'exaspération lorsque le vieux Tsuchikage interpella le colérique chef shinobi de Kumo.

-Vous oubliez ce qui nous a poussés à nous rassembler, Raikage-dono.

Tous se tournèrent vers le vieil homme. Ônoki croisa le regard de Konan. Bien que les yeux de la kunoichi ne trahissaient pas leur secret, le vieux Kage et l'ange d'Akatsuki s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

* * *

><p><em>Ônoki se revoyait encore, quelques années plus tôt, planant au-dessus d'Iwa, la boule au ventre et un goût amer dans la bouche. Il avait utilisé le parchemin qu'ils lui avaient laissé, il y a longtemps. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait jamais à l'utiliser. Le village d'Iwa reposait sous ses pieds à travers les nuages. Il était hors de vision des villageois. Ce qui allait se passer ne devait pas être découvert. <em>

_-Vous nous avez appelés ?_

_Ônoki se retourna et vit avec étonnement qu'il faisait face à une femme constituée de centaines de morceaux de papiers qui virevoltaient autour d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient bleus et ses yeux jaunes pénétrants. Elle était habillée d'une robe sombre aux nuages rouges. Ônoki sut qu'il avait affaire à la bonne personne._

_-Vous avez été rapide … grommela le vieil homme. _

_-Pourquoi nous avoir appelés ? demanda Konan d'un ton neutre._

_-Vous avez entendu les dernières nouvelles. Sarutobi Hiruzen et Sabaku no Matsuda sont morts. _

_Konan resta silencieuse comme pour inviter le Sandaime Tsuchikage à poursuivre._

_-La mort de deux Kages apporte son lot de troubles sur le continent. Konoha et Suna commencent par panser leurs plaies puis ils vont chercher les responsables. _

_Le Tsuchikage sembla hésiter un instant avant de continuer._

_-Il y a plus d'une dizaine d'années, j'ai fait appel à votre organisation pour mettre fin au problème que présentait le Sandaime Kazekage. Vous aviez rempli votre mission à bien mais Suna et les autres villages Shinobis ont décelé que j'ai joué un rôle dans ce complot et tout ceci a précipité la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi. _

_-Allez au but. Dit-elle._

_-A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? s'indigna Ônoki. C'est un membre de votre groupe, Orochimaru, qui est responsable de l'assaut sur Konoha et de l'assassinat du Sandaime Hokage et du Yondaime Mizukage ! Vous jouez un jeu dangereux ! Le meurtre de deux Kages risque d'attirer l'attention sur votre organisation ainsi que sur moi. Les hauts conseillers de Suna et Konoha se posent déjà surement la question de mon implication dans cette attaque aux vues de nos précédentes collaborations. Vous m'avez mis dans une position très délicate …_

_-Vous n'avez rien à craindre, déclara Konan. Orochimaru a quitté notre organisation depuis fort longtemps. Il est le seul et l'unique responsable de ses actes. Nous pensons déjà à l'éliminer s'il venait à trop s'exposer. _

_Ônoki ravala sa salive. Cette réponse ne le rassurait qu'à moitié._

_-Si c'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait, je vais …_

_-Attendez ! Ordonna le Tsuchikage. Je n'ai pas fini. _

_Konan reporta son attention sur le vieil homme._

_-J'ai des espions qui surveillent nuit et jour le Jinchuriki de Gôbi. Pendant des années, ils l'ont suivi à la trace sans jamais le perdre de vue. Mais voilà qu'il y a un an, le Jinchuriki de Gôbi, Han, disparait dans la nature. Et dans la même période de temps, on m'a informé que des membres de votre groupe sont entrés au Pays de la Terre. J'en suis venu à penser que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans sa disparition, à moins que ce ne soient d'autres dissidents à votre organisation._

_Konan resta inflexible. Ônoki ne décela aucun changement ou trouble dans l'attitude de la kunoichi. Mais l'aura autour d'elle avait changé. Elle était presque menaçante. Les papiers autour d'elle avaient accéléré leur rotation. Bien qu'elle ne se soit pas manifestée, Ônoki avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose. _

_-J'ai aussi des espions à Taki. Ils m'ont rapporté qu'il y a deux ans, vos mercenaires se sont infiltrés au village de la Cascade afin de kidnapper le Jinchuriki de Nanabi. Ils m'ont bien rapporté qu'il s'agissait d'individus habillés de capes noires surmontés de nuages rouges pourpres. _

_Les papiers animés par le chakra de Konan ralentirent leur tournoiement. _

_-Ces disparitions de Jinchurikis et de leurs Bijûs ne sont pas des coïncidences et l'implication de l'Akatsuki, non plus._

_Ce fut à Ônoki de se mettre en garde, craignant que la kunoichi attaque à tout moment. Mais Konan savait qu'elle était face au Sandaime Tsuchikage, un utilisateur du Jintôn et un shinobi exceptionnel et expérimenté. _

_-Les agissements de notre organisation ne regardent que nous ainsi que nos employeurs. Dit-elle._

_-Vous vous impliquez dans un conflit entre les Cinq Grandes Nations qui vous dépasse. Quel est votre plan ?_

_La kunoichi commença à se diviser en une centaine de papiers qui rejoignirent ceux qui orbitaient autour d'elle._

_-C'est la dernière fois que vous prenez contact avec nous. Termina-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas la dernière fois que vous entendrez parler de nous._

_Elle disparut en un essaim de papier blanc qui se laissa porter par le vent au loin. Ônoki resta seul un moment au-dessus des nuages, à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Le goût amer dans sa bouche était toujours présent. Pour ce qui est de l'angoisse qui lui triturait le ventre, elle était devenue plus oppressante. _

* * *

><p>Le vieux Kage revoyait encore les milliers de feuille de papier filer à travers les nuages au-dessus d'Iwa. Cette kunoichi était là devant lui avec ses yeux impénétrables. Bien que cette fois, malgré ce visage imperturbable, elle devait être rongée par l'angoisse et la peur. Aujourd'hui, leurs situations étaient inversées. Le Tsuchikage prit une profonde inspiration.<p>

-Cette Alliance Shinobi rassemble des villages et des ninjas qui étaient autrefois des ennemis, animés de rancœur et de haine par de nombreuses années de conflits et de tensions.

Mifune acquiesça et prit à son tour la parole :

-Vous vous êtes unis contre un ennemi commun. Vous avez mis de côté vos différends pour créer l'une des plus puissantes armées shinobis qui ait jamais foulée ces terres.

-Elle nous a aidés à délivrer Naruto du nukenin Ryuk Aburami. Expliqua la Mizukage.

-D'une certaine manière, j'ai collaboré avec Akatsuki et j'ai entrainé cette situation. Déclara Ônoki. Et pourtant, en sachant cela, vous avez accordé le peu de confiance que vous aviez au vieillard que je suis.

Le Raikage vit immédiatement où voulait en venir le chef d'Iwa et le dévisagea d'un mauvais œil. Concernant Tsunade, Mei et Naruto, ils reçurent l'intervention d'Ônoki comme l'apparition inespérée de renforts pour rallier Ame aux forces de l'Alliance.

-Si le plan de Madara s'accomplit, nous serons tous plongés dans une profonde et interminable illusion. Argumenta Mifune. Nous ne pouvons pas nous battre les uns contre les autres alors que le destin de tous est en jeu.

Le Tsuchikage et le Chef des Samouraïs étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. Le Raikage perdait des soutiens au fur et à mesure que le débat se poursuivait. Gaara n'était pas insensible aux arguments des deux vieux chefs. Ônoki défia Aa du regard.

-Si cette kunoichi d'Ame prétend bien participer à cette guerre à nos côtés, alors vous ne pouvez la refuser sans aller à l'encontre du symbole que représente l'Alliance Shinobi dont vous êtes censés être le chef. Dit-il. De plus, aux vues des circonstances, notre armée ne peut pas se permettre de refuser de nouvelles forces.

Aa était seul contre tous. Le sort du monde était entre ses mains et le Chef de l'Alliance n'était même pas soutenu par les autres membres du Gokage. Le Raikage frotta ses yeux avec la seule main qui lui restât et mit fin aux attentes :

-Il faudra qu'elle gagne ma confiance. Vous serez surveillée, ainsi que tous vos faits et gestes. Vous laisserez le commandement des forces d'Ame à un shinobi que nous aurons désigné. Et vous serez directement sur mon ordre.

A l'entente de ces mots, Konan ne fût pas hésitante et se plia aux volontés de leader de Kumo.

-J'accepte ces conditions.

-Dans ce cas, nous pouvons discuter d'une alliance avec Ame … grommela le Raikage.

Les paroles d'Aa avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche mais il avait cédé. Tsunade et Mei approuvèrent la solution du Raikage. Naruto affichait un sourire plus que satisfait.

-J'approuve cette solution, dit Gaara neutre.

-Moi aussi, reprit Mifune.

-Je n'y ai vu aucune objection. Déclara Ônoki fier de son coup qui se frottait la barbe.

Naruto se tourna furtivement vers Konan. Au coin de la bouche de la kunoichi, il crut voir un rictus. Un signe presque invisible qu'elle avait mené et gagné son premier combat pour Ame.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Un chapitre assez complet avec pas mal d'éléments. J'espère que cela vous a plu !<em>

_On se donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! Laissez vos commentaires !_


	28. Les revenants

_Après une TRÈS et TROP LONGUE absence, je reviens pour vous offrir la suite de "la Guerre". On retourne enfin sur la guerre avec un chapitre assez complexe à écrire pour ma part qui m'a donné du mal et je suis bien content de l'avoir fini (de m'en être débarrassé). Pardon encore pour le retard, mille pardons ! Je ferais tout pour que vous n'attendiez pas autant pour le chapitre 29._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Pour le titre, vous comprendrez en lisant ce chapitre qui vous réserve plein de surprises. _  
><em> N'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner vos avis ! <em>

_ Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 28 – Les revenants<strong>

Sur la plaine, l'herbe ployait sous les bourrasques de vent. A l'unisson, les plants se laissaient bercer et guider par la brise irrégulière et imprévisible, formant une envoutante danse végétale. Les murs du village caché de l'Herbe s'élevaient au beau milieu de cette plaine, entourés de ces vastes étendues herbeuses qui lui offraient une large vision dans chaque direction, lui permettant de détecter toute intrusion dans les alentours du village. Les veilleurs sur les murailles de Kusa, bien qu'ils ne possédaient pas le dôjutsu héréditaire des Hyûga, pouvaient apercevoir tous ceux qui foulaient l'herbe des plaines environnantes qu'ils soient alliés ou ennemis. Ces derniers pouvaient se dissimuler des yeux de Kusa en se réfugiant sous les arbres qui formaient un cercle en périphérie du village.

C'est ainsi que les shinobis décidèrent d'utiliser leur atout. Assis en tailleur à la lisière de la forêt, Yamato était en pleine concentration. Ses paumes posées au sol, immobile, imperturbable, les yeux fermés, il semblait en transe. Autour de lui, des shinobis veillaient au grain à ce qu'il ne soit pas dérangé dans la tâche confiée par les leaders de l'Alliance.

Neji faisait partie de ceux qui devaient veiller sur l'utilisateur du Mokutôn, toujours en semi-transe. Ils étaient cinq. Tous dissimulés dans les arbres dominant Yamato. Trois d'entre eux étaient des Hyûga. La tâche de Yamato était délicate mais capitale pour le siège. Aussi Konoha avait mis un point d'honneur à assurer sa sécurité et le Byakugan des Hyûga offrait une vigilance optimale.

Mais le jeune homme de la Bunke ne se focalisait pas sur Yamato. Son regard allait au-delà. Ses Byakugan étaient dirigés de l'autre côté de la plaine vers les murailles de Kusa. Ils inspectaient les murailles de long en large à la recherche de guetteurs ou de silhouettes. La distance entre lui et le mur ne lui permettait pas de distinguer précisément ce qui se déroulait derrière les remparts.

-_Ça aurait été trop beau_, songea Neji.

Avec toutes les capacités héréditaires qui se trouvaient dans leurs rangs, il aurait été facile pour l'Alliance de s'approcher lentement du village de Kusa et pour percer leurs plans de bataille. Mais les Kages avaient été clairs, leur siège reposait sur l'effet de surprise. Une attaque directe sans sommation. Et c'était là où Yamato intervenait. Une immense plaine herbeuse séparait l'Alliance du village caché de Kusa. Usant de son Mokutôn, le jônin devait étendre la forêt qui entourait le village afin qu'elle forme un vrai camouflage pour les shinobis. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, de jeunes pousses émergeaient du sol et poussaient en quelques heures pour former de véritables arbres à l'épais feuillage. Plus les heures passaient, plus la forêt gagnait du terrain sur la plaine et convergeait vers le village de Kusa. Yamato avait pour ordre d'arrêter son avancée à quelques kilomètres des remparts. Les Kages ne prenaient pas leurs ennemis pour des imbéciles, ils remarqueraient très vite leur stratagème et mettraient le feu à la forêt créant un gigantesque brasier meurtrier. La forêt, l'herbe, la campagne, tout partirait en fumée mais Kusa serait à l'abri derrière ces grands murs de pierre. Mais avant que leur Ennemi ne le réalise, l'Alliance serait déjà partie à l'assaut. Les arbres menaient déjà la charge.

Neji vit Shikamaru le rejoindre entre les branches de l'arbre. Le Nara affichait toujours son air détaché comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Pourtant, rien n'avait été de tout repos pour Shikamaru. Lui et ses compagnons avaient rejoints le campement de l'Alliance, un jour avant Naruto et son groupe. Leur oiseau avait pu les rapprocher un maximum du quartier général. A leur arrivée au campement, les ninjas de Konoha qui les croisèrent leur faisaient de grands signes. Certains les applaudissaient et d'autres les acclamaient. Ils recevaient des tapes dans le dos, on leur serrait la main. Apparemment, leurs exploits contre Ryuk Aburami sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile étaient parvenus aux oreilles des shinobis de Konoha. Ceux qui auparavant avaient affronté Aburami et sa bande lors de leur assaut sur Konoha les portaient aux nues comme des héros. Ces exaltations de joie intriguaient grandement les shinobis des autres villages mais cela changeait de l'ambiance morose des baraquements.

Même Shikamaru et ses compagnons avaient été gênés par la réaction de leurs compagnons d'armes. Les Hyûga étaient allé saluer Neji et Hinata avec bienveillance félicitant les héritiers de la Soke et de la Bunke. Chôze Akimichi avait fendu la foule pour aller embrasser Chôji et Shikamaru. «Bravo, les petits ! Bravo ! Vous avez été brillants ! » S'évertuait-il à répéter. Gai avait fondu en larmes en voyant tous ses élèves revenir en vie. Lee s'était également mis à sangloter en retour de revoir son maitre. Kakashi avait accueilli Sai et Sakura avec un simple mot de réconfort. Comparé à son rival, la bête de jade de Konoha, Kakashi n'était pas émotif mais Sai et Sakura savaient bien qu'il était content de les revoir en vie. Lorsque Shikamaru avait revu son père, Shikaku avait laissé apparaitre un fin sourire avant d'ajouter : « Félicitations, vous êtes tous revenus en vie. »

Tout ceci avait presque fait oublier à tous qu'ils allaient à la bataille. Mais Shikamaru avait vite été ramené à la réalité. Il avait été convoqué par les Kages. Devant un tribunal improvisé, il avait été reconnu comme celui qui était à l'initiative du sauvetage de Naruto et ce malgré les ordres des leaders. Il avait endossé le rôle du souffre-douleur pour les Kages. Gaara avait conservé le silence pendant la parution du Nara. Il avait également été impliqué dans ce sauvetage mais Shikamaru se doutait bien qu'il s'était déjà fait réprimandé. Il avait affronté la sentence avec calme et sérénité.

Il avait été rabaissé au rang de Chûnin. En fait, les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Tsunade l'avait promue au rang de jônin car l'Hokage savait que son intellect serait plus qu'utilise. Mais le Raikage voulait une sanction et c'est la seule qui avait satisfait tout le monde. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Shikamaru avait pensé qu'ils le destitueraient de toute fonction et le renverraient à Konoha en tant que simple civil. Ca n'avait pas déplu à Shikamaru qui se voyait plus que ravi de quitter le champ de bataille. Mais il s'était vite ravisé. Sa tête servirait plus ici qu'à Konoha, surtout si l'Alliance voulait gagner la guerre.

Shikamaru s'approcha de Neji. Le Nara suivit le regard de l'Hyûga en direction des murailles de Kusa.

-Est-ce que tu arrives à voir quelque chose ?

-Rien. Répondit Neji frustré de ne pas voir d'au-delà des murs. Juste quelques silhouettes qui dépassent des créneaux.

Ils posèrent les yeux sur Yamato. Le jonin n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures. Il devait être relayé par un de ses clones de bois qui se reposait dans sa tente alors que l'original s'affairait à sa lourde tâche. Il devait agir avec précaution et finesse. Les arbres devaient grandir rapidement mais de manière progressive de façon que l'ennemi ne voit pas que la forêt se rapprochait peu à peu. Toutes les cinq minutes, une centaine de pousses sortaient du sol avant d'atteindre une stature d'arbre imposant aux longues branches quelques heures plus tard. C'était un travail difficile qui demandait beaucoup de chakra, de la rigueur, de la patience et du calme.

-C'est vraiment un plan étrange. Répliqua Shikamaru.

-Ce n'est pas commun. Répondit Neji impassible.

-Le Raikage veut qu'on se tienne prêt à tout moment, dès que Yamato aura étendu les arbres à une distance suffisamment proche du village, il voudra lancer l'assaut.

Un silence passa entre les deux shinobis de Konoha.

-Et que penses-tu de cet assaut ? demanda Neji.

-Hum ?

-C'est toi le génie de la stratégie. Que penses-tu de nos chances de gagner ce siège ?

Shikamaru soupira et se gratta la tête.

-C'est le Raikage qui dirige tout maintenant apparemment. L'influence de Tsunade n'est plus la même depuis la révélation de l'implication de Konoha pour le massacre des Uchiwa et la disparition de Naruto. Elle a perdue en crédibilité. D'après ce que m'a dit Temari, c'est la même chose pour Gaara, les autres Kages n'ont pas aimé qu'il ait participé à notre opération de sauvetage désespérée. Iwa et Kiri ont été trop impliqués avec l'Akatsuki donc le Tsuchikage et le Mizukage sont hors de l'équation eux aussi.

-Reste le Raikage … compléta Neji.

-Il est le Commandant de l'armée shinobi et son village est le seul qui n'ait pas trempé dans les affaires de l'Akatsuki. Donc il est presque tout indiqué. Cependant, le Raikage a un caractère … comment dire ….

-Impétueux ?

-Ouais … On peut dire ça comme ça …

Le Nara marqua une pause et se tourna vers la plaine. Les Byakugan de Neji s'attardèrent sur les gigantesques portes en bois du village. Elles semblaient épaisses et lourdes rien en comparaison avec celles de Konoha.

-Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, le Raikage nous enverrait à la charge sur le champ comme des animaux enragés. Reprit Shikamaru.

Neji ne fit aucune remarque. Le village de Kumo n'a jamais été tenu en grande estime en son cœur. C'était eux qui lui avaient enlevé son père. Le Raikage avait joué son rôle et le clan Hyûga avait rempli le sien mais Neji avait été le seul perdant dans cette affaire.

-Pourquoi agirait-il de manière aussi inconsidérée ? S'agaça Neji. Il s'agit d'une guerre, des vies sont en jeu. On ne part pas à l'assaut d'un village ninja sur un coup de tête.

Shikamaru eut un léger rictus et souffla un grand coup.

-Je pensais que tu aurais compris depuis plus longtemps, Neji. Toi aussi, on te présente comme un génie.

Le Hyûga le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

-Le Raikage veut prendre sa revanche. Expliqua Shikamaru. Son village est à moitié détruit et le Pays de la Foudre a subi de nombreux pillages suite à l'invasion de Kusa, Taki et d'Oto. Il veut leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Il veut raser Kusa de la carte et je crains que ce ne soit le début.

-Il va tous nous faire tuer si on ne s'interpose pas …

-Les autres ne sont pas fous, ils comprennent bien les motifs du Raikage et essayent de contenir ses ardeurs. Il a accepté suite à une demande de Tsunade de former des cohortes distinctes composant de petites unités avec des shinobis aux capacités complémentaires et polyvalentes. En une journée, mon paternel et d'autres types ont pu finalement arriver à une répartition équitable. Si nous devons partir au combat, ce ne sera pas comme des chiens fous.

Neji reporta son attention sur le village de Kusa.

-Nous serons à découverts et vulnérables sur cette plaine. Il faudra agir vite pour entrer dans la cité. Il faudra aussi compter sur le nombre de défenseurs.

-Nous sommes la plus grande armée shinobi constituée à ce jour. Dit Shikamaru. Et nous pouvons bénéficions de l'effet de surprise.

Cependant la voix du Nara laissait sous-entendre un doute persistant. Neji avait cette même inquiétude. Rien ne leur assurait que leurs ennemis ignoraient leur présence. Ils avaient alors préparé la défense du village et s'attendaient surement à une attaque à chaque instant. Sans l'effet de surprise, leurs troupes en grand nombre se retrouveraient sous les murailles de Kusa sous le feu et les attaques ennemies. Si c'était le cas, alors l'Alliance irait droit au massacre.

* * *

><p>Naruto sortit de la tente. Les manches de sa tunique étaient bien trop longues et il nageait dans sa veste de shinobi. Son pantalon bouffant tombait sur ses chevilles et ses pieds dans de vielles sandales abimées. Il baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et son visage se fendit en une grimace dégoutée. Il croisa ensuite le regard de Sakura et l'œil visible de Kakashi qui s'écarta un instant de sa lecture pour observer le blond.<p>

-A … Alors ? demanda Naruto.

-Trop grand. Rétorqua Sakura.

Kakashi se plongea à nouveau dans son livre sans dire mot.

-Vous n'avez pas un autre uniforme ? demanda Naruto à un petit shinobi de Konoha assis sur une caisse à l'entrée de la tente.

-Moy ! Moy ! C'est l'un des tout derniers ensembles ! grogna-t-il. Fallait venir plus tôt !

-Disons que j'ai eu un empêchement, répondit Naruto embarrassé.

Le shinobi souffla avec mépris et se pencha sur d'autres caisses de ravitaillement. Après quelques minutes de recherches, il ressortit un ensemble du fond d'un paquetage.

-Essaie celui-là. Il a l'air plus adapté.

-Merci ! répondit Naruto avant d'entrer à nouveau dans la tente.

La kunoichi devait aussi se faire à son nouvel équipement. Par chance, Shizune lui avait réservé une tenue depuis bien longtemps avant que les réserves d'équipement soient vides. Malheureusement pour Naruto, il devait faire avec celles qui restaient. Au départ, c'était très inconfortable pour Sakura. Elle trouvait que le pantalon allait la gêner dans ses mouvements. Même sa veste lui semblait lourde. Elle pesait sur ses épaules et pressait son torse. Dans cette situation, Sakura avait pensé qu'elle était finalement chanceuse de ne pas avoir la même poitrine que Tsunade. Mais la kunoichi s'y était fait. La veste offrait une bonne protection pour le torse qu'il ne fallait pas négliger sur le champ de bataille.

La bataille. Sakura songea à ce que cela signifiait. A Kumo, elle s'était sentie protégée, à l'abri. Les shinobis avaient eu pour avantage que le village de Kumo était une grande place forte. Cependant l'attaque avait tournée en leur défaveur et l'ennemi avait dévasté le village. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Kakashi, le Léviathan, le vaisseau volant du village d'Oto, avait été pisté après la bataille de Kumo. Les traqueurs l'avaient suivi jusqu'au Pays de l'Herbe où il avait disparu derrière les murailles du village de Kusa. A partir de cet élément, les Kages avaient planifié leur prochain mouvement.

Tous les shinobis que Sakura avait croisés étaient en tenue de combat, prêts à partir à l'assaut. Voilà où résidaient les inquiétudes de la kunoichi. C'était à eux d'attaquer en territoire ennemi, presque inconnu. Assiéger un village shinobi n'était pas une chose anodine. A chaque individu qu'elle voyait, elle se posait la question si il ou elle allait survivre à la journée de demain. Elle préférait également effacer de son esprit la simple pensée de la possibilité qu'elle perde la vie dans cette bataille.

Le comportement de Kakashi Hatake n'arrangeait en rien l'angoisse qui dévorait Sakura. Le shinobi au Sharingan continuait à lire son ouvrage grivois avec insouciance. Son maitre avait toujours fait preuve d'un sang-froid exemplaire dans des situations où d'autres auraient laissé leurs émotions le submerger. Kakashi avait participé à la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi à l'âge où Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke venaient juste de sortir de l'Académie. Il avait déjà vécu la guerre et les horreurs qui l'accompagnaient. Cependant son attitude ne faisait qu'exacerber l'anxiété de son élève.

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez accepté ? dit-elle à haute voix.

-Hum ? demanda Kakashi en relevant la tête de son « Paradis du Batifolage ».

-Vous laissez Naruto combattre sur le champ de bataille … Aux yeux et à la portée de ceux qui veulent l'enlever et le tuer ?

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, reprit lentement Kakashi en refermant son livre. Ce n'est pas ma décision …

-Je croyais les Kages plus intelligents que ça ! Si l'Akatsuki met la main sur Naruto, ils auront gagné et ce qu'importe le nombre de personnes qui se seront sacrifiés.

-Tu oublies qu'il leur reste également le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi à capturer et que celui-ci contrôle parfaitement son Bijû.

-Cela ne change rien. Naruto reste le plus vulnérable des deux. Sur le champ de bataille, il va foncer droit sur l'ennemi sans réfléchir. Le piège se sera refermé sur lui avant même qu'il ne réalise.

Kakashi avait bien écouté son élève mais il se replongea immédiatement dans sa lecture. Cette attitude distante l'agaça au plus haut point.

-Pourquoi faire comme si cela ne vous atteignait pas ? Malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé, nous restons une équipe. C'est bien vous qui nous l'avez appris : «Ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires ». Alors auriez-vous oublié vos convictions ?

Sakura avait piqué son maitre au vif. Il était resté de marbre mais elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible. Il ferma son livre et son regard se perdit dans le ciel.

-Je comprends tes inquiétudes. Dit-il d'une voix calme. Je les partage.

Son œil droit croisa les yeux émeraude de son ancienne élève.

-La guerre et la mort balaient les convictions. Mais j'ai déjà vécu la guerre, je ne compte abandonner ni mes convictions ni mes compagnons. Pas avant que vienne la fin.

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Sakura. Le ton lugubre de son maitre avait fait rejaillir les profondes angoisses de la rose.

-Naruto et toi, vous n'êtes plus des enfants. Vous avez suivi l'enseignement de Tsunade et de Jiraiya. Vous pouvez prendre vos propres décisions sans qu'on vous encadre comme des bambins. Naruto est fort, surement plus fort que moi.

Sakura fit la moue. Elle n'était pas convaincue.

-Cela ne change rien. Répliqua-t-elle. Naruto est la cible de nos ennemis et …

-Et nous n'allons pas les laisser faire.

Il avait un regard brillant de détermination qui ne trahissait aucun doute. Il n'était pas d'accord avec la décision des Kages. Mais il allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour protéger Naruto. Son ton était ferme et solennel. Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle se sentait presque honteuse d'avoir douté de Kakashi.

-Nous ferons tout ce qui est nécessaire pour le protéger, ajouta-t-elle.

Kakashi acquiesça alors que sous son masque Sakura crut distinguer un discret sourire. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Naruto sortit de la tente.

-Je crois que ça me convient mieux, dit-il ravi de sa tenue.

Les manches de sa tenue noire étaient amples comme ceux de sa tenue habituelle, cela lui permettrait de dissimuler des kunais qu'il pourrait utiliser en derniers recours lors des combats. Sa veste était surement une taille en dessous car Naruto ne faisait que la réajuster. Il haussa les épaules pour se rendre compte à quel point la veste de shinobi présentait une charge qu'il devrait prendre en compte. Le pantalon était peut-être un peu large mais sa longueur convenait bien à la morphologie de l'Uzumaki. Sur son front, il avait toujours son bandeau noir frappé du symbole de Konoha dont les pans retombaient sur sa nuque.

Le blond s'étira et fit quelques pas alors que sa coéquipière et son maitre s'étaient levés et l'examinaient. Sakura trouvait que la tenue de shinobi avait vieilli l'Uzumaki. Cela lui donnait une stature plus imposante que s'il portait sa tenue orangée habituelle. Pour Kakashi, la nouvelle tenue de Naruto faisait écho à des souvenirs mêlés de nostalgie et de mélancolie.

-Alors est-ce que tu prends celle-ci ? S'impatienta Sakura.

-Je crois que tu ne trouveras pas mieux, reprit Kakashi.

-Ouais, je vais la garder, répondit Naruto en examinant les poches de sa veste.

-Moy ! Moy ! Tant mieux, répliqua le shinobi de Konoha, j'ai rien d'autre à te proposer, ça m'arrange.

Il alla récupérer ses affaires dans la tente et lorsqu'il ressortit, il aperçut trois personnes qui traversaient le campement dans leur direction. La plus petite d'entre elles étaient une enfant aux longs cheveux noirs. A vue d'œil, Naruto songea qu'elle devait avoir le même âge que Konohamaru, Udôn et Moegi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire ici ? Depuis son arrivée au campement, il n'avait vu aucun enfant. Ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés pour la guerre, étaient en âge de combattre ou avaient un rang shinobi suffisamment élevé pour qu'on puisse croire et se reposer sur leurs aptitudes.

Naruto vit alors les deux hommes qui encadraient la jeune fille. Des hommes qui portaient la tenue des shinobis de Konoha. De loin, ils étaient parfaitement identiques et lorsqu'ils atteignirent Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura, ils purent apercevoir leurs yeux immaculés cernés de veines qui les rendaient menaçants. Les deux Hyûga escortaient la jeune fille comme si leur vie en dépendait, constamment sur leurs gardes bien qu'ils étaient au beau milieu du campement de l'Alliance.

Ils remarquèrent la présence de Kakashi et de ses anciens élèves. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant eux et les saluèrent.

-Bonjour Hatake-san. Firent-ils respectueusement.

Même la jeune fille s'inclina légèrement avec prestance. Naruto put l'examiner plus attentivement. Ses longs cheveux ruisselaient sur ses fines épaules tandis qu'une mèche de cheveux tombait devant deux Byakugan. Ses yeux étaient froids comme ceux des membres du clan Hyûga. Cependant, Naruto crut voir une certaine douceur dans le regard de la petite qui lui rappelait quelqu'un d'autre.

Kakashi répondit par un simple « Yo » alors que Sakura obligea Naruto à retourner la salutation. Les Hyûga rejoignirent le shinobi de Konoha à l'entrée de la tente.

-Bonjour, salua la petite. Je crois qu'il vous reste une tenue de shinobi pour moi.

-C'est exact. Moy ! Moy ! Répondit l'homme chargé de l'équipement en cherchant dans une caisse. Voilà, pour vous !

Il lui tendit une pile de vêtements pliés qu'elle récupéra en le remerciant avec un sourire discret.

-Venez, Hanabi-sama. Ne perdons pas de temps et allons rejoindre votre père.

-Oui.

Ils repassèrent devant Naruto sans leur accorder un seul regard sauf la petite qui jeta un dernier coup d'œil au blond, par-dessus son épaule.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette gamine me fait penser à quelqu'un. Déclara Naruto lorsque les Hyûga furent suffisamment loin.

Sakura haussa les sourcils.

-C'est Hanabi, la sœur d'Hinata.

-Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ignorais qu'Hinata avait une sœur.

-Tu ignores tellement de choses sur elle, soupira Sakura.

-Mais elle va vraiment se battre avec nous ? C'est une enfant. Elle a quoi 10 ans ? 11 ans ?

-Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était ici. Dit Sakura. Je me demande même si Tsunade est au courant.

-Elle est au courant, répondit Kakashi. Comme toutes les chefs de clan du village.

Cette révélation avait laissé Naruto et Sakura stupéfaits.

-Comment peuvent-ils la laisser combattre ? clama Sakura.

-Ils la laissent combattre car elle est plus que qualifiée. Répliqua Kakashi. Hanabi est devenue Chûnin, il y a deux ans, alors que la plupart des shinobis de son âge devenaient des Genins. Son entrainement est supervisé par son père lui-même qui a demandé à l'Hokage un régime exclusif pour elle pour son apprentissage. En contrepartie, elle devait débuter l'examen Jônin, cette année. Mais avec la guerre, les choses sont devenues compliquées … Mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, elle est douée, voire très douée.

Pour son âge, elle était un prodige. La fierté du clan Hyûga. Hiashi chérissait la perle rare qu'était Hanabi. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait peu à peu écarté Hinata au profit de sa jeune sœur mais l'ainée ne faisait pas le poids face à sa cadette. Le clan Hyûga pouvait s'apitoyer sur le sort d'Hinata mais il estimait et respectait la force d'Hanabi. Kurenai avait eu pour lourde tâche de rendre Hinata plus forte afin qu'elle soit respectée dans son clan au même titre que sa sœur. Elle avait réussi à être reconnue au sein du clan mais Hanabi avait également gagné en renommée. Cette jeune prodige était maintenant Chûnin et sur demande expresse de son père, elle avait rejoint les troupes de Konoha. Hiashi voyait en elle un atout indéniable pour l'Alliance et pour le clan Hyûga. Kakashi supposait qu'Hiashi voulait également endurcir sa cadette. La guerre formait les Shinobis. Kakashi le savait.

Kakashi n'était encore un enfant quand il avait vécu la guerre. Il avait été éduqué au sein même des batailles, au sein de la douleur, au sein de la mort, au sein des victoires et des défaites. Il avait vu nombre des siens tomber au combat ou partir sur le front pour ne jamais revenir. C'était monnaie courante pour les gamins pour lui. Depuis l'aube des shinobis, les enfants avaient toujours été envoyés au combat aux côtés des adultes. « La Guerre façonne le Shinobi ». Kakashi s'était souvenu de ces mots prononcés par un vieux ninja qu'il avait rencontré il y a fort longtemps alors qu'il effectuait des manœuvres durant la Troisième Guerre Shinobi. Un fermier les avait hébergé et s'était étonné que Kakashi fasse partie de l'escouade malgré son jeune âge. Il avait fait remarquer que la place du fils du Croc Blanc était à l'école avec d'autres enfants et non avec des soldats. Le vieux shinobi avait sèchement répliqué avec mépris devant la naïveté du fermier « La Guerre façonne le Shinobi. » A cette époque, Kakashi aurait appuyé le vieil homme mais plus aujourd'hui.

Il se revoyait en Hanabi. Il percevait toutes les épreuves qu'elle allait traverser au cours de cette guerre et comment elle influencerait sa vie. Oui, la Guerre façonne le Shinobi. Mais elle peut également briser le Shinobi et ou créer des blessures qui ne cicatriseront jamais. Après la Troisième Guerre Shinobi, les villages s'étaient mis d'accord pour instaurer un âge de paix afin de prospérer et que les futures générations ne connaissent pas la guerre. Mais le destin est cruel …

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas l'unique chose qui attira l'attention de Kakashi. Les deux gardes du corps d'Hanabi avaient activés leurs Byakugan et semblaient aux aguets, prêts à toute éventualité. Dès leur arrivée, Kakashi avait observé les alentours. La plupart des shinobis qui les entouraient provenaient du village de la Foudre. Le symbole de Kumo ornait leurs bandeaux frontaux et leurs regards ne se détachaient pas des trois Hyûga. Leurs yeux étaient mêlés de peur, de ressentiment et de colère. La rancune ne disparaissait pas aussi facilement. Le village Kumo avait autrefois tenté de subtiliser le Byakugan aux Hyûga en enlevant Hinata alors qu'une délégation du Pays de la Foudre était l'invité de Konoha. Leur enlèvement s'était soldé par un échec ce qui avait eu pour conséquence d'affecter les relations entre Konoha et Kumo. Pour éviter une guerre, le Raikage avait ordonné que le corps d'Hiashi Hyûga lui soit remis et ainsi tous les tords seraient oubliés. Et pour empêcher Kumo de mettre la main sur ce dôjutsu, Konoha et le clan Hyûga avait livré le corps de son frère jumeau Hizashi qui s'était sacrifié pour son village et les siens. Grâce au sceau de servitude sur son front, les yeux d'Hizashi furent sabotés dès qu'il perdit la vie. Kumo fut trompé et Konoha maintint une paix fragile.

Les tensions existaient toujours entre Kumo et les Hyûga. Les shinobis du pays de la Foudre avaient tenté de kidnapper Hinata, rien ne les empêchait de faire de même avec sa jeune sœur. Hiashi se méfiait donc du Raikage et de Kumo. L'attitude des gardes du corps d'Hanabi trahissait cette hostilité entre les deux factions. Ces tensions n'existaient pas qu'entre les Hyûga et les Yotsuki de Kumo. Auparavant dans la matinée, une rixe avait eu lieu entre des shinobis de Suna et d'Iwa. Personne n'avait été blessé mais cette nouvelle avait fait le tour du campement. Encore pire, certains shinobis se murmuraient d'étranges rumeurs : certains shinobis de Kiri seraient des espions au service de l'Akatsuki. D'autres bruits faisaient part d'une éventuelle trahison du Tsuchikage.

Les rancunes ne meurent pas facilement. Kakashi avait pu se rendre compte des scissions au sein même de l'Alliance. Le campement était partagé entre les différents villages et les shinobis se regroupaient en fonction de leur village. L'Alliance Shinobi était plus désunie qu'unie. Des équipes avaient été formées pour la bataille de demain, mélangeant des shinobis de tous les villages. Sans aucune vraie cohésion entre les villages, l'Alliance allait à la catastrophe.

-Bon maintenant, je suis prêt pour aller à la bataille !

Naruto fit sortir Kakashi de ses pensées. Le blond semblait explosif, même maintenant à l'aube de l'assaut, il restait optimiste.

-Ne va te jeter dans la mêlée comme un chien fou ! S'énerva Sakura. Tu dois être prudent. Tu es leur cible.

-Je sais. Je sais. Je ne compte pas charger dans le tas.

-Alors comment vois-tu les choses ? demanda Kakashi, curieux, en rangeant son livre dans sa sacoche.

-Il n'y a qu'une personne que je dois cibler. Expliqua le blond.

Il repensa aux paroles de Karin sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile :

_-Depuis leur rencontre, Sasuke est guidé par les conseils de cet homme. Il le manipule pour arriver à ses fins._

-La seule personne à abattre dans cette guerre, c'est celui qui en est l'instigateur. Celui qui est à la tête de l'Akatsuki et qui a monté les autres villages contre l'Alliance. Celui qui a pris pour cible tous les Jinchurikis.

Kakashi et Sakura comprirent que Naruto n'allait pas se montrer prudent. Il allait se focaliser sur cet objectif et il n'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir atteint.

-Celui qu'il faut battre pour mettre fin à cette guerre. Mon objectif c'est l'homme masqué.

* * *

><p>Karin n'osait pas bouger un muscle. La chaise sur laquelle on l'avait placée était inconfortable et dure comme de la pierre. Pourtant, elle supportait cette gêne car c''est tout ce qui lui était permis. Face à elle, les Kages silencieux l'observaient et la jaugeaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils voyaient la nukenin rousse. Après tout elle avait aidé Sasuke Uchiwa à s'infiltrer au Pays du Fer. Danzô Shimura avait succombé sous la lame de l'Uchiwa après que celui-ci ait mit fin aux discussions entre les Kages. Karin sentit le poids de chaque regard sur elle. Elle ne pouvait savoir si on allait l'interroger ou la juger.<p>

-Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres passages pour entrer dans Kusa ?

La question du Yondaime Raikage était directe et sans détours.

-Je ne suis … pas sûr …

-Vous étiez un shinobi de Kusa. Vous devriez connaitre des moyens plus discrets pour entrer dans le village. Supposa Mifune.

Karin avait beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, rien ne lui revenait. Elle se souvenait des grandes portes du village si impressionnantes qu'elles craignaient que leurs battants cèdent et qu'elles écrasent l'insignifiante kunoichi qu'elle était.

-La dernière fois qu'elle a été enregistrée par les registres de nos villages, expliqua Tsunade, c'était il y a quatre ans lors du dernier examen Chûnin à Konoha. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle a disparu et qu'elle est entrée dans les rangs d'Oto. Elle n'a pas suffisamment vécu à Kusa pour connaitre tous ses secrets.

Un râle d'agacement s'échappa d'entre les dents du Raikage. Gaara soupira et replongea dans ses pensées tandis que le silence revint sous la tente. Karin ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle avait déjà été interrogée par les services de renseignement de Konoha. Karin avait échappé à la mort après que Sasuke l'avait tout bonnement utilisé pour tuer Danzô, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait à Konoha. Malheureusement pour eux, elle détenait peu d'informations qui auraient pu intéresser l'Alliance Shinobi. Elle n'avait participé aux affaires de l'Akatsuki qu'un temps. Un temps bien trop court pour qu'elle puisse détenir des informations déterminantes sur l'organisation. Tandis que pour ce qui est du village d'Oto, la mort d'Orochimaru et la folie de Kabuto laissaient entendre que les shinobis du village du Son ne se relèveraient pas et finiraient par disparaitre. Mais Oto s'était reformé dans l'ombre, bien plus puissant qu'auparavant, sous l'égide de Kabuto qui s'était accaparé le pouvoir de son défunt maitre. Et Karin ne savait rien des manigances et des plans de Kabuto dans cette guerre.

-Si c'est tout ce qu'elle peut nous offrir comme informations, soupira le Tsuchikage, il est inutile de perdre notre temps avec elle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'allégea, elle voulait plus que tout quitter cette tente où régnait une ambiance étouffante.

-Nous n'en avons pas fini. Coupa le Raikage. Est-ce que vous avez déjà rencontré cette femme ?

Karin posa son regard sur une personne en bout de table presque mise à l'écart par les autres dirigeants de l'Alliance. Un instant passa. A quelle femme s'adressait-t-il ? Elle ou celle aux cheveux bleus ?

-Alors ? Répondez ! hurla le Raikage à l'attention de la rousse.

Elle sursauta sur sa chaise et réexamina la femme aux cheveux azur impassible habillé d'un manteau noire.

-Je ne la connais pas. Je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il y quelques jours lorsqu'elle est venue nous porter secours sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas Aa.

-Pourtant vous faisiez tous deux partis de l'Akatsuki. Reprit la Mizukage.

-C'est Madara qui a intégré Sasuke et ses coéquipiers dans l'Akatsuki, s'empressa de répondre Konan, nous n'avons pas eu notre mot à dire. Il contrôle tout ce qui touche à l'organisation. L'éminence grise derrière Pain.

-L'Akatsuki s'était-elle rapprochée des villages de Kusa et de Taki par le passé ? Poursuivit le Raikage.

-Non, nous n'allions jamais à la rencontre des villages shinobis. Akatsuki était indépendante et travaillait sur commande contre rémunération. Si un village avait besoin de nous, il nous trouvait d'une manière ou d'une autre. A ma connaissance, Taki et de Kusa n'ont jamais été approchés par nos membres. Kusa ne représentait aucun intérêt pour nous. Taki avait Nanabi mais nous l'avons pris et les shinobis de la Cascade en gardent un profond ressentiment.

-Cela ne les a pas empêché de s'allier avec Madara Uchiwa, celui même qui avait planifié l'enlèvement des Jinchurikis. S'amusa Onoki.

-Qu'a-t-il bien pu leur promettre pour qu'ils se joignent à lui ? Souleva comme question Mei.

Le chef actuel du village de Kusa était Ryûshin Kizoku. Karin se souvenait bien de cet homme. La moitié du continent shinobi connaissait cet homme. Ryûshin était autrefois un ninja de Kusa sans histoire. Il était doué à l'art du katana et c'était son plus grand atout. Bien avant la naissance de Karin, alors qu'il était à l'aube de sa vie, il partit du village avec la bénédiction du seigneur de Kusa pour découvrir le monde et ses merveilles. Pendant six longues années, il parcourut de part en part le monde shinobi à la recherche d'aventures. Par hasard, il s'était égaré dans les montagnes gelées du Pays du Fer et fut recueilli par les guerriers Samouraïs. C'est durant cette période qu'il perfectionna sa maitrise du sabre aux côtés de ces redoutables soldats en armure. En peu de temps, son talent supplanta celui du chef du Pays du Fer. Ses compagnons d'armes le respectaient et l'admiraient tant pour sa modestie que pour son talent.

Auréolé de ces mérites, il avait poursuivi son entrainement en solitaire dans des montagnes reculées. Entre temps des rumeurs étaient parvenues à Kusa. On racontait qu'il avait mis fin aux attaques d'une bande de bandits qui sévissait dans le sud du Pays des Rivières. Un gigantesque serpent de mer avait été retrouvé éventré sur une plage au nord du Pays de la Cascade juste après que Ryûshin ait été vu à bord d'un navire en direction du Pays de la Foudre. Ses exploits avaient attirés l'attention des chasseurs de primes et des nukenin en mal d'argent. Ils avaient poursuivi le bretteur de Kusa espérant le capturer mort ou vif. Mais ils échouèrent dans leur entreprise car ils avaient en chasse une proie bien trop dangereuse.

Après avoir vécu maints périples, Ryûshin revint à Kusa où il fut accueilli comme un héros. Le Seigneur du Pays de l'Herbe n'avait pas tardé à le prendre en tant que chef de sa garde personnelle. En tout cas, c'est qu'on avait raconté à Karin lorsqu'elle était enfant. Concernant l'individu même, malgré sa tâche, elle se souvenait qu'il n'était pas très scrupuleux. Il aimait passer ses journées à lambiner dans le village, son sabre à la ceinture. Il passait par l'académie pour village et racontait des blagues cochonnes aux enfants dans la cour. On le retrouvait dans les bars à raconter ses aventures aux soulards et aux serveuses qui buvaient ses paroles. Il passait du côté du vendeur de dangos pour acheter des friandises qu'il allait déguster sur un banc du parc du village où il finissait par piquer un petit somme sous le regard des passants.

Son comportement cavalier plaisait à tout le monde. Il était serviable, bon camarade, rieur, bon mangeur, à l'écoute des autres. Les enfants aimaient son insignifiance, les femmes aimaient son charme et les hommes l'admiraient. Mais son manque de sérieux déplaisait fortement au Seigneur du Pays de l'Herbe qui l'employait. Il se trouvait rarement à son poste et trouvait toujours une occasion pour échapper à sa charge. Le Seigneur enrageait de voir qu'il n'avait aucune emprise sur le capitaine de sa garde. Les grands chefs shinobis du village partageaient ce ressentiment envers le bretteur. Ils le respectaient pour sa force mais le méprisaient pour le reste. Mais Ryûshin n'accordait aucune importance à tout ça. Lorsque son seigneur avait l'occasion de le réprimander pour ses absences, il ne le faisait pas de peur que le bretteur ne se vexe et le tranche en deux pour faire bonne mesure. Ainsi Ryûshin conservait son poste et sa paye alors qu'il passait ses journées à flâner et le Seigneur de Kusa n'avait qu'à ruminer son exaspération.

Karin se remémora un après-midi où profitant du beau temps, elle était partie au parc. Elle s'était installé sur un banc pour y lire son livre sur l'histoire du contient shinobi. Ryûshin était passé par là après sa visite chez le confiseur, des dango pleins la bouche. Il s'était assise à côté de la rousse et profitait des rayons du soleil du début d'après-midi. Karin n'appréciait pas les regards en biais du bretteur sur son livre.

-Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ton livre ? Avait-il demandé.

-Ca raconte l'histoire des shinobis en général. Avait répondu Karin par politesse.

-Tu veux dire la création des villages ? Les clans ?

-Ça parle surtout des guerres.

Ryûshin avait haussé les épaules avec dédain.

-Rien de bon ne résulte des guerres, petite. C'est connu.

-On nous demande de connaitre les grandes guerres shinobis, avait-elle répliqué avec agacement.

-On devrait plutôt vous enseigner les moyens d'éviter les guerres.

Karin n'avait rien répondu à cela. Un long moment passa entre eux jusqu'à ce que Ryûshin décide de se relever.

-Il fait trop chaud et je n'ai plus faim. Je dois trouver un coin plus à l'ombre pour dormir. Est-ce que tu veux des dango, petite ?

Karin avait regardé les boules plantées sur un pic de bois que Ryûshin avait sorti d'un sac en plastique. Bien que les friandises l'aient tenté, elle avait répondu :

-Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

C'est à ce moment que son ventre avait émis un gargouillement la trahissant. Ryûshin avait alors ricané dans sa barbe et avait déposé les dango sur une serviette aux côtés de la fillette.

-Tiens, si ça te tente.

Il était alors reparti un peu plus loin laissant Karin captivée par cet étrange personnage.

Après son entrée dans les forces d'Oto, Karin n'avait eu plus aucun lien avec l'ancien village de Kusa. Elle avait appris par la suite que Ryûshin avait pris le pouvoir à Kusa où il avait instauré un système shinobi semblable aux Cinq Grandes Nations. Cela l'avait étonné connaissant sa personnalité mais en se fondant sur sa force, elle ne pouvait pas penser que Ryûshin Kizoku avait une certaine légitimité pour être le chef de ce village.

Mais il y a quelques jours, elle avait appris avec plus de surprise que Kusa s'était joint à Madara Uchiwa contre les Cinq Grandes Nations. Cet acte martial insensé ne ressemblait pas du tout au caractère de Ryûshin. Mais le connaissait-elle si bien ? Elle avait quitté le village depuis si longtemps, bien des choses pouvaient avoir changé. Même le bretteur de Kusa pouvait avoir changé de bien en mal.

-Kuroeris Hakuhen n'a jamais caché son désir de voir nos villages réduits en cendres. Argumenta le Tsuchikage. Elle déteste bien plus les Cinq Grandes Nations que l'Akatsuki. Taki trouve son intérêt dans ce conflit. Pour Kusa, je n'arrive pas à percevoir leurs objectifs dans cette guerre …

-Madara Uchiwa veut amener la destruction et la fin de ce monde, dit Gaara. Si nous perdons cette guerre et que la Plan de l'œil de la Lune est complété, il sera le seul et l'unique gagnant, Kusa et Taki n'échapperont pas à cette illusion.

-Il y aurait peut-être un moyen de les faire revenir à la raison, intervint Konan.

-Nous ne pouvons pas négocier avec celle qui s'est nommée « Takikage ». Grogna le Raikage. Elle rêve d'un monde où les Cinq Grand Villages sont rayés de la carte. Après ce qu'ils ont fait à Kumo, la diplomatie n'est plus envisageable.

L'attention des Kages se tourna de nouveau vers Karin.

-C'est tout ce que tu peux nous révéler ? Cracha le Raikage avec mépris.

Karin sentit les petits yeux inquisiteurs du Raikage la transpercer.

-Nous lui avons déjà soutirée toutes ses informations, expliqua Tsunade. Nos équipes ont tout consigné dans un rapport qui vous a été fourni.

-Je ne compte pas bâcler un interrogatoire. Répliqua le Raikage. Elle a été impliquée dans les stratagèmes de notre ennemi. Elle a les informations qu'il nous faut, il faut juste lui délier la langue.

-C'est inutile, coupa Gaara.

-Si vous voulez des informations sur Akatsuki, c'est à moi que vous devriez vous adresser. Dit Konan sur un ton de défi.

-Votre tour viendra, grogna Aa en d'un coup d'œil enragé.

L'ambiance dans la tente des Kages devenait glaciale. Heureusement quelqu'un entra pour mettre fin au silence pesant qui régnait à l'intérieur.

-Raikage-dono. Annonça Baki de Suna. Les shinobis d'Ame viennent d'arriver.

Aa souffla et porta son attention sur le shinobi de Suna dont la moitié du visage était dissimulé sous un pan blanc de turban.

-Devons-nous les laisser entrer dans le campement ? demanda le shinobi de Suna.

Même en tant qu'otage, Konan conservait toujours un air impénétrable et fier qui exaspérait le Raikage. Jusque-là, elle avait coopéré avec les Kages. Mais pendant combien de temps ? Le doute n'était cependant plus permis.

-Laissez-les entrer, maugréa-t-il. Nous avons préparé des emplacements pour les baraquements de leurs troupes.

-Puis-je aller voir les shinobis de mon village ? demanda Konan d'une voix douce.

Aa l'observa par-dessus son épaule.

-Et pourquoi ? demanda le Tsuchikage.

-Ces shinobis sont mes subordonnés. Si Ame doit coopérer avec l'Alliance, vous devez respecter les seules conditions que je pose. Je veux simplement voir mes effectifs avant la bataille de demain. Après cela, je reviendrai et je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

Mei Terumi, Tsunade, Gaara et Mifune n'émirent aucune objection. Onoki d'Iwa tordit sa bouche en une étrange grimace ce qui fit tanguer ses moustaches blanches. Aa soupira avec dédain et ordonna :

-Baki de Suna. Emmène cette femme voir les shinobis d'Ame. Elle les regardera passer les remparts et rejoindre leurs baraquements puis tu la ramèneras ici. C'est bien compris ?

-Parfaitement, Raikage-dono. Termina Baki.

Konan se leva lentement et contourna la longue table pour rejoindre le shinobi de Suna qui la laissa sortir de la tente avant de la suivre à la trace. Le Raikage rumina sa colère et reporta pleinement son attention sur la pauvre Karin, terrifiée.

* * *

><p>Keiko écarta les branches qui obstruaient sa vue. De la cime de ce sapin, elle avait un panorama étendu des environs. La forêt s'étendait tout autour d'elle. De lointaines montagnes tapissaient l'horizon à sa droite et à sa gauche. Elle activa ses Sharingans et examina les environs. Ses yeux rouges étaient encadrés par trois virgules noires. C'était le signe que la jeune Uchiwa avait porté son dôjutsu à sa capacité maximale. C'était lors d'un de ses nombreux entrainements avec Kujira que Keiko avait finalement remarqué que ses yeux avaient évolué. Une immense satisfaction l'avait envahi et maintenant que son grand-père était revenu après une si longue absence, elle voulait à tout prix faire ces preuves. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle devrait utiliser ses nouvelles pupilles. Et elle sentait que ce moment allait survenir bientôt.<p>

Quelque chose attira son regard. Ses Sharingans distinguèrent deux chakras qui brulaient à quelques lieux entre les arbres. Ils ne bougeaient pas et la signature de leur chakra était presque imperceptible. Keiko maintint son regard vers leur position en espérant percer à travers les arbres pour voir ces guetteurs. Leurs chakras ne cillèrent pas et la jeune fille abandonna. Un « coucou » parvint à ses oreilles et Keiko se laissa retomber sur la branche inférieure pour entamer sa descente.

Au pied du sapin, Kagami fit résonner un autre « coucou » grâce à un appeau, levant les yeux vers la cime de l'arbre pour voir sa petite-fille les rejoindre. Itachi était assis, adossé contre le tronc du conifère, avec un bandeau sur les yeux et ses mains sur ses cuisses, inerte et silencieux comme un infirme. La grosse Kujira était accroupie, non loin de lui et avait la main posée sur le sol. Kagami, debout, attendait Keiko, la main posée sur la garde de son sabre à sa ceinture. Elle atterrit devant lui en toute discrétion.

-Qu'as-tu vu ? Demanda Kagami.

-Il y a deux personnes dans cette direction, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'ouest. Ils ne bougent pas, ils doivent monter la garde.

Elle tourna la tête vers leur direction, toujours avec ses Sharingans activés. La signature de leur chakra était toujours là mais elle s'était affaiblie.

-Cela confirme bien que nous nous rapprochons. Reprit Kagami. Kujira ?

La kunoichi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle restait toujours concentrée avec la paume de sa main sur le sol.

-Ils arrivent.

Un petit trou s'ouvrit dans le sol et deux tamias en sortirent. Leurs minuscules yeux ronds se posèrent sur Kujira.

-Il y a un gigantesque campement à quelques kilomètres d'ici, dit la tamia à la voix rauque et légèrement rondouillarde. Ils ont installé un immense périmètre de sécurité avec des shinobis expérimentés.

-C'est tout ? grogna Kujira.

-Non, répondit l'autre tamia élancé à la voix douce et fluette. Ils ont mis en place une barrière pour dissimuler leur présence.

-Ils ont paré à toute éventualité. S'amusa Kagami.

Keiko soupira de fatigue. Ils avaient traversé le Pays du Feu de jour et de nuit pour atteindre leur nouvel objectif. Elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir dormir quelques instants. Elle désirait du dépaysement, quelque chose qui romprait avec la routine de sa vie. Depuis quelques jours, elle n'était pas déçue.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Itachi toujours immobile au pied de l'arbre. Il parlait peu. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le groupe, il s'était toujours limité aux politesses entre Kujira et Keiko. Kagami était le seul avec lequel il conversait. Mais à chaque fois que cela se produisait, Kagami faisait bien attention à ce que les oreilles de Keiko ne soient pas dans les parages. Itachi était encore trop faible pour marcher et Kujira dut le porter durant tout le voyage. Contrairement à Keiko, il avait pu s'endormir sur le dos inconfortable de Kujira et reprendre peu à peu des forces.

Elle bailla longuement et se frotta les yeux alors que le rapport des tamias se poursuivait.

-De quels villages provenaient les shinobis du campement ?

-Tous, répondit la grosse tamia. Kumo, Suna, Iwa, Kiri et Konoha, je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Quelque chose de mauvais se trame, si tu veux mon avis.

-Je crois avoir aperçu des ninjas du village d'Ame sauf que leurs bandeaux étaient barrés. Ajouta la petite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Suppa ? J'les ai pas vu tes types d'Ame.

-Et pourtant, ils étaient là, Rappa. Je les ai vus. Ils sont arrivés il y a peu de temps au campement et les autres shinobis les ont fait entrer.

Itachi releva la tête.

-Qui est à la tête des shinobis d'Ame. ? demanda-t-il.

Suppa sa rapprocha de sa sœur, intimidé par la question du jeune homme. Un coup de coude de Rappa l'obligea à répondre.

-Je crois … qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Une femme aux cheveux bleus. C'était la seule qui était dans le campement avant que les autres shinobis d'Ame la rejoignent. Elle était aux portes du campement lorsque les shinobis d'Ame sont entrés et ils portaient la même longue tunique noire.

Itachi se tut et plongea dans de profondes réflexions avant d'être interrompu par Kagami :

-Cette femme. Tu l'as connais ?

Itachi tourna la tête vers la direction d'où provenait la voix de Kagami.

-Je ne la connais pas. Pas plus que les anciens membres d'Akatsuki. Dit-il de son habituel ton morne. Mais si elle a rejoint l'Alliance et que les Kages lui font confiance. Alors il y a une possibilité qu'elle puisse également nous aider.

-On ne sait rien d'elle, insista Kujira avec méfiance.

Les yeux suspicieux de la kunoichi croisèrent le regard de Kagami qui semblait indifférent aux inquiétudes de son amie.

-C'est pourtant notre seule opportunité. Répliqua-t-il.

-«Les amis de mes amis sont mes amis», récita Keiko en souriant bien qu'Itachi ne put le voir. Mais comment allons-nous faire pour entrer dans le campement ?

-C'est bien ce que ton grand-père semble oublier… ironisa Kujira.

Alors que Kagami allait répondre, une voix grasse résonna.

-Si vous en avez terminé avec nous, grogna l'épaisse tamia, alors payez-nous !

Kujira chercha quelque chose dans une poche intérieure de son manteau de voyage. Elle ouvrit son immense paume à la hauteur des deux rongeurs. Deux grosses noix aux coquilles craquelées reposaient dans sa main. Rappa s'empressa de prendre les deux fruits et de les mettre sous ses bras. C'était ainsi, une mission, deux noix.

-Bon, merci d'avoir fait appel à nous ! S'exclama-t-elle. Sur ce, à la prochai…

-Attendez ! Coupa Kagami. J'ai une mission pour vous.

Rappa fusilla le vieil homme avec ses petits yeux sombres. Elle aurait préféré disparaitre avec ses noix. Suppa, sa jeune et timide sœur, demanda timidement :

-La … laquelle ?

-J'espère que vous pouvez payer … maugréa Rappa.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage barbu de Kagami.

-Evidemment, dit-il d'une voix douce en faisant apparaitre trois noix dans sa main.

Le visage de Rappa s'éclaira et sa voix se fit plus mielleuse.

-Oh ! Monsieur est bon payeur, vous offrez une noix supplémentaire pour notre bon travail.

Rappa donna un coup de coude à sa sœur qui faillit chanceler.

-Oui, vous êtes très généreux ! répéta Suppa d'un ton maladroit.

-Non, vous n'allez pas manger cette troisième noix. Déclara Kagami. A vrai dire, elle fait partie de l'objet de votre mission.

Cela attira l'attention de tout le monde sur cette troisième noix. Bien qu'Itachi ait les yeux bandés, sa tête s'orienta vers la voix de Kagami. Kujira et les deux invocations rongeuses examinèrent le fruit plus attentivement. Keiko porta son regard sur la noix. Contrairement aux deux autres noix, elle crut apercevoir quelques lignes noires qui étaient tracées sur la coquille.

* * *

><p>L'interrogatoire qu'avait subi Konan était rude. Le Raikage s'était acharné à poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Cela allait de sa simple participation à l'Akatsuki au rôle qu'elle pouvait avoir joué lors de la bataille de Kumo. Il avait posé de nombreuses questions sur le présumé Madara Uchiwa. Konan les avait mis en garde à son propos. Son identité et ses motifs étaient toujours mystérieux malgré le fait qu'elle ait été sous ses ordres, des années durant. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur l'homme masqué, c'est qu'il était très fort, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le sous-estimer. Durant tout l'interrogatoire, elle s'était répétée maintes fois car le Raikage persistait à poser les mêmes questions qui aboutissaient aux mêmes réponses. Cet entêtement n'avait que pour seul but de déstabiliser la kunoichi d'Ame. Les autres Kages restaient silencieux et se permettaient de poser les seuls questions pertinentes. Mifune du Pays du Fer dut, à plusieurs reprises, rappeler le Raikage au calme. Alors que Konan conservait son sang-froid, le leader de Kumo s'emporta à plusieurs reprises pendant ce long interrogatoire.<p>

Lorsque trois heures furent écoulées, et que le Raikage eut encore répété les mêmes questions, le Kazekage proposa de mettre fin à l'interrogatoire ce qui fut approuvé par les autres chefs de l'Alliance. Aa dut ravaler sa frustration de n'avoir pas récupérer d'informations primordiales de la kunoichi d'Ame et ils la laissèrent enfin rejoindre ses hommes avant la grande réunion de la soirée concernant le plan de bataille.

Bien sûr, Konan était encore accompagné du shinobi de Suna. Baki ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle lorsqu'elle avait eu la permission d'assister à l'entrée de ses troupes dans le campement. Elle s'était tenue immobile aux côtés du Jônin de Suna et avait observé machinalement ses subornées passer les portes et se dirigèrent vers leur aire du campement. Même les ninjas d'Ame avaient senti une tension lorsqu'ils avaient traversé les remparts. Les nouveaux arrivants avaient attiré tous les regards. Même Konan était devenu l'objet de nombreuses rumeurs dans le campement. Pour certains, elle était un otage qui allait faire entrer les shinobis de l'Alliance dans Kusa. Pour d'autres, c'était une espionne de l'Akatsuki qui avait fomenté un faux accord avec l'Alliance dans l'unique but de la trahir au moment propice. La kunoichi ne s'attardait même pas sur ces dires. Les shinobis du village d'Ame étaient entrés dans le camp de l'Alliance et allaient se battre aux côtés des Grandes Nations pour le bien de tous. C'était une récompense qui n'avait pas de valeur à ses yeux.

Ses subordonnées l'avaient salué d'un hochement de tête lorsqu'ils étaient passés devant elle. Elle avait pu entendre quelques « Konan-sama » et d'autres marques de respect auxquels elle répondait également d'un simple signe de tête tandis que les chariots d'armes et de ravitaillement défilaient sous ses yeux. Elle n'osait pas leur parler de crainte que Baki, son garde du corps et geôlier attitré, ne prenne ça pour des ordres ou manigances à l'encontre de l'Alliance. Yudachi et Yaen avaient passé les remparts ensemble. Le couple ne se séparait que rarement. Alors que les autres ninjas d'Ame affichaient des mines angoissées et fatiguées, Yaen et Yudachi se comportaient comme deux amoureux. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir connus les tristes années d'Ame. Konan repensa un instant à Yahiko.

Chûryû fut le dernier à passer les portes du campement de l'Alliance. Le vieux lieutenant de Konan avait réussi à amasser plus d'une centaine d'hommes pour rejoindre la guerre. C'était peu comparé aux Grandes Nations mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient offrir. Chûryû s'était approché de Konan. Le manchot restait impressionnant malgré les années passées au service d'Hanzô la Salamandre. Le père de Yudachi s'était autrefois opposé au grand Hanzô sur une attaque contre un village dissimulant des rebelles. Il l'avait payé de son bras et avait été banni du Pays d'Ame. Il aurait très bien pu être exécuté mais son salut il le devait à Hanzô. Car Chûryû descendait de puissants shinobis, tous serviteurs loyaux de la famille de la Salamandre. Konan ne l'avait recruté que très récemment après de nombreux refus du vieux guerrier. Adhérant pleinement à la cause de Konan, il s'était montré le plus fidèle et le plus dévoué des lieutenants.

Chûryû s'était présenté devant Konan et Baki et avait déclaré : « Le voyage s'est déroulé comme prévu ». Baki n'avait pas réagi mais Konan avait parfaitement compris. Chûryû n'était pas le genre d'homme à faire un rapport sur le fait que rien n'était arrivé pendant le voyage. Chûryû était le genre d'homme à considérer ce genre d'informations comme inutile. Seuls les imprévus méritaient d'être rapportés. Or le guerrier avait enfreint sa règle et comme il l'avait supposé Konan était surveillé de près. Lorsqu'il avait dit : « Le voyage s'est déroulé comme prévu. », il voulait véritablement dire que les shinobis d'Ame avaient rencontré un imprévu durant leur route.

Cela avait complétement obnubilé Konan. Elle s'interrogeait constamment sur cet imprévu soudain. Que s'était-il passé pour que son lieutenant l'informe dès son arrivée au campement. Elle allait bientôt avoir les réponses. Baki marchait à ses côtés d'un pas souple qu'elle imitait. Elle ne voulait pas se montrer pressée pour éveiller d'éventuels soupçons.

-Devez-vous me suivre jour et nuit ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-J'exécute les ordres. Répondit sèchement Baki.

-Le Raikage vous a ordonné de me ramener au campement de mes troupes, nous ne sommes plus très loin. Vous pouvez très bien me laisser m'y rendre seule, je ne compte pas m'enfuir.

-Je ne vous fais pas confiance, répliqua-t-il. C'est à vous de vous y faire.

-J'ai coopéré avec vos chefs, dit-elle calmement. J'ai transmis des informations capitales pour la guerre. Demain, moi et les miens marcheront aux côtés de Suna, Iwa, Konaha, Kiri et Kumo. Et pourtant, je suis toujours traitée comme une criminelle.

Baki lui bloqua la voie et son unique œil visible transperça les pupilles orangées de la kunoichi.

-Et les ninjas que l'Akatsuki a tué lors de l'enlèvement de notre Kazekage ? Ceux qui ont été assassinés aux portes de Suna ? On ne vous traite pas comme une criminelle mais comme une meurtrière. Vous avez leur sang sur vos mains.

Les paroles de Baki n'eurent aucun effet sur Konan qui affronta le regard accusateur du Jônin de Suna.

-Avez-vous entendu parler des villages de Kunou et de Kurushimi ? Ce qui s'y est déroulé durant la Seconde Guerre Shinobi ?

Baki avait déjà entendu ces noms quelque part. Siégeant au conseil de Suna, le Jônin avait parcouru les archives du village afin d'aider au mieux le futur Kazekage à régner. Il était tombé sur un rapport sordide de l'époque de la Deuxième Guerre Shinobi. Alors que la guerre se poursuivait entre Suna, Iwa et Konoha, les troupes guidées par le Sandaime Kazekage étaient entrées dans le Pays d'Ame où se dérouleraient les batailles futures. Ils arrivèrent aux villages voisins de Kunou et de Kurushimi. Des informateurs avaient appris au Kazekage que les villageois avaient caché des shinobis de Konoha lorsque les éclaireurs de Suna étaient venus patrouiller dans la région. Le Sandaime n'avait pas agi dans la demi-mesure. Il avait exécuté tous les villageois, brûlé leurs maisons et salé leurs terres. Personne ne fut épargné. Les femmes, les vieillards, les enfants. Ils furent tous passés au fil du sabre. La lecture du rapport avait donné un sentiment amer à Baki. Même en repensant à cet évènement, Baki sentit son ventre se nouer.

-Oui, répondit-il. Je sais ce qui s'est passé.

-Vous aviez bien exécuté les ordres ce jour-là. Termina Konan sans changer de ton.

Elle poursuivit sa route seule laissant Baki dans son dos. Elle arriva enfin dans la partie du campement prévue pour les troupes d'Ame. Elle se dirigea vers la grande tente principale. Le soleil avait commencé sa longue chute vers l'Ouest lorsqu'elle passa les pans de l'entrée de sa tente.

Elle découvrit Chûryû adossé contre le poteau central porteur de la tente. Yaen et Yudachi attendaient tranquillement sur une caisse de ravitaillement l'arrivée de leur chef. Dès qu'ils virent Konan, ils émergèrent de leur transe.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Yaen, la blonde explosive.

-Ils ont enfin décidé de te relâcher, c'est pas trop tôt, grogna Chûryû.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander. Tu as laissé sous-entendre que quelque chose s'était produit pendant mon absence ?

Yaen et Yudachi changèrent d'attitude et prirent un air grave. Chûryû esquissa un rictus de satisfaction. Elle avait parfaitement compris le message qu'il voulait lui faire passer.

-Ouais, dit-il de sa voix caverneuse. Il s'approcha d'une partie de la tente dissimulée derrière un long rideau et l'ouvrit. Konan le rejoignit et jeta un coup d'œil. La zone de la tente était plongée dans l'ombre. Quatre lits étaient disposés en bon ordre et l'un d'eux étaient occupé. Konan se rapprocha lentement afin de mieux discerner celui qui était alité. De loin, on aurait dit un vieillard. A travers l'obscurité, Konan parvenait à entendre une respiration saccadée et faible.

Lorsqu'elle fut au pied du lit, cela la frappa. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise et resta immobile devant le lit de camp. C'était un homme au visage allongé, maigre, aux joues creusés comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des mois. Il cachait son corps affaibli sous d'épaisses couvertures. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs dont une partie tombait sur le côté gauche de son visage. Son œil droit était gris et contenait six cercles concentriques.

-Konan … murmura-t-il en reconnaissant la femme aux cheveux bleus.

Il tendit son bras décharné dans la direction de la kunoichi qui se mit à genoux à son chevet. Elle prit délicatement sa main et la serra. Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues.

-Je suis là… Je suis là …

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il reprit une longue inspiration. Il était bien trop faible pour se lever. Il haletait comme s'il avait un énorme poids sur la poitrine.

-Tu dois te reposer. Dit Konan à mi-voix.

Elle caressa les cheveux de l'homme et souleva la mèche qui lui tombait sur l'œil gauche. Elle retint un sursaut lorsqu'elle découvrit que son orbite gauche était vide. Un sentiment d'effroi la saisit et elle se releva en caressant avec douceur la joue de l'homme.

-Repose-toi, repose-toi. Répétait-elle.

Elle sortit lentement rejoindre les autres et essuya ses larmes qui ne cessaient de couler. Elle ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses devant ses hommes.

-Comment est-ce arrivé ? Questionna-t-elle en ravalant ses sanglots.

-Lorsqu'on est revenus de l'Archipel de l'Etoile, il était déjà là. Expliqua Chûryû.

-Nos gars du quartier général d'Ame l'ont trouvé, il y a moins d'une semaine dans les anciens appartements de la Grande Tour d'Ame. Continua Yudachi. Il était seul, recroquevillé et appelait à l'aide.

Konan pesa toutes ces informations. Son esprit commençait à s'embrouiller comme si ce qu'elle avait vu allongé dans ce lit n'était qu'un rêve. Elle se frotta les yeux et soupira longuement, le temps de réfléchir. Sous la tente, Chûryû et son fils restaient plongés dans le silence tandis que l'attention de Yaen se porta sur un tamia qui venait de passer sous la toile de la tente avec une noix dans la main.

-Son œil gauche. Qu'est-il arrivé avec son œil gauche ?

-Les gars nous ont dit qu'il lui manquait déjà un œil lorsqu'ils l'ont trouvé. Répondit Chûryû.

Konan avait compris comment la chose s'était déroulée.

-Alors la pire de mes craintes est arrivée. Déclara-t-elle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Madara a ramené Nagato à la vie afin de récupérer le Rinnegan.

L'étonnement se lut sur les visages des shinobis d'Ame.

-Ramener les morts à la vie, c'est impossible … dit Yudachi.

-Et même si c'était possible, comment se fait-il que Nagato détient toujours son œil droit ? Si Madara avait voulu récupérer le Rinnegan, il aurait pris les deux pupilles. Insista Chûryû.

Yaen vit le tamia traverser la tente en lâchant la noix non loin de Konan. Apparemment la jeune kunoichi fut la seule à se rendre compte de sa présence.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il est toujours en vie. Répliqua Konan. Madara ne l'aurait surement pas laissé en vie …

Soudain un « plop » retentit et un nuage de fumée apparut non loin de la chef d'Ame. Konan recula de quelques pas et ses bras s'éparpillèrent en une nuée de papiers prêts à fendre sur l'ennemi. Chûryû se mit en position de défense tandis que son fils sortit son kusarigama. Yaen vint se placer à ses côtés, aux aguets. Le nuage de fumée se dissipa et laissa apparaitre un groupe de quatre personnes.

L'une d'entre elle était grosse aux cheveux auburn portant une longue bure noire avec un manteau de voyage. Sur son dos, elle portait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec un foulard qui lui bandait les yeux. La plus jeune du groupe était une gamine d'un peu plus de dix ans aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs qui portaient une tenue bleue marine sous un manteau de voyage identique à celui de la femme presque obèse qui l'accompagnait. Le dernier du groupe était un homme d'un âge avancé. Ses cheveux gris viraient au blanc. Sous son manteau de voyage, un pantalon noir et une tunique beige constituait sa tenue. A sa ceinture, il disposait d'un katana dont la garde était gravée. Sa courte barbe encadrait un sourire amical qu'il adressa aux shinobis d'Ame.

-Bonjour ! Bonsoir peut-être ! dit le vieil homme en levant les mains. Inutile d'être sur la défensive, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Konan examina ces intrus. La gamine et la grosse femme semblaient méfiantes. Elles aussi étaient prêtes à se battre si nécessaire, malgré l'homme que portait la femme aux cheveux auburn. Yaen, Yudachi et Chûryû n'avaient toujours pas baissé leurs gardes. Ils attendaient un ordre de Konan dont les papiers imbibés de chakra virevoltaient autour d'elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le vieil homme baissa lentement les mains. La fille et la femme qui l'accompagnaient se détendirent pour inciter les shinobis d'Ame à leur faire confiance.

-Je m'appelle Kagami Uchiwa, fit le vieil homme. Je veux discuter avec vous, Konan du village d'Ame, car d'après un ami ici présent, nous partagerions le même objectif …

* * *

><p>Au fond de son écuelle, les haricots rouges s'entassaient dans leur jus. Ces petites boules rouges étaient tièdes et certains étaient ouverts. Naruto pouvait voir leurs entrailles blanches. Il resta un long moment devant son écuelle, indécis. Il n'était pas un grand fan des légumes. Il préférait la viande, le poisson et surtout les nouilles. Il se décida enfin à plonger sa cuillère en bois. Il porta les haricots à sa bouche. Ils étaient froids et ça n'arrangeait pas Naruto concernant leur goût.<p>

Les shinobis du rationnement étaient venus avec une immense marmite d'haricots rouges. Ils allaient de feu de camp en feu de camp à travers les baraquements shinobis pour distribuer à chacun leur part de la soirée. Naruto et les autres avaient fait partie des derniers à être servi. Le rationnement n'était resté que quelques instants, pas assez pour que les haricots se réchauffent grâce à leur brasero. S'ils avaient été chauds, ils les auraient peut-être appréciés.

Naruto déposa son plat à entre ces pieds. A sa droite, Kiba mangeait sa part sans plaisir. Il partageait ses haricots avec Akamaru qui couinait pour obtenir de quoi se rassasié. Ce serait la seule ration de nourriture pour ce soir mais demain sur le champ de bataille, Kiba et Akamaru ne devraient faire qu'un. Shino raclait son écuelle pour récupérer ses derniers haricots rouges. En face de l'Uzumaki, Chôji dégustait le plat comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier repas tandis que Shikamaru était plongé dans ses pensées. Naruto avait connu une soirée plus festive lors de leur soirée de départ de l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses repas se résumeraient dorénavant à de simples portions froides. Il rêva d'un immense morceau de bœuf saignant avec de la sauce sucrée et à des makis disposés autour de la viande. Il songea aux merveilleux ramens de chez Teuchi. : Les nouilles chaudes cuises dans le bouillon au misô aux côtés des œufs durs, parsemés de morceaux de porc, de menma et de gingembre. Naruto en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche. Mais Konoha était loin. Si Naruto voulait espérer manger de nouveau des ramens de chez Ichiraku, il devait mettre fin à la guerre. Et pour cela, l'homme au masque devait tomber.

-Oi, Naruto. Appela Chôji.

Naruto sortit de ses pensées. L'Akimichi le dévisageait.

-Est-ce que tu vas finir tes haricots ?

-Non, je n'ai plus faim, dit Naruto.

-Tu devrais manger, conseilla Shikamaru.

Naruto prit l'écuelle et la tendit à Chôji qui hésita un instant à la prendre car il sentait le regard pesant et désapprobateur de Shikamaru.

-Autant ne pas gâcher la nourriture. Dit le blond.

L'Akimichi prit l'écuelle et poursuivit son repas.

-Chôji en aura plus besoin que moi, s'il veut utiliser son Décuplement.

-Si tu n'aimes pas les haricots, Naruto, supposa Kiba. C'est pas parce que ça fait pét…

-Non, c'est pas pour ça que j'en mange pas ! Manifesta le blond.

-Haha ! Rugit l'Inuzuka. Tu préfèrerais des ramens d'Ichiraku.

-Ouuiiii … se lamenta Naruto.

-Je donnerais tout pour manger une bonne grillade de chez Yakiniku-Q, déclara Chôji. Ces haricots ne sont vraiment pas bons.

-Alors pourquoi tu les manges ? S'interrogea Kiba.

-Parce que je suis angoissé. Répondit Chôji. Et quand je suis angoissé, je mange. Et je dois prendre des forces pour demain.

-La seule chose qui me conviendrait, confia Shikamaru. Ce serait un dangô. Quelque chose de très sucré.

-Ouais, un bon gros mochi … suggéra Naruto.

-Arrêtez ! Supplia Chôji. Vous me donnez faim !

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

-Ah ! Chôji. La première chose qu'on fera en rentrant, dit Shikamaru. Ce sera d'aller manger de la bonne viande chez Yakiniku-Q.

-Tu parles ! S'exclama Chôji. Lorsque je retourne à Konoha, j'achète le restau' !

Ils repartirent en éclat de rire. Même Shino esquissa un discret sourire. Lorsque les rires cessèrent, ils se turent longuement. Ils s'étaient murés dans le silence. Ils allaient à la guerre demain. Qui parmi eux allaient revenir du champ de bataille ? Qui pourrait déguster à nouveau un plat de chez Ichiraku ou la viande de Yakiniku-Q ? Allaient-ils rire à nouveau ensemble ?

-Eh, Naruto, demanda Shikamaru en rompant le silence. Tu n'étais pas censé assister à la réunion de plan de bataille ?

-Ouais, se vanta l'Uzumaki. Les Kages veulent que j'y participe mais c'est surtout un motif pour qu'il garde un œil sur moi.

-Oh ! Je comprends, réalisa Chôji. Tu ne veux pas manger d'haricots rouges car durant la réunion, tu ne ferais que pét…

-Mais vous allez arrêter de penser à ça !? S'agaça Naruto.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à enregistrer et mémoriser les tactiques et les stratégies, déclara Shikamaru. Mais sois attentif durant cette réunion, tout ce que tu pourras apprendre sera bénéfique pour demain.

-Bien reçu ! Compte sur moi.

-Mais tu aurais dû manger, rétorqua Shino qui prit enfin la parole. Un shinobi ne doit pas aller au combat le ventre vide. Toute nourriture qui peut donner des forces au shinobi doit être prise. Qu'importe si ce sont des haricots rouges et que tu as peur que ça te fasse pét…

-Non, mais vous allez arrêter à la fin ! J'ai pas mangé ces haricots car ils étaient froids et dégeulasses, pas parce que j'avais peur que me fasse pét…

-Naruto.

Le blond sursauta. Kakashi était apparu derrière lui. Le visage de Naruto s'empourpra alors que son maitre conservait un air sérieux.

-Il est temps d'y aller. Annonça Kakashi.

-Ou …. Oui.

Il laissa Kiba et Chôji à leurs ricanements, rejoignit son maitre et prirent la direction de la tente des Kages. Le soleil disparaissait peu à peu derrière les arbres laissant des trainées roses et orangées dans le ciel.

-Sois attentif, dit Kakashi. Si tu veux participer à la bataille, il te faut connaitre notre plan d'attaque et le déroulement de la bataille de demain.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai de mon mieux.

Un instant, Naruto pensa que les Kages pourraient avoir de meilleures rations que les simples soldats. Il salivait d'avance en pensant à tous les mets raffinés que les chefs se gardaient pour eux-mêmes.

-Kakashi-sensei !

Naruto et Kakashi se retournèrent pour voir Sakura arriver en courant dans leur direction.

-Je veux assister au conseil. Tsunade-sama m'a autorisé.

-Personne ne te l'interdit, expliqua Kakashi. Nous verrons bien là-bas.

Ils reprirent leurs routes en compagnie de Sakura. Elle s'approcha de Naruto.

-Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oh ! S'étonna Naruto. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Sakura-chan ? Je suis plutôt détendu pour l'instant.

-Ne prends pas ça comme un jeu. C'est un conseil de guerre. Tu devras écouter très attentivement ce qu'ils devront dire. Les Kages ne t'ont pas convié à la réunion pour rien. Ils veulent que tu joues un rôle durant la bataille.

-C'est fou, tu es la troisième personne à me le rappeler… Vous me prenez pour qui ? Désespéra Naruto.

Finalement la grande tente des Kages apparut au loin et les trois shinobis accélèrent le pas. A l'entrée de la tente, deux ANBU montaient la garde. L'un des deux portait la tenue des forces spéciales de Konoha tandis que l'autre portait un masque de chasseurs de déserteurs du village de Kiri. Naruto songea à Haku qu'il avait affronté autrefois.

-Kakashi Hatake, commença l'ANBU de Konoha. Vous êtes attendu.

Kakashi et Naruto passèrent devant lui mais il empêcha Sakura d'entrer dans la tente. Elle ne dissimula pas son étonnement.

-Désolé, mais pas vous. Dit sèchement l'ANBU.

-Quoi ! L'Hokage m'a autorisé. Kakashi-sensei !

Mais c'était trop tard, Naruto et Kakashi étaient entrés sans se retourner.

A l'intérieur, tous les grands chefs de l'Alliance s'étaient réunis. Le Raikage, commandant de l'Armée Shinobi, était entouré de Tsunade, de la Mizukage, du papy d'Iwa, de Gaara, du samouraï du Pays du Fer et Konan. Ils étaient tous autour d'une immense carte des environs où étaient disposées des figurines représentants les armées et les unités. De part et d'autre de la tente, des ANBU étaient postés. Les gardes d'élite des Kages portaient tous un masque représentant des animaux, des créatures mythiques, des esprits ou des démons. D'autres jônins étaient présents, Naruto reconnut Baki de Suna ainsi que Kitsuchi d'Iwa qui dominait l'assistance. Un borgne de Kiri était également présent avec un shinobi de Kumo à la peau noire at aux cheveux blonds portant une courte mais large lame.

Dans un coin, sur un siège, le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi, Killer-Bee, grattait un carnet de notes avec un crayon de bois en chantonnant à mi-voix. Naruto s'approcha de la table où ils étaient tous regroupés et ils relevèrent tous la tête dans sa direction. Leur mine était grave et austère. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Naruto.

-Naruto Uzumaki est enfin là, nous pouvons donc commencer. Annonça le Raikage.

Naruto examina la table, la carte et les pions. Les mouvements et les tracés des troupes étaient déjà dessinés. Les tactiques étaient déjà marquées sur des parchemins. Quelque chose paraissait bizarre. Deux ANBU se détachèrent des parois de la tente et se dirigèrent vers le blond.

-Naruto.

Naruto se retourna vers son maitre. Il sentit un léger impact sur son front. En une fraction de seconde, il vit qu'on avait apposé un bout de papier sur son front. Ses jambes chancelèrent. Ses forces le quittèrent et il tomba. Il vit les toiles blanches de la tente et la silhouette de Kakashi au-dessus de lui alors que ses yeux se fermèrent. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut :

-Désolé.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_C'est déjà fini, malheureusement ! La prochaine fois, la bataille commence ! _

_Trahisons, jeux de pouvoirs, amour, secrets, combat à mort ! J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_A très bientôt, n'hésitez pas à commenter et à la prochaine ! _


	29. Une guerre comme une autre

_Après une longue absence, je reviens parmi en ce moment décisif. En effet, vous allez avoir de l'action pour les futurs chapitres. Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse immédiatement à cette lecture._

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à commentez et à donnez vos impressions !_  
><em>Bonne lecture !<span><br>_

_Résumé des chapitres précédents _

_Après avoir été sauvé des griffes d'Aburami par l'Alliance, Naruto retourne enfin parmi les siens pour participer à la Quatrième Guerre Shinobi. L'Alliance prépare une attaque contre Kusa, le village caché de l'Herbe et Naruto espère y trouver l'homme au masque, Madara Uchiwa, afin de mettre un terme à ses agissements, lui qui est à l'origine du conflit. Mais Naruto est trahi par l'Alliance, à la veille de la bataille, qui décide de ne pas l'envoyer à la bataille.  
><em>

_Konan d'Ame, qui a rejoint l'Alliance, doit faire face à la méfiance des Kages réticents à s'associer à un ancien membre d'Akatsuki. C'est alors que Nagato revient par miracle d'entre les morts, borgne et terriblement affaibli. La kunoichi d'Ame décide de le cacher à ses nouveaux alliés._

_Pendant ce temps, le mystérieux Kagami Uchiwa s'infiltre dans le campement de l'Alliance et rentre en contact. Le vieil Uchiwa, après avoir ramené son petit fils Itachi du royaume des morts par un passage dans un antique sanctuaire du Rikudô Sennin, rentre en contact avec Konan et lui propose un marché._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 29 – Une guerre comme une autre<span>**

Les ténèbres l'entouraient. L'obscurité l'enveloppait dans son épais et lugubre manteau. Mais ce noir de mort ne l'affectait point. L'ombre avait été son refuge durant des années. Il ne l'avait jamais craint, même enfant. On lui avait appris que l'ombre était le domaine des shinobis. Son père lui avait enseigné qu'il devait faire de l'obscurité, son alliée. Il devait embrasser les ténèbres et les faire sienne. Mais il avait fait mieux. Il était devenu les ténèbres.

Il traversa le passage lentement, totalement concentré sur son objectif. Il était déjà passé par ce tunnel par le passé mais cela ne lui inspirait aucune nostalgie. Il n'aurait jamais pensé revenir ici. Mais malheureusement pour ses plans, des imprévus s'étaient présentés. Cependant depuis le temps qu'il préparait son œuvre, il n'allait pas laisser un contretemps le forcer à abandonner. Il s'était préparé à contrecarrer tout éventuel défaut qui se présenterait dans son plan.

Il arriva enfin devant une porte. Au lieu de l'ouvrir, il la traversa et déboucha sur une immense salle. Une crypte creusée dans la roche, il y a fort longtemps. Une somptueuse statue du Rikudô Sennin se tenait face à lui, dominant ce sanctuaire à sa gloire. Une lueur bleutée provenant du sol éclairait ses Rinnegans gravés dans la pierre. Cette lueur émanait d'un puits qui se trouvait en contrebas, au pied de la statue. Un escalier traçait un chemin à travers les pierres pour descendre jusqu'au puits. Il l'emprunta et se rendit jusqu'au bord du puits. A l'intérieur, il voyait des panaches bleus, comme si un feu reposait dans les tréfonds du puits. Une voix mit fin au silence qui régnait dans la crypte.

-Ainsi donc tu es revenu.

Un grand rapace au plumage blanc qui semblait danser comme un puissant feu le dévisageait du haut du bâton de la statue du Rikudo Sennin. Mais l'homme au masque n'y accorda même pas un regard. La voix profonde, glaciale et pleine d'orgueil de l'oiseau résonna dans le sanctuaire.

-Tu auras beau utiliser tous les stratagèmes, toutes les mystifications pour te dissimuler. Tu ne pourras jamais me tromper. Que viens-tu faire ici ?

L'homme au masque resta silencieux. La lueur bleutée du puits illuminait son masque orange et laissait percevoir son œil droit rouge sang. L'espace autour de son masque sembla se distordre et une silhouette s'échappa de cette rupture. Il s'agissait d'une silhouette pâle, nue aux cheveux verdâtre qui portait dans ses bras, un corps décharné aux longs cheveux blancs.

-Cela ne te concerne pas, répondit dit-il avec indifférence.

-Si tu penses encore pouvoir le ramener, tu te berces d'illusions. Tu as toi-même été ramené.

Les Rinnegans de l'oiseau se portèrent sur la créature nue qui venait d'être appelée. Sa peau était immaculée mais ses cheveux étaient verts. Dans ses yeux brillaient d'intenses pupilles rouges. Au creux de ses yeux rouges, on pouvoir voir une forme noire semblable à une fleur. Un Mangekyou Sharingan.

-Qu'as-tu fait à cette misérable créature ? demanda l'oiseau. Serait-ce encore une de tes tentatives pour pouvoir le ramener ?

Madara ignora l'oiseau et se tourna vers le Zetsu qu'il avait fait apparaitre.

-Tu sais quoi faire, dit-il à mi-voix.

Le Zetsu acquiesça et se dirigea vers le puits, toujours en portant le cadavre aux cheveux blancs. Le Zetsu leva les yeux vers le rapace et ses Mangekyou Sharingans croisèrent les Rinnegans du volatile au plumage de feu immaculé.

-Tu penses contrecarrer le rituel en implantant les yeux des héritiers à cette créature ?

-Vas-tu faire quelque chose pour m'en empêcher ? S'interrogea Madara en levant enfin les yeux vers le Gardien du Sanctuaire.

-Depuis toutes ces années, depuis que tu as été ramené. Qu'as-tu donc fait ?

L'œil rouge de Madara s'illumina. Le Gardien sut que derrière ce masque venait de se dessiner un fin sourire.

-Je ne devrais pas en discuter avec un vestige du passé comme toi. Mais tu es coincé depuis tellement longtemps dans cette grotte, il est temps de te donner des nouvelles du monde extérieur.

Le Gardien s'agita sur le bâton du Rikudo.

-Le monde shinobi est en guerre. Annonça Madara. Les villages shinobis s'affrontent tandis que j'amasse les fragments qui, autrefois, formaient le Jûbi.

Le Gardien ne cilla pas mais son ton fut plus menaçant.

-Alors c'est cela qui t'occupait durant toutes ces années ?

-En partie, répondit Madara.

Pendant ce temps, le Zetsu aux Mangekyou Sharingans avait déposé le corps à la surface du puits. Le cadavre flotta comme s'il était sur de l'eau alors que des flammes bleues léchaient son corps. Puis sans prévenir, il coula au fonds du puits et les nuances bleues que contenait le puits se muèrent en un immense brasier rougeoyant dont la lueur se répercuta sur les parois de la grotte.

-Le pouvoir de Jûbi est immense, dit le Gardien. C'est une vaine entreprise de penser que ce pouvoir puisse être contrôlé.

-Il y en a un qui a réussi à le contrôler …

Au fond du puits, le puissant brasier de flammes s'était apaisé et le corps commençait à remonter à la surface. Le Zetsu se remit debout. Le Gardien et Madara ne quittèrent pas des yeux le corps qui se distinguait de plus en plus alors qu'il revenait vers eux. Le corps émergea de la surface et s'anima soudainement. Il prit une grande inspiration et se débattit dans l'eau. Ses bras étaient terriblement maigres et, malgré ses cheveux blancs qui dissimulaient une partie de son visage, on pouvait voir des joues creuses et des traits de vieillard. Il balançait ses bras cherchant un endroit où se raccrocher et émettait des râles qui restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Le Zetsu s'avança finalement pour lui venir en aide. Il le saisit sous les bras et le ramena sur la terre ferme. Le ressuscité toussa et grelotta sur le sol de la grotte. Il n'avait que la peau sur les eaux et ses jambes n'étaient pas assez robustes pour le soutenir. Madara s'approcha du ressuscité sous le regard attentif du Gardien.

-Tu es revenu dans le monde des vivants, Nagato.

Le ressuscité réagit à l'évocation de son nom. Ses yeux ne s'étaient pas réhabitués à la vie. Il ne distinguait que de sombres formes et son esprit était toujours dans les brumes de l'entre-deux monde. Mais il avait bel et bien reconnu qu'on l'appelait.

-Cette … cette voix …

L'homme au masque se mit au niveau de Nagato. L'ancien leader d'Akatsuki haletait. Ses poumons retrouvaient leur usage. Ses membres tremblaient.

-Madara… C'est toi …

L'homme au masque posa sa main sur l'épaule de Nagato.

-Oui. C'est moi, Nagato.

-Où … où suis-je ?

-Tu as été ramené à la vie.

La physionomie de Nagato trahit sa surprise. Sa bouche béante, il regarda autour de lui.

-Comment est-ce possible ?

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, reprit Madara plus pressant. Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer.

Le Zetsu aux Sharingans se tint derrière Nagato et lui saisit les bras pour qu'il évite de bouger. Nagato sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le contact de la créature. Madara repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur le visage de Nagato. Ses Rinnegans s'étaient ranimés également. Six cercles concentriques se dessinaient sur ses pupilles grises. Sans que Nagato ait eu le temps de comprendre, Madara porta sa main à son œil gauche. Et Nagato hurla de douleur.

Madara examina le Rinnegan gauche de Nagato dans la paume de sa main. L'ancien leader d'Akatsuki gémissait et serrait les dents tandis que le Zetsu l'empêchait de se débattre.

-Je suis navré, répliqua Madara en fourrant la pupille gauche dans un bocal rempli d'un liquide verdâtre. Ce n'était pas censé se terminer ainsi. Mais à cause de ta défection, j'ai dû recourir à des moyens plus drastiques pour récupérer les pupilles que je t'avais greffé autrefois.

Le Rinnegan droit de Nagato se posa sur Madara. Bien que son apparence sénile l'ait rendu misérable, l'homme au masque aperçut toute l'étendue du pouvoir à sa portée dans cet œil.

-Alors … Alors …, souffla Nagato.

-Tu as été un parfait instrument, mais ton rôle prend fin maintenant. Merci pour ton aide. Je suis désolé de te renvoyer dans l'autre monde après tout fait pour te ramener.

La main de Madara s'approcha du second Rinnegan. Nagato tenta de se débattre mais l'emprise du Zetsu était trop forte. Les doigts de Madara s'agrippèrent à l'œil quand Nagato puisa dans ses dernières forces.

-Shinra Tensei – Répulsion Céleste.

Une puissante force écrasa et projeta Madara et le Zetsu de chaque côté du sanctuaire. Alors qu'il allait rencontrer la paroi rocheuse, Madara usa de son mystérieux pouvoir et passa à travers. Le Zetsu percuta la pierre avec un gros mais se remit immédiatement sur pieds. Le masque de Madara émergea de la paroi rocheuse. Nagato était toujours étalé près du Puits des Âmes, trop faible pour se mouvoir seul. Le Zetsu s'élança en direction de celui qu'il avait ramené à la vie lorsqu'un cri strident fendit l'air. En un éclair blanc, le Zetsu fut projeté au sol. Madara vit le Gardien donner de violents coups de becs à cette créature étendue au sol. L'oiseau se retourna vers l'homme au masque, un Sharingan ensanglanté pendait par un morceau de son bec. Le Gardien le goba en instant et s'empressa de faire de même avec l'autre pupille du Zetsu.

Madara sortit de la roche, prêt à se jeter sur Nagato, tandis que le Gardien se préparait à reprendre son envol pour attaquer son adversaire. Cependant, une forme gigantesque apparut derrière Nagato. C'était la tête grotesque d'un homme ayant des Rinnegans et portant une coiffe marqué du kanji « Roi ». Le Roi des Enfers, qui faisait partie des pouvoirs de Pain Rikudô, ouvrit en grand la bouche. Une langue rouge s'échappa et s'enroula autour du corps de Nagato. La forme spectrale du Roi des Enfers avala Nagato et s'évapora en un instant.

Le Gardien regagna son perchoir sur le bâton du Rikudô. Sa lueur blanche s'était ravivé et illuminait le plafond du sanctuaire. Nagato avait disparu avec le second Rinnegan qui lui restait. Le Gardien toisa Madara avec des yeux de défi. L'homme au masque avança lentement vers le Puits des Âmes.

-Ton projet est voué à l'échec. Répliqua le Gardien. Qu'importe que tu t'accapares les yeux du Rikudô Sennin, tu n'arriveras jamais à l'égaler. Si tu libérais le Jûbi, tu ne ferais que condamner ce monde.

Madara leva les yeux vers l'oiseau de flammes blanches qui le dominait.

-Ce n'est pas le Jûbi qui détruira ce monde. Avoua-t-il d'un ton calme. J'ai déclenché une grande guerre car les Grandes Nations Shinobis ont refusé de me céder le Hachibi et le Kyûbi. Cela faisait partie du déroulement des évènements.

Le Gardien l'observa encore plus attentivement alors que Madara plongea son regard au fonds du Puits des Âmes.

-Tout est préparé depuis longtemps. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Ce monde tombera en ruines. Et toi, ultime fossile du passage du Rikudô Sennin sur cette Terre, enfermé dans cette prison de pierre, tu ne pourras rien n'y faire.

* * *

><p>Cinq jours étaient passés depuis. Il était sur une des hautes tours de garde qui encadraient la porte sud du village de Kusa. Trônant sur les tuiles noires de la tour, il avait un très large panorama sur la plaine verte qui s'étalait aux pieds des murs. Le soleil s'était levé dissimulé derrière des cieux gris et parsemés de sombres nuées. Les nuages étaient gonflés et bombés prêts à éclater en une pluie torrentielle. Il porta son regard au loin. Tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir c'est l'épaisse brume qui s'étendait sur une grande partie de la prairie. Le brouillard l'empêchait de voir la forêt qui bordait les larges étendues aux alentours de Kusa.<p>

Cette brume soudaine était-elle un coup du sort ? Ou un stratagème de l'Alliance ? Cela lui importait peu. Les rouages étaient en place depuis des années. Les mécanismes s'étaient activés et la machine s'accélérait de jour en jour pour atteindre l'objectif final. Rien ne pouvait s'opposer à son plan. Même le plus léger, le plus petit des imprévus ne pourrait enrayer la redoutable et terrible machination qu'il avait enclenchée. Son regard se perdit dans l'horizon. Bientôt le rideau de brume s'effacerait et il serait aux premières loges pour assister à cette macabre représentation.

Au loin, par-delà la plaine, la forêt était silencieuse. Le vent brassant les branches et les feuilles des arbres était tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre. A l'orée des arbres, des silhouettes émergèrent de la forêt, alignées sur de nombreuses distances. Elles s'amoncelèrent d'un pas assuré et lent sur l'herbe. Le brouillard ne laissait percevoir que de fantomatiques silhouettes. Mais plus les secondes passaient, plus ces formes se réunissaient en une masse gigantesque qui englobait une grande partie de la plaine.

Puis elles se mirent en marche, dissimulées par la brume. Leurs pas légers sur l'herbe ne produisaient aucun bruit. Le moindre son aurait pu les trahir. Elles devaient profiter de la brume matinale pour s'approcher un maximum des murailles de Kusa.

Ce fut à cet instant que le soleil perça l'épaisse couche de nuages et ses rayons éclairèrent la plaine. La brume s'effaçait peu à peu dévoilant les rangs alignés des cohortes shinobis de l'Alliance qui avaient envahi la vaste étendue verte au pied des murailles de Kusa. L'auto-proclamée Alliance Shinobi avait rassemblé plus de dix milles hommes sur la plaine silencieuse et embrumée. Konoha, Suna, Iwa, Kiri et Kumo avaient réussi à rassembler la plus grande armée shinobi ayant foulé cette terre. Les forces du Pays d'Ame et du Pays du Fer avaient grossi également grossi leurs rangs. Cette armée hétérogène de différents villages, autrefois ennemis, était partie au combat afin d'empêcher que le plan de l'homme au masque ne s'accomplisse et que leur monde se retrouve coincé dans une illusion sans fin.

Aa Yotsuki, le Yondaime Raikage, se tenait en tête de la cohorte centrale, impassible. A ses côtés, Tsunade, la Godaime Hokage, fixait l'immense porte de bois encastrée entre trois murailles qui les empêchait d'investir le village. Konan d'Ame avait reçu l'ordre de ne pas quitter le Raikage et l'Hokage. C'était une opportunité pour elle de gagner leur confiance et elle ne désirait pas gâcher cette chance. La tignasse blanche de Kakashi Hatake n'était pas loin derrière eux. Il avait été choisi pour mener l'assaut épaulé par un jônin de Kumo nommé Darui. Le flanc droit de l'armée shinobi avait à sa tête le jeune Godaime Kazekage de Suna, Sabaku no Gaara, qui demeurait aussi impérial que les autres leaders de l'Alliance. Derrière lui, se tenait le colosse d'Iwa, l'unique fils d'Oonoki Ryûtenbin, Kitsuchi. Quant au flanc gauche, il revenait à la plantureuse Godaime Mizukage de Kiri, Mei Terumi qui affichait un air confiant à ses subordonnés. Secondant la leader de Kiri, Samui de Kumo restait à ses côtés, impassible tout comme le Raikage.

L'Armée de l'Alliance Shinobi retenait son souffle. Tout avait été soigneusement préparé par les Kages et leurs commandants depuis des jours. Toutes les stratégies et les tactiques avaient été envisagées. Mais l'envergure de leurs troupes leur donnait un grand avantage. L'Alliance voulait également compter sur la surprise. Un atout non négligeable qui leur permettrait de gagner rapidement la bataille sans essuyer de lourdes pertes. Dès lors que le brouillard s'était dissipé, le temps était compté pour les shinobis de l'Alliance. Il fallait frapper avant que les ennemis ne se mettent en position de défense.

L'armée de l'Alliance retenait son souffle. Non loin derrière Tsunade, Sakura Haruno sentait son cœur battre intensément dans sa poitrine. L'Hokage avait demandé qu'elle soit à ses côtés durant la bataille. Lorsque l'Haruno avait demandé ce qu'il était advenu de Naruto, son maitre ne lui avait donné aucune réponse. Même Kakashi avait refusé de répondre. Il avait disparu la veille alors qu'il allait participer au conseil de guerre. Même ce matin, personne ne l'avait vu. Sakura s'était bien douté que les Kages avaient décidé de mettre Naruto à l'abri plutôt que de le laisser combattre sur le champ de bataille. Ils avaient menti au blond pour le protéger mais Sakura savait bien que quelque part son ancien coéquipier fulminait de rage d'avoir été trompé.

Mais ce n'était pas exactement le moment pour penser à Naruto. Sakura était en première ligne. De là, elle voyait les murs gris de Kusa qui barraient la voie. Du haut des murailles, les shinobis de l'Alliance faisaient des cibles faciles. Elle regarda aux alentours. Les visages étaient fermés. Ceux qui étaient marqués par l'âge et les balafres restaient stoïques, indifférents, parés à la bataille. Pour les plus jeunes, les teints étaient pâles, les bouches muettes et les dents grinçantes. Elle vit une goutte de sueur perler le long de la tempe d'une kunoichi de Suna. Elle était plus âgée que Sakura mais aucune des deux n'avait affronté un tel danger. Elle aperçut la main tremblante d'un shinobi de Kiri. Il tentait bien que mal de stopper ses tremblements avec son autre main mais rien n'y faisait. Elle pensa à ses compagnons de Konoha. Ino lui avait raconté que Chôji avait vomi deux fois ce matin avant de rentrer dans les rangs. Auparavant, elle avait croisé Kiba et Shino. L'Aburame s'était toujours montré aussi taciturne que d'habitude mais le maitre-chien s'était lui aussi muré dans le silence. L'Inuzuka ne manquait jamais une occasion pour se vanter de ses capacités. Or il était passé devant elle sans même l'apercevoir. Akamaru, qui les suivait, fut le seul à la remarquer. Il avait émis une légère plainte et était reparti à la suite du maitre-chien en pleurant. «Les animaux peuvent sentir, percevoir la mort qui rôde dans l'atmosphère » avait pensé Sakura. Parmi tous les shinobis autour d'elle, combien allaient survivre à l'heure suivante ?

Sakura reprit son souffle. Elle avait été formée, préparée pour tout ceci. Les ninjas médecins avaient un rôle crucial sur le champ de bataille. Sakura devait rester calme sinon elle commettrait des erreurs qui pourraient coûter la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Le ninja médecin ne fonce pas dans la mêlée, il reste en arrière pour soigner les blessures et d'empêcher les shinobis de subir une mort atroce. Et pourtant, elle était en première ligne avec l'Hokage alors que les équipes médicales étaient restées non loin de la forêt à l'abri des regards. Tsunade avait probablement quelque chose derrière la tête pour l'avoir fait venir en première ligne. Mais la jeune Haruno ignorait tout cela et en observant les murailles de Kusa, elle sentit leur ampleur l'étouffer.

Le Raikage leva les yeux vers les grandes portes de Kusa. Il aperçût la silhouette immobile de Madara qui contemplait l'armée shinobi. Le Raikage se gonfla de colère et de rage à la vue de son ennemi qui les attendait au sommet de la tour de garde. D'autres silhouettes émergèrent du haut des murailles. Des ninjas de Kusa, d'Oto et de Taki s'alignaient le long des fortifications. Ils poussaient de grands engins de sièges, des balistes armés d'immenses kunais, pointés sur les shinobis de l'Alliance. Kuroeris Hakuhen, la chef des shinobis de Taki du Pays de la Cascade, sortit de la masse en armure de combat pour jeter un regard de mépris à l'armée shinobi assemblée sous les murs. Derrière la femme aux longs cheveux sombres et au regard de glace, se tenaient deux hommes. Seika Nodoka, son bras droit, était un homme aux cheveux châtains, aux fines moustaches avec une barbichette, portant un sabre dans son dos. Le second dominait par sa taille tous les autres défenseurs des murs. Il était chauve avec un bouc noir encadrant une bouche fermée et sévère sous des yeux marrons enragés. Il se nommait Tetsu Hakka et il était le garde du corps de celle qui s'était nommée Takikage pour se hisser au niveau des leaders des Grandes Nations Shinobis.

Un peu plus en retrait se tenait un homme bedonnant aux cheveux sales et noirs parsemés de mèches blanches. Il avait des petits yeux de fouines qui furetaient tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Sa veste de combat était celle portée par les subordonnées d'Hanzô la Salamandre lorsque celui-ci gouvernait le Pays d'Ame. Sur son plastron gris se trouvait un manteau de pluie noir qui lui recouvrait le dos et les épaules. Autour de son cou, un masque à gaz restait accroché, unique héritage de l'ère de gloire d'Hanzô. Chaque homme de la Salamandre avait un masque pour se protéger des gaz empoisonnés qui étaient l'arme de prédilection d'Hanzô. Cet homme d'aspect pathétique, nommé Teinou, avait néanmoins réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu pour rallier les derniers vestiges des forces de la Salamandre sous sa coupe. A ses côtés, se tenait un jeune homme plus grand que lui au visage fin et aux cheveux blancs bouclés. Il portait un manteau de pluie noir qui dissimulait en grande partie son corps.

La silhouette encapuchonnée de Kabuto Yakushi apparut au sommet des murailles, entourée par un groupe de shinobis. Les membres restants de l'Akatsuki s'étaient rassemblés autour du chef d'Oto. Kisame Hoshigaki, armé de son épée Samahada, avait ôté l'encombrant manteau noir aux nuages rouges de l'Akatsuki. A la place, il avait un pantalon noir et un débardeur bleu sombre qui lui donnait une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Ses bras étaient protégés par des brassards et sur son front trônait toujours son bandeau frontal de Kiri rayé d'une balafre. Deidara portait une veste de shinobi brune semblable à celle qu'il portait lorsqu'il était encore un shinobi d'Iwa. Ses poches étaient pleines d'argile explosive qu'il malaxait constamment avec ses mains dotées de bouches mâchant et ruminant la substance blanche. Pour ce qui est d'Hidan, il s'était simplement limité à un pantalon simple laissant son torse nu sans aucune protection. Il faisait tourner son faux rouge à trois lames autour de lui, priant Jashin d'accepter ses futures offrandes et de lui accorder les pires souffrances. Les membres de Taka étaient également présents. Suigestu Hôzuki, le nouveau propriétaire du Kubikiribôchô, affichait fièrement l'ancienne épée de son maitre Zabuza Momochi. Jûgo gardait un air impérial, impassible, contrôlant au maximum ses pulsions meurtrières afin de mieux les laisser l'envahir au moment opportun. Le dernier membre du trio, Sasuke Uchiwa observa l'armée de shinobis qui s'était amassée aux portes de Kusa. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge lorsqu'il aperçut Tsunade et le Raikage en première ligne.

L'Ennemi était bien présent. Et il avait préparé ses défenses. Des centaines d'hommes étaient postés au sommet des murailles et d'autres encore attendaient derrière les murs. L'Alliance avait perdu l'effet de surprise et la peur s'empara des cœurs des shinobis. Mais elle avait l'avantage du nombre et c'était le seul atout que détenait encore l'Alliance.

Du haut des portes du village, Ryûshin Kizoku contemplait cette immense armée. Sur sa tunique grise, un plastron de cuir brun, sans épaulettes, protégeait son torse et un pantalon sombre constituait sa seule tenue de combat. Attaché sur son front, un bandeau affichait, marqué dans le fer, le symbole de Kusa. Il s'appuyait sur son katana rangé dans son fourreau trônant sur les hautes portes de sa cité.

Les défenseurs du village avaient les yeux rivés sur celui qui avait été nommé Kusakage. L'armée, qui guettait sous ses murs, allait mener un assaut furieux sur sa cité, son village. C'était à lui de le défendre, de défendre ses shinobis, ceux qui l'avaient choisi comme leur chef, leur leader, leur Kusakage. « L'Ombre de l'Herbe ». Un très beau titre, qui devait l'élever au rang des shinobis les plus puissants du continent. Un titre prétentieux aurait pensé le Raikage.

Aa de Kumo sortit de la masse et s'avança lentement en direction de la cité suivi de près par Tsunade. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de leurs premières lignes et firent face aux murs de Kusa. Pendant ce temps, des lignes s'ouvrirent dans les rangs de l'Alliance. De longs parchemins d'invocations furent déroulés. De grandes machines de guerre émergèrent des panaches de fumée. D'immenses shurikens et kunais étaient placés sur de grands lanceurs en bois. Des onagres et des balistes parsemaient les lignes de l'Alliance qui se tournèrent et grincèrent en direction des assiégés. Cependant elles demeurèrent armées et immobiles. Les deux armées shinobis retinrent leurs souffles tandis que l'Hokage et le Raikage s'adressèrent aux défenseurs de la cité.

-Ryûshin Kizoku !

La voix de Tsunade se répercuta sur les murailles. Les deux Kages s'étaient placés à une distance des murs où ils ne craignaient rien des engins de siège ennemis.

-Nous vous offrons une chance de vous rendre, vous et les vôtres ! Lâchez vos armes, ouvrez vos portes et aucun shinobi de Kusa ne perdra la vie aujourd'hui !

La proposition de l'Hokage ne concernait que les shinobis du village de l'Herbe. Kuroeris de Taki posa son regard de dédain sur le Kusakage, elle s'attendait presque à le voir jeter son épée et supplier qu'on l'épargne. Les membres de l'Akatsuki l'observèrent avec attention. Les gens d'Ame s'étaient aussi tournés vers Ryûshin. Tous attendaient la réponse du Kusakage.

Ryûshin ne s'était pas attendu à une telle offre. Il cacha sa surprise sous un masque impassible et répondit avec véhémence.

-Vous me proposez la paix pour les miens. Mais en même temps, vous portez un couteau à ma gorge. C'est plus une menace qu'une négociation.

Il lui suffisait d'observer le chef de l'Alliance Shinobi pour comprendre où cette négociation allait les mener. Le regard du Raikage était ardent et empli de colère. Des yeux pleins de rage, une mâchoire dont les dents grinçaient de fureur. Il lui suffisait de prononcer un seul mot pour déclencher un massacre. Tsunade se voulait conciliatrice, ce n'était pas le cas d'Aa. Ryûshin avait vu clair en lui et il avait depuis longtemps pris sa décision.

-Il n'est pas encore trop tard, Ryûshin. Essaya à nouveau Tsunade. Konoha et Kusa étaient alliés autrefois. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en finir ainsi.

Le Raikage s'impatientait et la tension était de plus en plus palpable. Les regards étaient rivés sur le Kusakage, sauf celui de l'homme au masque. Ryûshin l'apercevait, posté sur la tour de garde. Il ne semblait pas réagir. Tout comme Ryûshin, il savait qu'importe sa réponse, cela n'empêchera pas ces terribles évènements de se produire. Taki, Oto et Ame étaient dans la place, ainsi que l'Akatsuki, qui comptait les plus dangereux nukenins dans ses rangs. S'il ouvrait ses portes à l'Alliance, Kuroeris n'hésiterait pas à planter une lame de glace dans son cœur, les shinobis de Taki massacreraient les siens et il n'osa pas penser à ce que l'homme au masque pourrait lui faire, s'il prenait parti pour l'Alliance. Le point de non-retour avait été atteint et Madara Uchiwa attendait simplement que commencent les hostilités.

-Les Alliances vont et viennent, reprit Ryûshin. Durant la Troisième Grande Guerre, notre alliance avec Konoha n'a pas empêché nos villages d'être pillés, et de voir les nôtres massacrés par les shinobis d'Iwa et de Suna. Aujourd'hui, Suna, Iwa et Konoha sont alliés. Et vous vous présentez en armes devant notre village. Sachez que je compte défendre mon village contre tous ceux qui le menaceraient. Ce qui est votre cas.

-Une dernière fois, répéta Tsunade. Rendez-vous et il n'y aura aucun sang versé entre l'Alliance et Kusa !

Cette négociation était une farce, un simulacre pour cacher les apparences, afin que jusqu'au bout, l'Alliance puisse se convaincre qu'elle ait tout fait pour éviter le conflit. Mais tout était déjà scellé, pour Ryûshin et tous les autres.

-Vous autres Kages, vous savez quel genre de sacrifice, il faut accomplir pour protéger votre village. Je suis également prêt à tout pour la protection des miens.

C'est alors que le Raikage prit la parole. Sa voix grondante retentit dans toute la cité :

-Ne t'imagine pas être en sécurité derrière ces murs ! Rends-toi, ce sera ta seule échappatoire ! Nous n'aurons aucune pitié ! Nous raserons cette cité jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que des cendres ! Nous effacerons toute trace du village caché de l'Herbe ! Tu regretteras de t'être allié avec l'Akatsuki ! Rends-toi ou il n'y aura nulle part où tu pourras te cacher pour échapper à notre fureur !

Le silence tomba sur la plaine. Ryûshin esquissa un léger sourire comme ultime provocation à la tirade du Yondaime Raikage. Les efforts de Tsunade venaient d'être réduits à néant en un instant, elle était devenue pâle tandis que Aa maintenait une posture de défi. Ryûshin frappa le sol avec son fourreau. Trois coups.

-Ainsi-soit-il. Annonça-t-il.

Aa souffla avec mépris et se détourna des murs suivi par Tsunade qui accorda un ultime regard attristé au Kusakage. Ces instants parurent une éternité pour les combattants. Le pas du Raikage était rapide alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son armée mais tout semblait au ralenti. Un moment de grâce, de pur silence. Le vent était tombé. Le soleil était à nouveau caché par les nuages. C'était hors du temps. Un instant précis où tout s'était arrêté. Un instant entre le jour et la nuit. Un instant entre la glace et le feu. Un instant entre le calme et le chaos. Un instant entre la vie et la mort.

Le Raikage rentra dans le rang, fit un signe rapide de la tête. Un son guttural sortit d'un cor. L'Alliance lança son assaut.

Un autre cor répondit du haut des murs de Kusa. Un hurlement parcourut les premières lignes de l'Alliance tandis que mugissaient les shinobis ennemis sur les murailles. Cette clameur envahit toute la plaine et la cité en portant la terreur chez les ennemis et en enflammant l'ardeur des troupes. Tous étaient prêts à en découdre.

L'Alliance chargea d'un seul front en direction des murs et des portes. Le flanc droit mené par Gaara et le flanc gauche guidé par Mei s'étaient élancés vers les murs alors que les troupes devant les portes avaient à leurs têtes Kakashi Hatake de Konoha et Darui de Kumo. Sakura aperçut son maitre partir au combat, pensant que cela pourrait être la dernière fois qu'elle voyait le shinobi au Sharingan. Aux côtés de la jeune Haruno, Tsunade et Aa restèrent de marbre alors qu'autour d'eux, des centaines de shinobis s'élançaient dans la bataille avec une bravoure furieuse.

Les défenseurs ripostèrent. Les engins de siège crachèrent leurs projectiles sur leurs assaillants qui faisaient des cibles faciles. Parmi les premières lignes se trouvaient, Hinata dont l'unité convergeait vers Kusa. D'un simple coup d'œil avec son Byakugan, la kunoichi vit le nombre d'ennemis qui garnissaient le haut des murs. Mais elle ne faillit pas. Le chef de son unité était un vieux shinobi de Kiri, dont le visage était parsemé de balafres. Il avait une voix menaçante et ses ordres étaient directs et clair.

-Maintenez le pas ! Plus vite ! On est sous leur feu !

Hinata entrevit, l'immense structure de bois d'une baliste ennemie se tourner vers eux, et son cœur se serra :

-Attention ! On nous vise !

Le vieux de Kiri grogna :

-Mur !

Un shinobi d'Iwa exécuta sans tarder des mudras et plaque ses mains contre l'herbe. Tous les autres s'accroupirent pour se mettre à l'abri alors qu'un gros mur de terre s'éleva pour protéger les shinobis environnants. Une détonation se fit entendre alors qu'Hinata détourna les yeux.

La flèche en acier de la baliste avait pénétré le mur et sa pointe s'était stoppé sous les yeux du vieil homme et du jeune d'Iwa. Alors que la pointe acérée se trouvait à quelques centimètres de leur tête, le shinobi de Kiri s'accorda un rictus :

-Pas passé loin, bien joué, petit.

Le shinobi d'Iwa étouffa un rire. Hinata souffla un unique instant, avant de remarquer la dizaine de parchemins explosifs qui entourait la base de la flèche qui avait percé le mur de pierre. Le vieil homme écarquilla les yeux et l'explosion survint.

Hinata fut projeté en arrière et sentit quelque chose heurter son dos et sa tête. Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, elle avait un horrible gout dans la bouche et toussa. Du sang coulait sur son œil droit et ses oreilles sifflaient. Un long hurlement émergea du silence puis ce fut le tour du chaos de la charge.

-Hinata ! Il faut pas rester là !

Elle connaissait cette voix. Tenten la tenait dans ses bras et la secouaient frénétiquement. Autour d'elle, il y avait des débris de pierre et des silhouettes qui filaient sans même qu'elle put les discerner. Tenten réussit à la lever alors qu'elle reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Devant elle, il ne restait plus rien du mur, hormis des gravats, de la terre brulée et du sang. Un membre de son unité, un shinobi de Suna, agonisait lentement alors que la moitié de son corps avait été arrachée par la force de l'explosion. Hinata se retint de vomir. Sa respiration s'accéléra.

-Reste avec moi ! S'écria Tenten.

Hinata ne devait pas faillir. Elle ne pouvait pas.

-Je vais bien. Je vais bien, dit-elle. Il faut continuer.

Elle ne devait pas mourir. Elle ne devait pas fuir. Il fallait qu'elle continue le combat. Car ce combat, elle le menait pour tout ce qui lui était cher. Elle le menait pour « lui ».

La charge se poursuivait. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent une distance suffisante des murs, les shinobis de l'alliance essuyèrent les traits de l'ennemi. Des kunais fusaient du haut des murs de Kusa ainsi que des boules de feu et des bourrasques sifflantes qui décimaient les rangs de l'armée de l'Alliance. Des murs de terre sortaient çà et là pour protéger quelques instants les unités de l'Alliance. Cependant, les engins de siège de Kusa ne donnaient aucun répit aux shinobis qui devaient immédiatement reprendre leur assaut et faisaient de nombreux dégâts grâce aux explosifs fixés sur leurs projectiles.

Seul le flanc droit, disposait d'une défense totale. Les troupes, menées par Gaara, avançaient vers Kusa protégées par un gigantesque mur de sable qui protégeait une grande partie de l'armée des projectiles lancés par les défenseurs. Le jeune Kazekage avait pris la tête aux côtés d'une garde personnelle qui portait des jarres de sables sur leurs dos. Ce sable mélangé à celui de l'ancien Jinchuriki d'Ichibi lui permettait de créer cet immense bouclier ensablé qui leur permettait d'avancer sans essuyer de dégâts. Derrière Gaara, son second, Kitsuchi, exhortait les troupes :

-Aujourd'hui, nous vaincrons ! Soyons les premiers à monter sur les murs et à ouvrir les portes aux nôtres !

Des acclamations s'échappèrent de derrière la barrière de sable et les shinobis hurlèrent : « Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaara ! ». Le Godaime Kazekage conservait son calme, maintenait sa gigantesque œuvre de sable qui subissait les détonations des projectiles lancés des murs.

Le courage des défenseurs flancha lorsqu'il vit cette vague de sable lentement déferler sur ses murs. Tous avaient le regard fixé vers le flanc droit mené par Gaara qui s'approchait lentement des murs.

-Rien n'y fait ! Hurla un shinobi de Kusa. On ne passe pas à travers !

Aucun des chefs des défenseurs n'était impressionné par cette gigantesque couche de sable. L'Alliance n'était pas la seule à avoir des atouts dans sa poche. Ryûshin rejoignit Kuroeris, Teinou et Kabuto.

-Il faut faire quelque chose contre ce sable, dit-il.

Un grondement se fit entendre. Un gigantesque shuriken venait de percuter le haut de la muraille, avait emporté une partie du mur et s'était écrasé sur les habitations plus loin en emportant plusieurs shinobis avec lui.

-Je vais me charger de tenir ce mur, grommela Teinou. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pouvons faire contre cette barrière de sable.

Kuroeris répondit immédiatement avec suffisance :

-Si vous pensiez qu'on comptait sur vous pour stopper cette chose, vous vous trompiez. C'est moi qui vais m'en charger personnellement.

Le chef des mutins d'Ame fusilla la femme aux cheveux noirs de Taki qui ne réagit même pas à cette hostilité. Cependant sa remarque avait fait sourire Ryûshin et le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui accompagnait Teinou. Seika, le bras droit de Kuroeris émit un léger ricanement tandis que Tetsu resta de marbre.

-Tenez le mur, ordonna-t-elle à ses subordonnés.

-Bien, madame. Dirent-ils ensemble.

La Takikage longea le mur en direction du flanc droit de l'armée shinobi en hurlant :

-Y a-t-il des shinobis aux affinités Suiton ici ?

Deux shinobis de Taki, deux autres d'Ame et un de Kusa la rejoignirent.

-Très bien, suivez-moi, dit-elle d'un ton ferme en se dirigeant vers la prodigieuse barrière de sable.

Ryûshin se tourna vers Kabuto qui observait la bataille en croisant les bras.

-Vous comptez rester longtemps à rien faire ? demanda le Kusakage.

Sous sa capuche, le chef d'Oto laissa apercevoir un sourire carnassier.

-Non, vous avez raison. Il est temps que je rentre dans la partie.

L'ancien élève d'Orochimaru exécuta plusieurs mudras et apposa ses mains au sol.

-Kuchiyose - Edo Tensei – La réincarnation des âmes.

Cinq cercueils émergèrent du sol sous le regard stupéfait de Teinou et du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Les cinq couvercles s'ouvrirent pour laisser apercevoir ce qu'ils contenaient. Kabuto esquissa un sourire. Il était temps de réunir l'Akatsuki.

Nagato, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori et Itachi avaient été invoqués de l'au-delà grâce à cette terrifiante technique. Kabuto ne perdit aucun temps et les fit sortir de leur prison de bois. Comme il s'y attendait, lorsque le Deidara réincarné sortit du cercueil, celui-ci s'éparpilla en cendres laissant apercevoir le cadavre du shinobi de Konoha qui avait été utilisé pour l'invocation. Deidara n'ayant pas trépassé, Kabuto pouvait bien donner l'apparence qu'il souhaitait au cadavre mais sans l'âme du défunt, il était impossible d'animer sa macabre marionnette. Kakuzu et Sasori s'étaient bien avancés mais la surprise saisit Kabuto lorsque les corps désincarnés de Nagato et d'Itachi s'écroulèrent ne laissant que des cendres. L'étonnement fut total pour Kabuto. Le souffle coupé, il regarda les cadavres pâles des shinobis utilisés pour le sacrifice. Son esprit pensa à toutes les possibilités mais la plus improbable lui vint finalement en tête. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Nagato et Itachi n'avaient pu être réincarné par l'Edo Tensei car, ils étaient toujours vivants.

-_C'est impossible !_ Pensa-t-il. _Les rinnegans de Nagato étaient le seul moyen connu pour ramener les morts à la vie. Naruto l'avait vaincu et Sasuke avait également terrassé son frère. Comment-est-ce possible ? _

Cela fusa dans son esprit, comme un éclair soudain. Kabuto se tourna vers Madara Uchiwa toujours placé au sommet de la tour, surplombant le champ de bataille. Il savait. Kabuto aurait mis sa main au feu. L'homme au masque était surement impliqué dans cette mystérieuse réapparition. Après tout, le pouvoir du Rinnegan et du Mangekyô Sharingan n'étaient pas négligeables dans cette guerre. Madara préférait surement se les approprier plutôt que de laisser Kabuto les utiliser à sa guise, craignant qu'il ne retourne ce pouvoir contre lui. Kabuto pesta intérieurement et se concentra sur les deux membres qu'il avait réussi à invoquer. Madara s'était peut-être joué de lui. Mais un jour, il lui rendrait la pareille.

Suivi par ses marionnettes revenues de l'au-delà, il rejoignit les membres de l'Akatsuki.

- Tout ces hurlements ! S'extasia Hidan. Tout ce sang ! Tous ces morts ! Ohh Jashin-samaaaa !

-C'est quoi le problème de ce type ? Soupira Suigetsu.

-C'est un grand malade, déclara Kisame.

-J'en connais un autre, reprit Suigetsu en jetant un coup d'œil à Jûgo.

Sasuke et Deidara remarquèrent l'arrivée de Kabuto et de ses marionnettes. Le manipulateur d'argile eut un rictus en voyant son ancien comparse revenu à la vie :

-Hum ! Le grand Sasori des Sables Rouges utilisé en tant que marionnette. Quelle ironie !

Le regard noir du nukenin de Suna se porta sur le blond d'Iwa qui lui répondit en toute indifférence :

-Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, Deidara. Revenir d'entre les morts est suffisamment pénible.

-Ce n'est rien en comparaison de mon calvaire, annonça Kakuzu.

La voix de son ancien coéquipier interpella Hidan et le fit sortir de sa transe. Il se tourna vers la silhouette décharné du nukenin de Taki aux cinq cœurs et afficha un air de pure satisfaction.

-Oi ! Kakuzu ! Alors, on a trépassé ? On a finalement cassé sa pipe ?!

Les ricanements d'Hidan n'affectèrent pas Kakuzu.

-Avant de repartir pour les étendues mortes, je n'oublierai pas de t'emmener avec moi. Dit-il sèchement.

-Hé hé ! D'autres ont essayé ! Jubila Hidan.

-C'est qui ceux-là ? demanda Suigetsu avec suspicion.

-D'autres grands malades, répliqua Kisame.

-Vous aurez le temps de régler vos comptes après la bataille, dit Kabuto.

Kakuzu et Sasori portèrent leurs attentions sur les troupes shinobis qui chargeaient en direction de Kusa.

-Une autre guerre ? Supposa le marionnettiste.

-La Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi, reprit Kabuto.

-Une guerre comme une autre, railla Kakuzu.

Un projectile de baliste frôla les membres d'Akatsuki et alla s'écraser plus loin dans les quartiers résidentiels du village de Kusa.

-Etre utilisé comme de simples outils, des armes, soupira Sasori en observant sa main craquelé et fêlé. C'est humiliant.

-Vous avez été ramené à la vie pour servir un plus grand dessein, expliqua Kabuto. Ma technique vous permet de combattre sans craindre le trépas. Vous êtes immortel et indestructible. L'arme parfaite.

-C'est une consolation en soi, termina Kakuzu.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Mei Terumi menait le flanc gauche de l'armée jusqu'aux murs. Bien que la Mizukage ne disposait pas d'une défense semblable à Gaara, elle arrivait à créer des murailles Dôton suffisamment larges et épaisses pour protéger ses unités. Bien qu'elle ait essuyé des pertes, ses troupes avaient avancé plus rapidement que celle du Kazekage et avaient atteint en premier les murs de Kusa.<p>

Les murailles n'avaient que peu d'importance lorsqu'ils s'agissaient d'affronter des shinobis. Elles servaient principalement à impressionner les potentiels envahisseurs et à apporter une certaine sécurité au village qu'elles englober. Mais les shinobis maitrisaient le chakra et on leur apprenait une chose très importante dès le rang de Genin.

-Grimpez aux murs ! Ordonna la Mizukage.

Des centaines de shinobis, le chakra concentré sous la plante des pieds, montèrent les murailles de Kusa. Les défenseurs n'attendirent pas qu'ils aient atteint le sommet des murs. Certains sautèrent par-dessus les remparts, imitèrent leurs assaillants en rassemblant une fine couche de chakra sous leurs pieds, et allèrent à la rencontre. Les deux armées s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas. L'acier rencontra l'acier. L'acier entra dans la chair et le sang fut répandu sur le blanc des murs. Kiba faisait partie des premiers à monter sur les murs.

L'Inuzuka montait Akamaru, son compagnon d'armes canin, qui grimpait à toute allure les murailles de Kusa. Le clan des maitres-chiens avait réussi à apprendre à leurs fidèles alliés à concentrer leur chakra sous leurs pattes. Un exercice long et délicat pour ces animaux mais qui les rendaient par la suite, exceptionnels. Akamaru grimpait plus vite que n'importe quel shinobi. Il évita un homme d'Iwa, touché par un kunai en pleine tête, qui tombait à pleine vitesse. Deux shuriken frôlèrent in extremis le bras de Kiba. Le maitre-chien, le torse collé au dos de son compagnon gardait dans sa ligne de vue le sommet des murs. Une explosion se produisit au sommet des remparts et projeta deux shinobis dans le vide.

Arrivé au sommet, Kiba quitta le dos d'Akamaru et se tint aux aguets. Il entrevit une baliste ennemie en flammes entourée de shinobis s'affrontant, kunai contre kunai, katana contre bô, katon contre suiton. Son nez était empli d'odeurs : la poudre, le feu, le sang, la chair, la sueur et la mort. Pourtant l'Inuzuka devait se détacher de ce que lui disait son odorat affuté. Cela allait le distraire et le mener peut-être à sa perte.

Un grognement d'Akamaru lui indiquait la menace la plus proche. Un colosse de Taki, presque obèse, s'avançait lentement vers lui. Il était chauve et une longue cicatrice lui coupait la bouche en deux. Une immense massue de bois ensanglanté, parsemée en son haut de morceaux d'acier, reposait sur son épaule, tenue par une main ferme.

-Tu veux jouer, gamin. Grommela-il à l'attention de Kiba. On va jouer …

Kiba ne pouvait pas rester insensible à cette provocation. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Surtout de la main d'un homme aussi grotesque et laid.

-Jouons alors !

Le colosse chargea Kiba qui d'un simple saut, l'esquiva. D'un simple retournement, il griffa le dos de son adversaire. Ce dernier serra les dents, cachant sa douleur et se retourna, la fureur dans les yeux.

-Tu gueules, tu aboies, mais c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, jubila Kiba.

Akamaru couina pour avertir son maitre. L'Inuzuka eut le temps d'entrevoir un shinobi d'Ame dans son dos qui s'apprêtait à abattre son katana. D'un pas sur le côté, il évita l'attaque mais le ninja d'Ame fit siffler l'acier de son arme. Kiba n'eut aucun problème pour esquiver la lame. Il riposta avec un puissant coup de pied qui sonna le bretteur avant de se reconcentrer sur le colosse. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se déroulait, le colosse s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait saisi à la gorge. Le souffle coupé, il se débattait en frappant l'autre avec ses pieds.

-On rigole moins, maintenant !

Il écrasa violemment l'Inuzuka au sol. Kiba grommela de douleur tandis que le colosse savourait le supplice de son adversaire. Akamaru s'élança pour sauver son maitre mais le colosse de Taki l'ayant vu venir, balança sa massue qui frappa le chien et l'envoya contre deux shinobis qui combattaient. L'air manquait à Kiba, la tête lui tournait. Le colosse avait lâché sa massue et sortit un kunai prêt à en finir.

-Adieu, gamin, susurra-t-il.

Kiba rassembla ses dernières forces et, d'un coup soudain et direct, marqua le visage du colosse avec ses griffes acérées. Le colosse le relâcha et hurla comme un damné, cachant son visage dégoulinant de sang. Sans perdre, un instant, Kiba

-_Voilà de nouvelles cicatrices_, pensa Kiba. Tsûga – Les crocs lacérants !

Kiba tourna sur lui-même et trancha son ennemi. Le colosse fut éjecté au-delà des murs pour s'écraser à l'intérieur de la cité. Kiba se stoppa net avant de tomber dans le vide, il devait reprendre son souffle avant de continuer. Il tata sa gorge et cracha une petite gerbe de sang. Un parfum agréable lui parvint au nez. Une odeur de fleurs sauvages qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. Mais il ressentit quelque chose de froid dans son bas ventre. Une kunoichi portant le bandeau frontal de Kusa le regardait avec des yeux effrayés et enragés. En quelques secondes, Kiba baissa les yeux et vit le kunai qu'elle venait de planter entre dans entre ses côtes. La lame avait traversé la veste de shinobi et avait mordu la chair du maitre-chien. La kunoichi aux cheveux blonds retira la lame et poussa Kiba d'un coup de pied et qui s'étala au sol.

Les mots manquaient à l'Inuzuka qui essayait d'empêcher le sang chaud de couler de sa blessure. La kunoichi lâcha le kunai et se saisit du katana qu'elle portait dans son dos. Il haletait, la douleur l'envahit. La kunoichi s'apprêtait à le percer de son sabre lorsqu'Akamaru survint et la mordit à l'épaule. Elle gémit de douleur et essaya de se libérer de l'étreinte du chien. Elle se dégagea de son emprise en le frappant au visage avec la garde de son katana. Alors qu'elle se reporta sur Kiba, sa respiration se coupa net. L'Inuzuka s'était remis debout, surmontant sa peine, et avait frappé la jeune fille au thorax avec son kunai. Les yeux bleus de la kunoichi croisèrent ceux de Kiba. Des larmes s'échappèrent et perlèrent sur ses joues alors que ses bras se relâchèrent et que son katana toucha dans un tintement le marbre. Kiba vit la détresse envahir les yeux de la kunoichi, puis son regard se figea et elle tomba en arrière. Kiba chuta à son tour et sa tête se logea sur le ventre de la jeune fille. C'était elle qui sentait les fleurs sauvages. Un parfum agréable qui rappelait à Kiba les longs après-midi qu'il passait avec Akamaru dans les forêts environnant Konoha. C'était ça qui l'avait distrait. Et qui l'avait mené à sa perte. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine tandis que le temps semblait ralentir autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Pourtant, il avait tellement de choses à accomplir. Il devait devenir le chef de son clan. Il devait gagner la guerre, épouser une belle et forte kunoichi et peut-être devenir Hokage. Tout ça semblait loin. Il pensa à ses camarades de classe : Shikamaru, Chôji et cet abruti de Naruto. Il se remémora la douce Hinata et le taciturne Shino ainsi que leur maitre, Kurenai. Tsume et Hana restèrent dans ses pensées, tout comme sa famille, les membres de son clan et Akamaru. Son compagnon devait fuir cet endroit s'il voulait vivre. Il préférait partir en sachant son plus fidèle ami en liberté et en vie plus que de le voir mourir inutilement à ses côtés.

-Merde … parvint-il à dire. Merde …

Mourir comme ça. C'était frustrant. Il avait trop d'orgueil pour pleurer. Il s'était imaginé tuer une centaine d'ennemis. Et pourtant, il était tombé après avoir occis trois ennemis. Il s'était fait prendre par surprise comme un débutant. La kunoichi avait l'air tellement effrayée. Elle avait de beaux cheveux blonds et un parfum si agréable.

Les forces de Kiba le quittèrent quand il sentit de puissantes mains le soulever. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit quelque chose de chaud sur sa joue et d'épaisses touffes de poils dans ses paumes. Il s'y accrocha et sombra dans l'obscurité.

* * *

><p>Tsunade et Aa observaient le déroulement de la bataille. Ils étaient placés assez loin des murs pour que les engins de siège ne les atteignent pas. Pourtant à droite et à gauche, les projectiles lancés des murs de Kusa faisaient des ravages dans l'armée de l'Alliance. Ils voyaient d'énormes explosions à certains endroits de la plaine et percevaient les effroyables détonations qui les accompagnaient. Les premiers lignes étaient partis au combat mais d'autres contingents de shinobis étaient restés en retrait, pour une seconde charge lorsque les premières défenses de l'ennemi seraient enfoncés.<p>

Mais ces troupes en retrait percevaient toute la violence du champ de bataille. Chaque détonation les terrifiait et on pouvait lire l'angoisse sur leur visage. Les escouades allaient et venaient entre le front et l'arrière garde transportant sur des civières des shinobis meurtris et parfois au seuil de la mort. La vision de leurs compagnons blessés et agonisants avait entamé le peu de moral qu'ils conservaient. Sakura, restée aux côtés de Tsunade, entrevoyait des shinobis de Konoha lourdement blessés revenir du champ de bataille. A chaque retour des escouades de secours, elle craignait de voir quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait étendu sur une civière entre la vie et la mort.

Le Raikage avait le regard perdu au loin, vers les grandes portes de Kusa. Tsunade conservait la même attitude de marbre, calqué sur celle d'Aa. Derrière eux, Sakura remarqua enfin l'individu qu'elle avait croisé il y a peu de temps à Kumo avant que le village caché ne soit attaqué. C'était Killer-Bee, le petit frère du Raikage, et, plus important, le Jinchuriki d'Hachibi. Il était immobile non loin de son frère, encadré par une cohorte de jônin d'élite de Kumo. Sakura l'examina attentivement, il semblait s'impatienter. Ses bras étaient croisés et l'index de sa main droite ne faisait que de tapoter son bras avec une certaine cadence, un rythme.

Konan, la kunoichi leader des forces d'Ame, restait silencieuse et conservait un air impassible. Sakura avait appris que les shinobis d'Ame avaient été rassemblés sous l'égide de Mifune. L'Haruno devinait que la kunoichi d'Ame s'inquiétait surement pour ses camarades. Son esprit semblait ailleurs. Sakura se méfiait encore un peu de l'ancien membre d'Akatsuki malgré le fait que Naruto lui accordait toute sa confiance. Cependant elle avait dans le regard quelque chose de mélancolique, une immense tristesse.

Soudain une plus grande détonation survint. A quelques mètres d'eux, un lance shuriken géant était dévoré par les flammes et autour de lui, des shinobis gisaient inertes. L'oreillette du Raikage laissa échapper une annonce que même Sakura put entendre :

-Ils attaquent par les airs !

-Dans ce cas, c'est à nous d'entrer en scène. Déclara une seconde voix dans l'oreillette.

Le Raikage ne répondit rien et reporta son regard sur Kusa en proie à l'assaut de l'Alliance. Un cri aigu résonna du campement de l'Alliance. L'escadron Kamome venait de prendre son envol. La force d'intervention aérienne de Kumo - en tout cas, ceux qui avaient survécu à l'assaut de leur village - se joignait enfin à la bataille. Les cavaliers avaient pour armes de longues lances tandis que leurs montures avaient leur bec et leurs serres. Parmi les grandes mouettes rieuses aux ailes blanches, se trouvaient également d'autres volatiles au plumage immaculé. Cependant ce n'étaient pas des oiseaux faits de chair et de sang mais des oiseaux d'encre. Sai de la Racine faisait également partie de cette escouade. Les créatures animées et crées par sa technique du Chôju Giga – La toile aux monstres fantomatiques constituait une véritable nuée. Sur chaque volatile d'encre se trouvaient deux shinobis. Sai avait eu comme coéquipière, la jeune fille de Kumo, Aoki qui semblait peu à l'aise dans les airs. Cette formation aérienne était guidée par l'unique utilisateur du Jinton, Ônoki Ryûtenbin, le Sandaime Tsuchikage d'Iwa. Le minuscule vieillard flottait dans les airs à la tête de son escouade spéciale en direction du champ de bataille.

Deidara les attendait, dissimulé derrière les nuages, monté sur une de ses créations d'argile. Le visage du nukenin d'Iwa s'illumina lorsqu'il vit son ancien Kage foncer droit sur lui.

-Oi ! Papy Noki ! Tu es encore plus vieux et plus petit que la dernière fois où je t'ai vu !

-Plus petit et plus âgé mais je n'ai rien perdu de ma technique ! Répondit Ônoki d'un ton de défi. Tu vas le découvrir bientôt, gamin !

Alors que l'escadron Kamome et les créatures de Sai se déployaient autour de l'ancien membre d'Akatsuki, les défenseurs dévoilèrent également leur jeu. Des vrombissements fusèrent dans le ciel. Il s'agissait des ninjas d'Oto qui avaient récupéré les appareils volants de l'ancien village du Ciel. Les shinobis du village du Son avaient un appareil qui en puisant dans leur chakra leur permettait de voler. Ils disposaient d'armes avancées dont des fusils à kunai qui amélioraient la pénétration de l'arme mais qui était difficile et long à recharger après avoir lancé les six kunais dans le chargeur. Les vrombissements qu'entendaient les shinobis de l'Alliance provenaient de ces étranges appareils.

Ônoki ne perdit pas une seconde et exécuta des mudras :

-Jinton - Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu – Détachement du monde primitif !

Une sphère blanche naquit dans les mains du Tsuchikage et s'étendit pour former un gigantesque cône orienté vers Deidara et les troupes d'Oto. Le nukenin d'Iwa savait à quoi s'attendre et prit de la hauteur tandis que les shinobis volants d'Oto foncèrent sans réfléchir vers le vieil homme. Le cône de lumière engloba les premiers appareils volants d'Oto et en un instant, tout disparut. La technique avait réduit les assaillants en poussière.

-Maintenant ! Nous avons l'avantage ! s'écria Ônoki. En avant !

Les piaillements des oiseaux de l'Alliance recouvrirent les vrombissements des appareils d'Oto et ils se jetèrent sur leurs ennemis. Les mouettes enserraient les ennemis dans leurs serres et piquaient avec leur bec pendant que leurs cavaliers fendaient l'air avec leurs lances. La monture de Sai évita de peu une rafale de kunais. Aoki riposta en dégainant pour fendre l'adversaire qui les avait ciblés. Ônoki se faufila entre les différents opposants à la poursuite d'un shinobi ennemi. Il s'abattit sur lui et atterrit sur le dos de son appareil. Il posa sa main sur les ailes d'or parcourues de chakra.

-Doton - Kajûgan no Jutsu – La Garde de Pierre

L'appareil volant gagna en poids et le shinobi eut l'impression qu'avoir une gigantesque pierre dans son dos. Avant qu'il réalise ce qui se passait, l'appareil le tira vers le sol. Ônoki reprit son envol laissant le shinobi chuter dangereusement. Il eut beau hurler et essayer de se détacher de son appareil. Le monde tournait autour de lui et le tumulte de la bataille au sol se rapprochait.

Il s'écrasa à la base d'une muraille de Kusa et les débris de son appareil retombèrent aux pieds de Shikamaru, Temari et Kankurô. Ils avaient rejoint le gros des troupes et se préparaient à gravir les murs. Lorsqu'un Hyûga hurla :

-Des barils explosifs !

Ils ne levèrent même pas les yeux en direction des tonneaux embrasés et se préparèrent à leur défense. Les barils percutèrent le sol avec fracas et les explosions se succédèrent sous les hurlements des défenseurs sur les murailles. Une fumée noire remonta jusqu'aux murailles. Les défenseurs remettaient en position les engins de siège sur lesquels ils plaçaient de nouveaux barils emplis de poudre explosive.

-On va lancer une autre salve ! hurla un ninja de Kusa.

Au bas, les défenseurs commençaient à apercevoir les corps blessés et brulés des shinobis qui n'avaient pas pu se protéger des barils. Mais certains avaient surement survécu à la première salve, protégés par des murs et des boucliers de roche. Il fallait continuer les bombardements. Une kunoichi commençait à allumer les mèches des barils tandis que l'un des meneurs s'apprêtait à donner le signal. En bas, la fumée commençait à se dissiper et il commença à abaisser la main.

-Fûton –Dai kamaitachi no Jutsu - La Grande Lame du Vent !

Une grande vague de vent fendit le nuage de fumée et de poussière. Elle percuta les machines de sièges des défenseurs qui volèrent en éclats. Les barils enflammés tombèrent des engins de siège et roulèrent entre les shinobis sur les murailles. Ceux qui prirent la fuite furent les plus chanceux, lorsque les barils explosèrent. La fumée avait envahi à nouveau une partie des murailles et une fois que celle-ci fut dissipée, on put discerner les forces de l'Alliance qui avaient pris position sur la muraille.

-Montrez leur ce qu'on a dans le ventre ! Exalta Kankurô s'improvisant en chef.

Les shinobis de l'Alliance répondirent par un hurlement de rage tandis qu'ils se jetaient dans la mêlée. Temari et Shikamaru les rejoignirent sur la muraille. A vrai dire sans Kankurô, ils n'auraient pas pu échapper aux barils explosifs en s'abritant dans sa marionnette Sanshôuo – la Salamandre.

La kunoichi blonde de Suna se tourna vers une baliste ennemie située plus loin. Elle balança son éventail.

-Fûton – Daitoppa – La Grande Percée.

La technique de vent fusa sur la baliste et l'explosa en morceaux ainsi que les shinobis ennemis alentour. Deux ninjas d'Ame chargèrent la blonde qui replia sans tarder son éventail. Elle envoya valser le premier par-dessus la muraille. Le second reçut l'éventail dans le ventre avant qu'elle ne l'abatte au sol avec ce même ustensile en le frappant à la tête.

-Meurs ! Hurla un shinobi d'Oto armé d'un kama.

Temari eut le temps d'apercevoir son assaillant par-dessus son épaule, qu'un second shinobi de Taki se plaça devant elle, katana à la main. La kunoichi se préparait à sauter lorsque le shinobi d'Oto armé d'une faucille la porta au niveau de son oreille. D'un geste sec, il la lança sur la blonde qui l'évita d'un simple mouvement de tête. Elle alla se placer dans le crâne du ninja de Taki, à la surprise de Temari.

-Je ne peux … plus bouger … grogna le shinobi d'Oto.

Une lame noire lui transperça la gorge et il s'écroula au sol. Une ombre se détacha de celle du shinobi et Temari reconnut la technique de manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru. Le Nara avait un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

-Je couvre tes arrières ! dit-il.

La blonde lui rendit son sourire alors qu'elle déploya son éventail et créa un clone d'elle-même. Le clone de Temari replia son éventail et se prépara au corps à corps tandis que l'originale se chargerait de lancer des techniques Fûton.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour assurer mes arrières ! répondit-elle à l'intéressé d'un ton moqueur.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer ! reprit le Nara.

-C'est toujours un plaisir avec toi …

Leur conversation fut écourtée à cause de l'explosion d'un kunai explosif non loin d'eux. Sur ce, ils se lancèrent aux côtés d'autres shinobis à la destruction des engins de sièges.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les troupes menées par Kakashi et Darui avaient enfin atteint les portes. Une chose était sûre pour les deux généraux. Ils allaient essuyer une forte résistance de l'ennemi. Les portes de Kusa se trouvaient en recul par rapport aux fortifications de la cité. Ainsi ceux qui tenteraient de forcer les portes se retrouveraient dans un petit espace, entouré de trois hauts murs et de deux tours de gardes, où ils feraient des cibles faciles pour les défenseurs.<p>

Ils devaient agir vite. Très vite. Kakashi ajusta son oreillette.

-Nous sommes en position, on passe à l'offensive.

-Ne perdez pas plus de temps. Grogna le Raikage par l'oreillette.

Les shinobis avaient commencé à gravir les murailles encadrant les portes mais comme sur le reste des fortifications, l'assaut était difficile. Darui menait le combat sur les murs tandis que le shinobi au Sharingan s'occuperait des portes comme il avait été convenu la veille lors du conseil de guerre. Une boule shinobi explosa non loin de Kakashi lorsqu'il étala un long parchemin sur le sol. Ce parchemin marqué par plusieurs sceaux faisait bien une trentaine de mètres. En quelques mudras, Kakashi invoqua un gigantesque bélier de bois et d'acier avec pour tête un tigre rugissant. Aussitôt, quatre hommes de forte corpulence se mirent à ses côtés.

-Chô Baika no jutsu - Décuplement Supra !

Les quatre Akimichi décuplèrent leur taille afin qu'elle soit adaptée aux proportions du bélier et le saisirent par les poignées en bois. Kakashi bondit sur le bélier, en compagnie d'une partie de son escouade, et alors que les Akimichi le soulevaient, les défenseurs qui voyaient ces géants à leurs portes prirent peur. Ils reculèrent le bélier et dans un fracas, il percuta les lourdes portes en bois de Kusa.

Les défenseurs se regroupaient autour de la porte. Alors que le bélier s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, une gigantesque silhouette apparut au-dessus de la porte. Kakashi le reconnut immédiatement. Kakuzu avait pris une forme inhumaine. La substance fileuse et noire qui l'habitait sortait de tous ses pores. Les quatre masques, Futon, Raiton, Katon et Suiton, représentant ses cœurs supplémentaires encadraient sa tête qui semblaient vomir ce qui grouillait à l'intérieur de ce corps contre nature.

-Kakashi Hatake, comme on se retrouve !

Une autre silhouette apparut aux côtés de Kakuzu. Il s'agissait d'Hidan dont la faux rouge à trois lames ne réclamait que du sang.

-Oi ! Kakuzu ! dit-il en apercevant Kakashi. Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on se venge proprement de ce type !

-Reste en dehors de ça, Hidan. C'est ma vengeance !

-Heiinnn … ? Mais nous sommes un duo …

-Je suis mort. Répondit sèchement Kakuzu, il n'y a pas de duo qui tienne.

D'un geste brusque Hidan brandit sa faux et trancha le bras de Kakuzu. L'étonnement apparut sur le visage de Kakuzu alors qu'Hidan affichait un air déterminé presque nerveux.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? grommela Kakuzu alors qu'Hidan tranchait la matière noire qui grouillait dans le corps de son ancien coéquipier.

Kakashi observa avec consternation les deux membres de l'Akatsuki s'affronter lorsqu'une personne l'interpella :

-Kakashi-sensei ! Ne perdez pas de temps !

Chôji venait de le rejoindre sur le bélier. Il portait le corps inanimé d'Ino. Kakashi comprit immédiatement.

-Encore une fois ! Ordonna-t-il à travers son masque.

Les Akimichi relevèrent le bélier et frappèrent une seconde fois les portes de Kusa. Kakashi sortit un kunai et deux shurikens. Il aperçut un défenseur qui jeta un kunai explosif en direction d'un des Akimichi qui portait le bélier. Il arma son bras et lança son kunai qui intercepta celui de son adversaire avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible et n'explose. De son autre main, il envoya les shurikens en direction de l'ennemi qui les reçut en pleine gorge et tomba à la renverse à l'extérieur des murs.

Sur l'autre mur encadrant la porte de Kusa, une ligne de ninjas de Taki s'était rassemblée et commençait à exécuter des mudras. Kakashi fut plus rapide qu'eux.

-Katon – Hôsenka no justu – Technique de la balsamine !

Il cracha plusieurs petites boules de feu qui frappèrent de plein fouet les ninjas de Taki désemparés.

-Protégez le bélier ! Hurla Kakashi. Encore une fois !

Les Akimichi reculèrent à nouveau le bélier et le repoussèrent contre les portes qui commencèrent à se craqueler. Kakuzu subissait encore les assauts inexpliqués d'Hidan. Lorsqu'il entendit le bélier frapper les portes, son regard se posa sur Kakashi et ses hommes. Derrière le fils du Croc Blanc se trouvaient le gros marmot et la fille blonde qu'il avait déjà vus en compagnie du jônin de Konoha. Mais la fille semblait inconsciente, portée par le marmot. Kakuzu eut un éclair de lucidité et se tourna vers Hidan, essoufflé.

-Tu auras réussi à vous faire gagner un peu de temps, petite. Dit-il froidement.

Ino, grâce à sa technique de transposition, s'était immiscée dans l'esprit – très faible – d'Hidan pour prendre le contrôle de son corps, mais elle ne pouvait plus se permettre de poursuivre la supercherie plus longtemps. Elle chargea à nouveau Kakuzu, armée de la faucille.

Le nukenin centenaire de Taki se sépara de son masque Futon. La créature noire s'envola et tourna autour d'Hidan comme un charognard autour de son festin. Il cracha une rafale de bourrasques de vent qui surprit Ino en plein dans son élan. Le corps d'Hidan fut éjecté à l'intérieur des murs de Kusa. La kunoichi de Konoha put utiliser la technique de rupture avant que le corps d'Hidan ne percute violemment la tour d'un immeuble. Son esprit retourna dans son corps et elle se réveilla dans les bras de Chôji, sur le bélier de l'Alliance.

-Bien joué, Ino. Commenta Kakashi lorsqu'il vit que la Yamanaka était revenue à elle.

-Attention !

Kakuzu avait repris sa place au-dessus des portes. Ses masques Katon et Raiton avaient ouvert leurs bouches, prêtes à lancer leurs techniques dévastatrices sur le bataillon de Kakashi. Le shinobi au Sharingan se souvenait parfaitement de son dernier affrontement contre le membre d'Akatsuki. Chacune de ses techniques pouvait annihiler un régiment entier. Et à cet instant précis, il s'apprêtait à relâcher deux puissantes techniques. Kakashi ne pourrait pas éviter la zone d'impact de la technique qui allait ravager tout ce qui se trouverait alentour. Ces deux techniques combinées massacreraient sa cohorte et même en contrant avec un de ses nombreux jutsus, la puissance des attaques de Kakuzu le submergerait. Ils étaient perdus à moins que Kakashi ne trouve un moyen de contrer Kakuzu.

-Raiton – Kuro Pansa – La Panthère Noire

Une gigantesque panthère constituée de foudre noire fila sur le nukenin de Taki qui la reçut de plein fouet. La technique Raiton paralysa Kakuzu qui convulsa sous l'ampleur de la technique. Darui et son unité avait réussi à se frayer un chemin sur les murs et à stopper Kakuzu avant qu'il n'anéantisse les chances de l'Alliance de percer les portes de Kusa. L'intervention du bras droit du Raikage offrit à Kakashi sa dernière chance.

-Encore ! hurla-t-il à travers son masque.

Le bélier se souleva à nouveau et percuta les portes avec fracas. Les traits ennemis fusaient autour d'eux mais Kakashi se focalisait uniquement sur son objectif principal. Darui lui avait offert une ouverture, il devait pleinement saisir cette occasion. Pendant ce temps, Darui repoussait Kakuzu avec des techniques Suiton, soutenus par d'autres shinobis de Kiri adeptes du Raiton. Kakuzu dut reculer avant de repartir à la charge. La technique de Foudre Noire ne l'avait même pas égratigné, Kakuzu était un shinobi résistant mais ranimé par l'Edo Tensei de Kabuto, il serait difficile de faire flancher ce redoutable et invincible adversaire.

Le bois des portes tombaient en morceaux. Il suffisait de porter un ultime coup. Les quatre Akimichi, porteurs du bélier, avaient de nombreux kunais et shurikens plantés dans leurs torses, bras et jambes. Cependant la taille des géants de Konoha faisaient que ces attaques paraissaient comme de simples piqures d'insectes. Kakashi ne pourrait pas demander plus d'eux après ça. Leur taille offrait une cible de choix. Ils devaient en finir.

-Une dernière fois !

Le bélier à tête de tigre frappa une ultime fois les portes de Kusa qui volèrent en éclats. Les portes s'ouvrirent en grand et les shinobis de l'Alliance chargèrent. Mais à la surprise de tous. Les portes de bois défoncés donnaient sur une seconde porte en acier, où le symbole du village caché de Kusa avait été forgé sur les lourds battants. La surprise était totale. Et c'est ainsi que les assiégés contre attaquèrent.

Un cor résonna du haut des murs. Ryûshin rejoignit Kakuzu en haut des portes et dégaina son sabre. Il fendit l'air avec sa lame. Un instant après, un Akimichi hurlait à la mort. Son bras droit venait d'être séparé de son corps au niveau de l'épaule et un filet de sang ruisselait sur l'herbe. Le bras droit retomba lourdement sur le sol écrasant quelques shinobis alentour. Impossible de stopper les gémissements de l'Akimichi qui avait repris peu à peu sa taille normale, de même que le bras qu'on venait de lui sectionner.

Ryûshin fendit l'air à nouveau avec sa lame et ce fut le bélier qui fut tranché comme un simple morceau de viande. La cohorte de Kakashi atterrit sur l'herbe entre les débris du bélier à tête de tigre. Les shinobis du bataillon de Kakashi se regroupèrent autour de leur leader alors que Darui et sa troupe s'élançaient vers le leader de Kusa et le nukenin de Taki.

Darui arma son couperet. Ryûshin Kizoku avait pour réputation d'être le meilleur bretteur du continent shinobi. Il allait mettre son nom à l'épreuve. Mais avant qu'il ait pu s'approcher de son adversaire, d'autres défenseurs, provenant de l'intérieur de Kusa, les rejoignirent. Cependant, ce n'était pas des hommes. Ils n'en avaient pas l'apparence. Leur peau était brune, orangée, ou grise. Des protubérances, des cornes, des écailles, des défenses et des griffes étaient leurs caractéristiques. C'étaient des monstres, sortis d'un livre pour jeunes enfants. Pris de court, Darui ne réalisa pas qu'un de ces monstres l'avait chargé avec son épaule. Darui bloqua avec son épée mais la puissante du choc le projeta dans le vide.

Kakashi aperçut le shinobi de Kumo chuter du haut des murs. D'un simple bond, il prit appui sur un débris du bélier et alla au secours de Darui. Il récupéra son allié en plein vol.

-Ca va aller ? demanda Kakashi.

-Ils ont appelé des renforts.

Au même moment à différents endroits des murailles, ces monstres venaient de rejoindre le champ de bataille, repoussant les shinobis de l'alliance, déboussolés après l'arrivée de ces bêtes enragées. En effet, Kakashi et Darui virent les corps de leurs camarades être précipités du haut des murs par ces monstres. Le shinobi au Sharingan reconnut immédiatement la marque maudite d'Orochimaru. Les rapports de Konoha sur les recherches d'Orochimaru s'étaient multipliés après la défaite qu'il avait subie contre Sasuke. Les expériences sur la marque maudite avaient montré des résultats mitigés sur de nombreux sujets et son recours abusif pouvaient entrainer une mort précoce pour ceux qui avaient réussi à atteindre le stade où la marque transformait l'individu en une créature inhumaine. Mais comme Kabuto avait poursuivi les desseins de son ancien maitre, il avait également poursuivi ses recherches et vu le nombre de shinobis au second stade de la marque maudite assemblés sur les murs, il avait réussi à stabiliser et améliorer ce sceau.

Ils hurlaient et rugissaient comme des bêtes assoiffées de sang, des animaux sauvages. Ils jetaient par-dessus les murs les cadavres des shinobis tombés au combat tout en raillant ceux aux pieds des murailles. Cependant à l'ombre des murs, les shinobis furent stupéfaits de voir des silhouettes blanches émerger entre les brins d'herbe. Elles étaient tous identiques, pâles avec des courts cheveux verts. Les Zetsu blancs sortirent de terre comme de la mauvaise herbe par centaines et s'attaquèrent aux shinobis. Les shinobis d'Oto portant la marque maudite descendirent des murailles et se jetèrent dans la mêlée massacrant et ravageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Les shinobis durent se résoudre à reculer face à la sortie des Zetsu et des shinobis d'Oto transformés.

Les Zetsu, qui poussèrent devant les portes de Kusa, se jetèrent sur la cohorte de Kakashi. Le fils du Croc Blanc ne perdit pas un instant et exalta ses troupes à ne pas faillir devant l'ennemi.

-Ces créatures blanches sont de simples pantins ! Ne vous laissez pas impressionner !

Darui fut le premier à faire face aux Zetsu. Il trancha net deux créatures blanches. Les shinobis autour de lui virent que les Zetsu ne saignaient pas et n'avaient pas d'organes internes.

-Vous n'allez pas vous faire tuer par des plantes vertes ! s'écria Darui qui se rappelait de l'aspect végétal du membre d'Akatsuki.

Les shinobis repartirent au combat avec hargne et stoppèrent l'avancée des Zetsu. Les créatures blanches n'étaient pas toutes identiques. A la place des mains, certaines avaient des lames ou des massues aux pointes hérissées. Pourtant ces créatures avaient toutes le comportement d'animaux enragés qui fonçaient sur leurs ennemis sans aucune pensée d'esquive ou de stratégie. En cela, les shinobis conservaient un avantage. Mais les shinobis à la marque maudite d'Oto étaient d'un tout autre calibre. Leur métamorphose les avait changés en quelque chose d'extraordinaire et de redoutable. Des créatures hybrides. Des pinces de crustacées avaient remplacés les bras. Une peau brune, épaisse et écailleuse avait recouverts leur corps. Les bras avaient triplés ou doublés de volume pour prendre l'apparence d'armes, de lames ou de canons. Leurs cheveux avaient poussé ou avaient laissé place à des cornes ou des antennes. Bien qu'ils avaient conservé une apparence d'être humain, ils avaient l'allure d'animaux et de monstres.

Le moral des troupes de l'Alliance dut supporter l'arrivée de ces monstres brutaux et effrayants. Kakashi vit une kunoichi de Suna se faire piétiner par deux de ces bêtes. Les shinobis d'Oto transformés le remarquèrent en foncèrent sur lui en beuglant. Kakashi partit aussi à leur rencontre, exécutant ses mudras à une vitesse folle. Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, ses mains se chargèrent d'une foudre et profitant de sa vitesse, il frappa ses ennemis. Ses Raikiri percèrent la peau de ses adversaires et transperça le torse des monstres. Kakashi retira ses mains imbibées de sang. Les monstres d'Oto s'écroulèrent, morts. Mais sa cohorte perdait du terrain. L'apparence des shinobis d'Oto impressionnaient et terrifiaient les moins téméraires et les moins courageux. Certains commençaient à battre en retraite poursuivis par les monstres d'Oto. D'autres s'immobilisaient, pétrifiés par l'horreur avant d'être sauvagement tués par ces créatures sortis tout droit de leurs plus sombres rêves.

Avec l'arrivée des Zetsu et des démons d'Oto, les shinobis de l'Alliance encore présents sur les murailles de Kusa s'étaient trouvés encerclés. Les troupes ennemies en dehors des murs empêchaient toute possibilité de retraite pour eux et elles bloquaient les éventuelles arrivées de renforts sur les murailles. Les défenseurs n'auraient plus qu'à éliminer les derniers assaillants sur leurs murs puis de se focaliser sur les renforts qui seraient repoussé par les troupes au sol. Kakashi avait compris cette approche. Il fallait agir vite pour contrer cette tactique. Les défenseurs avaient intensifié leurs attaques depuis les murs en ne faisant aucune distinction entre shinobi de l'Alliance, Zetsu et monstre. Ces créatures n'étaient que de la chair à canon, sacrifiables afin que Kusa ne tombe pas et qu'il remporte la victoire. De plus, les secondes portes d'acier de Kusa étaient toujours debout.

Mais l'Alliance était déjà partie porter secours à Kakashi et ses hommes. L'arrière garde menée par Ao de Kiri, Yamato de Konoha et un certain Dodai de Kumo. Ce troisième homme borgne était d'un âge mûr, ses cheveux noirs partaient peu à peu vers le gris sous un large béret sombre. L'arrivée des renforts redonna du courage aux shinobis de l'Alliance.

Ao de Kiri aperçut un monstre d'Oto qui martelait le corps écrasé d'un shinobi de Konoha. Ce dernier cracha une gerbe d'acide sur le jônin qui zigzagua et passa sous le liquide. Ao sortit un kunai et aveugla son adversaire en visant les larges pupilles du monstre. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et d'un simple coup de genou, Ao le mit à terre. Un second shinobi l'acheva en lui enfonçant son katana dans le ventre.

-Ce ne sont plus des humains ! Hurla le jônin de Kiri. Ils n'auront aucune pitié pour vous alors n'ayez aucune pitié pour eux !

Un cri de rage parcourut l'arrière garde qui se mêla aux premiers lignes. Dodai, le jônin de Kumo, exécuta une technique Yôton devant une ligne complète de Zetsu et de démons d'Oto.

-Yôton - Sekkaigyô no Jutsu – Chaux pétrifiante.

Un liquide blanc et pâteux s'échappa de sa bouche et aspergea une grande partie de l'herbe devant lui. Tous les ennemis qui s'enfoncèrent dans cette substance furent immédiatement immobilisés. Les shinobis entourèrent les adversaires pris dans le piège et les achevèrent par le biais de kunai explosifs, d'ardentes techniques Katon et de froides lames d'acier.

Yamato apporta également son aide. Il créa un clone de bois et les deux se séparèrent pour rejoindre les murs d'enceinte. Yamato et son clone se positionnèrent non loin des tours qui encadraient les portes de Kusa. A l'unisson, ils formèrent des mudras et exécutèrent la même technique.

-Mokuton - Jukai Kôtan – Croissance de la forêt

D'immenses et longs blocs de bois sortirent de terre et fusèrent vers le haut des murailles. Les troncs filèrent comme des serpents sur les murailles et s'enfoncèrent dans le marbre, créant de larges rampes d'accès pour l'Alliance afin de porter secours aux ninjas piégés sur les murs. Sur les flancs droit et gauche de la porte, les shinobis de gravirent ces structures de bois, surplombant le désordre qui régnait au pied des remparts. Ao s'était engagé avec son bataillon sur la structure de bois gauche mais une silhouette venait de leur bloquer la voie.

-Cela le faisait longtemps, Ao !

Kisame Hoshigaki se tenait sur une des longues voies de bois tracées par Yamato armée de sa puissante épée Samehada qui salivait déjà du chakra qu'elle allait puiser chez ses victimes. Ao et les ninjas de Kiri qui l'accompagnaient n'avaient pas oublié le nukenin, ancien membre des Sept Epéistes de Kiri, qui avait tenté un coup d'Etat contre le Yondaime Mizukage, il y a près d'une dizaine d'années.

-Cela fait longtemps que nous te traquons, Kisame. Dit Ao. Et finalement, c'est toi qui viens à moi.

-Voyons voir si tu vas ramener ma tête à ta tendre Mizukage. Déclara Kisame avec un sourire pervers.

Le jônin et le nukenin chargèrent mais une ombre verte les interrompit.

-Dynamic Entry !

Kisame eut le réflexe de lever Samehada pour bloquer cette attaque. C'était encore lui. Un sourire plus blanc que les neiges éternelles du plus haut sommet. Une tenue verte semblable aux forêts profondes et sauvages. Des cheveux de jais dont la coupe était discutable. Gai Maïto de Konoha s'interposa entre Kisame et Ao et se mit en position de garde. Le détenteur de Samehada pesta intérieurement lorsqu'il pensa qu'il devait affronter à nouveau cet énergumène au gout vestimentaire douteux. Mais un second coup arriva sur le flanc gauche du nukenin. Une paume ouverte remplie de chakra frôla le bras gauche de Kisame. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en arrière pour éviter cette technique mais celle-ci avait déjà fait mouche.

-Hakke Kûshô – Paume du Hakke

Ce jutsu propre aux Hyûga frappa Kisame de plein fouet et l'éjecta hors du tronc. Kisame espérait éviter la chute en lançant Samehada se planter dans le bois des arbres crées par Yamato. Cependant, encore une fois, on fut plus rapide que lui. Une version miniature de Gai Maito venait d'apparaitre devant lui. Son visage était rouge, ses veines apparentes, et il pouvait voir le blanc de ses yeux. Le coup de poing qu'il lui décocha, envoya Kisame s'écraser au sol avec fracas.

-Zou no gen'kotsu – Le poing de l'éléphant !

Des débris et de la terre retournée se trouvait à l'endroit où Kisame avait été aplati. Gai, Neji et Lee rejoignirent le lieu du crash et se mirent en position de défense. Rock Lee avait repris sa forme normale et il envoya voler quatre Zetsu en deux coups de poing.

-Vous pensez que ça l'a sonné ? demanda naïvement Lee.

Les Byakugan de son compagnon d'armes ne mentaient pas.

-Non, il n'a même pas bronché.

Kisame s'était relevé en s'appuyant sur Samehada. Son regard était devenu celui d'un meurtrier.

-Où que j'aille, j'ai l'impression que tu me suis toujours à la trace, cracha le nukenin à peau de requin.

Il leva Samehada et se mit en garde. Ses adversaires firent de même.

-A trois, nous pouvons le vaincre. Souffla Gai. Ne baissez pas votre garde.

A quelques mètres de là, au pied d'une des tours proche des portes du village, Hanabi Hyûga affrontaient deux Zetsu. Elle était accompagnée par deux Hyûga qui devaient lui servir de garde du corps sur ordre direct d'Hiashi Hyûga. C'était risible d'affecter des gardes du corps pour quelqu'un qui se mettait délibérément en danger en combattant sur le champ de bataille. La pression des deux Hyûga était immense mais Hanabi n'y faisait pas attention, elle avait trop de choses à penser. D'un simple coup sur la tête d'un Zetsu avec le Jûken, la paume souple, elle élimina son adversaire. Un démon d'Oto se faufila vers elle. Mais il était pataud, maladroit et peu agile. Ce qui était parfaitement l'inverse d'Hanabi. D'une rapidité étonnante, elle toucha différents points sensibles du système circulatoire du monstre qui s'écroula bientôt, inconscient. D'un simple coup de ninjatô, elle acheva le shinobi d'Oto. La petite avait bien appris sa leçon.

-Hanabi-sama !

Elle se tourna vers Teokure, l'un de ses protecteurs personnels. Il se dirigeait vers elle en enjambant les cadavres de Zetsu.

-Nous devons nous regrouper ! hurla-t-il. Où est Fumei ?

Ils scannèrent les alentours avec leurs Byakugan, malgré le tumulte des combats, et reconnurent le corps désarticulé de Fumei écrasé sous le cadavre d'un monstre d'Oto. A cette vision, Hanabi ravala sa tristesse. Fumei avait toujours été très gentil avec elle. Contrairement à Teokure, il ne l'avait jamais traité comme une grande dame et s'était montré familier avec elle. Ils aimaient se moquer de l'attitude pompeuse et servile de Teokure lorsque celui-ci avait le dos tourné. Mais tout cela ne serait plus possible.

-Il faut que nous retournions à l'arrière, expliqua Teokure.

-Non je veux me battre comme tous les autres ! Protesta la jeune sœur d'Hinata.

-Hanabi-sama ! Vous ne pouvez pas …

Teokure fut piétiné par un démon d'Oto qui venait de sauter des murs, se mêlant à la bataille. Hanabi vit le corps de son protecteur se plier sous le poids de la créature de plus de deux mètres et de près de deux cents kilos qui venait de l'écraser. Ses poings gigantesques, il les abattit sur la tête de Teokure qui explosa en un amas de sang et de cervelle.

Hanabi ne réagit pas et se remit en garde devant ce nouvel adversaire qui la dominait par la taille et la force.

-Petite chose … grogna-t-il lorsque ses yeux jaunes se posèrent sur elle. Toute petite chose. Te briser …

Elle recula peu à peu. Un pied devant l'autre. Son ennemi avança lentement vers elle. Ses yeux jaunes reflétaient sa démence. Le corps d'Hanabi se mouvait tout seul. Elle devait réagir si elle ne voulait pas mourir comme Fumei et Teokure.

-Je vais te brise, petite … Comme une brindille. Je vais adorer te briser …

Hanabi tentait de récupérer le contrôle de son corps, pétrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle était à côté du rempart, elle pouvait l'avoir en prenant appui sur le mur ou fuir. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Le démon venait de lever son poing en grognant et Hanabi se jeta sur lui. Cependant le mouvement du monstre se stoppa net et sans comprendre Hanabi s'arrêta également craignant une ruse. Le monstre détourna le regard et hurla :

-Chôji ! A toi !

Hanabi se méfia toujours et regarda dans la même direction que le monstre. Chôji chargeait le monstre en portant Ino sur son dos.

-Bubun Baika no Jutsu – Décuplement partiel.

Le bras droit de Chôji se gonfla pour devenir trois fois plus gros que sa tête. Il arma son bras et l'abattit sur le crâne du monstre qui s'encastra dans le rempart, et se brisa. Ino avant juste eu le temps d'annuler sa technique de transposition pour quitter le corps du démon d'Oto pour retourner au sien.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle à Hanabi lorsqu'elle descendit du dos de Chôji.

-Je m'en serais sortie, répondit-elle avec orgueil.

-Attention !

Chôji décupla à nouveau son bras et l'enroula autour d'Ino et Hanabi pour contrer une nuée de piques lancée vers eux. Les brassards d'acier de Chôji bloquèrent les piques acérées lancés par une de ces créatures d'Oto. D'un revers du bras, Chôji envoya valser trois Zetsu qui les avaient pris pour cible. Chôji aperçut finalement leur agresseur. Mais à sa surprise, il se tordait de douleur au sol tandis qu'une marée grouillante d'insectes dévorait l'intégralité de son chakra. Les trois shinobis de Konoha avaient compris d'où provenait leur salut.

-Vous me devez une fière chandelle, annonça Shino lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur.

-_C'est terrifiant ces insectes …_ pensa Ino lorsqu'elle entendit les hurlements de douleurs du monstre d'Oto qui était « dévoré » par les insectes de l'Aburame.

-Nous devrions nous éloigner des murs et nous regrouper avec l'arrière garde, proposa Shino.

Ils rejoignirent Kakashi Hatake et Yamato, abrités derrière un débris du bélier détruit par Ryûshin Kizoku.

-Kakashi-sensei ! répliqua Chôji. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider.

-La situation est délicate, répondit le fils du Croc Blanc. Le rapport de force est presque égal. Il nous faut faire pencher la balance en notre faveur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? demanda Hanabi.

-Il faut faire tomber cette dernière porte. Expliqua Yamato. Nous nous déverserons dans le village et nous pourrons prendre les défenseurs à revers.

-Et comment vous comptez faire ? S'interrogea Ino. Ce n'est pas une simple porte en bois cette fois et on a plus de bélier.

-Exécutez mes ordres, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide sous peu. Reprit Kakashi. Le QG va nous envoyer un argument de poids.

Loin des portes de Kusa, Tsunade essayait de raisonner les ardeurs de Raikage.

-Vous ne pouvez pas y aller comme ça ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous le commandant de l'Alliance !

-Je vous joindrai par communication. Répondit le Raikage.

Aa se tourna vers Konan avec des yeux pleins de suffisance.

-Vous ! Avec moi. Je vous garde à l'œil. Dit-il.

Konan prit l'ordre avec indifférence et acquiesça.

-Je vous suis.

-Mon unité avec moi ! Rugit Aa.

Shi et une douzaine de shinobis d'élite rejoignirent le Raikage qui enleva son manteau de Kage et ajusta le poing de métal brut qui avait remplacé son bras gauche.

-Et moi, brother ? Osa demander Killer-Bee.

-Toi tu restes là avec l'Hokage. Tu obéis à ses ordres.

-Okay … répondit-il à moitié déçu.

Le Raikage regarda l'Hokage par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se préparait à rejoindre le chaos du champ de bataille.

-Je laisse le reste entre vos mains, Tsunade. J'ai une porte à abattre.

Aa et son unité s'enfoncèrent dans les lignes en direction du champ de bataille sous le regard inquiet de Tsunade. Sakura commençait à craindre le pire. Rien ne semblait se passer comme prévu. Un corps tomba à quelques mètres d'elle. C'était un ninja d'Oto avec son appareil volant presque arraché. Les combats aériens continuaient avec la même violence et la même intensité. Onoki n'avait pas transmis de rapport de sa situation. Il devait être assez bien occupé avec Deidara et son argile explosive.

-Hokage-sama ! L'interpella un Hyûga. Il y a des silhouettes noires étranges au loin.

Elle prit les jumelles que tenait une kunoichi d'Iwa et regarda dans la direction montrée par l'Hyûga. Trois grandes formes à ailes venaient de percer les nuages et se dirigeaient vers les grandes portes de Kusa.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être, demanda la kunoichi d'Iwa.

-De nouveaux ennuis, répondit Tsunade.

* * *

><p>Le rempart de la grande porte de Kusa venait d'être intégralement débarrassé des troupes de l'Alliance. Kabuto s'en était assuré grâce à Kakuzu et Sasori qui avaient exterminés les shinobis restants sur les murs. Ryûshin observait toujours le déroulement de la bataille, trônant au sommet du rempart. Derrière lui, Teinou et son jeune apprenti et Seika Nodoka de Taki attendaient que le gros des forces de l'Alliance se lancent enfin dans la bataille. C'était le cas de Seika qui devait obéir aux ordres de sa maitresse, la Takikage. Pour ce qui est de Teinou, il ne semblait pas avoir envie de se mêler au combat. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs avec le chef d'Ame n'avait toujours pas pris la parole.<p>

Kabuto s'était entouré de ses macabres alliés et attendait également que la situation évolue. Sasuke, Suigetsu et Jûgo rejoignirent les leaders de la faction en haut des portes et purent constater le massacre qui s'y était déroulé.

-Pouah ! Ça sent la charogne … pouffa Suigetsu en se bouchant le nez.

-Ce n'est pas pour les âmes sensibles le champ de bataille, fit remarquer le jeune homme d'Ame.

Sasuke reconnut la voix de cet homme qu'il avait croisé, il y a quelques années.

-Atotsugu …

-Yo ! Ça fait longtemps, Sasuke. Répondit Atotsugu avec un sourire amusé. Tu te portes bien on dirait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, ici ? demanda l'Uchiwa détaché.

-Je fais la guerre comme toi. Répondit simplement l'autre.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée imminente de trois silhouettes ailées qui fonçaient vers eux. Ils s'agissaient de chauves-souris géantes au poil noir. Des invocations spécifiques au service du village de Taki depuis maintes années. Seika accueillit l'arrivée de ses invocations avec un sourire, c'était surtout pour celles qui les montaient, qu'il semblait soulagé.

Il s'agissait de la propre fille de la Takikage, Reikoku Hakuhen. Lorsqu'elle descendit de sa monture ailée, elle regarda, de ses yeux orangés, les différents chefs avec suffisance et mépris. Son fin sourire dissimulait un esprit pervers, parfois cruel. Ses cheveux d'ébène descendaient au bas de sa nuque. Sa beauté froide était indiscutable, sa peau pâle contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs. Son armure grise de combat aux larges épaulettes lui donnait une allure impressionnante. A sa ceinture, se trouvait un long kunai possédant une garde renforcée. Lors de son arrivée, son regard s'attarda sur Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle lui fit un sourire à moitié charmeur, à moitié rusé. Sasuke n'avait aucune idée de qui elle pouvait être mais il semblerait que Reikoku en sache bien plus à son sujet.

Ses compagnons d'armes étaient ses plus proches amies : Kaji Hakka et Shunbin Nodoka. Cette dernière, la fille de Seika, était âgée d'un an de plus que Reikoku. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très courts, en bataille à la garçonne. Contrairement à Rei, Shunbin n'avait pas les yeux pleins de vanité et d'orgueil. Ses yeux marrons avaient un côté sévère mais conservaient une certaine douceur. Son armure était plus légère protégeant, son torse, ses avants bras et ses jambes. Des armes blanches s'alignaient à sa ceinture.

Kaji Hakka apportait une véritable nuance parmi ce trio. La fille du colosse Tetsu, fidèle serviteur du Takikage, avait un visage enfantin et de grands yeux expressifs. Elle était la plus petite des trois et ses cheveux châtains étaient attachés une haute queue de cheval. Elle affichait un large sourire en descendant de sa chauve-souris qu'elle caressa derrière l'oreille pour la faire couiner de plaisir. Son armure ressemblait à celle de Shun plutôt que celle de Rei, cependant elle ne portait aucune arme. Elle s'approcha de Seika.

-Où est mon père, Seika-san ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il est avec Kuroeris-sama, répondit Seika.

-Je m'en serais douté, railla Shunbin un peu amer.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, répliqua Reikoku assez froidement.

Ryûshin Kizoku, le Kusakage, s'approcha de la fille de Kuroeris.

-Fais-nous ton rapport. Ordonna Ryûshin.

-Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de vous, répliqua Rei avec orgueil.

-Fais ton rapport, ordonna l'homme au masque.

Madara venait de descendre de sa tour dès qu'il avait aperçu le retour des trois kunoichis de Taki. Rei vit l'œil rouge qui la déshabillait. Sous cet œil, elle avait l'impression d'être totalement nue.

-Les invocations contenaient des leurres. Les shinobis avaient pris l'apparence du Jinchuriki de Kyûbi pour nous tromper mais ils se sont révélés avant même que nous les interrogions ou que nous les menacions.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Ryûshin.

Un sourire moqueur s'afficha sur le visage de Rei.

-D'après vous ?

Madara resta quelques instants plongé dans ses pensées. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Depuis le début de la bataille, il était resté passif, à observer le massacre des deux armées. Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi retenait toute son attention.

-Vous avez fait du bon travail. Déclara-t-il à travers son masque.

-Je vis pour vous servir, siffla Reikoku charmeuse avec une révérence.

Il se détourna de la kunoichi sans lui adresser un moindre regard et interpella Ryûshin.

-Intensifiez vos attaques. Vous devez porter un coup fatal à cette Alliance afin qu'elle ne soit plus capable de se relever.

L'homme au masque s'approcha du vide.

-J'ai affaire ailleurs.

Alors qu'il enjamba le précipice, il disparut dans un tourbillon laissant les leaders ennemis à leurs interrogations.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Naruto tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais une lumière orange l'aveugla. Il reposait sur une surface dure. Il sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller la joue. C'était de l'herbe. Verte et fraiche. Ses yeux commencèrent à distinguer les formes et pourtant autour de lui, tout semblait orange sauf le tapis vert sur le sol.<p>

-Il s'est réveillé, entendit-il.

-Tais-toi, restes concentré.

Naruto s'assit et pu voir qu'il se trouvait sous une barrière en tétraèdre de lueur orange. A chaque base se trouvait un shinobi qui faisait tout pour que la barrière soit maintenue.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Naruto dont l'esprit restait endormi.

Les souvenirs lui revinrent soudainement: la guerre, le village de Kusa, le Conseil de guerre, les Kages, Kakashi … Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi se releva d'un bond. Sa tête touchait presque le sommet de la pyramide.

Il examina les alentours. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il se trouvait sous une grande tente. Des lits de camps étaient placés de chaque côté du chapiteau. Quatre ANBU entouraient la barrière et protégeaient les shinobis qui l'avaient créé. L'un portait un masque d'oiseau au bec courbé. Un tigre vert et un tigre rouge se tournaient le dos tandis que le dernier des ANBUS portait un masque de rat.

On l'avait mis à l'écart. Il avait été berné. Les Kages lui avaient promis qu'il participerait au combat, complotant entre eux pour l'enfermer. Naruto sentit la fureur l'envahir, même s'il ne pouvait dire si c'était à cause de la trahison des Kages ou de sa propre naïveté d'avoir été aussi facilement trompé. Kakashi, Gaara, Tsunade, ils avaient surement prévu ça depuis longtemps, probablement depuis que le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi était revenu parmi eux. Cependant il ne pouvait pas laisser la colère l'envahir. Le but de tout ceci, était de le protéger. Leur intention était bonne mais Naruto n'était plus un enfant et il avait un rôle à jouer.

Naruto se tourna vers le plus âgé des shinobis qui maintenaient la barrière. Il avait une barbe grise des sourcils broussailleux qui surmontaient des yeux austères et durs. Il s'approcha du vieillard en tunique blanche et posa les mains sur la barrière orangée. Elle était brûlante. Naruto tapa dessus avec son poing mais elle ne s'ébrécha même pas.

-La bataille, elle a commencé ! C'est ça ?

Le vieux shinobi ne cilla pas.

-Laissez-moi sortir ! ordonna le blond.

-Tu resteras ici. Dit-il sèchement.

Les deux autres shinobis qui maintenaient la barrière de protection restèrent silencieux. Il s'agissait d'une femme mûre et d'un shinobi qui semblait un peu plus âgé que le blond. Elle avait des cheveux blonds dont certaines mèches viraient peu à peu au blanc, des lunettes pesaient sur son petit nez qui offraient un meilleur aperçu de ses yeux bleus océan. Des rides trahissaient son âge avancé tandis que ses lèvres restèrent figées en une moue sérieuse et intransigeante. Le plus jeune avait les cheveux châtain et des longues langues jaunes dessinées sur ses joues sur lesquelles apparaissait une fine pilosité. Ses yeux marron n'étaient pas aussi sévères que ceux de la femme et du vieil homme.

-Vous croyez que vous pourrez me protéger indéfiniment ? demanda Naruto en essayant de garder son calme. Je ne vais pas rester éternellement enfermé.

-Et pourtant, tu resteras ici. Répéta le vieil homme.

Il était toujours dans une tente, une des nombreuses tentes qui avaient été installés par l'Alliance alors qu'elle se préparait au siège du Village Caché de l'Herbe. Il était à quelques distances de la bataille et pourtant, il était bloqué ici. Si proche des combats, si proche de l'ennemi.

-Les Kages voulaient me protéger et ils n'ont même pas pensé à m'envoyer loin de Kusa ?! S'étonna Naruto. Qu'est ce qui empêche l'Akatsuki d'entrer dans cette tente, de vous massacrer et de m'emmener ?

Naruto pensait inspirer de la peur dans le cœur de ses geôliers mais ils ne réagirent même pas.

-Les Kages ne sont pas idiots à ce point. Répondit calmement la femme du trio. Il y a quelques heures, deux invocations ailées se sont envolées pour des destinations connues uniquement par les montures. A leurs bords, deux shinobis escortés par des escouades de jônin ont pris ton apparence pour leurrer l'ennemi.

-Ils penseront obligatoirement que nous t'aurons mis en sécurité dans un lieu sûr. Jamais, ils ne réaliseront que tu es resté au plus proche des Kages, dans le giron de leur protection. Commenta le vieil homme.

-Je ne vois aucun Kage, ici. Répliqua le blond. Il suffit d'entrer dans cette tente pour voir que je simplement gardé par quatre ANBUS. C'est ça que vous appelez une protection.

-Tais-toi, s'agaça le plus jeune du trio. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles.

-Cette barrière dissimule notre présence. Reprit la femme. La tienne, la nôtre, celle des ANBUS. Même le chakra ne filtre pas à travers notre barrière.

-Si quelqu'un entrait dans cette tente, il ne verrait rien d'autre que des lits, des caisses et de l'herbe. Termina le vieil homme. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille.

Naruto ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner ainsi et à attendre gentiment que la bataille se termine.

-C'est une guerre ! s'écria-t-il. Une guerre déclenchée pour moi ! On veut s'emparer du démon scellé en moi ! Et pour ça, des gens se battent et meurent ! Personne ne devrait mourir ! Je ne peux pas rester ici et permettre ça ! Laissez-moi sortir !

-C'est bien pour ça que tu vas rester ici ! Rugit le vieil homme. Des shinobis meurent pour te protéger parce que s'il advenait que tu tombes entre les mains de l'ennemi, le monde serait condamné ainsi que toutes les personnes qui y vivent ! Alors cesse de penser que tu es l'unique enjeu de cette guerre et tiens-toi tranquille !

Les paroles du vieil homme sonnèrent le blond. Il n'avait pas envisagé cela sous cet angle. En tout cas, il avait l'esprit trop embrouillé pour y penser. Le vieil homme avait néanmoins marqué un point. Le combat mené par les shinobis de l'Alliance n'avait pas pour finalité de le préserver hors d'atteinte d'Akatsuki. Il fallait empêcher le monde de tomber sous le joug d'une illusion puissante, absolue et universelle. Mais au final, tout revenait à l'homme au masque. Si on l'arrêtait, la guerre n'aurait plus aucune raison de continuer.

C'est pour ça que Naruto devait sortir d'ici pour aller se battre et vaincre l'homme au masque. Celui qui se présentait comme Madara Uchiwa. Naruto accorda une victoire temporaire au vieil homme. Le blond allait se tenir tranquille, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait sortir d'ici.

Des minutes passèrent sans que Naruto ne bouge. Il s'était assis en tailleur et les yeux fermés, il avait commencé à amasser l'énergie naturelle pour former le chakra Senjustu. Il passa un long moment à emmagasiner de l'énergie. Son entrainement au Mont Myôboku lui avait permis de créer de plus grandes réserves de chakra Senjustu afin que le mode Ermite dure plus longtemps que lors de son combat avec Pain.

Les ANBU qui entouraient les protecteurs de la barrière n'émettaient aucun son. Ces vigiles silencieux ne communiquaient même pas entre eux. Toujours aux aguets, ils étaient attentifs au moindre détail suspect autour de la barrière ou à l'intérieur de la tente. Même les shinobis qui maintenaient la barrière ne parlaient pas entre eux. Tant mieux, le silence permettrait à Naruto de se concentrer.

-Quelque chose arrive. Répliqua l'ANBU au masque de rat brisant le silence.

Les autres ANBUS dégainèrent prêt à éliminer la menace tandis que les protecteurs firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Naruto sortit de sa transe et ses yeux virèrent au jaune, preuve qu'il était passé en mode Sennin. Il essaya de détecter d'où provenait la menace mais la barrière l'empêchait de repérer le chakra en dehors de la barrière.

L'ANBU au masque de rat était un shinobi sensoriel, Naruto l'avait compris. Les autres ANBU n'attendaient qu'une autre indication de sa part pour supprimer la menace. Ils savaient aussi que s'il y avait un ennemi dans les parages, sa première cible serait le ninja sensoriel.

Un long moment passa. Les ANBU n'avaient pas encore quitté leurs positions mais ils avaient dégainé leurs armes. Les protecteurs tentaient de conserver un air impassible mais le trio n'était pas à l'aise. Le vieil homme était toujours aussi sévère. Le jeune homme et la femme étaient apeurés. Naruto voulut leur dire de le libérer pour qu'il puisse les aider mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Le silence se poursuivit, pesant et angoissant.

L'air autour du ninja sensoriel se distordit. Un tourbillon se forma dans les airs et aspira l'ANBU au masque de rat à la stupéfaction de tous. Les ANBU se regroupèrent autour de la barrière tout en conservant leur calme.

L'air se tordit à nouveau au-dessus de la barrière et l'ANBU au masque de rat fut recraché et tomba au sol. Il avait été égorgé d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Préviens les Kage ! Hurla le tigre rouge.

Mais le tigre vert venait de se faire transpercer par une lame venue de la même distorsion qui avait gobé le rat. Son corps tomba au sol, le katana planté dans son dos. Il ne restait que le tigre rouge et l'homme au masque d'oiseau. Le tigre vert et le rat étaient les seuls à avoir un système de communication. Mais le temps qu'ils les tentent de les récupérer sur les cadavres, ils seraient vulnérables et leur ennemi semblait pouvoir être partout à la fois.

-Laissez-moi sortir ! Je peux vous aider ! hurla Naruto en frappant à grands coups sur la barrière.

-Tais-toi ! hurla le vieil homme.

-Nous ne laisserons rien passer. Dit le masque d'oiseau.

-Kareha !

Le jeune homme avait hurlé le nom de sa comparse. Derrière la femme blonde à lunettes, se tenait une silhouette toute vêtue de noire, portant un masque orange en forme de tourbillon avec une ouverture à son œil droit. Il lui avait planté un kunai dans le crâne. Du sang ruissela sur son visage et ses lunettes.

-Kareha-san ! hurla le jeune homme.

-Concentres-toi, Itai ! Rappela le vieil homme. Maintiens la barrière !

L'homme au masque se tourna vers les deux ANBU restants. Naruto frappa la barrière comme une bête furieuse, répétant :

-Laissez-moi sortir !

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et le jeune Itai, fit de même. L'homme au masque retira le kunai du crâne de Kareha qui s'étala au sol. Les deux ANBU exécutèrent des mudras.

-Suiton - Ja no Kuchi – Gueule du Serpent

-Raiton – Jibashiri – Course de l'éclair

Un serpent d'eau s'échappa de la gueule du masque de tigre rouge tandis que les mains du masque d'oiseau s'échappèrent des éclairs. Les deux techniques des ANBUS fusionnèrent pour foncer sur l'homme au masque. Mais comme l'avait prévu Naruto, les attaques passèrent au travers de leur ennemi. Ce dernier chargea l'oiseau et le tigre rouge. Pris par surprise, l'oiseau reçut un coup de poing qui brisa son masque et le projeta contre les caisses de ravitaillement. Le tigre rouge sortit son ninjatô et sa lame fendit l'air. Mais elle ne fit que traverser le masque orange de son adversaire. L'homme au masque passa au travers du tigre rouge puis, une fois dans son dos, il enfonça son kunai dans l'occiput de l'ANBU. Le tigre rouge trépassa dans un râle sourd. Madara repoussa le corps du tigre rouge qui s'écroula. Il s'avança vers le masque d'oiseau qui se relevait, il s'agissait d'une femme. Un filet de sang coulait du coin de sa joue. L'homme au masque écarta le kunai de la kunoichi brune d'un geste brusque, et la saisit au cou pour la soulever dans les airs. Il étreignit sa gorge et les pieds de l'ANBU battirent l'air. Elle essaya de se libérer mais la prise de Madara était trop forte. Il jeta la kunoichi à terre qui cracha de la salive et du sang. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de se retourner, Madara écrasa la nuque de la jeune femme avec son pied, ce qui la brisa sur le champ.

Il ne restait plus que le vieil homme, Naruto et Itai. Les deux protecteurs étaient plus que vulnérables. Le vieil homme ne cilla pas. Imperturbable, il continuerait à maintenir cette barrière et ce jusqu'à la fin.

-Il n'y a plus personne pour vous protéger ! s'écria Naruto. Baissez la barrière !

Les yeux paniqués d'Itai croisèrent le regard sévère du vieil homme.

-Itai, commença le vieil homme. On t'a confié une mission. Tu dois l'accomplir jusqu'au bout. Tu dois tenir !

-C'est de la connerie, vous allez mourir ! S'égosilla Naruto. Laissez-moi sortir !

-Shibou-san … reprit Itait en bégayant, terrorisé.

-Tu dois tenir ! répéta Shibou avant qu'un kunai se plante sur une de ses tempes.

Itai ravala un sanglot. Il maintenait la barrière seul à présent. La sueur qui coulait sur son front démontrait la difficulté pour le jeune homme de maintenir la technique à lui seul. Des larmes lui venaient aux yeux alors qu'il commençait à répéter.

-Je dois tenir. Je dois tenir. Je dois tenir.

Naruto se tint face au dernier protecteur et tapa sur la barrière qui commençait à se fissurer.

-Itai ! Tu dois me libérer ! Tu vas mourir sinon !

-Je dois tenir ! Je dois tenir ! Je dois tenir ! poursuivit-il alors que des larmes se mêlèrent à sa sueur.

-Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Itai ! Relâche la barrière !

-Je dois tenir ! J'ai une mission à accomplir ! Je dois tenir !

Itai eut un petit rire nerveux. Ses larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. Il irait jusqu'au bout lui aussi quoi qu'il arrive et Naruto ne pourrait rien n'y faire.

-Je dois tenir ! Je dois tenir ! Je dois …

Les mains gantées de l'homme masqué s'agrippèrent à sa tête et d'un coup sec, il lui brisa la nuque. Le corps d'Itai s'écroula en arrière et la barrière se dissipa.

Madara et Naruto se retrouvaient face à face entouré de cadavres. Dès qu'il fut libéré de la barrière, Naruto put ressentir toutes les énergies et les chakras sur des kilomètres alentour. Il ressentit le chakra de toutes les personnes qui se battaient au loin, sous les murs de Kusa. Il ressentit le chakra des shinobis blessés et agonisants qui s'amenuisaient et menaçaient de disparaitre.

Il apercevait l'œil rouge de Madara à travers le trou du masque. Le Jinchuriki de Kyûbi et l'homme au masque se toisèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Naruto ne pouvait réprimer la colère qu'il éprouvait en voyant enfin l'homme responsable de tous ces évènements venir à lui. Les cadavres de ses protecteurs et gardiens gisaient autour d'eux. Ils étaient morts pour lui. Afin de le protéger. Naruto serra le poing. Madara était la source de tout ce mal. Il devait le vaincre afin de mettre fin à toute cette horreur, une bonne fois pour toute.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le chapitre 30 arrivera, je l'espère, avant la fin de l'année 2014.<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! _

_ A la prochaine !_


	30. Disparition

**_Salut à tous ! _**

**_ Après une petite attente, je vous livre la suite d' "Uchiha no Sensō" anciennement « La Guerre des Uchiha ». Ce chapitre n'est pas anodin, c'est le 30ème chapitre de la fiction. Cela fait 5 ans que j'écris sur cette fiction qui, malgré le temps et la fin du manga Naruto, me passionne toujours autant. De plus, c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit à ce jour : 30 000 mots. Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis laissé porter par l'écriture et étonnamment on arrive à plus de 30 000 mots. Je n'arrive jamais à vraiment fixer à combien de mots j'écrirais un chapitre. J'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira autant que cela m'a plu de l'écrire. _**

**_ Pourtant ce chapitre ne serait pas publié aujourd'hui sans l'aide de deux auteurs de ce site. Vous les connaissez peut-être ou surement : il s'agit de Sarhtorian et d'Etsukazu. Ils ont tous deux joué un rôle d'aide, de correcteur, de bêta-lecteur et de soutien pendant la période d'écriture de ce chapitre 30. Par nos échanges d'idées, d'écrits et de conseils, nous nous sommes améliorés dans notre façon d'écrire et d'offrir une meilleure fiction pour les lecteurs. Sans cela, sans eux, je ne pense pas que le chapitre 30 que j'ai posté aurait cette teneur, cette qualité ou cette ampleur. _**

**_ Je profite donc de cette note pour remercier mes amis Sarhtorian et Etsukazu. Merci encore pour votre aide et j'espère pouvoir pendant longtemps partager cette passion de l'écriture avec vous ! _**  
><strong><em> (Je chiale, putain !)<em>**

**_ Maintenant, il est temps de passer au chapitre. Je vous offre un petit résumé du chapitre précédent et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

><p><em>Précédemment ! <em>

_ Le siège de Kusa a débuté. Alors que l'Alliance Shinobi comptait sur l'effet de surprise pour s'emparer du village caché de l'Herbe, les forces de Kusa combinées à celles de Taki, d'Oto, d'Ame les attendaient de pied ferme. L'Akatsuki de Madara Uchiha et l'unité Taka de Sasuke Uchiha sont également de la partie. _

_ L'échec des négociations entre Aa, le Yondaime Raikage, chef de l'Alliance, et Ryûshin Kizoku, leader de Kusa, conduit inexorablement au déclenchement de la bataille. Subissant de lourdes pertes, l'Alliance parvint néanmoins à rejoindre les murailles de Kusa où elle se confronte aux assiégés dans une lutte sanglante. Sous le commandement de Kakashi Hatake, les shinobis alliés parviennent à forcer la porte du village. Cependant ils découvrent qu'une seconde porte de fer leur barre la voie. C'est à cet instant que des Zetsu et des Shinobis d'Oto mutés par le sceau maudit se joignent à la bataille décimant les premières lignes de l'Alliance._

_ Alors que sur le front le chaos est total, Naruto Uzumaki, volontairement écarté du champ de bataille par les Kages, se retrouve prisonnier d'une barrière infranchissable à quelques lieues de l'affrontement. C'est l'opportunité que saisit Madara Uchiha pour s'infiltrer dans le campement où est retenu le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi. L'homme au masque assassine de sang-froid les geôliers et les protecteurs de l'Uzumaki sous ses yeux. Naruto se retrouve face à la pire des menaces. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 30 – Disparition<span>**

Naruto ne quittait pas l'homme masqué des yeux. Madara restait immobile au milieu des cadavres des ANBU et des shinobis qui devaient garder le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi éloigné du champ de bataille. Mais toute cette protection et les mesures prises par les Kages avaient été déjouées. Tout cela avait été vain.

Les quatre ANBU s'étaient fait étriper comme de simples animaux. Le jeune Itai, le vieux Shibou et Kareha, la seule femme du trio, ils reposaient tous au sol. Ceux qui avaient maintenu Naruto derrière une barrière protectrice, avaient tout fait pour accomplir leur mission même lorsque leur destin était déjà scellé et qu'ils étaient au seuil de la mort. Ils avaient tenu jusqu'au bout mais pour tellement peu de choses …

Mais leur sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Les shinobis et les kunoichis qui mourraient au loin sous les portes de Kusa, Naruto sentait leurs énergies vaciller, leurs chakras disparaitre. Les yeux jaunes de crapaud du mode Sennin de Naruto luisaient de rage. Toutes ces morts. Tout ce massacre. Cette guerre. Il était le seul et unique responsable pour le sang versé. Naruto devait l'arrêter pour stopper ces tueries. Tout pouvait prendre fin en tuant cet homme.

Madara, lui aussi, ne détachait pas son regard du Jinchūriki de Kyûbi. Naruto ne pouvait aller au-delà du tourbillon orange, voir l'homme dissimulé sous le masque. Madara Uchiha ou un autre, peu importait finalement. La colère consumait les entrailles de Naruto. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : écraser ce masque orange et ravager le visage de cet homme avec ses poings. Il devait payer pour ce chaos. Les bras de Naruto tremblaient de rage. Ses dents grincèrent et se serrèrent. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Son cœur battait à la chamade, prêt à imploser sous la pression de sa fureur. Une intense chaleur envahit son ventre et il sentit une puissance l'envahir. Cependant, cette force se transforma en intense douleur qui étreignit Naruto et l'obligea à ployer le genou.

**-Toi ! **

Madara n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il vit le Jinchūriki mettre genou à terre. Il se tenait le ventre pris par de violentes douleurs. Il semblait qu'on le dévorait de l'intérieur. Naruto tentait de se relever mais la souffrance le paralysait. Du chakra à la teinte rouge orangée commença à s'échapper de Naruto.

**-Je ne serais plus jamais ton esclave ! **

Naruto entendit un grondement et des hurlements provenant du plus profond de son être. Des bruits sourds résonnaient à un rythme régulier. La silhouette masquée de Madara disparut aussitôt. Naruto se retrouvait dans endroit inondé jusqu'à ses chevilles, éclairé par une lumière teintée de vert et de jaune. Une porte scellée aux gigantesques barreaux séparait la salle en deux. Par-delà cette cage, une forme géante se lançait sur les barreaux dans l'espoir de se libérer de sa prison.

Naruto se tourna vers cette cage, ses yeux embrumés par la peine. Chaque fois que Kyûbi chargeait les barreaux de son cage, le bruit sourd du métal créait un écho percutant. Le sceau était plus fragile que jamais. Naruto ne pouvait pas laisser Kyûbi prendre possession de son corps. Son ennemi était face à lui. Il devait le battre pour stopper la guerre et ramener la paix. Il ne devait pas se laisser submerger par le chakra de Kyûbi, alors qu'il disposait de sa meilleure opportunité pour arrêter l'homme au masque. S'il le laissait faire, cela signifierait la libération du plus puissant des bijûs et pour lui, la mort. Le démon-renard tomberait ensuite sous la coupe de l'homme au masque et son terrible plan se réaliserait.

-Kyûbi ! Reste tranquille ! s'écria-t-il en surmontant la douleur. Je dois me battre contre cet homme !

Le démon-renard s'arrêta de cogner contre la cage pour jeter un regard d'effroi et de fureur à son Jinchūriki. Ses babines retroussées, ses dents blanches tranchantes et ses yeux rouges ardents le rendaient monstrueux.

-**Tu penses pouvoir te mesurer à cet homme ?!** hurla-t-il. **Tu vas te faire tuer comme la larve que tu es !**

Naruto n'avait jamais vu Kyûbi comme ça. Il connaissait les colères et les fureurs du démon à neuf-queues mais celle-ci était bien différente de tous les autres. Derrière la rage du renard, derrière ces pupilles embrasées, Naruto discernait une peur viscérale qui avait envahi tout l'être du démon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'interrogea Naruto, hébété.

-**Cet homme est Madara Uchiha. Je reconnaitrais son chakra entre mille et l'aura qu'il dégage ne fait aucun doute pour moi. Tu ne fais pas le poids contre lui ! Tu comprends ! **Kyûbi saisit de ses lourdes pattes, les barreaux et essaya de les écarter pour se créer un passage.** Je ne serais plus jamais son pion. J'aurais dû prendre le contrôle de ton corps depuis bien longtemps et disparaitre de la vue de tous ! **

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Je dois me battre contre ce type et mettre fin à cette guerre !

-**Je ne resterai pas ici ! Tu as rencontré un terrible destin lorsque tes parents m'ont scellé en toi. Mais cela se termine aujourd'hui.**

Naruto ne voulait pas envisager cette éventualité. Il ne devait pas maintenant. Si Kyûbi retrouvait sa liberté longtemps perdue, cela ne résulterait que par sa future capture par l'Akatsuki. Mais Naruto aurait déjà quitté ce monde lorsque cela arriverait. Les barreaux commençaient à se tordre sous la force de Kyûbi.

-Tu ne pourras pas te cacher éternellement ! Il va te retrouver et il va te capturer ! Tout cela n'aura servi à rien ! Il faut en finir avec lui, maintenant !

-**Tu ne peux rien faire ! Quoi qu'il arrive, tu mourras aujourd'hui ! Mais tu ne m'emporteras pas avec toi ! **

-Ce n'est pas du tout dans mon intérêt.

Il était là. Naruto se retourna. L'homme au masque lui faisait à nouveau face. A travers le trou de son masque, Naruto apercevait distinctement le Sharingan rouge de Madara. Le démon-renard émit un hurlement qui perça les tympans du blond.

-**TOI !**

Ses griffes fusèrent à travers la grille. Il percuta à nouveau les barreaux pour se libérer.

**-Je ne serai plus jamais esclave ! **Rugit-il.

Les douleurs de Naruto reprirent plus intensément. Ses genoux touchèrent l'eau qui inondait la salle. Madara s'avança lentement vers lui. Naruto plaça ses bras sur son ventre pour essayer de contenir la douleur. Mais c'était inutile. Kyûbi hurlait et gémissait comme un animal fou qu'on allait envoyer à la mort. Les barreaux de la cage allaient bientôt céder tandis que Madara était à la portée de l'Uzumaki.

Naruto voulut s'éloigner de Madara mais celui-ci l'ignora totalement. Il dépassa le garçon et se dirigea vers la cage de Kyûbi. Le bijû tenta de l'atteindre avec ses griffes mais l'homme au masque s'était placé hors d'atteinte des attaques du démon renard.

**- Plus jamais ! Plus jamais ! **

Madara resta insensible à la fureur de son ancien animal de guerre. Naruto, impuissant, écrasé par la puissance enragée de Kyûbi, ne pouvait pas intervenir.

-Malgré les années, tu restes toujours aussi peu docile, déclara Madara.

Kyûbi posa ses yeux ardents sur l'homme au masque. Son regard reflétait la haine que pouvait ressentir le bijû à l'encontre de l'Uchiha légendaire. Mais comme une bête craintive, Kyûbi s'éloigna des barreaux de la cage en conservant une posture défensive. Naruto entrevit l'immense silhouette de Kyûbi reculer dans l'obscurité. Il arrivait uniquement à distinguer les larges pupilles rouges du démon, emplies de colère.

-Combien de fois devrais-je te dompter ? S'interrogea Madara à haute-voix.

L'œil au creux du masque de Madara s'illumina. Kyûbi émit un dernier hurlement et se figea. Le démon s'écroula sur la fine surface d'eau dans une violente secousse. Madara tourna le dos au démon qui reposait inerte dans sa cage pour se concentrer à nouveau sur Naruto. Le Jinchūriki sentit à cet instant que la douleur s'était évaporé. La puissante étreinte qui lui enserrait la cage thoracique avait disparu. Il reprit sa respiration et se remit lentement debout. Le chakra Senjustu qu'il avait emmagasiné auparavant avait été totalement consommé à cause de l'intervention de Kyûbi et il n'aurait pas le temps d'en malaxer durant son combat contre l'Uchiha.

-Maintenant, nous sommes plus à notre aise, dit Madara d'un ton neutre.

Naruto sut qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Son ennemi avait tué de sang-froid ses geôliers. Il devait le capturer vivant et il userait de tous les subterfuges pour arriver à ses fins. Naruto se plaça en position de défense, prêt à riposter à un assaut de Madara.

-Tu comptes te battre ? demanda l'Uchiha.

-Tu croyais que j'allais me laisser capturer sans rien faire ? s'exclama Naruto d'un ton de défi.

-C'est dans ta nature. Je pense t'avoir bien cerné, Naruto.

Le Sharingan rouge de Madara croisa les pupilles bleues du blond.

-Et toi, je ne te cerne pas du tout ! répliqua Naruto. Qui es-tu ?! Qu'est ce qui se cache sous ce foutu masque ?!

-Cela n'a aucune importance. Répondit Madara.

-Tu as raison, affirma Naruto. Je m'en cogne que tu sois Madara Uchiha, le Daimyo du Feu ou un quelconque enfoiré. C'est terminé pour toi.

-Tu penses donc que tu vas en découdre avec moi ? demanda Madara amusé.

-Je vais t'arrêter maintenant et ainsi mettre fin à cette guerre stupide.

-Quelle naïveté. Tu crois que cette guerre s'achèvera à cause de ma disparition ?

-Tu es responsable de tout ce qui se passe ! Enragea Naruto. L'Akatsuki ! L'enlèvement des bijû ! La guerre ! Si je veux ramener la paix alors il est évident que je dois te tuer.

Madara s'était tut un instant. Un éclat rouge s'échappa du trou de son masque.

-Il est inutile de nous affronter Naruto, dit-il calmement. Nous recherchons tous deux la même chose : la paix.

L'étonnement s'empara de Naruto. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui ? Ou bien le prenait-il pour un gamin stupide ?

-Te fous pas de moi ! s'écria Naruto. Tu déclares la guerre aux villages cachés ! Tu lances Sasuke contre Konoha ! Tu utilises Akatsuki pour asservir le monde ! Et tu oses dire que tu désires la paix ?!

-Nous n'avons pas la même vision des choses. Répondit l'Uchiha. Mon plan de l'Œil de la Lune est notre unique recours pour avoir une paix universelle et infinie.

-Un genjutsu, une simple illusion ! grommela Naruto. C'est ça que tu appelles la paix ?

-C'est notre seul moyen pour accéder à un monde sans guerre, sans haine, sans souffrance, sans mort. Un monde en paix.

Naruto resta de marbre devant les argumentations de Madara. Le silence régnait au fin fond de l'esprit de Naruto, devant la cage du Kyûbi dompté et inconscient. Il passa quelques instants avant que Naruto ne brise ce silence :

-Tu es fou.

-Alors comment apporterais-tu la paix, toi qui semble au fait de toutes les choses de ce monde ? dit Madara d'un ton moqueur.

Le visage du Jinchūriki de Kyûbi se renfrogna devant l'attitude suffisante de l'Uchiha.

-T'exploser serait déjà un bon début. Avec ta mort, le monde perdrait un ennemi commun et la paix reviendrait.

-As-tu dit la même chose à Nagato pour qu'il abandonne ma cause ? C'est ce discours enfantin et stupide qui a fait vaciller ses convictions ?

-Les Cinq Grandes Nations se sont alliés pour stopper ton plan. Tous les shinobis se battent pour ramener la paix.

-Mais pour combien de temps ? Objecta Madara. Combien de temps faudra-t-il pour qu'une nouvelle guerre n'éclate ? Et que feras-tu lorsqu'elle éclatera ? Prendras-tu à nouveau la vie de l'homme que tu jugeras responsable du sang et des larmes versés ?

Naruto n'émit aucune réponse. Avait-il une réponse ? Il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas à répondre car l'Uchiha tenterait toujours d'imposer sa vision.

-Tu n'as aucune réponse, répliqua finalement Madara. Tu t'obstines à rechercher la paix auprès de ceux qui n'ont fait que la bafouer depuis des années. Les Kages et les villages sont les seuls responsables des Trois Grandes Guerres Shinobis. Ils sont responsables des carnages, des massacres, de la famine, de la maladie, de la souffrance et de la haine qui ont résulté de ces conflits. Et tout ce qui arrive aujourd'hui est également de leur faute. Cette Quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi n'existe uniquement parce qu'ils ont refusé de se plier à mes conditions.

-Tu rejettes la faute sur les autres afin de te donner bonne conscience ?

-N'essaie pas de jouer avec moi, Naruto. Reprit Madara d'un ton sec. Tu ignores tout de ce monde. J'ai vécu plus de conflits que toi. Depuis que je suis venu au monde, j'ai connu la guerre et tout ce qu'elle traine dans son sillage. Toi, tu n'es qu'un enfant qui se berce d'idéaux nobles mais viciés. La paix que tu penses pouvoir atteindre, tu passeras toute une vie à la chercher. Et lorsque tu auras vécu comme moi, tu réaliseras enfin que la seule paix que tu puisses espérer vivre, c'est celle qui existe après la mort.

Cette dernière sentence laissa tomber un lourd silence entre les deux shinobis. Madara ne tarda pas à reprendre la parole d'un ton plus calme.

-Tu dois comprendre Naruto. Je suis le seul à pouvoir apporter une paix durable et universelle au monde shinobi. Mais pour cela, j'ai besoin de toi. Nous pouvons créer cette paix. La puissance combinée des neufs bijû permettra l'accomplissement du Tsukuyomi Infini. Si tu me rejoins, nous connaitrons enfin la paix …

L'eau sur laquelle reposait Naruto et Madara n'émettait aucune vague, aucun remous malgré la tension brulante entre les deux shinobis.

-Plutôt crever. Cracha Naruto.

Un éclair rouge passa dans le Sharingan de l'Uchiha.

-A vrai dire, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Siffla Madara.

L'Uzumaki sentit le sol disparaitre sous ses pieds tandis qu'il basculait dans le vide. D'un dernier coup d'œil, il vit Madara qui l'observait chuter. A mesure que la silhouette masquée de son ennemi s'éloignait, les ténèbres engloutissaient Naruto. Le blond battit des bras en espérant se rattraper à quelque chose. Ses cris n'émirent aucun son. Il tomba dans de l'eau. Il sentit la puissance du choc et l'eau envahir sa gorge. Il ouvrait les yeux mais tout était noir et son regard était embrouillé. Il essaya de se débattre mais son corps refusait de lui répondre. Dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas retenir sa respiration bien longtemps. Ses poumons seraient bientôt envahis par ce liquide nauséabond qui ressemblait à de l'eau. La surface serait son seul salut.

A cet instant, une lueur rouge sang naquit au-dessus de lui. Cette lumière se trouvait au-delà de la surface. Naruto voulut la rejoindre mais ses membres restèrent figés. Il sentit quelque chose lui frôler la jambe. Naruto aperçut alors des silhouettes difformes qui flottaient autour de lui. Elles semblaient inertes et très nombreuses. Bientôt, elles se regroupèrent entre elles presque pour séparer Naruto de la surface.

Soudain la lumière rouge s'intensifia et Naruto fut comme projeté vers la surface. Passant entre les formes inertes, le corps de Naruto remonta vers la surface alors que l'eau s'infiltra rapidement dans ses poumons. L'air fut accueilli comme une libération. Naruto cracha le liquide puant dans lequel il était tombé. Il sentit l'eau disparaitre sous ses pieds tandis qu'il reprenait lentement son souffle. Il avait maintenant pied sous l'eau qui disparut totalement pour laisser place à une grande surface dure. Naruto put enfin comprendre ce qu'étaient les silhouettes informes qui l'entouraient.

Des cadavres. Plus d'une centaine de cadavres était étendue sous ses yeux, à la lumière rouge qui les éclairait. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants. Certains portaient la tenue des shinobis, la veste verte de Konoha, le plastron brun de Suna et l'uniforme bleu gris de Kiri. Le gilet pare-balles blanc des shinobis de Kumo était visible tout comme les tenues rouge vifs des ninjas d'Iwa. Les corps désarticulés étaient placés sur les uns et les autres, pêlemêle, formant un spectacle macabre.

-**Tu penses pouvoir tous les protéger ?** Gronda une voix. **Tu te trompes.**

Sa voix. C'était sa voix. Naruto ne sut pas d'où elle provenait mais l'écho de ces mots résonna autour de lui.

-**Tu n'es qu'un enfant ignorant et vaniteux qui ne réalise pas encore son impuissance.**

C'était un genjutsu. Naruto l'avait facilement deviné. Mais il avait toujours été maladroit pour s'échapper de ces jutsu d'illusion. Il devait stopper la circulation de son chakra un seul instant avant de le libérer d'un seul coup pour briser l'illusion. Mais cette pratique avait toujours été délicate pour lui. Il était le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi et sa réserve de chakra n'était pas ordinaire. Elle était gigantesque et son flux de chakra était soumis à une telle pression qu'il était difficile pour lui d'en stopper la circulation. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu d'un Uchiha. Mais à chaque fois, il avait bénéficié de l'aide d'une tierce personne pour se libérer de l'illusion. Naruto se maudit intérieurement, il n'aurait même pas dû croiser le regard avec l'Uchiha.

Il devait à tout prix conserver son calme et tenter à tout prix de stopper son flux de chakra. Personne ne viendrait à son secours. Les cadavres autour de lui, tout n'était qu'illusion. Il ne devait pas se laisser manipuler.

-Je ne suis pas effrayé par tes illusions ! s'écria Naruto.

-**Tu découvriras que l'écart est étroit entre l'illusion et la réalité.**

Naruto sentit quelque chose s'agripper à son mollet. Un cadavre venait de lui bloquer la jambe droite et lui jeta un regard désespéré. La peau de son visage avait été arrachée, ses yeux exorbités ressortaient de la chair rouge vive. Naruto vit l'écorché ouvrir lentement sa mâchoire.

-Je meurs, je meurs ! Aide-moi !

Naruto tenta de se libérer mais un autre corps venait d'apparaitre dans son dos. Une femme portant des vêtements brulés et déchirés qui portait une fillette inanimée et ensanglantée.

-Ma fille ! Ils l'ont tuée ! Ils l'ont tuée !

Elle s'était approchée de lui en larmes en répétant sans cesse :

-Ils l'ont tuée ! Ils l'ont tuée !

C'était une illusion. Naruto conserva ce fait à l'esprit tout ceci n'était pas réel. Un shinobi de Konoha dont le bras avait été arraché se releva et pointa Naruto avec sa main valide.

-Tu es le héros de Konoha ! On pensait que tu nous protégerais !

Un enfant à l'aspect cadavérique lui tira sa manche pour attirer son attention.

-Tu disais que plus personne n'allait mourir !

Une kunoichi de Suna se leva à son tour. La moitié de son visage avait été brûlé.

-Nous sommes morts ! Et c'est à cause de toi !

Naruto essaya à nouveau de se concentrer sur la circulation de son chakra. Tout ceci n'était qu'un genjutsu. Il devait se libérer au plus vite. Mais il fut déconcentré par un shinobi d'Iwa aux yeux perdus dans le vide qui venait de le saisir par le col.

-Tu ne devrais pas faire des promesses que tu es incapable de tenir !

-Tes illusions ne m'impressionnent pas ! s'écria Naruto comme s'il s'adressait au ciel.

Naruto ne reçut aucune réponse mais les cadavres animés se rapprochaient, l'entouraient tout en répétant leurs suppliques :

-Ils l'ont tuée ! Ils l'ont tuée !

-Aide-moi ! Aide-moi ! Je meurs ! J'ai mal !

-Personne ne devait mourir !

-La mort … La mort … La mort !

Ils formaient une foule dense sauvage qui s'agglutinait autour de lui, s'agrippant à ses vêtements, griffant sa peau, essayant de le mettre à terre.

-Tu l'avais promis !

-Morts ! Tous morts !

-Ramène-les ! Ramène-les !

-Maman ! Maman ! Où tu es ?

-Personne ne devait mourir !

-Plus personne ne mourra ! Se surprit à répondre Naruto.

-Mensonges ! Mensonges !

La voix de Madara retentit à nouveau :

**-Tu essaies de te convaincre que tu seras celui qui mettra un terme à la guerre mais tu sais au fond de toi que ces évènements te dépassent. **

Les cadavres tirèrent le blond vers le sol en le saisissant avec violence. Naruto essaya de se débattre mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et il commençait à ployer sous la masse étouffante. Leurs cris et leurs supplications continuaient :

-Maman !

-Tue-moi ! Tue-moi !

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire flancher ! hurla Naruto.

-Mensonges ! Mensonges !

-Venge-nous ! Venge-nous !

-Tu étais l'enfant de la prophétie !

Naruto se figea. Cette voix, c'était impossible. Une main ferme l'avait empoigné au col. Le cadavre était plus imposant et plus fort que les autres. Naruto reconnut immédiatement avec stupeur la longue et épaisse crinière blanche ainsi que le bandeau frontal sur lequel se trouvait le kanji « Huile ». Les yeux sombres de Jiraiya, l'Ermite des carpeaux, le dévisageaient.

-Tu étais l'enfant de la prophétie !

Médusé, Naruto arrêta de se débattre tandis que le visage de son ancien maitre se tordait de fureur. La vision de Jiraiya le troubla au plus profond de son être. La voix de son maitre l'avait ramené à une lointaine époque presque insouciante où ils voyageaient à travers tout le continent. Tous les bons et les mauvais moments passés avec son maitre venaient de remonter d'un seul coup dans son esprit. Puis vint le souvenir de l'instant où Naruto avait appris que son maitre avait trépassé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il le reverrait. Jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ero… Ero-Sennin … bégaya Naruto.

-Tu devais amener la paix en ce monde !

Le sol se déroba à nouveau sous les pieds de Naruto et il chuta. L'obscurité était revenue mais quelques instants passèrent avant que la lumière rouge ne réapparaisse. En baissant les yeux, Naruto vit qu'il se rapprochait rapidement d'une surface. Il aurait pu tenter de se mettre en position pour atterrir sans heurts sur le sol mais une force le paralysait totalement. Il rencontra violemment la terre ferme, la douleur l'assaillant comme un coup de couteau, bloquant sa respiration un instant.

Naruto était tombé sur de l'herbe et de la terre. En tout cas, c'était une impression d'herbe et de terre. La vision de Jiraiya avait profondément troublé Naruto. Mais c'était une illusion de Madara. Naruto devait garder la tête froide, coûte que coûte. Autour de lui, s'étendait une plaine herbeuse.

**-La mort viendra pour tous.**

A cet instant, Naruto vit un corps retomber violemment à ses côtés. Le son que le blond entendit lorsque le corps toucha le sol ressemblait fortement à celui des os brisés et à la chair flasque. Naruto reconnut l'enfant à l'aspect cadavérique. Avant même que Naruto ne se relève de sa chute, d'autres corps ruisselèrent du ciel. Ils se brisèrent comme dans pantins désarticulés en rencontrant la terre.

**-Personne ne sera épargné. Ta promesse de paix n'aura plus d'importance. **

Derrière lui, Naruto entendit des sanglots. Il se retourna et aperçut Tsunade agenouillée auprès d'un corps. Naruto s'avança irrésistiblement vers elle et découvrit le cadavre. Elle pleurait au-dessus de la carcasse de Jiraiya au visage figé en un masque de peur et de peine. La douleur s'éveilla en Naruto alors qu'il voyait devant ses yeux ce qu'il restait de celui qui lui avait tout appris. Cette illusion avait l'amer goût de la réalité. Tsunade le remarqua enfin et par-dessus son épaule, elle fusilla Naruto du regard.

-Toi ! Il croyait en toi ! Nous croyions tous en toi !

Les traits juvéniles de la Godaime Hokage s'étaient mués en colère et désespoir. Elle se leva et Naruto préféra garder ses distances.

-Le rêve de Jiraiya n'est pas mort ! s'écria-t-il pour se justifier. La paix …

Cela le frappa. L'illusion. Il ne devait pas flancher. Tout ceci était faux. Madara tirait les ficelles. Rien n'était vrai. C'était dans son esprit. C'était dans sa tête.

-Ils sont tous morts ! S'égosilla Tsunade en montrant les cadavres qui jonchaient la plaine herbeuse éclairée par la lueur rouge sang.

L'étendu d'herbe s'était soudainement agrandie. La lueur rouge dévoilait plus d'une centaine de cadavres avant de s'étendre encore et encore jusqu'à englober plus d'un millier de corps. On aurait cru qu'une furieuse bataille s'était déroulée sur cette plaine.

-Tu n'as pu sauver personne ! Ils ont tous été massacrés !

Naruto sentit une autre silhouette dans son dos. D'un coup d'œil, il aperçut une kunoichi aux yeux roses pâles aux cheveux ébène portant la tenue rouge et brune des shinobis d'Iwa. Il se souvenait de cette kunoichi qui faisait partie de son escorte lors de son retour de l'Archipel de l'Etoile.

-Ils sont tous morts pour toi, en te défendant. Cracha Kurotsuchi. Par ta faute …

Une jeune kunoichi de Kumo apparut à la gauche de Naruto. Elle avait des cheveux rouges, un plastron immaculé et un katana dans son dos.

-On ne pouvait pas te faire confiance ! Rugit Karui.

-C'est une illusion, se répéta Naruto en restant sur ses gardes.

Alors que Tsunade, Karui et Kurotsuchi se rapprochaient de lui, Naruto s'éloigna peu à peu en reculant. Mais il buta sur quelque chose, il tourna le dos aux autres et vit Neji Hyûga qui le dévisageait en portant dans ses bras le corps d'une jeune fille.

-Où étais-tu lorsqu'on se battait pour toi ?! demanda Neji. Où étais-tu lorsqu'on mourrait pour toi ?!

Le cadavre d'Hinata reposait dans les bras de son cousin, une lame de katana brisée dans son torse. Naruto aperçut qu'on avait tranché la gorge de la jeune fille et qu'un filet de sang ruisselait du coin de la bouche de l'Hyûga. La fureur de Neji le terrifia mais ce fut l'aspect cadavérique de la jeune Hyûga qui eut le plus d'impact au blond. Il sentit son cœur se soulever et ses tripes se nouer. Neji s'avança vers lui en présentant le corps d'Hinata comme la preuve de son échec :

-Elle est morte pour toi ! Elle t'aimait. Elle t'aimait et elle est morte !

Guidé par la peur et le désarroi, Naruto prit ses distances avec Neji mais il buta à nouveau sur quelque chose. La stature colossale du Yondaime Raikage se tenait derrière lui. Ses yeux enragés se posèrent sur Naruto. En un instant, Aa l'avait saisi au col et l'avait levé dans les airs.

-Nous avons tout perdu à cause de toi ! Tout ce gâchis pour rien !

Aa laissa sa fureur s'exprimer et Naruto reçut le coup en plein visage. Il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol avec fracas. Il se répétait que c'était une illusion. IL essayait de se convaincre que c'était une illusion. Mais la douleur et la peine était bien réelle. La voix de Madara continuait de le tourmenter :

**-Toutes tes promesses passées tomberont dans l'oubli. Ils resteront sourds à tes idéaux de paix. Au final, ils se retourneront tous contre toi … **

Naruto se remit debout pour faire face à ces silhouettes familières. Il fut surpris de voir que d'autres les avaient rejoints : Chôjûrô, Aoki, Mei Terumi, le vieux Tsuchikage, Gaï, Yamato, Konan, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, Shino, Sai, Temari, Tenten, Lee, Kankurō. Des shinobis des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobis se tenaient derrière eux. Tous le dévisageaient avec des yeux emplis de colère et de souffrances.

Ces regards, Naruto pensait ne jamais les revoir. C'étaient les yeux médisants et haineux de son enfance. Des regards qu'il avait supporté toute sa vie. Les regards qu'on accordait à l'enfant démon, celui qui portait en lui, une bête maléfique, responsable de la mort de nombreux shinobis et civils. Cela réveilla en lui une colère et une peur qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de lui.

Gaara apparut également parmi l'assemblée. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi identiques, pleins de suffisance, de mépris et de colère. Lui qui avait vécu le même enfer que Naruto, il le dévisageait maintenant de la même façon que ceux qui les avaient traités comme des rebus et des déchets. Naruto essaya de ne pas croiser leurs yeux mais c'était impossible. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

Les paroles de Madara se propagèrent sur toute la plaine :

**-Au final, ils se retourneront tous contre toi …**

Shikamaru pointa Naruto de son index.

-On n'a pas d'autre solution, Naruto, déclara le Nara d'un ton calme.

… **car ils auront compris qu'il n'y a qu'un seul monde de paix. **

Naruto ne voulait pas y croire.

**-Le mien. **

-Il faut donner le Kyûbi à Madara. Annonça Gaara.

-C'est le seul moyen, reprit la Mizukage.

Naruto ferma les yeux. C'était une illusion, il devait se concentrer, bloquer son chakra quelques instants avant de le relâcher d'un seul. Il devait se délivré de ce genjutsu. Il se devait s'en libérer. Il devait se libérer de cet enfer.

-Emparez-vous de lui ! Ordonna le Raikage.

Naruto fut sorti de sa transe lorsque qu'on agrippa ces bras. Il ouvrit les yeux et entrevit ceux qui maintenaient leurs étreintes sur ses bras. Itachi Uchiha se tenait à son côté gauche tandis que Nagato occupait sa droite.

-Tout comme moi, tu n'as pas pu créer la paix que Jiraiya désirait, souffla Nagato avec déception.

Ses Rinnegan gris reflétaient un abime de désespoir. Cependant les yeux rouges d'Itachi brillèrent d'une lueur effrayante.

-Es-tu vraiment un frère pour Sasuke ? Ai-je vraiment eu raison de te faire confiance ? demanda le meurtrier du clan Uchiha.

Naruto essaya de se libérer de leur emprise mais les possesseurs de Dôjutsu ne le laisseraient pas s'échapper. Les shinobis se rapprochèrent de lui. Se frayant un chemin dans la foule, Sakura et Kakashi s'avancèrent vers le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sakura tandis que Kakashi conservait un air détaché bien que ses yeux laissaient transparaitre un léger remords.

-C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire, Naruto. Dit-il d'un ton calme. Ne résiste pas.

-Nous sommes désolés, Naruto, déclara Sakura en sanglots. C'est l'unique moyen pour ramener tout le monde, pour ramener la paix.

L'apparition des coéquipiers de Naruto déchaina la colère du Jinchūriki de Kyûbi :

-C'est une illusion ! Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Arrête ça ! Arrête ça !

Un éclair fendit le ciel. Naruto sentit qu'il était libéré de l'étreinte d'Itachi et de Nagato. Mais autour de lui, tous les autres gisaient au sol, le teint livide et les yeux dans le vide, morts. A ses pieds, le corps de Sakura avait été transpercé par une lame qui avait créé une blessure béante baignée dans du sang séché. Juste à ses côtés, le corps de Kakashi, mutilé, reposait sans son bras gauche, rejeté un peu plus loin.

Naruto était au milieu d'une pile de cadavre aux visages et figues figés dans des moues de peur, de rage et de désespoir. Une épée emplie de chakra Raiton se planta à sa droite. Comme ensorcelé, Naruto se saisit de l'arme et la plaça devant lui, pour se mettre en position de garde.

A quelques mètres de lui, se tenait Sasuke, un Chidori crépitant dans sa main gauche. Son Mangekyou Sharingans activés, il ne lançait un regard de défi à Naruto.

-C'est terminé, Naruto.

L'Uchiha s'élança vers l'Uzumaki, prêt à en découdre. Naruto n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur son corps. Il dirigea l'épée vers Sasuke qui allait s'empaler sur sa propre Kusanagi. L'Uchiha cracha une gerbe de sang sur l'herbe. Les bras de Sasuke se relâchèrent et il s'écroula sur Naruto. Les Sharingans disparurent des yeux de Sasuke pour prendre leur teinte sombre initiale. Il expira son dernier souffle dans les bras de Naruto et son regard se figea, dirigé vers le ciel.

Naruto leva enfin les yeux vers les cieux et il l'aperçut enfin : la gigantesque Lune Rouge portant le Sharingan et les tomoe noires propres au dôjutsu des Uchiha. Naruto baissa les yeux sur le cadavre de Sasuke. Il le laissa reposer dans l'herbe. Autour de lui s'étendait une mer de cadavres, il était seul, ils étaient tous morts. Le silence qui suivit aurait dû lui apporter un instant de répit mais le genjutsu de Madara avait eu son impact. Qui était en vie et qui était mort, il n'aurait pu le dire. Il essaya à tout prix d'éviter de regarder les cadavres de ses amis et compagnons de peur que ces images ne se gravent dans son esprit.

Il aurait voulu hurler sa colère et sa tristesse mais sa bouche restait close. Au loin, il crut apercevoir une silhouette qui se tenait sous l'immense Lune Rouge. Naruto tourna le dos aux corps de Sakura, Sasuke et Kakashi et se dirigea vers cette silhouette. Alors qu'il tentait de la rejoindre, il constata qu'Iruka faisait partie des carcasses qui jonchaient la plaine, tout comme Moegi, Udôn, Konohamaru ainsi que Shizune, Kurenai, Anko. Il ne préféra pas s'attarder et maintint son regard fixé sur la silhouette au loin.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il remarqua qu'elle portait une tenue sombre où avait été cousu sur son dos, l'éventail rouge et blanc des Uchiha. C'était un homme à la longue chevelure noire. Naruto n'avait aucun doute sur son identité, il ressemblait à la statue qu'on avait érigée face à celle d'Hashirama Senjû à la Vallée de la Fin.

Naruto alla se placer à ses côtés sans montrer aucune trace d'animosité ou d'agressivité. L'homme regardait trois cadavres étendus à ses pieds. Naruto reconnut deux d'entre eux. Minato Namikaze, le Kiiroi Senkô, l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha, le Yondaime Hokage, gisait devant lui portant son légendaire manteau blanc bordé de flammes rouges. Le corps de Minato était tourné vers le cadavre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds. Naruto n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaitre. C'était lui qui reposait aux côtés de son père dans l'herbe rouge. Il était sur le dos, les yeux fermés, la tête dirigée vers la lune rouge. Naruto ne pouvait pas savoir quelle sensation on pouvait ressentir en se voyant à travers le prisme de la mort, mais il lui semblait presque qu'il était endormi. Le cadavre de Naruto semblait avoir un léger sourire aux lèvres. Naruto resta de marbre devant son corps et celui de son père, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait tellement été éprouvé par les illusions de l'Uchiha qu'il ne pouvait plus être affecté par ce qu'il voyait.

Et pourtant, il posa les yeux sur le troisième cadavre. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et au visage fin. Tout comme Minato, son corps était tourné vers celui de Naruto. Minato et elle encadraient le cadavre presque apaisé de Naruto qui se retrouvait enfin entouré par ses parents, son père et sa mère.

Naruto n'avait eu besoin de personne pour lui dire. Au simple coup d'œil, bien qu'il n'ait jamais vu, il savait que c'était elle, sa mère. Il aurait voulu se jeter au sol pour l'étreindre, pour obtenir l'affection maternelle qu'on lui a toujours refusée depuis sa plus tendre. Mais tout ce qu'il obtiendrait alors ce serait une étreinte froide et morbide. Finalement ces larmes commencèrent à couler. Il avait beau tenter de retenir ses sanglots mais ils ruisselèrent sur ses joues. L'homme prit la parole :

-Ce n'est pas obligé de se dérouler ainsi ….

Naruto se tourna vers Madara et s'essuya ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Tu dois comprendre, Naruto. Dit-il d'un ton calme. Tu peux sauver tout le monde. Tu peux empêcher toutes ces morts. Tu peux faire que toutes les années de guerre, de haine, de massacre, disparaissent.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel vers la Lune Rouge qui ressemblait à la pupille gigantesque d'un Uchiha. Madara se tourna également vers l'astre écarlate.

-Dans l'univers que je peux créer avec le Tsukuyomi Eternel, le monde vit en paix. Il n'a jamais connu autre chose. Aucune guerre n'a été déclarée. Aucun sang n'a été versé. Aucune haine. Aucune souffrance.

Madara posa ses yeux noirs sur Naruto.

-Dans ce monde, le Clan Uchiha n'a jamais été éradiqué par Konoha. Sasuke a vécu une enfance heureuse avec son frère et ses parents. Asuma Sarutobi a vu son enfant atteindre l'âge adulte. Nawaki et Dan, les êtres chers de Tsunade sont toujours en vie. Nagato, Yahiko, Konan ont grandi avec leurs familles, dans un pays en paix. Gaara n'a jamais été un Jinchūriki et son père Rasa l'a chéri comme ses deux autres enfants.

Madara baissa les yeux vers les corps au sol.

-Dans ce monde, tes parents sont toujours en vie.

Naruto croisa le regard de Madara. L'Uchiha affichait un sourire empathique.

-Dans ce monde, ils ne t'ont jamais quitté. Ils t'ont vu grandir et faire tes premiers pas. Ils t'ont chéri et aimé comme tu aurais dû l'être. Ils t'ont élevé et éduqué pour former un grand shinobi. Et un jour, ils te verront devenir Hokage du village caché de Konoha.

L'Uzumaki resta immobile à regarder les corps de son père et de sa mère. Du coin de leurs lèvres, les trois corps semblaient sourire.

-Ta mère se nommait Kushina. Déclara Madara. Elle était une descendante du clan Uzumaki, un clan fort réputé.

Naruto ne quittait pas sa mère du regard. Il ne l'avait jamais connu et il ne la connaitrait jamais. Il aurait tant voulu lui parler, ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

-La vie que tu as toujours désirée est à ta portée, reprit Madara. Tu peux être l'enfant de la prophétie et accomplir l'idéal de paix dont rêvait Jiraiya, Nagato et ton père. Tu peux sauver toutes les vies perdues. Tu peux être le sauveur de ce monde.

Madara tendit sa main vers le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi.

-Rejoins-moi et nous créerons ce monde de paix.

Naruto observa quelques instants le visage de Kushina. Sa mère avait les yeux clos et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Elle semblait avoir juste rendu son dernier souffle. Cette femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, jamais connue, Naruto tentait d'imaginer sa vie avec elle. Elle l'aurait réconforté lorsqu'il aurait été triste. Elle lui aurait susurré des mots doux et rassurants avant qu'il s'endorme. Elle l'aurait emmené à l'académie. Elle l'aurait aidé dans ses devoirs. Naruto repensa aux longues soirées qu'il avait passé seul dans l'aire de jeu non loin de la rivière Naka. Il avait longtemps attendu, jusqu'à ce que la brise glaciale de la nuit apparaisse, en espérant que comme pour tous les autres enfants, ses parents viendraient le chercher. Mais il avait beau patienter des heures mais personne ne venait jamais. C'est lorsque la faim et le froid l'étreignaient qu'il se décidait alors à retrouver son appartement.

Sa vie avec sa mère et son père aurait été merveilleuse comparé à ce qu'il avait vécu durant toute son enfance. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait plus refouler la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Naruto leva le bras droit. Il regardait toujours les trois corps à ses pieds : Lui et ses parents enfin réunis.

Naruto tendit la main en direction de celle tendue par Madara. La main de l'Uchiha fut cependant violemment repoussée par Naruto. Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues du blond dont le visage était transformé par la colère.

-Je ne serais pas ton pion … !

Le visage serein de Madara se renfrogna et ses yeux s'animèrent d'une lueur cruelle. Naruto essuya ses larmes sur le revers de sa manche.

_«L'homme qui a utilisé Kyûbi pour attaquer Konoha, c'est le membre de l'Akatsuki portant un masque. »_

Naruto se souvenait parfaitement des paroles de son père. Lors de l'attaque de Pain, Minato Namikaze était intervenu au moment crucial pour contenir le sceau de Kyûbi. Naruto avait enfin pu rencontrer son père et Minato lui avait avoué qui était derrière l'attaque de Kyûbi, il y a plus de 16 ans.

-La vie que j'ai menée jusqu'à maintenant … Mon existence de Jinchūriki, c'est à toi que je la dois…

La voix de Naruto devenait tremblante tant la rage choisissait ses mots.

-Si mes parents sont morts … C'est à cause de toi !

Madara regarda Naruto avec un air hautain.

-Alors il est inutile de te convaincre … siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

En un instant, la plaine parsemée de cadavres éclairée par la gigantesque lune rouge s'évapora. La silhouette de Madara disparut également. L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs laissa sa place à l'individu au masque orange. L'Uchiha et l'Uzumaki étaient revenus sous la grande tente. Les cadavres des protecteurs de Naruto reposaient toujours sur le sol.

Naruto comprit que Madara avait rompu le Genjutsu. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait le blond à sa merci. Naruto constata également que tout le chakra Senjustu qu'il avait emmagasiné avait été consumé. Combien de temps s'était déroulé pendant qu'il était pris au piège dans l'illusion ?

Madara était à deux pas de lui, toujours aussi immobile. Naruto se remit lentement en garde.

-Tes paroles ne m'atteindront pas. Déclara le blond en essuyant les quelques larmes sous ses yeux. Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, je vais te battre, et ensuite je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour ramener et faire perdurer la paix.

-Encore des actes futiles dénués de sens qui ne mèneront qu'à encore plus de guerres et de conflits. Soupira Madara sous son masque.

-Je t'ai dit que tes paroles ne m'atteindront pas. Tu pensais que j'aillais te rejoindre si tu utilisais mes parents pour me persuader ? Tu me promettais de les ramener ? C'est toi qui les as tués. Tu as attaqué Konoha avec Kyûbi. Mon père s'est sacrifié et a scellé Kyûbi en moi. Il s'est sacrifié pour moi, pour le village.

Madara garda le silence avant de poser une nouvelle question au blond :

-Qu'est-ce que cela t'a fait de voir ta mère pour la première fois ?

Face à cette question provocatrice, Naruto dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur Madara.

-Je connais ta mère mieux que toi, Naruto. Tu ignores tant de choses sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Cracha Naruto qui perdait patience.

-Il y a 16 ans, mon objectif n'était pas d'attaquer Konoha. Je devais simplement capturer le Kyûbi qui avait été scellé en Kushina Uzumaki, ta mère.

Naruto en resta bouche bée. Le visage de la femme rousse traversa son esprit. Kushina, sa mère, avait porté le même fardeau que lui. A cet instant, Naruto éprouvât un amour total pour sa mère.

-Kushina aura tout fait pour te protéger et ce au péril de sa vie. Un comportement honorable et exemplaire pour une mère et une kunoichi. Poursuivit Madara. Et pourtant tout comme ton père, son sacrifice a été vain car j'arriverais à mettre la main sur le bijû scellé en toi et je créerais le monde de la paix.

-Tu essaies toujours de me convaincre ? Je te t'ai dit d'arrêter. Tu perds ta salive pour rien. S'agaça le blond. C'est comme ça que tu as réussi à berner Sasuke ? En répétant constamment les mêmes choses ?

-Contrairement à toi, Sasuke connait son héritage. Et c'est ce qu'il cherche à protéger depuis que Konoha a ordonné l'extermination de son clan. Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ton avenir alors que tu ne sais rien de ton passé ? Tu ignores tant de choses sur le nom que tu portes. Le clan Uzumaki était célèbre dans toute la péninsule jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse exterminer tout comme les Uchiha.

Naruto resta de marbre mais comme Madara l'avait prévu, cela avait attisé la curiosité du blond.

-Qui ? Qui les a exterminés ? demanda Naruto.

Madara croisa les bras.

-Demande à tes irréprochables Kages. Répliqua l'Uchiha. Kumo, Iwa et Kiri se sont disputés les restes d'Uzushio, le village caché des tourbillons. Ils l'ont rayé de la carte et Konoha, alliés aux Uzumaki, les a laissés faire.

Etait-ce encore un mensonge ? Madara le tourmentait. Naruto serra les dents. Il ne devait pas écouter. Il ne devait laisser l'Uchiha faire naitre le doute et la suspicion en lui. Il fallait en découdre.

-Au final, répondit Madara en ouvrant ses mains au ciel, tout revient à la guerre, aux alliances politiques éphémères qui créent encore plus de rancœurs, plus de morts, plus de douleur. Tu ne peux pas arrêter ce que j'ai mis en marche. Tôt ou tard, ton bijû m'appartiendra et le Tsukuyomi Eternel s'accomplira. Tu n'es qu'un petit imprévu …

Naruto soupira et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te montrer. Annonça Naruto. Je vais te montrer que c'est « ce petit imprévu » qui va détruire ton plan. « Ce petit imprévu » que tu as créé va être celui qui va te battre et mettre fin à tout.

Madara fut touché au vif. A travers l'ouverture du masque, Naruto avait aperçu la pupille rouge de son ennemi luire intensément. L'Uzumaki et l'Uchiha se toisèrent du regard avant que l'Uchiha ne reprenne la parole :

-Tu es aussi obstiné que stupide.

Naruto pouffa avec dédain alors qu'il se remit en position de combat. Cependant, il fut étonné de voir que Madara venait de lui tourner le dos.

-Soit, tu souhaites en découdre ? S'interrogea Madara. Alors affrontons-nous sur le champ de bataille. Et mets en pratique tes belles convictions, Uzumaki …

L'air autour du masque de Madara commença à se distordre.

-Essaie de m'atteindre et tu pourras réaliser l'ampleur de ton échec.

Naruto répondit simplement sur un ton de défi.

-Je vais te battre, ça ne fait aucun doute …

La silhouette de Madara disparaissait dans sa distorsion lorsque les derniers mots de l'Uchiha parvinrent à Naruto :

-Nous verrons …

Naruto se retrouva seul dans la tente entouré du quatuor d'ANBU massacrés et du trio de protecteurs assassinés. Le blond resta quelques instants, immobile et ferma les yeux. Tout était allé tellement vite. Il avait l'impression qu'il était toujours victime d'un Genjutsu et que le sol allait disparaitre sous ses pieds. Il reprit lentement son souffle et créa deux clones. Il laissa à ses Kage Bunshin le soin de rassembler les corps des ANBUS et des shinobis tués par Madara et de les aligner les uns à côté des autres. Pendant ce temps, l'original récupéra sa veste de shinobi déposée sur des caisses à l'entrée de la tente. Il vérifia que tout son équipement s'y trouvait. Il découvrit en dessous de sa veste de combat, sa sacoche et son bandeau frontal. Il plaça la sacoche dans le bas de son dos, mit son bandeau frontal et sortit de la tente en écartant les pans blancs de l'entrée.

Dissimulé sous l'épais feuillage des arbres créés par Yamato, Naruto était entouré de tentes et de baraquements. Le campement s'étendait dans chaque direction. Naruto ne savait pas vers où se diriger. Il perçut une détonation et un grondement qui lui semblaient lointain. Naruto prit de la hauteur en grimpant sur l'arbre le plus proche qui se trouvait à sa portée. Perché sur une branche, il scruta les alentours. Il ne distinguait aucune silhouette dans les braquements ou entre les tentes. La surveillance du campement était supervisée par des shinobis senseurs qui guettaient depuis les cimes des arbres les éventuelles menaces. Mais Naruto ne vit personne sur les arbres environnants. Les Kages n'avaient pas jugés nécessaire de protéger les alentours de la tente où il était retenu captif. Cela aurait surement attiré l'attention de leur ennemi qui en aurait déduit la présence de Naruto. Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas empêché Madara de le trouver et d'assassiner ses protecteurs.

Naruto devait rejoindre le champ de bataille au plus vite. Il entendit une seconde détonation et sans perdre un instant, s'élança à travers les arbres en direction de ce grondement. Naruto passa au-dessus de nombreuses tentes sans voir un seul shinobi, puis peu à peu, il vit de l'agitation au sol et il entendit des cris. Des shinobis en blouses blanches se croisaient d'un pas rapide entre de larges tentes marqués du kanji « Soin ». Ce groupement de tente était installé près du cours d'eau qui filait à travers le campement où des brancards et des lits de camps pullulaient autour des baraquements des unités médicales. Les hurlements et les râles d'agonie étaient ceux des shinobis traités par les escouades médicales de l'Alliance. Ces ninjas étaient ramenés à la hâte du champ de bataille, tels des morceaux de viande dégoulinant de sang et puant la chair calcinée. Les eisei-nin étaient débordés. Ils passaient d'un brancard à l'autre ordonnant des ordres avant de se tourner quelques instants vers un shinobi au seuil de la mort pour déterminer s'il pouvait être sauvé ou s'il était condamné. Les tenues blanches des médecins, au fur et à mesure qu'ils traitaient et soignaient les blessés, devenaient rouges tant le sang s'imprégnait.

Naruto eut un haut le cœur devant ce pathétique spectacle. Il reconnut Shizune parmi les médecins-ninjas. L'apprentie de Tsunade semblait ne pas tenir en place. Elle devait gérer une dizaine de patients à elle toute seule. Ses assistantes avaient du mal à suivre son rythme. Shizune faisait tout son possible pour sauver des vies. Naruto n'avait pas de temps à perdre à rester ici. Il observa la longue file de shinobis qui revenait du champ de bataille et partit dans leur direction tout en gardant de la hauteur pour ne pas être repéré.

Les détonations et les grondements se poursuivaient ainsi que les cris de douleur des blessés qu'on emmenait aux baraquements médicaux alors que Naruto se dirigeait vers le front. La surveillance s'intensifiait également. Naruto manqua par deux fois de se faire repérer par des shinobis de Kiri qui montaient la garde dans la cime des arbres. Naruto fut obligé de descendre des hauteurs pour se faufiler entre les tentes. Il arriva enfin à l'orée de la forêt là où s'arrêtait le campement de l'Alliance.

La plaine s'étendait devant Naruto. Une grande plaine d'herbe verte et au loin le chaos de la bataille. Les murailles de Kusa se dessinaient au loin derrière de grands panaches de fumée qui fleurissaient de chaque côté de la grande porte que Naruto avait à distinguer malgré la distance. Dans le ciel, des oiseaux et des silhouettes s'affrontaient alors que des projectiles étaient lancés sur les murs de Kusa par les engins de siège de l'Alliance. Naruto resserra son bandeau sur son front prêt à partir à la guerre, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui.

-Oi ! Tu vas sur le champ de bataille ?

Naruto regarda par-dessus son épaule. C'était un shinobi de Konoha plutôt âgé mais qui avait pourtant une grande stature pour un vieil homme. A sa ceinture, il avait un katana dans un fourreau noir. Il avait de grands yeux noirs et des cheveux blancs ondulés. Une barbe blanche recouvrait une partie de son visage. Bien qu'il portait la veste et la tenue des shinobis de Konoha, Naruto n'avait jamais vu cet homme et son intuition lui disait de se méfier. Ce vieillard allait surement l'empêcher de rejoindre le champ de bataille.

-Oui, est-ce que ça vous pose un problème, Ossan ? demanda Naruto.

-Oh ! Tu es Naruto Uzumaki ! S'étonna le vieillard lorsqu'il aperçût le visage du jeune homme.

Naruto resta suspicieux devant l'air surpris du vieux shinobi.

-Les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, les moustaches sur les joues. Expliqua le vieil homme en montrant sa joue. C'est sûr que tu es Naruto Uzumaki ! On raconte tellement de choses sur toi… Tu es le Héros de Konoha !

Naruto soupira face à ce contretemps imprévu.

-Je dois partir, Jiji ! Je n'ai pas le temps de taper la causette ! Répliqua Naruto. Je dois aller sur le front et mettre fin à cette bataille !

Le vieil homme prit soudainement un air sérieux moins désinvolte qu'il y a quelques secondes.

-Tu es le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi. Il faut te protéger….

Naruto vit le vieux shinobi mettre la main sur la garde de son katana, il allait donner l'alerte et allait tenter de stopper Naruto. Le blond se prépara à prendre la fuite en direction des murailles de Kusa ?

-Dans ce cas, je vais t'escorter sur le champ de bataille, répondit le vieil homme.

-Hein ? demanda Naruto abasourdi.

-Eh bien, tu voulais te rendre sur le champ de bataille ? Alors allons-y ! dit le vieil homme en dépassant Naruto.

Le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Cet homme qu'il avait perçu auparavant comme une menace s'était finalement montré bien conciliant. En ne posant plus aucune question, Naruto se tourna vers le vieil homme.

-Tu as raison, plus de temps à perdre, Jiji !

Naruto et le vieillard s'élancèrent à travers la plaine en direction du tumulte de la bataille. Quelques instants passèrent avant que Naruto ne se décida à demander :

-Oi ! D'ailleurs quel est ton nom, Ossan ?

Le vieux shinobi répondit avec un sourire.

-Kagami. Mon nom est Kagami …

Une lueur écarlate apparut dans les yeux du vieil homme qui ne se détachèrent pas des murs de Kusa.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps sur le front, Gaara rencontrait des difficultés. L'immense barrière de sable, qu'il avait créé pour protéger les unités sous son commandement et pour avancer au plus près des murs de Kusa, ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Malgré la quantité considérable de sable qu'il avait utilisé, l'ennemi avait répondu par une riposte de la même ampleur.<p>

Une dizaine de shinobis ennemis s'était regroupée et du haut des murailles, et bombardait la barrière de sable de techniques Suiton. L'eau s'infiltrant dans le sable le rendait plus lourd et ainsi plus difficile à manipuler pour le jeune Kazekage. Kuroeris Hakuhen de Taki protégeait cette partie du mur, elle avait regroupé ces utilisateurs Suiton pour mettre à bas la défense de Gaara. Chaque technique Suiton lancée contre la barrière de sable venait alourdir la tâche de Gaara. Le mur avait perdu de la hauteur, commençant à se tasser vers le sol.

Cette immense barrière était devenue un fardeau pour Gaara. Sur une parcelle de sable flottant dans les airs, le Kazekage faisait tout pour maintenir la protection. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus tenir et la barrière s'effondrerait sur elle-même comme un mur de sable frappé par une déferlante. Il fallait agir vite. Son ses bras tremblaient tant la barrière de sable était pesante. Il libéra avec douleur un de ses bras pour pouvoir activer son oreillette.

-Kitsuchi-san. La barrière va bientôt céder. Tenez-vous prêt.

Au sol, à l'abri de la protection de sable, Kitsuchi et les troupes attendaient les ordres du commandant.

-Ai ! répondit Kitsuchi par son propre système de communication avant de se tourner vers les troupes. Deux escouades ! Autour de moi ! Préparez-vous à l'assaut !

Une vingtaine de shinobi se rassemblèrent autour du fils du Sandaime Tsuchikage. Du haut des murailles, on s'apprêtait aussi à repousser les assaillants dissimulés derrière la barrière. Le bras droit de Kuroeris, Tetsu, ordonna de sa voix grondante :

-Intensifiez vos techniques ! Nous allons bientôt détruire cette barrière !

Mais Kuroeris comptait en finir rapidement. Elle effectua quelques mudras et tout s'enchaina très vite.

-Suiton - Suiryūdan no jutsu – Le dragon aqueux.

La Takikage cracha une gigantesque gerbe d'eau qui se mua en un gigantesque serpent des mers. Le serpent aqueux contourna la barrière d'une simple ondulation et fila sur le Kazekage. Gaara relâcha son contrôle sur la barrière pour pouvoir éviter cette attaque. La barrière de sable s'écroula sur elle-même rendant les shinobis de l'Alliance vulnérables aux attaques de leurs ennemis.

A ce moment précis, Kitsuchi passa à l'action. Le jōnin d'Iwa avait préparé ses mudras à l'avance et avec un timing parfait lança sa technique.

-Doton – Chidōkaku – Noyau Tectonique

La parcelle de terre sur laquelle se trouvait Kitsuchi et ses deux escouades s'éleva dans les airs en direction des murailles. Kitsuchi utilisa ce gigantesque pilier de terre brute pour permettre à ses escouades d'atteindre au plus près le sommet des murailles.

Gaara prit de la hauteur pour dominer les défenseurs et, avec le sable contenu dans sa jarre, créa une vingtaine de projectiles de sable, aiguisés comme des lames. Il identifia Kuroeris qui portait son plastron gris semblable à une armure d'un temps reculé. Et il lança ses lames sur ses cibles. Par reflexe, Kuroeris effectua des mudras et créa une lame de glace. Elle évita deux projectiles de sable et d'un coup d'épée, elle fendit l'air détruisant trois kunais de sables. Les shinobis assemblées autour d'elle eurent moins de chance. Son lieutenant n'esquiva même pas les attaques. Sa peau était devenue grise comme du métal. Les projectiles de sable éclataient en poussière au contact de la peau du colosse.

Le pilier de terre soulevé par Kitsuchi percuta la muraille d'un coup brut. Et les shinobis de l'Alliance s'élancèrent sur les murs en direction du sommet. Les défenseurs s'avancèrent sur le bord des remparts et lancèrent une salve de kunais sur les assaillants. Trois shinobis des escouades de Kitsuchi furent touchés par les traits ennemis. Leurs corps allèrent s'écraser au sol tandis que le reste du contingent shinobi de Gaara commença son ascension des murs.

Tetsu ordonna la charge.

-A l'attaque !

Les shinobis de Kusa, Taki et d'Ame sautèrent du haut des murs pour se confronter à leurs assaillants. Kitsuchi, menant l'attaque alliée, écarta brutalement d'un revers du bras un shinobi d'Ame sur son passage qui était prêt à le transpercer avec un katana. Kitsuchi, de par son expérience et sa robustesse, était un adversaire redoutable. Sa taille et son poids mettaient en évidence sa force. Les shinobis qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin le payaient amèrement. Mais Tetsu était un shinobi de la même trempe.

Le lieutenant de Taki se laissa tomber en direction du jōnin d'Iwa. Kitsuchi, qui venait de projetait un ennemi dans le vide, eut quelques secondes pour réaliser que Tetsu fonçait vers lui. Kitsuchi bloqua le coup de pied du ninja de Taki avec son bras. D'un simple coup d'œil, il remarqua que de son adversaire était plus petit que lui d'une tête, et que sa carrure n'était pas aussi imposante. Kitsuchi sut qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à l'éliminer. Cependant le coup asséné par Tetsu faillit le faire chuter. Kitsuchi augmenta la dose de chakra sous la plante de ses pieds pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son équilibre, il composa quelques signes.

-Doton - Kengan no jutsu – Poing de pierre.

Kitsuchi concentra son chakra dans ses mains qui se muèrent en pierre. Il s'élança sur Tetsu et leurs poings s'entrechoquèrent. La main de Kitsuchi enserra le poing de Tetsu dont la peau avait pris un teint gris sombre. Le jōnin avait changé sa peau en un métal froid et résistant. Les deux colosses se livraient un véritable duel de force, l'un essayant de faire ployer l'autre.

-Tu es plus fort que je ne le pensais, répliqua Kitsuchi.

-Tu devrais arrêter de sous-estimer les shinobis de Taki, grogna Tetsu avant d'asséner un puissant coup de tête à son adversaire.

Kitsuchi ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par la douleur et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur Tetsu avant de le frapper au ventre. Le coup projeta Tetsu en arrière mais le shinobi n'exprima aucune douleur. Il sortit un kunai de sa manche et fonça sur Kitsuchi qui s'était mis en position de défense tandis qu'autour d'eux, les shinobis s'affrontaient, acier contre acier, poing contre poing.

Kuroeris Hakuhen jaugeait Gaara du regard. Un simple adolescent, qui aurait pu être son fils, élevé au rang de Kage d'une des Cinq Grandes Nations Shinobi, elle trouvait ça aberrant. Gaara la regardait avec tant de suffisance du haut de sa particule de sable que l'égo de Kuroeris en fut blessé.

-Tu as beau faire le fier, petit mais tu n'es qu'un simple pion dans l'échiquier des autres Kages. Annonça Kuroeris d'une voix forte afin que le Kazekage l'entende. Suna est le plus pauvre de tous les grands villages, avant que la guerre ne soit finie, ton village sera le laquais de Konoha, d'Iwa ou de Kumo. Et ils se battront pour disputer tout ce qui restera des richesses de ton désert aride.

- Peu importe ce vous dites. Mon village a toujours su garder sa souveraineté même à travers les périodes les plus sombres de son histoire. On ne peut pas en dire autant de Taki, qui substitue sa loyauté et sa dignité politique et les monnaye au premier venu.

Bien que sa physionomie ne trahissait aucune colère, Kuroeris avait été touché au vif. D'un simple mouvement de bras, elle jeta sa lame de glace en direction de Gaara qui l'esquiva sans difficulté. Kuroeris enchaina les mudras.

-Hyōton – Nakeru – Larmes gelées

De la glace se forma sur les doigts de la Takikage, tels des ongles acérés. Avec des gestes brusques mais précis de ses bras, elle envoya les lames de glaces formées à ses ongles en direction du Kazekage. Les projectiles gelées fendirent l'air et frôlèrent de peu Gaara qui se déplaçait dans les airs, soutenu par la fine couche de sable sous ses pieds. Kuroeris poursuivait ses attaques en suivant les mouvements aériens du Kazekage jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne file soudainement en direction de la kunoichi en piquant vers la muraille. Kuroeris ne se sentit pas menacée et continua de lancer ses lames de glace sur le Kazekage.

-Abattez-le ! Hurla un shinobi de Kusa.

Les défenseurs se joignirent à Kuroeris pour tenter de toucher le Kazekage. Gaara maintint sa position et se protégea avec son sable. Les kunais et les lames de glace s'enfoncèrent dans l'épaisse masse de sable qui entourait Gaara.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment à portée du sommet, le sable de Gaara se transforma en deux gigantesques mains qui se jetèrent sur Kuroeris et les shinobis l'environnant. La Takikage sauta pour éviter les bras de sable qui projetaient les défenseurs de Kusa dans le vide. Le sable précipita les shinobis à l'intérieur des murs et leurs corps percutèrent les bâtiments au pied des murs, les tuant sur le coup. Kuroeris profita d'être en l'air pour envoyer une nouvelle salve de lames de glace sur Gaara. Le Kazekage put bloquer in extremis l'attaque par une fine particule de sable placée par simple reflexe devant son visage.

Gaara se décida à poser pied sur la muraille. Il fut rejoint par quelques shinobis de l'Alliance qui avaient réussi à gravir les murailles sans encombre. Ils se regroupèrent autour du Kazekage pour le protéger tandis que Gaara déploya son sable autour d'eux afin de leur offrir une protection en cas d'attaque. A quelques mètres plus loin sur le mur, un groupe de shinobis ennemi s'était rassemblé derrière Kuroeris. Autour d'eux, le chaos faisait rage. Une nouvelle secousse ébranla le mur. Une flèche de baliste, bardée de parchemins explosifs, venait de frapper le mur, à quelques distances de leur position, emportant une demi-douzaine de shinobis avec elle. Le Kazekage et la Takikage se fusillaient du regard. La tension était à son apogée.

-Finissons-en, Kazekage ! répliqua Kuroeris.

En un instant, Kuroeris et son escouade chargèrent Gaara et les siens. Le Kazekage étendit les bras et concentra son sable autour des alliés avant de le lâcher sur ses ennemis.

* * *

><p>Le regard de Sasuke se porta sur tout ce qui s'étendait à ses pieds. La mort, la désolation, les corps brisés, éventrés, le chaos, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait apercevoir du haut des murs. Pourtant Sasuke n'avait aucun intérêt devant ce morbide spectacle. Il scrutait les silhouettes amoncelées sur la prairie où elles menaient un combat acharné tel un rapace à la recherche de sa proie. L'Uchiha restait immobile au sommet de l'édifice surmontant la porte de Kusa, insensible au danger de la bataille.<p>

Une nuée de kunais fendit l'air dans sa direction. Une cage thoracique spectrale mauve entoura l'Uchiha. Les kunais percutèrent les os fantomatiques et virevoltèrent dans les airs avant de retomber au sol dans un cliquetis d'acier. Plus tard, une technique Futon le frôla mais Sasuke n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses yeux étaient encore sa meilleure protection.

-Ouh ! C'est pas passé loin… répliqua Suigetsu en mettant Kubikiribōchō sur son épaule.

Le nukenin de Kiri s'approcha de Sasuke d'un air détaché, tout en gardant sa gigantesque lame prête à l'usage. Non loin d'eux, Jūgo observait le ciel. Suigetsu était presque en extase devant le champ de bataille.

-Tous ces cris ! Tout ce sang versé ! Ah ! Quel dommage ! Quel dommage ! s'écria-t-il.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Sasuke, sorti de sa transe.

-Tout ça ! Répondit Suigetsu en ouvrant les bras au champ de bataille. C'est durant les guerres et les batailles que les Sept Epéistes de Kiri gravaient leur légende par l'acier et le sang ! Cette guerre rassemble quasiment tous les shinobis de la péninsule, une guerre totale, un conflit mondial ! Si les Sept Epéistes étaient toujours en vie, ils auraient fendu les lignes ennemies comme un seul homme. Ceux qui se tiendraient en face d'eux pisseraient dans leur froc et détaleraient en sanglotant et en hurlants comme des marmots.

Sasuke crut déceler un brin de regrets dans la voix de Suigetsu.

-Si les Sept avaient participé à cette guerre, les chroniques et les histoires conteraient leur victoire sur le champ de bataille. C'en est presque rageant…

Sasuke ne répondit pas, son regard toujours porté sur la plaine d'où provenaient les cris et les hurlements du combat. C'est Jūgo qui rompit le silence entre les trois :

-Les oiseaux ont tous disparu. Ils ont fui le ciel. Ils n'aiment pas ce désordre.

Suigetsu regarda par-dessus son épaule son partenaire de Taka avec une grimace blasée.

-C'est normal que les petits oiseaux décident de se tirer ailleurs … C'est la guerre ! Tu connais ? Les combats ? La destruction ? La mort ? Et tout ce qui va avec ?

Les sarcasmes de Suigetsu tombèrent dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Jūgo n'accorda aucune attention à l'épéiste de Kiri, les yeux toujours rivés vers le ciel.

-De nombreux animaux et oiseaux vivaient sur cette plaine et dans les forêts environnantes. Dit Jūgo. Mais ils sont tous partis …

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? demanda Suigetsu avec la même indifférence que lui avait accordé Jūgo.

Jūgo baissa les yeux vers Suigetsu et lui accorda un regard neutre.

-L'absence de vies dans ces forêts, ça m'intrigue. Je me sens … Je me sens …

La main de Jūgo était tremblante et ses lèvres se crispèrent. Suigetsu le remarqua aussitôt. Craignant un autre accès de folie de Jūgo, il se mit en position de garde avec son épée.

-Oi ! Oi ! C'est bon Jūgo, tu vas pas nous faire une crise pour des piafs ? s'exclama Suigetsu agacé.

Les yeux du colosse de Taka s'écarquillèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra. Ses pulsions meurtrières se manifestaient enfin au milieu du désordre de la bataille. Suigetsu espérait que cela arrive lorsque Jūgo serait au beau milieu des shinobis de l'Alliance afin de pouvoir pleinement satisfaire sa folie assassine mais Suigetsu était habitué à ce que rien ne se passe comme il l'espérait.

-Jūgo. Calme-toi.

Sasuke s'était finalement retourné vers ses deux compagnons. Ses Mangekyou Sharingans fixaient Jūgo qui s'était immobilisé comme pétrifié. Suigetsu recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de Jūgo mais ce dernier posa ses mains sur son visage en geignant.

-Conserve ton sang-froid, Jūgo. Répliqua Sasuke. Je ne serais pas toujours derrière toi pour inhiber ton pouvoir. Je n'ai pas de temps à gaspiller à ça.

-Oui … Oui, répondit-il hésitant. Je suis désolé …

-D'ailleurs, on peut savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant ? S'interrogea Suigetsu visiblement énervé qui planta son épée dans la pierre de la muraille comme si c'était du sable. On attend tranquillement ici que la bataille se termine ? Ou bien on va se battre ?

Non loin d'eux, un shuriken géant lancé par les assaillants venait de percuter avec fracas le haut d'un engin de siège du mur et avait fini sa course en s'écrasant à l'intérieur des murailles sur plusieurs habitations. Les shinobis de l'Alliance avaient l'avantage sur la muraille à la gauche des murs. Le flanc droit de l'Alliance rencontrait cependant des difficultés à avancer sur les remparts. Au sol, les Zetsu et les monstres transformés par la Marque Maudite d'Oto empêchaient toute possibilité de soutien direct aux shinobis alliés combattant sur les murs qui risquaient d'être submergés par le nombre.

Mais Taka n'avait pas encore joué un rôle dans la bataille. Sasuke, Suigetsu et Jūgo semblaient en total décalage avec le tumulte environnant.

-Libre à toi d'aller te battre, répondit Sasuke. Rien ne retient…

Ce fut à cet instant précis que deux silhouettes apparurent dans le dos de Sasuke. D'audacieux shinobis de l'Alliance s'étaient frayés un chemin jusqu'au sommet de la structure du rempart supérieur de la porte de Kusa. Un shinobi de Suna brandissait un long sabre et menaçait de l'abattre sur Sasuke tandis que l'autre, une kunoichi d'Iwa, formait rapidement des mudras. Avant même qu'ils puissent attaquer l'Uchiha, ils furent transpercés en plein vol par de minuscules projectiles presque invisibles à l'œil nu. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol en couinant de douleur.

Suigetsu s'approcha des deux shinobis à terre. La technique du nukenin de Kiri avait été instantanée et précise. Les pouces et les index de ses mains étaient tendus alors que les autres doigts s'étaient pliés sur sa paume. Cela donnait aux mains du nukenin l'aspect d'un pistolet. Le Mizudeppô no Justu, la technique du pistolet à eau, ne faisait pas partie des techniques Suiton les plus impressionnantes mais elle était l'une des plus redoutables. Le clan Hôzuki de par son affinité héréditaire avec l'élément Suiton en avait une de ses techniques élémentaires. Et Suigetsu ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Il avait liquéfié ses mains et en mimant un pistolet avec ses mains, il avait compressé une goutte d'eau au bout de son index. Ainsi sous la force de la pression, la balle d'eau est lancée à une vitesse semblable à un tir de pistolet. Les deux shinobis l'avaient appris à leur dépend.

La kunoichi d'Iwa avait reçu la balle d'eau en plein cœur. La balle avait traversé sa veste de ninja ainsi que ses vêtements et elle était morte sur le coup avant même d'avoir pu lancé sa technique. Pour ce qui est du ninja de Suna, la balle était passé à travers sa gorge et le sang gisait rouge par l'ouverture crée par Suigetsu alors que le shinobi agonisait en crachotant et toussant ce liquide vital écarlate. Suigetsu arma une nouvelle fois sa main et acheva le shinobi.

-Je crois que je vais rester ici, avoua Suigetsu. Après tout, il faut bien que quelqu'un te protège Sasuke. On forme une équipe, non ? On se protège les uns les autres ?

Sasuke ne releva pas le sarcasme de Suigetsu mais esquissa un rictus.

-N'essaie pas de te faire mousser. Répondit Sasuke en faisant face à nouveau à la bataille qui se déroulait sur la plaine.

Au même endroit que Taka, se tenaient la plupart des chefs opposés à l'Alliance. Kabuto Yakushi, le chef d'Oto, avait à ses côtés l'ancien membre d'Akatsuki, Akasuna no Sasori, ramené d'entre les morts par la technique interdite de l'Edo Tensei. Ils observaient Kakuzu, lui aussi revenu d'entre les morts, appelé par la morbide technique de Kabuto. Le nukenin de Taki, ancien membre d'Akatsuki, aux cinq cœurs se tenait sur les remparts inférieurs et bombardait les shinobis de l'Alliance de jutsu Katon, Suiton, Suiton et Raiton qui tentaient d'approcher la porte en fer du village caché de Kusa. Kakuzu avait pris une forme monstrueuse afin de repousser l'ennemi. Ses longs membres noirs balayaient les shinobis et kunoichis qui essayaient de se mesurer à lui au corps à corps. Kakuzu créait un espace mortel au pied des portes de Kusa. La plupart des shinobis qui tenaient de s'y engager n'en ressortait pas vivant.

Kabuto se délectait de la puissance du shinobi qu'il avait sous son contrôle. Le visage de Sasori ne dissimulait pas son ennui.

-Pourquoi m'avoir rappelé pour combattre ? demanda Sasori indifférent. Je ne suis qu'un corps de chair. Je n'ai rien avec moi pour me battre, je suis inutile. Un marionnettiste n'est rien sans ses pantins.

-Tu n'es plus le marionnettiste aujourd'hui, siffla Kabuto. Tu n'es qu'un pantin parmi tant d'autres.

-Autrefois tu étais mon espion. Ajouta Sasori. Plutôt, tu étais un agent double. Tu n'étais pas l'homme que tu paraissais. Je t'ai grandement sous-estimé, Kabuto.

-Votre orgueil vous a mené à votre chute, Sasori-sama. Répondit Kabuto d'un ton sarcastique pour humilier l'homme à qui il avait faussement juré loyauté. Vous n'aviez même pas imaginé que votre réseau d'espionnage puisse être infiltré.

Sasori porta une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'un sourire se dessina sur son visage juvénile.

-Ainsi le marionnettiste est devenu le pantin et le pantin, le marionnettiste…. Soupira Sasori. C'est tellement risible…

Trois kunoichi de Taki se tenaient non loin de Kabuto et Sasori et pourtant leurs regards ne se portaient pas sur le champ de bataille mais sur Taka à quelques mètres d'elles. Reikoku, la fille de Kuroeris, observait avec insistance le meneur du trio. Parmi ses coéquipières, la plus petite et la plus juvénile, Kaji, murmura à son oreille :

-Il est plutôt mignon.

La plus grande des trois, Shunbin, svelte, coiffée à la garçonne examina l'Uchiha.

-Je l'imaginais plus grand …

Reikoku croisa les bras et son visage se changea en une moue amusée.

-Tu as raison sur ce point, Shun. Il est moins intimidant que je le pensais.

-On a mis sa tête à prix quand même, poursuivit Kaji. Une somme considérable. Il doit être fort, très fort.

-Il a tué Danzô Shimura, reprit Shunbin, ce n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Une chose est certaine, répondit Reikoku. C'est qu'il s'agit bien de son petit frère, il lui ressemble beaucoup …

Teinou, le leader des anciens loyalistes d'Hanzô d'Ame, jetait un œil mauvais au groupe de trois kunoichis de Taki qui murmuraient dans leur coin. Il les observa avec dégoût et s'adressa à son pupille Atotsugu :

-L'insolence de cette gamine est insupportable. Sa mère ne lui a donc pas appris à respecter ses ainés et les grands shinobis ?

Atotsugu leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre :

-Sauf que tu n'es pas un grand shinobi.

Le vieil homme prit un air mécontent. Sa bouche se déforma comme un crapaud rendant son visage plus laid qu'il n'était déjà.

-Que veux-tu dire ? dit Teinou d'une voix rauque.

-Je veux dire que tu n'es pas un grand shinobi, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Répondit Atotsugu sur un ton de défi.

Teinou grinça des dents et ravala sa colère alors que ses joues s'empourprent. Puis il se mura dans le silence.

Quant au chef du village de Kusa, Ryûshin Kizoku contemplait d'un œil attentif et le chaos du champ de bataille. A côté de lui, Seika Nodoka, un fidèle de Kuroeris Hakuhen, partagea ses inquiétudes concernant le champ de bataille.

-Nous perdons du terrain sur notre côté droit.

Les forces menées par la Mizukage avaient réussi occuper une grande partie de la muraille à la droite de la grande porte. Là où cependant sur le côté gauche de la porte, les forces de Gaara avaient rencontré une plus grande résistance de la part des défenseurs.

-Il va falloir réagir au plus vitre, répondit Ryûshin.

Une boule de feu passa au-dessus de leur tête et alla s'écraser à l'intérieur des murs. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Madara décida de réapparaitre parmi eux. Il sortit d'une distorsion dans l'air et toute l'attention des shinobis présents sur le toit de l'édifice se concentra sur lui. Teinou failli sursauter de peur en le voyant surgir de nulle part ce qui provoqua un rire moqueur à Atotsugu.

-Uchiha-sama. dit-il en cachant sa gêne. Vous êtes de retour ! Où étiez-vous passé ?

Madara ne se tourna même pas vers le leader des forces rebelles d'Ame.

-L'Alliance n'a même pas essayé d'éloigner le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi. Dit-il à voix haute.

La surprise parcourut l'assemblée.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on a fait tout ça pour rien ? grommela Shunbin. Génial …

-Les Kages pensaient surement pouvoir assurer la protection de Naruto. Expliqua Kabuto en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez. Après tout, s'il n'est pas en sécurité auprès des cinq grands chefs shinobis, il n'est en sécurité nulle part.

-Une tentative vaine … rajouta Madara.

-Si vous savez où il se trouve. Dit Teinou. Alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir ramené ?

Madara fit semblant de remarquer Teinou. Le chef d'Ame vit l'œil rouge de Madara se poser sur lui. Cela terrifia le petit homme qui semblait transpercé par la lueur écarlate s'échappant de l'ouverture du masque orange. Mais le regard de Madara se porta sur Sasuke.

-Le destin du Jinchūriki de Kyûbi est scellé, c'est lui qui va venir à nous. Annonça Madara. Il va se joindre à la bataille.

Sans attendre, Reikoku intervint et porta son poing à sa poitrine.

-Laissez-nous le capturer pour vous, Uchiha-sama. dit-elle d'un ton solennel.

Reikoku fut aussitôt imité par Shunbin et Kaji. Madara resta neutre devant la dévotion des kunoichis de Taki tandis que Teinou maugréa quelque chose entre ses dents.

-Ne vous occupez pas du Kyûbi, déclara Madara. Ce n'est pas de votre ressort.

Les lèvres souriantes de Reikoku s'inversèrent. Ce n'était pas à quoi, elle s'attendait. Elle se releva mimée par ses coéquipières. A la nouvelle de la venue du Jinchūriki de Kyûbi, Atotsugu ne cacha pas son impatience. Un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage ce qui intrigua grandement Suigetsu qui avait remarqué ce changement. Sasuke accorda peu d'importance à Madara. Qu'importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, Sasuke savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire.

-Nos défenses vont être exterminées sur le mur droit. Annonça Ryûshin. Toute aide serait la bienvenue.

Seika, jusque alors silencieux, prit la parole :

-Je vais m'y rendre.

-Dans ce cas, nous venons avec toi, ajouta Shunbin pour aller au combat pour soutenir son père.

-Non, ma fille. Vous devriez plutôt rejoindre nos forces aériennes. Prenez vos montures rejoignez les airs. Vous serez plus utile de cette façon. Je suis sûr que Takikage-sama serait d'accord avec moi.

La dernière phrase de Seika était adressée directement à Reikoku. La fille de la Takikage ravala sa fierté et décida de se conformer au conseil émis par le bras droit de sa mère.

-On y va. Shun. Kaji.

En quelques instants, elles avaient invoqué leurs chauves-souris noires géantes puis elles s'envolèrent sur le dos de leurs bêtes ailées en direction des directions des nuages.

-Envoyez vos monstres sur une autre partie du mur, ordonna Ryûshin à Kabuto. Je pourrais défendre la porte seul.

-Si vous le dites, siffla Kabuto.

Teinou croisa les bras et prit l'attitude d'un grand seigneur.

-Je vais rester avec Ryûshin-dono pour empêcher les shinobis de franchir les portes, dit-il impérieux.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, répondit sèchement Ryûshin. Mais ne me gênez pas.

Teinou rumina sa colère face à un tel affront. Tandis qu'Atotsugu se rapprocha de Sasuke et de son équipe.

-On dirait que tu n'as pas l'intention de te mêler à la bataille, remarqua le garçon aux cheveux blancs.

-Pas pour l'instant, répondit simplement Sasuke.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors pour te joindre à la bataille ?

Sasuke n'aimait pas le ton inquisiteur d'Atotsugu. Suigetsu aurait pourtant bien aimé aussi avoir la réponse à cette question. L'épéiste de Kiri n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour rejoindre la mêlée.

-Cela ne te concerne pas, répondit sèchement le jeune Uchiha.

-Pourtant je t'ai observé depuis toute à l'heure, expliqua Atotsugu. Tu scrutes la bataille à la recherche de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un…

Le visage de Sasuke ne se troubla pas mais l'instinct d'Atotsugu lui intima qu'il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? reprit Sasuke.

Atotsugu passa la main dans ses cheveux blancs bouclés en ricanant.

-Eh bien, vois-tu. Je crois que nous attendons tous les deux la même personne. Dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Heureusement d'après ce que vient de dire le type au masque, cette personne se dirige en ce moment vers le champ de bataille.

Sasuke se mura dans le silence mais ses traits se durcirent ce qui amusa grandement Atotsugu. L'Uchiha s'interrogea finalement sur celui qu'il avait connu autrefois alors qu'il était encore dans les rangs d'Oto. Atotsugu et son maitre Teinou avaient été les hôtes d'Orochimaru pendant un temps. Faisant partie des dernières forces loyalistes d'Hanzô la Salamandre, ils devaient vivre clandestinement ce qui les avaient amenés à traiter avec le village d'Oto. Orochimaru en avait profité pour demander à Atotsugu de s'entrainer avec Sasuke. Après tout, ils partageaient tous deux la même affinité.

Cependant Sasuke n'avait jamais éprouvé une quelconque sympathie pour le shinobi d'Ame. Il le trouvait trop narquois et vaniteux. Atotsugu le savait bien et il savait en jouer. Cependant Sasuke ne pouvait que s'interroger sur les motifs d'Atotsugu. Mais quelque chose d'autre attira son attention.

Une carcasse géante d'un oiseau en feu fendit les airs en direction du sommet de la porte du village. Le cri déchirant du volatile se répercuta sur les murs de Kusa tandis qu'il fonçait sur le haut de la porte. Ryûshin était cependant aux aguets. Il dégaina son katana et d'une simple taille en direction de la carcasse, la trancha en deux. Les parties du cadavre se séparèrent : l'une s'écrasa sur un pan de la muraille tandis que l'autre poursuivit sa chute derrière les murailles du village.

Il s'agissait d'une mouette géante faisant partie de l'escadron Kamome du village de Kumo. La bataille aérienne qui se déroulait au-dessus de la plaine faisait rage également. Des corps tombaient fréquemment à travers les nuages pour s'écraser sur le champ de bataille. Une mort rapide et brutale, qu'importe le camp. C'est alors que Ryûshin tourna son attention sur Madara.

-Comptez-vous vous joindre au combat ? S'interrogea le Kusakage avec une colère non dissimulée.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les vôtres, Kusakage. Répliqua Madara. La bataille n'est pas encore finie.

Madara tourna le dos à la plaine, marcha lentement en direction du village de Kusa. D'un simple saut, il rejoignit les troupes de Kusa stationnées derrière le mur droit qui croulait sous les attaques de l'Alliance. Les ninjas de Kusa s'écartèrent lorsque Madara retomba parmi leurs rangs. L'Uchiha exécuta une série de mudras et apposa sa main au sol.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu.

* * *

><p>Mei Terumi évita l'attaque d'un monstre d'Oto en se baissant. Elle asséna un coup de pied à la créature suffisamment puissant pour qu'elle puisse être déséquilibrée. Le monstre transformé par la marque maudite recula de quelques pas et Mei en profita pour exécuter des mudras.<p>

-Yōton - Yōkai no Jutsu – Dissolution monstrueuse

Un flux de lave s'échappa de la bouche de la Godaime Mizukage et recouvrit le monstre ainsi que d'autres shinobis ennemis alentour. Mei ne ressentit aucune compassion lorsqu'elle les entendit hurler de douleur. Elle esquiva en sautant la lame de la naginata d'un shinobi de Kusa. Mei pivota dans les airs avant de répliquer à l'attaque par un puissant coup de pied que le shinobi reçut en plein visage. Le shinobi, sonné, dégringola du haut des murailles ce qui laissa à Mei, un instant de répit pour évaluer la situation.

Les combats sur la muraille s'éternisaient. L'ennemi recevait de nombreux renforts pour contrer leur assaut alors que le reste de la cohorte de la Mizukage était bloqué au pied des murailles par les créatures d'Oto ainsi que les pantins blancs appelés Zetsu. A cause de ces derniers, Mei et son avant-garde avait été privés de renforts et ils étaient peu à peu encerclés par les ennemis. La Mizukage et ses escouades tentaient de maintenir leur position sur le mur mais chaque shinobi qu'ils perdaient les rapprochait de la défaite totale.

Derrière elle, Mei vit Samui de Kumo utiliser le corps d'un shinobi dont elle venait de trancher la gorge avec son ninjatô pour se protéger d'une salve de kunais lancée par deux kunoichis ennemis. Son ancien coéquipier Ao projetait un torrent d'eau sur ses ennemis. Non loin du borgne de Kiri, une kunoichi de Konoha venait de se faire transpercer par un katana, tuée par un ninja de Taki. Mei aperçut le visage surpris de la kunoichi, bouche béante, dont le destin venait d'être scellé. Mei se concentra à nouveau sur ce qui se passait devant elle. Elle évita le kunai d'un shinobi masqué d'Ame et du revers de son poing, elle l'envoya au sol.

Mei entrevit une créature d'Oto, à la carrure colossale, plaquer violemment la tête d'une kunoichi de Kiri sur un rempart du mur. Cette pauvre kunoichi avait beau être du même village que Mei, il lui était impossible de la reconnaitre tant son visage ensanglanté et tuméfié la rendait méconnaissable. Le monstre d'Oto examina sa victime. La main du monstre englobait la tête de la jeune femme. Il la souleva dans les airs comme une simple poupée. Les membres de la kunoichi pendaient mollement. Elle était morte. La créature d'Oto lança sa victime par-dessus le rempart comme s'il s'agissait d'un jouet cassé. Le monstre colossal se tourna vers Mei. Sa peau était brune et ses yeux jaunes luisaient et reflétaient sa démence. Il faisait trois têtes de plus que Mei et sa transformation grâce à la marque maudite avait gonflé sa gorge et ses avants bras. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Tout alla très vite. Hurlant comme une bête, le monstre fonça sur Mei. La Mizukage plongea au sol pour saisir un sabre ensanglanté dissimulé sous un cadavre. Réagissant à la seconde près, elle leva le sabre tandis que le colosse s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle. La lame du sabre s'enfonça sur le menton du monstre, traversa sa bouche et ressortit au sommet du crâne. Mei poussa l'arme jusqu'à ce que la garde du katana touche le menton de la bête. Dans un long râle, la vie quitta le monstre d'Oto et un puissant flot de sang coula de sa bouche sur l'épaule de la Mizukage. Mei lâcha l'arme et le monstre s'écroula sur le marbre avec fracas détruisant une partie du rempart.

Mei reprit son souffle. Elle perdait trop de shinobis. Si l'ennemi continuait à intensifier sa riposte. Ils allaient être submergés. Pourtant Mei pouvait apercevoir au loin l'édifice surplombant la porte de Kusa. Elle était si proche.

-Mizukage-sama ! hurla Samui. La situation est critique ! Nous allons être dépassés par le nombre !

-Je le sais, dit Mei en se tournant vers sa seconde.

La kunoichi de Kumo fit un pas de côté et bloqua le kunai d'un shinobi d'Oto avec son propre ninjatô. Ao en profita pour se placer derrière lui et planta son kunai dans la nuque. Le shinobi cracha une gerbe de sang et mit genou à terre. D'un coup de pied dans le corps du shinobi, Ao retira son kunai.

-Il faut se replier ! s'écria le borgne, il n'y a pas d'autre issue !

Mei porta sa main à son oreille.

-Tsunade-sama ! La situation de notre flanc gauche est au plus mal ! Nous n'allons plus pouvoir tenir le mur !

La voix qu'entendit Mei ne fut pas celle de l'Hokage de Konoha mais la voix grondante du Raikage :

_-Maintenez vos positions, coûte que coûte ! Les renforts vont arriver !_

_-Baki-san. _Déclara Tsunade. _Il est temps de vous mettre en marche. _

Une voix rauque répondit dans l'oreillette de la Mizukage :

_-Ai ! Nous vous rejoignons au plus vite._

La réponse que Mei donna à ses subordonnées fut claire et sans équivoque :

-Il faut tenir.

C'est alors qu'un nuage de fumée éclata à l'intérieur des murs, tout proche de la Mizukage et de ses troupes. Le panache de fumée s'élevait haut vers le ciel et s'était étalé sur une grande surface. Samui et Mei se protégèrent les yeux tandis qu'Ao activa le Byakugan dissimulé derrière son cache-œil. C'est ainsi qu'il le vit.

-Qu… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?!

Lorsque la fumée s'était dissipée, tous purent voir ce qui avait été appelé à jouer un rôle dans cette bataille. C'est une statue monumentale qui surplombait les murailles de Kusa. Ce golem de pierre avait des saillies dans le dos qui montaient vers les cieux et neuf yeux tous clos.

A cet instant, les combats avaient cessé. Le champ de bataille s'était tut et tous les regards étaient tournés vers l'apparition gigantesque qui se tenait derrière la muraille de Kusa. Qu'importe la faction combattante, la statue provoqua la peur et la stupeur sur le champ de bataille.

A l'arrière-garde, Tsunade resta de marbre à l'apparition de ce stratagème de l'ennemi. Cependant, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. La plupart des shinobis était intriguée par cette mystérieuse statue.

-On dirait une statue …, déclara Sakura non loin de son maitre, en portant sa main au-dessus de ses yeux.

A côté de l'Hokage, se tenait une Hyûga qui était «les yeux » de Tsunade sur le champ de bataille. Avec ses Byakugans activés, elle examina la statue

-Ce … ce n'est pas une simple statue …. Elle … dégage une gigantesque quantité de chakra… Je n'avais jamais vu ça …

Même le ninja sensoriel de Kumo qui se tenait aux côtés de l'Hokage semblait dépassé par l'ampleur du chakra dégagé par la statue invoquée par Madara Uchiha.

-C'est monstrueux … dit-il. Une telle densité de chakra … Elle pourrait aisément rivaliser avec celle de Bee-sama.

Le Jinchūriki d'Hachibi, qui devait rester sous les ordres de Tsunade, se borna au silence alors qu'il tapotait au sol au rythme qui travaillait l'esprit de Bee. Tsunade ne perdit pas un instant pour entrer en contact avec les autres Kages via son système de communication.

-Cette statue renferme les sept bijûs, elle correspond à ce que nous a décrit Konan.

Plus à l'avant, vers le front, Aa s'était arrêté pour examiner le colosse de pierre. Konan qui l'accompagnait, avait parfaitement reconnu la statue du Gedô Mazô.

-S'il invoque cette statue à ce moment précis de la bataille, dit Aa. C'est qu'il compte libérer et utiliser la puissance combinée des Bijûs.

-_Dans ce cas, pas un instant à perdre !_ s'écria Ônoki à travers l'oreillette. _Il faut stopper cette chose ! _

Un hurlement caverneux et grondant s'échappa de la bouche du colosse de pierre. Le Gedô Mazô venait de s'éveiller. Son cri perçant se propagea sur toute la plaine. La puissance du cri entraina de violentes douleurs aux belligérants dont les tympans ne pouvaient supporter un son de cette ampleur. Le rugissement du Gedô Mazô avait paralysé le champ de bataille. La statue ouvrit ses yeux exorbités, seul deux d'entre eux restèrent clos, tandis que ses longs bras se levèrent au-dessus du mur.

Juste sous la gargantuesque silhouette du Gedô Mazô, Mei, Ao et Samui restèrent tétanisés. Alors que leur ouïe se remettait du hurlement de rage de la statue, celle-ci levait ses mains vers le ciel. Ao avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait écraser par la concentration de chakra contenue dans ce réceptacle de pierre. Tous les shinobis présents sur le mur s'étaient tournés vers le Gedô Mazô, fascinés et effrayés.

Les informations que Konan avaient transmises aux Kages faisaient de nombreuses références à cet avatar de pierre où étaient enfermé les bijûs capturés par Akatsuki. Mei était sûre qu'elle se trouvait devant ce géant animé par le chakra de sept bijû. L'attitude d'Ao lui donnait raison.

-De puissants chakras émanent de cette chose ! s'écria-t-il.

Les mains ouvertes du Gedô Mazô étaient maintenant au-dessus de sa tête.

-Elle va nous attaquer ! hurla Samui.

Les paumes de la statue allaient écraser tout ce qui se trouvait au sommet des remparts, alliés ou ennemi.

-Sautez ! Hors du mur !

Les mains du Gedô Mazô frappèrent le sommet du mur, faisant trembler tout le rempart. Les shinobis de l'Alliance et leurs ennemis, ayant anticipé le coup, s'étaient jetés dans le vide. Cependant, ils s'agissaient de ninjas. En laissant filtrer une fine couche de chakra sous la plante de leurs pieds, les shinobis purent adhérer au mur et éviter une chute mortelle. Les combats reprirent alors. Un shinobi de Kusa profita de l'ascendant sur une kunoichi de Suna et lui taillada le torse de l'épaule à la hanche. Samui envoya voler un adversaire d'un coup pied en plein estomac. Celui-ci, trop loin des murs pour pouvoir se rattraper, s'écrasa au milieu des shinobis de l'Alliance ahuris par l'attaque du géant de pierre.

Mei se remit en garde, les pieds collés à la paroi de la muraille. Le colosse n'avait fait aucune distinction entre les assaillants et les défenseurs. Il avait écrasé tous les shinobis qui se tenaient sur le mur devant lui. Mei vit les mains du Gedô Mazô s'agripper au sommet de la muraille. Le corps du colosse s'arqua et la tête du Gedô Mazô apparut au-dessus du mur en présentant sa gueule béante. La Mizukage aperçut enfin la silhouette et le masque orange de Madara Uchiha qui se tenait sur la tête de son invocation.

Une énorme quantité de chakra se forma dans la bouche du colosse. Le chakra se modela en une sphère noire dans un son strident. La sphère de chakra s'agrandissait à vue d'œil et gagnait en puissance. Mei sut qu'elle devait agir vite. La statue allait libérer cette immense sphère de chakra sur l'armée de l'Alliance et tuer une grande partie des troupes.

-La statue charge du chakra ! Elle va lancer une attaque ! Communiqua Mei aux autres Kages.

La boule de chakra condensée dans la bouche du Gedô Mazô ressemblait fortement à la technique utilisée par les bijûs : le Bijûdama. Les Kages firent directement le lien entre cette technique et les gargantuesques sources de chakra enfermées à l'intérieur de la statue. Tsunade, Aa et Onoki étaient parfaitement au courant de la puissance de cette technique ainsi que son rayon d'action dévastateur. Un unique coup serait fatal pour l'Alliance.

_-Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour stopper cette chose ! _hurla le Raikage à travers l'oreillette.

Mei ordonna aux quelques shinobis de l'Alliance de la suivre :

-Attaquez la statue ! Elle ne doit pas lancer cette technique !

Mei et ses hommes remontèrent vers le sommet des murs. Un hurlement de rage émana de la petite troupe menée par la Godaime Mizukage. Avant même qu'ils rejoignent le sommet du mur, des shinobis ennemis avaient déjà repris position du rempart.

-Défendez cette chose ! Hurla un shinobi de Taki, supposant que cette créature de pierre était dans son camp.

A l'arrière-garde, Tsunade, angoissée, essayait de trouver un moyen pour contrer la technique du Gedô Mazô. Créer une barrière de roche serait inutile, la Bijûdama la traverserait comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple paroi de verre. Ils pourraient essayer de dévier la sphère de chakra mais il fallait une force et une technique de puissance équivalente. L'Hokage avait beau examiner toutes les options, une seule avait une chance de fonctionner.

La sphère de chakra englobait pratiquement toute la tête du Gedô Mazô. Son attaque était imminente. Mais sous la tête de la statue, Mei examina plus attentivement la trajectoire que devait emprunter la Bijûdama. La statue s'était positionnée comme un énorme canon et la tête n'était pas assez inclinée vers le sol pour toucher les shinobis de l'Alliance. La tête du Gedô Mazô était dirigée vers une cible qui se trouvait au-delà de la plaine.

-La statue vise les campements ! Réalisa Mei.

-_Il veut nous priver de nos unités médicales !_ Pensa Tsunade.

-_Mizukage ! Vous devez les arrêter ! _s'écria le Raikage à travers le système de communication.

-_Trop tard_ … souffla Mei impuissante.

Le Gedô Mazô cracha la Bijûdama. La sphère de chakra fila au-dessus du champ de bataille et Tsunade mit son plan en route.

-Bee ! A toi de jouer !

Le Jinchūriki d'Hachibi sauta dans les airs en hurlant un cri guerrier. Son corps enfla en quelques secondes pour se transformer en l'imposant bijû à huit queues. Les tentacules d'Hachibi fendirent l'air alors que le bijû s'interposa entre le Bijûdama et sa cible. A la surprise de tous, Hachibi ouvra grand sa gueule et goba la Bijûdama du Gedô Mazô. Le Hachibi rumina comme s'il s'agissait d'un aliment difficile à avaler. Le bijû taureau leva la tête et recracha la bijûdama qui se termina sa course dans les nuages. Un instant passa avant que la bijûdama n'explose. Une aveuglante lumière éclaira Kusa et les plaines alentour. La zone de l'exposition était considérable. Les forces aériennes des deux factions durent se rapprocher du sol pour éviter d'être pris dans la déflagration grondante de la bijûdama. Le souffle de l'exposition frappa la plaine herbeuse de violentes rafales de vents.

Lorsque la déflagration de la bijûdama s'effaça, une partie du ciel au-dessus du village de Kusa était privée de nuages, soufflés par la puissance de la technique. Tsunade sentit ses membres se relâcher. Bee leur avait permis de contrer la technique du Gedô Mazô sans subir aucune perte. La puissance d'Hachibi pouvait égaler celle d'Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi et Nanabi combinée. Mais le Jinchūriki, toujours sous la forme complète de son bijû, semblait déconcerté.

-Bien joué ! hurla Tsunade à Bee. Rien n'est terminé ! Reste sur tes gardes !

-C'était chaud ! répondit Bee. Cette bijûdama c'était du costaud ! Je ne vais pouvoir faire ça toute la journée ! En renvoyer une, c'est déjà assez compliqué ! Yeah !

Sakura s'était cachée les yeux comme la plupart des shinobis pour se protéger du halo lumineux de l'explosion. Elle reconnaissait cette technique. C'était celle du Kyûbi. Par deux fois, elle avait pu voir les dégâts de la bijûdama. Sakura savait que l'Alliance avait évité le pire.

Sakura porta son regard sur la Sannin. Le visage de Tsunade trahissait son inquiétude. Elle avait simplement fait gagner du temps à l'Alliance. Pourtant, elle avait dévoilé à l'ennemi la position du Hachibi. Du haut de sa quarantaine de mètres, le bijû ne passait pas inaperçu sur le champ de bataille.

A ce moment précis, une seconde bijûdama se formait à la bouche du Gedô qui n'avait pas changé son angle de tir, toujours dirigé vers les campements dissimulés au loin par la forêt. Sous la statue, Mei ne tarda pas à réagir et monta sur le bras de la statue, encastré au sommet du mur.

-Il prépare une seconde salve ! Informa la Mizukage par son oreillette.

-_Détruisez cette statue, par tous les moyens !_ Ordonna Aa.

Mei arriva à l'épaule du monstre de pierre. Elle sentait le lourd regard de Madara, posté au sommet du crâne du Gedô Mazô. Elle jeta une volée de shurikens dans sa direction. Madara n'esquissa aucun mouvement, laissant les shurikens passer à travers lui. Mei tourna autour de son adversaire et exécuta quelques mudras :

-Katon – Haisekishô – Nuées Ardentes.

Elle cracha un épais nuage de cendres sur Madara qui se trouva encerclé par des particules sombres d'où aucune lumière ne transparaissait. L'homme au masque tourna la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule, il avait pressenti un mouvement dans son dos. Il aperçut un kunai qui passa sous ses yeux. Un kunai auquel était attachée une note explosive. Une étincelle apparut sur le bout de papier écarlate et le nuage de cendres s'embrassa.

Mei observa les flammes se propager aux cendres et exploser en immense brasero.

-_Cela ne le tuera pas_, pensa la Mizukage. _Mais ça va l'obliger à réagir._

Madara s'échappa du nuage de fumée, indemne et fondit sur la Mizukage. D'un simple coup de pied, il essaya de frapper Mei en plein thorax. Mais la Mizukage se mut avec dextérité pour éviter l'attaque et tenta de riposter avec un kunai qui s'échappa d'une de ses longues manches bleus. Mais la lame du kunai passa au travers du masque de Madara. L'Uchiha reprit ses distances avec la Mizukage qui fut rejoint par deux shinobis alliés. Sous leurs pieds, le Gedô Mazô tremblait. La puissance qu'il emmagasinait allait bientôt être libérée sur la plaine.

-Tenez-le à distance. Ordonna Mei aux deux shinobis. Je vais arrêter cette chose.

-Vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter. Répondit Madara en exécutant des mudras, je suis le seul à avoir une emprise sur ce golem. Katon - Bakufū Ranbu - Danse de l'Explosion Sauvage.

Madara expulsa un puissant vortex de feu vers Mei et ses hommes. Le tourbillon de flammes avait atteint une commensurable taille lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la Mizukage. Mei arriva à esquiva les langues de feu mais ce ne fut pas le cas de ses alliés qui furent emporté par les flammes.

Mei se trouvait à nouveau seule face au leader de l'Akatsuki. Elle n'était pas une kunoichi sensorielle mais elle pouvait sentir dans l'air l'impressionnante quantité de chakra qui s'amoncelait au creux de la gueule du colosse de pierre. L'air était lourd, étouffant, vicié. Les tremblements s'étaient intensifiés et la sphère de chakra avait triplé de taille. Madara jaugeait Mei avec un regard plein de suffisance. La Godaime Mizukage sut qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire.

La seconde bijûdama reprit la même trajectoire que la précédente en filant au-dessus du champ de bataille où avait repris les combats. Pourtant certains shinobis tournèrent leur attention vers la sphère grondante et vrombissante. Bee s'était préparé à contrer à nouveau l'attaque mais avant même que le Hachibi puisse faire un mouvement, quelque chose s'interposa devant la bijûdama.

- Jinton - Genkai Hakuri – Détachement du monde primitif.

La minuscule silhouette du Tsuchikage avait fusé à travers les nuages en direction du sol. Il s'était placé entre la bijûdama et sa cible, effectuant in extremis sa technique. Le cube de Jinton d'Onoki s'était refermé sur la bijûdama la stoppant dans sa course. Mais le plus ardu était maintenant de réduire cette attaque débordante de chakra hurlant en un résidu de poussière. Le cube de chakra rayonna d'une puissante lumière, le Tsuchikage rencontrant de la résistance. Une bijûdama d'une telle ampleur ne pouvait disparaitre sans laisser de traces. Pourtant, le vieil homme maintint son emprise sur le cube dont l'enveloppe se craquela sous la puissance de la bijûdama. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler tandis qu'un son strident provint du cube.

Tous les regards se portèrent vers le Tsuchikage. En interceptant la technique du Gedô Mazô, il avait pris un risque. S'il n'arrivait pas à contenir la bijûdama, elle exploserait et ferait de gigantesques dégâts dans les rangs de l'Alliance. Cela il ne pouvait le permettre. Onoki rassembla ses forces et resserra son cube de Jinton autour de la bijûdama. Le son strident de la technique s'intensifia de même que la lumière provenant à l'intérieur du cube. Les shinobis au sol commencèrent à s'éloigner le plus possible du rayon d'action de la technique. Des perles de sueur coulèrent sur le front ridé du Sandaime Tsuchikage. Le cube s'ébrécha et les parois volèrent en éclat, libérant une puissante onde de choc qui se répercuta sur la plaine. Aux environs, les troupes au sol furent soufflées, la terre fut retournée et de nombreux shinobis ployèrent sous la force de l'onde de choc.

Le Tsuchikage fut frappé de plein fouet par l'explosion résultant de la confrontation des deux techniques. Son corps rabougri dégringola en direction du sol avant d'être rattrapé par une nuée de papiers immaculés volants.

Une fois le contrecoup de la technique passé, les shinobis de l'Alliance restèrent quelques instants sonnés par les évènements. Tsunade pouvait à nouveau souffler mais rien n'était encore jouer. Konan créa une main avec ses nombreux morceaux de papier pour ramener le Tsuchikage au sol en attendant que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits. Lorsqu'Onoki revint à lui, il prit sa tête dans sa main, il était entouré du Raikage et de Konan.

-Pas mal pour un vieillard, déclara le Raikage avec un rictus sincère.

Ônoki se leva du nuage de papiers qui lui avait sauvé la vie et fit un signe de tête discret à la kunoichi d'Ame.

-J'ai été imprudent, répondit-il. La puissance de cette chose est considérable.

Les shinobis de l'Alliance, qui se trouvaient rassemblés autour du Raikage et du Tsuchikage, avaient tous le visage marqué par la peur et l'inquiétude. La puissance des deux bijûdama avait réussi à décourager la plupart d'entre eux. Ils n'avaient même pas encore atteint les murailles, que certains cachaient leur profond désir de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou.

Sur le Gedô Mazô, Mei Terumi n'avait pas abandonné l'idée d'empêcher ce colosse de pierre de tirer une troisième salve. D'autres shinobis s'étaient rassemblés autour d'elle. Ils étaient prêts à aller au contact avec Uchiha Madara. Deux kunoichis de Kumo s'élancèrent vers Madara, alors que certains restés en retrait lancèrent une nuée de kunais sur le nukenin. Avant même que ses ennemis ne l'atteigne, Madara plaça sa main devant lui, son index et son majeur déployés.

A la surprise de tous, le Gedô Mazô disparut, laissant derrière lui un épais nuage de fumée. Mei et ses troupes qui se trouvèrent sur le sommet du crâne de la statue, sentirent le sol s'évaporer sous leurs pieds. La fumée leur obstruait la vue. Mei resta sur ses gardes et ses subordonnées l'imitèrent.

-Là ! Il est là ! s'écria un shinobi.

Il montra une large silhouette qui se distinguait à travers la fumée. Le masque orange se dessina sous les regards des shinobis. Ces derniers armèrent leurs bras et lancèrent leurs kunais sur Madara. Ce dernier plongea son bras dans les méandres de la fumée et tira vers lui, une kunoichi dont il se servit comme bouclier humain. Les kunais transpercèrent la kunoichi dont le regard se perdit soudainement dans le vide. Madara relâcha son emprise sur la kunoichi qui s'écrasa sur le chemin de garde quasiment détruit. La Mizukage atterrit non loin du corps de la kunoichi en hurlant :

-Emmenez-là à l'unité médicale !

Un shinobi prit la kunoichi sur son dos et sauta du mur pour rejoindre au plus vite les troupes médicales. Rien n'assurait Mei que cette dernière pourrait survivre mais tant que la vie n'avait pas quitté le corps d'un shinobi ou d'une kunoichi, il était impensable d'abandonner son camarade au combat. Genin, Chûnin, Jōnin, n'importe quelle vie était importante. D'autres batailles viendraient, il fallait que l'Alliance conserve ses forces.

Mei examina les alentours. Aucune trace de Madara. La gigantesque statue s'était évaporée sous un nuage de fumée. La Mizukage comprit que le leader de l'Akatsuki avait rappelé sa créature de pierre. Mais pourquoi ? Le Gedô Mazô lui permettait d'avoir une puissance de feu redoutable. Par deux fois, il avait réussi à mettre l'Alliance en difficulté. Et pourtant, le Gedô Mazô avait disparu laissant un profond sentiment d'effroi parmi les shinobis de l'Alliance. Mais ce qui inquiétait Mei, c'était la disparition de Madara. Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.

-La statue a disparu … déclara une kunoichi de Kumo, intriguée.

-Restez concentrés ! Il faut trouver l'homme au masque ! Il ne faut pas qu'il invoque à nouveau cette chose.

Sur le champ de bataille, Aa et Ônoki avaient remarqué la soudaine disparition du Gedô Mazô.

-Elle a disparu ? S'interrogea à voix-haute Ônoki.

-Il faut en profiter. Déclara Konan à l'attention du Raikage.

Alors que le Tsuchikage reprit son envol pour rejoindre les nuages, le Yondaime Raikage interpella les shinobis et kunoichis qui se trouvaient rassemblés autour de lui :

-Il pense pouvoir nous exterminer avec de sombres techniques. Mais il sous-estime la puissance des shinobis de l'Alliance et des Cinq Kages !

Les visages des ninjas s'étaient renfrognés. Le commandant de l'Alliance avait réussi à redonner le moral aux troupes. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à les exhorter à prendre Kusa.

-Je vais aller fracasser les portes de cette forteresse ! Hurla-t-il. Allons mettre fin à cette bataille !

Un cri de rage parcourut la cohorte entourant le Raikage. Cette clameur se transmit à une grande partie de l'armée démotivée par la venue du Gedô Mazô. Aa prit la tête de sa cohorte et fonça en direction des premières lignes en balayant tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient devant lui. Avec sa prothèse de métal et son poing chargé de chakra Raiton, le Raikage repoussait les Zetsu et les shinobis d'Oto transformés par la marque maudite.

Au passage du Raikage, les shinobis reprirent courage et se relancèrent dans la bataille avec plus d'ardeur et de détermination. Omoi et Karui qui étaient en plein combat aperçurent leur Kage exploser le thorax d'un Zetsu d'un simple coup de poing.

-Raikage-sama ! s'écria Omoi brandissant son katana.

-Ralliez-vous à lui ! Tous avec Raikage-sama ! S'égosilla Karui.

En quelques instants, Aa de Kumo avait constitué autour de lui une véritable vague de shinobis déferlant sur le champ de bataille jusqu'à repousser les créatures de l'ennemi.

En retrait du front, Tsunade reçut une transmission par son oreillette.

-_Hokage-sama. Nous sommes en position._

-Parfait.

C'est alors qu'une phase du stratagème des Kages s'enclencha. Deux cohortes de jōnin avaient contourné le champ de bataille pour escalader de mur à des endroits peu protégés du village. Ces cohortes devaient ensuite prendre en tenaille les défenseurs de chaque côté de la muraille en se taillant un chemin sur le chemin de garde. Mifune devait ainsi prêter main forte aux unités sous le commandement de Gaara, sur le flanc droit tandis que Baki devait frapper les ennemis de Mei et ses troupes sur le flanc gauche. L'attaque par surprise s'était soldée par un échec mais ce stratagème allait rééquilibrer la balance des forces. Parmi ces deux unités de renforts, se trouvaient des shinobis d'élite de tous les villages, des ANBU, ainsi que les samouraïs du Pays du Fer aguerris au combat.

L'arrivée des unités de Baki et Mifune bouleversa les défenseurs qui s'étaient senti en position de force. Les ANBUS et les jōnin ne faisaient pas de quartier. Même les samouraïs se révélaient de redoutables adversaires contre des shinobis qui n'avaient pas le même usage du chakra dans l'art du combat. Cependant après la surprise de l'assaut, d'autres shinobis renforcèrent la défense des murs. Des Zetsu émergeaient au pied des murailles comme de la mauvaise herbe et les monstres d'Oto étaient très nombreux.

Tsunade sentait que le vent allait bientôt tourner en leur faveur après que le Raikage ait rejoint le front. L'Hyûga à côté d'elle, annonça soudainement :

-Deux personnes, derrière-nous ! Des shinobis de Konoha !

Tsunade jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Sakura, Bee et beaucoup l'imitèrent. Deux silhouettes s'approchaient d'eux. Tsunade reconnut bien le bleu foncé et le vert des tenus de ninja de Konoha. Impossible pour elle de déterminer s'ils s'agissaient de simples ninjas qui revenaient de transporter des blessés du front ou des éclaireurs. Les shinobis qui faisaient la navette entre les unités médicales et le front prenaient un itinéraire différent. Ils ne passaient pas derrière cette « zone de commandement de l'Alliance ». Le ninja senseur et l'Hyûga étouffèrent un cri de surprise.

-Hokage-sama ! Ce chakra …

Tsunade et Sakura se tournèrent vers lui. L'Hyûga balbutia :

-C'est … c'est …

Au même moment, les deux shinobis portant les tenues de Konoha étaient arrivés à leur portée. Le plus jeune des deux prit appui sur le sol et sauta pour dépasser la troupe de shinobis rassemblés autour de l'Hokage. Le vieux shinobi l'imita. Tsunade et Sakura reconnurent en un fragment de seconde le plus jeune des deux.

Naruto baissa les yeux vers sa coéquipière et la vieille Hokage. Il se retint de sourire devant l'air ahuri de Tsunade. Même les pupilles vertes de Sakura laissaient éclater son étonnement. Néanmoins, Naruto n'avait pas de temps à perdre à s'expliquer avec l'Hokage ou à l'engueuler pour l'avoir écarté du champ de bataille. Après son long saut, Naruto se réceptionna sans mal sur l'herbe et, sans accorder un seul regard derrière lui, partit vers le champ de bataille. Le dénommé Kagami partit sur les pas de Naruto, son katana à la main. Il fallut une seconde à Tsunade pour réagir.

-Unité Zéro ! Unité Zéro ! Vous me recevez ? hurla-t-elle en activant son oreillette.

Aucune réponse ne vint. L'Hokage pesta entre ses dents. Il fallait que Naruto vienne bouleverser le cours de la bataille.

-Abruti ... Imbécile. Imbécile. Imbécile ! grogna-t-elle.

Le cerveau de Tsunade était en ébullition. Comment avait-il pu échapper à la surveillance de ses geôliers ? Tout avait été soigneusement préparé concernant Naruto et les différents sosies, placés dans des invocations, aux destinations opposées, sensés leurré l'ennemi. Tsunade devait agir vite. C'était trop risqué de laisser Naruto à la portée de l'Akatsuki. Madara n'aurait qu'à capturer Naruto et tous leurs efforts seraient vains. Il fallait prévenir les autres Kages.

-Le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi s'est échappé. Dit-elle à travers l'oreillette sur le canal réservé aux Kages. Naruto se dirige vers le champ de bataille.

-_Comment ?_ S'étonna Mei qui crut avoir mal entendu.

-_Que s'est-il passé, Tsunade ?_ demanda Ônoki.

-Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à se libérer, répondit Tsunade. Mais l'unité d'ANBU assignée à sa surveillance ne répond pas.

Sakura aurait dû s'en douter. Naruto n'était pas du genre à faire ce qu'on lui ordonne. Tsunade aurait pu anticiper que le blond trouverait un moyen de contrecarrer les mesures de surveillance des Kages. Ce n'était plus un simple gamin. La Haruno savait que son coéquipier voulait combattre l'Akatsuki aux côtés des autres shinobis de l'Alliance et elle comprenait ce sentiment. Mais elle avait été soulagé de le voir absent du champ de bataille parce qu'il était un Jinchūriki et donc une cible. Pourtant, Naruto avait été là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il avait un rôle à jouer dans cette bataille comme tous les autres shinobis. Et Sakura, aussi, avait un rôle à jouer.

-_Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ce gamin, Tsunade !_ Meugla le Raikage suffisamment fort dans l'oreillette pour que tout le monde puisse entendre autour de l'Hokage. _Ramenez-le au campement avant que l'ennemi ne remarque sa présence ! _

-Il ne va pas se laisser faire et je ne peux pas envoyer n'importe qui ! Argumenta Tsunade qui voyait les secondes défiler.

Sakura s'échappa du groupe sous la surprise de tous les shinobis. Tsunade retira le doigt sur son oreillette.

-Sakura ! s'écria Tsunade.

L'Haruno eut juste le temps de répondre en se tournant vers son maitre :

-Je vais le ramener ! Il va m'écouter, moi ! Je ne vous décevrais pas !

Tsunade ne sut pas quoi répondre. Elle placerait finalement tous ses espoirs en son apprenti. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, mais Sakura vit une lueur familière dans les yeux de Tsunade. Une lueur qu'elle prenait pour de l'inquiétude et de la frustration. Les yeux de Tsunade disaient : « Sois prudente ».

Sakura tourna le dos à son maitre et partit à la poursuite de Naruto et du mystérieux vieil homme qui l'accompagnait.

-Derrière-toi ! Hurla Hinata.

* * *

><p>Tenten tourna sur elle-même faisant balancer son kanabō. La masse d'armes fracassa les cranes et les carcasses des Zetsu entourant la kunoichi. Leurs corps brisés s'écroulèrent eu sol et Tenten profita de ce répit pour reprendre son souffle. Elle aperçut Hinata aux prises avec un duo de Zetsu. L'Hyûga repoussa un de ses assaillants avec sa paume. Le Zetsu, sous le coup du Jûken, fut éjecté sur une créature blanche. Les Byakugans d'Hinata couvraient tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle était au centre de la bataille, dans le chaos total. Elles discernaient des centaines de ces créatures blanches qui se battaient avec ses semblables shinobis aux uniformes de multiples couleurs. Les silhouettes brunes des monstres d'Oto étaient moins nombreuses mais bien plus dangereuses.<p>

Hinata se rapprocha de Tenten qui venait de lancer une salve de shurikens sur un ennemi. Depuis qu'elles avaient été séparés de leurs unités, les deux kunoichis avaient tout fait pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux murs de Kusa. Mais l'arrivée des Zetsu et des créatures d'Oto avait stoppé leur avancée. Les deux kunoichis devaient se battre pour survivre aux monstruosités qu'elles affrontaient alors qu'elles subissaient également le feu ennemi. Mais Hinata et Tenten formaient un bon duo. Par son dôjutsu, l'Hyûga permettait de couvrir les éventuels angles d'attaque et d'anticiper les dangers notamment ceux qui pouvaient survenir dans leur dos. Et par son habilité, la manieuse d'armes pouvait répondre rapidement à ces menaces par une riposte précise et mesurée, soit par un kunai entre les deux yeux.

Un monstre d'Oto balaya deux shinobis. Sa marque maudite avait fait apparaitre deux longues cornes sur son front et il les utilisait pour charger comme un taureau enragé. Le monstre aux cornes empala une kunoichi de Suna et d'un coup sec de la tête, il la projeta plus loin pour se libérer de ce poids. Il poursuivit sa charge folle en direction d'Hinata et de Tenten. L'Hyûga avait remarqué qu'il les avait pris pour cible. Elle pivota en sa direction et se mit en position de garde. Le monstre-taureau émit un grognement animal alors qu'il fonçait vers Hinata. Sans qu'Hinata puisse riposter, Tenten s'était interposée entre sa camarade et la bête. Elle avait troquée son kanabō contre une naginata dont la lame fila sous la tête du monstre et s'enfonça profondément dans son cou.

Les yeux sombres de la bête d'Oto s'écarquillèrent. Un filet de bave et de sang coula de sa bouche. « La peau de ces créatures n'était pas aussi résistante qu'on aurait pu le croire », pensa Tenten. Cependant elle avait sous-estimé la force de ces créatures. Sous l'élan de sa course et son poids, le bâton de la naginata se brisa et le corps meurtri de la bête frappa Tenten et Hinata de plein fouet.

Lorsqu'elle fut remise du choc, Tenten constata qu'elle se trouvait sous la carcasse du taureau d'Oto. Par chance, les cornes du monstre d'Oto ne l'avaient pas transpercé. Mais elle restait toujours immobilisée par la masse pesante de cette créature qui lui écrasait les jambes et le bas du torse. Tenten essaya de soulever la carcasse pour pouvoir s'échapper mais elle était bien trop lourde pour elle. Tenten sentit alors un autre poids s'ajouter sur le cadavre. Un second monstre d'Oto venait de grimper sur la charogne. Il était plus petit mais son regard était dément. Ses mains avaient muté en deux fines lames et ses dents en longues canines. Ses yeux narquois se posèrent sur Tenten alors qu'il se léchait les babines avec appétit comme une hyène devant une charogne. La kunoichi tata le sol en quête d'un kunai ou d'un ninjatô laissé à l'abandon. Le monstre s'était accroupi prenant appui sur ses lames et se baissa vers Tenten qui n'avait rien pour se défendre. Par reflexe, elle asséna un coup de poing à son ennemi mais celui-ci l'encaissa sans broncher et répondit par un sourire sournois. Il leva son bras et la lame qui lui servait de main se rapprocha dangereusement de l'œil gauche de Tenten qui voyait déjà sa vie défiler devant ses yeux.

Le mouvement de la créature fut interrompu. Elle leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir la lame du kama qui allait lui traverser la tête. Hinata avait rassemblé toutes ses forces dans cette attaque. Le kama qu'elle avait récupéré perça le crane du monstre au niveau du front. Hinata accompagna le mouvement de son arme jusqu'au bout jusqu'à étaler le monstre sur le dos afin qu'il ne blesse pas Tenten. Le coup de l'Hyûga avait tué le monstre en un instant. Ses bras et ses jambes s'étaient relâché. Il ne représenterait plus aucune menace pour personne. Hinata se détacha rapidement de son adversaire, laissant le kama profondément planté dans son crâne, pour aller aider Tenten à s'extraire de la carcasse du monstre aux cornes.

-Merci, susurra Tenten lorsqu'elle fut enfin sortie d'affaire.

Hinata esquissa un sourire discret. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester aux aguets. Des ennemis pouvaient encore survenir. Pourtant, elles observèrent qu'un regain de courage venait de traverser les rangs de l'Alliance. Avec ses Byakugans, Hinata remarqua que sur une autre partie de la plaine, le Raikage menait une charge contre les monstres et les créatures blanches qui avaient repoussés les shinobis de l'Alliance au-delà des pieds des murailles. Des shinobis passèrent en trombe à côté d'elles pour percuter de plein fouet les Zetsu qui empêchaient les troupes de l'Alliance de rependre du terrain. Hinata entrevit un monstre muté d'Oto se faire clouer au sol par une demi-douzaine de ninjas armés de yaris.

Même sans les pupilles blanches d'Hinata, Tenten avait compris ce qui se passait.

-Il faut vite se rapprocher des murs. Dit-elle. La contre-attaque est lancée.

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse rejoindre une unité. Répondit Hinata.

-Dans ce chaos, je me demande si les unités ont encore de l'intérêt. Répliqua Tenten.

Loin sur sa gauche, Hinata vit un groupe de shinobis aux prises avec un épéiste à la peau bleue portant une grosse épée entourée de bandages dont le bout était parsemé d'écailles sombres. Neji, Lee et Gai faisaient partie de ceux qui tenaient tête à ce redoutable adversaire. Hinata se demanda alors si elles devaient les rejoindre. Les kunoichis pourraient se battre de concert avec eux. Il s'agissait de l'équipe de Tenten, la manieuse d'armes savait comme se battre en coordination avec son équipe. Hinata n'aurait alors qu'à se conformer à ce que ferait son cousin. Ses longs entrainements avec lui avaient déjà porté ses fruits, Hinata n'était plus l'enfant d'autrefois. Elle avait gagné en force et en courage. Son père et sa sœur participaient également au combat. Hinata ne s'inquiétait pas pour son père mais pour sa petite sœur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire. A son âge, Hinata n'aurait jamais pu prétendre à se battre sur le champ de bataille aux côtés de jōnins de tous les grands villages. Pourtant Hiashi en avait décidé autrement pour Hanabi. Hinata chercha sa sœur sur le champ de bataille avec ses Byakugans mais son attention se reporta soudainement sur une personne qui se dirigeait rapidement vers Kusa.

-Naruto-kun …

* * *

><p>Devant les portes de Kusa, dissimulés derrière les morceaux du bélier gigantesque, Kakashi, Ino, Chôji, Hanabi, Shino et Darui attendaient les renforts promis. Autour d'eux, les autres ninjas de l'Alliance avaient créé des murs de pierre pour se protéger des salves de projectiles des défenseurs. Les kunais explosifs, les shurikens, et les techniques Suiton, Raiton et Katon fusaient autour d'eux. Kakashi jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus le bélier. Les secondes portes de fer étaient toujours debout et bloquaient l'avancée de l'armée. Au sommet de la porte, Kakashi remarqua que Kakuzu avait disparu. Le départ du nukenin de Taki ne présageait rien de bon. Les murs avaient été réinvestis par les défenseurs qui n'accordaient aucun répit à Kakashi et ses hommes. Il se remit à couvert, adossé au bélier, tout comme les autres.<p>

-Kakuzu n'est plus là. Dit-il.

-Vous pensez que c'est une ruse pour nous obliger à sortir ? suggéra Ino.

-Je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant, répondit le shinobi au Sharingan.

Une petit sphère rebondit sur le bélier et atterrit entre Shino et Chôji. Au simple coup d'œil, il s'agissait d'une simple balle inoffensive. Mais avec l'œil aiguisé du shinobi, on pouvait discerner que cette sphère était constituée d'une multitude de parchemins explosifs. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur. Shino, d'un geste vif, saisit la sphère et la jeta par-dessus le bélier. Ils se collèrent au bélier et baissèrent la tête. L'explosion fut violente mais ils furent protégés de la déflagration grâce à l'ampleur démesurée du bélier. Lorsque la fumée noire fut dissipée, Hanabi se tourna vers Kakashi avec un visage renfrogné.

-On va se faire tuer si on ne fait rien. Dit-elle avec un ton plein de reproches.

-On attend les renforts, appuya Darui. C'est pas cool mais on suit les ordres.

Un mur de pierre protecteur venait de partir en éclat sur leur gauche. Deux shinobis réussirent à s'extraire des décombre avant de tomber sous la pluie de kunai des ennemis. Les défenseurs avaient intensifié leur feu. Kakashi devait faire quelque chose sinon ils allaient être submergés par les tirs et traits ennemis.

Du haut des murs, les lieutenants exaltaient leurs subordonnés à ne laisser aucune fenêtre d'attaque aux shinobis de l'Alliance.

-Bombardez-les ! Hurla un shinobi rebelle d'Ame à travers son masque respiratoire. Que les cadavres s'empilent devant les portes !

Les shinobis et kunoichis de Taki, Kusa, Oto et Ame s'exécutèrent, créant une véritable pluie d'acier et de feu. Profitant d'un instant, une silhouette s'échappa de sa cachette et monta sur le bord du bélier.

-Abattez-là ! hurla le lieutenant.

Une nuée de traits fila sur la kunoichi qui se mit alors en position et tourna sur elle-même. Elle libéra alors une gigantesque quantité de chakra de tous les pores de sa peau, créant un bouclier de protection de chakra. Les attaques ennemies percutèrent le bouclier de chakra et ricochèrent sur l'immense quantité de chakra déployée.

Profitant de l'ouverture crée par Hanabi et son Hakkeshô Kaiten (Tourbillon Divin du Hakke), Kakashi et Darui surgirent de leur cachette et exécutèrent des mudras.

-Ranton – Laser Circus.

-Katon - Gōkakyū no Jutsu – Boule de Feu suprême.

Une gigantesque boule de feu se forma devant la bouche de Kakashi tandis que des mains jointes de Darui émana une lueur bleutée. Le jōnin de Konoha libéra son attaque lorsque le chakra Katon contenue dans la boule fut suffisamment volumineux pour créer un véritable danger pour les défenseurs. Le chakra rassemblé dans les mains de Darui se dispersa en un ensemble de faisceaux d'énergie qui fusèrent sur leurs ennemis. Les techniques Ranton et Katon frappèrent le sommet des murs et touchèrent un grand nombre de défenseurs. Darui se remit à nouveau à couvert tandis que Kakashi tira Hanabi par le bras pour la ramener à l'abri derrière le bélier, lui permettant d'éviter une nouvelle nuée de kunais.

-On ne pourra pas faire ça éternellement. Déclara Darui.

-Ils arrivent quand ces renforts !? S'impatienta Ino.

Un contingent de shinobis venait de sortir de la mêlée du champ de bataille et était entré dans l'espace encadré par les remparts de Kusa, situé au seuil des portes. Le Raikage était à sa tête.

-Faites feu sur l'ennemi ! Ordonna Aa de sa voix grondante.

Une dizaine de techniques frappèrent le sommet des murs, obligeant les défenseurs à agir avec prudence maintenant que les renforts venaient d'arriver. Parmi eux, Konan se divisa en un ensemble de morceaux de papiers blancs qui prirent la forme de pointes de flèches. La kunoichi appuya le feu allié avec flèches de papiers qui filaient avec rapidité et précision sur l'ennemi. Aa se dirigea vers le bélier dès qu'il vit Darui et Kakashi. Le Raikage enleva son manteau blanc et se mit à couvert derrière les restes du bélier.

-Quelle est la situation ? demanda Aa. Pourquoi cette porte n'est-elle pas défoncée ?

-C'est une porte de fer, répliqua Kakashi. J'ignorais que Kusa avait une seconde porte mais nous n'arriverons pas à la faire céder facilement. Le Kusakage a veillé à ce que notre bélier ne puisse plus servir à rien.

Chôji déglutit si fortement que tous remarquèrent sa gêne. Après tout, il suffisait pour lui de tourner la tête pour voir le membre de son clan, dont le bras avait été sectionné, se vider de son sang.

-C'est l'occasion rêvée de frapper, reprit Kakashi. Il semblerait que les leaders aient laissé le sommet de la porte à de simples genins ou chunins. Il vous faut agir avant qu'ils reviennent.

Aa acquiesça sans dire un mot de plus. Tout était parfaitement clair pour lui. Il prit quelques instants pour remettre sa prothèse de métal en position. Son poing de métal allait enfin avoir une utilité.

-Il faut faire tomber Kusa au plus vite, dit le Raikage. Le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi a réussi à s'échapper.

Les shinobis eurent un sursaut d'étonnement. Les yeux de Kakashi s'écarquillèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? demanda-t-il à travers le masque qui couvrait sa bouche.

-Naruto Uzumaki aurait rejoint le champ de bataille selon l'Hokage. Répondit Aa. Elle doit tout faire pour le ramener au campement avant que l'ennemi ne réalise qu'il s'est mêlé au combat.

Dans son esprit, Kakashi visualisa son élève fonçant tête baissée sur le champ de bataille. Il se demanda un instant comment il avait pu échapper à la vigilance de ses protecteurs mais cette question disparut rapidement de ses pensées. La situation était urgente et il devait agir. Il avait tenté de garder Naruto à l'écart du champ de bataille pour sa propre sécurité. Le rôle de Naruto sur le champ de bataille était imprévisible. Kakashi ne doutait pas de la force de l'Uzumaki mais il craignait Kyûbi et ceux qui désiraient capturer le bijû. Le sceau du Yondaime s'était affaibli et le collier du Shodaime Hokage avait été détruit durant l'attaque du village par Pain. Le risque que Kyûbi prenne le dessus sur Naruto n'avait jamais été aussi grand. Si cela devait arriver alors Madara n'aurait qu'à s'accaparer le Kyûbi et tout serait terminé. Kakashi connaissait son élève, son entêtement. Il ne pouvait le laisser mourir.

-Dans ce cas, je vais le chercher moi-même. Déclara Kakashi. Maintenant que vous êtes ici, je peux vous laisser le commandement.

-A ta guise, maugréa Aa. Tant que tu ramènes le Kyûbi à l'abri.

Kakashi examina les jeunes shinobis qui étaient avec lui. Chôji était mal à l'aise, angoissé à côté d'Ino qui, comme Shino, tentait de conserver un certain sang-froid. Hanabi affichait un air renfrogné, sérieux, presque serein mais Kakashi savait qu'elle était terrifiée. Lorsqu'on est un jeune prodige, on ravale sa peur et on fait attention à ne pas se faire dessus. Kakashi avait lu ça dans un des fameux livres de Jiraiya. Cela traitait plus de la manière d'aborder les femmes mais Kakashi trouvait que cela ressemblait beaucoup à l'attitude à adopter pour sa première bataille. Ils regardèrent tous Kakashi se lever.

-Bonne chance, leur souhaita-t-il avant de s'échapper de la couverture, kunai à la main, pour s'enfoncer dans la mêlée à la recherche de Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto maintint sa course à un rythme rapide. Il avait évité un projectile incendiaire, lancé par un engin de siège de Kusa, qui avait brulé toute l'herbe sur sa zone d'impact. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Le vieux shinobi, Kagami, arrivait à le suivre malgré son âge avancé. D'une certaine manière, il rappelait à Naruto le vieux Sandaime Hokage. C'était un ninja d'apparence fragile et faible mais qui conservait, malgré les années, une grande force et dont l'expérience restait le meilleur atout. Naruto se demanda combien de guerres ce Kagami avait-il vécu. Le Jinchūriki de Kyûbi se rapprochait peu à peu de la mêlée. Il devait trouver Madara. Le responsable de tous ces évènements se trouvait dans ce chaos. Pour le localiser, il devait prendre de la hauteur. Naruto vira en direction de la tour à la gauche de la porte de Kusa. Au sommet de cette tour, il aurait un plus grand panorama sur la bataille.<p>

Naruto s'enfonça dans la mêlée en se frayant un chemin entre les combats opposant les shinobis de l'Alliance et les Zetsu. A sa droite, un jōnin de Kiri, dont le visage était en partie brulé d'un œil jusqu'au menton, chercha à rassembler le maximum de shinobis alliés encore debout pour aller enfoncer les lignes ennemies qui les séparaient des murailles.

-Ceux qui veulent aller tuer ces enfants de putains, suivez-moi ! S'égosilla-t-il avec un kunai imprégné de sang. Les autres, emmenez les blessés à l'arrière !

Une dizaine de shinobis répondirent par un hurlement de colère et de rage tandis que d'autres s'empressèrent de saisir quelques corps éparpillés aux alentours pour les ramener au campement afin qu'ils reçoivent les premiers soins. Le jōnin de Kiri avait utilisé le terme de « blessés » mais Naruto vit surtout des mutilés, des shinobis dont la peau avait été calcinée par la déflagration d'explosifs ou de techniques Katon, d'autres écrasés par les débris de roche ou projectiles ennemis. Naruto les regarda soulever ces corps meurtris sur leurs dos ou leurs épaules comme s'ils s'agissaient de simples morceaux de viande. Le jōnin partit à l'assaut, suivi par son groupe de shinobis provenant de tous les villages, pendant quelques-uns fuirent le champ de bataille en direction des campements, emportant avec eux, ce qui restait de leurs compagnons d'armes qui se battaient avec la mort.

Cependant un monstre déformé d'Oto lui barra soudainement la route. Naruto conserva son allure, filant sur la créature qui se préparait à l'intercepter avec un coup de son bras démesuré. Malgré sa vitesse, Naruto passa sous le bras du monstre. A cet instant, au loin dans le campement, un clone de Naruto rassemblant du chakra Senjustu disparut. Naruto activa le mode Sennin et asséna un puissant uppercut qui brisa la mâchoire de la créature d'Oto. Ce monstre vola dans les airs et atterrit sonné au milieu d'un groupe de shinobis et Naruto poursuivit son chemin. Le mode Sennin lui permit de ressentir toutes les signatures de chakra sur la plaine de Kusa. La masse de chakra rassemblée était dense et de ce fait, Naruto devait se concentrer afin de pouvoir clairement et précisément identifier une signature de chakra. De plus dans cet agglomérat de chakras, plusieurs d'entre eux étaient identiques. Cette signature de chakra provenait des Zetsu. Ces créatures blanches étaient identiques en tout point. Naruto ne pouvait pas déterminer si ces Zetsu étaient de simples clones ou bien s'il s'agissait d'une toute autre technique. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Naruto passa devant un cratère de terre retournée. Ceci était dû à un projectile ennemi qui avait fait de nombreuses victimes parmi les rangs de l'Alliance. Naruto entrevit avec horreur des membres éparpillés çà et là autour de la zone d'impact. Il distingua les restes d'un shinobi de Konoha carbonisé dont la veste kaki avec le tourbillon rouge était le seul moyen pour lui de l'identifier comme ninja du village des feuilles. Un bandeau frontal de Suna recouvert de poussière trainait, non loin d'une main arrachée par la force de l'explosion. Naruto eut un haut le cœur mais il détourna rapidement les yeux pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le champ de bataille.

Naruto repensa à ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt au campement. Tous les corps ramenés du front qui attendaient de recevoir des soins. En les voyant, Naruto avait compris que la bataille qui se déroulait sous les murs de Kusa était une boucherie. Mais ce n'est qu'en entrant sur la plaine, qu'il avait pu voir l'ampleur de ce massacre. Sur plusieurs kilomètres, les shinobis s'entretuaient, usant de tous les moyens pour annihiler l'existence de leurs adversaires : l'art shinobi à son sens premier. L'art de tuer son ennemi. Naruto voyait la trace immonde de l'homme au masque qui tirait les ficelles derrière ce carnage pour accomplir son sombre dessein.

Un son parvint à ses oreilles à travers le tumulte de la bataille. Un homme hurlait à la mort, à l'agonie. Naruto ne put le discerner parmi tous les chakras qui s'effaçaient de sa perception. En un instant, quelque chose mit fin aux cris de l'homme. Naruto reprit de l'allure. Chaque seconde comptait, chaque shinobi comptait. Il fut stoppé par une explosion qui le stoppa net, lui barrant le passage. Naruto se protégea du souffle de l'explosion et aperçut une kunoichi blonde à la peau mate de Kumo s'échapper du nuage de fumée et déraper sur l'herbe souillée par du sang. La signature de chakra de la kunoichi était faible, elle avait quasiment consommé tout ce qui lui restait de chakra. Encore au sol, la kunoichi toussa si fort que Naruto crut qu'elle allait cracher ses poumons. Sans attendre, quatre Zetsu surgirent également du nuage de fumée pour se jeter sur la kunoichi blonde de Kumo. Naruto n'hésita pas une seconde à porter secours à la jeune femme en difficulté et prit par surprise le quatuor de Zetsu. Il enchaina les coups de poings et de pieds sur les créatures blanches qui furent projetées au sol avec fracas par la force décuplée de Naruto et la puissance du mode Sennin.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

-Ou … Oui. Répondit celle-ci, essoufflée et étonnée par l'arrivée détonante du blond.

Naruto sentit une menace dans son dos. Deux Zetsu l'avaient chargé. L'Uzumaki avait cependant anticipé leur assaut. Mais avant qu'il puisse riposter, une silhouette s'était interposée. Les Zetsu furent scindés en plusieurs morceaux. Leurs membres passèrent de chaque côté de Naruto et tombèrent au sol. Devant le blond, se tenait Kagami avec son katana dégainé. Le vieil homme regarda par-dessus son épaule et ses yeux sombres croisèrent les pupilles azur de Naruto.

-Je couvre tes arrières, petit. Déclara-t-il avec un rictus.

-Merci, Ossan ! répondit Naruto dans un sourire.

Naruto perçut une perturbation dans l'air. En une fraction de secondes, il se retourna pour faire face à une flèche de baliste, lancée du haut des murailles, fonçant droit sur lui. Usant de l'acuité sensorielle du mode Sennin, Naruto appréhenda la flèche dont le bout acéré était recouvert de parchemins explosifs. Il l'intercepta avant qu'elle ne touche le sol comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire branche d'arbre. Naruto arma la flèche au-dessus de son épaule. Il balaya le haut des murs de Kusa du regard et se concentra sur une baliste ennemie toujours intacte. Naruto lança la flèche de fer en direction de la baliste. Grâce à la puissance du mode Sennin, la flèche fila avec vélocité jusqu'à atteindre sa cible. Les parchemins explosèrent à l'impact détruisant l'engin de siège. Le rayon de l'explosion n'était pas assez important pour toucher les défenseurs du mur qui se trouvaient au sommet des murailles.

Naruto s'était joint au combat pour mettre fin à la guerre mais il n'allait ôter la vie à aucun shinobi ennemi. Il ne voulait pas participer à cette boucherie générale. Il ferait tout pour sauver le maximum de vies alliées ou ennemies jusqu'à atteindre son objectif final. Pour Madara Uchiha, il n'aurait aucune pitié. La paix désirée par Jiraiya ne devait se construire sur aucun cadavre. Il devait montrer à Madara qu'il avait tort et il y arriverait par ses actes, comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Naruto profita d'un moment de répit pour chercher le chakra de Madara Uchiha sur le champ de bataille. Il perçut des chakras familiers aux quatre coins de la plaine. Il reconnut Kakashi, Ino, Chôji, Shino non loin des portes de Kusa; Neji, Lee et Gai, un peu plus loin. Il distinguait les chakras de Temari, Shikamaru, Kankurō et Gaara ainsi que ceux de Tenten, Hinata et Sakura dans son dos. Cela rasséréna l'Uzumaki, heureux de savoir que la plupart de ses camarades étaient encore en vie. Cependant, une signature de chakra attira l'attention de Naruto. Il aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille. Sasuke participait à cette bataille. Naruto sentit son chakra dans les alentours parmi tous les autres chakras qui parsemaient la plaine et les murs. Naruto ressentait tout ce qui se déroulait sur le champ de bataille. Il percevait le chakra de tous les shinobis qui se battaient pour leur survie. Il percevait le chakra de ceux qui se trouvaient entre la vie et la mort mais il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de chakra qu'il sentait s'évanouir et disparaitre dans l'oubli sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il devait trouver Madara au plus vite.

Un hurlement enragé ramena Naruto à sa situation sur le champ de bataille. Un monstre d'Oto se dirigeait vers Naruto en écartant brutalement les Zetsu et shinobis sur son chemin. Il avait des joues gonflées comme ceux d'un crapaud. A cause de cela, sa tête était totalement disproportionnée par rapport à son corps. Le monstre se plaça devant Naruto et coassa de façon ridicule.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi, annonça Naruto sur un ton sérieux.

Le monstre-crapaud croassa de colère. Il n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Naruto devait mettre ce monstre d'Oto hors d'état de nuire. Le monstre sauta sur Naruto à la manière d'un batracien. Le blond se mit en position de défense. Il vit le monstre ouvrir grand la bouche, se préparant à cracher une matière verte et visqueuse sur Naruto.

Pourtant une silhouette passa dans le dos du crapaud et en joignant ses deux mais, elle les abattit sur la créature qui alla s'écraser sur l'herbe. Ne laissant pas le temps à la créature de se relever, Sakura abattit son poing chargé de chakra sur le dos de la créature à terre. Celle-ci émit un croassement de douleur ainsi qu'un filet de bave tandis que le sol s'affaissa sous le coup dévastateur de l'apprentie de Tsunade.

-Sakura-chan ! Souffla Naruto.

La Haruno leva les yeux vers son coéquipier. Naruto remarqua que le regard de Sakura était ferme. Il se doutait bien de ce qu'elle allait lui demander.

-Naruto, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Dit-elle d'un ton sec.

-Je sais que tu veux me protéger, Sakura. Répliqua Naruto. Comme tous les autres. Mais je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés alors que tous les autres risquent leurs vies dans cette guerre stupide.

-Tu mets tout le monde en danger en restant ici, reprit Sakura avec plus de hargne en se rapprochant de Naruto.

Sakura entrevit deux Zetsu qui surgirent de nulle part pour les attaquer. Naruto remarqua également les créatures blanches. Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard. Sans prononcer un mot, ils s'étaient compris. Naruto saisit les poignets de Sakura et celle-ci fit de même avec ceux de Naruto. Le blond usa de sa force pour tirer Sakura vers les Zetsu. Toujours accroché aux avant-bras du blond, Sakura se laissa emporter et, lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur des Zetsu, donna deux coups de pieds qui mirent K.O. les deux créatures. Naruto reposa Sakura sur le sol et celle-ci se colla à son dos.

-Je ne savais pas que tu allais être mis à l'écart. Expliqua Sakura alors qu'ils étaient dos à dos. Mais c'est la meilleure décision à prendre pour tout le monde, tu dois comprendre.

-Je comprends très bien, Sakura-chan. Mais même les Kages ne peuvent me protéger de l'homme au masque. Aucun village ne connaitra le répit tant qu'il sera encore vivant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Sakura fut interrompu par un Zetsu qui se jeta sur elle. Sakura esquiva les mains de la créature aux cheveux verts qui allaient la saisir à la gorge et contre-attaqua avec un puissant coup de poing. Le Zetsu reçut le coup en pleine tête et celle-ci partit en arrière brisant net la nuque. Sakura put à nouveau se concentrer sur Naruto.

-J'ai promis à Tsunade que je te ramènerai. Tout comme toi, je n'ai qu'une seule parole ! S'agaça-t-elle.

-Je ne me laisserais pas capturer. Assura Naruto avec détermination. Restes à côté de moi, Sakura-chan. Je vais mettre un terme à tout ceci et ensuite on pourra retourner auprès de Baa-chan.

Les Sharingans de Sasuke se fixèrent en un point précis de la plaine. Un puissant chakra émanait de la mêlée. Un chakra mélangé à une puissance destructrice qui avait un lien intime avec les Uchiha et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Sasuke n'eut aucun doute, il s'agissait bien du chakra de Naruto. Aux côtés du blond, Sasuke reconnut également le chakra de Sakura, très faible en comparaison de celui du Jinchūriki de Kyûbi.

Sasuke activa son Mangekyô Sharingan. Les hélices noires des pupilles de son frère s'ajoutèrent aux siennes pour former le Mangekyô Sharingan Eternel, l'ultime forme de dôjutsu que pouvait atteindre les Uchiha. Sasuke s'était fait implanter les yeux d'Itachi bien avant le début de la guerre. Auparavant, il avait grandement abusé de son pouvoir, se reposant grandement sur les capacités de son Mangekyô, entrainant de nombreuses douleurs et le faisant tomber peu à peu dans la cécité. Il espérait que l'implantation des yeux de son frère ainé lui aurait octroyé un nouveau pouvoir et qu'il ne risquerait plus de perdre la vue. Et pourtant les douleurs avaient repris tout comme autrefois et Sasuke était terrifié de perdre son pouvoir avant même de mener à conclusion ses objectifs.

Mais quelque chose s'était produit il y a quelques jours, alors qu'il combattait aux côtés de Naruto et de ses anciens camarades de Konoha sur l'Archipel de l'Etoile. Il avait fait irruption dans le for intérieur de Naruto où l'esprit de l'Uzumaki et celui de Kyûbi reposaient. Sasuke avait cependant découvert qu'une troisième entité habitait l'Uzumaki. Un vestige du pouvoir d'Itachi subsistait enfermé en Naruto : un corbeau au plumage sombre dont les yeux rouges étaient semblables au Mangekyô Sharingan d'Itachi. Sasuke s'était alors assuré de récupérer ce qu'il restait du pouvoir d'Itachi qui avait été caché dans Naruto. Et depuis ces évènements, la douleur n'était pas revenue. Ses yeux n'avaient plus failli. Il sentait que ses yeux avaient retrouvé l'intégralité de leur force. Les pupilles d'Itachi avaient pleinement acceptés Sasuke comme leur nouveau réceptacle.

Alors que cela aurait dû conforter Sasuke de se joindre à la guerre qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, cela avait fait naitre de nombreuses questions dans son esprit. Il n'avait rien dit à Madara sur ce qu'il avait découvert. Il ne lui avait rien dit sur la fin de sa souffrance concernant ses nouveaux yeux. Sasuke avait l'intuition qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de la part de l'homme au masque. Il était arrivé au point où il se demanda s'il obtiendrait un jour des réponses. Et malgré cela, il y avait encore une personne à laquelle il demandait des réponses.

-Jūgo ! Suigetsu ! Suivez-moi. Dit-il d'un ton sec.

Suigetsu offrit au leader de Taka son plus beau sourire avec ses dents ciselées.

-Enfin ! Soupira l'épéiste de Kiri.

Quant à Jūgo, il s'exécuta sans broncher. Atotsugu s'empressa de rattraper Sasuke.

-Nous partageons peut-être les mêmes objectifs, siffla Atotsugu. Nous aurions tout intérêt à coopérer en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Les Mangekyô Sharingans de Sasuke croisèrent les yeux du shinobi renégat d'Ame. La fermeté dans les pupilles rouges de l'Uchiha offrait à Atotsugu une réponse sans équivoque.

-Reste en dehors de ça. Répliqua Sasuke.

Atotsugu leva les mains et recula de trois pas avec un sourire moqueur.

-Bien ! Uchiha-sama ! Je ne me mettrais pas en travers de votre chemin !

Sasuke était habitué aux railleries du shinobi d'Ame. Il le quitta en compagnie de Jūgo et Suigetsu pour se diriger sur la partie droite des murailles de Kusa.

* * *

><p>Les dents du shinobi muté volèrent en éclats. Le poing de Naruto avait fait mouche. Le monstre, dorénavant édenté, du village d'Oto s'écroula sur le dos avec fracas, totalement abattu par la force du Jinchūriki de Kyûbi. Naruto lança une salve de kunais sur un groupe de Zetsu chargeant des shinobis de l'Alliance. L'Uzumaki avait réussi à éliminer toute menace dans un petit périmètre autour de lui. Les shinobis de l'Alliance qui l'entouraient le voyaient comme un renfort inespéré tandis que Sakura persévérait afin qu'il s'éloigne du champ de bataille :<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda Sakura exaspérée.

-Je dois trouver l'homme au masque. Expliqua Naruto.

L'image de l'homme de l'Akatsuki disposant d'un masque en forme de tourbillon revint à l'esprit de Sakura. Elle se souvint surtout que cet homme, qui se faisait appeler Madara Uchiha, était plus ou moins lié à l'implication de Sasuke dans ce conflit.

-Comment est-ce que tu comptes le trouver ? S'interrogea Sakura

-Le mode Sennin me permet de discerner toutes les signatures de chakra aux alentours.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé.

-Non, il faudrait que je prenne de la hauteur.

Un shinobi d'Iwa, un peu plus âgé que Naruto et Sakura, prit la parole :

-Eh, le blond de Konoha ! Mes potes et moi on va t'escorter jusqu'aux murs ! On aurait bien besoin de toi comme renfort, là-haut !

Sakura aurait bien voulu étrangler ce shinobi à cet instant. Les camarades du ninja d'Iwa acclamèrent Naruto comme leur héros providentiel. Sakura pesta intérieurement. Ces shinobis d'Iwa ne réalisaient pas l'urgence de la situation. Plus Naruto se rapprochait des murs, plus le risque qu'il soit capturé par l'ennemi augmentait. C'était maintenant ou jamais, il serait trop tard sinon. Elle empoigna la veste de son coéquipier et le tira vers l'arrière. Naruto résista et leurs regards se croisèrent. Les pupilles jaunes de grenouille de Naruto et les pupilles de jade de Sakura n'avaient jamais été aussi proches.

-Je ne te laisserais pas aller plus loin ! s'écria-t-elle à bout. Tu viens avec moi !

-Cela ne mènera à rien ! Vous ne pouvez pas me protégez du type au masque ! C'est pour ça que je dois le battre ! Répliqua Naruto avec véhémence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu y arriveras ?! hurla Sakura.

-Je dois le faire ! Lâcha Naruto. Sinon nous sommes tous condamnés !

-Attention ! Avertit un shinobi d'Iwa, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Naruto, Sakura et les shinobis d'Iwa furent les cibles d'une nuée de sphères explosives projetées du haut des murs par des catapultes. A l'unisson, les ninjas d'Iwa agirent par réflexe et firent une ligne devant les deux shinobis de Konoha. Ils exécutèrent des mudras et apposèrent leurs mains au sol.

-Doton - Doroku Kaeshi – Le rempart de terre

Deux murs de terre sortirent d'un sol et se rejoignirent au-dessus du groupe pour former un dôme protecteur de pierre sur laquelle s'éclatèrent et explosèrent les projectiles créant un grand tremblement sous le dôme. Naruto et Sakura s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Sans l'intervention des ninjas d'Iwa, ils auraient reçu les projectiles explosifs de plein fouet et n'en seraient pas sortis indemnes. Mais Naruto vit dans les yeux de Sakura qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de l'éloigner de Kusa.

-Merci, les gars. Déclara Naruto avec un brin de soulagement.

-Comptez sur nous ! On est les meilleurs ! Se vanta le même shinobi qui avait promis d'escorter Naruto.

Les shinobis d'Iwa annulèrent rapidement leur technique et le dôme de pierre se renfonça dans la terre même s'ils conservèrent une partie du rempart pour se protéger contre les projectiles lancés par les défenseurs sur les murs.

-Ils utilisent des lanceurs à répétitions ! s'écria une kunoichi d'Iwa à l'abri qui observait les remparts à travers une petite ouverture dans le mur de terre.

Les défenseurs des murailles utilisaient des lanceurs de kunais à répétition qui déversaient une véritable pluie d'acier tranche sur les assaillants à une vitesse phénoménale. Les kunais ricochaient contre le mur de pierre mais les shinobis savaient que leurs chances de survie étaient extrêmement minces lorsqu'ils se trouvaient sous le feu de ces machines assassines. Heureusement pour eux, le défaut de cet engin était sa vitesse de recharge qui laissait suffisamment de temps à l'ennemi de reprendre son avancée.

-Ce n'est pas fini, Naruto. Déclara Sakura entêtée. Ta présence ici n'entrainera rien de bon !

-Tu ne comprends pas, Sakura-chan ! s'écria Naruto. C'est exactement …

Naruto ressentit une perturbation dans les signatures de chakra les entourant. Naruto eut juste le temps de se tourner vers les shinobis d'Iwa.

-Les gars ! Eloignez-vous !

Mais avant que les mots de Naruto ne puissent atteindre les combattants d'Iwa, des mains brunes percèrent le rempart de pierre et se saisirent des ninjas qui s'étaient mis à l'abri. Les mains déformées des monstres d'Oto tirèrent les shinobis d'Iwa à découvert et lorsque le rempart de pierre s'effrita, Naruto et Sakura purent voir qu'ils avaient été battus à mort par les créatures transformées par le sceau maudit. Néanmoins certains shinobis avaient réussi in-extremis à s'éloigner du mur, échappant à un funeste, et à rejoindre les deux shinobis de Konoha. Le visage du ninja vantard d'Iwa n'était plus qu'un amas de chair écrasée et d'os brisé. Les quatre monstres d'Oto s'alignèrent face à Naruto et son groupe. Les ninjas d'Iwa ne cachaient pas leur rage et leur colère d'avoir perdu des compagnons. Naruto serra les poings et se prépara à aller au combat. Sakura avait anticipé que Naruto allait se jeter directement au combat avec ces créatures, elle ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

Sans crier gare, un monstre d'Oto fut la proie d'un tigre constitué et modelé par du chakra Raiton. L'animal lui sauta à la gorge et la foudre se dispersa dans le corps muté du shinobi d'Oto dans un éclair lumineux. Les trois autres figèrent leur attention sur leur semblable qui convulsait au sol, paralysé par la technique Raiton. A la suite de son tigre de foudre, Kakashi apparut sur un flanc, s'élançant vers le trio de monstres. Profitant d'être face au monstre avec les jambes les plus frêles, Kakashi faucha le monstre d'un coup de pied direct. La bête retomba sur le ventre, laissant sa nuque vulnérable au jōnin borgne de Konoha qui y enfonça un kunai pour achever la créature. Les deux derniers chargèrent le fils du Croc Blanc qui alla à leur rencontre, kunai au poing. Les deux bêtes s'étaient rapprochées pour ne laisser à Kakashi aucune échappatoire. C'était un mur qui allait frapper le jōnin.

Naruto et Sakura hésitèrent à porter secours à leur maitre mais alors que Sakura s'apprêtait à aller le rejoindre, Naruto la stoppa avec sa main. Les deux monstres percutèrent de toute leur force Kakashi qui n'avait nullement réagi à leur attaque. Les monstres émirent un hurlement de rage guerrière, un hurlement triomphant. Mais leur mine victorieuse se mut en moue de surprise lorsque le corps de Kakashi disparut en un nuage de fumée et qu'un piaillement d'oiseaux et un crépitement parvinrent à leurs oreilles. Kakashi profita de l'opportunité que les monstres soient aveuglés par le nuage de fumée laissée par son clone pour tromper leur vigilance et les attaquer de front. Il les chargea, un Raikiri dans chacune de ses mains, et il les frappa, enfonçant ses bras emplis de chakra Raiton dans leur poitrine afin de toucher un maximum de leurs organes vitaux. Kakashi attendit quelques secondes puis retira ses mains ensanglantées des corps démesurés de ses adversaires qui s'écroulèrent sur l'herbe, morts.

Kakashi se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et Sakura. Son Sharingan luisait du même rouge que le sang qui coulait sur les mains de l'Hatake. Dans ses yeux, Naruto vit la même fermeté qu'il avait vu dans ceux de Sakura.

-Naruto, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Lâcha Kakashi avec sévérité.

-Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre, vous aussi ! Grogna le blond.

Pendant ce temps, les lanceurs à répétitions avaient eu le temps de faire le plein de kunais. Les kunais furent propulsés des canons sur leurs cibles à leur totale merci. Naruto et Kakashi voyaient les kunais fondre sur eux mais c'est Sakura qui eut la réaction la plus rapide. Elle récupéra au sol une parcelle du rempart de pierre des shinobis, toujours intacte, et en utilisant sa force, elle la souleva pour créer un bouclier derrière lequel ils pourraient se protéger des traits d'acier. En un fragment de seconde, Kakashi et Naruto rejoignirent la Haruno derrière le bouclier de pierre, échappant à une nouvelle nuée de kunais, et l'aidèrent pour maintenir le mur à la verticale.

-Tu ne réalises pas à quel point ta présence fausse le plan des Kages. Reprocha Kakashi à son élève. Ce n'était pas raisonnable de te joindre au combat …

-Je n'arrête pas de lui dire ! Pesta Sakura qui soutenait le mur du bout de ses bras.

-Cela ne sert à rien de me tenir à l'écart pendant que d'autres meurt pour me protéger ! Reprit Naruto en portant avec son dos le rempart de pierre. Je suis fort, je peux me battre, faire tout ce qui est possible pour mettre fin à cette guerre !

Ils aperçurent une lueur orangée dans la direction des remparts et tout à coup des flammes frappèrent le mur qui leur servait d'abri. L'air autour d'eux devint brulant mais les membres de l'équipe sept tirent bon malgré les langues de feu qui les frôlèrent. La technique Katon des défenseurs prit fin et le trio put enfin reprendre son souffle. Autour d'eux, l'herbe fraiche et verte n'avait pas survécu au brasier.

-Les Kages avaient préparé un stratagème pour leurrer l'ennemi, expliqua Kakashi. En venant ici, à la vue de l'Akatsuki, tu rends tous nos efforts sont vains.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! hurla Naruto cédant à la colère, perdant son sang-froid. L'homme au masque ! Il est venu, là où vous m'aviez caché ! Il a tué tout le monde ! Les ANBU ! Les experts en barrière ! Tous ! Comme s'il s'agissait de simples animaux, des insectes. Ils sont morts pour rien. Ils devaient me protéger et ils sont morts pour ça !

Sakura et Kakashi écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits par la révélation de Naruto. Kakashi et Sakura n'avaient pas envisagé un tel scénario. Kakashi ne pouvait pas y croire. Les Kages avaient usé de tant d'astuces pour attirer l'attention de l'ennemi sur d'autres appâts. Il n'aurait jamais pu penser que l'homme au masque l'aurait pu déjouer si facilement leur ruse.

-Mais l'homme au masque, tu as réussi à lui échapper ? Demanda Sakura intriguée.

-Il m'a laissé partir, répondit Naruto à mi-voix. Il voulait que je le suive. Il m'a dit que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il accomplirait son objectif. J'ai essayé de résister mais je n'ai rien pu faire car …

Naruto avait stoppé sa phrase, incapable de continuer. Sakura remarqua cet arrêt soudain :

-Mais alors ? Comment as-tu …

-Je lui ai dit que j'allais le battre. Que la seule personne qui méritait de mourir aujourd'hui, c'était lui. Il est à l'origine de cette guerre, de l'attaque de Kyûbi il y a 16 ans. Il m'a donné rendez-vous sur le champ de bataille afin que je puisse en finir avec lui. Je ne peux pas me défiler …

-Tu te rends compte que tu joues son jeu ? Ajouta Kakashi soucieux.

-Tant qu'il est encore vie, répondit Naruto, alors nous jouerons tous son jeu. Si on veut espérer que cette guerre soit la dernière et que la paix revienne, alors il faut éliminer l'homme au masque.

Une explosion balaya un groupe de combattants situé non loin de l'équipe 7. Kakashi, Naruto et Sakura n'étaient que des pions dans l'échiquier de l'homme au masque. Chaque shinobi qui était tué ne représentait qu'un pion parmi une multitude. Cet homme menait un jeu dangereux, un jeu meurtrier où il n'avait aucun adversaire à sa valeur. Naruto tentait simplement de bouleverser les règles du jeu.

-Que veux-tu faire ? demanda Kakashi en se tournant vers Naruto.

-L'homme au masque, aidez-moi à le trouver. Je ne veux la mort d'aucun shinobi qu'il soit allié ou ennemi. Je ne veux tuer que l'homme au masque.

-C'est la guerre, Naruto. Dit Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils. Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça.

-Je prends mes propres décisions, Kakashi-sensei. Répliqua Naruto. Personne ne mourra de ma main.

Sakura reconnaissait bien ce côté du héros idyllique et déterminé mais naïf de son coéquipier mais cela entrait en conflit avec le pragmatisme de Kakashi qui ne répondit rien laissant un silence désapprobateur presque gênant entre les trois. Le borgne alla jeter un coup d'œil au bord de la parcelle de pierre.

-Il nous faut rejoindre le sommet des murs, annonça Kakashi. Là-haut, nous aviserons.

-Kakashi-sensei ! Nous devrions ramener Naruto en arrière, il sera plus facile de le protéger avec l'aide de Tsunade-sama ! Argumenta Sakura qui voyait que Kakashi penchait peu à peu dans le parti du blond.

-La situation a changé Sakura, répliqua Kakashi. Nous devons rester unis si nous voulons survivre à cette bataille, qu'importe son issue.

Sakura jeta un regard noir à Naruto et à son sourire satisfait alors qu'ils supportaient tous les deux le poids du mur de pierre. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs alors qu'elle marmonna quelques menaces à l'attention de l'Uzumaki :

-N'essaies pas de nous fausser compagnie. Si tu fais le moindre écart, je te ramène par la peau du cul à Tsunade-sama.

-Je compte sur toi, Sakura-chan, ricana Naruto.

-Soyez prêts ! ordonna Kakashi en effectuant des mudras.

Kakashi profita que les défenseurs rechargèrent les lanceurs à répétition pour sortir de l'abri pour lancer sa technique sur le haut des murs.

-Suiton – Suidanha - Vague tranchante

Kakashi cracha un long jet d'eau à très forte pression en direction du chemin de garde. Sous la pression de l'eau exercée par le jōnin, tout ce que le jet d'eau atteignait subissait de nombreux dégâts. Kakashi visa en priorité les lanceurs à répétions qui furent fendues par la dévastatrice technique Suiton. Sa technique réussit à attaquer les créneaux des murailles au point de creuser de profondes balafres dans les murs, mais aussi extraordinaire soit cette technique, elle ne permettait pas à Kakashi de fendre les remparts de Kusa pour créer une ouverture assez grande pour laisser entrer l'armée de l'Alliance. Cependant, Kakashi avait atteint son but : les engins de siège étaient détruits et les défenseurs s'étaient cachés derrière les créneaux restants pour se protéger du jutsu Suiton. Naruto et Sakura poussèrent le mur jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe en avant.

-Allons-y ! s'écria Kakashi.

-Aï !

L'équipe 7 allait reprendre leur avancée vers les murailles qui étaient si proches mais ils furent bloqués par un ultime obstacle. Aux pieds des murs, était apparu Sasuke. L'ancien membre de l'équipe 7 faisait face à ses anciens coéquipiers et il semblait que le temps s'était arrêté entre ces quatre personnes. A cet instant, ils étaient presque tous dans un plan totalement différent à la bataille. Aucun shinobi allié, monstre d'Oto ou Zetsu ne se trouvait aux alentours. Dans cette situation irréelle, l'équipe 7 était à nouveau au complet alors que la bataille de Kusa faisait rage.

Naruto grinça des dents. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas maintenant. Il n'avait rien oublié de sa promesse mais leur combat devait attendre. Cependant Sasuke ne pouvait pas être raisonné aussi facilement. Naruto n'avait pas l'esprit à cela. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme au masque. Ce même homme qui était responsable du changement radical de Sasuke vis-à-vis de Konoha.

Les Sharingans de Sasuke luisaient d'un rouge vif. La bataille aiguisait ses sens et le dôjutsu des Uchiha s'accomplissait pleinement au beau milieu des combats et des affrontements. Mais par rapport aux autres fois où il avait croisé son ancien compagnon d'armes, Naruto constata que l'Uchiha semblait calme, presque totalement détaché de tout ce qui l'entourait. La signature du chakra de Sasuke n'était pas agitée ou grouillante de colère comme auparavant mais sereine et calme.

Suigetsu et Jūgo atterrirent lourdement sur le sol aux côtés de Sasuke. Ces deux derniers étaient cependant aux aguets, conscient du chaos environnant. L'Uchiha s'avança lentement en direction de Naruto, sans armes. Sa kusanagi se trouvait encore dans son fourreau. Sakura et Kakashi se placèrent devant Naruto, en position de défense, kunai à la main. Ce qui s'était passé durant la Bataille de Kumo était encore vif dans leurs mémoires.

-Pas un pas de plus, Sasuke. S'écria Kakashi.

Sasuke obéit sans broncher tout en fixant son ancienne équipe avec la même froideur.

-C'est inutile, Kakashi. Annonça-t-il.

-N'espères pas toucher à un seul cheveu de Naruto. Menaça Sakura. Nous ne te laisserons pas faire. Je te tuerais de mes propres mains. S'exclama Sakura.

Naruto fit les yeux ronds face à l'attitude de Sakura. La même jeune fille qui autrefois adulait l'Uchiha semblait totalement le rejeter aujourd'hui. Naruto remarqua qu'à cet instant, le flux chakra de Sasuke avait subi une légère perturbation qui avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était survenue.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me battre, Sakura. Répondit Sasuke.

Cette fois, ce fut le flux de chakra de Sakura qui fut troublé. Mais l'étonnement de Naruto se lut sur son visage alors que les yeux de l'Uchiha revirent à leur noir naturel pour prouver sa bonne foi aux anciens membres de son équipe. Aucun membre de l'équipe sept ne s'était attendu à ça. Leur dernière rencontre avec l'Uchiha ne s'était pas bien terminée et ce souvenir restait douloureux pour les trois. Mais cela avait réussi à éveiller la curiosité de Naruto. Derrière Sasuke, Suigetsu ne cachait pas sa déception, il était venu pour se battre et voilà qu'il s'était fait à nouveau avoir. Jūgo resta stoïque, impassible.

-Je suis là pour parler avec Naruto.

Sakura et Kakashi hésitèrent à baisser leur garde mais Naruto saisit cette occasion pour dépasser son maitre et sa coéquipière. Sakura avait l'impression que les événements du pont du Pays du Fer se répétaient. Allaient-ils encore se jauger dans le blanc des yeux avant de se battre à nouveau. Naruto avait dit au pont du Pays du Fer que le seul moyen pour eux de se comprendre, c'était avec leurs poings. Sakura craignait qu'au final tout ceci ne mène à rien même si au plus profond de son être, elle espérait que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Pourtant, l'Uzumaki semblait confiant et intrigué à la fois. Sasuke était différent, Naruto le pressentait. Il lui semblait que l'Uchiha avait renfermé sa colère et son ressentiment au plus profond de lui. Aucune hostilité n'émanait de Sasuke.

-De quoi, veux-tu me parler ? demanda Naruto conciliant.

Naruto et Sasuke se trouvaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre. Pour Sakura er Kakashi, ainsi que pour Suigetsu et Jūgo, un seul pas de travers, un seul mouvement brusque, feraient basculer la rencontre en un combat sanglant. Chaque camp se tint prêt à tout.

-Je veux te poser certaines questions. Dit l'Uchiha. Concernant Itachi.

Naruto resta le plus impassible possible. Il aurait dû se douter que cela tournerait autour d'Itachi. Le grand frère de Sasuke et son rôle dans l'extermination du clan Uchiha par Konoha ne cesserait jamais de le hanter. Naruto acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et Sasuke commença :

-Tu es entré en contact avec Itachi avant qu'il meure. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Naruto répéta alors ce qu'il avait dit à Sasuke lors de la Bataille de Kumo :

-Ton frère avait anticipé tout ceci. Il m'a demandé ce que je ferais si tu venais à être corrompu, ce que je ferais si tu te venais à attaquer Konoha. Itachi m'a demandé si je serais prêt à te tuer pour protéger Konoha.

Sasuke n'émit aucune réaction, se contentant d'écouter.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu ? Demanda-t-il sur le même ton.

Le visage de Naruto se troubla et il répondit en ne quittant pas Sasuke des yeux.

-J'ai répondu que je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour préserver Konoha et ce sans te tuer. Ce jour-là, ton frère m'a fait promettre de te protéger et je compte tenir cette promesse. Il craignait que quelqu'un te manipule et te pousse à attaquer Konoha en profitant de la rancœur que tu portais pour ceux qui ont ordonné l'éradication de ton clan.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, il n'appréciait pas que Naruto parle au nom de son frère mais il poursuivit :

-Ce jour-là, est-ce que mon frère t'aurait donné quelque chose ?

Cette question laissa Naruto penseur. Il se remémora sa dernière rencontre avec Itachi mais il n'avait rien échangé. A moins que … Naruto se souvint de cet instant étrange où un des corbeaux d'Itachi s'était détaché de sa nuée pour filer sur Naruto avant de se faire avaler. Ce souvenir désagréable laissa Naruto silencieux jusqu'à ce que cela lui rappelle également l'évènement qui s'était passé, il y a quelques jours lors de leur combat contre Ryuk Aburami. Sasuke avait alors immobilisé Naruto et lui avait fait cracher ce mystérieux corbeau qui s'était ensuite loger dans l'œil droit de l'Uchiha. Naruto s'interrogea. Parlait-il de la même chose ?

-La seule chose qu'il m'aurait donnée, commença Naruto. Tu l'as récupéré, il y a quelques jours.

Sasuke soupira. La rencontre d'Itachi et Naruto avait donc bien eu lieu. Et son frère avait confié à Naruto une partie de son pouvoir. Itachi ne connaissait rien de Naruto et pourtant il lui avait fait confiance. Il lui avait confié ses craintes à l'égard de son petit frère. Itachi avait parié sur Naruto, en espérant qu'il pourrait sauver Sasuke si quelque chose venait à lui arriver. L'Uchiha se sentit déchiré entre sa vengeance et les sentiments que son frère lui portait, et la dévotion qu'il avait à Konoha.

Le mode Sennin de l'Uzumaki avait perçu le trouble que traversait Sasuke et il ne perdit pas un instant pour poursuivre :

-Karin m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé. L'homme au masque. C'est lui qui t'as raconté la vérité sur le clan Uchiha là où Itachi désirait que tu ignores tout de ce qui s'était passé à Konoha.

Sasuke se renfrogna et Naruto sentit son chakra sembla bouillonner.

-Mais Konoha a bel et bien ordonné l'extermination des miens. Répondit-il sèchement. Cela ne change rien. Madara m'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux là où mon frère aurait voulu que je vive dans un mensonge.

-L'homme au masque t'utilise. Expliqua Naruto. Itachi avait pressenti qu'il arriverait à te monter contre Konoha.

-Je ne suis pas son pion. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui.

-C'est lui qui est à l'origine de cette guerre. C'est lui qui a attaqué Konoha, il y a 16 ans, en utilisant Kyûbi. Il a manipulé les membres de l'Akatsuki pour qu'ils rassemblent les Bijûs. Il est responsable de tout ce chaos !

Naruto et Sasuke n'avaient pas besoin de regarder autour d'eux. Le désordre de la guerre les entourait. Leur dialogue était surnaturel au beau milieu du siège de Kusa. Pourtant les anciens coéquipiers se faisaient face et rien n'assurait que cette discussion n'allait pas dégénérer.

-L'homme au masque, je suis là pour sa tête. Conclut Naruto.

Sasuke regarda Naruto avec étonnement. C'était typiquement le genre de décision que l'Uzumaki aurait prise, n'écoutant que son instinct. Sasuke eut un petit rictus en pensant que le blond, même en tentant de faire le beau-parleur, restait toujours aussi impulsif.

-Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Dit-il. Mon frère semblait te faire confiance, mais rien n'a changé pour Konoha. J'attendrais que tu en finisses avec Madara puis nous aurons notre combat. L'issue de ce combat scellera le sort de Konoha.

Naruto allait répondre à l'Uchiha mais il pressentit une importante signature de chakra qui provenait de derrière lui. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et aperçut une silhouette sauter au-dessus de Sakura et Kakashi. Sasuke vit la veste kaki de Konoha que portait ce nouvel arrivant et dégaina sa Kusanagi. Naruto recula d'un pas et la silhouette atterrit juste à ces pieds. Naruto reconnut alors la silhouette du vieil homme qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au champ de bataille : le dénommé Kagami.

La lame de Kagami fendit l'air et rencontra l'acier de Sasuke. L'Uchiha ne s'était pas laissé surprendre et son flux de chakra s'accéléra rapidement. Lorsqu'il examina le visage de son adversaire, Sasuke vit un vieillard aux cheveux blancs avec une barbe bien rasée. Mais Sasuke ne put se détacher des yeux de l'homme : des pupilles rouges avec trois tomoe noirs rassemblé autour d'un fin cercle noir. Les Sharingans de Kagami croisèrent les pupilles noires de Sasuke toujours sous le choc.

-Nous devons parler. Souffla le vieil homme.

Sasuke eut juste le temps de voir un sceau apposé sur la paume gauche du vieil homme. Kagami toucha le bras droit de Sasuke avec sa main libre et le jeune Uchiha disparut en un instant.

Le chakra de Sasuke avait disparu. Naruto l'avait perçu s'évaporer pour ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui. Kakashi et Sakura restèrent bouche bée devant l'apparition soudaine du vieux shinobi de Konoha. La signature du chakra de Kagami qu'avait perçu Naruto auparavant n'était plus la même que maintenant. Le flux de chakra du vieil homme était plus intense. Naruto percevait le chakra de Kagami s'embraser dans son organisme.

Du côté de Suigetsu et de Jūgo, l'incompréhension était totale. L'épéiste de Kiri, d'habitude peu impressionnable avait les yeux ronds, tandis que Jūgo avait lâché, hébété :

-Sasuke … Où est Sasuke ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, Ossan ?! S'exclama Naruto totalement dépassé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Kagami se retourna vers Naruto, Kakashi et Sakura. Il avait placé son katana dans sa main gauche permettant à tous de voir le sceau marqué sur sa paume droite et ses Sharingans rouges. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

-Désolé pour ça, Naruto. Dit-il.

Kagami apposa sa paume sur son torse et à son tour, tout comme Sasuke, il disparut. Sa signature de chakra disparut totalement de la zone de perception du mode Sennin de Naruto. L'équipe 7 et le duo de Taka restèrent quelques instants muets alors que les bruits de la bataille les entourant leur revinrent aux oreilles.

-Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? demanda Sakura qui ne crut pas ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Kakashi partageait également ce sentiment. Mais l'individu qui venait de surgir entre Naruto et Sasuke avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs passés.

-_Ce visage… Et ces yeux._ Pensa l'Hatake. _Ce ne serait pas …_

Du côté de Naruto, l'étonnement avait laissé place aux interrogations. Depuis le début, il était intrigué par ce vieil homme mais il n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'il puisse faire ça. Le vieil homme avait volontairement dissimulé son chakra pour ne pas qu'on le remarque parmi les autres shinobis. Le chakra qu'avait pressenti Naruto avant que Kagami ne disparaisse était presque aussi imposant que celui de Kakashi. Ce Kagami, qui était-il ?

Agacé, Suigetsu s'adressa directement aux shinobis de Konoha :

-Oï ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Sasuke, bande d'enfoirés ?!

La marque maudite commença à se développer sur la peau de Jūgo alors que Sakura répondit à l'épéiste de Kiri :

-On n'a rien à voir avec sa disparition ! Qu'est ce ça veut dire ?

-Eh, pétasse, c'est moi qui pose les questions ! S'écria Suigetsu. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Sasuke !?

-Qui est-ce que tu oses appeler « pétasse » ?! Trou du cul ! Répliqua Sakura vexée.

Naruto ignora l'échange d'injures entre Sakura et Suigetsu pour se focaliser sur Jūgo dont le flux de chakra augmentait de façon exponentielle. Kakashi avait également anticipé le danger que représentait le membre de Taka dont la peau était devenue brune, comme tous les autres monstres d'Oto.

-Où … est … Où … est … marmonna Jūgo.

Suigetsu réalisa que Jūgo commençait à perdre son calme. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait de faire un massacre, il était temps pour le colosse de Taka de laisser cours à ses instincts meurtriers. Suigetsu sentit un frisson d'excitation parcourir son échine. Enfin les choses devenaient intéressantes. Suigetsu se mit en garde, le Kubikiribōchō voulait du sang.

-Jūgo ! On va les massacrer ! hurla Suigetsu avant de recevoir en plein visage le poing de son compagnon d'armes, pris de folie.

Sous le coup, le corps aqueux de Suigetsu explosa en un torrent d'eau alors que Jūgo hurla de rage.

-Où est SASUKE ! S'écria-t-il en se tournant vers l'équipe sept.

Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi s'étaient rassemblés pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Le corps aqueux de Suigetsu commençait déjà à se reformer. Une main s'échappa de la mare d'eau et saisit la garde du Kubikiribōchō.

-Putain, mais tu déconnes, Jūgo ! s'exclama l'épéiste qui avait repris son apparence.

Cependant le colosse de Taka s'était désintéressé de Suigetsu et ses yeux jaunes étaient rivés sur Naruto.

-Où est SASUKE !? Répéta Jūgo.

-Je m'occupe de lui, indiqua Naruto en s'avançant en direction du monstre.

-OU EST SASUKE !? Hurla Jūgo en chargeant Naruto.

L'Uzumaki continua de marcher en direction de Jūgo qui arriva à sa portée. En pivotant simplement son torse, Naruto évita le coup de poing du colosse et saisit son bras. Utilisant le poids de son adversaire, il le fit basculer et l'écrasa au sol puis lui fit une clé de bras tout en posant son pied sur l'épaule de Jūgo pour le maintenir à terre.

-Calme-toi ! Ordonna Naruto. Je ne veux pas te blesser !

-Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! S'égosilla Jūgo devant son humiliation. JE VAIS TE TUER !

Naruto resserra son emprise avant de sentir une signature de chakra dans son dos. Suigetsu allait abattre son gigantesque sabre sur le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi. Naruto relâcha le bras de Jūgo et créa un clone d'ombre qui bloqua la lame de l'épéiste entre ses deux paumes. Suigetsu afficha une grimace de surprise. La dernière personne à avoir pu bloquer ce coup était le Jinchūriki d'Hachibi et Suigetsu avait méchamment dégusté face au jeune frère du Raikage. Suigetsu tenta de passer outre la prise du clone, espérant qu'il céderait sous sa force mais le mode Sennin de Naruto arrivait aisément à résister à l'épéiste.

Suigetsu libéra sa main droite et visa la tête du clone avec son index. Le clone relâcha l'épée pour pouvoir esquiver la balle d'eau tirée par le Hōzuki. L'original suivit son clone d'ombre et se repositionnèrent face à Suigetsu, bientôt rejoints pas Sakura et Kakashi. L'épéiste posa son Kubikiribōchō sur son épaule tandis que Jūgo se remit debout, expirant de la fureur par les narines et la bouche.

-Alors c'est ça l'équipe qui a vaincu Zabuza Momochi ? S'interrogea Suigetsu avec mépris. Voyons voir ce que vous valez sans Sasuke.

-CREVEZ ! Hurla Jūgo en s'élançant sur Naruto et son clone.

L'original alla directement affronter Jūgo sans attendre. Le rapport entre les deux combattants était inégal. Le mode Sennin de l'Uzumaki faussait la balance. Concentrant toute sa force dans son poing, Naruto s'engouffra sous les poings disproportionnés de Jūgo. Il frappa le colosse de Taka d'un coup unique au thorax.

Le coup asséné par Naruto usant du Senjustu renvoya Jūgo en arrière. La force du coup projeta Jūgo sur une dizaine de mètres et il alla s'écraser contre la muraille de Kusa, créant une balafre de roche détruite dans le rempart. Sans perdre un instant, le clone s'attaqua à Suigetsu. L'Hōzuki, toujours stupéfait de voir à quelle vitesse Jūgo s'était fait battre, comprit qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer la force du blond de Konoha. Il prit du retrait pour éviter que Naruto ne l'assaille au corps à corps. Le kata des grenouilles, appris auprès de Fukasaku au Mont Myōboku, était un style de combat très rapide qui, combiné avec le mode Sennin, permettait à son utilisateur d'asséner de redoutables coups dévastateurs à son opposant. Mais Suigetsu ne se laissait pas faire. Il esquiva tous les assauts de l'Uzumaki gardant une distance de sécurité entre lui et Naruto. A deux reprises, Suigetsu utilisa la technique du pistolet à eau du clan Hōzuki pour atteindre Naruto mais à chaque fois, le clone évita les balles d'eau à forte pression.

Pendant que son clone occupait l'épéiste, le Naruto originel se tourna vers Sakura et Kakashi. Ses yeux jaunes de batracien luisaient avec intensité. Malgré ce qui venait de se passer avec Kagami et Sasuke, il ne devait pas oublier ce qui l'avait amené sur le champ de bataille. La boucherie se poursuivait autour d'eux.

-Nous devons avancer ! s'écria Naruto.

Des Zetsu foncèrent sur le trio. Armé de deux kunais, Kakashi passa entre les créatures blanches et les tua sans grand mal. Quant à Sakura, elle usa des poings pour se débarrasser de leurs adversaires. Le chaos de la bataille les rattrapait.

Contre le mur de Kusa, Jūgo venait de reprendre ses esprits, plus en colère que jamais. Il se libéra de la cavité où Naruto l'avait projeté et retomba lourdement sur le sol. Un cri guttural s'échappa de la gueule de Jūgo.

-On ne pourra pas continuer tant que ces deux-là seront dans nos pattes ! Dit Sakura.

-Je veux les neutraliser ! Reprit Naruto. Pas les tuer !

-Dans ce cas, écoutez-moi, déclara Kakashi. Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen.

Le clone de Naruto, toujours aux prises avec Suigetsu, réagit avec suffisamment de rapidité pour contrer le coup de Jūgo. Le poing de Jūgo percuta la paume du clone. Les pieds de ce dernier ripèrent sur l'herbe, Naruto avait pu encaisser le coup sans broncher mais la force de Jūgo avait augmenté. Jūgo arma sa deuxième main et visa le blond. Le clone ouvrit sa paume pour emprisonner les phalanges du colosse. Jūgo et Naruto s'affrontèrent alors dans un véritable duel de force, tous deux essayant de faire ployer l'autre sous sa puissance. Le colosse de Taka était résistant, Naruto devait bien l'admettre, il avait résisté à la puissance du mode Sennin à deux reprises. Les yeux jaunes noirs de Jūgo fusillèrent Naruto du regard, ses dents grinçaient de fureur alors que Naruto conservait tout son sang-froid.

Pourtant, Suigetsu mit fin au duel entre Jūgo et Naruto. Il fendit l'air avec son sabre et trancha le clone de Naruto qui disparut en un nuage de fumée. Cependant ne laissant aucun répit au duo de Taka, Naruto et un autre clone les chargèrent. Arrivé à la hauteur de Suigetsu et Jūgo, le clone s'immobilisa parant avec son bras le Kubikiribōchō qui allait le fendre en deux. Alors que Jūgo avait joint ses mains pour les abattre sur le clone, Naruto prit appui sur son double et asséna un coup de pied furieux sous le menton du colosse qui faillit lui briser le cou. Jūgo recula de quelques pas, déstabilisé par le choc. Lorsqu'il reprit son équilibre, il se retrouva face à une Sakura déchainée. La Haruno enchaina les uppercuts, les coups de poings et pieds sur le colosse de Taka qui reculait à chaque attaque qu'il encaissait. La rapidité de Sakura empêchait Jūgo de riposter mais les attaques de la kunoichi ne faisaient aucun dégât à son adversaire. Il avait pu goûter au kata des grenouilles de Naruto en mode Sennin et s'était relevé sans broncher. Les coups de Sakura n'étaient qu'une nuisance passagère. Alors qu'il recevait les poings de la kunoichi de plein fouet, il fulminait intérieurement se demandant comment il allait étriper Sakura. Cette dernière se stoppa brusquement dans son enchainement de coups laissant la voie libre à Naruto pour qu'il frappe Jūgo avec un Rasengan.

Jūgo laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur alors que la sphère de chakra bleu au creux de la main de Naruto attaqua la peau brune de son ventre. Naruto relâcha son emprise sur l'orbe et Jūgo se retrouva à nouveau propulsé vers la muraille qu'il percuta dans un vacarme. Ce fut alors à Kakashi d'en finir. L'Hatake rejoignit Jūgo sonné et adossé aux pieds des murs. Alors que le colosse ouvrait les yeux, il croisa le Mangekyō Sharingan de Kakashi dont les hélices noires s'étaient mises à tourner de façon affolante. Jūgo s'écroula totalement, tombant sous le joug de Kakashi et de son genjutsu.

Pendant ce temps, le clone de Naruto était toujours aux prises avec Suigetsu qui conservait toujours ses distances avec le blond, préférant lui envoyer des balles d'eau pour le tenir éloigné.

-Eh ! T'es vraiment collant comme mec ! S'agaça Suigetsu en intensifiant la cadence de tir de sa technique de pistolet à eau.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque alors qu'il éviter habilement toutes les balles d'eau grâce à la préhension du mode Sennin. Jūgo avait été neutralisé et c'était maintenant au tour de Suigetsu. Le clone de Naruto fut bientôt rejoint, par son original qui arriva directement dans le dos de l'épéiste de Kiri. Suigestu fit tournoyer le Kubikiribōchō autour de lui. Naruto réussit à s'arrêter in-extrémis pour que la lame le frôle. Son clone réagit de façon plus audacieuse en sautant pour éviter l'épée et en même temps pour se jeter sur le Hōzuki. Suigetsu arma son bras libre et visa avec son index le clone de Naruto, toujours en l'air. La balle d'eau fusa du bout de son doigt et alla se loger dans la joue du clone. Mais elle n'entama même pas la peau du clone. A l'étonnement du nukenin de Kiri, la balle aqueuse éclata comme une vulgaire goutte d'eau sur l'épiderme renforcé de l'Uzumaki grâce encore et toujours au mode Sennin. Suigetsu entrevit les phalanges de Naruto se rapprocher de son visage.

La tête de Suigetsu éclata en une gerbe d'eau tandis que son corps semblait se liquéfier. L'original en profita pour se saisir du Kubikiribōchō et fendre le bras aqueux qui retenait l'épée pour la soustraire au bretteur. Dépouillé de son sabre, Suigetsu ne perdit pas un instant pour reconstituer son corps afin de la récupérer. La mine fière du Hōzuki avait maintenant laissé la place à une moue de colère. Mais il fut soudainement stoppé dans son mouvement, paralysé. Suigetsu baissa les yeux et vit qu'il venait de recevoir en plein torse des senbons. Mais ce n'était pas des senbons ordinaires, ils étaient entièrement constitués de chakra Raiton. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit que cette technique avait été lancée par Kakashi qui, à quelques mètres de lui, avait commencé à exécuter des mudras.

-Doton – Homuri – Inhumation.

Le sol sous les pieds de Suigetsu s'enfonça jusqu'à ce que l'épéiste se retrouve totalement au fond d'un puissant puits de terre. Impuissant, toujours immobilisé par les senbons de Foudre implantés dans son corps aqueux, Suigetsu vit la terre se refermer au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je vous aurais ! s'écria Suigetsu. Bande d'enc…

Le trou s'était refermé et Kakashi put se relever. Naruto planta le Kubikiribōchō dans l'herbe et examina la parcelle de terre dénudée sous laquelle était prisonnier Suigestu. Kakashi lui avait assuré que c'était le seul moyen de stopper le Hōzuki sans attenter à sa vie. A cause de son consistance, l'épéiste n'allait pas mourir. Il finirait par réussir à sortir de son trou, d'ici quelques heures.

Kakashi souffla derrière son masque même Sakura s'accorda quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Naruto regarda son maitre et sa coéquipière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus travaillé en équipe et pourtant l'équipe 7 n'avait rien perdu de sa coordination et de son efficacité. Naruto alla rejoindre Kakashi et Sakura à l'ombre des murs de Kusa.

-On s'est bien débrouillés, dit l'Uzumaki d'un ton léger.

-Très bon timing, répondit Kakashi avec un demi-sourire derrière son masque.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rire nerveusement. Même durant un siège, Kakashi et Naruto ne pouvaient s'empêcher de réagir d'une façon déplacée, totalement en désaccord avec la situation actuelle. Cependant Ils furent cependant vite ramenés à la réalité lorsqu'un shuriken géant se planta dans la muraille au-dessus de leurs têtes dans un vacarme assourdissant projetant des débris de roche. L'équipe sept eut pour reflexe de se coller aux remparts pour éviter les gravats qui tombèrent sur l'herbe. Lorsque la pluie de roche fut stoppée, le visage de Naruto avait repris son aspect de fermeté.

-Allons trouver l'homme au masque, annonça-t-il d'un ton déterminé.

Kakashi acquiesça tandis que Sakura fronça les sourcils, toujours inquiète par la tournure que pourrait prendre le plan de Naruto. Ils allaient enfin gravir la paroi des murailles lorsque Naruto perçut une signature de chakra qui venait d'apparaitre. Une voix se manifesta dans leur dos :

-Yo !

Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi se retournèrent. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs bouclés portant un long manteau noir et le bandeau du village caché d'Ame se tenait face à eux en leur adressant un signe de salut. L'équipe sept ne savait pas quoi pensé de cet individu qui affichait un sourire presque amical mais néanmoins suspicieux.

-Pardonnes-moi, mais est-ce que tu serais l'élève du Sannin Jiraiya de Konoha ? demanda-t-il en concentrant son regard sur Naruto.

Le Jinchūriki de Kyūbi perçut que le flux de chakra du jeune homme bouillonnait. Toujours aux aguets, comme Kakashi et Sakura, il garda le silence, examinant plus attentivement l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

-Serais-tu celui qui aurait vaincu le « dieu » qu'on nommait Pain, meurtrier de ton maitre et d'Hanzô la Salamandre ? Poursuivit le jeune homme.

L'Uzumaki dut briser le silence.

-Oui, c'est bien moi ! répliqua Naruto. Et toi qui es-tu ? Qu'est que tu me veux ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs tandis que Naruto sentit son flux de chakra s'accélérer. Le jeune ouvrit grand les bras laissant apparait un torse musclé mais svelte.

-Je me nomme Atotsugu ! Annonça-t-il de façon presque magistrale. Et je t'ai enfin trouvé, Naruto Uzumaki… !

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

><p><em>C'est terminé pour l'instant ! <strong><br>**_

_J'espère en tout cas que ce long chapitre vous aura plu !_

_ Et je vous donne rendez vous une prochaine fois pour la suite de l'histoire !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : "Tourmente sous les murailles de Kusa" !_

_A très bientôt ! See you !_


End file.
